


Pitch Perfect One Shots

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 359
Words: 446,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: One-Shots that will probably spoil PP3 for you if you haven’t had any access to any spoilers of the movie yet.. (rated 'E' for the odd smutty oneshot)





	1. One Week Later..

**Author's Note:**

> Set one week after the end of PP3..

Chloe stepped into the apartment she shared with Fat Amy and Beca, tugging her suitcase through the door behind her. She let out a happy sigh. Sure, she’d stayed behind in France for a week longer than the other Bellas, but nothing beat finally being home.

Chicago had spoilt her rotten over the past week. Taken her on posh dinner-dates in Paris, bought her jewellery for her to remember him by while he was still posted in Europe. Until he came back to the US in a couple of months time. They’d laughed and chatted and smooched and-

-and yet still, nothing made her heart feel fuller than returning to this pokey little apartment in Brooklyn. One that was so small Chloe and Beca had no choice but to share a bed due to Fat Amy’s insistence in ‘needing her space’.

The redhead perched on the edge of the bed. On Beca’s side. It was weird to be back here. When they’d left Chloe had still harboured feelings for her best friend. Feelings she’d been enduring for seven years. Chicago changed all that. Had kinda helped her…forget…about those feelings.

Chloe felt a wave of sadness submerge her body, and tears began to prick her eyes. She was so scared. Scared of now entering the next stage of her life where it was no longer acceptable to have these feelings for Beca. No. She’d had all the time in the world to tell the brunette how she really felt, but as always, Chloe had wasted that time. She wished she’d been more aware of how precious the moments she’d shared with Beca had been. She’d shared a bed with the woman for three years for crying out loud!

Beca had been offered a recording contract. She’d assured Chloe and Fat Amy that she’d still live in New York with them, but that she’d have to go to LA at intervals. But as Chloe looked around the tiny apartment she realised how different everything already felt.

Her eyes clasped upon an envelope that sat, propped up against the cookie jar on the small kitchen table. Her name was scrawled on the front of it and Chloe knew it was Beca’s handwriting.

She took a deep breath, then stepped up to the kitchen table, picking up the envelope, then taking a seat on one of the chairs around the table.

Her heart was hammering as her fingers fumbled to undo the envelope. Beca didn’t write cards. Not unless it was a birthday. And even then the woman would usually only ever put her name at the bottom. 

Chloe pulled out the card, tears still in her eyes, and she let out a gentle smile. On the front of the card was a photo of a close-up of a cow’s face. The redhead opened the card and let out a small gasp as she saw that Beca had written on both sides of the inside.

_Hey Chlo, I’m really sorry I’m not home when you get back from Europe. Like I said last week, I’ll have just missed you at the airport._

Chloe sniffed as she remembered Beca announcing to the Bellas that she would have to fly out to LA a week after they returned from their USO tour. The week that Chloe had ended up spending in Europe with Chicago..

_I hope you had a great time with Chicago. I hope he treated you well. And I hope he makes you happy. Because you deserve to be really happy._

Chloe noticed a slight smudge in the ink, as though Beca had spilt some water on the word ‘happy’ then frantically wiped it, accidentally smearing it in the process. She knew what Beca was like. The brunette would have been really annoyed about that.

_Shit, sorry I haven’t congratulated you yet on getting your place at vet school, which was the whole point in me getting you this card! And now I’ve written shit! Twice! Sorry!_

Chloe let out a light chuckle, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks as she read her best friend’s words in Beca’s voice, such was how conversationally the woman had written the card.

_So CONGRATULATIONS! Seriously Beale, I’m so proud of you! You dug deep, worked hard, and it’s all paid off. You’re gonna be an awesome vet! I honestly couldn’t be prouder._

Chloe let out a deep shuddering breath. Beca was right, she HAD worked hard. But she’d done it. She’d finally got into vet school. 

_I’m going to be away for a few weeks but..it might be longer so.. I don’t want to ruin whatever you’ve got going on with Chicago but I’ve spent a long time thinking over this past week without you here with me and I realised just how much I’m going to miss you while I’m away._

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat and return with an almighty thud as she read Beca’s next sentence.

_Because I’m kinda in love with you._

What?? Beca was..in LOVE with her! Chloe stared at those words, reading and re-reading them in Beca’s handwriting. The knot in Chloe’s stomach unravelled itself and the redhead let out a huge sob of relief. Beca loved her! Chloe brought a hand to her mouth as she continued reading.

_And I get that it’s the shittest thing for me to do - to tell you in a card, when you’d just returned from Europe where you’d been hanging out with your boyfriend and I’m not even here to talk about it with you or fight about it with you or however you might react to reading this card. But for the first time ever (and probably the last time) I’ve listened to Amy who assured me you needed to find out at some point._

Chloe noticed there were more smudges on those words and the redhead began to wonder if Beca had maybe been crying when she’d been writing this card.

_I get that things might be awkward between us now, but I’m hoping my time away in LA will be enough for you to forgive me? Then maybe we can keep being friends. Because like I said I really am going to miss you. And I don’t think I could handle not being friends with you, especially with this whole crazy recording contract thing. You’re like my rock._

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she’d gone without breathing, but she didn’t care. How could Beca possibly think that she wouldn’t want to be friends with her any more?? If anything..Chloe would’ve taken this opportunity to tell Beca that she felt the same way. But it was too late. Beca’s flight to LA had left three quarters of an hour ago. Chloe had no idea how long the brunette would be away for. And so much could change in that time.

_So for what it’s worth - if it’s worth anything at all - I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you no matter how crazy our lives get.  
_

_I’ll always be the rain cloud to your sunshine._

Chloe let out a small smile, gliding her thumb delicately over those words. It had always been a joke between them for the past couple of years that Beca was like a rain cloud with her ‘moody, pessimistic demeanour’ and Chloe was like sunshine with her ‘smiley, optimistic attitude’. Something that had collectively made them such great leaders when guiding The Bellas through college.

_I’ll text you when I land in LA of course._

“Of course” Chloe thought, having always insisted that any of the Bellas text her to tell her that they’d arrived at whatever destination they had been travelling to.

_And..I hope we’re okay._

Chloe swallowed loudly. Of course they were okay. She adored Beca and everything about her. Reading this card only made Chloe love her more. And her heart broke when she realised she didn’t even know when she’d next be seeing Beca to talk to her properly about it.

_Love Beca xx_

‘Love’ and two kisses. Beca never put kisses at the end of anything. And the woman used the word ‘love’ very loosely, if at all. 

Chloe let out a heavy, shuddering breath as she closed the card over and stared at the cow on the front again. Beca loved her. Beca was in love with her! She hadn’t made it all up had she? It seemed like something Chloe would daydream about.

The redhead opened the card again, her eyes immediately drawn to those sacred words “Because I’m kinda in love with you”. Nope, she definitely hadn’t made it up. And all of a sudden Chloe burst into tears, sobbing loudly as she brought her free hand to her mouth and bawled loudly into it. For so many years she’d wished and dreamt and hoped that Beca might have some tiny ounce of feeling for her that stepped beyond friendship. But she’d only over dreamt that Beca would fall in love with her. 

Now all Chloe could do was stick around in New York and patiently wait for her best friend to return home. She’d happily wait weeks. Heck she’d even wait months for Beca to return home to her. She’d even wait ye-

Chloe jumped as she heard a key quickly scramble in the lock of the apartment door. She flung her eyes over, expecting Fat Amy to bundle through the door. But to her shock, it was Beca!

“Shit..” Beca muttered under her breath, hesitating as she looked down at the open card in Chloe’s hand. Chloe was speechless. “Listen, Chlo, I’m sorry..I hoped I could get back before you and get rid of that card-“

“-you’re in love with me?” Chloe interrupted, sniffing loudly. The apartment fell silent as the two best friends stared at one another. Beca looked terrified, clearly unable to work out if Chloe was happy about this news or not. But she presumed the latter. The thing was, there was no going back.

“Yeah” Beca croaked quietly, and Chloe raised her eyebrows, taking a huge deep breath and looking back down at the card in her hands. This was so much to process. 

She thought she’d done it. She thought she’d got over Beca once and for all. She’d found an amazing guy, Chicago, who had asked her to promise to wait for him to return to the US in a couple of months time. And she’d agreed, because she felt there was absolutely, categorically no way Beca would ever reciprocate her feelings. Ever. But she did. Beca. The girl who she’d been hopelessly pining for during their time together in college. She reciprocated those feelings!

“Please,” Beca began, tears starting to well up in her eyes, having had to watch Chloe stare at her card for too long, “I don’t want things to get weird between us. Just..try to forget what I’ve said and how I feel and just..let’s continue with our li-“

“-why aren’t you on a flight to LA?” Chloe blubbed, looking up from the card in her hands and over at her best friend, standing slowly as she did.

“My flight got cancelled. So they changed the date of my meeting.” Beca said honestly, “That’s why I dashed back, to try to get rid of that card before you read it.” 

Chloe raised her eyebrows, “You weren’t ever going to tell me?” she asked quietly, in a hurt tone. She watched as Beca swallowed loudly, tears really brimming in her eyes now. Then the brunette gently shook her head. “Why?” Chloe asked, slowly walking towards her best friend.

“Because..” Beca said, hesitating as she tried to find the words to explain her intentions. So she let out a shaky breath and shrugged, “You kissed Chicago. He made you happy. Far happier than I’d seen you look in years. And I saw your Instagram stories of the two of you together this past week and..when I got to the airport..I guess I realised that I’d never made you look that happy. And that by me telling you how I felt..well that would’ve been selfish of me. So that’s why I was planning on getting rid of that card.”

Chloe looked down at the card Beca had just motioned to, her eyes focussing on the smudged words that had clearly been touched upon with Beca’s tears while she’d written it. This was the rawest Chloe had ever seen her best friend be. And it was all for her. Beca’s steely demeanour now stripped back to reveal the woman Chloe truly knew better than anyone. This was _her_  Beca.

“I…” Chloe said with a heavy sigh, “have been in love with you for seven years.” 

The redhead looked up at her best friend with a soft smile and a shrug. Her heart soared as she saw Beca hesitate, her little mouth dropping open slightly in surprise.

“Oh..uh..” was all Beca could muster.

“So Amy was right, I did need to find out. And I’m so glad that I know how you really feel.” Chloe said sweetly, sniffing as tears began to return to her eyes, her previous tears having now dried to her cheeks and chin.

“Why?” Beca asked cautiously.

Chloe took another step forward, now mere inches from her best friend, “Because now I can do this..” she whispered, and the redhead gently brought her face towards Beca’s and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

It was the briefest of actions, but in that time both women let out huge sighs of relief, goofy smiles on their faces as they parted.

They gently smoothed the tips of their noses together.

“Hey there sunshine” Beca whispered.

“Hey there rain cloud” Chloe whispered back.


	2. Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries to find a Christmas card to give to Chloe that's perfect enough to tell her she cares but doesn't open the conversation of how in love with her she is.

_“If kisses were snowflakes, I’d give you a blizzard”_

Beca scrunched her nose up at the Hallmark website, trying to find the perfect greetings card for her best friend to celebrate their second Christmas in the pokey studio apartment they shared with their other best friend Amy.

That card right there? Well yeah, that was something that Chloe would go crazy over because it was cute and sweet like her..

Beca blinked, cleared her throat, then slammed the lid of her laptop closed, glaring at the tiny kitchen opposite her double bed. Their bed. Hers and Chloe’s. The one they’d had no choice in sharing when they’d all moved here 16 months ago because Amy ‘needed her space’.

Feeling like this was the worst. Feeling. Feelings. For Chloe. The feelings that kinda snuck up on her all of a sudden in their senior year of college and somehow, a year and a half later, it had just developed so quickly that now Beca’s every waking thought when she wasn’t at work was on Chloe. And it was driving her crazy.

Beca didn’t do cards. But Chloe did. And so Beca felt it important that she chose the perfect Christmas card for her. Not necessarily to tell her how she felt but just..to put a smile on the redhead’s face. That brilliant beautiful bright smile…

Beca growled under her breath at how stupid she was still being. How stupid she sounded in her head whenever she thought about Chloe. Her eyes prickled with tears at how torturous it was to be secretly besotted with her best friend and yet having to go to bed with the woman every single night, having to wake up and look at her every single morning, having to sit and listen to her babble excitably about whoever had just asked her out on a date… Torture. Pure torture.

But then again, it was those moments that she cherished the most.

“What are you growling about now?” Beca heard Fat Amy mutter from her double bed that sat behind a rail of clothes which acted as a ‘divider’ between the two beds.

Beca cleared her throat again, pulling the top of her laptop open, and resuming her concentration on the laptop screen, furiously wiping the rogue tear that had rolled down her cheek, “Nothing just…forgot to save something…”

That was always Beca’s excuse, and Fat Amy never questioned it. Mostly because Amy had a tendency not to really care.

Beca continued to scroll down the website, vito-ing plenty of sappy cards that she wouldn’t in a million years dream of giving to Chloe for fear of accidentally telling the redhead how she really felt.

-two weeks later-

“Becs?”

Beca stirred in her sleep as she heard her name and felt her shoulder being nudged gently. The brunette let out a small groan, rubbed her eyes, then slowly opened them.

She was met by a pair of bright blue eyes that shone beyond the low light of the Christmas lights that were strung over the bed. And she smiled sleepily at how excited Chloe looked while they lay beside each other in their bed.

“Merry Christmas!!” Chloe whispered sweetly and Beca let out a small yawn before mumbling, “Merry Christmas Chlo..” in a quiet voice.

Beca closed her eyes with a calm sigh, happy to drift back off to sleep, but she felt Chloe sitting up and the motion pulled the bedcovers from Beca’s shoulders. The cool air of the studio apartment that met Beca’s body made the brunette let out another small groan and she tucked into a tighter ball in the middle of the bed.

She heard Chloe let out a small chuckle then felt the bed covers being pulled up to her neck again. Chloe was always doing that, and it made Beca feel cosy. Not that she’d ever reveal that. But she got the vibe that Chloe knew.

“I got you a card..” Beca mumbled, and she opened one eye as Chloe let out a small gasp. The redhead was looking down at her again and Beca felt her heart begin to race a little faster. She loved the way her best friend looked at her from time to time.

So she slowly sat up to join Chloe, the two women huddled together somewhat due to their natural positions in the centre of the double bed. Then Beca pulled an envelope out from underneath her pillow and handed it to Chloe. Hiding it under her pillow had been the only way to guarantee that her best friend wouldn’t accidentally find it somewhere in the tiny apartment.

She watched as the redhead gave her a curious smile as she undid the envelope. A smile that broadened as Chloe pulled the card out and read the words written on the front.

“Let’s avo-cuddle”

Beca bit her bottom lip. So it was no declaration of love. But it was sweet, like Chloe. It had a cartoon of two half-avocados holding hands with smiley faces and Santa hats and a little love heart between them and the second Beca had seen it she’d known it was the card for Chloe: avocado (Chloe’s fave food at the moment), a good pun (Chloe’s fave craze at the moment), and the implication of cuddles (Chloe’s fave activity always). Perfect.

She hadn’t written much in the card. She hadn’t known what to say, so she’d just written “To Chloe”, kept the pre-printed “Thank you for keeping me warm this Christmas”, then had simply signed it “From Beca”

No kisses. No ‘love’. Beca never wrote love on anything. It had been the one thing that had driven her ex-boyfriend mad.

But it was honest. Because although Beca had hated affection during her childhood, teenage years and most of college, Chloe seemed to be the exception. She really did love cold winter afternoons when they’d decide to take a nap and they naturally just curled up together on their bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. Chloe cuddles were the best. And since being head-hunted by BFD Records she had needed those cuddles more and more.

Beca hadn’t expected Chloe to cry, but her best friend immediately turned to her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she grinned, “I love it!”

And Beca smiled back at her, “I knew you would” she said softly. She watched Chloe as the redhead looked down at the card that now lay in her lap. “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t get you a present. It’s just, what with paying our rent and stuff I figured you’d be ok with it-“

“-The cuddle isn’t my present?” Chloe interrupted, looking at Beca a little sadly.

Beca hesitated. Of course Chloe would be the type of person to be happy with just a cuddle for Christmas!

“Uh..yeah..sure..” was all the brunette could muster, a small smile returning to her face again as Chloe grinned, propping her card up on her bedside table then shuffling into a position that made it easier for Beca to cuddle her.

Beca shuffled down the bed slightly, then leant back on the pillows, holding her arm out so Chloe could tuck into her body. The brunette brought her arms around Chloe’s body, her chin resting on top of Chloe’s head, while her best friend held an arm around her waist.

And there they cuddled, holding each other tight, smiling softly while they closed their eyes. The perfect Christmas morning..

..until Amy woke them both up by slamming into the apartment an hour later, having been out at a Christmas Eve party the night before.

“Ooh are we having Christmas cuddles?” the Australian asked with a broad grin and Beca’s stomach knotted slightly as Chloe nodded, then brought her arm up to beckon the blonde over.

Fat Amy scrambled onto the bed and Beca winced as the woman landed on top of them, pulling them into a tight hug.

“Hope my boobs are nestling you better than Beca’s have been, Chloe” the Australian mumbled into the pillow beside Beca and for a moment the brunette panicked that Chloe might suffocate. But fortunately a light giggle was sounded from Chloe.

Fat Amy pulled herself up from the bed, weirdly bringing a hand to Beca’s head and ruffling her hair before doing the same to Chloe, “Merry Christmas you guys” she drawled with a grin, then rolled off the bed.

“Merry Christmas Amy..” the two women replied, watching as their roommate made her way to their little kitchen to source some food.

Beca smiled as she felt Chloe curl her arm back around her waist and they resumed their cuddling while they watched Amy slam her hand into the cereal box before eating the contents.

A perfect Christmas indeed.


	3. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Chloe spends sleepless nights watching Beca in bed beside her."

**April 2016:**

Chloe looked up from her book as her best friend swirled one final mouthful of water around her mouth and spat it into the sink.

“You got the waters?” Beca asked before wiping her lips of toothpaste.

“Oh..” Chloe said with small gasp, reaching out to pull the bedcovers back but paused as Beca waved her hand at her to stop.

“I’m on it.”

Beca then wandered over to their tiny kitchen opposite the bed that they shared. Well..’bed’..it was actually a fold-out bed from the couch they’d been donated by Beca’s Aunt that lived an hour away. They’d been living in this tiny studio apartment in Brooklyn for four months now and had both started to get into a good bedtime routine. In a bed to Chloe’s right, that stood behind a clothes rail, their other roommate Fat Amy could be heard snoring away. It took a lot to wake her.

Chloe settled back into bed again, taking hold of the glass of water that Beca held out to her as she wandered around to her side of their bed. The redhead took a sip, then placed it on her bedside table before opening her book and resuming the paragraph she’d started reading moments ago. To Chloe’s surprise Beca didn’t start scrolling through Instagram like she normally did before bed. Instead the younger woman put her phone on charge, turned her bedside lamp off, then laid down with a long gentle sigh.

“Night Chlo..” Beca mumbled, and Chloe paused her reading to look down at her best friend. Beca has closed her eyes, laying on her right side, facing Chloe, with her arms folded, the top of some of the bedcover tucked in her arms. She’d had a long week at work but finally, after four straight days of working 7am-9pm at the recording studio in the city, Beca had finally finished her very first project for the new company she had recently joined.

And Chloe couldn’t be prouder of her. Nor could she be any more in love with the woman she had secretly adored over the past five years that she’d known and been best friends with her.

The redhead brought a hand out and gently stroked Beca’s brown hair away from her face. Had this been a couple of years ago Beca would have flinched and turned away. But Beca was a different woman from the one Chloe had once known. This Beca secretly loved being ‘petted’ and when Chloe had accidentally found that out last summer, they had both agreed to never talk about it, but to just..let it happen if it happened.

So Chloe smiled softly as a calm smile had brushed over Beca’s face and the brunette let out a barely audible, delicate moan while Chloe’s gentle fingertips brushed over her skin and hair, “I don’t know how you do it Chloe Beale,” Beca mumbled against her pillow quietly, “but you have the touch of an angel.” and Chloe let out a small giggle.

After a few moments Chloe’s arm felt tired, so she stopped ‘petting’ Beca and resumed reading her book. But her best friend let out a small sweet grunt, and Beca reached out with her eyes closed, gently taking hold of Chloe’s wrist and guiding her hand back to her forehead, plonking it on there. Chloe let out a light giggle, and she resumed stroking Beca’s hair back until she knew for certain that the woman was asleep.

**April 2017:**

Chloe held her breath, her eyes blinking gently as she stared at each and every tiny detail on her best friend’s face. Every single night she had the joy of being able to fall asleep beside the woman she loved. And every single night it broke her heart to realise that Beca still wasn’t hers. Still wasn’t in love with her. Still wasn’t dating her or in a relationship with her.

They had been living in this tiny studio apartment together, with Fat Amy, for 468 days now. That was 468 nights that Chloe had woken in the middle of the night to see Beca asleep beside her. 467 mornings that Chloe had woken, sometimes to the sight of Beca still asleep, sometimes stirring because Beca was up early for work.

468 nights where she yearned to wake Beca with a soft kiss. 468 nights where her heart raced while her mind dared her to do it. 468 nights where a tear would roll down her cheek because she couldn’t bare the thought of ruining their friendship.

She would take the heartache and continue with her life beside Beca. Anything to remain best friends with her. Because at the end of the day, Beca was her person. Her family. The person she came home to every day. The person who she told about her day. The person who told her about their day. The person who she trusted more than anybody else in this whole world.

Chloe let out a quiet sigh. It had been another sleepless night, going over all the same thoughts she’d had about Beca. Going over all of the “What If”s, and “If only”s. Chloe glanced through the early morning light, at the clock by the apartment door. It was almost 6am. Beca’s alarm would soon be going off to get her up for work.

With a deep breath, Chloe reached out and placed her hand on Beca’s cheek. She slowly, affectionately brushed her hand across Beca’s skin and up through her long brown hair. She slowly repeated the motion over and over, loving the feel of Beca’s soft skin on her own.

Beca let out the gentlest of moans, as though she was slowly beginning to wake.

Suddenly the brunette’s alarm went off and Chloe snapped out of her little perfect little daze, watching Beca turn with a groan to snooze her alarm. The younger woman turned back to the centre of the bed and began to doze off again. Then a small smile grew on Chloe’s face as her best friend kept her eyes closed, but furrowed her brow. Beca reached out, felt about for Chloe’s hand, then took it and placed it on her face again.

And Chloe let out a small giggle before resuming her stroking of Beca’s cheek and hair.


	4. The Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca struggles to get out of the warm fold-out bed she shares with her best friend, in their studio apartment in Brooklyn.

Chloe let out a small groan as she heard the phone alarm go off, signifying it was 5am. But it wasn’t her alarm, and she knew that. She felt her best friend reach out and turn the alarm off before releasing a long heavy sigh.

Beca pulled the bedcovers back, then let out a drowsy chuckle as the arm around her waist tightened.

“Don’t get up just yeeeeet…” Chloe mumbled against her back and Beca returned the bedcovers to their original position. She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes while she muttered, “Chlo, I gotta shower..”

“Shower tonight. Sleep now.” came the mumbled response.

The apartment fell silent save for Fat Amy’s snoring in the other bed and Beca could feel her body drifting back off to sleep. She could tell by the way Chloe had loosened her grip slightly that the redhead had also drifted back off to sleep. And for several moments Beca toyed with the idea of calling in sick for work and staying curled up in this nice warm bed.

“You wouldn’t be using me for my body heat would you?” Beca muttered quietly, her eyes still closed and she smiled as Chloe took a deep sleepy intake of breath, feeling her best friend’s body shuffling slightly against her back, Chloe so often being the big spoon during the cold winter nights in their poorly insulated apartment.

“Mmmaybe..” Chloe mumbled gently in a drowsy tone, and Beca felt the woman exhale gently against the back of her neck while she continued to doze, causing a gentle tingle to roll down her spine.

“I gotta get up Chlo..” Beca mumbled with a sigh and Chloe let out a groan in protest. But the redhead slid her arm from around Beca’s waist, mumbling “Fine. Leave me to freeze.”

Beca let out a groan of her own as she stuck her leg out over the side of the bed and felt how cold it really was in their tiny apartment. She sighed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

“Believe me, if I could, I’d stay in bed all day..” she muttered as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers then took a deep intake of breath as she stretched her arms up and rocked her back so she could loosen it.

“Tuck me in?” Chloe mumbled and Beca grinned as she felt her best friend dragging her fingernails down her back over her pyjama top, knowing it was something Beca had admitted she loved the feel of first thing in the morning.

The brunette stood up slowly, straightening and wincing as she heard and felt her back click. No matter how much she enjoyed tucking up with her best friend, the mattress of the fold-out bed was less than ideal considering it had been her and Chloe’s bed for near-on a year now. But ever the dutiful friend, Beca leant down to the bed, noticing that Chloe had rolled onto her back and already pulled the bedcovers up to her chin.

“Don’t say I never do anything for you..” Beca muttered with a sleepy smile, tucking the bedcovers around Chloe’s body and the redhead hummed happily.

“Thanks Becs. You’re the best.”

Beca let out a quiet chuckle, rolling her eyes, then turned her attention to her handbag to check that she’d packed everything she needed for work.

 

 


	5. "Love You" (part 1)

Beca glanced over her shoulder at the fold-out couch that acted purely as the bed that she and her best friend shared in the pokey studio apartment they rented with their other best friend Fat Amy in Brooklyn. Or…well more like she and Chloe rented it while Amy still had no job but plenty of aspirations. Aspirations didn’t exactly pay the bills but Chloe did, while Beca stumped up the hefty rent each month thanks to her far more successful career as a budding music producer.

So yes, there were some days when Beca and Chloe lay in their uncomfortable ‘bed’, Beca laying more centrally due to the broken spring that poked up through the mattress on her side of the ‘bed’, and chuckled about how their living situation was a lot like being married, with Amy being their toddler. The past two years they’d lived in this tiny apartment, Beca and Chloe had become far closer than they’d ever thought imaginable without actually being in a romantic relationship.

The kettle clicked and Beca poured the boiling water into a mug, keeping hold of the string that was attached to the green tea bag inside it. She then settled the kettle back down and carried the mug over to Chloe’s side of the ‘bed’.

This was her routine. Every weekday (and some Saturdays too) Beca’s alarm would go off at 5am. She’d get up, shower, and get dressed for work. Then at 5:50am her alarm would go off again, signifying that it was time for her to put the kettle on. By 6am that kettle was boiled and Beca would make a mug of green tea for her best friend.

Beca sat on the edge of Chloe’s side of the bed, placing the mug of hot tea on the woman’s bedside table. She then brought a gentle hand out and stroked Chloe’s cheek, drifting her fingertips out through her red hair then repeating the motion again a couple more times as she whispered, “Chlo. Time to wake up.”

This was Chloe’s wake-up ‘alarm’, the redhead needing a good hour and a half to get ready before going out to grab the subway over to her paid internship at a veterinary practice. The two best friends had done this every morning before Beca went to work since the woman had started her job for BFD Records two years ago. And while it probably seemed very one-side, Chloe returned the kind favour by making Beca a ‘pack-up’ for lunch each night before, and went out on Sunday mornings to get fresh take-out coffees and pastries for them. So Beca always felt a mug of tea every morning really was no big deal in comparison of all that Chloe did for her.

She smiled as Chloe groaned gently, bringing a hand to her eyes and pulling up her sleeping mask. Beca had to admit, this particular part of the routine didn’t help the huge crush she had on her best friend. Chloe looked a million times more beautiful when she had just woken up and was all bleery-eyed.

“Morning” Chloe croaked, rubbing her eyes gently with her hand before letting out a sigh and turning to look up at Beca.

The brunette chuckled gently, then reached down to the floor to pick up her boots, remaining perched on the edge of Chloe’s side of the bed. She felt the woman smooth her hand across her back but she didn’t shy away from it.

That was the thing about their friendship that Beca always thought about: they were closer than two friends could ever get without actually being in a romantic relationship. And Beca was okay with that. They reaped all the benefits of being in a relationship: companionship, low-key affection, a consistent ‘plus one’ option for events, someone to tell about her day at work, someone to listen to about their day at work, a shoulder to cry on, a shoulder to have them cry on, undying love and support, a person to eye roll with whenever Fat Amy did something ridiculous.. With Chloe, Beca felt like she had it all.

And sure, would Beca love to be romantically involved with Chloe? Of course she would. But that didn’t necessarily mean Chloe did. Chloe was renowned for being affectionate, so any affection she gave Beca didn’t necessarily mean she had feelings beyond anything platonic for her. Which is why Beca had convinced herself that being like this with Chloe, having this routine and not feeling weird about these sorts of affectionate actions, was something she would happily live with.

She’d rather have Chloe in her life as her very very close best friend, than weird her out and barely see her again.

“How are you feeling about your meeting today?” Chloe asked quietly, sitting herself up in the ‘bed’ and tucking her knees up to her chest while Beca tugged one of her boots on.

“Normal I guess?” Beca said quietly with a shrug, reaching down to pick up her other boot, “I just hate that it’ll probably overrun because of some stupid technical failure with the video link. I wanna get back in time for pizza.”

She heard Chloe let out a sweet giggle, “You know I never order pizza until you say you’re on the subway back.”

“I know.” Beca said, tugging the other boot on her foot, “I meant I don’t wanna keep you waiting for dinner.”

“Mmm” Chloe said thoughtfully. Even with the greatest of intentions to return home at a reasonable time on Friday evening’s, Beca often over-ran at work, having to send apologetic texts to Chloe who was usually getting ready to order theirs, Amy’s and Flo’s pizza for ‘Pizza Friday’, Flo usually popping round to join them all after she closed up her juice truck.

“I’ll do my best to get back by 5” Beca said with a sigh as she finally got her other boot on and turned to her best friend.

“Even I don’t get back home by 5” Chloe said with a gentle giggle and Beca grinned.

“Okay so..6 then..”

“Take as long as you need!” Chloe said with another giggle, leaning forward and nudging Beca’s arm. The brunette held her hands up in defence.

“Alright alright, I’ll just..text you when I’m on the way home then.”

“Uhuh” Chloe said with a soft smile and Beca tried really hard to ignore the way her stomach flipped a little, loving how beautiful her best friend looked. She hated being in unrequited love.

“Right, I’d better go then.” Beca said, getting to her feet then leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

That was the other part of their routine. Beca was hot on placing a kiss on Chloe’s cheek before she went out to work. It was a silly little action really, but one that Beca knew was important to the redhead. Chloe had once revealed, in the early days that they’d been living in this pokey little apartment, that she endeavoured to leave Beca each day how she would want to leave her should she never see her again. And Beca had been a little stunned, but Chloe had explained that people die all the time when they’d never expected to. She’d heard of ways in which people had lived the rest of their lives with regret because they final thing they’d said to their friend before they died hadn’t been nice. And while Beca had thought it quite morbid, she could kinda see where Chloe was coming from.

So yeah, they lived the life of a couple in a romantic relationship, without kisses on the mouth and sex.

“Have a great day” Chloe said with a happy smile and Beca raised her eyebrows with a little sigh as she stepped away from the bed and shrugged her jacket on.

“I’ll try..”

“Don’t forget your lunch” Chloe added as she took hold of her mug of tea and began blowing the steam from the top of it.

Beca strode over to the little fridge and pulled out her pack-up bag, noting her name that Chloe had scrawled on it with a thick black marker and a little love heart below it. She stuffed it in her handbag, then made for the apartment door.

“Have a good day at work.” she mumbled quickly to Chloe and as she opened the door she casually added, “Love you.”

She heard Chloe reply with a casual “Love you” before closing the apartment door behind her, making her way to the stairs of the apartment block to get down to the subway station and over to the city.


	6. Late for work ("Love You" part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to "Love You"

Chloe took in a long intake of breath as she slowly stirred in her sleep, identifying the familiar feel of her best friend’s hand smoothing gently across her cheek and into her hair. The same motion Beca did every morning before she went out to work.

“This is your 6am wake-up call Miss Beale” she heard Beca mumble quietly to her and Chloe let out a small smile. She felt Beca’s fingers pause just beneath her eye mask and the redhead opened her eyes as her best friend slowly peeled the mask from her face. “Peekaboo.” Beca said quietly with a grin and Chloe couldn’t help the small giggle that rippled out of her mouth.

“Peekaboo” Chloe echoed, turning to sit up in the bed, letting out a sleepy sigh followed by a little yawn, rubbing her nose with the palm of her hand as she watched her best friend, perched on the edge of the bed beside her to pull her boots on as she did every morning.

It was the same routine each and every day. Beca’s alarm would go off at 5am and Chloe would stir and groan slightly, disappointed that her main source of heat was leaving to go to work. Leaving the crooked old fold-out sofa-bed that the two best friends had no choice but to share because Fat Amy had ‘shot gunned’ the main double bed two and a half years ago in the studio apartment that they all rented together. Chloe would drift back off to sleep shortly after Beca had turned the bedside light on and got out of bed. Then around 6am she’d be gently awoken by Beca, usually stroking her hair back from her face, ready for Chloe to sit up and have the cup of tea Beca had made for her while Beca left the apartment to go to work.

It was one of Chloe’s favourite times of the day. And that was because for the past two or so years, just as Beca was about to leave for work, she would place a kiss on Chloe’s cheek as a goodbye. It was something small. Probably something entirely meaningless to Beca now that it was part of their morning routine. But it was something that meant the world to Chloe. Because Chloe had had the hugest crush on Beca since they’d first met six and a half years ago.

And yes they were actually closer than any two people could be without being in a romantic relationship, but Chloe had had no indication over the years that Beca felt anything more for her than platonic unromantic love. But as Chloe reached out for her mug of tea, and blew the steam from the top, she watched her best friend who had a soft smile on her face while tugging on her other boot.

“So I’ve told Dad that I’m not going to his for Christmas” Beca said with a slight heave as she finally got her other boot onto her foot and zipped it up.

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Oh?” she said, “Don’t you want to see your family?” Beca always went to her Dad’s for Christmas, just as Chloe always went to hers. It was what they did. Well it was what Beca did. This year Chloe’s Dad had decided to go away on holiday with his new wife and Chloe’s mother had sent her a Christmas card with a big cheque in it in November..so Chloe had decided to stay in Brooklyn for Christmas this year.

“You’re my family Chlo,” Beca said casually and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat as she saw her best friend smiling in amusement at her reaction as she added, “I’d much rather enjoy Christmas with you than endure Christmas with my Dad.”

Chloe was speechless, her mouth open slightly in surprise as she watched Beca stand up quickly, wrapping her scarf around her neck then shrugging her jacket on. Beca wanted to spend Christmas with her? In their little studio apartment? Together? She knew Fat Amy was away in London over Christmas and New Year, right?

“Right, I’ve gotta go,” Beca said quickly, clearly distracted by the fact that it was fast approaching 6:05am and there was a risk she might miss her usual 6:15am subway.

Chloe watched as Beca strode towards her, to give her the usual ‘morning peck on the cheek goodbye’ and in that instant Chloe made a decision. Just as her best friend stooped down, bringing her lips to Chloe’s cheek, the redhead moved her head and Beca’s lips landed on hers.

It was brief. A snap of a kiss. But it was enough for the two women to freeze. Beca’s lips had left Chloe’s, but the brunette had only moved her face from Chloe’s by about an inch.

Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes, her heart racing as she could feel her best friend’s breath - short and sharp while it whispered across her lips. Beca’s eyes were darting from Chloe’s left eye to right eye and back again, over and over, clearly trying to gauge if Chloe had meant to do that. So the redhead looked down at Beca’s lips and ever so slowly brought her lips back to them.

The two best friends shared a longer, softer kiss this time, eyes closed, neither really moving much, save for their hearts that raced respectively. Chloe felt Beca break the kiss then rest her forehead against hers, both slightly breathless with the nerves and adrenaline kicking around their bodies.

“I uh..” Beca whispered before clearing her throat, “..I really have to go to work.”

“Right..” Chloe whispered back, opening her eyes as Beca stepped back. The brunette cleared her throat again but Chloe noticed that a small smile had now graced her best friend’s face.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Beca asked quietly and a coy smile grew across Chloe’s face as she let out a soft “Uhuh”

Beca seemed to pause, opening her mouth and raising her finger to say something but stopped herself. Chloe watched in amusement as her best friend strode over to her handbag, picked it up, then went over to the apartment door, hesitating as she reached for the handle. Again she turned to Chloe, raising a finger to say something, then again thought better of it and pulled the apartment door open.

Chloe watched Beca leave and as the door closed behind her the redhead furrowed her brow. This was the first morning in about two years that Beca hadn’t muttered “Love you” before leaving the apartment to go to work. But just as Chloe placed down her mug of tea, ready to over-analyse what had just happened, the apartment door flung open. She watched as Beca scrambled across the bed and kissed her firmly on the lips. The two women smiled into the kiss, Chloe’s hands cupping Beca’s cheeks while the brunette kept her hands on the mattress to help her balance.

“You’re gonna be late for work..” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips.

“Worth it though” Beca mumbled back, placing one last long kiss on Chloe’s lips before leaning back with a broad grin, “Love you” she said quietly, scrambling backwards off the bed and Chloe smiled as she watched her go.

“Love you” she replied before biting her bottom lip with a flirtatious smile while Beca gave her a grin, then darted out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.


	7. Work visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe drops by Beca's work to have lunch with her..

Chloe stepped through the revolving doors of BFD Records, a brown paper lunch bag in her hand, and she let out a small gasp at how beautiful and sleek the reception area was. The redhead strode up to the desk and smiled brightly at the receptionist who sat behind a computer, composing an email.

“Hi there!” Chloe said brightly, “I’m here to see Beca Mitchell?”

The receptionist didn’t look up from her computer, and said in a plain unimpressed voice, “Are you a singer?”

Chloe paused but wasn’t one for lying, “Actually, I can sing. I sang in an acapella group in college!”

“Uhuh. Do you have an appointment?”

Chloe hesitated, “Oh..well..no but-“

“-so Ms Mitchell won’t be expecting you..”

“No but I really don’t think she’d mind me vis-“

“-Ma’am,” the receptionist said with a sigh, turning to look at Chloe for the first time, cocking her eyebrow unimpressed, “let me tell you how things work here. You want to see a music producer? You gotta book an appointment. It’s not enough for you to just know her name and expect to be able to swan through the security gate and up to one of the most prestigious record labels in New York City.”

“I think you may have misunderstood why I’m here..” Chloe said awkwardly, beginning to blush in embarrassment.

“Look, I don’t just let anyone through these gates” the receptionist said as she motioned to the security gates on her right.

“I understand, but I’m not just anyone-“

“-Jesus, you don’t think every wannabe singer who thinks they deserve a shot with us hasn’t said the very same thing?”

“I’m not a wannabe singer, I’m Beca’s best friend!” Chloe said in an exasperated tone, placing the brown paper bag on the reception desk and beginning to fish in her handbag for something, “I’ve known her for five years. I know her better than anybody else. We live in a studio apartment together in Brooklyn. Hell we even share a bed-“

“-Alright I’m gonna call security.” The receptionist said, clearly having come to the end of her tether with the bubbly redhead, assuming that the woman might actually be Beca’s stalker.

“Look, see!” Chloe said as she pulled out her phone and showed the receptionist her lock screen photo, “Best friends!”

The receptionist furrowed her brow, unconvinced as she looked at a photo of Chloe and Beca stood together on a night out several weeks ago. Chloe had her arm around Beca’s shoulder and was placing a big kiss on her cheek while the brunette wore an expression as though she pretended to be shocked, posing for the camera that Fat Amy had been holding at the time. They’d all been so drunk.

Chloe placed her phone back in her bag as she noticed two burly security guards approaching her. She felt nervous. This hadn’t quite been how she’d imagined ‘Project Surprise Beca At Work’ to have gone.

“Ma’am, we’re gonna have to ask you to leave the premises.” One security guard said firmly, glaring down at her and Chloe gulped nervously. She’d never been approached by security before and it was terrifying.

But before Chloe could say anything, she heard her name being called out, the sound echoing off the walls in the bright reception area.

“Chloe??”

Chloe, the two security guards, and the receptionist turned to look towards the elevators, at the person who had just stepped out. Beca stood with a broad smile on her face, clearly pleasantly surprised to see that her best friend had come by to visit. Had Beca and Chloe been alone Chloe would have definitely celebrated with a little jig of victory for the success of the surprise. But she was a little caught up at the moment..

“Jan, you can let her through” Beca said to the receptionist and Chloe couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows at the woman behind the desk with an ‘I told you so’ expression.

Jan had to swallow a bitter pill and allow Chloe to pick up her brown paper bag again and skip through the security gate and over to her best friend. She watched the two women greet one another with a hug as Beca asked Chloe what she was doing here.

They began making their way to the elevators, Chloe sliding an arm around Beca’s shoulders as Beca slid her arm around Chloe’s waist, “Oh I thought I’d bring you your lunch because you forgot it again!” Chloe said brightly, holding the bag up and Beca took it with her free hand. “Were you on your way out?”

“Yeah to get some lunch because I forgot mine but..well this is WAY better!” Beca said, grinning at her best friend as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside it, “You’re hanging out with me for lunch right?”

“Oh totes!” Chloe said with a smile, diving her hand into her handbag and pulling out another brown paper bag, “I brought my lunch too!”

“Awesome.”

And the two women arrived on Beca’s company’s floor, Chloe excited to finally get to see Beca’s office and Beca excited to finally be able to show her best friend where she worked.


	8. "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six year old Sadie Mitchell has a secret..

Sadie Mitchell scrambled quietly out of her little bed, her feet landing on the carpet with a little thud, and she shuffled over to her bedroom door, clinging to her little ‘blankie’ as she sucked her thumb sleepily.

The six year old paused at her bedroom door that was open a few inches and peered out of it, into the open plan apartment she knew as Home. Her bright blue eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

In the lounge-area of the apartment she saw the familiar figure of her mother, with hair as red and full as hers. And stood before her, listening to her mumble affectionately, was Santa! Sadie began to get a little giddy with excitement, but that excitement soon disappeared when she watched her mother stand on the tiptoes of her bare feet, placing a hand on either side of Santa’s big belly, and giving him a long kiss on his lips..

-12 hour’s later-

“So Sadie’s pretty quiet today huh..” Aubrey mumbled to Chloe on her left as she began boiling some water for the vegetables.

The redhead let out a small sigh, peering over her shoulder and through the kitchen into the lounge area of her apartment. There, sat quietly by the Christmas tree while she watched Aubrey’s two young boys tear around after each other with loud laughs, was her daughter.

Sadie Mitchell was Chloe and Beca’s first born. Their pride and joy. And the six year old normally tore about after her little best friend’s when they were round. But today, for some reason, Sadie was far quieter than normal.

“I know..” Chloe said with a concerned sigh, “..she’s barely spoken to me all morning.”

Aubrey furrowed her brow as she took the lid off the pot over the stove, “That’s odd. Have you asked her what’s going on?”

“Yeah loads, but she just..shrugs..” Chloe said as she put some oven gloves on and pulled open the oven door.

“Hmm..ever her Mama’s daughter..” Aubrey said with a slight chuckle, noting the similarity between her young goddaughter and Chloe’s wife, Beca, “Want me to have a word with her?”

Chloe, satisfied that the Christmas turkey wasn’t burning, let out a small sigh as she closed the door, looking over at her daughter again. Sadie was only ever this quiet when she was poorly, but the little redhead was showing no signs of being ill. So Chloe bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. “Yeah if you could Bree?”

“Of course.” The blonde said with a sympathetic smile, bringing her hand to Chloe’s shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze, before making her way through to the lounge area.

“Boys go find your Mama please and tell her dinner is almost ready!” Aubrey said loudly and clearly to her twins who careered to a stop in front of her, slightly out of breath.

“She’s wrapping your present though Mommy” Freddie said with a shrug.

“Yeah,” Finley agreed with a nod, the five year old as equally out of breath as his twin brother, “She won’t let us in the room.”

“So keep knocking until she does.” Aubrey suggested, not surprised in the slightest that her wife was only just wrapping her Christmas present. Though to be fair, Aubrey had enjoyed what Stacie had organised for her last night..

The two boys grinned and rushed to the other end of the apartment to knock on the door of their Auntie Beca and Auntie Chloe’s bedroom until their Mama answered. Aubrey rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to her Goddaughter who was half-heartedly stroking the hair of her WonderWoman Barbie doll. The blonde walked up to her and sat on the carpet beside the six year old letting out a little sigh.

“What’s going on Dee-Dee?” Aubrey asked delicately, and her heart lurched as she watched the little girl shrug, “Is it a secret?” she tried and Sadie nodded sadly, “You can tell me you know? We’re best friends remember?” Aubrey said softly, smoothing her hand across the six year olds back. It was true, Sadie had been almost as close to her godmother as she was to her own mothers, something that Aubrey valued and adored, having always wanted a daughter but still perfectly happy with her two sons.

She watched as Sadie looked up at her with her big blue eyes, “Promise you won’t tell Mama?”

Aubrey furrowed her brow for a moment, wondering why Sadie had specifically identified Beca as being someone that this secret needed to be kept from, “Uh..I promise.” Aubrey said cautiously.

The six year old took a deep breath, then leant her face towards her godmother’s ear and whispered, “I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus.”

It took all of Aubrey’s self control not to let out a light laugh. She knew Beca had dressed up as Santa last night, just to add to the magic of Christmas if Sadie had woken while she put out Christmas presents. Clearly the poor girl had caught her mothers kissing and had got confused. Kudos to Beca’s dressing up skills if she fooled her only daughter.

“Ah well..that’s the thing Sadie..we Mommy’s we..have..to give Santa a Christmas kiss..or..our children don’t get any presents.” Aubrey said cautiously, not overly sure if what she said was entirely appropriate.

And she looked down at her Goddaughter who had initially furrowed her brow, then shrugged, “Huh..that makes sense!” and a smile spread across the little girl’s face as she spied the twin’s finally winning their relentless knocking, her Auntie Stacie opening the bedroom door with a groan and a frustrated “Ugh I’m DONE!! God!”

The little redhead scrambled to her feet and dashed over to the boys, joining them as they ran into the bedroom with loud screams.

Aubrey let out a small chuckle, getting to her feet then returning to the kitchen. Beca was busily sat at the table, reading a music magazine, heavily pregnant while her wife bustled around her putting the final touches to the dinner. They were going to laugh when they heard what had really been on their daughter’s mind.


	9. Bechloe - 'Mr Mitchell'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's Dad visits her new apartment in Brooklyn. The apartment she shares with Fat Amy and Chloe..

“So..let me get this straight..Amy sleeps in that massive bed there,” Mr Mitchell said to his daughter with a sigh, turning to his right, from the double bed he’d just motioned to, over to the fold-out couch that was currently made up into a bed, “aaand you and Chloe..SHARE this..this small thing.”

“Well..I get that it’s not exactly ideal but-“ Beca stopped, looking over at her Dad and knowing that expression. He was about to jump to a conclusion. To ask her something. To criticise her in some way. So she rolled her eyes and held her hand up, “-before you ask, NO, I’m not in a relationship with Chloe.”

“I-I wasn’t even going to suggest-“ Mr Mitchell started, raising his eyebrows, holding his hands up in defence, but Beca rolled her eyes.

“-yeah right! Come on Dad, you asked me twice at graduation if we were dating..”

“You were holding her hand while we were talking, what was a supposed to think?”

Beca rolled her eyes again and let out a growl under her breath, making her way across to the tiny kitchen opposite her ‘bed’ to pull some coffee mugs out of a cupboard, “And I told you, that’s just Chloe! She holds everyone’s hands!”

Mr Mitchell held his hands up in defence again, “Alright, alright.” The man wandered over to the little kitchen and leant against the counter beside the sink, watching his daughter as she prepared their coffee.

He had to admit, he was really proud of her. She may not have graduated with the highest of scores but she’d graduated. She’d completed college. And that was really all he’d wanted for his only daughter. And it was through her own hard work and stubbornness that she’d landed that internship in her senior year that had led to this amazing opportunity to start her dream career as a music producer in New York City. She’d done it. She’d proved him wrong.

But there was one thing that she was yet to prove him wrong about. And that was the niggle in the back of his mind that his only daughter could actually be in a romantic relationship with her best friend of four years, Chloe Beale.

“You know..if you WERE in a relationship with Chloe, then I wouldn’t mind.”

“Good to know..” Beca grumbled sarcastically under her breath, stirring the coffee’s. Mr Mitchell knew better than to push the matter. But he’d definitely be keeping an eye and ear out for any potential blossoming romance between his daughter and Chloe. Especially as they’d now started sharing a bed..


	10. Bechloe - 'Wild Goose Chase' *M rated?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca dashes home...

Beca Mitchell launched herself out of the opening doors of the hot subway she’d taken back to Brooklyn, and pushed passed the several passengers who had also got off at her station, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead to wipe the bead of sweat from her skin. It was a hot summer’s evening and she was on her way home from work in NYC, but she didn’t care that she was running through the heat. She didn’t have much time to get home.

The brunette darted down the street, relieved that she’d chosen to take her bag with the over-shoulder strap today. And just as she was rounding the corner to arrive at her apartment block, her petite body collided with a larger, bouncier body.

“Wah!” Beca yelped slightly as she fell back a few paces, but she raised her eyebrows as she realised the person she’d collided with was one of her roommates.

“Oh! Hey Beca..” Fat Amy said, seemingly surprised to see her, “You’re home early.”

Beca swallowed awkwardly, trying to catch her breath, “Oh uh..yeah..I..I got off work on time..so..” she clutched her stomach, trying to put pressure on the stitch that had appeared.

“Okay well, Chloe’s just sent me to the store to grab a couple of things so I’ll see you in ten minutes.” Fat Amy said turning to wander down the street that Beca had just ran up.

“Uh Amy?” Beca called out suddenly, and the blonde looked over her shoulder at her, “Can you pick up some matches?”

The Australian furrowed her brow, “What do you need matches for?”

Ah..busted.. “Um..you know..” Beca said slowly, desperately trying to think about why she’d need Amy to pick her up some matches, “to light some candles!”

Fat Amy looked a little suspicious, “Candles?”

“Yeah, you know, for all the..smell..that we get..from the toilet..” Beca said slowly, hoping that this was a viable excuse. There was a pause as the two best friends looked at each other. Then suddenly Fat Amy shrugged, raising her eyebrows, “Okay” she said, then continued to walk down the street.

Beca wasted no time in dashing to their apartment block. She slammed through the door and took the stairs two at a time to reach the forth floor where the little studio apartment she rented was. Her heart was racing and she was almost certain she had barely any oxygen left in her lungs by the time she reached her apartment door.

But the second she crashed through it, her eyes landed on her best friend, kneeling on their shared pull-out bed with a grin on her face and Beca suddenly found wind in her sail once again. The studio apartment was very hot and sticky, the curse of having a tiny apartment in Brooklyn in July.

The brunette slammed the apartment door behind her, flung her bag from around her shoulder and threw herself onto the bed, enveloping Chloe in her arms. Their lips smashed together, kissing hungrily while Beca still gasped for breath.

“We have..” Chloe mumbled between kisses, “..about ten minutes.” giggling while Beca began tugging up her light white floaty summer dress from the hem.

“Fifteen..” Beca mumbled back breathlessly, quickly darting her tongue into Chloe’s mouth before breaking the kiss, “..I sent Amy on a..” Beca paused as she brought her lips down to Chloe’s jawline and placed loud sloppy kisses down the woman’s neck, slurping at the beads of sweat on Chloe’s soft skin due to the heat in their apartment, “..wild goose chase..” she smirked as she heard a soft moan fall out of her best friend’s mouth, “..to find matches..”

Beca pulled her lips back from Chloe’s neck when she felt the redhead pulling her top up her stomach, noticing how the woman bit her bottom lip mischievously while those bright blue eyes widened at the sight of Beca’s bra and particularly Beca’s boobs within them.

“You’re the best” Chloe mumbled as she threw Beca’s top onto the floor beside their bed before tugging at Beca’s bra cup and bringing her mouth to the brunette’s right boob, sucking while running her tongue around the nipple. Beca meanwhile grabbed a fistful of Chloe’s long red hair, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt Chloe’s right arm wrapping around her waist.

Beca’s hands found their way to her best friend’s shoulders and she gently pushed Chloe back. The redhead released Beca’s boob with a ‘pop’, and a seductive smile crept across her face as her best friend quickly resumed their heavy kissing, Beca pushing her back on their bed.

Chloe felt the heat emanating from between her legs as Beca tugged the bottom of her white summer dress up to her hips, smoothing her left hand up Chloe’s right thigh. A smile crept across the brunette’s face while she broke their kiss and cocked her eyebrow, “No panties?”

Beca bit her bottom lip when Chloe raised her eyebrows innocently, and she felt certain she’d never found the woman more adorable then she did right now, “Well I thought we only had ten minutes..” Chloe said sweetly and Beca let out at chuckle as she gave Chloe another deep kiss, then began trailing kisses down her neck again. She shuffled down the bed slightly, lifting some more of Chloe’s dress so she could capture the sweat on the woman’s stomach with her tongue and lips.

As she continued slowly down Chloe’s body, licking and sucking, she felt her best friend’s fingers in her hair, gripping tightly while they both panted. After a couple of minutes, Beca suddenly felt Chloe tug her head from her body as she reached the part between her legs.

“Wait..” Chloe said with a sigh and Beca looked up at her, furrowing her brow. Chloe never normally stopped her.

“No time!” Chloe said honestly, gently tugging Beca’s hair again and the brunette made her way back up to Chloe’s mouth, kissing her hungrily.

“Fine..” Beca said as she broke their kiss for a moment, sighing gently when Chloe began kissing and slurping at her neck, lapping up the sweat on her skin, “..but next time..” Beca’s hand found its way to Chloe’s pussy, “..we’re giving Amy a longer list of items..” and her fingers slid between Chloe’s wet folds, knowing that the consistency of the liquid covering her digits was too creamy to be sweat.

Chloe let out a small moan as Beca began circling her index finger around her clit, and the brunette resumed their heavy kissing, their tongues meshing together. The sound of their loud kisses echoing around the tiny apartment.

“I’ve been thinking..” Beca began before giving Chloe another kiss, “..about you aaaaaaall day..” she growled, something that always seemed to heighten the ferocity of Chloe’s kisses, the redhead clawing at Beca’s back as her orgasm began to build.

“I’ve been..” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips, letting out another moan before continuing, “..thinking about THIS..” another moan slipped out of her mouth, “..all day..” and Beca grinned as she could recognise the way Chloe’s body contorted in different ways, a sign that she was close to cumming.

They’d been secretly having sex for two weeks now. Shared an apartment and a fold-out bed for over a year. But sex was new. Kissing was new. Going on that first date last Friday was new. The thing was..sharing an studio apartment with their overly-nosy, overly-NOISY Australian roommate meant that they captured every opportunity they could to have sex without her around. Beca had been so horny yesterday morning that Chloe had even managed to silently unravel her under their bed covers before Beca got up to work. They were getting good at understanding each other’s bodies..

“Ffffffffuck!” Chloe burst out, sex being one of the very rare occasions that she swore, and Beca loved it. Just as she loved the feeling of Chloe cumming around her fingers like she was doing right now. The apartment was filled with the sound of their panting, and Chloe let out small little coo’s as she came down from her orgasm, placing sloppy kisses on Beca’s cheek as she did.

They both grinned at each other, Beca blowing a puff of air affectionately at Chloe’s sweaty forehead to try to cool her down slightly. Not that there was ever a chance of that working in the humid apartment.

Suddenly Chloe let out a squeal while Beca launched off her body, falling off the edge of their bed while Fat Amy strode through their apartment door. Amy herself let out a yelp, dropping the watermelon, a pack of toilet roll, and a box of matches on the floor so she could bring her hand to her eyes.

“I didn’t see anything!” Amy tried to assure her roommates, “I didn’t. See. Anything!” And Beca rose to her feet, clearing her throat nervously while Chloe pulled her summer dress back down over her hips and thighs. “D-do..do you want me to go?” Amy asked, still masking her eyes and now facing the kitchen area of their studio apartment.

Beca looked to Chloe, both with flushed cheeks of embarrassment, “N-no Amy..don’t worry..you’re good..” Chloe said as she slid off the bed and stopped down to pick up the watermelon that had rolled over to her.

“I don’t know if I’ll EVER be good again Chloe..” Amy said, dropping her hand from her eyes, relieved that Chloe had now left the bed and was properly dressed again. She took one look at Beca’s stomach, the brunette still without her top on, and grinned, “Still..I’m glad you two have finally come to your senses..”

And Beca threw her hands to her face in embarrassment as Fat Amy picked up her matches and lobbed them at her, “Here,” Amy said as Beca let out an “Agh!” when hit by the small box, “for your candles…” and Beca shrugged at Amy awkwardly, “Honestly, if you needed to be alone you just needed to say.” Amy added with a chuckle, taking the watermelon from Chloe’s hands and walking over to the kitchen, ready to cut it all up for them.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other awkwardly, biting their bottom lips. Well there was no hiding it from Amy now.. and it probably wouldn’t be long until the rest of The Bellas found out. Joy.


	11. Bechloe - 'Flight Home'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca confronts Chloe about Chicago..

Beca tapped her fingertips on the surface of the fold-down table in front of her. They’d been in the air for an hour now. Just 6 hour’s to go.

The Bellas had had a successful USO trip, and Beca had even managed to get a recording contract out of it. But for now it was back to normality, and normality for Beca was being sat beside her best friend.

Chloe and Beca were sat towards the back of the aeroplane. Away from the rest of their friends who had somehow managed to get seats gathered together towards the middle of the plane. The curse of booking flights separately.

Something had been bugging Beca over the past twelve hours, and so with a deep breath, she decided to take the plunge. The brunette tugged her headphones off her head, letting them lay around her neck, “Okay I’ve gotta ask. What’s the deal with you and Chicago?”

Chloe, who had been happily humming to herself while she read the in-flight magazine, snapped her head up to look at her best friend. She shrugged as her smile waivered slightly, “Ummm..”

“Like are you dating him now? Are you trying the long distance thing?”

“Becs, I only knew the guy for a few days. I was never going to start dating him!”

Beca hesitated. That hadn’t exactly been the answer she’d been expecting. She’d felt certain that, because Chloe had kissed him, she wanted a relationship with him.

“It was just a bit of fun.” Chloe said with a slight giggle, turning back to her magazine as she shook her head gently.

“Oh..right..I just figured because you kissed him..” Beca mumbled, turning back to the screen in front of her, still compiling her on-flight playlist.

“Careful Becs,” Chloe said in an amused tone, still looking down at her magazine, “you’re starting to sound jealous..”

“No!” Beca said immediately, turning back to her best friend but her cheeks beginning to flush. Because yeah, she’d been totally jealous, but she was never going to tell Chloe that. “I just..am..looking out for you that’s all!”

“Mmhmm..” Chloe said quietly, looking at her with those bright blue eyes, a playful smile on her face. Beca swallowed loudly as the redhead lent towards her, holding her chin with the palm of her hand while she rested her elbow on the arm rest between them.

“Say..hypothetically..if I WAS jealous..hypothetically..would that..make you feel weird?” Beca stumbled over her words, her heart racing. God this felt awkward. But Chloe simply continued to stare into her eyes.

“No..I-I don’t think it would. Hypothetically speaking..”

Beca nodded, “Right” then looked down at the ring on her index finger, twiddling it nervously.

“WERE you jealous?” Chloe asked, before quickly placing her hand on Beca’s arm while adding, “Hypothetically.”

And Beca scrunched her nose up as she considered telling Chloe a lie. But they’d been best friends for years. Seen each other every day for three years. There was no lying to Chloe, “Hypothetically yeeeeeees.. yeah I was jealous of Chicago.”

“And hypothetically..were you jealous because I kissed him?

Beca took a sharp intake of breath, looking over at her briefly and realised that Chloe looked almost..hopeful? The brunette quickly looked back down at her ring and winced internally, “Yeeeeah..”

Chloe brought the palm of her hand back to her chin, biting her bottom lip while she smiled. Beca turned to look at her again, her heart skipping a beat as the tension between the seemed to rise.

“Well..” Chloe mumbled, and Beca realised that she’d inadvertently been slowly leaning towards the redhead, “I can’t have that.” and Beca swallowed loudly as she saw her best friend slowly bring her face towards hers.

The second their lips touched the aeroplane hit a spot of turbulence and the two best friends broke apart, looking a little shocked. The surprise had caused Chloe to grab a handful of Beca’s black leather jacket that she’d stubbornly left on when they’d settled in their seats because she usually got cold on the flight. The two looked at one another with smiles on their faces.

“Well..” Beca said quietly, clearing her throat, “that was worth getting jealous for.” And although she let out a small chuckle, she was surprised that Chloe didn’t giggle along with her. Rather, the woman’s smile dropped.

Instead the redhead shook her head, muttering, “Na-ah, that didn’t count!” and Beca let out a tiny grunt as Chloe tugged hard on her leather jacket, pulling their lips back together again.

Beca couldn’t help the smile that crept out the corners of her mouth as she relished the feel of Chloe’s kiss, adoring the sensation of her tongue running it’s way across her bottom lip then diving into her mouth. After a minute or so the two best friends parted and Beca let out a heavy sigh, a goofy grin on her face as she briefly licked her lips. Chloe meanwhile grinned broadly at her, and let out a slight giggle.

“Wow..” the brunette said, and Chloe echoed her words quietly. Beca took Chloe’s hand and warm tingles ran down her body as she felt her best friend mumble into her ear, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to kiss you..”

And they giggled while Beca placed a chaste kiss on Chloe lips, having noticed that Fat Amy was beginning to head their way up the aisle..


	12. Bechloe - 'First Meeting'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's daughter meets her baby brother for the first time..

Beca’s hands felt numb she was so excited as she jumped out of the car and darted around to the back passenger door, tugging it open with a tired grin.

“Are we there yet Mama??” Abbie asked, her bright blue eyes shining out at her mother who began unbuckling her belt.

“Yeah Twinkle, we’re here.” Beca said though her brow was furrowed as she realised she’d got her daughter’s coat caught in the belt when buckling it back home so had to snag it open with a tug. She swallowed loudly as she thought she heard a rip, but there was no time to think about that now.

“Yaaay!!” Abbie said excitably, and Beca chuckled as she heaved her three and a half year old out of the car. The sprightly little brunette tried to make a run for it, straight for the huuuge building in front of them but Beca had become quick to spot the signs of a getaway, particularly since Abigail had started walking a couple of years ago. The mother grabbed the hood of her daughter’s coat, adding, “Uh-uh no you don’t. What have I told you about holding my hand when we’re around cars..”

Her daughter had stopped and now held her leg while they stood at the trunk of their family car. The three year old brought one mittened hand to her mouth while she thought, loudly, “Ummmmm..”

And Beca rolled her eyes, smirking at how, although Abbie had inherited her mother’s smiley bubbly nature and love of life, there was that spark of cheekiness and glimmer of attitude that was aaaaall her Mama, “DON’T be a smartass..” Beca mumbled as she reached in and pulled a helium balloon out of the trunk of the car, along with one of Abbie’s little rucksacks that she and her wife always kept well stocked for their daughter with games, drawing, food, and a change of clothes.

“Can I hold the balloon Mama??” Abbie asked, eagerly hopping from one foot to the other and Beca chuckled as she bent down and tied the string of the balloon loosely around her daughter’s wrist, “Keep a tight hold of it Abs, okay?”

And Abigail Beale caught a bit of the balloon string that had been above her wrist and held it tight, looking at it, fully focussed and serious.

“Okay well..you don’t have to look at it the whole way there. It’s not going to go anywhere, see?” Beca said, and she gave the string just below the floating balloon a little tug. The string remained attached and Abbie’s little eyebrows raised, impressed and relieved.

Beca let out a chuckle then slammed the trunk closed, picking up Abbie’s little rucksack and flinging it over her own shoulder before taking her daughter’s free hand. The two began walking between cars, Abbie always yelling “STOP!” at the end of every car they came to, and Beca saying “Well done” before they looked left and right then crossed to the next set of cars, Beca wanting to reinforce road safety.

Abbie let out a little gasp as they entered the warm hospital, walking obediently beside her mother as Beca led the way. They arrived at an elevator that the three year old insisted she press the buttons for, and then they finally arrived at a long warm corridor with several doors lining the walls.

Beca walked slowly at her daughter’s pace, looking specifically at the approaching door she knew her wife and newborn son were sat behind. She couldn’t wait to see him again. Chloe’s labour had been far longer this time around than it had been when she’d given birth to Abbie and the redhead had really suffered from exhaustion afterwards. Beca had to admit she’d never been more afraid in her life.

But it was all worth it in the end. Because Beca arrived at the door and looked down at her daughter. Abbie had bright pink cheeks due to the change in temperature from the chilly winter breeze to the warm hospital environment and the little girl grinned excitably up at her. Beca squeezed her hand then tugged her daughter’s hat from her head, crouching down to flatten her often unruly brown hair.

Chloe Beale lay sat up in her hospital bed, holding her newborn son in her arms. Two days without sleep seemed so worth it now as she looked down at her baby boy, still unable to believe that he was finally here. She looked up and at the closed door as she heard a familiar little voice pipe up, “Mama, is Mommy behind that dooooor?”

The redhead chuckled. Her daughter had been so excited when she’d found out she was going to be a big sister. To the point where she and her wife had had to make Abbie a little countdown clock, just to get the three year old to sleep at night (“only 23 sleeps until baby!”) - though Beca had had to fudge it a little because naturally the baby had been overdue (“He’s late..takes after his Mommy already!” Beca had half-joked)

“Yeah Twinkle..” Chloe heard her wife say to their daughter.

“Then why aren’t we going in yet??” Came Abbie’s response.

“Because I’ve got to make you look at least slightly presentable for Mommy..”

Chloe giggled at her wife’s response. Right now she was so exhausted she really didn’t care what state her daughter was in, so long as she could have a cuddle with her that was all that mattered.

“Whhhhhhyyyyy?” Came Abbie’s usual response.

“Because Mommy will want photos..”

“Whhhhhyyyyy?”

“Because Mommy loves photos..”

“Whhhyyy?”

Chloe heard her wife let out a sigh and she knew Beca was becoming a little impatient, “Because..I dunno! Because she does!”

“Wh-“

“-Oh my God lets go inside already!”

The door opened and Chloe felt her heart swell as she caught sight of her first-born, walking cautiously and quietly into the room. She hadn’t seen her in a couple of days and had missed her SO much! Abbie shuffled into the room, her big blue eyes shining over at her mother and Chloe couldn’t help but smile for the millionth time in 24hrs. Because the older Abbie got the more and more she looked like Beca and it filled her with so much pride that she was able to bring their little girl into the world, just as she had with Abbie’s new baby brother. The three year old had a blue balloon drifting above her head, the string of which was wrapped around her wrist, and on it were the words “It’s a boy!”.

“Heeey Twinkle.” Chloe whispered as Beca led their daughter further into the room, having closed the door behind them, “Come and meet your new baby brother.”

Beca had the three year old’s coat and hat and mittens in her hands, smiling proudly at her wife then looking down at their daughter’s reaction. Abbie shuffled up to the bed, peering curiously at the baby in her mother’s arms, “This is Dexter?”

“Yeah sweetheart, this is Dexter.” Chloe said softly, a gentle smile on her face as she watched her daughter scramble up onto the bed beside her (Beca giving her a slight hand). Chloe’s heart melted as she watched Abbie smile as she looked from Dexter up to her in wonder, “He’s little” the three year old whispered and both Chloe and Beca let out small giggles.

“Yeah he is isn’t he” Beca said quietly, as she laid on the small scrap of bed that was left, joining her wife, daughter and newborn son. Abbie scrambled into Beca’s lap.

“My brother?” Abbie asked, turning her big blue eyes towards her Mama who let out a chuckle and pushed the little girl’s brown hair back.

“Yeah Abs, your baby brother.”

Abbie appeared to take this new information in, turning back to the little bundle of joy who was busy sleeping in their Mommy’s arms. Chloe and Beca’s hearts soared as they watched their three year old bend over and place a very delicate kiss on Dexter’s forehead.

“Hi baby brother” she whispered.

Chloe turned to Beca with tears in her eyes and the brunette reciprocated the look, placing a kiss on her wife’s forehead before they both looked down at their children. The Beale’s sat together, so very happy to finally be united again, this time as a family of four.


	13. Bechloe - 'Comfort'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "PP3 - right after the night at the bar with all the bellas where Chloe and Beca are in bed and Chloe tries to comfort Beca after she “got fired” (quit) and they’re both a little tipsy still?"

Beca rolled her eyes while she saw Chloe leaning against the doorway to their apartment, the redhead furrowing her brow as she rummaged in her handbag for a key to let them in.

“Here” Beca mumbled, pulling her own key out of her own handbag and unlocking the door. The two best friends staggered into the studio apartment and Beca let out a heavy sigh as she shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor by the door with her handbag.

Chloe had closed the apartment door behind them and placed her own handbag on the small kitchen table while she watched Beca fall onto their shared fold-out bed, face first. The brunette let out a tired moan into the bedding and Chloe, in her tipsy state, let out a small gasp, worried about her best friend.

The redhead staggered over to the fold-out bed and plopped down on the bedding beside Beca, bringing her hand out and running her fingers through the woman’s long hair, “Are you okay sweetie??” Chloe asked sweetly, her head spinning a little from all the alcohol she’d consumed at the bar.

Beca let out another heavy sigh as she rolled onto her side to face her best friend, “Was just thinking ugh..what a shit day..”

Chloe watched Beca rub her eyes drowsily with her left hand, not caring in the slightest that she smudged her eyeliner. That was the thing about these two. They’d known each other seven years, and had lived together for six, the latter two years they had shared this crumby fold-out bed in the tiny studio apartment they shared with their other best friend Amy (who conveniently got to have a whole double bed to herself). They knew each other so well that neither cared what state the other looked in. Whether it was smudged make up or no make up at all. Freshly dried and straightened hair or crazy and matted hair. There was even that time that Beca and Chloe had BOTH been so sick for a whole week that they’d ran out of clean clothes to wear so had had to wear dirty clothes instead.

So Chloe looked down at her best friend with a sympathetic smile on her face, still running her fingers between Beca’s long brown hair, brushing it from her face while she said, “Sorry you got fired from your job..”

“I didn’t get fired,” Beca said with a drunk groan, sitting herself up, “I quit.”

Chloe had retracted her hand and began loosening the Bellas scarf around her neck, clearing her throat which had become dry due to the alcohol consumption earlier.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Beca said groggily, with a dopey grin on her face, looking directly at Chloe.

The redhead let out a small giggle, rolling her eyes and raising her eyebrows at her best friend, “I know where that compliment leads to..”

But Beca simply shrugged, a playful smile growing on her tipsy face, “So?” and Chloe swallowed loudly again, her smile still on her face as she watched Beca slowly leaning her face towards her while whispering, “I didn’t hear you complaining last time..”

Chloe mirrored Beca’s leaning and the two best friends shared a gentle kiss, their lips remaining together for no more than a few moments before they parted slightly, smiles still on their faces.

This wasn’t the first time they’d returned home from an evening of drinking and had ended up kissing. It wasn’t something they did or talked about while sober. They’d just get home from whatever party they’d been to together, sit on the edge of their bed, and gently kiss and make out until they eventually fell asleep. Amy was never in the studio apartment when it happened. Which was probably why the two women kept doing it. Going out, getting drunk, wandering home together, then kissing on their bed until they fell asleep. The perfect routine.

And what’s more, neither felt awkward about it the next morning. They’d just wake up, mumble a “good morning”, and go about their life as usual.

“I don’t know how I feel about kissing you while we’re in our Bellas uniforms..” Beca mumbled, her hands fiddling with the hem of Chloe’s Bellas jacket. And Chloe let out a silent giggle, her fingers loosening the scarf around Beca’s neck.

“We could always take them off?” She whispered, biting her bottom lip while she watched Beca roll her eyes to the ceiling nervously. She was so cute when she got nervous. “What?” Chloe whispered, nudging Beca’s nose gently with the tip of hers and the brunette leant back to push her hair back from her face.

“It just seems so..organised..” Beca said with a small sigh, reaching out and taking hold of the edges of Chloe’s jacket, “can’t we just..” she gave the jacket a little tug so Chloe slowly moved towards her, “keep kissing and just..” and their noses touched lightly again while Beca mumbled, “roll with it?”

Chloe let out a small “uhuh..” before her mouth was muffled again with Beca’s, and the two best friends gently kissed.

The next hour consisted of jackets being disposed of, and the two women making out whilst laying on top of their fold-out bed. At some point Beca had drowsily declared she was going to change into her pyjamas which she did, hating how uncomfortable her Bellas outfit was. But when she had got changed she turned to see that Chloe had fallen asleep on their bed.

Beca smiled softly, then moved around the bed to the side Chloe was on, tugging the woman’s pyjamas from under her pillow then nudging her best friend.

“Come on Chlo. PJ’s.” Beca whispered, and the redhead let out a small moan, standing with Beca then fumbling to get her clothes off. Beca helped her, then handed Chloe her PJ bottoms followed by her PJ top.

The brunette wandered across to their little kitchen and got them a couple of glasses of water, walking back and placing them on the bedside tables. Then she pulled back the bedcover and scrambled underneath it to lay beside her best friend.

Beca let out an exhausted sigh then smiled sleepily when she felt Chloe wrap her arms around her waist, tuck into her as the big-spoon, and place a kiss on her shoulder. The position they often woke up in every morning..


	14. Bechloe - 'Ask'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Beca randomly wondering if Chloe would kiss her if she asked and she can't stop thinking about it so she finally decides to ask her about it"...

Beca slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the early morning light seeped between the blinds hung up in the tiny studio apartment she rented with her two best friends. Amy’s snores could be heard coming from the woman’s double bed behind her. But right now that wasn’t the main focus on Beca’s mind.

Right now Beca had frozen, holding her breath because as she looked in front of her all she could see was a sea of red hair. Her knees were curled perfectly into her other best friend’s body, being the big spoon to Chloe’s little spoon. But it was her left hand that distracted her the most. Because for some reason, overnight, Beca had reached around her best friend and cupped her left boob.

And that was how she had awoken.

What was more, Beca realised that Chloe had her hand on top of hers while it was on the boob. So now Beca couldn’t work out if she herself had cupped Chloe’s boob or if Chloe had taken her hand to cup it.

Either way, Beca felt confused. Because she’d been pining after the redhead for a good couple of years now and sharing a bed hadn’t helped matters. And while Beca was almost certain Chloe didn’t have feelings for her, the amount of times they’d curled up together in this tiny bed particularly over the past year had her thinking otherwise.

Beca let out a small yawn while she continued thinking. But she suddenly froze when she heard Chloe whisper, “Beca?” through the early morning light.

“Yeah?” Beca whispered back. She felt the hand on hers tense slightly, as though Chloe was aware this was probably inappropriate behaviour for two women who were just best friends.

“Oh..I wasn’t sure if you were awake or not..” came the whispered response.

Okay this was a bit too weird, even for Chloe. So Beca pulled her hand from Chloe’s boob but instead of bringing her hand back to her own body as she would’ve done back in college, Beca moved her hand down to Chloe’s waist and rested her palm on her stomach instead, noting that the redhead’s pyjama top had ridden up slightly. Beca’s hand was touching skin, and it made the brunette swallow loudly.

The steady rumble of snores from Amy was the only thing rattling around the tiny studio apartment, but Beca’s mind was screaming at her to ask Chloe something she’d so desperately wanted to know for a long time. And Beca wasn’t sure if it was how early it was but suddenly she found herself clearing her throat.

“Uh if I were to…ever ask you to kiss me..w-would you do it?” Beca screwed her face up, immediately feeling so stupid that it was a wonder Chloe hadn’t leapt out of bed in horror. But she hadn’t. Far from it.

Beca felt her best friend hesitate, then to her surprise she watched as Chloe turned beneath the brunette’s left arm so they were now face-to-face in their bed. She swallowed loudly as she noticed Chloe staring deep into her eyes, as if trying to read her mind. As if trying to work out if she were pulling a prank on her. But Beca was deadly serious.

“Well..yeah..” Chloe said nervously, biting her lip as she looked from Beca’s eyes to her mouth then slowly back up again.

Beca’s heart was racing. She could feel the way Chloe had wound her arm round to the small of her back. She saw the way her best friend had glanced briefly at her lips. Oh it was on!

“Kiss m-” Beca mumbled but was immediately cut off by Chloe who had drifted her lips onto Beca’s. The two lay in each other’s arms for several moments, enjoying each other’s soft kisses for the first time.

After a little while they parted, trying to catch some air while also trying not to disturb Amy, who continued to sleep on her double bed.

Beca swallowed loudly, a calm smile on her face that matched Chloe’s. Then they resumed their kissing, their legs now tangled together and Chloe’s hand on Beca’s cheek, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

This right here? This was perfection…


	15. Bechloe - Nail Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat Amy sends a photo to the Bellas Whatsapp group..

Beca peered intently at the toe closest to her nose, and brought her left hand up steadily before applying the red nail polish onto the toenail. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, trying desperately hard not to smudge the liquid.

She sat cross legged on the fold-out bed she shared with Chloe in the studio apartment they shared with Fat Amy in Brooklyn, busy doing something she’d been told was a necessary part of foot-care: painting toe nails. She didn’t even know why she was bothering, but apparently it mattered. And that apparently had come from her best friend, Chloe. To her right, in a space on the bed, was a rectangular tray with cotton buds and a range of nail polishes, the one she was using right now being the only one open. The apartment stank of nail polish fumes, but she was concentrating so hard she didn’t notice.

Suddenly her phone vibrated to her left and Beca paused the motion, placing the polish brush back in its pot, then moving as little as possible to grab her phone, hoping not to smudge the nail paint.

The brunette opened the message that had been posted on the Bellas Group Whatsapp, then let out a loud frustrated groan, “Amy!! What have I told you about taking sneaky photos of me and Chloe!!”

Beca looked up from her phone and over at Fat Amy who peered over at her from her position on her own bed, her phone in her hands. Amy raised her eyebrows innocently, “Whaaaat? You guys shouldn’t get into positions where I want to take sneaky photos of you!”

The brunette rolled her eyes with a sigh, just as she heard a small giggle escape from Chloe’s mouth and Beca turned to look at her. Chloe was laid out in front of her, her head at the foot of the bed, her feet in Beca’s lap while the younger woman concentrated on painting her toe nails.

Beca suddenly felt annoyed that she’d made Chloe a ‘Homemade Pedicure’ voucher for Christmas, something that the redhead had cashed in little over a week later, today, New Years Eve, in preparation for the party the three of them would be heading out to this evening. But as Chloe gave her a small wink, Beca relaxed slightly, loving the way Chloe muttered to her, “Don’t worry they won’t say anything..”

But Chloe was wrong. Because within a minute of the photo of Beca painting Chloe’s toenails had been released, the Bellas Whatsapp blew up, as it always did whenever Amy posted a photo of the two of them.

 **Emily:** Oh em aca geeeeeeeee!! So cute!! Xxx

 **Aubrey:** Keep it in your pants Beca x

 **Stacie:** Total wives x

 **Cynthia-Rose** : #wives #goals

 **Ashley:** “Find someone who looks at you like Beca looks at Chloe..” x

 **Flo:** #truelove 

 **Fat Amy:** You guys would love being here so much..

Beca turned to look at Amy with an unimpressed expression and the blonde swallowed loudly but grinned mischievously. Beca rolled her eyes, shook her head gently, and resumed her concentration on painting Chloe’s toenails. This sort of teasing had been happening for so many years now that Beca and Chloe had learnt to just roll with it. So what if they were best friends and really close? Let the Bellas believe whatever they wanted to believe. At the end of the day it was nobody’s business but Beca and Chloe’s.

And Beca and Chloe were secretly very much in love with each other. They just hadn’t had the confidence to tell each other that yet..


	16. Bechloe/Staubrey - 'Bella'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas meet 'Bella' for the first time..

The lounge of the large house was filled with a hive of activity as the Bellas all gathered in the room. It had been a month since they’d returned from their USO tour. Stacie sat in the centre of a large couch, grinning broadly at her best friend’s who had all just arrived at her parents house, a small baby in her arms.

The Conrad’s has taken their daughter in the moment she had revealed to them that she was pregnant. They were relieved she had graduated college with a top degree. Stacie was a strong young woman, and there had been no question whether she’d keep the baby.

“Hey Bella!” Chloe cooed while she sat knelt in front of Stacie, peering at the five week old in Stacie’s arms.

“You wanna hold her?” The mother asked sweetly and the Bellas all grinned as Chloe’s eyes lit up. But nobody’s smile was brighter than Chloe’s as the redhead let out a small gasp while the baby was gently placed in her arms.

“Heeeeey..” Chloe whispered, tears beginning to shine in her eyes as she looked down at the tiny baby. She brought her small finger across to Bella’s little hand and the infant gripped it in her palm.

Aubrey and Beca strode into the lounge, both carrying trays of coffee for their friends. Beca had offered to help the blonde with the drinks mostly to find out how things were going since Aubrey had moved into the Conrad’s spare room. Aubrey had told her that things were going great and that Stacie and Bella were helping out loads with the research she was doing to become a Dulah.

Aubrey had asked Beca how the first month of her recording contract had been going. Beca had explained that while being away in LA every couple of weeks or so was hard work, she was still enjoying the challenge of producing her own music for once. Aubrey had then gone on to ask how she was finding it being away from Chloe for so long, the two best friends having shared a fold-out bed in the studio apartment they rented with Fat Amy for two years. And Beca had said that it had been really weird, but worth it for the times that she got to go home to Brooklyn and see her again.

What none of the Bellas knew, not even Fat Amy, was that Beca and Chloe had begun dating shortly after returning home from their USO tour. Yes, the long-distance thing hadn’t worked when Beca had been with Jesse, but there was something so different about being in a relationship with Chloe.

Beca and Aubrey placed the trays of coffee down, then Beca stood with a soft smile on her face while she watched her girlfriend holding the five week old baby in her arms. Chloe was made to be a mother. Her soft voice and kind manner made anyone feel safe and loved. And Beca was one of those people.

Chloe looked up from Bella, over at her girlfriend, and felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed Beca’s smile widen slightly once their eyes found each other. So much of her life had finally become full and perfect. She was starting vet school next week, she still found time to see her best friends, and she was finally dating the woman she’d been in love with for seven years.

“Did you want to have a hold, Beca?” Stacie asked, and Beca realised all the Bellas had been looking at her with knowing smiles on their faces. They weren’t stupid. They’d noticed how differently Beca and Chloe were acting around each other now as opposed to how they had been acting around each other on the USO tour. They were definitely dating.

“Uh..yeah..o-okay..” Beca said nervously, and she moved towards Chloe, kneeling beside her. Chloe gently placed the baby in Beca’s arms and the two women leaned into one another as they looked down at the baby. Aubrey, who had been stood behind Chloe, noticed the redhead smooth her hand across the small of Beca’s back. Stacie had been right to suggest to her yesterday that the two might be dating.

After all, Stacie did the exact same thing to Aubrey whenever the two of them had a quiet moment together with Bella. And Aubrey felt sure that if there were no other Bellas about, in that very moment Beca and Chloe would have probably shared a kiss.


	17. Bechloe - 'New Years Eve'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is spending her first New Year's Eve without Beca..

Chloe stood alone at the bar that she, Fat Amy, Flo, Aubrey, and Stacie had managed to gather in for New Years Eve in NYC. It was only five minutes to midnight. She ordered her favourite beer, having lost count of how many she’d already consumed, and she looked down miserably at her phone. It was the first New Years Eve she’d spent without Beca in four years. And this was the biggest New Years for Chloe yet because, as of four months ago when she and the rest of the Bellas had finished their USO tour, Chloe and Beca had begun dating.

It was very much a long distance thing. The longest it had been ever since they’d first met seven years ago. While Beca maintained that ‘Home’ for her was their little studio apartment that they shared with Fat Amy in Brooklyn, the brunette had spent the past six weeks in LA putting the final touches to her debut record. Chloe had managed to see her girlfriend for twenty four hours over Christmas so had tried her hardest to make the most of that time. But it hadn’t made the idea of New Years without her any easier.

So now she was stood staring miserably down at her phone, reading over Beca’s final few texts to her. She was waiting patiently for her girlfriend to call her. To wish her a Happy New Year just as the clock struck midnight here in NYC.

The beer was passed to Chloe and the redhead slid the money to the bartender before turning on the spot. She looked out at the busy bustling bar, watching her close friends while they laughed and danced to the music being played there. And while Chloe was normally the first to dive into a dancing frenzy with her friends (particularly when she was drunk) it just didn’t feel the same without Beca.

Suddenly her phone vibrated and her heart soared as she saw her girlfriend’s photo appear on the screen signifying her call.

“I thought you’d forgotten!” Chloe answered with a broad smile, relieved that she hadn’t, and she heard Beca let out a small chuckle.

“How could I possibly forget you?” Beca asked simply and Chloe felt as though she was melting. Because the woman had this way of saying the most wonderful and romantic things to her sometimes.

“I wish you were here..” Chloe said, her smile dropping as she took a swig of beer from the bottle in her hand.

The DJ began announcing that it was almost time to begin counting down, and Chloe froze as she thought she could hear bustling bar-noise in the background of Beca’s call.

“Turn around Chlo..” Beca said in an amused tone.

Chloe turned to look at the other end of the room and her heart leapt into her throat as she watched her petite girlfriend winding her way between the punters, her phone to her ear, but keeping her eyes on Chloe as she made her way through the busy bar. She wore her long brown hair up in a simple ponytail, her smokey-eye makeup done to perfection, her signature black clothes hugging her body beautifully and finished with her black leather jacket.

Chloe immediately placed her bottle of beer on the surface of the bar, ending the call just as the DJ began the countdown. The redhead made her way between people, towards her girlfriend, desperately wanting to get to her in time for midnight to strike.

“3…2…” the people around them cried out merrily, and Chloe found tears pricking her eyes as she finally got around the last person and ran into Beca’s arms.

“…1! Happy New Yeeeeeear!!”

Chloe felt overwhelmed with joy and love and excitement as she felt Beca cup her cheeks and pull her into a deep kiss. The redhead wound her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, gasping for air slightly as their kiss broke.

“What are you doing here??” Chloe asked loudly over the noise in the bar, a huge grin on her face.

“I couldn’t not kiss you at Midnight, Chloe!” Beca said with a grin as broad as her counterpart’s, drawing her into a quick kiss.

“But you were in LA today!” Chloe mumbled loudly against Beca’s lips, “You have to be in LA tomorrow!”

“I know! But I had to see you Chlo! I had to kiss you! I had to start the year off right!” Beca explained loudly, tears shining in her eyes as she stroked her thumb across a tear that had begun rolling down Chloe’s cheek. She adored the woman in her arms. Every inch of her. And yes being away for work sucked. But it was so so worth it to be able to come home to her after her LA stints.

“I love you Beca Mitchell!” Chloe cried out, pulling Beca into another deep kiss. They remained in that state for a good minute before they broke apart and Beca replied, “I love you too Chloe Beale!”

Suddenly they heard loud shrieks of excitement nearby and the two know they belonged to their close friends, having clearly realised that Beca had come over to NYC to surprise Chloe..


	18. Bechloe - 'Potty Training'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe have a nightmare when they start potty training their son..

“Okay so go over the plan again?” Beca asked, nursing her second coffee of the morning while she watched her wife pulling some juice out of the fridge.

“We let Ethan wander around the house without his diaper on all day. Any time he needs to go pee or poop we send him to his potty.” Chloe said simply with a shrug and an optimistic smile.

“Ah, see I thought that’s what you said..” Beca said then let out a yawn. It was only 7am and their two year old had already been awake for two hours. And while Beca normally got a lie-in on her rare day off, her wife getting up to tend to Ethan until a more reasonable time of the morning, the brunette couldn’t sleep so had decided to get up with her wife and son instead. “So we let Ethan wander around the apartment naked.”

“Uhuh!”

“No diaper..”

“Yep!”

“In the hope that he’ll miraculously start using the potty properly by the end of the day..”

“Exactly!”

Beca raised her eyebrows, taking a sip of her coffee before muttering, “Doesn’t sound like an accident waiting to happen at all..”

She watched as Chloe rolled her eyes, her hands landing on her hips as the redhead looked intently at her wife, “Look, Dr Henshaw said it works! If we get Ethan potty trained I won’t have to carry around the diaper bag when we go on tour with you next month..”

Beca raised her hand in defence, “No I get it, I get it…you know it’s not too late for me to get you a-“

“-I’m NOT having a PA, Beca..” Chloe said sharply with a frown and the brunette had no choice but to shrug, adding a quiet “Okay”.

Suddenly the two women paused, looking at each other while listening hard.

“It’s…a little quiet…” Beca said nervously and her wife nodded, responding with an equally nervous, “A little too quiet…”

Beca rose to her feet, making her way through from the kitchen to the lounge, hearing Chloe close behind her. She heard the redhead let out a horrified yelp, one that was complimented by Beca’s equally horrified yelp. They saw their two year old son, stood in front of the large TV, his hands on his hips while watching ‘Paw Patrol’. And a stream of wee falling from his little body.

“Shhhhit!” Beca cried out, diving forward and picking her son up. A terrible decision as the stream of wee moved with the little boy and Beca began to panic as the motion made the wee spray up onto the TV screen.

“Beca!” Chloe shrieked in a panicked voice. Neither mother noticed their son’s startled expression, both too busy panicking about the mess their son was making.

“What do we do??” Beca called out desperately to her wife.

“I-I don’t know!!” Chloe said honestly, her hands in her hair as she saw the stream of wee now spraying over the magazines she’d had neatly laid out on the coffee table.

“Oh God!” Beca said as she saw the ruined magazines, “Well what would Dr Henderson suggest??”

“I don’t know!”

“I bought you her book for Christmas!! What do you mean you don’t know?!” Beca yelled, still terrified as she held her son a little higher, the wee still coming out.

“Oh I’m sorry I’ve not read her entire book Beca!” Chloe said sarcastically, “I’ve kinda been a little preoccupied trying to raise our son!!”

The lack of sleep was affecting both women, both easily wound up at the moment.

“Well a fine job you’re doing with that!” Beca snapped, noticing her son bring his hands down his body, “No Ethan don’t-“ but she paused to let out a heavy sigh as the two year old covered his hands in urine, “…put your hands there…”

Chloe brought her own hands to her face, peering between her fingers while looking at her wife and son.

“Seriously dude, HOW are you still peeing??” Beca muttered quietly to her son before looking at her wife, “What did you give him to drink this morning?”

“Me?!” Chloe asked, outraged that her wife was seeming to blame her. She let out a groan as the wee continued to dribble on the new rug they’d recently imported from Italy. The new rug that hadn’t been cheap. “Oh God, Beca just put him down!!!” She snapped loudly.

It was at that moment the two women paused, their son saying clearly over the sound of the TV, “Down!”

Beca gently placed her son back down on the floor of the lounge, and with an exhausted sigh the two mothers stood side by side as they looked down at their two year old. Ethan Mitchell looked up at his mothers innocently, his hands covered in wee, his little eyebrows raised to reveal his huge blue eyes. And suddenly Beca and Chloe both began laughing. Because if they hadn’t laughed they would’ve cried.

Needless to say, one month later Ethan still hadn’t been potty trained, Stacie having advised Chloe that two years old probably was a bit too young to be attempting it. And so the redhead had accepted the offer of a PA while she and Ethan joined Beca on her US tour - but only to carry the diaper bag..


	19. Bechloe - 'Hungover'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe wake up hungover on New Years Day..

Beca let out a huge groan, immediately grabbing the bed covers around her and pulling them up over her head as she heard the door to the studio apartment she shared with her best friend’s open then slam shut. Her mouth was dry and furry and yucky and she was fairly certain she may have vomited at some point overnight thanks to the crappy taste in her mouth. She let out an exhausted sigh, her body feeling heavy like lead as she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Another groan left her lifeless body as she heard her heavy footed, heavy handed, heavy breathing best friend rattling around the apartment. But Beca didn’t need to say anything to the lively Australian, because suddenly a loud groan and a mumbled “Amyyyyyy!” sounded from beside her, and Beca felt Chloe pulling the bedcovers over her own head.

This was the fold-out bed they shared. It had been for almost two years now. So Beca was used to the feel of Chloe’s warm body curling up into hers, particularly in moments like this when they were both heavily hung over. Beca let out another sigh as she felt Chloe crawl a little further into her arms, the redhead’s body becoming a little heavier as she drifted back off to sleep.

“You guys it’s not like it’s early!” Fat Amy said innocently. Loudly. “It’s 3pm on New Years Day!”

“Which means we only got home 9 hours ago Amy..” Beca mumbled sleepily, her head throbbing. She brought her hand to her nose and rubbed it before snaking it around Chloe’s bare waist. Beca let out a small groan then froze as she thought about the skin beneath her fingertips.

“Speak for yourself..” Amy said, pulling the terrible curtain around the excuse they had for a toilet, “Where did you guys end up anyway? I lost you before midnight.”

Beca slowly began running her fingers up Chloe’s bare ribcage and to her relief they came in contact with her bra. They weren’t naked. Not like last New Years, when it had been highly awkward waking up naked together with no recollection of whether anything had happened or not. Because they weren’t a couple. They weren’t dating. And other than the odd make-out session here or there when they returned home from a party, neither woman talked about whether they wanted to go beyond their status of best friends.

Beca swallowed loudly as she felt Chloe slowly trace her own fingertips up Beca’s back, pausing at her bra strap. Chloe let out a slight exhale and Beca let out a small smile when she heard her best friend whisper into her chest to her, “Oh thank God..for a minute there I thought we were naked again.”

The brunette opened her eyes slightly, letting out a small groan as her eyes met the dim light that came in from outside the bedcovers. She heard Chloe do the same and watched as the redhead brought her face back from the crook of her neck to blink up at her.

Despite her banging headache Beca still found the energy to keep her eyes open, her heart beginning to beat faster as her eyes locked with Chloe’s. Their bare legs were interlaced and Beca could feel Chloe’s chest rising and falling against hers. The brunette gently brought her hand from Chloe’s ribs and slid it up to the woman’s cheek, cupping it delicately. She watched as Chloe bit her bottom lip, inching her face a little closer to Beca’s. Just as the tips of their noses touched, a loud groan was heard outside of their bedcover shelter, followed by a large fart.

“Oops. Sorry girls..” came Amy’s response from behind the ‘privacy curtain’, but Beca and Chloe were already cringing, horrified at the smell that was now filling the small studio apartment.

“Oh God, Amy!!!” Beca cried out angrily, before groaning as the effort it had taken to raise her voice, bringing her hand from Chloe’s cheek to her own forehead with a wince.

Beca heard the toilet flush and the ‘privacy curtain’ being pulled open, before the Australian’s noisy footsteps thudded over to the fold-out bed that Beca and Chloe currently lay in. Amy appeared to open the only window in the apartment, then a spraying sound was heard as the blonde used an air freshener.

“So where did you guys end up?” Amy asked again with a sigh, moving over to the tiny kitchen to get some juice out of the fridge.

“We were at Dan’s party with you, Amy, then I think we went to Galleon’s?” Chloe mumbled, and Beca had some sudden recollection of her and Chloe being in the Galleon’s Bar in Brooklyn.

“Galleons?” Amy said suspiciously, “Isn’t that a gay bar?”

Beca and Chloe both swallowed loudly, their eyes wrenching open and they looked at one another again. They held their breath as memories from last night came flooding back. Yes they had drunkenly thought it had been a fun idea to go from Amy’s friend’s party to a gay bar. Yes they had held hands the whole time they’d been there. And yes, they’d been each other’s midnight kiss. A kiss that had quickly turned into a deep and long make out session in one of the darker corners of the busy bar.

“Uh, yeah?” Beca said awkwardly, looking down at Chloe’s lips while the redhead bit her bottom lip, a small guilty smile growing on her face. A smile that Beca mirrored.

“Okaaay..” Amy said suspiciously, a small grin on her face.

Meanwhile Beca had returned her hand to cup Chloe’s cheek. She couldn’t remember a lot of what had happened last night, but she did remember making out with Chloe in that bar at midnight, just like she remembered making out with her when they’d arrived at their apartment block, and again making out with her when they’d both got into their apartment. She remembered how amazing kissing Chloe felt. And it was this memory that had her inching her face towards Chloe’s.

“So if the bedcovers weren’t over you guys right now I wouldn’t find you both naked?” Amy asked curiously. But neither Beca or Chloe had really heard her, because they had begun quietly kissing under the bedcovers. Chloe’s fingertips drifting up and down Beca’s back while the brunette continued to cup Chloe’s cheek.

Suddenly they let out loud gasps, their kiss breaking as the bedcovers were flung off their fold-out bed, “I KNEW it!!” Amy exclaimed with a huge grin on her face, “I KNEW you two were doing it!”

Beca sat up quickly to snatch back the bedcovers, grabbing them successfully but letting out a huge groan as she landed back on the bed, her head throbbing still. Chloe scrambled to straighten out the bedcovers, and the two woman sighed as they laid back in the bed, clutching the bedcovers.

“Um..I need to go out to pick some groceries up so..I’ll be about 30 minutes..”

“Amy..” Chloe started, not wanting to make the Australian feel awkward, but the woman merely smiled at her best friend’s.

“Alright, alright, I’ll make sure I’m at least 40 minutes. That should give you guys enough time right?”

“Oh my God” Beca muttered, her hand over her eyes in embarrassment. But before anything more was said, Amy darted out of the apartment.

Both Beca and Chloe let out loud groans of discomfort as the apartment door slammed shut again, disturbing their respective headaches. And although they had now been given ample of time to get up to whatever Amy assumed they would want to get up to, Chloe merely shuffled into Beca’s arms again, pulling the covers over their shoulders.

And they simply lay there dozing, placing drowsy kisses on each other’s bodies from time to time, until Amy returned with armfuls Of snacks and bottles of water to help her best friend’s with their hangovers.


	20. Staubrey - 'Doula'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the USO tour Aubrey visits Stacie and baby Bella to do some research into her new career move..

It was only supposed to be a week long visit. Seven days. Well.. _technically_  six. But at the end of the day, this visit was only for research purposes. Or at least, it had been.

Aubrey had decided she’d wanted to become a ‘Doula’. That had been her dream job growing up and now that she’d officially decided to go for it there was no stopping her. Except one thing..she’d never really spoken to any new mothers about it. She had no idea what it was like to become a mother, to carry a child, to have to think about the decisions that needed to be made before, during and after birth. And that was the key purpose of a doula, to help mothers and their families with those decisions.

It wasn’t like any of her family had had babies recently and none of her friends. Except one. Stacie. The Bella that she probably knew the least. So when she had tentatively approached the brunette via text message at the end of their USO tour she’d been surprised at how enthusiastic Stacie had been, the younger woman having immediately called the blonde and insisting she came to her parents house where she and her newborn were living. Within a week (two weeks after the end of the USO tour) Aubrey had arrived for a six day stay at the Conrad’s family home.

Aubrey, being Aubrey, had jumped at the chance to cuddle baby Bella. She’d cooed and smiled and mumbled sweet little things into the baby’s ear while she’d held her and had enjoyed getting to know Stacie over coffee and then the meal that Stacie’s mother had prepared for them. And when she had gone to bed in the beautiful spare room that The Conrad’s had prepared for her to stay in for the week, Aubrey had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, still certain that supporting mothers and their babies and their families was what she wanted to do as a career.

By the next night Aubrey had spent an entire day with Stacie and Bella, this time heading into the local town for a walk around the mall as well as more coffee and getting to know each other properly. In that time Aubrey had discovered that Stacie, for however uninterested in studies she may have seemed in college, had actually graduated with a fantastic degree. And what’s more Stacie had the most brilliant senses of humour. Aubrey was certain she hadn’t laughed as hard as she had that day at the mall. Another night down and Aubrey fell asleep again with a smile on her face.

By the third day Aubrey was offering to change Bella’s diapers, insisting that Stacie rested instead, the brunette having been up in the night to tend to her daughter’s wails. And Stacie hadn’t objected but rather watched with a soft smile on her face while Aubrey changed the smelly diaper with all the air and grace that the blonde would have.

At one moment during these smelly diaper changes, Aubrey had looked up from the freshly changed baby (having been leant over Bella to pull faces at her followed by zooming her face down and placing loud kisses on her cheeks) to see that Stacie was looking at her in an odd sort of way. And when Aubrey had questioned it Stacie had let out a small laugh, softly saying how much of a natural Aubrey was at all this mother stuff.

Those words and that expression had been the thing floating around Aubrey’s head for the rest of the day and as she fell asleep in the spare room of the Conrad family house on the third night, a calmer smile was on her face.

The next day Aubrey had got up like usual, had made Stacie and herself a coffee and breakfast, but for the first time since arriving had chosen to take it all up on a tray to Stacie’s bedroom. Stacie had awoken to the smell of fresh coffee and when she had insisted that Aubrey join her in her bed, the blonde had initially hesitated. If it had been any other Bella (okay, maybe not Lilly) then she would’ve simply scrambled under the bed covers. But Aubrey had hesitated because it had occurred to her before she’d fallen asleep last night that perhaps she was developing romantic feelings for Stacie. Feelings that were probably strengthened by how much she adored baby Bella..

But she’d accepted the offer and for the next hour they’d had a peaceful breakfast in bed together. Until Bella woke up. Aubrey had got up to tend to her and by the time she’d taken her downstairs to find her Mommy, Stacie was already placing their breakfast bowls in the dishwasher. Stacie had chuckled, Aubrey had asked why, and the brunette had brightly said it was like they were married with a baby.

That had been the next collection of thoughts to consume Aubrey’s mind that day and by the time the evening came around the blonde had dozed off on the couch with her head on Stacie’s shoulder and Baby Bella sleeping peacefully on her chest. When she had finally woke it was 2am and Bella had awoken, ready for a feed. Aubrey had apologised for falling asleep against her friend, but Stacie had merely chuckled, scooping her daughter up to feed her while confessing that she’d also nodded off. Aubrey went to bed in the spare room of the Conrad’s house, staring through the dark at the ceiling, a smile on her face as she thought about how beautiful Stacie was.

Aubrey, Stacie and Bella’s fifth day together started much how the fourth day had, the two women had had breakfast together in Stacie’s bed, except this time when Bella woke Aubrey picked the baby up and brought her into the bed. For the next hour Aubrey and Stacie had sung songs and nursery rhymes to Bella, had told her stories of their time at Barden, and had even told each other stories of their own upbringing by explaining it to Bella. By the time the two women had brought the baby downstairs they felt as though they knew far more about each other than they ever had before.

A trip to the park that afternoon had been far more fun than most mid to late twenty year olds would normally find it, thanks to Stacie’s insistence that she and Aubrey took it in turns to go on the swings while the other looked after Bella in her little buggy. Again, the blonde found herself laughing harder than she ever had before this week away, and as they walked home Aubrey looped her arm in Stacie’s while they chatted.

To Aubrey’s surprise The Conrad’s had offered to baby sit and arranged for Stacie to take her friend out for dinner on the fifth and final night of her stay with them, as a thanks for her visit and helping with Bella. Both women spent a little extra time on their hair, makeup and outfit choices. They both bid Bella goodnight with kisses to her cheek. Then Mr Conrad drove them down into town so his daughter and Aubrey could go to dinner.

Aubrey and Stacie sat in the small Italian restaurant, smiling nervously at each other, both diving at the chance to share a bottle of wine the second the waiter arrived at the table. A glass each down and the nerves had subsided. Aubrey had taken a photo of the wine to put on Instagram, tagging Stacie in the post.

Their conversation drifted to how unusual it was that Beca and Chloe  _still_  hadn’t bucked their ideas up and begun dating. Aubrey had laughed at how painful it had been to watch the two of them pining after each other for so long, and Stacie had casually mentioned how the two had been sharing a bed for a good couple of years that it was a wonder they’d not got together yet. Aubrey had said how it was nice that at least Beca and Chloe got on so well and knew each other so well that when the time eventually came for them to finally get together that it would be a natural union. This had caused Stacie to look at Aubrey in that odd calm way she had done the day before.

Later, while they both wandered side-by-side to a nearby station to get a cab back to The Conrad’s house, Stacie had slowly reached out and taken Aubrey’s hand. And Aubrey had squeezed it affectionately. They held hands in the cab. Held hands walking up to the front door. Then released them when they entered the house.

Bella had been well behaved and was asleep by the time Stacie had gone up to her bedroom. Several moments later Aubrey had snuck into the room and the two women had stood beside Bella’s crib, smiling down at the baby. Stacie had smoothed her hand across the small of Aubrey’s back and the blonde had lent into her. They’d shared a look in the dimly lit bedroom.

On the final night of her stay Aubrey didn’t fall asleep in the spare room of the Conrad’s house. She fell asleep in Stacie’s bed, having made out with the brunette for over two hours, with chats and giggles in between.

So yeah it had been a six day stay. But despite arriving with the intention of research for her future career, Aubrey ended up leaving with the promise of a fresh start with her  _girlfriend_  and her girlfriend’s daughter, Bella.


	21. Bechloe & Fat Amy - Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Beca & Chloe ended up living with Fat Amy after graduation..

[Week after Worlds. Beca walks into the Bellas kitchen. There are several large stacked cardboard boxes around the room. Chloe is sat on the floor by the fridge, busy writing an inventory of all her kitchen items that appeared to half be in a box to her right, and half strewn across the floor to her left. On her lap is a clipboard and piece of paper. In her hand is a yellow pen. Beca stops right in front of her.]

 **Beca:**  “Hey, so I’ve got some news..”

[Chloe looks up at her Beca with an expectant expression on her face]

 **Beca:**  “I got the job! The trainee producer job!”

[Beca chuckles as Chloe smiles and lets out an excitable squeal. Chloe throws the pen and clipboard to the side. She jumps to her feet but Beca takes a step back holding her hands out]

 **Beca:**  “But before you say anything I have to tell you..it’s in New York City…”

 **Chloe:**  Oh..”

 **Beca:**  “Here’s the thing though..I don’t think I’m gonna be able to go all the way to New York without my best friend..”

[A small smile grows on Chloe’s face as Beca reaches out and takes Chloe’s hand, a nervous smile on her face.]

 **Beca:**  “What do you say? Come to New York with me?”

[Chloe opens her mouth ready to respond, but suddenly Amy appears from behind a stack of large cardboard boxes]

 **Fat Amy:**  “Beca!! Of  _course_  I’ll go to New York with you!”

[Beca and Chloe both turn to look at Amy, furrowing their brows with a smile of amusement as Amy walks over to them. Beca hadn’t really intended on asking Fat Amy to go with them..]

 **Fat Amy:**  “This is gonna be so awesome! The three amigos hitting NYC!”

[Amy grabs both Beca and Chloe and pulls them into a tight group hug. Beca and Chloe chuckle. Beca looks at Chloe while Amy continues to hug them. They all grin.]

 **Beca:**  “What do you say Chlo?”

 **Chloe:**  “I can’t think of anywhere I’d want to be more.”

[And the three best friends share a big hug, excited about their first adventure together after graduation.]


	22. Bechloe - 'Birthday'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca returns home to her Brooklyn apartment late one night to find Chloe asleep on their bed..

Beca Mitchell let out a heavy sigh as she reached the top of the stairwell of her Brooklyn apartment block. It was almost eleven thirty at night. The curse of her super awesome high-flying well paid but exhausting recent promotion to ‘Music Producer’ for BFD records meant that she’d had to start pulling even crazier long hours to make sure deadlines were met. Even today - her birthday.

The brunette quietly slid her key into the front door of the studio apartment that she shared with her two best friends, Amy and Chloe. Amy had been her roommate back in college. And Chloe? Well Chloe had also lived in the large house they’d shared with the seven other girls in their college acapella group. But Chloe had always meant something more to Beca during the years that she’d known her. Not that Beca had really recognised this until their senior year of college. By which time they’d been friends for so long that telling the woman she actually had feelings for her beyond that of friendship was out of the question - Beca had just resigned herself to the fact that Chloe didn’t feel anything more than friendship for her and that revealing her secret crush on the redhead  _to_  the redhead herself would ruin one of her most valued friendships.

Beca stepped into the studio apartment, holding her breath, trying her hardest to wake Chloe, who she knew would be asleep by now - the woman had an early wake up time tomorrow as it was Sunday, the day she volunteered at the local dog shelter. Saturday night meant that Amy was out at one of her stand-up comedy gigs that she did in downtown NYC. The Australian wouldn’t be back for hours yet.

Suddenly Beca grinned as her eyes landed on the expected body of her best friend. Her crush. Chloe. Laid on her front on the fold-out bed they shared, facing the door that Beca had just come through. Her head resting on her arm, her phone dormant in her other hand. She was fast asleep.

Beca had to stifle a chuckle as she noticed the party hat on Chloe’s head, the large  _‘Happy Birthday!!’_  banner that hung above their shared bed, and balloons that were scattered around the floor by their bed. A large present lay wrapped behind Chloe on their pillows at the top of the bed. And Beca went to hang her jacket on the back of one of the small kitchen chairs, noticing a birthday cake from Magnolia Bakery on the small kitchen table, with so many candles on it (though Beca knew Chloe well enough to know that the redhead would have ensured there were twenty four to match the age she was celebrating).

When you were friends with Chloe your birthday wasn’t just a birthday. It was  _the_  birthday! Something that consumed the woman’s entire focus for the whole day. Unfortunately for Chloe her bed-partner, her best friend, the birthday girl - well she’d had to stay at work for an extra five hours. So late in fact that Chloe had fallen asleep.

A soft smile washed over Beca’s face as she looked over at her best friend’s beauty while the redhead slept peacefully. The woman got undressed quietly and changed into her pyjamas. She then crept over to the armchair beside their bed, pulled the large blanket from the back of it, unfolded it, and laid it over Chloe’s body, leaving just the woman’s shoulders and head peeping above it.

Beca turned out the lights, leaving just the small string of fairy-lights above the window on, then snuck her way underneath the blanket, ignoring the large birthday present behind her. She let out a tired sigh as she tucked into Chloe, wrapping her arm around her waist as she spooned her best friend. 

“Mmmbeca?” Chloe mumbled sleepily and Beca simply hushed her affectionately, smiling when she felt Chloe bring her hand over hers, entwining their fingers over her stomach.

“I’m home Chlo.” Beca whispered into Chloe’s hair, “Go back to sleep.”

Chloe let out a sleepy sigh and Beca felt her fingers loosen slightly, a sign that her best friend had fallen back to sleep again. She knew what Chloe was like. The woman was going to be mortified that she hadn’t stayed awake to greet Beca when she got home from work, no matter how late it had been. 

But for Beca, getting to curl up with her crush and fall asleep with her was the greatest birthday present of all.

And with one final sigh, Beca felt herself drifting off to sleep, the smell of Chloe’s fragrant shampoo wafting into her nostrils and casting a calming charm over her body.


	23. Bechloe - 'Sleep'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe wake up together after the first night of their USO tour..

Chloe stirred in her sleep, letting out a tired sigh as she felt a light  _something_  tracing its way down the length of her arm, her long sleeve pyjama top having been rolled up to her elbow by someone so that the sensation ran down her bare skin to her wrist, then back up again. She let out a small groan, mumbling a “mmmthat’s nice..” in a drowsy tone, before tucking her chin into her chest a little further, the top of her head already fitting into a perfect-sized nook.

Beca lay tucked up in the double bed of her hotel room in Spain. She’d arrived on the first day of the USO tour with the rest of The Bellas yesterday. Yesterday evening they’d had their first (disastrous) performance, and last night they’d all gone out to a nearby casino and accidentally set DJ Khalid’s suite on fire..

But that had been then. This was now. And right now it was the next morning and Beca had woken up how she usually woke up, with her best friend laying in bed beside her.

The Bellas had all been allocated sizeable hotel rooms each. And even though they had separate rooms and a giant bed each, Beca and Chloe had both found they couldn’t sleep overnight. Because Beca and Chloe normally had to share a fold-out bed in their tiny Brooklyn studio apartment when they were at home.

So in Chloe’s tired, frustrated, jet lagged state she’d wandered through the door that connected their two hotel rooms from her room into Beca’s room, and in Beca’s tired, frustrated, jet lagged state she’d simply pulled the bedcovers of her own bed back, and shuffled over to the side of the bed that was normally hers when they were at home.

The moment Chloe had crawled under her best friend’s bed covers, they’d assumed their normal sleeping position: Chloe being the big spoon to Beca’s little spoon. And the two women had fallen asleep almost immediately.

So now Chloe was stirring a little more, the sound of Beca’s whisper drawing her out into reality as the brunette mumbled against the top of her head, “We’re gonna have to get up for breakfast Chlo, it’s 8am and Aubrey’s gonna freak if we’re late.”

“Five more minuuuuuutes..” Chloe mumbled with a small groan causing Beca to let out a quiet chuckle while she pulled her arms a little tighter around the redhead.

“Okay,” Beca agreed with a drowsy exhale, “Five more minutes.”

And the two best friends drifted off to sleep again, holding each other in Beca’s nice warm hotel bed.

Well, all until Amy barged into Beca’s hotel room via the connecting door from Chloe’s hotel room, closely followed by Aubrey and Emily, all of whom were looking at the two women in the hotel bed with confused expressions on their faces.

Had this been back in college, Beca would’ve launched herself out of the room even if it was her own. But not any more. Beca was now as comfortable as possible with all the girls she deemed her family. So while Chloe let out a moaning “Leave us to sleeeeeeeep!” while still tucked into Beca’s body, the brunette simply glanced over at her friend’s with a sleepy blink, then shrugged, adding, “I tried to wake her up..”

The wrong thing to say. Because a broad smile grew on Amy’s face, and she darted over to the bed, “Obviously you didn’t try hard enough!!”

Chloe knew what that groan from Beca’s mouth meant and sure enough she felt Fat Amy landing on top of them, followed by two other bodies. The giggles that were also added must have meant that Aubrey and Emily had joined in on the group hug on Beca’s bed.

Within minutes the rest of The Bellas had found and joined them, and the ten best friends smothered Beca and Chloe with the tightest of hugs on Beca’s hotel bed.


	24. Bechloe - 'Proud'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca attends graduation..

Beca Mitchell sat in the huge hall, a tiny person among a massive crowd of people. Most of them parents of the children they were about to see walk up onto the stage in front of them. She was excited, and so VERY proud. It had been a long five years (possibly the longest of Beca’s life) but she was finally here. The day had finally come.

Fortunately the surnames were read out in alphabetical order and Beca sat up straight, her heart swelling with pride, a massive grin on her face as she looked to the stage and heard “Chloe Beale” being called out over the microphone.

Beca clapped harder and louder than anybody else in that room (which was saying something), letting out a loud ‘whoop’ as she saw her best friend striding up onto the stage dressed in her gown and mortarboard. The woman looked stunning, her long red hair having been fashioned to perfection, and a beautiful blue dress poked out from under her gown. And Beca felt her stomach twist with nerves and excitement as she watched her walk off the stage with a bright smile.

Because five years ago, when they had left their USO tour and returned to their pokey little studio apartment, Beca having just signed a recording contract and Chloe having just received news she’d got into vet school, Chloe had asked Beca if she would go out on a date with her. And Beca had said no.

Naturally the redhead had been heartbroken, but Beca had quickly taken Chloe’s hands, insisting that although she’d  _love_  to go on a date with her, she didn’t want to distract her from her studies after Chloe had worked so hard to get into vet school. So instead Beca had promised Chloe that she would wait out the five years it would take for the redhead to qualify. And if, by the time her graduation came around, Chloe still wanted to go on a date with Beca, then Beca would  _absolutely_  go on at date with her.

A half hour later and Beca swam her way between all the proud parents who had watched their children graduate. She eventually found Chloe, stood on her own, nervously fiddling with her mortarboard in her hands, looking out for someone. For  _her_.

The second Chloe spied her, Beca saw the woman’s eyes light up, her beaming smile still as bright as the day they’d first met twelve years ago. And Beca couldn’t help the goofy grin that washed over her face as she sped up and threw herself into Chloe’s arms.

“I’m  _so_  proud of you Chlo!!” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear, and she heard Chloe giggle.

“I couldn’t have done it without you!” Chloe replied. Which was very true. Both financially and emotionally Beca had supported Chloe throughout college, even though the brunette had been away at times in LA and on a national tour and a global tour.

As the two women pulled out of their hug, they kept their arms around each other, and Beca smiled, “So, are you still wanting that date or…?”

And Beca let out a chuckle, her sentence being cut off by Chloe’s lips, the redhead having dived in for a huge kiss. Both relieved that she had  _finally_  graduated so they could start dating.


	25. Bechloe - 'Handcuffs' - *M rated*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca + Chloe + Handcuffs...

Handcuffs clung to Chloe’s wrists as she held her arms above her head. Her head rested back on the pillow, her eyes covered by a blindfold. She licked her lips in anticipation, a nervous smile on her face. Her bare chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply.

She lay on the fold-out bed in the studio apartment she shared with her two best friends. Well, one of her best friends, and one of her other best friends who she had happened to start secretly sleeping with.

Beca had been her crush during the four years they’d been at college together. She’d been her crush during the two years following. The two years that they’d been living together with Fat Amy. The two years that they’d had to share a fold-out bed together because there wasn’t enough room in the apartment for three beds.

The whole ‘secretly having sex’ situation had kinda started accidentally last Halloween, when Beca had grumbled about how she was feeling sexually frustrated and Chloe had kinda joked that she could totally help Beca out. And Beca hadn’t exactly said no.

It was now ten months on and they’d still miraculously found plenty of opportunities to fulfil their sexual desires without their roommate twigging - though Amy  _was_  always out or away whenever they got down to it.

Chloe let out a sharp gasp as she felt an ice cube placed delicately on her right nipple, feeling the melted water trickling down the curve of her boob to the right and onto the bedcovers beneath her. The rest of the melted water pooled between her boobs in the centre of her chest, and Chloe let out a small smile as she felt Beca’s tongue land from nowhere onto the small pool of water, lapping it up before placing a loud wet kiss on her skin in its wake.

The redhead bit her bottom lip as she felt Beca’s tongue trace it’s way across the trail of melted water, from her centre of her chest over to her right boob, and the woman captured Chloe’s hard nipple between her teeth, biting down gently. Chloe arched her back, another gasp falling from her mouth, and Beca seemed to change tact, releasing the nipple and choosing to roll her tongue over it instead.

Chloe relaxed, letting out soft moans as she felt the cool metal handcuffs around her wrists. The handcuffs weren’t a new addition to their sex life. Beca had introduced them at the beginning of the year when Chloe had confessed she loved being tied up. But the ice cubes? Yeah those were new. And a welcomed addition, the studio apartment being stuffy and hot during boiling summer afternoons in Brooklyn.

A new ice cube was brought into the mix, this time on Chloe’s left nipple, and the same principle was applied by Beca: licking the pool of water, kiss, tracing tongue across to nipple, biting nipple, then rolling tongue across nipple.

Chloe could feel herself getting wet, knowing full well just how sweaty she’d become in the stuffy studio apartment. But that was one of the many things she loved about her best friend. Beca didn’t care how Chloe looked, she always told her she looked beautiful. Even if her hair  _was_  stuck to her forehead, and beads of sweat were present all over her body.

“Are you ready for more?”

Chloe jumped as she heard Beca whisper into her ear, having had no idea the brunette had been perched so close to her. And Chloe bit her bottom lip again, her insides squirming in anticipation, wondering what could possibly come next.

She let out another loud gasp as a fresh ice cube was placed in her belly button, then drawn down her stomach, further and further, leaving a trail of melted cool water behind it on her sweaty skin. To Chloe’s disappointment the cube had melted before it got between her legs and she felt Beca leave the final bit of water on her skin.

As before, Beca’s tongue appeared from nowhere and Chloe, still blindfolded, felt her best friend lick and kiss her way along the melted path of the ice cube, ending where it had stopped. A pause in motion occurred and Chloe could feel her own heart beating as she lay naked, blindfolded and handcuffed. Desperate to finally be satisfied. But she had no idea where Beca was, the sound of their crappy fan in the corner of the tiny apartment drowning out all other sounds, including Beca’s movements.

Then suddenly Chloe let out a gasp and a moan. An ice cube had been placed on her clit, and the cold melting water trickled down her pussy, soaking into the bedcovers beneath her. Her focus turned from the feel of the ice cube to the feel of Beca’s fingers that began rubbing the mix of the melted ice and Chloe’s juices around her clit.

The redhead let out a raspy sigh, arching her back again as she felt Beca’s fingers trail down along the line of melted ice and juices, then back up to her clit again. Then Chloe relaxed her body for a moment while Beca removed her fingers.

Chloe found herself holding her breath in anticipation of what was about to happen. Suddenly she felt Beca nudge her feet apart, and upon realising that her best friend was now stood at the foot of their bed, Chloe spread her legs open. She began breathing heavily as she felt the bed creak under the light weight of Beca’s body, the brunette beginning to crawl onto the bed and between Chloe’s legs.

She felt Beca stop between her thighs, then her best friend laid down on her front. And Chloe could feel Beca’s breath on her pussy.

Suddenly Chloe let out a loud moan as Beca slid her tongue from the base of Chloe’s pussy, right the way up to her clit, lapping up the melted ice that had trailed down there moments earlier. Chloe tried to bring her hands to her face to muffle her moans but remembered she had her wrists clasped together by handcuffs, and those handcuffs were tied to the fold-out bed by an old belt of Beca’s. So the redhead had no choice but to try to stifle her moans behind her closed mouth. An attempt that didn’t last for long.

Because Beca had begun applying her tongue’s entire movement on and around Chloe’s clit, determined to make the redhead cum before their other roommate returned home from work. Chloe bucked her hips the second Beca’s teeth took hold of her clit, nibbling gently at it before opening her mouth wide, sticking her tongue into her pussy, and sucking hard. This movement was repeated several times and with every suck Chloe felt her orgasm growing and growing.

The pleasure began building behind a wall in Chloe’s body like a dam, and the redhead arched her back before rocking her hips, trying to help herself reach her orgasm and allow that dam to finally burst. She raised her head off the pillow to see what Beca’s head looked like between her legs, but to her frustration she remembered that she still had the blindfold on.

Chloe threw her head back down on the pillow with a frustrated sigh, then let out another moan as Beca sucked at her clit again. Suddenly she felt it. That opening in the dam that had slowly begun to crack. She was about to cum.

“Beca..” Chloe gasped, “I’m gonna…c-cum..” she stuttered, her mouth already open in anticipation of the pleasure that was about to overwhelm her body. This warning from Chloe appeared to encourage Beca further, and the brunette sped up her efforts, even adding a couple of fingers to the mix, sliding them slowly in and out of Chloe’s sopping wet push while she rammed her tongue back and forth over Chloe’s clit.

And suddenly it happened. Chloe’s hot, sweaty, naked body stiffened, her back arched, and a loud low moan of relief escaped her mouth from the back of her throat. Wave after wave of pleasure radiated over her body, and she whimpered slightly as Beca finished slurping the last of her juices.

Chloe stretched her legs out, her body feeling limp, as was the norm whenever she’d just cum. And a lazy smile fell over her face when she let out a heavy satisfied sigh. She felt her best friend sit up onto her knees, then Chloe took a deep intake of breath when she felt Beca straddle her right thigh, and lean over her, a hand on either side of her head.

It was beginning to drive Chloe a little crazy now that she couldn’t see Beca due to the blindfold over her eyes. That she couldn’t trace her fingertips up and down Beca’s skin due to the handcuffs around her wrists.

But suddenly Chloe felt how wet Beca was, her naked body laying on top of Chloe’s, her legs still straddling her thigh.

Chloe smiled as Beca lent her face down and kissed her noisily on the lips, Beca’s lips still covered in Chloe’s juices. And the redhead dove her tongue into Beca’s mouth, unable to believe how much it  _always_ turned her on to taste her own juices on Beca’s lips..

“I fucking love you..” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips and Chloe smiled.

“I fucking love you more..” she replied.


	26. Bechloe & Fat Amy - 'List'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat Amy finds a list in the apartment and reads it out..

“What’s this??” Fat Amy asked as she picked a piece of paper up from the floor between her large double bed and the fold-out bed in the studio apartment she shared with her two best friends. She squinted her eyes as she looked down at the scrawled handwriting on the paper, reading slowly and out loud, “Her red hair…”

Beca snapped her head up from her laptop she’d been peering at on the kitchen table, her heart leaping into her mouth as she suddenly scraped her chair back and darted over to the Australian while Amy continued reading, “…The way she smiles.”

“Amy!!!” Beca yelled sharply, panicking as she lunged for the piece of paper that must have fallen out of her bedside draw when Amy has delved into it just now. But the blonde was already looking stunned at the words she kept reading, holding a strong arm out to stop Beca from grabbing at the paper in her hand.

“…The way her eyes light up whenever she sees a puppy.”

Beca gave up the struggle and stepped back a pace, freezing on the spot, tears beginning to prick her eyes while Amy continued reading the bullet points.

“…How I think about her whenever I hear ‘Still Falling For You’ by Ellie Goulding.”

Beca bit her bottom lip, twirling her ring around her index finger, her heart rate still hammering away.

“…The way she always kisses my hand goodnight before we fall asleep.”

Beca swallowed loudly. Well if it hadn’t been obvious at first then it sure as hell was now. Because Beca shared a bed with only one person, and that person was  _her_  best friend, Chloe. Her best friend that she’d been crushing on for years.

“…When she insists on taking her socks off overnight with her toes.”

Beca cleared her throat nervously, not daring to move, knowing full well that Amy wasn’t at the end of that list yet.

“…The way she places a post-it note of encouragement in my work bag every day.”

Beca watched as Amy hesitated then turned the piece of paper, the Australian letting out a gasp as she realised she’d been reading the second page of bullet points and not the first.

“Things I love about Chloe..” Amy said, reading the title of the list at the top of the first page with a look of delight and disbelief.

Beca couldn’t breathe. Her chest felt tight, and with one more loud swallow she slowly turned to her left to look at the kitchen table. And more specifically at Chloe, who had been sat with her at the table.

The redhead had tears rolling down her cheeks, a soft smile on her face as she looked at Beca. She looked stunned, yes, but also thrilled.

“Ummm..I can explain..” Beca began nervously, but Amy immediately held a hand up to stop her, making the brunette jump and look at her.

“No need to Shortstack! I always knew you had a toner for Chloe and finally we’ve got some evidence!”

“Beca?” Chloe croaked through her tears.

Beca turned to look at her best friend, terrified at what Chloe’s reaction may be. A smile wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. But Beca was panicking so much that right now  _everything_  seemed bad.

“Did you really write that about me?”

Beca cleared her throat again, managing to force out a quiet, “Yeah..”

“Why didn’t you tell me??”

The brunette shuffled nervously, looking down at the ring on her index finger while she shrugged, “Um..you know..because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship..”

She jumped, looking up as Chloe’s chair scraped on the kitchen floor, and her heart began to race again while she saw the redhead striding over to her. Beca didn’t get much time to process anything before Chloe flung her arms around her petite body.

“Uhhhmmm..I’m gonna go out for a little while…somewhere…” Amy said awkwardly, her phone already in her hand ready to call Aubrey to tell her what had happened.

Suddenly Chloe pulled out of the hug she had been giving Beca, instead dragging the brunette into a crushing first kiss. And Amy slowly snuck out of the apartment, being sure to leave the list on Beca’s laptop on her way out.

She’d known about it for a few days now, having scrambled through Beca’s shoebox of notepads under the fold-out bed and finding it in her ‘secret’ journal. Planting it in that draw had all been part of the plan.

Aubrey was gonna lose her shit when she found out that Amy had actually done it. After all, it  _had_  been the ex-Bellas Captain’s idea.


	27. Bechloe - 'Pedro'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe brings a cat home from work for the night..

“Chloeeee..how long is this thing going to be here for??”

Chloe Beale looked over her shoulder from her position at the small kitchen work-surface where she was preparing avocado, over to the fold-out bed in the tiny studio apartment she shared with her best friends. And she smiled as she spied her best friend laying on the fold-out bed they shared.

Beca had her phone in her left hand, furrowing her brow as she stared at the screen, letting out a sigh. But to the brunette’s frustration her hand kept being nudged by a very fluffy cat, who was rubbing his face against her phone.

“I told you, only overnight, just until we free up some space at the practice!” Chloe said brightly, the veterinary practice she worked at having been too full to keep ‘Pedro’ in overnight while he continued his set of antibiotics.

To her delight and Beca’s open dismay, Pedro had taken a keen liking to the brunette, having tucked up into her on the bed the second Chloe had brought him home. But Chloe knew her best friend well, and she knew that for however much Beca was  _saying_ that she hated cats - particularly fluffy ones - Chloe had caught Beca stroking Pedro quite a bit since he’d decided to sit on her stomach an hour ago.

Chloe left her avocado and wandered over to the fold-out bed with a smile, “See, he likes you!”

She watched as Beca raised her eyebrows at her, unimpressed, but a small smile poked out the corners of her mouth when she turned to look at the fluff ball who was purring away.

“Mmm” Beca said in an unimpressed tone. Chloe laid down on the bed beside her, tucking up close to reach Pedro properly, and stroked the fluffy cat. The two women let out slight giggles as Pedro leant into Chloe’s touch and rolled upside down on Beca’s chest.

Suddenly Beca and Chloe’s phones both chimed, and the brunette let out a loud groan as she read the Bellas Whatsap Group chat, “Amy!!!” she growled, and their other roommate looked over at them from the position on her bed.

“Whaaat?” Amy asked innocently, her phone in her hand. And Beca just sighed, showing her phone to Chloe who took the device and rolled her eyes.

Amy had sent a photo to the group, of Beca and Chloe tucked up on the fold-out bed just now, smiling and stroking Pedro the cat. And below the photo were the hashtags: #wives #relationshipgoals #bloegotacat #itsaboy!

Beca hated it when Amy took photos of her and Chloe. Not because of the hashtags (which Beca secretly loved because she was still hideously crushing on her best friend and had done for a couple of years now) but because it was an invasion of their privacy. She wanted to be able to tuck up with Chloe without fear of being photographed..

But Chloe merely giggled while the phones in the studio apartment began to chime as the Bellas started to reply, “Oh boy,” she began, “here we go..”


	28. Bechloe - 'Voices'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can't understand why Beca is such a night owl..

Chloe knew over the years of living with Beca in a shared house with The Bellas during college that the brunette had a messed up sleeping pattern. Beca used to stay up all night doing mixes on her laptop in the small attic bedroom that she’d shared with their best friend Fat Amy, then sleep all day until Bellas practice or her seminars.

But what Chloe hadn’t anticipated was that the moment she and Beca and Amy moved into a tiny studio apartment in Brooklyn after graduation, Beca would  _still_  suffer from insomnia. And there was only one way that Chloe knew this. Because she and Beca had had no choice but to share a crappy fold-out bed in one section of the tiny apartment. And while Beca was a night owl, able to stay up until 2am with no sign of falling asleep, Chloe was the complete opposite having always ensured she was in bed by 10pm at the most during college, unless she was attending a party. 

This made things quite challenging for the two best friends when they’d first moved into the studio apartment together with Amy. Chloe would crawl under the bed covers having cleaned her teeth and sorted herself out with a glass of water to place on her bedside table. Then snuggle down, turn out her bedside lamp, check the time (which generally read 10pm), let out a sigh, and close her eyes. But Beca, who was usually already sat up in bed beside her, would remain awake, filtering through Instagram or Tumblr on her phone. The light from  _her_  bedside lamp was bright, and Chloe would end up tossing and turning, focussing as hard as possible on trying to fall asleep. Her mind driving her crazy as she thought about how excited she felt to be able to  _share a bed_  with the woman she’d had a crush on since they’d met four years ago. Then her frustration bubbling as she glanced at the time once again and noticed it was midnight. Far too late.

“Would you mind turning your light out Becs?” Chloe would ask sweetly, and she’d feel Beca jump at the sound of her voice, then respond with a quiet gravelly, “Oh..uh..yeah, sorry..”

The lamp would go out, and Chloe would finally sigh then fall asleep.

This went on every night for several weeks. On the odd occasion Chloe would stir around 3am when Beca would get out of bed to clean her teeth. She’d then watch drowsily as her best friend would return to bed, do her final checks on Facebook, Instagram, and Tumblr, put her phone on charge, then finally tuck up to go to sleep.

Four months on from when they’d moved to Brooklyn, Chloe decided she’d brooch the subject of Beca’s insomnia. It was beginning to affect both their lives. Chloe’s broken sleep causing her to become more and more temperamental. Beca’s usual lack of sleep causing her to be continually grumpy around dinner time. And Amy? Well she seemed to sleep just great, having had to share a bedroom with Beca all through college. 

“Can we try something different tonight?” Chloe asked tentatively as she slid into their bed, relieved that it was already warm thanks to Beca having already being sat in it for the past hour. She let out a smile when she saw her best friend turn to her suspiciously. “Not like… _sexually_ …” Not that she would’ve minded kissing her or whatever. But Beca’s reaction to the word ‘sexually’ was all Chloe needed to know that kissing would  _never_  be on the cards. This  _was_  Beca after all.

“I was thinking maybe you didn’t stay up all night on your phone and…maybe…we just…I dunno…cuddle or something?”

Chloe knew it was a long shot, but they’d been in each others pockets for months. What was another barrier to break down eh? Even if that barrier  _was_  Beca’s personal space. She watched with baited breath as Beca hesitated, looking into her eyes, trying to think through some things. And after a few long moments the brunette shrugged, with a quiet “Okay” and placed her phone on her bedside table.

Chloe couldn’t believe it had worked. Her hope was that, if they lay together all cuddled up, perhaps she’d be able to get Beca to fall asleep earlier than 3am. In fact anything that was earlier than 3am would be a small victory for Chloe. So the redhead shuffled down under the bed covers, her arm reaching out across Beca’s pillow ready to envelope her best friend in a warm hug. 

She watched as Beca looked down at her, hesitating slightly. Then with a somewhat defeated sigh, the brunette clambered down under the bedcovers and into Chloe’s arms. Her head rested in the nook between Chloe’s shoulder and neck, and Chloe wrapped her right arm around Beca’s waist, her left arm curling around her shoulders. She felt Beca cautiously snake her left arm around her waist. And there they lay, breathing steadily. Both with their eyes closed.

“Sorry I don’t go to sleep very early..” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s chest and Chloe let out a small quiet giggle.

“That’s okay” 

There was a moments silence, then Beca, seemingly having used that silence to conjure up some more words, continued, “I’ve never been good at sleeping at night.” Chloe remained silent, knowing her best friend well enough that with enough silence Beca could talk through her thoughts quite well. “I just always hear voices and stuff if I’m lying in the dark. So when I look at my phone it kinda distracts me from those voices..”

Chloe swallowed loudly, and became hyper aware of the fact that Beca had loosened her grip around her waist (which wasn’t much considering she hadn’t really been gripping that tight in the first place..), “Wh-what do these voices tell you?” she asked quietly.

She felt Beca shrug within her arms, and the brunette quietly mumbled, “Just that I’m…worthless…and…” Chloe felt Beca bring her right hand to her nose to rub it as she often did when she was nervous, “…that I don’t deserve you in my life and stuff…the voices have always told me that…for as long as I’ve known you actually.”

Chloe felt her heart sink sadly. She had no idea Beca had been struggling with her inner demons for so long. And she felt awful that she was predominantly one of the reasons why those voices had been berating the brunette. 

“Don’t feel bad about it though, Chlo…” Beca mumbled quietly, her left arm tightening slightly around her waist, having picked up on what the redhead’s silence might have meant. And Chloe let out a sigh.

“How could I  _not_ feel bad, Beca?” Chloe whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. That’s why.” Beca said quietly, “And yeah my inner demons tell me to leave you all the time. To stop being your friend. To ignore you. To stop all form of contact-”

Chloe loosened her grip on her best friend, hating that she was the cause of Beca’s pain, interrupting with a quick and quiet, “-I can move out if you want?” She didn’t want to. But if it meant that those voices would finally stop killing Beca slowly..

“Please don’t.” Beca said quickly, tightening her grip around Chloe’s waist, as if clinging to her, desperate to keep her near. “I-I don’t know what I’d do if you ever left…” 

Chloe felt a tear roll from the corner of her eye and down onto the pillow, her body trembling slightly as she tried to fight the urge to let out a sob. And she brought her arms a little tighter around her best friend once again. They lay there for several moments, Beca having begun to slowly trace small circles on Chloe’s back.

“They may tell me all that stuff, Chlo. But I fight it hard every day. And every day I’m exhausted, yeah. But I win. Because every day I get to wake up next to you. And you make me really happy.” 

Chloe felt Beca shuffle slightly in her arms and she adjusted her body so they could look into each others eyes. The redhead could see just how heavy the bags under her best friend’s eyes were, but she could also see just how bright those dark blue eyes looked as they bore into hers. And so Chloe found the strength to smile softly down at her, Beca smiling softly up at her.

“You make me really happy too.” Chloe whispered, and she placed a kiss on her best friend’s forehead, before they both resumed the position they’d just been in. After a few minutes Chloe felt Beca’s breathing become steady and heavy, her grip having loosened gently, and it was in that moment Chloe realised Beca must have fallen asleep. 

So with a calm sigh, Chloe allowed herself to finally fall asleep too. 

And this was the position they fell asleep in every night, around 10pm (or once Beca had got home from work), for the next two years. Until they were faced with separate hotel rooms on the first night of The Bellas USO Tour in Spain. Midway through that first night, Beca had crept into Chloe’s hotel room, and the two had immediately fallen asleep in each others arms…


	29. Bechloe - 'The Call'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca receives a call from her Dad..

“Hello?”

Chloe looked up from her book on ‘Puppy training’, pushing her reading glasses up onto her head as she glanced over from her position on the couch in Beca’s LA apartment. Her best friend had paid for her flight over to California to visit for the week, both having missed living together since Beca had signed a recording contract and Chloe had started vet school last year. Beca still paid the rent of their little studio apartment in Brooklyn, Chloe having said that it had been ‘home’ for almost 3 years that it didn’t feel right moving out of it just because Beca could suddenly afford a more expensive apartment in Brooklyn if Chloe had wanted. The brunette spent a good 2/3rds of her year in LA in a recording studio. The other 3rd was spent in Brooklyn. The time she called ‘down time’, chilling out with Chloe, when her best friend wasn’t at school of course.

“Right..” Chloe heard Beca say quietly into her phone, pausing her stirring of the coffee she was adding sugar to. She could tell something wasn’t right. Beca’s face seemed to have fallen. Colour had drained from her face. And she appeared to be taking a deep breath between words.

“Right um…okay then…”

Chloe placed her book down quietly and sat up further on the couch, holding her breath. Whatever news Beca was getting, it wasn’t good.

“yeah I…I’ll book a flight now…”

The redhead watched as Beca hung her head with a sad sigh, “yeah…o-okay Dad…yeah…bye.”

Chloe continued to hold her breath, twirling the rings on her index fingers while she watched Beca end the call to her father. The brunette let out a heavy sigh, then stared down at the two coffees she’d just made.

After several moments Chloe tentatively asked, “Is everything okay?” and her stomach twisted when she watched Beca shake her head gently.

“My grandma just died..” the woman croaked quietly.

Chloe’s heart sank. She knew Beca hadn’t exactly been close to her family, but at the end of the day, a death was a death. And she knew her best friend would still feel some sort of loss.

“God, Beca, I…I’m so sorry!” Chloe said quietly, not really knowing what to say. Knowing that nothing she could say would help matters.

Beca turned to lean against the work surface of her plush open-plan kitchen/lounge, shrugging sadly, “S’okay. It was only a matter of time I guess..”

Chloe stood slowly from the couch, and made her way cautiously over to her best friend. She stopped a foot away from her, and her heart broke as she watched Beca look up into her eyes, a sadness within them. There was only one thing Chloe knew how to do in times like this, and that was hug the person hurting.

So she stretched her arms out, and without any further prompting, Beca wound her arms around Chloe’s neck. The redhead held her best friend tight, becoming aware of the way Beca would let out heavy sighs from time to time. And they stood in the kitchen of Beca’s swanky LA apartment for a good fifteen minutes, in complete silence, holding onto one another tight.

“Will you come with me to the funeral?” Beca asked quietly in Chloe’s ear, and Chloe didn’t even have to think twice.

“Of course I will.”


	30. Bechloe - 'Instagram'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a surprise when she wakes up to more followers than expected on Instagram..

“Oh my God!!”

Beca looked up from her phone with a furrowed brow, turning to look to her right, at her best friend who sat-up in bed beside her. It was morning in Beca’s LA apartment, two years on from the end of their USO tour, nine years on from first meeting at Barden University. And two out of five years into Chloe’s training to become a vet.

It was New Years Day and Chloe had spent the whole of her Christmas break from vet school with Beca in LA. They were best friends. And since Beca had had to move to LA for work, they’d missed living in each other’s pockets. Missed sharing a bed.

When they’d got back from their USO tour back in 2017, Chloe had asked Beca out on a date. Beca had said no, then explained that although she did truly want to go on a date with her, she didn’t want the subsequent romance to distract Chloe from her studies. But that she’d absolutely be waiting for her when she graduated. That was two years ago. Two years down only three to go. They hadn’t kissed or gone on a date. But they  _did_  talk  _every_  day. They  _did_ cuddle. And they  _had_  given each other promise rings, at Christmas. Not necessarily as an engagement. But as a promise that even though they were apart for a lot of the year, they were bound to one another, and would eventually be united properly.

 _“I want to date you. I want to be your other half. Your partner. I want to marry you and have kids with you and a we get a gazillion pets that you’ve rescued through work. And I want to make you happy. I want to spend my life with you Chloe Beale. And I will start it as your girlfriend the second you graduate. I’m not going anywhere, Chlo. I’ll be waiting for you.”_ was what Beca had said. And both women had burst into tears, giving each other their promise rings. Still they didn’t kiss. But they’d hugged for a very very long time. On this very bed.

“What’s going on?” Beca asked curiously.

“I casually posted a photo from yesterday of you picking out those oranges.” Chloe said as she stared down at her phone screen in disbelief.

“Oh boy..” Beca said, sitting up a little straighter, “where did you post it?”

“Instagram..” Chloe said with a slight shake of the head, still in disbelief.

“And..”

“And i’ve woken up to 19,000 new followers. And that photo’s got 13,229 likes..” Chloe said, reading the numbers slowly, still stunned by the activity on her Instagram overnight. Beca merely chuckled. 19,000 followers wasn’t exactly the 1.2million that Beca had on Instagram, but then..Beca was a best selling recording artist..

“How many followers did you have before that?” Beca asked in an amused voice, leaning to rest her head on her best friend’s shoulder so she could look at her Instagram too.

“102..”

“Yikes Beale.” Beca said with another chuckle.

“I know! It escalated so quickly! I mean..I’m just..me!” Chloe said sweetly, and Beca felt her heart swell. She was so much more than ‘just Chloe’ to Beca. She was  _the_  Chloe. And she couldn’t wait to marry her one day.

“All I did was tag you in it..”

“Haha! That was all you needed to do babe..” Beca said as she slid out of her bed and began wandering out of the bedroom to make some coffee for them.

Chloe stared down at her phone, still in shock. What she had failed to mention to Beca was that she’d tagged the photo as ‘ _Grocery shopping is the best with this one_   _#bff #bestfriend #bellasforlife #oranges #love’_

And beneath that photo was hundreds of comments. Many saying how beautiful Beca was even in sweats and no make up in the middle of a grocery store. Many asking if they were dating. And many saying they would make a cute couple.

The top comment was of course from Fat Amy, who had simply put ‘ _Beca + Chloe = Bloe_  ’

And Chloe swallowed loudly as she realised that particular comment had had over 1000 likes. She had no idea what sort of consequences would come from this. But she knew that only time would tell..


	31. Bechloe - 'Eyelash'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe being all cute in the airport departure lounge..

“Chlo?”

Chloe looked up from the magazine she was reading in the airport departure lounge, turning to her best friend who was sat beside her and had just quietly drawn her attention, “Mmm?”

“You’ve got an eye lash..” Beca said softly, pointing to her own cheek, just below her eye, to indicate where the lash was.

“Oh..” Chloe said, moving her finger up to get the stray. She blinked, then removed her hand, “..did I get it?”

“Uh-uh..” Beca said quietly, shaking her head. Without anything more being said, Chloe leant her face towards Beca and the brunette cupped Chloe’s chin with her right hand, and used her left index finger and thumb to try to pluck the eye lash from Chloe’s cheek.

“Get it?” Chloe asked as she watched Beca’s furrowed brow, but the brunette simply squinted.

“Almooost..” Beca mumbled. Then her eyebrows raised and she smiled, “Ah! Got it!” she said quietly, releasing Chloe’s chin and bringing her hand out between them. One of Chloe’s eyelashes lay perfectly on the pad of Beca’s index finger, “Make a wish..”

Chloe grinned at her best friend who was smiling back at her, and the redhead closed her eyes, then let out a quick puff of air, blowing the eyelash from Beca’s finger. The brunette let out a dramatic quiet “Agh!” and Chloe let out a giggle, grabbing Beca’s hand.

“Sorry! Did it blow onto you??”

But Beca winked at her, giving her a mischievous grin, “Nah, I was joking..”

Chloe giggled again. Beca let out a chuckle. Then the two best friends turned back to their respective magazines. Falling silent once again.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

“Erm..”

And Beca and Chloe looked up. Sat opposite them were the rest of The Bellas, also waiting for their flight to Spain for the start of their USO tour. And all 8 women looked stunned at the interaction they’d just witnessed.

“What the hell was  _that_?!” Aubrey asked, a small smile on her face.

Beca felt her cheeks flush, but she shrugged, looking down at her magazine, muttering, “Chloe likes to make a wish when an eyelash falls out..”

And the Bellas all looked at each other and grinned as Beca and Chloe ignored them, the two making it obvious just how close they really had become since graduation..


	32. Bechloe & The Bellas - 'My Two Moms & Me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A children's book that I've written and plan to illustrate one day, from the POV of Beca & Chloe's young son.

**My Two Moms & Me**

_My two Moms & Me,_  
We a family of three.  
Filled with love and laughter,  
And our puppy called ‘Charlie’.

 _My Mama she’s a singer,_  
The bestest one of all.  
She wins a lot of trophy’s,  
Mommy hangs them on the wall.

 _My Mommy works with animals,_  
She sees them everyday.  
And while she’s off out with them,  
My Aunt’s come round to play.

 _First there’s Auntie Aubrey,_  
She often wears bright blue.  
On days that she looks after me,  
She takes me to the zoo.

 _Then there’s Auntie Stacie,_  
Who brings her daughter Bella.  
We splashed in muddy puddles once,  
But there’s rarely such bad weather.

 _My Auntie’s Jess & Ashley,_  
Always come as a pair.  
My Mom’s do get their names wrong,  
But they don’t seem to care.

 _Auntie number four,_  
Is one my Mom’s find scary.  
But Aunt Lilly knows magic,  
(I think that she’s a fairy)

 _My Auntie Flo is pretty,_  
I tell her all the time.  
She tells me that I’m handsome too,  
And let’s me cut the line.

 _CR is good at plaiting hair,_  
Does Mama’s before her show.  
We play ‘Candy & Cards’ together,  
But my Mom’s don’t know..

 _Auntie Em’s the coolest,_  
Says she’s got lots to prove.  
But when she takes me to her work,  
She lets me sing in the booth.

 _And finally my favourite Aunt,_  
The one who’s cuddly and round.  
‘Fat Amy’ brings me lots of gifts,  
There’s always smiles around.

 _My Mama rolls her eyes at her,_  
Mommy has a grin,  
When Charlie chases after us,  
And Auntie Amy gives me a spin.

 _And though I can go quite a while,_  
With my Aunt’s not seeing me.  
Mommy says that it’s okay,  
Because we’re family.


	33. Bechloe - PP3 'The Kiss'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the deleted kiss scene cooooould maybe go ;)

Beca stood alone backstage, patiently waiting for any further instructions from the backstage crew following her performance of ‘Freedom 90′. She was pleased she’d been allowed to invite the Bellas up onto stage with her.

Suddenly her heart skipped a beat when she saw her best friend appear cautiously around the corner, looking at her, biting her bottom lip. Beca realised she’d kinda been way too forward when she’d dashed into Chloe’s arms earlier at the end of her performance, mumbling “I love you” into Chloe’s ear as the rest of The Bella’s had joined them in a group hug. 

And even when the group had parted, Beca had held onto Chloe for longer, closing her eyes at the feel of the redhead’s tight embrace. Because she  _did_  love her. And not like she loved the other Bellas. She loved them, of course. But she was  _in_  love with Chloe. And had secretly been in love with the woman for a few years now.

So she held her breath as she watched Chloe slowly approach her, the redhead’s hands clasped together in front of her while she twiddled nervously with the rings on her fingers. A soft smile was on Chloe’s face and Beca took a deep breath, a calm smile wiping over her own face.

Chloe stopped right in front of Beca, their eyes locked as they smiled softly at one another. Both appeared nervous despite having known each other for seven years. Despite being best friends. Despite knowing each other better than anybody else. They were both nervous.

“So…” Chloe said in an airy voice, exhaling as her smile broadened, “I guess this is kinda the start of the next chapter in our lives.” and Beca nodded gently, her smile also broadening.

“I guess it is yeah..”

They both fell silent as they continued to smile sheepishly at each other. Chloe looked down at her hands nervously, “You know, I just…um…I get that you’ll want to move over to LA now or something so…you just let me know when you want me to move out and I’ll find somewhere else in Brooklyn to live-”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hands and the redhead immediately looked up while the younger woman shook her head, “-There’s no way I’ll stop renting our place in Brooklyn. No matter where this crazy life will take me. No matter where this crazy life will take…us…” Beca swallowed loudly as she noticed Chloe’s eyebrows flicker at the mention of ‘us’, so she smiled softly, “Besides, where will I call home if we don’t have our crappy little apartment huh?”

Chloe let out a short giggle, nodding nervously, looking down at her hands that were now being held by Beca’s. 

“Chloe..” Beca said quietly, and the redhead brought her eyes back up to Beca’s, “..I’m always gonna want to come home to you..”

Beca swallowed loudly and noticed that her best friend did exactly the same thing. Fuck she loved her. Like, so  _so_  much. To her delight she saw how Chloe’s eyes flickered down to her lips then back up to her eyes. And the redhead took a deep breath then replied with a quiet, “I’d really like that.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Chloe said quietly with a giggle. 

“Great..” Beca whispered with a grin as their faces drew a little closer, “So..uh..I’m gonna kiss you now..”

“I’d be offended if you didn’t..” Chloe replied with a grin.

And the two best friends kissed gently, Chloe’s arms snaking beneath Beca’s gold leather jacket while the brunette brought her hands up to cup Chloe’s face. After several moments, and the kiss having deepened somewhat, they parted, goofy grins on their faces.

They jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and they cautiously glanced behind Chloe to see Fat Amy grinning at them.

“ _Finally_!” The Australian exclaimed. And the woman strode over to them and pulled them both into a tight group hug, Beca wincing slightly at the over-affection while Chloe giggled.


	34. Bechloe - 'Underwear'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Set at the beginning of PP3. Beca and Chloe are best friends, live together with Fat Amy and even share a bed. They've seen each other naked, of course, but when Beca accidentally walks in on Chloe getting changed, and only wearing an especially hot pair of lingerie, she literally trips over something/walks against a wall/whatever. Much to Chloe's amusement."

Chloe snapped her eyes up from the two dresses she’d been trying to choose between that were laid out on the fold-out bed that she shared with her best friend, Beca. She smiled brightly at the brunette who strode into the studio apartment.

“Hey Becs!” She said, leaning down and picking up the two outfits, holding them each up in either hand while her best friend slammed the apartment door closed, “I’m trying to decide between the blue dress and the yellow dress..”

But as she looked over at her best friend she couldn’t help furrowing her brow in amusement as Beca threw her back against the closed apartment door, looking up at the ceiling awkwardly.

“Uh..” Beca said nervously, clearing her throat.

Chloe let out a small giggle, “Well you’re gonna have a hard time helping me looking up there!”

But the woman still didn’t look down at her.

“Beca?”

Still Beca looked up at the ceiling. And Chloe let out a giggle as she threw the dresses down on the bed, “Beca!!”

She watched in amusement as her best friend turned on the spot and faced the apartment door, “I’m not looking at you until you put some clothes on!” Beca said firmly.

Chloe put her hands on her hips, letting out a sigh, “You’ve seen me naked before..”

“Yeah, like six years ago dude, now put some damn clothes on!!” Beca protested, letting out a sigh of her own while hanging her head.

Chloe rolled her eyes, bent down, and picked up the matching lacey lingerie she’d pulled out of her lingerie draw and had placed on her bed. She stepped into the blue lace panties and slid them up her legs and up to her slim hips. She then pulled her lace bra around her chest, ensuring her boobs had some shape to them within the cups, then fastening it at the back.

With another sigh she placed her hands back on her hips, then said with raised eyebrows, “There. Happy?”

She watched as Beca turned on the spot, “Thank y-“ but the brunette stopped mid sentence, evidently shocked to see that the older woman had only put on her underwear. Chloe couldn’t help the smile that swept across her face.

“You alright there Becs?” Chloe said with another giggle and Beca appeared to hesitate, clearing her throat, her eyes quickly scanning over Chloe’s toned body before arriving at her face and forcing out a quiet “Uh..y-yeah..yeah I’m…I’m good..”

Beca swallowed loudly and Chloe raised her eyebrows, “Sorry um…” Beca began, scrunching her face up for a moment before pointing at the redhead, “w-what was the question?”

“Will you help me choose a dress?” Chloe asked, an amused smile still on her face. A flustered Beca was one of her favourite Beca’s. But there was a new addition to her best friend’s fluster, and that was the way she seemed to check Chloe out while she stuttered.

“Blue!” Beca blurted loudly, then swallowed nervously, “I uh…you always look r-really good in blue..”

Chloe took a deep breath as the apartment fell silent. There was a small smile on both women’s faces. And suddenly the redhead had a gust of confidence, slowly making her way around their fold-out bed, and over to her best friend.

Beca remained rooted to the spot, her bottom lip suddenly becoming snagged between her teeth, her eyes becoming somewhat mesmerised with the way Chloe’s boobs jiggled slightly in the lacy blue bra she wore.

“You’re  _so_  a boobs girl..” Chloe said in an amused tone and she watched in delight as Beca dragged her eyes from her boobs up to her eyes.

“I uh..wh-what..?” Beca said nervously.

“It’s okay Beca,” Chloe said with a kind smile, stopping in front of her, “I’m a boobs girl too.”

And the two best friends stood in front of one another, grins on their faces, pleased that they were alone in their studio apartment for now..


	35. Bechloe - 'Behind the Closed Door..'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is away on tour and Chloe is struggling to cope raising their twin daughters..

Chloe let out an exhausted groan, and darted out of the lounge. Her entire body ached. She hadn’t slept properly in months. And Beca had been away for six weeks on a tour that was supposed to be going for another six weeks. Only half way through.

The redhead made her way into the kitchen, pulled the door of the ladder open, and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh, and sat gently down on a big unopened box that contained coke cans inside.

Chloe threw her head into her hands, tears beginning to fall down her face, and she let out a loud sob. This was way harder than she’d ever imagined it would be. She missed her wife. She missed her job. She missed her friend’s. She missed  _everything_.

Suddenly she heard odd banging on the door of the larder and sweet voices calling out to her. The only voices she heard day in and day out. God, they’d found her already.

“Mommmyyyyyy?” said Sadie, the eldest of Chloe and Beca’s three year old twin daughters.

“Mommy where are youuuu??” called Saskia, Sadie’s twin sister.

Chloe brought a hand to her mouth to try to muffle her sobs. She was just  _so_ exhausted. She didn’t eat properly because she never had time. She didn’t sleep properly because her children didn’t sleep properly. She desperately missed her wife. Her teammate. The woman her children looked the spitting image of. She missed her Beca.

“Mommy,  _please_  come out and play!” Sadie begged, but Chloe couldn’t face it, and she closed her eyes when she rocked her head back to lean against the cool larder wall.

She heard their little footsteps dash out of the kitchen and the mother let out a huge sigh of relief. Another minutes peace at least. She might even get the chance to raid that packet of cookies she knew she had tucked away at the back of one of these shelves.

After a few moments Chloe heard footsteps wander a little slower into the kitchen and stop outside the larder door. She held her breath, looking down at her daughters’ height, ready to face the onslaught of questions. But as the door opened Chloe was stunned to see that she was looking at a pair of legs instead.

Chloe watched as her wife stepped into the larder, closing the door behind her, then moved to perch on the coke box beside her.

“Beca, wha-?” Chloe began but her sentence was cut off by Beca’s lips on hers. The brunette bringing her hand up to her wife’s face, brushing away the tears while they kissed for the first time in six weeks. As the kiss broke, Chloe felt the woman lean her forehead against hers.

“The doctor’s told me I’ve got to go on voice rest for a week. My shows have been postponed.” Beca whispered, and Chloe let out a huge sigh of relief, tears falling down her cheeks once again, “Chlo, I’m here. I’m home.”

And Chloe let out a loud sob as she threw her arms around Beca’s neck while her wife held her tightly around the waist, “I missed you so much!” she bawled.

“Missed you too babe..” was the soft reply.

Suddenly the two mothers froze as they heard the familiar sound of their twin daughters banging on the door once again.

“Mama can we cuddle you yet??” Saskia asked from behind the door.

“We stayed in the lounge like you told us to?” Sadie added sweetly.

“Yeah we stayed there  _forever_!”

And Chloe let out a tired sigh. To her relief her wife kissed her again on the lips, before telling her, “I’ll run you a bath..”


	36. Bechloe - 'Love You More'

[Beca and Chloe kiss, then part slowly with smiles on their faces.]

 **Beca** : I love y-

 **Chloe:**  -I love you more.

 **Beca:**  Heyyy, no fair!

 **Chloe:**  Beca, when I say I love you more, I don’t mean I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us. I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than the distance between us. I love you more than any obstacle that could ever try and come between us. I love you the most.

[Beca let’s out a sigh and fishes in her jeans pocket]

 ** **Beca:****  Damnit Beale, I had a speech rehearsed and everything but it was nowhere near as good as that!

[Chloe’s eyes widen in shock and delight as Beca brings out a ring box then gets on one knee.]

 **Beca:**  Will you marry me?

 **Chloe:**  Yes!! A million times yes!

[Beca puts the ring on Chloe’s finger and they kiss with smiles on their faces]

 **Chloe:**  I love you Beca Mitchell.

 **Beca:**  I love you more.


	37. Bechloe - 'Panic Attack'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a panic attack as she waits to go into the hall for graduation..

Beca’s mouth hung open, her breath getting caught in her lungs, as though she’d forgotten how to breathe. She suddenly felt cold. So very very cold. As though she were stood in the middle of the arctic naked. Alone.

But she wasn’t in the middle of the Arctic. She was surrounded by hundreds of Barden University students who were all crowding around getting ready to bundle into their graduation ceremony. Her graduation gown was too big for her and she felt like she was drowning. But it was more than that, and suddenly Beca’s heart rate increased. Her chest stung. Her fingertips prickled. Her breathing became short and quick. Shit. She was panicking.

She couldn’t understand why it was happening. She hadn’t had a panic attack in months. But that old feeling of dread cascaded over her head and suddenly Beca couldn’t be sure she could go on any more.

Chloe milled between her fellow students, standing on her tiptoes to try to look over their heads. She was so excited to finally have the chance to graduate. And what’s more, she was excited to be in the same graduation slot as Beca. One of her most bestest and closest friends. And the girl she’d had a crush on since the brunette’s first Bellas audition.

Among the sea of students she finally caught sight of Beca, looking so small in her oversized graduation gown. And Chloe’s heart lurched with fear as she saw that familiar expression on her best friend’s face. Beca was about to spiral. She had to get to her.

The brunette had had several panic attacks over the years that Chloe had known her. And while Beca often said she felt so alone during those moments - as though she was stood in a glass cage, suffocating while people around her carried on with their day to day life - Chloe appeared to be the only one who could get to her. Could walk beyond that ‘glass’ and not necessarily pull her out of it, but simply stand within that ‘glass cage’  _with_  her.

Beca stood rooted to the spot, with no option but to stare down at her feet. All noise around her merged into one loud rushing sound in her ears and she had no idea how she was going to escape. Th-there…there was  _never_  an escape…

Suddenly Beca felt a pair of warm hands envelope hers, and someone resting their forehead against her forehead. Beca took a deep inhale through her nose and smelt the familiar smell of Chloe’s perfume. The scent rushed into her body initiating a tiny peek of hope for the somewhat hopeless 22 year old. The feel of Chloe’s forehead on hers appeared to have a thawing effect on Beca’s body, her entire being starting to become ever so slightly warmer. And with another deep breath Beca began to gently cry.

This was a normal reaction for Beca whenever she began to ease out of her panic attacks. So Chloe knew that saying nothing and simply being there was all she could do. She didn’t care that the students milling around them were looking. All she cared about was Beca.

“Thank you..” Beca mumbled, squeezing Chloe’s hands tight, and she felt her best friend nuzzle her nose affectionately, “..I-I dunno what I’d do without you Chlo.”

“Well you don’t ever have to worry about that,” Chloe said with a soft smile, bringing her forehead from her best friend’s forehead, noticing the way Beca had stopped crying and now just sported a tearstained face, “I’m not going anywhere.” she added gently.

Beca wasn’t sure what drove her to do it. Perhaps it was how Chloe always made her feel better, or made her feel stronger by her side. Perhaps it was the way Chloe looked at her. Or perhaps it was the crush Beca had realised a couple of months ago that she had on the redhead. But whatever it was, it had given Beca a sudden impulse to step up on her tiptoes and kiss Chloe on the lips. Brief, yet tender. Their hands still held onto one another.

And as they parted, Beca bit her bottom lip nervously, somewhat terrified that she’d potentially alienated her best friend. The main glimmer of hope and light that she had in her life.

But to her relief, a small smile grew on Chloe’s face, and the redhead leant her forehead against Beca’s once again.

“S-sorry..I shouldn’t have-” Beca said nervously, but Chloe shook her head gently.

“-you don’t have to apologise. I’m happy. Here. With you.”

Beca looked up at her best friend, her crush, and the two graduates smiled softly at each other, “I’m happy with you too.” Beca managed to croak out. And suddenly her body didn’t appear to be failing her any more. Her heart had returned to a regular pace. She felt warm and… _loved_. And the ‘glass cage’ around them disappeared.

Suddenly the graduates were called and Beca’s heart sank as she expected Chloe to leave to find the ‘Surname B’ section of the graduation hall. But Chloe didn’t leave.

And that was how Chloe ended up receiving her graduation certificate  _way_ before the other students around her. Because she’d ended up sitting next to Beca in the ‘Surname M’ section of the graduation hall, but had still got up to receive her certificate when they got to the letter ‘B’ in the alphabet.


	38. Bechloe - 'Another Day of Sun'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds herself in the middle of a flash-mob during her commute home..

Chloe stepped onto her usual subway carriage. The end one. The one people barely sat in. The one that would take her from the station closest to the Vet School she attended, through to the station closest to her home. Her apartment in Brooklyn.

She’d lived in that studio apartment for five years now. Three of those years had been with her best friends Beca and Amy. But following a stroke of luck two years ago Amy had come into a  _lot_  of money and had decided to travel the world. Around the same time Beca had been offered a solo recording contract, following the Bellas successful USO tour.

Beca had insisted she still pay the rent for their stuffy little studio apartment that she and Chloe still affectionately called ‘home’. But Beca wasn’t around much to live in it any more, the 27 year old spending most of her time in LA writing and recording new music. And Chloe desperately missed her.

The redhead took a seat in the carriage as the subway began moving and it surprised her to see it fuller than usual even though it was the exact time she always took the subway home on a Friday. She looked down at her phone, sad to see that the only contact she’d had from Beca today was a text that had read:

HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHLO! I’ll FaceTime you later x

One text. She must be really busy! Chloe had read the text over and over again, smiling at how extra affectionate her best friend had become since they’d been spending more time apart. There had once been a time when they’d had to share a bed because their apartment was so small. Now that bed felt so empty without her..

But it wouldn’t be forever and Chloe knew that. Because she and Beca had agreed to start dating as soon as Chloe had finished her Veterinarian training. So in the meantime Beca spent the little free time she had in the year travelling over to Brooklyn to see Chloe and the little free time Chloe had flying her over to LA. And they wouldn’t kiss or be overly affectionate. But they would snuggle up in bed and watch Netflix, and chat, and eat take out.

And it was excruciatingly painful having to wait until she graduated, but Chloe had been surprised at how quickly the time was going. She was now 30! Today!

The redhead looked up suddenly when she heard a gentleman whistling a tune, loud and clear, amongst the ‘clack-clack’ of the subway. She knew that tune. It was from one of her most  _favourite_  movies: ‘La La Land’.

The man continued whistling the slow opening to ‘City of Stars’ and Chloe smiled, biting her bottom lip as she looked back down at her phone. She  _had_ to tell Beca about this. The brunette had  _hated_  ‘La La Land’. And she’d hated that Chloe had played the soundtrack on repeat for months after seeing it.

The whistling stopped and suddenly Chloe froze when she heard a piano being played from the far end of the subway to her right. A light bubbly positive tune. Her most  _favourite_  song from ‘La La Land’. The opening of the movie: ‘ _Another Day Of Sun’_.

In the next subway carriage along a brass band could be heard joining in with the piano and Chloe turned to her left to see that the carriage next to hers didn’t contain commuters but instead was filled with all manner of jazz musicians, the sound of their music coming through the window between the carriages. A broad smile swept across her face. Holy shit. Someone on her carriage was getting a flash mob!!

Chloe immediately looked to her phone to text Beca, having told her best friend for years that if she could have one dream in the world come true it would be that she could witness a flash mob in real life, no matter who it was for! Beca would probably send an ‘eye-roll’ emoji but Chloe didn’t care, she told her best friend  _everything_  no matter what it was.

But her attention was dragged from her phone as the woman sat opposite her began singing the opening lyrics to ‘Another Day Of Sun’ and Chloe grinned with encouragement as the woman looked around at the passengers surrounding her who were all smiling too.

To Chloe’s surprise the man sat directly beside her shot up to his feet and began singing the next part of the song, dueting with the woman who had also risen to her feet. Chloe felt giddy with excitement. Gosh she was right in the middle of it all! How exciting!

Then suddenly a woman who had been stood by the doors interjected with the next verse of the upbeat song. And Chloe wondered how many people in this carriage were a part of the flash mob. But within a matter of moments her question was answered when at least a dozen of the passengers around her, either sat or stood, began singing the chorus to ‘Another Day Of Sun’. Those that were stood, danced. Those that were sat down were tapping their feet to the jazz music that was being played in the next carriage along. And everyone was smiling.

But no smile was broader than Chloe Beale’s, who was still watching in delight and awe that of all the carriages they’d picked to perform this number, they’d picked hers! She felt so lucky!

Another dozen or so passengers had joined in by this point and an elaborate dance routine in a very small space was being conducted.

The chorus came to a close, the jazz musicians cut to a slight interval, providing one of the male passengers an opportunity to turn to Chloe and sing the next couple of verses, with the rest of the passengers singing backup. Almost like a Capella, save for the drums and piano playing either side of the busy carriage.

And all of a sudden it hit Chloe. That…there was the tiniest of chances that this flash mob…might be  _for_   _her_?!

A female passenger moves towards the man and sings the next verse to him, then they duet the next couple of verses, dancing together as they sang. And Chloe just sat there, a smile still on her face, her mouth still open in surprise, watching the flash mob before her.

The chorus came again with an almighty boom of noise, every passenger in the carriage except Chloe now singing and dancing while the jazz musicians in the next carriage along played the music to accompany them. The redhead didn’t know where to look, it was all so colourful and overwhelming.

The chorus came to an end, but the musicians continued playing, and Chloe knew this was the part of the song where there was a relatively long instrumental. The passengers continued dancing around her but to Chloe’s dismay she saw the subway beginning to slow. This was her stop. Perhaps this  _hadn’t_  been her flash mob after all..

And as Chloe placed her phone in her handbag and gathered it on her shoulder, she noticed two hands being held out to her. She looked up and saw the male and female passengers that had dueted at the beginning of the number holding their hands out to her with big smiles on their faces. And a massive grin swept onto Chloe’s face as she took them and allowed herself to be led off the subway through the open doors of her carriage, and onto the platform.

The jazz musicians had started coming out of their carriage to join a drummer, some violinists, and a woman with a flute, (all of whom had been out on the platform) and still performed with as much heart and soul as they had done on the subway. And to Chloe’s amazement, in front of her were about..100(?) people, all dancing to what looked like specific choreography as they moved to the sound of the music that was now being projected through the subway station’s speakers.

The male and female passengers that had led her off the carriage motioned for her to begin walking and walk Chloe did. Past the musicians who smiled and nodded at her. Between dancing grandmas and grandfathers. Around nimble young men and women. Dancers dressed in carnival clothing, cheerleader wear, army uniforms, everyday clothing..

Then suddenly they all stopped, along with the music, giving Chloe an encouraging look. And although she hesitated Chloe realised it was actually because it had got to a part in the song when someone sang a couple of lines unaided. And she realised they were expecting it to be her!

So Chloe cleared her throat and sang happily, pitch perfect, “When they let you down. The morning rolls around.” And everyone before her began singing the final part of the song, some singing “It’s Another Day Of Sun” and other’s accompanying with choral backup.

Chloe was overwhelmed, grinning from ear to ear as the people around her all danced and played music. Some motioned for her to keep walking and so she did, slowly, looking around her in delight at how talented everyone around her was.

Suddenly the dancers in front of her danced to the side to reveal one person stood a few feet ahead of her and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. There, stood in her usual black skinny jeans and a dark blue vest top, with her favourite red plaid shirt, was her best friend.

Beca was grinning at Chloe with pursed lips, and Chloe shook her head in disbelief at all that was happening around them. But the brunette merely brought her hands up to shrug nonscelantly, as though this was no big deal. Chloe noted the small bunch of sunflowers in Beca’s hand, knowing they were for her, as they were Chloe’s favourite flowers.

The dancers carried on dancing, the singers carried on singing, the musicians carried on playing. And Chloe carried on slowly walking in a straight line towards her best friend. Mesmirised by the sight of her. Because Chloe was  _so_ in love with her, and this great birthday gesture hadn’t helped matters..

The song came to a grand end just as Chloe stopped in front of Beca, and the redhead couldn’t help the tears that suddenly fell from her face. She couldn’t work out what was the best part of all. The flowers, the flash mob, or the fact that Beca was here.  _Actually_  here. When she’d told Chloe she was away and couldn’t visit her for her birthday. Even though it  _was_  the redhead’s 30th.

“Happy Birthday Chlo.” Beca said with a calm smile, holding the flowers out, and Chloe took them with a coy grin, looking into Beca’s eyes. “I would kiss you,” Beca whispered, “but-“

“-I know I know, we had that deal that we wouldn’t take anything further until I finished vet school.” Chloe said kindly, reaching out and taking Beca’s hand, feeling slightly sad because this would absolutely be the most perfect moment to share their first kiss. For sure.

But Beca shook her head, “Oh..no that wasn’t..” and the brunette let out a small chuckle at Chloe’s surprised expression, “..I wasn’t thinking of that it’s just-“

“-JUST KISS HER ALREADY!” Came a familiar Australian drawl from far behind Beca, and Beca let out a small sigh, raising her eyebrows at Chloe who had begun to giggle, knowing now why Beca didn’t want their first kiss to be right here, right now.

“The Bellas are all here..” Beca finished in an apologetic tone, and Chloe peered over Beca’s shoulder, her heart soaring as she saw all the Bellas gathered together, watching them with broad grins on their faces.

“It’s okay..” Chloe whispered, and she smiled sweetly at her best friend who turned back to her, “..I’ve waited 9 years already. What’s another 3 huh?”

Beca seemed to hesitate, biting her bottom lip, as though deep in thought, and for the first time in a very long time, Chloe couldn’t work out what Beca was thinking.

So she watched in shock as Beca muttered, “Oh screw it..” before bringing her hands to cup Chloe’s face and throwing her lips onto the redhead’s lips. Chloe felt her entire body fill with life and hope and happiness as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist. And Beca must have indicated to the flash mob in some way because the musicians and singers all started singing and playing the final section of ‘Another Day Of Sun’ again.

But Chloe didn’t really notice, she was too busy grinning as Beca parted their kiss, tears in her own eyes as she smiled back at her.

“Best. Birthday. Ever.” Chloe said happily, and Beca gave her a wink before they were interrupted by The Bellas who had strode over to them to envelope them in an excitable tight group hug.


	39. Bechloe - 'Long Distance'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-PP3: Chloe calls Beca while they're living on opposites side of the country.

“Hey” Chloe said softly, smiling as she held her phone to her ear, settling back on the double bed in the little studio apartment that she  _still_  lived in, even though Beca had insisted she’d be happy to pay for her to have a nicer one in the same area of Brooklyn. But Chloe loved how quirky it was. And it really  _had_  been the best kind of home for them over three years after graduation that they’d both lived there with Amy. Now it was a year after that and it was still the place Chloe considered home. Still the place Beca always returned to after her long stints away in LA. 

“Hey.” came the equally soft response from Beca on the other end of the phone, “What you up to?”

Chloe pulled a few strands of puppy fur from her jumper and flicked it onto the floor beside the bed with a tired sigh, “Oh nothing much. Just laying on our bed. Talking to you.”

“I’m nothing much huh?” Beca said in a teasing tone, and Chloe giggled loudly. She adored the evenings that Beca called. They spoke every day on WhatsApp. They sent constant selfies and observations on Snapchat to each other. But they only spoke on the phone every couple of days or so. It depended on Beca’s schedule and the time difference between New York and LA.

“You’re  _everything_  much!” Chloe exclaimed between her giggles, “You’re…” she slowed her giggles then let out a calm sigh, “…you’re everything.” she finished quietly. 

It had been almost a year since they’d returned from the USO tour that they’d gone on with The Bellas. Almost a year since Chloe had finally plucked up the courage to ask Beca out. Almost a year since Beca had briefly broken her heart by saying no. Almost a year since Beca had assured her that she  _did_  want to date her, but only once Chloe had finished Vet School. That way the redhead would have no big distractions. And she could become the very best vet that Beca knew she would be.

So with that promise, Chloe had begun knuckling down hard, studying well, attending every class, contributing to each session. Meanwhile, Beca had been working hard in LA, writing and recording. Pouring her thoughts and feelings and emotions down onto paper and into her music. And both were eagerly anticipating the end of the long five years they had ahead of them while Chloe studied to become a vet. They were both crazy about each other, and they no longer had any reason to hide it from each other. But at the same time they remained patient, both looking forward to Chloe’s graduation day, when they could finally start dating one another. When they could finally become official. When they could finally kiss.

“I miss you..” Beca said quietly into the phone with a sigh, and Chloe tucked into the foetal position on their bed, holding her phone to her ear, trying to absorb all the warmth of Beca’s arms that might be coming down the device and into her body. 

“I miss you too..” Chloe said quietly with a sigh to match Beca’s.

Yeah it was a year on, but it didn’t make having to sleep in this bed alone any easier. Chloe found her thumb smoothing over the index finger ring that Beca had given her before she’d gone out to LA the first time. 

“Don’t suppose you’ve had any thoughts about where you might want to go on our first date?” Beca asked hopefully, trying to change the tone of the conversation, and a smile grew on Chloe’s face. 

“Umm…I’ve no idea.” she said honestly, “So long as I’m with you I don’t mind where we go! Have you had any thoughts about it?”

“Well I’m thinking in four years time I’ll have made at  _least_  a million so…a cute cottage in the middle of the Sicillian countryside maybe?” Beca said casually and Chloe let out another giggle.

“Wow, no Chipotle then huh?” she joked, knowing full well that her best friend  _hated_  Chipotle.

“Oh God could you imagine?? All that money and I treat the love of my life to Chipotle on our first date?!” Beca said in a disgusted tone then Chloe could sense the woman’s sudden pause. Because Chloe had heard her say it too. Beca thought of her as the love of her life?

A soft smile grew on Chloe’s face and she bit her bottom lip before replying, “Yeah you’d be lucky to get a second date I can assure you of that.” and it appeared to be enough to break any potential tension that could’ve arisen following Beca’s Freudian slip.

“Good job I wont be taking you to Chipotle then.” Beca added quietly and Chloe could  _hear_  the smile on her best friend’s face. God, she couldn’t wait to go out with her. She couldn’t wait to be able to call Beca her girlfriend. To be able to kiss and cuddle and make out with her. One year down, only four to go!

“Beca?” Chloe said quietly down the phone, then took a deep breath and whispered, “I love you..” 

“Chloe?” she heard her best friend say quietly down the phone back to her, whispering, “I love you too..”

And the two best friends lay on their respective beds, their respective phones to their ears, giggling while they started reminiscing about this time last year when they’d been on the USO tour with The Bellas.


	40. Bechloe - 'VMAs'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca calls Chloe to tell her some news..

“Heeey!” Chloe answered her phone brightly, having seen her best friend’s photo pop up on the screen. She held it to her ear with her shoulder while she continued mixing a birthday cake that she was taking over to Flo’s in the morning. “Everything ok?”

The redhead stood in the kitchen of the tiny studio apartment that she lived in alone, but that Beca rented - the younger woman having had a brilliantly successful first year as a solo recording artist last year, earning her hundreds of thousands of dollars in a very short space of time.

“Hey! Yeah..um..” the brunette went quiet and Chloe thought she could hear down the phone the sound of Beca shutting herself in a quiet room, “..Yeah I need to ask you a question. And I get it if you don’t want to, that’s cool..”

Chloe stopped mixing and furrowed her brow. Beca sounded nervous. She never sounded nervous when she spoke to Chloe. And suddenly Chloe felt concerned, “Beca what’s going on..? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah! Uh..” and Beca exhaled heavily down the phone, “I just found out I got nominated for a VMA and I’m kinda freaking out a bit and-“

“-Beca that’s AMAZING news!!” Chloe interrupted, dropping the mixing spoon into the bowl with a loud ‘clang’. She heard Beca chuckle.

“Thanks Chlo. You’re the first person I thought of when I found..”

“Of course..” Chloe said with a shrug and a grin, continuing her mixing, loving the sound of Beca’s chuckle again. She missed her so much. And  _hated_  that she was still away in LA for another five weeks. Thank God for FaceTime..

“So I wanted to ask you a question..” Beca said somewhat nervously, and Chloe giggled.

“Yes of course I’ll marry you.” She said jokingly, “But you didn’t need to go out of your way to be nominated for a VMA to ask me Becs..”

“Ha. Ha.” Beca replied sarcastically. Because they’d joked about it before. Well..kinda joked. Like, they’d agreed they would start dating once Chloe had finished Vet School. And the Christmas after they’d agreed that, they’d kinda drunkenly agreed that once they did start dating then that would be it. Forever. They would be together forever. In it for the long-run. Marriage. Kids. The works.

“Chloe I wondered if you’d go with me to the VMA’s..as my ‘plus one’..” Beca said nervously. Chloe dropped the spoon for a second time.

“Like…a date??”

“Uh..no..no I’ve got bigger and better plans for our first date than walking up a red carpet together in front of hundreds of paparazzi..”

A smile swept over Chloe’s face. Ugh  _why_  wasn’t it 2022 yet?? The sooner it came the sooner they could start dating properly!

“So..will you?” Beca asked nervously, Chloe’s pause clearly having been too long.

“Yeah of course I will!” Chloe said, picking up her mixing spoon again.

“Great. Well it’s in a couple of weeks so I guess I’ll be seeing you sooner than we first thought!”

Chloe cheered in a sweet voice, causing Beca to chuckle. And both women began chatting excitably about what they could get up to once Chloe had arrived in LA..


	41. Bechloe - 'Love You' (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca returns home from work having accidentally kissed Chloe that morning..

Beca’s heart was in her throat as she stood, motionless, in the dark tiny studio apartment she called home. The power was out in the whole block. She’s seen it go as she was approaching the Brooklyn building around fifteen minutes ago. She’d wandered up the stairs using her phone as a torch, cursing the poor battery power as her phone conked out  _just_  as she reached her floor.

It was around midnight and she knew her two housemates well enough to know that they’d be asleep by now in their respective beds. Amy always insisted on an early night on a Wednesday. And Chloe was usually asleep by the time Beca got home from a late day at work.

She’d just crept through the door, noticing the familiar sound of Fat Amy snoring loudly in her double bed opposite the door. No matter how persistent she was, the clothes rail that acted as a divider between her bed and the rest of the studio apartment did  _not_  act as a sound barrier. Just as Beca had closed the apartment door quietly behind her she’d heard her best friend crawling out of the fold out bed they shared.

Beca turned and could see the figure of Chloe slowly approaching her through the dark. The brunette allowed her bag to fall from her shoulder onto the small armchair they usually slung their items on once they got in the door. And she stood there, nervously.

First thing that morning, Beca had done what she always did. She’d got up early, got dressed, had breakfast, cleaned her teeth, then brought Chloe her cup of tea before she left for work.

This morning, however, when Beca had leant over to Chloe to place a kiss on the redhead’s cheek - as she did every morning as a way of saying goodbye - Chloe had surprised her by turning her face and they’d ended up kissing very briefly on the lips. Beca had already been a little on the drag for work, so had reluctantly left, telling Chloe that she’d see her when she got home. Theeen had kinda immediately darted back in the room to give the woman a firmer kiss. Beca had spent the day at work in some weird daydream-like state, barely able to concentrate on anything more than how good Chloe’s lips had felt on hers.

Now the younger woman stood frozen to the spot as she felt Chloe gently take her hands by her sides. She felt the redhead lean her body into hers, and their foreheads gently touched. Beca could feel Chloe’s breath on her face, and the brunette swallowed loudly.

They both stood there like that for a few moments, in total darkness, the only sound being that of their breaths and their roommate’s snoring.

Then suddenly Beca slowly leant her mouth towards Chloe’s and they kissed. Gently at first, Beca being aware of how Chloe squeezed her hands, clearly thrilled to be sharing this kiss with her. Their lips parted within seconds, their foreheads leant against one another again, their breathing a little faster as their excitement built.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day..” Chloe whispered quietly.

Beca traced the tip of her nose over Chloe’s whispering back, “I’m sorry I’m late home..”

And Chloe let out the tiniest of giggles, “You’re worth the wait” she whispered, and they kissed once again.

This time, however, the kiss was firmer, more desperate. As though the wait had been excruciating for both of them. What neither of them knew yet was that they’d both been desperately waiting for a kiss like this between them for years.

Chloe’s hands found their way up to Beca’s face to cup her cheeks while Beca shrugged her coat and scarf off, then the brunette wound her arms around Chloe’s waist. The younger woman slowly pulled Chloe back so she was leant against the apartment door, and they stood there, quietly making out in the dark, for several heated minutes. Both trying their hardest to keep their kisses and breathing quiet, for fear of waking their roommate..


	42. Bechloe - 'Another Day of Sun' (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's POV of Chloe's flashmob..

Beca looked at her watch as she stood on the subway platform in Brooklyn. 6.22pm. If all went to plan Chloe’s usual subway home - and for this moment only, her  _personal_  subway - would be rolling into the station very, very soon. She looked ahead of her, down the length of the platform. She noted the musicians with their instruments waiting patiently for the signal from the subway driver, whose comms-link was connected to the station’s speakers. The driver was under strict instruction to inform them the second Chloe had got on the subway.

Suddenly Beca heard a familiar bunch of voices calling her name, and her heart began racing as she turned to see The Bellas all making their way down the platform. Oh God..

“Wha-?” Beca stuttered, clenching the bunch of sunflowers she had in her hand. The sunflowers she was going to give Chloe when the redhead saw her. “What are you guys  _doing_  here??”

“Are you kidding?” Fat Amy asked, pulling Beca into a tight hug, “The second you told Aubrey what you were planning did you  _really_  think we’d want to miss out on seeing it?!”

Beca was almost certain she’d heard one of her ribs crack the hug had been that tight, but as Amy stepped away from the embrace she realised she’d probably been overreacting - she was so nervous. Because today was Chloe’s 30th birthday. And she had told Chloe specifically that she wouldn’t be able to see her, having given her some excuse about her having to work. Which wasn’t an unusual thing for Beca to say because she worked so much over in LA. But the truth was Beca had spent the past ten months planning this very moment.

Chloe had babbled to her a few years ago - in their senior year of college - that her biggest dream would be to see a flash mob happen in person. She didn’t care whether she was the receiver of said flash mob or just a by-stander. But Beca was never going to let Chloe just be a by-stander. Because this woman was the love of her life. And ever since the two of them had returned home from their USO tour a couple of years ago they’d both agreed to start dating as soon as Chloe finished all five years of her vet training. Two years down. Only three years to go. In the meantime both women worked hard on their respective careers in their respective sides of the country. They spent any lengthy time off together. They spoke every day. They Facetime’d ever other day. And they were truly, madly, deeply in love with one another. But an agreement had been an agreement. So they both stubbornly accepted that they wouldn’t start dating until Chloe graduated, refusing to admit that they were  _technically_  in a romantic relationship with one another. They just hadn’t ever kissed. Or confirmed it to one another. Or anyone else in actual fact.

Beca had been squirrelled away planning, hiring a choreographer and director, casting, then rehearsing with the team of 100 people that were going to come together in two phases to help make Chloe’s flash mob dream a reality. And she couldn’t believe it would soon be over. Chloe had absolutely no idea.

The brunette’s original plan had been to kiss Chloe once she’d given her the flowers. Yes it was in front of these people. And yes it was in public. And yes it was three years before they were planning on doing it. But Beca knew it would be romantic and just what Chloe would want. And Beca wanted to give Chloe the world at some point in their lives, so starting with a surprise kiss was a good start. That was until The Bellas had turned up. Now she wasn’t so sure sharing her first kiss with Chloe was going to be quite so romantic with their best friends watching.

“Right well…if you guys wouldn’t mind standing back there,” she said, motioning to the far end of the platform, far behind where she would be stood, “like,  _right_ back there..” and the women all began walking backwards while Beca kept motioning for them to keep moving. Once they were far enough back she threw her thumbs up and they stopped.

Then suddenly a voice crackled over the station’s speakers, “ _Code Red”_ and butterflies began racing around Beca’s stomach. This was it. She ignored the mutterings of some of The Bellas commenting on how of  _all_  the code words Beca could’ve chosen, she chose such a dangerous sounding one, and instead the brunette stood up straight. She took several deep breaths. This was it.

The performers before her began making their way to their starting spots. Ready for the moment the subway rolled into the station. Ready for the musicians on the platform to start up where the musicians in the subway finished. And suddenly audio from inside Chloe’s carriage and the next one along began playing through the station speakers, and Beca swallowed loudly. She could only imagine the look on Chloe’s face, and the woman smiled.

Beca took one last look over her shoulder, noticing that Aubrey, Emily, Jessica and Stacie had already begun quietly crying. All The Bellas grinned at her and gave her supportive thumbs up. And Beca turned back to the performers in front of her. Those that were looking at her smiled. This was going to be  _so_  worth all the money and time she’d spent organising this. 

Chloe was worth everything.


	43. Bechloe & Aubrey - 'Proposal' (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey is given a very important responsibility and calls Chloe to see how she is..

Aubrey tapped excitably on the edge of the table in the airport lounge cafe that she sat in. Beca had given her a  _very_  big responsibility. One that Aubrey had embraced with every fibre of her ‘organisation gene’. But at the end of the day she was still first and foremost one of Chloe’s best friends. Which was why she held her phone to her ear right now.

“Hey Bree!” She heard Chloe answer brightly and Aubrey smiled. The woman sounded happy. Good.

“Hey Chloe! I was just calling to see how you were feeling about tomorrow?” Aubrey said, trying to tone down her excitement even though she swore she could feel as though her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Because tomorrow was a  _huge_  day for Chloe. Not only was the woman finally graduating - becoming a fully qualified vet - but she was also finally going to have the chance to start dating Beca. The two women had agreed that neither would start officially dating until Chloe qualified. It had been a long five years, but the wait was almost over.

“Well I’ve graduated before so I’m not feeling too nervous actually..” Chloe said conversationally but Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“I meant about seeing Beca and you know it!”

Aubrey grinned as she heard her best friend giggle down the phone at her. For as long as Chloe and Aubrey had known Beca, Aubrey had known that Chloe had a huge crush on the petite brunette. So it had been an incredible 12 year wait for Chloe to get to this point in her relationship with Beca.

Initially, Aubrey had been one of the few Bellas that Beca and Chloe had trusted with their secret agreement of eventually dating one another. Until about three years ago when Beca had told the Bellas that she had something planned for Chloe’s 30th. Then at the end of that ‘plan’ (which had involved a terribly elaborate flash mob) Beca had kissed Chloe, and suddenly it was no secret to the rest of The Bellas that Beca and Chloe had every intention of dating one day.

As far as Aubrey was aware that kiss had been their one and only kiss in the 12 years that they’d known each other. She could only imagine how different that tally would be come the end of tomorrow..

“Well to say I’m excited about seeing Beca is an understatement.” Chloe said in an excitable voice and Aubrey could believe it. They’d really played the ‘slow burn’ card for far too long. They deserved these promised dates. These expected kisses..

“And..well as you’ve kinda been here for us since the beginning Bree i thought I’d tell you that..” Aubrey heard her best friend pause, taking a deep breath before adding quietly, “..I think I’m gonna propose to her. In the evening.”

“Oh..” was all that fell out of Aubrey’s mouth. She was stunned. And not because it seemed so soon - considering Beca and Chloe hasn’t even gone on an official first date together yet. No, Aubrey was stunned because she knew full well that it was  _Beca’s_  plan to propose to Chloe tomorrow evening too.

“I know it seems rushed, and that we’ll be on our first date when I do it but..” Chloe appeared to be flopping down on the bed she often shared with Beca in the studio apartment in Brooklyn that Beca rented for her while the brunette was away in LA for work, “I’m so in love with her and…well you said it yourself Bree, Beca and I have practically been in a romantic relationship for years now. We just..haven’t really done anything official! In my eyes I kinda see it as though we’ve been together ever since we made that agreement. And if I’m going by that then I think five years is plenty enough time to have waited to propose.”

“I-I..” Aubrey stuttered, a smile on her face as she heard her best friend sigh. Beca and Chloe were more made for each other than they would ever know. And the blonde loved it. “I honestly can’t think of anything better. I think it’s a great idea Chloe.”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“Okay,” Chloe said, and Aubrey could almost  _hear_  the smile in her best friend’s voice, “Well I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Yes please!” Aubrey said excitably, “When does she get into New York?” She asked even though she knew the answer. She knew Beca got into New York in the morning because Beca had already briefed Aubrey with every single one of her movements over the next couple of days. She knew Beca had a meeting in LA today, then a TV performance tonight, and that she’d be getting into JFK tomorrow morning, making it over to Chloe’s graduation just in time. And Aubrey knew all this because Beca had asked her to help prepare the location that she planned on proposing to Chloe at. Ready for when they had arrived there after Chloe’s graduation. “Oh she doesn’t get here until the morning. She has a late TV performance tonight but she should get to my graduation tomorrow in time. I hope..”

“She’ll be there Chloe. It’s Beca.” Aubrey said in a confident voice.

“Bree?” Chloe asked in an uncharacteristically nervous voice, “what…what if she says no?”

And Aubrey smiled. Because there was no way in hell that Beca would ever say no to Chloe’s proposal, especially as she was going to propose herself!

“I can promise you one thing for sure Chloe Beale, and that is that there is no way Beca would  _ever_  say no to you.”

“Um..in case you’re forgetting, she said no when I asked her out after our USO tour..” Chloe added awkwardly, but Aubrey rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and then she promised you that she’d go out with you as soon as you finished Vet School!”

The two women fell silent for a moment and Aubrey looked at her watch. She had just under an hour before her flight up to New York. Beca had booked her amazing seats and a very swish hotel in NYC - mostly as a thank you for the hard work she was about to do for her and Chloe.

“It’s all gonna be alright Chloe.” Aubrey said in a calm and reassuring voice, “I promise.”


	44. Bechloe & The Bellas - 'Whatsapp'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas Whatsapp sees some action..

**THE BELLAS WHATSAPP:**

**Fat Amy:**  Whomp - Bhloe update!

 **Emily:** Eeeeeeeeee!! YES!! Tell us more!! Xxxxx

 **Ashley:**  Jessica & I live for these updates right now x

 **Jessica:**  Agreed Ash x

 **Fat Amy:**  They’re having a domestic over socks.. 

 **Aubrey:**  ???????

 **Stacie:**  Eh??

 **Lilly:**  Socks are the worst 

 **CR:**  Is it worse than the ‘eating toast in bed’ drama?

 **Emily:**  *gasping emoji* I’d forgotten about that!! Xxxxx

 **Fat Amy:**  Potentially worse..

 **Aubrey:**  *eyeroll emoji* Oh God, what did Beca do now?

 **Fat Amy:**  Not Beca.. Chloe’s in for it this time..

 **Aubrey:**  What?!

 **Stacie:**  Oh shit..

 **Flo:**  CHLOE RUN!!!

 **Fat Amy:**  Not near their phones. They’ve both got them charging in that ‘duo charger block’ they got at Christmas *eyeroll emoji*

 **Fat Amy:**  Hang on..

Fat Amy let out a short sigh and looked up from her position on her bed, all she could see was her clothes rail full of clothes. But beyond it stood the rest of the studio apartment that she’d been living in with Beca and Chloe for eighteen months now. The two shared a fold-out bed due to lack of room and the Bellas were all currently betting on how long it would be until Beca and Chloe would finally admit that they had feelings for each other and would just get together.

It was all too much for Amy to have to text, so she scrambled to the end of her bed, pressed the video call button. Then she stuck her arm out between the clothes and hoped that she was recording her two friends for the rest of The Bellas.

“It’s not  _that_  many Beca..” Chloe started in a defensive tone, her hands on her hips, but Beca furiously pulled back the bottom of their large bedcovers to reveal around twelve pairs of socks.

“ _Not that many?!_ ” she shrieked, “There’s like a hundred socks there Chloe!!” and she motioned to the multitude of coloured or cartoony socks.

“Look, you  _knew_  this about me when we started sharing a bed, babe!” Chloe said, folding her arms as she stood beside Beca.

“Well,  _babe_ ,” Beca emphasised angrily, raising her eyebrows while she looked at her best friend, “I didn’t think it was as bad as this!!”

“I take my socks off overnight! You know that!” Chloe explained loudly, and Beca rolled her eyes with a groan while the redhead added, “Oh would you rather I had freezing feet when I go to bed and I just warmed them up on your legs instead?”

“You do that anyway!!!” Beca yelled, flinging the bedcovers back to reveal yet another pair of socks a little further up the bed, and the brunette let out a growl of frustration.

“Well this clearly proves how long it’s been since our bedding was washed!”

“Oh you’re  _kidding_  - this is my fault now??” Beca exclaimed, clearly offended by the insinuation, “At least I’m  _changing_  the bedding!!”

“You’re only changing the bedding because you got fucking peanut butter on the bedsheets because  _oh_ , surprise  _surprise_ , you were eating toast in our bed AGAIN!!”

“It’s cosier in our bed and you know it!” Beca tried to argue, but her expression had settled slightly, realising that she was potentially losing this battle.

“Beca, you have to walk  _past_  the kitchen table to  _get_  to our bed!! Just sit at the fucking table!!”

The two best friends stood stubbornly, almost nose to nose, their arms folded. Their chests rose and fell as their anger slowly started to decrease to pure annoyance.

“Now, do you want me to make the coffees or would you rather I take the laundry downstairs?” Chloe said in an unimpressed tone and Beca replied in an equally unimpressed tone, “Coffee’s.”

“Fine.” Chloe replied and stormed over to the coffee machine that they had in their tiny studio apartment while Beca began unpeeling the bedsheets to place in the laundry basket. “Colombian or Guatemalan?” Chloe asked her best friend in a grumpy tone.

“Whatever you want.” Beca replied in an equally grumpy tone as she scooped up all of Chloe’s dirty socks and chucked them on top of the laundry. Chloe meanwhile got Beca’s favourite coffee cup out and her own favourite coffee cup out and began preparing the coffee machine for two cups of Guatemalan coffee.

Fat Amy decided she’d shown the Bellas enough, and ended the video call, knowing that that was likely the end of the argument. Beca and Chloe always quickly made up after any bickering, Fat Amy had lived with them long enough to know that. She had also lived with them long enough to notice the way they looked at each other when the other wasn’t looking. She’d got in from a night out on plenty of occasions and had found them curled up peacefully in their bed together. They were in a relationship together without the romance. But Fat Amy and the rest of The Bellas wondered how long that’d last..

 **CR:**  #wives

 **Emily:**  Oh my God that was just like the argument my Mom and Dad had had over the Christmas holidays! And just as awkward to watch xxxxx

 **Flo:**  Remind me again how they aren’t together yet?

 **Stacie:**  That was all so gaaaaaaaay!

 **Aubrey:**  I never thought I’d say this but Beca has a very valid point..

 **Stacie:**  *gasping emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  Taking socks off in bed is not okay!!! X

 **Stacie:**  Spoil-sport *eyeroll emoji* ;P xx

 **Aubrey:**  *eyeroll emoji* xx

 **Ashley:**  I’ve kicked Jessica out of bed for using me as a hot water bottle before.. x

 **Jessica:**  But you’re always so waaaaaarm babe x

 **Ashley:**  Not when you’re done with me I’m not! X

 **Jessica:**  *suggestive smiley*

 **Lilly:**  The demon inside me keeps me forever warm..

 **Emily:**  Umm..

 **Aubrey:**  EMILY DONT!! X

 **Emily:**  Okay xxxxx

 **Beca:**  AMY!!! 

 **Beca:**  What have I told you about telling the Bellas about me and Chloe!! 

 **Aubrey:**  Um in case you hadn’t noticed, we were on your side..

 **Beca:**  Oh

 **Beca:**  Oh yeah. Thanks 

 **Chloe:**   :0 Aubrey! You traitor! X

 **Stacie:**  dw Red, I had your back :) socks in bed all the way 

 **Aubrey:**   *eyeroll emoji* xx

 **Stacie:**   ;) xx

 **Fat Amy:**  Right well Staubrey while you’re off having your weird sock debate, Bhloe are busy making out on their bed..

 **Emily:**  OH EM ACA GEEEEEEE!! Xxxxx

 **CR:**  I KNEW IT!! Yes you two!! FINALLY!! X

 **Beca:**  Amy we’re NOT making out!! 

 **Fat Amy:**  They’re not to know that..

 **Beca:**  STOP IT!!

Fat Amy looked up from her phone with a jump as her clothes rail was tugged aside and Beca and Chloe both glared at her. Their phones were in their hands. Ah.. she was in trouble..

 **Lilly:**  I knew it..

“You guys still mad at each other?” Fat Amy asked in an innocent tone and her two best friends folded their arms.

“Well not any more!” Chloe said with a frown.

“Now we’re both mad at you..” Beca said in a grumpy tone.

 **Emily:**  Are you guys ok?? It’s gone quiet on here all of a sudden.. xxxxx

 **Flo:**  They’ve probably killed Amy..

 **Stacie:**  And are now making out on their shared bed..

 **Ashley:**  Rolling in peanut butter..

Fat Amy looked up at her phone and gave her friends an apologetic expression as both Beca and Chloe looked at her in an unimpressed manner.

“Oops?”


	45. Bechloe - 'Halloween' *M rated*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write dominant Chloe please?"

Beca leant her back against the wall in a dark corridor towards the back of the bar that her work’s Halloween party was being held. BFD Records had outdone themselves this year. The brunette took a long swig of beer from the bottle she held in her hand and swayed slightly, her head feeling heavy from the alcohol that she’d consumed over the past few hours.

She looked ahead and her deep blue eyes fell on her best friend, stood opposite her, leaning against the wall, swaying slightly too. Chloe had a bottle of beer in her hand that she’d just finished the contents of, and had a sloppy smile on her face. The redhead had dressed up as ‘Poison Ivy’ for Halloween and it hadn’t passed Beca by just how sexy the woman looked in her green skin-tight dress, bringing the red of her ginger hair out.

The brunette had had a crush on her best friend for years and it hadn’t helped that since moving to Brooklyn they’d had to share a bed too. Not least of all because whenever Beca got home from work Chloe was always there. And she was usually always in bed. Which meant that Beca had little to no privacy..and as a result hadn’t had any way of sexually  _relieving_  herself for seven months.

Seven. Fucking. Months.

“Like what you see there Mitchell?” Chloe asked, and she watched as Beca dragged her eyes from Chloe’s waist, up to Chloe’s chest, let them linger on her boobs for a few moments, before looking up at her face. They were drunk.  _Really_  drunk. And alone.

“What you thinking?” Chloe asked, her insides wrapping into a ball of desire as she saw her best friend licking her lips, shaking her head slowly, then looking down at her hands while she picked at the label of her beer bottle.

“I’m just thinking how shit it is that I’ve not had sex since we moved to this fucking city..” Beca slurred, taking a final swig from her empty bottle, “and you’re always in our fucking bed so I can’t even..you know..”

“Masturbate?” Chloe suggested bluntly and she watched as Beca’s eyes quickly found hers and the brunette nodded. Chloe’s eyes tore their way up and down her best friend’s body, the younger woman donning a sexy sleek black catsuit with a pair of cats ears on her head, her long brown hair cascading down her back. Chloe had had a crush on her best friend for years. And she’d be lying if she hadn’t thought about her sexually from time to time.

“Yeah I just.. _fuck_..” Beca slurred, shaking her head as she looked up at the ceiling in the dark corridor, “I just want someone to just fucking slam me against a wall, kiss me hard and make me cum. You know?”

Chloe was certain that if they hadn’t been drinking over the past few hours Beca definitely wouldn’t have said all that. But they had been drinking. And she had said all that. And suddenly Chloe felt her sexual desire for her best friend overcoming all other feelings.

Beca looked down at her best friend and the second she did Chloe dropped her empty beer bottle onto the carpeted corridor floor and strode the three paces it took to get over to Beca. The brunette immediately dropped her own empty beer bottle as soon as Chloe slammed her hands on Beca’s hips, pushing the smaller woman against the wall while she threw her lips onto Beca’s mouth and kissed her hard.

Beca’s mind went blank as she closed her eyes and felt the full force of Chloe’s tongue darting into her mouth with each firm kiss. The brunette found her hands reaching out and sliding up Chloe’s short skirt, hitching the fabric up as she felt the cool skin of Chloe’s outer thighs.

The kiss broke for a few seconds and the best friends panted, adrenaline racing around their bodies, “Want me to help you out with you masturbation problem?” Chloe drunkenly mumbled under her breath, her hands smoothing across Beca’s figure, now hating the skin-tight catsuit because there really wasn’t enough skin exposed for Chloe’s liking.

She didn’t wait for permission, having heard Beca’s confession herself, and the redhead brought her hand down Beca’s stomach and cupped her crotch. Their mouths immediately found each other again, and they kissed heavily. Chloe heard a loud moan come from the back of Beca’s throat as Chloe began swiftly moving the middle finger of her right hand horizontally back and forth over Beca’s clit through the Lycra catsuit.

Beca ground her body against Chloe’s hand, her own hands hitch her best friend’s skirt up higher so she was now gripping her ass. And their kiss broke once again while Chloe took the time to snag a piece of Beca’s skin on the woman’s neck between her teeth, sucking on it hard. She heard Beca let out a wince then a gasp, the smaller woman’s hands gripping Chloe’s ass cheeks tighter to power through the pain.

“Fuck. Chloe. This is hot..” Beca mumbled before kissing her best friend hard, removing her hands from the woman’s ass and pushing her away, their kiss still continuing. But Chloe took her hands, placed them on Beca’s shoulders, and shoved the brunette hard against the wall again. Beca let out a grunt of approval, darting her tongue into Chloe’s mouth.

Chloe meanwhile, brought her hand back down to cup Beca’s pussy again, her middle finger continuing its movements over her clit through the fabric. And Beca broke the kiss, slamming her head back against the wall while she let out a moan. Chloe opened her eyes and took in as much of the sight of Beca moaning as her drunk vision would let her. She didn’t want to forget this.

The grinding continued as Chloe dove her head down, taking her tongue and licking Beca’s skin from the base of her cleavage up to her collarbone, up her neck to her earlobe. The redhead captured the skin between her teeth and bit down eliciting another moan from Beca.

“Keep going..” Beca panted, grinding a little harder against Chloe’s hand, and the taller woman did as she was told, her body pressing Beca up against the wall a little harder while she moved her right hand a little faster.

Then suddenly Chloe felt Beca’s small body begin to shudder against hers, the petite brunette becoming heavier while a cry fell out of the woman’s mouth. And Chloe watched as she brought Beca to orgasm for the first time, loving the way her best friend’s eyes rolled into the back of her head while a drowsy smile swept across her face.

Chloe didn’t wait for any words, and brought her mouth to Beca’s. They kissed passionately for several minutes in the dark corridor of the bar. Then suddenly they parted.

“C’mon..” Beca said as she took Chloe’s hand, “..I’m taking you home..” and the two best friend’s staggered down the corridor, through the main body of the bar, and out into the cool October air to catch a cab back to their studio apartment in Brooklyn.


	46. Bechloe - 'Swimming'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe struggles getting her eldest daughter to have a shower after swimming..

A shrill squeal could be heard echoing around the shower areas of the public pool. And not a happy squeal either.

“No!!” Came a loud stubborn squeak.

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh, her one year old daughter in her arms, while her four year old daughter stood before her with a huge frown on her face.

“Cee-Cee,  _please_  just get under the shower!” The mother begged, but the little brunette kept her arms folded and shook her head stubbornly.

“Look!” Chloe tried to say in a cheerful voice - an attempt to entice her eldest daughter under the flow of warm water, “Mommy and Brie are going under..” and the redhead ducked under the shower stream, holding her hand over her youngest child’s eyes so the water didn’t get in the baby’s eyes. When the woman leant out of the warm water she pushed back any leftover water from her baby’s soggy brown hair, then wiped her own wet red hair back before looking down at her eldest daughter.

Clementine Mitchell looked unimpressed while she looked up at her mommy and baby sister, “I want to go back in the pool!!”

“You’re not going back in the pool kiddo,” Beca Mitchell said firmly as she arrived at the showers to join her wife and two daughters. In her arms was Brie’s twin brother, Brandon, and walking alongside her to join his sister was Beca and Chloe’s eldest child, Caleb. “None of us are.”

The brunette handed her wife their other baby, then stooped down to pick up the bottle of shampoo. Chloe smiled gently at her eldest son while the seven year old stepped straight under the warm water and out the other side, pushing his brown wet hair from his face and wiping his eyes.

“Good boy..” Chloe praised calmly, as he reached his hands out and accepted a handful of shampoo from Beca. Chloe adjusted the weight of the babies she had on each hip while she kept an eye on her eldest daughter.

Cee-Cee was busy watching her Mama help her brother to scrape shampoo into his hair. And the four year old still looked unimpressed. If Chloe wasn’t so tired she’d probably be giggling at how similar all her children were to Beca when it came to having to do something they didn’t want to do. But she was tired. She’d been tired for just over seven years now..

Caleb had finished his stint under the warm water, and Beca wrapped a large towel around her son’s little body, telling him to wait by the other towels nearby.

Then Beca squared up to her eldest daughter, her hands on her hips as she looked down at Cee-Cee, “Come on dude, you saw how quick and easy that was..” but the four year old still frowned stubbornly. So the mother let out a sigh, took her daughter gently by the arms and stuck her under the warm water. Cee-Cee screamed loudly, furious that she wouldn’t be allowed back in the pool. But this was a usual reaction from the child. Because Clementine Mitchell was practically a fish. She  _adored_  swimming and the water almost as much as her mommy did. So trying to get her out of any pool or ocean was a challenge. So much so that the mothers had become well accustomed to getting Cee-Cee ready in a flash before the four year old had even had time to process it.

Within a minute Beca had successfully washed her eldest daughter’s long brown hair, and wrapped her up in her large ‘Frozen’ towel. With the eldest two kids washed and drying, all that was left were the youngest two.

And so Beca took baby Brie from Chloe’s right arm while her wife dunked Brandon under the warm stream of water, wiping the chlorine from their baby’s skin. Then the mothers expertly swapped twins, and Chloe did the same again with Brie, before handing the youngest Mitchell to her wife, then quickly washing her own long red hair. One final exchange was made while Beca quickly showered, then the mothers turned to grab the towels.

“Um where’s Cee-Cee gone buddy?” Beca asked her eldest son as she picked up her towel and Brandon looked up at his mother awkwardly.

“She ran back to the pool. I tried to stop her-“

But Beca had already sighed, turning on the spot and making her way out to the pool. She didn’t know why she was surprised. Because this  _always_  happened..


	47. Bechloe - PP3 'Eat Together'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because an anon mis-spelt "get together" when desperately wanting Bechloe to get together in my PP3 fic haha!

The large slice of chocolate cake was placed in front of Beca at the posh hotel they’d been visiting as part of the USO tour and the brunette sat up straight, looking around at her fellow Bellas and grinning as they gawked at the size of her dessert.

But none gawked more than Chloe, who was sat beside Beca (as usual) and had leant into the brunette’s body to get a closer look at the delicious looking cake.

“Oh my God that looks amazing..” Beca heard Chloe mumble to herself, and the younger woman grinned as she watched Chloe turn to the waiter.

“Um, excuse me sir? I’ve changed my mind. I  _do_  want a dessert. That dessert. Please.” And the redhead motioned to the chocolate cake in front of her best friend which Beca had begun tucking into.

The waiter, however, looked at Chloe apologetically, “I’m sorry Madame, I’m afraid that is our last slice.”

“Oh..” Chloe said, her shoulders sagging slightly in disappointment, saying quietly, “Uh..never mind. It…it doesn’t matter. I’m fine.”

Beca bit her bottom lip as she looked at her best friend. Her crush. Chloe looked heartbroken as she glanced at the tables around them to see if any of them were eating dessert and, if they were, if any of them had the chocolate fudge cake.

Chloe jumped when she heard the sound of a plate being placed on the dinner mat in front of her, and she turned back to her table to see the very chocolate cake that Beca had begun tucking into, now in front of her instead. The redhead let out a small gasp and looked to her best friend who was smiling affectionately at her, holding her spoon out.

“Go on.” Beca said kindly, “It’s amazing.”

And though Chloe hesitated for a moment, she reached out, took Beca’s spoon, then ate a mouthful of the cake. She let out a smooth “mmm” sound, and the two best friends grinned as they shared a mutual understanding of just how amazing that chocolate cake was.

Chloe handed the spoon back to Beca who leant across the older woman’s body to pick off another piece, her hand on the back of Chloe’s chair to steady her body. Another “mmm” sound was made but this time by Beca.

The two best friends sat close to one another, sharing the cake and one spoon, while the Bellas watched them awkwardly, feeling as though they were intruding on a private moment. But Beca and Chloe didn’t care. They were in heaven..


	48. Bechloe - 'Grammys'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Anna Kendrick wore a grey suit to the Grammy's and Tumblr went nuts. Then I got a prompt from someone asking that I make a Bechloe oneshot from it so...

“ _BECA_!!  _BECA_  over here!”

“ _BECA_  look this way!”

“This way!  _BECA_!”

Chloe stood on the red carpet at the Grammys. On her left stood her girlfriend’s publicist. On her right stood her girlfriend’s stylist. Behind her stood her girlfriend’s makeup artist and her hair stylist. And all five of them watched protectively as stood several feet in front of them was Chloe’s girlfriend. Beca Mitchell - known to the world as  _BECA_  - was attending her first ever Grammys, and the paparazzi appeared to be going wild for her. The woman had had a very successful first year in the music industry with DJ Khaled’s record label, and had been reaping the benefits during this award season.

Once the 90 seconds were up, Chloe followed Beca’s publicist over to her girlfriend, and the team moved further down the red carpet, about to head for reporters who would bombard the petite brunette with questions about what she was wearing, how she was feeling about being there this evening, who she was most looking forward to seeing tonight, and above all things if the rumours of her dating Zac Efron were true.

Unbeknownst to the world, however, the beautiful redhead stood behind  _BECA_  during each of these quick-fire interviews was  _actually_  the woman’s girlfriend. The woman who wore a promise ring that Beca had given her not long after they had first got together last summer. The woman who Beca had ever intention of marrying in four years time once her girlfriend had graduated from Vet School.

For now, Chloe was usually Beca’s ‘plus one’ to these crazy events, opting to stay out of the limelight beside her girlfriend’s ‘red carpet entourage’ than being stood by her girlfriend’s side with every potential of being bombarded by questions herself. The main reason for being there though was because Beca had a habit of getting herself wound up and stressed about being on the red carpet. Having Chloe there calmed her. To be able to see her gave Beca the strength to force a smile onto her face and turn from ‘just Beca’ to ‘ _BECA_ : the most successful recording artist of 2018’.

As the brunette moved fluently from one interviewer to another Chloe found herself biting her bottom lip, loving the way Beca tossed her hair to the side each time she turned to glance at her. Her girlfriend had opted for a suit. A powerful statement for the strong female culture that was continuously being built within the industry. Chloe had spent hours with the woman yesterday trying to help her work out what to wear and what message that would send to audiences watching the show tonight. Her stylist had pulled this one off the rail as an afterthought and the second Chloe had seen it she’d known exactly how Beca would react (“That’s it! THAT’S the one!”)

But while a power suit promoted strength and a ‘gives no classy fucks’ kind of message to the audience, for Chloe it sent a whole other message. A  _‘you can look all you want to Beale but you’re gonna have to keep it in your pants for once because we’re out in public’_  kind of message that was currently driving Chloe crazy. Because Beca was wearing a power suit, yes. But with the jacket open to reveal a lacy ‘top’ that just about passed as something that might not be lingerie, but totally was. And by God was it sexy lingerie!

There was a pause in motion as  _BECA_  and her team reached the end of the line of reporters, regrouped, then made their way through the entrance to Madison Square Gardens. Chloe saw the forced smile on Beca’s face and immediately knew she was uncomfortable but, as agreed, Chloe didn’t draw attention by bringing her lips to her girlfriend’s ear and asking what was wrong. The couple didn’t want anyone to know they were dating for fear of how it would affect their private life, and more worryingly how it would affect Chloe’s experience at Vet School.

“I’m gonna have to go to the bathroom  _really_  soon!” Beca said under her breath in an exasperated tone, and she looked at her publicist, “Do I have time?”

It was agreed that  _BECA_  probably had ten minutes to find a bathroom, pee, then return in time to find her seat. It was also agreed, due to the brunette’s insistence, that Chloe go with her. So Chloe walked alongside her girlfriend to the nearest bathrooms, ensuring that she locked the door behind them once they’d arrived.

“Alright, spit it out..” Beca said, her hands on her hips. Chloe grinned as she turned to face the swanky bathroom and her girlfriend in particular. Her hot, sexy, flawless girlfriend. Her girlfriend who was smiling at her, clearly knowing what Chloe was about to say.

“Seeing you in that suit is really doing things to me Mitchell.” She saw her girlfriend’s eyebrows rise, her smile broaden, and it enticed Chloe further, the redhead slowly making her way towards Beca. “Like, making me think some  _very_  dirty thoughts.”

“Oh yeah?” Beca asked in a low voice as she watched Chloe approach her with dark eyes, “Any of those thoughts I can help you with?”

Chloe let out a long exhale as she slid her hands beneath the open jacket and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. She brought her face close to Beca’s, lustful expressions spread across both women as they looked into each other’s eyes, and Chloe cocked her eyebrow, “Mmm..most are gonna take longer than eight minutes..” she said in a low voice.

Beca swallowed loudly while smoothing her hands over her girlfriend’s black dress, and gently rubbing and squeezing her ass, “Then we’re gonna have to do something about that when we get back to our hotel..” Beca said in a low voice.

Chloe felt her heart racing with desire and she took a deep sharp intake of breath through her nose before letting out a quiet growl in the back of her throat, “Promises promises..” she muttered and Beca smiled deviously. She loved it when she wound Chloe up. It made for some  _very_  ferocious sex whenever they made it back to whatever hotel they were staying at. And nine times out of ten they  _barely_  made it back to the room. There were plenty of elevators that had seen some serious foreplay..

“You got any desires going on up in that beautiful mind of yours that would take  _less_  than 8 minutes?” Beca mumbled as she drew the tip of her nose down the length of Chloe’s nose, nuzzling near her mouth but not daring to kiss it.

“Definitely.” Chloe confirmed. Beca began to move her face forward to kiss her girlfriend, but the redhead snapped her head back, raising her eyebrows at Beca’s confused expression, “We’re gonna mess up your makeup.”

Beca shrugged with a seductive smile, smoothing her hands down Chloe’s ass, down the tops of her thighs, until they reached the hem of the black dress and she began snaking her hands under her girlfriend’s dress, “I have a makeup artist here you know.” she mumbled in a tone that drew Chloe’s face back to her like a siren call, “What good are they if they can’t sort my makeup after I’ve been making out with my girlfriend in the venue bathroom?”

Chloe let out a small gasp as she felt Beca’s hands find their way up to her bare ass and she was pleased she’d decided to wear a thong, particularly as it has elicited a growl from the back of her girlfriend’s throat. She loved having this effect on Beca. All of these beautiful men and women in the world and Beca still came back to her. Chloe still couldn’t quite believe it.

“Then I guess” Chloe began in a low voice, tightening her hold around her girlfriend’s waist, slowly leaning her face closer, “it’s okay” she teased while nuzzling her nose against her girlfriend’s cheek, “if I” she drew her right hand from around Beca’s waist, and slid it over the woman’s hip, down to her crotch, “do this?” and as she squeezed she heard Beca let out a sharp gasp.

The moment Beca opened her mouth to gasp, Chloe threw her mouth onto hers, drawing her into a deep, passionate, lustful kiss. The brunette, who seemed to act as though someone had set off a pistol gun at the start of a race, quickly shoved her girlfriend backwards towards the washbasins, scooping the redhead up and immediately plonking her on the surface before her, their kiss not breaking once.

Chloe let out a grunt as she landed, her hand having left Beca’s pants and was now at her girlfriend’s left breast, her fingers slipping beneath the material of the ‘lingerie top’. Chloe tweaked her girlfriend’s nipple while their tongues began rolling with one another’s. Beca, meanwhile, pushed Chloe’s knees apart and nestled herself between her girlfriend’s legs.

“Did I tell you…how hot…you look…tonight?” Beca mumbled between kisses, and the brunette broke the kiss to bring her lips to Chloe’s neck, kissing and licking the skin while Chloe breathlessly aired, “Once or twice..”

Chloe’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her girlfriend slide her hands up her thighs, under her dress, then round to the inside of her thighs. Beca’s fingers edged closer and closer to Chloe’s wet panties. The two women latched onto each other’s mouths again, kissing heavily while holding their breath in eager anticipation of what was about to come.

But to their horror they heard someone clear their throat loudly, followed by a voice awkwardly piping up “Um, someone’s in here!”

Beca immediately snapped her face from Chloe’s, looking at her girlfriend’s terrified face. Fuck. They were going to get caught!

Chloe’s heart was racing as she slid off the side by the washbasins, her sexual desire having been switched off in an instant. Her stomach twisted when she noticed that, as expected, she’d ruined Beca’s makeup - well, around her mouth she had.

Beca meanwhile was beginning to panic as she heard a flush. What if this person outed them? What if this person insisted on being paid-off to keep quiet? What if this person was-

- _Beyoncé_?!

Beca and Chloe stood, mouths open in shock, as Beyoncé stepped gracefully out of the cubical. (Only Beyoncé could be graceful when stepping out of a bathroom cubical..)

“Uh..hi..” Beca started nervously, stepping aside as Beyoncé wandered over to the washbasins and began washing her hands with a grin on her face. “Listen we..uh..what you heard was..um..”

But a light chuckle fell out of Beyoncé’s mouth as she reached for a paper towel and dabbed her hands dry, looking at the two women in the reflection of the mirror, “Its okay,” Beyoncé said in a kind tone, turning to look at Beca with a shrug, “Zac Efron is your merkin.”

“My wh-what?” Beca said, her brow furrowing and she glanced at Chloe who seemed just as confused and somewhat perplexed by the whole ‘getting caught by Beyoncé’ situation.

“Your merkin.” Beyoncé repeated, then let out a small sigh when she realised the women didn’t know what she was talking about, “The man you‘re rumoured to be with publically to hide the fact that you’re actually in a relationship with a woman behind closed doors.”

“Oh me and Zac Efron aren’t-“

“-I know.” Beyoncé interrupted softly, and she smiled at the two women stood before her. Beca swallowed loudly. Well this was awkward. She’d never imagined getting caught making out with Chloe but she’d certainly never imagined they would be caught by  _Beyoncé_.

“Good luck tonight,  _BECA_.” Beyoncé said in a soft voice, a kind smile on her face, and she slowly walked out of the bathroom. Beca turned to Chloe, her jaw dropped open in shock. Beyoncé knew who she was. She knew her name!!

Chloe was speechless as she continued to stare at the closed door of the bathroom. The door that  _Beyoncé_  had just walked out of. Well damn, this was going to be one  _heck_  of an eventful night!

The door swung open again and the two women jumped until they realised it was just Beca’s entourage, trying to find out what was taking her so long..


	49. Bechloe - Sunday Snuggles and other snapshots..

[Beca & Chloe snuggle down under a blanket in front of Netflix one chilly Sunday afternoon]

 **Chloe:**  You’re my favorite.

 **Beca:**  Favorite what?

 **Chloe:**  Just my favorite.

* * *

 

 **Beca:**  What does your fortune cookie say?

 **Chloe:**  It says ‘Your girlfriend will love you forever and will give you a back rub every night’

 **Beca:**  It really says that?

 **Chloe:**  Yep!

 **Beca:**  Let me see..

 **Chloe:**  Nooooo!

* * *

[Beca walks up to the little Christmas tree in the corner of their stuffy studio apartment in Brooklyn and places a tiny box beneath it]

 **Beca:**  I wrapped your gift.

[Chloe looks up from her book]

 **Beca:**  No peeking!

[Beca goes back to the kitchen and Chloe scrambles off the bed to inspect the tiny gift]

 **Chloe:**  *whispers* I hope it’s a dog…

* * *

[Beca & Chloe go grocery shopping]

 **Chloe:**  I’ll take one of these.. *picks up broccoli*

 **Chloe:**  ..and one of these.. *picks up bananas*

 **Chloe:**  ..and one of these! *grabs Beca’s arm and grins*

[Beca rolls her eyes with an amused grin]

* * *

 **Beca:**  Hey, what do you want to do today?

 **Chloe:**  …

 **Beca:**  …

 **Chloe:**  You.

 **Beca:**  …

 **Chloe:**  …

 **Beca:**  *shrugs* Yeah, alright!

* * *

[Chloe hands Beca a hoodie]

 **Beca** : Hey, are you finally giving me my favorite hoodie back?

 **Chloe** : No. I just want you to wear it for a bit so it smells like you again!

[Beca rolls her eyes with a grin then puts the hoodie on]

 **Beca** : You’re such a weirdo..

 **Chloe** : Yeah but I’m  _your_  weirdo..

[Beca gives Chloe a quick kiss on the lips before they snuggle up in front of Netflix]

* * *

 


	50. Bechloe - Broom Cupboard *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Please bless us with smut'..

_”Fffffffuck!”_  Beca heaved from the back of her throat in a low voice as she felt her legs go weak and an overwhelming wave of sexual relief rushed over her body. She let her head fall back onto the wall behind her with a heavy thud and her eyes fluttered open.

A goofy smile washed over her face while she panted, and her eyes met a pair of startling blue eyes.

 _”I needed that..”_  Beca whispered and Chloe let out a light chuckle as the brunette nuzzled at her face slightly then placed a few sloppy kisses on and around her mouth.

 _”I could tell..”_  the older woman whispered in response, pulling her fingers from within Beca and out from underneath the woman’s skirt.

 _”I can repay the favour if you want?”_  the brunette mumbled into Chloe’s ear while her friend nibbled gently at the nape of her neck, her warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

 _”I don’t think we’ve got time..”_  Chloe whispered back.

And sure enough a loud knock sounded outside the broom cupboard the two co-captains had been stuffed in.

“Um, Chloe? If you’re in there with Beca can you please tell her that the events manager wants to speak to her about how long our set is..”

Beca and Chloe shared a look as Fat Amy finished talking. The Australian had suspected something was going on between the two Bellas last month when she had come back from Bumper’s late one night and had found Chloe in a state of undress in Beca’s bed. The co-captains had begged her not to tell the rest of The Bellas and for the most part the blonde had kept her mouth shut. For now.

“I’m on my way now Amy..” Beca said, and gave Chloe a chaste kiss before leaving the cupboard with a sigh..


	51. Bechloe & The Bellas - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought of a prompt: ‘The Bellas Whatsapp’, Amy films bechloe being cute or domestic and Chloe goes to kiss beca on the cheek but beca doesn’t realise and turns her head and they kiss, resulting in the WhatsApp group blowing up!!"

**Fat Amy:**  Remember that time back at Aubrey’s retreat in senior year when we tried to tickle Beca and she accidentally kicked me in the face and I ended with a nosebleed for daaaaays?

 **Aubrey:**  It was three minutes Amy, but go on..

 **CR:**  Do I!! 

 **Fat Amy:**  I think Chloe’s attempting ‘Mission Tickle Beca’ again and I can see it ending badly..

 **Emily:** *shocked emoji* XXXXX

 **Ashley:**  Let me see!!

 **Jessica:**  Let me see!!

 **Ashley:**  Haha!

 **Jessica:**  Haha!

 **Ashley:**  Stop copying me, nerd ;*

 **Jessica:**  You’re coping meeeee ;*

 **Stacie:**  what have we said about you guys doing this in the Bellas Chat *eyeroll emoji* get a roooooooom!

 **Ashley:**  We have!

 **Stacie:**  Then use it!

 **Lilly:**  Want me to remove them from the chat? *knife emoji*

 **CR:**  WTF?!

 **Jessica:**  No!

 **Ashley:**  No!

 **Stacie:**  No!!!

 **Lilly:**  I could do it you know? 

 **Aubrey:**  Lilly! Stop it now!!!

 **Lilly:**  *angel emoji*

 **Fat Amy:**  Um HELLO???

 **Fat Amy:**  DOES NOBODY CARE ABOUT THE LATEST BHLOE UPDATE??

 **Flo:**  How do you know Chloe’s trying to tickle Beca? X

 **CR:**  Flo’s got a point..

 **Aubrey:**  Chloe IS a big cuddler..you sure she’s not trying to cuddle Beca?

 **Stacie:**  Aubrey’s tight..

 **CR:**  Huh?

 **Emily:**  Ew! Xxxxx

 **Stacie:**  RIGHT!!!

 **Stacie:**  Aubrey’s tight..

 **Stacie:**  Tight

 **Stacie:**  AUBREY’S RIGHT!!

 **Aubrey:**  FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP TEXTING!!!

 **CR:**  Lol!! *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Stacie:**  Fucking autocorrect..

 **CR:**  Yeah yeah ;P

 **Fat Amy:**  Dya know what? Doesn’t matter. Forget I said anything.

 **CR:**  What?? No!!

 **Jessica:**  No!!

 **Ashley:**  No!!

 **Stacie:**  Nooooo! I’m sorry Amy! Please give us the Bhloe update!

 **Fat Amy:**  Are you done screwing Aubrey?

 **Aubrey:**  WHAT?!

 **Aubrey:**  *angry emoji* Stacie!!

 **Fat Amy:**  Whoops! *screwing with Aubrey.

 **Stacie:**  I didn’t tell them I swear!! X

 **Stacie:**  Uh..

 **CR:**  #busted *laughing emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  Ugh..

 **Flo:**  Stacie + Aubrey????? *shocked emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  Can we PLEASE turn our attentions back to Beca & Chloe!

 **Ashley:**  Aubrey’s tight..

 **Ashley:**  OOPS I meant RIGHT ;P

 **Jessica:**  *heart eyes emoji*

 **CR:**  *laughing emojis*

 **Emily:**  *laughing emoji* xxxxx

 **Flo:**  ;P ;P ;P

 **Aubrey:**  *eye roll emoji*

 **Stacie:**  *laughing emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  DONT ENCOURAGE THEM!! Xx

 **Stacie:**  Sorry babe xx

 **Stacie:**  FUCK!

 **Stacie:**  I meant sorry!

 **Stacie:**  Just sorry!

 **Stacie:**  No babe!

 **CR:**  Autocorrect again? ;P

 **Aubrey:**  *hand slap to face emoji*

Fat Amy chuckled as she read the conversation between her best friends then she froze, snapping her head up as she heard a shuffling from her two roommates who were sat on their fold-out bed watching Netflix. About ten minutes ago Chloe had jabbed her hands under Beca’s armpits claiming she was cold and Beca, completely outraged due to her hyper-sensitive tickling reflexes, had told her off then insisted that she sit on the other side of the bed. “Banishment from my cuddles!” as the brunette had angrily described it to Chloe who had seemed utterly distraught, sticking her bottom lip out and folding her arms.

But within ten minutes Chloe had slowly made her way back over to Beca’s side and Amy could see exactly how this was going to go down. So the Australian switched on the ‘live record’ option in the Bellas Chat and began recording Beca and Chloe on their little fold-out bed, from her position on her own bed at the other end of the studio apartment.

Beca let out a sigh then brought her arm out, “ _Fine!_  I forgive you..” and Chloe let out a small little “Yay!” before lunging herself back into her best friend’s arms to snuggle up again.

“But  _no_  tickling me this time!!” Beca said firmly, and Chloe looked up at her with a grin.

“Oh believe me, you’d  _know_  if I was tickling you..”

Beca appeared to hesitate, trying to process what the redhead had just said and trying to work out why she’d said it in that tone. But the younger woman cleared her throat then looked back at the screen.

Fat Amy held her breath. She could almost  _hear_  Chloe’s cogs whirring. Could almost see the redhead’s desire to jam her fingers under Beca’s pits again. And sure enough, Chloe bit her bottom lip, then made to tickle Beca.

“DONT!!” Beca yelled, flinching, but Chloe hadn’t and instead let out a loud gurgling giggle as she coiled away from Beca.

“I was joking!!” she cried out, then released a delightful squeal as Beca lunged for her, jabbing her own hands into Chloe’s armpits, wiggling them ferociously.

“See, it’s not nice is it!” Beca said with a massive grin on her face.

“Stop!  _Stop!!_ ” Chloe cried out in delight, holding her hands up, pushing at Beca’s shoulders, giggling, “I surrender!!”

The two best friends slowly stopped giggling, and just laid staring at one another for a moment. Beca on top of Chloe. Her hands now placed on the mattress, either side of Chloe’s waist. Chloe’s hands gently holding Beca’s upper-arms. All that could be heard was the sound of ‘Gossip Girl’ being played on Netflix.

Amy’s mouth was open wide. Holy shit. Were they about to kiss?!

Suddenly Amy saw Beca turn to her and in that very same moment Chloe let out a small giggle and say brightly, “Sorry Becs”

Beca turned to look back at Chloe just as Chloe leant up to kiss the brunette on the cheek. Beca and Chloe kissed. Properly. On the lips. It could’ve been a peck. It  _should’ve_  been a peck. But they held their lips together for several seconds, their eyes closed, clearly in shock.

Until, of course, Amy broke the mood: “Oh my GOD!!”

The Australian ended the video, her phone falling into her lap as she watched Beca and Chloe breaking the kiss, then Beca sitting back in the position she’d originally been in before she’d jumped on Chloe.

“What were you doing with your phone??” Beca asked sharply and Amy raised her eyebrows innocently.

“Uh..Nothing!”

“Amyyyyy..” Beca said in a warning tone while Chloe sat up, looking at Beca with a stunned expression while she cleared her throat awkwardly.

Suddenly the Bellas Whatsapp group blew up, and Beca and Chloe both scrambled for their phones that lay at the bottom of their bed.

 **Ashley:**  Oh my god!!

 **Jessica:**  Oh my God!!

 **Flo:**  Wowowowowowweee *heart eyes emoji*

 **Emily:**  Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh *heart eyes emoji* xxxxx

 **Aubrey:**  Speechless.. *gasping emoji*

 **CR:**  Bet you’re pleased we’re talking about them now instead of you and Stacie *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  *eye roll emoji*

 **Chloe:**  *several gasping emojis*

 

 **Aubrey:**  Chloeeeee…

 **Chloe:**  YOU FINALLY TOLD THEM!!! *heart eyes emojis*

 **Stacie:**  Oh God..

 **Chloe:**  When?? How??

 **Stacie:**  Read the earlier messages Chloe!

 **Aubrey:**  No we haven’t told them anything!

 **CR:**  ‘We’ *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  *eye roll emoji*

 **Stacie:** *eye roll emoji*

 **Fat Amy:**  CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK TO TALKING ABOUT HOW BHLOE HAVE JUST KISSED!!!

Amy looked up from her phone as her two roommates sighed heavily, both frowning at her.

 **Fat Amy:**  Uhh..or maybe not..

 **Fat Amy:**  (They’re looking pretty pissed with me rn..)

 **Beca:**  AMY!!! *angry emoji*


	52. Bechloe - Elevator *explicit!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Smut prompt: teasing + elevator and/or roof of work building for Beca or Chloe'

“I’m not wearing any underwear..”

Beca’s jaw dropped, a tingle rolling down her body from her ear that Chloe had just whispered into, right the way down to the pit of her stomach, igniting the butterflies that had already been racing around there the second she’d caught sight of her girlfriend.

The brunette swallowed loudly as she heard Chloe take a sharp intake of breath then a long exhale, sending ripples of goosebumps across Beca’s neck where Chloe’s breath had landed.

Okay this wasn’t fair. She hadn’t seen her girlfriend in six weeks thanks to a mix of Chloe’s crazy busy exam season at Vet School and Beca’s crazy busy press tour for her new record. Tonight was the final night of this press tour and Beca had arranged for Chloe to fly out to New York to meet her so they could spend a long weekend in The Big Apple in the penthouse suite of the hotel the multi-millionaire had booked.

Those five words ricochet around Beca’s head as she watched Chloe lean back in her seat and look out the car window with a smirk, biting her bottom lip. They were on the way to Beca’s final interview of the tour and the brunette had struggled to keep her eyes off the beautiful redhead who had arrived at the hotel suite an hour ago, just as Beca’s entourage were finishing her look for the night.

“You’re the worst, you know that.” Beca said with a sigh, shaking her head slightly, her eyes skimming across her girlfriend’s beautiful body, noting how short the body-hugging white dress was. Nobody knew that superstar  _BECA_ was dating her best friend of eight years, and had been for almost two years now, ever since they’d returned from their USO tour. But she was. And they made the most of any spare minute they got together.

It wasn’t unusual for Beca to pay for Chloe to fly out to wherever she was in the country to see her over the weekend. Nor was it unusual for Beca to visit Chloe at College, sneaking into the redhead’s apartment (that the multi-millionaire also paid for) to ensure her rare day off was spent in the arms of her girlfriend rather than alone. Both women slept on their respective flights to conserve the energy they would need to use when they saw one another. And on the days they couldn’t see each other in person? Skype had proved a  _very_  useful method of..communication..

Beca’s heart skipped a beat as she watched Chloe turn to her, biting her bottom lip while she leant towards her again. This time the redhead brought her hand with her, and Beca couldn’t help the small groan of frustration that fell out of her mouth when she felt her girlfriend reach out and take her hand, then guide it over to her bare thigh.

“I’m the worst for teasing you?” Chloe whispered innocently, her warm breath sending a fresh set of goosebumps over Beca’s skin, the woman changing her tone so it was a more seductive whisper, “Or are  _you_  the worst for teasing  _me_?”

The brunette swallowed loudly again when her girlfriend began guiding her hand up her bare thigh. Beca looked down at her hand while it disappeared up Chloe’s leg, beneath the hem of the tight white dress. Her breathing became shallow, and she looked up into her girlfriend’s eyes that were focussed sharply on her expression, daring her to kiss her.

But Beca couldn’t kiss Chloe. Fuck, did she want to. She wanted to kiss that seductive smirk off her beautiful face. Kiss all that red lipstick from her lips and smush it with her own dark lipstick so that anyone and everyone knew they’d made out in the back of the dark car that was driving them to the TV studios.

“God I wish you’d fuck me right here right now..” Chloe mumbled into Beca’s ear and the brunette swore her heart had stopped beating. Because given a chance she  _would_ fuck Chloe right here right now. But to her frustration the car slowed to a stop and Beca let out a puff of stiff air while her girlfriend giggled.

“Guess I’ll see you in there..” the redhead said quietly, and Beca caught her little wink before the car door was opened. The petite superstar slid out of the car, shimming her skirt a little further down her thighs to try to prevent the paparazzi from snapping some embarrassing photos, and she strode into the TV studios. Beca blinked a few times as she stepped through the studio’s security then into the elevator. Around her was her entourage including her publicist and her agent. None of them were the one person Beca wanted the most right now. And that was Chloe - who was probably being guided through the side entrance of the studios at that very moment.

Her entourage suspected the relationship of course.  _BECA_ ’s team had been with her since the beginning of her career and though the woman hadn’t officially told them that she was secretly seeing her best friend, they had all figured it out. They’d seen Chloe almost every other weekend for the past two years. Had been given strict instructions to take care of her whenever  _BECA_  was working, which included allowing her to stand with them off-camera while  _BECA_  did her work on-camera or out in the limelight. They didn’t say anything when the brunette would take Chloe’s hand once the elevator doors closed. Just like they didn’t say anything if they were all out for dinner and  _BECA_  lolled her arm over the back of Chloe’s chair or Chloe kept her hand on  _BECA_ ’s thigh under the table.

So it was no surprise for Beca that when she arrived back in the green room after a fairly exhausting TV interview and live performance of her new song  _’It Was Always Gonna Be You’_ , Chloe was stood within the gaggle of the petite woman’s entourage, giving her two thumbs up and a wink. But Beca wasn’t really paying any attention. Because she was too focussed on how hot her girlfriend looked right now..  
-  
Separate cars sucked. But that was the rule. Beca may not have told her team that Chloe was actually her girlfriend, but her publicist had advised that whenever the redhead was ‘visiting’ the two of them should travel in separate cars to avoid any suspicion or rumours. Beca tapped her fingers impatiently on her bare knee while she stared out the window. She’d soon be back at the hotel. Then she and Chloe could finally spend the whole weekend together. Hell they could spend the entirety of it in bed if her girlfriend wanted!

Beca looked down at her phone as it chimed, noticing a text from her girlfriend flash up on the screen.

 _I’m getting wet just thinking about you in that tight black skirt *_ wet emoji*

Beca licked her lips, her mind immediately flashing to her girlfriend sat in the back of the car that drove behind hers. Remembering how it had felt to smooth a hand up those soft thighs. Somehow the woman managed to text back with some sort of reply.

 _Oh really? *_ suggestive grin emoji*

Beca glanced at her driver, relieved to see that he was concentrating on the road before him. And when she was sure he definitely  _wouldn’t_  look back at her, Beca shifted in her seat slightly so she could open her legs a little, just as Chloe’s response chimed through:

_I miss the feel of your hand running up my thigh.._

Beca’s heart was beginning to race a little, and she slowly began tracing light circles on her own inner thigh with her left hand while she texted back,

_My hand misses the feel of your thigh.._

Then Beca got a little daring, sliding her own fingers up so she could discreetly play with herself, surprised that she was already so wet. And so she coated her fingers in the silky substance between her legs while adding to her previous text:

_I’ve got two fingers here that are dying to feel how wet you are!_

Oops, probably sounded a bit desperate. But Beca was far too horny to care, loving how quickly Chloe was responding in turn:

_Oh I’m wet baby. And I can’t wait for you to feel._

Then came a string of texts from the redhead, as though she kept remembering what she was wanting to say  _after_  she’d sent the previous text:

_I want you to fuck me._

_Hard._

_In every possible way._

_On every surface._

_In every room._

_On the bed._

_On the floor._

_In the bath._

_In the shower._

_Against the door._

_Against the wall._

_I want to watch you play with yourself._

_I want to watch you cum._

_I want to MAKE you cum._

_And I want all that over and over again all weekend_  *suggestive grin emoji* if _you think you can handle it.._

Beca’s breath had caught in her throat, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter with every text that came through to her. Fuck her girlfriend knew how to tease her. And as the car  _finally_  slowed to a stop outside her hotel, Beca sent one final text to her girlfriend:

 _I’m gonna fuck you into next week Beale_  *devil smiling emoji* I _hope you’re ready.._

With that last text, Beca slid out of the car door that was opened for her, and strode up the steps to their hotel. She nodded at the new receptionist who immediately recognised her, then made her way over to elevators, all the while her mind imagining exactly how Chloe must be looking as she made her way out of the car she’d been assigned for this visit. The redhead’s dress might have ridden up slightly when she’d got out of the car? Perhaps she’d accidentally showed the bottom of her gorgeous ass cheeks before quickly pulling her short white dress down again?

The elevator doors ‘pinged’ open and Beca stepped inside, mashing her thumb against the button that would keep the doors open and she waited somewhat impatiently for her girlfriend. They needed to get up to their suite quickly. And as Beca waited she began to make plans. Such as where she was going to fuck Chloe first.

It would be romantic to scoop the redhead up, throw her on the bed and make love to her there. But Beca and Chloe were no longer in the early stages of their relationship. There was far more lust involved now. Far more heat. And both women knew each other’s bodies so well that it was really more of a case of getting down and dirty straight away.

Foreplay usually happened in the buildup to the two actually seeing each other, thanks to suggestive texts followed by longing looks across a room, much like the longing looks they’d been giving each other across the green room at the TV studio earlier. She suspected nobody would have noticed, but right now she didn’t care. Because Beca saw Chloe walk through the hotel doors.

Beca watched as Chloe casually wandered into the lobby of the hotel, nodding at the new receptionist who gave her a friendly greeting and began to ask her if she could help. When the redhead pointed to Beca stood waiting in the elevator, the woman behind the desk said a quiet “Ah, yes, Ms Beale I take it..” then motioned for her to continue.

Beca’s breath caught in her throat as she watched Chloe slowly approach her, taking the time to admire how long her legs looked in those white heels. How long Chloe’s red hair looked when it was straight and cascading down her back. How dark Chloe’s eyes were as they drank in Beca’s appearance - the brunette’s team having decided that straight long hair and a figure-hugging short skirt and top had been the perfect addition to her black heels and red lipstick.

Chloe stepped into the elevator and stood side-by-side with Beca, both women looking out into the lobby as they waited patiently for the elevator doors to close. Both could hear the other’s breathing, quick and shallow. Both could feel the adrenaline and hormones kicking around their respective bodies. And a longing tingle ran down both their bodies as they watched the elevator doors close at a painstakingly slow pace.

No sooner had the doors closed with a gentle ‘clunk’ Beca turned to Chloe, her hands immediately reaching for the woman’s hips, her mouth immediately finding its way to Chloe’s, and the brunette shoved her girlfriend backwards until Chloe’s back slammed against the side of the elevator with a loud thud. Chloe, meanwhile, had thrown her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, adoring the way Beca pushed her up against the side of the elevator while it slowly crept up to the penthouse suite on the top floor.

“Heels off!” Beca demanded in a low voice against her girlfriend’s mouth before bringing her lips back onto Chloe’s. She let out a lustful moan when the redhead slid her tongue between her teeth and they lapped at one another’s mouths, their deep kisses filled with heat and passion as Chloe stepped out of her heels.

Having always been a few inches shorter than her girlfriend, Beca relished the opportunity offered here to be a few inches taller than the redhead instead, and the feel of Chloe’s body against her like this only added fuel to the multi-millionaire’s fire. Beca’s hands slid from Chloe’s hips, round to her ass, and the woman couldn’t help the temptation to cop a feel. The second her hands squeezed, Chloe broke their kiss, letting out a raspy gasp, both women now breathing heavily as the elevator crept higher and higher.

Beca slid her hands a little lower while she nuzzled Chloe’s face, loving the feel of their chests rising and falling in time with one another. She brought her mouth down to the nape of Chloe’s neck and bit down gently, swirling her tongue around the skin. And as she did so her fingers reached the hem of the back of Chloe’s dress. Beca bit down again a little harder, her hands beginning to slowly tug Chloe’s dress up, pausing once her hands were finally flush over her girlfriend’s ass cheeks.

“Beca..” Chloe began, slightly breathless, her fingers tangled in Beca’s hair, wiggling her hips against her girlfriend’s hands then body then hands again, trying to encourage some sort of friction, “..please..” she whispered into Beca’s ear, and the warmth of her breath sent a new wave of electricity through Beca’s body, a fresh surge of lust taking over the brunette’s actions.

Quick as a flash Beca pushed her face up into Chloe’s, capturing her mouth in her own, their tongues immediately meshing when the redhead let out a gasp. Beca’s hands snapped around from behind Chloe to the front, fingers used to tug the tight white dress to the woman’s waist. The brunette nudged her girlfriend’s legs apart, to which Chloe more than obliged.

Beca brought her right hand up to cup Chloe’s face while they kissed, and her left hand skimmed down the outside of Chloe’s thigh, then up the inside of it. Their breathing was laboured, and both women let out loud moans within their deep kiss when Beca  _finally_  reached Chloe’s heated pussy. The brunette wasted no time in sliding two fingers into her girlfriend, groaning yet again into Chloe’s mouth when she noted just how easily her fingers slid up there.

Three hours worth of foreplay had clearly worked its charm, and within a matter of seconds Beca had already found a rhythm that matched the roll of Chloe’s hips and the pace of their deep kisses. Beca’s right hand had drifted to the back of Chloe’s neck and she broke their kiss to inspect her girlfriend’s expression, breathing heavily, loving the way Chloe knocked her head back onto the side of the elevator behind her while her bright blue eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy.

The sound of Beca’s fingers slipping quickly in and out of Chloe’s wet pussy filled the elevator, their heavy breathing joining the women’s moans that overrode the ‘whirring’ and ‘clunking’ sounds of the elevator. The brunette kissed her girlfriend hard, slipping her fingers out of Chloe, and focussed her motions on the woman’s clit, using the silky juices as lubricant to stimulate it further. Before long Beca heard that growl in the back of Chloe’s throat that she knew was a sign that her girlfriend was close to cumming, so she slipped her two fingers back into Chloe’s pussy, using her thumb to continue rubbing her clit.

Beca had found a rhythm rolling her own body against Chloe too, her crotch conveniently rubbing against her own hand that was currently working Chloe up into a climax, and the motions were causing Beca’s sexual desire to almost reach its peak. Chloe must have sensed it, because her own hands had now found their way to Beca’s short skirt and the redhead had tugged it up over her hips and had begun gripping hard onto her ass cheeks, digging her nails into Beca’s soft skin, urging her to grind harder against her.

Chloe broke their kiss, letting out a low raspy, “I’m gonna cum..” and Beca threw her mouth back onto her girlfriend’s beautiful mouth, causing Chloe’s head to slam onto the side of the elevator, the redhead’s tongue finding its way back into Beca’s mouth.

Beca moved her right arm down and around Chloe’s waist in anticipation of having to support her weight in a moment, and increased her left hand’s movements, sliding her fingers in and out of Chloe that much quicker.

Then suddenly she felt it. Chloe’s body stiffened, her mouth opened causing their kiss to break, and Beca leant her forehead against her girlfriend’s, keeping her fingers inside Chloe’s sopping wet pussy while the woman came. The brunette clung tightly to her girlfriend’s waist as Chloe’s legs began to weaken, and a heavy moan of relief fell out of the redhead’s mouth.

“ _Fuck_  that was good!” Chloe whispered, a lazy grin wiping across her face as she opened her eyes a little bit to peer at her girlfriend who was just grinning at her.

“I’ve fucking missed you..” Beca mumbled, nudging Chloe’s nose with her own and giving her a long affectionate kiss while she slipped her fingers out of Chloe’s pussy.

“Don’t you mean you’ve missed fucking me?” Chloe said with a slow giggle, still coming down from her orgasm, and Beca let out a chuckle.

“That too..”

The two women pulled their respective clothes down over their hips then turned to see that they had already arrived at the penthouse suite, though when that had been, neither were sure.

Beca turned to look at Chloe, adoring the sight of her girlfriend’s swollen lips that were stained with a mix of both their lipstick. Then she looked up to Chloe’s eyes and saw a mischievous look wipe over the redhead’s face.

“What’re you thinking?” Beca asked slowly with a curious grin.

She watched as Chloe took a deep breath then stepped up to her, took her hand, and whispered, “I’m thinking of three things..”

Beca looked over, through the elevator doors, and into the penthouse suite that would be hers and Chloe’s for the next three nights. Her heart began racing again, her own pussy beginning to tingle when she saw Chloe raise her index finger in front of her face.

“One - you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

Chloe’s whispered words trickled into Beca’s ear the woman’s lips were so close to it, and those words began swirling around her mind, fogging all thoughts except those of her girlfriend. She noticed Chloe had raised her middle finger to join her index finger.

“Two - I want to make you cum.”

Beca swallowed loudly, her chest rising and falling a little quicker when she felt Chloe squeeze her hand while the third finger of her other hand joined the first two fingers.

“And three…I want to do it while we’re in the shower.”

Beca’s mind immediately flew back to one of their first meetings, back in her freshman year, when Chloe had barged into her shower to try to get her to audition for The Barden Bellas. Back then it had been an utter shock. But now having sex in the shower with Chloe was one of Beca’s favourite sex-locations. And the brunette turned to her girlfriend, smiling seductively as she replied in a low voice:

“You get the Spotify playlist. And I’ll get in the shower..”


	53. Staubrey - Snapshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three cute little snapshots of Staubrey..

**1 - INSTAGRAM**

Aubrey is sat up in bed one night looking at her phone with a frown on her face. She turns to her right and reaches a hand down, shaking Stacie’s shoulder gently, whispering:

 **Aubrey:**  Babe..

Stacie stirs from her sleep, letting out a small groan.

 **Aubrey:**  Babe, look at this pretty girl on Instagram.

Aubrey shows Stacie her phone and on the screen is a photo of a girl petting a monkey whilst backpacking in Asia. Stacie blinks at it sleepily, then begins to drift back off to sleep.

 **Aubrey:**  Do you see how pretty she is?

 **Stacie:**  Mmhmm..

Aubrey brings the phone back to her face and stares at the photo with a furrowed brow.

 **Aubrey:**  How  _does_  she do it??

* * *

**2 - WINTER**

Stacie and Aubrey are curled up in bed mid-afternoon on a snowy winters day. They both stir from the afternoon nap that they’d just been having and Stacie stretches, then curls her arms a little tighter around Aubrey’s body while the blonde tucks into her a little closer.

“When was the last time we left the apartment?” Aubrey mumbles against Stacie’s skin.

“Not sure,” Stacie mumbles back against Aubrey’s hair, “but I bet it was horrible..” and she places a kiss on Aubrey’s head as the older woman lets out a light giggle. They both drift off back to sleep.

* * *

**3 - ONE DAY**

**Innocent Aubrey, aged 6, surrounded by friends in the playground at school:** “One day I’ll marry Prince Charming and live happily ever after!”

 **Dreamy Aubrey, aged 15, watching MTV with her sister at home:** *sigh* “One day I’m gonna marry a guy  _just_  like Nick Carter.”

 **Sad Aubrey, aged 21, watching Chloe make out with yet _another_  guy in college:** “I’m never going to find true love..”

 **Surprised Aubrey, aged 22, having just been drunk-kissed by Stacie:** “I’ve never felt like this before..”

 **Happy Aubrey, aged 29, stood opposite Stacie on their wedding day:** “As a child I always thought one day I’d marry Prince Charming. But I got something better. I got you.”

And they lived happily ever after..

* * *

 


	54. Bechloe - The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe agree to start dating once Chloe finishes vet school..

Beca and Chloe let out sighs of relief as they approached the door to the stuffy little studio apartment they rented in Brooklyn. Chloe steadied Beca’s suitcase with her free hand while her best friend got her keys out of her jacket pocket and began unlocking their apartment door, shunting it open with her hip - a trick they’d learnt when they’d first moved in a couple of years ago.

“I can’t even  _begin_  to tell you how happy I am to be home!” Beca exclaimed with a dramatic groan as she threw herself face first onto the fold-out bed that she and Chloe had been having to share for just over two years now. But Chloe didn’t respond, instead opting to wheel both their suitcases through the front door and gently close it behind her.

This return to their home was a bittersweet moment. Yes it marked a return to familiar surroundings for them. A return to the place they both called home. A return to the place that Chloe had been living in while she’d fallen deeper and deeper in unrequited love with her best friend over the couple of years they’d been sharing a fold-out bed. A return to the place they would soon have to move out of, because Chloe was going to Vet School in Davis CA, and Beca would undoubtedly have to move to LA to make good of that recording contract she was due to sign at the end of the week. Then that would be it. The end of the ‘dream life’ that Chloe had been living in.

“Remind me to never protest again when you insist on making our bed with fresh bedsheets before we go on holiday..” Beca mumbled happily into the bedding, inhaling the fresh laundry smell. Chloe looked over at her best friend with a small smile. But her heart was breaking. She didn’t want this to ever end. She wanted to spend the rest of her life curling up in Beca’s arms or vice-versa in front of Netflix. She didn’t want to stop coming home to her..

“Hey.” Chloe jumped as she realised Beca had turned from the bedding to look at her with a furrowed brow, “What’s going on?”

“Oh um..” Chloe struggled to find any words that might be the truth, so instead she forced a nervous smile onto her face, “..n-nothing! It’s..it’s nothing..I’m nothing!” She winced slightly at how stupid she was sounding, so turned on the spot and began making her way over to their tiny kitchen, reaching for the two clean coffee mugs that she’d specifically left out for them before they left for their USO tour, ready for when they arrived home. “Coffee?” she asked brightly, though she noted the way her voice had croaked slightly when she’d said it and she hoped Beca hadn’t noticed.

But she heard Beca scrambling up off their bed, “Chloe..” and Chloe began to panic a little, because she’d known the woman for seven years, and she knew that tone Beca used. So the redhead began hastily preparing their little coffee machine, knowing just how Beca always had her coffee. “Dude, wh-…what’s going on?”

“Nothing! I just…” Chloe began, stuffing Beca’s mug under the coffee machine, not daring to look at her best friend, “..I’m just jet-lagged.”

She noticed out the corner of her eye Beca slowly approaching her. Chloe’s heart was beginning to race a little faster as she stared intently at the stream of hot coffee that ran into Beca’s mug. She couldn’t tell her. She couldn’t ask her. She just  _couldn’t_.

“You were thinking something.” Beca said with an air of caution while Chloe pulled the completed coffee mug from the machine, placing it to the side while she prepared her own coffee. “What were you thinking?”

Chloe swallowed loudly as she stuffed the coffee pod in the machine, “I-It was stupid.” and she shoved her mug in the machine just as a flow of hot latte began streaming down.

“What have I told you about saying that..” Beca said quietly, clearly becoming worried. Chloe stared at the flowing coffee. Beca had told her on so many occasions to never describe what she was thinking or doing or saying as ‘stupid’. Because those things were what made Chloe the woman she was. And Beca had told her on so many occasions that she liked the woman Chloe was. And that she didn’t deem any part of Chloe stupid. Which hadn’t help Chloe with the whole ‘falling deeper in unrequited love with her best friend’ situation that was for sure.

“Chloe..what were you thinking?” Beca repeated, and Chloe felt her heart thudding against her chest so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. So she shrugged, then turned to look at her best friend who wore a very concerned expression as she faced her, clearly trying and failing to read her mind.

Chloe took a deep breath then just went for it, “Did you want to go out on a date with me?”

It was as though time had stood still, the studio apartment falling silent save for the hum of Brooklyn traffic that came through the shitty old windows. Chloe had held her breath, her heart still hammering away and her stomach tied in a tight knot. She couldn’t believe she’d done it.  _Finally!_  After seven long years of pining and yearning for the chance to ask her best friend out, she’d finally done it! And Chloe felt alive and rejuvenated and-

“No.” Beca said honestly, and Chloe’s heart sank.

“Oh..” God she felt stupid. That was it. What could have potentially been a lovely couple of weeks of them spending their final moments living together as best friends before they both moved away were all now ruined by Chloe’s stupid feelings and stupid ideas and stupid impulses. “Right..yeah..” Chloe forced a smile on her face, shaking her head slightly while she screwed her face up awkwardly, “..no of course! I was..” she turned to look back at her coffee that had just finished pouring, her body feeling numb with embarrassment, “..I-I was only joking! A stupid..” she let out a sigh, “stupid joke.” she finished quietly.

“Chlo..” Beca said in a soft voice, and Chloe was almost certain she could hear a smile in that voice, which only made the reality of this situation all the more heartbreaking. Because Beca found this  _amusing_. “Chloe look at me.”

The redhead turned her head, hating that tears had already tainted her eyes as she looked at her best friend. But to her surprise Beca wasn’t laughing. She didn’t look like she planned on laughing either. She was just looking at her with an  _affectionate_  smile on her face. And Chloe’s lips had parted, but she didn’t mimics the smile on Beca’s face. She just stared. Waiting nervously for what Beca was about to say next.

“I want to date you.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat and, because she knew her best friend so well, she  _knew_  Beca wasn’t joking. So why had she said no??

“I want to marry you and buy a house with you that we make our home. And I want to have kids with you. And a dog. And I want us to grow old together.”

A small smile had slowly crept onto Chloe’s face, her breath caught in her lungs she was so stunned at Beca’s revelation. There was a ‘but’ coming though, Chloe could sense it.

“But,” there it was, “I don’t think now is the right time to be doing that.” Chloe opened her mouth to protest but Beca held a hand up to stop her. “I was thinking about it on the flight home so just..hear me out..”

“Okay..” Chloe choked out quietly, trying to keep her impending tears at bay.

“You’ve worked so hard to get into Vet School. I don’t want to distract you from becoming the awesome Vet that I  _know_  you’re gonna be. And especially now I have this  _crazy_  recording contract I’m gonna be away in LA so much and..I dunno touring and stuff so…” Chloe’s stomach dropped with nerves as Beca paused, and the redhead feared her best friend was reconsidering having had this conversation with her at all. But instead the brunette stuffed her hand into her pocket.

“..so I say we wait for you to finish Vet School. And if, after those four years-“

“-five.” Chloe corrected, feeling guilty when Beca’s expression wavered.

“-five years.. F-five? Are you sure?”

“‘Fraid so.”

“Right, okay..” Beca cleared her throat, taking a deep breath to compose herself, then straightened her posture, looking honestly at Chloe, “..if after those  _five_  years you still want all that with me, then I promise to take you out on a date.”

A smile swept across Chloe’s face, “Promise?” she asked quietly, and her eyes widened in surprise as Beca pulled out a small box, holding it out to her with a soft smile.

“Promise.”

Chloe looked up from the box as her best friend raised her eyebrows at her and shrugged. So the redhead reached out and took the small box, letting out a beaming smile when she opened it and saw a beautiful ring inside. The one she’d cooed over at the little market they’d visited with The Bellas in Italy. She’d been so disappointed when she and Aubrey had returned to that stall only to be told that the ring had already been sold.

“It’s nothing much but..I want it to symbolise my promise to you. The promise that I’ll wait.” Beca said nervously and Chloe looked up at her best friend, still smiling brightly as happy tears fell from her eyes while Beca raised her eyebrows seriously, “I’ll wait for you Chlo. I’ll wait the five years.”

Chloe nodded slowly, letting out a huge sigh of relief. Because she  _hadn’t_ been an idiot. Asking Beca on a date really had been a good idea after all. And so what if it meant that they had to wait five years? Chloe had waited seven years to be able get to this stage with Beca. What were a few more years huh? At least she finally knew that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. And that light being the knowledge that she  _was_  going to spend the rest of her life with her best friend. She was one day going to kiss her. They were one day going to get married and have children and a dog and live happily ever after.

“I just need you to promise me one thing in return.” Beca said, holding her index finger out at Chloe and the redhead hesitated, a curious smile on her face.

“You work fucking hard at Vet School. Because I swear to God, Beale, if you purposely fail your exams-“

Chloe began laughing loudly while Beca spoke with a large grin on her face.

“-just so you can stay in college for  _another_  three years, on top of the five years you’re already condemned to do, I’m NOT going-“

And Chloe threw her arms around Beca’s neck, giggling and squeezing her tight while her best friend wrapped her arms around her waist to strengthen the hug.

“-to be happy! I mean it Beale!”

And the two women sighed happily as they stood in their tiny studio apartment, hugging, thrilled at the prospect of their eventual future together.


	55. Staubrey - Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey gets a surprise visit at the retreat..

Aubrey let out a long sigh while she sat on the edge of her couch in her beautiful little log cabin at the retreat she ran, and gently put her head in her hands. Today was Valentine’s Day. And what was worse than not having anyone to spend Valentine’s Day with? Having to spend it with a bunch of loved-up couples.

She admitted the retreat hadn’t been doing great recently. Clearly the novelty of ‘company team-building’ had worn off and the owner of the retreat had seen a ‘gap in the market’ for couples team-building exercises. Which were as uncomfortable to lead as Aubrey had feared it would be.

The blonde sniffed, pouring herself another glass of wine, then sat back on the couch while she took another gulp of the Merlot. Another Valentine’s Day spent alone throwing herself a little pity party.  _Great_..

Suddenly a knock sounded at her front door and Aubrey sniffed, dabbing the tears from her cheeks and eyes. She didn’t care that she didn’t have any makeup on. Whoever was at the door were probably scared enough of her anyway. So she slid off the couch, placing her glass of wine on the oak table before her, then made her way over to the front door and opened it.

“I’m never gonna get over how far it is to walk from the parking lot to your cabin, Aubrey.”

Aubrey’s mouth dropped open in surprise as Stacie stood on her doorstep, and the blonde had to admit, the woman looked  _stunning_.

“Stacie, wha-?”

“You mentioned on The Bellas chat last week that you had nothing planned for Valentine’s Day other than that ‘couples retreat’ thing you were having to run - which sounded hideous by the way - so I figured as we both live within an hour of each other I should just drop by!” Stacie said in a tone that effectively emphasised that this was no big deal.

Aubrey was stunned. She and Stacie hadn’t had a  _thing_  back in college per-say. But they  _had_  made out at a couple of college parties. And the blonde would be lying if she hadn’t thought about those moments from time to time. Remembering how good Stacie’s hair had smelt. How good her lips had felt. How calm she’d felt in Stacie’s arms. God, that had been years ago. Like…seven years ago maybe?

“So can I come in orrrrr…?” Stacie asked awkwardly, raising her eyebrows with a hopeful expression and Aubrey cleared her throat, stepping to the side to invite the younger woman in with a “Sure! Yes. Of course.”

The door was closed and Aubrey brought her hands behind her and leant back against the cool wood. Her eyes drifted down the length of Stacie’s beautiful toned body. There was no way that woman had given birth seven months ago, right? Except..Aubrey had seen the pregnant belly herself last summer. And if she hadn’t, she’d never have believed that Stacie’s body had been through all that.

She jumped as Stacie moved the bouquet of flowers that had been in her hand, over her stomach instead while she cleared her throat. Aubrey snapped her eyes back up to her friend’s face. God she felt like an idiot now. She’d never put Stacie down as being someone who was self-conscious of her body, but they say that pregnancy can alter a lot about a woman either physically or mentally or both.

“Uh..these are for you.” Stacie said as she offered the bouquet of flowers out to Aubrey and the blonde stepped forward to take them with a coy smile.

“Oh..thank you.” Aubrey said quietly as she took then from Stacie’s hand, trying to ignore the fact that their fingers had brushed.

“So..no Bella?” Aubrey tried to ask conversationally as she strode through to the kitchen to find a vase, hoping the walk would ease her racing heart. It didn’t.

“Nah,” Stacie said casually about her young daughter, slowly following Aubrey through to the kitchen, “Mom & Dad said they’d watch her overnight.”

“Sounds like you’ve got yourself a good deal there.” Aubrey said with a grin as she found a vase in a cupboard and filled it up a little with water.

“Yeah they’ve been really good to me.”

Aubrey placed the flowers in the vase then slid it to the centre of the island worktop she had in the centre of the kitchen, letting out a happy sigh as she looked at them, “I love flowers!”

“I know.” Stacie said quietly, and the blonde looked up at the woman who had slowed to a stop beside her and was wearing a soft smile on her face, “I remember you saying back in college how much you loved getting flowers.”

Aubrey looked back down at the bouquet before her, nodding slightly. Why did she feel so nervous? It was only Stacie! Not…not  _only_  Stacie like she meant nothing to Aubrey. Just…only Stacie as in Aubrey had nothing to worry about. Not that she was worried! God she was nervous-

“Would you like some wine?” The blonde asked cautiously and to her relief Stacie’s eyes lit up.

“ _Yes_ ” came the immediate response.

So Aubrey went to pull another wine glass from the cabinet while inviting the brunette to take a seat on the couch. The two women sat side by side, their heart’s racing with nerves and excitement. Aubrey handed Stacie a good glass of wine then picked up her own.

“Happy Valentines Day I guess?” Stacie said with a shrug, holding her glass up and Aubrey responded with a sweet “Yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day!”

But at the sound of their wine glasses ‘clinking’, the two women locked eyes. Aubrey found her gaze drifting down to Stacie’s lips while the brunette slowly leant towards her.

There was a pause as Aubrey felt Stacie’s breath ghost over her face while the younger woman waited patiently, and the blonde swallowed loudly before slowly closing the gap. A warmth rushed over Aubrey’s body as she relished the soft feel of Stacie’s lips on her own, and Aubrey’s immediate thought was how she never wanted this moment to end..


	56. Bechloe/Staubrey/Jessley - Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe Beale host a BBQ for their friends and their friends' kids.

Beca Beale stood beside the large lit barbecue, taking a long swig of beer from the bottle in her hand. To her left was Ashley. To her right was Stacie. And the three women stood and watched with mild amusement as their respective children squealed and laughed while they all ran around together in the huge back garden of The Beale’s mansion.

Dexter Beale tore around the grass, the six year old laughing loudly with a water gun in his hand while he tried to squirt seven year old Serena Posen. Zigi, The Beale’s young Labrador was darting about after them excitably. Abbie, Dexter’s older sister, had climbed a nearby tree and was taunting the children below, stating they would never be able to get her. And at the bottom of the tree were Minnie & Martha Smith, Jessica & Ashley’s five year old twin daughters - both of whom were attempting to help each other up the tree after Abbie, who they adored.

Stacie let out a long sigh as she took a swig of beer from her beer bottle, watching as her daughter suddenly stopped running away from the Beale’s son, turned on the spot, and instead threw her arms around him. Dexter let out a squeal, dropping the water gun, then allowed himself to be wrestled to the ground by his best friend. Zigi ducked down and barked playfully at the girl, as if telling her to get off her human.

“So Dex told me the other day that apparently Serena’s his soulmate.” Beca said in an amused tone, turning to the barbecue to flip some burgers.

“Ahh that’s cute.” Ashley chuckled, swigging her own beer before looking over to her wife who was chatting to the other Bellas by the patio doors. Jessica glanced over at her and the two women immediately beamed at one another and waved.

“How did he work that one out?” Stacie asked curiously with a big grin as she watched her daughter help her best friend up from the ground then dusted the little boy’s t-shirt down.

“Oh Chloe mentioned on Ellen the other day about how I’m her soulmate-“

“Aww!” came the joint reactions of her two friends, but Beca just rolled her eyes and continued:

“-and Dexter was watching it at the time so asked me what a soulmate was.”

Stacie watched in amusement as her daughter whispered something into Dexter’s ear, before the six year old whispered something into Serena’s ear. They’d been best friends from the moment the boy had been born and the brunette could see why Dexter Beale would believe that the beautiful seven year old was his soulmate.

“And what did you tell him?” Ashley asked curiously, looking over at her daughters as they both conceded they probably couldn’t get up to Abbie in the tree. The mother watched as the two little blondes scrambled over to Serena Posen, clearly about to complain to her that they couldn’t get up to Abbie.

Abbie may be the eldest in the next generation of ‘Bellas’ by three years, but Serena was the true leader of the little gang. Mostly due to how tall she was for her age. But it wasn’t Abbie Beale’s fault that she had inherited her Mama’s petite frame and that Serena Posen had inherited her Mom’s tall slender ‘ballerina’ figure.

“Meh, I told him if someone was your soulmate then you loved them more than anything. Even more than chocolate.” Beca said with a shrug, satisfied enough with the barbecue food to step away from it and return to her friends.

“Wow, your son loves my daughter more than chocolate??” Stacie asked, raising her eyebrows with surprise.

“Apparently..” Beca said with a sigh, taking another mouthful of beer.

The three mothers all looked over at their children. Serena was busy marching up to the tree, looking up at Abbie. She had a firm grip on Dexter’s hand while the boy happily bumbled along after the seven year old. Both were closely followed by the blonde Smith twins and Zigi the dog.

Stacie rolled her eyes as her bossy daughter insisted that Abbie Beale get down from that tree immediately. Her daughter definitely took after her wife when it came to being bossy. Not that she’d ever dare tell Aubrey that..

The brunette glanced over at the patio to see her wife laughing happily, her hand smoothing over her 8-month-pregnant belly, while Emily told the Bellas around them a seemingly funny story. Pregnancy suited Aubrey. The Posen’s had had a difficult time conceiving after giving birth to Serena. They’d lost two babies during their previous two successful IVF cycles. And it had been so traumatising that both Aubrey and Stacie had agreed that if it happened again, that would be it for them. Serena would be enough. Fortunately this pregnancy had been their smoothest yet and they were only three weeks away from meeting Baby Boy Posen.

By the time Stacie had turned back to look over at the children, Abbie was already scrambling down the tree. The petite little brunette looked to be frowning, clearly grumpy with the fact that she’d been told to get down, and her moody expression was one that could rival her Mama’s were there ever a need to compare. Serena Posen then suggested they all go inside for a juice break, and the seven year old started scampering off with her friends in tow.

“You alright there buddy?” Beca asked her son in amusement as she watched him happy scamper past her while being led by the hand by his best friend.

“Yeah! We’re getting juice pouches!” The little boy squeaked excitably as he continued along to the patio with Serena.

“Girls, share nicely please!” Ashley said strictly to her daughters while Minnie and Martha dashed past their mother, both grinning brightly and letting out small giggles while they tried to keep up with the older kids. The twins were very close, which often meant they bickered, which embarrassed the hell out of their mothers, particularly when they met up with The Bellas.

Beca watched as the children came to a stop in front of her wife. Chloe was sat on one of the garden chairs by the patio door, busy feeding their youngest child, seven month old Eleanor. Sat dutifully at her feet were The Beale’s other Labrador, Alba - the dog they’d got almost fourteen years ago. Alba had always been protective of their children, no matter the age, and raised her head to inspect the children, before slumping back down to sun herself further in the LA sun.

“You know what,” Stacie muttered under her breath to her friends while she watched Serena place her hands on her hips, insisting to her mother that they all needed juice pouches, much to Aubrey’s amusement, “the older my kid gets, the more I hope she’ll one day lead a company in a musical and not a gang in prison..”

Ashley chuckled, taking a swig of her beer while she watched her twins scramble up onto her wife’s lap, Jessica having handed them little bottles of water to prevent them on getting too hyped up on juice. Beca, meanwhile, hadn’t really responded.

The woman looked back out to where the children  _had_  been and saw her eldest daughter, stood with her little hands stuffed in her little shorts pockets, and a huge frown on her face. Zigi sat obediently beside the ten year old, looking up at her curiously. Beca couldn’t help the small grin that grew on her face, noting just how like herself her daughter was. Abbie certainly had many of Chloe’s wonderful traits, but there were still aspects of Beca’s old grumpy personality that clouded the little girl’s behaviour.

The mother wandered over to her daughter, scruffing up Zigi’s fur as she patted the dog’s head in greeting.

“What’s going on Twinkle?” Beca asked Abbie affectionately, but the little girl continued to look down at her feet with a grumpy shrug.

“I wanted everyone to climb the tree with me but Serena said no.” Abbie mumbled.

Beca let out a quiet chuckle, glancing over at the patio, catching her wife’s eye. Chloe always seemed to sense when their children were unhappy, but seemed satisfied enough that Beca was tending to their eldest daughter’s needs. So Beca turned back to Abbie with a soft smile and crouched down, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on the little girl’s arm.

“Abs, Serena’s always going to be bossy. But just because she tells you to do something doesn’t mean you have to do it.”

“I don’t?” Abbie said as she looked up into her mothers eyes, those same stormy blue eyes that she had inherited.

“No, Twinkle,” Beca said with an affectionate chuckle, “you don’t. So if you don’t want to go have some juice, you don’t have to.”

The mother watched her daughter bite her bottom lip, just like her wife always did when she was thinking deeply about something.

“But I  _do_  want some juice..” Abbie said quietly, her bottom lip sticking out, and Beca couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face while she shrugged.

“So go get some juice, kiddo!”

And the mother watched as her eldest daughter’s face changed immediately into a big smile, and the little girl skipped happily over the grass and through to the patio area to join her siblings, best friend’s, mother, and aunts. Beca looked down at the young Labrador as she stood up. Ever faithful were their pooches.

So Beca motioned her head towards the patio area, “Go on Zig!” she whispered enthusiastically, and the dog happily scrambled off after her other humans. The brunette joined her friend’s by the barbecue, relieved that they’d had the good sense to check the meat that had been sizzling away..


	57. Bechloe - Poorly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has given Beca her cold..

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Beca croaked, letting out a groan as she raised her arm to flop it over her best friend’s waist, spooning Chloe tighter. It was seven in the morning and Beca had woken up feeling like death. Her entire body ached. Her nose was blocked. And it was all the redhead’s fault.

“Why am I the worst?” Chloe mumbled in an equally croaky voice, groaning gently when she brought her hand up to rub her sleepy eyes.

“Because you’ve given me your crappy cold that’s why..” Beca mumbled, bringing her other hand up and rubbing her runny nose with a loud sniff. The poorly brunette then snuck her arm under the pillows on their shared fold-out bed. Chloe raised her heavy head for a few seconds so Beca could find a comfortable position to put her arm, then laid it back down with a long exhausted sigh.

“We don’t have to get out of bed today, right?” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s back, hating how shit she was feeling, and she felt Chloe place a hand over hers and loosely entwine their fingers.

Chloe had been sick with a bad cold for over three days now. Beca had had the cheek to boast on day three that she was clearly immune from Chloe’s cold. But she had been wrong.

“No.” Chloe slurred drowsily, groaning as she moved her legs gently to entwine with Beca’s. Beca squeezed Chloe’s waist for a brief moment to emphasise her response.

“Good.” Beca responded with a sleepy sigh, “I never want to leave this bed again.”

“Oh there’s no chance we’re ever leaving this bed again.” Chloe agreed with a mumble, turning her head slowly so her lips came into contact with Beca’s arm that was beneath her neck, and she placed a sloppy kiss on it before resuming her original position.

Chloe let out a sleepy hum when she felt Beca place a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade, and the two best friends let out heavy sighs as they both fell back to sleep in their shared fold-out bed.


	58. Bechloe - Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heating is broken in the apartment block..

“It’s your turn.” Chloe said, nudging her best friend, but the petite woman tucked herself further under the layers of blankets that were on their fold-out bed, shaking her head stubbornly.

“Nope.”

“Becaaaaa!” Chloe whined, pulling the blankets up to her neck again and placing her well-layered arms around her best friend’s waist, “I want a hot chocolaaaaate!” she said in the sweetest of voices.

“Don’t-“ Beca began sharply, holding her index finger up at the redhead, hating the chill that met it as it snuck out from within the blankets, “-don’t you  _dare_  stick that bottom lip out!”

But it was too late, Chloe had already stuck her bottom lip out and was looking at Beca with puppy-dog eyes, “ _Pleeeeeeeease_??”

Beca seemed to hesitated, then let out a sigh of defeat while rolling her eyes, “ _Fine_!” And she groaned as she tugged the blankets from her body and crawled out of their fold-out bed, “But only ‘cause you’re pretty. Not because I  _want_  to!” And if Beca hadn’t felt so cold she probably would’ve felt embarrassed about her sarcastic comment. Because she  _did_  think that her best friend was pretty. Really pretty.

The brunette shuffled over to the tiny kitchen in the studio apartment that they shared with their best friend, Amy. The heating for the whole block had gone down hours ago. Not ideal in the dead of winter. So the two women had been tucked up in layers upon layers of clothes, and under layers of blankets, holding one another to keep warm while they watched Netflix.

Beca made the two hot chocolates as quick as possible, knowing full well that Chloe took hers with an extra spoonful of sugar and low-fat milk. Within minutes she was darting back over to the bed, a mug in each hand, and she placed them both on Chloe’s bedside table, then scrambled over her best friend’s body to get back under the blankets.

When Beca had finally snuggled back down again, both women holding each other tightly for warmth, their cheeks against each other’s while they watched another episode of Gossip Girl. Beca let out a huffy sigh, “Well now I’m extra cold. Thanks!” she said sarcastically. She could see her breath it was so cold in here!

Chloe let out a giggle, giving her best friend a squeeze before saying brightly, “A true sign of how much you love me!”

And Beca rolled her eyes, because she reckoned she  _did_  love Chloe. Was absolutely besotted with her. But she was never going to tell her that..

The brunette let out a little yelp when Chloe turned her face and pressed the tip of her freezing nose onto Beca’s cheek.

“Dude you’re only gonna make me colder!” was the woman’s response, but her breath caught in her lungs, because she’d quickly turned her face to look at her best friend angrily, and their noses nudged.

Beca found herself looking down at Chloe’s lips, only just being able to feel the redhead’s chest rising and falling quickly beneath the layers of clothing. And after a few moments of being frozen in one position, Beca everso slowly moved her face forward and closed the gap between her and Chloe’s lips.

They held their first kiss for several seconds then quietly broke it, not pulling away by much, but enough that they could look into one another’s eyes to try to gauge whether this was a good idea or not. But when neither woman appeared to be hesitant or outraged, their lips met again, this time slightly more heavily.

And suddenly they forgot all about how freezing they were feeling as they began deepening their kiss with their tongues..


	59. Bechloe - Ellen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Beale is a guest on 'Ellen' and talks about her family life..

“My next guest is a three time Golden Globe nominee, and is returning to our screens this weekend as the new judge on ‘Dancing With The Stars’. Please welcome onto my show, Chloe Beale!”

Chloe took a deep breath then stepped out onto the TV studio floor with a huge grin on her face, waving to the studio audience then doing a little jig. She giggled as she approached Ellen Degeneres, always loving her visits to the show.

The redhead let out a sigh to calm her nerves then perched on the couch beside the bubbly TV host. This was her first live interview in just over a year, and Chloe had to admit, she was very nervous. Fortunately the woman beside her was warmly encouraging her to take a seat and the redhead admitted quietly to her just how nervous she was feeling. Nerves that toned down a notch when the host told her kindly that she was going to be fine.

“Welcome!” Ellen exclaimed brightly pausing to wait for the screaming, cheering, excitable audience to quieten and take their seats. Chloe took several deep breaths, scootching down her skirt a little, aware of all the cameras now on her. “Hi! Thank you so much for coming on the show!”

“Thank you so much for having me!” Chloe replied sweetly, a smile still on her face even though her heart was still racing.

“Are you kidding? It’s always great to have you here!” Ellen said kindly, and Chloe could tell from the way the woman adjusted her body position that the interview was about to start. “So it’s been, what, two years since you were last on the show?”

“Yeah! Yeah, about two years!” Chloe said with a nod and a smile. Because it  _had_  been that long - when she’d been doing the press rounds for a TV show that she’d starred in that had earned her three golden globe nominations across three years. It had all happened by accident. One moment she’d been the lead choreographer for the pilot of musical TV show, and the next moment she’d been asked to stand-in for one of the leading actors who had been ill and had done such a good job the producers had fired the actor, giving her the role instead!

”And have you been up to much over those couple of years?” Ellen asked, and Chloe knew what sort of thing the host was looking for. She’d been briefed by the show’s producers that the plan was for Chloe to mention a little something about her personal life, then Ellen would show a couple of photos that Chloe had posted on her public Instagram account, then it would be an commercial break before returning with Ellen asking her about her new role on ‘Dancing With The Stars’.

“I’ve just been at home raising my two kids and cooking up a third..” Chloe said with a smile.

“That’s right, you gave birth to..i-is it Eleanor?”

Ellen knew it was Eleanor. She and her wife had sent Chloe and Beca a congratulations card when the baby had been born. But Chloe knew this was an interviewing tactic.

“Yes, Eleanor. Ellie for short!” The redhead confirmed with a smile.

“Ellie! So you gave birth to Ellie six months ago was it?”

“Yep six months ago-“ Chloe was interrupted by the audience collectively letting out a loud chorus of “Aww”s and the redhead immediately knew that was the sign a photo had been put up on the screen behind her. Sure enough, as Chloe turned her head, she saw a photo she’d posted on her public Instagram account just last week. It was of her smiling son holding a smiling baby Ellie on his lap, while her eldest daughter crouched down to smile at the camera with her arm around her brother. Chloe had taken it on her phone a few weeks ago at their home in Connecticut.

“Oh..there they are..” Chloe said with a light giggle. Her heart swelled with pride as Ellen mentioned how beautiful her children looked, and how well behaved they seemed. And she thanked her, admitting that they were generally pretty well behaved.

“So how old are your kids now?” Ellen asked, motioning to the photo.

“Well the littlest is Ellie, of course.”

“Of course..” Ellen said with a nod.

“She’s six months. My eldest daughter, Abbie, she’s just turned ten.”

“Ten already?!”

“Yeah I know, crazy right?” Chloe said, raising her eyebrows to emphasise her shock, “I still can’t believe I’m mother to a ten year old!”

“Crazy how age works huh..” Ellen said sarcastically and Chloe laughed along nervously with the audience. Because yeah, she probably walked into that one. “And your son?”

“That’s Dexter and he’s six years old.”

“A doting big brother I see..”

“Yeah when he wants to be.” Chloe said with a giggle.

“Oh he’s not always that affectionate?”

“No he loves his baby sister to bits. And he loves being a big brother. It just took him a little while to adjust to someone needing me all the time..” Chloe said with another giggle, remembering just how difficult Dexter had found the transition going from the youngest child to the middle child.

“That someone being Ellie right?” Ellen interjected with a mischievous grin and Chloe laughed.

“Yes! Ellie! Of course Ellie! I didn’t mean my wife!” Chloe said throwing her head back to laugh a little harder before leaning towards Ellen with an equally mischievous grin, “Though Beca seems to get more needy with every kid we have!”

“‘Beca’ being music producer, ‘Beca Mitchell’..” Ellen said with a chuckle.

“Yes.” Chloe nodded in confirmation, her stomach twisting a little with excitement and nerves. Because she could talk about her wife forever but didn’t normally get the opportunity to. She adored Beca. Had done for the twenty years that she’d known her. And the redhead turned to see that the photo on the big screen behind her had changed from a photo of their kids to a professional photo that had been taken of Beca and Chloe together on the red carpet at the Golden Globes a couple of years ago. Both looking at the cameras seriously, hand-in-hand.

“And how long have you two been together?”

“Together almost fifteen years, married for twelve, but we’ve known each other since college.” Chloe reeled off, having had to tell people these facts all too often over the years. “She’s my very best friend. My soulmate.”

The photo behind them changed to another photo from Chloe’s Instagram. This time it was a selfie that Abbie had taken of herself with her two moms, her little brother and her baby sister. They were all beaming at the camera, the three children looking the spitting image of Beca.

Chloe smiled while the audience “Aww”’d again. That photo was her absolute favourite and her heart lurched when she remembered just how much she missed her little family. Beca, Abbie & Dexter had stayed back home in Connecticut while Chloe and Ellie had flown out to LA to do promotion for  _Dancing With The Stars_. Abbie  & Dex still had school this week so Chloe’s wife, dogs, and older children couldn’t join her until the weekend. And she couldn’t wait!

“Beca looks like she missed her mouth there..” Ellen said with a chuckle and an amused tone and Chloe knew what the woman was talking about. Just before that photo had been taken, Beca and Chloe had been attempting to try Ellie with some puréed food, and Ellie had lobbed a handful of mushed carrot at her Mama. It had landed on her top, which the woman had tried to scrape off.

“Yeah, she never saw that carrot coming!” Chloe said with a giggle.

“Well I think you guys are doing a great job. And y’all are a stunning family.”

“Thank you.” Chloe said sweetly, always loving it when people complimented her and her little family.

“Alright, we’re gonna have to have a quick commercial break, but when we return I’ll be speaking to Chloe Beale about her new role as a judge on ‘Dancing With The Stars’!”

The camera panned out as the audience began clapping and cheering and the commercial break began..


	60. Bechloe/Staubrey - Grow Old With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe attend their teen son's sell-out arena tour..

Beca and Chloe Beale stood side by side in the VIP area of the arena, at the very front of the sold-out crowd. To Chloe’s right stood their 23 year old daughter, and in front of them tip-toing on the barrier to get a good look was their 13 year old daughter. And the mothers wore proud smiles on their faces as they looked up onto the stage and saw their 18 year old son sat alone at a piano, grinning at the full audience.

“How’s everyone doing out there tonight?” Dexter Beale asked into the mic with a cute side-grin, pushing back his floppy brown hair. And a massive wave of screams came his way.

“Good! Me too..” he said with a chuckle, tinkling about with a few chords before pausing and looking back out at his 9000-strong fans. “So this next song is released at the end of the week. I wrote it a few months ago for my girlfriend who’s here in the audience tonight.”

The noise in the arena erupted with screams and cheers as a spotlight hung down on a tall brunette stood a little way to the left of Beca, and Dexter’s mothers both grinned while they looked over at her. Serena Posen, meanwhile, beamed up at her boyfriend. Her best friend. Her oldest friend. The young man she intended on hopefully marrying one day. And she gave Dexter a coy wave while he grinned at her then gave her a wink.

“For those of you who don’t know,” the eighteen year old said into the microphone while he looked out to the audience, “Serena and I have known each other pretty much our whole lives.” And Dexter looked back over at his girlfriend affectionately, “And I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you babe.”

Beca and Chloe both looked up at their son proudly, tears in Chloe’s eyes while they both noted just how sweet their son was, even with his successful music career having taken off.

“This is ‘Grow Old With Me’.” Dexter announced, and began playing the opening melody of the song while his fans screamed and whooped - it being one of their favourite songs it seemed.

## “I can feel you breathing,

## With your hair on my skin,

## As we lie here within

## The night.”

Beca shuffled on the spot slightly awkwardly, having not actually heard the songs lyrics properly yet, and having not realised before now that her son had written this song about his girlfriend. Her goddaughter. Her best friend’s’ nineteen year old daughter. And from the sounds of things..he was singing about them asleep together at night. But then again, this was Dexter, and his girlfriend was Serena. Of  _course_  it was about her!

## “I’ll pull the sheets,

## When it’s cold on your feet.

## ‘Cause you fall back to sleep,

## Every time.”

Okay, well that was  _very_  Dexter. The Beale’s’ only son had always been very kind and affectionate, particularly towards his best friend. He’d always shared his candy or ice cream with Serena when they’d been little kids, and had always offered her his jacket when they’d been teens.

## “Grow old with me,

## Let us share what we see,

## And oh the best it could be,

## Just you and I.”

It was no secret in The Beale household that Dexter had always planned on spending the rest of his life with Serena Posen. He’d asked the girl out on a date one summer when he was fourteen years old, and the two had gone for ice cream on the studio lot where his Mom, Chloe, had been shooting a new movie. Their first kiss had apparently been by the stage door of the set that Chloe’s movie had been shot. And they had told their respective parents almost immediately that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Over the four years since then the two had barely gone a day without talking to one another, despite Serena living with her Moms over in New York and Dexter living with  _his_  Moms over in LA.

## “And our hands they might age,

## And our bodies will change,

## But we’ll still be the same,

## As we are.”

Dexter had flown over to New York at the beginning of the year to visit his godmothers, and had asked Aubrey & Stacie if he could ask Serena to marry him. The two women had said no, much to his dismay. But after a long discussion the mothers had explained that they  _were_  happy for Dexter to propose to Serena, but not until she had graduated from college.

Naturally the young man had called his Ma, disappointed that he had to wait another two years before he could finally pop the question, but Beca had chuckled and had told her son that he had the rest of his life to enjoy time being married to his best friend, so waiting another two years wouldn’t be the end of the world.

## “We’ll still sing our song,

## When our hair ain’t so brown,

## And our children have sung,

## We were right.”

Beca and Chloe remembered all the years that Dexter had sat at the piano in the houses they’d lived in while he’d been growing up, writing songs. And almost all of them he would casually mention that he’d written for Serena.

During the summers that the eldest Posen would come and stay at The Beale’s, they would both sit around the piano and sing. Sometimes Serena would dance, practicing routines she had learnt during her ballet lessons while she pranced about the large open lounge area of the LA mansion and Dexter would watch adoringly while he played the piano.

## “They’ll sing

## Grow old with me,

## Let us share what we see,

## And oh the best it could be,

## Just you and I.”

Aubrey and Stacie Posen had almost immediately called Beca and Chloe Beale when Dexter had left their luxurious apartment in NYC to meet his girlfriend from college, Serena having earnt a place at the highly esteemed ‘Juilliard School’ on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. The Posen’s had told The Beale’s about the conversation they’d had with Dexter, and Beca & Chloe had both agreed that their decision had been the right one.

Beca had then left the room to take a call from her son, leaving her wife to chat excitably with Aubrey & Stacie about how lucky they were that they were one day going to be one big family. That they were going to share grandchildren!

## “And the hairs they stand up,

## And my feet start to thump,

## Yeah the feeling is dreaming,

## Around.”

Most of the world knew who Dexter Beale was, having followed his childhood on social media thanks to his famous mothers. When he’d shot to fame and success a couple of years ago with a number one debut record and sweeping the board at the Grammy’s the following year, it was widely accepted that ‘Dex’ was going to be making music for the long-run. Off the back of his own hard work and talent, rather than his parent’s career achievements. And his mothers supported him through and through of course.

Serena Posen, on the other hand, was a little less known. Now achieving high grades at Juilliard, the tall brunette was working hard to make the most of the outstanding training she was receiving while spending her down-time visiting her boyfriend wherever in the world he might be. In fact, people mostly recognised Serena as Dex’s girlfriend, or the stunning daughter of famous supermodel Stacie Conrad - the girl having inherited most of her Ma’s looks.

Serena had inherited her highly-organised nature from her Mom, Aubrey Posen, who now ran one of the most successful casting agencies in New York City with her wife. They were an unstoppable team with years of experience and a strong work ethic. Serena’s kid brother, Eric, was seven years her junior, and the twelve year old had already starred in several TV commercials as well as a popular Netflix TV show. All of this success meant that both the Posen’s and the Beale’s were pretty powerful families in the world of Film, TV, and Music.

## “You’ll be the one,

## Make me hurt,

## Make me come.”

Beca’s jaw dropped and she immediately looked at her wife. Chloe’s reaction was exactly the same and the two women communicated silently for a moment. Had they heard those lyrics correctly?! Had their son just sang about how his girlfriend made him ‘ _hard_ ’ and made him ‘ _come_ ’??

Their shared expression gave them the answer that yes, that was probably what he  _had_  said. Beca and Chloe awkwardly turned to look at the two women stood to Beca’s left.

Aubrey and Stacie looked horrified as they looked up onto the stage at their daughter’s boyfriend.  _Their_  Godson. Shocked that the young man had just sung about getting hard.. they both turned to their right to look at their best friends, noting Beca and Chloe’s apologetic expressions. The four women then looked to Aubrey’s left and looked at Serena.

## “Make me feel like I’m real,

## And alive.”

The nineteen year old had a big beautiful smile on her face, tears shining from her green eyes while she bit her bottom lip, watching her boyfriend in adoration.

Serena Posen hadn’t noticed her Moms’ reaction or her Godmothers’ reaction to the lyrics, because she knew that her boyfriend hadn’t sung anything suggestive or weird. He was singing to her, the song that he’d written for her. And she hoped beyond all hope that he would soon propose to her. Because she loved him so much and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

## “Grow old with me,

## Let us share what we see,

## And oh the best it can be,

## Just you and I.”

The Posen’s and The Beale’s both turned back to one another, Beca giving her friends a tentative shrug of the shoulders while Chloe awkwardly contorted her mouth. Aubrey raised her eyebrows, shaking her head slightly to let them know that she was still in shock. And Stacie couldn’t help the small grin that had spread across her face. Because Stacie had had  _quite_  the sexual reputation back in college.

So the brunette leant down and over to her two best friends, saying loudly over the music and the crowd that were singing along, “Hey, at least she’s got just the one sexual partner, right?” in a tone that suggested that she was alright with it, “And at least I know the kid she’s sleeping with!” she finished with a grin, pointing up at Dexter Beale while the song he was singing was coming to its grand finale.

Chloe and Beca Beale raised their eyebrows, nodding in agreement. The woman was right, at least they all knew each other well.

Little did Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey know that Stacie had  _actually_  accidentally walked in on her daughter and Dexter having sex last year. The teens had been highly embarrassed, begging the woman not to tell their other moms, but Stacie hadnt been embarrassed and had assured them she wouldn’t tell her wife or Dexter’s parents.

## “Grow old with me,

## Let us share what we see,

## And all the best it could be,

## Just you and I.”

The song came to a close. The crowd cheered and screamed and whooped loudly. Dexter looked down at his piano with a coy grin on his face before looking over at Serena. The young man was so obviously besotted by her, and it made both The Beale’s and The Posen’s delighted to know that their respective kids made each other so happy.

As Dex began introducing his next song, Serena turned to see her parents and her boyfriend’s parents looking at her.

“What?” The nineteen year old asked curiously, but the women all shook their heads with kind smiles.

“Nothing sweetheart.” Aubrey said kindly to her daughter, “We’re just happy that he makes you happy.”

And Serena beamed at her Mom before turning her attention back to the stage. Back to her boyfriend. Her soulmate.


	61. Bechloe & The Bellas - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an episode from The US Office..

Setting:  _Barden Bellas House. Senior year. The Bellas returned from Aubrey’s retreat two days ago._

Chloe, Stacie, Flo, and CR are sat at the kitchen table studying for their finals. Beca strides into the kitchen in a determined manner.

 **Chloe** : “Hey Becs, I was thinking for dinner we could-“

Her sentence is cut off when Beca ducks down, cups Chloe’s cheeks, and kisses her passionately on the lips. Stacie, Flo and CR all stare in shock having not realised Beca and Chloe are secretly dating. Beca pulls her face slightly from Chloe’s, smiling softly at her. As Beca clears her throat and steps back, Chloe grins at her, curling her red hair behind her ear, a little flustered.

 **Chloe** : “-um…”

Chloe let’s out a sweet embarrassed giggle while Beca shuffles a little on the spot, not tearing her eyes from Chloe once.

 **Beca** : “Dinner sounds good. Uh..how about that new Italian place, down where the old laundrette was?”

 **Chloe** : “Okay..”

Chloe bites her bottom lip with a smile, her eyes shining up at Beca.

 **Beca** : “Cool. I’ll book us a table.”

And Beca wanders slowly backwards out of the kitchen, then strides to the stairs to go up to her bedroom. Chloe returns to her studying with a goofy grin on her face. Meanwhile Stacie, Flo, and CR all stare at the redhead in shock. Chloe looks up at them with a smile and shrugs.

 **Chloe** : “What?

 **Stacie** : “What the hell was  _that_?!”


	62. Bechloe - a Helping Hand *explicit!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overnight in the Brooklyn apartment, Chloe texts Beca with a question..

The lights in the tiny studio apartment had gone out around an hour ago and Beca lay in the fold-out bed she shared with Chloe, staring at her phone screen, scrolling absent-minded through Tumblr. To her right lay her best friend, the woman two years her senior, who she’d met in her freshman year at Barden University. Chloe had turned her bedside lamp out last, but still appeared to be staring at her phone screen while she read something.

The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of their other roommate, Fat Amy, who slept in the double bed across the room from them. The Australian was so strong-willed and forward that the second they’d all moved up to Brooklyn and into the tiny apartment, Amy had immediately shot-gunned the double bed stating that she liked her space, leaving Beca & Chloe no choice but to have to share the fold-out bed. Far from ideal, but after two years of sleeping beneath the same bed covers there was very little left for Beca and Chloe to find out about each other.

Beca’s phone let out a short burst of a vibrate while she noticed a text notification appear at the top of her screen:

 **Chloe** : Can I ask you a question? X

Texting between the two overnight even though they lay side-by-side wasn’t an unusual occurrence. Amy always fell asleep before them, and to save waking their friend, or more specifically to save her eavesdropping on whatever conversation they were having, they’d usually text. Beca clicked the notification, then typed a reply:

 **Beca:**  Yeah? X

The short vibrate sound came from Chloe’s phone while the woman lay beside her and Beca resumed scrolling through Tumblr as she waited for Chloe to type out the question. But the brunette felt her heart launch its way up into her throat when her eyes glanced up at her best friend’s reply that buzzed through via notification at the top of the screen.

 **Chloe:**  Is it okay if I play with myself for a bit? X

Beca swallowed loudly as a second text appeared at the top of the screen almost immediately after the first:

 **Chloe** : I’ve just not had any action in ages and a girl’s got needs you know? X

Beca took a deep breath clicking on the text to come up with a reply. Yeah the two of them had been sharing a bed for two years. Hell, they’d seen each other naked on many occasions such was the curse of sharing a studio apartment. But Beca began to wonder what sort of line they’d be crossing if she started allowing Chloe to masturbate next to her in  _their_  bed. It was in Beca’s nature to come up with a snarky comment, but the closest she could come up with was:

 **Beca** : What the hell have you been reading on there Beale? Erotic novels?? X

She almost smiled. She  _wanted_  to smile. But when Chloe simply replied with:

 **Chloe:** *embarrassed emoji* X

Beca’s stomach twisted and she began to feel a gradual warmth grow between her legs. A warmth that joined her racing heart when she noticed Chloe’s next text contained a link to some sort of ‘erotic stories’ website. But Beca didn’t click on it. She  _couldn’t_. Because clicking that link  _would_ cross over a line in their friendship. Reading erotic fiction while laying side-by-side, getting turned on in each others presence was definitely a way of skipping into sketchy-town.

 **Chloe** : For what it’s worth I’d just be reading while I do it, not using my imagination or anything. X

Beca had no idea how that was any better. But she pressed on her best friend’s notification and slowly began texting her reply. Because if she were honest, it had been just as long since Beca had seen some action too. It had been almost two years since Jesse had split up with her and she hadn’t had more than a second date let alone sex. She also had needs. So she understood what Chloe might be going through.

 **Beca:**  Okay x

The brunette let out a small exhale, having not realised she’d been holding her breath, and she continued to scroll down Tumblr. The original sound of Amy’s steady sleeping breaths were now joined by a small rustling of Beca & Chloe’s bed covers as the redhead slipped her hand down beneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. Beca heard Chloe let out a gentle calm exhale, followed by a slight rocking of the bed they were both laying in.

Beca swallowed loudly, trying hard to concentrate on her phone screen and not the way her arousal was growing with every passing minute. The brunette bit her bottom lip, then rolled her eyes and brought Chloe’s texts back up on her screen. Her eyes hovered over the link her best friend had sent her and Beca hesitated, her thumb lingering over the writing.

Before she knew it, she’d pressed on the link, and the internet app popped up on her phone screen, linking her immediately to the ‘erotic fiction’ website. And more specifically the story Chloe was probably reading. Beca’s heart began to beat a little faster when she read the title,  _‘Nobody Needs To Know._

Okay, this was already a little too far. Beca closed her eyes for a moment, wondering if she could just fall asleep, particularly as the rocking motion of the bed was pretty soothing. But the brunette found that she’d opened her eyes again and had begun reading the erotic story her best friend had sent her. And  _fuck_  was it good. Something about a girl flirting with her female music teacher and they ended up making out heavily in one of the classrooms, one thing leading to another before-

Beca hadn’t realised how fast she’d been breathing until a sharp snore had escaped Amy’s mouth across the room and snapped the brunette out of her sexual haze. She felt a throbbing between her legs and Beca knew she was aroused.  _Fucking hell Chloe!_ The woman noticed that the rocking of the bed had slowed but as she turned to look at the redhead beside her she saw that Chloe was still reading the story on her phone screen, the light shining on her beautiful face. Beca’s eyes drifted to Chloe’s lips as the woman hung her mouth open, clearly deep in whatever sexual trance she had fallen into, her chest rising and falling steadily. And suddenly Beca swallowed loudly, taking a deep breath, and sending her best friend a text.

 **Beca:** Need a hand? X

She turned back to Chloe just as the woman’s phone vibrated sharply and she saw Chloe’s eyes drift up to the text notification that had just come through. Beca noticed the way Chloe’s mouth closed suddenly. The way her hand must have stopped moving between her legs. The way she slowly turned her head to look over at her. The way her eyes flitted from Beca’s left eye to right and back again over and over, trying to work out if the petite woman was being serious or not. Beca noticed the way Chloe swallowed loudly, her chest rising and falling a little faster with nerves or excitement. 

Suddenly the light from Beca’s phone screen went out as her phone locked and all that was left was the light from Chloe’s phone screen which lit the redhead’s face as it remained turned towards her. The final thing Beca saw before Chloe’s own phone screen locked was the way a tiny smile began growing on her best friend’s face and the way the redhead gently nodded her head.

Then the tiny studio apartment was plunged into darkness. The two women became hyper aware of the sound of one another’s breathing. Beca peered through the darkness, noting the silhouette of her best friend’s body through the little moonlight that drifted into the room from around the blind behind the bed. So with one last deep breath Beca reached behind her to quietly place her phone on her bedside table, then she gently scooched her hips into the centre of the fold-out bed, turning to lay on her right side. She placed her head on Chloe’s pillow, highly aware of how her chest was now resting up against the woman’s left shoulder.

Beca bit her bottom lip, swallowing loudly, and she slowly slipped her left hand beneath the bed covers. Her fingertips ran down the length of Chloe’s arm, sliding slowly beneath the waistband of the woman’s pyjamas until it rested over Chloe’s right hand that was already settled comfortably between her legs. This was it. No turning back. Beca felt Chloe take a deep breath. And as the redhead slowly removed her right hand from her warmth, Beca’s fingers landed within another woman’s perfectly trimmed pubic hair for the first time. 

A few moments passed as the two best friends paused, trying to steady their racing hearts. They were both nervous, but at the exact same time they were excited. Both of their sexual arousal’s had heightened at such a rate that they’d been driven to do this. Driven to fall into this deep dark rabbit hole that was making themselves available to help with any sexual frustration that the other might have - not that they realised quite what they were getting themselves into just yet.

A sharp inhale slipped into Chloe’s mouth when Beca slowly slid her middle finger between the woman’s wet folds and the brunette swallowed loudly when she felt just how wet Chloe had become. As the younger woman slowly began running the tip of her middle finger around Chloe’s clit, she noticed that her best friend had slowly moved her head so that she was now facing the ceiling. Beca could feel the throbbing between her own legs increasing as she became a little more daring, the brunette taking a chance and gently sliding her middle finger down the length of Chloe’s heat, skirting over the opening to Chloe’s pussy, then dragging her finger back up to circle the woman’s clit a couple of times again. Beca noted the way Chloe exhaled a little more audibly whenever she did this, and so found herself a rhythm that incorporated all of those movements. 

The minutes rolled on and not only did the  _feel_ of Chloe’s juices drive Beca on, but the  _sound_  of them did too, her middle finger having now found the perfect rhythm to suit Chloe’s needs it seemed. Beca’s finger accidentally slid a little too far at one point, and the tip of her finger entered Chloe’s wet opening. The second it did a low quiet moan rumbled from the back of the redhead’s throat and as Beca quickly pulled her finger back up to Chloe’s clit, her best friend snapped her head to the side, their noses coming into contact. 

Beca slid her middle finger around Chloe’s clit, over and over, juices now adding to the ease of movement. She could feel Chloe’s breath on her face and she so desperately wanted to kiss her best friend. What did it matter if they did kiss huh? They’d already passed the point of no return. Beca was helping Chloe  _masturbate_  for crying out loud! Kissing while she did so would probably make things  _less_  weird!

So the brunette nudged her face that little bit closer to Chloe’s and she slowly captured her mouth in hers. Beca paused all movements above and below the bed-covers while she and Chloe held their first kiss, being sure to take note of how soft Chloe’s lips felt against hers. She heard the redhead inhale through her nose which made butterflies race around Beca’s stomach and the moment she felt Chloe slide her tongue delicately across her bottom lip that was when Beca knew: this was no longer masturbation, this was going to lead to sex.

That low quiet moan came from the back of Chloe’s throat again when Beca dared to slide the tip of her finger back into the opening of her best friend’s pussy, and she was pleasantly surprised when Chloe moved her hips so her finger slid in a little further. Beca adjusted her body position slightly so that she could place her thumb on Chloe’s clit while her middle finger slid its full length inside the woman’s wet pussy. 

Suddenly they both froze, holding their breaths while their mouths remained smushed up against one another’s. Because they heard Fat Amy let out another sharp snore and turn in her bed across the room, and for a split-second Beca feared the Australian had woken up. She had no idea what to do if she had. There was no way she wanted to stop this where they were now. She wanted to continue until she knew Chloe had at least climaxed. If Chloe wanted to repay the favour then great. If she didn’t then Beca would be totally fine bringing herself to orgasm. She was so wet and  _so_  horny right now, and the smell of sex that was emanating from beneath their bed-covers was only adding to Beca’s arousal. 

After several still moments, the two bed-mates came to a mutual silent agreement that their roommate probably hadn’t woken up due to the Australian’s heavy breathing, and they resumed their heated kiss. As their tongues rolled, Beca had begun a new dance, sliding her middle finger slowly in and out of Chloe’s wet pussy while rubbing her thumb around the redhead’s clit. 

They tried to kiss quietly. They tried to breath quietly. They tried to humm quietly. But as the minutes continued to go by their sexual desire was only heightening. Chloe had now turned on her left side to face Beca and deepen their kiss, rolling her hips slightly against her best friend’s hand. Her right hand had drifted to Beca’s back and was slowly creeping below the waistband of the brunette’s pyjama bottoms. Chloe’s fingers dragged down Beca’s skin causing the younger woman to let out a low moan herself. 

Beca felt her best friend sit up slightly and push her hand gently against her hip. The brunette rolled onto her back while Chloe slid her right leg over Beca’s right leg, her crotch now in contact with Beca’s right thigh. Beca’s left hand hadn’t left the warmth of Chloe’s pussy during the whole movement, and she brought her right arm around the redhead’s waist to grip Chloe’s ass. 

Their kiss broke and Beca let out a puff of air when she realised just how sexy this was. Having Chloe grinding her hips against her thigh while she slowly fucked her with her finger, covering her digits in the woman’s juices while her right hand squeezed and pushed at her cute ass, encouraging the grinding to continue. Chloe brought her left hand onto her pillow, beside Beca’s head, to rest her upper body on it.

Beca felt her eyes roll into the back of her head when she felt Chloe’s right hand pull the bottom of her top up, the redhead trailing the fingertips of her right hand across and around Beca’s abdomen until it reached the waistband of her pyjama shorts. Beca swallowed loudly, her breathing becoming shorter and quicker as she waited in eager anticipation for Chloe’s hand to feel how wet she was. But the woman on top appeared to take her time, leaning her left arm on the pillow so she could lay a little more on top of Beca, her hips still slowly rolling. 

Chloe brought the palm of her left hand to her best friend’s forehead, stroking her brown hair back affectionately while she leant on her left arm, nudging her nose delicately against Beca’s. And a smile swept across Beca’s face when she felt Chloe pause her movements - all but the soft kiss that she placed on the corner of Beca’s mouth, her right hand still at the brunette’s waistband.

“Chlo…” Beca breathed out almost inaudibly, hoping it was enough to convey how desperately she wanted this. And it worked. The brunette’s heart raced faster when she felt Chloe slide her right hand beneath her waistband, smoothing her fingers between the short pubic hair that Beca maintained well. Chloe’s mouth returned to Beca’s, and their tongues immediately met in Beca’s mouth, the two women letting out soft moans when Chloe’s middle finger slid between Beca’s sopping wet folds, her tip immediately finding the smaller woman’s clit and circling it. Before long, much as Beca had done, Chloe dared to slide her finger a little further down and based on the brunette’s response to the insertion of Chloe’s finger into her wet pussy, their love-making started to become rather heated but as quietly as possible - the hope being that Fat Amy wouldn’t wake to the sounds of their low moans or slopping pussies. 

A new rhythm began as both women rolled their respective hips, grinding into one another’s thighs while their middle fingers made sure to find the right arousal points within one another’s sex. They took it in turns to break their deep kisses, nuzzling at one another’s necks, nipping and capturing skin to suck and kiss, breathing heavily against each other as their respective orgasms built.

It was Beca who reached there first, having originally made a deal with herself that she would try to wait until Chloe had cum before she let go, the redhead was too good. Her method of curling her fingers up into Beca while she rubbed her thumb against her clit meant that the brunette had had no choice but to break their kiss to let out a raspy, whispered, “I-I’m gonna…c-cum… _Chloe_ …don-don’t…st- _op_ …” and as Beca’s body stiffened she felt a huge release of warm sexual relief wash over her body, Chloe’s right hand stilling over her throbbing pussy as Beca came around her finger. If it hadn’t been for Chloe’s left hand, that had swept over Beca’s mouth to muffle her cry, then they would’ve been at a huge risk of waking their roommate. 

But as they both held their breath and remained still, listening hard, their roommate still slept heavily.

Beca let out a few heavy sighs of relief, hardly able to believe how amazing her first time with a woman had felt, then realised that her own finger was still inside Chloe. She still had to finish what she’d begun.

So with one swooping movement, Beca swung her right arm around Chloe’s waist, and rolled her best friend onto her back while also rolling on top of her. Their heavy kissing began again, this time their tongues meeting in Chloe’s mouth. Beca’s thumb circled Chloe’s clit while her middle finger swam in and out of the redhead’s soaking pussy and she could tell from the way that the woman beneath her kissed her that she was close to coming. Chloe’s kisses were sloppy, many mushing onto Beca’s cheek or chin then back to her mouth, her body contorting beneath her best friend’s. 

Beca had begun using the motion of her own body on top of Chloe’s to give her hand between the redhead’s legs more effect. As she ground her crotch into Chloe’s she mimicked the motion of thrusting herself into her best friend’s hot wet pussy, her fingers slipping down from Chloe’s clit and down into her pussy with each thrust. The motion appeared to be having the right effect and soon Chloe broke their kiss.

“ _Beca_ …” Beca heard her best friend’s warm breath whisper into her ear in a husky low tone, a tone that had the brunette speeding up her thrusts, “I’m gonna cum…” Chloe whispered and Beca brought her mouth down to the woman’s ear, capturing the lobe of Chloe’s ear with her teeth and nibbling for a second before whispering, “Cum for me Chlo…”

Neither woman took any notice of how much noise they were making. They were still trying their hardest to be as quiet as possible, but the rocking of the crappy fold-out bed mixed with the slopping of Beca’s fingers thrusting into Chloe’s wet pussy along with their quiet moans and laboured breathing, meant that the studio apartment could no longer be deemed as ‘quiet’.

Then Beca felt it. She felt Chloe’s body stiffen and her back arch. And just as Chloe had done to her, Beca brought a soft hand to the woman’s mouth to help muffle her cry as she reached her orgasm, wanting to give her best friend an opportunity to openly release even if it did have to be done quietly. She kept her fingers within Chloe still, leaning her forehead against Chloe’s as the woman’s pussy throbbed around her. And Beca found herself swallowing loudly, gently removing her hand from Chloe’s mouth and brushing the woman’s hair from her sweaty forehead. They shared several light kisses, stunned smiles on their faces while Chloe came down from her orgasm. 

After a minute or two Beca removed her fingers from between Chloe’s legs, pulling the woman’s pyjama bottoms back up before she rolled off her best friend’s body and onto her back. They both let out heavy sighs, goofy grins on their faces. And they lay side-by-side, holding one another’s hands while they stared up at the ceiling, hardly able to believe what had just happened. But it  _had_  just happened. Beca and Chloe had just had sex.

Beca turned to Chloe just as Chloe turned to Beca and as if on the same wave-length, they both cupped one another’s cheeks and shared a meaningful kiss. As if it were a promise that this was the beginning of something amazing. What exactly they weren’t sure. But it would be  _something_.

They both felt a flush of embarrassment when they each reached for their phones and realised they still had the erotic story on their respective phones, which they both quickly cleared from their internet history. They both put their phones on charge, set their alarms for work the next morning, then as with most nights, Beca turned onto her left side so that Chloe could spoon her. Which Chloe did happily. And within a matter of minutes the two best friends - the new lovers - had fallen asleep.

Unbeknownst to Beca and Chloe, the rest of The Bellas had a secret WhatsApp group titled “ _ **Bloe**_ ” and that particular WhatsApp group had been blowing up over the past ten minutes..

 **Fat Amy:**  BLOE ARE HAVING SEX!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!

 **CR:**  WTF?! How do you know??

 **Fat Amy:**  Because I share an apartment with them and I have ears!

 **Stacie:**  Pfft. I’m calling bullshit!

 **Aubrey:**  I’m with Stacie on that

 **CR:**  Oh yeah? At the lodge or at her apartment in Atlanta? *suggestive emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  I’m not  _with_  Stacie!! *angry emoji*

 **CR:**  Yeah yeah…*suggestive emoji*

 **Ashley:**  We’re gonna need some proof.

 **Aubrey:**  I don’t need to prove to you guys that I’m not with Stacie!

 **Jessica:**  She meant proof of Beca and Chloe doing it.

 **Ashley:**  I meant proof of Beca and Chloe doing it.

 **Ashley:**  Haha!

 **Jessica:**  Haha!

 **Ashley:**  Read my mind Jess ;)

 **Jessica:**  ;)

 **Fat Amy:**  Hang on..

Amy’s heart was racing, the pit of her stomach having dropped the second she’d realised what was going on in that other bed in the studio apartment. She held her phone up and pressed the ‘ _audio_ ’ button in the WhatsApp chat just as she heard Beca mumble: “I-I’m gonna…c-cum… _Chloe_ …don-don’t…st- _op_ …”

The Australian heard a muffled cry come from Beca’s mouth and she figured Chloe had placed her hand over the petite brunette’s mouth to try to keep quiet. Amy figured that’d be enough for The Bellas and sent the audio. 

 **Aubrey:**  Oh my God..

 **Emily:**  *several shocked emojis* OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! XXXXX

 **Flo:**  Ohhhhhhhhhhhh *shocked emoji*xx

 **CR:**  No fucking way!!!

 **Stacie:**  Yikes. Sorry you’ve gotta listen to that Ames.. 

 **CR:**  Sounds like Red’s pretty good in the sack though?

 **Stacie:**  Yeah, lucky Beca huh?

 **Aubrey:**  Er!!

 **CR:**  Haha! You’re in trouble Stace!

 **Aubrey:**  She’s not in trouble.

 **Aubrey:**  Why would she be in trouble?

 **CR:**  You know why…*two girls kissing emoji*

 **Ashley:**  So Beca and Chloe ARE banging!

 **Lilly:**  Wow.

 **Fat Amy:**  Hang on..

Amy placed her phone on her chest to try to hide the light from her screen, knowing that her roommates would probably stop to check if she was still asleep and for good measure the Australian started breathing heavily as though she were fast asleep. She heard some movement and peered through the darkness to see the silhouette’s of her two friends from the low moonlight that filtered into the room. Beca - who had decided to wear a top-knot to bed tonight - appeared to roll Chloe onto her back then lay on top of the redhead. Amy scrunched her nose up slightly when she heard heavy kissing begin, noting the way Beca appeared to be grinding against Chloe so hard the fold-out bed the two women shared started to squeak, knocking gently against the windowsill behind the bed.

 **Fat Amy:**  Oh God they’re not even TRYING to be quiet now!

 **Stacie:**  Moaning?

 **Aubrey:**  Ew *puking emoji*

 **Stacie:**  You love it ;P x

 **Aubrey:**  ;P x

 **Fat Amy:**  I don’t think the foldout bed’s gonna make it to the end of the night..

 **CR:**  Hahaaaaa!! 

 **CR:**  YES Chloe!

 **Flo:**  Ohhhhhhh xx

 **Fat Amy:**  It’s not Chloe on top..

 **Aubrey:**  EW!!!

 **Emily:**  Oh my God! xxxxx

 **Ashley:**  See! I knew Beca wasn’t as much of a prude as she makes out to be!

 **Jessica:**  We said it all along..

 **Ashley:**  If anyone’s gonna be on top..

 **Jessica:**   If anyone’s gonna be on top..

 **Ashley:**  …it’d be Beca!

 **Jessica:**  …it’d be Beca.

 **Fat Amy:**  This is my living nightmare right now:

And Amy found the ‘ _audio’_ option again on the WhatsApp group, pressing it and holding her phone up to share with The Bellas just how loud her roommates were being while they had  _sex_! The knocking of the bed against the windowsill stopped and Amy hoped for a moment that that would be it, but to her horror she heard Chloe whisper “ _Beca…”_ under her breath. Amy screwed her face up again as she heard the sound of what she could only presume was Beca ‘quickening her paces’ while Chloe moaned “I’m gonna cum…” 

To make matters worse, Beca mumbled audibly into Chloe’s ear “Cum for me Chlo…” and Amy found herself dropping her phone onto her face in horror.

 **Emily:**  I’M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO UNHEAR THAT!!! XXXXX

 **CR:**  Holy shiiiiiit!!

 **Ashley:**  Yep, they’re doing it alright.

 **Flo:**  Ohhhhhh xx

 **CR:** Holy shit..

 **Lilly:**  Wow.

 **Fat Amy:**  I don’t even know what to do.

 **Fat Amy:**  I feel sick.

 **Jessica:**  For what it’s worth it sounds like it’ll soon be over?

 **CR:**  Sounds like both Chloe AND Beca are good in the sack!

Amy grimaced as she heard Chloe’s muffled cry. At least Jessica had a point. This nightmare was almost over.

 **CR:**  Hey I can’t help but notice that Stacie and Aubrey have gone quiet on here..

Amy grinned. CR had a point too. She had no idea why Aubrey and Stacie kept denying they were seeing each other. They blatantly were. It was evident in their texts to the group WhatsApp. Evident in the amount of times a year that Stacie visited  _The Lodge of Fallen Leaves_  that Aubrey ran. In fact she wouldn’t be surprised if they were there now and had got so turned on by the noises Beca and Chloe had made in that audio that they’d gone off to get up to their own sexual mischief. After all, this  _was_  Stacie.. 

 **Fat Amy:**  Okay…I think Bloe are done…

Amy held her breath, relieved that sexual movements had appeared to have halted, and she watched through the darkness as the silhouette of Beca rolled off Chloe’s body with a happy sigh. She had no idea how long her roommates had been hooking up for, but what Amy  _did_  know was that the next few weeks were going to be a  _lot_  of fun. Because Amy had every intention of teasing and embarrassing her two roommates as much as possible about all this. And she knew the best way of doing that was via The Bellas WhatsApp group that  _all_  the Bellas were a part of - Beca & Chloe included…


	63. Bechloe - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Beca's birthday in The Bellas house at Barden and Chloe has a surprise for her..

Chloe couldn’t contain her excitement while she cupped her hands over her co-captain’s eyes.

“Keep walking forwaaaaard..” she instructed with a grin, moving with Beca who cautiously did as the redhead instructed.

“Chloe I swear to God if you’ve organised me a surprise birthday party when you  _know_  I hate surprises then I’m gonna be SO annoyed with you!” The senior said in her deadpan tone that Chloe knew meant Beca was serious, and a tiny bit nervous. So the older girl giggled, still keeping her hands over Beca’s eyes.

“Keep moving forward.” She repeated again and Beca did so. “Okay now stop!” And the brunette let out an impatient sigh, her shoulders sagging.

“You think I don’t know the layout of the Bellas house by now, after three years of living here, but I do. And I KNOW that we’re in the kitchen, standing in front of the garage door.”

Today was Beca’s birthday. Beca didn’t see what the big deal was about celebrating her birthday. It wasn’t even a big birthday. It had been her 21st last year!

Turning 22 really wasn’t a big deal. Growing up, her family hadn’t really  _done_ birthdays and as such the brunette saw no need for parties or gifts. Chloe on the other hand  _loved_  birthdays. She loved spoiling her friends with cake and gifts and handmade cards and a big party or a massive sit-down meal.

The redhead pulled her hands from Beca’s eyes, “Okay, now open your eyes!”

“Gee a closed door, what I’ve always wanted Chlo. Thanks.” Beca said in her usual sarcastic voice and Chloe put on a fake-huffy tone.

“You know if you’re gonna be like that then forget about my present.”

Chloe folded her arms but quickly began to panic when Beca called her bluff, shrugging before turning on the spot and beginning to step past her, “Okay, if you’re really not so bothe-“

“-wait!” Chloe said quickly, reaching out and grabbing Beca’s arm to stop her from leaving. The older woman looked at her best friend somewhat desperately but Beca merely chuckled, raising her eyebrows expectantly. She loved teasing Chloe. “Please. Y-you’re really gonna like it, I promise!”

Chloe took a deep breath and watched as Beca cleared her throat, a soft smile falling on her face. She thought she saw the brunette glance down at her lips but she couldn’t be sure, so she turned and motioned to the closed garage door again. Beca stepped up to the door, glancing over her shoulder one last time at Chloe, before twisting the handle and stepping over the threshold.

Beca couldn’t help her brow from furrowing as she began slowly walking into the tidy garage that had once been strewn with boxes and old couches, bits of DIY tools, and even several bikes that the Bellas of old had never really used. Now there was a good open space in the centre. And in the centre of that space was a drum kit.

“You got me…a drum kit?!” Beca asked in a confused tone, looking over at Chloe curiously, “You know I can’t play, right? I’ve never even picked up a stick.”

A small smile crept over Chloe’s face. She wasn’t an idiot. She cared a LOT about this girl. And she remembered Beca drunkenly telling her last Christmas that if she could have the chance to do  _anything_  it would be to try to play the drums as fast and as loudly as possible.

“Okay so I didn’t  _get_  you a drum kit exactly.” The redhead said awkwardly, wandering over to Beca’s side, “But I  _did_  hire one for the afternoon.”

Beca’s eyebrows rose, her mouth dropping open in disbelief as she turned to her best friend, “Dude that must’ve costed you loads!”

Chloe shrugged with an affectionate smile, “Nothing a few weeks overtime couldn’t cover.”

“ _That’s_  what you were up to over the summer?! Pulling overtime?” Beca exclaimed and Chloe nodded with a sweet little “Uhuh!”

Beca turned back to the drum kit, a small smile creeping over her face while she tried to process all of this.

“Now, I’ve managed to hook The Bellas up with a mandatory cardio session this afternoon on campus which  _you_  are not required to attend.” Chloe said with a playful nudge, and she saw Beca’s cheeks flush slightly with embarrassment, “The garage is sound-proof.” Beca turned to look at Chloe in awe and their eyes locked. “So you’ve got about three hours without any distractions to make as much noise as you like with this here drum kit…” Chloe finished with a whisper, giving Beca a flirty wink, “Happy Birthday Becs.”

And Beca’s mouth went dry as she watched Chloe glance down at her lips for a fleeting moment, then back up into her eyes. The brunette jumped when she felt something sliding into the back pocket of her pants and she watched Chloe slowly walk back to the door of the garage, taking one last glance at the tiny DJ with a flirty smile, before leaving the garage.

Beca slowly turned back to the drum kit, stunned by the interaction, her heart racing while Chloe’s words swam around in her head. And she reached her left hand into her back pocket, then pulled out a pair of drum sticks…


	64. Bechloe/Staubrey - 'The Zoo'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's son accidentally lets slip about Auntie Aubrey & Auntie Stacie on the drive home from Auntie Aubrey's house..

“Mamaaaaaa!”

Beca stood at the door of her friend’s house and crouched down as her son joyfully dashed up to her with a massive grin on his face. The brunette swung her arms around the four year old and squeezed him tight.

“Sammyyyyyy!!” the Mother greeted with a grin, chuckling slightly as the little redhead scrambled out of her arms. “Did you have a good day with Auntie Aubrey?”

“Yeeeeeup! We went to the zoo!”

Beca’s eyes widened in mock surprise, gasping, “You did?!” but it was no surprise, because any time Aubrey took care of Samuel Beale she  _always_  took him to the zoo. The brunette stood up and smiled at her friend who held the front door open, a soft smile on her face as she looked down at the little boy. Her Godson. Her favourite little guy. “Thanks so much for looking after him today Aubrey. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble?”

“No trouble at all!” Aubrey said with a kind smile, “He was perfectly behaved.”

Beca leant down and picked up her son’s little rucksack that her wife had dropped him off with this morning and chuckled again when her son ran through the house to the kitchen announcing loudly that he was going to get his coat. She turned to her friend who rolled her eyes with a smile, holding her hand up, and in Aubrey’s hand was little Sam’s green coat.

“Uh, buddy?” Beca called out to her son.

“Yeah??” the four year old yelled from the kitchen.

“Your coat’s right here.”

“Huh?” The redhead appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, then spied the coat in his Godmother’s hand, “Ohhh!”

He shook his little head with a grin, just like his Mommy would do, and made his way back to the front door to stand with his Mama.

Beca took the coat from Aubrey while raising her eyebrows as she looked down at her son, “What do you say to Auntie Aubrey?”

“Thank yooooooou!” The little boy sang out, flinging his arms around the blonde’s legs and Aubrey let out a small giggle, scooping her Godson up from under his arms and giving him a tight hug. Once Sammy had received several sloppy loud kisses on the cheek (which his Mama grimaced at slightly) the little boy scrambled out of Aubrey’s arms then dashed out of the house to head for his Mama’s car.

“We’ll catch you at the weekend for Chloe’s birthday barbecue yeah?” Beca asked as she turned on the spot and began leaving the doorstep.

“You definitely will, yes!” Aubrey said brightly, looking forward to celebrating her best friend’s birthday with her and the rest of The Bellas.

“See you then, then!” Beca said cheerily, her hands full with her young son’s belongings as she headed to her car.

“Bye Auntie Aubrey!!” Sammy called out and the blonde stood in the doorway of her house until the mother and son had pulled away from the house in their car.

“So, buddy, what did you see at the zoo?” Beca asked conversationally as she drove down the street, peering in her rear view mirror to double check that she  _had_  put his seatbelt on properly.

“Uhhmm..” Sam Beale began, looking out the window in thought, “we saw lions and penguins and ‘raffs-“

“-raffs?”

“Yeah. With the loooooooong necks!” The four year old said brightly, a smile on his face as big as his Mommy’s and Beca grinned, loving how similar her son was to her wife. He was Chloe’s double sometimes.

“Ohh, giraffes!”

“That’s what I said!”

Beca chuckled, looking left then right again as she approached a junction. Then suddenly she paused, furrowing her brow slightly as her son said something unusual: “Then me and Bella got ice cream.”

“Y-…you and Bella?”

“Yeah.”

“Bella was at the zoo?” Beca asked curiously, wondering why her close friend, Stacie’s, nine year old daughter had been at the zoo too.

“Yeah! And Auntie Stacie!”

“Were they already there? Or…?”

“No we picked them up.” Sammy said innocently, looking back out the window again, “We always go pick them up because Auntie Aubrey has a bigger car.”

“Always..?” Beca muttered under her breath, her mind starting to whir. How often did Aubrey see Stacie?? “Do you always see Auntie Stacie when you’re with Auntie Aubrey, bud?”

“And Bella.” Sam corrected his Mama, holding his finger out, just like Beca did whenever she corrected people.

“And Bella. Yeah. Do-…do you always see them?”

“Yep!”

“Huh…” Beca said thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip as she drove.

“Bella’s lucky, she has her own bedroom at Auntie Aubrey’s.” The little boy said with a light sigh, resuming his focus on the passing view as his Mama drove.

“Oh she does, does she?” Beca said with a grin, loving how innocent her son was. Because things were stacking up against the two women Beca and Chloe considered two of their closest friends.

“Yeahhh. She gets to sleep over every weekend.”

“Just Bella?”

“Yeah, Bella has her room and Auntie Stacie shares Auntie Aubrey’s room.”

“Ohh..right..” Beca said quietly then chuckled to herself as she neared their house. She couldn’t  _wait_  to tell her wife all about this when they got home..


	65. Bechloe - a Helping Hand pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning..

****

Chloe stirred in her sleep as she heard an alarm go off -  _Beca’s_  alarm - and the redhead noted the way the woman within her arms moved carefully out of them, evidently to turn the alarm off. She heard her best friend let out a sleepy sigh, disconnecting her phone from the charger and turning onto her back to look at the screen. Chloe kept her right arm over the younger woman’s waist but didn’t open her eyes.

This was Beca’s usual morning routine before work while Chloe continued to sleep, not normally needing to get up for another hour - around the time that Beca would be leaving their studio apartment to go to work. What wasn’t part of the normal routine though, was how Beca had brought her right hand down and had begun delicately tracing her fingertips up and down Chloe’s arm.

“Mmmat feels nice..” Chloe mumbled, a small smile on her face while she kept her eyes closed. She didn’t see the soft sleepy smile that had grown on Beca’s face while she continued to scroll through Tumblr. And the two best friends lay there for several minutes until Beca’s second alarm went off, indicating she needed to be getting out of bed.

Chloe let out a small sweet groan, turning around and reaching out for her own phone that rested on her bedside table. She lay on her back with a sleepy sigh, blinking at her phone screen while she opened up Facebook to check through her ‘newsfeed’. Her eyes flicked up to the text notification that appeared at the top of her screen with a short vibrate:

 **Beca:**  Thanks for last night x

A smile swept over Chloe’s face as she pressed the notification to open the text conversation she shared with her best friend, her eyes not helping themselves when they re-read Beca’s final text to her last night (“Need a hand? X”). She couldn’t believe they’d actually had sex last night! That had never been her intention. She’d just innocently asked Beca if she’d mind her masturbating and…well one thing had led to another and…

Chloe swallowed loudly as she typed her response:

 **Chloe:**  Thank YOU xx

The redhead turned to her left, her heart leaping for joy when she saw from the light of the phone screen that Beca was grinning at the text that had just come through with a buzz. Chloe’s heart began to flutter when her best friend didn’t turn to look at her but instead texted a quick reply. Chloe read it the second it buzzed through:

 **Beca:**  Any time ;) xx

The redhead couldn’t help the airy chuckle that escaped her nose as she bit her bottom lip. Because crikey had Beca been  _amazing_  last night. Chloe had never cum like that before. Admitted she’d probably never cum like that again. Unless…unless this thing that had happened between them last night would become a regular occurrence?

 **Beca:**  Don’t suppose you’d wanna go on a date some time?

Chloe’s swallowed loudly, a huge smile growing on her face as she read the texts that kept coming through from Beca - the brunette clearly getting more flustered with each one:

 **Beca:**  X

 **Beca:**  Only if you want to of course! X

 **Beca:**  I just feel bad that we had sex and I haven’t even taken you out for dinner.. X

 **Beca:**  NOT that having sex with you made me feel bad!!

 **Beca:**  Definitely not!

 **Beca:**  It made me feel good!

 **Beca:**  GREAT! It made me feel great xx

 **Beca:**  Ugh I’m the worst at this xx

Chloe let out a more audible giggle, turning onto her left side and throwing her lips onto Beca’s. The last thing she’d seen before she’d closed her eyes was her best friend’s face lit up by the light of her phone screen, looking stunned by Chloe’s reaction. But the way Beca kissed her back, Chloe knew the woman was okay.

The redhead wound her right hand around to the back of Beca’s head, tangling her fingers within her brown locks. She felt the woman cupping both her cheeks with her hands, having dropped her phone at some point somewhere on the bed. And Chloe felt a wave of calming happiness swell within her heart as she noticed just how delicately Beca held her face, how soft the woman’s lips were while they kissed firmly, how tentative Beca was with her tongue as she slid it across Chloe’s bottom lip then into her mouth.

Their kiss broke naturally, smiles on their faces while they both nuzzled tenderly against one another’s noses. Beca smoothed her thumbs over Chloe’s cheeks. Chloe stroked her fingers through Beca’s hair affectionately. And their right feet grazed up and down each other, Chloe having swung her right leg over Beca’s right leg when moving to kiss her.

The two best friends couldn’t see much in the dark, but they could feel the way the others heart raced in excitement. Could hear in their content sighs how happy they were to be together.

“So is that a yes?” Beca whispered quietly, not wanting to wake their other roommate who was asleep in the other bed, in the studio apartment they all shared. If Amy caught wind of this then their hope of trying to keep whatever  _this_  was a secret - just during the early days - would be ruined. She was quite the blabber-mouth.

“That’s a definite yes.” Chloe whispered equally quietly, her heart dancing for joy. Because she’d been in love with Beca since they’d met. Love at first sight so to speak. And she sealed the response with another soft kiss.

The two women groaned slightly, breaking their kiss when Beca’s  _third_  alarm went off, notifying her that she should’ve poured her first coffee of the morning by now.

“I’m gonna have to get up.” Beca mumbled reluctantly, placing a chaste kiss on Chloe’s cheek while the redhead let out a small groan of protest. But Beca simply chuckled with a quiet whispered “I don’t  _want_  to, but I’ve got to..” before placing a chaste kiss on Chloe’s lips then sliding out of their crappy fold-out bed.

Chloe let out a sleepy sigh, a goofy grin on her face while she watched Beca’s silhouette lean down to switch the bedside lamp on with a muttered “Light”. Chloe threw her hands to her face with a cute little squeak, then slowly peeled them away to see Beca looking down at her in a way she’d never seen her best friend look at her before. As if in a new light. And it made Chloe feel… _special!_

But the brunette didn’t say anything, and instead slowly shook her head then made her way to their tiny kitchen to make her first coffee of the day.

The two women let out small gasps, Beca stopping in her tracks as they looked into the kitchen and saw their roommate sat at the kitchen table, looking at them with an unreadable expression while she slowly sipped a milkshake through a straw.

“Uh..hey there Ames..” Beca said awkwardly, and Chloe’s heart raced with nerves. How much of their early morning interaction had Amy heard?? “You’re um…you’re up early.” Beca added but the Australian merely shrugged.

“I had a pretty broken nights sleep…” Amy said slowly, taking another long sip of her strawberry milkshake while raising her eyebrows at her friend’s.

Chloe saw Beca hesitate, the woman looking over her shoulder at the redhead who didn’t dare look at Beca for fear of their secret being revealed. But there was no telling if Fat Amy already knew because the woman’s expression was  _so_  hard to read. If they apologised or tried to explain and Amy had no idea what they were talking about then they would be revealing it all too soon. It was too much of a risk.

“Oh?” Chloe said innocently, sitting up a little to her a better view of her roommate sat at the kitchen table. “Full moon?”

“Maybe..?” Amy said with a shrug, looking at Chloe with her eyebrows raised again, and it made the redhead feel uncomfortable. Did she know?? Had she heard her and Beca having sex last night? “How did you guys sleep?”

“Um y-yeah…good…” Beca muttered awkwardly, striding over to the little coffee machine to make a coffee.

“Good.” Amy responded with a small smile before turning to the woman in the fold-out bed, “Chloe?”

The redhead cleared her throat then gave a little nod, croaking out a quiet “Yeah, good!”

And Amy let out a big teasing grin, sliding her chair back, “Good..”

Beca and Chloe both watched nervously as their roommate stood up from the table, wandered over to her double bed on the dark side of the studio apartment and got in it with a sleepy sigh. The two secret lovers turned to one another, sharing an unspoken conversation as to whether Amy  _did_  know about them or not..


	66. Bechloe & Fat Amy - The Photo Frames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gives Chloe & Beca some unusual xmas gifts..

“Ohhh wooow…..” Chloe said with false joy as she furrowed her brow. In her lap lay a scrumpled ball of Christmas wrapping paper, and in her hands was a pink photo frame.

She glanced to her left at Beca who was as equally confused, holding a blue photo frame that she’d just unwrapped, the same style of Christmas wrapping paper in a ball on her own lap.

“I wanted you guys to both have a photo of one of the most important women in your lives.” Fat Amy said seriously, sat opposite the two women on Beca & Chloe’s crappy fold-out bed in their tiny studio apartment. It was Christmas morning and all three were dressed in festive pyjamas.

“It’s…Amy Winehouse!” Beca said in a confused tone, still frowning down at the photo in her hands, not seeing how Amy Winehouse could possibly the most important woman in her life. She secretly considered the redhead to her right as that particular person.

“Okay well maybe not the most important woman in your lives but she’s definitely the most important woman in mine so-“

“-So…you thought we should have photos of her to remind you of how…great she is…” Beca asked in slight confusion, looking up at her roommate. There was no way she was ever going to put this up. Ever. She would find a convenient space for it at the bottom of one of the boxes she was yet to unpack even though they’d been moved in for almost two years now. Fat Amy would probably protest, but she’d get over it. Beca knew she would.

“Exactly!” Amy said with a big grin. Chloe jumped as the Australian leant forward, snatched the pink frame out of the redhead’s hands, and scrambled off the bed, “See, Chloe, you can put yours here.” And the blonde placed the frame down on Chloe’s bedside table.

“Ohh..yeah, I-I could…” Chloe said awkwardly, not overly sure if having a photo of Amy Winehouse staring at her every morning and night would provide her with much comfort. But she was too polite to say no.

Amy didn’t appear to notice, instead striding around to take Beca’s frame from her hands which the brunette reluctantly allowed her to do. The larger woman strode around the bed, past the front door of the studio apartment and the small armchair, up to Beca’s bedside table.

“And Beca you can put yours here!” Amy said while she scraped some of the random items Beca had on her bedside table to the side, knocking some on the floor before placing the frame on the surface.

“Gee…thanks Amy…” Beca said in an unenthusiastic voice. She turned back to Chloe who was smiling gently at her, and the two best friends simply raised their eyebrows at one another. Because this was very Amy. And the women wouldn’t have her any other way..


	67. Bechloe - Mile High Club *explicit!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe get a bit hot and heavy in the aeroplane bathroom..

“Um, excuse me Ma’am? It’s in use at the moment.” The cabin crew member raised her eyebrows at Beca while the brunette knocked on the plane bathroom door.

“Oh I know, it’s just…my friend’s in there changing her outfit and needs me to zip her up.” Beca said innocently just as the door to the plane bathroom unlocked and slid open. Chloe peered out, clearly having just changed into a dress but in need of the zip to be done up. The member of staff seemed surprised, then quickly nodded, understanding the pressures of being a woman.

So Beca stepped into the tiny bathroom, taking up the last of the standing room while Chloe slid the door closed, locking it again. No sooner had Chloe looked up from the door into her best friend’s eyes, Beca cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard. The redhead immediately slid her tongue into Beca’s mouth, deepening their kiss, making the most of the noisy plane cabin as they let out low moans.

Beca broke the kiss, quickly bringing her lips to her best friend’s ear, mumbling “We don’t have long!”

Chloe didn’t need telling twice. She brought her hands to the base of Beca’s skirt, grateful for her choice in travel outfit while Chloe pulled the skirt up, twisting her hand so she could stuff it down the top of Beca’s panties.

Beca, meanwhile, pulled at the base of Chloe’s dress, tugging it up to the woman’s hips and, as her friend had also done, twisted her hand to shove down the top of Chloe’s panties.

The two best friends let out quiet gasps into each other’s ears as they both delved their fingers within the other’s wet folds. Beca brought her right arm around Chloe’s waist pulling her tight against her. Chloe brought her left arm around Beca’s waist pulling her tight against her.

And they held one another close, their mouths immediately meshing together, tongues rolling, while their respective fingers rubbed frantically over each other’s clit’s.

There was barely any room to manoeuvre, but Beca and Chloe seemed to find a way to manage, advancing their quick heated fuck by inserting a couple of fingers each into the other’s wet pussy. They slid their fingers in and out at a fast rate, panting quietly.

Beca could feel Chloe’s warm breath in her left ear. Chloe could feel Beca’s warm breath in  _her_  left ear. And the two women let out gentle moans as their orgasms built, the risk of getting interrupted or caught adding to their sexual excitement.

“I can’t believe I’m  _fucking_  you in an aeroplane..” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear, causing the redhead to speed up her movements. Because this was  _so_ hot.

“I can’t believe I’m about to make you  _cum_  in an aeroplane..” Chloe replied with an equally low mumble, causing Beca to let out a moan before capturing the skin on the redhead’s neck and biting down on it gently. This action made an extra surge of arousal rush over Chloe and she knew she was close.

Beca could always tell when Chloe was close to cumming, because her best friend would open her mouth as though she were stunned, just as she was about to orgasm. Just like she was doing now. So the brunette placed her right hand over Chloe’s mouth, and leant her against the side of the tiny bathroom, just as Chloe came hard around Beca’s fingers. A low moan came from the back of the redhead’s throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as wave after wave of pleasure swept across her body.

Beca pulled her hand from Chloe’s mouth, adoring the lazy grin that had swept over the woman’s face, happily receiving a sloppy kiss.

Within a matter of seconds Beca had slipped her fingers from Chloe’s wet pussy and had brought both hands behind her to lean against the sink. Chloe snuck her left arm around Beca’s waist again and rammed her fingers in and out of the brunette’s wet pussy, over and over, fuelled by Beca’s heavy panting in her ear.

“K-keep going…” the woman mumbled, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip. Because Beca was close.  _Really_  close.

Then suddenly the petite brunette finally peaked, her orgasm overwhelming her body. “Yeh…y- _esss_!” Beca hissed quietly on a long exhale, her pussy throbbing around Chloe’s fingers while the redhead held her close, placing sloppy kisses on her neck.

They held one another for several moments, panting slightly, placing lazy kisses on each other’s cheeks. They raised their eyebrows, hardly able to believe what they’d just done. What they’d achieved.

The two women exhaled finally, pulling apart from each other with goofy grins on their faces, tugging down their respective clothes. Beca reached around Chloe’s body, placing a deep kiss on her best friend/secret lover’s lips while she expertly zipped up Chloe’s dress.

“Good excuse..” Beca mumbled proudly to the woman and Chloe winked seductively.

“I’ve got a million of them..”

“I look forward to making the most of the others.”

Chloe let out a giggle, reaching up and wiping her smudged lipstick from around Beca’s mouth before reaching down, squeezing her best friend’s ass, then unlocking the bathroom door.

The two women stepped past the queue of people, their cheeks flushing slightly with embarrassment, hardly able to believe that none of the passengers had a clue of what had just gone on.

As Beca and Chloe took their seats either side of the aisle they let out satisfied sighs, big grins on their faces while Fat Amy asked them which Fast & the Furious movie was better: Fast 5 or Fast 6.


	68. Bechloe - Squiggle

[Chloe giggles]

 **Beca** : Wh-hat?

[Chloe looks up from the Valentine’s Day card Beca got her. Their  _first_ Valentines since getting together at the end of the USO tour]

 **Chloe** : You just made my tummy go all squiggly!

[Beca rolls her eyes, sitting up in their bed and Chloe giggles again, reaches up, and tugs her back down in a huge hug.]

 **Chloe** : I love you squillions tooooooo!

[Beca chuckles as she receives wave after wave of Chloe kisses on top of her head, the embarrassment subsiding.]


	69. Bechloe - Balloon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Beca & Chloe's daughter's 1st birthday party..

Kids were screaming loudly, running around after one another with massive grins on their faces. Beca stood by a table that boasted a huge birthday cake in the shape of the number ‘1’, wincing slightly at the pitch of all the children.

Her eyes followed the stocky figure of her daughter, who ran quickly around: her cheeks bright red from the exercise, her thick long red hair waving perfectly behind her, and her infectious laugh filling the room. Four year old Nadine Beale held a big balloon under her little arm, looking over her shoulder at her six friends that chased after her. The first-borns of the Bellas. Their mothers all stood around the edge of the room with the kids’ younger siblings in their arms.

They were all there to celebrate the first birthday of Louise ‘Lolly’ Beale, the Bellas loving any excuse to have a get-together. Suddenly a huge  _BANG_  was sounded and the large room fell silent after several hushed gasps.

Beca froze. If she’d been closer to her daughter she would’ve laughed, nudged the four year old, and wouldn’t have made a big deal about the fact that a giant balloon had just burst in little Nadine’s face. But her wife got there first.

The little girl, who had frozen, stunned while trying to process what had just happened, looked up as her Mommy darted over to her.

“Nooooo Chloe, don’t fuss her..” Beca muttered under her breath, knowing what the consequence would be. But her wife couldn’t help it, Chloe Beale always having given their first born her utmost attention no matter how bad it was for their daughter’s confidence and independence.

Sure enough, the second Chloe arrived at the four year old’s side and crouched down to pull her into a tight hug, Nadine’s bottom lip trembled, and the little girl burst into tears. Beca let out a small groan, rolling her eyes before trundling over to her eldest daughter.

“Oh sweetheart! It’s okay! It’s  _okaaay_!!” Chloe said over and over again, rocking her daughter from side to side while Nadine bawled her eyes out. Beca saw the four year old looking up at her as she approached, and the brunette raised her eyebrow then stroked her hand delicately through the little girl’s hair.

“Come on buddy, it’ll be okay..” Beca tried, but Nadine just cried harder.

“M-m-my balloooooooo!!” The four year old wailed and Beca looked awkwardly around at her friend’s who were all looking at the little family sympathetically. Fat Amy, who was currently holding little Lolly in her arms, motioned to the cake that she’d been not-so-subtly suggesting to Beca that they soon cut. The brunette conceded that perhaps that wouldn’t be the worst decision..

“Hey, how about we do the cake, huh?” Beca suggested, and Nadine gently pulled out of her Mommy’s hug, looking up at her Mama.

“Y-you m-mean it?” The little girl sniffed while Chloe gently wiped the tears from her little cheeks. Because Nadine Beale had been equally begging her mother’s to light Lolly’s candles so they could eat the cake.

“Yeah sweetheart, Mama’s right, lets do the cake.” Chloe said kindly, then looked up at her wife. They both shrugged as Nadine let out a light giggle, her little smile brightening as she scrambled out of her Mommy’s arms to run up to her Auntie Amy.

“You don’t hate that I suggested that right?” Beca asked her wife quietly, but Chloe put her arm around Beca’s waist and let out a slight giggle.

“Definitely not.”

“Crisis averted?”

“Crisis averted.” Chloe confirmed.

And the two mothers walked happily over to the cake with relieved sighs, Beca scooping little Lolly out of Amy’s arms while Chloe picked little Nadine up. And the little family of four sang a round of happy birthday with their best friends and family.


	70. Bechloe - Bus Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe at the bus stop in their senior year at Barden..

Chloe sat with her best friend’s, all chatting and chuckling while they waited for the bus to take them into Atlanta for a ‘Bellas Night Out’ in the city. They’d all started drinking a couple of hours ago and were relatively tipsy in the cold night air. The redhead smiled calmly as she watched her girlfriend - sorry, her  _secret_  girlfriend - wandering up to her, smoothing her hand across her shoulder blades with a tipsy smile on her face.

Neither senior looked at each other, instead laughing with their best friends as Fat Amy told another ludicrous story. But Chloe secretly smoothed her hand across Beca’s ass while the brunette stood beside her.

After several minutes Beca had somehow found her way onto Chloe’s lap, her legs now swinging off the older woman’s right leg, her right arm now around Chloe’s neck and her girlfriend smoothed her right hand absently up and down her bare thigh. Both women still smiled gently, not having really noticed that this was the first time they’d acted like the couple they were  _in front_  of their best friends.

Suddenly Fat Amy froze mid-sentence when she looked over at her two co-captains, and The Bellas all stopped laughing and followed her gaze. Their jaws all dropped when they saw Chloe nuzzling into Beca’s neck while the brunette simply smiled.

“H-how long has  _this_  been going on?!” Fat Amy asked, with a massive teasing grin on her face.

Beca rolled her eyes, bringing her left hand to her face while Chloe looked up at her and giggled.

“Uhuuumm..” Chloe slurred with a grin, waiting for her girlfriend to interject. But Beca just looked down at her with an equally broad grin, “..about a month?” Chloe finished.

And both Beca and Chloe hid their faces in each other’s necks as they curled up into one another a little tighter while their friends all squealed with joy, nudging them playfully.


	71. Bechloe - Infamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Script taken from an episode of The US Office

**[Setting:**  The Bellas House. Senior Year. The week before Worlds and Aubrey is visiting to help Beca & Chloe get their girls ready for the huge competition.]

[Beca walks into the kitchen. Chloe is the only one in there, having just picked two bottles of juices out of the fridge.]

 **Chloe** : Hey!

 **Beca** : Hey!

 **Chloe** : I got you one.

 **Beca** : Oh wow, thank you.

[Chloe hands Beca one of the juices as they pass one another.]

 **Beca** : I was just gonna grab some chips, you want some?

[Chloe hovers near the doorway where the kitchen meets the lounge, keeping her voice low.]

 **Chloe** : No. Thanks. Uh…we’re still having lunch today, right?

[Beca turns to look over at Chloe and a small grin grows on her face.]

 **Beca** : I guess..

[A broad smile grows on Chloe’s face and she starts to walk out of the kitchen. Beca opens the door to the Bellas ‘snack cupboard’ and jumps as Chloe dashes back in and places a quick kiss on her cheek making Beca smile at her, raising her eyebrows accusingly.]

 **Beca** : How dare you.

[Beca bites her bottom lip, shaking her head slightly as Chloe scuttles back out of the kitchen with a cute giggle. Aubrey is stood at the back of the kitchen near the back door having snuck back into the house after her morning run. She has a furrowed brow, clearly surprised by this exchange between the two co-captains who hadn’t realised she’d been in the same room as them.]

[Two hours later at the beginning of rehearsals on Campus.]

[The Bellas all receive a text in the Whatsapp Group from Aubrey about how having romantic relationships is not appropriate during this important time when they all need to be focussing on winning Worlds. Chloe looks up from the text, over at Beca who is stood over at the piano, her mixing gear and laptop on the surface, her phone in her hand. They both shrug at each other, wondering what spurred this text on. Fat Amy waltzes into the rehearsal room late, her phone in her hand and a confused expression on her face.]

 **Fat Amy** : Hey Aubrey? What’s this?

 **Aubrey** : Oh..

 **Fat**   **Amy** : * _reading the text_ * I just want to remind everyone of the Bella rules involving PDA (Public Displays of Affection)?

 **Aubrey** : Yes some people in the group have complained about some other people engaging in PDA and I just wanted to remind everyone that it’s not appropriate to do that..

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Is this about me and Bumper, in the kitchen? Because I will have you know that it was consensual.

[Aubrey hesitates nervously while Amy continues.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : What we did has nothing to do with you or anyone here. I don’t think anyone heard anything. We were very discreet and I think most people had left by that point..so I don’t think it’s any of your business. You know what I think you should do? I think you should take your phone and shove it up your-

 **Aubrey** : -No the text it..it wasn’t about  _you_..

 **Jessica** : For the record I have never been involved with  _anyone_  in The Bellas in  _any_  capacity.

[Ashley glances at Jessica awkwardly. Jessica stares awkwardly at her feet. Aubrey furrows her brow then turns back to Fat Amy.]

 **Aubrey** : The complaint was about Beca and Chloe.

[Aubrey looks awkwardly over at Beca and Chloe. Fat Amy turns to look at them. The Bellas all turn to their co-captains in delight and surprise while Beca looks up awkwardly at the ceiling and Chloe looks nervously at Beca.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : No way.

 **Emily** : What?

 **Stacie** : You guys are together??

[Chloe is still looking nervously at Beca. Beca continues to look at the ceiling awkwardly.]

 **Beca** : Ummmmmmm..

[Beca looks down and over at The Bellas]

 **Beca** : Yeeee-ep.

[Chloe’s face opens into one of delighted surprise as she looks at Beca.]

 **Beca** : Yes we are..

[The Bellas all squeal in delight. Fat Amy is ecstatic!]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Wwwwoah! WOW!!

[Chloe begins to giggle at their reactions and Beca grins a little sheepishly.]

 **CR** : I  _knew_  it!

[Fat Amy strides up to Chloe to give her a hug.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : You  _guys_!!

[Chloe and Beca smile at each other while Fat Amy puts Chloe down then strides over to Beca. The Bellas all look at the two co-captains, thrilled by the news. Aubrey looks a little shocked by Beca’s open confession.]

 **Chloe** : Aubrey, was this your fun little way of congratulating us?

 **Aubrey** : * _chokes out a quiet_ * Yes..

[Fat Amy begins pacing a little between Beca and Chloe, a massive beaming smile on her face as though she still can’t believe it.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Okay wow, mind is ex- _ploding_! Get over here.

[Fat Amy motions for Chloe to join her and the redhead wanders over, clearly embarrassed, while Amy has made her way over to Beca.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Come on.

[Fat Amy takes Chloe’s hand then reaches out and takes Beca’s.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : * _sighs_   _happily_ * Okay.

[Fat Amy pulls Beca away from the piano and takes her and Chloe with her to stand in front of The Bellas. Fat Amy stands between the two co-captains holding their hands. Beca looks uncomfortable. Chloe looks embarrassed. Fat Amy looks emotional.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : * _takes a deep breath_ * Everyone, this..is a day..that will live in infamy. Because today is the day that Beca and Chloe become one-

 **Beca** : * _mumbles_   _to_   _Amy_ * -Actually we’ve been dating for a couple of mon-

 **Fat**   **Amy** : -I love you guys..so much.

[Chloe blushes as Fat Amy pulls her into a tight hug. Fat Amy let’s go then turns to give Beca a hug too but the fire alarm goes off. Beca sees this as an opportunity to avoid having an awkward hug with Fat Amy and she begins to head over to her laptop to pack it up with her mixing kit.]

 **Beca** : The alarm’s ringing.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : No no no Beca, let them ring. It’s Monday. It’s a drill…Let the bells of Barden University chime out your love…because…

[The fire alarm stops while Fat Amy gets emotional, tears clearly building in her eyes, her voice becoming blubbery.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : …this is really good! This is really good.

[Beca stops packing her things up, looking awkwardly at Chloe who has joined her and is now looking at Fat Amy in curiosity, wondering where the Australian is going with her words, much like the rest of The Bellas are now.]

 **Fat**   **Amy** : My heart  _soars_  with the eagle’s nest..

[The Bellas all look at one another confused, then shrug and make their way over to Beca and Chloe to congratulate them.]


	72. Bechloe - post-it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Barden - Chloe walks in on Beca admitting something to herself..

“Soooooooo here’s the thing..” Beca said as she looked at her reflection nervously, placing her other earring in her ear. The attic room she shared with Fat Amy was deadly silent, and the brunette took a deep breath, dropping her hands from her ear. “I like you.”

Beca screwed her face up, hating how stupid she sounded. Fuck, this was such a stupid idea!

Who gave a crap that her boyfriend of three years had just broken up with her five weeks before graduation? Who gave a crap that she’d recently realised she had very strong crappy romantical feelings for her very best friend? Who gave a crap that she was getting ready to go out rollerskating with her very best friend and all the rest of The Bellas because they wanted to try and cheer her up?

Nothing could happen because her best friend was Chloe. A girl. And Chloe didn’t have romantic feelings for girls. So there was no way she would have romantic feelings for Beca. So why the hell was Beca having this same fake conversation with herself as she played-out exactly what she’d say to Chloe if she had the balls to say it? Because it’d never happen in reality. Never.

“Chloe I  _really_  like you. A-and I wondered…” Beca let out a sigh, hanging her head, shaking it gently. God she sounded so stupid.

“What were you wondering?”

Beca jumped out of her skin, her heart racing as she spun quickly on the spot and realised Chloe was now stood at the top of the stairs that led up to the attic room. The redhead looked stunning. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and she wore a burgundy top with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her mouth boasted a beautiful line of lipstick around her lips. The mouth that currently hung open nervously.

Beca cleared her throat. God there was no coming back from this. Chloe had clearly heard everything. “I um…” the brunette began but her voice caught in her throat and she couldn’t continue.

So after several moments Chloe slowly began walking towards Beca, a hopeful expression on her face. “You know,” the older woman began sweetly, “I kinda had a feeling you liked me.” She came to a stop in front of her best friend and co-captain, biting her bottom lip with a soft smile.

“Y-you did?” Beca stuttered, looking into Chloe’s eyes, both mesmerised and terrified. Mesmerised by Chloe’s beauty. Terrified because Beca was doing the one thing she didn’t normally do: wear her heart on her sleeve.

“Uhuh!” Chloe replied in a whisper.

“How?”

“Because of the Post-it note.”

And the redhead pointed past Beca’s head and over at the yellow Post-it note that was stuck in the top corner of Beca’s full length mirror. On it was Chloe’s handwriting saying: “Have an aca-awesome day!” with a doodle of a smiling sunshine underneath. Chloe had given it to Beca on her first exam day towards the end of her Sophomore year over two years ago. The brunette had spied it when she’d gone to inspect her appearance before she went over to campus for her exam and she had smiled so brightly when she’d seen it. That was kinda when Beca had realised she might be developing feelings for her best friend.

“You kept that Post-it note. You see it every day. I kinda guessed you might like me..” Chloe confirmed with a soft smile.

Beca shuffled her feet awkwardly, clearing her throat once again as she watched her best friend step up to her and take her hands by their sides.

“So what was it you were wondering?” Chloe asked quietly again, ducking her face a little closer to Beca’s and Beca swallowed loudly.

“I uh..was wondering..if you might wanna go on a date sometime..”

The brunette’s heart was racing hard against her chest as she looked from Chloe’s bright blue eyes, down to her mouth, then back up again. To her relief Chloe’s smile grew and the older woman nodded gently, while whispering, “I’d really like that.”

Beca beamed at her best friend, squeezing her hands, and after a couple of moments the two best friends slowly brought their lips together, kissing softly, sweetly, for the very first time.


	73. Bechloe - Lingerie Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe drags Beca shopping to help her get over Jesse. And it seems to work..

Beca let out a huge heavy sigh as she slowly trailed through the lingerie store behind her best friend. Chloe had  _insisted_  she go shopping with her, to help distract Beca from the shitty reality that Jesse broke up with her two days ago over text.  _Text!!_  Like, of all the things Beca imagined the guy would do the last was that he’d swing her a text telling her that “the long-distance thing wasn’t working”, and “LA to NYC” was “too far” and “too expensive” to keep up so they should just “call it a day”.

Beca felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes again. She’d cried so much over the past couple of days. More than she had done in a long time. And it was mostly because Jesse’s text had come as such a surprise. She thought things had been fine. Sure, seeing each other every six to eight weeks wasn’t  _ideal_ , and only talking every couple of days or so had become normal. But she thought that it was just ‘their thing’.

“Hey.”

Beca snapped out of her daze and looked up to see that Chloe was looking at her with a concerned expression.

“You okay?” The redhead asked cautiously, her fingers fiddling nervously with the handful of hangers that were in her hands.

Ah Chloe. Beca’s very best friend. The woman who despite being two years and three months older than her was the one who counteracted her personality so wonderfully. For all of Beca’s low moods, Chloe made up for with her positive bubbly nature. For all of Beca’s hard work she put into her career, Chloe made up for by turning their stuffy little studio apartment into their home. For all of Beca’s doubts, Chloe made up for with compliments. For all of Beca’s exhaustion, Chloe topped up her energy with warm hugs.

Chloe Beale had been Beca’s most valued person since they’d met five years ago. And Beca had been no more grateful for her best friend than she had these past couple of days. Asking no questions when Beca had mumbled “Jesse’s just broken up with me.” before curling up into a tight ball on their fold-out bed; making her fresh glasses of water every hour, insisting the brunette at least took sips; pulling her into tight comfortable hugs while they lay on their fold-out bed, stroking her long brown hair back soothingly; making her toast to try to keep her eating  _something_. And in return Beca would, at intervals, mumble her thought process out loud, revealing to Chloe what had happened and how it had probably got to the stage that Jesse felt they’d needed to break up.

“Yeah,” Beca said quietly, clearing her throat with a small nod, “I’ll be okay.”

She hadn’t really wanted to go shopping, but Chloe had insisted that being stuck in their stuffy little apartment for three days straight wasn’t the greatest for their health, so had dragged the brunette into NYC to distract Beca from her heartache. She followed Chloe along the aisle of bras while the redhead paused at intervals to inspect some a little closer, adding to the collection in her hand at times.

“I’m just going to try these on.” Chloe told her, hesitating for a moment before adding, “A-are you gonna be okay if I do that?” Beca rolled her eyes. She was suffering from heartache, not  _loneliness_. She could last a few minutes without Chloe. “Right..yeah..stupid question. Sorry.” The redhead added, her cheeks flushing slightly and for the first time in what felt like ages, Beca felt a smile crawl onto her face.

“Just get your cute butt in the changing rooms!” Beca said in a sarcastic manner and Chloe’s face lit up at the sight of her best friend’s smile. The redhead had taken the past few days off as ‘sick leave’ from work, not citing that her reason for it was to take care of Beca. The two were as close as two could get without being in a romantic relationship together, both having had their fair share of moments during their friendship of having to take time off to look after the other when they were ill or in need of the company.

Beca paced slightly outside the changing rooms, her hands stuffed in her jeans pockets while she waited patiently. She could hear shuffling behind Chloe’s curtain. Then her best friend’s voice chimed out, “I’m not sure…”

The brunette rolled her eyes. This was always the  _worst_  part about shopping with Chloe. She was a nightmare when it came to making a decision. So with a sigh, Beca rolled her eyes to the ceiling and said in an unenthused tone, “Let’s have a look, Beale.”

Beca felt her heart skip a beat then return with a thud as she brought her eyes down from the ceiling to look at her best friend just as Chloe pulled the curtain across. The redhead had her hands on her hips, an uncertain expression on her face while she looked at Beca for her reaction.

But Beca’s mouth had dropped open slightly, her eyes immediately drawn to the bright red lacy bra that she recognised as one that was both plunging and push-up - and more specifically the way the bra held Chloe’s breasts perfectly, the woman admiring her ample cleavage.

Beca snapped back to reality when she heard Chloe clear her throat, “Uh Becs? Is it that bad or…?”

And the brunette shook her head slowly, also clearing her throat before shrugging, “N-no, no it’s…it looks good dude. Really suits you.”

 _Fuck_. What was happening?? She’d seen Chloe in underwear loads of times before, but never had she felt her stomach do back-flips like this. Had never had such a desire to stride forward and shove her face into Chloe’s cleavage like she did now. Was it because for the first time in four years Beca was  _single_? Did…did she have a thing for Chloe?!

The redhead still seemed unsure of her appearance, turning to look at her reflection in the mirror behind her, “Yeah but is it too small?” Chloe asked thoughtfully, bringing her hands up to the outside of her boobs and smoothing her fingers over the fabric. Beca’s eyes had drifted to the dip in Chloe’s back and swallowed loudly again.  _Fuck_. Yeah she was screwed. She was finding her best friend  _very_  attractive right now.

“I uh..I don’t think so..” Beca tried to say helpfully, but her mouth went dry when Chloe turned to her side, still looking at her reflection while pushing her boobs up in the bra then letting them drop before repeating the motion, still unsure.

“Hmm..maybe I do need the next size up. I  _have_  put on weight since we moved up here..” and this time the redhead was simply thinking out loud, furrowing her brow, “..Do you think my boobs have got bigger?” she asked, still looking at her reflection, pausing for Beca’s answer. But the brunette remained silent, which wasn’t unusual when the two were together. Chloe often asked rhetorical questions and Beca had got to know her so well over the years that unless Chloe asked her the question again, Beca tended to let Chloe talk through her thought process without a response.

The reason why the petite woman remained quiet this time however was for a whole other reason. Because all of Beca’s thoughts had gone out the window. Now the only thing she could concentrate on was how beautiful her best friend looked in that bra as the woman turned to her with a soft smile, “Could you maybe get me the next size up?”

Beca cleared her throat, “Uh yeah..yeah sure..” then slowly walked away from the changing rooms in a bit of a daze, hearing Chloe close the curtain back up behind her. A tiny smile grew on her face when she realised just how hard she was crushing on her best friend right now and she hummed thoughtfully to herself while she wandered up the bra aisle.

She eventually found the bra that Chloe had originally picked, her hand immediately reach for the next size up which, for some reason, Beca was certain the cup size was far  _huger_  than the one Chloe had tried on. Fuck, was Chloe’s breasts really that big??

Beca licked her lips then swallowed loudly. What she wouldn’t give to be able to hold those boobs in her hands.

Suddenly she furrowed her brow, snapping herself back into some sort of sense. Because this was  _Chloe_! Her best friend. The woman who she valued and loved and couldn’t imagine life without.

Beca froze, her mouth hanging open as she realised something. She was  _in love_  with Chloe. Her thoughts were always on her. She’d asked her to move with her up to Brooklyn and Chloe had. They’d been sharing a fold-out bed (though not exactly through choice thanks to Fat Amy) for the past year for crying out loud. Beca would have  _never_  done that with  _anyone_. But Chloe was the exception. Chloe had only ever been the exception. She was Beca’s  _only_ exception.

The brunette’s eyes slowly glanced over the rails of bras as she passed them on her way back to the changing rooms, her heart now racing while she imagined Chloe in all of them. And it was a weird feeling to be imagining this about her best friend. And still exciting. And terrifying. Because there was no telling that Chloe felt the same way.

Suddenly she stopped, her eyes landing on the most perfect dark green lacy bra. Could…could she  _really_  be so cheeky enough as to go back to the changing rooms and give this to Chloe too?

The brunette bit her bottom lip, then took a sharp intake of breath before reaching out to slide through the green bras. If they didn’t have Chloe’s size then it was a sign. It was a sign that her crush on Chloe was a mistake, and that she most certainly shouldn’t pass this bra through to her.

But Beca let out a light exhale of relief, betraying the voice in her head that was telling her she was ridiculous. Because her fingers caught onto a hanger with the bra size that Chloe had sent her out to find. Yeah Chloe  _had_  put on a little bit of weight since they’d moved up to Brooklyn. But not much. And clearly it had gone on in all the right places, because Beca pulled the dark green bra out and felt her stomach squiggle a little with excitement. With Chloe’s beautiful red hair there was every chance of this bra suiting her a LOT! And with her smoking hot body she was going to look  _so_  sexy..

“Beca?” came the nervous voice of Chloe as the brunette approached her changing room, the curtain still pulled over.

“Yeah it’s me. I got the bra.” And she turned away from the curtain but stuck her arm into the changing room to hand Chloe the bras.

“Oh thank God! I was worried I was going to have to give up on shopping in h-“ Chloe began, having taken the hangers from Beca to allow for the younger woman to resume her awkward position outside the curtain. “-oh! Wow did..did you pick this green one?”

Beca felt her cheeks flush bright red with embarrassment, scrunching her nose up, closing her eyes, then forcing out an awkward, “Uh..yep!” She looked down nervously at the ground when she heard Chloe say in a clearly surprised tone, “Wow..I’ll give it a try..”

A few moments passed with rustling behind Chloe’s curtain and the longer she took, the more nervous Beca became. This was stupid. This had been  _such_  a  _stupid_  idea!! As  _if_  she’d just picked a bra out for Chloe. And a sexy one at that. One that Beca consciously  _thought_  Chloe would look sexy in. God she was an idiot. A stupid fucking mess of an idiot. Because this was a crush. Just a crush. Beca just had a stupid crush on her best friend all because she wasn’t over the breakup of her previous relationship. Yeah, that was it. Just a-

Beca’s jaw dropped open again when Chloe pulled the curtain across with a satisfied sigh. ”You know what, I  _never_  wear green normally and I’m starting to wonder why!” the redhead said in a happy voice, chuckling gently as she turned to face the full length mirror, her hands on her hips again.

But her best friend just stood in shock at how sexy Chloe looked. The bra that she’d been so certain had been perhaps too big for Chloe actually wasn’t and Beca couldn’t believe how well her best friend’s boobs filled the dark green bra. It suited her figure beautifully. And as Beca’s eyes drifted to the fine detail on the strap across Chloe’s pale back, she missed the redhead looking at her in the reflection of the mirror.

It hadn’t passed Chloe by the way Beca had reacted to both bras. It had made goosebumps sprinkle all over her bare skin. Had made her heart race with delight and nerves and desire. Because she’d so desperately wanted Beca to look at her in this way for years. She’d been absolutely besotted with the woman since first meeting her five years ago. Adored living with her and sharing a bed with her and being the one to comfort her during this difficult time. And it hadn’t been Chloe’s intention to begin to seducing her best friend in the lingerie store - mostly because she hadn’t in a million years even  _dreamt_  that Beca would ever pick out a bra for her. Particularly one that made Chloe look and feel so sexy. But she had. And she let out a small giggle when Beca’s eyes dragged back up to hers reflected in the mirror.

“Not a bad fit huh?” Chloe said flirtatiously and a grin had slowly spread across Beca’s face.

“Not at all. I think you look great in green.” Beca said nervously, her cheeks now flushing pink, having never given Chloe a compliment quite like that before. And it gave Chloe the confidence to turn on the spot to face her best friend.

“I guess I should wear more green then..” the redhead mused and Beca swallowed loudly, unable to help herself from looking down at Chloe’s amazing cleavage in the bra she’d picked out, giving the woman a small nod.

“Well..two bras tried, seven to go!” Chloe said brightly, giving Beca a wink before turning on the spot and closing the curtain again.

Beca, however, remained frozen to the spot. Stunned. A small smile growing on her face as she heard Chloe changing out of the dark green bra. She watched Chloe’s arm appear around the side of the curtain with the bra back on the hanger.

“Hold onto this then.” Chloe instructed and the brunette lunged forward to take it, causing Chloe to giggle at how Beca must have looked.

“So are you buying this or…?” Beca asked nervously, her stomach sinking, realising that Chloe might not actually buy it after all. But her best friend’s light voice rang out behind the curtain.

“Are you kidding? Of course I am!” Chloe replied quickly.

“Oh..”

“It’s the only bra you’ve ever picked for me Becs and it’s the best one I’ve ever tried on. I’d be crazy NOT to buy it!” The redhead said, letting out a little giggle.

And Beca grinned while blushing again, wondering where on Earth this flirty banter would lead them one day. After all, she  _was_  single now. And Chloe was about to purchase some  _very_  sexy underwear..


	74. Bechloe - 'Proposal'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the scene between Jim & Pam in The US Office..

[Setting: Beca & Chloe live in seperate apartment blocks in Brooklyn post-graduation. They’ve been dating for several months.]

[Beca and Chloe are wandering slowly down an NYC street. Chloe met Beca for lunch and Beca is now on her way back to work. Chloe has just explained how she set one of her awful colleagues up with ‘Margaret’ and they’re both grinning.]

 **Beca** : Wow, you set him up with your landlady??

 **Chloe** : * _giggling_ * I know I know.

 **Beca** : You just got yourself kicked out of your apartment.

 **Chloe** : * _shrugs_ * Ohh I don’t care. I don’t really like that place anyway. I’ll just move.

[Beca smirks as they approach the front of her work, looking at Chloe.]

 **Beca** : Oh really? Who’s gonna take you in? You’re messy, you’re a klutz, you spill everything. And you leave the volume on the TV up way too loud.

[Chloe smiles sweetly, shrugging as they come to a stop. She folds her arms, facing Beca, and rocks forward and back gently on her feet in a flirtatious manner.]

 **Chloe** : Yeah. Well maybe I’ll move in with my girlfriend cos she’s kind of a slob too.

[Beca shrugs, raising her eyebrows seriously but with a playful smile on her face. Chloe bites her bottom lip.]

 **Beca** : Okay. Sure. Let’s do it.

[Chloe looks jokingly awkward, contorting her mouth.]

 **Chloe** : No. I…well I’m not gonna move in with anyone unless I’m engaged.

[Chloe shrugs in a jokingly apologetic manner. Beca looks surprised, raising her eyebrows.]

 **Beca** : Oh have..have I not proposed yet?

[Small smiles grow on their faces.]

 **Chloe** : Umm..no..

 **Beca** : Well that’s coming.

[Chloe nods with a small giggle, still playing around.]

 **Chloe** : Oh, right.

[Chloe shuffles her feet pointing at the ground between them, looking innocently at Beca.]

 **Chloe** : Now?

[Beca chuckles, shaking her head gently.]

 **Beca** : I’m not gonna do it right here. That would be rather lame.

 **Chloe** : Okay, so when then?

[Beca rolls her eyes]

 **Beca** : Well I’m not gonna _tell_ you. I hate to break it to you but that’s not how it works.

[Chloe raises her eyebrows, a flirty grin on her face, not believing Beca when she says she’ll be proposing at some point.]

 **Chloe** : Oh right.

 **Beca** : Yeah.

[Beca realises that Chloe doesn’t believe her.]

 **Beca** : Wait, I’m serious! It’s happening.

[Chloe is still unconvinced, rolling her eyes, giggling again.]

 **Chloe** : Yeah Okay..

 **Beca** : I mean it!

[Beca places a quick kiss goodbye on Chloe’s lips then begins slowly walking backwards towards her work’s entrance.]

 **Beca** : And when it happens, it’s gonna kick your ass, Beale.

[Beca grins, arriving at the door and pointing her index finger at her girlfriend.]

 **Beca** : So stay sharp.

[Chloe giggles, holding her hands up in defence.]

 **Chloe** : I’ve been warned..

[Beca gives her a wink then steps inside. Chloe bites her bottom lip with a grin, shaking her head gently before wandering back down the street to the nearest subway station.]


	75. Bechloe - 'Bedsheets'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets back to the studio apartment...

Beca stopped the second she stepped into the studio apartment she shared with her two best friends in Brooklyn. Her eyebrows raised as she looked to the crappy fold-out bed that she shared with Chloe. Because all she could see were bedcovers outlined by a figure that she _knew_ was the redhead..but why she was _in_ the bedcovers Beca didn’t know.

“Uh..hello??” Beca asked cautiously with a curious grin on her face while she closed the apartment door behind her. She heard Chloe’s giggle ripple from the bed which caused her grin to broaden. “Huh..I guess nobody’s home..” she added thoughtfully, “..I guess I can just leap onto my bed..” and she tapped her foot loudly to mimic a running noise.

“No!!” she heard Chloe squeak and Beca chuckled as she watched the figure within the bedcovers scrabble to get out. When Chloe realised her best friend wasn’t going to jump on her she let out another giggle. Beca grinned when she saw Chloe pull the bedsheet from over her head and let out a flustered sigh.

Chloe’s hair was static and everywhere, and a massive grin was over her face. Beca felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn’t believe she’d had sex with this girl last night. Her best friend. And…it had been _amazing_! It had all started innocently enough, with Chloe asking if it was cool if she could masturbate which had led to Beca offering to help her.. Beca had asked her out on a date this morning and Chloe had said yes. Then they’d both gone off to work.

“What’s going on here?” Beca asked as she plopped her bag down on the small armchair and shrugged her jacket off. She had to admit, Chloe looked _beautiful_.

“You never changed the bedsheets like this before??” Chloe asked in a bright voice, and Beca furrowed her brow with a curious grin.

“You mean..getting _in_ the bedsheets while making the bed up??”

And Chloe nodded with another giggle.

“Well no..because..I’m not as weird as you.” Beca said in an amused tone, but Chloe simply giggled again.

There was a pause while the two women looked at each other. Their hearts were racing. Their bodies were yearning for one another’s touch. And their eyes locked. Soft smiles lay on their faces.

After a couple of moments Chloe’s smile widened, “Wanna join me?”

Beca paused. Then she shrugged with a quick, “Yeah alright.”

And Chloe giggled again as Beca darted over to their crappy fold-out bed and scrambled into the bedcovers with her best friend, letting out a chuckle of her own…..


	76. Bechloe - 'Window'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas catch someone climbing into Chloe's window one evening..

Aubrey Posen wandered happily down the street with her old Bellas in tow. It had been two years since she’d graduated but to her delight they were always wonderful enough to host her during “ _Barden University’s Spring Weekend (BUSW)_ ” - the four day ‘food, drink, and arts’ festival that took place on campus for students and alumni.

Today was day two of the ‘BUSW’, and the Bellas had all spent a wonderful day together out in the Spring sunshine, eating and drinking plenty while enjoying some of the live performances in the multitude of tents on campus. Sadly Beca, the Bellas’ Captain, was away this weekend visiting her Mom, but this had opened up the opportunity for Aubrey to stay in her unused bed over the long weekend.

The women all wandered back to their house, giggling and chatting as they moved with linked arms. Aubrey did a scanned head-count, pleased to know that there was still 8 of them. Chloe had left the festival around thirty minutes before them stating she had a headache and needed to go to bed. It was nearing 7pm, and dusk had fallen around the house as they approached it.

Suddenly Flo stopped in her tracks, letting out a small gasp as she looked up at the Bellas house. The friends all stopped behind her, wondering what was wrong. But as Aubrey followed Flo’s gaze her heart jumped into her mouth. Because there, right before their very eyes, was a petite figure scaling the side of the house, through the darkness.

The women all stood in silence, their mouths all agape, none knowing what to do. Aubrey began to panic. Were they being robbed? Was..was Chloe home? Was she in danger?

The blonde clung a little tighter to Stacie’s arm, terrified as the mysterious figure reached Chloe’s bedroom window and tapped quickly on it. But Aubrey’s brow furrowed when the light in Chloe’s room shone out of the window, the redhead having pulled open her blinds, and revealed the identity of the house climber.

The Bellas looked up in confusion while Beca rested fairly comfortably up against Chloe’s window as though she had done this climb several time’s before. The redhead slid her bedroom window open, and a smile was on Beca’s face unlike any smile her friends had seen before. Because Beca didn’t normally smile. She also didn’t normally clamber into Chloe’s bedroom through the window. At least..they hadn’t _thought_ she did. But Beca expertly climbed up and into the window before Chloe quickly closed it behind her, then pulled her blinds closed after.

Aubrey stood, stunned, but noticed the other Bellas all turn to look at one another.

“What the hell was that?” CR asked in a confused tone and the Bellas all appeared to agree - all of them equally confused.

“I thought Beca was supposed to be in California visiting her Mom?” Ashley piped up.

“Me too!” added Jessica.

Then the women turned to Fat Amy. The Australian shrugged. Because sure, she was Beca’s roommate and was in her second year of sharing a room with her in the Bellas house. But she too had been under the impression that Beca was away.

“Well don’t look at me! I didn’t know she was back!” Amy said defensively.

“Hmm..well it looked like _Chloe_ knew she was..” Stacie said in a suspicious voice, a smile spreading across her face.

The Bellas all began to grin, looking at Aubrey who more often than not had something to say when Chloe was involved in anything. But Aubrey was still in shock.

Were…Beca & Chloe sneaking around behind their backs??

——

“Hey” Chloe whispered excitably, grinning brightly as she watched her girlfriend clamber through her bedroom window.

“Hey” Beca replied, letting out a sigh of relief that she’d made it up the side of the house once again, “Did you enjoy the rest of that band’s set?”

Chloe closed her bedroom window, pulled her blinds closed, then let out a happy sigh, “Yeah they were really good! What did you think of them?”

So Beca had kinda lied to The Bellas about being away this weekend. It had all been Chloe’s idea. She suggested that if Beca pretended to be away, Aubrey could sleep in her bed while Beca could secretly share Chloe’s bed. For the whooole weekend.

The two co-captains had been secretly seeing each other for just over two months now after Beca had casually asked Chloe to be her Valentine. Chloe had been thrilled and they’d so far successfully managed to find plenty of excuses to be squirrelled away together - whether it be for practice planning, or seminars (that they always skipped to spend time on campus instead). Chloe would sneak out of the house in the evenings, claiming she had a date when really that date would involve sitting at the campus radio station with Beca eating takeout and making out under the desk..

Today, Beca had snuck out of Chloe’s bedroom as soon as the Bellas had all left the house, and had gone to the ‘BUSW’ - being sure to stay as far away from The Bellas as possible. And during that time Chloe had managed to successfully find two excuses to separate herself from the Bellas. Two excuses that had found her on one occasion dashing across campus to the woodland area near the football fields and having sex with Beca against a tree, and the other dashing over to snuggle up with Beca at a ‘poetry reading’ tent that they knew their best friends would never go to.

Chloe had last left Beca at the very back of a large crowded tent an hour ago, to join the Bellas near the front, all of whom were watching a local band.

“Yeah they were great.” Beca replied.

Then the bedroom fell silent as the two best friends - the two lovers - looked at one another with soft smiles. Beca had to admit, she’d never imagined _ever_ being in love, but certainly never _this_ in love! Everything about Chloe she craved. Her beautiful long red hair, her infectious giggle, her bright smile, those gorgeous eyes, every last one of her freckles (of which there were hundreds). And that body. Oh god that body was something Beca still admired, still stared at, still couldn’t keep her hands off. Because Chloe did _amazing_ things with that body just for her.

Chloe swallowed loudly as she looked up at her girlfriend, her heart racing. God she was _so_ in love with Beca. Absolutely infatuated with her. The way she smelt, the way she looked, the way she spoke, the way she laughed, the way she stood, the way she laid. The sight of Beca after they had sex was _still_ Chloe’s most favourite sight. There was always this beautiful calm peaceful smile on Beca’s face that Chloe knew she was honoured to see - that she knew she was the only one who got to see. Because she was Beca’s one.

Beca and Chloe suddenly strode forward, throwing their arms around each other’s bodies and kissing one another firmly. Light moans immediately emanated from their mouths and they smiled into their kisses, still unable to believe how lucky they were to be together, and how lucky they were to be in love.

They broke their kiss the second they heard the Bellas return home, Beca and Chloe both looking at one another. Their eyes opened wide in horror as they heard their friends running upstairs, giggling and calling out Chloe’s name.

“Shhhhhit!!” Beca hissed under her breath, suddenly looking around desperately for somewhere to hide. Chloe seemed to also panic, pushing gently at her girlfriend’s shoulders to guide her towards the bed.

“Quick get under my bed!” The redhead whispered.

“Under your bed? Seriously??” Beca whispered in an unimpressed tone, “Have you _seen_ how much crap you have under there?”

“It’s not that bad!” Chloe whispered but as she leant down to help Beca who was already on her knees ready to crawl under the bed she hesitated when she saw that there really wasn’t any room for the woman, “Ah..”

Beca leapt back up to her feet, pushing her long brown hair back then darting over to the walk-in closet. She slung the door open then paused, “You’ve gotta be kidding me!” she whispered loudly, shaking her head as she looked at the stacks and stacks of clothing that Chloe owned. “Seriously babe we have _got_ to talk about your shopping addiction!”

“No time for that now!” Chloe whispered and just as the door of her bedroom opened, the redhead shoved her girlfriend into the closet, slamming the closet door closed behind her as Beca had let out a small yelp.

Chloe turned and leant her back against the door, looking flustered as she smiled at her best friend’s who all crammed into the bedroom with grins on their faces.

“Oh um..hey guys..” Chloe said in an airy voice, trying to hide the fact that her heart was racing with nerves.

“Oh _hey there_ Chloe,” Fat Amy said with a teasing grin, “You look like you’re feeling a bit better now.”

Chloe cleared her throat nervously, “Um yeah I…it was _so_ weird. One minute I was feeling horrible and the next I feel fine!”

“Great!” Stacie said with an equally teasing grin, “So you’ll be able to join us for a movie downstairs then?”

Chloe swallowed loudly, looking at each of her friend’s faces. She knew they’d all been drinking today. They were so weird when they were drunk.

Beca, meanwhile, winced slightly as she felt several coat hangers poking into her back. Unfortunately the Bellas didn’t sound like they were leaving any time soon and Beca didn’t dare move in case they heard her. It wasn’t like she and Chloe minded people knowing about them. It was just the _teasing_ Beca wasn’t sure she could handle..

“Hey Chloe?” Aubrey asked curiously, a small smile also on her face as she looked over at her best friend, “What’s that on your neck?”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, and she immediately brought her hand up to the patch of skin that she _knew_ Beca had marked with her teeth earlier that day. She noticed the way all the Bellas raised their eyebrows.

“Uh it’s nothing!”

“Hmm..well if it’s nothing then how did you know what side of your neck I was referring to?” Aubrey asked, her smile broadening. And Chloe knew in that moment that Aubrey knew. Of course she knew. She was her best friend and had such a sharp eye for detail.

“Just open the closet door Chloe..” Fat Amy said in an unimpressed tone and Chloe let out a heavy sigh, hung her head, then opened the closet door.

The Bellas let out squeals of delight as Beca tumbled out of the closet, landing at Chloe’s feet. The petite brunette let out a small groan, then tried to pretend as though she _hadn’t_ been hiding.

“Oh.. _hey_ you guys! I was um…” she looked up at her girlfriend, hoping she’d interject and Chloe looked down at her nervously.

“You were just looking for something to wear!” Chloe helped.

“Yeah that’s right. Exactly right. Something to…to wear…” Beca nodded, pointing at Chloe in agreement, then slowly got herself off the floor.

The Bellas didn’t look convinced though and the bedroom fell silent as they all stood opposite Beca and Chloe with their arms folded. The co-captain’s cheeks had flushed pink with embarrassment. But they remained quiet. Shuffling their feet nervously.

Suddenly the Bellas began laughing loudly, Aubrey clapping her hands in delight while Fat Amy actually bent over to laugh the hardest.

“You guys _seriously_ thought we’d believe that?!” Stacie said between her laughter.

“Yeah come on! How long have you two been sneaking around with each other?” CR exclaimed, tears welling in her eyes through her laughter.

Beca and Chloe both cleared their throats nervously, looking at one another. Then with a small shrug Beca turned back to their friends and quietly said, “A couple of months..”

Smiles began to slowly grow on Beca and Chloe’s faces as their friends laughed harder, then whooped and cheered. Because it _had_ been years in the making. Within seconds the two ‘not-so-secret’ lovers were enveloped in a massive group hug as The Bellas congratulated the co-captains.

“For crying out loud Beca!” Aubrey said in a slightly scolding tone, her arm still around Chloe’s shoulders, “Next time just say that you want to share Chloe’s bed!!”

And Beca rolled her eyes, and hid her face in her girlfriend’s neck.


	77. Bechloe - 'Valentines Day pt 1'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a surprise in her lunch bag..

Chloe Beale stepped into the tiny little break room at the back of the Brooklyn Veterinary Practice she interned at, letting out a tired sigh as she strode over to the tatty old armchair she usually sat on in the corner then slumped down into it. It wasn’t unusual for her boss to have to insist that she go on a lunch break so Chloe had eventually caved at 2pm.

She had moved to Brooklyn seven months ago with her best friend, Beca, and their fellow Bella, Amy. They’d successfully graduated from Barden University, had successfully ‘won Worlds’ and with little more left for them in Atlanta, had decided that it was time for a new adventure. Except..during a heart to heart on the flight home from Europe, Beca & Chloe had agreed that neither of them could bear the idea of having to go on that new adventure without the other. So they (and Amy) had moved to Brooklyn, Beca having successfully received a job with Residual Heat’s NYC quarters as a ‘Junior Producer’, and Chloe having successfully attained an internship at a Veterinary Practice six blocks from their apartment.

That particular apartment happened to be very small - a studio in fact - and as Amy had been very quick to ‘shotgun’ the double bed, Beca & Chloe had been given little choice but to have to share the fold-out bed that lay near the door. It hadn’t bothered the two best friends so much. Sure, they hadn’t exactly shared a bed full time before, but they weren’t strangers to having to sleep around one another thanks to the number of Bellas sleepovers and cheap over-night accommodation they’d had to stay in during college.

The only sliiight problem was that Chloe had, and had always had, a huge crush on Beca. Like, a _massive_ crush on her. For the four and a half years that she’d known the girl. So it kinda made it a bittersweet situation for Chloe. Sweet because she got to wake up every morning to Beca perching on the edge of her side of the bed, having got ready for work, and having the brunette wish her a good day at work before dashing out of the apartment. Bitter because Chloe so desperately wanted there to be more - she wanted Beca to kiss her goodbye, to tell her that she couldn’t wait to get home to her later. But Chloe knew that it just _wasn’t_ in Beca’s nature to be that way. Plus Beca just _didn’t_ think of Chloe in that way. Chloe was sure she didn’t.

So Chloe carried on with her daily routine: waking up to Beca’s soft smile and her whispered “Have a nice day, Beale”; walking over to work with her earbuds in trying her hardest not to feel everything for Beca in the lyrics she listened to; grinning on her break at the string of texts she’d usually receive in The Bellas Group WhatsApp (“ _Ladies, on a scale of 1-10 how hot is Channing Tatum?_ ”) and some from Beca personally too (“ _C_ , _I have just seen a dog walker with around 20 dogs. You would’ve loved it. B xx_ ”); her heart yearning for a pet of her own, perhaps one she and Beca could own together one day..?; finishing work and walking home listening to more music and thinking of Beca some more; getting home and making some dinner for her and Fat Amy with enough left over for whenever Beca got home; making a packed lunch for herself and Beca as they were the only two who actually had secure regular jobs; ensuring she wrote a cute positive message on a Post-It to put in Beca’s lunch bag to hopefully give her a little boost for the rest of her day at work; then getting ready for bed and usually being able to stay up late enough to heat Beca’s dinner up when the brunette got home late from work; listening to how Beca’s day at work had gone before falling asleep against her best friend’s arm while they watched something on Netflix.

This morning, however, had been everso slightly different..

_Chloe stirred in her sleep, feeling that familiar dip on the edge of her side of the bed, and she let out a long deep inhale of breath through her nose as she felt a hand delicately smoothing her hair back from her cheek. Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that drifted across her face, because she loved that Beca had begun waking her up that way in recent weeks. It was something so little, and yet so uncharacteristically affectionate for the brunette. Chloe certainly wasn’t complaining though._

_The redhead slowly opened her eyes and blinked gently thanks to the light that was coming from Beca’s lamp. She noticed the way Beca was looking down at her with a soft smile on her face, and Chloe felt butterflies begin to race around her stomach._

_“Morning.” Chloe croaked, immediately missing the feel of her best friend’s hand on her cheek as Beca brought her hand back to her lap to join the other._

_“Morning,” Beca whispered with a small smile, “I’m now going to work. But I’ll see you this evening?”_

_Chloe nodded, a sleepy smile still on her face, “Yeah I’ll see you this evening.” and the redhead suddenly froze when Beca leant down and placed a quick peck on her cheek before standing up. Chloe bit her bottom lip and just as she watched Beca begin to walk away from the bed, she whispered loudly, “Beca?”_

_Beca appeared to hesitate, looking back over at Chloe, and the older woman swallowed loudly then reached to her bedside table and delved into the small draw, “I um…” Chloe said quietly, trying not to draw Amy’s attention, the Australian still sleeping heavily in her own bed across the studio apartment, “…I got you something…” and her fingers finally wrapped around the thing she was looking for, “…it’s um…probably silly but I saw it and got it for you…” Chloe sat up in bed and held out to her best friend a chocolate heart wrapped in red foil. She tried to remain calm as she watched Beca looking down at the chocolate resting in the palm of her hand, “…you know…as it’s your first Valentines since Jesse and you broke up.”_

_Beca slowly reached out and took the chocolate heart, a small smile on her face as she looked at it between her fingers. “You probably didn’t even realise it was Valentines Day today. Which makes this even sillier. I-I’m sorry-“ Chloe babbled, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment because she had SUCH a huge crush on Beca, but Beca quickly interrupted her._

_“-I love it.” Chloe’s heart skipped a beat of relief as her best friend looked from the chocolate to her, whispering “Thanks Chlo. Uh..Happy Valentine’s Day I guess..”_

_And Chloe’s smile brightened slightly while she shrugged and whispered back, “Yeah, Happy Valentine’s Day.”_

_She bit her bottom lip as she watched her best friend give her a curt nod, then Beca wandered over to the tiny kitchen table, picked up her handbag and lunch bag, then strode out of the apartment, glancing at Chloe one last time with a smile before closing the apartment door behind her._

Chloe stood up, wandered slowly over to the tiny fridge in the corner of the break room, and pulled the door open. What had once been a very full fridge that morning was now relatively empty, save for a couple of milk cartons and rogue apples. Most of the members of staff had had their lunch breaks by now, so Chloe reached into the fridge and pulled out her lunch bag. She’d packed it along with Beca’s last night: same old cheese and pickle baguettes - Beca’s favourite and really all they could afford - with a packet of carrot sticks and a couple of apples.

The redhead returned to the old armchair and let out another tired sigh as she sat down. It was wonderful getting to work with animals every day and really felt like she was contributing positively to society and to her future career (which would hopefully be a Vet one day if she managed to successfully get into Vet School next year). But it was also _very_ exhausting. Even after several months there was still _so_ _much_ to learn!

Chloe unzipped her pink flowery lunch bag and pulled out the foil-wrapped baguette, but as she began peeling the foil with her fingertips, she glanced at the inside of her lunch bag and her heart skipped a beat. Her bright blue eyes honed in on something that had definitely not been there when she’d packed the bag last night. And a curious smile swept onto Chloe’s face as she placed her baguette on the chair next to her and took hold of the strange item.

It was an envelope. A brown envelope, about A5 size. And on it were the words:

##  _C, saw this and thought of you, B xx_

Chloe’s heart began racing a little faster, her fingers fumbling as she turned the envelope over and pulled at the seam to try to tear it open. She swallowed loudly. And there, right before her very eyes, was a very wordy card, that had printed on the front:

# I know we’re not, like, together or anything but it felt weird to just not say anything so I got you this card. It’s not a big deal. It doesn’t really mean anything. There isn’t even a heart on it. So basically it’s a card saying hi. Forget it.

Chloe read the words over and over again, a smile having spread across her face, and she let out a small giggle as she re-read it in Beca’s voice. Because this was _so_ Beca. Then the redhead bit her bottom lip as she slowly opened the card up.

Her heart skipped a beat again, her mouth dropping open slightly as she recognised her best friend’s handwriting. Her _crush’s_ handwriting. Her Beca’s handwriting.

Her eyes drifted across the few words that were written within the pages, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Because the words that were written before her were everything she’d never expected her best friend to tell her, and at the same time everything she’d ever wanted her to say.

##  _C,_

##  _Happy Valentines Day!_

##  _Um..you know how bad I am with this sort of stuff, but I hope you know how much you mean to me. And if you don’t know then it means I’m really crap at showing you._

##  _Can I take you out for dinner tonight maybe?_

##  _If ‘yes’ then text me to let me know so I can book us somewhere. If ‘no’ then ~~I’m gonna be gutted~~ don’t text me and I’ll just see you when you get home from work. _

##  _Whatever your answer, it’ll be okay. We’ll be okay._

##  _Love B xx_

Chloe read and re-read the final line. ‘ _Love_ _B_ _xx_ ’. _Love!_ Beca never ended anything with the word ‘Love’. And that’s what made this card all the more special.

A tear rolled down Chloe’s cheek as she smiled brightly at the Valentine’s card Beca had written her. The card Beca must have snuck into her lunch bag this morning before she went out to work. And Chloe’s heart soared when she thought back to this morning when Beca had placed a goodbye kiss on her cheek. Beca _liked_ her!

Chloe closed the card and balanced it on top of her lunch bag, smiling at the front of it again while she scrambled to get her phone out of her scrubs pocket. Because _of_ _course_ she was going to say yes to going out for dinner with Beca tonight! It was everything she’d ever dreamt of for the four and a half years she’d known and crushed on her!

_So, don’t get jealous, but I got a Valentine’s Day card in my lunch bag today ;) xx_

Chloe let out a light giggle beyond her beaming smile as she noticed Beca quickly ‘read’ her text, and her eyes flickered to the top of the screen when the word ‘ _typing…’_ appeared. Her heart began racing with excitement, wondering how the heck her best friend would react to her text. But she didn’t need to wonder for long, because Beca’s reply came through almost instantly.

_Oh thank God! I was worried you were going to be left empty handed today. Which would be a terrible waste because you’re so beautiful xx_

Chloe let out a small gasp of joy as she read Beca’s text over and over again, hardly able to believe that the woman was capable of saying something so romantic, least of all to her.

_My Valentine asked me out for dinner this evening.. I think I’m gonna say yes if that’s ok with you? Xx_

Chloe’s smile broadened when Beca replied with:

_Nothing would make me happier xx_

And then Chloe let out a light giggle when her best friend quickly added:

_(You’re talking about dinner with me yeah? Xx)_

Chloe nodded to herself as she tapped away an answer on her phone screen, still smiling and giggling quietly:

_Yes Beca, I’d love to go out for dinner with you xx_

Chloe glanced at the card again, loving the print on the front of it. Loving how Beca had seen it and thought of her. Loving how Beca had thought to even buy her a card for Valentine’s Day in the first place.

_Phew! Alright, I’ll book us somewhere nice and meet you after work? Xx_

Chloe knew that Beca knew that she finished work at 6.30pm. Beca had met her after work a couple of times before, though not so much recently thanks to the longer hours the brunette had had to pull to get her projects done. Sometimes those meets after work had been a surprise. Sometimes Beca had texted her to let her know she was popping by. But this time Chloe definitely knew that Beca would be waiting for her outside at 6.30. And Chloe had to admit, she couldn’t wait.

_It’s a date xx_


	78. Bechloe - 'Valentines Day pt 2'

Beca took a deep breath, pacing somewhat impatiently outside the Veterinary Practice. _Chloe’s_ Veterinary Practice. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone to check the time. 18:28. Just two minutes until Chloe was due to leave work. Just two minutes until she met her. Just two minutes until they could go on their date. Their _first_ date.

The petite woman had to admit, she was getting really nervous. She’d been thinking about asking Chloe out for a while now. She’d had a crush on her best friend for about a year. A crush that had started blossoming not long before she and Jesse had decided to call it quits.

Going to Europe for Worlds with Chloe and The Bellas had only fuelled those feelings she had for the redhead to the point that by the time they’d begun travelling back to America, Beca & Chloe had decided neither really liked the idea of living apart after graduation. So they’d both moved up to Brooklyn to pursue their respective careers. Amy had tagged along and, in true Amy style, the Australian had quickly ‘shot gunned’ the double bed in the studio apartment leaving Beca & Chloe with no choice but to have to share the fold-out bed. Which really hadn’t helped to eradicate Beca’s crush on Chloe.

Over the past seven months that they’d lived together in Brooklyn, Beca had fallen deeper and deeper in love with her best friend. And the feeling had been so alien and scary that the brunette had found herself working a little later in the evenings, just to try and distract herself from the crazy crush she still had on Chloe. Then yesterday lunchtime she’d been wandering through a store in NYC when she’d stumbled across the most perfect card to give her best friend. One that didn’t exactly commit to her freaking Chloe out with words of ‘love’ and ‘adoration’ and ‘commitment’. But with words that perfectly described how she felt about Chloe whilst beautifully emanating her awkward nature.

She’d bought it. Had got it home. Then that evening, once Chloe had fallen asleep whilst laying her head on Beca’s stomach in front of Netflix, the brunette had written in the card. Asking Chloe if she wanted to go out for dinner.

Beca had barely slept all night, toying with whether or not she should _actually_ give Chloe the card or not. So she hadn’t. Instead she’d got out of bed around 4am and had hidden it in Chloe’s lunch bag instead. To her joy, when she has nudged her best friend awake to say that she was off to work, Chloe had handed her a chocolate heart and wished her a happy Valentine’s Day. That had given Beca a boost of confidence that perhaps the card _had_ been a good idea. And so the brunette had spent a very nervous six hours at work, trying to concentrate while checking her phone to see if Chloe had texted.

The sickness in the pit of her stomach finally seeped away when she received a text just after 2pm. Chloe had found her card. And from the looks of things hadn’t been freaked out in the slightest. In fact, she’d been delighted, agreeing that she would love to go out for dinner with Beca tonight.

So Beca had spent the following couple of hours desperately trying to find somewhere that would offer her a table for two on Valentine’s Day evening. But she’d had _no_ luck..

Beca’s heart skipped a beat, and she immediately stopped pacing the second she heard the front door to the practice open. Her eyes fell upon the bright beautiful smile of her best friend and she couldn’t help the nervous smile that spread across her face when she saw Chloe skipping down the steps towards her, then slow to a tentative walk up to her.

“Hey.” Chloe said in an airy voice and Beca grinned with a gentle nod.

“Hey.” she replied with a gentle tone. Fuck. She was _so_ nervous.

They stood, looking into one another’s eyes for a moment, with soft smiles on their faces. Beca blinked suddenly, “Oh um..” and she pulled a small bouquet of bright flowers from behind her back, “..I got these for you.”

Beca was so nervous she missed the way Chloe’s eyes had lit up at the sight of them, choosing to look down at the posey’s in her hand instead, still annoyed that she hadn’t been able to find any sunflowers that she knew were Chloe’s favourite, “I’m sorry they’re not sunflowers. I _did_ try to get some but they’re out of season and-“

“-Beca,” Chloe interrupted, looking up at her best friend, her eyes shining in wonder at how sweet the younger woman was, “they’re beautiful!”

“Just like you then.” Beca said with a wink, then she grimaced when Chloe let out a light giggle, “Ugh, sorry..that was cheesy..”

Fortunately Chloe shook her head gently, smiling broadly, “I will never _ever_ get tired of you complimenting me Beca Mitchell, no matter how cheesy they are!”

Beca swallowed loudly, a nervous smile still on her face as she reached out and took the woman’s lunch bag while Chloe took the bouquet of flowers then linked her arm with Beca’s. The two best friends slowly made heir way down the street towards their apartment.

“So I know I said I was gonna book us some place to eat but-“ Beca began, but Chloe squeezed her arm affectionately.

“-but it was impossible because it’s Valentines Day and most places are all booked up?” Chloe wondered out loud, and Beca turned to her best friend, giving her an apologetic expression.

“Yeeeeah…sorry…”

“You don’t need to be sorry.” Chloe said with a giggle, “I’m just happy to be with you.”

Beca smiled softly at Chloe, watching as the redhead looked down at their feet while they walked. The two best friends fell silent, slowly walking down the street, calm smiles on their faces. Beca carrying Chloe’s lunch bag in her right hand, Chloe carrying the bouquet of flowers in her left.

Butterflies were scattering around Beca’s stomach as she noticed out the corner of her eye Chloe looking over at her. A smile grew on Beca’s face when she felt the woman adjust their linked arms and Chloe slowly slipped her right hand into Beca’s left. Their fingers entwined and they both took deep calming breaths, soft smiles on their faces as they stole glances of one another.

Beca & Chloe walked together down the street towards the studio apartment they shared. Beca had every intention of cooking Chloe a meal back home instead of taking her out for dinner. And Chloe had every intention of finding the perfect time to tell Beca _exactly_ how she really felt about her.


	79. Bechloe & Fat Amy - 'If You Were Gay'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the scene & song 'If You Were Gay' from the musical 'Avenue Q'

[Setting - Brooklyn. Beca, Chloe & Fat Amy’s studio apartment. Two years after graduation.]

[Beca is sat on the fold-out bed she shares with Chloe, watching ‘Wynonna Earp’ on her laptop. Fat Amy strides into the apartment and Beca scrambles to pause the TV show, then let’s out a sigh of relief when she sees it’s just Amy.]

 **Beca** : Oh! Hey Amy. I thought you were Chloe..

 **Fat** **Amy** : And that’d be a bad thing?

 **Beca** : I um..

[Beca seems to hesitate, biting her bottom lip, then she rolls her eyes]

 **Beca** : ..okay don’t tell Chloe but I’ve got stuck in the vortex that is binge-watching Wynonna Earp-

[Fat Amy gasps as she throws her bag onto her bed]

 **Beca** : -and I know I know Chloe’s gonna go _crazy_ if she finds out I’ve been watching it without her but it’s _so_ _good_ dude!!

[Fat Amy turns to her best friend and raises her eyebrows. Because she knows exactly why Beca watches that show, and it’s not for the CGI. It’s for the women. She’s heard Beca comment on many an occasion how hot the actresses are.]

 **Fat** **Amy** : Admiring the acting huh?

[Beca seems to hesitate, looking down at her laptop screen, fidgeting a little uncomfortably, purposefully not looking at Fat Amy.]

 **Beca** : Uh yeah…yeah of course…

 **Fat** **Amy** : Mmmhmm..

[Fat Amy makes her way over to the tiny kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate. Beca frowns as she looks up from her laptop.]

 **Beca** : Mmmhmm? What’s that supposed to mean?

 **Fat** **Amy** : *shrugs* Nothing..

[Fat Amy sets everything up for a hot chocolate then waits for the milk to heat up.]

 **Fat Amy** : Hey Beca, you’ll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This girl was _smiling_ at me and _talking_ to me…

[Beca seems unimpressed and tries to ignore her, looking back down at her laptop.]

 **Beca** : Mmm that’s _very_ interesting.

 **Fat Amy** : …she was being _really_ friendly to me and, ha, I think she was coming on to me…

[Beca furrows her brow, glancing to her left at nothing in particular, as if trying to process what Amy was suggesting. Amy, meanwhile, turns to lean her back against the kitchen worksurface and look at Beca on the fold-out bed.]

 **Fat Amy** : …I think she might have thought that _I_ was _gay_!

[Amy raises her eyebrows but Beca doesn’t look at her, instead looking intently at her laptop again.]

 **Beca** : *clears throat uncomfortably* So wh-why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don’t care! What did you have for lunch today?

 **Fat** **Amy** : You don’t have to get all defensive about it Be-

[Beca quickly snaps her head up to glare at Amy.]

 **Beca** : -I’M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!

[Amy raises her eyebrows and Beca swallows loudly, shrugging, her voice softening but she still looks annoyed.]

 **Beca** : Why should I care about some gay chick you met okay? I’m _trying_ to watch TV.

 **Fat** **Amy** : Well I didn’t mean anything by it Beca, I just think it’s something that _we_ should be able to talk about.

 **Beca** : Well I don’t want to talk about it Amy! This conversation is over.

 **Fat** **Amy** : Yeah but Beca-

 **Beca** : -OVER!!

 **Fat** **Amy** : Well okay, but just so you know…

[Fat Amy turns and goes to add her warm milk to the hot chocolate mix.]

 **Fat** **Amy *sings*:**

## “If you were gay, that’d be okay. I mean cos hey, I’d like you anyway.”

[Beca looks up from her laptop at Amy with an unimpressed expression but Amy continues making her hot chocolate.]

## “Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay (but I’m not gay!)”

[Beca glares at her laptop screen, trying to ignore Amy when the Australian turns to grin at her, stirring her hot chocolate in her mug with a spoon.]

 **Beca** : Amy, please, I’m _trying_ to watch this show!

[After several pauses Beca looks up at Amy. Amy is grinning at her enthusiastically and Beca is confused by her expression.]

 **Beca** : …What…?

**Fat Amy *sings*:**

## “If you were queer,”

[Beca groans and throws her face into her hands while Amy continues to sing.]

## “I’d still be here,”

 **Beca** : _Amy_ I’m trying to watch this show!

## “Year after year,”

 **Beca** : _Amy_!!

## “because you’re dear to me.”

[Beca groans again, staring intently at her laptop screen, but Amy has started to slowly walking towards Beca singing louder.]

## “And I know that yooou,”

 **Beca** : What?

## “Would accept me tooo,”

 **Beca** : I would?

## “If I told you today ‘hey guess what, I’m gay!’ (but I’m not gay!)”

[Amy places her mug of hot chocolate down on Beca’s bedside table and plonks herself down on the fold-out bed.]

**Fat Amy *sings*:**

## “I’m happyyy just being with yooou!”

[Fat Amy throws her arm around her best friend’s shoulders and rocks her from side to side merrily. Beca is highly unimpressed.]

 **Beca** : *mutters to distract herself from how embarrassing Amy is being* Chloe will be home in an hour. Just an hour. Just one hour to go-

**Fat Amy *sings*:**

## “So what does it matter to me what you do in bed with girls?”

[Beca screws her face up]

 **Beca** : _Amy_ that is _wrong_!

 **Fat Amy** : No it’s not!

[Fat Amy stands, grinning at her best friend enthusiastically]

**Fat Amy *sings loudly*:**

## “If you were gay, I’d shout HOORAY! And here I’d stay-“

[Beca brings her fingers up to her ears to block them while she scrunches her eyes closed.]

 **Beca** : -Lalalalalaaa!

## “But I wouldn’t get in your way.”

[Beca watches in horror as the door to the apartment opens and Chloe arrives home, stunned by Fat Amy’s singing. The Australian doesn’t notice and instead begins to do some sort of can-can dance with jazz hands.]

## “You can count on meee, to always beee”

 **Beca** : Amy please stop!

## “Beside you every day, to tell you it’s okay, you were just born that way, and as they say it’s in your DNA,”

[Beca’s hands are holding her brown hair back in dispair while she looks at Chloe who is looking at Amy with an amused expression, still stood motionless in the doorway of their apartment.]

## “You’re gaaaaaay!”

[Chloe’s mouth drops open and Beca panics, holding her hands out at Amy to try to get her to stop.]

 **Beca** : I am _not_ gay!!!

[Fat Amy fortunately stops singing and holds her index finger up to make a point.]

 **Fat** **Amy** : If you _were_ gay!

[Beca throws her hands back to her face, mortified because she actually has a _huge_ crush on Chloe but hasn’t found the confidence to even slightly brooch the subject with the redhead, even though they share a bed and flirt like crazy. Fat Amy is slightly out of breath from all the singing and dancing. She turns and notices Chloe in the doorway.]

 **Fat** **Amy** : Oh, hey Chloe..

[Chloe closes the door cautiously behind her, smiling awkwardly at Fat Amy then at Beca. Beca is peering at her from between her fingers.]

 **Chloe** : I missed a lot today huh..


	80. Bechloe - 'Mix Tape'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the scene/song 'Mix Tape' from the musical 'Avenue Q'

[Setting - Barden University. Chloe’s student studio apartment. Beca’s freshman year. Chloe has just returned from her days seminars. The Riff off was last night.]

[Chloe sits back on her bed, sighing happily as she looks at her phone and sees that Beca has just accepted her friend request on Facebook.]

 **Chloe** : *sighs* Beca..

**Chloe *sings*:**

## “She likes me. I think she likes me. But does she like me-like me, like I like heeeeerrr?”

[Chloe gets hold of her phone and begins scrolling through Beca’s Facebook profile.]

## “Will we be friends? Or something more? I think she’s interested, but I’m not suuure.”

[Chloe looks up from her phone as she hears a knock at her door and gets up to answer it. It’s Beca, looking a little nervous.]

 **Beca** : Hey Chloe.

 **Chloe** : Beca, hey!

 **Beca** : Listen I was going through my music collection and I kept coming across songs I thought you might like so I made you this tape.

[Beca hands Chloe a mix tape. Chloe beams at her, then looks down at the tape, unable to believe that Beca had made her a mix tape.]

 **Chloe** : Oh, that’s so sweet. Thank you!

[Beca stuffs her hands into her jeans pocket nervously, and shrugs as though it’s no big deal.]

 **Chloe** : Can I get you a drink or a snack or something?

 **Beca** : Actually do you mind if I use your bathroom? I came straight here from lectures and didn’t have a chance to stop..

 **Chloe** : Go right ahead.

[Chloe steps aside and motions to a door at the far side of the room that would lead to the ensuite. Beca mumbles a quick thanks then dashed through to the bathroom. Chloe closes the door over, looking down at the mix tape in her hands, and lets out a giddy little squeal.]

**Chloe *sings*:**

## “A mix tape. She made a mix tape. She was thinking of me, which shows she caaares!”

[Chloe is grinning as she moves closer to the lamp that is on in the corner of her room.]

## “Sometimes when someone has a crush on you, they’ll make you a mix tape, to give you a clue.”

[Chloe lets out another happy sigh and reads the songs that have been written on the tape.]

## “Let’s see: _You’ve Got A Friend_ , the _Theme from Friends_ , _That’s What Friends Are For_.”

 **Chloe** : Oh..

[Chloe looks a little disheartened, then her eyes light up and a smile returns to her face.]

## “But oh look: _A Whole New World_ , _Kiss The Girl_ , _My Cherie Amour_!”

 **Chloe** : Oh Beca! She _does_ like me!

[She continues to read but hesitates, her brow furrowing in confusion.]

## “ _I Am The Walrus_ , _Fat Bottomed Girls_ , _Yellow Submarine_. What does this meeean?”

[Beca steps out of the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Chloe forces a smile on her face. Beca looks at her nervously while she slowly walks over to her.]

 **Chloe** : Beca, thank you so much for this tape. I was just looking at side A. Great songs.

[She holds the tape up but Beca quickly points at it.]

 **Beca** : Oh, well did you get to side B yet?

 **Chloe** : No, not yet.

 **Beca** : Well it’s great dude, check it out.

[Beca stands close to Chloe, looking over her shoulder while they both look down at the mix tape.]

**Chloe *sings*:**

## “ _Stuck On You_ , _Love Me Do_ , _My Heart Will Go On_.”

[Chloe looks to Beca with an excitable smile.]

 **Chloe** : Oh I _loved_ Titanic!!

[Beca hesitates, shrugging slightly with an awkward grin.]

 **Beca** : Um..it was alright?

[They turn back to the mix tape.]

**Beca *sings*:**

## “She’s Got A Way, Yesterday, Goodnight Saigon.”

 **Beca** : From the Russia concert!

[Chloe hesitates and looks over at Beca who has turned to her with a smile, having had no idea that Beca was into Russian concerts..]

 **Chloe** : Oh..great..

[They turn back to the tape in Chloe’s hands and continue reading.]

**Chloe *sings*:**

## “ _Through The Years_ , the _Theme from Cheers_ , _Moving Right Along_.”

[Chloe’s smile drops and she lets her hands fall to her side. She looks over at Beca slightly sadly. Beca looks at her softly.]

 **Chloe** : Nice tape.

 **Beca** : Oh there’s one more.

[Beca reaches for Chloe’s hand that’s holding the tape and brings it up for them to read again.]

**Beca *sings*:**

##  _“I Have To Say I Love You In A Song_.”

[Chloe’s mouth hangs open slightly, a soft smile growing on her face as she turns to look at Beca. Their eyes lock and they both smile at one another.]

 **Chloe** : Beca, that’s so sweet. I’ve never got such a nice present from anyone before.

 **Beca** : Well I’m glad you like it.

[Beca let’s go of Chloe’s hand and steps away from her and towards the door.]

 **Beca** : But I’m gonna have to go now. I’m gonna make one for Amy, and Stacie, and CR, and Aubrey, and all of the other Bellas!

[Chloe’s expression falls, realising that Beca hadn’t only made _her_ a mix tape.]

 **Chloe** : Oh..

 **Beca** : But..

 **Chloe** : Yes?

[Beca hesitates as she gets to Chloe’s door and looks over at her nervously. Chloe’s face has lit up hopefully.]

 **Beca** : What are you doing tonight?

 **Chloe** : Writing a Russian Lit paper. But it’s an easy subject so I could do it tomorrow. Why?

 **Beca** : Well everyone’s going to hear this singer at the Around The Clock Café. Do you want to go with me?

[Chloe turns to face Beca, standing up a little taller, twiddling the tape between her fingers.]

 **Chloe** : You mean..like a date?

[A smile grows on Beca’s face.]

 **Beca** : Yeah, sure, a date!

[Chloe smiles at Beca, nodding gently.]

 **Chloe** : I’d love to.

 **Beca** : Alright, I’ll um..I’ll text you.

 **Chloe** : Uhuh.

[Beca grins as she walks out of Chloe’s apartment and Chloe lets out a happy sigh, holding the mix tape to her chest.]

 **Chloe** : She _likes_ me!


	81. Bechloe - 'Broken'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca can't think of any new lyrics. Chloe helps her out.

“Urghhhhhh!!” Beca groaned loudly, slamming her forehead down onto the open notebook that she had laid out in front of her. She was sat at the tiny kitchen table in the tiny studio apartment she shared with her two best friends, Fat Amy & Chloe. They’d been living there under each other’s feet for over a year now and God did Beca miss the simplicity of being at College. It helped her creativity. But the pressures of adulthood and full time work had erased her creativity and now Beca was completely stuck. Her pen was balanced in her left hand and she hummed a tune over and over under her breath.

“Um..everything okay?” A voice called out tentatively and Beca kept her forehead on the notebook, shaking her head gently with a small grunt.

Chloe put her ‘So you want to be a Vet’ book to one side and scrambled off the fold-out bed that she shared with Beca, perching on the edge to face her.

“What are you up to?” Chloe asked gently, though she kinda knew the answer already. She knew her best friend better than anyone in the whole world. She knew when Beca was struggling to find inspiration for a mix, except from the looks of things the woman was struggling to find inspiration for a new song.

Beca peeled her head off her notebook with a sigh and stared down at the words she’d already written. The words she’d written a long time ago. “I thought that if I wrote a song I could find my creative spark again. But I’ve come up with nothing. Im broken.”

Chloe let out a soft giggle, “You’re not broken!”

“I am!” Beca protested, motioning to her notebook, “I’ve been sat here for like an hour now and can’t come up with anything!”

“Well you look like you’ve managed to write _something_?” Chloe said sweetly, standing up and slowly moving over to her best friend, placing a hand on the back of Beca’s chair while she looked down at her notebook.

“Yeah but it’s what I wrote years ago. I’ve completely lost momentum!”

Chloe paused as she read the lyrics and recognised them, “You’re wanting to add to the ‘Cup’ song?”

Beca swallowed loudly then looked up at her best friend, loving how calm it always made her to look into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, “Yeah but…I can’t think of a second verse.”

“Okay,” Chloe said with a light sigh, taking the seat beside her best friend, giving her a soft smile, “sing what you’ve got so far for me.”

Beca raised her eyebrows with a serious expression, “You know how it goes.”

“I know, but it may give me some lyric ideas..?”

Beca hesitated as Chloe looked hopefully at her and the brunette rolled her eyes, then cleared her throat:

 _”I got my ticket for the long way round._  
Two bottles of whisky for the way.  
And I sure would like some sweet company.  
And I’m leaving tomorrow, what do you say?”

Chloe’s breathing was a little shallower, a soft smile on her face as she revelled in how beautiful her best friend sounded. It made her fall deeper and deeper in unrequited love with her. Love that she’d harboured for Beca for years.

_”When I’m gone. When I’m go-ne. You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere oh, you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”_

The studio apartment fell silent, both women looking at one another, their hearts both racing. The last time Beca had sung this they had been sat around a campfire with the rest of the Bellas. That had been the moment Beca had realised she had feelings for Chloe. Romantic feelings. And she’d clung to those feelings for almost two years.

“And that’s all I’ve-“ Beca began, but she was interrupted when Chloe opened her mouth and began singing.

_”I got my ticket for the long way round. The one with the prettiest of views.”_

Beca swallowed loudly then quickly scribbled down Chloe’s lyrics, smiling when she heard the redhead pause with an uncertain, “Umm” and she looked up at her, Beca’s heart skipping a beat when she saw Chloe bite her bottom lip while in deep thought. Then suddenly her face opened and Chloe continued:

_”It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers, it’s got sights to make you shiver, but they sure would be prettier with you.”_

Beca and Chloe both held their breaths as Beca scribbled the other lyrics down.

“Um..but you don’t have to go with those lyrics of course-“ Chloe said nervously, never having had much confidence in her ability as a writer, but Beca snapped her head up, grinning broadly.

“No dude that’s…those lyrics are awesome! Perfect!”

And Chloe let out a sigh of relief.

**-Five Years Later-**

Chloe stepped nervously into the recording studio, twiddling with her car keys nervously. Her girlfriend had insisted she come and pick her up today, but Chloe had no idea why.

“Hey babe.” Chloe heard her girlfriend whisper, striding over to her. The redhead smiled as Beca kissed her on the cheek, then took her by the hand and guided her from the doorway and over to the mixing desk where _BECA_ ’s recording team sat.

“I’m nearly done I just…” Beca paused as she reached across one of the men at the desk to fiddle with some buttons, “…wanted…” she guided Chloe to one of the armchairs and had her sit gently down, “…to have you hear what I’ve been working on.” And Chloe could swear she’d never seen Beca look so excited and so nervous before.

Chloe sat and looked up at her girlfriend with a soft smile, then her breath got caught in her lungs. Because the song that her girlfriend had been working on began playing through the speakers in the recording studio, and it was the sound of a cup tapping to a beat. The redhead saw the way Beca bit her bottom lip beyond her a smile, and Chloe couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Because this was the very song that she and Beca had sat down and finished the lyrics to five years ago. Long before they went on the USO tour together. Long before Beca had been offered a recording contract. Long before Chloe had agreed to move with Beca to LA so the brunette could pursue her career in music while Chloe trained to become a Vet. Long before they’d admitted their feelings for one another. Long before they agreed to start dating..

Beca watched as her girlfriend’s eyes lit up at the sound of _BECA_ singing the lyrics that Chloe had written all those years ago. And her heart raced with pride and love as tears began to appear in Chloe’s eyes while the redhead looked up at her adoringly.

Because this was _their_ song. And _BECA_ ’s next record..


	82. Bechloe - Egg Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is self-conscious of her 'egg breath'

Beca shuffled happily up the staircase of The Barden Bellas house. It had been a long day of classes then rehearsal then a shift at the radio station, but she was finally home. The brunette carried two glasses of water, her normal nightly routine. As she reached the top of the stairs she looked right then left to check the coast was clear, then made a beeline for her best friend’s bedroom. Her co-captain’s bedroom. _Chloe’s_ bedroom. The girl she’d recently, secretly, started seeing.

Beca stuck her pinky finger out and attempted to gently knock on the door. She paused for a couple of moments but just as she was about to move the glass of water to hold it with her arm, she heard movement from within the bedroom.

With a slow creak the bedroom door handle pulled down, and with a slow squeak the door opened. Beca grinned as she saw Chloe’s face beaming at her.

“Hey.” Beca whispered, stepping past Chloe who whispered a “Hey” in return. The brunette placed the glasses of water down on Chloe’s tidy desk while the woman closed her bedroom door. Then the two seniors strode across the room towards one another, immediately throwing their arms around each other’s bodies, and kissing heavily.

“Ugh today felt like the _longest_ day!” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips and the redhead let out a sweet giggle.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you during rehearsals today..” Chloe mumbled back before darting her tongue into Beca’s mouth, their kiss deepening, something that made a moan rumble from the back of Beca’s throat.

Then suddenly Chloe broke the kiss, bringing her hand to her mouth, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. Beca was confused, furrowing her brow slightly.

“Um..everything ok?”

“I’ll be right back.” Chloe said, turning on the spot and darting out of her bedroom, leaving Beca slightly stunned and alone in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes the redhead returned, letting out a light sigh and smiling brightly at Beca who hadn’t moved an inch since Chloe had left. The older senior closed the door behind her and wandered back over to wrap her arms around her best friend.

They resumed their kissing, then Beca paused, breaking the kiss and furrowing her brow, “Did…did you just go and clean your teeth?”

Chloe’s cheeks flushed and she screwed her face up slightly in embarrassment, “Yeah..“

“Dude, why?”

“Because I have egg-breath.”

Beca grinned, letting out a small chuckle of disbelief, “Wh-hat?”

“I have egg breath!” Chloe repeated, looking somewhat nervous and upset.

“You don’t have egg breath!” Beca tried to reason but her girlfriend shook her head.

“I do! And it’s the worst!” Chloe said sweetly, her hands flying to her cheeks to emphasise her embarrassment and Beca couldn’t help but smile adoringly at the woman.

“How do you know you have egg breath??”

Beca watched as Chloe hesitated then shrugged, saying quietly, “Um..Alice and the other old Bellas used to say it all the time.”

The brunette furrowed her brow, “Well she can go suck balls!” a small smile poked out of the corner of Chloe’s mouth, tears shimmering slightly in her eyes. But Beca didn’t stop, and she rose her eyebrows, “I mean it Chloe! From the sounds of things Alice was a _huge_ jerk! All the old Bellas were!”

“Aubrey wasn’t a jerk.” Chloe said with a small shrug.

“She was a _bit_ of a jerk, Chlo..”

Chloe bit her bottom lip, shrugging again. Because yeah, Aubrey _had_ been a bit of a jerk back in the day.

“Besides,” Beca said, her voice and face softening to a smile, “do you really think I would want to kiss you so much if your _breath_ smelt like _eggs_?” Chloe let out a calm sigh, shaking her head gently and Beca leant her face forward and nudged the tip of her nose against the tip of Chloe’s nose, “I love you Chlo.” Beca whispered.

A bright smile wiped over Chloe’s face, “I love you too” she whispered back, and the two began making out once again.


	83. 'Quick Smut'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick fumble against a tree at the retreat in senior year..

Beads of sweat gathered across their foreheads. Light moans trickled out from the back of their throats. Fingers trailed underneath one another’s blouses. Tongues darted in and out of one another’s mouths as they kissed hungrily.

They didn’t have a lot of time. The Bellas would be heading over to the campfire at any moment now, after a long day at _The Lodge of Fallen Leaves_. This had been a long time coming. Four years worth of built sexual tension. But it was finally being broken now.

The younger of the two Bellas dared to tug at the buttons of the taller woman’s pants, undoing them while she broke their kiss and brought her lips down to her neck. As she licked and nipped and sucked, more moans were released.

Suddenly the buttons were undone, a hand was slipped down beneath her wet panties, and the older woman was pushed harder against the tree. Her second loud moan, the loudest one yet, was quickly muffled by a deep kiss, and she snaked her arms around her lover’s neck.

She ground her hips around as she felt a finger slide expertly into her wet pussy, a thumb circling her clit, and she broke the kiss while her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The younger woman grinned, breaking the seal she’d made with her teeth and lips around the nape of her neck, and instead brought her lips up to her ear, whispering, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this for.”

“Me either” came the hissed reply, her orgasm building.

Their foreheads came together with a gentle thud, and they closed their eyes again, small smiles on their faces. Because they had spiky personalities from time to time, with the brunette having exploded at the older woman this afternoon. Her secret had eaten her up for too long and she’d been forced to tell the one person she really hadn’t ever planned on telling. But that didn’t matter now. None of it did. Not now they were finally having sex against this tree.

Their kisses felt right against their lips. Their bodies felt right in each other’s arms. Their souls felt finally connected after so long apart.

Suddenly the taller women’s body stiffened, her knees weakening slightly, her pussy tightening around the finger, and the brunette grinned, slamming her lips onto her lover’s mouth to muffle the cry of sexual relief that rumbled from the back of the woman’s throat. They stood there kissing for several moments, soft pants falling from their mouths and lazy smiles across their faces. They nuzzled one another’s cheeks, pleased to finally be united in such a private and privileged manner.

Then suddenly they broke apart, the sounds of loud laughter and chatter travelling through the air. The Bellas were on their way to the campfire and would soon wonder where they were if they weren’t to arrive there soon. The two women grinned at each other, the younger pulling her sticky wet fingers from the older’s warmth, and with one final chaste kiss, they moved away from the tree they’d been hiding behind, adjusting and doing up their respective clothing.

Wolf whistles and cat-calls were heard as they trundled across the grass towards the large campfire that was already burning. The two women rolled their eyes but didn’t walk too close to one another for fear of arousing suspicion.

“Where have you two been?” CR called out to them in a teasing voice, a massive grin on her face matching that of her fellow Bellas sat around the campfire while they all looked at the approaching two women.

“Nowhere..” Stacie said with a shrug and an innocent expression.

“Yeah right ‘nowhere’..” CR said with the same teasing grin on her face as she watched Stacie take a seat beside her, “are we calling Aubrey ‘nowhere’ now?”

The Bellas all laughed, looking over at Aubrey who had blushing cheeks, clearing her throat awkwardly while she took a seat beside Chloe, her best friend. After several minutes the seniors had all calmed down and had begun talking about their futures.

Aubrey and Stacie looked at one another, sharing soft smiles, their hearts both racing with excitement and desire. Because they’d fancied the hell out of one another for years now. And Aubrey couldn’t wait to repay the brunette later this evening..


	84. Bechloe/Staubrey - 'Bellas Whatsapp'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a bit of a breakdown about forgetting her lunch bag. Fat Amy shares this event on The Bellas WhatsApp..

**THE BELLAS WHATSAPP**

**Fat Amy:** Bloooeee update…

 **Stacie:** Yaaaaaaaassssss!!!

 **CR:** Spill!

 **Jessica:** Gimme Gimme Gimme!

 **Ashley:** (a maaaaan after midniiiight )

 **Jessica:** Ew! Gross.. xx

 **Ashley:** It’s a song babe *eye roll emoji* *blow kiss emoji* xx

 **Jessica:** Still.. *blow kiss emoji* xx

 **Flo:** What is going on with Beca  & Chloe? X

 **Fat Amy:** Beca’s just got home from work

 **Fat Amy:** Chloe’s home too

 **Fat Amy:** But I don’t think Beca knows I’m home..

 **Emily:** *gasping emoji* THEY’VE STARTED MAKING OUT?! *heart eyes emoji* xxxxx

 **Aubrey:** Ho boy *eyeroll emoji* here we go again..

 **CR:** We can always speculate about you and Stacie instead?  *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Stacie:** Don’t worry CR

 **Stacie:** No speculation necessary 

 **CR:** So you guys ARE hooking up!  *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Flo:** *gasping emojis*

 **Aubrey:** *face palm emoji*

 **CR:** That ain’t exactly a no, Posen!  *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Ashley:** So are Beca  & Chloe making out orrrrr…?

 **Lilly:** No

 **Fat Amy:** No

 **Fat Amy:** Beca collapsed on the bed and started crying

 **Emily:** Oh no!! Why’s Beca crying? Xxxxx

 **Fat Amy:** She can’t see me thanks to the clothes rail

 **Fat Amy:** But it’s so funny *laughing crying emoji*

 **Aubrey:** Er!! Amy! Someone crying is NO laughing matter!! *angry emoji*

 **Fat Amy:** It is when that someone is crying because they forgot to take their pack-up to work today *laughing crying emoji*

 **Flo:** *gasping emoji*

 **Jessica:** Oh no!!

 **CR:** Ah shit.. she gonna be okay?

 **Emily:** *gasping emoji* Not cheese and pickle Tuesdays!! Xxxxx

Amy grinned as she looked up from her phone. Beca was renowned for liking her routine when it came to meals. Dinner-wise she and Chloe would have the same thing every Monday (Fajitas), same thing every Tuesday (Fish), same thing every Wednesday (Chinese), same thing every Thursday (Lasagne), same thing every Friday (out at a restaurant somewhere) etc etc. Lunches were the same: Leftover Monday’s (from the previous evening’s meal), Cheese & Pickle Tuesday’s, Chicken Salad Wednesdays, Prawn Salad Thursday’s, Meatball Sub Fridays..

“I-I just _really_ missed th-the way you cut my sandwiches into tr-triangles!” she heard Beca sob, presumably into Chloe’s arms as Amy heard her crying begin to muffle into something, saying something along the lines of “I had to have a fucking _baguette!!!_

Amy heard Chloe let out a light chuckle and say in a quiet sympathetic voice, “Oh sweetie..”

Only Chloe could get away with calling Beca ‘sweetie’. Only Chloe could get away with chuckling at how silly Beca was being. Only Chloe was privy to Beca _crying_! All things that fuelled the rumours amongst The Bellas that Beca  & Chloe were in a secret relationship that none of them could confirm. Hence why Amy, ‘Bloe’’s roommate, was on a mission to try to collate as much evidence as possible.

Amy adjusted her position on her bed, utilising Beca’s noisy sobs so she didn’t have to worry about the creaking of the mattress and peered around the clothing rail. She saw Beca curled up into Chloe’s body on the fold-out bed they shared, her face nuzzled into her chest, her arms around Chloe’s waist, and Chloe had _her_ arms around Beca’s petite frame, rocking her gently.

“These tears wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re on your period would it..?” Chloe asked softly, pushing some of Beca’s brown hair back from her face, and a kind smile wiped over her face when Beca pulled back from Chloe’s chest and looked up at her with a loud sniff.

“Probably..” Beca blubbed with a heavy sigh, bringing her hand up to her nose and rubbing it with another sniff.

 **Stacie:** AMY!! WHAT’S GOING ON?

Amy turned back to her phone, reading the new message, her mouth now open in a bit of surprise.

 **Fat Amy:** Beca’s just wailed about missing the way Chloe cuts her sandwiches into little triangles!!

 **Flo:** Awwwwww 

 **CR:** Oh she’s SO precious!

 **Stacie:** *eyeroll emoji* are they SURE they’re not doing it?

 **CR:** Probably about as sure as you are about not hooking up with Aubrey.. *suspicious grin emoji*

 **Lilly:** Stacie’s at the retreat now

 **Stacie:** WTF?!

 **Aubrey:** *angry emoji*

 **CR:** I don’t even wanna know how you know that Lil..

 **Aubrey:** Er I DO!!

 **Fat Amy:** I THINK THEY’RE GONNA KISS!!!

 **Aubrey:** STACIE AND I ARE NOT KISSING!!!

 **CR:** But you ARE together yeah? *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Aubrey:** *face palm emoji*

Fat Amy rolled her eyes and looked back to her roommates, Chloe still holding Beca while Beca had now brought her hand up to play with a lock of the redhead’s hair. Both had soft smiles on their faces while they looked at each other, though Beca’s face was considerably more blotchy.

So Amy quickly took a photo and sent it to the WhatsApp group.

 **Emily:** xxxxx

 **Ashley:** Oh they’re doing it alright..

 **Jessica:** Did they do it?? Did they kiss??

 **Fat Amy:** Don’t think so..

Amy began recording from the poor angle she had of her two friends, holding her breath for good measure. A massive grin swept onto her face.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Beca mumbled to her best friend, and Chloe’s smile broadened.

“I’m only as amazing as you allow me to be..” the redhead replied sweetly.

Suddenly Amy began to panic. She felt a sneeze coming along. She tried to distract herself from it, nipping her thigh and blinking several times. But it was no good.

Beca threw herself out of Chloe’s arms, tumbling off the fold out bed and onto the floor. Chloe squeaked Beca’s name in worry that her best friend had injured herself. And Amy immediately stopped the recording.

The clothes rail was tugged to one side and the Australian was faced with a very angry brunette, stood at the foot of her bed, her makeup smeared down her face. Beca looked down at the phone in Amy’s hand and appeared to get angrier as she worked out what had been going on.

“I swear to God, Amy, if I look at my phone and see a billion texts in that WhatsApp group about me and Chloe then you’re in for it!” Beca growled, but Amy wasn’t intimidated, so raised her eyebrows with a shrug. Because she knew that the worst Beca would do is stop talking to her for a day. Which didn’t even last _that_ long because they shared a studio apartment. And Chloe always managed to find a way to calm Beca down far quicker than she ever had back when they’d been at college.


	85. Bechloe - 'PP4'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe walk through the quad 9 years after first meeting...

***** Following on from the idea that PP4 could be set mostly at Barden with The Old Bellas helping out a fresh set of New Bellas (who are useless at acapella and dancing) *****

[Setting: Barden University. The quad. Beca and Chloe are slowly wandering side by side with calm smiles on their faces while they look around.]

 **Chloe** : I can’t believe how different it feels being here and not being a student.

 **Beca** : Yeah, I cant even _begin_ to imagine how you feel.

[Chloe looks at Beca for a moment in confusion and Beca looks at her seriously while they continue to walk.]

 **Beca** : I mean you _were_ here for _seven_ years.

[Beca grins. Chloe laughs and shoves Beca playfully. Beca laughs as she staggers a little, then returns to Chloe’s side while they walk.]

 **Chloe** : _Shut_ uuup! I had my reasons.

 **Beca** : Failing Russian Lit just so you could remain a Bella?

[Beca grins at Chloe who rolls her eyes with a soft smile. Beca looks down at her feet, her grin softening while they walk. Chloe looks around them calmly again. Suddenly she reaches out and grabs Beca’s arm, stopping them both in their tracks.]

 **Chloe** : Stop. Wait right here.

 **Beca** : Wha-?

[Beca watches in confusion as Chloe dashes ahead of her, then stops and turns to look at her with a big bright smile on her face. Chloe gets her phone out, grinning excitably at Beca. A phone ringing sounds and Beca pulls her phone out of her pants pocket, looking down at her screen with a furrowed brow.]

 **Chloe** : Answer it, weirdo!

[Beca looks up, answering the call and holding the phone to her ear.]

 **Beca** : I’m the weirdo?? You’re calling me while we’re stood a matter of metres from each other!

[Beca smiles while she looks over at Chloe who puts her hand on her hip while talking into her phone, jokingly unimpressed with Beca’s sass.]

 **Chloe** : Do you want to know why I did this or not?

[Beca’s smile grows and she shakes her head gently with a roll of her eyes.]

 **Beca** : Go on then..

[Chloe’s beaming smile softens and she takes a deep breath.]

 **Chloe** : We’re stood in the exact same positions we were stood in when I saw you for the very first time.

[Beca swallows loudly, her mouth dropping open in surprise, her eyebrows rising.]

 **Beca** : Wow..you..have a _very_ good memory..

[Chloe is biting her bottom lip as she looks over at Beca. Beca begins slowly walking over to Chloe with a soft smile on her face.]

 **Beca** : My earliest memory of you is when you jumped into my shower and insisted I sang..

 **Chloe** : Oh God…

[Chloe throws her hand to her face in embarrassment, but Beca chuckles as she approaches her best friend.]

 **Chloe** : …I was so weird back then!

[Beca stops in front of Chloe and brings her phone down from her ear.]

 **Chloe** : I’m sorry I did that.

[Beca smiles affectionately at Chloe.]

 **Beca** : I’m not.

[Chloe takes a noticeably deep breath, bringing her phone down from her ear. A soft smile wipes over her face and she watches as Beca winks at her then continues walking slowly while looking at her.]

 **Beca** : Come on Beale, we’re gonna be late.

[Chloe strides over to Beca, joining her at her side, and they continue walking slowly together.]

 **Beca** : And yeah, you were pretty weird back then.

[Chloe gasps, pretending to be offended, but smiles and shoves Beca playfully again. They both laugh loudly then continue walking side by side.]


	86. Bechloe - 'Date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is being interviewed by John & Gail..

[Chloe being interviewed by John & Gail for The Bellas Documentary.]

 **Chloe:** It’s great! It’s..um..yeah it’s great. I’m really happy for Beca. Really! She’s going to start this new adventure out in LA. Without me. A-and sure, we may go from seeing each other every day to once every couple of months but… I’ll be okay. And I’ll get over this crush I have on her. This silly…stupid…heartbreaking crush.

[Chloe goes quiet, her face falling as she swallows sadly. She clears her throat, sits up, and takes a deep breath, forcing a smile on her face.]

 **Chloe:** Besides, I get to start my own adventure in-

[Chloe is interrupted by Beca who bursts through the door into the room.]

 **Beca:** Hey Chloe? Oh, sorry-

[Beca hesitates when she sees John & Gail, then turns back to Chloe with a small smile.]

 **Beca:** Uh, are you free for dinner tonight? Say 7pm?

[A smile grows on Chloe’s stunned face.]

 **Chloe:** Uhuh.

[Beca grins.]

 **Beca:** Great! Theeeeen it’s a date!

[Chloe watches in awe as Beca winks at her then steps out of the room and closes the door behind her. Chloe turns back to John & Gail, clearly over the moon as she lets out a light giggle and hesitates.]

 **Chloe:** I-I’m sorry what was the question again?


	87. Bechloe - Bend Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Bellas working out the choreography for their USO tour]

**CHLOE** : “…and then I’ll bend over like this…”

Chloe bends over touching her fingertips to the ground then stands up.

 **CHLOE** : “…then Becs you’ll bend over like this…”

Chloe bends to her right, swinging her left arm over like she’s stretching.

 **CHLOE** : “…and you’ll place your hand on the small of my back.”

Chloe straightens up with a bright smile. Beca furrows her brow, clearly not knowing what Chloe’s on about. The Bellas are stood around them, also looking confused.

 **BECA** : “So…um…where am I standing?”

Chloe let’s out a small puff of air, strides up to Beca, takes her by the arms, and turns her so she’s facing what will be the audience in the centre of the ‘stage’.

 **CHLOE** : “You’ll be stood here.”

Chloe then stands beside her, with her back to the ‘audience’.

 **CHLOE** : “Then I’ll bend down like this…”

Chloe bends over again, and Beca is looking at her still with a furrowed brow.

 **CHLOE** : “…and you bend and place a hand on the small of my back!”

Beca attempts it slowly, not overly sure if she’s doing it right, and as she places her hand on Chloe’s back she looks at The Bellas who shrug at her, all as equally confused as Beca. Chloe tuts and stands up straight.

 **CHLOE** : “No! Like this..”

She grabs Beca’s arms and firmly switches their places. Then she waits for a moment. But Beca still looks at her in confusion.

 **CHLOE** : “Well bend over then!”

Beca rolls her eyes, let’s out a sigh, and bends over. Chloe bends over to her right and places her hand on the small of Beca’s back then stands up straight.

 **CHLOE** : “There! Just like that!”

Beca stands up straight, clearing her throat, her cheeks a little flushed.

 **CHLOE** : “Come on then.”

They switch places again and this time Beca just swallows loudly and stands frozen to the spot as she watches Chloe bend over, her eyes drifting to Chloe’s ass.

 **CHLOE** : “Beca!”

Beca jumps as Chloe calls her name in a scolding tone and the brunette bends over to her right, places her left hand on the small of Chloe’s back then stands up straight again. Chloe stands up straight with a satisfied sigh, smiling at Beca.

 **CHLOE** : “Right, well..it could do with a bit of work but we’ll get there.”

Beca’s cheeks are still flushed in embarrassment and the two women turn to their friends who are looking a little surprised.

 **FAT** **AMY** : “So are we all pairing off to do that on stage orrrrr…?”

And Chloe furrows her brow.

 **CHLOE** : “Well obviously not. It’s just me and Beca. You guys have your moves remember?”

Chloe ushers The Bellas back to their starting positions before going through the move quickly one last time with Beca. Fat Amy turns to Cynthia-Rose and Flo as they all watch Beca reach over and tap her hand on the small of Chloe’s back while the redhead remains bent over.

 **FAT** **AMY** : *mutters* “Well that’s not gay at all…”

 **CYNTHIA** - **ROSE** / **FLO** : “Mmmhmm..”


	88. Bechloe - Grammys (pt2) *explicit*

Beca let out a small grunt as she was shoved forward against the wall. Her left breast which had been popped out of the lacy corset that was posing as a ‘top’ beneath her suit jacket, was now flush against the cool tiling of the backstage dressing room that was reserved for _BECA_ and _BECA_ alone.

The successful recording artist has just won ‘best newcomer’ at the Grammys, and no sooner had she walked offstage she’d clocked her girlfriend striding ahead of her, down towards her dressingroom:

_The brunette licked her lips as she watched the way Chloe swayed her hips. She was on a natural high right now, and thanks to Beyoncé’s interruption in the bathrooms before the show had even started, Beca was now horny as fuck._

_“Ten minutes” one of the show’s directors said to BECA as she walked towards the door that Chloe had just disappeared behind. She was due to present an award. But right now she didn’t care._

_Beca pushed her way into her dressing room, quickly closing the door behind her. Then she turned and stood, frozen to the spot, her Grammy still resting heavy in her arms. There was a low thudding of music rumbling around them from Beyoncé who was performing on stage at the moment. And though both women were huge fans of hers, neither cared about anything else but the sexual tension that was fogging all their senses right now._

_Chloe slowly moved over to her girlfriend, wrapping her fingers gently around the cool metal of the award, and Beca allowed her to take it from her and place it on the dresser beside them. The redhead slipped her arms around Beca’s petite waist beneath the jacket before bringing her face within an inch of Beca’s._

_“Seeing you up on stage just now,” Chloe said in a low husky voice that Beca knew was a sign that her girlfriend was as horny as she was, “in that suit,” Yeah that suit really was doing something for Chloe, “and knowing that I’ll be the one that gets to help you out of it later…” and Chloe ended with a little low growl, her lips hovering over Beca’s, “it’s getting me really wet.”_

_Beca let out a light groan of frustration as she felt Chloe snake her hands down to her ass and squeeze it, a move that always got Beca that much more hornier, and Chloe knew it. Beca brought her hands up to Chloe’s shoulders, allowing her girlfriend to get a better hold of her. The redhead had a glint in her eye, her pupil’s full, and Chloe let out a light sigh, nudging Beca’s nose playfully with her own, “It’s just a shame I’ve got to wait that little bit longer to kiss you.” and another light sigh fell from Chloe’s mouth._

_Beca swallowed loudly, because Chloe was right. Beca was going up on stage soon and couldn’t risk having her makeup smushed. But there was no way she was going to be able to go up on stage in…eight minutes(!) being as horny as she currently was - she wouldn’t ever be able to think clearly!_

_“There are other parts of me you can kiss you know..” Beca said in a low voice, her breath hanging in her lungs a little longer than usual. And her eyelids fluttered closed when she felt her girlfriend move her right hand from her add to the top of her lacy corset, slipping her fingers beneath the fabric._

_Beca could feel a warmth growing between her legs as she felt Chloe slowly run the back of her right-hand fingertips across her skin, teasing her nipple that hid beneath the lacy fabric. She could feel Chloe’s breath on her face, heavy and sensual while the redhead continued to nuzzle her face with her nose, “You mean I could kiss parts of you that would remain hidden?” the redhead asked quietly, in a tone that Beca recognised as her girlfriend’s sexy-teasing tone._

_Beca’s eyes opened a fraction, noting the way Chloe’s mouth hung open slightly, clearly as turned on as she was. She loved that her girlfriend was clearly waiting for permission. So Beca nodded, choking out a raspy “Uhuh”._

_Then Beca took a sharp intake of breath that hitched in her throat as Chloe appeared to expertly tug the top of the left-side of her lacy corset down, causing Beca’s left breast to pop out of the hold. The brunette’s eyes tore open, watching in sexual delight as her girlfriend ducked her mouth down to capture Beca’s breast in her mouth._

_A long low moan rumbled from the back of Beca’s throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she threw her head back against the door of her dressing room. Her hands found their way to Chloe’s long red hair, grabbing fists of it, thrilled that the woman had decided to go with loose curls that would easily be rearranged when they left the room in a few minutes._

_Another moan fell from Beca’s mouth as Chloe expertly swirled her tongue around and around Beca’s left nipple, before finally sucking it hard and letting go of it with a ‘pop’ then repeating the motion again. The woman’s right hand had returned to Beca’s ass, her palms squeezing and massaging them, encouraging her girlfriend who had begun to swing her hips a little while her arousal increased. After a third round of ‘swirl-suck-pop’, Chloe raised her head from Beca’s breast, slightly smeared lipstick on her face, taking several quick deep breaths, as though relaying to Beca how much this was turning her on. How desperately she wanted them to begin making out._

_“I swear to God Chloe, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna be so mad at you!” Beca mumbled in sexual frustration, now glaring at her girlfriend who had the audacity to simply cock an eyebrow while a seductive smile washed over the redhead’s face._

_Chloe bit her bottom lip, letting out a short “mm!” of approval from the back of her throat, as though she was thoroughly tempted to make her girlfriend wait. Because having Beca begging to be fucked was one of Chloe’s biggest turn-on’s. And Chloe’s dominance was one of Beca’s biggest turn ons.._

_The redhead reached up and slowly pulled Beca’s suit jacket from around her shoulders, deciding to throw it over the back of the chair behind her._

_They paused for a couple of moments, looking deep into one another’s eyes, holding each other’s gaze as their arousals increased more and more. Then suddenly Beca let out a small gasp as Chloe grabbed her hips, spun her 45 degrees to face the dressing room wall, and shoved her forward until the brunette’s front was flush against the cool tiled wall._

Beca let out another grunt of approval as she felt her girlfriend’s body push itself up against hers. Chloe’s hands had snaked their way to the front of Beca’s pants, and Beca ground her ass into Chloe’s crotch. A moan sounded from the redhead’s throat, enjoying the feel of Beca’s body against hers, the younger woman now reaching up and back to return her hands to Chloe’s hair.

Chloe, meanwhile, brought her mouth down to Beca’s shoulder, placing sloppy kisses across the purple tattoo the brunette had on her shoulder. When Chloe dared to bite down on the skin Beca winced, but Chloe didn’t stop. Because she _knew_ Beca liked it when she bit down like that. Beca had _told_ her she liked it. And the brunette grunted again with approval, her head swinging back to rest on Chloe’s left shoulder while she let out a moan.

And this moan was because Chloe had found the button of Beca’s pants and was busy undoing it. The next moan that sounded was one that fell out of both the women’s mouths as Chloe slipped both her hands beneath the front of Beca’s pants. Her left palm rested on the top of Beca’s left thigh to steady them both. But Chloe’s right hand had immediately slipped between Beca’s legs.

“ _Fuck_!” was all Beca could muster as she felt Chloe’s middle finger delve between the sopping wet folds of her pussy, immediately finding her clit. As Chloe skillfully rubbed the tip of her finger quickly back and forth over Beca’s clit, she pushed Beca harder against the cool tiled wall, continuing to kiss the woman’s shoulder while the nails on her left hand dig into Beca’s left thigh.

“You like this, baby?” Chloe breathed in a dark tone, her lips at Beca’s right ear, her index finger now joining her middle finger as she continued to stimulate Beca’s clit.

“Uhyeah” Beca rasped out slightly incoherently, her eyes closed, her head still lolling back on Chloe’s shoulders, her long brown hair splayed over Chloe’s shoulder and mixing with her girlfriend’s long red hair. Her hips were rolling against Chloe’s fingers, grinding her ass into Chloe’s crotch causing friction that was only urging the redhead on.

“This was what you wanted, right?” Chloe asked rhetorically into Beca’s ear, her warm breath sending tingles across the woman’s petite body, “For me to _fuck_ you?”

A loud long rumbling moan fell out of the brunette’s mouth as Chloe sunk her two fingers into Beca’s warm soaked pussy, curling the digits up then pulling out to circle her clit before repeating the motion over and over again.

Beca’s chest was heaving, her warm bare breast now stuck to the cool tiles that she was pushed up against. She brought her hands from Chloe’s hair and placed both palms on the tiled wall, her forehead resting between them. Her eyes remained closed while Chloe nudged her hair to the side with her face and place a firm wet kiss on the back of her neck. The brunette rolled her hips faster, wanting to speed her girlfriend’s movements up, desperately trying to reach the climax that she could feel had almost peaked.

Another moan left Beca’s mouth when her girlfriend’s teeth captured the skin on her back, just below her neck, and the redhead sucked hard. Beca felt searing pain where Chloe’s mouth was, knowing in an instant that her girlfriend was busy leaving a huge lovebite on her skin. But Beca didn’t care. Because Chloe was now thrusting her fingers in and out of Beca’s pussy, coating her fingers in the petite woman’s silky warm juices while rubbing her thumb around Beca’s clit.

“I-I’m…gonna…” Beca attempted to choke out, bringing her head back to rest on Chloe’s left shoulder again as Chloe broke the intense lovebite she had been cultivating on Beca’s upper-back and brought her lips immediately to her girlfriend’s ear.

“Come on, baby. _Cum_ for me. _Cum_ around my fingers.” Chloe ordered in a low voice, her thrusts speeding up as Beca took a sharp intake of breath, her hands returning up and backwards to Chloe’s red hair, her orgasm so very nearly there. She felt Chloe’s left hand move from her left thigh to the brunette’s waist, holding her tight, as though anticipating the way Beca’s legs would undoubtedly fail in keeping her upright any moment now.

Then suddenly Beca froze, her body stiffening as she felt and overwhelming surge of sexual pleasure crashing through her body from her throbbing pussy, shooting up to her head and down to her toes. The brunette let out a cry that she quickly tried to muffle by throwing her face into Chloe’s neck, moaning in relief against Chloe’s skin.

Chloe, meanwhile, held Beca’s waist tight to keep her upright. Her right hand remained still between her girlfriend’s legs, her index finger and middle finger still deep within Beca’s throbbing pussy while the brunette rode out her orgasm. Beca no longer rolled her hips, her breathing now quick and shallow.

After a few moments Beca let out a grunt of approval, letting out a satisfied sigh while Chloe pulled her fingers from within her, the redhead stepping back to pull out a couple of tissues to wipe her hand. Beca cleared her throat, a satisfied smile on her face as she popped her left breast back under the corset cup and smoothed her hands down her front before doing her pants up. Fuck that was hot. It was a shame she was going to have to go back on stage so soon or she would’ve repaid the favour. Though there was plenty of time to do that later..

“Holy crap, Chlo!” Beca said in shock as she turned her body slightly to inspect the huge lovebite that her girlfriend had given her on her upper back. She looked at Chloe in the mirror’s reflection and grinned. The redhead looked pretty proud about the mark, smirking while holding Beca’s suit jacket in her hand.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Chloe said sarcastically, “did you _not_ want me to kiss you after all?”

But Beca let out a small growl of desire, turning on the spot to take the jacket that easily hid the huge lovebite. The brunette gave her girlfriend a seductive smile, stepping up to her and taking a deep intake of breath.

“Definitely not.” Beca mumbled, her lips hovering less than an inch from Chloe’s. And just as the redhead made to close the gap, Beca stepped back and over to the dressing room door. “I’ve gotta go back on stage,” she said seductively with a shrug, “but we’re continuing this later, Beale.”

And Chloe had no other choice but to bite her bottom lip with a grin as she watched her award-winning girlfriend step out of the dressing room with a grin and a wink.

She couldn’t wait..


	89. Bechloe - 'Missed You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets home from a few days away..

“Hey babe? I’m hooooome!” Chloe called out as she shoved her way through the front door of the LA home she shared with her wife of four years, dragging her suitcase behind her then closing the door back over. She’d been away in Atlanta for a few days to deliver a lecture at Barden University. But she wasn’t given much time to think.

The redhead’s mouth fell open when her wife came striding through from the kitchen, wearing nothing but her underwear, and reaching out to grab her. Chloe let out a light giggle as Beca threw her arms around the woman’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I fucking missed you Mrs Beale” the brunette mumbled against her lips, and Chloe let out a light hum as her wife slid her tongue into her mouth to immediately deepen the kiss. Clearly four days had been too long for Beca Beale, who had stayed at home to take care of their two year old daughter while her wife visited their old college.

“I missed you too Mrs Beale” Chloe mumbled, still loving how it sounded to call Beca a ‘Beale’. Because she loved her wife _so_ much. And she wound her arms around Beca’s slim bare waste, holding her tight as they sighed heavily through their noses, kissing noisily.

Beca suddenly broke their kiss, pulling out of Chloe’s grip and taking hold of her wife’s hands, giving them a little tug.

“Come on.” she muttered, walking backwards with a seductive smile on her face, looking into Chloe’s eyes while she guided her towards the staircase, “Shower.”

And Chloe broke into a broad grin, letting out a giddy giggle as she released her wife’s hands, still following her while removing her clothes one by one. By the time they reached the top of the stairs she was left with nothing on but her underwear, and the two wives laughed as they ran down to their bedroom to get into their ensuite shower that had _the best_ water pressure and _so much_ room…


	90. Bechloe - Sad Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe tell each other how much they miss their days together back in their studio apartment in Brooklyn..

Beca sat next to Chloe at the hotel bar that they and the Bellas had been staying at in Atlanta, picking nervously at the label on her beer bottle. They’d arrived at Barden yesterday, reuniting with their Old Bellas to help the New Bellas with their routines and songs. The two women hadn’t seen each other in months, not since Aubrey’s 30th birthday party last year. Beca had moved out of the Brooklyn apartment she’d shared with Chloe and Fat Amy at the end of the USO tour. Even then that had been two and a half years ago. Two and a half years since Beca had signed that recording contract and could now boast an impressive array of awards and record sales. But it had never been enough.

The Old Bellas had all left the bar a few minutes ago, stating they were going to go meet The New Bellas at the Bellas sorority house. Beca and Chloe had remained, and none of their friends challenged the decision. They’d seen the way the two women had been looking at one another. Had noticed how much they both appeared to pine for one another - far more than they’d ever used to when they were back in college or living together in Brooklyn.

Beca took a deep sad breath, tears in her eyes. She was exhausted. This had been the first time in months that she’d properly stopped. And she felt emotional to finally be sat alone with her best friend - the woman she was secretly in love with.

“I hate that you have to leave tomorrow.” She heard Chloe say quietly, sadly, and her heart sunk as she turned to look at her estranged best friend who picked at her own beer bottle label. Chloe looked small. Vulnerable.

“Not nearly as much as I hate it..” Beca replied, letting out a small sigh. She watched as Chloe turned to look at her, noting the way her bright blue eyes were watering. They held one another’s glances, breathing steadily, trying their hardest not to cry. Because tonight felt so _so_ sad. Beca had to leave in the morning to embark on a three month world tour. She had to leave a full two days before any of the other Bellas. And Chloe was devastated.

“You used to be the first thing I saw when I woke up in the morning, and the last thing I saw before I went to sleep at night.” Beca said quietly, hating the way a sniff sounded from Chloe’s nose. It made her feel even worse. “I really miss that.” There was so much of her that didn’t want to go. Especially now.

“I miss the way you would get into bed and warm your icy feet on my legs.” A tiny sad smile peeked from the corners of Chloe’s lips.

“And I miss making you your cup of green tea with a slice of lemon before I left to go to work every morning.” Beca let out a sniff of her own, sighing as she turned to look back down at her beer bottle,

“And I miss how we snuggled up in our bed to watch Netflix, o-or even your homemade vegan pie on Sundays.” Beca had stubbornly stated that there was no way anything vegan could possibly taste nice. Until Chloe put a plate of that pie in front of her. It had become a Sunday tradition in their apartment after that day because Beca had loved it.

Beca turned to look back up at her estranged best friend. The woman she loved. The woman she’d never revealed her feelings to. And her eyes followed a tear that rolled down Chloe’s cheek, “I miss you.” Beca said quietly, “I-I miss all of you.”

“I miss all of you too.” Chloe said softly, letting out another sniff as she looked back down at her beer bottle. They both grieved for the life they’d once shared together. Sure, it had been as best friends. But it had been _their_ life.

“You miss your little spoon then, huh?” Chloe asked in a slightly lighter tone, attempting to lighten the mood as usual, and a small smile grew on Beca’s face as she looked down at her drink with a chuckle.

“Yeah..” she replied quietly.

“I miss my big spoon..”

Beca slowly looked over at Chloe and the two held one another’s gazes again. It was sad really. Neither had ever told the other that they were in fact madly in love with them. But in a funny sort of way, they hadn’t ever had to. Since reuniting yesterday the two had shared many looks like this, and had realised quickly that the reality of them ever undertaking a romantic relationship just wasn’t possible. Beca’s career made it impossible for her to find the time to visit Chloe. And Chloe was still only halfway through her veterinary training. It just wasn’t feasible.

Beca hesitated for a moment, then ever so gently shook her head, a small smile creeping over her face as she looked back down at her beer bottle in embarrassment.

“Whaaat?” Chloe asked curiously, a tiny smile on her face as she looked at her estranged best friend. The woman she loved. And she watched as Beca turned back to her, her smile softening.

“Will you come to bed with me tonight?”

Chloe couldn’t help her mouth from hanging open a little bit, surprised with how forward Beca was being. Perhaps the drinks they’d been having with their friends over the past couple of hours had loosened her up a little? But Beca had raised her eyebrows, an expression on her face that told Chloe she hadn’t meant to say exactly what she’d said.

“I don’t…mean-“

But Chloe reached a hand out and placed it on Beca’s wrist, “-I know what you meant.” she said in an understanding manner and the two paused, still looking at one another.

Of course Chloe knew what she meant. They’d known each other for just over nine years. Beca had a suite booked in the hotel they were currently sat in, though she and the rest of The Bellas had spent the night over at The Bellas sorority house last night. Fat Amy, despite now being a multimillionaire, had managed to blag herself another night staying with The New Bellas. Chloe, on the other hand, had agreed to share a hotel room with Flo, who much like the redhead hadn’t been able to afford such a luxurious room on her own.

“I just really want to have a decent nights sleep for once.” Beca explained nervously.

The tear that had rolled down Chloe’s cheek had dried, and the redhead nodded gently with a sniff. Because she knew exactly what Beca meant. She hadn’t been sleeping well either over the past couple of years since Beca had moved away. Back in Brooklyn it had got to the stage where they’d become like one person. One force. They’d done everything together. They’d known what the other was thinking almost before they knew themselves. They’d always been expected to attend events together, and if one wasn’t there then people would immediately be surprised.

Chloe hadn’t felt right since Beca had gone. And in a tiny way, she was relieved to understand that Beca had been feeling the same way. So she released Beca’s wrist, took a final swing of her beer, and placed the bottle gently down on the surface of the bar table.

“Come on,” she said softly, “let’s go to bed.”

————

Chloe strode up to the door that she knew was to Beca’s suite and she paused, wanting to take a few breaths to try to steady her racing heart. Because she’d been giddy with excitement when she’d dashed into her hotel room to get changed into her pyjamas. But now she was nervous. _Really_ nervous.

She squeezed her eyes closed, took one final deep calming breath, opened them again, then pulled the handle to the hotel suite down and stepped over the threshold. Her eyes immediately clocked that there was barely any light save for the tiny light that was coming from a small lamp by the huge TV. A TV that sat on the wall opposite three couches. And further down the suite, past the couches and a dining table, was a massive bed against the wall. And in that massive bed lay her best friend, looking up at her with her phone in her hands, the light from the screen highlighting her tired features.

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, hardly able to believe how beautiful Beca looked. Hardly able to believe how much she’d missed that sleepy expression on her best friend’s face.

Beca’s heart was ramming against her chest with heavy thuds and she locked her phone screen as she watched Chloe close the door to her suite shut and slowly make her way through to the bedroom area. She was overjoyed of course that Chloe had agreed to join her, but it was tinged with sadness because tonight wouldn’t last a lifetime. Beca needed to leave for Atlanta airport in the morning. And she wouldn’t be back at her home in LA for another three months. God, if only she could take Chloe with her..

Chloe didn’t say anything, utilising the calm peaceful environment, and instead walked around to the side of the bed that had always been ‘her side of the bed’ back when they’d had to share a bed in their apartment in Brooklyn a couple of years ago. The redhead peeled the bedcovers back and slid her body onto the soft mattress, pulling the covers to her waist.

Beca brought her arm out to drape over the pillows, an invitation for Chloe to assume the position they’d laid in on so many occasions back in Brooklyn. And Chloe obliged, sidling up to the petite brunette, resting her head on the right of Beca’s chest and shoulder, then snaking her arm across her best friend’s stomach.

The two women both took deep peaceful breaths as Beca wrapped her right arm around Chloe’s body, and Chloe began tracing her right-hand fingertips up and down Beca’s left arm. And they both lay in the dim light, finally feeling calm in one another’s arms again. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that made sense the second they were together. They fitted perfectly. And when they lay like this, they felt complete.

Beca swallowed loudly, feeling a lump in her throat. She desperately wished she could have this moment forever. Just her and Chloe. But they couldn’t. Because she needed to leave for her world tour tomorrow. A world tour that would keep her away from Chloe for months. It just wasn’t fair. It just wouldn’t work.

She held her breath when she heard a distinct sniff then a soft sigh fall from her best friend’s mouth, and with it she noticed her skin was becoming damp where Chloe’s cheekbone rested. So Beca pulled Chloe into a tighter hug, bringing her left hand to Chloe’s elbow and lightly tracing her fingertips across the skin of her right hand from the elbow down to the wrist and back again. Over and over. A soothing motion she’d learnt that Chloe liked in their fourth month of living together.

They remained in their same positions, Chloe’s body shaking at intervals, the woman clearly trying her hardest not to cry too hard. And Beca continued to hold her tight, never really wanting to let her go.

Chloe let out a blubbering sigh, sniffing before whispering, “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

It was as though they’d been living together these past couple of years and as though Beca was leaving for good. But that proved just how much they meant to each other.

Beca sniffed herself, tears in her eyes and that lump still in her throat. Because she understood exactly how Chloe was feeling, “I’m gonna miss you so much too.” she whispered back.

Chloe adjusted her position in Beca’s arms, letting out another sniff then a sigh when she looked up at her best friend’s face. Their eyes both glistened with tears as they looked at one another. Because this was love. Not unrequited. Not forbidden. Mutual. But just not possible given the circumstances.

“I really wanna do something right now but…I can’t…” Beca confessed quietly, looking down, sadly, at the beautiful redhead in her arms.

Chloe swallowed loudly, her arm still being sweetly caressed by Beca’s fingertips. Though whether Beca realised she was doing it or not was a mystery.

“What is it you’re wanting to do?” Chloe asked quietly, her arms actually going a little numb with excitement, though her face did not show how hopeful she was.

Beca paused, looking down at Chloe. At her perfect nose and those beautiful lips. The room being so dark that she couldn’t see the colour of Chloe’s eyes, but having looked into them so many times over the years she knew exactly what shade of blue they were. Beca was crazy about Chloe. Secretly of course, but it was true. She absolutely adored her. And it killed her that she didn’t get to see the woman much any more.

“I really want to kiss you.” Beca said softly, looking down at Chloe sadly, tears still building in her eyes, “But I know if I do, I’m never gonna want to stop.”

Chloe remained focused on her best friend’s sad expression, even when the brunette brought her left hand up to Chloe’s face, and affectionately curled a lock of her red hair behind her ear, “And I’ll _have_ to stop Chlo. Because I’m leaving in the morning.”

Beca was now cupping Chloe’s right cheek. Tears had started to flow down Chloe’s cheeks again, pooling on the soft skin in the nape of Beca’s neck, and she saw how tears had begun to roll down Beca’s cheeks too. This was so unfair.

“I’ll have to say goodbye.” Beca added with a bit of a blub, still looking down at the redhead in her arms, and now smoothing the pad of her thumb against Chloe’s cheek to wipe the tears that fell. Chloe felt her stomach sink. It was never easy watching Beca cry, particularly when there was nothing she could do to help matters.

“I could deal with having my heart broken when I leave in the morning.” Beca said with a loud sniff and she shook her head gently, swallowing as she let out a shuddering sigh, “But I could never deal with the idea of breaking your heart too.”

The two women lay together in silence, sniffing and sighing and crying quietly in each other’s arms. Looking at one another. Desperately sad about the situation they were in.

After several minutes, Chloe broke the silence, croaking a quiet, “What if tonight wasn’t a goodbye? What if it was simply…’au revoir’?”

“Au revoir?” Beca croaked back quietly, her brow furrowing in confusion. Because that was just the French way of saying ‘Goodbye’ right?

“Yeah,” Chloe said quietly, sniffing as she brought her hand from around Beca’s waist and rubbed her running nose. Then she let out a sigh while returning her arm to its original position, “it means ‘until we meet again’.”

Beca paused, looking down at Chloe, the latest batch of tears now beginning to dry on her cheeks. Her heart leapt when she watched Chloe reach her right hand up and cup her left cheek, affectionately smoothing her thumb over her wet skin. Beca closed her eyes at Chloe’s touch, just as the woman whispered, “Beca, we’re always going to have tonight.”

The brunette brought a hand up to envelope Chloe’s on her cheek, and she turned her face to place a kiss on Chloe’s thenar. She held her lips against the skin, keeping her eyes squeezed shut, trying to urge herself not to cry anymore. So instead she mumbled just above a whisper, “I love you”.

Chloe swallowed loudly, revealing a small sad smile. Those were the words she’d always wanted to hear her best friend say. Everything she’d ever wanted Beca to tell her. And she’d always imagined she’d be over the moon when that time would come. But right now she felt sad. Because nothing could come of this except heartache. Beca was leaving in the morning, and Chloe had no idea when she’d see her again.

Beca’s heart stopped as she felt Chloe bring her head up from her petite body, and the brunette opened her eyes to look at her best friend. Chloe brought her face closer to Beca’s, their eyes remaining locked. They’d both stopped crying, but their eyes were still watery. Their cheeks and lips still damp from their respective tears.

Chloe smoothed her right thumb over the skin while she continued to cup Beca’s left cheek. She slowly drew her face closer to Beca’s, until their noses began gently nuzzling the nook between their right nostril and right cheek. Their breath whispered over one another’s skin, cooling the warm tears that were rolling down their cheeks once again and collecting at their chins.

“I love you too” Chloe whispered softly.

Beca’s heart felt as though it were about to burst from her chest. Any hope of it not breaking in the morning was already none and void. It was too late. They’d swapped “I love you”’s. Their hearts belonged to each other. There was nothing more left to do except the very thing Beca had initially been worried about doing.

The brunette took a shallow intake of breath, brushing her top lip tentatively across Chloe’s top lip then pulled away slightly, their nuzzling continuing. Chloe’s right hand remained cupping Beca’s cheek as the motion of top lip brushing top lip was repeated, and Beca’s left hand smoothed up and down Chloe’s arm again, sending goosebumps across the redhead’s skin.

Then the two women paused, taking a moment to look deep into one another’s eyes in the dark light of Beca’s hotel room. Beca swallowed loudly as she watched Chloe look down at her lips, her mouth hung open while they both took several shallow breaths, adrenaline now kicking around their bodies in eager anticipation.

This time, when Beca brushed her top lip across Chloe’s, the contact wasn’t broken. And they remained in that position for a moment, breathing slowly, their eyes now closed, relishing the closeness they now shared. Beca ran her left hand up to Chloe’s right wrist and held it gently.

Ever so slowly, ever so gently, their bottom lips joined, and Beca & Chloe’s first kiss began. Soft, tender, delicate. Filled with love and affection, yet a dark shadow loomed over it - the knowledge that with every passing second they were getting closer to the morning. Closer to the time Beca had to go. Getting closer to the time Beca had to leave Chloe.

They broke apart for a moment with a noisy smack, their tears having soaked their lips which added more drama to their first kiss. Their noses pressed affectionately into that nook between their right nostril and right cheek again as they let out gentle sighs of relief.

Then suddenly they snapped their lips back together again. This time their kisses were short and fast and noisy as the passion between the two best friends increased, the sexual tension having finally been cut, and they both took deep intakes through their noses as they kissed noisily.

The next pause in kissing came when Beca’s body shuddered and she let out a sob. Chloe leant her forehead against Beca’s, tears still running down her own cheeks, and they both sniffed sadly.

“Msorry..” Beca blubbed with a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes as she felt Chloe’s lips kiss the tears on her right cheek, then the tip of her nose, then her left cheek. Beca brought her lips to Chloe’s left cheek, kissing the tears from her best friend’s skin. God, she felt so upset and so safe and so sad and so loved and the most vulnerable she’d ever felt in her entire life.

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Chloe whispered softly against Beca’s cheek, nuzzling it slightly. And as they began sharing another gentle kiss on the lips once again, Beca thought about what Chloe said, and knew it was the truth.

Because with Chloe, Beca didn’t have to _be_ anyone. She _could_ let all her defences down. She _could_ cry. She _could_ tell her all her thoughts and fears. Because she knew Chloe loved her unconditionally.

And Beca knew that with Chloe, she could be unapologetically herself. Even if it was just for tonight.


	91. Chloe - 'Beale'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The definition of a 'Beale'

**‘Beale’ [Pronounced: ‘Bee - ull’]**

_A family name. Blood-members of this family are commonly regarded as bright, bubbly, cheery, and glass-half-full individuals. They are mostly always smiling even when unhappy. They are very generous with their time, money, and affection. Sometimes their tendency to daydream makes their expectations unrealistic._   
  
_A red-haired ‘Beale’ can be passionate and romantic (often hopelessly so), but they can also be fiery._   
  
_If you push a ‘Beale’ beyond their patience they can go one of two ways, defensive and aggressive, or teary and upset. They forgive easily when hurt. All ‘Beales’ are fiercely protective of one another and those they love._   
  
_When a ‘Beale’ falls in love with someone they fall hard. Their patience and ability to push past difficult boundaries makes a ‘Beales’ love one of a kind. They will wait a lifetime for the person they love, their optimism carrying them through their days._   
  
_If you’re loved by a ‘Beale’ then it is unconditional, and a love that will last a lifetime._


	92. Bechloe - Biggest Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Beca and Chloe recreate their upside down tent moment in their small fold out in the Brooklyn apartment but this time when Chloe says "you know one of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college" Beca doesn't turn away"

Beca let out a heavy sigh as she stepped through the door of the studio apartment she shared with her two best friends. She tugged her satchel from over her shoulder, throwing it in the same corner by the door as usual. She unbuttoned her jacket, shrugging it off and chucking it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, then pulled her scarf from around her neck and kept it in her hands.

“Bad day?” came the sweet voice of her best friend, and Beca knew exactly who it was. Because Chloe was usually the only one in when she got home from work in the evening.

So the brunette turned to the fold-out bed that they both shared. She saw how Chloe was laid out on their bed, her feet up on the ‘back board’ of the fold-out couch, her upper body resting on the mattress with her head halfway down it. The redhead looked up at Beca, a reading book in her hands, and a kind smile on her face.

Beca simply let out a sigh and a small groan as she turned on the spot and fell backwards onto the bed, landing so that her legs hung off the bottom of the mattress, and her head laid beside Chloe’s, “Ugh the worst!” she groaned, twiddling her scarf between her fingers.

There was a pause. A purposeful pause. Because even though Chloe loved to fill silence with words, she knew that when Beca needed to talk about her day the brunette required silence.

“I missed the subway this morning because of the lemon disaster..” Beca mumbled with a frown and Chloe’s eyebrows rose.

“Beca I said you didn’t have to put a slice of lemon in my tea!” The redhead said, completely horrified that she’d been the cause of Beca’s delayed journey. Beca continued to stare up at the ceiling. Because Chloe _had_ insisted that she didn’t need to go out and get a lemon, and Beca had still insisted that Chloe’s morning green tea would be shit without it. So the brunette had dashed out to the little grocery store by their apartment at 6am to buy a lemon for Chloe.

“I know but I _wanted_ to, dude. I never make your morning tea without it.”

The room fell silent and Beca continued to look up at the ceiling, her mind replaying the day by projecting it on the white surface above them. She knew Chloe was looking at her, but Beca continued talking instead, always relishing in the opportunity to talk about her day to Chloe whenever she returned home from work.

“By the time I got into work my first meeting had already started.” Beca said, scrunching her nose up as she remembered how disappointed her boss had looked as she’d hastily took a seat by his side. “From then on I was behind with everything! Behind with calls, behind with my second meeting, behind with this afternoon’s mix.” Beca was too busy twisting the scarf between her fingers to notice the way Chloe had bit her bottom lip while listening to the brunette. “And to top it all off I snagged the cable of my headphones on a crappy bit of metal on the subway and broke them!”

Beca furrowed her brow, still annoyed that she’d have to find some way of replacing her favourite Beats despite having barely any money and barely any time to buy a new pair. She felt Chloe turn onto her right side to face her properly while a light giggle fell out of the redhead’s mouth. So Beca turned onto her own right side to face her best friend.

“It’s _not_ funny!” The woman protested, but a small smile grew on her face when she looked into her best friend’s bright blue eyes, trying to ignore how close their faces now were. Her eyes drew their way up to Chloe’s mouth as the redhead tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to stifle a giggle.

“Don’t.” Beca said seriously, raising her eyebrows, but a light giggle gurgled at the back of Chloe’s throat, tears beginning to shine in her eyes as she struggled to keep her laughter at bay. Because Beca was cute when she was pretending to be annoyed.

“I’m serious, Chloe, I swear to God, if you start laughing..” Beca warned, but it was too late, and the brunette felt her heart skip a beat as a contagious laugh rippled out of Chloe’s mouth, her nose scrunching up while she squeezed her eyes shut. And within a matter of seconds Beca also began laughing.

The two women had been undertaking a bittersweet dance over the past few months. Both were besotted by the other. Head over heels if you will. But neither had dared tell the other their true feelings. There was too much risk. The risk that the other may not reciprocate those feelings. That it would ruin the most important relationship in their lives.

After a few moments their laughter subsided and the two best friends lay in silence looking into one another’s eyes. The last time they’d laid like this had been two years ago, when they’d gone on a retreat with the rest of The Bellas in their senior year of college. They’d been forced to all share one big tent. All ten of them. Beca and Chloe had turned to one another, Beca fuming because she couldn’t understand why they were on the retreat in the first place. She’d snapped at Chloe. And Chloe, being her usual sweet self, had been bubbly and positive and had awkwardly revealed to Beca that her biggest regret was that she hadn’t done more experimenting in college. And Beca’s biggest regret now was that she’d never asked what Chloe had meant and had turned away from her instead…

“My biggest regret is that I didn’t do enough experimenting back in college…” Chloe whispered, looking deep into Beca’s eyes and the brunette held her breath. Because right now the tip of their noses were touching and Beca was certain she’d never felt her heart race like this before. She noticed the way Chloe looked up at her lips and Beca found her own eyes drifting up, wondering how soft Chloe’s lips would actually feel against her own.

“That…is…um…i-interesting…” Beca stuttered awkwardly, looking back into Chloe’s eyes.

“Mmm..” Chloe hummed quietly with a soft expression on her face. Beca swallowed loudly, butterflies racing around in her stomach.

“You know…it’s…never too late to try something new?” Beca said slowly, tentatively. Because she wasn’t too sure if these words were too forward. They’d flirted plenty of times in the past. But they’d never been this close while doing it.

Beca saw Chloe’s eyes drift up to her lips once again, and with one last shallow intake of breath, the redhead lifted her face. Beca’s mind went blank as she lifted her own face, the tip of her nose now skimming along Chloe’s chin, and her eyes drifted closed.

Then Beca felt her lips go numb as Chloe’s lips delicately touched hers. They both hesitated, keeping their mouths against one another’s for several moments, their minds whirring. Neither regretting this action.

Their lips parted and Beca leant back slightly, opening her eyes. A tiny smile grew on her face as she saw that Chloe still had her eyes closed, her mouth hanging opened slightly as though frozen in place since their first kiss.

“Uh…” Chloe aired delicately, clearing her throat before slowly opening her eyes, “…I-I guess it’s not too late…”

A small smile grew on Chloe’s face as she swallowed loudly, loving the expression on Beca’s face. Because this was everything she’d ever wanted. _Beca_. Beca was everything she’d ever wanted.

“Good.” Beca whispered, “So, um…Can I suggest something new?” she asked quietly as she slipped her boots off and let them fall to the floor at the bottom of the bed.

“Uhuh.” Chloe said in a light tone.

The brunette watched in delight as Chloe gave her a curious look. Beca scrambled up onto her knees, turning on the bed so she was now facing Chloe properly. She placed a hand either side of her best friend’s head, leaning on the mattress. Her long brown hair hung down from her head, and she grinned as Chloe bit her bottom lip. Their chests were both heaving with excitement and anticipation.

“Experimenting…” Beca said quietly, looking down at Chloe’s lips then deep into the redhead’s eyes, loving the way the bright blue orbs appeared to shine up at her, “…maybe we should start like this?” And Beca slowly brought her face down to Chloe’s face, her eyes closing once again, her lips enclosing her best friend’s once again. This time the kiss was a little firmer. A little surer.

Both women took deep intakes of breath through their noses as their kiss deepened. Beca’s face tingled when she felt Chloe’s hands wind their way up to cup her cheeks. And she slid her tongue experimentally along Chloe’s bottom lip. A light hum sounded from the back of redhead’s throat as the woman parted her lips and their tongues met.

Chloe’s hands drifted from Beca’s face down the length of her back, swirling her fingers across her lower back. Beca’s arms began to shake slightly, her upper body strength having never been her best feature and she broke their kiss with a gentle gasp. The two best friends opened their eyes slowly, soft smiles on their faces.

“And…maybe, then…we should do other stuff? Maybe?” Beca suggested nervously. To her relief Chloe brought a hand up to cup Beca’s cheek affectionately.

“I’d like that.” Chloe whispered, and a broad smile swept over Beca’s face as she leant down and resumed their deep kiss once again.


	93. Bechloe - Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca realises just how wrong Jesse's hugs feel...

Beca walked with Jesse to his car. It’d been an awkward hour catching up. She hadn’t ever expected to bump into him in that café in Brooklyn. But she had. And she’d been so shocked to see him that she’d awkwardly agreed to sit and have a coffee with him even though they hadn’t seen one another since breaking up two years ago, just after graduation.

The bigger shock had been about five minutes ago when they had passed Chloe on the way out. The redhead had been stood in the long queue waiting to order herself three coffees to take back to the apartment she shared with Fat Amy & Beca. And Chloe had seemed just as shocked to see Beca _with_ Jesse as she had been to see Beca out of work early in the first place.

Beca had felt her stomach knot. Because she had the _hugest_ crush on Chloe. Had done since just before graduation. Two years of agonising tourment having to share a bed with the redhead in their studio apartment. Falling deeper and madder in love with her with each day that passed. And she’d seen the look on Chloe’s face the moment the woman had spotted Jesse. The way Chloe’s smile had dropped in shock.

And Beca had just looked awkwardly past her best friend, saying she’d been let out of work early and had bumped into Jesse. Jesse had agreed that it had all happened by chance. Polite greetings had been exchanged between the man and Chloe. Then Beca and Jesse had left the café.

“So…” Jesse said awkwardly as he hovered by the door of his car, twisting his keys between his fingers, looking down at Beca with a calm smile, “…good luck I guess?”

Beca cleared her throat, stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets, “Yeah…uh…good luck Jesse.”

Jesse unlocked his car and pulled the handle to open the door. But he paused, turning to look back at his ex-girlfriend, his expression showing that he was in some sort of internal dilemma, “Just…one thing?”

Beca swallowed loudly again, giving him a small nod and a quiet, “Uhuh?”

“Don’t date Chloe.” Jesse said seriously, “It’d mess your life up.”

There was a short pause as the two ex-lovers looked at one another. Beca was stunned by the advice. She’d always respected Jesse’s decisions and ability to see things clearly. But at no point over the past hour that they’d been talking had Beca mentioned much about Chloe. She felt in a weird way as though she were _cheating_ on Chloe if she did mention her to Jesse. So she hadn’t.

“Right…uh…yeah, no, of course.” Beca said quietly, giving the young man a pursed-lipped smile. Her stomach twisting with guilt. Not because of Jesse. But because of what she was agreeing to.

“Bye Beca.” Jesse said kindly, and he bent down and enveloped the petite woman in a hug. Beca froze, her arms resting around his neck but not hugging him back at all. It felt weird and awkward. Much like all their hugs in the past.

As she watched him climb into his car she felt numb. Tears slowly building in her eyes. She watched as he drove off and her heart began racing.

Soon Beca’s feet had begun carrying her quickly back to the coffee shop. She shoved her way through the door and looked at the queue. But Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

Beca’s heart raced as she passed the long queue, then it skipped a beat when she caught sight of her best friend stood quietly by the ‘collection counter’ with her phone in her hand. By some happy twist of fate the redhead looked up and saw Beca.

The younger woman slowly walked up to her and stopped, not breaking eye contact with her once. Chloe wore a confused expression.

Beca slowly leant towards her and gently wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist. She closed her eyes and let out a deep shuddering breath while she felt Chloe hug her back. And a warm calm wave rushed over her body as she tightened her grip around her best friend’s body, a gentle smile washing over her face.

This was it. Chloe made her feel warm and safe and sure and loved. How could this possibly mess her life up?

Chloe, meanwhile, had also closed her eyes. Tears had begun welling up in them, and a shy smile had grown on her face. She had no idea what this was about. But this was by far the best hug she’d _ever_ had with Beca. And _Beca_ had been the one to instigate it. _In_ _public_!

The brunette gently unwrapped her arms and slowly leant back to look at her best friend. She cleared her throat, looking into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, loving her soft smile. She shuffled her feet, picking nervously at her fingers:

“Wanna go out on a date?” she asked quietly.

Chloe nodded, replying in an equally quiet voice, “Yeah okay.”

“Okay then..” Beca said with a smile, stepping backwards just as the coffee barista called out Chloe’s name and her three coffees.

And the two best friends collected the coffees then made their way out of the café, before embarking on a slow walk back to their apartment, hand in hand.


	94. Bechloe - PP3 kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of PP3 (and how that deleted kiss could TOTALLY go)..

Chloe has a sexy smirk on her face as she strides up to Chicago, walking with purpose. The soldier stands patiently, a grin on his face as the redhead approaches him. But his expression turns to one of surprise when Chloe strides past him.

Chicago turns to watch her and his stomach churns in disappointment as he sees Chloe striding up to Beca, throwing her arms around the brunette’s neck while Beca wraps her arms tightly around Chloe’s waist and the two share a passionate deep kiss, smiles on their faces. Chicago’s mouth is hung open in shock as he watches them, not noticing Theo who had turned a corner and appeared to look as shocked as the soldier was.

Theo slowly wanders up to Chicago, and both men watch the two women in shock, having both thought they’d had a shot with their respective crushes only to find out that their crushes were actually _with_ _each_ _other_ instead!

 **THEO** : “Did you know they were-“

 **CHICAGO** : “-Nope.”

 **THEO** : “Huh..”

The two men let out little groans of disappointment as they watch Beca impressively dip Chloe to deepen their kiss, neither able to tear their eyes from the action before them.

 **THEO** : “Want to get a beer?”

 **CHICAGO** : “Yeah.”

And the two men slowly wander away, leaving Beca & Chloe still making out backstage on the final night of the USO tour.


	95. Bechloe/Staubrey - The Zoo (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's little slip of the tongue..

Chloe Beale stood in the kitchen of her home, a large mansion that she and Beca had bought several years ago once her wife had returned from another successful world tour. The redhead was busy chopping a pineapple while her best friend, Aubrey, stood beside her, chopping some strawberries then placing them in a large bowl between them. Today was Chloe’s birthday, and she and Beca were hosting their best friend’s at their house for a big birthday barbecue.

“So…” Chloe tried to ask conversationally, not looking away from the pineapple in her hands, “…how’s life?”

“Oh you know, much the same.” Aubrey said with a light shrug and a calm smile, also looking at her own fruit.

“And your love life?” Chloe asked, a smile growing on her face.

“Nothing new their either. Same as it’s been for months.” came the response.

But Chloe knew. She _knew_ her best friend was involved with someone. Aubrey just hadn’t appeared to have the strength to tell her yet.

_”Babe we’re home!” Chloe heard her wife call out as she entered their home, and the redhead heard the familiar sound of her four year old son dashing through the large house to join her in the kitchen. Little Samuel Beale, the spit of his Mommy, stared up at her with his bright blue eyes and beaming smile while her hugged her leg happily._

_“Hi Mommy!!” he squeaked._

_“Hey Sammy.” The mother said, affectionately stroking her hand through his messy red hair, “Did you have a good time with Auntie Aubrey?”_

_“Uhuh! We went to the zoo!”_

_Chloe fained a gasp of surprise, “You did?” though it was no surprise at all, because Sam Beale went to the zoo with his Auntie Aubrey every Wednesday, and swimming with her every Monday._

_“Yeah! I drew some pictures for you!” the little boy said eagerly, “Wait here!”_

_And the four year old raced out of the kitchen to find his little rucksack that he presumed would be by the front door. But Chloe’s wife simply rolled her eyes and held his rucksack up with her right hand and the redhead let out a light chuckle. Because their son was forever tearing about the place looking for his things when more often than not they were right in front of him the whole time_.

_“You won’t believe what I found out..” Beca said with a grin and Chloe furrowed her brow curiously. Because this wasn’t her wife’s usual comment at any time, not least of all as soon as she got home from somewhere. Beca Beale just didn’t normally care._

_“Go on…”_

_“I think Aubrey and Stacie are seeing each other.”_

_Chloe let out a light giggle, her eyebrows raising, “Wha-hat? No they’re not!”_

_“How do you know?”_

_“How do I know? Because Aubrey’s my best friend, she would’ve told me by now!” Chloe said with a look of disbelief, “How do YOU know?”_

_“Because Sammy told me!”_

_“S-Sammy said they were dating??” The redhead asked still in slight disbelief, and with little surprise to her, she saw her wife shrug while clearing her throat awkwardly._

_“Well he didn’t exactly SAY those words but he implied it?”_

_“How??”_

_Their son dashed back into the kitchen slightly out of breath, initially looking worried that he couldn’t find his rucksack, but his eyebrows rose when he saw it in his Mama’s right hand._

_“Oh there it is!” the little boy said as he rolled his eyes, and he walked up to his Mama and held his hands up so she would hand it to him. Which Beca did._

_“Hey, buddy?” Beca asked slowly as her son began delving in his rucksack for his drawings, “Who did you see at the zoo today?”_

_“Uhh…Penguins!” Sam exclaimed with a big grin as he looked up at his mothers, then continued to look in his rucksack. Chloe looked to her wife with raised eyebrows, wondering if the woman was going a little crazy._

“No, I mean, who did you GO with?” The brunette attempted, but infuriatingly her son shrugged while he continued to look.

_“Auntie Aubrey…”_

_Chloe saw her wife look awkwardly over at her and a small smile grew on the redhead’s face. Because she knew she was right. There was no WAY Aubrey had been seeing Stacie romantically without telling her._

_“…and Auntie Stacie, and Bella!” Sam finished, tugging at a few pieces of paper._

_Chloe’s heart began to race a little, her smile dropping to a more stunned expression while her wife merely grinned, giving her a “see I told you so!” look while she continued questioning their son._

_“And you see Auntie Stacie and Bella every time you see Auntie Aubrey, right?”_

_“Yep! We all go swimming every Monday and to the zoo every Wednesday!” Sam said innocently as he finally pulled the pieces of paper out and held them up to show his Mommy, “Tadahh!!”_

_“Wow!” Chloe said overly brightly, looking down at the drawings her son had done, lovingly noting the dirt in the corners that showed he’d probably done them at the zoo earlier. But she needed to know more about Aubrey and Stacie and, more importantly, whether they WERE seeing each other as more than just best friends. “So…do Auntie Aubrey and Auntie Stacie kiss?”_

_The four year old looked up at his mothers a little confused, but after a couple of moments he shrugged then nodded, “They kiss goodbye. And hello. And if one of them gets something.”_

_“Like what?” Beca asked, a grin on her face, and Chloe knew this was because her wife loved gathering evidence like this._

_“Like…ummm…like when Auntie Aubrey and Auntie Stacie were sat together on the couch and Bella and me played with her toy kitchen by the TV and then Auntie Stacie went to get Auntie Aubrey a water and Auntie Aubrey kissed Auntie Stacie to say thank you.”_

_The little boy took a deep breath, then began taking his drawings from his Mommy’s hands. Chloe’s mouth had dropped open in shock._

_“Like…do they kiss on the lips?”_

_“Yep!” Sam said brightly, bending down to rifle through his rucksack again._

_“Bella has her own bedroom at Aubrey’s apparently…” Chloe heard her wife whisper to her and the redhead’s eyebrows shot up when Beca added, “…and Stacie shares Aubrey’s room.”_

_“Oh my God…” Chloe whispered back, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. Aubrey had A LOT of explaining to do._

The front door of the mansion swung open and Stacie Conrad stepped into the house of her best friend’s. Her nine year old daughter let out a delightful squeal of excitement, dashing through to the kitchen, the place that the Beale family normally congregated in. Today was the first time she and all her best friends had got together in around two years. And the first time she and Aubrey had been around them since moving into Aubrey’s house just over a year ago. As far as The Bellas were aware, Stacie and Aubrey were best friends. But Stacie and Aubrey were more than that. They’d been officially going out for eighteen months. They were _girlfriends_.

Bella Conrad had asked her mother this morning why “Bree” had gone over to “Sammy’s” house early this morning. And Stacie had told her it was because Bree had needed to help Auntie Chloe and Auntie Beca with the preparations. And while some of that was true, for the most part Aubrey and Stacie hadn’t actually wanted to raise any suspicions that the two of them were seeing each other. They’d been in a happy romantic relationship together for eighteen months now, but knew how quick their best friends were to tease. Beca & Chloe were prime examples of how annoying their friends could be if they caught _any_ form of contact between two lovers.

Stacie arrived in the kitchen shortly after Bella, and smiled brightly at Chloe and Beca, the latter Beale having just been handed a large tray of meat by her wife.

“What’s up nerd?” Beca greeted her best friend, a nod of hello while Bella was busy stood beside Chloe asking her intently where Sammy was. Sam and Bella were thick as thieves despite their five year age difference. And as the only two kids in ‘the next generation’ (until the arrival of Jessica & Ashley’s baby next month) they were spoilt rotten at almost any event they attended.

Stacie offered to help carry a tray of food out onto the patio while sharply telling her daughter not to run the second she discovered that little Sammy Beale was out on the patio with the rest of his ‘aunts’.

Aubrey was sat on one of the patio seats, her Godson on her lap, twirling a lock of her long blonde hair while he chatted away to her about a snake he’d seen yesterday at “Mommy’s Work”. Her best friends sat either side of them on their own seats. Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, and Amy. They were all grinning and chuckling at the cute kid as he kept talking, clearly adoring being with his favourite Auntie again, even though he’d seen her three days ago.

Suddenly the peace was disrupted slightly by Bella, who squeezed between Cynthia-Rose and Emily’s seats, exclaiming in a beautiful, clear and delighted voice, “Sammyyyyyy!” but the young brunette stopped in her tracks, her smile immediately dropping the second she saw the four year old sat curled up on the lap of the woman she adored.

Aubrey froze as she looked over at the nine year old. The little girl she loved as if she were her own daughter. And she knew that expression on Bella’s face. That was the look she had when she wasn’t getting her own way. To her horror she watched as her girlfriend’s daughter strode up to the little boy on her lap, and began tugging at her arm that she had wrapped around Sam’s waist.

“Sammy, that’s _my_ lap! You’re not allowed to sit on there!” Bella protested loudly, trying to tug at Aubrey’s arm.

The blonde looked up and over at Stacie, her cheeks having flushed in embarrassment. They rarely told Bella “No” which they were quickly realising was a mistake. Stacie had already placed the food down and had begun walking over to the group of women to try to calm her daughter down, but Bella was having none of it. And neither was Samuel Beale.

“Bella! No! This _isn’t your_ lap!” Little Sammy said, his brow furrowing, becoming as stubborn as his Mama.

“Now now, I’m sure there’s plenty of room for both of you…” Aubrey tried to reason, a nervous chuckle falling from her mouth, though she was relieved when she saw her (secret) girlfriend arrive by her daughter’s side to tell her to behave. The blonde also noticed both Beca & Chloe now joining the group to try to calm their son down.

Sammy, however, had folded his arms, bellowing, “No!! This is _my_ lap!”

All of a sudden Aubrey felt the colour drain from her face, and Stacie’s mouth dropped open in shock as Bella Conrad placed her hands on her hips, her little brow furrowed, and cried loudly, “She’s _my_ Mommy and that’s _my_ lap!!”

The patio area seemed to go silent, the women all turning to look at Aubrey and Stacie who had both turned bright red, while looking down at the nine year old. Bella, while looking the spitting image of Stacie with her long legs, perfect lips and nose, and beautiful long brown hair, was stood in the very stance that an angry Aubrey would stand. And was pulling the very face an unimpressed Aubrey would pull. It were as though the little girl had picked up _a lot_ of Aubrey’s mannerisms somehow.

Chloe cleared her throat awkwardly, stepping over to her son and scooping him up, “Come on sweetheart, I need you to show Bella where the new colouring books are. The ones you chose for her?” and it was as though Sammy had completely forgotten about the little argument he’d had with his best friend, his face immediately lighting up into a classic Beale smile and he scrambled out of his Mommy’s arms.

Beca, meanwhile, was still rather stunned by Bella’s outburst, as were the rest of the women sat on the patio, but if Stacie & Bella were living with Aubrey then it can’t have come as much of a surprise really. So she too cleared her throat awkwardly, “Uhh..so Bella? Stacie? Did either of you two want a drink or…?” but her eyes followed Bella as the nine year old scrambled up onto Aubrey’s lap, allowing the woman to put her arms around her and the girl rested her head against her chest, a frown still on her face. Her little hands fiddling with Aubrey’s charm bracelet as though she’d done it a million times before. And Bear wondered if she had.

“Bells did you want an orange juice?” Stacie asked her daughter, but she looked at her girlfriend, silently apologising for Bella’s outburst. Because they _hadn’t_ planned on telling their friends yet. And this has kinda been something they couldn’t come back from. The patio still being deadly silent.

“Uh-uh!” Bella said with a shake of her head, still frowning. But before Stacie could recommend that her daughter _did_ have a drink because it was a hot sunny day, her girlfriend beat her to it.

Aubrey brought her head down to Bella’s, leaning her forehead on hers as she had so often done over the years, because it appeared to be the main way to get through to the girl when she was in a crabby mood. And Bella still looked down at her bracelet, but Aubrey could tell she was listening. So the blonde said in a quiet tone, “Come on baby, you have to have at least a _little_ drink. It’s a hot day today.”

“I don’t wanna.” Bella mumbled in a grumpy tone, and Aubrey leant her head back a little and curled her fingers around Bella’s little ear so her long brown hair would sweep off her face.

“Why not?” Aubrey asked quietly, sweetly. And her heart leapt a little when Bella’s bright green eyes shone up at her, big and wide, her little eyebrows rising, her bottom lip sticking out a little while she shrugged.

“Because if I get off your lap Sammy will take you.” The girl mumbled.

Stacie couldn’t help the small smile that grew on her face. She loved how much Aubrey meant to her daughter. Both Conrad’s were besotted by the blonde. Their very best friend. The woman Stacie was madly in love with, and the woman Bella called “Mommy” on all too many occasions now. Not that Stacie and Aubrey minded any more. They were in this for the long-run and Aubrey had practically helped Stacie raise Bella since she’d been a baby - though the first seven years had been just as friends.

_Aubrey felt her heart racing at a million miles an hour as she sat beside her best friend on the couch in her lounge. It was 8pm. They’d tucked Bella up in the little bed Aubrey had bought her months ago, the one in the spare room of Aubrey’s house that the little girl now called her bedroom._

_Aubrey and Stacie were sat close, much as they did most evenings. Both harbouring deep romantic feelings but neither having had the guts to tell the other. Until just now, when Stacie had turned to face her and had quietly said “I think I’ve fallen for you.” And Aubrey had just sat and stared into those bright green eyes for a moment. Stunned. Because she’d absolutely fallen for Stacie._

_So with a deep breath, and one last glance down at Stacie’s lips, Aubrey slowly drew her face towards the brunettes, and tentatively captured her lips with her own. They let out sighs of relief as the kiss slowly deepened, and their hands wound their way around each other’s bodies while they both began making out on Aubrey’s couch._

“How about I _promise_ that I won’t let Sammy back on my lap?” Aubrey whispered affectionately to the nine year old, pulling her into a tight hug, rocking her gently, and Bella nodded.

“That’ll be one orange juice then please Auntie Beca.” Aubrey said with a smile as she looked up at Beca. The blonde’s smile wavered slightly, realising the way she was interacting with Bella probably confirmed what the little girl had accidentally revealed. But the short brunette said nothing to her, and simply raised her eyebrows with a grin, then turned to Stacie.

“Stace?”

“Uh..yeah a juice too would be good.” Stacie said nervously, looking at Beca, somewhat surprised that her best friend didn’t seem more shocked about this whole thing.

The rest of their friends, however, were another story. Fat Amy’s smile was broader than it had ever been as she thumped Aubrey on the arm (earning her a glare) and saying excitably, “Aubrey you dirty bird you!!”

Cynthia-Rose and Flo sat further forward in their seats, as though getting closer to Aubrey would help them understand the situation a little better. Because it _sounded_ like Aubrey and Stacie were in a relationship with each other!

“Okay I’m confused…” Emily said, hesitating while she looked from Aubrey to Stacie and back again, her brow furrowed, “…a-are you two…?”

Aubrey looked up at Stacie who was busy looking down at her while biting her bottom lip. The damage was already done. They might as well enjoy the aftermath now.

“Uhmm..” Aubrey began, and a soft smile had started to grow on Stacie’s face. A smile that gave the blonde the confidence to continue, “..yeah. Yeah me and Stacie are a thing.”

And the two women smiled at one another, their hearts soaring as their friends all cheered and laughed and leapt out of their seats to hug and congratulate them. Okay, maybe they hadn’t needed to keep it a secret for so long.


	96. Bechloe - Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe starts the first day of her internship at the local Veterinary Practice..

“Mmchloe?” came a groggy voice beside Chloe while the redhead remained sat up in bed. The fold-out bed that she was currently spending her second night in. The fold-out bed that was one of only two beds in the tiny studio apartment she shared with her two best friends. The fold-out bed that she had had no choice in having to share with Beca Mitchell. The girl who had grown to become her best and closest friend over the past four years that they’d known one another. They’d been co-captains of their college acapella group over the past three years and had decided after their graduation six weeks ago that they would move up to Brooklyn and begin a new adventure there, with Fat Amy in tow.

The three of them had moved up to Brooklyn on Friday. It was now Saturday night. Or more specifically, 3am on Sunday morning. But Chloe was wide awake, sat up in bed staring at her phone screen, scrolling through a Wikipedia page on ‘gerbil diseases’. She couldn’t sleep. She was too nervous. She was too excited. She was too worried.

“Whachoo doin’ awake?” Beca mumbled with a sleepy sigh, having turned around to face the redhead. But Chloe shrugged, looking down at her best friend with a tired sigh.

“I just keep thinking about tomorrow.” Chloe whispered.

Tomorrow was the first day of Chloe’s internship at a real life Veterinary Practice. According to Beca it was outrageous that they were expecting her to go in on a Sunday but Chloe didn’t mind. She wanted to make a good impression.

“You’re gonna be great Chlo.” Beca whispered and let out another sleepy sigh, evidently drifting back off to sleep while she mumbled, “Everyone loves you when they firrrss meeeechoooo…”

Chloe swallowed loudly, a tiny smile appearing in the corner of her mouth as she looked down at her best friend. She knew this wasn’t exactly Beca’s ideal situation. To have to share a bed with anyone, let alone a fold-out bed with Chloe, who was notorious for going to sleep early. Well… _normally_. And the brunette wasn’t exactly keen on her personal space being invaded. Hence why the younger woman was laying as far from Chloe as humanly possible without falling out of bed.

The redhead turned back to her phone, reentering her passcode, and letting out a sleepy sigh. She supposed she could try to fall back to sleep again. So she locked her phone again, slid back down under the bedcovers, tugging them a little from Beca’s grasp so she could cover more of her arms, then closed her eyes with one last sigh.

-

Chloe stepped off the subway. Numb. It was 5.15pm. It had been a long first day of her internship. One that she’d eagerly darted out of the apartment to head to at 8am this morning. She’d arrived at the Practice and had eagerly introduced herself to the staff. And they’d all smiled politely at her. She’d spent the day asking them plenty of questions about their jobs and the practice and their personal lives which they were all too pleased to answer.

But it hadn’t been until lunchtime, once she’d taken a seat in the tiny break room with her baguette and juice pouch, that Chloe realised _nobody_ had really asked her about _herself_! No “So why are you wanting to become a Vet?”. No “So you’re a graduate huh? What did you major in?”. Not even a “Wow that’s a really cool glittery flower pen you’ve got there!” (that Chloe had kept aside for months for a special occasion and had decided her new job was deserving of it).

The afternoon had been a bit of a blur. Her once bouncy, bubbly, optimistic self now slowly trundled through the subway station and out into the warm September sunshine. Her head hung. And she tried her hardest not to burst into tears.

She hadn’t realised how much she smiled and said “hello” to people until today. She’d smiled and said “hello” to every damn person in that Practice and only a third of them had said “hello” back. Her smile had faded as the hours had gone on. And when she’d got on the subway to go home, she’d gone out of her way to sit beside a woman who had a beautiful little dog. Chloe had asked her about the dog (“Ooh she’s beautiful! What’s her name?”), but the woman had merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow, looked Chloe up and down, and had just replied “Pixie” in a monotone voice, then turned her whole body _away_ from the redhead.

Chloe swore she hadn’t felt more alone than she did right now. People in Brooklyn weren’t nearly as nice as the people in Atlanta. They didn’t smile at one another. They didn’t make conversation. Nothing. What once was a spark that lit brightly in the redhead’s heart was quickly dimming. Even the street her apartment was on looked dull and uninviting. There wasn’t even any trees or grass.

The woman slowly wandered up the stairs of her apartment block, hearing her shoes slowly scrape on the wood. The shoes she’d spent hours picking out in the store. The shoes she’d wanted to be perfect for her perfect job (well, internship). With a heavy sigh, Chloe arrived at her apartment and opened the door, knowing there was no need for a key because it was highly likely her roommates were home. And she was right. One of them was.

Chloe saw Beca sat cross-legged on their fold-out bed, her Beats over her ears, nodding to a mix she was working on on her laptop which was balanced on her lap. It was times like this that Chloe _wished_ Beca was a cuddly person. She could do with a big hug.

The woman closed the door behind her, letting her bag drop down into the corner by their fridge, then shrugged her cardigan off with a tired sigh.

“Hey!!” Beca said in a surprised tone, having only just realised Chloe had returned home.

“Hey Beca, how was your day?” Chloe asked automatically, her chest feeling tight because she was so unhappy at the moment. At least she could guarantee that Beca would _answer_ her question.

“Meh, I tried Skyping Jesse but he wasn’t answering so I’ve just been sorting out a mix.” Beca said as she slid her headphones from her ears and placed them and her laptop onto Chloe’s side of the bed. The brunette stood up to step over to their tiny kitchen where Chloe had begun pouring herself a glass of milk. “But forget about me, how was your day?? Did you meet loads of people? Did you rescue a million dying animals?” Beca rambled with a grin, clearly pleased her best friend was home, and then she paused, squinting her eyes with a suspicious look, “Oh…wait…did you earn employee of the month already because you’re so lovely?” she finished sarcastically, then a broad smile grew on her face again as she waited patiently for Chloe’s response.

The redhead stood and stared in awe at her best friend. Beca. The woman who was so notoriously cold and distant to _so many_ people except her - though this was definitely the loveliest Beca had ever been to her. And it couldn’t have come at a more important time.

“Wha-?” Beca began, freezing in shock as Chloe let out a sigh, said nothing, and instead threw her arms around Beca’s waist, hugging her tight. “H-hey! Um…” and Beca let out a nervous chuckle, her arms wrapping a little awkwardly around Chloe’s body, having never been one for hugs, “…what’s going on?” she asked softly.

But Chloe just held Beca a little tighter, closing her eyes as tears tainted them, “Nothing,” she said with a light sigh, “it’s just been an exhausting day.”

Chloe sniffed quietly. She could tell by the way Beca hadn’t answered her that the brunette knew something was up. But she also knew Beca well enough to know that the woman wouldn’t push for more information until Chloe was ready to tell her.

So they stood there for a couple of minutes in silence, Beca just holding Chloe awkwardly while the redhead calmed down.

Suddenly Chloe scrunched her nose up, “Did you burn something?”

“Oh um…yeah I tried to make you a cake as a ‘Welcome Home from your First Day at Work’ celebration thing but…I burnt it, so…yeah…sorry.”

Chloe let out an airy giggle, wrapping her arms a little tighter around her best friend’s waist.

“I’m glad _you_ find it funny,” Beca said in a jokingly unimpressed tone, “because it took me three hours to just mix the fucker let alone the oven-time!”

And Chloe let out another giggle, that spark in her heart igniting again. And it was all thanks to her best friend. She let out a sigh of relief while Beca held her a little tighter, and the two continued to hug in the middle of their tiny studio apartment, not paying the slightest attention to Amy, who was sat on the toilet beside her bed, looking over her magazine at them with a teasing grin on her face.


	97. Bechloe - Establish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is a guest on a morning live talk-show. Chloe is watching it on the TV in Beca's hotel room.

Chloe sat in front of the TV, twirling the ring on her index finger nervously. She stared at the screen, biting her bottom lip as she watched her best friend sat uncomfortably on a sofa. Beca was a guest on some British morning talk show and while the brunette had been on there a couple of times before to promote a new record or tour, she’d never had to share the couch with someone she knew. And that person was Fat Amy.

The Australian had had a surprisingly successful year performing as ‘Fat Amy Winehouse’ and as such she was on the show to promote the new tour she was embarking on.

The reason Chloe was nervous though, and why Beca seemed uncomfortable, was because the hosts had just asked about the brunette’s love life.

“Uhh..” Beca began slowly, an embarrassed smile spreading across her face. And Chloe knew why.

She and Beca had been hooking up over the past few months. It had started innocently enough. A couple of make out sessions here or there whenever Beca was back in town. Then it had become sex a few months ago. “Just companionship” they’d agreed. After all Beca stated that she was “too busy for a relationship” and Chloe had agreed the same (when in actual fact her heart completely belonged to Beca - though the younger woman didn’t need to know that, her life being complicated enough).

But that “companionship”. Their hookups, and make out sessions and late night phone calls had become more and more frequent in recent weeks. And they still hadn’t taken the time to talk about it. About what it might mean.

“..I  _am_  sorta seeing someone at the moment.” Beca confessed while she looked down sheepishly at her hands, twirling a ring on her index finger that Chloe had bought her last Christmas. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat and her eyebrows rose in delight at Beca’s confession on National TV. But her eyebrows didn’t rise as high as Fat Amy’s.

“What? No you’re not! Why don’t I know about this?” The Australian asked in surprise. Because Amy  _still_  deemed herself as Beca’s very best friend even though Chloe had taken that place yeeears ago.

“Well it’s…” Beca said nervously, her cheeks flushing uncharacteristically pink as she turned from her hands to Amy, then over to the hosts, “…it’s complicated…”

Complicated. Chloe swallowed loudly, letting out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Yeah whatever this was between them  _was_ complicated. Because Chloe had agreed to fly out to the UK with Beca the second the woman had asked, even though she’d had Aubrey’s ‘Tropical themed’ birthday party to organise. She’d agreed to share Beca’s hotel suite with her because really she hadn’t expected anything less, they always shared a bed whenever Beca was back in town. And they’d spent the whole of last night and first thing this morning naked in bed together, kissing and laughing and stroking up and down one another’s bodies. At peace in one another’s arms.

A small smile grew on Chloe’s face as she looked at the screen, the bedsheet still wrapped around her naked body in Beca’s hotel room, while she looked at the woman who had been sharing this bed with her no more than three hours ago.

“But worth the complication, right?” The female asked with a kind smile and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat again when she saw Beca bite her bottom lip, trying to think of a diplomatic answer.

“Yeah totally worth it.” Beca said with a grin, “We’re um…well, we’re whatever…it’s good. It’s…it’s nice.”

And Chloe pulled the bedsheets a little higher up her chest as she leant forward to stare at the screen closer, her smile having softened to an affectionate one. She adored this girl. Was crazy about her. Her every thought on her. And Chloe felt so lucky that she was the one who got to go to bed with her whenever Beca was in town.

—

An hour later and Chloe was stood at the large windows in the hotel room that looked out onto the beautiful London skyline, the sun’s rays dancing off the gentle waves on the Thames River. She’d showered and got dressed, opting for her most favourite sweater that yes drowned her somewhat, but was so very cosy. She jumped as she heard a keycard open the door but calmed when she heard a familiar exhausted sigh.

“Ugh sorry I took so long! Amy just  _wouldn’t_  stop interrogating me!” Beca said as she closed the door to the suite behind her and looked over at her best friend apologetically while walking toward her. But Chloe simply smiled, letting out a little giggle before turning back to the view of the cityscape before her. She closed her eyes as she felt a pair of petite arms wind their way around her waist, Beca’s chin resting on her left shoulder - the woman still wearing her heels that put her an inch taller than the redhead for once.

“Did you watch the interview?” Beca asked quietly, and Chloe opened her eyes, joining Beca in looking out at the view before them in the peaceful hotel suite.

“Yeah.” Chloe said in a volume that was barely above a whisper.

“I wanted to tell them more, you know?” Beca began, gently squeezing Chloe’s waist, letting out a calm sigh that brushed over the redhead’s skin. “I wanted to tell them that I was in a relationship. The most important relationship of my life. With someone who I love more than any thing and any one on this planet.” a delicate smile began washing over Chloe’s face, her heart swelling with joy, tears beginning to build in her eyes. Because Beca was telling her exactly how she felt, and Chloe felt exactly the same way for Beca. “But I couldn’t because…well we’ve not really confirmed what we are, you know?”

“We’re in love.” Chloe confirmed confidently, in a sweet tone, something that brought a smile to Beca’s face while the brunette placed a delicate kiss on her neck, “Aaaaand I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you.”

“I feel the exact same way.” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s skin, and Chloe’s whole body soared.

“So…a-are we doing this then?” Chloe asked tentatively, turning her head slightly, directing the question to the woman by her side but being unable to look directly at her due to the brunette’s body position, “Are we going to be, like, girlfriends?”

She felt Beca turn her to the side slightly, her small arms still around her waist, and they settled peacefully in front of one another, smiling softly as they looked into each other’s eyes, “Chloe Beale. Will you be my girlfriend?” Beca asked calmly, confidently, and a broad smile swept across Chloe’s face.

“Yes.” Chloe said with a gentle nod, before bringing a finger up to point at Beca seriously, “But…” and she couldn’t help the giggle that was dying to release from her mouth as she saw Beca appear to panic a little at her hesitation, “…only if you agree to be my girlfriend in return?”

And the giggle was released as the redhead watched Beca roll her eyes then raise her eyebrows with a broad smile on her face, “Well duh of course I will!”

Beca and Chloe both grinned at each other. Chloe wound her arms around Beca’s neck and they slowly brought their faces together, kissing delicately. Beca smoothing her hands across the small of Chloe’s back while Chloe ran her fingertips through Beca’s long brown hair. And both women felt this ultimate sensation of finally feeling complete.


	98. Bechloe - '50 Shades' *Explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellas movie night and Bechloe are sharing an armchair. Things get a little heated..

Chloe swallowed loudly as she felt her heart ramming against her chest. Her breathing was quiet but shallow. And she stared intently at the tv screen in front of her.

Tonight was movie night in The Bellas household and Stacie had  _insisted_  they all watched ‘50 Shades of Grey’. Seats had been taken around the TV - Beca & Chloe assuming their usual positions side-by-side on the large armchair, Beca’s petite figure making it a snug but feasible option for the two co-captains. And the two shared a thick blanket, having pulled it up to their necks.

They were all quite a way into the movie. And around three minutes ago Chloe had felt Beca slowly, tentatively slide her hand from her own lap across Chloe’s thigh, and rested it on the warm skin just below the end of the redhead’s short pyjama shorts. But she hadn’t turned to look at her best friend. Hadn’t nudged her left hand away.

No, instead Chloe had slid her own hand covertly across to place on Beca’s bare thigh, the younger woman having also decided to opt for short pyjama shorts this evening. And both best friends were tracing light circles across each other’s skin, skimming their fingertips daringly down the inside of one another’s thighs while they watched a sensual scene from the surprisingly erotic movie. None of their friends had appeared to notice and Chloe remembered just how brilliant this thick blanket was, this evening not being the first time she and Beca had got a little turned on watching a movie whilst sat on this armchair before.

Then suddenly it happened. Beca rode her hand up a little higher, and cupped Chloe’s pussy. She held it there as Chloe let out a tiny gasp and to the redhead’s embarrassment The Bellas all turned to look at her with big grins on their faces.

“Getting a little hot for you there Chloe?” Beca asked with a mischievous grin and Chloe turned to look at her, not able to shoot her a glare like she so desperately wanted to do as their friends were watching. Not wanting to draw the other women’s attention to what was going on underneath that blanket. And Beca knew this, so pressed her middle finger against the thin fabric over Chloe’s clit.

Chloe cleared her throat and turned back to the screen, ignoring Beca’s smirk. The Bellas all began focusing on the movie again - the odd comment made here or there about how hot Christian Grey was.

But neither Chloe or Beca were paying attention. Because Chloe, as pay back, had pressed her own middle finger against Beca’s pyjama-covered clit and she noticed the way her best friend’s chest rose and fell, clearly trying to keep her cool while around their friends.

Chloe swallowed loudly as she adjusted her position quietly on the armchair, trying to get a better angle to pleasure Beca. Meanwhile the brunette had done the same, and they both settled again, taking quiet deep breaths.

Beca could feel her arousal building and she was getting frustrated. Frustrated because they weren’t alone. Frustrated because her left wrist was beginning to cramp. Frustrated because, while Chloe had her fingers rubbing a very sensitive part of her clit, it wasn’t  _the_  spot. And Beca suddenly realised it was probably because Chloe was nearing her orgasm.

Chloe, meanwhile, was struggling very hard to  _not_  let out a moan. Beca was good. Like,  _really_  good. And right now she could feel her orgasm building. She stretched her legs out a little more, hoping to give Beca better access and to help tip her orgasm over the edge. To her delight her best friend appeared to pick up on that hope, and Beca adjusted her fingers to a better position.

That was it. That was angle Chloe had been waiting for, and after several ferocious shifts of her fingers (that she masked by reaching up with her other hand and rubbing her nose with a loud sniff) Beca knocked Chloe over the edge. The redhead had to bite down hard on the part of the blanket closest to her mouth, her eyes closing as she came hard against Beca’s fingers.

Beca coughed loudly several times to try to give Chloe the opportunity to make a small amount of noise if she needed to. And the older woman merely forced out a heavy heave of air from the back of her throat. The Bellas turned back to the armchair again, furrowing their brows.

“Alright there Beca?” CR asked curiously.

“Did something go down the wrong hole?” Ashley asked with a mischievous grin and Jessica giggled loudly, high-fiving her.

Chloe had snapped her eyes open, trying to pretend that she’d started to drift off to sleep, and it appeared to have worked.

“Well it was one way to wake Chloe up.” Fat Amy said with a grin, looking at the redhead who now had a good excuse to let out a more obviously satisfying heavy sigh of relief.

“Here Chlo, catch!” Stacie called out, lobbing a small packet of Haribo at Chloe and the redhead had no choice but to quickly tug her hand from between Beca’s legs to join her other hand, pulling them from beneath the thick blanket just in time to catch the packet, “Those should wake you up a bit.” Stacie said with a wink.

“Oh uh…thanks…” Chloe said tentatively, opening the packet. The Bellas still watched her, and the redhead slowly picked one of the gummy candies out, placing it in her mouth. Her pussy throbbed as she realised the action of bringing her hand to her face meant that a waft of Beca’s juices that were on her fingers swept up her nostrils.

The Bellas turned back to the TV screen, but Beca and Chloe had started looking at each other. Beca’s hand was still stuffed between Chloe’s legs, and she was desperate to finally reach her climax. But just as Chloe ducked her hands back under the thick blanket, the movie came to an end and it took Beca all her self control not to let out a groan of disappointment. Because the end of any movie night involved a good couple of hours worth of The Bellas lounging around and chatting until someone finally caved and started the ‘going to bed’ move. And Beca wasn’t sure if she could wait that long to go up to her room and finish herself off.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, and the brunette looked at her phone screen. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the text from Chloe:

_Come to my room when you go up to bed x_

A small grin grew on Beca’s face as she looked over at her best friend beside her, and Chloe was busy looking over at Flo who was telling her something. But she could tell by the look on Chloe’s face that the woman wasn’t listening, clearly distracted by the text she’d just sent Beca.

The redhead’s heart began racing as she felt her own phone buzz. She knew it was Beca’s response, and she quickly looked down at her phone, trying to hide her broadening smile while Flo continued talking to her. Because Beca had replied:

_Oh yeah? X_

And Chloe quickly typed back:

_Yeah. Unless you don’t want me to finish what I started? ;) x_

And to Chloe’s delight, Beca let out a loud yawn, tugging the thick blanket from over her body and sliding to the edge of the armchair, with a mumbled “I’m going to bed.”

Beca didn’t dare look at Chloe as she left the lounge, and slowly made her way up the staircase, knowing full well that her roommate - Fat Amy - wouldn’t be up to bed for a good couple of hours yet so wouldn’t notice if Beca wasn’t there. A couple of hours. Plenty of time.

And as though she’d read her mind, Beca received another text from Chloe:

_I’ll be up in about ten minutes ;) make yourself comfy xx_


	99. Bechloe - 'Dorm'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey I really love your one shots and I got this idea about domestic Bechloe because in the first PP movie we see that Beca has a habit of skipping classes and I thought what would happen if Chloe found Beca skipping class?"

Chloe Beale took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door of the dorm that she was about 90% certain belonged to the pretty brunette freshman she was after. To her surprise the door opened fairly quickly, but even more of a surprise was the blank unimpressed face of a young Korean woman.

There was a moments pause as Chloe wore her dazzling bright smile, but the girl didn’t crack. So the redhead caved and started the conversation.

“Hi! I’m Chloe, is B-“

But before she could ask after the person she was looking for the Korean girl interrupted her in a monotonous tone, “-She’s right here.”

And without saying anything else she walked away from the door and back over to her desk, leaving Chloe no choice but to peer into the small dorm, her smile not fading once. Because her bright blue eyes caught sight of one of the newer members of her acapella group, The Barden Bellas, curled up on her bed, her headphones over her ears. Beca had her back to the door and hadn’t appeared to notice that someone had arrived for her.

So Chloe closed the door behind her, ignoring the way Kimmie-Jin glared at her suspiciously over her shoulder. The redhead crept over to Beca’s bed, biting her bottom lip mischievously. She then brought her hand out and suddenly tugged the headphones from the younger woman’s head.

“Aha!!” Chloe cried out victoriously. But Beca has leapt out of her skin, sitting up and turning in her bed simultaneously to face the intruder.

“What the fuck!!” Beca yelled furiously, frowning at Chloe while snatching her headphones back, unable to believe that Chloe was  _laughing_! “How the hell do you know where my dorm is?!”

Chloe stopped laughing and shrugged with a grin, “I know people.”

Beca let out a small growl of frustration, rolling her eyes moodily to adjust her position on her bed so she looked a little less vulnerable.

“Anyway,” Chloe continued, her smile dropping slightly, her voice sounding more accusing by the second, “WHY aren’t you in your ‘Introduction to Philosophy’ class??”

Beca went cross-eye for a moment while she looked at Chloe’s finger that was pointing at her and the brunette was surprised, not only because the woman who she’d only got to know around eight weeks ago was now in her dorm, but also because that same woman appeared to be checking up on her classroom attendance. There was only one other person who did that.

“Let me guess, did my Dad put you up to this?” Beca said unenthusiastically, scootching to the edge of her bed, annoyed but unsurprised that Chloe hadn’t moved other than to place her hands on her hips. The redhead always had struggled to get to grips with personal space. “Give you my dorm number and told you to come round here and tell me off? Because I’ve told him time and time again I don’t see the point of g-“

“-Your Dad didn’t send me.” Chloe said suddenly with a scrunched up nose, “I don’t even  _know_  your Dad.”

Beca paused, looking up into the redhead’s beautiful blue eyes, and immediately believed her. Because yeah, how  _would_  Chloe know her Dad? Then the younger woman stood up suddenly then hesitated, “Hold on..how do you even  _know_  I’m supposed to be in ‘Introduction to Philosophy’ right now??”

“Because  _I’m_  in your class! And  _you_  haven’t turned up to one session yet!” Chloe said with raised eyebrows and there was a pause while Beca took time to process what her new friend was saying.

“Aren’t you a senior??” Beca replied quickly with a frown.

“So,” Chloe said with a shrug, now folding her arms, “doesn’t mean I can’t take Introduction classes in addition to my other studies..”

“I guess..” Beca said with a shrug of her own, squeezing past the redhead to place her headphones down on her desk.

“So…?” Chloe said in an expectant tone and Beca furrowed her brow.

“Sooooo…?”

“Are you coming or not?”

It was at that moment Beca noticed that the redhead had a large handbag by her feet, and she looked from it back up to the senior.

“Umm..whhhhere?”

Chloe rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh, “To our class of course!”

“Uh..”

But Beca was given no chance to protest. Before she knew what was happening, Chloe had grabbed her jacket and rucksack (not bothering to look at its contents) and chucked her red converse at her.

“Come on,” Chloe said sharply, a no-nonsense tone to her voice, “we can still make the final hour.”

Beca let out a groan but did as she was told anyway. She wasn’t sure why she followed Chloe’s orders. But there was something about the redhead that Beca really struggled to say “no” to.

The two college students left the dorm, Beca still in a bit of a confused daze, and Chloe with every intention of building the friendship that had started to blossom between them..


	100. Bechloe - 'Verona'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe try to decide on a baby name..

Beca held her breath, laying quietly on the edge of the stiff bed. There were crisp bedsheets beneath her body and there was a weird ‘over-clean’ smell in the small room she was sat in. But she didn’t care. How could she  _possibly_ care about anything else than the tiny thing that lay snoozing peacefully in her wife’s arms beside her.

“I’m so proud of you.” Beca mumbled bringing her lips gently over to her wife’s exhausted face and placed an affectionate kiss on her cheek. She heard a content hum sound from the back of Chloe’s throat, the redhead having not dropped her smile from the second their newborn had been placed in her arms around an hour ago.

“I can’t believe we finally have a baby.” Chloe whispered, leaning into Beca’s body a little more, and the two women let out content sighs as they looked down at their beautiful healthy daughter. Their first born.

“Yeah me either.” Beca whispered back, not tearing her eyes from the little human that held her genes, but had been grown and nurtured and birthed brilliantly by her wife. The woman she adored. The woman she’d been in love with since they’d graduated from Barden University around twelve years ago.

They’d had a weird couple of years post-graduation, where they’d shared a studio apartment with Amy and had  _had_  to share a fold out bed with each other because the Australian had  _insisted_  on having the double bed to herself. And both Beca & Chloe had harboured huge deep romantic feelings for one another during that time, but hadn’t dared tell each other. Then they’d gone on that USO tour and Beca had got that record deal and Chloe had got into Vet School and they’d both individually prepared themselves to say goodbye to one another when, out of the blue, Chloe had asked Beca out. Beca had said “no”, but only because she hadn’t wanted to distract Chloe from her studies.

So they’d ended up agreeing that once Chloe had completed her five year Veterinary degree, they would start dating. And they did. Well, for a few hours. Until Beca had proposed to Chloe and Chloe had done the same and they’d both got married a few weeks later before Beca embarked on her world tour which Chloe, for the most part, joined her for. (“The most unique of honeymoons!” As Chloe had always dubbed it.)

The five years following that had been tough. They’d tried and tried to conceive using a donor, Chloe having insisted that she’d wanted to carry Beca’s child some how, and Beca had been all too happy to provide her eggs. But they’d suffered several failed attempts and two miscarriages. It had been the  _worst_. But had also made the couple’s relationship stronger than it ever had been before.

It had been a long nine months. But they’d finally come out the other side. And here was the beautiful, perfect result. Their gorgeous baby girl.

Baby Mitchell let out a yawn and a tiny squeak escaped her little mouth while her perfect little nose wrinkled up, and her mother’s both lightly giggled and cooed at her. Beca’s heart felt so full of love and affection and protection for this tiny thing.  _Their_  tiny thing. Because they’d been weary when they’d gone to one of the leading conception doctors and he’d suggested a method that could include a bit of both their DNA and just the tiny important parts of the sperm donor’s. But with nothing else to lose and money being no object for the wealth couple, they’d agreed to be part of the trial. And it had worked!

“I’m gonna admit, I’ve never felt love like this before..” Beca said quietly, bringing her finger out to delicately stroke the tip across their daughter’s little chubby cheek.

“Me either..” Chloe whispered affectionately, and they both let out gentle giggles as a tiny smile grew across their baby’s face at her Mama’s touch. Beca’s eyes drew away from their daughter’s face over to the rings on her wedding finger, and she brought her left hand down to join her wife’s left hand, their fingers entwining, resting beside the newborn.

The room fell silent once again, the two new mothers relishing in the beautiful sound of their baby’s delicate breathing. And after several minutes, Chloe broke the silence by taking a deep breath then pausing, before finally whispering, “Any thoughts on a name?”

She turned her head slightly to look at her wife, surprised to see a small smile grow on Beca’s face. And Beca took a deep breath then replied, “What about ‘Verona’?”

“Verona?” Chloe asked curiously, not hating the suggestion in the slightest. Her heart skipped a beat as her wife shrugged, looking over at her with a soft smile.

“Yeah. Our crappy little apartment on Verona Street was when we realised we both liked each other. Where you asked me out-“

“-and where you said no…” Chloe added with a soft smile on her face, remembering initially how heartbroken she’d been ten years ago when the woman she’d been secretly pining for had declined her offer. Beca let out a small sharp breath of air through her nose as a form of quiet chuckle. She still felt a little bad about that. But it had been the right decision. Because Chloe had excelled in college and had been top of her class.

“Exactly,” Beca said quietly, affectionately, looking into her wife’s eyes, “Verona Street was where it happened. Our first time sharing a bed together, even though it was just as friends. The place where I’d thought to myself time and time again how beautiful you were and how crazy-stupidly in love with you I was. Verona Street was where I found out that you take your socks off in bed overnight, and that you have a slice of lemon in your herbal tea but  _only_  before 7am.” Chloe let out a light giggle, tears forming in her eyes because she  _loved_  it when her wife was affectionate like this. “Plus Verona is the name of the place where Romeo & Juliet was set. One of the most famous love stories ever.”

Chloe couldn’t help the smile on her face. No matter how exhausted she felt there was something about her wife that always gave her an extra boost of energy. An extra boost of hope. An extra dose of love.

“I like that…” Chloe whispered affectionately.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

And the two new mothers turned to look down at their newborn daughter, soft smiles on their faces.

“Verona Mitchell..” Chloe said sweetly. Yeah, it had a good ring to it. It was unique. And had a good story behind it.

“Vee for short.” Beca confirmed with a gentle smile and Chloe let out a light giggle.

“Named after the street that your Mama and I lived on when we were young.” Chloe said to their daughter, almost wistfully, “In that horrible crappy beautiful tiny apartment..”

Chloe looked back at her wife, and Beca looked from their daughter to her, calm smiles on both their faces.

“I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.” Beca said affectionately.

“Me either.” Chloe replied with as much affection as her wife had had.

And the two women gently kissed before looking back down at their newborn daughter. Verona “Vee” Mitchell.


	101. Bechloe - 'Bus Station'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's in a grump the morning after the ICCA finals..

Beca stood in a grump, her arms folded as she wrapped Fat Amy’s coat around herself, the mass of fabric drowning her petite body and a thick scarf around her neck. She was stood  _near_  the bus stop in New York City, awaiting the bus back to Barden. The bus that she was getting with the rest of her fellow Bellas, though she was purposefully not standing with them because she was annoyed with them. And more specifically she was  _embarrassed_. Embarrassed because she had the hugest love-bite on her neck right now. Annoyed because she’d let this happen  _again_.

She and the rest of The Bellas had been spending the night in a New York hotel, having just retained their title as champions at the ICCA finals for the second time running - winning for the third year in a row. Plenty of alcohol had been consumed thanks to Chloe, the only Bella old enough to purchase alcohol legally, supplying the beverages in her hotel room. The party had been there. And for the second year running, Beca had found herself hammered, wrapping her arms around the neck of a hammered Chloe, the two co-captains rolling their hips to the beat of the playlist that had been put on the Bluetooth speakers, their bodies flush against one another. The Bellas had whooped and cheered and wolf-whistled and encouraged them. And the more they’d encouraged, the more daring Beca and Chloe had got. Until suddenly they’d locked lips, making out slowly, sloppy grins on their faces each time they broke their deep kisses, hiding their faces in the crook of one another’s necks whenever their friends clapped in encouragement..

Beca had woken up this morning, heavily hungover, her half-dressed body tangled with Chloe’s half-dressed body on Chloe’s hotel bed. Fat Amy had been fast asleep at the bottom of the bed, the rest of The Bellas passed out on the floor around the room, all equally hungover. And Beca’s eyes had immediately been drawn to several massive hickeys on Chloe’s neck and chest, hickeys that Beca remembered giving her best friend in their drunken fumble overnight…

The brunette let out a little groan as someone beside her pushed past her. She was one of several people stood on that side of the bus stop, and as the bus had begun slowly approaching everyone was beginning to shuffle closer to the edge of the street. Everyone except Beca, who simply frowned and crossed her arms a little tighter around her waist. She was grumpy and annoyed with herself.  _How_  had she let that make-out session happen again? How had Chloe?? They’d both agreed last year that they’d never let it happen again - after the first time they’d woken up in each other’s arms, half-naked, splattered in hickeys, the morning after winning their second ICCA’s final.

She’d be a fool not to think Chloe was hot. Only a moron would think that she wasn’t. But that didn’t  _mean_  Beca had feelings for her best friend. That didn’t  _mean_  she wished they could wake up like that more often…

Beca looked down at her feet, scraping the edge of the sole of her converse along the line of the concrete paving, her brow still furrowed. She didn’t need to check to see if The Bellas were still stood on the other side of the crowded bus stop because she could still hear Chloe’s voice chiming out clearly above the noise of the city traffic, giving instructions to The Bellas to ensure they all boarded the bus safely and together.

The brunette felt her stomach knot a little tighter, bringing her fingers up to her neck and dipping them beneath the scarf, tracing the tips of her fingers along the giant hickey on her skin. She remembered how smooth Chloe’s tongue had felt as it had rolled around and around to sooth that patch of skin that she’d sucked hard on. She remembered how soft Chloe’s lips had felt as the redhead had kissed it several times after, the sloppy ‘smack’ echoing with each kiss. The way Chloe’s hands had gripped and tugged at Beca’s ass while the younger woman had ground against her thigh, encouraging the friction, both having moaned quietly into their kisses.

Beca frowned, realising the sound of Chloe’s voice no longer rang out and she looked up, peering through the thick crowd of civilians beginning to pile onto the bus. Her heart began to race a little when she realised she could no longer see her group. She wasn’t much of a panicker, but being hungover and tired (and rather sexually confused) meant that Beca Mitchell began to panic a little. Travelling  _anywhere_  with The Bellas (okay, with  _Chloe_ ) meant that it was relatively stress-free. It was usually a case of just following Chloe/going wherever Chloe told you to go. But with no Bellas (and as a result, no Chloe) there was every potential that the upcoming journey home would be  _very_ stressful for Beca indeed.

The brunette dove down and grabbed her rucksack that she had by her feet. Either way, she  _had_  to get on that bus. Surely she’d find The Bellas on there. But just as Beca stood up tall she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked down at the hand, recognising it as the hand of her best friend, and she looked up just as Chloe’s body followed her arm, squeezing between two tall men.

“Beca!” She called out in a relieved tone and in an instant Beca’s grumpiness had disappeared. Chloe had had that effect on her more and more recently. “I thought you were already on the bus!” the redhead said in a slightly flustered tone, and Beca swallowed loudly when she noticed that the scarf Chloe had been wearing had loosened and she saw the mass of hickeys she’d left on the older woman’s neck last night tracking their way from her collarbone up to just below her earlobe. And Beca’s relief turned to guilt. She really had no reason to feel grumpy when what she did to Chloe was far  _far_  worse than what Chloe had done to her. “Come on. All the girls are on. We’re the only ones left.”

Beca let out a small yelp as Chloe grabbed her hand firmly and tugged her forcefully through the crowd to their bus. They boarded with light sighs. Beca felt her cheeks flush bright red when, as they approached the back of the bus, their friends let out whoops and hollers, Wolf-whistling and pointing at their co-captain’s hands. Beca quickly dropped Chloe’s hand, having not realised she’d still been holding it, and sheepishly slid into the window seat of the two seats that had been saved for them by The Bellas.

Beca frowned again, staring grumpily out the window as Chloe slid into the seat beside her with a light giggle, sweetly telling their friends off for making Beca feel embarrassed.

“She SHOULD be embarrassed!!” CR said with a cackle.

“Yeah has she SEEN the state of your neck?” Stacie added, a tear escaping her eye she was laughing so hard.

“Just ignore them.” Chloe mumbled to Beca sweetly, but Beca turned and glared at her.

“This is gonna be the longest bus ride home, you know that?” Beca mumbled grumpily back to her and Chloe simply shrugged, smiling softly at her.

“Plug your headphones in. I’ll deal with them for us.”

“There’s no  _us_ , Beale.” Beca grumbled as she unzipped her rucksack to pull her headphones out.

“Try telling my neck that, Mitchell..” Chloe dared to sass back, her eyebrows raised and Beca was left with no choice but to roll her eyes, before plugging her headphones in and closing her eyes..


	102. Bechloe - In Five Years Time - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe propose to each other after waiting five years for Chloe to finish Vet School...

There was a loud grunt that fell from the back of Chloe’s throat as she was pushed back against a wall, halfway up the apartment block stairs that led up to the tiny studio apartment she called home. Her eyes were closed, her breath was loud as air escaped through her nose, and her arms were wrapped tightly around her best friend’s waist while Beca’s lips kissed her lips hungrily.

They had waited five long years to do this. To finally have a chance to kiss one another. To finally be together. Chloe had graduated little over an hour ago and they had jumped in Beca’s private car as soon as they possibly could, Beca’s driver taking them back to the little apartment on Verona Street so Beca could “quickly pick something up”. The thing was, it had already taken them ten minutes to get this far up the stairs, the two women taking it in turns to pull one another to the side with a giggle and kiss each other silly.

“I can’t…tell you…” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips between kisses, “…how many times…I wanted…to do this…with you…over the years.” and she felt the brunette let out a light hmm of agreement while smiling against her lips, their mouth’s reconnecting forcefully, both desperate for one another’s touch even though they already had it.

A few moments later Beca broke the kiss, grinned at Chloe, then grabbed her hand and tugging her up the rest of the stairs with a whispered, “Come on!” And Chloe followed with a giddy giggle, holding Beca’s right hand with both of hers. As they approached the door of the stuffy little studio apartment that they had first moved into seven and a bit years ago, Chloe pulled her key out of the discreet pocket she had in her dress.

“I promise I won’t be long.” Chloe heard her girlfriend(?) say behind her as the redhead slid the key into the lock, “Then we can start our date properly.”

But Chloe let out a light giggle as she turned the key, “Honestly Beca, we could spend the rest of the day in this apartment and I wouldn’t mind. As long as we’re to-“

The thirty two year old froze as she stepped into the apartment, the end of her sentence becoming a whispered “-gether…” and her mouth hung open in shock. Because the apartment wasn’t how she’d left it this morning.

No yoga mat to her right by the windows - instead the old fold-out bed that she and Beca had shared for the first two years that they’d lived in the apartment stood there. The blinds above the windows were now  _exactly_  the same as the ones had been during that time, along with the ornaments on the shelves and pictures on the walls.

Chloe’s eyes trailed around to the blackboard, noting that her shopping list was now rubbed off and an old ‘ _Beca don’t forget to buy nachos + salsa’_ message was re-written on there in chalk. The fridge magnets were just how they’d been arranged five years ago. The photos on there were the same. Even Fat Amy’s ‘Fat Amy Winehouse’ wig was on the side of the dresser that was next to the double bed that Chloe had been sleeping in alone for the past five years. And that bed was dressed with bedcovers that looked uncannily like the bedcovers Fat Amy had once had on there when they’d all lived together. The kitchen had the same old tiny coffee machine, the same old mugs, the same old dishes…it was like they’d stepped back in time!

“Wha-?” Chloe choked out in shock, turning on the spot to look at her best friend. But Beca was stood in the doorway still, biting her bottom lip with a small smile. Chloe didn’t know what was going on. Didn’t know what to think or do. So she shook her head slowly, a small smile also creeping onto her face, “What  _is_  all this?”

She watched as Beca stepped into the tiny studio apartment, “I swear it’s been the longest five years of my life,” Beca said as she closed the door behind her, “but it’s also been the best five years of my life.” Chloe could feel her heart racing a little as she watched her best friend step up to her and take her by the arms. Beca didn’t look like she needed to pick something up in here after all.

“Now, I can’t tell you how guilty I’ve felt over the years since saying “No” to you.” Beca continued while she began guiding Chloe backwards over to the kitchen, the redhead gently gripping Beca’s elbows for support, not breaking eye contact with her once, “So I figured, as it’s almost exactly five years since I made you that huge promise,” Beca stopped guiding Chloe so the redhead was now stood in front of their little old coffee machine, just as she had been back then, “I thought I’d give you the opportunity to ask me the question again.”

Chloe took a deep breath, tears beginning to build in her eyes and she sniffed loudly, clearing her throat so she could turn her smile into a softer, slightly more serious expression. Her bright blue eyes ran over Beca’s face. From her deep blue eyes, to the light freckles that tended to appear around this time of year across the bridge of her nose, to her perfect lips that Chloe had adored kissing over the past hour. Her eyes honed in on the studs that ran up both Beca’s left and right ears - the studs she’d once told Beca she loved seeing her wear. And she loved the way her best friend had decided to keep her long brown hair down in loose waves, exactly how Chloe loved it. Beca had clearly done all of this for her. And she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

“Beca…” Chloe began, pausing to let out a breath of nervous air. She had no need to be nervous. They’d told each other on numerous occasions in the past that they were intending on spending the rest of their lives with each other. “…did you want to go out on a date with me?”

“No.” Beca said quickly, and Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion. Confusion that quickly disappeared when the brunette let out a loud chuckle, a massive grin sweeping over her face as she reached out and took Chloe’s hands, “I’m kidding! I’m kidding. Sorry.” Chloe rolled her eyes, letting out a small tut while Beca let go of her hands with a cheeky grin, “Do it again. Sorry. Ask the question.”

Chloe let out another nervous sigh and made a decision, clearing her throat, then looking at her best friend with an affectionate smile, “Beca will you marry me?” she asked in a soft voice.

“Y-…wait, what?” Beca said, her eyebrows raising, her smile immediately dropping. But Chloe wanted this. And she knew Beca wanted this too. At some point, yeah. But why wait another five years?

“Will you marry me.” Chloe repeated, her smile still soft while she looked over at her best friend. The woman she’d fallen in love with twelve years ago. The woman who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The redhead began pushing her hand into the discreet pocket in her beautiful graduation dress, her fingers enclosing around an engagement ring that she’d been saving up for over the past three years. She’d had every intention of proposing to Beca today. Now seemed as perfect a time as any. Even though Beca looked somewhat stunned.

The brunette reached out, quickly placing her hand on Chloe’s hand that was in her dress pocket, “Wait. Dude. I…”

She wasn’t saying yes.  _Why_  wasn’t she saying yes? Chloe let go of the ring and pulled her hand out of her pocket as she looked into Beca’s eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

“This…I organised all this because  _I_  was gonna propose to  _you_!” Beca burst out in a slightly panicked tone, her cheeks flushing pink.

“You were?”

“Yeah. I had Aubrey refurb the whole apartment today while you were out just so we could rewrite history a little.”

And a broad smile grew over Chloe’s face. Beca had got  _Aubrey_  involved??

She looked down at Beca’s hands and realised the brunette was delving her left hand into her pants pocket. Her heart skipped a beat as the woman pulled out a small ring box. This was it. The moment she’d dreamt of for years. It was finally happening!

“Please, let me just…” Beca begged slightly, and Chloe smiled affectionately at her best friend, a tear rolling down her cheek as she gently nodded. She knew how freaked out Beca sometimes got when something unexpected happened. It was one of the few side effects of her anxiety. A side effect that had heightened since becoming a recording artist five years ago.

So Beca took a deep shaky breath, tears building in her own eyes as she opened the box and bent down on one knee. Chloe looked down at her best friend as Beca looked up at her adoringly, “Chloe Anne Beale. You are…my very best friend…and…” Chloe’s heart soared as she watched the brunette hang her head with a loud sigh, then sniffing loudly with a small chuckle, “…God I never imagined I’d cry…” she mumbled and Chloe giggled, another tear rolling down her cheek as she watched Beca clear her throat and look back up at her.

Tears had begun to roll down Beca’s cheeks while she looked at Chloe affectionately, “…You’re my very best friend and I’m so…in love…with you…” Beca paused to let out a sob, one that Chloe echoed as tears rolled down her own cheeks, “…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Beca croaked out in a broken voice, her tears affecting the flow of her words as she let out a loud sniff, smiling up at her best friend, “Chloe will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Chloe burst out with a broad grin, tears falling from her eyes as she reached her hands down to cup Beca’s cheeks while the brunette stood up. The two best friends kissed each other passionately, the tears that had fallen down their faces now pooling around their mouths, adding to the sensuality of the meaningful kiss. “Yes” Chloe said again, this time mumbling against Beca’s lips, loving the way Beca was smiling as brightly as she was.

They parted and Beca pulled the beautiful engagement ring out of the box and slid it onto Chloe’s finger. It fit perfectly, and the two women let out soft giggles, sniffing sweetly as they rested their foreheads against each other’s and held hands.

“Can I propose to you now?” Chloe asked with a grin. Beca let out a chuckle, sniffing again as they parted, and she nodded gently, sweeping her tongue over her bottom lip, collecting the pool of tears that had gathered there.

Chloe delved back into her pocket, this time capturing the ring in her hand with ease and pulling it out, “Now I know this ring isn’t anywhere near as amazing or expensive as this beauty you got me here..” Chloe warned motioning to the beautiful engagement ring Beca had got her, then holding up between her index finger and thumb the little engagement ring she’d bought for Beca, “..but know that this took me weeks to pick out!” Chloe said with raised eyebrows and an embarrassed grin which, to her relief, only made Beca chuckle.

“Hey, the fact that it’s from you is all that matters to me.” Beca said kindly, shuffling her feet slightly to try to prepare herself for the momentous occasion.

Chloe cleared her throat then got down on one knee, holding the ring out to Beca as she looked up at her best friend, “Beca Mitchell, the first time I saw you I knew. What exactly, I don’t know, but I had this feeling in my heart, as though my soul saw your soul and they kinda recognised each other. Like they knew we were meant to be together. Somehow. Someday…” Chloe was impressively keeping her words more composed than Beca, the redhead clearly having got the crying out of her system moments earlier, “When we moved into this tiny studio apartment seven years ago I had only ever dreamt that you’d one day fall in love with me. And five years ago that dream became a reality.”

Tears began to roll down Chloe’s cheeks again, mirroring the ones falling down Beca’s, and the two best friends looked into each other’s eyes with so much love and adoration, “You are my very best friend. The love of my life. And the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with…Will you marry me?”

And a massive smile grew on Chloe’s face as Beca blubbed, “Of course I will!” before reaching down to tug Chloe back up to her feet. They kissed passionately once again, their tears mixing between their lips while they sniffed, and kissed, and giggled happily.

As they parted Chloe slid the ring on Beca’s finger, relieved that it fit perfectly, and they beamed at one another while looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Chloe whispered, tracing her fingers through Beca’s long brown hair and Beca reached her hand up to cup Chloe’s cheek affectionately.

“I love you too.”


	103. Bechloe/Bellas - Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Beca rarely gets a period but when she does she's convinced that she's dying. Cue Chloe to come dote on her"

**Fat Amy:**  Three guesses what this noise right here is..

Amy was laid back on her bed, a smirk on her face, and she pressed her thumb down on the ‘audio’ key on The Bellas WhatsApp Group, holding her phone out towards the fold-out bed across from her in the small studio apartment. On it lay her housemate, Beca, who was laid in the foetal position. And uncharacteristically the petite woman was letting out small slow whines like a dog pining for it’s owner.

 **Emily:**  Oh my goodness did you guys get a dog?? *heart eyes emoji* xxxxx

 **CR:**  Is that a dog?!

 **Stacie:**  *gasping emoji* Bloe got a dooooog!! :( I want a dog so baaad!!

 **Aubrey:**  Just because they got a dog doesn’t mean you can get a dog.. x

 **Stacie:**  :( x

 **CR:**  *laughing crying emoji* You’re so whipped *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Stacie:**  I’m NOT whipped!

 **CR:**  So get a dog then.. ;)

 **Aubrey:**  No!

 **Fat Amy:**  It’s not a dog. It’s Beca!

 **Ashley:**  I’d totally let Jessica get a dog if she wanted one? Xx

 **Jessica:** *heart eyes emoji* CAN WE?? Xx

 **Ashley:**  Of course babe *blow-kiss emoji* xx

 **Jessica:**  Yay! *heart eyes emoji* *dog emoji* xx

 **Ashley:**  See Aubrey, that wasn’t so difficult.. xx

 **Stacie:**  SEE! Jessica’s allowed a dog! :( X

 **Aubrey:** *eye roll emoji* Jessica  & Ashley live together x

 **CR:**  Uh..Jessica & Ashley are a COUPLE..

 **CR:**  Stacie, Aubrey, are you guys a couple??

 **CR:**  Is this confirmation?! *two girls kissing emoji*;)

 **Flo:**  *gasping emoji* *heart eyes emoji*

 **Emily:** *heart eyes emoji* YOU GUUUUUYS!!! Xxxxx

 **Aubrey:** *eye roll emoji* Can we PLEASE go back to why Beca sounds like an injured animal right now?

Fat Amy looked up from her phone again, a massive grin already on her face. Because it wasn’t much of a secret that Aubrey & Stacie were ‘secretly’ seeing each other and had been doing so for probably around six months now, though both women were still strongly denying it. The Bellas hadn’t got together since the first time it had been speculated on the WhatsApp group so nobody had really had a chance to work out in person if their suspicions were correct.

Beca was still whining at intervals on the bed, a large knitted blanket over her small body. The large knitted blanket that had been Chloe’s ‘homemade project’ over the past year and a bit. The large knitted blanket that Beca usually tucked up in more than anyone else in the small studio apartment, regardless of the weather. And something that Amy could tell  _thrilled_  the redhead.

 **Flo:**  Yes what is wrong with Beca? Xxx

 **Fat Amy:**  So you know how she doesn’t get her period that much but when she gets it the cramps are like a million times worse than just a regular one?

 **Lilly:**  Yes

 **Emily:**  Yeah? Xxxxx

 **CR:**  Ahh shit..

 **Fat Amy:**  Yeah oh shit. She came on today and got home from work about twenty minutes ago

 **Stacie:**  Shit. Is Chloe taking care of her?

 **CR:**  ;) *two girls kissing emoji*

 **CR:**  Sorry. Inappropriate.

Fat Amy looked up from her phone again but instead of looking at the crumpled heap of the brunette on the fold-out bed, she looked over to the kitchen to see Chloe bustling away by the stove. The twenty seven year old was busy warming some soup in a saucepan while a coffee was filtering through a small machine to her right, and a lavender-scented beanie elephant (affectionately named by 10 year old Chloe as “Phanny” - a name that had always stuck) spun around in the microwave on top of the fridge to her left.

 **Fat Amy:**  Chloe’s going a bit OTT in my opinion..

 **Ashley:**  Haha let’s see! Xx

 **Aubrey:**  This IS Chloe we’re talking about here..

Amy turned the ‘live video’ feature on, and focussed-in on the figure of Chloe, now walking over to the microwave just as it went  _PING!_    
The redhead stepped up onto her tiptoes to open the door of the microwave just as another whine left Beca’s lifeless body on the bed.

“Sweetie, I’m coming..” Chloe said in a sympathetic voice, reaching for “Phanny” and pulling the beanie-Elephant out of the microwave.

“Don’t bother” grumbled Beca, her voice muffled thanks to the knitted blanket over her body, “you may as well leave me here to  _die_!”

Chloe appeared to roll her eyes with an amused smile on her face but Beca clearly didn’t see as the woman didn’t even have her eyes open she was in so much pain.

“Well we’ve got a problem then.” The redhead said sweetly as she slowly pattered over to the fold-out bed that she and Beca shared, and she gently sat beside her best friend. “Because I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t around any more.”

From Amy’s angle (and The Bella’s Whatsapp Video angle) she couldn’t see Chloe’s facial expression. But she could see Beca turn to look up at Chloe miserably, “Your life would be a hell of a lot easier..” she mumbled.

Chloe smoothed her hand over the petite woman’s brown hair, pushing it back soothingly over and over, and Beca closed her eyes at the touch, letting out a light humming sound, clearly enjoying the affection, “My life wouldn’t be worth living without you in it, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe muttered sweetly.

“You’re cheesy..” Beca mumbled back with a frown, but it seemed to only make Chloe giggle gently.

“ _You’re_  cheesy..” Chloe said softly.

“I’m dying.” Beca mumbled, her eyes still closed while Chloe continued to smooth her hair back gently.

“You’re  _not_  dying.” Chloe said with another light giggle.

“You don’t know that.” Beca mumbled, sticking her bottom lip out and Chloe giggled again.

“Oh sweetie..” Chloe said affectionately, pausing her movements, “Here.”

Beca opened her eyes to look up at Chloe, and the redhead peeled back the knitted blanket then slid “Phanny” the freshly heated beanie-toy beneath it. The brunette shuffled until it was resting over her cramping stomach then let out a gently moan of relief.

“Better?” Chloe asked lightly, pulling the blanket back up to Beca’s chin then smoothing her right hand over Beca’s back soothingly, around and around, causing the brunette to close her eyes again with a calm sigh.

“Getting there..” Beca mumbled, but her face was certainly looking less scrunched up.

“Fancy some soup?”

“Uhuh.” Beca replied in a tone that was more of a grunt than any words or clear response.

“Okay.” Chloe whispered, bending down to place a kiss on top of Beca’s head. To Amy’s surprise, Beca didn’t scrunch her nose up or seem too bothered about the affection, clearly too exhausted to care. But as the redhead stood up she let out a soft chuckle when Beca launched her arm from beneath the knitted blanket and grabbed Chloe’s wrist, tugging her back down onto the bed with a whine.

“Don’t go..” Beca pleaded, looking up at Chloe who let out another light giggle.

“I’m only going to get your soup then I’ll be back with you!” the redhead said with an amused tone.

“Then you’ll rub my back again?” Beca mumbled rather pathetically, and Fat Amy tried her hardest not to laugh out loud.

“Then I’ll rub your back again, yes..” Chloe said with another giggle and a bit of a tut. Beca let go of the woman’s wrist somewhat reluctantly then tucked back under the blanket. Chloe placed another chaste kiss on Beca’s head then stood up and walked back over to the stove.

Fat Amy deemed it an appropriate time to stop recording and The Bellas began to respond with gusto.

 **Emily:** *heart eyes emoji* Cutest. Thing. Ever!! Xxxxx

 **CR:**  Total wives *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Ashley:**  Agreed *two girls kissing emoji*xx

 **Jessica:**  Agreed *two girls kissing emoji*xx

 **CR:**  Aubrey does Stacie make you soup when you’re cramping? ;)

 **Ashley:**  Haha!! Xx

 **Lilly:**  She does.

 **Flo:** *heart eyes emoji*

 **Fat Amy:**  Haha

 **Fat Amy:**  Staubreeeeey! *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Aubrey:** *eye roll emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  ACTUALLY I get a hot bath with bath salts and candles! So *middle finger emoji*

 **CR:**  Stacie you old smoothie you ;)

 **Stacie:**  What can I say? I’m a romantic at heart ;)

 **Emily:**  *gasping emoji* Is this confirmation?? Xxxxx

 **Aubrey:**  …

 **Lilly:**  Yes.

Fat Amy sat up suddenly, staring hard at her phone screen. She noticed along the top-bar of the WhatsApp message the words ‘ _Stacie typing…_ ’ and the Australian held her breath. She wondered if Aubrey and Stacie were together right now? Maybe at the lodge? Were they discussing how best to reply? But she didn’t need to wonder for long.

 **Stacie:** *eye roll emoji* Yes Staubrey is real ;P

And Fat Amy grinned when, almost as soon as Stacie sent through the confirmation, Aubrey sent a selfie of her and Stacie to the WhatsApp group. It was of the two of them sat on the couch of Aubrey’s log cabin at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves. A smiling Aubrey had her arm around Stacie’s shoulders, cuddling up to her and placing a huge kiss on her cheek while Stacie looked at the camera with a wink and a big grin on her face.

Suddenly a loud squeal sounded from the kitchen and a huge smash. Fat Amy looked up from her phone to see Chloe stood with her mouth wide open looking down at her own phone in shock. The bowl that she had clearly been pouring hot soup into now lay in shards scattered around the floor of the tiny kitchen, hot soup splattered up the lower cupboards and some on Chloe’s legs. Beca, meanwhile, seemed to have snapped out of her misery, immediately throwing the blanket off her body and jumping up from the fold-out bed over to Chloe’s aid.

“Holy shit dude are you okay??” Beca cried out in horror but Chloe was scrolling through what Amy presumed was the WhatsApp group, still in shock. The redhead looked up at Beca and held out her phone to show her the messages. There was a pause as the younger woman read the messages then Beca let out a loud, “Woah!” then handed the device back to its owner.

 **Chloe:**  Oh my God you guuuuuys *heart eyes emoji* xxx

 **Emily:**  Cutest. Couple. EVER!!! *heart eyes emoji* xxxxx

 **Stacie:**  Thanks guys *blow-kiss emoji*

 **Emily:**  Where did it happen? How did it happen? Who asked who? How long have you been officially together? I’M SO EXCITED!! *heart eyes emoji* xxxxx

 **Aubrey:**  The Lodge. Lots of drinks + my private jacuzzi. Stacie kissed me. Eight months tomorrow. X

“Did you know??” Beca asked Chloe in surprise, having pulled her own phone out of her pocket to look at the photo again. But the redhead looked shocked, looking up from her own phone at Beca, a massive smile on her face mirroring her best friend’s.

“I didn’t!! I-I can’t  _believe_  they were able to keep it a secret for so long!” The older woman cried out in glee, and they both looked down at their phones as another message came through on the WhatsApp chat.

 **CR:**  YES!! I KNEW IT! Haha!

 **CR:**  Stacie you owe me $50!

 **Stacie:**  Shit. Yeah. Forgot about that..

 **Aubrey:**  You bet AGAINST us?? X

 **CR:**  “Us” ;) *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Stacie:**  Well if I’d bet FOR us then everyone would’ve known we were dating, dummy *eye roll emoji* xx

Fat Amy, Beca and Chloe all took sharp intakes of breath. Nobody  _ever_  dared call Aubrey any form of names. Not least of all something as rude as ‘dummy’! But it appeared that Stacie was one of the few people who could get away with it..

 **Aubrey:**  Oh yeah xx

 **CR:** *laughing crying emoji* “Dummy”

 **Jessica:**  So does this mean you’re getting a dog together?? *heart eyes emoji* xx

 **Stacie:**  Pleeeeeeeease!! *blow-kiss emoji* xx

 **Aubrey:** *eye roll emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  Maybe one day ;) *blow-kiss emoji* xx

 **Stacie:**  Woohoo! xx

 **Beca:**  Congrats guys *thumbs up emoji*

 **Chloe:**  I’M SO HAPPYYYYYYYY *heart eyes emoji* xxx

 **Beca:**  She was so happy she dropped a bowl of soup *eye roll emoji*

 **CR:**  Your bowl of soup, huh? ;) *two girls kissing emoji*

 **Beca:**  ???

Amy looked up from her phone with a guilty expression and saw the way Beca and Chloe looked at one another, then rolled their eyes and turned to look at Amy.

“You told them about “Phanny” didn’t you…” Beca said in an unimpressed yet unsurprised tone and raised her eyebrows at her. Amy tried not to laugh at how rude it had sounded.

“Umm..a little bit..yeah..”

Beca and Chloe hung their heads, then looked down at their phones.

 **Ashley:**  Yeah, how’s Chloe’s “Phanny” treating you, Beca? ;P xx

“Oh God..” Beca muttered under her breath. Fortunately for Amy, Beca was too exhausted and in too much pain to argue. And Chloe was now too preoccupied with trying to clean up the soup she’d just spilt.

 **Beca:**  I’m never talking to you guys ever again..

 **CR:**  *laughing crying emoji*

 **Ashley:** *laughing crying emoji*

 **Lilly:**  Pity.

 **Jessica:** *laughing crying emoji*

 **Flo:**  *gasping emoji*

 **Fat Amy:**  Bloeeeeee *two girls kissing emoji* ;)

 **Emily:** *heart eyes emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  Ladies, leave Beca alone.

 **Beca:**  THANK YOU Aubrey!

 **Stacie:**  Yeah it’s difficult trying to keep a relationship secret from you lot when all you keep doing is tease.. ;)

 **Chloe:**  *eye roll emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  Don’t worry Beca, Stacie & I will take the teasing so you and Chloe can carry on with whatever you’re secretly doing together :)

 **Stacie:** *laughing crying emoji* good one babe xx

 **CR:** *laughing crying emoji*

 **Beca:**  *angry emoji* *middle finger emoji*


	104. Bechloe - 'After'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe try to establish what they are...

Beca let out a huge sigh of relief, a lazy grin on her face as she felt Chloe roll off her naked body, and the two best friends lay side-by-side. As usual they didnt talk. They never talked about any of this. About why they kept finding themselves making out in their fold-out bed now and then. About how those make-out sessions had skipped right on into sketchy-town and now usually led to sex.

After several moments of staring at the ceiling, catching their breaths, lying on their respective sides of their bed, Beca broke the silence, “What are we doing here?” and she turned to look at Chloe who was still looking up at the ceiling, biting her bottom lip then shrugging.

“It’s just…we’ve had sex five times this week already…” Beca turned back to look at the ceiling, “…and it’s only Wednesday.”

There was a long pause, both women thinking about what this thing between them actually was. “Well..” Chloe began cautiously, clearing her throat, “..we both have.. _needs_.” She wasn’t wrong there. Both Beca and Chloe had started this unspoken agreement as a ‘doing each other a favour’ kind of thing. “And because we have those needs it’s easier to turn to each other. Because we trust each other.”

“Agreed.” Beca said with a nod, her fingertips skimming across her own skin thoughtfully. “It’s just…you kissed me goodbye this morning.”

Beca turned to look at her best friend again, watching Chloe roll onto her stomach, propping her head up as she looked over at the brunette with a coy smile, “Um..yeah I did, didn’t I.”

“And I kissed you back.”

“You did.” Chloe said gently, a light smile growing on her face.

“And it felt…right.”

“Mmm” Chloe agreed with a gentle nod. There was a couple of moments of silence then Beca rolled onto her own stomach, propping her head up as she looked into Chloe’s bright blue eyes.

“I think we should go on a date.” Beca suggested, a nervous look on her face.

“I agree. We should definitely go on a date.” Chloe said sweetly, her smile broadening, providing Beca with comfort that she’d made the right decision to brooch the subject of defining their ‘friendship’ a little better.

“Right,” Beca said with a sigh, “we’d better get dressed then!” and she rolled onto her other side, swinging her legs off the bed.

“What, now?” Chloe asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise at Beca’s spontaneity and the brunette looked over her shoulder with a small smile, pulling part of the bedsheet from her naked body.

“Why wait?” Beca asked with a shrug, shooting Chloe a wink and the redhead beamed back at her.

“I guess I’d better get dressed..” Chloe said with a seductive wink.

As Beca stood up from the bed she heard a bit of a scramble and suddenly a stinging slap landed on her left ass cheek, the noise echoing around the tiny studio apartment they shared. Beca gasped, turning to look at Chloe who now laid out naked, on her front, across their bed. The redhead brought her hand back from Beca’s ass with a mischievous grin.

Beca looked down at Chloe in disbelief, “Did you just slap my ass?!”

“No.” Chloe lied, biting her lip briefly before rolling onto her back and looking up at Beca playfully, “I slapped your cute little tushy!”

Beca rolled her eyes, bending down to grab her clothes and to her delight she felt another sharp slap on her other ass cheek.

“Keep that up Beale and we’ll be adding to our sex tally..” Beca said, standing up straight having scooped up her clothes and turning back to her best friend.

“Mmm. Promises promises Mitchell…” Chloe said in a tempted tone, and Beca took one look at the redhead’s mouth while Chloe bit her bottom lip then quickly dropped the pile of clothes she had in her arms.

“Ah fuck it..” Beca mumbled, and scrambled back onto the bed, onto Chloe’s naked body, kissing her hard in the process while her best friend let out a contagious giggle..


	105. Bechloe - Kitchen Sink *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's birthday in The Bellas house and Chloe gives her a small gift...

Beca stood at the kitchen sink in The Barden Bellas house, her hands submerged in hot soapy water while she washed her dinner plate up. She could hear her best friends all laughing and chatting in the ‘movie room’ beside the kitchen, the sound travelling well thanks to the open-plan layout.

The senior froze as she smelt a familiar perfume, and she raised her eyebrows when she felt someone sidle up to her and press their chest gently into her back, “What do you say we skip the movie and celebrate your birthday up in my room instead?” Chloe whispered into Beca’s ear, placing a large wet kiss on the brunette’s neck.

Beca hummed thoughtfully, feeling a tingle between her legs, thinking of nothing more she would love to do than to have her secret girlfriend make love to her on the night of her birthday. But the brunette saw sense, clearing her throat and shaking her head, “Too risky. They’ll know something is up.” And she had every reason to be cautious, after all the Bellas already teased Beca and Chloe about how close they were to one another anyway. The two of them going up to Chloe’s room instead of settling with the Bellas for movie night was way too suspicious.

Beca felt a tingle rush over her body as Chloe let out a sigh against her neck, mumbling, “hmm..pity..” and the brunette froze as she felt her girlfriend wind her hand around her waist and slip her hand down the front of her pyjama bottoms, “..I guess I’ll just…” Chloe’s right hand cupped Beca’s pussy, “…have…” her middle finger slid between Beca’s wet folds, “…to find…” Chloe’s left hand slid up the inside of Beca’s loose pyjama top, “…another way…” Chloe cupped Beca’s left breast, “…to help you…” she squeezed her breast and Beca’s eyes rolled shut, “…celebrate your birthday.” Chloe finished with a whisper in Beca’s ear and the brunette let out a light moan when Chloe began rolling her middle finger around her swollen clit.

The redhead captured Beca’s earlobe between her teeth and nibbled on it causing another light moan to fall from Beca’s mouth. Meanwhile Chloe’s middle finger had begun sliding around Beca’s clit, covering the tip in wet juices while the petite brunette’s orgasm rose.

The super-senior began kissing and licking patches on Beca’s neck while her left hand fondled her breast, pinching at the nipple here and there. Chloe was fuelled further by the way Beca had begun rocking her hips. They’d only been seeing each other a couple of months, but she knew the signs of Beca’s impending orgasm, and rocking hips was one of them.

The brunette let out a gasp when suddenly Chloe slid her finger further down and into Beca’s soaking pussy, covering the digit in silky juices. Within a matter of seconds Chloe had found a rhythm that merged finger-fucking her girlfriend and rolling a finger over the woman’s clit. She breathed heavily into Beca’s ear while she fucked her from behind against the kitchen sink, loving the noises that her girlfriend was making while her breathing became more and more laboured.

“I’m gonna cum” Beca whispered suddenly, but Chloe kinda already knew. So it came as no surprise to her when Beca threw her head back, rest it on Chloe’s shoulder while Chloe snapped her hand from underneath Beca’s top and up to Beca’s mouth, muffling her moan of relief. The brunette’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard around her girlfriend’s finger and the two co-captains remained in that position for a few moments while Beca caught her breath.

“Hey Chloe! Where you at with that popcorn?” A voice from the ‘movie room’ called out to her and both Beca & Chloe let out light chuckles.

Chloe pulled her hand out of Beca’s pyjama bottoms, calling out towards the room, “Yeah almost there!” But she grinned at Beca, cocking her eyebrow mischievously as the brunette turned on the spot to face her.

“You..are fucking amazing..” Beca mumbled as she grabbed a fistful of Chloe’s pyjama top and tugged the redhead flush against her body so they could kiss.

They froze, holding their kiss as Stacie strolled into the kitchen with a sigh. The leggy Bella strode up to the ‘snack cupboard’ pulled out a massive bag of popcorn and turned to return to the ‘movie room’.

“Uh..” Chloe began, having broken the kiss when she heard the cupboard door open, but Stacie didn’t stop or turn around on her way out.

“We figured you’d be up to no good together.” She said as she reached the other room, “Have a good niiiiiight!” she sang, and Beca & Chloe grinned as Stacie disappeared to join the rest of the Bellas.


	106. Bechloe - DIY Store

[Beca & Chloe walking around a hardware store]

 **CHLOE:**  Oh look different coloured baskets!

 **CHLOE:**  Wow big buckets!

 **CHLOE:**  Oh!! Mirrors!

 **CHLOE:**  Shower curtains!

 **CHLOE:**  Paint brushes!

 **CHLOE:**  Hangers!

[Beca rolls her eyes with an amused smile]

 **CHLOE:**  Whaaat?

 **BECA:**  The past two minutes has literally been you pointing out random objects in this store while you squeeze my butt.

[Chloe removes her hand from Beca’s butt with a guilty giggle]

 **CHLOE:**  Sorry..

 **BECA:**  *chuckles* Come on Mitchell, this way.

[Beca grabs her wife’s hand and drags her down the paint aisle with a grin]


	107. Bechloe - 'Cloudy Day'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets ready for work in the morning knowing that Beca is feeling depressed..

Chloe stirred in her sleep as Beca’s alarm continued to ring. She gently opened her eyes, blinking sleepily through the early morning daylight that filtered through the window of their tiny studio apartment. She shuffled her position in the bed so she could turn around, and she let out a sleepy sigh as she looked over at her best friend who shared the crappy fold out bed with her.

Chloe’s heart sank. Beca laid flat on her back, motionless, staring up at the ceiling above their bed. Her morning alarm continued to ring out. Chloe knew what this meant. It meant Beca was having one of her ‘cloudy days’.

Beca’s ‘cloudy days’ - as Chloe had once so affectionately dubbed them - used to be a frequent occurrence back in college, particularly around exam season and close to the ICCA finals. It was a funk that Beca couldn’t be snapped out of no matter how hard Chloe would try. Since graduation and moving into this tiny studio apartment in Brooklyn two years ago, the ‘cloudy days’ lessened in frequency. Beca seemed to thrive as ‘the youngest Producer in BFD Records history’ and home-life was far less stressful with only two Bellas to share living quarters with (and even then Fat Amy often wasn’t in during the evenings anyway).

But Chloe had noticed how Beca’s passion for the job had waned over recent weeks. She’d noticed how over the past few days Beca hadn’t slept well. Hadn’t been spooning her when they fell asleep at night and hadn’t been letting Chloe cuddle into her in the mornings before she had to get up for work. The redhead had tried to ignore how badly it hurt her feelings, because she knew Beca didn’t  _mean_  to be like this.

The alarm became too much for Chloe after a while, so she sat herself up and leant over Beca’s body with a sleepy sigh, stopping the alarm, then returning to the position she’d originally been in. Laying on her side, facing Beca. The brunette hadn’t moved an inch. But Chloe  _did_  notice how glassy Beca’s eyes were as they stared up at the ceiling. How the woman clearly wanted to cry but perhaps didn’t have the energy to.

Chloe reached out slowly, and lightly drew her fingertips down the length of Beca’s bare arm, from the shoulder where her pyjama top sleeve rested, down to her wrist, tracing soft circles around her best friend’s wrist then drawing her fingertips back up. Beca didn’t move. Didn’t blink. And Chloe continued this motion over and over again. Because this was what Chloe did whenever she found Beca like this. It was not only beneficial for Chloe (to feel like she was doing  _something_ ) but it was also beneficial for Beca (who knew that whenever Chloe did this it meant Chloe knew she was having a ‘cloudy day’ without actually having to  _say_  it)

“Are you going into work today?” Chloe whispered cautiously. It wasn’t often the case that something she’d say would upset the brunette, but she could never be sure. Chloe watched Beca closely as her best friend let out a heavy sigh but still didn’t move.

“Yeah” Beca croaked in a low plain voice, her tone sounding as lifeless as her body looked and Chloe swallowed loudly. Because it was almost 6.30am. Almost the time that Chloe got up for work. And she  _would_  need to go in today because she was being assessed.

“You’re gonna be late sweetie..” Chloe added softly, bringing her hand up to Beca’s cheek to stroke her skin gently but the brunette flinched and Chloe brought her hand back as though she been burnt.

“Just leave me alone Chloe” Beca snapped quietly and Chloe felt her stomach knot in horror and embarrassment. Beca had never spoken to her like that before.

“Sorry.” Chloe whispered, tucking her hand into her chest with the other and feeling tears begin to prickle her eyes. Because she hated seeing Beca like this. She always felt so helpless.

After several moments of looking at her best friend, Beca still not moving an inch, Chloe decided that staring at the woman would only make her feel more upset. So Chloe pulled the bedsheet from around her body, and slid out of bed to make herself a cup of tea. She had a busy day at work ahead, then this evening she, Beca, and Fat Amy had a Bellas reunion at Brooklyn Aquarium. If Beca was up for it of course.

Chloe looked sadly over her shoulder as she approached the tiny kitchen, and looked at the petite brunette who still lay motionless, staring up at the ceiling. She wouldn’t remind her about tonight. It would only stress Beca out further. In fact, if Beca was still like this by the time they were due to go then Chloe probably wouldn’t go either. The Bellas would be okay. They had Aubrey and Emily who were more than able to lead them in tonight’s performance.

The redhead filled the kettle and clicked it ‘on’, and set up her morning tea cup with a bag of her favourite herbal tea. She then pulled Beca’s coffee mug out and set up the little coffee machine they had in the corner of the kitchen near the sink.  _”Just leave me alone Chloe”_  were the words that rattled around and around Chloe’s head in Beca’s low miserable tone. Words that made tears build in Chloe’s eyes again while she started the coffee machine and popped the coffee mug under just as a stream of hot coffee ran out of the machine.

She sniffed loudly, rubbing her nose with the palm of her hand, trying to not make too much noise. After all, Beca had mentioned before after previous ‘Cloudy Days’ that, when she felt low, the more noise around her only enhanced the voices in her head that were telling her how she “couldn’t get up” and “didn’t deserve anyone’s friendship”. Chloe struggled to wrap her head around the idea of feeling that hopeless - having never woken up with that feeling before - but she never questioned Beca whenever the brunette did.

As the kettle clicked ‘off’ having boiled, the redhead poured herself a cup of herbal tea and Chloe swiped angrily at the tears that had dared to roll down her cheeks. Beca was the one feeling sad, not her! She had no reason to cry!

The woman picked up the coffee mug and slowly made her way over to Beca’s side of the bed. She didn’t look at her. She  _couldn’t_  look at her. Instead she gently placed the mug down quietly on Beca’s bedside table, refusing to sniff, not wanting to draw her best friend’s attention to the fact that she was a little upset. Beca had too much on her plate to worry about as it was, Chloe didn’t want her to have to worry about her too.

Chloe made her way over to the bath area of their studio apartment, reaching beyond the shower curtain and turning the shower on, looking down as the water pooled in the bath. She took this fresh noise of the shower water hitting the bath as an opportunity to finally sniff and she did so loudly followed by a heavy sigh. She never normally took a shower in the morning but she didn’t care. She needed to think. And perhaps cry. And the best way to do that privately in this tiny little studio apartment she shared with Beca and Fat Amy was in the shower.

The redhead slid her pyjamas off, stepped out of them, leaving them to lay on the floor of the kitchen, then stepped up into the bath that was beside the kitchen area. She pulled the curtain around her, closed her eyes at the soothing feel of the hot water that dribbled out of the terrible shower head they had, and she brought her hands to her face.

Chloe let out a sob that she hoped had been masked by the noise of the water, and all she could see against the back of her closed eyelids were the memories of Beca just now, laying motionless and unhappy.  _”Just leave me alone Chloe_  still echoed in her ears as though the brunette was beside her repeating it over and over again.

She had no idea how long she’d stood there for. But in time her crying had subsided, and she could feel a wave of relief wash over her body while she let out a heavy shaky sigh. She really needed to get out of the shower and get dressed. She’d planned on wearing her hair down for work today. Maybe she’ll just have to wear it up instead. Deal with whatever frizz her hair would dry as. It was worth it for this time alone.

Chloe turned the shower off and let out another sigh as she wiped her hands over her face to remove some excess water. She reached out and tugged the shower curtain to the side, grabbing her towel that had been hung on a hook between the bath and a kitchen cupboard, then wrapped it around her body, looking down at her feet as she stepped out of the bath and onto the tiny bath mat.

Suddenly she froze as she looked up and saw Beca stood by the kitchen sink, looking at her sheepishly while placing her mug of coffee down on the side. The brunette was dressed for work and had clearly mustered the energy to fashion her hair into loose waves. To Chloe’s surprise she watched as her best friend strode up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tight.

Chloe remained hesitant, her arms outstretched, not wanting to get Beca too wet as she hadn’t yet dried off from her shower, “You’re gonna get soaked.” was all she could muster but the brunette shook her head.

“Don’t care.” Beca mumbled, tightening her arms around Chloe’s waist. So Chloe brought her arms around Beca’s small body and held her tight.

“I’m sorry” Beca mumbled after a few minutes.

“It’s okay.” Chloe whispered quietly, rocking her best friend gently from side to side.

“I don’t mean to be like this you know.”

“I know.”

“I don’t know how you put up with me.” Beca added with another mumble and a soft smile swept over Chloe’s face.

“Because I love you.” Chloe whispered, and she placed an affectionate kiss on Beca’s head before loosening her grip on the brunette’s body.

Beca stepped back and let out a heavy sigh, trying to force a smile that Chloe knew would’ve taken a  _lot_  of effort given her current mood.

“I’d better go to work.” Beca mumbled again, and Chloe watched as the brunette wandered over to her dark grey suit jacket and blue scarf that were hung on the back of the kitchen chair. Chloe liked that particular pant-suit on Beca. She told her often. But she didn’t feel that right now was the best time to tell her again.

“You’re gonna be aca-awesome Beca” Chloe added optimistically, though they both shared a look that confirmed that neither of them believed that to be true today. Beca was going to have a  _terrible_  day. But all Chloe could do was do what she always did, and that was be there for Beca when she got back from work.

The redhead watched as her best friend wound her blue scarf around her neck, shrugged her jacket on, grabbed her handbag and threw it over her shoulder, then strode back over to her. All the while Beca hadn’t smiled once. She’d just looked troubled. Chloe felt a knot in her stomach. She had a sinking feeling Beca might quit her job today. And if she did then Chloe had no idea if that would make Beca’s mental health better or worse. Either way it terrified her.

Chloe watched as Beca stopped just before her, placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, mumbled a quiet “Love you too” then walked out of the apartment without another glance. The redhead stood frozen with a stunned expression on her face as she looked at the apartment door that her best friend had just disappeared out of.

Beca had never kissed her goodbye before in any form. Not in the seven years that they’d known each other. Beca had once kissed the top of her head when Chloe had got back from being stood up on a date and the redhead had cuddled up to her, crying and complaining on their fold-out bed that she was never going to find love. But that was it.

The woman slowly wandered over to the clothes rail that acted as a divider between Chloe & Beca’s bed and Fat Amy’s bed, and she pulled out her old Bellas uniform. That was the outfit The Bellas had all agreed to wear at tonight’s reunion at the Brooklyn Aquarium. And Chloe had every intention of wearing it under her scrubs today, for good luck.


	108. Bechloe - Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a scene from The US Office

[Beca & Chloe are engaged. They live together in a tiny house that Beca bought from her Dad and Sheila several months ago.]

Beca & Chloe have met for lunch and are walking down the street together. Chloe’s parents have hit a rough patch in their marriage. As a consequence Mr Beale is currently living with Beca & Chloe.

 **CHLOE** : Did my Dad say anything to you this morning about my Mom?

 **BECA** : Mmm nope. We mostly talked about cereal.

Chloe bites her bottom lip as she looks down at her burrito, picking at it.

 **BECA** : What?

 **CHLOE** : I dunno. I mean maybe he’ll talk to you about some of this stuff because he can’t talk to me?

 **BECA** : Um..

 **CHLOE** : You’re good to talk to.

 **BECA** : I’m okay. I’m not great.

[Two hours later]

Beca gets a phone call from Chloe at work.

 **BECA** : Hey babe-

 **CHLOE** : -What did you say to my Dad??

 **BECA** : What?

 **CHLOE** : After you talked he called my Mom and said he was going to look for an apartment!

 **BECA** : Oh my God! Chloe I…I don’t know! I…  _Nothing_! Truly, nothing. I mean…I was just honest with him and I…I’m  _so_  sorry Chloe. I…I don’t know I’ll call him again.

 **CHLOE** : No I’ll…I’ve not spoken to him yet so…I’ll talk to him.

[Two hours later]

Beca gets home. Chloe is stood in the kitchen making some dinner. Beca notices that Chloe’s Dad’s items are gone from the lounge, where he’s been sleeping on the couch. Chloe turns to look at Beca, noticeably still shocked about something.

 **BECA** : So…what did he say? Was it my fault?

CHLOE: Yeah.

Beca sighs, hanging her head.

 **BECA** : Chloe I’m so sorry-

 **CHLOE** : -He said that you told him how much you love me.

Beca looks up at Chloe who has tears in her eyes, a small smile growing on her face.

 **CHLOE** : About how you feel when I walk in a room. And about how you’ve never doubted for a second that I’m the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with.

Chloe slowly walks up to Beca.

 **CHLOE** : And I guess he’s never felt that way with my Mom. Even at their best.

Beca steps forward and scoops her arms around Chloe’s waist, pulling her into a tight hug while Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s neck.

 **BECA** : You okay?

 **CHLOE** : Yeah.

They lean back slightly to look into each other’s eyes, but keep their arms around one another.

 **BECA** : I guess when you’re a kid you always assume your parents are soulmates.

A small smile grows on Chloe’s face as she cups Beca’s cheek.

 **CHLOE** : Well our kids are gonna be right about that.

Beca’s smile mirrors Chloe’s and they share a gentle kiss.


	109. Bechloe - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca, Chloe and Amy get home drunk after The Bellas Reunion at the Brooklyn Aquarium..

A drunk Fat Amy crashed through the door of the small studio apartment, slurring loudly her version of ‘Wrecking Ball’ as she staggered forward, bashing into the end of Beca & Chloe’s fold-out bed. The collision caused her to divert her direction towards the kitchen table which, once she reached it, was somewhere she realised she didn’t want to be. So the Australian staggered over to  _her_  bed behind the clothes rail and she landed face first onto her bed, letting out a loud groan of relief as soon as her face hit the soft bedding.

Beca stepped into the studio apartment behind her, pretty drunk herself, a tired smile on her face while she supported a  _very_  drunk Chloe into their apartment with her. The redhead had her arm slopped over Beca’s shoulder, strands of her hair having fallen out of the loose bun she’d pulled her hair up in earlier that day. And she was giggling loudly about something, though Beca had no idea what. Just like she had no idea  _how_  she’d managed to get Chloe up the five flights of stairs it took to get up to their apartment, particularly as she could barely walk in a straight line herself. The two women threw the heels that had been in their hands down by the tiny armchair beside the door, where all their shoes went after a night out.

“Come to bed with me?” Chloe giggled as she stood, swaying on the spot beside their bed while she watched Beca close the door behind them, and Beca giggled too.

“Well duh, we share a bed!” The brunette slurred, leaning her back against the door she’d just closed, looking over at her best friend. They’d just been out at the Brooklyn Aquarium at a ‘Bellas Reunion’. They’d thought they’d be expected to perform which was why they were dressed in the old Bellas outfits. But when they’d arrived they’d been told by Emily (the current Barden Bellas Captain) that they’d only been invited to watch. That had been difficult news for everyone to take, hence why they’d ended up at that bar afterwards. Hence why they’d drunk so much. Hence why they were really drunk right now.

“Well you’d better make the most of it,” Chloe slurred as she began tugging her uniform jacket off, “because in two weeks time we’ll be…” she groaned a little as she struggled to get the jacket off her left arm, “…away in…” she groaned again, then finally got her arm freed, “…Europe…” she said with a sigh, turning back to look at Beca with a sloppy grin, “…and you won’t be able to share a bed with me.”

“Pity…” Beca said, her eyes slowly wandering down Chloe’s body, hesitating for a moment at Chloe’s waist, loving how the pencil skirt she wore hugged her hips. Beca  _loved_  Chloe’s hips. And ass. In fact she loved every bit of Chloe. She’d just never had the guts to tell her.

Chloe swayed towards Beca, reaching out with a mischievous grin, and grabbing hold of the collar of her leather jacket, “You need to take this off..” Chloe said firmly, her hands moving uncoordinatedly as Beca allowed the redhead to tug the jacket from her body, letting it drop to the floor. And all Beca could do was let out a chuckle.

This was a common occurrence between the two best friends. They would go out with or without Fat Amy, get hammered at a nearby bar, somehow get home, tug each other’s clothes off, then pass out in their underwear on their fold out bed, usually in each other’s arms. It was probably one of the main reasons why Amy (and as a result the rest of The Bellas) thought Beca & Chloe were secretly seeing each other. But they weren’t. They hadn’t ever kissed or proclaimed the secret love they definitely had for one another. But they did act like a couple, and they were both okay with that. At least that’s what they told each other.

Beca found her hands at Chloe’s hips, guiding her backwards until the redhead let out a sudden short squeal and fell backwards onto the bed, a giggle escaping her mouth. Beca had bent over she was laughing so hard, loving the sound of her best friend’s contagious giggle. Then suddenly she let out a yelp as Chloe sat up, grabbed her wrist, and tugged her onto the bed too.

Chloe lay with Beca on top of her, both giggling uncontrollably. They were both so drunk and had far too many clothes on for Chloe’s liking. So she brought her hands to the small of Beca’s back and tugged the white shirt up so it untucked from beneath the petite woman’s pencil skirt. Beca seemed to have got the hint and had winced as she’d shuffled her body weight so she was laying beside her best friend on their bed, her left leg lolling over Chloe’s left leg, her left hand fumbling slowly with the scarf around Chloe’s neck.

Chloe, meanwhile, was unbuttoning Beca’s white shirt at an excruciatingly slow rate thanks to the alcohol in her system. It was Beca who won the unspoken ‘race’, pulling Chloe’s scarf from around her neck with a tired sigh before flinging it across the room then beginning to unbutton the woman’s shirt.

Chloe had paused, closing her eyes for a moment, feeling drowsy. But she opened them instantly, the moment she felt Beca slip her hand beneath her white shirt and smooth her fingertips over her nipple through the soft fabric of her bra. She locked eyes with her best friend who was looking at her with dark eyes. Chloe noticed the way Beca’s mouth hung open. The way she was pinching her nipple through the bra. And that was when Chloe knew: it was on.

Beca let out a seductive chuckle as she watched her best friend roll her body to face her, the redhead slipping her own hand beneath Beca’s shirt and going one further by then slipping it beneath her bra. Beca let out a short gasp, loving the feel of Chloe gripping her breast, pinching her nipple, and before she knew what was happening Chloe had brought her mouth to Beca’s and the two women began a heated, drunken kiss…


	110. Staubrey - Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and Aubrey have never really spoken much in the past, but Stacie asks Aubrey if she can visit the retreat for the weekend. Aubrey agrees.

It had all started off very innocuously. A simple text. One very simple text that had led Aubrey and Stacie coming together in the most unexpected way.

A text that Aubrey had been all too happy answer:

 **Stacie:**  Hey Aubrey! Do you still own that spa in the forest? *upside down smiley*

 **Aubrey:**  Hey Stacie. If by ‘own’ you mean ‘run’, by ‘spa’ you mean ‘retreat’, and by ‘forest’ you mean ‘woods’ - then yes I definitely do :)

 **Stacie:**  Cool! Would I be able to book a room there? *upside down smiley*

 **Aubrey:**  Sure. You can book online, it’s really easy *thumbs up emoji*

 **Stacie:**  *crying laughing emoji* can you not book it for me right now?

 **Aubrey:**  I’m not by the reception right now. But I will be in about an hour?

 **Stacie:**  Will there be anything for this Saturday? *upside down smiley*

 **Aubrey:**  As in two days time, this Saturday?

 **Stacie:**  Yep *upside down smiley*

 **Aubrey:**  Um probably not. We expect people to book at least seven weeks in advance *embarrassed emoji*

 **Stacie:**  Oh

 **Aubrey:**  Unless you want to bunk in my cabin with me *laughing emoji*

 **Stacie:**  Yeah alright *upside down emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  Seriously?

 **Stacie:**  If its an option?*upside down emoji*

 **Aubrey:**  That desperate huh?

 **Stacie:**  If you count wanting to get away from my parents for the weekend desperate then yeah I’m pretty desperate.

 **Aubrey:**  I can sympathise with you there. Alright. When would you like to come over?

 **Stacie:**  Tomorrow?

 **Aubrey:**  I’m leading groups all day tomorrow and Saturday so I won’t be able to hang out with you. Is that ok?

 **Stacie:**  Just point me in the direction of the spa and I’ll see you at bedtime ;)

And that had been it. Aubrey had had no idea what that winking emoji had been all about, but she remembered how Stacie was in college. Well…she remembered how she was in her  _first_  year of college, when Aubrey had been a senior. Winking wasn’t a rare thing from Stacie. The girl had been obsessed with sex. Legs that were long enough to rival Aubrey’s and flawless beauty, sure. But sadly she never put her brains to good use. Or so Aubrey had always presumed.

Aubrey had arranged for Stacie to have full access to the retreat’s facilities. Including food and drink, as well as use of the luxury spa of course. And the blonde had initially planned on being at the reception in time to greet Stacie when she’d arrived but there’d been a situation with one of the guests and a bear trap that had taken Aubrey away from the reception just as Stacie’s bus had arrived.

So nine hours later Aubrey returned to the luxury cabin she called her home, exhausted and ready for a hot bath, her usual Friday evening routine. But as her key turned in the door and she stepped inside, a beautiful smell of food filtered into her nostrils and she remembered she had a guest for the weekend. Her heart sank. She didn’t have the energy to entertain right now.

Aubrey swallowed loudly when she closed the door and saw the unfamiliar figure of Stacie stood by the stove that Aubrey rarely used. Often the blonde was in so late that she had to settle for some fruit and a herbal tea before going to sleep, never having the energy to cook herself a proper meal. That was probably how she’d lost so much weight. That and the stress of running this place.

“Aubrey!” she heard Stacie call out with a delighted squeal, and the brunette strode over to her, throwing her arms around her body, and Aubrey couldn’t help the knot that appeared in her stomach. Because she never had people she knew stay here. She always had an ‘open invitation’ policy when it came to her friends and family, but nobody ever visited. And Aubrey tried not to take it to heart. But she missed the feel of someone hugging her. Running a retreat in the middle of nowhere was really lonely sometimes.

So Aubrey closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist, hugging her tight. And they stood there for a good few moments until a light chuckle fell out of Stacie’s mouth.

“I don’t remember you ever being this affectionate..” the brunette said in an amused tone, and Aubrey blushed, immediately letting go and letting out a tired sigh as they parted.

“And I don’t remember you ever being able to cook!” The blonde replied with a teasing smile. They’d never really talked much back in college, despite being part of the same acapella group. They’d not even talked much when The Barden Bellas had visited the retreat last year. But the bond of both being ‘Bellas’ was enough to have them reunite as though they were old friends, even though they barely knew each other.

“Toucé.” Stacie replied with raised eyebrows and a delighted grin. She turned on the spot and began making her way back over to the stove while Aubrey slid her handbag from her shoulder, placing it at the base of the tall coat hanger beside the door. The blonde let out a tired sigh as she began making her way over to the kitchen to join her friend but she froze as Stacie turned to her with a grin, holding out a glass of red wine.

“For you.”

“Oh..wow..” Aubrey said, somewhat stunned as she took the glass, “..thank you.”

“I figured you had a busy day.” Stacie said with a shrug, taking a sip from her own wine glass and turning back to the food that was simmering away, “Something about a bear trap…?”

“Oh, yeah,  _that_..” Aubrey said, her cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment as she leant her hip on the kitchen work-surface beside Stacie, “Sorry I didn’t get around to meeting you when you arrived.”

“Meh.” Stacie said in her signature “ _I’m far too chilled to be worried_ ” manner followed by a shrug and Aubrey found herself envying the brunette in a way. She was fairly certain she’d never been that chilled. Ever. And Stacie seemed to be like that all the time.  _How_?? “I managed to find the spa just fine. Plus  _Darren_  showed me around.” Stacie said, looking at Aubrey with a smile and a wink, “He couldn’t stop talking about how great you are.”

“Oh?” Aubrey asked as Stacie turned back to the sauce she was cooking in the pan, the blonde trying not to sound too embarrassed while she sipped some of her wine. Because Darren had tried so hard for a good eighteen months now to flirt with Aubrey. He’d asked her out on numerous occasions. But she’d consistently said no.

“Yeah, he’s  _so_  into you.”

“Well I’m not into him.” Aubrey said with a shrug, pulling her glass back up to sip more wine. That’s when the wooden spoon Stacie had been holding fell into the pan with a clatter.

“Holy shit!” Stacie gasped, staring in horror at Aubrey’s arm and the blonde furrowed her brow, “What the hell did you do to get that?”

She pointed at a cluster of small scars and Aubrey followed her gaze then shrugged, “Oh I was trying to get one of the guests’ rucksacks out of one of the metal bear traps and it kept catching me. That’s why we don’t allow rucksacks during group activities anymore.”

“Don’t you have someone specifically for that??” Stacie asked reaching out to hold Aubrey’s arm and inspect the scars closer, a curious look on her face.

“Well yeah that’s why we have Darren now.” Aubrey said, but couldn’t tear her eyes from the brunette, loving the look on her face. Nobody ever asked her about those scars. It was refreshing to be around someone who actually cared enough and was bold enough to ask instead of just presuming they were scars from something else. And a soft smile wiped over her face. Her blue eyes drifted from Stacie’s face over to the sauce in the pan and she cleared her throat, “Um…is it supposed to be bubbling quite that ferociously?” And Stacie immediately dropped Aubrey’s arm with a small gasp, turning back to the stove.

Aubrey watched her friend closely while the brunette peered at the food she was cooking. She’d never really looked at Stacie much before. The younger woman was aesthetically pleasing that was for sure. Beautiful long brown hair (that she happened to have tied up into a loose bun - presumably for cheffing purposes), a perfect physique that Aubrey was sure she kept so well toned because she was probably a regular member at a gym back home. Wherever home was for her. But Aubrey had always noticed Stacie’s eyes. Had never looked into them much, but had definitely noticed them. The pupils were always full whenever she spoke to her, something that always stunned Aubrey a little. Because she didn’t really notice that with anyone else she spoke to.

“So dinner’s not gonna be for another forty minutes…” Stacie said, and Aubrey jumped as the brunette caught her staring. Fortunately the younger woman was tactful enough to continue her sentence, even if it was with a more amused smile, “…I ran you a bath.”

Aubrey hesitated, standing up a little straighter, no longer leaning her hip on the work-surface, “You did?” She asked quietly and Stacie did her “it’s no big deal” shrug again.

“Meh, I figured you’d been at work all day and all I’d done was sit in a luxury spa so…it really was the least I could do.”

Aubrey felt tears begin to prickle her eyes. It wasn’t just because she was actually getting to spend the evening with someone for the first time in a couple of years, but because that someone was also treating her very well, even if they didn’t see it as a big deal. And that someone of all people was  _Stacie Conrad_! A Bella that Aubrey had rarely spoken to over the years. In fact she’d probably treated her pretty badly if her stressy ‘college senior’ self had had anything to do with it..

“Thank you” was all Aubrey could choke out, completely touched by the gesture. And Stacie just smiled kindly, taking another sip of wine before motioning over to one of the doors at the back of the lodge that would lead to the bathroom while saying, “Oh I lit some of the candles that were in there but only the ones that had already been lit.”

Aubrey’s mouth hung open a little in shock, her brow furrowing slightly. There weren’t many people in the world who knew about her odd pet-peeve of lighting new candles when old ones still needed to be used up. But a light giggle fell out of Stacie’s mouth, “I remember Chloe freaking out once in college because Beca had lit all her candles and none of us could work out why she’d freaked out and she said that only you would understand because you hate lighting new candles when old ones need to be used up.”

“You remembered that?” Aubrey replied in a barely audible volume.

“Well yeah.” The brunette said with a nod and Aubrey felt a weird sensation in her heart when she glanced down at Stacie’s lips as the woman smiled, “It’s a pretty memorable thing to freak out over.”

“I guess so..” A small smile swept over Aubrey’s face as she nodded gently and the two women fell silent, looking into each other’s eyes. If Aubrey had known Stacie well then she would’ve been able to identify that Stacie found her  _very_  attractive: the brunette mirroring her smile and body language, both women internally noting to themselves just how beautiful the other looked. But Aubrey didn’t know Stacie that well. So after a few moments she took a sharp intake of breath through her nose, cleared her throat, and motioned to the back of the cabin where the bathroom stood.

“Right, so, I guess I should go and have my bath.” Aubrey said sweetly while Stacie also cleared her throat nervously, turning back to the stove to stir the sauce.

“Yeah, you definitely should.”

“Forty minutes?”

“Yes. Yep. Forty minutes.” Stacie said, specifically looking down at the pan instead of over at her friend. Not that Aubrey minded. Her cheeks had flushed pink with embarrassment at whatever look they had just shared.

“Forty minutes. Right. I’ll…um…see you soon!”

Aubrey turned on the spot and made her way to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her, then closing her eyes as she leant her forehead against the wood. She let out a heavy sigh. What the hell was happening? She didn’t get like this around people. She didn’t get weird and quiet when she was nervous. She normally got sharper and more defensive. But Stacie…

…Stacie seemed to somehow bring out a different side to her. For some strange reason. And Aubrey couldn’t work out why.

The blonde opened her eyes and realised there was very low lighting in the warm room. She held her breath and slowly turned on the spot. There her mouth fell open as she looked at the room before her.

The lights were off, but several candles were lit around the bath, the tub having been filled to a rather full level with just the right amount of bubbles floating on top. The soft floral scent was one she didn’t recognise, which made Aubrey wonder if Stacie had brought her own bubble bath with her to the lodge. Bubble bath that was presumably in the steaming hot water right now.

Aubrey slowly wandered over to the bath tub, placed her wine glass on the side of the bath, and reached one of her slender hands down. The tips of her fingers tingled slightly as she glided them lightly through the hot water and she realised that there were a spattering of rose petals floating between the bubbles. She plucked one of them out, curious to know if they were real, but the petal she’d picked up began to disintegrate between her index finger and thumb. That was when she realised they were perfume scented bath petals.

With a bite of her bottom lip, Aubrey smiled. This was definitely the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, and she’d been best friends with Chloe Beale (the most thoughtful person on the planet) in college!

That was when Aubrey’s mind began to drift to the woman currently stood in her kitchen making dinner. The woman who had ran her this very bath, unprompted, despite having not spoken to her very much before in the past. There must have been  _some_  reason why Stacie had done this. Something beyond just wanting to do something nice because Aubrey had “been at work all day”.

She stood up straight and let out a small wince as she began peeling her filthy clothes from her body. Today had been hard work and she hated how dirty she got when taking groups out trekking around the woods. Even more so if one of the group strayed from the path she specifically told them  _not_  to stray from and they consequently ended up getting caught in one of the bear trap nets. It had taken her far too long to get that man down earlier..

Aubrey tugged the tight band that had kept her blonde hair up all day, and her dirty locks fell around her face. She couldn’t wait to wash her hair. She always felt better after her evening baths.

With another wince and a small “ouch”, Aubrey dipped her toes into the hot bath water. But she wasn’t wincing from the heat - after all, she loved a hot bath - but rather she was wincing from the water hitting the blisters that had appeared on her once perfectly pedicured feet in recent months. The curse of not finding time to order some new hiking boots.

Aubrey eased her body into the hot water, then settled back. She let out a tired sigh and allowed a tear to finally roll down her cheek while a small smile grew on her face. She reached out for her glass of wine and took a large sip then closed her eyes. This might be the best bath she’d ever had.

—

Stacie hummed a tune to herself as she swung a wooden spoon around the pan before her, the homemade ravioli she’d spent an hour earlier making, now marinating beautifully in the tomato sauce she’d concocted. She enjoyed cooking. The perk of being predominantly brought up by her Italian grandmother meant that Stacie Conrad had been taught to cook fresh food and meals from a young age.

She bit her bottom lip as she tapped the wooden spoon gently on the edge of the pan. She hoped Aubrey liked Italian food. She’d never really eaten with the woman before and certainly never just the two of them, so bringing along ingredients for her grandmother’s signature ‘Cheese & Spinach Ravioli’ was a huge risk. And it had been a challenge trying to cook with the limited amount of utensils Aubrey had in this kitchen.

Stacie stepped away from the stove and began searching through the cupboards to try to find some plates. Typically it was the last cupboard she looked in and as she bent over to pick two plates out she heard the bathroom door open. She stood up and turned, her breath suddenly catching in her lungs as her eyes fell upon the sight of Aubrey stood in the doorway. Her blonde hair now clean and wet and scooped around to one side, her face having been washed of any makeup, and her body cleansed of the noticeable dirt that had been up her arms, legs, and a smudge that had been on the tip of her nose. The woman now stood in nothing more than a towel, a concerned look on her face.

“Have I got time to dry my hair?” Aubrey asked cautiously.

“Yeah sure!” Stacie said with an encouraging smile, though in reality Aubrey didn’t really have time at all. Stacie had planned to serve dinner now. But the brunette had such a big crush on the older woman she pretended like it didn’t matter that the timings were off. Her grandmother had always stressed the importance of serving ravioli straight away. This time Stacie would have to disobey one of her grandmother’s cooking rules.

Stacie let out a nervous sigh as she watched Aubrey disappear behind another door (presumably the one that was Aubrey’s bedroom). Shit. Maybe she was crushing on Aubrey more than she’d expected to.

Back in her freshman year there’d been something enticing about the senior. Stacie had always had a thing for blondes, particularly tall ones with long legs. The bite Aubrey had had in her words back then had only goaded Stacie further. She’d enjoyed the way Aubrey had snapped at them all back in first year, the woman forever disappointed in the way The Bellas struggled to follow her directions. Stacie had seen Aubrey as a fun challenge. She’d even accepted a bet from Cynthia-Rose when she’d proclaimed she “could seduce  _anyone_ ” and CR had replied with a laugh and a “Go on then. I dare you to seduce Aubrey.” And Stacie had initially tried, but Aubrey’s walls had been impossible to break through because she’d been so stiff and stressy and Stacie had struggled to get her alone to even talk to her.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment. She’d been such an idiot back then. As if she thought she could ever seduce Aubrey. Aubrey who had actually been on her mind throughout college after the senior had left at the end of Stacie’s freshman year. Because the brunette had kinda built a small crush on the woman by then. A crush that had only been fuelled come Stacie’s senior year when The Bellas had all visited this very retreat and they’d come across Aubrey once again. That time Stacie hadn’t been so bold as to proclaim that she could seduce anyone. Because she  _hadn’t wanted_  to seduce anyone. She’d only had eyes for Aubrey. And what had started as a small crush back in freshman year had lit into a huge burning crush in senior year. A crush that had Stacie laughing with Aubrey at every opportunity she got during that two night stay, defending the blonde whenever she wasn’t around but The Bellas complained, and having eyes for nobody but the older woman whenever she thought nobody was looking.

This may have been a crazy move. Asking Aubrey if she could come visit. Saying she needed a break from her parents (which was true, they  _were_ driving her nuts) when really Stacie wanted to work out if her crush really was just a crush and whether, if she had the chance to get to know Aubrey, it might turn out that she’d just been young and immature and that she didn’t fancy Aubrey at all. It might turn out she just really admired her?

—

Aubrey turned the hairdryer off and placed it back down on her dresser with a tired sigh. For the first time in a long time she felt slightly…relaxed? Having a nice meal cooked for her while she had an amazing bath after a long day at work - it seemed to do wonders for her health already. Particularly her mental health. Aubrey looked at her reflection in the mirror and uncharacteristically smiled at what she saw.

The blonde stood up slowly and made her way over to the wardrobe at the back of her bedroom. She looked inside and filtered through her hung clothes, picking out a bold blue top that brought out her blue eyes, and a pair of black pants that hugged her hips and legs just right. She normally got straight into her pyjamas after her Friday evening bath, but this evening was different to previous Fridays..

Aubrey pulled the towel from her naked body, then tugged her underwear on followed by her blue top and pants. She quickly swiped a lick of eyeliner across the edge of her eyelids, placed some mascara on her eyelashes, then finally ran a touch of pink lip-balm across her lips, wanting to look at least  _slightly_  presentable for dinner. Even though it was only dinner with Stacie. Just Stacie. The woman she knew very little about but the very little she did know she liked.

With one final sigh, a quick spray of her favourite perfume, and a nod of approval at her reflection, Aubrey stepped out of her bedroom and back through to the kitchen of her log cabin. Her stomach knotted again for a moment as her eyes fell upon the figure of Stacie, spooning out delicious smelling food onto two plates. She was still pretty stunned that the brunette could cook. Though why she was surprised, she wasn’t sure. After all, she really  _didn’t_  know that much about Stacie.

“It smells delicious!” Aubrey said with a soft smile, her heart racing a little as she watched Stacie hand one of the plates out to her.

“I hope you like ravioli?” Stacie asked as Aubrey led the way round to the small dining table in the corner of the kitchen that she confessed she hadn’t ever used before. The brunette had found some placemats that she’d placed in front of two chairs, and a couple more candles that were placed in the middle of the small table, between two full wine glasses.

“I love ravioli!” Aubrey replied brightly, taking a seat opposite the spot that Stacie had already placed her plate on. They both fell silent as they sat looking across the table at one another, soft nervous smiles on their faces. Aubrey wasn’t quite sure what was happening here. If this had been a guy then this would’ve looked like a date. Perhaps would have even felt like a date. It…sort of  _did_  feel like a date. Aubrey  _did_  sort of, perhaps, possibly have some kind of attraction towards Stacie. The woman  _was_  beautiful. And all that she’d done for her this evening was certainly helping to fuel this attraction.

Aubrey picked up her wine glass with a smile, raising it slightly and she watched as Stacie did the same, “To us” the blonde said softly and Stacie nodded.

“To us” she echoed, a smile having grown on her face, and they both took long sips of wine before tucking into the meal.

Aubrey loaded one of the parcels of steaming ravioli onto her fork and slid it into her mouth, chewing slowly, enjoying the flavours that burst around her tongue. This may be the best meal she’d ever tasted. She watched Stacie looking down at her own plate, the brunette pushing her food about nervously with her fork, and Aubrey felt bad. Was Stacie nervous around her because of how she treated her and the rest of The Bellas back in college? Because she’d been bat-shit crazy back in college. Terrified of leading The Bellas to failure in her first and only year as Captain, so she’d pushed them too hard, had lost far too much sleep, and had thrown up far too many times thanks to the panic attacks she’d experienced back then. But she was a different person now. Older, maturer, less pukey. Amazing what a difference five years made really. She just needed to prove it to Stacie.

“Okay, this is officially the best ravioli I’ve ever tasted.” Aubrey said with a smile having swallowed her first mouthful. And to her delight Stacie looked up from her plate, holding her loaded fork still while a smile grew on her face.

“It’s my Nonna’s signature dish.” Stacie revealed, placing one of the food parcels in her mouth and chewing delicately while looking over the candles at Aubrey.

“Y-You made this from  _scratch_??” Aubrey asked, her face opening wide in shock, looking down at her plate of food.

“Mmmhmm!” Stacie replied, a smile remaining on her face while she swallowed her first mouthful, “Yeah, and I even skipped the aniseed because you’re allergic.”

Aubrey quickly looked up at Stacie, her brow furrowing slightly wondering how the hell Stacie would know about her food allergy, but the brunette simply shrugged, “I checked with Chloe to see if you had any food allergies” and the younger woman gave Aubrey a wink.

A smile slowly grew on Aubrey’s face while she looked into Stacie’s green eyes, and her heart rose a little. Okay maybe she was becoming more and more attracted to the woman by the minute thanks to her generosity. Or it could be thanks to the second large glass of wine Aubrey was now sipping.

The two women took second mouthfuls of ravioli with coy smiles on their faces. Both feeling the tension in the air. Neither knowing what to do about it. So with another long sip of wine Aubrey cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows as she gently loaded another piece of ravioli onto her fork, “So, you said you wanted to get away from your parents for the weekend?”

“Oh..” Stacie said, hesitating before looking down at her plate with a small shrug, “..I just get a lot of heat from them about what I’m gonna do with my life,” and Aubrey felt for the younger woman as Stacie shook her head gently, pushing a piece of ravioli around her plate while scrunching her nose up, “I know I want to get into fitness somehow, like becoming a PT or Yoga Instructor, but they don’t see that as a suitable career path for me.”

Aubrey could sympathise. Her own parents were difficult to impress. That was why she spoke to them so rarely nowadays. She knew no amount of achievements would be enough to impress her parents, “What career path do they think is suitable?”

“A doctor.” Stacie said in an unenthusiastic tone, cocking her eyebrow with an unimpressed expression as she looked up at Aubrey.

“Ah..” the blonde said with an awkward smile.

“Yeah, the curse of being the youngest child of two doctors and having four older brothers who are  _also_  doctors.” Stacie said with an eye roll and a sigh, tugging a piece of pasta into her mouth. Aubrey was surprised. She wasn’t sure why, but she’d always imagined Stacie to come from a family that were a little less clever. Not that she ever thought Stacie was unintelligent. She just hadn’t expected the young woman to come from a family of medical professionals! “So I usually stay at my Nonna’s on the weekend but she’s in hospital at the moment and I couldn’t stand the idea of having to spend the weekend with my parents complaining about the amount of time I spend at the gym.”

“Oh Stacie,” Aubrey said followed by a gentle gasp, “I’m so sorry to hear about your Nonna.”

She watched as a soft smile appeared in the corner of Stacie’s mouth, the brunette reaching out for her glass and taking a long sip of wine before shrugging, “She’ll be okay. She’s Italian. Tough as old boots.”

—

Two hours later, Aubrey and Stacie had finished their meal and had almost finished their third bottle of wine. That bottle was now stood on the side of the private jacuzzi which was at the back of Aubrey’s log cabin. And in that jacuzzi sat Aubrey, her long blonde hair now tied up into a loose bun on top of her head, her body now dressed in her favourite bikini. She was fairly certain she was almost drunk. Not so drunk that she was feeling sleepy, but drunk enough that as she sat within the hot bubbling water of the jacuzzi she didn’t use nearly enough, her head felt light and a little fuzzy.

Laughter was falling out of her mouth far too frequently now, but she couldn’t help it because everything Stacie said seemed to be hilarious. The brunette sat in her own bikini close to Aubrey’s left. Stacie’s right arm was currently stretched behind the older woman along the edge of the jacuzzi, her left hand holding her wine glass. Both of Aubrey’s hands held her own wine glass. And the two women giggled together beneath the starry night sky.

Aubrey found her blue eyes lazily staring down at Stacie’s lips while the brunette spoke to her. She marvelled at the way the woman’s lips curved into a smile so frequently with every few words. And not for the first time since they’d left the kitchen about an hour ago, Aubrey wondered what those lips might feel like. What they might taste like. Because yeah, she’d decided that she was  _definitely_  attracted to Stacie. She’d never really been attracted to women in the past. But…well for some strange reason Stacie was the exception. And Aubrey didn’t mind one bit.

Her heart raced a little as she noticed the way Stacie swallowed loudly, looking down nervously at her lips. She could feel the brunette’s ample bosom leaning up against her left arm, wet from the hot jacuzzi water, and Aubrey could feel her own chest rising and falling with nerves and anticipation. Her blue eyes dragged back up to Stacie’s bright green eyes and her heart skipped a beat as they locked.

They could’ve been sharing a look for a few seconds. They could’ve been sharing a look for a few minutes. Neither were sure thanks to the amount of wine they’d consumed.

All of a sudden, Stacie took a deep breath and leant her face closer to Aubrey’s, capturing the blonde’s lips with hers.

Aubrey had already closed her eyes. Stunned. Drunk. Happy..

Stacie had frozen, her eyes having closed too. Equally stunned. Equally drunk. Equally happy..

Stacie brought her right hand up to cup the back of Aubrey’s neck, their mouths both opening to deepen their kiss. Aubrey slipped her left hand beneath the hot water, placing it on Stacie’s right thigh, and action that elicited a small moan at the back of the brunette’s throat.

Their kiss broke for a moment, both women looking deep into one another’s eyes while they caught their breath.

“You don’t hate me for doing that?” Stacie mumbled quietly, swallowing nervously, but a small smile grew on Aubrey’s face as she nudged the brunette’s nose with the tip of hers.

“Definitely not.” Aubrey whispered, and a sloppy grin spread across Stacie’s face as the gap between them closed again.

This time their kiss immediately deepened, Stacie slipping her tongue experimentally into Aubrey’s mouth, and their heads began to rock in time with one another. Neither really cared that the other had let go of their respective wine glasses, the wine spilling into the jacuzzi water as the glasses drifted around the surface of the bubbling water.

Aubrey brought her right hand up to cup Stacie’s cheek. Stacie, meanwhile, moved herself onto Aubrey’s lap, straddling her waist, both arms now around the blonde’s neck. And Aubrey had slid her left arm around Stacie’s waist.

They remained in that position for several minutes. Kissing loudly, sloppily. Their hands drifting to different parts of each other’s bodies as their arousals grew.

Aubrey couldn’t be sure if it was the alcohol in her system doing the talking in her head, but she was almost certain that she was falling head over heels for this girl. She’d never kissed a girl before. But as she continued to make out with Stacie she felt sure she never wanted to kiss any other girl again. Just Stacie. It would only ever be Stacie.

Stacie was sure it  _wasn’t_  the alcohol in her system that was fuelling her desire. She’d had a crush on Aubrey for a very long time now. A crush that may have turned into the early signs of love this evening, the more they had chatted. Aubrey was every bit the amazing woman Stacie knew she would be. But kissing her was a million times better than she ever imagined it would be.

The time went on. Their kissing more frantic. Their hands tugged and pulled at one another’s bikinis as they craved the touch of each other’s skin. Hands cupping breasts. Tongues licking necks. Mouths sucking patches of skin. Teeth capturing nipples.

It had all started off very innocuously. A simple text. One very simple text that had led to Aubrey and Stacie coming together in the most unexpected way. In more ways than one..


	111. Bechloe - Lizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "May I pretty please have a one shot where Beca gets jealous or mad about something and Chloe calms her down? :)"

“Gammarrr?”

“Yeah Pickle?”

“What’s a lizard?”

Beca paused the motion of running her fingertips through her granddaughter’s beautiful red hair and furrowed her brow. They were sat together in pyjamas on the small couch in Beca and Chloe’s lounge, watching one of the few kids movies that Beca could tolerate:  _Frozen 4_. The three year old was sat snuggled up to her ‘Gammar Bee-Bee’, her little legs tucked up beside her little body while she leant her head on Beca’s right boob. Her little fingers were clinging to the ears of her favourite scrappy little teddy bear while ‘Gammar Bee-Bee’ had been smoothing her red hair back, trying to help her only grandchild fall asleep.

“Um…like the animal? Orrr…?” Beca asked in a slightly confused tone.

“Nuh-uh.” The three year old said with a gentle shake of her head, still watching the TV screen, “Mommy said that Daddy can’t come home tomorrow because of the lizard.”

Beca swallowed loudly. She and her wife had been taking care of their granddaughter over the past four days while their daughter attempted to organise her house in time for the arrival of her second child, Beca and Chloe’s second grandchild. Fortunately for the family, Emma and her husband only lived three doors down from her mothers, making childcare easy for the twenty six year old. They were a tight knit family, one that was kept tighter thanks to Chloe Mitchell’s organisation and ‘family traditions’.

“But Grammy Bree said they might see Elsa!” Alyssa Conrad said in her sweet little voice. And suddenly Beca realised what her granddaughter was talking about.

“Oh you mean blizzard!”

“That’s what I said.” Alyssa said with a little shrug.

“Well a blizzard is…like a really big snow storm. Lots of snow and wind.”

“Like what Elsa does?”

“Um..yeah I guess?”

“So Elsa is stopping Daddy from coming home?”

“Uh…” Beca didn’t really know how to answer that. Alyssa adored Elsa. She was her favourite cartoon character. But the three year old also adored her Daddy, and rightfully so. James Conrad has been the perfect father to Beca and Chloe’s granddaughter, and an exceptional husband to their daughter. Until now - or so Beca felt.

“So…Daddy, Grammy and Nonna won’t be here tomorrow?” Beca asked curiously, trying to keep calm, though she could sense her anger beginning to build a little. Emma’s husband, James, was over in Atlanta picking his Mom’s up to drive them up to Connecticut because their flights had been cancelled due to the bad weather. A snow storm was set to hit the East Coast at any moment. Not ideal when Emma was due to give birth any day now.

“Nope.” The three year old answered in a slightly distracted voice as she watched her favourite scene playing on the TV. But Beca wasn’t paying any attention to the TV. Because her blood was beginning to boil a little. How  _dare_  that little fucker be so reckless and agree to drive all the way down to Atlanta just before a snow storm when his wife was mere days away from giving birth. Had he even comprehended that he might miss it?? He might miss the birth of his second child? And all because Aubrey was a fucking control freak and  _insisted_  that her son drive down to pick them up so they didn’t miss the early days of their new grandchild’s life. It was utter horse-shit!

“Can I have some milk?” Alyssa asked, turning her face to look up at her ‘Gammar Bee-Bee’ and Beca cleared her throat with a nod.

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll go get you some, Pickle.” The fifty-three year old agreed, her granddaughter sitting up from her snuggled position so the woman could get off the couch and sort her a drink.

Beca shuffled through to the back of the house where the kitchen stood and her wife was busy making a massive pot full of vegetable soup to batch up and take to their daughter’s to put in her freezer. Chloe Mitchell had been on ‘mission homemade meals’ for three days now and Beca was fairly certain the woman had made enough food to feed the whole street for a week!

“Can you believe this?” Beca asked rhetorically as she strode over to one of the kitchen cupboards to pull out one of Alyssa’s plastic cups, “Lyssie’s just said that James isn’t going to be home tomorrow after all!”

The petite woman strode over to the fridge, pulling the door open and reaching in for a carton of milk. But she hesitated when she heard no response from her wife. She knew what that silence meant. It meant Chloe already knew. It meant Emma had already told her, and had specifically asked her Mom not to tell her Ma. And Chloe, being the ever-faithful mother would have agreed.

So Beca closed the fridge door and turned to look at her wife. Chloe was already looking at her with an awkward expression. Beca’s jaw clenched as she stared at the woman.

“You already knew, didn’t you.” Beca said between her teeth and Chloe held her hands up in defence.

“Emma didn’t want you to worry-“ she began, but Beca didn’t wait to hear any more.

“I’m not worried. I’m angry!” The younger woman said in a raised tone, “Does he  _realise_  that his  _wife_  is giving birth in  _two days time_?!” The brunette snapped, striding over to the work-surface where she’d placed her granddaughters cup down, “That she could go into labour any day now?? And why is he away?” Beca asked rhetorically as she twisted the lid of the milk open and pulled it off angrily, “Because Aubrey  _fucking_  Conrad still has him wrapped around her little finger!”

“She  _is_  his mother, darling.” Chloe said with a sigh, turning back to the stove, having got used to her wife’s unnecessary mood swings. God-bless the menopause…

“So?” Beca mumbled, clearly on a roll with her angry thought process, “ _Stacie’s_  his mother too and I bet  _she_  didn’t care whether he picked them up or not!” The brunette poured the milk a little too fast, some of it spilling onto the work-surface beside the plastic cup, and she let out a loud groan of despair before continuing, “And that’s another thing!  _Why_  are they fucking insisting on being here for the birth??” Chloe had turned back from the bubbling soup, letting out a sigh and rolling her eyes while her wife furiously wiped up the spilt milk with a dishcloth, “I mean, they were the first people to meet Alyssa when she was born for fucks sake! It’s our turn!” She threw the dishcloth over at the sink and furrowed her brow as she turned to her wife, “It’s  _our_  turn to be the first Grandma’s!!”

There it was. Full on confession. Beca and Chloe Mitchell had both secretly been jealous that Aubrey and Stacie Conrad, James’s mothers, had met Alyssa before them. They’d been horrified to find out that their daughter had given birth while they’d been away. Horrified to find out that they’d missed the birth. And had felt as though they’d failed their only child even though Emma had insisted they go on that ‘holiday of a lifetime’ that happened to fall around her due-date.

“Sweetie, we get to see Alyssa almost every day of the week.” Chloe said in a calm voice, slowly approaching her wife, “They only get to see her once every six weeks. If that.” The redhead stopped in front of Beca and placed her hands on her shoulders, “Technically  _we’re_  the number one Grandma’s. Not them.”

Beca took a deep breath, her furrowed brow softening slightly as she looked deep into her wife’s eyes. Those bright blue eyes that always had a way of calming her.

“I’m still angry with him..” she mumbled finally and Chloe let out a light giggle, knowing full well that her wife was already beginning to cool off. Chloe had worked hard to batter down Beca’s emotional walls over the past thirty five years that she’d known and loved the woman. The older Beca got the softer she’d become to the point that now, Chloe knew that with a few calm rational words she could bring her angry wife around.

“I know darling. But he’s doing the right thing.” Chloe said softly, reaching up and curling some of her wife’s long brown-grey hair behind her ear affectionately, “Besides, Emma’s in good hands. She’s got us.”

The kitchen fell silent as the two women looked at each other. Beca was finally coming down from her anger, her hands having now found their way to her wife’s love-handles. Those wonderful squishy hips that she loved. And as she thought a little harder she suddenly realised why Chloe was so calm about this.

“You’re hoping they get stuck in the snow, aren’t you.” Beca said, squinting her eyes slightly.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chloe replied, raising her eyebrows innocently.

“Oh come on Mitchell, you think I don’t know when you’re hoping for something? After twenty eight years of marriage?” Beca challenged her wife with a smirk and Chloe rolled her eyes with a light sigh.

“Okay so  _maybe_  I hope that we’ll be Emma’s only help this time around..” Beca raised her eyebrows but Chloe continued, “..but I realise that’ll be a truly awful thing to hope. Because our daughter  _needs_  her husband by her side when she gives birth to his child.”

“Hmm..” was all Beca could muster and a grin spread across her face as her wife shrugged then wandered back to the stove to take the pot of soup off the heat.

“Well Lyssie and I are gonna still be in the lounge so call us when you’re ready for storytime, Gan-Gan.” Beca said to Chloe as she picked up her granddaughter’s cup of milk and made her way back through to the lounge.

Storytime with ‘Gan-Gan’ was one of Alyssa Conrad’s favourite bedtime routines. Because Chloe had this way of reading stories to the three year old in a beautifully animated voice, with different accents for each character. Beca loved curling up with her wife, watching her granddaughter’s reactions to Chloe’s stories, her heart yearning for the years that had gone, back when they’d been in their early thirties and Chloe would read stories to their daughter. Emma had been and still was the spitting image of Chloe.

Beca handed the cup of milk to Alyssa and took the seat beside the three year old once again. A soft smile spread on her face while the kid slurped the milk noisily. Because Alyssa was the spitting image of Emma. Thick red hair, bright blue eyes, and the broadest of smiles.

Beca couldn’t wait to meet her next grandchild. The child that would probably be the spitting image of her daughter, and as a consequence the spitting image of her wife.

Alyssa finished her milk with a big sigh then handed the cup back to her ‘Gammar Bee-Bee’, “Is Gan-Gan ready for storytime yet?” the little girl asked, her bright blue eyes looking up at Beca pleadingly.

But Beca put her arm around her granddaughter’s little body, pulling her in for another cuddle while they continued to watch  _Frozen 4_ , “Not yet Pickle.” she said honestly, “But soon.”

And the grandmother and granddaughter snuggled back up on the couch, Beca smoothing her hand through the three year old’s red hair, while Alyssa clung to her favourite scrappy little teddy bear..


	112. Bechloe - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Chloe finds out that Beca hasn't had her first kiss.."

“What?!” Chloe cried out in horror, sat on a bar stool beside her best friend at the second bar they’d visited that night. It was their first night in Brooklyn. Earlier that day they’d made the long drive up from Atlanta with Fat Amy, in the hire car they’d split the cost of (well, Amy was ‘paying them back’), and had all ditched their stuff, made the beds, and had headed straight out to explore their new neighbourhood. Amy had disappeared about an hour ago, but neither Beca or Chloe had worried, because this was normal for Amy regardless of how familiar or unfamiliar the environment was. They’d see her whenever she got home.

“Why is that a surprise to you?” Beca asked in her signature deadpan voice, but an amused smile was on her face. She could thank the alcohol in her system for that. And Chloe’s beautiful blue eyes. And her beautiful bright smile. Beca’s stomach was in a tight knot. Because she’d come to realise a couple of months ago that she had a crush on her best friend. It hadn’t made the drive up here very easy with ‘touchy-feely’ Chloe sat in the passenger seat that had been for sure..

“I-I don’t know!” Chloe said with one of her contagious giggles, turning back to her margarita and sipping it again, “I just figured you might have been at least a  _tiny_  bit more daring in college.”

Beca rolled her eyes, her smile dropping, “Yeah between me being an unaffectionate asshole and having ‘a Jesse’ for ¾ of my college years I had  _loads_  of opportunity to be more daring..” she said sarcastically, picking up her own margarita glass and sipping from it. They were on your three of drinking now and the cost was stacking up. This would probably have to be the final drink.

Beca had broken up with her boyfriend at the end of college. A sad situation for both of them, having endured a long senior year of long-distance. Long-distance that had only pushed them further and further apart. By graduation they’d both decided to go their separate ways.

“So you’ve never kissed a girl.” Chloe said as more of a statement than a question.

“No.” Beca said with a firm shake of her head, looking back over at the margarita that was on the surface of the bar they were sat at.

“But you’d want to try?” Chloe asked curiously and Beca couldn’t help the small smile that poked into the corner of her mouth. Because yeah, she’d always wondered what kissing a girl would be like. Especially Chloe. She’d looked down at that mouth on all too many occasions over the four years they’d known each other wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

“That’s a yes.” The redhead confirmed out loud and Beca turned to her with an embarrassed smile on her face, raising her eyebrows.

“I-I didn’t say that-“

“But you didn’t say no.” Chloe said, a kind smile on her face, “And I’ve gotten to know you pretty well over the past few years Beca Mitchell. When you don’t want to do something you say no.”

Beca let out a sigh of defeat. Chloe had her there. Because Chloe knew her better than anyone.

Suddenly Chloe jumped off her bar stool and picked up her margarita glass, motioning to Beca’s, “Come on. Drink up.”

“Wha-…uh…what?” Beca furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked at her best friend who had stepped up to her and a seated Beca on the tall bar stool now had her knees pressing against Chloe’s thighs.

“Down in one, Mitchell, come on.”

Beca hesitated, then slowly brought her own glass to her lips, watching Chloe the whole time while the redhead looked at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. And she threw the entire drink down the back of her throat, wincing a little at the burn while she swallowed. She placed the glass down on the bar a little louder than usual, then looked back up at Chloe. There was a little bit of a buzz going through her petite body now, the alcohol kicking around it, and Beca blinked a few times as she watched Chloe slam her own empty margarita glass down on the bar.

The two women held each other’s eye contact, and Beca felt Chloe bring her hands to her knees and spread them. The redhead stepped forward, nestling between Beca’s legs and Beca felt her heart racing at a million miles an hour as she watched Chloe slowly bend her face down to approach Beca’s.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Beca asked quietly, nervously, even though she knew full well what was about to happen, and she noticed a smile begin to spread across Chloe’s face.

“I’m going to be your first kiss with a girl.” Chloe mumbled, pausing to give the brunette time to object if necessary. But on the contrary. Beca took Chloe by surprise, the younger woman closing the gap between them, her actions fuelled by the alcohol her small body had consumed.

Beca wound her arms around Chloe’s waist as the redhead let out a tiny squeak, their mouths immediately meshing together, and as they took deep inhales of breath through their noses, Chloe brought her hands up to cup Beca’s cheeks.

Beca felt Chloe run her tongue from left to right across her bottom lip and the brunette let out a smile as she opened her mouth, willing Chloe’s tongue to join hers. And join it did.

The two women rocked their heads gently, lapping at one another’s mouths, their kisses deep and fast and meaningful as Beca held Chloe as tight against her body as possible, the redhead now running her fingers through Beca’s long brown hair. Light moans could be heard rumbling from both their throats as the two best friends crossed a new line in their close friendship.

Suddenly a loud “Oi!” was heard and Beca and Chloe snapped their lips apart, turning to see the bar tender glaring at them, “If you wanna go do that then there’s the gay bar down the street. Otherwise, keep your hands and mouths to yourselves yeah?”

Beca and Chloe had goofy grins on their faces, both licking their lips, their cheeks flushed with embarrassment. But Beca watched as Chloe took her hands, tugged her off her tall bar stool, then led her out of the bar.

“Where are we going?” Beca asked with an uncharacteristic giggle, the alcohol and hormones racing around her body.

“Home!” Was all Chloe whispered loudly back to her, and they staggered down the street back to their stuffy studio apartment.

They’d barely been in Brooklyn four hours and they’d already shared their first kiss. What the hell else were they going to share while living up here together?


	113. Bechloe/Bellas - Finally..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey! I don't know if you've ever had a prompt like this before, but I was thinking that it would be pretty cool to see Beca or Chloe go to Cynthia-Rose for advice on their feelings towards the other one, or something like that."

Cynthia-Rose ‘CR’ Adams sat on the bed in her new bedroom. She and the rest of her fellow Bellas had moved into the large house two days ago, ready for their Sophomore Year at Barden University. Her eyes don’t leave the page of the crime-thriller novel in her hands as she hears a light knock on her bedroom door.

“Come in.” she called out casually, quickly finishing the last sentence of the paragraph before looking up and seeing Chloe stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Hey Cynthia-Rose. Can I come in?”

CR raised her eyebrows expectantly, a light smile on her face while she nodded. She still struggled to see how this woman was three years older than her sometimes. Now a super-senior, Chloe had failed her Russian Lit exam and had been forced to retake her senior year again. But the redhead was often so young in her approach that she could easily be mistaken right now for being a coy nineteen year old..

“What’s up?” CR asked as she placed her book to one side and slid to the edge of her bed to look up at Chloe who had just closed the bedroom door behind her.

“You’re a lesbian, right?” Chloe asked boldly, though by the way she was twiddling her index finger ring CR could tell she was nervous about something..

“All my life!” CR said brightly. She was proud of her sexuality, something that being at college had only fuelled.

“So did…did you  _know_  you were always a lesbian or…was it like just one girl that turned you or…?”

“I never had a boyfriend. Was never interested in boys. It was always girls.”

“Ah..” Chloe said with a thoughtful expression on her face, looking away from the younger woman while she clearly tried to consider something.

“Why, are you crushing on someone at the moment, Red?” CR asked with a teasing grin, and to her surprise Chloe’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Yeah I am actually.” Chloe said with a nervous smile, looking back over at her friend. CR’s eyebrows rose. She knew Chloe was forward, but she hadn’t expected her to bat for her team too.

“So…are  _you_  a lesbian too?” CR asked curiously but Chloe shrugged.

“I don’t  _think_  so…” Chloe said quietly, “…I’ve only ever had boyfriends. I’ve only ever  _kissed_  boys. But this girl she…I can’t get her out of my head.”

A small smile had grown on CR’s face. Chloe didn’t exactly sound like she was a lesbian. She just sounded like she had a raging crush on a girl. It was more likely that she was bisexual…

“And it really sucks because she got a boyfriend just before summer break and I thought I’d be okay with the idea but then I saw them together today and it just…” Chloe let out a groan of despair, looking down at her feet with a sad expression on her face, “I just wish that I’d made a move or something before he had. Maybe then she’d be with me now instead of him.”

CR’s mouth had dropped open.  _It was Beca!_  Chloe had a crush on Beca!  _How_ had she not noticed this before?

“Is it Beca??” she blurted out, but because Chloe was already panicking a little it was hard to know if the way she was looking at CR right now was because she’d guessed correctly or incorrectly.

“Um..” Chloe hesitated, swallowing loudly, “..yeah. Yes it’s Beca.” she replied quietly, “And I’m gonna be around her all the time, I mean we’re gonna be co-captains of The Bellas this year for crying out loud! And I just can’t help looking at her and thinking about her and she’s with him and it’s crazy, I’m  _crazy_  for feeling this way about her but I can’t help it because-“ the redhead took a deep intake of breath, her hands on her hips as she began to noticeably panic.

CR panicked a little herself, standing up quickly and striding over to the older woman, placing a hand on her shoulder, but Chloe held a hand up as if to assure her that this was perfectly normal and she’d be okay.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door and CR wandered over to it, opening it a crack. It was Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley. They would definitely be of some use right now.

“Everything okay?” Stacie asked curiously, trying to peer over her friend’s head, “We thought we heard Chloe panicking.”

This wasn’t the first time Chloe had panicked in front of the girls. She’d panicked during exam season. She’d panicked at Aubrey’s graduation. She’d panicked when they couldn’t find a house. She’d panicked when they found a house but couldn’t decide on rooms.. so CR stepped aside and allowed the three Bellas into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“What’s going on?” Stacie asked while Jessica smoothed her hand across Chloe’s back to try to calm her.

“She’s got a crush on Beca.” CR answered quickly. The more Bellas that knew, the more people Chloe could turn to if one of them wasn’t around when she needed. They were a family. Things were best kept out in the open - unless it was Beca of course, because the brunette would undoubtedly freak out and quit The Bellas and move out and ruin Chloe’s life completely so…definitely no telling Beca that was for sure.

“Ah..” Stacie said with a nod, and CR was surprised. She’d expected her friends to squeal with delight at the idea that one of their captains was crushing on the other. But they didn’t. They looked  _sympathetic_. Chloe, meanwhile, had begun to breathe a little easier, and her pink cheeks had fortunately turned a little paler. The redhead looked up at her friends, tears in her eyes.

“What do I do?” she asked quietly, hopelessly. And CR, Stacie, Jessica & Ashley all looked at each other with small smiles.

“You wait it out.” Stacie said confidently.

“W-Wait it out?” Chloe replied cautiously.

“Yeah!” Ashley agreed, “Get closer to her as co-captain. Get to know her. Let her get to know you. Get so close to her that she’d have no choice but to want to spend time with you because you’ll be best friends.”

“Then when the whole ‘Jesse thing’ blows over-“ Jessica began.

“-and it  _will_  blow over.” Ashley added.

“-you’ll be there!” Jessica finished.

“And if you still have a crush on her, then just dip your toe in the water.” CR said with a wink and a reassuring smile.

“Dip my toe in the water?” Chloe asked slowly with a furrowed brow.

“Yeah. Find out if she’s interested in anyone. Get flirty.” CR answered.

“And we’ll totally help you out any time you need us to.” Stacie said with a wink of her own.

“Totally!” Ashley agreed with a nod.

“Totally.” Jessica echoed with a smile.

And a watery smile slowly wiped onto Chloe’s face, “Okay you guys,” she said quietly, “thanks.”

Suddenly a couple of pairs of feet were heard wandering down the staircase, and outside the bedroom door Beca’s voice was heard calling out in her usual unenthusiastic tone, “Chloe? You ready?”

CR, Stacie, Jessica & Ashley all turned to the redhead, feeling nervous for her. Chloe cleared her throat while she looked at them, “Uh..yeah, just a minute!”

“Okay, well we’re going with or without yooooou!” Beca said in an amused tone, sounding as though she was stood by the front door patiently.

Chloe screwed her face up, taking several deep breaths, flapping her hands about a little as she began to panic again but her friends strode up to her. Stacie took Chloe’s hands, Jessica continued to rub Chloe’s back, and Ashley and CR both stood by them.

“Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my  _God_!!” Chloe muttered under her breath, “I said I’d go to the store with Beca and Jesse!”

The redhead’s chest was heaving as she panicked but Stacie gripped her hands tightly, “It’s gonna be okay,” the taller brunette whispered to her reassuringly.

“Yeah, Beca’s not over-affectionate so you won’t have to watch her making out with Jesse or holding his hand or anything. You’ll be fine.” CR added and after a couple of moments Chloe had composed herself again.

Then with one final deep breath Chloe walked over to the bedroom door and stepped out to join Beca and Jesse as though nothing had happened in CR’s bedroom.

**\- June 2013 -**

The Bellas kitchen was buzzing with activity as the nine women sat around the large kitchen table, all watching eagerly as Chloe opened her birthday presents. The redhead had already opened a box of perfume from Stacie, a beautiful set of earrings from Ashley, a knitted quilt from Jessica, a jewellery box from Flo, a kitchen knife set from Lilly, a pair of boots from Amy, and only had two presents left to go: CR’s and Beca’s.

Just as Chloe was unwrapping her birthday gift from CR (a mug with ‘Captain’ written on it to match the mug CR had bought Beca for  _her_  birthday) the back door of the kitchen opened and a cheery voice chimed out, “Bellaaaaas!” The women all turned in their seats to look over at Jesse who strode into the kitchen with a broad grin on his face and a hidden something behind his back. A grin that quickly dropped when he saw the birthday girl dressed in a birthday sash and a birthday hat on.

“Oh..it’s your birthday??” Jesse asked in a surprised tone.

CR and Stacie both turned to look at Chloe, sad to see that the redhead was looking so disappointed with the new arrival, though she was trying to mask it with a forced smile. A forced smile that fortunately the young man didn’t pick up on. Because he didn’t know Chloe as well as they did.

“Uhuh! 22 today!” Chloe tried to say in a bright voice, though her stomach had knotted tight. Nobody knew why he was here. Nobody, it seemed, except Beca.

“Dude you’re early.” Beca said to her boyfriend, and her friends all watched in surprise as the brunette slid out of her seat and took her coffee mug over to the sink.

“I’m actually on time. The movie starts at 10, remember?” Jesse said with a bright smile, slowly wandering over to his girlfriend who was busy emptying the contents of her mug into the sink then placing it in the dishwasher.

“A stupidly early time for any movie to start..” Beca said in the tone she saved for when she was feeling playful, and fortunately her boyfriend played along too.

“Not when you’re in looove!” He sang, and The Bellas watched as the young man brought a bunch of flowers from behind his back and held them out to his girlfriend. Beca just stopped and stared at them. “Happy First Anniversary.” Jesse said softly.

“Um…” Beca said awkwardly before taking them from his hands, “…thhhanks…”

Chloe was almost certain she was going to throw up. This was absolute torture. Beca and Jesse had made it to their first anniversary. And on her  _birthday_!

CR, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Lilly and Flo (the latter two who had also been privy to Chloe’s secret) all watched the redhead as tears began to prickle her eyes. Chloe watched as Beca scrunched her nose up while Jesse leant down to place a quick kiss on her lips, and her heart lurched. Because she hadn’t ever expected their relationship to make it a year. She’d  _hoped_  it wouldn’t. But somehow it had.

The other Bellas were just as surprised. They’d all assumed Jesse would be a two-month thing. Beca just never seemed that bothered. Well, she was bothered enough to spend the night at his a couple of times a week and vice versa. But if anyone ever saw Jesse and Beca together, either out and about or at their respective homes, they would’ve never known the two were dating. They just weren’t that… _coupley_.

“Are you ready?” Jesse asked his girlfriend sweetly, and the brunette gave him a shrug.

“As ready as I’ll ever be I suppose.” Beca replied with a sigh, striding over to the chair she had been sat on and pulling her leather jacket from it. “Sorry I’m not sticking around for longer guys,” she said as she pulled her jacket on, looking at each of the Bellas’s shocked faces until her eyes landed on Chloe’s, “But I’ll see you all tonight for pizza and birthday cake yeah?”

The Bellas looked from Beca to Chloe as the redhead cleared her throat, forcing a smile back onto her face despite the tears that were now brimming in her bright blue eyes, “Um yeah! Yeah..of course!” Chloe tried to say in a light tone, as if she didn’t care that her best friend was leaving her on her birthday.

“Awesome.” Beca said with a grin and she turned on the spot, to stride over to Jesse who was already by the back door. “Later nerds!” was the final thing she said as she left the house and slammed the back door closed behind her.

Chloe’s breath was caught in her lungs as she stared at the space by the door where Beca had just been stood. Her heart ached painfully, her stomach feeling twisted. And her nose was beginning to tingle from the tears that were building in her eyes.

“Oh Chloe…” Stacie began, but the redhead sniffed loudly, forcing a smile onto her face and clearing her throat.

“I’m fine. It…it’s fine.” She looked down at the mug CR had bought her and she forced out a fake chuckle, “Thanks so much CR. It’s brilliant!”

CR felt awful for her friend. She knew how difficult it could be to have an unrequited crush. But to have Jesse around so much and to always see him with Beca must kill Chloe.

Chloe sniffed loudly again and pushed her chair back, “I’m uh…I’m just gonna go up to my room for a bit and call my Mom. She wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday so…I’ll just…” and she gathered her presents in her arms, collected the tiny unopened present from Beca, and quickly shuffled out of the kitchen.

The remaining Bellas all turned to one another and let out small sad sighs. Seeing Chloe, the most bubbly perky happy person on the planet, so upset was heartbreaking for all of them. Not least of all because there was nothing they could do.  _Nobody_  had expected Beca and Jesse to last this long, and it made them wonder how long the couple would continue.

**\- July 2015 -**

CR looked up from the box she was busy packing when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Graduation had been last week and they’d won worlds two days ago. Now The Bellas all had to pack up their belongings and go their separate ways.

“Hey Beca, everything okay?” CR asked one of her best friends as the brunette stepped awkwardly into the bedroom, closing the door over behind her.

“Yeah. Um…I had a question actually. Just a quick question.”

CR smiled curiously at the petite woman, wondering what this was all about, “Go on..”

“You’re a lesbian, right?” Beca asked nervously, and CR couldn’t help the amused chuckle that fell out of her mouth.

“Last I checked, yeah.”

“Right..” Beca said with a nod, stuffing her hands awkwardly into the back of her jeans pockets and shuffling on the spot, “Um..how did you know..you know..that you were..into girls?”

“Why? Are you into girls all of a sudden?” CR joked, turning back to the cardboard box she was packing, placing the crime-thriller novel she’d been trying to read for three and a half years into the box.

“Not girls per-say just…one girl really…”

CR quickly looked over at Beca, a small smile on her face. It was no secret that Beca and Jesse had broken up a couple of days ago, in Copenhagen at Worlds, both stating that the long distance thing just  _really_  hadn’t worked for them. CR had had an ‘Emergency Chloe Meeting’ in her room the moment they’d returned from Europe with all Bellas (except Beca) in attendance. These meetings had become a frequent thing over the years that Chloe had harboured a huge crush on Beca. A crush that the redhead had admitted last year was deep unconditional love. It had been the meetings that had kept Chloe going, the women all telling her that it absolutely  _would_  be worth the wait once Beca was finally single and finally ready.

“Is it Chloe??” CR blurted out, more hopefully than inquisitively. Because there was no way it  _would_  be Chloe. That would be too perfect, and life just didn’t work that way. But to her surprise Beca’s mouth dropped open.

“Uh..yeah it is actually..how-?”

“-We’ve been waiting a long time for this.” CR interrupted, and a broad smile grew on her face as she looked past Beca while her bedroom door swung slowly open, and Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Amy, Flo, Lilly, and Emily all stood in the doorway beaming at them.

This was it. This had been worth the wait. Beca was finally ready.


	114. Bechloe - Rehearsal Room *explicit*

Chloe took a sharp intake of breath through her nose, her mouth muffled by Beca’s lips as the two remained locked in a heavy make out session in the rehearsal room of Barden University. They still had about ten minutes before The Bellas were due to arrive for their emergency rehearsal before Worlds next week, and Beca & Chloe intended on making the most of the rare time they had alone.

The redhead’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her best friend’s lips parted from hers with a loud ‘smack’ and Beca ran her tongue from her chin along her jawline, and halfway down her neck, taking a small piece of skin between her teeth and gently biting down. Beca’s left hand meanwhile, had found its way between Chloe’s legs, and the younger woman rubbed it ferociously over Chloe’s pussy, the only thing between them being Chloe’s smooth tight lycra pants.

A low long moan fell out of Chloe’s mouth as she rolled her hips around, trying to add friction between her legs. The moan was cut off by Beca’s lips as the brunette threw her mouth back on hers again, and the two co-captains rolled their tongues around in Chloe’s mouth, neither wanting to stop for air.

The idea that they might get caught only added to the intensity of the make out session and suddenly Chloe could feel her orgasm building quickly. The redhead revelled in the feel of Beca pushing her up hard against the piano in the rehearsal room, her right hand cupping Chloe’s ass while her left found Chloe’s clit and rubbed it quickly.

Chloe broke the kiss, letting out a raspy, “I’m gonna cum” into Beca’s ear, and the brunette let out a small growl as she ran quick sloppy kisses down Chloe’s neck. Chloe’s fingers were tangled in Beca’s hair and she let out a small gasp as the younger woman decided she’d gone too long without the feel of Chloe’s breast. So Beca used her right hand to tug down Chloe’s loose ‘workout’ top, popped her boob out of her workout bra, and drew her mouth immediately to her nipple.

Suddenly Chloe’s body stiffened, her mouth agape as a surge of sexual emotion overwhelmed her body, cumming hard while Beca stilled her left fingers, and used her right hand to pull the back of Chloe’s neck down so their lips reconnected once again. Chloe let out a small whimper into the kiss, and a gentle smile appeared in the corner of Beca’s mouth as they both sighed.

The two best friends parted their lips and nuzzled one another’s cheeks with their noses while Chloe panted gently, “You’re amazing” she said before letting it a soft giggle.

“I’m never gonna get tired of hearing you cum..” Beca mumbled, letting it a chuckle of her own.

Suddenly a loud obvious cough was sounded and the two women snapped apart, clearing their throats, their cheeks flush with embarrassment. They had no idea when The Bellas had arrived. But they were now all stood awkwardly in the doorway, Stacie holding her hands over Emily’s eyes, Flo holding her hands over Emily’s ears, the rest of The Bellas looking stunned.

“The one time we’re early…” CR said, rolling her eyes.

“Um..” Chloe began awkwardly, popping her boob back into her sports bra, but fortunately her friends seemed rather amused by the whole situation.

“Look, don’t get us wrong,” Stacie began, finally letting go of Emily’s eyes as Flo let go of the girl’s ears, “we’re thrilled you two have finally got your shit together and are now a thing.” Chloe looked over at Beca who was already grinning back at her, “But could you  _please_  keep it in the bedroom?” Stacie finished.

“Uh in  _Chloe’s_  bedroom!” Amy added, as she wandered over to the piano with the rest of The Bellas.

And Beca and Chloe just smiled at each other. It had been a surreal yet amazing few days since they’d returned from Aubrey’s retreat…


	115. Bechloe/Bellas - Grammys

Amy, Aubrey, Stacie and Emily joined Jessica, Ashley, Flo, CR, and Lilly on the dancefloor, all gathered together, drinks in hands, moving happily to the beat of the music pumping around the venue they were in. They were all thrilled to be reunited again, having been invited by Beca to this ‘Grammys 2019’ after-party.

The brunette had won two awards this evening at the ceremony and had wanted all of her close friends to be there to help celebrate. So The Bellas had attended the ceremony, cheering the loudest when Beca performed her top selling song of the year, and even louder when she won both of her awards. Then they’d been guided by one of Beca’s entourage to the after-party. There they’d been handed drinks and had been informed that Beca would be joining them soon, once she’d done some press.

“How long do you think we’ll have to wait for Beca?” Emily called out over the loud music to Aubrey and Stacie. The two older women shrugged, turning to Amy who also shrugged.

“Chloe’s always been better at knowing Beca’s routine then I have!” Amy replied loudly over the music.

That certainly wasn’t a lie. Beca and Chloe had been best friends all through college, co-captains of The Barden Bellas during that time, had moved with Amy up to Brooklyn and had shared a fold-out bed between the two of them for two and a half years. At the end of their USO tour Beca had been offered a recording contract which, after some persuasion, she had agreed to. She had moved to LA. Chloe had moved to Davis to start her Veterinary degree. And as far as The Bellas were aware the two still spent every Christmas together, still the very best of friends, and still in agreement that their own families weren’t worth spending much time with over the holiday period.

“Where  _is_  Chloe anyway?” CR asked loudly with a furrowed brow, and The Bellas began to look around.

“Yeah she’s not normally one to miss a party!” Ashley added while Jessica nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Flo let out a massive gasp and pointed at something across the room.

There the nine women saw Chloe, perched on the edge of a bar stool, her right hand leaning against the bar to her right, her left hand in her pants pocket. And stood before her, nestled between her legs, her right hand smoothing it’s way from her neck up into her red hair, was Beca - still wearing the same hairstyle and jewellery she’d been wearing to the Grammys ceremony earlier. And what was more, the two women were openly making out!

Chloe brought her left hand up to smooth over Beca’s bare arm while the brunette slid her tongue into her mouth. Neither knew if it was thanks to the beat of the music, or the alcohol they’d been consuming during the evening, or the fact that Beca had just told Chloe that she was finally ready for them to go public with their relationship - but they suddenly didn’t care who saw them kissing. Even if those who  _did_  see happened to be their closest friends.

“Oh my god!!” Aubrey and Stacie both cried out in unison. But their huge grins waivered, along with the other Bellas’ grins, when they watched Fat Amy wading her way between people on the dancefloor to get to the Grammy Award winning artist and the redhead.

Beca and Chloe parted lips with embarrassed grins on their faces when they were interrupted by an over-excited Amy, who immediately threw her arms around them and pulled them into a tight hug.

“I can’t believe Bloe is reeeeeal!!!” Amy cried out loudly over the music.

“Yeah it’s real Amy…” Beca said with a chuckle, rolling her eyes at the rest of her friends as they approached.

“How long has this been going on for?” Stacie asked excitably.

Amy stepped back from the couple, the broadest grin on her face, and Beca and Chloe looked at one another with coy grins.

“Um..about a year? Maybe?” Beca rhetorically asked Chloe, and the redhead simply nodded before turning back to their friends. And she let out a loud giggle when The Bellas let out delightful squeals and pulled them into the centre of a massive group hug.


	116. Bechloe/Bellas - T-Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Bechloe are pregnant for the 2nd time and at the Bellas reunion they take their first child who’s wearing a tshirt that says ‘I’m the best big brother/sister’ and see how long it takes for the Bellas to cotton on to the fact that there having another child"

Abbie Beale darted up the driveway to the front door of the modest house, a helium balloon tied around her wrist which said “It’s a girl!” on it. The almost-three year old was buzzing to meet the next kid in ‘The Bellas Family’. Her mothers arrived behind her, smiling down at their daughter while the little brunette turned to look up at them with a bright beaming smile.

“Can we go in yet??” Abbie asked excitably.

“Just one sec…” Chloe said sweetly, and the redhead crouched down to unzip her daughter’s little coat and gently peel it from around her little body.

“Uh, babe?” Beca said awkwardly, pointing at Abbie’s wrist, “The balloon?”

“Oh…” Chloe said, pausing her movements as she noticed the string around their daughter’s little wrist, “I forgot. Sorry.”

Beca let out a light chuckle as she bent over to untie the string while Abbie let out a little giggle.

“Silly Mommy!” The little Beale said sweetly and Chloe giggled nervously.

“Yeah silly Mommy!” she echoed as her wife untied the string and held the balloon firmly while Chloe took the rest of the coat off their daughter.

“Don’t let go of my balloon Mama.” Abbie instructed firmly, raising her eyebrows as she looked up at Beca.

“I won’t.” Beca replied but her mini double didn’t appear to believe her.

“Don’t let go!”

“I won’t! Honest!”

“Because then my balloon will fly faaar away,” Abbie said in her sweet little voice, swinging her arms around dramatically. Because for however much Abbie Beale looked like her Mama, she had most of the mannerisms of her Mommy. And the two women loved it. “And if it flies far away I won’t be able to show Serena!”

The little family were visiting the Posen’s who were  _finally_  holding a get-together to celebrate the arrival of their first-born, two months after she’d been born. Aubrey had been calling Chloe a lot, asking her plenty of questions about taking care of a newborn, and Stacie had been doing the same with Beca. One thing Beca and Chloe had failed to mention to their best friends, however, was that Chloe was actually pregnant with their second child. They’d wanted to save the news until they got together with all The Bellas. And they (well, Chloe far more than Beca) wanted Abbie to be the announcer.

Beca tied the string back around her daughter’s wrist and stood up straight, letting out a small sigh as Chloe pulled Abbie’s little t-shirt down so the words written on it could be seen clearly. Her wife had seen a post on Pinterest of different ways to announce a pregnancy and had insisted they did one of them. So here they were, having dressed their poor unsuspecting daughter in a t-shirt that had ‘ _Best Big Sister_ ’ written on the front of it.

“This is never gonna wooork…” Beca muttered to her wife in a sing-song voice, but Chloe merely tutted as she stood up straight and rang the doorbell.

“Oh come on,” she whispered to Beca, “you need to give our friends a little more credit.”

“I’m telling you babe, they’re not  _that_  observant!” Beca whispered back, looking over her shoulder and letting out a sharp whistle. Their white Labrador dog ambled happily up the path, away from the bush she’d been sniffing, then sat dutifully by Chloe’s feet. Alba had been very protective of the redhead recently, and the two women wondered if their dog just  _knew_ Chloe was pregnant.

“They  _are_  observant.” Chloe hissed back at her wife, but Beca merely raised her eyebrows at her.

“Remind me how long it took for them to work out that Aubrey and Stacie were seeing each other?” Beca replied with a small smile that she saved for when she knew she was right and Chloe rolled her eyes before looking back at the front door, gently holding Abbie’s floating balloon to one side so she could say a big hello to whoever would answer the door first.

The Beale’s looked at the door with bright smiles on their faces as someone approached from the inside and the door swung open. Amy launched forward from the doorway, immediately scooping Abbie into a tight cuddle causing the kid to giggle loudly.

“Auntie Amy noooooo!”

But it was too late, the Australian had started placing loud sloppy kisses on the little girl’s cheek, only making Abbie giggle louder.

“Come on, let the poor kid go.” Stacie said with an amused tone as she walked down the hallway to the front door. The second Abbie saw her Auntie Stacie, she let out an excitable squeak, trying to wriggle out of her Auntie Amy’s arms to greet her. And Amy reluctantly let the eldest ‘Bella Child’ go, dropping her to the ground to Abbie could scramble over to Stacie for a hug. The tall brunette chuckled, ducking out of the way of the balloon that was still tied to the three year old’s wrist. Beca and Chloe received a hug each from Amy who then moved her attention to their dog who was stood obediently by her owners but wagging her tail happily.

“Is Serena here??” Abbie asked Stacie, looking at her excitably with her big blue eyes, and Stacie chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s with Auntie Aubrey, Abs.”

The little girl began scrambling out of the woman’s arms, and her Mommy piped up with a quiet voice to emphasise the meaning of her words, “But we have to be quiet Babs..”

Abbie furrowed her little brow once she landed back down on the floor, looking up at her two mothers, “Why?” She asked inquisitively.

Beca and Chloe both held their breath. Their daughter was stood in the most perfect position for Amy to notice the little girl’s t-shirt. But unfortunately Amy was all too preoccupied with greeting Alba to look over at the three year old. So Beca answered her daughter’s question honestly, “Because she’s a tiny baby remember? And we have to be quiet around tiny babies.”

“Just like we’ll have to be quieter around the house in about six months time.” Chloe said clearly to her daughter before looking up at Stacie, but the woman looked too tired to comprehend what the redhead had said.

“Quiet. Right.” Abbie Beale said in a tiny hushed voice, nodding at her mothers as she took the memo and she turned to follow her Auntie Stacie who had begun slowly walking towards the door of the lounge.

Beca and Chloe looked at one another as Amy stood up straight and began following Stacie and Abbie into the room, “Okay maybe you’re right,” Beca admitted to her wife, “maybe they aren’t that observant.” and Chloe let out a small sigh and a shrug.

Beca gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek to put a smile back on her wife’s face - which worked - then the two women slowly made their way through to the lounge while they heard their best friends cooing at Abbie who must have gone up to meet baby Serena.

They both peered into the room, their hearts soaring as they watched their little girl cautiously approach her Auntie Aubrey who was holding a baby in her arms. And a long baby at that. Chloe was certain Abbie had never been that tall at two months old.

To the redhead’s frustration she saw that her daughter was holding her little hands in front of her t-shirt, blocking the words written on it - a mannerism she’d picked up from her Mama, who often picked at her fingernails when she was nervous about something.

But that frustration seeped away when Abbie peered down at the baby, then turned to look at her mothers who were stood in the doorway. A massive smile was on the little girl’s face. And Chloe realised it didn’t matter how her friends found out that she was currently pregnant with baby number two. What mattered was that her wife and daughter knew.

“Cool t-shirt Abigail.” Lilly said quietly from the corner of the room and the women all turned to look at her with furrowed brows, some having not heard what the oddest member of The Bellas had said. But Beca and Chloe had heard, and they held their breath. This was it!

Suddenly Alba bounded into the lounge excitably, and The Bellas all turned to look at the dog with bright beaming smiles on their faces and a chorus of “Albaaaaa!”’s. All attention was diverted from the young children to the dog.

Beca chuckled as she heard her wife let out a small groan and she leant her face towards the redhead’s ear while they watched Alba go to each Bella with a wagging tail, “You’re rethinking the decision to bring Alba now, aren’t you.”

And Chloe let out a small hum before nodding gently, “Little bit…”


	117. Bechloe/Bellas - Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe have matching tattoos...

Amy slunk through the door of the studio apartment she shared with her two best friends, Beca and Chloe. She wandered over to her double bed, threw her handbag on the mattress, then sat beside it with a tired sigh. It had been a long day of ‘Fat Amy Winehouse’ performances in Times Square today. She’d had a good turn-out for it though and the tourists loved it! She was becoming the ‘go-to sight’ in the centre of NYC. Well other than the  _actual_  sights of course.

The blonde sat skimming through her phone, noting the way her stomach rumbled and wondered if she looked through Beca and Chloe’s washing basket she might scrape together enough change for a takeout like she did most Fridays. But today was Saturday - so she knew she’d have no luck.

Suddenly the door opened and both Beca and Chloe wandered through the door. Chloe mid-sentence while Beca chuckled at the story she was telling.

“-and I kid you not, it was probably the size of my head!” Chloe said with a massive grin. The two best friends held full grocery bags in their hands and Amy’s stomach rumbled again. At least there would be some decent food in the fridge this weekend.

“Hey Amy.” Beca said with a smile, plopping the bags down on the small kitchen table between Amy’s bed and the fold-out bed that Beca & Chloe had to share. The brunette was wearing shorts and a light tank-top, clearly the only thing she could stand wearing in the August heatwave. Chloe, who also placed her grocery bags down on the table, began picking out the fridge items with a smile. Amy noticed that Chloe had chosen her signature light flowing summer dress today, the heat clearly being too much for her too.

“Hey you guys.” Amy said casually, spying the bag of apples that Beca tugged out of one of the grocery bags and Chloe let out a little squeak as one fell out and rolled onto the floor. Both Beca and Chloe followed it, and both reached down to pick it up. They hesitated, giggling awkwardly.

“Sorry,” Beca said as she stood up, “you get it.”

“No you get it, I shouldn’t have got in the way.” Chloe said in embarrassment, curling her red hair behind her ear.

“No after you.” Beca insisted.

Amy sat with a small smile on her face, watching the interaction between the two women. They’d all been living in this tiny studio apartment for over a year now. Amy had purposefully called ‘dibs’ on the only double bed in the apartment so Beca and Chloe would  _have_  to share a bed. And her theory was if they had to share a bed, they would eventually have to address the sexual tension that had been going on between them for years. Maybe they’d end up dating? Then maybe they’d  _finally_  stop this weird awkwardness that they got themselves into from time to time. Like right now.

The two women both stooped down to pick up the apple, Beca reaching it first, and Chloe accidentally grabbing Beca’s hand. They stood up quickly, looking down at the apple, then Chloe cleared her throat and let go.

“Um..there you go.” The redhead said softly, her cheeks flushing pink while a coy smile grew on her face.

Beca’s cheeks were equally pink, “Oh, uh, thanks.” and the two best friends held each other’s gaze for a few moments. Until Amy broke the silence in the room.

“What the hell are those??”

The Australian hadn’t looked away from Beca and Chloe’s ankles from the moment they’d both stooped down to pick up the apple. Because on the outside of Chloe’s left ankle was a small tattoo of a sunshine, and on the outside of Beca’s right ankle was a small tattoo of a rain cloud. Both the exact same size and style.  _Matching tattoo’s_!

Both Beca and Chloe turned to Amy and followed her line of sight down to their respective tattoo’s, “Um…tattoo’s?” Chloe offered brightly.

“I can see that!” Amy said, beaming up at her two friends, “They’re  _matching_!”

“Uh…yeah…” Beca said awkwardly, moving away from the bed and her best friends, putting the apples in the fruit bowl that was currently full of old candy that was still from Halloween.

“You guys got match tattoos??” The blonde asked, and Chloe grinned.

“Well we  _are_  best friends Amy. And we’re the only two Bellas with tattoos.” The redhead said, wandering back over to the grocery bags to continue emptying them. “This really shouldn’t come as any surprise to you…”

But Amy wasn’t listening. She was too busy texting  _The Bellas WhatsApp Group_ :

 **Fat Amy:**  OH MY GOD BIG BLOE NEWS!!

 **Ashley:**  #BBN

 **Jessica:**  Ha! Love it *blow-kiss emoji*

 **Emily:**  Eeeeeeeeee!!! *hearteyes emoji* Xxxxx

 **Aubrey:**  This had better be worth me getting out of bed for *eyeroll emoji* #nightshiftsaretheworst

 **CR:**  Don’t worry Aubrey, I’m sure Stacie will keep it warm for you ;P

 **Aubrey:**  Oh God…

 **Stacie:**  Um Stacie’s in Cannes don’t forget!

 **CR:**  Aw yeah. Sorry gurl!

 **Stacie:**  NW

 **Stacie:**  It’s Aubrey and her cold bed that I feel more sorry for ;)

 **Aubrey:**  Stacie!!

 **Fat Amy:**  BECA AND CHLOE HAVE GOT MATCHING TATTOO’S!!!

 **Flo:**  *gasping emoji* *hearteyes emoji*

 **Emily:**  Oh my gosh that’s so cuuuuuute!!! Xxxxx

 **Stacie:**  Gaaaaaaaaaaay!! *two girls kissing emoji*

 **CR:**  #wives

 **Ashley:**  And they’re NOT together yet??

 **Lilly:**  They’ve had them a while now.

 **Aubrey:**  How did none of us know about this??

“Amy! Don’t!”

Amy looked up from her phone and grinned as she saw Beca furrowing her brow while she pointed at her from her position by the fridge.

“What?” The Australian tried to say innocently but Beca took a deep intake of breath while Chloe slowed her motions of unpacking the groceries to watch the interaction.

“You KNOW what..” Beca warned but Amy rose her eyebrows and shrugged, trying to look innocent. “Amy, I swear to God if I look at my phone and see that you’ve texted The Bellas about our tattoo’s I swear-“

Amy looked down at her screen, a grin growing on her face as she saw that the conversation had continued:

 **Emily:**  What are the tattoo’s of? Xxxxx

 **CR:**  Are they of each other’s faces?

 **Stacie:**  Or each other’s boobs?

 **CR:**  *laughing crying emoji*

 **Ashley:**  More to the point, WHERE are the tattoos?

 **Jessica:**  Back?

 **Flo:**  Chest?

 **Aubrey:**  Arm?

 **Fat Amy:**  Their ankles.

 **Beca:**  AMY!!! *angry emoji*

 **Chloe:**  I’ve got a sunshine, Beca’s got a raincloud. They’re to match our personalities *hearteyes emoji*

 **Beca:**  *eye roll emoji* *facepalm emoji*

 **CR:** *laughing crying emoji* amazing!

 **Stacie:**  And clever *thumbs up emoji* way to go guys!

Amy looked up from her phone as Beca let out a small grumble and she grinned as she watched Chloe giggle while smoothing her hand over Beca’s back - the brunette leaning into the fridge to put the milk away. Oh yeah, they were totally on track to get together at  _somepoint_. And hopefully soon.


	118. Bechloe - 'Lunch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot

[Beca & Chloe are sat side by side in their fold-out bed.]

 **BECA:**  What do you want for lunch?

 **CHLOE:**  I don’t mind. What do you want?

[Beca & Chloe hold each other’s gaze for a while. Beca smiles.]

 **CHLOE:**  What?

 **BECA:**  You’re so pretty.

[Chloe blushes with a sweet smile.]

 **CHLOE:**  Aww!

[Chloe throws her arms around Beca and hugs her tight while Beca chuckles.]


	119. Bechloe - 'Hot Water'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "The apartment Amy, Beca and Chloe are living in only has enough hot water for two people (with Amy taking most of it). One day Chloe is sick of all the hot water being used up (usually being the last one) and barges in Beca’s shower (maybe becoming he norm later?). Amy sees this and tells the Bellas of her findings."

 The warm Spring sun beat down on the streets of Brooklyn and Chloe Beale wandered happily down one of them, on her way home from her internship, pleased to be finished for another week. She loved being able to work with animals and build up the skills that would hopefully stand her in good stead when applying for Vet school in a few weeks time. But there were only so many times she could watch a sick dog or cat or hamster being put down. And for some reason the ‘put down’ days tended to fall on a Friday. 

Suddenly she let out a shriek as a pair of hands jabbed her in her sides from behind her while a familiar voice said “Hey nerd”. Chloe watched as her best friend appeared at her side, laughing loudly, her headphones around her neck and her satchel over her shoulder. The redhead’s heart was racing from the shock, and she threw her hands at her best friend to give her a playful shove. 

“ _Bitch_!” she muttered jokingly, only causing Beca to laugh louder. And it was this laughter that had Chloe smiling broadly. Because she loved the sound of Beca laughing. Just like she loved everything about her best friend. Because she was crazy about the woman. Besotted. Head over heels in love with her. And had been for around six years now. Not that Beca could ever know. Their friendship was far too strong, far too important, to be tarnished by a stupid confession that would change all of this in a heartbeat. So Chloe always managed to keep her romantic thoughts and feelings to herself. She was getting good at it. 

The laughter subsided and the two women began slowly walking down the street together, smiles on their faces. 

“You’re home early.” Chloe said curiously, looking over at her best friend and Beca shrugged. 

“Yeah well I decided I needed an evening off for once, so I just left at 4.” 

“Can you do that?” Chloe asked, struggling to believe that that could be possible given the brunette’s high-profile job. Beca was the youngest music producer in her record label’s history. And ‘BFD Records’ was regarded as one of the best record labels in NYC. Chloe was still very proud of the woman’s achievements. 

“I’ve stayed late every day this week,” Beca said with another shrug as she pulled her headphones from around her neck and unplugged them from her iPhone, “they can at least let me go home a couple of hours early.” 

That was a good enough answer for Chloe, who turned back to the street ahead of them as they turned the corner onto Verona Street while Beca stuffed her headphones into her satchel and slung it back over her shoulder. Verona Street. Their street. They’d moved to Brooklyn two years ago with their best friend Amy, straight after graduation. The Australian had announced ‘dibs’ on the double bed in the tiny studio apartment the second they’d moved in, leaving Beca and Chloe no choice but to have to share the crappy fold-out bed that was also in the tiny apartment. And while it wasn’t the most ideal of living conditions, it was all they could afford. So what had originally been an unusual set up at first was now the norm.  

Beca and Chloe shared a fold-out bed. Beca always got up first for work. Beca always drank a coffee while she got ready. Then Beca always made Chloe a cup of green tea with a slice of lemon, giving it to her just as she was about to leave for work. They’d say goodbye. Chloe would drink her tea while scrolling through Pinterest. Then she’d get up and get ready for her internship. Chloe tended to return home by six o’clock. She would have a hot shower to remove the smell of animals from her body. She would make dinner for herself and enough for Beca to reheat when she got home. Then she’d curl up in bed with a good book until Beca returned home to talk about her day over dinner. Then Beca would shower. Then she’d join Chloe in bed and they’d watch Netflix on Chloe’s laptop until one (or both) of them fell asleep. That was their routine. 

Beca looked over at the buildings that lined the street the other side of them. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d walked home from the subway this early in the day. And the last time she’d walked down this street with Chloe on a Friday? Well Beca couldn’t remember exactly. But she knew that it was always nice to walk with her best friend. Because over the two years that they’d been sharing a fold-out bed in the tiniest of apartments, Beca had developed a huge crush on the redhead. A huge crush that she had no intention of ever revealing to Chloe. Because there was no way Chloe would ever feel the same way about her. And some stupid reveal would ruin the most valuable relationship in Beca’s life. Chloe would leave. Things would get awkward. And if there was one thing that terrified Beca the most, it was the idea of having to one day no longer live with Chloe. 

So Beca usually had to make do with looking at the woman. Silently admiring her beauty. Loving the feel of Chloe in her arms when they snuggled up to watch Netflix each evening. Loving those few minutes she spent just after her morning alarm went off, looking at Chloe who was always sleeping peacefully beside her, Beca’s eyes always drifting down to her mouth and wondering what it’d be like to kiss those lips. Wondering what it’d be like t-  

“You’re all sweaty.” Chloe said with a light giggle, and Beca turned to her best friend, opening her mouth in mock offence. 

“Well fuck  _you_!” Beca joked, shoving the redhead playfully, loving the sound of Chloe’s giggle, “Next time I won’t bother running to catch up with you.” 

“Aww, you ran to catch up with little old me?” Chloe asked sweetly, bringing her hand up and squeezing Beca’s upper arm affectionately.  

“Shut  _uuup_!” Beca said with a grin, rolling her eyes while her cheeks flushed pink. Chloe let out a smaller giggle and let go of her best friend. They fell silent, continuing to slowly walk down the street towards their apartment block.  

The two women looked down at their phones with small smiles, identical chimes sounding from the devices in their hands, and  _The Bellas WhatsApp Group_  began it’s daily string of messages. 

 **STACIE** : Is it me or is it ridiculously warm for Spring? 

 **ASHLEY** : Ugh TELL me about it!! What is thiiiiiiiis?? 

 **JESSICA** : Global warming babe… xx 

 **FLO** : You know in my country it is normal for Spring to be this hot. 

 **FAT AMY** : I’ve been sweating harder than Augustus Gloop at Willy Wonker’s Chocolate Factory! 

 **CR** : You had to Google that didn’t you… 

 **FAT AMY** : Little bit… 

Beca and Chloe both let out light giggles, looking at one another as they still slowly walked, loving the chatter between their friends. But both their movements stopped when they looked back down at their respective phones, staring in horror at the next message that arrived in the group chat. 

 **FAT AMY** : I’ve just had THE BEST shower though, so I’m all good! 

Beca looked quickly up at Chloe as the redhead looked up quickly at her. They both hesitated. Both aware of what this meant. Amy was a shower-hog. She always took most of the hot water. There would only be enough hot water left for one shower. That would mean only enough hot water left for one of them. The other would have to wait to have their shower later this evening. And neither of them wanted it to be them. 

Suddenly Beca saw Chloe quickly turn on the spot and run as fast as possible down the street towards their apartment block. The brunette let out a groan and a muttered “ _Shhhhhhit_!” under her breath before she also began running. Because she’d be damned if Chloe got that shower first. 

Chloe burst through the door of their apartment block, her chest already heaving from the energy she’d put into getting there as quickly as possible. She knew what her best friend was like. Beca would be wanting that shower first. But she couldnt have it, because it was Chloe’s routine to have a shower as soon as she got home. And it wasn’t her fault that Beca left off work early today. The redhead bent over, trying to catch her breath, then let out a little squeak as she heard her best friend tumbling into the apartment block after her. 

Beca was already out of breath, but she saw an opportunity the moment she realised Chloe hadn’t immediately headed for the stairs. An opportunity that slipped away when the redhead suddenly began dashing up the stairs, two at a time. Beca let out a groan of frustration, and headed straight for the stairs, dashing up them herself, determined to slow Chloe down somehow. But annoyingly Chloe had already reached the top of the first flight of stairs before Beca. 

“ _Chloe_ get back here!!” Beca called up sharply as she reached the top of the stairs, relieved to see that her best friend was already running out of energy, “You know I need that shower more than you right now!” she barked as she began quickly ascending the next flight of stairs.  

Chloe let out another squeak as she felt Beca grab a handful of the back of her summer dress and tug, but Chloe kept pulling them up those stairs, a little slower this time, “But I  _always_ have a shower when I get home from work!” Chloe protested. 

“Yeah, so do I!” Beca immediately retorted, pleased to see that Chloe had ran out of strength and was now crawling up the stairs, her hands leading the way. It was enough to give Beca the energy to let go of her dress and scramble past her on the stairs.  

“I smell of animals though!” Chloe cried, scrambling to her feet to keep ascending the stairs. 

“That’s not my fault!” Beca called back, keeping her eyes ahead of her. But just as she reached the top, ready to ascend the final set of stairs before reaching their floor, Beca let out a yelp as she felt Chloe grab her satchel and tug her to a stop. The brunette was spun by the older woman and Chloe pushed Beca against the wall of the staircase. 

The two best friends stood face to face, looking into each others eyes, their chests both heaving they were so out of breath from the race. Beca noted the way Chloe had her hands on her hips and the brunette’s mouth hung open, her heart skipping a beat as she watched Chloe slowly bring her face closer to hers. Holy shit. Was…was Chloe about to  _kiss_ her? 

Beca slowly closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss that was coming her way. But to her shock, she heard Chloe whisper, “You can have your shower tonight.” and Beca snapped her eyes open to see a mischievous grin on the redhead’s face as the woman stepped back from her and began dashing up the final set of stairs. Beca stood, stunned, for a couple of moments, trying to work out what had just happened. Then suddenly she found one last burst of energy, and sprang up the final set of stairs after Chloe. 

To her delight she noticed that her best friend was currently at their apartment door but fumbling to find her door keys.  

Amy lay on her double bed, her mouth open in shock as she looked up from her phone in her hand to see Chloe slamming through the apartment door only for Beca to grab the redhead and pull her back out into the corridor, shoving her against the wall opposite the apartment door. The Australian couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw the two of them pressed up against one another, breathing heavily as though they’d just ran up all three flights of stairs. And the blonde immediately pressed the ‘Live Video’ option on  _The Bellas WhatsApp Group_ , pointing the camera at the ex-Co-Captains. 

Chloe’s mouth had gone dry as she felt Beca pushing her body up against hers, and the brunette brought her hand up to cup her cheek. They both looked into each others eyes, Chloe stunned by the sudden actions of her best friend. The woman who was normally so unaffectionate and struggled with personal space. And her heart began racing as Beca slowly brought her face closer to Chloe’s and gently nudged her nose with the tip of hers. Chloe’s body felt a surge of warmth and energy when Beca gently kissed her. Their first kiss. And it was as amazing and wonderful as Chloe had ever dreamt it would be. 

Beca leant her face back, breaking the kiss, her eyes fluttering open and a small smile growing on her face as she noticed that Chloe still had her eyes shut. She now had the upper hand, and there was no reason why they couldn’t continue this later, once she’d had her shower. “You can have your shower tonight.” Beca whispered, and she quickly dashed away from Chloe with a mischievous grin. 

Amy sat and stared in shock as she watched Beca run into the apartment, slamming the door behind her to slow Chloe down then slinging her satchel onto the fold-out bed. Had she really just seen them kiss?! She kept her phone focussed on the closed door but her eyes followed Beca, still surprised. The brunette darted over to the bath tub, reached in, and turned the shower on before scrambling to get her clothes off. Amy quickly turned her attention back to the apartment door as Chloe banged through it, yelling a sharp, “Beca!!” which only made Beca jump into the tub with her underwear still on and a victorious grin on her face as she pulled the shower curtain around her. The redhead’s expression was a picture when she saw Beca’s arm poke from beyond the shower curtain and the younger woman dropped her wet underwear onto the bath mat beside the kitchen. 

“Right.” Chloe muttered in a determined voice, and she slammed the door closed, threw her handbag down on the fold-out bed, and strode over to the bath tub, pulling her clothes off as she moved.  

Beca leant her head back into the hot stream of shower water, still grinning at her victory. She closed her eyes, running her fingertips through her hair, thinking back on the kiss that she’d just spontaneously given Chloe. Her lips had felt so soft. And Beca swallowed loudly as she thought about how amazing that kiss could have been had they not been busy racing for the shower. 

Suddenly the brunette let out a gasp as she heard the shower curtain being pulled across and she flung her eyes open just as Chloe stepped up and into the tub to join her, butt-naked. 

“Dude, what the  _hell_?” Beca spluttered, but Chloe merely raised her eyebrows. 

“Oh so it’s alright for you to kiss me as a tactic but it’s not alright for me to share your shower water?” Chloe said, knowing Beca couldn’t object to this invasion of privacy. 

It was a stark difference to the first time Chloe had walked in on Beca’s shower, seven years ago, back in college. The redhead had insisted that a reluctant Beca joined The Barden Bellas. And Beca had kinda found herself doing so. Just as she’d kinda found herself doing most things that Chloe encouraged her to do. Beca and Chloe just had this connection that automatically drew themselves to one another, and Beca had felt it from the moment they’d both locked eyes in that shower all those years ago. Just as she felt that connection now. 

So Beca cleared her throat, let out a sigh, rolled her eyes, then muttered, “Come on then.”  

For a couple of moments Beca and Chloe attempted to switch places, both looking down awkwardly at each other’s arms when Chloe hand no choice but to place hers around Beca’s waist, the brunette placing her hands on Chloe’s shoulders while they turned on the spot. They broke apart as soon as the opportunity arose, smiling awkwardly. Beca’s heart began racing while she watched Chloe close her eyes and duck her head backwards under the water, running her fingertips through her long red hair. Then Beca realised just how weird it must seem, her just watching Chloe in the shower. So she quickly leant down to grab the shampoo bottle that was by Chloe’s right thigh. 

“Ah!” Beca yelped, as Chloe brought her hands quickly down from her red hair and accidentally hit Beca on the head.  

“Oh Beca!!” Chloe spluttered with a slight squeak, pulling her head from the shower water to look at her best friend who stood up straight again, “Sorry!”  

“ _Jeeze_ ,” Beca muttered with a soft smile, “first you take my shower,” she began popping the lid of the shampoo bottle, squirting a gloop into the palm of her hand, “and then you hit me over the head?” 

Chloe bit her bottom lip, embarrassed that she’d accidentally hit her best friend. Her crush. The woman who had spontaneously kissed her out in the corridor a few moments ago and had looked as though she’d enjoyed it! 

“I’m telling you Beale, you’re getting more difficult to live with by the day..” Beca said sarcastically, but a smile was on her face when she held the bottle out to her best friend. 

Chloe took the bottle and placed it on the side of the bathtub then watched as Beca closed her eyes and began rubbing the shampoo into her brown hair. Chloe’s eyes wandered down the length of Beca’s body, admiring her smooth skin and ample breasts. Loving the small ‘cartoon raincloud’ Beca had tattooed on her left hip. She was so attracted to her best friend. Adored every inch of her body. Every inch of her being. And her heart yearned to be with her romantically. As more than just best friends, but as lovers and other halves too.  

Beca held her hands out, her eyes still closed, and she felt Chloe immediately take them before guiding them back around into their original spots: Beca under the shower water that was now just a warm temperature rather than the hot temperature that it had been; Chloe stood opposite her. And the brunette rinsed the shampoo from her head while Chloe bent down to pick the shampoo bottle up and squeeze some of the silky substance into her own palm. 

Beca pushed the water from her face as she moved her head away from the shower, and looked at her best friend who now had her eyes closed and was massaging the shampoo into her long red hair. Beca found her gaze drifting down Chloe’s body. From that beautiful jawline, to that gorgeous collarbone, to those perfect breasts and that toned abdomen. Her attention was drawn to the small ‘cartoon sunshine’ that Chloe had tattooed on her right hip. The tattoos that the two of them had decided to get together last summer. Tattoos that best represented their personalities, but complimented the other. 

She smiled gently as she watched her best friend reach out, and then it was Beca’s turn to guide them around on the spot so that Chloe could rinse the shampoo from her hair. Beca’s mouth hung open as she watched the woman under the cooling shower water, mesmerised by the way the water fell over her breasts. What Beca wouldn’t give to be able to suck the water from them right now. 

The brunette’s stomach knotted as she realised she was getting turned on, and her heart skipped a beat when Chloe brought her head from the shower stream, pushed the water from her face, and blinked over at her with a bright smile. 

“Like what you see?” Chloe whispered teasingly, loving the way she often made her best friend feel uncomfortable whenever she flirted with her. But to her surprise a small smile grew on Beca’s face while she nodded slowly. “I like what I see too.” Chloe added, looking down at Beca’s lips. 

They both held their breath while looking into each other’s eyes. Then ever so slowly, the two best friends stepped closer, their naked wet bodies pressing up against one another, Chloe’s arms around Beca’s waist while Beca’s arms wound around Chloe’s neck. And they nudged their noses gently before slowly bringing their lips together and sharing their second ever kiss. 

This time their kiss was firmer, the sensuality of it enhanced by the shower water on their faces and the feel of the others naked body against theirs.  

Amy lay stunned, staring in horror at the closed shower curtain as she heard her best friends making out with each other in the shower.  _The Bellas WhatsApp_  had blown up from the moment Amy had ended the ‘Live Video’ as soon as Chloe had begun stripping her clothes off. 

 **EMILY** : Oh my god did Beca and Chloe just kiss?? *heart eyes emoji* xxx 

 **ASHLEY** : Never mind that Legacy! I wanna know if they just got in the shower together? 

 **FAT**   **AMY** : Worse.  

 **CR** : Huh? 

 **FAT AMY** : They’re MAKING OUT in the shower! 

 **FLO** : *heart eyes emoji* 

 **AUBREY** : *eye roll emoji* No they’re not!! Chloe’s far too classy for that. 

 **CR** : Aubrey’s got a point. Plus Beca would never involve herself in PDA.. 

 **FAT AMY** : Wanna bet? 

Amy pressed the ‘ _audio record_ ’ button just as a light moan fell from Chloe’s mouth and a loud slurping kiss sounded beyond the falling shower water.  

 **AUBREY** : Ah… 

 **EMILY** : oh my god!! 

 **STACIE** : Hehe way to go Bloe! 

 **JESSICA** : Amy HOW can you stand still being there? 

 **CR** : Yeah isn’t your bed right next to the tub? 

Amy swallowed loudly as she heard noises that were beginning to sound suspiciously like Beca and Chloe were no longer just kissing. And that was it for the Australian. She had to get out of here. 

 **AMY** : I’m actually going to leave right now. 

 **LILLY** : Good idea. 

 **FLO** : I’ll be home from work in half an hour if you wanted to come round? 

 **AMY** : Deal. 

Amy scrambled off her bed, keeping hold of her phone as she picked her handbag up, and scuttled out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her just as a moan fell from Beca’s mouth.  

The brunette had her eyes closed, her hands in Chloe’s hair as the woman circled her tongue around her nipple, sucking at her breast. Suddenly, a loud squeal escaped Chloe’s mouth as she released Beca’s breast and flung her body against the petite brunette to escape the freezing shower water that had just begun pelting down on her naked body. 

Beca took one for the team, chuckling and letting out a yelp as they quickly switched places so she could turn the shower off, the ice cold water falling over her naked body. 

“Great.” Beca muttered sarcastically, rising her eyebrows as she turned to her best friend, “Now I’m freezing!” 

But Chloe had a seductive smile on her face, biting her bottom lip as she reached out and tugged Beca back over to her, “Well I guess I’m gonna have to warm you back up..” 

And a low hum of approval sounded from the back of Beca’s throat as she wound her arms around Chloe’s neck again, and they looked into each other’s eyes, Beca mumbling, “I could be okay with that.” 

The two best friends grinned as Chloe wound her arms around Beca’s waist, pulling their wet naked bodies flush against each other, and they resumed their heated kiss, tongues rolling together while their arousals rose. 


	120. Bechloe - 'Sisters'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's youngest daughter asks her big sister for advice...

Ellie Beale knocked gently on her big sister’s bedroom door, and heard her familiar voice call out “Come in!”

The fifteen year old stepped into the room, picking nervously at her fingernails, a habit she’d picked up from her Ma and her two older siblings. Abbie Beale looked up from the desk in her room, pausing her motions, busy painting her own fingernails a calming peach colour. Despite their nine year age difference the two sisters were almost identical in appearance, having inherited their Ma’s petite figure and dark features, their bright blue eyes looking at one another.

“Hey Nori,” Abbie said to her sister with a kind smile, calling her by the nickname she’d called her since the youngest Beale had been born, “what’s up?”

Ellie closed the bedroom door quietly behind her, hoping not to draw the attention of their mothers who were sat down the hallway in the ‘music room’ of their large LA home, song writing for a musical that Chloe was hoping to pitch to a movie studio in a few weeks time.

“I need to ask your advice about something.” Ellie said to her big sister cautiously, her heart hammering against her chest.

“Uhuh…” Abbie said slowly, her attention now on her thumb as she tried to paint it.

“And I need you to promise not to tell Ma or Mom.”

That appeared to be the type of sentence that drew the eldest Beale child back into the room, and Abbie quickly snapped her head up to her sister, a curious smile on her face, “Well it  _must_  be good if we can’t even tell  _Mom_.”

Chloe Beale, the girl’s’ mother, was the parent that Abbie, Ellie, and their brother Dexter, told  _everything_  to. She was their confidant. Their oracle.

Beca Beale, the girl’s’ Ma, on the other hand, was as loving as her wife, but had a bit of a reputation for blowing things out of proportion - such was the curse of her anxiety. She always had a way of listing all the things that were wrong or could go wrong before seeing the positives of whatever had been sprung on her.

Over the years the Beale kids had learnt that if they were going to tell their Mom’s anything, it was always better to tell their Mom first and let  _her_  break the news to their Ma. Chloe had this way of approaching any subject in a manner that ensured that Beca remained calm throughout.

Ellie Beale curled her long brown hair behind her ear nervously, took a deep breath, then screwed her eyes closed as she quickly said, “I’ve kinda started seeing a boy.”

A massive smile, that would rival even that of their Mom’s, spread across Abbie’s face and she turned in her seat to face her baby sister, “Oh my God!” she cried excitably, but Ellie immediately lunges towards her with her hands out.

“Shhhhh!!” the youngest Beale hissed, looking horrified at her sisters loud volume.

“Sorry,” Abbie whispered, glancing at the closed door, but knowing full well their Mom’s wouldn’t have heard her. She resumed her focus on the teen, “So? Who is he?”

“His name is Joaquin,” Ellie said a little nervously, a sweet smile on her face as she rocked back and forward on her feet, “And he’s in my math class.”

Abbie furrowed her brow, “I thought you had an on-set tutor?”

All three of the Beale kids had had private tuition from the ages of five to eighteen. And that tuition had been held wherever their mother’s were settled, whether it was on a film or TV set in LA, at a recording studio in New York, or at their ‘Holiday Home’ in Connecticut. As it stood, Ellie Beale was receiving tuition from an ‘on-set tutor’ who was looking after a group of teen actors working on a TV show that Chloe Beale was currently acting in.

“He’s one of the actors on Mom’s show.” Ellie said awkwardly, biting her bottom lip. Abbie blinked for a couple of moments, trying to remember the kids that were working on that particular project.

Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she let out a small gasp, “Oh my God is it the redhead??” and Ellie nodded slowly. The older sister let out a chuckle of delight, beaming up at her little sister, “Haha! You’re dating the guy that’s playing Mom’s  _son_??”

Ellie Beale’s cheeks flushed pink, clearly feeling embarrassed, “Abbieeeee!” she whined quietly, and the older Beale sat up straight, clearing her throat and composing herself again.

“Sorry Nori. Sorry.” Abbie said, holding her hands up to try to calm her little sister down. “So what advice were you after?”

She watched as the fifteen year old took several deep breaths, tears beginning to taint her blue eyes, and suddenly Abbie felt protective of her little sister. No matter how old the teen got, Ellie was always going to be Abbie’s baby sister.

“I’m worried Ma and Mom are going to be disappointed with me…” Ellie nervously confessed.

Abbie’s eyebrows furrowed again, “Why would you think that?”

“Because,” Ellie said with a sigh as she began slowly pacing up and down the length of the bedroom in front of her sister, “they’re  _gay_.  _You’re_  gay!“

“-Bisexual.” Abbie corrected with her index finger held up at the teen.

“-bisexual…” Ellie corrected herself, “…but you have a girlfriend.” It was true, Abbie Beale had recently started seeing Scarlet Truman, an actress she’d starred in a successful Netflix TV show alongside last year. “And I’m just not into girls!” Ellie exclaimed finally, stopping in front of her older sister, tears brimming in her blue eyes. And Abbie felt her stomach twist with guilt. Their mothers had been nothing but supportive their whole lives. Beca and Chloe put no pressures on their children to be something specific. But she hadn’t realised the pressure that the youngest Beale appeared to put on herself.

“Ellie, Mom and Ma would never care about who you date. They wouldn’t care about your sexuality.” The eldest Beale stood up, and stepped up to her little sister, “They’d just want to know that you’re happy.”

“Joaquin makes me happy.” Ellie said quietly as her sister placed her hands on her shoulders.

“Then that’s what matters, yeah?” Abbie said softly, a kind smile on her face and her little sister nodded gently, “And if he ever does anything to hurt you, then you tell me.” Ellie rolled her eyes with a sigh but Abbie rose her eyebrows, “I mean it Nori! You tell me or you tell Dex. Or even Serena. One of us will sort him out.”

“I’ll be fiiine!” The fifteen year old said in an irritated tone, her older sister and brother both having told her that they’d be looking out for her her whole life whether she liked it or not.

“Well I’m just giving you the option of who to turn to.” Abbie said as she stepped back from her little sister and returned to her seat, “Because you and I both know Ma would have a fit if she found out that he’d been treating you badly.”

“I know I know..” Ellie said in an amused tone, watching her sister who began painting her next nail.

“And don’t get me started on Auntie Bree and Auntie Stace..”

The two Beale sisters giggled at the thought of their over-protective Aunt’s.

“Oh God, it’d be like a blood-bath!” Ellie mumbled into the palms of her hands.

“Poor kid wouldn’t stand a chance…” Abbie said with a chuckle, looking back up at her little sister. Her smile softened, “Don’t worry Nor. Everything will be okay. Mom & Ma will be okay.”

Ellie took a deep breath and smiled at her big sister. She felt lucky that she had the best big sister and big brother in the world. And that their Mom’s were amazing and loving and supportive.

“Thanks Abs.”

“You gonna tell them now?” Abbie asked with a kind smile, and Ellie bit her bottom lip briefly.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good luck Twinkle,” the older brunette said, giving her sister a wink, “and if you need me I’ll be here. Just give me a yell.”

Ellie Beale strode forward and threw her arms around her sister’s neck, before stepping back over to the bedroom door, “Thanks Abs.”

“Love you weirdo.” Abbie called out to her sister.

“Love you too, weirdo.” Ellie replied and she began slowly, nervously, walking down the hallway towards the ‘music room’ ready to tell her Mom and Ma the news of her first boyfriend…


	121. Bechloe - IFYT - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca returns home on her 30th birthday..

Beca had had the worst day of her music career yet. She’d been up until 2am the night before, in the recording studio, trying out different styles of a new song that had been written for her, but none of them had sounded right. She’d returned to her LA apartment and had slept through her alarm, meaning a member of staff from the record label had ended up banging on her door at 10am to get her up. And she’d accidentally swore twice during a radio interview this afternoon.

The brunette was close to tears, a very rare event that was for sure. But the woman was exhausted. She just wanted to escape from reality. To find a nice calm quiet place to curl up in. She wanted Chloe.

Beca let out a heavy heaving sob as she threw her head into her hands, her back against the wall of the elevator as it took her up to her apartment. She still had eight days of this shit before she had three clear days in her schedule that meant she could finally fly up to Davis to see Chloe.

Beca and Chloe were currently in an odd setup. Just over four years they had returned from their USO tour with the Bellas. Beca had been offered a recording contract and Chloe had been offered a place at a college over in Davis to study to become a Vet. A five year course. Chloe had asked Beca out on a date and Beca had said no. Purely because she didn’t want to distract Chloe from her studies. But she assured her that the moment Chloe graduated in five years time she’d love nothing more than to be able to date her.

So the two remained best friends. Closer than close. They spoke every day. They spent the holidays together. They went out for dinner. They shared a bed, and snuggled up together whenever they were reunited. Chloe was often Beca’s ‘plus one’ to award shows and parties. But they never kissed.

The problem was, the longer the time went on, the more impatient Beca was getting. Life had got busy and hectic. Beca was rolling from success to success, winning award after award, breaking record after record. But she didn’t care about all of that, because the only thing she wanted was Chloe. And she still had  _nine months_  to go before Chloe’s graduation.

The doors of the elevator pinged open and the brunette slowly shuffled out, looking down at her feet miserably, wishing she was walking into the apartment that she’d bought Chloe up in Davis. But this was the cool wooden flooring of her swish LA apartment instead. Nothing fancy.

She let out a sigh as she thought she could smell her best friend’s perfume. See, she missed Chloe that much she was even imagining how the woman smelt. But as she looked up to head for the kitchen her heart jumped into her throat.

There, stood before her, in a beautiful dress while motioning to a huge homemade birthday cake that stood on the island beside her, was Chloe. And the redhead’s smile immediately dropped the moment she realised Beca was crying. Because Beca rarely cried.

Beca’s body felt weak, overwhelmed with emotion, and she dropped her satchel to the ground so she could stride over to Chloe. She threw her outstretched arms around Chloe’s waist, letting out a heaving sigh followed by a loud sob into the woman’s chest and she squeezed her eyes closed as Chloe held her tight.

“Heyyy,” Chloe said in a worried tone, “what’s going on??”

“Nothing.” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s dress, the smell of the redhead’s perfume sending a warm safe rush over her body, “I just missed you so much and this week has been so shit and I just…”

A soft smile was on Chloe’s face as she continued holding onto Beca tight. She knew this feeling because she’d felt it too on so many occasions before. She was crazy about Beca. Was so in love with her. And she always found herself missing her whenever they were apart. A feeling that was made all the more difficult when other factors in life were stressful.

“…I just want to run away with you.” Beca added finally.

“I know…” Chloe said quietly, gently rocking Beca from side to side as she placed a kiss on the side of her head, “…but we’ve only got nine months left to go. Then we can run away.”

“It’s not running away if you plan it.” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s neck and the redhead let out a light giggle.

“True.” She peeled her arms from around her best friend’s petite body so the brunette could stand up a little straighter, “So I guess we just won’t plan it. We’ll just do it.”

“In the summer?”

“Yeah babe, in the summer.” Chloe said, bringing her hand up to affectionately curl Beca’s hair behind her ear. This was a common conversation they had. One of them was always the vulnerable one, desperate for them to forget the pact they’d made to wait until Chloe’s graduation, and the other was always the voice of reason, assuring them that there wasn’t much longer left to go.

“I love you.” Beca mumbled as she wound her arms back around Chloe’s body.

“I love you too.” Chloe whispered back, submerging her face into Beca’s long brown hair, a calm smile on her face. It had been a long five weeks apart, and she hated she only had the weekend to be able to spend curled up with her best friend. “Happy Birthday old lady..” she added affectionately and a chuckle fell out of Beca’s mouth, the younger woman gently pinching Chloe’s hip.

“Gee thanks..” Beca muttered, “I’ll always be younger than you.”

“True.” Chloe said with a light giggle, and the two continued to cuddle each other tight. And to Beca and Chloe it was the perfect way to spend Beca’s 30th Birthday.


	122. Bechloe - 'Sunday Morning'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe have 'the chat'...

Beca and Chloe laid in bed together, facing one another, one Sunday morning. Beca noticed an expression on Chloe’s face that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“What you thinking?” Beca asked quietly, a calm smile on her face.

Chloe hesitated, biting her bottom lip. She’d had a crazy urge to suggest something to Beca for months now. But she hadn’t quite found the confidence to do so, Beca having always been so stressed with work. She took a deep breath then took the plunge.

“I want to have a baby.” Chloe burst out.

Beca swallowed loudly, the colour noticeably draining from her face. Baby’s were a  _lot_  of responsibility. And expensive. And clingy. And dependent. And fragile. And difficult. And a handful. And tiring.

“Oh..” was all Beca could manage. Suddenly those nice peaceful Future Sunday mornings laid curled up with Chloe hurtled out of her grasp. Because having a baby would take all of the redhead’s time and attention. And having only just married the woman, Beca wasn’t sure she wanted to relinquish her wife’s love quite so quickly.

“I-it would be  _our_  baby of course.” Chloe said, the panic beginning to set in as she looked at the brunette laid before her. Because Beca didn’t appear to be taking this news quite as well as she hoped she would. “And, I mean I don’t know  _how_  IVF works exactly but…well if I carried  _your_  baby - uh - our baby, but your egg…” Chloe was moving her left hand around a lot as she spoke, getting more nervous by the second. “…I just think it would be so wonderful! A-and we’d have this tiny little thing but it’d be  _our_  tiny little thing. A part of us. That we made. Well..not exactly  _made_  as in it’d be 50% you and 50% me…but like…it would be 50% you of course, but I would’ve grown it and nurtured it in  _my_  body. And brought it into this world. And we could muddle through parenthood together, with our son or daughter, and try to figure out how to raise our very own little human being…”

Chloe held her breath as her sentence trailed off. She looked at her wife, deep into her eyes, trying to read her mind. To her delight, a small smile grew on Beca’s face, and the brunette brought her right hand up to curl a lock of Chloe’s red hair behind her ear.

“Okay.” Beca whispered.

“Yeah?” Chloe checked cautiously, not wanting to smile just yet in case Beca wasn’t  _really_  okay with this suggestion. This huge step.

“Yeah, let’s have a baby.” Beca said with a calm smile, looking at her wife adoringly, and Chloe beamed at the brunette.

“A little baby Beale” Chloe said whistfully.

“Mmm…” Beca Beale agreed, “With your bubbly bright nature and my sarcasm it’ll go far!”

And the two women giggled happily before kissing sweetly. A kiss that soon became heated. Peaceful Sunday mornings may soon become a thing of the past. Beca and Chloe Beale had every intention of making the most of them while they still could.


	123. Bechloe - 'Hammock'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe just chilling...

Badass Beca Mitchell let out a heavy sleepy sigh. The warm Hawaiian breeze swished over her bikini-clad body, drifting around her long brown hair causing strands of it to whisp about. She lay dozing happily in a hammock. Or more specifically on her fiancée in a hammock.

Chloe Beale lay dozing happily in a hammock at the expensive Hawaiian hotel, out the back of the plush suite that her fiancée had booked for them to stay in. She too wore a bikini, the warm Hawaiian sun having brought out the freckles on her face and shoulders. The breeze pulled the odd strand of her red hair from the loose top-knot she had on her head.

Beca had her head rested on Chloe’s chest, her petite body laying back against the woman who was three years her senior. Chloe had her left arm behind her head, and her right arm around Beca’s waist, the fingers of her right hand entwined with her fiancée’s.

The hammock gently rocked from side to side thanks to Chloe’s left foot - the redhead having hung her left leg out of the hammock to nudge the ground gently, wanting to maintain the swinging motion so Beca would continue to doze. And the two women continued to lay there, perfectly content in one another’s arms, loving how chilled their day was panning out to be. Especially as they were due to get married the next morning.


	124. Bechloe - 'Phone Case'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca accidentally gets two phone cases...

“Wha-?”

Chloe looked up from her magazine as Beca sat across from her at the small kitchen table in their tiny studio apartment, curious to know why her best friend seemed confused. The brunette picked two phone cases out of her small Amazon package and held them up a little to inspect closer.

“Why did you order two phone cases?” Amy asked from  _her_  position on her double bed, looking over at Beca with a furrowed brow. But Beca just raised her eyebrows.

“I-I didn’t!” She said, still staring at the identical phone cases in shock. “They must’ve sent me two by mistake.”

“You should probably send one back Beca.” Chloe said sweetly from her position on the fold-out bed they shared, “Maybe you’ll get some money?”

“Ugh that sounds like effort.” Beca groaned, looking over at the redhead and Chloe let out a hum of agreement. “Did you want one of them?”

Chloe’s face lit up, her eyes widening as she put her magazine to one side, “Yeah?” she checked enthusiastically, scrambling off the fold-out bed.

“Sure.” Beca shrugged, looking back at the cases, knowing that she didn’t really have any use for two. She looked back at Chloe and a small smile grew on her face as her best friend approached her. There were a lot of things she loved about the woman, but Chloe’s enthusiasm for even the tiniest of things was one of Beca’s favourite ‘Chloe Qualities’.

“Wow,” Chloe said softly, looking down at the case as Beca handed it to her, “thank you so much Beca. I love it!”

Beca grinned, looking down at her phone as she began picking her old phone case off the device, “It’s just a phone case Chlo, not an engagement ring.” and she hesitated for a moment, still looking down at her phone, stunned at what she’d just said. Because at no point had she ever come close to suggesting to Chloe that she had feelings for her.

“Oh believe me,” Chloe said in an amused tone, looking down at her best friend with a grin. Because she would love nothing more than for Beca to propose to her one day. A far-fetched idea indeed, but one that Chloe was still happy to daydream about, “if it were an engagement ring I’d be far more excited than this.”

Beca swallowed loudly, not daring to look up at her best friend. Because looking up would expose her true feelings for the redhead. And there was no guarantee Chloe felt the same way. So she continued to pop her phone out of her old case then grabbed her new case. But out of the corner of her eye she saw her best friend bend down to whisper in her ear.

“And the answer would be yes.” Chloe whispered, then wandered back to the fold out bed to take the old case off her phone and replace it with the new case instead.

Beca’s mouth hung open in surprise, looking over at Chloe as the redhead wandered back over to their fold out bed.  _The answer would be yes_? What the hell did that mean? She watched the woman happily exchange her phone case and Beca’s heart was racing. Did Chloe have feelings for her too?

The brunette turned to look over at Amy who was sat on her double bed opposite her and the Australian was grinning broadly at her. Beca just rolled her eyes and shook her head gently as she cleared her throat and looked back down at her new phone case that fitted her phone perfectly. A black design with a stylish pattern of white and gold triangles. Not exactly Chloe’s style, but from the looks of things her best friend didn’t appear to mind.

And Chloe didn’t. She was just thrilled that she and Beca had another matching item..

## \- Eleven Months Later -

The Bellas all gathered around Chloe’s phone, singing sweetly to Stacie’s newborn, Bella. All of them had noticed how Beca and Chloe had matching phone cases. And it had been a running joke that Beca and Chloe never knew which one belonged to who until they unlocked the screen because they both also had matching ‘lock-screen photos’ (that they apparently “keep meaning to change”) and the exact same passcodes (300615 - the date The Bellas won Worlds).

But to Beca and Chloe, if it meant another way of sharing something with the woman they were secretly in love with, then it was worth the hassle.


	125. Bechloe - 'Something More by Chloe Beale'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficception. The Bellas discover Chloe's been writing romantic fiction. And the two lead characters bear an uncanny resemblance to Beca and Chloe...

Exam season in The Bellas house was never the most fun time. Filled with stressy young women shut away in their respective bedrooms trying to study while the other young women were either finished with exams or didn’t feel the need to study quite as hard. Either way, Stacie found herself one of the unfortunate few Bellas left to take their final exams of their Junior year.

“Hey, Chloe?” The brunette called out from the top of the stairs down to her housemates who were in the lounge. The chatter that had been rambling came to a stop and Chloe’s voice chimed up from the room, “Yeah?”

“Do you have a notebook I can use?”

“Yeah there’s a load on the middle shelf by my desk!”

“Thaaanks!” Stacie sang out, and wandered down the hall towards the super-senior’s bedroom. She pushed the door open and stepped inside, her eyes immediately drawn to the shelf that Chloe had described. There, as promised, was a shelf  _full_  of notebooks.

The brunette crouched down so she was at eye-level with them, and ran her finger along the spines. She stopped at the thickest notebook with a good sturdy ring-binder on it. “Perfect!” Stacie thought, and she tugged it from the shelf, then made her way back down the corridor to her bedroom.

She sat at her desk with a sigh, picking up her favourite fountain pen, and opened the notebook on the first page. But to her surprise, her eyes fell on a full page of writing with a heading at the top: ‘ _Something More’ by Chloe Beale_. Naturally she began filtering through the notebook turning page after page. There must have been at least ten, maybe even twenty pages of writing.

Stacie returned to the first page, curious to know what Chloe might have been writing and she slowly began to read the first sentence:

**It was a snowy winters afternoon and the two college students trudged slowly down the snowy street towards the house they shared with their friends.**

_It was a story!_

**Carrie looked to her right, smiling brightly as she always did at her best friend. With long red hair and bright blue eyes Carrie was known to have many an admirer. But she only had eyes for one person. And that person was the woman beside her, Bethany. Bethany was a petite moody alt girl, with heavy eyeliner and a closed-off personality. Her long brown hair was stuffed under a burgundy wooly hat which emphasised her deep blue eyes. And although she was unapproachable to most people, when she smiled Carrie swore she could hear angels sing. Because to Carrie, Bethany had the most beautiful smile in the world.**

Stacie’s mouth fell open in shock. She recognised the description of the characters in this story. They sounded suspiciously like Chloe and Beca…

A knock was heard at Stacie’s bedroom door and she jumped before turning to see CR stood in the doorway.

“Hey, you got one of those gel pens you were talking about the other day?” CR asked but she hesitated when Stacie beamed over at her, her green eyes shining brightly.

“I think Chloe’s written a story about her and Beca!” Stacie burst with an excited whisper and a confused expression wiped over CR’s face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Chloe let me pick out a notebook to use and I just so happened to pick out this one.” Stacie said, motioning to the open notebook on her desk, “But Chloe had already written in it and…” she turned to the notebook while CR slowly walked into the room with a curious smile on her face, “…it turns out it’s a story she’s written.”

“Something More by Chloe Beale” CR read, peering over Stacie’s shoulder, and Stacie grinned as she reread the first couple of paragraphs again.

“Oh my God…” CR said quietly under her breath.

“I know, right?”

Stacie and CR both looked at each other with broad grins. It hadn’t gone unnoticed amongst most of The Bellas that their Co-Captains, Beca & Chloe, seemed to have some sort of unspoken thing going on between them. The two women seemed to be able to communicate with just a shared look.

Beca, who had once been moody and difficult to get to know was now an almost completely open book, finally understanding the benefits of living in a house full of females after knowing them all for almost three years now. Though of course she was still aggressively sarcastic and many of The Bellas didn’t know how to take her comments - all except Chloe who seemed to know her best.

And Chloe was as she always had been, a bright ray of sunshine perfectly counteracting Beca’s raincloud. She smiled almost all the time, was forward and bubbly and happy. Had this habit of always looking to Beca in any given situation whether the brunette was looking at her or not. And it was this look that The Bellas had noticed on all too many occasions that had them speculating if Chloe had a crush on Beca. But they didn’t need to speculate any more, because it looked as though this story Chloe had written was the proof they needed.

“Hey, you guys?” came a voice from the half-open door and both Stacie and CR turned to see Flo stood in the doorway. But before she could say anything more, CR strode over to her, grabbed her hand, and tugged her over to the desk that Stacie was sat at. “Wha-“ the Guatemalan began, but CR quickly answered her inevitable question.

“Chloe’s written a story about her and Beca!” the woman whispered with a grin.

“Huh?”

And for the third time in a short period Stacie had to read those first two paragraphs of Chloe’s story.

“Ohhhhh…” came the distracted tone of Flo, but before any of them could get past the second paragraph a small voice popped up the other side of Stacie.

“Cool story.”

Stacie, CR, and Flo all let out small yelps as they turned to see that Lilly had somehow snuck into the room without them realising and was reading the story across the desk.

“What’s going on-?” came a voice from the other side of CR and the three women yelped again having not noticed that Jessica and Ashley had both wandered into the room too, undeterred.

“Why is everyone shrieking?” Amy said, stood in the doorway, looking at everyone gathered around Stacie’s desk.

“Chloe wrote a story about her and Beca.” Lilly said in her quiet voice and all the Bellas, Amy included, furrowed their brows as they turned to look at her. But Lilly just blinked at Amy, muttering under her breath, “I’ve got seven kittens in my room if you want one?”

The Bellas, who hadn’t heard her final sentence, turned to each other confused, then turned back to Amy. Her brow was furrowed and she watched as her friends before her all turned to Stacie who had a grin on her face.

“Chloe wrote a story about her and Beca!” Stacie whispered.

“Shut up!!” Amy called out in shock, immediately striding over to the women at the desk, slamming the bedroom door behind her then looking down at the notebook her friend’s had all turned back to. But within a matter of seconds Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, “Stacie it’s not about  _Beca_   _and_   _Chloe_!”

Stacie furrowed her brow as she read the two paragraphs that she had become  _very_  accustomed to now, “What are you talking about?”

“Because it says  _Carrie_  and  _Bethany_!”

But the Australian took a step back when her friends all groaned and began talking at her at once.

“They’re code names!”

“She’s obviously not going to include their  _actual_  names!”

“Come on Amy you’re their number one fan! Even you can’t be that stupid!”

Amy held her hands up in defence then peered back at the page to reread the first paragraph. Then a massive smile wiped over her face. Amy was the one to first draw the women’s attention to the ‘close bond’ Beca & Chloe had. She’d been desperately trying to convince their two co-captains that they were meant to be together but Beca & Chloe would always roll their eyes and continue with whatever conversation they were having.

“Oh my God!” Amy said, beaming at her friends, “It’s about  _Chloe_   _and_   _Beca_!!”

“Yeah and I’ve read the first two paragraphs five fucking times now so can I  _please_  continue reading to see what happens??” Stacie said in a frustrated tone and all the Bellas nodded, before gathering closer around the notebook to continue reading with her.

**“I see you looking at me Carrie.” Bethany said, looking at the street ahead of them with a small smile. Carrie’s smile broadened, “I can’t help it when you look that good in your hat.” Carrie said. She saw that Bethany blushed. It made her feel happy that she could put a smile on the grumpy girl’s face. She was one of the only few who could. “Weirdo.” Bethany muttered, nudging Carrie with her elbow, and Carrie giggled loudly. “You love it.” Carrie teased, nudging her best friend back. “Not as much as I love you.” Bethany mumbled under her breath, but Carrie didn’t-**

“Can I turn the page?” Stacie asked as she reached the end of the sentence at the bottom of the page, desperate to know what would happen next. There was a chorus of mumbled “Yes”’s.

“Hang on!” Amy called out, her eyes still focussed on the page as she read Chloe’s words. After a few moments she nodded, “Alright. Turn.” And The Bellas huddled a little closer, quickly catching a glance at the final few words of the first page before Stacie turned to the second page.

**hear her, too busy looking up ahead at a few of their housemates who were busy building a snowman in their front yard. She heard her best friend beside her groan. Carrie knew what Bethany was like. And she knew that Bethany was pretending to hate the idea of building a snowman, even though she probably would end up enjoying it. “Oh come oooon!” Carrie said, looping her arm in Bethany’s and tugging their bodies closer together while they walked, “You’d love to build a snowman!”. “Not with those nutters I-**

“Nutters?” CR interupted everyone’s reading, “We’re not nutters!”

**wouldn’t.” Bethany mumbled, looking over at their housemates as they approached. “But you’d build one with me?” Carrie asked sweetly and Bethany pulled them to a stop at the bottom of their front lawn. The brown haired girl turned to the red haired girl. “I’d do anything and everything with you.” Carrie swallowed loudly as she looked at her best friend who was looking down at her lips. She really wanted to kiss her. “Carrie I…” Bethany began but they were interupted by Ali, their-**

Stacie, Jessica, Lilly, and CR all let out small groans of frustration as they reached the end of the page. Small groans that were echoed by Ashley and Flo shortly after. The Bellas turned to Amy, the woman’s mouth open as she continued to read the final few lines. Then, as she reached the end, she groaned. So Stacie quickly turned the page and they all feverishly continued reading.

**larger than life friend. Ali was a big and beautiful blonde girl from Britain, and waved enthusiastically at them from beside the snowman. “Carrie! Beth! Come help with the snowman!”. A sigh fell from Bethany’s mouth and she rolled her eyes, reluctantly looking over at their friends who were now all waving at them too. She turned back to Carrie, swallowing nervously, “Can I talk to you later about something?”. Carrie nodded, her heart racing nervously, wondering what it’d be about. But Bethany just sighed nervously then turned to look at their friends. “Alright, we’re coming!” Bethany said unenthusiastically to their friends, and they both started walking through the snow across the lawn to the snowman.**

**Two hours later and the friends had all successfully built their snowman. It had Carrie’s blue scarf,**

“ _Chloe_  has a blue scarf!” Jessica said excitably.

**and Bethany’s burgundy wooly hat,**

“ _Beca_  has a burgundy wooly hat!!” Amy added with equal excitement.

**a carrot for its nose and hand-picked stones for its eyes and mouth. The house they all lived in only had one shower which was shared between the nine girls.**

“ _We_  share one shower between nine of us in  _our_  house!” Stacie mumbled in an amused tone, loving the similarities between this story and their actual life. This was  _so_  a story about Beca and Chloe!

**Carrie and Bethany were the last two left to shower, both opting to drink hot chocolates to initially warm up. Well, Carrie had a hot chocolate and Bethany had a black coffee.**

“Beca’s favouriiiiite…” CR mumbled with a grin.

 **They were left alone in the kitchen sat opposite one another. Carrie watched as Bethany looked up nervously at her. “So there was something I wanted to talk to you about…” Bethany began. Carrie swallowed loudly, desperately wanting to know why her best friend who usually had a pretty shut-off personality was revealing her vulnerable side. The brown haired girl was tapping nervously against her coffee cup, and the red haired girl smiled gently, wanting to make her feel** -

Again, another chorus of groans were heard from a handful of the Bellas, all turning back to Amy who was feverishly trying to read as fast as they were, a grin on her face. Because she was clearly as invested in this story as they were.

“Right, go go go!” Amy said finally, motioning for Stacie to turn the page. And she did. The Bellas were no longer reading this story as though it were ‘Carrie and Bethany’. They were reading it as though it were Chloe and Beca. Their co-captains.

**at ease with whatever she was about to say.**

**“It’s okay Beth. You can tell me anything.” Carrie said sweetly, desperately wanting to place her hand on her best friend’s but knowing it would only freak her out. Bethany didn’t like physical affection of any kind. Something that Carrie really struggled with.**

**Bethany took a deep breath, cleared her throat, then went for it, “I’ve fallen in love with you.” Carrie’s mouth fell open in shock and delight. Finally! She’d been so desperately in love with her best friend since the moment they’d met in Bethany’s freshman year (Carrie had been a senior and had had to retake her senior year twice. She had blamed her failing exams. She didn’t tell her friends or family that the reason she’d failed those exams was to stay with Bethany…)**

The Bellas all gasped when they read that final line at their own pace. Chloe had failed senior year on purpose?? And all because of her raging crush on Beca?? No - because she was ‘ _desperately in love_ ’ with Beca? This was fast becoming too much to take in.

**“I know we’re best friends and you’re a girl and I’m a girl and I have a boyfriend for crying out loud!”**

Oh yeah…Jesse. The Bellas had forgotten for a moment that Beca had a boyfriend, too wrapped up in the idea that Chloe fancied the crap out of the petite brunette. This story being proof.

 **Bethany said quickly, worried that Carrie wasn’t okay with this. “But I don’t care about Jerry** -

“ _Jerry_??” Ashley said with a screwed up nose, really not liking the name choice.

“Well she had to come up with  _some_  sort of alternate name for Jesse!” Jessica whispered back to the woman.

“Yeah, but  _still_ …there are better names in the world…”

**all I care about is you. I love you.” Bethany finished quietly, looking over nervously at Carrie, waiting for her answer. Carrie took a deep breath, hardly able to believe that all her dreams had come true at once. Bethany actually liked her! Bethany felt the same way! She LOVED her! “Beth,” Carrie began, a smile spreading over her face, “I**

“Hey, what are you guys up to?”

The Bellas all jumped at the sound of Chloe’s voice at the door, all turning to block the notebook from the redhead’s view. She eyed them suspiciously, knowing her best friends well. Stacie’s heart was in her mouth. How the  _hell_ were they going to cover this?

“Uhm..Nothing!” Stacie quickly said with a forced grin, “We were..just..um..planning yoooour…birthday party!”

“My birthday party?” Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise. But the Bellas nodded their heads. All except Amy who shrugged with a furrowed brow.

“Actually we were reading the story you wrote about you and Beca in the snow.”

The Bellas all glared at her but the Australian raised her eyebrows innocently, “What? She’d know something was up when we didn’t  _actually_  throw her a birthday party! There’s no point in lying to her!”

“Y-you guys found the story?” Chloe asked nervously, the colour having drained from her face, and her friend’s all looked at her with kind smiles on their faces.

“Yeah” Stacie confirmed with a gentle nod.

“So you know about-“

“Your feelings for Beca? Yeah.” CR confirmed with a nod of her own.

Chloe took several deep breaths, then stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her, “Okay I knew you guys were probably going to find out at some point so…I’m not mad…I-I’m just…” and she began to breathe a little faster, her hands flapping a little, and the other women knew Chloe was beginning to panic. Stacie immediately rose from her seat, dashing over to the redhead to take her hands and tug her over to her bed. The Bellas gathered around one of their captains, all reaching out and placing reassuring hands on her to help calm her down. And after several minutes, Chloe did.

“I-I have no idea what to do.” Chloe said in a small voice, tears in her eyes, “It’s been the  _longest_  three years and she’s  _still_  with Jesse and I just  _know_  she likes me but…I just don’t know if she likes me as much as I like her.”

“You’ve gotta be patient Chloe.” Stacie said honestly.

“Yeah keep writing those fics!” CR agreed with a positive expression.

“Yeah you’re writing is  _really_  good!” Ashley added and all The Bellas nodded at Chloe. Because they  _had_  been addicted to the story, and were low-key gutted that they hadn’t made it to the end of the story yet. Something that brought a small smile to Chloe’s face.

“Thanks you guys…” she said quietly and she stood up as a familiar voice called out her name in the hallway. The Bellas all froze, turning to look at the door as Beca pushed it open and peered into the room, her brow furrowing as she saw the attention her best friend was getting.

“Everything okay?” Beca asked cautiously, hating it when Chloe was upset, but never being very good at the whole ‘support’ thing.

“Yeah,” Chloe said with a sniff, forcing a smile onto her face, desperately not wanting to have to talk about this with Beca, “Yes I’m good just…freaking about finals…you know, nothing new.”

“Huh..” Beca replied, “you gonna be okay?” And Chloe nodded with a light “mmmhmm!”

The Bellas watched with baited breath as Beca motioned out the door, “You still want to go get ice cream or-?”

“Ice cream will cheer me up a treat. Yeah.” Chloe agreed with a nod, and The Bellas watched as their co-captains slowly walked out of Stacie’s bedroom. They all looked at one another, still in shock about the recent revelations. Then suddenly they slowly turned back to the notebook that was open on Stacie’s desk. And they all dashed back over to it to find out what Carrie said back to Bethany.


	126. Bechloe - Snapshots..

[Beca and Chloe are busy baking a cake for Amy’s birthday in the tiny little kitchen in their Brooklyn apartment.]

 **Chloe:**  Hey where’d the whisk go?

[Chloe turns to see Beca sat on the kitchen table, swinging her legs and licking the whisk of cake mix.]

 **Chloe:**  I told you not to lick it..

[Beca pulls the whisk from her mouth, and raises her eyebrows with a mischievous grin.]

 **Beca:**  Sweetie, it’s either the whisk or you..

[Chloe blushes, turning back to the bowl and picking up a wooden spoon instead. Beca resumes licking the whisk, loving how flustered she can sometimes make her best friend.]

——————

[Beca and Chloe are at the park walking their dog. Beca runs ahead to the kids play area and clambers up the monkey bars. Chloe rolls her eyes with an amused grin as she slowly wanders after her. Beca hangs upside from the monkey bars by her legs.]

 **Chloe:**  What are you doing?

 **Beca:**  Trying to kiss you upside down!

 **Chloe:**  You’re gonna fall…

[Beca continues to hang there while Chloe raises her eyebrows, beginning to mentally prepare herself for delivering first aid to her fiancée.]

 **Beca:**  Just hurry up and kiss me asshole, I’m getting lightheaded!

[Chloe giggles and steps forward to kiss Beca ‘Spider-Man-style’. Then Beca clambers off the monkey bars, landing with a huge grin on her face.]

——————

[Chloe stands at the airport arrivals gate waiting to pick Beca up. She’s holding up a board that has the word ‘NERD’ written on it.]

——————

[Beca stands at the airport arrivals gate waiting to pick Chloe up. She’s holding up a board that has the word ‘WEIRDO’ written on it.]

——————

[Chloe lays beside Beca on their fold-out bed in the early days of them living in their studio apartment in Brooklyn. She watcheS Beca while the brunette sleeps.]

 **Chloe:**  *thinks* Nice..

[Beca stirs in her sleep and moves over to unknowingly snuggle into Chloe’s arms. Chloe chokes back tears.]

 **Chloe:**  *thinks* NI-ICE!

——————

[The Bellas are all sat around the kitchen table playing a game of cards. Beca strides into the room looking dishevelled.]

 **Beca:**  Uh, sorry I’m late guys, I was busy…um…doing stuff…

[She goes over to the fridge to grab an orange juice just as Chloe walks into the kitchen looking equally dishevelled.]

 **Chloe:**  *grinning* Before anyone asks, yes I’m ‘stuff’.

——————

[Beca is sat on the couch eating some chocolate. Chloe is sat by her side.]

 **Chloe:**  Kisses please!

[Beca knows what this means and turns her face so Chloe can cup her cheeks and they kiss deeply for several minutes. After a while Beca realises that it’s because Chloe is enjoying the taste of the chocolate. So as they part Beca holds up the chocolate packet.]

 **Beca:**  Did you want some chocolate?

 **Chloe:**  *shakes head with a smile* Uh-Uh.

[Chloe adjusts her position on the couch so she’s straddling Beca’s hips, cupping her cheeks and mumbling.]

 **Chloe:**  It tastes better this way…

[They continue to kiss passionately.]

——————

Beca wandering through a fair looking for her wife. She is wearing a blue t-shirt which says in bold letters,  _IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO CHLOE._

Chloe wandering through the same fair looking for her wife. She is wearing a blue t-shirt which says in bold letters,  _I AM CHLOE._

——————


	127. Bechloe & The Bellas - Mealtime

“Oh my God..” Stacie muttered under her breath as she leant to her right against Amy who looked as horrified as the brunette. CR was the other side of Stacie, grimacing slightly, sliding her plate away from the space in front of her.

All three of them were watching Beca stood across the other side of the kitchen, picking at a chicken carcass on the kitchen top by the fridge, eating as much of the leftover white meat that she could find attached to the bones. Her fingers and face were greasy. And she slurped loudly at each piece she successfully managed to take into her mouth, making the odd “mmm” noise of approval.

The three Bellas then looked over at Chloe who was sat opposite them. The redhead sat with a soft affectionate smile on her face as she looked over at Beca, appearing to be daydreaming.

And Stacie, CR and Amy knew…Chloe had such a massive toner for Beca that it didn’t matter how gross the petite brunette was when it came to finishing up a chicken carcass. Chloe loved her unconditionally. And Beca was completely oblivious.


	128. Bechloe - 'Protector' - *M rated for violence implied*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets threatened at a Brooklyn bar...

“What brings a cute girl like you to a dark bar like this on a Thursday night?” came a low gravelly voice from behind Chloe and the woman turned in her seat to look over at a smarmy looking man in his mid to late forties, eyeing her up with a predatory smile. 

“Um…” Chloe said nervously, swallowing loudly as she looked around the quiet bar. There were only a handful of people around. Mostly men. Mostly sporting leather jackets and long beards. Most smelling as awful as the man stood nearest to her now. But those men Chloe knew quite well. She had moved to Brooklyn a few months ago with her two best friends, and the three of them had found this dingy little bar on their first night because it was only one block from their apartment. Now they came here most nights after work, just to get out of the stuffy little studio apartment they all shared. And they were often treated like royalty due to their good looks, quirky personalities, and the fact that Amy could often drink any of the men here under the table so long as they bought the drinks. “This is my local bar?”

“Oh yeah?” the man grinned, his eyes drifting down the length of Chloe’s body making the woman feel very vulnerable, “If you’re so local then we should go back to yours. I’ll show you a good time.”

Chloe swallowed loudly, turning in her seat to look back at the bar, “I-I don’t think so.” but she jumped as she saw and heard his fist fall onto the surface of the bar beside her with a loud thud. She stared intently down at her beer bottle in front of her, trembling in fear as she smelt his cigarette breath wafting across her face while he leant close to her right ear.

“That wasn’t a question.” he growled in a low voice and Chloe’s stomach knotted with dread as she felt his fingers, rough and grubby, scratch their way across her upper back, “You’re gonna get up. We’re gonna leave this bar. And you’re gonna let me fuck you.” a small whimper fell from Chloe’s mouth as tears built in her eyes, “If you cooperate I’ll wear a condom and I might even give you the pleasure of me fucking you in your apartment instead of the back of one of these streets.”

“Now that’s no way to speak to a beautiful lady.” came the familiar, sarcastic, unimpressed tone of Chloe’s best friend, Beca. And in an instant a huge wave of relief washed over the redhead’s body.

Beca had wandered to the bathroom at the back of the bar, and on the way out had bumped into the bar’s manager, Michael, who had asked her how her ‘nightmare meeting’ had gone today. So the brunette had stood telling him about it. The man was good to her, Chloe and Amy. In his mid-sixties, he claimed that the three of them had drawn more customers into the bar in recent months. As a result he often didn’t charge them for their first couple of drinks each. Something that Beca and Chloe particularly utilised, coming to the bar most evenings together. 

Neither woman had confessed the secret feelings they harboured for one another. The secret feelings that Chloe had harboured for five years now, and Beca had harboured for five  _months_. But it didn’t stop them from sharing that crappy fold-out bed in their studio apartment, or from doing everything together when they weren’t at work. Beca adored Chloe. Which is why her body bubbled over with anger when she wandered back out into the bar and saw some massive asshole towering over her best friend while Chloe cowered from him. As she’d approached the redhead she caught the tail-end of the man’s threat, and her temperament swerved from anger to rage. Because insisting Chloe cooperate with such a disgusting man was something Beca would fight against on Chloe’s behalf.

The man didn’t stand up from his position over Chloe, and instead looked over his shoulder. He looked at the petite woman stood behind him with her arms folded and a face like thunder, but he simply smiled, “We’re having a private conversation, little girl. Go home.”

Beca had noticed out of the corner of her eye the other customers turning their attention to the bar area now. Lenny, Bobby, Bob, and Sam sat in the booth to her right. Steve, Micky, Ray, and Tops in the booth beside them. All men that were more than big enough to handle this douschebag. Beca knew she had back-up if needed. But she didn’t want back-up right now. This guy was intimidating and threatening her best friend. The love of her life. And Beca was sure as hell not going to let him get away with it.

“See that’s the thing.” Beca said in a threatening tone, straightening her posture to try to seem taller. It didn’t work but it was enough to have the man turn properly away from Chloe to look at Beca curiously. “My home, is her home. And I’m not going home without her. So…”

The man let out a rolling laugh of amusement, throwing his head back and looking at the ceiling for a moment. Beca used this opportunity to look over at Chloe who peered at her with wide teary eyes. Beca had never seen Chloe look so terrified, and it was this knowledge that fuelled the brunette’s rage. 

“So I get to fuck  _two_  girls tonight!” He exclaimed with a grin, looking down at Beca with a dangerous glint in his eye. And he took two slow steps up to Beca. The brunette looked up at him, swallowing loudly, willing herself not to be intimidated. Because she would be no use to Chloe is she was intimidated. As the man bend down to look directly into her eyes, Beca looked just past him to see Chloe slide off her bar stool. The brunette rose her hand slightly towards her best friend and Chloe noticed, stopping her movements.

Beca’s attention returned to the creepy man stood before her, now bent down to look into her eyes. She could smell the cigarettes on his breath and her stomach knotted. There was no way  _that_  mouth was going anywhere near Chloe’s and Beca would make sure of it. Even if it was the last thing she did.

“How about all three of us go back to your apartment.” The man said in a low threatening voice, his eyebrows raised to emphasise how simple he was making his threat, “I tie her up. Then I force her to watch me fuck you. Huh? Sound like a good idea?” Beca swallowed loudly, her hands balling into fists. Her heart was racing, adrenaline beginning to pump around her body. Fight or flight mode was beginning to resonate with her being. And right now Beca was getting ready to fight. “Then when I’m done with your exhausted body - and believe me, you’ll be exhausted - I’ll take her and fuck her harder in front of you. Over and over and over again. And there will be nothing either of you can do abou-”

But the man was given no opportunity to finish that sentence. Because Beca had reached her limit with the asshole and had exploded. Chloe took a sharp intake of breath then let out a small squeak as she watched Beca throw a nasty left-hook the man’s way, coming into contact with his jaw and sending him stumbling to the side a couple of paces. The men around the bar now all stood suddenly, hesitating for a moment, ready to intervene if necessary. Chloe knew that so long as they were there she and Beca were going to be okay.

To her horror, however, she watched as the creepy asshole stood up straight, holding his jaw, then strode up to Beca, grabbing the petite woman by the front of her leather jacket and throwing her across the room like a rag-doll. Beca’s body collided with an old jukebox, her face smashing the glass, and the woman let out a grunt on contact, slumping to a heap on the floor.

“ _Beca_!!” Chloe cried out, dashing over to her best friend while the customers grabbed and accosted the man who had attacked her.

* * *

Beca sat on the edge of the fold-out bed with a wince, pleased to be home. Relieved to have not had to take that man home with them. She looked over at the tiny kitchen while Chloe bustled feverishly away, collecting a small dish of water and a first aid kit. The woman had been beside herself with worry, desperately insisting that they go to the hospital. But Beca hadn’t wanted to. She’d just wanted to go home. And now all she wanted to do was to curl up in bed with Chloe and forget that this evening happened.

Chloe strode over to Beca’s bedside, placing the dish of water on the bedside table before kneeling down on the ground between Beca’s open legs, placing the first aid kit on the floor beside her. Chloe placed a small bag of ice on Beca’s swollen left hand which caused the brunette to wince. “Sorry.” Chloe said softly with an apologetic expression. 

Beca looked down at her best friend, a soft smile on her face as she watched Chloe filter through the first aid kit and heard Chloe muttering things to herself in a low voice as she always did, “Umm…now…band aids, band aids, band aids…ah, band aids…” and Chloe picked out an array of band aids from the little kit, “…alcohol wiiiiiipes…” she muttered, pulling a couple of those out, “…something to dip in the water…” she mumbled, pulling out a small cloth, “…and gloves. Gloves. Wheeeere are the gloves…?” 

Beca loved it when Chloe did this. It was one of the  _many_  things she loved about her best friend. Chloe always mumbled to herself when she was looking for things or organising things. She watched as Chloe pulled out a packet of rubber gloves and opened them, pulling them onto her hands. Then the woman dipped the cloth into the water and turned to Beca.

Chloe held her breath as she slowly reached out and began dabbing at the cuts on Beca’s face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. As she worked her way from one wound to another Chloe found her bottom lip trembling. She thought she’d never felt so scared when that man had threatened her. But then she’d watched the woman she secretly loved being thrown across a room after defending her. 

“’Mokay Chlo..” Beca mumbled, wincing slightly when Chloe dabbed a particularly painful cut. And those words appeared to be too much for the redhead, Chloe’s bottom lip trembling for the final time before she finally burst into tears, her hands dropping to Beca’s thighs. 

Chloe hung her head as she cried hard, “Beca I was so sca-hared!” she bawled, moving with Beca as her best friend snaked her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulled the woman’s body into hers.

“I know…” Beca mumbled gently, holding Chloe tight while her best friend cried into her chest. Chloe’s arms wound around Beca’s waist while the brunette gently rocked them from side to side. They were the very best of friends, on a path that would soon one day lead them into a romantic relationship with one another. Because Beca was so madly in love with Chloe, just as Chloe was madly in love with Beca. They just hadn’t told one another yet.

“I love you so much.” Chloe whispered as her sobs slowly subsided and Beca squeezed her a little tighter.

“I love you too.” she whispered in return.

There was no way that Beca was ever,  _ever_ going to let something bad happen to Chloe, as tonight had proved. And when Chloe slowly pulled herself out of Beca’s arms she resumed dabbing the woman’s cuts with a sniff. Beca found her eyes solely on Chloe’s as the redhead peered intently at the wounds she was trying to clear up. And her heart lurched when she found her own hands reaching up to take gentle hold of Chloe’s wrists, bringing the woman’s arms down from her face.

The two best friends held one another’s gaze for a few moments, their apartment silent save for the sounds of their breathing. Then ever so slowly, they drew their faces closer to one another. Their lips brushed over each other’s. Their minty breath from the gum they’d both chewed on the walk back to their apartment washing over their faces. Their eyes fluttered closed and they tentatively shared a first kiss. 

This action was inevitable. Something that many people had bet on happening eventually. The two best friends were as close as any two people could be. They knew what one another was thinking and about to do. They completed one another. But neither felt more complete than they did now as they settled into the kiss, both letting out soft sighs while Chloe found herself nestling into Beca’s petite body again, the brunette cupping her cheeks affectionately, gently deepening the kiss.


	129. Bechloe - T-Shirts...

Beca wandered around the fair looking for her wife. Suddenly a stranger stopped her, “Hey, you’re looking for Chloe, right?”

“Um…” Beca hesitated, wondering how the man knew, but he rose his eyebrows with a kind smile.

“You’ve got couples T-Shirts. I saw her over there.” And he pointed at the ‘Pet Rehoming Tent’.

“Thanks.” Beca said with a grateful grin, and began making her way over to the tent. It came as no surprise to her when she saw her wife sat giggling in a small pen as a bunch of puppies leapt on her, licking her face excitably.

“Oh, there you are!” Chloe said as she looked up and saw the brunette approaching the pen with an amused expression.

“Yeah, some dude saw my shirt and said he’d seen you here.” Beca said and grinned as her wife stood up, dusted herself down, and stepped out of the pen.

“See,” the redhead said as she took Beca’s hand while they walked out of the tent, “and you thought these t-shirts were a terrible idea.”

“I didn’t say they were terrible.” Beca corrected, raising her eyebrows at her wife who smiled at her, “I just said they were embarrassing!”

Chloe let out a light giggle, “Well you can blame Aubrey for them.”

“Oh don’t you worry, I already did.” Beca said, then she spotted the DJ booth and began leading her wife in it’s direction.


	130. Bechloe - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Bellas house Beca reluctantly lets Chloe have dessert...

Beca and Chloe are sat side by side at the Bellas table. Beca is eating a brownie while the other Bellas are busy washing up. Chloe slides her plate to one side and holds her hand out to Beca with a sweet smile on her face. Beca pauses her chewing, looking down at Chloe’s hand, then gives her a quick ‘low five’ with her own hand.

“Nooooo!” Chloe says with a grin, “I want a bit of brownie!”

Beca shakes her head, “No way.”

“Pleeease!” Chloe begs, her bottom lip sticking out as her baby blues shine out at Beca and a small smile wipes over Beca’s face.

“Dude no,” and she motions to Chloe’s plate which has some food left on it, “you didn’t eat all your dinner!”

“But-…I-I…” Chloe stutters as she looks down at her plate, “I’m not hungry for dinner any more!” she says in a squeaky voice that used to irritate Beca in the early days of their friendship but now Beca finds completely endearing.

“That’s not the point! The point is you don’t get brownie until you finish your dinner!” Beca insists with raised eyebrows and a broad smile. Chloe looks back to Beca with her bottom lip stuck out again.

The Bellas grin while they watch their co-captains’ cute interaction. Beca rolls her eyes and slides the rest of the brownie over to her best friend then gets up from the table to clear both their plates.

“You’re gonna make a brilliant Mama one day.” Chloe says with a broad smile, but Beca tuts.

“No I’m not.” She says with an amused tone, “Because I caved and gave you the brownie anyway!”


	131. Bechloe - Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a bad cold...

Chloe let out a massive walloping cough, rolling onto her side, her upper body hanging off the side of the fold-out bed that she shared with Beca in their little studio apartment in Brooklyn. She let out a loud groan, not wanting to move any more, so making do with laying on her front.

The redhead’s eyes drifted closed and she began dozing off. Her body felt weak. This cold had really taken over her body. And she wasn’t one to normally get sick.

When her eyes fluttered open it was because she felt the bed dip a little by her stomach and she saw the familiar petite figure of her best friend. Beca, who she thought was out at work, now sat beside her, looking down at her with a worried expression.

“Beca?” Chloe managed to croak, but it only caused her to cough, which she did before pulling the bedcovers up to her neck while she shivered. “You’re home?”

“Yeah I’m home sweetie.” Beca said softly, bringing her left hand up to stroke some of Chloe’s red hair back from her face and Chloe hummed happily. Her eyes drifted closed again, a gentle smile over her pale face at the feel of her best friend’s soothing touch.

“How you feeling?” Beca asked quietly, having not ever seen Chloe this run-down before. But the redhead scrunched her nose up with a little squeak.

“Same.” Chloe mumbled, her eyes still closed, her body still weak.

“I bought us some soup for dinner. You want me to heat it up now?” Beca asked as she gently ran her hand down to Chloe’s back and smoothed her palm around it. Chloe let out a small grunt, nodding slightly, her eyes remaining closed. So Beca stood up and made her way over to the tiny kitchen in their apartment, picking out a saucepan and tugging the lid of the soup off.

Chloe, meanwhile, had turned onto her back with another groan, blinking slowly as she peered over at her best friend. Her heart felt warm despite her freezing body, because she loved the relationship she shared with Beca. They were each other’s family. Taking care of one another when necessary. Supporting one another through everything. Providing one another with affection and comfort if and when they needed it.

The older woman dozed off again with a small smile on her face. When she woke up, it was to the feel of the bed dipping again, and she looked over at Beca while the brunette smiled gently down at her. “You want your soup here?” she asked quietly and Chloe nodded slowly.

She winced and groaned slightly as she sat up in the fold-out bed, clinging to the bedcover and letting out an exhausted sigh as she reached a comfortable upright position. Chloe rubbed her eyes sleepily, letting out another exhausted sigh, then reaching out while Beca held out a bowl of steaming hot bowl of soup.

The redhead sipped a couple of mouthfuls of the food, letting out a content “mmm” of approval. Then she paused and looked over at her best friend who was watching her with a soft smile on her face.

“You’re staring at me, weirdo.” Chloe croaked with a weak smile on her face, still having very little energy left in her body. Beca blushed noticeably, looking down at her hands with a mumbled, “Sorry.” But Chloe placed her spoon back in the soup bowl and let out a small wince as she leant over to place it on her bedside table.

Beca, always particularly attentive when Chloe needed her, immediately brought her hands out to help, and once the bowl was on the bedside table, Chloe sat back with an exhausted sigh.

“Come snuggle up with me.” Chloe mumbled, holding her arms out gently to Beca and the brunette smiled softly, slowly getting to her feet. She tugged her sweater off, slid her boots off, then snuck under the bedcovers to join her best friend.

Chloe let out a small weak moan as she moved her body a little to snuggle up in Beca’s arms, and Beca wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe, wanting to comfort her best friend while she was feeling so ill. She placed a light kiss on top of Chloe’s head.

The two best friends lay in their fold-out bed together, letting out tired sighs. And they both drifted off to sleep in one another’s arms, calm smiles on their faces…


	132. Bechloe & Aubrey - Toner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely set at the bar at the beginning of PP3...

Aubrey walked up to one of her dearest friends, letting out a light sigh as she took a seat beside Chloe at the booth in the Brooklyn bar they were sat at. Tonight was The Bellas reunion at the Brooklyn Aquarium. And a tipsy Beca had just revealed something very interesting to Aubrey.

“Well, Chloe,” Aubrey said with another sigh, a big smile on her face, “I’ve no idea  _how_  you’ve done it. But you have.”

Chloe furrowed her brow slightly, looking up from her phone at her eldest college friend, “Done what.”

Aubrey leant closer to Chloe, keeping her voice low, “Beca’s got a toner for you.”

“Wha-?” Chloe began, her mouth open in shock. Because this must be a joke. This  _had_  to be a joke. There was no way the woman she’d had a crush on for seven years  _finally_  felt the same way about her.

“I know, I’m as surprised as you are.” Aubrey said with a shrug, taking a sip of her cocktail as she looked over at Beca who was currently talking to Amy, Stacie and CR, “Clearly your patience and constant attention has paid off. She’s finally let her guard down. She’s finally let you in. She’s finally revealed she’s got a crush on you.”

Aubrey turned back to Chloe, a soft smile on her face as the redhead had tears in her eyes, a look of disbelief still on her face.

“Go get your girl, Chloe.” The blonde added gently, and her smile broadened as she watched Chloe knock back another shot she had in front of her.

The redhead stood up from the table, strode over to Beca, and tugged the woman’s arm so she gained her attention. The two best friends stood before one another, looking into each other’s eyes for a few moments, their friends all looking at them with baited breaths, wondering what was about to happen.

Then suddenly Beca reached up, grabbed the back of Chloe’s neck, and tugged the redhead into her, kissing her hard on the lips. The Bellas all whooped and cheered as Beca and Chloe began kissing passionately in the middle of the bar. The two women parted, placing their foreheads against one another’s with goofy grins on their faces.

And Aubrey chuckled quietly to herself. She had to hand it to Chloe. It may have been a long seven years, but it had clearly taken that long for the redhead to encourage Beca to feel the same way Chloe felt in return. And from the looks of things, it had been worth the wait.


	133. Bechloe - Drunk Beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Amy get home from drinking and Beca misses Chloe..

“I miss herrrrr!” Beca wailed as she stumbled through the door of the studio apartment she shared with Amy and Chloe. The Australian followed immediately behind her. The two had been out at their local bar since 4pm, Amy’s idea to drown Beca’s sorrows because out of the blue this morning Jesse had called the brunette to break up with her. Four hours on and the two friends were suitably drunk.

“Oh chill out Shawshank she won’t be away forever.” Amy slurred in a tired tone. Beca had been banging on about Chloe for a good couple of hours now. And Amy wasn’t stupid, she knew the woman had a crush on their other roommate, not that the stubborn twenty three year old would ever admit it.

“I miss her red hair-“ Beca began as she stood, swaying beside Chloe’s side of the fold-out bed she shared with her.

“-she’s been away for twelve hours Beca and you’ve been at work for eight of that…” Amy interupted, but Beca didn’t pay any attention, stumbling as she bent down to pick up Chloe’s childhood scrappy stuffed rabbit.

“-and I miss her smell-“ Beca wailed again, sticking her bottom lip out as she cuddled Chloe’s stuffed rabbit tight. And if Amy wasn’t so drunk she would’ve rolled her eyes. But instead the Australian collapsed in a heap on her bed and passed out. Beca, meanwhile, fell onto the side of the bed, sitting, swaying, staring down at her phone while she still held Chloe’s little rabbit under her arm. She furrowed her brow as she tried to find her best friend’s contact details.

“Beca?” Beca smiled at the sound of Chloe’s voice down the phone and let out a sigh of relief, “Is everything okay?”

“It is now.” Beca slurred, still swaying.

“Aww, you missing me?”

“I’m  _really_  missing yooooou!” Beca wailed and began to cry, “I can’t believe you’ve only been gone a day and you’re going to be gone another four! I need you a-and I love you a-and I want you a-and-“

“Beca sto-hop!” Chloe said with a giggle and Beca sniffed loudly with a sigh, looking down at her knees, still swaying slightly thanks to the alcohol in her system. She was getting tired now. “What makes you think that I’m away for five days?”

Beca furrowed her brow, sniffing again, “Because you said you were going to Savannah for a meeting. And that town takes ages to get to.”

“Beca, open the door.” Chloe said in an amused tone. Beca looked up at the door.

“Wha-?” she slurred in confusion.

“I went to  _Savannah’s_! The bar in the city, you idiot.” Chloe said lightly, a giggle falling from her mouth and Beca let out a small groan.

“Huh?”

“Just open the door!”

Beca winced as she pulled her body up off the fold-out bed, and stumbled over to the door of the studio apartment. She fumbled for the handle, then tugged the door open. Beca let out an over-dramatic gasp as Chloe stood before her and she threw her arms around Chloe’s neck, holding her tight while mumbling, “I missed you so muuuuuuch!”

Chloe let out another light giggle, guiding Beca backwards into their apartment while the brunette kept hold around her neck, and the older woman closed the door behind them.

“Come on,” Chloe said as she peeled Beca’s arms from around her neck with another giggle, “let’s get ready for bed.” And she tugged Beca’s pyjamas out from underneath the woman’s pillow, holding them out to her. The brunette, however, had fallen back onto the bed they shared, and had let out a sleepy sigh, her eyes drifting shut while she tried to shimmy out of her pants. She let out an exhausted groan, giving up. Chloe rolled her eyes with an amused smile. It wasn’t unusual for the two women to help one another to strip and get into their pyjamas if the other was drunk. Tonight it looked like it was Chloe’s turn to help Beca.

After fifteen minutes a drunk and drowsy Beca scrambled under the bedcovers, tucking herself into Chloe’s body while the redhead lay beside her. Chloe wound her arms around her best friend and the petite woman let out a light squeak, her eyes closed as she collapsed into Chloe.

“I missed you” Beca mumbled weakly and Chloe let out a light giggle, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Beca’s head.

“I missed you too, weirdo.”

“Jesse broke up with me.” Beca mumbled quietly, and Chloe froze, still holding onto her best friend tight. She’d thought it was weird Beca going out drinking on a Thursday evening. Now she knew the reason why.

Chloe could hear Beca’s heavy breathing while her body became limp in her arms and the redhead realised her best friend had fallen asleep. But Chloe wouldn’t sleep that night. Because Beca was finally single. For the first time in their friendship. And Chloe’s mind went crazy as it thought up a million ways that she might ask Beca out if she ever had the chance.

Because she adored Beca. And had done for five years now..


	134. Bechloe - Beca & Jesse break up..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I think the event actually goes down..

**September 2015**

“And here we are!” Beca said finally as she stepped through the door of the tiny studio apartment she’d moved into three weeks ago with her two best friends, Chloe and Amy. She paused by the doorway, watching her boyfriend as he stepped into the apartment and stopped to look around.

Beca was pretty impressed with what they’d done with the place. In a very short space of time they’d managed to make this place feel homely - though that hadn’t been too difficult once all their stuff had been moved in.

After a few moments of looking around Jesse furrowed his brow, “Why is there only two beds?”

“Well technically there’s one bed and one couch that is currently folded out into a bed..” Beca replied smartly, a cheeky smirk on her face, proud of her own comeback. But that smirk wavered when she saw her boyfriend look at her seriously, raising his eyebrows.

“You know what I mean Beca. If three of you live here then where do you sleep?”

Beca closed the apartment door over with a shrug, “Um…” she paused, twiddling her door key between her fingers. She knew this was the beginning of a fight. Any conversation about Chloe turned into a fight. And this conversation  _would_  be about Chloe very soon. “Amy has the double bed and I have the fold-out bed.”

“And Chloe?” Jesse asked, and Beca could already sense the aggravation in his voice. He never said it, but Beca knew the man didn’t like her best friend. He never told her why though.

“Um…” Beca said, hanging on for the slight pause which was time enough for Jesse to raise his eyebrows again, and she cleared her throat nervously, “She has the fold-out bed too.”

Jesse scoffed to himself, shaking his head slightly as he turned back to the ‘bed’ in question, “So you and Chloe share a bed now huh?”

“Jesse let’s not get into a fight about this. You’re only here for two nights.” Beca warned, always being good in an argument but not wanting to waste the precious two days that they had available to spend together. It was bad enough that Jesse lived and worked all the way in LA so they only got to see each other once every six weeks. She didn’t want it ruined by an unnecessary argument about Chloe.

“Yeah and where am I supposed to sleep Beca? Because Chloe’s in your bed-“

“It’s not  _my_  bed, it’s  _hers_  and mine, so yeah she would be in  _our_  bed but she isn’t because she’s away this weekend!” Beca said sharply with a frown on her face. It always came back to Chloe. Like it was one full fucking circle. The redhead had shipped herself off to kip on Flo’s couch for the weekend, to give Jesse and Beca full reign over the apartment for the weekend, Amy being out of town visiting a boyfriend a few towns away.

“And why the hell are  _you two_  sharing??” Jesse asked loudly, his chest noticeably rising and falling. Beca didn’t know it, but her boyfriend was panicking.

“Because Amy takes up all the space in her bed!”

“You’re small babe, and you barely take up any room, you could figure it out!” Jesse tried desperately but Beca was having none of it.

“Chloe and I have our sleeping positions worked out just fine thanks!” Beca snapped, folding her arms. She wasn’t backing down. Why was she being blamed for this?

“Well I’m not okay with having  _sex_  in a bed that you share with your ‘best friend’!” Jesse said in a frustrated tone as he motioned to the fold-out bed that Beca had spent thirty minutes earlier changing the bedsheets for so they were fresh for her boyfriend’s first visit to Brooklyn.

“What’s  _that_  supposed to mean?” Beca accused as she mimicked her boyfriend’s ‘double fingers used to emphasise words’ motion that he’d done when saying the words ‘best friends’.

“It means I don’t want you sharing a bed with Chloe any more!” Jesse yelled.

“Why the hell not?” Beca yelled back, her voice high and confused. She couldn’t see what was so wrong with sharing a bed with her best friend.

“Because you’re going to cheat on me again that’s why!” Jesse burst finally.

Beca let out a loud groan, throwing her hands to her face for a moment before letting them drop to her sides, “Ugh I  _knew_  you were going to bring that up again. I  _knew_  it!”

Last year Beca had got drunk. Like, really drunk. It had been the end of year acapella party, held at Jesse’s group’s house next door to Beca’s group’s house. The Bellas had all gone over to The Treble Makers house. Everyone was drunk. Someone called out at one point for truth or dare. And amongst the hubble Beca had answered “Dare” to Amy’s “Truth Or Dare?”. Amy had dared Beca to kiss Chloe. And Beca had. Except…what had started out as a kiss had turned into a full on make-out session to the point that Jesse had had to step between them and pull his girlfriend away. They’d argued hard that night but never really spoken about it again, despite the teasing from their friends.

“Jesse I was drunk. That kiss meant  _nothing_. And just because I share a bed with her  _does not_  mean that I make out with her every night before we fall asleep!” Beca said firmly. Unbeknownst to Jesse, Beca had wondered every night since they’d moved into the tiny studio apartment what it might be like to make out with Chloe in their fold-out bed. But she was never going to tell him that. Just like she was never going to address the huge crush she still held for her best friend, that had been burning away for a good year or so now.

“We’re  _not_  having sex in that bed.” Jesse confirmed in a low voice, folding his arms.

“Chloe will be thrilled to hear that..” Beca retorted, then wandered over to the small filter coffee machine in the corner of the tiny kitchen, crashing about in a mood while she prepared a coffee for both of them. She was angry with him for even insinuating that they were going to have sex. Sure it was usually one of the first things they did when they saw each other. But she hated that that might be the  _main_  reason he ever visited her nowadays, no matter where she lived.

**October 2015**

Beca looked up from her laptop, raising her eyebrows as she noticed her boyfriend’s photo flash up on her phone while he called her. She slid her headphones from her ears to hand around her neck, clearing her throat and answering with a mumbled, “Hey Jes-“ but her sentence was cut off by the man’s voice.

“-I can’t do this any more Beca.”

Beca froze, her heart beginning to race, her stomach beginning to squirm. He sounded exhausted. As though he hadn’t slept in a long time. And Beca wondered if he’d slept much since she’d last spoken to him last Thursday.

“Wha-“ Beca began with a nervous chuckle, “What are you talking about?”

“This. This long distance thing. I-I…” Jesse appeared to struggle with his words and Beca stared at the tiny kitchen opposite her position on her fold-out bed as she heard him sigh again, “…just knowing you share a bed with… _her_. Beca I can’t stand not knowing what you’re doing while I’m not around.”

“Jesse,  _nothing_  is going on between us I swe-“

“-Even if there  _isn’t_  something going on between you and Chloe, Beca… it doesn’t matter. What matters is I can’t  _trust_  you any more. Do you understand?”

Beca swallowed loudly. Yeah she understood. She understood loud and clear. Because she didn’t even trust herself.

She shared a fold out bed with a woman she secretly had a huge crush on. A woman she’d kissed once as part of a dare but had taken it further of her own accords. A woman who she went out of her way to do nice things for. A woman who she acted as though she was in a relationship with, just without the kissing and sex. Everything else was there. She was in more of a relationship with Chloe than she was with her own boyfriend.

And she turned to her right to see her best friend sat beside her in their fold-out bed. Chloe could hear every word Jesse was saying from the phone. And as a result her face had gone pale with guilt.

“I-I understand…” Beca stuttered out quietly.

“I think we should break up.” Jesse said finally, in a soft sad voice and Beca swallowed loudly again.

“Yeah…yeah I think that’s best.”

“If anyone asks we’ll just say it was the long distance thing, yeah?” the man suggested in a slightly lighter tone, as if the decision was already helping him feel better. For Beca, however, this decision had only made her feel worse.

“As opposed tooooo…?”

“As opposed to me breaking up with you because I suspect that you’re cheating on me with Chloe.” Jesse said bluntly and Beca saw the way Chloe’s mouth dropped open. Wow. Well that was one way to put it.

“But I’ve not been ch-“ Beca began to protest honestly, but as usual she was interrupted.

“-It doesn’t matter, Beca. You’re free to do whatever and do  _whoever_  you want now.” Jesse said calmly, a slightly bitter tinge to his tone, “I hope you and Chloe are happy together.”

Beca’s mouth had opened in shock, “Jesse-“

“-Bye Beca.”

And Jesse ended the call. Beca remained frozen to the spot, her phone still held up to her ear, her mouth still open, as she tried to process what the man had just said.  _I hope you and Chloe are happy together_?? She…she  _was_  happy with Chloe. Her friendship was Beca’s most valued relationship.

Beca’s arm dropped down onto her lap and she turned to look back at Chloe who was biting her bottom lip nervously. An apologetic expression was on her face but Beca knew Chloe had nothing to apologise for. This had all been her fault. This was all her. And as the brunette looked at her best friend with tears building in her eyes, she took a deep shaky breath.

This was it. A horrible end to another chapter of her life. But hopefully the start of a wonderful new chapter, with a potential new love interest. One day…


	135. Bechloe & Staubrey - Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the 'My Two Moms & Me' Universe. Bechloe's son at Staubrey's wedding..

The eight year old boy stood alone in the middle of the empty dance floor, disco lights spinning around him, lighting up the large dark room. He had his bright blue eyes rooted to the floor below him, and he moved in the way of a robot to the beat of the music pumping around the room. His little suit-jacket had been removed earlier in the day after getting too hot from running around with his friends and little brothers.

But Samuel Beale didn’t care. Right now he was in the zone. And he stoakly danced alone in the middle of the dance floor, with no care in the world that people were watching him.

Two of those people were his mothers, stood by the bar with amused smiles on their faces. Their eldest son was quite the character. Bright and bubbly like Chloe, but with every bit of the determination and stubbornness of Beca. He was the perfect mix of the two of them. His two younger brothers were slight menaces. And the Beale wives watched as their two little four year olds careered onto the dance floor, immediately barging into their big brother who staggered back.

Little Sammy Beale’s face fell into a look of thunder, annoyed that his little brothers ruined his flow. But the four year olds didn’t appear to care, and they began running and spinning in circles around the dance-floor, trying to jump on the dots of light from the disco.

“I was about to compliment your kid on his determination to dance the robot for five minutes straight but…” Stacie said with an amused grin on her face as she arrived by the mothers’ side, dressed in a beautiful dress that suited her tall model-esque figure. The three women looked over at the dance floor while the eight year old had a face like thunder, crossing his arms while he glared at his brothers.

They watched as Bella, Stacie’s eleven year old daughter, bounced up onto the dance floor, dressed in a beautiful bridesmaid dress. And she was closely followed by Aubrey who was dressed in a stunning white dress that suited her beautiful figure. Bella had placed her hands on Samuel’s shoulders, bending down to whisper something in his ear, and as she leant back his frown seemed to have softened somewhat.

Aubrey joined the two kids, a kind smile on her face, and the spectators watched as both the blonde woman and Bella began doing a robot dance. Sammy Beale’s face gradually opened up into a smile and he joined them in robot-dancing while his little brothers had begun sliding on their knees on the dance floor around them.

Stacie let out a chuckle, “I still can’t believe that dork is now my wife!” she said in an impressed tone as the woman she’d married earlier that day had a broad grin on her face.

Beca and Chloe Beale both smiled at their best friend, then looked back over to the dance floor. It had been a long time coming, but they were glad that Aubrey and Stacie had finally found the opportunity to get married. It had been such a wonderful day.

The two women watched as Stacie excused herself then made her way to the dance floor to join her new wife, her daughter, and her godson, throwing some mad robot-shapes once she’d arrived by their side.


	136. Bechloe & The Bellas - No matter what..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas comfort Emily, but they don't also realise that Beca & Chloe have made an agreement to start dating in five years time...

Emily Junk sat in floods of tears, hanging her head. Her long-term college boyfriend, Jeremy, had just broken up with her over text and to top it off, she’d just been informed that she had to retake her senior year  _again_. She’d immediately travelled to South Carolina to find solice in one of her eldest friends.

The moment Aubrey had realised Emily had arrived she’d called an emergency Bellas meeting and, credit where credit was due, all nine Bellas had arrived at Aubrey’s home by the end of that day, including Beca - who had become a highly successful recording artist over the past twelve months.

The women all gathered around Emily, Aubrey with a reassuring arm round the youngest woman’s shoulders while Stacie sat opposite Emily holding the woman’s hands. Behind Stacie stood Beca, CR, Amy, and Ashley.. Behind Aubrey stood Chloe, Flo, Lily, and Jessica.

“I-I just don’t know if I can  _do_  this anymore you guys. Retaking senior year, leading The Barden Bellas, and now I’m single? Wh- what shall I do?” Emily sobbed gently, looking down at her hands while Stacie gripped them reassuringly. The other women all looked at one another awkwardly. Then Aubrey cleared her throat, looking from Stacie back to the youngest Bella:

## “One day you’re going to meet a guy and…ultimately he’s going to find out how you chew, and how you sip, and how you dance..”

Beca found her eyes locking with Chloe’s, and the two women looked at one another with soft smiles on their faces. They’d had to share a fold-out bed in a stuffy studio apartment for two years after graduation. They’d gotten to know each other better than they knew anyone else. So they’d gotten to know how each other chewed and sipped and danced…

When Beca had got that recording contract and Chloe had got into Vet School they thought they’d have to go their separate ways. Remain best friends, yeah, but rarely see one another. But Chloe had asked Beca out on a date. And Beca had said no, then had quickly insisted that while she had wanted to date Chloe, she didn’t want to distract her from her studies. So the two best friends had agreed that if, in five years time when Chloe had graduated from Vet School, she still wanted to date Beca, then they’d do it. They’d start dating.

It had only been a year so far, but the two were still going strong, content in the knowledge that they would one day start dating.

## “How you smell at every point in the day.”

It probably sounded weird, but both Beca and Chloe really missed each other’s smell when they were apart. And they were apart for quite a lot of the year.

Whenever they were reunited Beca would bury her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck, and Chloe would bury her face in the crook of Beca’s neck, and they would hug each other so tight while taking deep inhales of each other’s shampoo and perfume. Then that warm rush of comfort and love and safety would wash over their bodies. And they would finally feel at home.

## “How your face looks underneath all of your makeup.”

Beca was fairly certain she had every single one of Chloe’s thousand ginger freckles over her face and shoulders and back mapped out in her mind, having spent many a sleepy morning watching her best friend as she’d slept beside her in their fold-out bed. And Chloe adored every inch of Beca’s makeup-less face whenever the brunette dared to go a morning or evening without wearing any.

## “How you love chocolate.”

Beca remembered the time she’d spent a  _lot_  of money on some expensive chocolates at Macy’s for Chloe’s birthday one year, only to have left them on the small kitchen table in the apartment while she’d popped out to the store and upon returning had discovered that Amy had eaten them all..

## “How you can be hyper at times.”

Chloe had always wondered why Beca had often refused candy when it had been handed around The Bellas house. It wasn’t until the redhead had first met Beca’s mother a month after they’d moved to Brooklyn that it was revealed the reason why Beca didn’t eat candy was because it made her so hyper.

During the Christmas holidays that year Chloe persuaded Beca to have a candy to show her how hyper she could get. It turned out Beca got  _very_ hyper on candy..

## “How certain shows make you really happy.”

Chloe knew ‘The Great British Bake Off’ like the back of her hand. And that was all because Beca had been such a massive fan of the British show back when they’d been living in Brooklyn that they’d both settled down to watch reruns of it most evenings before they went to sleep. It became part of their nighttime routine and Chloe loved how happy it seemed to make Beca.

## “How cranky you can get when you’re tired.”

Chloe was a total ray of sunshine all year round. But when she got tired, she got cranky.

Beca was the only person on the planet who was able to notice the signs: a paler face than usual, tiny growls under her breath whenever she was doing things around the apartment, heavy sighs whenever Beca or Amy said something.

And Beca was the only person on the planet able to calm her down: tugging her over to their fold-out bed (despite Chloe’s half-hearted protests) and having the redhead rest her head on Beca’s stomach while the younger woman stroked her hair back over and over in a soothing motion. Normally it wouldn’t take long for Chloe to drift off to sleep and/or apologise for “being such a grumpy-butt”.

## “And how you think you look bad in all of your photos.”

Beca and Chloe’s smiles broadened a little more at Aubrey’s words while they continued to look into one another’s eyes. Over the years both women knew each other’s opinions of themselves in photos. Chloe always hated the way her hair fell or how her smile never seemed “quite right”. And Beca hated her photo being taken full stop - deeming it an unnecessary action.

But over the past couple of years since graduation, moving in together, and particularly this past year that they’d been apart, Beca and Chloe took far more photos of one another or together. Beca would insist to Chloe that she  _didn’t_  look terrible in the photo (“Dude, if your smile looks that weird then why do I love this photo enough to make it the lock-screen photo on my phone, huh?”) and Chloe would insist to Beca that no angle was a terrible angle (“Beca you do  _not_  look like you have a double chin in this photo! You look beautiful!”).

And both women had a collection of photos just the two of them together, taken over the years, that Chloe had fashioned into a ‘Photo Book’ for both of them to keep at their respective apartments. Beca looked at that book every night she was away from Chloe, before she went to sleep. Chloe looked at that book every morning she was away from Beca, before she go up for the day.


	137. Bechloe - Emergency Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a terrible date and Beca rushes out for more 'emergency wine'..

" **I’m coming home!** "

This was all the text Beca needed. She pulled her headphones fully from her neck and unplugged them from her old MacBook. Then she closed the device, bent over the side of the bed, and slid it under the fold-out couch she shared with Chloe in their tiny studio apartment. The apartment they also shared with their best friend Amy. Amy who was out at a party somewhere probably. It  _was_  Friday night after all.

“ **That bad?** ” Beca texted back before scrambling off the bed and pattering over to the tiny kitchen opposite.

“ **The WORST!** " came the immediate reply from her best friend. Beca knew what that meant. And she pulled open the fridge to get out the ‘emergency wine’. Except…

Beca let out a groan. Amy must have drank the emergency wine. Chloe had gone out for a date after work at  _Sergio’s Pasta Bar_. She’d be at least another 20 minutes. Beca definitely had time to run down to the local liquor store and pick up a bottle of wine, right?

The brunette quickly pulled on her boots, grabbed her home keys, her card, and her phone, then dashed out of the apartment. She knew Chloe’s favourite wine. She knew that any time her best friend had a bad date she’d need consoling. She knew the drill.

So Beca quickly dashed out of their apartment block and down the street to the liquor store on the corner, lunging through the door, slightly out of breath. She nodded a greeting to the employee behind the counter then made her way over to the wine section. Her blue eyes ran across the labels of the white wine. None of this wine was going to be chilled by the time she got it back to the apartment but from the sounds of things she could imagine Chloe wouldn’t care. The brunette reached out and grabbed a ‘Sauvignon Blanc’ then hurried over to the counter to pay. She didn’t have long before Chloe would be home.

The cashier looked at her with a deadpan expression, “I.D.?”

Beca immediately brought her hand to her back pants pocket and froze.  _Shit_! She’d only brought her card out. She looked up awkwardly at the cashier but the man simply rose his eyebrows and she knew what that meant. Sure, it was great that she could often get kids entry to places, but it sucked that she still got I.D.’d for  _everything_.

The brunette ran out of the store empty handed and collided with a body, letting out a yelp as she fell backwards back through the door into the store. A familiar squeak was heard, “Beca!!” a familiar pair of hands reached out to grab a fistful of her jacket before she landed on the ground.

Chloe stood before her, looking radiant in her best dress. But to Beca’s dismay her makeup was smudged down her face, a clear sign the redhead had been crying. As Beca stood to dust herself down she cleared her throat nervously.

“I was just getting some more emergency wine as we’re all out..” she mumbled, and she hated the sigh that fell out of Chloe’s mouth. Because she hated it when Chloe was hurting. The curse of having a massive crush on her best friend.

The two women began wandering down the street slowly together towards their apartment block.

“So what happened?” Beca asked curiously. It was never fun watching Chloe come back from a failed date. But it was nice to know that she always came home to her..

She watched as Chloe screwed her face up as though it were painful to recall, “He just kept talking about all his ex-girlfriends and previous relationships.”

Beca furrowed her brow for a moment, “Wasn’t this, like, your third date with him though?”

“Yeah..” Chloe said as they approached the door of their apartment block. Beca held it open for Chloe to walk through, trying her hardest not to smile at how nice Chloe’s perfume smelt. Because Chloe wouldn’t appreciate Beca smiling right now.

“Oh and get this,” Chloe began, stopping so Beca could walk with her up the stairs, the brunette having awkwardly snagged her jacket on the handle of the apartment block door - like always. “his first words were,  _third date huh? You know what that means!_  and winked at me!!”

Both the women grimaced at the thought. Because for some reason guys were  _obsessed_  with third dates and ‘what they meant’. They both wandered up the staircase together towards their apartment.

“Well I’m sorry it sucked.” Beca said finally, after a few moments of comfortable silence, and Chloe smiled kindly at her, looping her arm in hers, causing Beca’s heart to skip a beat. God she fancied the crap out of that girl.

“Yeah..I just wish I could find someone who could like me as much as I like them.” Chloe muttered with an eye roll, both of them reaching their floor and Beca tugging her arm from Chloe’s so she could get the door keys out.

“Meh, I like you..” Beca said casually, though she stared hard at her keys as she put them into the lock of their door. She didn’t notice the way Chloe’s eyes lit up.

“And I like  _you_..” the redhead replied thoughtfully.

“Well if that’s all you’re after maybe we should go on a date then!” Beca said with a chuckle, not thinking for a second that Chloe would think she was serious, even though she actually was..kinda..

“Okay then.” Chloe said and Beca stopped just as she walked into their apartment, turning to look at her best friend who was still stood in the doorway, in her best dress.

The brunette hesitated, then cleared her throat, “S-Seriously?” she asked nervously and Chloe shrugged.

“Sure.”

A small smile grew on Beca’s face, one that mirrored Chloe’s and the two best friends looked at one another.

“Yeah okay.” Beca said calmly as she picked at the keys between her fingers.

“I’m gonna have to redo my makeup though..” Chloe said nervously as she stepped into their apartment and Beca watched her with a soft smile.

“Normally I would say you look beautiful no matter what but…yeah you might want to wipe away the melted eye liner..”

Chloe let out a light giggle as she wandered over to her makeup bag, “You never normally say I look beautiful Beca..” but she froze, looking up at her best friend with a soft smile as Beca said sweetly.

“Well I’m saying it now…”

And the two best friends happily held one another’s gaze.


	138. Bechloe - Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "there's a stray puppy/kitten thats always around the apartment block and Chloe tries to convince Beca that they keep it. (Tbh i just love the stories where Beca melts bc of animals even though she refuses to admit it)"

“Chloeeeee…” came the noticeably irritated tone of Beca as the redhead turned the shower off in their studio apartment and reached out to grab her towel that hung just outside the bath tub. Beca must have got home while she’d been in the shower.

“Um…yeah?” Chloe asked tentatively, as she quickly ran her towel through her long red hair, then paused while listening to her best friend’s response.

“Why is there a load of fur on my side of the bed?”

Chloe swallowed loudly. Crap. She hoped she’d removed all evidence of that stray cat that came to visit each day whenever she got home from her internship.. clearly she was getting lazy.

“Um…you  _do_  know I work with animals right? It’s probably from my uniform.” Chloe tried, tying the towel around her waist, pulling the shower curtain back, and stepping out of the tub. She smiled brightly at her best friend.

Beca stood next to her side of the bed, her hands on her hips as she looked down at the fur that was noticeably in one specific patch of her side of the bedcovers, “Huh,” the brunette said, “normally I’d believe you. But  _that_ ,” she began as she pointed down at the fur, “looks as though a small animal has sat there for quite a while.”

Chloe slowly wandered over to inspect the fur closely, raising her eyebrows with a shrug, not daring to look at Beca who was now looking at her accusingly, “Oh yeah…weird.”

“Chloeeeee!” Beca said in a low warning tone and the redhead bit her bottom lip as she looked at the petite woman beside her. Beca knew what was up, she just wanted Chloe to admit it. And it didnt take her long to cave.

“Okay,” Chloe said while rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh, “there’s this adorable cat who just sits at our window every afternoon and I…let it in sometimes.”

Beca’s eyebrows flew up to her hairline, a disbelieving smile on her face, “Dude! You can’t just be bringing stray animals into our apartment!”

“Why not?” Chloe said innocently, “It doesn’t get into trouble. It doesn’t poop everywhere. It doesn’t have fleas.”

“ _That’s_  why not!” Beca exclaimed, and Chloe looked over to the window that Beca was now pointing at. There sat on the window ledge were three kittens. And beside it sat the very cat she’d been inviting in through the window ever afternoon.

“Ah…” Chloe said, looking back to Beca with an awkward expression. But Beca simply gave her an amused smile.

“You can’t be letting strays in, dude! We can’t afford to keep them  _and_  Amy!”

“Hey!!” came Amy’s voice from behind the Australian’s clothes rail and the two best friends turned, having not realised she was there.

“Sorry Ames, but you can’t say I’m not right.” Beca said.

“Fair.” came Amy’s response, and Beca and Chloe turned back to each other.

“No more cat cuddles.” Beca said strictly and Chloe let out a soft sigh, biting her bottom lip and nodding gently.

**\- Two Hours Later -**

Chloe returned to the door of the studio apartment with a light sigh, a big bag of groceries in her arms. She stepped into her home then froze, a delighted smile on her face. There, laid out on her back on the fold-out bed they shared, was Beca. And the woman had three kittens all frolicking on her stomach while it’s mother lay curled up into Beca’s side.

The brunette looked over at Chloe, the grin that she’d had on her face dropping suddenly as she rose her eyebrows, “What?”

Chloe closed the door quickly behind her and placed the grocery bag down on the small armchair beside the bed.

“I couldn’t stand the scratching at the window..” Beca tried to explain as Chloe let out a little squeal of excitement as she jumped onto the bed, “But this  _doesn’t_  mean we’re keeping them!” Beca insisted while Chloe reached over her and scooped up one of the kittens that was about to tumble off Beca’s side of the bed, “I mean it Chloe! We’re not keeping these cats!”

**\- Two weeks later -**

Chloe looked up from her magazine as Beca returned home from work with a sigh, “Ugh I’ve had the longest daaay!”

The redhead watched with a soft smile as her best friend immediately scrambled onto the bed, grinning as the three small cats that had been sleeping on Chloe’s stomach now darted over to sit on Beca’s stomach, “Hey little dudes! I missed you!”

Chloe had known that with a little persuasion, Beca would’ve allowed her to keep the cats. That’s why she’d started training that pregnant stray to visit every afternoon, feeding it when Beca hadn’t been looking.

She’d tell her one day of course. But for now she watched happily as Beca let out a chuckle while the growing kittens licked her chin.


	139. Bechloe - 'post-its'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you please write insecure Beca and Chloe being encouraging, supportive and loving?"

Beca let out a huge sigh as she shuffled through the door of her LA apartment. She’d had a crazy busy day at the recording studio trying to figure out which of the seventeen tracks she’d recorded over the past few weeks should be included on her debut record. She’d been fighting for a song that she’d secretly written for Chloe. But the label didn’t think it suited the ‘style’ they were aiming  _BECA_  to have.

Chloe had just spent the past three weeks at Beca’s LA apartment. It had been the Christmas holidays at Davis University (where Chloe was studying to become a vet) and both women hadn’t even slightly entertained the idea that they’d be spending it apart. They were the light in each other’s eyes, and had promised one another that in five years time, once Chloe had graduated from college, they would start dating. It was this knowledge that helped them get up each morning. It was this knowledge that kept Chloe studying hard and Beca working hard.

All of this - life - it had an ‘end goal’. And Beca wanted to make the very best life for her and Chloe one day. So she continued to work hard. She had worked all over Christmas, calling it quits at 5pm each day. And it had been  _the best_  being able to come home to Chloe each evening, the redhead having cooked them dinner each night just as she had done back when they’d been living together in that stuffy studio apartment in Brooklyn.

In fact, a lot of having Chloe staying for the holidays had been like it had been before Beca had had to move over to LA five months ago. They’d still shared a bed (though now it was a proper Queen-sized bed instead of that crappy fold-out bed), they’d still curled up in front of Netflix (though now it was on a massive TV screen on the wall opposite the bed instead of Chloe’s small laptop screen), they’d still laughed together and had gone out to get groceries together.

And they still hadn’t kissed or held hands. Because they  _weren’t_  a couple yet. And they wouldn’t be for another four and a half years. But Beca was okay with that - she wanted Chloe to put her entire focus on her studies and not have the stress of trying to maintain a long-distance relationship with someone who had the potential of becoming an ‘overnight superstar’ (though Beca couldn’t see what the fuss was about. Chloe could. She’d always told the brunette she was amazing.)

At least, Beca  _had_  been alright with all that. Until today, when she’d had to drive Chloe to LAX airport and say goodbye to her, which had been really difficult. And then she’d had to attend that awful ‘record meeting’. Then she’d arrived home to an empty apartment. No Chloe. No dinner. No ‘welcome home’ hugs. Nothing. She was alone. And suddenly Beca missed her best friend harder than she’d ever missed her before. Because there was something different than the last time she’d said goodbye to Chloe.

Last time had been in the summer, when Beca had had to move away from their little apartment in Brooklyn. Yeah she’d felt sad, but  _she’d_  been the one to leave for somewhere new. It was different leaving someone and going to some place where you wouldn’t associate them. This time, however, it was Chloe who had been staying here and it was Chloe who had had to leave. After three wonderful long lazy happy weeks Beca now associated Chloe with this LA apartment. And not having her here made Beca feel sad.

The brunette sighed again, closing the door behind her and placing her keys in a bowl by the empty coat hanger. She couldn’t even see why she  _had_  a coat hanger. She didn’t even own that many coats. It had been Chloe and Amy who had filled the coat hooks back in Brooklyn..

She pulled her phone out of her back pants pocket and let out a sad smile as she looked at the lock-screen of her device. It was a selfie of her and Chloe, one of the many that the redhead had insisted on taking while they’d been together over Christmas (“I’ve got to have something to keep me going until I next see you!” Chloe had said with a giggle, which wouldn’t be until Spring break). God, Beca really missed her already.

The woman wandered over to the fridge to pull a beer out, but froze as her eyes zoned in on a post-it note stuck to the white appliance just above the handle she held. And on it was Chloe’s beautiful handwriting:

**Dinner’s in the fridge**

A smile grew on Beca’s face as she pulled the door open and saw a Tupperware box inside with another post-it note stuck to it. She pulled the box out and read the next message:

**Inside me is spaghetti bolognese.  
Yes, the chef loves to receive praise.  
Inside the freezer are more dinners like this.  
Enough to keep you going.  
Consider it “Chloe’s kiss” **

Beca grinned at the poem her best friend had written for her, then placed the Tupperware box on the side, before crouching down and pulling open the freezer door. She let out a gasp as she saw the freezer full of meals that Chloe had clearly cooked, boxed up, and placed in the freezer for her. She reached in a tugged one of the small plastic boxes out and noticed that there was a post-it taped to the lid with Chloe’s handwriting on it:

**”Be the kind of woman that when your feet hit the floor each morning, the devil says ‘Oh crap, she’s up!’”**

Beca let out a light chuckle, placing the box on the floor beside her and reaching in for another box, this too had a post-it taped to the lid with Chloe’s handwriting on it:

**”The things you are passionate about aren’t random. They are your calling.”**

They seemed to be motivational quotes of some kind, and for every box that Beca pulled out, there was a new quote handwritten by Chloe:

**”Be fearless in the pursuit of what sets your soul on fire.”**

**”You’re going to change the world, one exhausting day at a time.”**

And Beca hesitated, her broadest smile coming when she pulled out a box towards the back of the freezer, the post-it saying:

**”I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all that you’re yet to be.”**

Beca swallowed loudly. She had to hear her voice. She had to call her.

So Beca placed all the tubs back in the freezer and closed the door, then stood up and brushed herself down. She reached out for her phone, unlocked it, and it came as no surprise to see that Chloe was at the top of her ‘recent calls’ list.

The brunette brought her phone to her ear then slowly shuffled around to her bedroom at the back of the apartment while she listened to the ringing tone. She paused as it eventually went to voicemail, and her heart would’ve dropped with disappointment. But it didn’t. Because her eyes honed in on a post-it note stuck on her bedroom door at her eye-level:

**I miss you already, my favorite weirdo**

Beca ended the call before she was required to speak for the voicemail, and brought her free hand out to gently pluck the piece of paper from the door. She smiled as she looked down at Chloe’s handwriting. If it was hard enough before having to deal with missing her best friend then it sure as hell was difficult now.

Suddenly her phone began ringing and she looked down to see Chloe’s beaming face on the screen, her heart skipping a beat at the caller I.D. photo.

“Beca!” came Chloe’s frantic voice as the woman answered the call, “I’m so sorry I missed your call! I was in the shower and didn’t have my phone on me because I left it to charge and only noticed you’d called and I’m so SO sorry-“

But Beca chuckled, loving how sweet her best friend was, and she pushed her way into her bedroom, the post-it still in her hand, “-It’s okay Chlo, I was just calling to say thank you for my dinner.”

She could hear the redhead’s smile in her voice, “That’s alright.”

“And for the tonne of dinners in the freezer! My God, I’ll be eating like a Queen for weeks!” Beca said with a grin as she sat down on the end of her bed.

“Well what else was I supposed to do while you were out at work these past couple of weeks?” Chloe said with a light giggle, and Beca wished the woman was here with her right now.

“And thank you for all the post-it notes..” Beca said softly, her heart racing as she looked down at the one in her hand that had been stuck on her bedroom door. “I miss you already too.”

“How many have you found?” Chloe asked curiously and Beca hesitated, furrowing her brow as she looked up at the TV screen on the wall opposite her. Then her eyebrows rose as she saw a post-it stuck hanging down from the bottom of the screen, and a smile swept onto her face, “Well so far there’s the one on the fridge, the one  _in_  the fridge, the bunch in the freezer, the one on my bedroom door,” Beca stood up to pick off the latest post-it:

**”I hate waiting. But if waiting means being able to be with you? Then I’ll wait for as long as forever.”**

“And the one on my TV.” Beca added quietly, a soft smile on her face. Because this quote suited their situation perfectly. Yeah, waiting to be together properly sucked. But it would all be worth it.

“Oh, so not many then.”

Beca couldn’t help the goofy grin on her face as she processed what her best friend might mean, “Wha-? There’s more??”

“Yeah I wrote about fifty and hid them around your apartment this morning before we left for LAX!” Chloe said brightly and Beca immediately turned on the spot, her eyes scouring the bedroom for signs of the little yellow notes.

“So  _that’s_  why you took forever to leave!” Beca said with a chuckle. She’d been left sat in the car for ages this morning while she’d waited for Chloe to leave the apartment.

“Uhuh!” Chloe said proudly, and Beca could hear her best friend’s smile in her voice, “You’ll be finding them for  _weeks_  Mitchell.”

Beca let out a loud “aha!” and her heart skipped a beat as she dashed over to the dresser in the corner of the room and found a post-it stuck to the back of her hairbrush:

**”Your voice is my favorite sound.”**

“Which one was it?” Chloe asked curiously.

“The one on the hairbrush..” Beca said with a grin, picking off the post-it and joining it with the previous one she held.

“Ah, only seven more to find!”

“Seven??” Beca exclaimed, turning to keep looking around the room, but she paused as she heard Chloe giggle.

“Don’t look for them all now, sweetie. They’re supposed to be there to support you while I’m not able to in person. A little scrap of me popping up when you least expect it.” The redhead said affectionately down the phone and Beca took a deep breath, wandering over to the bed and falling onto it with a sigh.

After a couple of moments Beca opened her mouth, and said quietly in a sad voice, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Chloe said in an equally quiet, sad voice.

Beca felt guilty that she hadn’t won the battle at work earlier that day. She’d so desperately wanted ‘Chloe’s song’ to be on her first record. She’d wanted to be able to dedicate something to her. The person who loved her unconditionally and supported her no matter what. And as she looked at the post-it notes in her hand again she made a promise to herself: she would work harder to become powerful enough in the industry that she could choose whatever songs she wanted, to put on her future records. And then she’d put ‘Chloe’s song’ on one of them instead.


	140. Handwriting..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon question: "Out of curiosity, what do you think Chloe’s handwriting would look like? I just read your amazing 5 years au one shot where Chloe places post it notes everywhere and now I’m a curious bean"

Bubbly. Like..big round font? I imagine its handwriting that looks neat no matter how quickly she writes, but she always thinks it’s messy and scrappy. 

Classic Chloe and her high expectations of herself.

And I always imagine Beca’s to be a bit scratchier. Like, I imagine she hates writing so it’s a chore for her to write stuff. And she just accepts that her handwriting is a bit shit so doesn’t get too precious about it. Has little to no expectations of her handwriting.

But I imagine that Chloe has kept every single note or card that Beca has  _ever_  written for her. And she secretly keeps them all in a tin box under their fold-out bed in their studio apartment in Brooklyn. 

And I imagine that Beca has subconsciously kept all the ‘birthday’ and ‘Christmas’ cards that Chloe has ever written for her since the first year they’d met and has them littered about her belongings in boxes here and there. 

But I also imagine that Beca started  _consciously_  keeping  _every_ single note and card from the redhead dating back from the moment Beca realised she was beginning to crush on Chloe around the fire at the retreat.

And since then Beca has secretly kept them in a tin box under the fold-out bed she shares with Chloe in their studio apartment in Brooklyn.

And both of those tin boxes are unknowingly side-by-side under that fold-out bed. Both filled with more love and emotion than either of their owners will ever know…

But obviously Amy will know because she snooped under their bed one day and opened both tins and read the cards and notes inside. Including the typically wonderful loving and affectionately written ‘graduation’ card that Chloe wrote to Beca, and the unusually wonderful loving and affectionately written ‘graduation’ card that Beca wrote to Chloe…


	141. Bechloe - Campfire Realisation..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca realises something at the end of the Bellas Retreat (set during PP2)

**”And I’m leaving tomorrow, what dya say?”**

Beca held her breath as there was a pause in the song and she looked across the campfire at her best friend. Her co-captain. At Chloe.

The redhead looked softly at her having just sang those previous lyrics directly to Beca. Her bright blue eyes shining thanks to the flames crackling before them. But Beca had been sucked into Chloe’s gaze. And in an instant something clicked in her mind.

**”When I’m gone,”**

Beca continued to sing, but jumped at the sound of Amy echoing her lyrics, her eye contact snapping from Chloe’s while their friends all joined in with the rest of the song.

**”You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone. You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere oh…”**

Beca took one last look at Chloe, her heart racing as her mind began to fill with thoughts about the redhead while Chloe was looking around in awe at their friends’ harmony. Beca looked down at her feet, her body filling with feelings for her best friend that she hadn’t consciously addressed before. Like Chloe’s beautiful smile. And the way she always looked to Beca for encouragement and reassurance. That amazing perfume she always wore. And how she always made twice as much dinner so she could leave a plate of food for Beca in the microwave each evening.

**”You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone.”**

Beca sang the final line with her friends and paused. She thought back to the look Chloe had given her when she’d sung the lyrics “And I’m leaving tomorrow, what dya say?”. Chloe had clearly meant every word in that sung question, directing it specifically at Beca. She was subtly asking Beca to leave with her after graduation.

Suddenly a small smile grew on Beca’s face. Because  _of course_  she would leave with Chloe after graduation. She couldn’t imagine life without the woman. And it was this realisation that made Beca look back up and over at Chloe with an affectionate smile.

She saw that Chloe was already looking at her, and the brunette felt a wave of calm rush out from her heart and across her body as she saw her best friend give her a soft smile in return.

Chloe didn’t make Beca feel nervous or scared about the future. Chloe made her feel calm and excited about the future.

And it was the sudden acceptance of this knowledge that caused butterflies to begin to race around Beca’s stomach.

Because, shit. She realised she had a crush on her best friend. Her co-captain. On Chloe.


	142. Bechloe & Jesse - The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Jesse argue about what they'll do after graduation...

“The plan was  _always_  you coming over to live with me in LA!” Jesse barked in a frustrated tone.

“No.” Beca insisted in an equally frustrated manner, “That was always  _your_ plan! I never agreed that I would!”

The couple stood in front of one another with furrowed brows and their arms crossed, Beca looking up at her tall boyfriend, Jesse looking down at his petite girlfriend.

Senior year had been the toughest year in their relationship yet. Jesse had gone over to LA to do his senior year at an LA-based film school. Beca had stayed in Atlanta to complete her senior year at Barden. The long-distance thing had been a struggle, particularly with the tough Bellas rehearsals and Jesse’s partying to ‘socialise’ with new friends. He claimed he was networking so that when Beca finally moved over to LA in the summer she would slip easily into the life he’d set up for them. But Beca wasn’t someone who ‘slipped’ into  _any_  life with ease, no matter whose it was or who it was with.

“So what are you gonna do then Beca? Huh?” Jesse asked, pulling his arms out from the crossed position and shrugging, “Wha- you’ve graduated college, won the World Championship of Acapella. What next?”

“Residual Heat have offered me a promotion in New York.” Beca said stubbornly, never having intended on telling her boyfriend about it during an argument. The man’s eyebrows rose, his mouth dropping open in shock.

“You’re kidding.”

“Yeah.”

“And what did you say?”

Beca hesitated. She hadn’t said anything yet. She’d only been offered it a couple of days ago and had been too wrapped up in the frenzy of winning Worlds that she hadn’t yet made a decision. Her heart desperately wanted to go, knowing the massive opportunity this was. But her head was terrified of going to New York alone.

“Becs, I’ve set up a life for us out in LA, just like you always wanted! Why are you fighting this?” Jesse said in an exasperated tone.

“It may have been what I’d originally wanted in Freshman year but…everything’s changed now!” Beca attempted to explain. What she didn’t specify was that her  _feelings_  had changed too. She wasn’t in love with him like she thought she once had been. Now she wasn’t overly sure if she’d been in love with him in the first place. No, recently she’d come to realise that she was growing more and more  _romantically_  fonder of her best friend. And the love she appeared to be harbouring for Chloe certainly outweighed the love she had for her own boyfriend.

“Okay so now what? Huh? Y-you’re gonna move over to New York? Continue your career over there?”

“Yeah I am actually!” Beca said defensively, her arms still folded, her brow still furrowed, representing the stature of a four year old whose parent was desperately trying to get her to leave the house and get into the car without a chocolate bar bribe.

“Real life isn’t like college life, Beca! You’re never gonna make it there alone! You’re just not!”

“Who says I’m going to be alone?” Beca tried to use as an additional defence but Jesse merely scoffed.

“Oh and who’s gonna up-sticks and go all the way up to New York with you?  _Chloe_?  _Amy_?”

“Yeah I bet  _both_  of them would, in a heartbeat!” Beca cried out angrily, still annoyed that her own boyfriend wasn’t supporting her career decisions.

“Go on then! Go ask them now!” Jesse challenged, still adamant that his life-plan was best for his girlfriend.

“Alright then!” Beca yelled back, and tugged her phone out of her pocket, immediately dialling a number while Jesse watched, slightly unsettled by the way this discussion had suddenly got out of hand.

“What up Shortstack?” came Amy’s familiar Australian drawl and Beca stared furiously at Jesse as she spoke in a plain voice.

“Amy I got a job in New York. Wanna relocate up there with me?”

“Uh YEAH! That’d be awesome!” Amy said immediately in a bright tone, “Is Chloe coming too?”

“That’s the plan!” Beca said with a cocky smirk, something that only seemed to make Jesse more annoyed.

“Ahh Yeaaah! Well done on the promotion Shawshank! Big drinks tonight to celebrate!”

“Looking forward to it Ames.” and Beca ended the call abruptly - not that Amy would’ve cared. At least  _she_  was happy for her.

“Yeah well Amy would go anywhere if it meant she could potentially live somewhere for free.” Jesse said defensively, and Beca had to admit, her boyfriend had a point.

“Well let’s see what Chloe thinks, huh?” Beca threatened, dialling her best friend’s number. As the tone rang Beca’s heart beat fast. There was nothing more awkward than calling her crush while standing opposite her boyfriend. What if Chloe said no? Jesse would partly be right. And Beca would have to face a reality of moving to New York with Amy!

“Hey Becs!” came Chloe’s voice, ringing clearly out of the phone that Beca had put on loudspeaker so Jesse could hear her best friends’ responses.

“Chlo, I’ve been offered a job in New York-“ Beca began in a sharper tone than usual, but Chloe interrupted her with an amused giggle.

“-Yeah I know you told me as soon as your boss hung up, remember?”

Beca looked at her boyfriend whose eyebrows had risen, clearly unimpressed that Chloe had known about his girlfriend’s promotion before he had.

“Yeah, well I’m gonna take it-“ Beca added, but before she could say anything else Chloe let out a light squeal of excitement, clearly thrilled for her best friend.

“-Oh my goodness Beca, congratulations!! Oh that’s  _amazing_!  _You’re_  going to be amazing! And I hear living in New York is so cool!”

Beca rose her eyebrows at her boyfriend who was looking at her with an unimpressed expression. She still couldn’t work out why he was so against her positive career path when the woman on the other end of the phone was so thrilled for her. And in an instant Beca made a decision.

“You’ll move up there with me, right?”

“For serious?” Chloe asked, suddenly a little quieter, but Beca knew her best friend, and she could tell by her tone that Chloe was smiling.

“Definitely.” Beca said seriously, cocking her eyebrow at her boyfriend as she added, “I wouldn’t want anyone else.” and a loud squeal emanated from Beca’s phone as Chloe agreed whole heartedly.

“Oh I’d be honoured!! I’ll get looking for apartments right away and show you what I’ve found when you get back to the house tonight!” Chloe gushed.

“Sounds great.” Beca said then ended the call. Jesse’s bedroom, the room the couple were stood in, fell silent. Jesse still looked pissed off. Beca looked victorious.

“Looks like I won’t be alone in New York…” Beca said, and Jesse rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

“This is a short-term fix for a bigger problem Beca, and you know it.”

“No, what I know is that my two best friends support my career more than my own boyfriend that’s what.” Beca said, her chest feeling tight as she spoke the truth, hating that this dude she’d put so much time and energy and emotion into was turning out to be the very kind of boyfriend she’d feared she’d end up with. An unsupportive one.

“I  _do_  support your career!”

“So don’t complain that I’m moving to New York!” Beca yelled and Jesse let out another sigh.

“Fine,” he conceded, “congratulations.”

And Beca let out a sigh of her own, then turned on the spot, and stormed out of his room. She was going to go straight back to The Bellas house. She was going to sit with her friends. And they were going to celebrate her promotion together.  _Without_  her boyfriend.


	143. Bechloe & Jesse - Only a Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse watches the USO tour finale live on his laptop..

Jesse Swanson sat in his small LA apartment. His cat around his neck. His girlfriend tucked up into his body, dozing while they sat on the couch together. The perfect life he’d always wanted.

A soft smile grew on his face as he looked at his laptop screen and watched a familiar figure slowly walking out onto a stage. Someone he hadn’t seen in almost two years. Jesse was surprised to see Beca willing to perform solo on this stage, even though it  _was_  as the opening act for DJ Khaled(!!). He’d never imagined she’d have a desire to perform without The Bellas - her best friends, and the women she deemed her family. Though he couldn’t see any of them around the stage or in the large audience of troops.

Jesse had missed the previous performances that had been ‘live streamed’ on John & Gail’s official website, having missed the emails that the duo had sent him and the rest of The Trebles over the past few days. He’d been too busy on an independent project to sift through any emails that weren’t flagged as ‘urgent’. And it hadn’t been until Bumper had mentioned on  _The Trebles WhatsApp Group_  chat about how ‘hot’ Beca was now she’d graduated college (and no longer wore heavy eyeliner) that Jesse’s curiosity had increased, wondering how his ex-girlfriend was since their breakup eighteen months ago - Beca having blocked him from both her Facebook and Instagram accounts.

The twenty five year old held his breath as he saw Beca pause in front of a microphone. He had to admit, the woman  _did_  look different. But he couldn’t be sure how. It could be the makeup. Or the hideous gold outfit she’d been dressed in. Or how awfully her hair had been styled. But as he saw the way Beca smiled softly at the audience of troops before her, Jesse suddenly realised what was different about his ex-girlfriend. Beca actually looked  _happy_!

And it was at this realisation that Jesse’s stomach suddenly knotted while Beca began singing the opening lyrics of ‘ _Freedom 90_ ′ that she was performing calmly for the crowd. Because he knew she wasn’t singing to all of them. She was singing specifically  _at_  someone. And Jesse knew exactly who.

He put the brightness of his laptop screen up to its highest and peered at it, no longer looking at the petite figure of his ex-girlfriend in the centre of the screen and now looking into the crowd for that someone. The one person. Looking for  _her._ For Chloe.

Chloe had been the reason Jesse and Beca had broken up in the first place. Jesse had denied it had been because of the redhead, just as Beca had denied that any feelings she had for Chloe were less than anything deemed ‘more than close friendship’. Except…Jesse had known that had been a lie. He had known Beca better than she had known herself. Back in college he had seen the way the brunette had used to look at Chloe. Had seen the way she’d not made a fuss whenever Chloe would smooth a hand across her back or sling her arm around her shoulder, but would shy away whenever Jesse had tried to do the same. Had noticed the way Beca would put a lot of thought into Chloe’s Christmas and Birthday presents but obviously cobble something together for Jesse’s. 

Jesse had had to move over to LA in their senior year for film school. Beca had stayed at Barden. They hadn’t spoken much over that time and had just about managed to spend the holidays together. When it had come to the moment of having the conversation about their ‘next steps’, they’d skirted around the specifics, the young man assuming that Beca’s plans had remained the same as they had been back in their freshman year: move to LA post-graduation. 

Jesse had missed Beca’s graduation due to  _his_  finals, not that she had seemed to mind so much. From the looks of her Instagram she’d had a good day. At the time Jesse had tried to ignore the knot of jealousy that had tightened in his stomach when he’d seen a graduation selfie that Amy had posted onto her personal Instagram account - having noticed Beca and Chloe stood together in the background, Chloe affectionately adjusting Beca’s mortarboard while Beca smiled gently at her best friend, her hand seemingly holding a small patch of Chloe’s graduation gown. 

It had surprised him when Beca had revealed that she would be moving up to New York for work post-graduation instead of over to LA. But what  _had_  taken him by surprise had been the knowledge that she would be taking Chloe up to New York with her too (and Amy, but still..) 

Jesse remembered how angry he’d been when he’d discovered that Beca and Chloe were in fact sharing a bed in the tiny studio apartment they rented with Amy. And Beca had been defensive, claiming that he was being ridiculous for insinuating that she had  _romantic_  feelings for Chloe. Jesse and Beca hadn’t spoken for six days after that argument, which wasn’t exactly difficult for the couple because they were spending so many weeks apart at a time, they didn’t really feel like they were in a relationship any more.

The straw that broke the camel’s back was when Jesse opened his Facebook one day to see that Chloe had posted a ‘four year life event’: “ _Four years with this weirdo!_ ” alluding to four years since Beca and Chloe had first met (and consequently become friends). Except the comments beneath the post and on both Chloe  _and_  Beca’s Facebook pages were messages of congratulations, as though the two were celebrating their wedding anniversary rather than their friendaversary (”Beca struggles to keep someone around for four minutes let alone four years so congratulations you guys! Chloe, you must be doing SOMETHING right haha!!” was the message from Beca’s weird cousin.)

And with those posts on Facebook came photos, videos and ‘stories’ on Instagram. Both by Beca and by Chloe. Both seemingly out for dinner in Manhattan. Alone together. And in one of Chloe’s Instastories, Beca had been looking at Chloe (who was holding the phone off-screen). The brunette had been grinning in embarrassment at the massive cheese-board she’d just been served for dessert, looking directly at Chloe (“Dude you’re gonna have to help me with this!”) then chuckling at whatever Chloe’s facial expression had been like (“No  _way_  Beca! I’m here to see something special! And that’s to see you sink this entire cheese-board in one sitting!”) and Jesse had seen a look on Beca’s face that he’d never seen before. She looked… _in love_.

That had been the moment Jesse had realised he’d needed to break things off with Beca. It hadn’t been easy, but it had been important. He’d needed to move on. And she’d needed to have the space to work out what her feelings really were towards Chloe.

Jesse felt his stomach knot as he saw Chloe sat directly in front of Beca, front row, looking up at her adoringly as she  _always_ had done. Jesse had challenged her about it once in his Junior year. But Chloe had denied it, claiming he was drunk. The two had barely spoken before then. And they’d barely spoken since. Strange considering they were both, at the time, two of the most important people in Beca’s life. Now, however, it looked from the way Beca was singing  _to_ her during this nerve-wracking performance, as though Chloe was the number one most important person in Beca’s life..

“Is that Beca?” Jesse’s girlfriend croaked groggily.

“Uh..yeah..” Jesse replied quietly, causing the cat around his neck to stretch and let out a loud smelly yawn which he briefly scrunched his nose up at. Katy had been his best friend all through his senior year here in LA. They had hung out pretty much every day. They’d watched a gazillion movies together and could talk for hours over the importance of difference movie composers and had laughed together about how different some movies would be if they were just sound effects and no score. It was throughout those ten months at college that Jesse had realised just how incompatible he and Beca actually had been. He’d tried hard not to fall for Katy instead. But seeing how content Beca had seemed without him had only made his growing feelings for Katy all the more difficult to deal with.

When he’d seen Beca and Chloe’s Instagram and Facebook pages littered with posts of the two of them out for dinner together to celebrate their ‘Four Year Friendaversary’, Jesse had been sat on the couch of his little apartment, Katy with her legs over his thighs while she slobbed out watching  _Star Wars Episode V_  for the millionth time. That was when he realised the only thing holding him back from being happy here in LA was Beca. And that was when he’d decided to break up with his college girlfriend.

Beca’s texted response had been short (“Oh. Is this the whole Chloe thing still?”) and Jesse’s reply to Beca had been equally short ( “No. We’re just not working. I’m sorry.”) to which Beca had finally released him of his shackles (“I get it. Good luck dude.”) and Jesse’s final text to Beca had been one of relief (“Good luck to you too Beca”) and within a matter of minutes Jesse had begun making out with Katy on his couch, finally breaking the sexual tension that had been building between them for months.

“She looks good.” Katy said optimistically about Beca, a kind smile on her face. There had been no weirdness when Jesse had suggested to her earlier in the day that he might watch the USO performance tonight. Katy got it. She knew he missed singing with The Trebles from time to time. She knew he missed acapella life. And she loved him as much as he loved her. They were happy and comfortable together.

The couple sat side by side as they watched Beca’s performance, both commenting here and there about how good Beca’s voice was and how good her stage presence was. It came as no surprise to Jesse when the woman had invited The Bellas up onto stage with her. Her best friends. Her  _family_. And try as he might, he just couldn’t tear his eyes from Chloe, watching the redhead like a hawk. The woman who had potentially broken apart his first long-term relationship. His stomach knotted when he saw Chloe wrap her arm around Beca’s shoulders while the petite brunette sang, and Beca squeezed her eyes shut, her arm around Chloe waist as they shared a brief half-hug. Then Beca began moving about the stage to half-hug and sing with the other Bellas. At least it hadn’t been exclusively with Chloe, and Jesse wondered if Beca had actually been right back then. Perhaps she  _hadn’t_ had romantic feelings for Chloe.

The song came to an end, The Bellas all stood behind Beca, hand in hand, while the brunette smiled at the audience before her, tears in her eyes. And Jesse couldn’t help the proud smile on his face. At least she was happy. 

The smile wavered slightly for a moment as he watched Beca turn on the spot and, with no hesitation in the slightest, dash immediately into Chloe’s open arms. The two women held one another tightly, and Jesse saw Chloe’s expression while she cried and wore a bright beaming smile. The Bellas all joined in to form a massive group hug and Jesse heard his girlfriend beside him let out a gentle “aww”, holding her hand to her chest. The Bellas stepped away from the hug, leaving Beca and Chloe to pull apart slowly, looking at each other affectionately.

But Jesse’s jaw dropped open and Katy let out a gasp as they watched Beca suddenly bring her hand to the back of Chloe’s neck and pull the redhead into a deep kiss. The two women kept their eyes closed, smiles on their faces. And Jesse had a sneaking suspicion this was their first kiss. Ever. In public.  _On stage_. On  _camera_. 

Jesse suddenly realised Beca was no longer the woman he’d once known. She was happier. More content. And more comfortable with who she was and her future.

And it was with this knowledge that brought a calm smile back to Jesse’s face. He watched while his ex-girlfriend and her best friend broke their kiss to giggle happily, their foreheads against one another, tears rolling down their cheeks as they continued to hold onto one another tight.

Okay so Jesse was pretty stunned. But not overly surprised. Not really. Because it was only a matter of time before Beca and Chloe finally took the plunge. 

And he was happy for them.


	144. Bechloe - 'Nervous' *Explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes over to visit Beca in LA for the first time since agreeing to start dating, and is nervous about their 'first time' together..

Chloe broke the deep kiss she and Beca had been locked in, taking in a sharp intake of breath as she felt her best friend’s hands at the base of her top, the brunette having begun to pull it up. Beca leant her forehead against Chloe’s, both women out of breath from the ferocity of their make out session that had begun in the open-plan kitchen/lounge area of Beca’s LA apartment and had continued through into Beca’s bedroom. They had officially begun dating two weeks ago. And by ‘dating’ it meant that they’d agreed to become ‘official’ when Chloe had found a letter from Beca in which the brunette had confessed that she was in love with her. 

Beca had had to leave for LA shortly after admitting in person that yes she  _was_  in love with her. Which had given Chloe time to call things off with Chicago, the army dude she’d kinda started seeing at the end of the USO tour. He had been the perfect gentleman and had spoilt her during the week they’d spent together after the tour, but the moment Chloe had opened Beca’s letter upon her return, it had been nobody but Beca for Chloe. Beca was the one. And fortunately Chicago had been okay with Chloe’s break-off, wishing them both the best of luck for their future together. 

Two weeks had gone by, where Chloe had been left in Brooklyn to make her arrangements to relocate over to Davis to attend Vet School in September. And Beca had had to remain in LA, adjusting to the apartment that her record label had provided her with. The two women had FaceTime’d each other every day and had texted nonstop, both counting down the days until they were properly united. 

Now that time had finally come, and Chloe hadn’t expected to feel so nervous. But she was. And she looked down at her left hand that was resting over Beca’s chest, feeling her best friend’s heart racing with excitement. But Chloe’s main emotion wasn’t excitement right now. She was terrified.

“Hey.” Beca whispered, pulling her forehead from Chloe’s slowly, looking at the older woman with a concerned expression, “Is everything okay?”

“Uhuh.” Chloe whispered unconvincingly, her breath catching in her throat so it made a crackling sound, not daring to look into Beca’s eyes. Because looking into Beca’s eyes would reveal to the woman just how scared she was right now. 

“Hey. Chloe.” Beca said quietly, changing the position of her face to try to catch Chloe’s eye, but the redhead still avoided it, “Chloe.” Beca persisted softly, bringing a hand from the base of the older woman’s top up to Chloe’s chin, tilting her head up to look at her properly, “What’s wrong?” 

Chloe hadn’t seen her best friend look this concerned in a long time, and she felt awful for making her feel this way. Perhaps she shouldn’t have come here this weekend. There was such a huge chance that she might ruin this for them. The end of the most important relationship in Chloe’s life, screwed up because she wasn’t good enough for Beca.

“I-I don’t want to disappoint you.” Chloe revealed quietly, looking deep into the brunette’s eyes. Her body trembled with nerves. Even when a soft smile washed onto Beca’s face.

“Why would you think that you’d disappoint me?” Beca whispered affectionately, bringing her hand up from Chloe’s chin to cup her cheek gently and Chloe let out a shuddering sigh.

“You have no idea how many times over the years I’ve dreamt about this moment. About being with you. Like this. Intimately.” Chloe paused, her stomach knotting as she watched Beca’s smile slowly drop. Oh God she was really screwing this up already. “I-I…that…” Chloe stuttered nervously, “…that didn’t come out quite right. I didn’t mean that I’d thought about… _this_  a lot over the years just…now we’re here…and I…I don’t want to disappoint you. That’s all.” 

Chloe took a deep breath, pausing again while she looked into Beca’s kind eyes, and she noticed that a small smile had grown on the woman’s face again.

“You’re cute when you’re like this.” Beca whispered affectionately, and a coy smile appeared on Chloe’s face, “It’s rare to see you nervous,” Beca added, “but then I guess that proves that this -  _us_  - is as important to you as it is to me.”

“It  _is_ important to me.  _You’re_  important to me.” Chloe confirmed gently, calming at the sight of Beca’s soft smile.

“You’re important to me too.” Beca replied quietly, “Which is why we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I’d happily stand here for the rest of my life just making out with you. Hell we don’t even have to kiss if you don’t want to. Just…as long as you’re happy and comfortable then I’m happy too.”

“But I  _do_  want to do this…” Chloe insisted gently, “I just…haven’t ever done…you know… _sex_ …with another woman before.”

An amused smile grew on Beca’s face as she let out a light chuckle, “And you think I  _have_  ‘done sex’ with another woman before?”

“You haven’t?”

“Dude  _no_!” Beca exclaimed affectionately, her smile dimming to a softer one as she stroked her thumb across Chloe’s cheek, “So there’s definitely no way you could  _ever_ disappoint me.” And Chloe felt her racing heart calm as their foreheads rested against one another’s again, “I love you.” Beca finished quietly and Chloe took a deep calming breath as she looked into Beca’s eyes.

“I love you too.”

They slowly drew their lips back together, sharing a gentle kiss before pausing, breaking apart and looking into one another’s eyes again. Chloe finally felt calm, knowing that the woman before her was just as novice as she was when it came to having sex with women. She didnt know where to start, but fortunately the brunette appeared to take the lead.

Beca reached up and took Chloe’s hands from around her body, slowly walking backwards, guiding the redhead towards the large bed with her. The younger woman hesitated for a moment, then began scrambling into the middle of the bed, crossing her legs as she looked over at Chloe with a kind smile.

A small smile grew on Chloe’s face, and the redhead slowly scrambled into the middle of the bed too, choosing to sit opposite her, their knees touching as she also crossed her legs. The two best friends sat quietly before one another, holding each other’s hands, looking into one another’s eyes nervously. Then, as if communicating with unspoken words, they slowly leant forward and lightly pressed their lips together.  

Suddenly Beca broke their kiss, shaking her head slightly, and Chloe began to panic. Was Beca having second thoughts? Was…was this kiss so bad that the woman wanted to go back to just been friends? Because Chloe wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to go back to being just friends with Beca. It was now all or nothing. And that thought made Chloe feel sick. She couldn’t imagine her life without her best friend in it.

But to her relief, Beca tugged her hands slightly, “Come on,” she mumbled, “legs up here please.” and Chloe saw Beca gently smack her own thighs. So Chloe got up onto her knees, and moved so she was now straddling Beca’s hips. She could feel a tingling sensation between her legs when she’d finally settled, and loved the feel of Beca’s hands that were now at the base of her back, the brunette supporting the older woman on her lap. This was immediately much better, their bodies now against one another as they sighed with a little more contentment in one another’s arms.

Chloe pulled her long red hair to one side and looked down adoringly at Beca. The one person in the world who she trusted more than anyone. The one person in the world she trusted with her body. The one person in the world she trusted with her heart.

Chloe cupped Beca’s cheeks and slowly drew her lips down to the woman’s mouth, this time not hesitating as they both took deep intakes of breath through their noses, and the redhead slid her tongue expertly into Beca’s mouth. The younger woman let out a light moan of approval while her fingertips snuck under Chloe’s top, Beca’s nails tracing their way up Chloe’s back then down again over and over, tickling the skin and sending goosebumps across the redhead’s body.

Their kisses were deep and heavy, echoing around the fairly large and empty apartment bedroom, Beca having never really owned much stuff in the first place. Chloe’s hands had wound their way into the thickets of Beca’s long brown hair. Beca’s hands had slid their way daringly down the back of Chloe’s pants, the younger woman now squeezing Chloe’s ass affectionately, encouraging the slow grinding that she was currently doing on Beca’s lap.

After a few minutes of remaining in that position, Beca’s hands found their way out of Chloe’s pants and had begun fiddling slightly with the base of the redhead’s top again. Beca broke their kiss to gasp for some air, her eyes remaining closed while Chloe rested her forehead on hers, also gasping for breath. Their hearts raced with adrenaline and excitement, their bodies yearning for more.  

Chloe could feel her best friend hesitating while her fingers twiddled with the base of her top and she heard Beca quietly mumble, “Can…is it okay if I take your top off?”  

The redhead opened her eyes slowly, bringing her head back slightly from Beca’s, looking down at the younger woman and meeting her questioning gaze. She was beginning to feel nervous again despite Beca’s assurance that she wouldn’t disappoint her in any way no matter what happened between them. But as Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes in the dim light of the bedroom she held her breath. Because Beca looked just as nervous as Chloe felt.  

This was a huge step for the two of them. Yeah, they’d seen each other naked before. Not only because Chloe had accosted Beca in the college showers back in their Barden day’s to insist she audition for The Bellas, but also because sharing a studio apartment for a couple of years meant there had been no point in being bashful. There often hadn’t been time to be while getting ready for work in the morning or ready for bed at night.

But now? Now this was the most intimate situation they’d ever been in. Their bodies, hearts, souls, and minds were ready for this. They wanted this. Together. But that didn’t mean that they were any less nervous.

Chloe nodded gently, biting her bottom lip, pulling her arms from around Beca’s neck to give the woman the opportunity to tug her top up. But after a short pause, Beca surprised her by bringing her hands to her own top and pulling it up over her own head first.

“Wha-? I thought you wanted to take  _my_  top off?” Chloe asked quietly in a light bemused tone as Beca moved a little underneath her to throw the garment down onto the bedroom floor.  

The brunette looked up at her again, and shrugged, “Yeah I do but…” and Chloe felt her best friend’s fingers at the base of her top again, this time giving it a gentle tug as she quietly added, “…I thought it’d be a dick-move if I didn’t take mine off first.”

And Chloe brought her arms up while her top was slid from her body and thrown down onto the bedroom floor to join Beca’s top. The two women let out nervous sighs as they settled back into their original position but without their tops on; Beca’s hands on Chloe’s hips while Chloe remained straddled around her; Chloe’s soft hands resting on Beca’s bare shoulders.  

They looked deep into one another’s eyes, their hearts still racing with nerves, the memory of their last kiss still echoing across their lips. Chloe brought her hands up to Beca’s face, using her left hand to cup Beca’s right cheek, while she used her right hand to delicately stroke her fingertips across Beca’s left cheek. She affectionately curled some of the woman’s brown hair behind her ear with a soft smile on her face, pushing the long locks off her shoulder so her hair cascaded down her back. Chloe loved her. She trusted her. And she trusted that no matter what she’d confess to Beca in this moment, the brunette wouldn’t freak out.

So Chloe let out a delicate sigh as she continued to look into Beca’s deep blue eyes, “ _You’re everything to me_.” she whispered softly, vulnerably, and she noticed the way Beca swallowed loudly. But the brunette didn’t shy away from her touch. Instead Beca turned her face gently in Chloe’s hands, closed her eyes, and placed a long lingering kiss on the woman’s left thenar.

When their eyes met again, Chloe was almost certain she’d never seen Beca look at her like that before. There was this raw vulnerability that Beca had never revealed to her. A raw vulnerability that Chloe wondered if Beca had  _ever_  revealed to  _anyone_  before. The brunette let out a content delicate sigh of her own, before whispering, “I’m in love with you,” and Chloe bit her bottom lip in delight as she saw a small smile grow on Beca’s face while she cupped it between her hands, “and you have no idea how good it feels to finally be able to tell you that and not be afraid that you wouldn’t say it back.”

They paused for a moment, their soft smiles remaining while they contemplated the reality of Beca’s whispered confession. Because there was no way either of them would ever go a day without telling the other that they loved them. Not any more. It was all out there in the open. They finally felt the same way about each other and had finally revealed it. There was nothing left now but to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

And with that final thought, Chloe brought her lips crashing down onto Beca’s, adoring the way the brunette pulled her body against hers by the waist, holding her tight. Because neither of them wanted to let the other go.

Their kisses were slow and deep, their respective tongues slipping between one another’s teeth, lapping at the insides of their lips and the roofs of their mouths. They both hummed happily, their bodies rocking gently from side to side, moving with the motions of their faces as they continued to kiss passionately. Beca’s fingers were running up and down Chloe’s bare back, skipping over her bra strap each time, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. And Chloe found that she was rolling her hips with more gusto as the time ticked on.

Soon their kissing paused while Beca’s fingers stopped for the first time at the clasp of Chloe’s bra. The next step in their sexual exploration was about to be met: removal of bras. Chloe broke the kiss but nuzzled breathlessly against Beca’s face while she felt her best friend’s heavy breathing against her skin.

“You can take it off.” Chloe whispered, only just realising that during their previous make-out session her left hand was at the back of Beca’s neck, her right hand cupping the side of Beca’s neck, her thumb on the woman’s jawline. She didn’t see Beca’s reaction, but she could feel her best friend nervously begin fumbling with the clasp.  

Beca let out slight huff, embarrassed that she didn’t have the skills to whip Chloe’s bra off in an instant. Worried that the woman’s previous sexual encounters with men had involved all of them having been able to quickly whip her bra off in the heat of the moment. Chloe sat patiently, skimming her fingertips from the base of Beca’s neck, out to the edge of her shoulders and back again, over and over, wanting to reassure her that she was happy to wait. But Beca let out a light groan of disappointment, paused her fumbling, and threw her forehead against Chloe’s right shoulder with a heavy sigh of defeat.

“I’m sorry.” Beca mumbled in a frustrated tone, and Chloe let out a short, light giggle.

“It’s okay. What’re you sorry about?”

“I can’t even get your fucking bra off that’s what.” Beca mumbled again, her forehead still against Chloe’s shoulder, her hands now resting on the redhead’s thighs that were wrapped around her hips.

“Why would I care whether you can get my bra off or not?”

“ _Because_!” Beca said in a slightly winey tone, lifting her head from Chloe’s body and looking up into her face with a worried expression, “You’ve probably been with  _loads_  of guys before who have been able to take your bra off like that…” and she snapped her fingers, “…and…I-I’m a girl who takes her bra off every day but I can’t even take  _your_  bra off? It’s… _embarrassing_ , Dude!”

Chloe watched the woman adoringly. Raw vulnerable Beca was particularly cute when she was embarrassed. Not that Chloe would ever tell her that. Because Beca always cherished her ‘badass reputation’ – something that would probably be all the more important now she was to become a potentially multi-award-winning solo artist. So the redhead brought her right hand from Beca’s bare shoulder, to use it to emphasise what she was about to say.

“Alright well one, I’ve not been with  _loads_  of guys before-” Chloe said with raised eyebrows, holding her index finger up.

Beca let out a light groan, hanging her head as she interrupted Chloe, “-Ugh I didn’t…Dude I didn’t mean you’d been with  _loads_  of…I-I…ugh I’m the worst at-” but Chloe had used the hand she’d held up to delicately put over Beca’s mouth to stop her from talking and the brunette slowly raised her head to look back up into Chloe’s kind twinkly eyes.

“-and two. None of them matter. What I did with them…what they did with me…it…” now Chloe was beginning to feel embarrassed. Because yeah, she’d not been with  _loads_  of guys. But she  _had_  lost her virginity in high school, she  _had_  slept with nine different guys in college, and one guy post-graduation. She didn’t consider herself someone who ‘slept around’. But her previous encounters often proceeded her. At least it had done in college. Before she’d met Beca. Everything had changed once she’d met Beca. And she’d only ever dreamt of finally having the chance to at least be able to kiss her. Let alone have sex with her!

“…Beca I’ve only ever wanted you. It’s only ever been you. So of course I’m not gonna care if you struggle to take my bra off because…well  _you’re trying to take my bra off in the first place_!” Chloe said with an affectionate smile, one that made a light chuckle fall from Beca’s mouth when the woman realised how ridiculous she was being, “Do you get what I mean?” Chloe finished with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I get what you mean…” Beca confirmed gently, not feeling quite as awkward as she had done, and was now slowly brushing the palms of her hands up and down Chloe’s thighs. “Uh…so…you’re cool if I give it another go or…?”

And Chloe couldn’t help the light giggle that fell out of her mouth again as she looked down at her best friend with a soft smile, saying in an affectionate tone, “Of course, weirdo!”  

“And if I don’t manage it this time then-”

“-then I’ll happily wait until you do.” Chloe interrupted, looking at Beca with a kind smile and bringing her hand back to the woman’s cheek to stroke it affectionately while Beca’s hands slowly wound their way back up to the clasp of Chloe’s bra. She watched as Beca broke their eye contact, instead looking across the room with a furrowed brow and her tongue stuck across her own teeth behind her closed lips, clearly trying to concentrate a little harder on the task at hand.

After several minutes the clasp finally unclipped and Beca let out a huge sigh of relief as she brought her hands back down to Chloe’s thighs, looking up at her victoriously, which caused the redhead to giggle gently.  

“Sorry, I admit that could’ve been a lot sexier..” Beca muttered, rolling her eyes at herself but Chloe shook her head.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think the removal of any bra can be classed as ‘sexy’.” she reassured but Beca looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

“I bet if you removed my bra it’d be sexy!” Beca tried to challenge but Chloe shrugged, leaning her face down to the younger woman’s.

“It’d only be sexy because of the woman I’d be taking the bra off…” Chloe mumbled lightly, her breath whispering over Beca’s lips before the brunette closed the gap. And the two best friends began slowly making out again.

Chloe slid her bra from her arms, reaching to the side and dropping the garment down onto the bedroom floor, presumably to join the two tops. She swallowed loudly mid-kiss as she snuck her arms beneath Beca’s and her hands snaked around to the woman’s bare back to find the clasp of her bra. Beca, meanwhile, had used the change in arm position to reach up and cup Chloe’s cheeks, deepening their kiss by sliding her tongue into her mouth. The motion elicited a moan from the back of Chloe’s throat and Beca let out a hum of approval.  

The redhead became nervous again. She had no idea how many sexual partners Beca had had in the past so had no idea if Beca was used to someone taking off her bra quickly. All she knew was that none of Beca’s previous partners had been women. And that the brunette had been with her long-term boyfriend all through college and several months after.

As her fingers fumbled with the clasp, Chloe began to understand why it had taken Beca so long to undo her bra. It wasn’t just the desperation to keep things going smoothly, but also the pressure of trying to not disappoint the other that made this task all the more difficult. And as time continued on, Chloe became more and more nervous, and more and more unsure. How the heck had Beca managed it??

Suddenly Beca broke their kiss and Chloe noticed she was grinning up at her, “Not so easy, huh?” and Chloe gave her an embarrassed smile back, biting her bottom lip as she shook her head gently. “Hang on.” Beca said quietly, then quickly brought her hands behind her back, snapped the clasp apart, and expertly pulled her own bra off.

“Tada!” Beca whispered, chucking the garment down onto the bedroom floor and looking up into Chloe’s eyes. They both paused, taking deep breaths to try to calm their nerves. Because they were now half naked. For the first time ever Chloe’s naked chest was leant against Beca’s naked chest. And Chloe had to admit, she loved the feel of Beca’s boobs against hers.  

Beca began tracing her fingers up and down Chloe’s bare back again, this time with no bra-barrier to get in her way. And it sent a wave of calm across Chloe’s body, a gentle hum falling from her mouth as she gave Beca a soft smile while whispering, “That feels nice.”

Chloe saw the way Beca bit her bottom lip, clearly proud to have got such a compliment from the redhead. The redhead who had also now begun tracing her fingertips over Beca’s bare back and shoulders. And after a couple of minutes Chloe was surprised that her best friend became more daring out of the two of them and had drifted her fingertips round to the front of Chloe’s body, tracing them delicately up her torso, over her toned abdomen and up to the patch of skin over her sternum. Up and up, lightly across her collarbone, then down until her left hand traced around the entire outside of Chloe’s right breast.  

By this time Chloe had stopped her movements. She had been busy holding her breath and watching as her best friend concentrated on her bolder actions. Beca appeared to be somewhat mesmerised by Chloe’s breast, and the redhead found it pretty wonderful to watch. Because she’d have never put Beca down as someone who would be mesmerised by breasts, nor someone who would be bold enough to touch another breast first. But she was right now. And for Chloe that was a sign that Beca felt just as comfortable with Chloe as Chloe did with Beca.  

“Is this…am I alright doing this?” Beca asked cautiously, looking up into Chloe’s eyes, pausing her movements.

“Yeah.” Chloe replied with a soft smile. A smile that quickly dropped when she realised she’d stopped stroking Beca, “Sorry, I’ve stopped. I…God, sorry-” and she brought her hands to Beca’s neckline and slowly traced her own fingertips over the woman’s skin but Beca let out a light chuckle, bringing her hands from Chloe’s body and gently holding Chloe’s wrists to stop the motion.

“-no it’s…Chlo you don’t have to apologise for anything. I just want you to enjoy this-”

“-I do.” Chloe interrupted, now holding Beca’s hands in her lap between them, their bare breasts lightly touching, “But I want you to enjoy this too!”

“And I  _am_  enjoying it, weirdo.” Beca said in an amused tone with a kind smile, “I’m enjoying the sight of you enjoying what I’m doing to you.”

Well that made sense. And Chloe took a deep breath then nodded gently, letting go of Beca’s hands and the brunette took one last slow look up at her to check it was okay to continue, then delicately resumed the position her hand had been in. When Beca’s left fingertips traced over Chloe’s nipple for the first time a gentle hum sounded at the back of Chloe’s throat and the redhead’s eyelids fluttered closed.  

She suddenly felt Beca’s hand smooth away from her breast and back around to the small of her back and Chloe couldn’t help the light whine of protest that came out of her mouth. But that light whine turned into a gasp when she felt Beca’s mouth gently encapsulate her areola, the woman slowly swirling her tongue around her nipple. And Chloe automatically brought her hands to Beca’s long brown hair, tangling her fingers between the locks. She could feel her panties beginning to moisten with each passing minute, and right now her sexual desire for Beca were certainly outweighing her nerves about the situation.

As the time continued so did the expanse of Beca’s attention, the brunette ducking her head over to Chloe’s other breast to suckle at it, Chloe’s hums still audible in the quiet bedroom of Beca’s LA apartment. But Chloe was always renowned for being fair and generous with her attention, and so after a few more minutes she brought her hands to Beca’s face and lifted it off her breast. The brunette’s lips released the nipple with a ‘pop’ and before anything more was said, the two women began making out again, their kisses still deep and meaningful.  

Soon Chloe had pulled her legs from around Beca’s waist and now knelt across Beca’s lap again. The redhead brought her right arm around Beca’s waist, her left hand pressed firmly on the mattress, and she slowly guided Beca down onto the bed, the two women not breaking their kiss until Beca had landed.

They paused for a moment, catching their breath, their foreheads touching while Chloe now hovered over Beca’s body. They looked into one another’s eyes and had another moment of non-verbal communication. Chloe kept herself propped up with her left hand, but she brought her right hand up from the mattress and lightly touched her fingertips on Beca’s left breast. The brunette’s eyes immediately fluttered closed and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. Because Beca looked so beautiful beneath her. More beautiful than she ever imagined she would.  

Chloe concentrated her efforts on Beca’s breast, watching as she smoothed over the woman’s areola, to the nipple, out to the edges of the soft skin, then back to the centre. She made note of her best friend’s ‘hums’, working out what Beca seemed to like and didn’t like. Because she wanted to  _please_  Beca. She loved her and cared about her and wanted to make her happy.

When she looked back up into her best friend’s eyes she was surprised to see Beca already looking at her, and the brunette let out a light chuckle, “You look like you’re enjoying yourself there.” Beca mumbled in amusement, but Chloe’s only response was a gentle smile, a soft “Uhuh”, and she slowly leant down to kiss the woman on the lips.

This time a deeper hum came from the back of Beca’s throat while Chloe began trailing kisses down the woman’s neck and collar bone. When her lips found their way to Beca’s right breast, the brunette let out a gasp and brought her hands to Chloe’s hair.

Chloe, however, hesitated the moment she felt Beca’s fingers winding their way into her red locks and the other woman sensed it, holding her breath while snapping her hands immediately from Chloe’s head. “E-everything okay?” Beca asked cautiously and Chloe looked up at her embarrassed.

“Um yeah it’s…sorry, just a dumb reflex.”  

Beca sat up with a slightly furrowed brow and Chloe immediately felt guilty. God, her and her stupid past.  _Why_  did it have to ruin this perfect moment?

“Reflex for what?” Beca asked, her voice quiet and calm and kind, which only made Chloe feel worse about the situation.

“Um…” Chloe began, sitting up slightly so they were almost back in the same position they’d been in when they’d taken their bras off earlier, “I uh…it’s dumb…” she said nervously, her hands flying to her face to hide her eyes, but it didn’t take long for Beca to gently pull them away.

“Hey, no, i-it’s not  _dumb_  Chloe. A reflex is a reflex for a reason…” Beca said softly and Chloe looked deep into the woman’s questioning gaze. She  _loved_ Beca. She  _trusted_  Beca. And so Chloe took a deep shuddering breath.

“Remember when I’d gone out on that date with that guy last year?”  

“Dick-head Dean? Yeah, unfortunately.” Beca tried to say in a way that might lighten the mood. She’d never liked the guy. But Chloe felt far from light about the subject.

“And I’d come home and was pretty upset?”  

“Yeah and you wouldn’t talk about it which was  _really_  frustrating at the time.” Beca replied, and Chloe felt her stomach knot. She’d returned home from that date around midnight, Beca had waited up to find out how it had gone, but Chloe wouldn’t tell her, instead crying quietly while she’d snuggled into Beca’s body in their little fold-out bed.

“He kinda…um…forced himself on me? I guess?” Chloe said nervously and she watched as Beca’s face fell.

“Wha-?”

“-I didn’t want to say anything because it was actually my fault.” Chloe tried to reason but Beca’s eyebrows had risen to her hairline.

“Dude, having a guy  _force himself_  on you is  _not_  your fault!” Beca tried to reason. Chloe knew her best friend well. She knew Beca was getting angry.

“It is when you tell him that you’re happy to go back to his for drinks after your date.” Chloe responded sheepishly but she realised how absurd it sounded as she said it out loud.

The room fell silent. Beca reached up to cup Chloe’s cheeks, looking deep into her eyes, causing Chloe’s heart to beat a little faster. She was embarrassed that she’d let it happen. She’d been alright with having sex with him, sure. But she hadn’t been alright with giving him that blowjob at the end. He’d held her hair so tight…

“You don’t have to tell me what happened,” Beca said quietly, looking up at the redhead with a concerned expression, “but I  _do_  need you to know that it  _wasn’t_  your fault, Chloe.”

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut as Beca brought their foreheads slowly together, and the brunette added gently, “And I need you to know that I’d never  _ever_  force you to do something you wouldn’t want to do.”

“I know.” Chloe whispered and she opened her eyes slowly, leaning her head back to look into Beca’s kind eyes. The two women held the gaze for several moments, then drew their lips back together. They shared a soft, gentle kiss. One filled with love and trust and promise. Promise that they would always keep one another safe.

Chloe was aware of Beca’s hands when the woman dropped them down to her thighs, knowing full well that Beca would have originally intended on sliding her hands from her cheeks back into her red hair. Chloe wouldn’t have minded if she had, but she loved how kind Beca was, and how much the woman respected her enough not to potentially do something that would make her feel uncomfortable again.

“Is it okay if we…uh…” Beca mumbled nervously against Chloe’s lips, her fingers having now caught themselves up in the button of Chloe’s skinny jeans and their kiss broke. Their foreheads were against one another again as Chloe breathlessly nodded to her best friend. She bit her bottom lip while Beca began fumbling to undo the button.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Beca checked as she finally undid Chloe’s jeans, hesitating while she looked up into the redhead’s eyes, “Because if you want to stop we can. We can just lay here and cuddle and-“ but Beca’s sentence was cut off by Chloe who had quickly kissed her, Chloe’s heart soaring at how kind the woman was.

“Right.” Beca mumbled with a gentle nod once their kiss broke, “Yeah, no, of course it’s okay…” and Chloe slid backwards off Beca’s lap to tug her skinny jeans off. Beca, meanwhile, stepped off the bed, kicking the garments on the floor across the room while she undid the button of her own skinny jeans and heaved her legs out of them. Skinny jeans were far from the sexiest attire to try to get out of.

Chloe threw her own jeans to one side once she’d pulled them from her feet and let out a shaky breath, laying on her side and propping her head up on her hand while she looked over at Beca. She saw her finally pulling her jeans off with a sigh of relief, but Chloe noticed some hesitation in her best friend’s movements while the brunette took her time to arrange her skinny jeans so she could neatly fold them.

“Beca?” Chloe asked quietly and the younger woman paused her folding, looking over at Chloe and raising her eyebrows with a light “Mmm?” in answer to the redhead’s call.

“A-are  _you_  sure you’re okay with this?”  

Beca cleared her throat, nodding her head confidently, though her expression didn’t exactly back-up her actions, “Yeah, of course I am. I just…” the brunette dropped the folded jeans to her bedroom floor, then brought her hand to the back of her head to scratch it nervously, a coy smile on her face as she looked down at her feet, “I’m just a bit nervous.”

“Me too.” Chloe confessed quietly and she began sitting up, returning to a kneeling position, and she shuffled towards the edge of the bed while Beca stood beside it. Chloe had to admit, she’d admired Beca’s body on all too many occasions in the past. But right now she hadn’t felt more attracted to her best friend than she did right now.  

Beca looked up from her feet, watching Chloe’s movements, and her eyes glanced at Chloe’s hands while the redhead held them out towards her. Beca hesitated for a moment then took those hands, taking the couple of steps necessary for their bodies to lean gently against one another, allowing Chloe to hold their hands by their sides while their faces slowly came together once again. The two shared another tender kiss that acted almost as though it were another grant of permission. As though they were granting the other access to their heart and body and soul. Their very being. And after a few short moments, Chloe gave Beca’s hands a gentle tug.

The redhead laid back on the bed and Beca slowly moved forward, clambering back up onto the mattress, this time laying down to rest beside Chloe. They laid facing each other: Chloe on her left side, Beca on her right side. The two nuzzled at one another’s cheeks, not kissing, but lightly smoothing their fingertips up and down the lengths of each other’s bodies, both naked save for their respective panties. And Chloe had to admit, she’d never experienced a moment this intimate in her life.  

She’d lost her virginity back in high school at the local park, underneath a slide in the play-area one evening. The guy, who had been in the year above her at school, had been telling her how pretty she was and had been showering her with gifts for several weeks, until one evening their make-out sessions under that slide had taken a huge step, and he’d managed to slip her skirt up, slip her panties to the side, and slip his dick in. Chloe had told him she was enjoying it. Had tried to ignore the searing pain that had ripped through her body. Had tried to ignore the amount of blood that had trickled out of her once he’d pulled his dick out and ejaculated on her leg with a grunt. It had been highly undignified and highly unromantic, but she’d got it over with. Virgin no more. She’d tried not to act too heartbroken when he stopped talking to her after that evening. And had tried not to act too heartbroken when he’d quickly moved his attentions to another pretty girl in her year.

In college she’d actually been drunk during… _all_  of her sexual encounters. She’d found it easier. Actually, probably more enjoyable. And she hadn’t been too fussed about where she’d had sex because anything would be better than the situation she’d been in when she’d lost her virginity. So usually she would go along with whichever guy made his advances, often finding herself in a frat guy’s bathroom at a college party, being pushed up against the door in a drunken heat of the moment. Or under a tree on campus in the middle of the night. And that all remained the way until mid-way through her junior year. All until she’d met Tom.

Tom, who had been her on again/off again ‘boyfriend’ during the latter months of her Junior year and early months of the first of her few senior years. Tom had been pretty kind actually. A little impatient here and there, and he hadn’t always waited for her to ‘warm up’ (so to speak) before he’d ‘stuck it in’, which had hurt. But Chloe had liked him and had enjoyed having sex with him for the most part. She admitted she’d been sad to see Tom go when he’d graduated and he’d seemed pretty disappointed when she’d revealed to him that she had to re-take her senior year so wouldn’t be graduating with him.  

Then she’d had a lull over the following three years that she’d stuck around at Barden, focussing all her efforts on co-leading The Bellas while trying her hardest not to become consumed by the massive raging crush she had on Beca – her first female crush. It hadn’t worked. And by the time she had finally graduated she’d ended up agreeing to move to Brooklyn with Beca and Amy, failing to reveal to her best friend about her secret feelings. She’d had no sexual encounters during that time until ‘Dick-Head Dean’ and the less said about him the better.  

Eleven previous sexual partners. All thwarting Chloe’s idea of what sex was supposed to be. She’d romanticised sex when she’d been a teenager, all until she’d lost her virginity. In college it was just something she did to make herself feel better, having always loved affection. Post-graduation she’d slept with ‘Dick-Head Dean’ because it had been their third date and she figured she’d  _have_  to get back in the sex-game at some point – though that situation had kinda traumatised her somewhat.

But Beca? Well being with Beca already felt like being on a whole other scale. Not only had she harboured deep feelings for the woman for almost seven years, she’d also carved a very precious relationship with her. Beca knew Chloe better than anyone did. And Chloe knew Beca better than anyone did. They loved each other. And it was this bond that gave Chloe the peace and reassurance that this impending sexual encounter had every chance of being the ‘romanticised sex’ that she’d imagined as a teenager.  

Beca wouldn’t force herself on her. Beca wouldn’t persuade her to do something she didn’t want to do. Beca wouldn’t rush things or tell her to shut up. Beca wouldn’t laugh at her. Beca wouldn’t hurt her. No, Beca would protect her. And as Chloe brought her hands up to cup Beca’s cheeks while they kissed, she let out a content sigh.  

Beca’s left hand had begun slowly drifting up and down the outside of Chloe’s right thigh. And at some point during that action Chloe had gradually moved so she was laying on her back, Beca now leaning up on her right arm, her left leg over Chloe’s left leg. The brunette’s fingertips smoothed their way up the inside of Chloe’s legs and paused as they reached the edge of her panties.

Their kiss broke, and Chloe found herself looking deep into her best friend’s eyes. Beca bit her bottom lip while she paused, then took a deep breath and whispered, “Is this okay?”

Chloe nodded gently, one of her hands on the back of Beca’s neck, the other on her shoulder.

“Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if something doesn’t feel right a-and I’ll stop, yeah?” Beca whispered, trying to sound confident but Chloe could tell she was as nervous as she was. Because this was another big step they were about to take. And neither of them were really sure how to take it.  

Chloe reached up to curl some of Beca’s long loose hair around her ear and the younger woman slowly leant her face down to kiss Chloe gently on the lips. She could feel Beca’s fingers skimming along the seam of her panties, back and forth, as though they were patiently pacing. And after a few minutes of kissing while her fingers patiently ‘paced’, them now finding their way up to the elastic band at the top, Beca slowly slipped her fingers past the fabric, stilling her hand on Chloe’s pussy.

The redhead took a sharp intake of breath and their kiss broke. Chloe couldn’t believe how good this was feeling as Beca cupped her pussy and held it, wanting to let Chloe get used to the sensation.

“Is this okay?” Beca whispered again, nudging the tip of Chloe’s nose with hers. 

The redhead nodded, this time letting out that breath she’d been holding, “Yeah. Feels good.” And she wasn’t lying. None of the guys she’d slept with before had taken their time with her like this. They’d never slowly made out with her. Never checked that what they were doing was okay. They’d actually never given her the option of telling them to stop at anytime if she wasn’t comfortable with something. Perhaps this was how sex was supposed to be?

The two women resumed their long deep kissing, Beca now slowly moving her left hand up and down Chloe’s neatly trimmed mound. And Chloe found herself rolling her hips gently against her best friend’s hand, her mind slowly drifting into a peaceful state while Beca danced her tongue around her mouth. She could feel that familiar rise in arousal, but Chloe had never felt it while having sex with anyone before. She’d only ever felt it when she’d masturbated.

Their kiss broke again for Chloe to let out a small moan when Beca’s fingers slid between her folds for the first time, the younger woman’s digits becoming slick from the redhead’s silky juices, and Chloe found her eyes rolling into the back of her head when the tip of Beca’s middle finger found her clit.  

When their kissing resumed they were a little more sloppier, Chloe now not really being able to focus too much on kissing Beca, but rather she was focussing more on what Beca’s fingers were doing between her legs, and her impending orgasm that was slowly building with them. Beca had appeared to find a rhythm: slipping her middle finger around Chloe’s bud several times then drifting the finger down, rolling it around the opening of Chloe’s wet pussy to coat it in more juices, before sliding it back up to her clit and repeating the motion again. She was also rocking her own hips, grinding her own pussy against Chloe’s thigh, enjoying the sensation of her own slowly building orgasm.

“Did you want to slip a finger in?” Chloe whispered against Beca’s forehead at one point, while the brunette was busy nipping delicately at the nape of her neck. Beca appeared to hesitate for a moment, bringing her head up to look into her best friend’s eyes, her left hand remaining between Chloe’s legs while her right hand now stroked some of the red hair from Chloe’s sweaty forehead.  

“You’re sure?” Beca checked quietly and Chloe nodded. Because yes she <i>was</I> sure. That was sex, right? Penetration?  

And Beca brought her lips back down to Chloe’s, their kiss immediately deepening while the brunette adjusted her left hand fingers. Then suddenly Chloe let out a loud raspy moan into the kiss when she felt Beca slip her middle finger from her clitoris, down and into her wet pussy. Chloe began rolling her hips again, breaking the kiss to catch some air. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the way Beca was looking down at her while her fingers were between her legs, but Chloe looked at the wall beside the bed, now focussing on her orgasm that was still building but had increased considerably since the addition of Beca’s finger.

“Is this okay?” Beca whispered, now sliding her finger in and out of Chloe’s pussy, and Chloe let out a hum of approval as she turned back to her best friend with a small grin.

“Maybe..add your thumb?” Chloe suggested quietly with half-closed eyes. But Beca paused, furrowing her brow for a moment.

“Like…with my finger? In… _there_?”

But Chloe let out a sweet giggle, bringing one of her hands behind her head while using the other to reach up and curl some more of the twenty five year old’s brown hair behind her ear, “No I…I meant using your thumb on…you know…my clit.”

“Like this?” Beca asked curiously, adjusting her hand so her middle finger remained inside Chloe, but her thumb now came into contact with the redhead’s clit. Again Chloe’s eyes drifted closed while she let out a light moan of approval, and a gentle smile drifted over her face. Her hand falling from Beca’s face and dropping to her own breast so she could tweak her own nipple.

“Yeah that’s it.”

And for the next few minutes Chloe’s orgasm continued to build while Beca busied herself, trying to find a rhythm that would accommodate Chloe’s suggestion, listening out for the older woman’s hums. Any time she heard one, she knew she’d done something specifically good, and tried to repeat it until she knew for certain she had got the correct technique – all the while adding it to her repertoire of things that Chloe liked during sex. Because if this was to become a regular thing (and Beca hoped it would) then Beca wanted to ensure she pleasured Chloe how Chloe  _wanted_  to be pleasured. Not how she  _thought_  Chloe wanted to be pleasured.

Chloe, meanwhile, had stopped kissing Beca. Her breathing had increased in rate, but had shallowed in depth. Her hips rolled a little less. Her legs were stretching out further. And her eyes were shut while she arched her back. Because she was  _so close_  to cumming. Beca just needed to keep doing what she was doing now, which was pushing her finger quickly into her pussy over and over, while the palm of her hand now slapped against her clit with each thrust.

“K-keep going.” Chloe moaned, “I-I’m almost…there.” and had she not been in the throws of an impending orgasm, Chloe would’ve noticed the way Beca was now biting her bottom lip while she looked down in awe at her best friend, concentrating hard on ensuring the movements of her left hand were the exact same pace and force and angle that Chloe appeared to enjoy.

“That’s it…” Chloe rasped, looking at Beca with hooded eyelids before looking up at the ceiling, the sound of Beca’s palm slapping against her pussy while the woman’s fingers mixed with Chloe’s juices to produce a slopping sound only heightening the redhead’s arousal. “I’m gonna cum…” Chloe announced with a whisper, “…just…k-keep going…”

And Beca did as she was told, panting herself, becoming transfixed by Chloe’s beauty while she pleasured the redhead. Then Chloe took one final sharp intake of breath through her mouth, filling her lungs, causing her chest to swell, and suddenly a huge wave of sexual pleasure rolled over her body, stemming from her pussy and branching out to every fibre of her being. A loud cry fell from Chloe’s mouth, not caring for a second that it echoed out around the bedroom. Beca had kept her finger deep inside Chloe’s pussy, now slowly rolling her thumb over the woman’s clit to try to elongate her orgasm. And Chloe’s pussy twitched around Beca’s finger, the redhead letting out a long sigh of relief, flinching as her clit grew sensitive to the touch. Fortunately Beca understood and the woman stilled her thumb.  

With one final satisfied sigh, a goofy grin fell onto Chloe’s face, and she relaxed, bringing her hands up to her forehead, pushing back her red hair while shaking her head in disbelief, still panting. That had been… _amazing_! Definitely the greatest sexual moment of her life. And it was all thanks to the woman hovering above her, looking down at her with a soft smile.

“That was  _amazing_!” Chloe mumbled, panting slightly, and a light moan fell from Chloe’s mouth while Beca’s finger slipped out of her pussy. The brunette removed her hand, giving Chloe’s mound one final rub for good measure over the fabric of her panties (which felt  _incredible_ ), before leaning her face down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“You’re sure you’ve never done that before?” Chloe asked quietly, an affectionate smile on her face as she slowly traced the tip of her nose over Beca’s. And a grin grew on her best friend’s face.

“Positive.” the brunette confirmed gently.

“Well you’re a natural.” Chloe complimented with a grin of her own and her heart soared when she heard a Beca let out a light chuckle.

“Only with you.” Beca said while her grin slowly faded to a softer smile, looking deep into Chloe’s eyes, “It’s only ever gonna be you Chlo.”

The two women held each other’s gaze for a few moments: Beca still holding her upper body up by her hands on the mattress while Chloe gently drifted her fingertips up and down Beca’s bare back. Chloe was certain she’d never felt this in love before. Certain she would never feel this in love again. And she had a sneaking suspicion Beca felt the exact same way. She could just tell by the way the woman was looking down at her so affectionately.

Within minutes they had begun kissing again, Beca’s body now flush on top of Chloe’s, her hands smoothing back Chloe’s red hair from her forehead over and over while Chloe had smoothed her hands down beneath Beca’s panties and was squeezing her ass gently. Low hums were now coming from the back of Beca’s throat and Chloe took this opportunity to break their kiss.

“It’s your turn now Becs.” she said quietly, but her stomach knotted when the woman on top of her hesitated before gently rolling off her body and sitting up, pushing her long brown hair back nervously.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked in concern as she also sat up, her brow furrowed while she looked at her best friend, whose legs were still tangled in hers.  

“Yeah. Uh…” Beca said in a quiet voice, looking down at her hands nervously, and Chloe swallowed loudly, wondering what Beca could possibly be worried about. Did she not trust her or something? Because Chloe had no idea why she woul-

“There’s something about me that you should know before we – uh, you – you know…” Beca said awkwardly, pushing her long brown hair back again, scrunching her nose up as she clearly toyed with how she might explain whatever she needed to explain.  

Chloe was a bit confused. And worried. There was nothing left for Beca to hide, right? Chloe knew  _everything_  about her. The redhead wanted to reach out and hold Beca’s hands, but because she knew her best friend, she knew that Beca didn’t overly enjoy physical affection, despite what they’d just done together. So Chloe picked at her own fingernails nervously, waiting with baited breath for what Beca might reveal to her.

“I-I have this condition that…kinda means…I can’t have…you know-”

“-Sex?” Chloe blurted suddenly and Beca quickly looked up from her hands and over at the redhead.

“Yeah.” She said awkwardly, then rose her eyebrows when she realised what she’d said, “No!” Beca corrected, throwing her hands out to grab Chloe’s knee to emphasise the louder word, then brought her hands back down into her lap, swallowing loudly, “No, I-I can have  _sex_  I just…can’t have, um… _penetrative_ sex.”

Chloe couldn’t understand why Beca was looking at her so nervously. Couldn’t understand why Beca would feel so bad about this. Couldn’t understand why Beca would worry that she’d care whether she could have penetrative sex or not. Chloe  _loved_  Beca. She’d still love Beca even if they couldn’t ever have sex.

“It’s called ‘Vaginismus’ if you don’t believe me.” Beca added, looking deep into Chloe’s eyes, and Chloe could see a look of fear in the woman’s eyes. So the redhead reached out and took hold of Beca’s foot, knowing full well after years spent living with her that Beca always felt calmer after a foot-rub. And Chloe gently pushed at the sole of Beca’s right foot to help calm her.

“Beca, why would I not believe you?” Chloe asked softly.

Beca appeared to swallow loudly, clearing her throat while she shrugged, “Um…I guess because Jesse struggled to believe me?”  

Chloe’s eyebrows rose in horror at the idea that Beca’s ex-boyfriend hadn’t believed her, something that seemed to panic the brunette somewhat, and Beca threw her hands up to stop Chloe’s mind from jumping to conclusions, “He  _did_  believe me eventually, after he went to the doctor with me-”

“-but he didn’t believe you when you told him? He had to hear it from your  _doctor_??” Chloe interrupted, her chest beginning to tighten as her anger began to bubble slightly. She hadn’t put Jesse down as that kind of guy. She’d thought Jesse had been nice. Why else would Beca have stayed with him for so long?

“I know it sounds bad when you say it like that but…for what it’s worth he was alright with us not  _doing it_  much while we were dating.” Beca tried to explain and the bedroom suddenly fell silent while the two women looked at each other cautiously.

“Beca, was there ever a time you guys had sex when you didn’t really want to?” Chloe dared to asked quietly, and she saw the way Beca hesitated at her question. And that was really all the answer Chloe needed.  

Chloe got it. Of course she did. There had been plenty of times in the past when Chloe had been persuaded to have sex with a guy when she didn’t really feel like it – but caring about that guy’s feelings meant she’d gone ahead with it anyway. It hadn’t been until Aubrey had told her one day that it was okay to not want to have sex and to  _tell_  the guy that Chloe realised several of her previous sexual encounters  _may_  have been classed as ‘unconsensual sex’ had she realised at the time that by feeling uncomfortable at first meant she  _wasn’t_  consenting.

“Was he your only boyfriend?”  

Beca nodded gently.  

“Was he generous?”

Beca swallowed loudly, furrowing her brow for a moment, cocking her head briefly.

“I mean in the bedroom.” Chloe explained softly, wanting to find out as much as possible about Beca’s previous sexual experiences so she could provide her with a sexual experience that Beca would want, not one that Chloe  _thought_  Beca would want. “Was he good at making sure you came before he…you know…”

She didn’t want to use the word ‘penetrate’. She knew she didn’t have to. She knew Beca got what she meant. Because Beca just shrugged, then shook her head slowly, looking down into her lap with an embarrassed expression.

“Sounds like we both had pretty crappy experiences with guys then.” Chloe said kindly, and she watched with a slight buzz of joy when a small smile grew on Beca’s face. Their gaze locked again when the younger woman looked up into Chloe’s bright blue eyes and they both smiled softly at one another, their legs still tangled, both still mostly naked save for their panties.

“Are you okay with me…you know…?” Chloe asked tentatively, and Beca nodded gently.

“I-I won’t penetrate.” The redhead assured seriously, “But I  _do_  want to try to make you feel as good and you made me feel just then.” She said softly, motioning to the patch on the mattress that they’d both been laying on moments earlier, when Chloe had cum hard around Beca’s finger. And she watched as Beca reached out and took Chloe’s hands, giving them a gentle tug.  

“I trust you.” Beca whispered as Chloe slowly got onto her knees while the brunette laid back. Chloe gently laid half on her, her right leg draped over Beca’s right leg, her head propped up on her left hand. Chloe’s right hand cupped Beca’s cheek while they drew one another back into another deep slow kiss, tainted with promise and trust and love.  

Chloe’s right hand slowly drifted from Beca’s cheek to her jawline, skimming down her neck, across her collarbone, and down the soft skin of her left breast, circling her left nipple for a little while as their tongues met in Beca’s mouth. Both women felt calm in one another’s presence, both now enjoying the moment having laid everything out on the table.  

Chloe’s hand slowly made its way down Beca’s abdomen until her fingertips met the elastic waistband of her best friend’s lace panties. The redhead smoothed her way along the line of soft skin above it, then made her way down the outside of Beca’s thigh, adoring how smooth the woman’s skin felt. Upon her return up the thigh, Chloe purposefully ensured she slid up the inside of Beca’s thigh, pausing suddenly when she felt the woman trembling.

“Is this okay?” Chloe whispered, having broken their kiss for a moment to look down at her best friend and she saw Beca looking up at her with a vulnerable expression, nodding slowly. And Chloe decided to take a leaf out of her book, adding softly, “Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if something doesn’t feel right.” And Beca nodded slowly again, shuffling her head closer to Chloe’s to capture her lips in her own.

The two women shared a soft kiss, one that intensified when Chloe’s hand found its way up to Beca’s panties, and the older woman cupped her pussy through the fabric, holding her hand still to help Beca to adjust to the new invasion of personal space. A light moan fell from the back of Beca’s throat when Chloe slowly began rocking her hand from side to side, the redhead able to feel the bud that was Beca’s clitoris as her middle finger ran from left to right over it.  

Chloe was surprised to feel that Beca’s panties were already soaked, and she wondered if that had been mostly thanks to working herself up on Chloe’s thigh during the attention she’d been giving the redhead earlier. Their deep kiss broke, Beca letting out several heavy breaths, her hips rolling gently against Chloe’s hand while their foreheads leant against one another.

“Can I…?” Chloe asked as her fingers gently tugged at the top of Beca’s panties and the brunette nodded insistently before throwing her lips back onto Chloe’s.

The redhead took this opportunity to slide her hand beneath Beca’s panties and slip her fingers into her sopping wet folds. Moans both fell out of the two women’s mouths at the contact: Beca loving the feel of Chloe’s fingers sliding over her clit; Chloe loving the feel of Beca’s silky warm juices on her fingers. Within a matter of minutes Chloe had found a rhythm, having recalled specifically how she herself liked to masturbate. And it seemed to translate well while pleasuring Beca, the brunette’s hums telling Chloe what was working and what might not be.

Suddenly Beca broke their kiss, panting heavily as she threw her head back to stare up at the ceiling, her eyes then rolling into the back of her head as she mumbled, “I’m close…” and Chloe looked down adoringly at her best friend, biting her bottom lip with a small smile.

“L-left a little bit.” Beca mumbled and Chloe obliged, “No m-my left.” Beca added, and Chloe did as she was instructed with a whispered, “Sorry.”

“There. That…” Beca muttered, a small smile growing on her face, her eyes still closed, “…ugh that’s it, keep doing that there.”

Chloe continued rolling her fingers around Beca’s clit, her wrist beginning to cramp a little, but the sight of Beca’s sloppy smile fuelled her desire to continue. Because  _she_  was doing this. She was about to make Beca cum. And Chloe felt privileged because, from the sounds of things, Beca had never had anyone make her cum before.

Chloe noticed the way Beca had begun to arch her back, her body beginning to stiffen, her breasts perking up, and the brunette’s left hand snapped up to grab the back of Chloe’s neck. Chloe allowed her face to be dragged down towards Beca’s, their lips crashing onto one another’s, and Chloe felt her heart swell as Beca let out a loud muffled cry of sexual relief into her mouth.

Beca’s pussy was noticeably pulsing  _against_  Chloe’s hand, the older woman having stilled it to help Beca ride out the wave of her orgasm. Chloe hadn’t penetrated her as promised, nor did she have any intention of ever doing so, so long as Beca didn’t want her to. Because she loved Beca, and she would <i>never</I> do anything to hurt her. She would only ever want to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Their kiss broke, their foreheads resting against each other as they grinned at one another happily, Beca now panting heavily, having cum for the very first time at the hands of someone else. Chloe slowly slipped her hands out of Beca’s wet panties, pressing into the mound over the fabric as Beca had done to Chloe earlier, and the brunette let out a small grunt of approval followed by a satisfied sigh.

“That was…wow.” Beca said with a chuckle, and Chloe nudged at her nose with her own.

“You’re wow.” she responded, and to her delight Beca rolled her eyes and threw her left hand to her own face.

“Oh God, we’re  _that_  couple!” she mumbled, her grin broadening as she removed her hand and rose her eyebrows, “The couple that are super cheesy with their compliments to each other.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip with a huge grin, loving the feel of Beca’s fingers skimming up and down her right arm, the hand of which now rested over Beca’s heart.

“We’re officially a couple then?”

“If you want us to be?” Beca asked quietly, her grin having now softened to an affectionate one and Chloe let out a happy sigh.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“I’d like that too.”

Chloe looked down at her  _girlfriend_  happily. She swore she’d never felt more in love than she did right now. Beca looking more beautiful and calm than she’d ever looked before. And Chloe felt certain that no matter what life now threw at them - Chloe in the early days of training to be a vet; Beca in the early days of becoming a solo recording artist – so long as they had each other, and so long as they were honest with each other, they would make it. Together.


	145. Bechloe - Easter

It was mid-April at Barden University and the annual ‘Trebles Easter Party’ was in full-flow. Beca had reluctantly been down in the Trebles kitchen at the time that the party had been due to start. She hated arriving at any party early. She preferred to rock up at events fairly late in the evening, in order to avoid the awkward greetings.

But Jesse had insisted and she had already been at his house and he was her ex-boyfriend/close friend and the people around her were his Acapella group and friends of his Acapella group and…ugh she hated being at parties  _before_ The Bellas arrived. At least the girls understood her. At least she could guarantee a good laugh and a good dance when they were around.

So Beca’s only option had been to drink.  _A_   _lot_.

Three hours later and The Bellas had all finally arrived at the party. All but Chloe, which Beca had been pretty gutted about. Because despite denying it point-blank whenever The Bellas or Jesse teased her, Beca did secretly have a massive crush on her co-captain, on her best friend, on Chloe.

The petite brunette took a long swig of beer from the new bottle in her hand and swayed over to her friends, slinging her arm around Flo’s shoulders as she addressed the group of Bellas, “Hey where’s Chloe?”

The Bellas all looked at one another and grinned, because they’d seen the way the Junior had looked at the Super-Senior over the past three years they’d all been at college together. They knew Beca had a raging crush on her co-captain, just like they knew Chloe had a raging crush on Beca in return. And it frustrated The Bellas to have to watch the two women dance around the topic.

“Uh it’s the Trebles Easter Party, Beca!” Stacie called out over the sound of the loud music thudding around them, in a tone that accused Beca of being stupid, “So obviously she’s out hiding the chocolate eggs ready for the midnight egg hunt!”

Beca couldn’t help the smirk that swept across her face. Oh yeah, the annual Midnight Egg Hunt. Chloe’s favourite ‘spring time’ event to plan and implement. Where all members of the party were handed bags and had the opportunity from the moment the clock struck midnight to dash out into the Trebles/Bellas garden to hunt for Easter eggs. Chloe loved it. And Beca loved her…

The brunette began looking around the busy kitchen/diner they were all stood in, peering through the crowd. Because it wasn’t long before midnight. Chloe would be here soon.

Suddenly Beca’s heart skipped a beat as she saw the unmistakable figure of Chloe dressed in a giant white rabbit costume, complete with a giant white rabbit head over her own. The Bellas noticed the way a calm smile had drifted over Beca’s face, and they all grinned. But Beca didn’t care.

She watched as Chloe, in her costume, approached Jesse, and pulled the giant cartoon rabbit head off her head. Beca’s mouth dropped open, staring in wonder at Chloe’s beauty as the redhead donned heavy silver eyeshadow and pretty silver dots around her eyes. The woman had gone all-out to look good for this party, despite being dressed in a baggy white rabbit costume.

It was though her life was moving in slow motion, the brunette ignoring all that was happening around her, instead her only attention being that on Chloe. The redhead slowly leant towards Jesse to say something to him - presumably to confirm that she’d successfully hidden all the Easter eggs - and Jesse said something back to her.

Suddenly Beca’s stomach twisted when she noticed Chloe look over Jesse’s shoulder and directly at her. The woman’s eyes appeared to brighten at the sight of Beca, and Jesse grinned while he looked over his shoulder at Beca. The Bellas, who were watching this entire situation unfold, stood slowly and sloped off, just as Chloe began slowly making her way through the crowd towards the brunette, a big smile on her face.

“Cute outfit” Beca miraculously forced out, though it was said in a tone as though she was joking. But Chloe knew she  _wasn’t_  joking. Because Jesse had just told her that Beca had a massive crush on her. Something that had given Chloe a huge rush of hope and confidence. Because she had a massive crush on Beca too.

“You like this outfit you should see what I’ve got on underneath..” Chloe dared to mumble back with a flirtatious grin. Beca swallowed loudly, but thanks to the alcohol already in her system was now grinning at her best friend. “..or better yet, you should see how I look once my clothes are all on your bedroom floor.”

Beca had begun holding the opening of her bottle in her mouth, swirling her tongue thoughtfully around the edge, toying with her imagination that was currently trying to dissuade her from imagining it as the moist opening to Chloe’s-

-“TIME FOR THE EASTER COUNT DOWN!!” Jesse yelled into a mic that was attached to a portable speaker, and the two women turned to see that, yes, it was only twelve seconds until midnight.

_Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six._

Beca and Chloe turned back to one another, coy smiles on their faces.

_Five. Four._

Beca brought the bottle down from her mouth while Chloe bent down to place the giant cartoon white rabbit head down on the ground beside them.

_Three._

They stood nervously before one another, their chests noticeably rising and falling quickly with nerves and adrenaline and excitement.

_Two._

Their eyes drifted down to the other’s lips, wondering how they might feel and taste.

 _One_.

Beca decided now was as good a time as any to take the huge leap she’d been daring herself to take for years, and she took one last deep breath, bringing her arms out to quickly wrap around Chloe’s waist.

“ _HAPPY_   _EASTER_!!”

The cheers and cries sounded out around The Trebles House and suddenly a stampede began as all the party-goers headed for the gardens to hit the Midnight Egg Hunt.

All except for Beca & Chloe, who now stood in the middle of an emptying kitchen/diner, their arms around each other, making out heavily with one another. The Bellas and Jesse stood, watching, grinning at one another, and they all clinked their beer bottles and plastic cups to celebrate the joining of the two co-captains.

 _Finally_.


	146. Bechloe - Exam Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe panics before her final Russian exam and Beca calms her..

Chloe wasn’t sure how many times she’d paced around her room. Wasn’t sure how many times she’d clutched at her chest trying to steady her breathing. But what she  _did_  know was that her Russian Lit exam was in just over twenty six hours time. Twenty six hours. And while it was perfectly normal to feel nervous about an exam, Chloe had every reason to feel as anxious as she did right now.

Because this was it.  _The_  exam. Her fourth year in a row that she was retaking her senior year. The previous three exams had been a doddle - because she’d gone in with the total intention of purposely failing it.

Chloe hadn’t purposely failed to keep being a Bella (like she’d revealed to her friends in September). She’d purposely failed to keep being  _with Beca_. Her best friend. The love of her life. Four agonisingly long, blissful years of being in complete and utter unrequited love. She’d failed those exams for her. To  _be_ with her. But Beca was now in her senior year too. The woman would pass her exams. Would graduate. And it was Chloe’s intention to graduate  _with_ her. To take those scary steps out into the adult world at the same time as her.

And the reality of the pressure of having to pass this final Russian Lit exam had hit Chloe at a million miles an hour. Because what if she failed it?? If she failed it then she would have to retake her senior year  _again_  and Beca would graduate and leave without her and forget her and Chloe would never see her again and if she could never see her again Chloe was sure that she might-

A loud knocking was heard on her bedroom door and the redhead immediately stopped pacing, placing her hands on her hips, gasping for breath because she’d been panicking so much.

“Hey Chlo?” came Beca’s familiar voice from outside the room, and Chloe’s heart beat quickly, tears prickling her eyes. Because she loved hearing the way the woman said her name, almost as much as she loved the woman herself. “Can I come in?”

“Uh yeah!” Chloe managed to choke out, clearing her throat and taking several deep breaths to try to calm herself down while she turned quickly to her desk, feeling the stress bubble up in her body when her eyes fell upon her calendar that had the exam date circled in bright red.  _Tomorrow’s_  date.

“Is everything okay?” Beca was heard asking tentatively as she snuck cautiously into the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her, “It’s just the girls heard you pacing from downstairs and they texted me to ask that I check…”

Beca had been up in her bedroom cramming for her final exam which happened to be tomorrow too. But Chloe knew she didn’t really need to cram. Beca was smart. Really smart. Just lazy. If the brunette had put half as much effort into her studies as she did into her music over the years then she would be set to graduate with an incredibly high degree. But Beca hated studying and always found a way to distract herself. So she’d end up cramming before exams instead.

“Yeah, everything’s fine!” Chloe tried to say brightly, but a tear had escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. She tried to swipe it away with her hand before Beca noticed but she was too late, Beca had already strode over to her.

“Dude wha-…what’s happened?”

Chloe tried to focus on the feel of her best friend’s hand as Beca grabbed it to turn her around, but the redhead’s chest had begun to tighten with panic again. Because they only had three weeks left until graduation. She only had three weeks left of living with Beca. Of seeing her crush every day. And the thought of those days, weeks, months, and years to follow - the ones without Beca in them - petrified Chloe. And as a result the redhead began gasping for breath as she clutched her chest.

“Chloe.” Beca tried to say calmly, but Chloe could tell by the whites of her eyes that the woman was worrying about her. “What’s going on?”

“I’m going to fail my exam tomorrow and you’re going to pass and I won’t be able to graduate with you like I’d always planned and you’ll leave me and move away and forget about me” Chloe gushed quickly, tears rolling down her cheeks fully now as she continued to panic, her eyes looking anywhere but at Beca who was staring at her in shock with her mouth open, “and I’m so in love with you Beca and I have been for years and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you and you’ll leave and you’ll forget about me and I won’t be able to live withou-“

Chloe’s garbled sentence was cut off by Beca, who had immediately thrown her lips onto hers, kissing her hard. Chloe felt the tightness in her chest loosen slightly - but not completely.

As Beca pulled her face back from Chloe’s they both looked at one another, somewhat stunned about what had just happened. Chloe’s chest was still heaving while she grappled for breath, but her tears were no longer falling.

“I’m never gonna leave you Chloe.” Beca assured her best friend quietly, her eyebrows raised to emphasise her point. Chloe’s hands fell to her sides as her breathing began to calm. Her palms felt sweaty and her stomach felt knotted. But there was something about the way Beca looked at her that appeared to ease Chloe’s anxiety, even if it was only slightly, “You’re gonna ace this exam tomorrow. And then we’re gonna graduate together, okay?”

And after a few moments of just looking at one another, Chloe watched as her best friend wrapped her arms protectively around her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Chloe let out a sigh of relief as her body melted into Beca’s, and the older woman wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist, mumbling against her neck, “Thank you.”

The two co-captains stood in the middle of Chloe’s bedroom quietly, their eyes closed, holding one another tight. Then suddenly Chloe took a deep breath, “Did…did you just  _kiss_  me?” she asked tentatively against Beca’s skin and Beca hesitated a little.

“Um…yeah?”

“Why?” Chloe whispered in a vulnerable tone and she felt her best friend tighten her grip around her neck slightly and heard an airy chuckle breath out of Beca’s nose.

“Because you said you love me, dude. And I love you too.”

The room fell silent again, the two best friends still holding one another tight, both contemplating what had happened and what was being said. Then after several moments they pulled out of the hug, holding hands by their sides. It was a shame that they were only coming to this conclusion at the end of their time here at Barden, having spent almost four years in one another’s company.

Chloe felt far calmer now, particularly now she knew Beca would never leave her. Now that she knew that no matter what happened she’d always have Beca in her life.

Small smiles grew on their faces as they looked into one another’s eyes.

“So…what do we do now?” Chloe asked quietly, and Beca shrugged.

“Well I guess for now we study our asses off for our exams tomorrow. Then maybe tomorrow night we go out for dinner?”

“Like a date?” Chloe asked hopefully, and her heart skipped a beat when Beca smiled affectionately at her.

“Yeah Beale, like a date.”

And the two women slowly brought their faces back together, paused while they looked down at one another’s lips, then ever so gently shared a long, soft kiss…


	147. Bechloe - Free Bouquet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Beca gets a free bouquet of flowers when purchasing something online and has no idea what to do with them and thus sends them to Chloe"..

Beca stepped into the studio apartment she shared with her two best friends. It was three days since they’d moved up to Brooklyn all together post-graduation, and day two of Beca’s new job as Junior Producer at BFD records in NYC.

She tugged the door to the apartment closed behind her but no sooner had she stepped two paces into the open-plan room she heard a familiar squeal of delight and a pair of arms throwing themselves around her neck. All she could see was red, and she quickly realised it was because Chloe’s long thick red hair was smushed in her face, smelling wonderful as usual.

The brunette swallowed loudly, her insides squirming with nerves as she received far too much attention than she normally enjoyed. But this was Chloe. The girl she’d been crushing on for several months now. Her best friend. So the nerves were more about her trying to contain her feelings than anything else.

“Beca thank you  _so muuuch_!!” the older woman cried excitably against Beca’s neck, giving her one final tight squeeze as Beca awkwardly patted her back. This wasn’t the usual greeting she got when she returned home from  _anywhere_. But she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Uh…you’re welcome?” the petite brunette said slowly in a confused tone, unable to help the small smile that grew on her face as her best friend peeled her arms from around her and grabbed her hands instead. Chloe had a huge beaming smile on her face and Beca couldn’t help becoming entranced by the way her bright blue eyes twinkled at her.

“The flowers! You sent me the most  _beautiful_  bouquet of flowers today!!” Chloe gushed, and Beca began to panic a little when she noticed that the redhead’s eyes may be watering slightly.

“ _Oh_!! Yeah, those.” Beca remembered now. Two days ago she’d ordered a novelty mug for Jesse’s birthday and there had been an online voucher for a free bouquet of flowers. Beca, having never been one to turn her nose up at a freebie, decided to use the voucher immediately while she remembered to do so. And the only person she could think of who actually  _liked_  flowers was Chloe. So she figured “why not send some flowers to Chloe’s work where she’s interning to wish her luck on her first day?”

“Yeah they were…it was no big deal, dude.” She hated it when she accidentally called Chloe ‘dude’. It was a bad habit - one in which she’d call anyone ‘dude’ or ‘weirdo’ or ‘buddy’. But Chloe wasn’t just anyone to her. She was a someone. Her someone (well… _secretly_  her someone). So Beca needed to stop doing that. She couldn’t exactly start calling her ‘babe’ or ‘darling’ though. Perhaps ‘sweetie’…?

“It  _is_  a big deal!” Chloe said excitably, squeezing Beca’s hands, her face coming close to the brunettes and Beca wondered if perhaps Chloe had already cracked open a bottle of wine because the woman always got extra close once she had alcohol in her system. “I never get flowers. Yet you of all people in my life get me a bouquet for the first day of my internship!”

As Chloe let go of Beca’s hands, turned on the spot, and began wandering across to their tiny kitchen, humming lightly to herself, Beca’s mouth dropped open somewhat confused, “Uh, wh-what do you mean  _me of all people_?”

Chloe shrugged gently as she pulled two noticeably chilled beers out of the fridge and began undoing the lids, “Because I hadn’t put you down as a flowers girl.”

Beca tugged her jacket off, plopping it down by the door before slowly wandering over to her best friend who had successful removed the cap from one bottle and was working on the other, “Well I’m not,” she reached out for the opened bottle that Chloe held out to her, “but you are.”

Chloe hummed softly, a curious smile on her face, and the two women clinked their bottles together, “Here’s to a fun Fall in our new home, huh?” and Beca swallowed loudly at the suggestive tone her best friend had used while she’d winked at her. Beca took a long swig of the cool alcohol while Chloe stepped past her and over to the fold-out bed they were currently sharing, the sleeping arrangement that they’d had no choice in making thanks to Amy’s insistence that she get her own bed to herself.

The brunette looked over her shoulder at Chloe who settled down on her side of the bed, taking a swig of her own beer while setting her laptop up, presumably to prepare for the inevitable ‘Greys Anatomy’ marathon they’d been having in recent evenings. Beca’s eyes drifted to the large bouquet of flowers that now sat on their tiny kitchen table, arranged in what looked suspiciously like a new vase that Chloe more than likely bought on her way home from work. The bouquet of flowers that she’d ordered for her. And in particular the small card that had come with it which now lay propped up against the vase.

The printed words on it read:  
  
 **Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl.**  
 **Hope you’re having an aca-awesome first day, C.**  
 **Love B**  
 **x**

Beca cringed a little at the message she’d sent. She hadn’t intended it to have been that cheesy. But she  _had_  intended on hinting to Chloe that she maybe liked her as more than a best friend. That’s why she’d called her beautiful in the message. And why she’d used the word ‘love’ with an added kiss at the end. It was a clue.

Beca looked up from the flowers over to the redhead who was now peering at her from over her beer bottle, a coy grin on her face. And Beca grinned back, taking a swig of her beer, wondering if Chloe had already cracked the code…


	148. Bechloe - The Greatest Showman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes Beca to see The Greatest Showman..

“You’re gonna  _love_  this Beca!”

Beca rolled her eyes, her brow furrowed as they settled in their seats at the movie theatre. Yeah she loved music. Yeah she loved performing music. But she  _hated_  musicals. And worse yet, she hated musical  _movies_!

“I bet you I won’t.” Beca replied stubbornly, turning to look at her best friend who was sat beside her, beaming, her bright blue eyes shining out at her. Chloe had been to see this dumb movie two times already. She’d begged and begged Beca to go see it with her and because Beca struggled to say ‘No’ to Chloe at the best of times, the brunette had caved.

“You don’t think I know you?” Chloe dared to ask, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully while Beca looked over at her. And Beca raised her eyebrows with a coy smile.

“You think you know me better than I know myself?”

“Uhuh!” Chloe responded brightly, and shuffled into her seat so she could curl her legs up underneath her and lean into Beca’s arm a little closer. The Beca of old would’ve flinched away. But this Beca. This older post-grad Beca was maturer and…didn’t exactly mind Chloe’s affection.

They’d been undergoing an odd dance recently. Since moving to Brooklyn a few months ago, and having to share a fold-out bed and a studio apartment, the two had started acting like they were a couple. Just…without kissing and… _other stuff_  that couples did when they were in a romantic relationship together.

The thing was: Chloe & Beca were very much secretly in love with one another. They just hadn’t dared to reveal it. Yet.

“Just you wait Becs,” Chloe whispered as the lights in the theatre went down, “you’re gonna love it.” and Beca scoffed as the commercials began playing.

-

Twenty minutes later and there was a pause just as the movie got ready to start. Beca wanted to concentrate on it. She  _wanted_  to hate it, just to prove Chloe wrong. But Chloe had just taken her hand, had laced their fingers together, and had given it a big squeeze, letting out a little squeal of excitement as the movie studio titles came up on the screen.

But Beca didn’t have time to roll her eyes or sigh, because the opening chords to the first song immediately caught her attention. And in an instant, Beca suddenly became entirely immersed in ‘The Greatest Showman’.

-

Chloe hadn’t really watched the movie at all. This was her third time seeing it at the movies. She didn’t really need to concentrate on it. So instead she found herself watching Beca out of the corner of her eye. Trying to gauge her reaction. And as she’d  _entirely_  anticipated, Beca had a massive smile on her face, tapping her foot to the beat of each song. The woman clearly  _loved_  it. And Chloe loved her.

-

“Well?” Chloe asked as soon as the movie had finished and Beca cleared her throat awkwardly, throwing her free hand to her face to wipe a stray tear from her cheek that had dared to run down over the dried tears that had ran down there earlier during ‘From Now On’.

“Yeah uh…” Beca cleared her throat again with a sniff, “…it was pretty good Beale.”

“You loved it didn’t you.” Chloe said with a grin, and Beca rolled her eyes before looking over at her best friend.

“Yeah I loved it..” she said in a defeated tone and began smiling when Chloe let out a small squeak of delight while squeezing her hand excitably.

They both looked down at their phones that they’d kept on silent during the course of the movie and Beca let out a small groan when she realised they’d missed a  _Bellas WhatsApp_  conversation. And as she opened it up she let out another groan as she realised Amy had instigated it.

 **Fat Amy:**  Bhloe are on a date to see The Greatest Showman!

 **Emily:**  Oh my God it’s AMAZING!! They’re gonna have so much fun! Xxx

 **CR:**  Beca’s gonna hate it.

 **Stacie:**  Agreed.

 **Aubrey:**  Agreed.

 **Stacie:**  Copy cat ;)

 **Aubrey:**  ;)

 **Jessica:**  Ashley loved it when I took her?

 **Ashley:**  I did do musical theatre in high school babe. There was no way I was ever going to NOT like The Greatest Showman!!

 **Flo:**  The movies? Nice and dark in there for kissing ;)

 **Lilly:**  They’re not kissing.

 **Fat Amy:**  I’m third wheeling it and I can confirm that while there’s no kissing, they ARE holding hands..

 **Emily:**  OH EM ACA-GEEEEE 

 **CR:**  Ahhh yeeeahhh 

 **Aubrey:**  Kudos to Chloe for her patience.

 **Stacie:**  And kudos to Beca for letting her guard down enough to have Chloe take her to the movies AND hold her hand *crying laughing emoji*

 **Ashley:**  #whipped

 **CR:** *crying laughing emoji*

 **Flo:** *crying laughing emoji*

Beca looked up from her phone and turned to glare at Amy, who had been sat on the other side of her throughout the whole movie, “Amy!!”

The Australian shrugged with a grin, “Whaaat?” she tried to say innocently but Beca knew what the woman was like. She was desperate for Beca and Chloe to get together. All The Bellas were.

Beca looked back down at her phone scrolling through a random convo that the girls had been in about the movie. But towards the end Beca noticed her name being mentioned again.

 **Fat Amy:**  Beca’s cried through most of this movie..

 **CR:**  *crying laughing emoji*

 **Emily:**  It IS amazing

 **Stacie:**  Never mind, I’m sure Chloe will kiss those tears away.

 **Lilly:**  They both have a thing for each other.

 **Ashley:**  *wolfwhistle*

 **Jessica:**  #wives

 **Flo:**  So are they dating yet?

 **Fat Amy:** you’ll have to ask them..

Beca bit her bottom lip and turned to look at Chloe who was already looking over sheepishly at her - the redhead always had been a fast reader. And Beca just shrugged, squeezed Chloe’s hand then made to stand up.

“Come on..” she mumbled, “..let’s go get some food.”

“Ahh yeaaah!” Amy said as she stood up to join her friends with a big beaming smile.

“Not you Ames.” Beca said firmly, her fingers still entwined with Chloe’s, “If we’re gonna make this a date then we can’t have you third wheeling any more.”

And Amy’s eyes lit up at what Beca was insinuating, “Seriously? A-awesome! Alright I’ll…um…I’ll just go home then. Leave you two love-birds to it!”

As Beca and Chloe watched the woman happily leave, Chloe mumbled, “Are we really going on a date?”

And Beca replied, “What do you mean ‘going’?”

She turned to look at Chloe who had furrowed her brow slightly, and a small smile grew on Beca’s face, “We’re already on one, right?”

And she watched in delight as Chloe slowly turned to look at her and a small smile grew on the redhead’s face, “Uh…yeah…yeah I guess we are.”

The two best friends wandered out of the movie theatre together, still hand in hand, discussing the movie they’d just seen, in great detail and with great enthusiasm…


	149. Bechloe & Emily - Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily had always presumed Beca and Chloe were dating!

Emily Junk was a sweet girl who joined Barden University not long after her eighteenth birthday. After gentle persuasion from her mother, she tracked down the College’s top acapella group  _The Barden Bellas_. Within minutes of her arriving unannounced at their ‘sorority’ house, she’d had to sing a song acapella for one of the two Captains of the group, Chloe, and most of the other Bellas too. She was quickly offered a place in the group, and assigned the nickname ‘Legacy’. And within minutes after that she was taken along to her first college party. An ‘acapella hood night’.

It was at that party that Emily was first introduced to a very fun and wonderful fact. That her two co-captains, Chloe and Beca, were more than just co-captains and best friends. They were actually dating.

“Seriously?” Emily had asked, her eyes wide with shock as she looked from the Australian Bella (who went by the name of ‘Fat Amy’), over to Beca who had a solo cup in one hand and her other hand on Chloe’s shoulder while she said something into the redhead’s ear. Chloe appeared to be grinning brightly, a yellow solo cup in her own hand that she’d brought along herself and while her other hand rested on Beca’s hip. Emily had to admit, they certainly  _did_  look like a couple. So she never questioned it.

A few days later she’d been invited by her new friends to go with them on a trip over to a shopping mall to ‘scout out the competition’. Something about a rival German group but Emily had been too excited to be going somewhere with these girls that she’d not really paid much attention as to  _why_  they were going there. She’d arrived early at The Bellas House, and had waited patiently by the front door while she heard her friends bustling about.

Eventually one of them, a tall brunette (called Stacie), yanked her from the front door and through to the kitchen to have some juice while she waited. And the two of them were quickly joined by a couple of the other girls (Jessica and Ashley - who were apparently practically joined at the hip) as well as a girl who went by the name of CR (Cynthia-Rose) and another girl (Flo). Somehow a fifth girl appeared from nowhere (Lilly) and Emily sat with all of them around the kitchen table.

They waited patiently all together, the older girls all kindly asking Emily about her life and her interests, which the teen was all too happy to answer. And it wasn’t until Fat Amy wandered into the kitchen with a tired sigh - hating that they had to be up ‘so early’ on a Saturday - that the women all began to wonder where their co-captains were.

“Probably going at it in Chloe’s room again.” CR had said with a broad grin and the other Bellas had laughed hard. Emily, being Emily and desperately wanting to fit in, had laughed with them. Though she couldn’t see what was so funny about it. In fact, she was a little horrified to think that her new co-captains would pick such a time to ‘go at it’, what with them all being ready to leave.

Several minutes later, Emily looked over to the kitchen door to see Chloe sweeping into the room with a light sigh. “Sorry to keep you waiting girls,” she’d said as she’d strode over to the fridge and reached in for a bottle of water, “I couldn’t find my badass jumpsuit.” The redhead had, in fact, been dressed in a short blue jumpsuit and was busy swigging some water while striding out of the kitchen to call up the stairs to Beca to hurry up. The Bellas stood up from the kitchen table, grins on their faces while they’d all caught Emily’s eye and CR had mumbled, “Bet Beca knew exactly where that jumpsuit had been..” and the older girls had mumbled in agreement.

Emily had followed them to the front door just as Beca had been descending the stairs, rolling her eyes at Chloe while the redhead had been nagging her to hurry up. “I’m coming I’m coming..” Beca had muttered moodily, “I couldn’t find my jacket.” And the women all bundled out of the house, Beca & Chloe bringing up the rear, locking the house up behind them.

The day after the ‘mall trip’ the Bellas had gathered for their first Bellas rehearsal of the year and Emily had been like an excitable puppy, sat in the front row. In front of her had been two massive white-boards with plans scribbled on them, and her two co-captains. Beca had been busy scrolling through something on her laptop with her back to them while Chloe wrote the final few words at the bottom of one of the white-boards. The two women appeared to be deeply focussed, and Emily hadn’t thought it weird when they both came together without saying a word to stand before the rest of the group, perfectly in-sync with one another. After all, they  _were_ dating, and from the looks of things had been dating for what Emily could only presume was at least a year, if not longer. They just always seemed to hold eye-contact at intervals and say nothing before doing something at the same time. As if they could communicate without words.

That rehearsal session had been fun but hard work, and Emily had been surprised that they hadn’t got around to singing. She’d also been surprised when Beca hadn’t walked back to The Bellas House with the rest of the group, instead going off in a whole other direction. But The Bellas hadn’t seemed to mind, and Emily figured that if Chloe wasn’t worried then she definitely didn’t need to be.

When Emily had popped to the house that evening, with a change of pyjamas and an optimistic look on her face, she’d been surprised to walk into a house where the atmosphere was tense. Apparently CR, Stacie, and Amy had got into an argument about who needed to wash up the giant empty saucepan that had been left on the kitchen side for four days now. None of the women had taken responsibility for it.

So Chloe had ended up washing the pan up then had called a ‘Bellas Meeting’ (which apparently  _technically_  wasn’t an official Bellas meeting until Beca was there but anyway…). And to Emily’s surprise, Chloe had suggested they all get in their PJs then have a pillow fight in the lounge to relieve some stress.

Beca had returned home from whereever she’d been with a confused look on her face saying something to Chloe across the room about how it was “setting women back about fifty years”. And while many people would’ve taken offence to the comment, it hadn’t surprised Emily when Chloe had simply responded with a shrug “we’re just relieving some stress”. Amy had muttered something like “Dad’s home. No more fun for us.”

The pillow fighting had subsided but only because Beca had held some sort of invitation out to Chloe, and the redhead had bounced down to open it. To Emily’s delight it was an invite to sing somewhere.

So The Bellas had all immediately changed out of their pyjamas and into some far nicer clothing. Emily had been ushered into Stacie’s bedroom and there she’d had the opportunity to pick some clothes out of the woman’s wardrobe as they were both of a similar height. “I always let Aubrey wear my clothes whenever she comes to visit.” Stacie had said with a casual shrug, though Emily had no idea who this ‘Aubrey’ was, despite her name being mentioned quite a bit between Bellas.

The event they ended up going to had been a ‘riff-off’ in the basement of a nearby billionaire’s house. Emily and The Bellas had looked to their two co-captains on many an occasion during the ‘acapella battle’ for guidance. And while the two women had looked uncertain, they had utilised their incredible ability to be able to communicate without words, as though a simple look gave one another confidence and support. Support that also stemmed out to the way Beca would sometimes keep a hand on Chloe’s back or the way Chloe would hold Beca’s hand behind her back. And Emily had thought it quite sweet that the two seniors, who were rarely affectionate it seemed, would use this time to be so subtly affectionate.

The Bellas made it to the final round, but Emily had ended up losing it for them by breaking the rules and singing an original song. She’d felt terrible about it, but Beca hadn’t seemed so bothered about losing, the older woman more impressed with her songwriting skills. Emily’s tiny wave of relief that her Captain hadn’t been too bothered by the loss disappeared as soon as Chloe had stormed over to her to tell her off. Fortunately Beca had immediately told Chloe she was being unreasonable, which hadn’t removed the redhead’s scowl, but it had stopped her from saying anything more. It seemed only Beca was able to snap Chloe out of a funk, the evidence of which being right in front of them.

Later that night at the ‘riff-off’ after party, Emily had been chatting to a Treble Maker called Benji when she’d noticed Beca having an argument with some guy who she recognised as the Captain of Barden’s other top acapella group, The Treble Makers (Benji’s Group). Emily had seen Chloe wander over to Beca’s side, presumably to support her girlfriend, and the young man seemed all the more frustrated by her arrival, his angry motions all the more exaggerated as she yelled over the music at Beca but motioned between the two women. Chloe also appeared to be just as angry as Beca, though she said nothing, and Emily wondered if they were arguing about the riff-off.

“I wouldn’t worry about those three.” Benji had said to Emily with a kind grin on his face, “They’re always arguing.”

“Does he  _like_  Beca?” Emily asked curiously, because she’d definitely seen a way that the man looked at Beca when Beca was too busy looking at and talking to Chloe.

“She frustrates the hell out of him, but yeah he’s never  _not_  gonna like her.” Benji said with a shrug and an amused chuckle, “It’s just the way she is with Chloe that annoys him so much.” and Emily had turned to Benji just as the young man’s smile dropped, as though he’d just told a secret, so he’d awkwardly cleared his throat then motioned to the bar, “Do you want another drink?”

And Emily had nodded, standing with him, taking one last look at her two co-captains and the captain of The Trebles, just as Beca yelled aggressively at Jesse with a furrowed brow, pointing her index finger at him. Emily noticed the way Chloe had hold of Beca’s wrist, as if holding her back from doing anything stupid. Like a true girlfriend would really..

A few weeks later and Emily had gone with The Bellas to a venue in their own bus to perform for the first time as a new group. She had to admit their performance outfits were rather ‘out there’ and she wasn’t one for having her hair curled but if it was what Beca and Chloe wanted then that was what they’d do. After all, the two women  _had_  led The Bellas to victory three years in a row now. They must have some sort of winning formula.

Just as they’d been piling onto the bus, Chloe had been freaking that they’d forget something. It wasn’t until Beca had tugged the redhead back off the bus before they left and had her stand out in the fresh air, taking her by the arms and staring deep into her eyes to get her to calm down, that Chloe finally started to breathe steady again. Meanwhile, the rest of The Bellas had all looked at the ‘couple’ from inside the bus with big grins on their faces.

“See, Legacy?” Stacie had said with a broad grin, “Beca’s the only one who can calm Chloe down.”

“Total wives.” Ashley had muttered in an amused tone and the women in the bus all nodded with hums of agreement.

“Ain’t no other love like the love between Beca and Chloe.” Fat Amy said with a grin and as Emily watched the two Co-Captains slowly wander back to the bus, she had to admit that the Australian had a point. And the youngest Bella felt inspired to hopefully one day find a love like the one Beca and Chloe shared.

The performance, as it turned out, had been a disaster. CR had accidentally had her hair set on fire and…well it had been a total fiasco. On the bus ride home Beca and Chloe had sat in silence, Emily had been busy writing lyrics for a song to try to destress, and the others bickered. Until Chloe had stopped them and had insisted that they all needed to go on a retreat.

Emily had had no idea what this retreat would entail, nor what good it would do as Beca - one of the two captains - was barely around, Chloe - the other captain - was getting far too stressed far too easily, and the rest of The Bellas were getting on one another’s nerves around the house again. But after Emily’s Mom had insisted that the retreat was a good idea, the teen still went along with them anyway.

She’d seen how Beca had fallen asleep on Chloe’s shoulder during the bus ride over to the ‘retreat’ - a place called ‘The Lodge of Fallen Leaves’ - and wondered what was going on in her life that made the woman so tired. A wonder that had been answered when Fat Amy had peered between the two seats that Emily and Stacie had been sat in and muttered under her breath, “Poor Beca. So tired after making love to Chloe all night…”

“You heard them too, huh?” Stacie asked with a grin, and Emily’s eyes had widened, relieved that she didn’t also live in the house. Their two co-captains were noisy?

“Th-they’re noisy?” Emily had stuttered awkwardly and CR, who had been listening in with a grin, had responded quickly.

“Oh yeah. Why else do you think we’re going to insist they have their own room far away from all of ours when we get to the retreat?”

Emily had swallowed loudly, looking over at Beca and Chloe who sat together at the front of the bus. Chloe had a soft smile on her face while she pushed a sleeping Beca’s hair back from her forehead.

“At least a night of noisy love making has done Chloe some good…” Ashley said with a grin, having also joined in on the conversation with Jessica who was beaming at their co-captains. And Emily had to admit, her friends were right. Chloe  _did_  seem far more relaxed and happier.

They’d arrived at the retreat and Emily had finally met this mysterious ‘Aubrey’ who ran it, who had actually turned out to be far more military than Emily had expected. Especially as Stacie had spent months telling her great things about the woman.

It turned out The Bellas weren’t to have rooms but rather share one large tent between the ten of them. Not ideal that was for sure. Particularly if Beca and Chloe were known to be noisy…

“They’re not gonna…you know…while we’re all in the tent with them, right?” Emily had asked CR and Flo sheepishly as she’d watched Beca and Chloe sharing toothpaste between them then brushing their teeth together. Stacie had disappeared somewhere so her next go-to person about the matter was Amy, who had just strode up to their co-captains to ask if she could have some of their toothpaste.

“Nah, they wouldn’t  _do_   _it_  in company. But don’t be surprised if they kiss.” CR said seriously while they all looked over at Beca and Chloe who were chatting quietly to each other about something with small smiles on their faces. Emily had been so worried about having to lay beside the two women while they made out, she missed the grins CR and Flo shared between them. Because Emily had no idea that The Bellas were winding her up.

They’d all squeezed into the giant tent, Emily laying beside Chloe, hoping that Beca wouldn’t get too ‘handsy’ in the night. And the youngest Bella had decided to focus on writing in her notebook because she felt so stressed about the matter. Stress that had increased when she’d noticed Chloe turn on her side to chat to Beca. She’d heard them whispering, but she’d had no idea what about. She’d thought she’d heard the words “backrub” and “experimenting” at one point, but she’d not been sure. To her relief Fat Amy had required some singing and so the girls had all begun singing, eventually sending themselves to sleep.

The next day had been a hard day of singing and death-defying trust-exercises that had had all of The Bellas becoming tired, hungry, and stressed. But the biggest stress had come when Beca and Chloe had begun arguing. Emily had rushed to the side with the rest of The Bellas to try to avoid any additional confrontation, and she’d stood awkwardly with her arms folded, hating to have to watch the couple have a ‘ _lover’s_   _argument_ ’.

Fat Amy had rightfully muscled in, trying to get them to stop arguing, and Emily had likened it all to a bunch of kids watching their parents fight. It had been horrible. Eventually Beca had stormed off but unfortunately had been caught in a bear net on her way. Emily and The Bellas had been horrified, but initially Chloe had still been so annoyed with Beca that she’d grinned at Beca’s unfortunate position. A grin that had quickly dropped when she realised Beca could fall at any moment.

The net had fallen, Beca had been okay, and both Beca and Chloe had hugged tight, mumbling their apologies into one another’s necks before parting. Emily had been somewhat confused, expecting them to kiss. But Amy had muttered to her that Beca and Chloe both hated PDA, so the youngester didn’t question it any further.

That night around the camp fire, Emily had been overwhelmed when she’d heard all of her friend’s plans of what they’d do once they’d graduate from Barden in a couple of months time. Chloe had announced she’d finally graduate that summer (though Emily had always assumed that Chloe was the same age as the rest of The Bellas but apparently she was a couple of years older..). Beca hadn’t really revealed what she’d do. And Emily realised that she would miss all of The Bellas so much when they graduated. They’d all sung together and ‘found their sound’. Amy had ran off and accidentally got caught in a bear net.

And while The Bellas and Aubrey all wandered over to Amy’s aid, Emily had noticed that Beca and Chloe weren’t with them. She’d looked back over at the fire just as Beca had taken Chloe’s hand to lead her away from the fire and The Bellas, and over to the dark woods somewhere. Emily hadn’t been certain what the two would be up to, but she had an idea, and so she resumed her focus on the bear net that still held Amy. Chances were Beca and Chloe would find a quiet patch of the ‘woods’ to ‘do it’ without the risk of being interrupted, and Emily’s understood it. She’d understood why the couple would want some privacy together, after all they  _did_  live with 7 other women most of the time. It was probably difficult to get much privacy.

Upon returning to Barden, Beca and Chloe had seemed closer somehow. Chances were the revelation that Beca had actually been sneaking off to an internship during their senior year had cleared the air or something. Either way, everything in The Bellas house had seemed happier and clearer and Emily had enjoyed the final couple of weeks left with her best friends before they all graduated.

No surprises, Beca and Chloe had been inseperable during the day of their graduation, Beca having even agreed to a photo being taken of her and Chloe, the redhead kissing her firmly on the cheek in the photo while Beca had fained her shock and Chloe had grinned mid-kiss. Fat Amy has of course teased them about it and Beca had just rolled her eyes.

The Acapella World Championship has followed shortly after in Copenhagen and Emily had sat between Stacie and Amy on the flight over, smiling while the two teased Beca and Chloe who had of course sat together during the journey over. Following a mixup with the bookings at the hostel, Beca and Chloe had agreed to share the bottom bunk while Amy had the top bunk. The Bellas had all been in the same room, a mattress each per bunk.

Copenhagen had been rainy but beautiful and sightseeing had been a nice experience. Emily had enjoyed seeing how much calmer and happier her co-captains had seemed prior to the big competition the next day. Beca had even held her arm around Chloe’s waist while they’d both huddled under the same umbrella.

Worlds had gone brilliantly. Emily had even got her first college kiss from Benji! And The Bellas had won the competition - becoming World champions.

The after party had been fun, with plenty of alcohol and dancing and hugs and The Bellas each telling Emily how much they were going to miss her and Emily telling them how much she was going to miss them. Emily had noticed that Jesse, the ex-Captain of The Trebles had been at the party, donning an American flag around his neck while he’d grinned proudly at Beca. His smile had wavered slightly at the arrival of Chloe, who had held a bottle of beer out to Beca and the brunette had taken it. Then the two women had stood side by side while they’d chatted happily to Jesse. Emily had lost track of Beca and Chloe shortly after that and had instead danced the night away with Benji and Jesse, then with Aubrey and Stacie, then with the rest of The Bellas.

On the final day of the school year, The Bellas had all packed their belongings up and Emily had unpacked hers in the room that had once belonged to Chloe’s. And she’d sat on the edge of her bed which Beca and Chloe stood before her, holding out a notebook with a list of instructions on how to maintain the household bills and who to call when something happened to certain parts of the house (which had always been Beca’s responsibility), and an additional list of all the things the duo could think of to be a great captain. They had both assured Emily that she would do an amazing job. And Emily had felt comforted by their kind words and the knowledge that they’d always be at the end of the phone should she need them.

It had come as no surprise to Emily a few months later when she had found out that Beca and Chloe had moved up to Brooklyn together, though she had been surprised when she’d found out that Amy had gone with them. The couple had begun renting a studio apartment but had (for some reason) given the master bed to Amy and used the fold-out couch as their bed instead..

Two years later and Emily had invited The Bellas all over to Brooklyn Aquarium where she and the rest of  _her_  college Barden Bellas were performing. Unfortunately her old friends had thought that  _they_  were performing too, and so it had been an awkward situation when Emily had later joined the group in the bar to apologise for the mix up.

Aubrey had suggested they all go on a USO tour and perform all together again. Emily had watched the way Chloe had looked over at Beca to see if she too would be up for going on this tour and had seemed relieved when Beca had shrugged and said that she’d also go. Emily thought it was cute they both still checked with one another, still doing ‘their thing’ of communicating silently. Nothing had really changed.

The tour had been busy and Emily had found it a little odd at times that Chloe had been talking to one marine dude in particular, but Beca had seemed to allow the redhead to do it, so Emily hadn’t worried about it. The two women were still very close, still stood beside one another, and still mostly sat together wherever they went. Emily definitely hadn’t noticed that the couple usually had separate hotel rooms, though that was mostly because those rooms were side by side and Beca was almost  _always_  in Chloe’s room.

Emily hadn’t been surprised when she’d stood outside that burning hotel to see Beca dragging Chloe out by the hand, the two then wandering over to the group of panicked Bellas, their hands entwined throughout. They still hadn’t been big on PDA, even three years on, but the situation had clearly been so stressful that they’d seen the need to hold hands for comfort and assurance.

When Emily and a bunch of The Bellas had been kidnapped by Amy’s father, Emily hadn’t been surprised in the slightest that Beca had come to rescue them - or more specifically  _Chloe_. The moment they’d all jumped off the exploding luxury yacht, Emily had heard Chloe shrieking Beca’s name, and hadn’t been surprised when the two women had cuddled up together on the small lifeboat they all shared while they waited to be rescued. Chloe had kept asking Beca if she was okay and Beca had kept mumbling that she was okay before asking Chloe if  _she_  was okay because she mattered more. And Emily’s heart had warmed because it was lovely being able to witness those more affectionate moments between Beca and Chloe in person. They really  _were_ made for each other and opitomised love so wonderfully.

Once off the rescue boat the next morning Beca and Chloe had sat side by side, sharing looks and unspoken words while the rest of The Bellas spoke about what they would do with their lives after this USO tour. Beca had seemed over the moon that Chloe had got into Vet School and Chloe had seemed thrilled that Beca was being given the opportunity to perform solo that evening instead of  _with_  The Bellas. It was that mutual love and respect and understanding that Emily loved the most about their romantic relationship. They were both able to be their own person as well as ‘ _Beca and Chloe_ ’ and they would support each other no matter what.

That night The Bellas had been invited up on stage to perform with Beca and Emily had squeed with delight when, at the end of the song, Beca had immediately turned to throw herself into Chloe’s open arms, the two sharing a tight embrace while being joined by the rest of The Bellas. Emily couldn’t quite see Beca and Chloe but she totally assumed they probably kissed.

Once backstage, The Bellas had all slightly split off. Emily was wandering around with CR and Flo. They came across Fat Amy who had been striding around looking for everyone. And the four of them turned around a corner then stood frozen to the spot.

Before them were Beca and Chloe, still dressed in their USO finale outfits, their arms wrapped around each other. And they were heavily making out as though they’d gone a lifetime since last kissing. Beca’s hands were tangled in Chloe’s long red hair while their faces rocked. Chloe’s arms were wrapped tightly around Beca’s waist, holding their bodies flush against one another. Their breathing was fast and somewhat noisy as it left their noses, both lapping desperately at each other’s mouths while their kisses made loud smacking noises. And they were humming gently, smiles poking out of the corners of their mouths while tears appeared to be rolling down their cheeks.

Emily’s mouth dropped open a little, surprised that Beca and Chloe were actually kissing in ‘public’ for once. And after a couple of moments she looked away to see that Chicago and Theo were walking away in the distance, clearly having originally been stood where Emily, CR, Flo and Amy were now stood.

Speaking of Amy, the blonde had let out a loud cheer, causing Beca and Chloe to break their kiss, their arms still around each other while they looked over at their small audience. “Finally!!” Amy cried out with a massive smile on her face, and embarrassed smiles wiped over the couple’s faces just as Aubrey dashed over with Jessica and Ashley.

“What happened?” Aubrey asked Amy as she approached.

“Beca and Chloe have  _finally_  woken up and got together!!” Amy exclaimed excitably and all The Bellas turned to the couple who had dropped their arms from around each other and were now holding hands, embarrassed smiles still on their faces. The women around Emily all cheered and cried out in joy, darting over to the couple to hug them and congratulate them. All except for Emily, who still stood in confusion.

“Hold on a minute.” Emily said, and her friends all paused to look over at her, “You mean to tell me you guys were never dating in college??”

Beca and Chloe both furrowed their brows and smiled at the youngest Bella, shaking their heads gently.

“What gave you that impression, Legacy?” Beca asked.

“Wh-…these guys all said you were dating!” Emily tried to explain and Beca and Chloe both rolled their eyes as they looked to their other friends who all looked rather sheepish.

“Well don’t look at  _me_ ,” CR said defensively, “Amy was the one who told her! We just…didn’t dispute it.”

And Beca and Chloe both let out light sighs as they shook their heads gently at Amy, but the Australian just shrugged.

“Hang on,” Chloe said gently, turning back to Emily, “if you thought we were dating back in college then…Emily did you think that Beca and I had been dating this whole time?”

Emily picked nervously at her fingernails then shrugged, “Well yeah. I thought you’d been together at least four years by now.”

And The Bellas all grinned at the youngest member of their group. Because Emily ‘Legacy’ Junk was still the sweet girl they’d first met three years ago. And they all strode over to her with giggles and chuckles, enveloping  _her_  in a tight group hug.

“I really am sorry you guys.” she tried to say to Beca and Chloe while the Bellas all unpeeled their arms from around the twenty two year old, but the couple just chuckled.

“It doesn’t really matter now Legacy.” Beca replied in an amused tone, her arm snaking around Chloe’s waist, and Chloe placed a gentle kiss on Beca’s cheek. The two women smiled kindly at Emily and Emily smiled back.

Beca was actually right. It didn’t really matter any more. Because Beca and Chloe were now looking as though they  _were_  a couple. A very happy couple indeed.


	150. Bechloe - Recording Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has Chloe come into work to record some lyrics for a demo..

Beca cleared her throat as she sat up in her chair. A state of the art mixing desk laid out before her. The same mixing desk she sat before day after day after day. She was entering her seventh month as a producer at BFD Records. The youngest producer in their history apparently. But today was already a day unlike any she’d had at work before.

Because Beca had had a stinking cold. The worst she’d had in years. Normally when she created demos for artists to give them an idea of how good their songs  _could_  be, she’d sing the lyrics herself and record them in the booth, then mix the song and produce it before playing it back to the artist themselves to get their feedback. The problem was, Beca still had a sore throat following on from this cold, and had been told by her doctor to  _not_ under any circumstances, sing.

As a result, Beca had had to ask her roommate, her best friend, and the woman she was secretly in love with, to come in to BFD’s offices in NYC to record the vocals for her. So Beca now sat, with her finger poised over the button that would start recording Chloe’s vocals the moment the redhead would start singing. She’d done the hard part mixing the instrumental and the beat. All Beca needed now were the vocals.

She looked through the glass at Chloe and her heart beat fast. Because there was something so wonderful and desirable about seeing the love of her life stood in that booth, headphones over her ears while she leant close to the mic. Beca loved the way Chloe’s bright blue eyes shone over at her, her huge beaming smile showing the brunette just how excited she was.

Chloe had been dying to see Beca’s office and mixing desk and recording booth. Well, beyond the photos and the video that her roommate had kindly taken for her so she could envision  _exactly_  the environment that Beca was surrounded by every day. Chloe just felt honoured that Beca had chosen  _her_ to sing these lyrics for her. Regular old Chloe. Far from a professional singer. But one that Beca trusted nonetheless.

Beca moved her hand from the recording button to a switch that opened the inter-feed between her mic and Chloe’s booth, “So you good with what we discussed?” Beca had asked one last time, smiling as Chloe had swung her hands from around the headphones over her ears out towards the brunette, giving her two thumbs up.

“Just do what you do best, Beale.” Beca assured with a grin, giving her best friend a wink, pressing the ‘record’ button, and she silently counted down with her fingers.

3 - 2 - 1 -

Beca held her breath as she heard Chloe begin to sing the opening lyrics to the song, and suddenly it was as though time stood still.

**Fire and Ice.**   
**This love feels like fire and ice.**   
**This love feels like rain and blue skies.**   
**This love is like sun on the rise.**   
**This love got me rolling the dice.**   
**Don’t let me lose.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Beca wasn’t aware of the way her chest rose and fell while she sat back in her chair, a calm wave rushing over her body. Her big grin had softened, as had the rest of her expression while she’d watched the way the redhead had read the lyrics while contorting her face. Beca adored every inch of that face and the way it moved.

Chloe’s singing voice had always felt like a siren call to her. Luring Beca in. Enticing her to feel things for the redhead that she’d never felt for anyone before and would likely never feel for anyone again.

**Beautiful mind.**   
**Your heart got a story with mine.**   
**Your heart got me hurting at times.**   
**Your heart gave me new kind of highs.**   
**Your heart got me feeling so fine,**   
**So what to do.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Beca swallowed loudly, her palms feeling a little sweaty as she noticed the way Chloe had suddenly looked up from the lyric sheet before her and stared directly at her with her bright blue eyes. There was a look on the woman’s face that made Beca begin to wonder if Chloe felt as connected to these lyrics as she did, having emailed a copy to Chloe yesterday afternoon when her best friend had agreed to sing them for her on the demo.

These lyrics, when Beca had first seen them, reminded her immediately of Chloe and all the things she would ever want to say to her if she had the chance. Sadly she didn’t have that chance thanks to her throat. But Chloe appeared to be taking the opportunity instead. Or so Beca hoped.

**It took us a while.**   
**With every breath a new day.**   
**With love on the line.**   
**We had our share of mistakes.**   
**But all your flaws and scars are mine.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

A small smile had crept across Beca’s face, impressed that Chloe had seemed to have learnt the lyrics prior to them arriving at the office this morning. And she couldn’t tear her eyes from Chloe’s gaze, mesmerised by her beauty as the redhead entered the chorus of the song.

**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**I’m in.**   
**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Beca couldn’t remember a moment when she felt this emotional. Her chest felt tight and loose all at the same time. Her heart raced with adrenaline and her arms tingled with excitement. And she couldn’t help the smile that had swept further across her face while she watched Chloe intently. Her entire focus on her.

Chloe, meanwhile, had to look down at the lyrics that she’d worked hard on learning the night before. The first time she’d read them she’d immediately thought of Beca and how they were everything she had ever wanted to tell her best friend for as long as she’d known Beca. She  _adored_  her. But she couldn’t guarantee that Beca felt the same way. So she thought this would be the perfect way to tell her. Through song. At her work. Looking directly at her.

**Brighter than gold,**   
**This love shining brighter than gold.**   
**This love is like letters in bold.**   
**This love is like out of control.**   
**This love is never growing old,**   
**You make it new.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Chloe had thought about the next set of lyrics carefully, amazed at how well they suited her and Beca’s situation. Because she and Beca had met five years ago in college. Both so young and clearly attracted to one another - as the situation in the shower had shown - but neither had been bold enough to take the plunge:

**It took us a while,**   
**‘Cause we were young an unsure.**   
**With love on the line,**   
**What if we both would need more?**   
**But all your flaws and scars are mine.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Beca couldn’t believe how well these lyrics suited her and Chloe’s situation. Their history. Back in college Beca had had a boyfriend but her secret attraction to Chloe had plagued the relationship she’d had with Jesse, often having imagined it being Chloe kissing her neck instead of him. Jesse was no longer around. But Chloe was..  
Beca saw her best friend look over at her again, a smile growing across Chloe’s face while she continued to sing to her:

**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**I’m in.**   
**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do.**   
**Still falling for you.**

What Beca wouldn’t give to suddenly stand up, stride into that booth, tug the headphones from Chloe’s ears, and just pull her into a deep, crushing kiss. What would Chloe’s lips feel like? How would they taste? What would Chloe’s chest feel like against hers while her arms wound their way around her body?

Beca swallowed loudly again, Chloe’s next set of lyrics trickling into her ears, and numbing her mind:

**Falling, crash into my arms.**   
**Love you like this,**   
**Like a first kiss,**   
**Never let go.**   
**Falling, crash into my arms.**   
**Never breaking what we got.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for…**

Beca had given Chloe clear instructions before recording. She could sing however she wanted to and whatever she wanted to in the final part of this song, just to give the artist an idea of how it  _could_  be done. And so, using the backing track that Beca had recorded and mixed the day before that was now pumping through her headphones, Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and thought of nobody but Beca and they lyrics as she sang the rest of the song.

**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**I’m in.**   
**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**All for me.**

Beca was still sat, stunned. Stunned by the sound of Chloe’s voice. Stunned by the sight of Chloe’s beauty. The way the woman appeared to sink into a zone unlike any other while she sang like a free spirit. And Beca swore she’d never felt as in love as she did right now.

**All I need is you.**   
**All I feel is you.**   
**You are all for me,**   
**I’m still falling.**

Chloe wrenched her eyes open to look directly at Beca, her heart feeling full, her eyes noting the way Beca looked at her longingly. And Chloe wondered if singing to her had been the perfect idea.

**All I need is you.**   
**All I see is you.**   
**You are all for me.**   
**No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do.**

Chloe found the perfect moment to sing the final four words. And she did. Simply. Sweetly. Softly. Affectionately.

**Still falling for you.**

The ‘song’ came to an end and both Beca and Chloe were left speechless. Chloe regained her breath slightly, taking a sip of still water from the bottle that Beca had provided earlier. And Beca began fiddling with a few switches and nobs and buttons, focussing hard though trying to be quick.

“I-I can sing it again if you want to change anything?” Chloe asked but she stopped as Beca quickly held her index finger up at her as if insisting she stop talking, though the brunette still focussed hard at the mixing desk before her.

Suddenly Beca flicked three more switches and Chloe jumped as she heard the song being played back again, but this time over speakers in the room Beca sat in, as well as the speakers in the booth. Chloe looked over at Beca nervously as the brunette rose to her feet, the sound of Chloe’s newly recorded vocals playing over the mix Beca had arranged. The older woman was impressed with her best friend’s speed, and they both looked at one another with soft smiles.

**Fire and Ice.**   
**This love is like fire and ice.**   
**This love is like rain and blue skies.**   
**This love is like sun on the rise.**   
**This love is like rolling a dice.**   
**Don’t let me lose.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Beca held her breath as she kept her eyes locked with Chloe’s. Did she dare do it? Did she dare go in there?

**Beautiful mind.**   
**Your heart got a story with mine.**   
**Your heart got me hurting at times.**   
**Your heart gave me new kind of highs.**   
**Your heart got me feeling so fine,**   
**So what to do.**   
**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Chloe couldn’t help her breathing that had quickened as she heard her deepest confessions being sung out in her voice to the woman she so desperately wanted to have hear it the most. And her heart began racing as she watched Beca swallow loudly, then slowly begin to make her way around to the door of the booth.

**It took us a while.**   
**With every breath a new day.**

The door to the booth opened and Beca slowly stepped inside, her expression now fairly unreadable. A smile no longer on her face. She was clearly nervous.

**With love on the line.**   
**We had our share of mistakes.**

Chloe held her breath as Beca approached her, standing right in front of her.

**But all your flaws and scars are mine.**

Beca reached out nervously and took the headphones gently from Chloe’s head, letting them drop down around her neck.

**Still falling for you.**   
**Still falling for you.**

Chloe paused, looking from Beca’s left eye to right eye and back again over and over, her heart hammering nervously as she noticed the way Beca looked from her eyes down to her lips. And Chloe swallowed loudly while nodding ever so gently, and looking down at Beca’s lips too.

**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**I’m in.**

Beca’s lips crashed onto Chloe’s, the redhead immediately bringing her hands to Beca’s cheeks to cup them while their kiss deepened, Beca’s arms winding around Chloe’s waist tightly.

**And just like that,**   
**All I breath,**   
**All I feel,**   
**You are all for me,**   
**No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do.**   
**Still falling for you.**

The two best friends broke their first kiss reluctantly, and smiles grew across their faces while they still held onto one another, looking into each other’s eyes as if for the first time. This was it. This was everything. This feeling. This love. This moment. This song.


	151. Bechloe - The Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's kids sneak a puppy home...

Six year old Eleanor ‘Nori’ Beale skipped happily down the street, being sure to step on each fallen green leaf that lay before her here and there, imagining they were stepping stones over a lake of hot lava. Or a fast running river. Yeah. Nori liked water way more than fire.

To her left was the oldest family dog, Alba, who walked close to her, ever faithful and ever obedient to her smaller owners. To Nori’s right walked her big sister, Abbie, and her big brother, Dexter. To  _Dexter’s_  right was their other family dog, Ziggy, who walked close to  _his_  side, the dark Labrador having always favoured the twelve year old as she had grown up with him since a pup.

The three Beale’s and their two dogs had been out for a walk to the park at the end of the long street their ‘holiday home’ in Connecticut stood, their two mothers always giving them permission to do so as long as the children took their dogs, and as long as the younger two listened to Abbie - the eldest Beale kid at fifteen years old. And while out at this park, Nori had come across a tiny puppy who had been left in a brown paper bag in the trash-can by the swings. The Beale’s, having come from a large family who all cared deeply about every creature great and small, decided that the best thing to do was to take the puppy home.

So in Dexter’s arms, wrapped up in both his light jumper  _and_  Abbie’s jacket, was this tiny puppy, which had fallen asleep on the walk home. The kids stopped short of the front gate of their house the second they saw their Ma stood out on the front lawn, watering the flowers as per her wife’s instructions. The three Beale’s ducked down, hoping not to be seen - which wasn’t too difficult given that they’d all inherited Beca Beale’s petite stature.

“What are we gonna do?” Dexter asked in a whispered and slightly panicked tone, “Ma can’t find out we brought a puppy home!”

“You’re right, she’ll never let us keep it.” Abbie agreed with a whisper, looking at her two younger siblings in concern. Both Alba and Ziggy had stopped walking and sat obediently amongst the small huddle, noting the intensity of the little meeting.

“So what do we do?” Nori whispered in her tiny voice. She didn’t want to give this puppy up. Abbie and Dex had already agreed that it would be  _her_  puppy because Abs had Alba and Dex had Ziggy. But if their Ma found out about the puppy before their Mom did then there was no way they’d be able to keep it.

“One of us needs to distract Ma while the other two take the puppy inside. That way we can find Mom and show her the puppy then we’ll  _definitely_  be able to keep it.” Abbie said with a determined expression on her face that portrayed an uncanny resemblance to their Mom, even though none of the Beale kids held any of Chloe’s genetics. She’d just given birth to the three of them..

“Alright, well as it was your idea  _you_  should go talk to Ma.” Dexter whispered, adjusting the way he held the puppy in his arms, but his eldest sister furrowed her brow.

“Me? Why me?”

“It was your idea!”

“Yeah but this is  _me_  we’re talking about here, Dex! What the hell could I possibly say to Ma that would distract her for long enough without her getting suspicious?” Abbie whispered defensively, knowing full well that her Ma and her would probably end up arguing about something, sending Beca into a bad mood, then they definitely  _wouldn’t_  be able to keep the puppy.

“Well I’m not doing it! The puppy’s asleep in my arms!” Dexter protested quietly with a frown that mirrored his big sister’s.

“It’ll fall asleep in my arms just fine, give it here.” Abbie whispered back, holding her arms out. But Dexter pulled the puppy away from her.

“No way!” He hissed, “Besides, I never talk to Ma about stuff! She’ll get suspicious if I start now!”

Nori Beale let out a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes, just like her Mothers and her siblings often did, “ _I’ll_  go talk to her.” she whispered, and before her brother and sister could say anything else, the six year old plodded into the driveway of their Connecticut house with a stride as determined as their Mom’s normally was.

Beca Beale was watering the flowers with the hosepipe, casually humming a tune, getting an idea for a new record, when she saw a little figure wandering over the grass towards her. She turned and saw it was her youngest daughter, Nori.

“Hey Twinkle,” the woman smiled while the little girl continued to stride up to her, then stopped on her right side, “everything okay?” Beca turned so her back was now to the driveway, and she looked down at her daughter who she was proud to say looked the spitting image of her.

“Mama, where do babies come from?” Nori asked in her sweet little voice, blinking up innocently at her Ma.

“B-babies?” Beca stuttered, suddenly shutting off the hosepipe.

“Yeah. Where do they come from?”

Crap. Beca hadn’t ever really had to have this chat with the other two. Chloe had kinda just got Abbie a book and had a proper sit down with her. The redhead had got a different book for Dexter, and had also had a chat with him about it. But Nori? Beca hadn’t expected the littlest of their three kids to be asking such a question so young. So Beca began to panic a little.

“Oh um…well…” Beca looked over to the house, hoping to see her wife stood by the door so she could send Nori in her direction. But there was no sign of Chloe at all. So Beca turned back awkwardly to her youngest daughter who still looked up at her curiously, patiently waiting for an answer with her big deep blue eyes, “e-every mommy has a teenie-weenie uh…li-little egg inside of her body-“

“-an egg?” Nori asked sweetly.

“Yeah-“

“-like an Easter egg?”

“An Easter-?” Beca hesitated. Crap, why was this happening to her? How the hell was she going to explain this? Both Chloe and Beca had agreed to not talk about the process of ‘IVF’ until their kids asked. Chloe had explained to both Abbie and Dexter when they’d been ready. But Nori had had no teaching about ‘sex’ from either her Ma or her Mom. So Beca’s only responsibility here was to talk about the basic “Birds and the bees”. Sperm. Egg. Wham. Simples. Except, now faced with this nightmare reality, Beca was really struggling to string a proper sentence together:

“No. N-not like an Easter egg.  _Smaller_  than an Easter egg-“

“-like a robin’s egg?” Nori asked inquisitively. As her Mama looked up to the neighbours high hedge for a moment to try to stutter her way through the answer, the six year old looked past the woman and noticed her brother and sister peering around one of the cars in the drive. Nori subtly waved them across, and the two Beale’s scuttled up the driveway towards the side of the house as quietly as possible.

Beca could feel her palms getting sweaty. If she fucked this up she’d probably get in trouble with Chloe. So it really was a risky conversation to be having without her wife around. A robin’s egg. How the hell did her daughter know how small a robin’s egg was??

“Uh a re-really, uh,” Beca stuttered, looking back down at her littlest girl who quickly looked up at her innocently, “smaller than uh… more like a- more like a  _goldfish_  egg, except that…”

Abbie and Dexter darted past the two large cars in the driveway, and down the side of the house towards the back yard. Their Mom was likely in the kitchen, as was the norm for a Sunday afternoon. The sooner they told her about the puppy, the sooner they could keep it, and the sooner Nori could get away from stalling their Ma.

“Hello darlings.” Chloe said brightly as she noticed out of the corner of her eye her two eldest kids step through the back door of the house into the kitchen. The redhead turned from the cake she was baking, expecting to see their little sister with them, but Nori was nowhere to be seen, so Chloe furrowed her brow gently, Uh…where’s your sister?”

“She’s out the front talking to Ma.” Abbie said with a shrug, bringing a hand out to place gently on Alba’s head while the old white Labrador sat obediently beside her.

“Oh..” Chloe said as she turned back to the mixing bowl, “is she talking about anything in particular?”

“Uhhh..I dunno!” Dexter said with a shrug much like his sister’s had been. Ziggy sat at his feet, and the two Beale kids and their dogs looked up at their mother.

“Sheeeee’s actually distracting her..” Abbie explained, knowing full well it would draw her Mom’s attention properly. And draw it did. Chloe paused her mixing and turned to look at her kids suspiciously. Abbie and Dexter had always had a habit of getting into mischief. Abbie in particular, who had always ‘turned on the charm’ as a kid to get away with most of the mischief. It had almost never worked on Beca back in the day, but for some reason the woman had a bigger soft spot for the youngest Beale child than she’d ever had for their other two. Chloe suspected it was because Nori was the spitting image of how Beca had looked at her age. As a result, Abbie and Dexter had always used their little sister as ‘the distracter’ to get away with stuff..

Chloe Beale let out a light sigh, and turned to face her twelve year old son and fifteen year old daughter, placing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows, “What did you do?”

Abbie and Dexter both raised their eyebrows innocently, and Chloe silently loved how much they looked like her wife in that moment. They were giving her a look that Beca gave Chloe whenever she was hiding a surprise. Though the surprise their children had would be one that Chloe would’ve never have guessed they’d have in a million years.

“Why do you always assume it’s something we’ve done?” Abbie asked innocently.

“Yeah,” Dexter added, “have you thought that maybe Nori’s distracting Ma for a  _good_  reason?”

“No.” Chloe said honestly, still looking seriously at her two older children, “When Nori has to distract your Ma, it’s because you guys are about to do something or have done something she wouldn’t approve of.”

“Wha-“ Abbie began, but Chloe held her index finger up so she could continue.

“Like the time you had Nori distract your Ma so that you could sneak your boyfriend up to your bedroom.” Chloe said seriously yo Abbie, still annoyed and somewhat hurt that her eldest daughter hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her about Austin. Thank goodness the five year old had caved so soon and had told her mothers that Abbie had snuck a boy up to her room.

“Or the time Nori requested that Ma take her to the ice cream parlour so that you could both race your electric cars out the front of the house instead of the back.” Abbie and Dexter had been in so much trouble when Beca had got back. Not least of all because racing those cars at the front of the house a couple of years ago meant that the paparazzi had seen them and taken photos and The Beale’s had always tried so hard to keep control of their children’s privacy.

“Or the time you got Nori to beg your Ma for a pony for Christmas for so many weeks that your request of an  _Xbox 360.2_  was perfectly reasonable and you got one.” Chloe said specifically to her son. Dexter’s face dropped a little. Because yeah, that had been cheeky of him. It wasn’t like his Moms didn’t have the money. They were multi-millionaires. But it had been “the principal of not being spoilt” apparently..

“Oh yeah..” Dexter mumbled awkward and a tiny smile appeared in the corner of his mother’s mouth when she knew she was making a fair judgement.

“Oh yeah,” Chloe echoed, “so what did you both do that meant your poor little sister has to distract your Ma, huh?”

Abbie and Dexter both looked at one another and hesitated, then suddenly the puppy in the twelve year old’s arms began to wriggle and the mother let out a small gasp. The two young Beale’s looked up at their Mom awkwardly, and Dexter unwrapped the puppy slightly from its cute warm little nook.

“Uh…so we sorta found this little guy in a trash-can at the park…” Abbie said nervously, but she could tell by the look on her mother’s face that the woman was already falling in love with the tiny ball of fluff.

Chloe brought her hands out and scooped up the little puppy, cooing gently, struggling to find a reason to be annoyed with her kids anymore.

“Heeey there little cutie…” she cooed. Chloe had missed being able to care for something little. Her big kids were growing up far too fast, and her littlest was needing her less and less. Even Alba was reaching eighteen years and Ziggy was ten! It would be the most natural and the most perfect move to take this poor little puppy in and raise it within their beautiful family…

-

“Uh it…it-it-it swims up a…uh…a-a-a river-“

“-a river?”

Beca was getting desperate here. She’d successfully got this far. She’d finally got Nori to understand the concept of an egg being in Chloe’s tummy once upon a time. Now she was onto how it moves.

“A river that-that every mommy has inside of her…so uh…so-so-so the teenie-weenie little egg, uh, just swims up the, uh, up the river..”

-

“So can we keep it?” Abbie asked hopefully, already knowing the answer was yes. This was how The Beale children got most things. They asked Mom, then Mom would ask Ma, and Ma  _always_  struggled to say “No” to Mom..

Chloe gave the puppy one last kiss on the top of it’s gorgeous little head and let out a sigh. Because  _obviously_  she wasn’t going to just kick this puppy out. She was going to love it as if it were a child of her own.

“Okay fine…” she began, then looked slightly panicked, her eyes flying to the kitchen door while her two children cheered loudly and the two dogs wagged their tails, “Shhh!!” she said quickly and the two Beale kids closed their mouths, though two massive grins still remained over their faces.

Dexter happily received the puppy back into his arms, a massive beaming smile on his face while he looked down at the little animal. His mother looked down at him and his sister seriously.

“Yes we can keep it,” Chloe said, “ _But_ , don’t tell your Ma just yet. It’s better if I tell her.”

“Don’t you mean ask her?” Abbie asked with a slightly furrowed brow, but the redhead shook her head gently, a knowing smile on her face.

“Oh I never ask your Mama anything. I either suggest it enough that it becomes her idea, or I tell her.”

And the mother winked at her two eldest children before ushering them upstairs to hide the puppy in Dexter’s bedroom. Ziggy raced after them, but Alba remained stood at Chloe’s feet, much like the dog always had done when she’d been a pup in Chloe and Beca’s old Brooklyn apartment.

The redhead looked down at her elderly dog and let out a light sigh while Alba looked up at her. “I know Alba. Mama’s gonna freak”

-

“And there are thousands and thousands…m- _millions_!! Millions of tadpoles just swimming around the teenie little egg…in the iddy-biddy river-“

“How do the tadpoles get in the river?” Nori asked in her sweet little voice.

Beca paused, looking back up at that blessed hedge, but couldn’t bring herself to have to attempt to explain the actual manual function of intercourse between a man and a woman. It had been a  _long_  time since the mother had done any of that herself…

“Th-they’re just i-in…they’re just in there! And-and-and the strongest tadpole of all…the one that-“

Nori looked past her Mama again to see that the front door had quietly opened and her older brother and sister were motioning for her to come inside. Massive smiles were on their faces. So the six year old looked up at her Mama just as Beca looked down at her youngest daughter, the woman looking entirely exhausted and entirely out of her depth.

“-…the most determined tadpole of all. The tadpole that w-would win the gold medal in the Olympics-“

“-You really don’t know much about this Ma, do you…” Nori said finally with a little unimpressed sigh, and slowly wandered off to the open front door, her siblings having now rushed back inside.

Beca stood, mouth hung open, watching as her youngest child wandered into the house and closed the door behind her. The mother furrowed her brow for a moment and looked at the ground, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	152. Bechloe - Awaken

Chloe Beale hadn’t ever put her best friend down as a ‘ _Boobs_ ’ woman. In fact, she hadn’t ever put her down as a ‘ _womans_ ’ woman. Not until she and Beca had got drunk one night in their studio apartment in Brooklyn and had decided that really, the sexual tension between them had become too much and that it had been time to do something about it.

The next morning they’d woken up naked together, heavily hungover but not regretting the decision for a moment. Seven weeks and two days on, and the two best friends were still blissfully in love with one another, in the throws of the ‘honeymoon period’ that all couples tended to go through in the early days of any romantic relationship.

This morning, however, Chloe had woken up with a giggle as she felt her girlfriend snaking her warm hand underneath her pyjama top and cupping her bare boob while Beca spooned her.

“You can’t seriously be horny right now?” Chloe mumbled a little drowsily, and she grinned as she felt her girlfriend’s fingertips trace their way around her left nipple. She and Beca had played a ridiculously long ‘sexy couples board game’ last night, one that had kept them occupied and teased until 2am when they’d finally caved and had sex. The best sex they’d had yet.

“I can’t help it that I’m in love with your boobs.” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s thick red hair, and Chloe’s eyes fluttered open. She spied the time on the clock that sat on her bedside table. She only had an hour before she had to leave for her internship. And she  _had_  to leave on time. She was being assessed today.

Chloe let out a sleepy yawn and turned onto her back, bringing her left arm out so her girlfriend could snuggle into her body. But another light giggle escaped Chloe’s mouth as she looked down and saw Beca tugging her pyjama top up with a mischievous grin. The redhead saw the way her girlfriend’s eyes lit up at the sight of her boob and, unsurprisingly, Beca immediately ducked down to suck on it. Chloe let out a light sigh as her body began to tingle, her arousal already beginning to build, and she laid her head back on her pillow as she felt Beca’s tongue swishing around and around the nipple. Sucking. Nibbling. Swirling.

Beca was obsessed with Chloe’s boobs. The way they looked. The way they felt. The way they tasted. The moment they’d started this sexual relationship the woman always brought ‘ _sucking Chloe’s boobs_ ’ into the foreplay. She loved it. Chloe loved it. Everyone was a winner.

“I have to get up for work babe…” Chloe mumbled reluctantly, and she felt her girlfriend let go of her boob with a ‘pop’.

“Nooooo…” Beca mumbled in a disappointed tone, “Just stay here in bed with me for a little longer!”

Chloe opened her eyes and looked down at the woman who was half laid on her, her hand on her boob, now teasing the nipple again. The look on Beca’s face was a picture, and Chloe immediately felt guilty, cupping the brunette’s cheeks before pulling her up for a deep kiss.

“Ten more minutes.” Chloe mumbled, smiling against Beca’s lips.

“I could do a lot in ten minutes…” Beca mumbled back with a grin, and the two women began heavily, passionately making out in their crappy fold-out bed, Beca’s hand already slipping down the front of Chloe’s pyjama bottoms.


	153. Bechloe - Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is driven away from Barden for the last time...

Chloe let out a light sigh then slid into the back of her parents car, closing the door behind her. She wound the window down and looked up at The Bellas house, struggling to keep her cheeks tear-free as she realised this’d be the final time she’d be at this house. The place that had been her home at Barden for six years.

“Ready kiddo?” Chloe’s father asked as he looked at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. Chloe looked at him and let out a sad sigh, nodding her head slowly. She’d never  _truly_  be ready, but it was better he just drive her and her mother away to save Chloe from getting any more upset. She hated that she was one of the first of the Bellas to leave the house post-graduation. She’s was now off back home to live with her parents again and try to work out what to do in the next chapter of her life.

But as the car pulled away, slowly driving down the street, Chloe thought she could hear her best friend’s voice calling out to her from the house. So the redhead suddenly turned in her seat to poke her head out the car window. And sure enough, she saw Beca running down the street, away from the Bellas house and after The Beale’s car.

“Hey!! Chloe, wait!  _Wait_!!!  _Stop_!”

Chloe’s heart began to race as she immediately turned to her parents, “Stop the car!” she called out to them desperately. Beca was running after her. Why? She can’t have already found and read that note she’d written for her, right? Surely not.

Chloe threw herself out of her parents car the second it stopped, beginning to dart down the street to meet her best friend. And she couldn’t work out why Beca was crying but it was causing Chloe to begin crying as soon as the brunette reached her. Because neither of them were good with goodbyes. Chloe always got too emotional and Beca never knew what to say. So they’d both mutually agreed at Worlds that they wouldn’t say goodbye when the time came for them to leave the Bellas house. And Chloe hadn’t. She’d just hidden a note in Beca’s bag telling her how she felt about her best friend and how sad she felt that they weren’t going to be living together any more. Then she’d said goodbye to the other Bellas and got into her parents’ car.

“I know we said we wouldn’t do goodbyes because it’d hurt too much.” Beca said, gasping for air slightly, partly because of her run, partly because of the tears rolling down her cheeks. “But it’s you Chlo. And I can’t not say  _something_  before you leave.”

Chloe took Beca’s hands, sniffing, “Its okay Beca, you don’t have to say anythi-“

“-I know I put up a front. I’ve always thought that if I reveal too many of my feelings that it’d make me vulnerable.” Beca quickly interrupted, looking up into Chloe’s eyes, and the redhead had to admit, the younger woman  _did_  look vulnerable. But in a beautiful way. “The bottom line is yeah, vulnerability is scary and feels dangerous as fuck. But it’s not nearly as dangerous and scary as having to live the rest of my life on the outside looking in and wondering what my life  _could’ve_  been like if I’d chosen to take that risk. To make myself vulnerable. What it’d be like if I’d chosen to show up…”

Chloe held her breath, sniffing briefly again as she looked into her best friend’s eyes while the two women held hands.

“This is me showing up Chlo.” Beca said quietly, her tears pooling under her chin and dripping down onto her chest as she let out a huge heavy sigh, “This is me telling you that I’m in love with you. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I just couldn’t risk living the rest of my life wondering what would’ve happened if-“

But Beca’s sentence was cut off by Chloe’s firm kiss, the redhead having immediately stooped down, collecting Beca’s cheeks in her hands and kissing her passionately on the lips. Their tears mixed together on their cheeks and mouths. And they wrapped their arms around each other, breaking the kiss and hugging tight. They let out light giggles and sniffs.

“I’m so glad you showed up.” Chloe mumbled happily into Beca’s neck and the brunette grinned.

“I’m so glad I showed up too.”


	154. Bechloe & Aubrey - Peep Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the British TV show - Peep Show

**CHLOE:**  Oh my God! It’s a text from Beca!

*reads text outloud*

 **CHLOE:**  “Thinking of you” with three kisses.

*immediately stands up*

 **CHLOE:**  Oh my God this is massive! I’m going over there!

*Aubrey rolls her eyes*

 **AUBREY:**  Oh don’t be ridiculous Chloe. If text kisses were real kisses the world would be an orgy!


	155. Bechloe - PP3 Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another imagining of how it could go..

Beca wandered slowly up to Chloe who stood patiently, her back against a wall, backstage after Beca’s first ever solo performance, at the end of their USO tour. Chloe had a soft smile on her face as Beca stopped just before her, the two best friends rocking somewhat awkwardly on their heels.

“You were amazing out there.” Chloe said with a look of awe on her face, “But then you’ve always been pretty amazing.” she admitted nervously, biting her bottom lip as she looked over at the brunette.

Beca simply shrugged, “If I was amazing then it’s all thanks to you.”

Chloe let out a light giggle, playfully shoving Beca’s arm, “Weirdo.” she muttered affectionately but Beca was looking deadly serious at the redhead, “I’m serious Chloe.” Beca said, and Chloe hesitated for a moment, looking deep into Beca’s eyes while the woman continued.

“Everything I am now. It’s all thanks to you. It’s all because of you. I-it’s…all  _for_ you.”

Chloe swallowed loudly, a nervous smile appearing on her face, “I don’t understand…” she said quietly, even though she knew  _exactly_  what Beca was insinuating. She just didn’t know if she could quite believe it.

Beca took a step closer to Chloe and hesitated as she slowly drew her face closer to the redhead’s. When she noticed that Chloe didn’t step away, Beca found the confidence to smooth the palms of her hands over her best friend’s waist, letting them rest on the small of Chloe’s back. Chloe’s breathing was noticeably faster as her own hands slid over Beca’s shoulders to rest just beneath her neck.

“Would you hate it if I did something I’ve been dying to do for years?” Beca mumbled to Chloe, her breath whispering over the redhead’s face and Chloe found herself looking down at Beca’s lips while she shook her head gently.

Suddenly the wind felt as though it was knocked out of Chloe’s lungs when Beca’s lips came crashing up onto hers, the brunette wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. Chloe’s fingers snaked their way up into Beca’s long brown hair as they began kissing firmly, passionately,  _desperately_.

And Beca and Chloe stood together, making out loudly, happily, not caring for a second that anyone could turn the corner and find them. Which Fat Amy, Emily, Flo and CR eventually did…


	156. Bechloe - Raincoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets home from work to find that her best friend is looking after 'Bella' for the week.

Beca would do anything for Bella Conrad. Fact. And Chloe knew exactly that. Which is why the second she saw those matching rain coats in Target she just knew she had buy them.

Beca had returned to their LA apartment (well,  _her_  LA apartment that Chloe spent all her holiday time away from College at so it was essentially  _their_  LA apartment) after a long day at work, relieved to smell her favourite meal bubbling away on the stove. A big grin rolled onto her face the second she heard her favourite three year old calling out her name from the kitchen, and the sound of a pair of feet running through to her, and Beca let out a light “oof” the moment little Bella threw her arms around the woman’s legs.

“Hey Bee-Bee!” Beca said in a chirpy tone, and she looked down to see a pair of bright green eyes staring up at her like round saucers. The Bellas had all admitted it was weird having a ‘kid’ now in the group, but they all happily took it in turns to take care of the youngster whenever Stacie needed to have some time out from motherhood and get a decent nights sleep for once. This week it appeared to be Chloe (and Beca)’s turn, and Beca had headed home early from work especially to see the youngster for long enough before bedtime.

The brunette stooped down and scooped the little girl up, “Auntie Beca we got you a surprise!” Bella squeaked and Beca wasn’t one for melting, but she always felt like melting whenever Bella spoke. She had to admit, the kid  _was_ really cute.

“You diiid?” Beca replied, looking at the little blonde in mock shock, but she felt dubious. Because any ‘surprise’ that involved Bella  _and_  Chloe was usually some sort of dressing up monstrosity that the redhead insisted on buying for them. “You look so cute!!” Chloe would always say, and Beca would always roll her eyes having begrudgingly got into matching bumblebee or pirate outfits with Bella. But the brunette would still pose for the multitude of photos that Chloe insisted on taking to send to ‘ _The Bellas WhatsApp Group_ ’.

Because Beca  _still_  fancied the crap out of Chloe and  _still_  hadn’t found the confidence to tell the woman how she felt, even though they’d kinda been living like a couple in a relationship for around five years now. They still shared a bed whenever Chloe was home from college. Still had their routine of dinnertimes and morning coffee. Still snuggled up watching Netflix. Still shared a credit card and money (though Beca mostly earned it now she was an increasingly successful solo recording artist). And now they pretty much shared caring duties whenever Bella came to stay.

Bella scrambled out of Beca’s arms and scattered across the vinyl flooring through to the kitchen and Beca smiled as she strode after her, hearing the three year old call out, “Auntie Chloe!! Auntie Beca’s hooome!”

“She is?” Chloe asked in a bubbly voice, the one she saved for speaking to the little girl. And Beca stepped into the kitchen, the sight of her best friend taking her breath away. Because this was Chloe, and she still couldn’t believe she came home from work most days to find the woman here ready to greet her with open arms and a warm smile. If only she could find an opportunity and enough courage to brooch the subject of what their relationship  _actually_ was.

“Here I am.” Beca said with a soft smile, swinging her handbag from her shoulder and slinging it on the floor. And she paused as she looked up and saw Bella dragging a large target bag across the kitchen floor towards the brunette. Ah crap. Target bags were never a good sign.

“Auntie Beca? Auntie Chloe bought us rain coats!” The three year old said with a huge grin on her face while stopping at her feet with the bag, and although Beca could feel dread seeping into her body wondering what horrifyingly floral fancy raincoats these could be, the sight of the little girl’s smile made it slightly better.

“Ohhh…” Beca tried to sound enthusiastic, but she struggled then looked up over at Chloe who was now grinning at her, clearly trying to contain her excitement. Oh God.  _Why_  did she have to have such a massive crush on the woman? She could easily say no if she wasn’t so full of crappy adoration for her best friend. “Greeeat..” Beca added, just as Chloe winked at her, then she looked back down at Bella.

The three year old began delving deep into the Target bag, and Beca crouched down quickly to hold it open for her. Chloe meanwhile leant back against the kitchen worksurface, looking over at her best friend. The woman she was crazy about. The woman she had kinda low-key been in a sort of relationship with for about five years now. They’d lived together for years. Even shared a bed and money. Were each other’s ‘plus ones’ to everything. Chloe just hadn’t ever had the confidence or courage to tell Beca how she really felt about her.

The redhead’s heart warmed while she watched Beca open the bag up for Bella, a soft smile on the younger woman’s face as she helped their favourite little kid. And Chloe couldn’t help the huge surge of love and affection that overwhelmed her being. Beca would make such an amazing mother one day, no matter how many times she insisted that she didn’t particularly like kids. Bella appeared to be the anomaly.

Beca swallowed loudly as Bella pulled out two bright yellow raincoats. One the perfect fit for Bella. One the perfect fit for Beca. And the brunette had to admit, they didn’t look  _that_  bad.

“Can we wear them  _now_ , Auntie Chloe??” The three year old asked the other woman in a tone that Beca suspected meant that Bella had been dying to wear it from the moment they’d left Target.

“Yes you can wear them now.” Chloe said softly, a smile on her face as she caught Beca’s eyes across the room. Beca was trying to look unimpressed, but the smile poking from the corners of her mouth were betraying her. By the time she looked down again Bella was already scrambling to get her coat on which Beca helped her with while she chuckled.

“Now yours!” Bella ordered excitably, and the second Beca slid the raincoat over her body the three year old laughed loudly. A beautiful, addictive giggle that tumbled through the echoey kitchen, and the two women grinned at Bella adoringly.

-

An hour later, Beca and Chloe were out the back of their LA apartment, Bella now donning a pair of bright yellow Hunter boots that Beca had bought her (under Chloe’s instruction) a couple of months ago for her birthday. The three year old was splashing merrily in a tiny puddle that Beca had fashioned with some pool-water on the concrete slab beside the outdoor pool behind the apartment, her hood still up over her head. The curse of living in LA was that there was rarely any rain, so no real need for a raincoat or wellies. But Beca still wore her raincoat too, the hood still proudly over her head.

She looked over at Chloe who was crouched down, taking a video of Bella to send to ‘ _The Bellas WhatsApp Group_ ’ and the brunette couldn’t help the soft smile that was on her face.

She loved how good Chloe was with kids and just  _knew_  the woman would be an amazing mother one day. For a moment Beca dared to wonder what it would be like if Bella was actually their daughter. One that they’d raised together as the happy little family that Beca could imagine them being like.

Suddenly Beca realised that this was it.  _This_  was what she wanted in life. A home ( _check_!), with Chloe (kinda check?), and their child (something to consider..).

Beca swallowed loudly, because she needed to talk to Chloe about this. But she couldn’t exactly do it in front of poor Bella. The brunette held the three year old’s bubble-wand in her hand and fiddled nervously with the lid, biting her bottom lip for a moment as she watched the way Chloe giggled with Bella. God, this was probably the happiest she’d felt in a long time. And it was actually all thanks to Chloe.

It was always thanks to Chloe.

“Auntie Beca! Can we do bubbles again??” Bella asked in a sweet voice, her little yellow hood having fallen down, and Beca immediately wandered over to the little girl, crouching down to hold it out to her. The three year old took hold of the top of the bubble-wand, and tugged slowly to pull the lid off.

Chloe crouched down with them, her phone at the ready to take a photo. Her heart swelled at the sight of Beca’s amused smile and she had to admit, she’d never seen her best friend look so relaxed. She captured what she thought was the best photo she’d ever taken of Beca and Bella and sent it to ‘The Bellas WhatsApp Group’:

 **Chloe** : #twinning with Auntie Beca *heart eyes emoji*

 **Stacie** : My babyyyyy *heart eyes emoji*

 **Fat Amy** : Isn’t Beca technically Chloe’s baby? ;)

 **Stacie** : I was talking about Bella being MY baby..

 **Stacie** : But you’re right Amy *laughing crying emoji*

 **CR** : HAAA are those matching raincoats I see??

 **Emily** : *heart eyes emoji*

 **Ashley** : Beca’s SO whipped *laughing crying emoji*

 **Jessica** : SO whipped!! *laughing crying emoji*

 **Aubrey** : Such a pushover when it comes to Bella *laughing emoji*

 **Chloe** : She loves it!

 **Emily** : Who? Beca or Bella?

 **Chloe** : BOTH *heart eyes emoji*

 **Stacie** : You guys look like you’ve got this parenting thing down *thumbs up emoji*

 **CR** : They’ve actually got to get the balls to tell each other how they feel before they start a family *eye roll emoji*

 **Flo** : True..

 **Fat**   **Amy** : I’ll do it for them

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Beca, Chloe fancies the dingos out of you. Ask her out on a date.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : Chloe, Beca fancies the wallabies out of you. Ask her out on a date.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : There. The roo’s out of the pouch. Do with that what you will, lovebirds..

Beca and Chloe both looked up from their phones simultaneously, staring at each other awkwardly while the three year old between them tried to replace the lid on the bubble-wand. They both paused, trying to read one another’s minds as they so often successfully did.

And after a moments pause, Beca cleared her throat, “Did…did you want to…maybe?”

A small coy smile grew on Chloe’s face as she took a deep breath and nodded gently, “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”

“On one condition,” Beca said seriously, and Chloe’s smile wavered for a moment, “you don’t make me wear anything ridiculous.”

And a light giggle fell out of Chloe’s mouth as she smiled again, “I promise.”


	157. Bechloe - Pillow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes home to find that Beca and Amy have built a pillow fort.

Chloe stepped through the door of the Brooklyn apartment and froze, a large pillow coming into contact with her face. She let out a squeal followed by a huge gasp as she peered into the studio apartment to see that a massive pillow/bedding fort had been made by her roommates.

Beca stood suddenly in the centre of it, looking a little guilty. She’d been off work all day and when Chloe had exited for her internship this morning she  _had_  left the woman snoozing in the middle of their fold out bed. The fold out bed that was currently folded  _in_  to make room for this fort, the large cushions now missing from it.

“Beca did it!” Fat Amy immediately accused, poking her head from over the front of the fort and pointing at the brunette who’s cheeks had flushed bright red, having never intending on hitting Chloe square in the face.

“I didn’t mean to hit you Chlo. Sorry.” Beca said quickly, holding her hands out in defence. But a mischievous grin had wiped onto Chloe’s face as the redhead stooped down to grab the pillow that had been thrown at her. She twisted her body back, then swung the pillow back over towards her best friend’s.

Beca ducked to avoid being hit and unfortunately as a result the pillow hit one of the key ‘posts’ of the fort. The soft construction collapsed over Beca and Fat Amy, the two women letting out yelps. And Chloe threw her hands to her mouth to let out a gasp, a big grin on her face.

“I’m so sorry!” she called out and she watched as her best friends tried to scramble out from beneath the layers of bedsheets that  _had_  been hung successfully.

Beca pulled her head out first, letting out a sigh of relief, her brown hair having become static and wirey and Chloe had to admit, the woman looked really cute. Fat Amy finally scrambled out of the collapsed bedding fort too, breathing dramatically as though she’d just had to fight for her life.

Beca cocked her eyebrow at Chloe, unimpressed, “It took us two hours to put this together, Beale.”

Chloe strode over, holding her hand out to help her best friend up from the pile of bedsheets, “I’m so sorry Beca. Really!” but a mischievous grin was now on the petite brunette’s face and the second she took hold of Chloe’s hand, she tugged it hard. Chloe let out a yelp as she tumbled into the pile of bedsheets, on top of Beca’s lap and also onto some of the soft cushions that had clearly been laid out as a base foundation for the fort.

Both Beca and Chloe giggled loudly, their hair equally static and messy. Chloe hadn’t realised she had her hands around Beca’s body while she lay in her lap, just as Beca hadn’t realised she had  _her_  hands around Chloe’s body too. The brunette looked down at her best friend while Chloe looked up at Beca. And their smiles softened as their giggles waned. Their eyes drifted down to one another’s mouths.

Then suddenly they jumped as Fat Amy cleared her throat loudly. Beca was the first to turn to look up at Amy, but Chloe took the time to let her eyes linger on the brunette’s beautiful face just a little longer, before also turning to look at the Australian stood before them.

Amy had her hands on her hips, her eyebrows raised, but a massive teasing grin on her face, “Romantic setting, huh.” she said in a teasing tone to match her smile, “Sat amongst bedsheets. In each other’s arms…”

She let out a loud laugh as a pillow came flying towards her head, and Beca mumbled an annoyed, “Shut uuuuup!!”, having thrown the pillow hard at the Australian. But Beca and Chloe didn’t move from their position right away, choosing to look at each other longingly,  _knowingly_ , while Amy wandered over to pick up the pillow again.

Because Beca and Chloe had secretly started seeing each other, unbeknownst to their other roommate, who was fortunately out of the apartment most evenings and weekends. They’d successfully been doing so for almost three months now.

The two secret lovers jumped out of their shared stare to look back over at their friend who turned back to them with a sigh, hugging the pillow, “Come on then, let’s rebuild this bad-boy so we can order pizza.”

And as Chloe scrambled up off Beca’s lap she let out a quiet squeak when she felt her  _girlfriend_  cheekily slap then squeeze her butt. She stood up straight and looked down at Beca with grin, and the brunette winked at her, a cheeky grin on her face as she also stood up, grabbing onto Chloe’s arm to steady herself while she tried to clamber over the sofa cushions to join Amy..


	158. Bechloe - Tipsy Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get drunk in their studio apartment..

“Beca, c-come…over…heeere!!” Chloe slurred, looking over at her best friend with hooded eyelids as she swayed out of time to the music that was blasting out of the crappy little speakers Beca owned. She staggered slightly but managed to remain upright, her back to their fold-out bed behind her, looking over at Beca who was sat on one of the kitchen chairs opposite her.

Beca had a sloppy, lazy grin on her face while she took a swig from her beer bottle. Friday nights were the best. Pizza, drinks, Chloe, music, and normally an early night because they both passed out on their bed before 9pm meaning they usually got a full 12hrs sleep overnight. Perfect!

“If I stand up I’ll fall Chloeeeee..” Beca mumbled, elongating the final tone of the woman’s name, showing just how drunk she was. Her eyes found their way down to Chloe’s hips, following the way they moved but like a second behind. And the only thing to snap her from that trance was when her best friend let out a long rippling giggle that felt as though it ricocheted into and around Beca’s body, warming the cockles of her soul.

“Admit it Mitchell,” Chloe slurred, then staggered back a step as she finished the final dregs of beer in the bottle she held, before looking back down at her best friend with a seductive smile, pointing at her, “you fancy the crap out of me.”

Beca didn’t know how to respond, so she didn’t, instead rolling her eyes before taking a swig of beer from her own bottle. But that didn’t appear to be enough of an answer for the redhead, who let out a loud gasp, and held a hand to her chest, “I knew it!! You DO fancy me!”

“I-I…” Beca began, but then she let out a loud sigh, and shook her head gently, defeated.

“So you’re telling me…” Chloe began, slowly staggering towards her best friend, “…that if…if I sat on your…your lap  _right now_ …y-you wouldn’t get turned on?”

Beca’s eyes seemed to widen at the insinuation, but a sloppy smile still remained on her face as she looked up at Chloe while the redhead hesitated in front of the younger woman. Beca swallowed loudly, her hand automatically reaching out to wrap around Chloe’s waist while the older woman slowly sunk down onto Beca’s lap.

The brunette found herself face-to-face with Chloe’s chest, staring down longingly at her cleavage, and she had to admit that Chloe was right, she  _was_ getting turned on.

The two best friends remained in that position on Beca’s chair for several minutes, Beca still drinking at intervals from her beer bottle while her other hand remained at Chloe’s waist. Chloe, meanwhile, was busy grinding and moving her hips to the beat of the music, loving the way Beca stared at her cleavage longingly.

This wasn’t normal procedures for Friday nights in this apartment. The two would usually get drunk, yeah. But they never got this frisky.

Beca finished the last of her beer, placing the bottle down on the kitchen table beside Chloe’s and the redhead seemed to see this as an action that declared that Beca was finished all together. So Chloe scrambled off Beca’s lap, much to the disappointment of the younger woman who let out a small groan of protest.

But she didn’t have to protest for long, because Chloe tugged Beca’s hands and the petite brunette stood up from the seat, allowing her best friend to drag her away from the table to dance. Beca attempted to dance, but she’d been right when she’d told Chloe that she was too drunk.

So the second her arms found their way around Chloe’s waist, their bodies flush against one another, they let out small yelps. Because Beca stepped forward in an attempt to dance, knocking Chloe off-balance. And the two best friends went tumbling down onto their fold-out bed.

They both paused as they looked into each other’s eyes. Their heads both felt rather fuzzy, feeling the effects of the alcohol in their system. And it was this fuzziness that fuelled their desire and confidence. Because Beca and Chloe had both fancied the crap out of each other for years…

Beca felt her mouth go numb the second she brought her lips crashing down onto Chloe’s and their teeth clacked as they shared their very first kiss. Drunken and sloppy. But full of love and feeling and desire..


	159. Bechloe - The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe needs Beca's help...

" **Are you still at work? I need your help ♥** "

Beca furrowed her brow as she looked at the text that her best friend had just sent her and sat up a little straighter in the chair that was in front of a large mixing desk. She picked her phone up and quickly replied.

" **Yep.** **Everything ok? ♥** "

" **No. Can I come up and see you? ♥** "

Beca’s heart began to beat a little faster. Chloe was here? At her work? She  _never_  came to see her at work. Not since Beca had emphatically insisted that Chloe  _couldn’t_  come and see her because the first time she had Beca had got barely any work done having been too busy chatting to Chloe and showing her how she mixed music using the incredible equipment they had here at BFD Records. But from the sounds of things Chloe was in trouble.

" **Yeah of course. In my office ♥** "

And just as Beca was about to include an additional text to let her best friend know that she’ll call down to reception, the large work phone beside her rang.

“Beca Mitchell.” The woman answered and she recognised the sound of Sandra, BFD’s receptionist on the other end.

“Ms Mitchell, I have a ‘Chloe Beale’ here to see you?”

“Yep send her straight up.” Beca confirmed and immediately placed the phone down. Within minutes she heard a set of fast knocks at the door and Beca recognised them as Chloe’s ‘frantic knocks’ that she’d been accustomed to over the years that she’d lived with her in college and post-graduation. So the brunette stood up quickly and made her way over to the studio door.

“Oh thank God.” Chloe let out a loud sigh of relief, striding inside and turning to face her roommate while the woman closed the door behind her, a curious expression on her face.

“What’s going on?” Beca asked, trying not to feel too flustered by their close proximity. Chloe always had this habit of standing a bit too close to her when she was panicking about something. Beca had got used to it over the years, but recently she’d been realising that she was actually falling hard for her best friend.

That was another reason why she’d told Chloe to stay away from her work. Because Chloe was on Beca’s mind too much as it was without the redhead actually being there in person all the time too. Beca was the key breadwinner of the studio apartment they both shared with Fat Amy. She’d be no good to them if she lost her job because she was getting distracted..

“Okay so I have that interview with the college next week, remember?” Chloe said, a panicky expression on her face as she wrung her hands and Beca tried really hard not to look at her best friend’s amazing body in the dress she was currently wearing. Was it new??

“I-I remember, yeah.” Beca miraculously managed to force out, despite being somewhat mesmerised by Chloe’s presence still.

“Well I went to a store a couple of blocks away to try on some dresses and I tried this one on and I…I got stuck!” Chloe exclaimed in a dramatic fashion. Beca couldn’t help the small smile that grew on her face as she let out a choked, “What??”

“I got stuck Beca!” Chloe repeated, her voice getting slightly higher in tone the more stressed she got, “So I had to buy it!”

“Bu-…sweetie  _why_?” Beca asked with a slightly furrowed brow, as Chloe turned and pulled her long red hair to the side to reveal the price tag still attached to the top of the dress, “Couldn’t you have asked one of the store assistants to help you out of it?”

Chloe looked over her shoulder at Beca and the brunette immediately realised that was probably a bad suggestion, though she wasn’t sure why.

“I couldn’t just wander out into the store and say to the staff there that I’d got stuck!! How mortifying!”

“More mortifying then having them scan it through the checkout while you still wore it?” Beca asked in a bemused tone and Chloe paused, turning back to face her. The redhead hesitated, then let out a small cry of horror as she threw her hands up to her face.

“Oh god you’re RIGHT!” Chloe cried out into her palms, “That’s  _worse_!!” she pulled her hands from her face and Beca couldn’t help the soft smile on her face. Because for however annoying this winey voice was whenever Chloe got a little too shrill, Beca still found her incredibly adorable. And Beca Mitchell never found things or people adorable. A sign of just how deeply in love she was with the woman.

“Beca I’ll never be able to go back there again!”

“Oh relaaax,” Beca said in an amused voice, motioning for Chloe to turn again, “you’ll be able to go back. They’ll have forgotten all about you already.”

Chloe had started to turn but furrowed her brow as she paused, looking at Beca as if what she’d said was a ridiculous comment, “I have ginger hair, Beca. To them I’ll always be  _’the ginger who bought a dress while still wearing it’_!” and Beca had to admit, Chloe had a point. Her beautiful red hair was not only one of her most defining features, but also her most memorable.

“Okay so you’ll forever be remembered there, so what? Just go somewhere else.” Beca said matter of factly, grabbing Chloe’s hips and turning the woman the rest of the way around so Chloe had her back to her.

“Hmm..” was the only sound Chloe made as she stood patiently, waiting for Beca to unzip the dress for her. Beca hesitated, swallowing loudly as she brought her hands up to the base of Chloe’s neck and took hold of the tiny zip.

“For what it’s worth this dress looks  _really_  good on you.” Beca mumbled awkwardly as she tried to tug the zip down, “I mean if they don’t give you the place on the Veterinary course for your brains and experience then they’d totes give it to you for your looks.”

“You mean I look like the type of woman who would get grubby with ease?” Chloe asked quietly. Beca finally got the zip down to the end at the small of Chloe’s back and swallowed loudly as she admired the beautiful dip of Chloe’s body, scattered freckles dotted all around. The freckles that Beca had mapped out in her mind after many sleepless nights staring at her best friend who laid beside her.

“I mean you look so serene that you would calm any animal and make them feel safe.” Beca said softly, and as Chloe turned to resume her original stood position, she quietly added, “And any human for that matter..”

The two best friends stood staring at one another for several moments, their breath catching in their throat. Beca found herself glancing down at Chloe’s lips, but just as the redhead slowly began leaning her face towards Beca’s, the office phone suddenly rang.

Beca jumped, remembering that she was at work. And also remembering exactly  _why_  she’d insisted that Chloe not visit her at work. She was a distraction. A beautiful distraction, yes. But a distraction nonetheless.

The brunette strode over to her work phone, “Beca Mitchell.” and again it was Sandra.

“Ms Mitchell, Pimp-Lo and his entourage are here.”

Great. That dick-wad. Beca rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh, “Um, yeah have them go up to the refreshment zone and I’ll meet them there.”

Beca ended the call and turned to see that Chloe had slipped out of the dress and was now busy hauling her skinny jeans on. The brunette had lived in a studio apartment with Chloe for almost two years now. She’d seen her get dressed a million times before. But it still took her by surprise how beautiful her best friend was. Even when Chloe was grimacing and making ‘heaving’ noises while she tried to pull her pants up her thighs.

Chloe looked over at Beca while she did the top button of her skinny jeans up and hesitated when she noticed that Beca was looking at her with a soft smile. “What?” she asked curiously, but Beca simply shook her head and shrugged.

“Nothing.”

The brunette moved over to a cabinet to filter through some paperwork, gathering a file to take over to the meeting she was about to attend with her relatively new client. Meanwhile, Chloe pulled her top out of the shopping bag that she had already put her new dress in, and tugged it over her head, arranging her long red hair before straightening her shirt. She noticed that Beca had been looking at her again but she chose not to challenge her about it.

Instead she decided to log the moment and bring it up another time. Perhaps after a drink or two. Or maybe she’d just tell Aubrey about it next week when they were due to all meet up with The Bellas for a reunion at Brooklyn Aquarium. Aubrey would know what it meant. Aubrey would be able to give her a straight response.

Beca began wandering to the door, letting out a soft sigh, paperwork and her phone in her hands, “I’ve gotta go to this meeting Chlo. But I’ll see you when I get home this evening?”

“Uhuh!” Chloe said with a bright smile, stooping down to pick up her shopping bag, and Beca grinned.

“Seriously, don’t panic about the dress. You look amazing in it.” Beca said honestly, and Chloe could feel her cheeks flushing slightly, loving the compliments she was receiving from the woman she had such a huge crush on.

“And don’t forget,” Beca added as she opened her office door, “when you get back from your interview, I’ll be around to help you get out of it.”

And Chloe’s mouth dropped open in delight as Beca gave her a wink and a seductive smile, then wandered down the corridor towards the elevator, calling back, “See you tonight, Beale.”


	160. Bechloe & Fat Amy - Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a rare heart-to-heart with Amy...

Scene - Beca is sat on one of the benches in the rehearsal room at Barden University. It is five years after they graduated from Barden. Three years since Beca got a recording contract. Two years since Beca and Chloe got together.

Beca is watching Chloe try to teach some choreography to a new bunch of Barden Bellas. She has an affectionate smile on her face.

Fat Amy takes a seat beside Beca and they both watch Chloe.

 **Beca:**  I have no idea how she has so much patience.

 **Fat Amy:**  *smiling* Years of practice..

Fat Amy looks over at Beca because she means Chloe spent years waiting for Beca. She looks at Chloe again. Then Fat Amy turns back to Beca.

 **Fat Amy:**  Chloe says things are going really well between you two.

A soft smile wipes over Beca’s face, not looking away from Chloe.

 **Beca:**  That’s good to hear.

 **Fat Amy:** Do you not think they are?

Beca quickly turns to Amy.

 **Beca:**  Seriously? No, dude, they’re great!

Beca turns back to look at Chloe.

 **Beca:**  I’ve honestly never been so happy.

 **Fat Amy:**  Buuuuut…?

Beca lets out a sigh, shaking her head gently as her smile fades.

 **Beca:**  I just worry about her that’s all.

Beca turns to look at Fat Amy.

 **Beca:**  What if I’m not enough for her? My stupid schedule takes me all over the world so I’m barely home. I mean, Chloe sees you and Aubrey and Flo and Stacie and Bella WAY more than she sees me. And I’m her girlfriend for crying out loud!

Beca turns to look over at Chloe miserably.

 **Beca:**  What if she gets to the end of her veterinary training and realises she doesn’t want to be with me after all?

Fat Amy begins to laugh and Beca turns to look at her, confused.

 **Beca:**  What’s so funny?

 **Fat Amy:**  You’re an idiot, you know that?

Beca frowns but Amy doesn’t care.

 **Fat Amy:**  Beca, you will ALWAYS be enough for Chloe. She loves you. She’s always loved you! And she’ll love you no matter what.

Beca turns to look at Chloe, looking a little less confused.

 **Fat Amy:**  She’ll never not want to be with you Beca, because she’s waited for you for so long. Now that you guys are finally together she doesn’t care how long she has to wait between kisses because the point is she actually gets to kiss you!

A soft smile appears on Beca’s face again as she continues to watch Chloe.

 **Beca:**  I’m gonna ask her to marry me when she finishes Vet School.

Fat Amy’s smile broadens in excitement as Beca turns to her with a grin.

 **Beca:**  You’ll be my ‘Best Woman’ right?

 **Fat Amy:**  Of course!

Fat Amy pulls Beca into a tight hug which Beca looks uncomfortable about.

 **Beca:**  Ugh seriously? Amy this doesn’t require a hug.

 **Fat Amy:**  Shhh. Just let it happen. If you don’t fight it, it won’t fight you. Something I learnt during my dingo wrestling days.

Beca looks awkwardly at Chloe who has paused to look over at Beca and Fat Amy. Beca tries to wave but her hand is caught in Fat Amy’s embrace. So Chloe giggles and waves over at her instead, then turns back to the New Bellas to continue choreographing them.


	161. Bechloe & Aubrey - Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe calls Aubrey in a bit of a panic...

Chloe Beale paced nervously in the tiny studio apartment in Brooklyn, her phone to her ear as it dialled the number she’d just pressed. Something had just happened. Something big. And she needed to tell her best friend about it.

Fortunately Aubrey answered, with a cheery, “Hey Chloe!” but Chloe didn’t have time to hang around for long greetings.

“I asked Beca out.” the redhead blurted, having stopped her pacing. She now stood facing the couch that once served as her and Beca’s bed when they’d used to keep it folded out when Beca and Fat Amy had both lived here too. Now Amy was a multimillionaire travelling the world, and Beca was into her second year as a successful recording artist.

“Liiiiike…?” Aubrey asked, clearly unsure as to what Chloe meant. The redhead obviously meaning on a date but her best friend having heard so many times over the years of how much Chloe wanted to do it that she struggled to believe that she finally had.

“Like on a date, Aubrey! I asked Beca out on a date!”

Her voice was strained and fairly high pitched, a sure sign that she was panicking, and Chloe threw her free hand to her forehead.

“Oh God, she said no didn’t she.” Aubrey said with a sigh down the phone, her voice becoming a little angrier, “She’s got some explaining to do! When I next see her I’ll-“

“-She said yes!” Chloe interrupted, her mouth agape, still in total shock. Beca had called her out of the blue a few minutes ago to tell her she would be flying into NYC for a couple of days as part of a press tour to promote her new record. And Chloe, being her usual weird quirky self, had asked her if she fancied going out. Beca had (fortunately) chuckled, and asked if it was ‘as a date’ and Chloe had said “Sure. Did you want to go out on a date?”

_And Beca had said yes!_

“Oh Chloe, congratulations!” Aubrey said, her smile noticeable in her voice, but Chloe was still panicking.

“No  _not_  congratulations! Aubrey, what are the rules when two girls go on a date?? Who is ‘the guy’ in this situation?” Chloe began pacing anxiously, “Who books the restaurant? Who holds the door open for who? Who instigates the first kiss and first hand-hold?” Chloe paused and let out a sharp gasp, “ _Whose_ hand goes on top during the hand-hold?? D-do I because I’m slightly taller? Or does Beca because she isn’t so keen on physical affection?”

Chloe had wanted this for such a long time that she hadn’t ever thought she’d eventually be in the fortunate position of it becoming a reality. Though right now it didn’t feel like a fortunate position at all.

“And where the hell do I take  _Beca Mitchell_ , the world’s most hottest and sought after recording artist, out for dinner? I’ve seen her Instagram, Aubrey, and there’s no way I can compete with any of the places she’s been to recently! I don’t have the money! Or the classy outfits!” Chloe began pacing again, her mind running away from her, “I mean, we haven’t seen each other in months! What if I’m not what she remembers? What if she’s agreed to go out with ‘the Chloe’ that she last said goodbye to at Bella’s little birthday party last year, and not me?”

“You’re still the same person, Chloe…” Aubrey managed to fit in, but the redhead was on a roll.

“Am I?? I mean, I’ve cut out  _dairy_  from my diet now, Bree. And Beca will  _hate_ that. You know she loves a cheese-board!” Chloe took a deep shuttering breath and swallowed loudly. God, Beca was going to hate her. “Oh God, I’m gonna have to eat Camembert-“

“-Chloe, stop. Breathe.”

Chloe took several deep breaths, closing her eyes, bringing her spare hand down to her side. Aubrey was right, she needed to stop. She needed to breathe.

“Would it help if I called Beca to find out her expectations? That way you can…I dunno, prepare yourself a little better?” Aubrey asked calmly down the phone, and Chloe bit her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered open.

“Would I be a terrible person if I said yes?” Chloe asked tentatively and Aubrey let out a soft chuckle.

“Definitely not. Hold on, I’ll try her now, and hopefully get to speak to her.”

The call ended and Chloe let out a deep shuddering sigh. Beca was going to freak out about everything. She was going to call Chloe and tell her that saying ‘yes’ was a mistake. And then probably wouldn’t talk to Chloe for another couple of months. Great.

-

Beca settled back into the seat of the private plane that would be taking her over to NYC. It didn’t matter how often she did this now, the novelty of having private vehicles taking her around the world still seemed like an odd luxury to have. Even two years on from signing to DJ Khaled’s label.

She was nervous, but not because of the flight. She’d flown so much now that it had become normal for her. No, Beca was nervous because she’d called her best friend out of the blue to inform her that she’d be in NYC for a couple of days, and Chloe  _had asked her out_! On a date!

Beca had had a crush on Chloe since…well probably just before graduation five years ago. Five years of watching, waiting, and wishing. Unrequited love oozing out of her very being. Except…well it turned out that love may not have been as unrequited as she first thought. Chloe asking her out being the result. So of course Beca had said yes.

But the second she’d hung up the phone to her best friend, Beca’s stomach had knotted. What if Chloe was expecting  _superstar Beca Mitchell_  with her famous name getting them into any restaurant they liked? What if Chloe was expecting  _her_  to plan the perfect date for them? What if Chloe had also become warped by the paparazzi and press, believing that Beca was this unbelievably amazing human being, when in reality Beca was just…Beca. Plain old Beca.

The brunette looked down at her phone as it rang and she let out a light sigh as she noticed Aubrey’s name flash up on the screen. Great.  _Of course_  Chloe would’ve called Aubrey right away. Telling her that Beca had actually agreed to go on a date with her. Chloe had probably reeled off a load of high expectations that Beca had to meet. And Aubrey was probably calling to tell Beca of those expectations.

“Hey Aubrey.” Beca tried to say lightly, but she knew she didn’t have to pretend with any of her friends. They knew her well enough.

“God you sound tired.” Aubrey said quickly down the phone and Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile. Classic Aubrey.

“I’m guessing Chloe told you.” Beca said quietly, turning in her seat to look out the window, watching as the runway staff did their thing before takeoff.

“Yeah I’m impressed she finally did it.” Aubrey replied, and Beca furrowed her brow, “She’s panicking a lot now though.”

“What do you mean  _finally_  did it?” Beca asked, twirling a ring around her index finger.

“She’s had a crush on you since your freshman year, Beca. It’s taken her nine years to pluck up the courage to ask you out.”

Beca swallowed loudly. Oh great, if it wasn’t pressure enough to have to plan a big amazing first date for Chloe, she now had the added pressure of it trying to live up to the expectations of the date that Chloe had been dreaming of for nine years? Shit.

“Why is she panicking? Is she worried about me not meeting her expectations or something?” Beca dared to ask but Aubrey let out what sounded like a chuckle, which caused the brunette to furrow her brow.

“Beca, she’s worried that she won’t be enough for you! She’s worried that she won’t be able to meet your standards when you-“

“-My standards?” Beca interrupted, now entirely confused, “Aubrey, just because I’m now this famous, rich… _thing_ , doesn’t mean I suddenly have these crazy standards that she has to meet!”

Beca sat up in her seat as Aubrey hummed in agreement, “I mean it’s Chloe for crying out loud! She’s…” the brunette hesitated. She could describe Chloe as beautiful, breathtaking, wonderful, mesmerising. But that would be too mushy to say out-loud. And especially to Aubrey. “… _everything_.” was what she managed in the end.

“She doesn’t know where to take you on your date.”

“I-I don’t  _want_  to go anywhere on our date.” Beca said in a small voice, because she didn’t. There was only ever one place she would want to go whenever she visited NYC. “I just want to stay at home. Have that amazing Vegan pie Chloe used to always make on a Sunday.”

“You don’t want to go out to a restaurant with Chloe?” Aubrey asked down the phone in a curious tone.

“Aubrey, I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in months. And beyond anything I miss Chloe’s cooking.”

“She  _is_  a good cook…” Aubrey agreed. Beca looked at the cockpit of the private plane just as the Captain turned in his seat to motion to Beca and her entourage that they needed to switch their phones off. “What about hand-holding?”

Beca furrowed her brow, “Huh?”

“If you and Chloe hold hands. While you walk. Would you hold hers or would she hold yours?” Aubrey asked directly and Beca hesitated.

“I-I guess I hadn’t really thought about it before…” Beca watched as her team all turned to her, waiting for her to switch her phone off, “I’d…hold hers?”

“You’ll buy her some flowers, right?” Aubrey asked quickly.

“Of course I’ll buy her flow-“ Beca began and rolled her eyes again, because she didn’t need reminding that she had to take flowers for Chloe on a date. This was Chloe! The girl who melted at the sight of a bunch of gerberas. “ _Aubrey_!!” Beca said strictly, telling her friend off, “I know how to go on a date!”

“Alright, alright.” Aubrey replied down the phone in an amused tone, “Well I’ll put in a good word about the Vegan Pie, yeah?”

“Yes please.” Beca said calmly, her face having relaxed, and she saw Theo tapping his watch. They needed to take off. “Alright, I’ve gotta go. Tell Chloe I’m looking forward to seeing her. Oh and tell her not to panic.”

-

Chloe perched on the edge of her bed, twirling the rings on her fingers nervously, looking over at her phone. What was taking Aubrey so long? Had she managed to contact Beca? Had she not? What was going on?

The redhead leapt to her feet and grabbed the phone as soon as it rang, “Aubrey?”

“I managed to get hold of her.” Aubrey said down the phone in a pleased tone.

“And?” Chloe asked nervously, but before Aubrey said anything, Chloe began pacing anxiously again, “Oh God, she’s rethinking everything isn’t she. It was a mistake! A huge mistake! She doesn’t really want to go out with me. It’s the money thing, isn’t it? Because I can’t take her out to a fancy restaurant and I won’t look so good and-“

“ _Chloe!!!_ ” Aubrey called out loudly and the redhead stopped pacing, taking several deep breaths. After a couple of moments Aubrey continued, “Everything’s going to be okay. She just wants to have a date at home.”

“A-At…home?” Chloe repeated hesitantly.

“Yeah. She just wants a home-cooked meal for once.  _Your_  vegan pie to be precise.”

“She always did like my vegan pie.” Chloe said quietly, a soft smile wiping over her face.

“And she  _really_  likes you, Chloe.”

“Sh-She does?” Chloe asked tentatively, the fingertips of her free hand tracing light circles on the small table beside her.

“Yeah. And she told me to tell you not to panic and that she is really looking forward to seeing you.” Aubrey assured in a kind tone.

Chloe couldn’t help the grin that was now across her face. So much of this was how she imagined things  _could_  be should she ever find the confidence to ask Beca out on a date.

“I guess I’d better go out and get some ingredients for that pie…” Chloe said calmly as she wandered over to the back of the door where her coat was hung up.

“I guess you’d better.” Aubrey said with an audible smile, “Oh, and Chloe? The hand-holding?”

“Yeah?”

“Beca said she’ll take your hand.”

And Chloe let out a light sigh of relief, “Thanks Bree.”

Well, at least that was one less thing to worry about…


	162. Chloe Beale & The Bellas - Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe on Instagram vs Chloe IRL

##  **Chloe on Instagram:**

_Been busy baking with my besties. I love them so much! #bellasforlife #inspiredbybakeoff #bellas #bardenbellas #momofthegroup #bardenuniversity #lovemybesties #housemates_

##  **Chloe for real:**

“OH MY GOD, CYNTHIA-ROSE YOU GOT EGGSHELLS IN THE BATTER!! Jesus Christ just…get out of the way I’ll do it myself!!!”

“Amy STOP PUTTING YOUR FINGERS IN THE BATTER!!”

“Lilly, where did you put the raspberries? WHERE DID YOU PUT THE RASPBERRIES?? Oh for  _crying_ out loud!!”

“STACIE WHY IS THERE A FALSE NAIL IN THIS BATTER?? Don’t give me that crap, you’ve got one missing and it’s the exact same color as this one here!!!”

“NO FLO! God, USE A SPOON TO PUT THE BATTER IN THE CASES!”

“JESSICA, ASHLEY, THAT’S TOO MUCH FROSTING!” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S ONLY FIVE RASPBERRIES LEFT FOR DECORATION? THERE’S TWENTY FOUR CUPCAKES IN THE OVEN!!!”

“Beca, turn around, you’re going back out to get more raspberries… I KNOW YOU’VE JUST GOT BACK FROM THE STORE BUT WE NEED MORE RASPBERRIES!! Yeah, well, I’ll thank you for getting more powdered sugar when you get back!”


	163. Bechloe - BC

[A drunk Fat Amy is chatting to Beca's cousins at one of Beca's birthday parties. They're all stood in the corner watching Beca drape her arms around Chloe and give her a kiss on the lips before blowing out her birthday candles.]

  
Beca's Cousin: Huh...I never realised Beca was gay.

Beca's Other Cousin: Me either. She always had boyfriends in high-school...

Fat Amy: Yeah, well that was all 'BC'.

Beca's Cousin: Before...Christ?

Fat Amy: Before Chloe.


	164. Bechloe - PP3 Kiss - Another one ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not eh?

“Listen, I-I’ve kinda…been meaning…”

Chloe watched as her best friend hesitated whilst standing a couple of inches in front of her.

Seven years. It had taken Chloe seven long agonising years to get Beca to become comfortable enough to stand ‘a couple of inches’ away from her and still be able to hold eye contact. Seven long agonising years of being hopelessly and completely, traumatically in unrequited love with her best friend.

Two long agonising years had been spent sharing a fold-out bed in their stuffy studio apartment they ‘co-rented’ with Fat Amy (kinda - if the Australian ever had money). Two long agonising years having Beca as the first thing Chloe saw in the morning when she woke up and the last thing Chloe saw when she fell asleep at night. Utterly torturous yet beautifully wonderful. And all of that was going to change.

Tonight was their final night of the USO tour. Beca had been offered a recording contract as a solo artist. Chloe and the rest of The Bellas had encouraged her to accept it. Of course they had. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Beca was  _so_  talented.

Chloe was over the moon that music pros had  _finally_  realised it. But then a tiny niggle of selfishness still burrowed away beneath her skin. Because it had always been Chloe’s thing to encourage and support Beca. To tell her how good she was. To insist that she  _was_  incredible even when she couldn’t see it herself. Chloe always believed in Beca even when  _Beca_ didn’t believe in Beca. But now there would be other people who would do that for her. Chloe was going to be replaced.

“…to tell you.”

Chloe tried not to worry about it all of course. This was Beca. She was going to succeed no matter what she did because she was so determined and stubborn. Nobody could ever tell her what to do if she didn’t want to do it. That’s why Beca would go far.

And Chloe? Well Chloe now had Vet School to pile all her focus and attention on. This was it. The natural end to what had felt like a very long road that the two of them had walked. Sometimes together. Sometimes slightly apart. But essentially as best friends.

Soulmates, if you will.

After all it was completely possible to be soulmates with someone and not be in a romantic relationship with them, right? Chloe had been believing that for years. They may not be romantically involved because Beca  _wasnt_  in love with her. But that didn’t necessarily mean they weren’t soulmates. They had an unspoken bond unlike any bond Chloe had had with anyone else in her life. Just as Beca would probably agree about herself.

“Over the years that we’ve known each other…” Beca continued, still in her ever-adorable awkward manner that Chloe  _adored_ , “…we’ve grown closer and closer.”

Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that grew on her face. Beca didn’t say thank you much. But she knew this was what the brunette was lumbering up to. And there was a short pause as Beca looked down at her hands that she was fiddling with nervously. Chloe found her attention drifting across the plaits that Beca’s hair had been styled into. The gold leather jacket that she’d been dressed in by Khaled’s stylists. Very bold for Beca but Chloe liked to think that her best friend would’ve at least played a part in making that decision. At least, she  _hoped_  she had.

“And the closer we’ve got, the more…uh…” Beca stumbled over her words, still looking down at her hands, and Chloe’s chest was filling up with love because Beca was  _SO_  adorable when she got nervous that the redhead couldn’t help the light giggle that fell from her mouth.

“Sorry.” Beca mumbled as she looked up tentatively with a small embarrassed grin. But Chloe simply shook her head gently with an encouraging smile. Beca really  _did_  suck at saying sincere thank you’s.

“It’s okay, take as long as you need.” Chloe assured in a soft, amused tone. She watched in curiosity as Beca’s smile faded to a serious one, and Chloe wondered how big this thank you was actually going to be. After all, it wasn’t as though Chloe had been the only Bella to support Beca over the years. Fat Amy had also been a huge supporter of the brunette since college. Amy deserved to be here to be thanked too.

“The closer we’ve got the more… _feelings_ …I’ve developed…for you.”

The smile that had been on Chloe’s face had now dropped, and the redhead stared, stunned by Beca’s revelation. Was Beca saying what she  _thought_  Beca was saying? Was Beca confessing that she  _liked_  her?  _Romantically_??

“And Aubrey and Amy have kinda been telling me over the past few days that you feel the same way…” a small smile had slowly grown on Beca’s face while she looked into Chloe’s eyes, “…about me.”

Chloe was still so stunned that she hadn’t noticed the small smile that had also begun to grow on her own face. But she  _did_  notice Beca looking down at it briefly, before resuming her attention on Chloe’s eyes, her eyebrows rising.

“Aaand I’m inclined to believe Aubrey when she tells me stuff like that. About you.”

Chloe held her breath as she watched Beca slowly bring her face closer to hers.

“So…” Beca began, and Chloe let her eyes drift shut when she felt Beca’s breath washing over her face, and the brunette’s nose delicately nudge the nook between her nostril and cheek.

The moment Beca’s lips met hers, Chloe froze. Her mouth felt numb, her mind going blank, focussing on nothing more than how marvellous and  _unbelievable_  that Beca was kissing her! And not only that, she was doing so because she  _wanted_  to!

Seven long excruciating years of being in unrequited love with her best friend, now culminating in this wonderful moment where her best friend  _actually_  loves her back.

Beca  _loves_  her.  
Beca’s  _kissing_  her.

And all of a sudden Chloe felt her whole body tremble, her nose tingling as tears suddenly welled up in her eyes and Chloe broke the kiss (which she hadn’t really been contributing much to - such was the shock) to let out a huge sob. She could feel Beca lean back for a moment but Chloe just hung her head as she burst into tears.

“Wha-…is…a-are you okay dude?” Chloe heard Beca ask her, concern clearly audible in her voice, but Chloe still couldn’t muster the words that described how she was feeling right now. Relieved. Over-whelmed. Amazed. Stunned. Overjoyed. Confused. Nothing was coming out of Chloe’s mouth except another sob.

“I-I thought you…I mean, Aubrey said that you…and Amy…” Beca clearly tried, having never been good at comforting people, “Dude if I got this all wrong then it’s okay. I mean, it’s not  _okay_  because you’re crying right now…which totally isn’t how I’d expected you to react but-“

Chloe had surged forward, a new lease of energy tugging her out of her stunned stupor, wanting to assure Beca that what she’d just done  _had_  been the right move. Chloe threw her arms around Beca’s neck, and kissed her hard on the lips. Tears still streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the tears that had appeared to fall down Beca’s, and the two best friends stood for several moments together, sharing their first kiss with their arms around one another.

When they finally broke for air, Chloe peeling her arms from around Beca and Beca peeling her arms from around Chloe, they both looked into each other’s eyes, letting out slight giggles with beaming smiles on their faces.

“God, I thought I’d really upset you there for a minute.” Beca admitted and Chloe couldn’t help the shy giggle that fell from her mouth as she sniffed loudly, dabbing the tears on her cheeks with the palms of her hands.

“No way.” Chloe said, clearly her throat before letting out a content sigh while she looked into her best friends eyes. She felt Beca reach out and wrap her arms around her waist again. And it felt  _so right_. “Beca, I’ve been in love with you for years.”

It felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders the second she revealed her innermost secret. The one she’d been harbouring for seven long excruciating years. And Chloe watched as a broad smile grew on Beca’s face.

Everything was going to be alright.


	165. Bechloe - Backstage Fumble *Explicit*

Beca let out a small grunt a she was pushed back against the wall in a dimly lit section backstage on the final night of their USO tour. Her grunt was quickly followed by a low, giggled “Shhh, someone will hear us!” which caused a grin to wipe over the brunette’s face. A grin that was sharply kissed off by Chloe, who threw her lips back onto the woman’s mouth. 

They’d sporadically started making out several minutes ago in a slightly more open part of the backstage area, but as their kisses had deepened and both women became slightly more daring with where they slipped their hands, they’d shared an unspoken glance that both communicated to them that it was probably best if they found somewhere more private. So Beca had allowed herself to be blindly led down a random walkway, tugging Chloe to a halt at intervals to cup her cheeks and kiss her firmly, only for the kiss to be broken and for the two best friends to continue their mission with goofy grins on their faces.

Beca slid her tongue into Chloe’s mouth, the taste of her chapstick on Chloe’s lips (cherry flavored?) becoming intoxicating, enticing the brunette to kiss the woman harder, faster, louder. Her hands that  _had_  been tangled up in Chloe’s long red hair were now tugging at the edges of her best friend’s black leather jacket, desperate to be able to feel more of Chloe’s soft skin. And the redhead obliged, removing her hands from around Beca’s waist and helping to remove the jacket, allowing it to pool on the floor close behind her. 

Chloe’s hands wound their way up to Beca’s neck, her fingertips brushing over the skin then around to the back of her neck, clawing up and into her long brown locks. Her tongue had now slipped its way into her best friend’s mouth and a light moan sounded at the back of Beca’s throat causing Chloe to tighten her grip on her hair as a warning. Because Beca couldn’t keep making these noises while they ran the risk of being caught. 

Beca, meanwhile, had taken this opportunity to slide her hands down Chloe’s back, finally pausing on the woman’s ass and giving it a squeeze of encouragement while Chloe had begun grinding against Beca’s left thigh. Their breathing, heavy and laboured through their noses as they lapped at one another’s mouths, only increased when Beca’s fingertips found the hem of Chloe’s dress, and slowly began easing it up.

Suddenly they froze, their kiss immediately breaking, their foreheads resting against each other while they tried to keep their breathing quiet. They could hear chatting and laughter amongst some stage crew nearby and for a moment Beca & Chloe both feared that they would be caught. But the crew never ended up walking past the tiny dark nook that the two Bellas had found, and once they knew the coast was definitely clear, Beca and Chloe immediately began making out again. 

Chloe let out a low rumbling moan from the back of her throat when she felt Beca reach towards the front of her dress and cup her pussy firmly over the fabric. She hadn’t ever imagined Beca would be the forward one should they have ever got into this… _situation_ … Yet Beca was taking Chloe completely by surprise this evening. It had started with her confession of love, then her kiss, and now this. And Chloe was  _loving_  this bolder side of her best friend.

“Shhh…” Beca mumbled with a teasing grin, having broken their kiss for a millisecond so she could whisper, “…someone will hear us.” but a moan sounded from the back of Chloe’s throat again when Beca began to move her hand a little more firmly from side to side to begin stimulating her clit. The brunette muffled the moan by returning her lips to Chloe’s and Chloe decided she no longer cared if they got caught. So long as she was with Beca she really didn’t care. 

Her fingers were now grappling at the fabric of Beca’s top, tugging it up so it would untuck from the woman’s leather skirt. The second she felt the soft skin of her best friend’s abdomen Chloe knew there was no going back. And with nothing left to lose she broke the kiss, brought her mouth to Beca’s neck, and began licking and sucking the skin as her hands snuck their way underneath Beca’s top and up to her bra. 

Beca had let her head roll back onto the wall behind her with a thud, a lazy smile on her face while she felt Chloe nibbling at patches of skin on her neck. Beca’s hand, meanwhile, had given up on being ‘coy’ and the younger woman had now snuck her hand up underneath Chloe’s dress.

Her fingertips smoothed their way across the lace fabric of Chloe’s panties, adoring the feel of the fabric, but adoring even more the feel of the heat coming from between Chloe’s legs. She edged closed to the top of the panties, then slipped her hand beneath them, cupping Chloe’s pussy. Her best friend took a sharp intake of breath and before Beca knew what was happening, Chloe had resumed their heavy kissing, now grinding against her hand.

Chloe couldn’t even comprehend how good Beca’s hand felt against her pussy right now, the woman’s fingers having delved their way between her wet folds and were now busy circling her clit while lacing the tips with Chloe’s juices. Both women had now become less coordinated with their kisses, predominantly because Beca was now concentrating on how best to pleasure Chloe, while also being slightly distracted by the way Chloe was now cupping and pinching her breasts and nipples. 

Suddenly Beca’s fingers slipped a little lower than they had done, and both Chloe and Beca let out low moans into their kiss as Beca entered Chloe’s pussy for the first time. 

“Fuck.” Beca mumbled breathlessly, “You’re so wet.”

But the only response Chloe could muster was a low hum. Because right now Beca had somehow found a rhythm that matched the movement of her hips. And Chloe could feel her orgasm building with each thrust of Beca’s fingers, while the brunette’s thumb rolled around her clit. Chloe broke the kiss with a gasp, tugging down some of Beca’s top, snapping down one of the cups of Beca’s bra, and immediately diving down to suck on her nipple. 

Beca threw her head back onto the wall again with a thud, her eyes opening to stare up at the ceiling of the backstage area. She was staring but not really  _seeing,_ her focus now mixed between the incredible sensation of Chloe’s tongue rolling around her nipple, the sound of Chloe’s pussy slopping while Beca successfully fucked her, and the feel of the tingling of her own pussy as her arousal grew.

Chloe let go of Beca’s breast with a ‘pop’, letting out a heavy sigh before immediately leaning towards the woman’s face for another deep kiss. She was nearly there. She could feel her orgasm building. It was almost ready to burst. Just…a few more thrusts…

“I’m nearly there.” Chloe whispered against Beca’s lips, both now breathing heavily, and Beca seemed to increase her efforts. Much to Chloe’s pleasure as she gripped tightly onto the edges of Beca’s gold leather jacket.

Suddenly Chloe’s body stiffened, and she let out a gasp, breaking their kiss. For some reason Beca panicked, and threw her right hand up to Chloe’s mouth, muffling the redhead’s cry of pleasure. Chloe’s pussy throbbed around Beca’s fingers as she came hard around them.

After a few moments Chloe’s body began to relax, and Beca felt more comfortable with removing her hand from the redhead’s mouth. They both stared at one another in happy, bemused, affectionate shock. Goofy grins on their faces.

“Wow.” was all Chloe could breath out with a content sigh, and Beca just grinned, before kissing her deeply, pleased that not only had she successfully made Chloe cum, but that Chloe’s fingers were now finding their way to the base of Beca’s skirt and was busy pulling it up to repay the favour.

What the two best friends didn’t know what that each of The Bellas had, at different stages of this ‘backstage fumble’, been in the unfortunate position of stumbling across their two co-captains ‘going at it’ in the dimly lit corner backstage.

What they also didn’t know was that they were never going to live this down…


	166. Bechloe & Fat Amy - Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe wake up together in the studio apartment..

Beca let out a heavy sleepy sigh while she stirred from her slumber. It was early morning and the brunette let out a groggy groan of despair. Great, she was awake before her alarm had gone off. She never did that. And now she probably wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep again. She’d have to lay here restlessly until her alarm eventually did go off and she’d have to get up to get ready for work.

But suddenly she felt Chloe stir in her arms and a content grin swept over Beca’s face. Ah. Yeah. That was the perk of waking up before her alarm, she guessed. She’d be able to make the most of some peace and quiet holding Chloe, perhaps placing the odd kiss on her girlfriend’s head, without the interference of Amy. Because Amy didn’t know Beca and Chloe were dating. In fact, the woman hadn’t realised they’d been dating for five months now. And Amy frikkin’ lived with them. She shared their tiny studio apartment and slept in a bed all of her own a mere handful of metres from where Beca and Chloe’s fold-out bed was. And she was completely oblivious.

It had been a very gradual process really. This dating thing. Beca and Chloe honestly hadn’t realised just how ‘in a relationship’ they had been when they’d been ‘just best friends’, until they’d decided to start dating and…well the only thing that had changed was that they now kissed (when nobody was looking) and had sex and…put kisses at the end of texts and stuff. That was about it.   
  
Speaking of sex, Beca suddenly froze when Chloe stirred again. They were both naked. They’d specifically agreed that if they were to get up to no good at night - particularly if Amy was home and asleep - then they would  _always_ remember to put their clothes back on before falling asleep. But last night they must’ve forgotten, having been too tired to do anything more then collapse back onto the bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

Beca slowly opened her eyes, blinking slightly from the morning sunlight, and looked down at Chloe who had tucked their bedsheet up over their bodies but had her arm draped over her stomach. The redhead let out a sleepy sigh and also stirred. Beca drifted her fingertips through Chloe’s hair, earning a light hum of approval from the woman and Beca leant down and placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s head. She didn’t care how many times she woke up next to Chloe, it still felt like the first time.

She let out a content sigh, resting her chin on the top Chloe’s head, happy to feel her girlfriend lazily tracing circles on her bare stomach. “I never get sick of waking up like this.” Chloe mumbled happily and Beca smiled, holding her that little bit tighter.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the bottom of their bed. Beca and Chloe both froze, their eyes snapping open, and they slowly turned to look to see where the sound had come from.  
There, sat on one of the kitchen chairs that had clearly been dragged to the foot of the bed, was Fat Amy. Her eyebrows were raised while she looked at them seriously.

Beca could think of nothing more to do than clear her throat, and say in unison with Chloe, “ _It’s not what it looks like_.”


	167. Bechloe - Beautiful

Chloe wandered into the kitchen of their LA apartment, closely followed by Alba. She smiled happily as she saw her wife stepping in through the back door from their balcony. Her  _new_  wife.

Beca wandered over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head with a content sigh. Chloe walked past her, smoothing her hand across her wife’s back as she grabbed her own pair of sunglasses from the small shelf above the sink, before heading over to the large sliding patio doors.

## Chloe: “What’s the weather like out there?”

## Beca: “Almost as beautiful as you.”

Chloe paused in the doorway and turned to look back at Beca, a look of delight on her face. Beca looked at her wife, her cheeks suddenly flushing bright red while she grimaced slightly in embarrassment:

Beca: “I’m sorry. I have no idea where that came from.”

But Chloe let out a little squeal and strode over to Beca, throwing her arms around her neck.

Chloe: “I don’t care! That was sooooo smooth!”

And Beca rolled her eyes slightly with a bit of a bashful grin as her  _wife_ splattered her with kisses on her right cheek.


	168. Bechloe - Monsters

[Beca is tossing and turning in the fold-out bed getting increasingly frustrated as she can’t sleep.]

 **Chloe:**  *mumbles* What’s wrong?

 **Beca:**  *mumbles* Can’t sleep.

 **Chloe:**  *mumbles* Why?

 **Beca:**  *mumbles* Too hot.

 **Chloe:**  *mumbles* So stick your leg out over the side.

 **Beca:**  *mumbles* Can’t.

 **Chloe:**  *mumbles* Why?

 **Beca:**  …

 **Chloe:**  …

 **Beca:**  *mumbles* Cos the monsters might get me.

 **Chloe:**  …

 **Beca:**  …

 ** **Chloe:****  *mumbles* Hadn’t thought of that.

[Chloe throws the bedcovers off their bodies, sits up and opens the window behind their bed slightly, then slides back down onto the bed.]

 **Beca:**  *mumbles* Thanks.

 **Chloe:**  *mumbles* No worries.

 **Beca:**  *mumbles* Love you nerd.

 **Chloe:**  *mumbles* Love you more.

[The two assume their usual bedtime positions and eventually fall asleep.]


	169. Bechloe & The Bellas - If You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another version of "My Two Moms & Me"

**If You Knew**

If you knew my Mama,  
Then you will surely know.  
How great she is at singing,  
And putting on a show.

If you knew my Mommy,  
Then you’ll know she’s a vet.  
That is why our house is,  
Filled with lots of pets.

If you knew Auntie Aubrey,  
Then you’ll have heard her say,  
How good it is to have a plan,  
To help you find your way.

If you knew Auntie Stacie,  
Then you’ll know ‘funny Bella’.  
You’ll see how pretty they both are,  
But make sure that you tell her.

If you knew Auntie Flo,  
Then you’ll have had a taste,  
Of all her scrummy smoothies.  
Nothing is left to waste.

If you knew Auntie Lilly,  
Who has odd quirks and traits.  
You’ll know she goes by ‘Esther’ too,  
And remembers obscure dates.

If you knew my two Aunties,  
Called Jessica and Ashley.  
You’d know they’re rarely separate,  
They’re closest as could be.

If you knew Auntie ‘CR’,  
Who knows some cool card tricks.  
You’d know she hates to lose at games,  
And says that “it’s a fix”.

If you knew Auntie Emily,  
Then you’d know she is cool.  
Cause she drives with the roof down,  
When she takes me to school.

If you knew Auntie Amy,  
Then you’d know that she’d loud.  
She gives awesome cuddles though,  
And tells me that she’s proud.

If you knew my family,  
A crazy bunch of misfits.  
Then you would believe me,  
When I’d say:  
“I LOVE THEM TO BITS!”


	170. Bechloe & Staubrey - Milk

_*Beca goes and finds Chloe*_

**Beca:**  Repeat after me - silk, silk, silk.

 **Chloe:**  Silk, silk, silk.

 **Beca:**  What do cows drink?

 **Chloe:**  Milk.

 **Beca:**  Haha! Nope, they drink water!

 **Chloe:**  Oohhh sneaky!

_*Chloe goes and finds Aubrey*_

**Chloe:**  Repeat after me - silk, silk, silk.

 **Aubrey:**  Silk, silk, silk…

 **Chloe:**  What do cows drink?

 **Aubrey:**  Milk.

 **Chloe:**  Nope! They drink water! Get it?

 **Aubrey:**  Haha, clever!

_*Aubrey goes and finds Stacie*_

**Aubrey:**  Repeat after me - silk, silk, silk.

 **Stacie:**  Silk, silk, silk.

 **Aubrey:**  What do cows drink?

 **Stacie:**  Water. Why?

 **Aubrey:**  (Dammit)


	171. Bechloe - Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca can't get the baby to sleep.

“Chloeeeee!”

Chloe Beale paused mid-pee, holding her breath as she strained her ears. She could hear the distinct sound of her newborn daughter’s high-pitched screech. The one that had been a common sound around this time of night over the past three days since they’d been home from the hospital. Little Poppy Beale was far from timid. She’d barely settled since being born four days ago, choosing to only quieten down when she was in Chloe’s arms. And only if Chloe was walking  _whilst_  holding her in her arms.

This unfortunate fact meant that Chloe had barely sat down since coming home from the hospital. It also meant that her wife, Poppy’s Mama, had barely had any time to connect with the newborn because Poppy never wanted her. She only ever wanted Chloe.

The redhead  _thought_  she’d heard Beca’s voice calling out to her. But with all the other noises she couldn’t be sure. So she decided to quickly finish her pee.

No sooner had she flushed, she heard her name being called more clearly. And more closely.

“Chloeee…” Beca said in her exhausted tone, and Chloe turned to see her wife stood in the doorway while their daughter lay in her arms wailing loudly. “I just  _can’t_  get her to sleep!”

Chloe felt her heart lurch at the sight of her wife’s exhausted expression. The brunette had had it hard over the past few days. Not only had she been experiencing the sleepless nights but she’d also been having to promote her new record - the release of which had unfortunately been timed around that of Chloe’s due-date. Which  _hadn’t_  been Beca’s decision. It had been her label’s. So Beca had spent her days popping back to their Manhattan apartment between interviews in NYC. The busy days were catching up with her.

The redhead wandered towards her wife and Beca immediately handed Poppy to her, “Wha-?” Chloe began, but within a matter of seconds the apartment fell silent. Poppy had settled herself in Chloe’s arms and had begun to fall asleep. That was the moment Beca suddenly burst into tears.

Days of stress and anxiety and worry and exhaustion and overwhelming love had finally become too much for the great Beca Beale, and the woman strode away from her wife and through to the bedroom. Chloe followed close behind, not wanting to disturb their daughter but at the same time acknowledging the duty she had as a wife.

“Sweetie what’s wrong?” Chloe tried to ask gently, somewhat stunned that Beca was crying. It was their daughter who cried. Not her. Well, not usually.

Beca was sat on the edge of their bed, her hand on the edge of Poppy’s little crib that was attached to Chloe’s side of the bed - the only way they’d found that the four day old baby could sleep properly without too many grumbles. The main challenge was getting her settled there in the first place. Which Beca  _had_  been trying to do…

“I’m the worst mother in the wooorld!” Beca sobbed.

“What are you  _talking_  about?”

“Sh-she only wants you. She only  _needs_  you! All I do is upse-set her.” Beca said with a big sniff, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the snoozing baby in Chloe’s arms. “I’m the worst mother. I can’t even make her feel safe enough that she wants to fall asleep!”

Chloe tried her hardest not to smile. Right now her wife looked adorable as Beca looked up at her - a sniffling wreck with her bottom lip stuck out. So with a light sigh Chloe raised her eyebrows, “Stand up.”

Beca hesitated, “Wh-what?”

“Stand up. Come on.” Chloe ordered, slowly making her way over to the cot. She noticed that her wife did as she was told.

“Why?” Beca blubbed.

“Top off.” was Chloe’s only answer and she crouched down to place Poppy in her crib. Beca began peeling her pyjama top off, a confused expression on her face once she stood with a bare chest in front of her wife. The second Poppy was laid in her crib she began wailing again.

“What are you doing?” Beca croaked, furrowing her brow as she watched Chloe take her own pyjama top off. The brunette looked down as her wife held the top out to her.

“Put my PJ top on.” Chloe instructed in a short tone that showed just how tired she was. So Beca took the top and slid it over her body. It was a size too big for her, but Beca never minded.

“What’s all this about?” Beca asked as her wife crouched back down to pick their daughter up. Poppy continued to wail as Chloe moved her from her crib but the moment the baby was placed in Beca’s arms she appeared to calm slightly, her wails becoming far quieter mumbled cries instead.

After a few moments of Beca holding Poppy close and safely in her warm arms, the apartment fell silent and the baby fell asleep. Chloe looked affectionately at her wife as a tired smile washed over Beca’s face while she looked down at their baby in her arms. Okay so it wasn’t exactly Beca’s presence that made their daughter calm - it was more Chloe’s smell - but it seemed enough for Beca.

“You’re the best mother in the world, Beca.” Chloe whispered softly, stepping over to place her arm around Beca’s shoulders, “And the best Wife.” she added, placing a firm kiss on the side of Beca’s head, before looking down at the baby in her wife’s arms.

“Me and Poppy love you more than anything in the world. And we’ll always feel safe enough to fall asleep in your arms.” Chloe finished, and she smiled affectionately at her wife as Beca looked up at her with a tired smile, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.


	172. Bechloe - Mailgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a cute letter...

Beca Beale sat back on the chair of her office with a heavy sigh. She just  _couldn’t_  work these lyrics out without some sort of melody. But her label had challenged her to attempt to write a song of her own and present it at a meeting on Friday. In two days time. And Beca had  _tried_  to come up with something. But nothing seemed to flow. Nothing seemed to make sense. 

 _Why_  was she so bad at this? Why was she so bad with words?

Suddenly she paused, holding her breath. A tiny curious grin wiped over her face, and she turned to look at the closed door of her office. The brunette heard the distinct heavy breathing of her two year old daughter on the other side of the door. And with that breathing she heard a little bit of scrambling, as though little Hattie Beale was kneeling down on the lino floor of their LA home.

Beca sat forward slightly in her chair, her smile growing as she saw a small envelope being shoved under the door. Then almost as quickly as Hattie’s heavy breathing had begun, it ended, the little girl having scarpered off back through the house, presumably to find her Mommy. 

Today was Wednesday. ‘Craft Day’ in the Beale household. Beca was usually given the opportunity to shut herself away in her office to do some work while her wife and daughter busied themselves in the kitchen or garden with crafts. And recently Hattie had really got into “being a mailgirl”: ‘writing’ letters, putting them in envelopes, then ‘mailing’ them under doors in the house.

The brunette stood up from her chair and wandered over to the closed door, crouching down with a light sigh, picking the small envelope up. As she stood again she smiled, reading the word ‘ _Mama_ ’ on the front, which had been written by Hattie (but guided by Chloe, who held their daughter’s hand and the pen while writing). Beca opened the envelope as she returned to her desk and sat in the chair again, pulling out the small piece of paper within the envelope.

 _I love you Mama._  
I love you when you cuddle me.  
I love you when you sing to me.  
I love you when we play with bubbles.  
I love you when you, me and Mommy have picnics in the garden.  
I love you Mama.

Beca smiled. Hattie liked to relay information to Chloe, and Chloe would usually guide her in writing it down. The little family had really got into having lunchtime ‘picnics’ in the garden of their LA home. And Beca had recently received a  _huge_  supply of bubble-pots after casually mentioning in an interview last month that her daughter loved playing with bubbles. 

Her wife and her took it in turns to sing to their daughter during bathtimes. And at bedtime. And in the mornings during breakfast time. In fact their house was often filled with singing. It was in the blood of all three Beales.

Beca looked at the front of the envelope again, re-reading the name her daughter had ‘written’ on there. And a soft smile swept over her face again. The last time she’d written a song her label liked, her daughter had just been born and she had written the song  _for_  her. Perhaps she needed to write one for her again? Now that Hattie was a couple of years older.

But for now, the woman decided to take a break. So with one final sigh, Beca stood up and made her way out of her office to find her little family. She stepped into the kitchen, noting that it was empty but that the fold-away doors were open. And she smiled when she heard Hattie chatting away out in the garden, followed by amused answers from her wife.

“We should write her another, Mommy.” Hattie said seriously.

“Oh we should, should we?” Chloe said in an amused tone.

“Yeah. Maybe that will make her more happy?”

“She  _is_  happy, Hatts.”

Beca grinned as she stood in the doorway, looking out into the garden as her wife and daughter sat on the brick ground near the outdoor pool, surrounded by pieces of paper - some written and drawn on, some not - and loads of pens and crayons. The two year old let out a light sigh, “I  _know_  Mommy, that’s why I said  _more_  happy!” and fortunately Chloe just chuckled lightly at their daughter’s quirkiness. Hattie scrambled to her feet and plonked herself on Chloe’s lap before pointing down at the piece of paper she wanted her Mommy to pick up. But just as Chloe lent down to pick up the paper, Hattie looked up and let out a little gasp when she saw her Mama stood in the doorway.

“Mama!” Hattie squeaked excitably, leaping to her feet and dashing over to Beca, just as the brunette stepped out into the back yard.

“Hey squirt!” Beca said with a chuckle as she scooped her daughter up and carried her over to Chloe.

“Did you get my letter?” the two year old asked, looking at her Mama with big blue eyes and Beca grinned back at her, loving how much the little girl looked like her sometimes.

“I  _did!”_

“And did it make you more happy?”

“It definitely made me more happy, Hatts.” Beca confirmed, looking over at her wife as Chloe stood up to join them. “In fact it’s given me an idea for my new song.”

“It has?” Hattie asked, her smile widening on her little face and Beca looked back at her.

“Uhuh!”

“Can I hear it?” The two year old asked, causing the brunette mother to let out another chuckle.

“Not yet squirt. I’ve not written it yet. I thought I’d come hang out with you and Mommy for a little while first.”

Beca allowed her daughter to scramble out of her arms to collect some paper and to pick out a colouring pen for her. Chloe smoothed a hand across her back and Beca gave her wife a wink.

“It really helped that much?” Chloe asked quietly, and Beca simply smiled.

“More than you’ll ever know, Chlo.”

And the two women shared a quick kiss, before being interrupted by their young daughter, who now stood at their feet, looking up at them with a bunch of paper and pens in her hands, and a massive grin on her face. 

Hattie loved being able to colour and draw and write with  _both_ her mothers.   
And both her mothers loved being able to colour and draw and write with her. 


	173. Bechloe - Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe end up in hospital..

Beca sat. Frozen. Stunned. Tears were falling down her cheeks. Her body ached from the sleepless nights. Her ears ringing from the noises that had hit them over the past few hours. Her mouth dry from the lack of water she’d had over those past few hours. She hadn’t dared moved from Chloe’s side to get a drink. She’d been too afraid.

Hospitals were weird environments and Beca had never enjoyed visiting them. They smelt so sterile. And she felt as though she couldn’t touch anything for fear of contaminating someone or something or being contaminated herself. Beca had always prided herself in her badass-attitude. But being in hospital stripped her of all that. Especially when Chloe was involved.  

And right now Chloe was laid on the bed beside her. Looking up at her. Her face pale. Huge bags lay under her eyes. Her lips dry from the lack of fluids she’d had since arriving at the hospital earlier, having failed to keep anything down, having always puked them back up. To many, Chloe looked quite calm. But Beca knew Chloe better than anyone. And she knew her wife was terrified.

Beca clung desperately to Chloe’s hand. This had never been the plan. But that was just it - babies never stuck to a plan. They were unpredictable. And that was one of the things that terrified Beca the most as she tried to ignore the sound of all the movements and chatter of the surgeons beyond the surgical drape that was up like a wall beneath Chloe’s folded arms.  

“Chloe, you’re going to feel a strange tugging sensation in a moment.” the medical professional stood beside the couple at the head of the bed said kindly. 

But Beca didn’t acknowledge the information. She was too busy staring at her wife. This had been a very long pregnancy, and neither mother had ever expected for their baby to be delivered by cesarean section. But the midwives had decided after several hours of labour that perhaps it was best that Chloe be taken to the operating theatre to help her give birth to baby Beale.

It had been a whirlwind and Beca had been forced to wait outside the room while they prepared Chloe for surgery. The second she’d been allowed in she’d been guided to a seat beside Chloe’s head near the top of the bed and that was where Beca had sat for the past few minutes.

Her eyes widened as she heard a lot of fluid being sucked up on the other side of the drape, and she quickly looked up at the midwife stood near them, worried that it was blood. Because that was the thing about childbirth, right? There was a lot of bleeding. And it sounded like there was a LOT of blood.

“Don’t worry Mama,” the midwife said kindly, “that’s just Mom’s waters breaking and being sucked up.”

Beca eased ever-so slightly, looking back down at Chloe who hadn’t dragged her eyes from Beca’s face once since her wife had been allowed in the operating room. They squeezed one another’s hand tightly. Baby Beale had taken forever to conceive. Three long years to be precise. And when Beca thought she’d lost all hope, Chloe had turned to her one day with a positive pregnancy test. They’d never felt so happy and relieved before in their lives.  

But now? Now there was no certainty. Now they were in an operating theatre surrounded by what felt like hundreds of people in scrubs and Beca felt like she might faint because she was breathing so quickly.

“It may feel a bit weird again, Chloe,” said the medical professional with them, “but don’t worry, it’s totally normal.”

Beca watched in fear as Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, clearly in some sort of discomfort. But before Beca could demand that a member of staff do something, there was a chorus of coos and “hellooooo!”s and what she thought was a garbled “Baby’s out!” from the other side of the drape. But the room quickly fell silent for a moment and Beca felt as though her entire body had gone numb. Because she had no idea what was happening. Was their baby actually out? If so, why wasn’t it crying?

The brunette looked at her wife and could tell Chloe was wondering the exact same thing - even though her eyes were still squeezed shut. But Chloe suddenly flung her eyes open as a loud cry of a newborn baby echoed around the operating room. A chorus of light cheers and overjoyed chuckles filled the environment and all of a sudden Beca noticed the drape beside them being pulled down slightly.

“Here we gooooo!” The surgeon announced happily and Beca clasped eyes onto her baby for the first time. And her heart skipped a noticeable beat.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Chloe asked, the baby’s umbilical chord blocking the genitals from her view. But Beca could see and she let out a huge sob.

“It’s a giiiiirl!” she wailed, bringing her free hand to her mouth as she burst into tears.  

The surgeon quickly took their newborn back to hand to the midwife. In the meantime, Beca had turned back to Chloe. Both cried heavily, not caring that their wails now joined their daughter’s in contributing to the noise in the room. The two new mothers were just so overcome with relief.  

After a couple of moments Beca’s crying subsided and she sniffed loudly before tearing her eyes from her wife’s face to look around for their baby, “Wh-…where is sh-she?” she asked, a little panicked to be able to hear her daughter’s cry but not see where she was.  

“She’s in the corner over there, with the midwives.” The medical professional explained, pointing over to a corner in the room but all Beca could see were three women in scrubs, with their backs turned to the room, fussing with something.

“Is-is she okay?” Beca asked, now starting to panic a bit more. Why wasn’t their baby with them already? Wasn’t that what normally happened? Once the baby was born it was given straight to it’s mother, right? Chloe had made her sit through enough episodes of ‘One Born Every Minute’ to know that to be the truth. So why was their daughter not with them yet?

One of the midwives turned to Beca with a bright smile, “Mama, did you want to come over and cut the chord?”

Beca hesitated, looking down at Chloe who was looking up at her, her face full of worry. And Beca realised that it was her duty as Chloe’s wife to try to keep her calm while she was being operated on. So Beca took a deep breath and managed to smile, even though she was still filled with worry, “The midwives are smiling so that must be a good thing right?” And a small watery smile washed over Chloe’s face while she nodded. Beca was relieved it seemed to calm the redhead slightly. Not least of all because Beca had almost been asking that question to try to assure herself more than anything.

“Um…should I go cut the chord?” Beca asked her wife quietly, tentatively, and Chloe smiled up at her, giving her a little nod.

“Are…are you gonna be okay if I go over there though? Because if you’re not then I’ll just stay h-”

“-Beca, go see our daughter.” Chloe croaked weakly with a soft smile, “I’ll be okay.”

Beca hesitated one last time, then bent down quickly to place a chaste kiss on her wife’s lips. “I love you” she mumbled, then reluctantly released Chloe’s hand, and made her way nervously over to the corner of the room where the three midwives were waiting patiently for her, all with warm smiles on their faces. 

Her eyes fell on the deep-pink wailing body of her little girl. Her baby daughter. And her chest tightened. Beca felt so nervous. Because this was it. This tiny vulnerable thing was now her responsibility. Hers and Chloe’s, sure. But Chloe was kinda in a position right now where she couldn’t quite be there for their daughter. And from what she’d heard, Chloe wouldn’t be very mobile over the next couple of weeks as a way of recovering from the surgery she was currently undergoing. Beca would be their lifeline.

The woman swallowed loudly as she was handed a pair of scissors, and instructed by the midwives of where to cut the chord. “A-Am I not gonna hurt her though??” Beca asked in a concerned tone, her eyes looking down at her daughter who was still crying, “She looks in so much pain!”

“Beca,” one of the midwives said kindly, and the brunette looked up at her, “she’s just come out of a lovely warm wet and snuggly environment.” Beca looked back down at the baby while the midwife continued talking, “She’s crying because she’s a little shocked, that’s all. It’s nothing to be worried about.”

Beca nodded gently. That seemed to make sense. She, too, would be crying hard if she’d been torn away from Chloe for the first time in nine months. So with a slightly shaky hand, Beca reached out and cut her baby’s chord, raising her eyebrows slightly at how spongy it had felt. The new mother stepped back a couple of paces, not being able to tear her eyes from her daughter, worried that something would happen to her if she did. 

The women surrounding the newborn chatted away sweetly to Baby Beale, complimenting her on her little head of dark hair and how gorgeous her fingers and toes were. And Beca simply stood, still entirely stunned about what had happened in the past few hours. And that this was the beautiful outcome. This tiny little beautiful thing. Her  _daughter_.

She watched as one midwife gently picked up the crying baby and took her over to the baby scales. Another midwife turned to Beca, “How much do you think she weighs Mama?” and Beca shrugged, having no idea about weights or sizes. She didn’t even know how much  _she_  had weighed back when she’d been born, so she didn’t even have a ball-park figure in her head. 

Beca looked over at her wife whose eyes were on their daughter’s little wriggling crying body, and her body alone. There was a soft smile on Chloe’s face that Beca had never seen before. “I was 3.5kg when I was born.” the redhead offered and the midwives who had been looking at Chloe for  _her_  answer all smiled as she added, “But as she’s got Beca’s genes I reckon…3kg maybe?”

“Let’s see shall we?” the midwife holding the baby girl said excitably, placing Baby Beale on the scales. Beca held her breath, still remaining tucked nervously in the corner, not sure whether to wander over to the scales to keep an eye on her daughter or to return to Chloe to hold her hand again. All she maintained was so long as she still had an eye on at least  _some_  part of her daughter’s body, she could feel kinda okay. And right now she could see her baby girl’s wriggling legs. And could still hear her loud wails.

“2.7kg!” the midwives announced in a happy chorus. But Beca hesitated, panic washing over her body again, and she quickly turned to one of the midwives that had remained stood nearest to her.

“2.7kg? But…that’s pretty small right? Like, is she gonna be okay?? Will they have to take her away to be checked over?”

The midwife smiled kindly at her, “Nooooo, 2.7 is a perfectly good weight for her height and build!” she said reassuringly in a slightly amused tone, “Beca, everything’s going to be okay!”

Beca took another deep breath, turning back to her daughter to see a midwife swoop in to swaddle the wailing baby. The wailing baby that seemed to quieten a little once wrapped tightly in the warm towel that the midwives had been on standby with. 

“Did you want to take a seat again Mama and we’ll bring baby girl over to you?” another midwife asked kindly and Beca felt a little wave of panic again, but this time it was panic because she didn’t really know  _how_  to hold a baby. Not least of all her own. What if she sucked at it? What if the second her daughter was placed in her arms she started to wait hard again? After all, she was still wailing at intervals…

Beca wandered back to the seat beside her wife’s upper-body in a bit of a daze. She immediately reached out to take Chloe’s hand and Chloe looked at her in awe, that smile still on her face. 

“Are you okay?” Beca asked quietly, and Chloe nodded gently.

“Are you?” Chloe asked back and Beca nodded, raising her eyebrows when her wife quietly added, “I can’t believe we’ve got a baby!”

“Me either.” 

Beca watched as Chloe’s eyes glanced past her shoulder and the brunette turned just as one of the midwives approached them, carrying their newborn. Baby Beale was still crying slightly, but not nearly as ferociously as she had been. Beca swallowed loudly as she was instructed to sit back in her chair, which she did so. She held her breath as she watched the midwife bend towards her and Beca automatically brought her arms up in a shape that she hoped would cradle her baby correctly. And before she knew what was happening, a little light lump was placed in her arms. 

It was as though time had stood still. Beca looked down at her newborn daughter in her arms, and by some sort of miracle Baby Beale stopped crying. Beca couldn’t believe it. She was doing it. She was  _mothering her own child_! The one that Chloe had craved for so many years. The one that Beca had so desperately wanted to grant her. This little thing was finally here. And it had no idea how much it was already loved.

Beca felt tears slipping from her eyes again, a smile on her face unlike any smile she’d ever worn before. She looked from her baby’s tiny eyebrows and eyelashes, to her puffy closed eyes and little nose. She admired her tiny chin and the way her bottom lip jutted out slightly while she slept. Beca felt a surge of emotion overtake her body and in an instant she felt a love unlike any love she had ever felt before. A love unlike any love she would ever feel again.

The woman looked over at her wife and her heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat. Chloe wore an expression that Beca had never seen before. But she was sure it was the visual depiction of the love that Beca was feeling right now for their daughter. That love that Chloe was undoubtedly feeling too. 

Chloe’s bright blue eyes shone brighter than they ever had done before. Twinkling as they remained on the beautiful little face of their sleeping newborn baby, looking adoringly at her. The tiny human she had grown and protected perfectly over the past nine months. And Beca was certain that she was falling harder in love with her wife at that very moment. Because despite how exhausted Chloe probably was, and how anxious she had probably been feeling, the look on Chloe’s face was so serene and beautiful that Beca desperately wanted to remember every last detail of this very moment.

Those bright blue eyes found their way up to Beca’s deep blue eyes and the two women held a look that contained nothing but joy and unconditional love. This had been the moment they’d both been dreaming of for years. To finally have a baby of their own. To make a little family. To complete them.

Their peaceful moment was cut by a little wriggle in Beca’s arms and all of a sudden Baby Beale let out a loud squeak followed by a high-pitched wail and the new mothers immediately snapped their gaze to their newborn. But instead of panicking, like Beca always imagined she would, she instead dared to bring her hand out - the one that had been supporting her baby’s legs - and she gently brought her index finger to her daughter’s cheek, and delicately stroked the soft skin. Beca let out a light ‘shushing’ sound, over and over, swaying her body slightly. And within a matter of moments the baby settled again and fell back to sleep.

Beca’s mouth dropped open in shock when she realised what she’d just successfully done. She turned from her snoozing newborn daughter to her wife. But Chloe was simply smiling softly at her, her eyes still shining.

“I-I don’t even know how I managed that!” Beca confessed quietly but Chloe just kept smiling.

“I do.” she mumbled back, “Motherly instinct.”

And Beca just smiled. She supposed her wife had a point. She didn’t know what had driven her to do it, but she knew that Chloe loved it when she delicately stroked her cheeks when they were laid together. So Beca figured their daughter would like that too.

The moment between the two wives was interrupted again by a midwife who cleared her throat as she approached them and both women turned to her.

“Any ideas on a name yet?”

Beca and Chloe both looked down at their newborn baby. They hadn’t really spoken much about names. They’d had a list going on but neither had really found one that they’d liked enough if it was a boy. And none that they’d liked enough if it was a girl. But after a few seconds they turned to look at each other, and soft smiles grew on their faces.

Then with one content deep breath each, they said in unison, “Emma.”


	174. Bechloe - One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are reunited awkwardly months after they'd shared a one night stand.

It had all been a mistake. A huge massive fucked-up mistake that had got Beca cringing inside. Twelve months ago she and Chloe had got back from the USO tour with The Bellas. She’d signed a recording contract and so the night before Beca had been due to start her new career they’d both decided to celebrate.

They’d kinda had a few drinks.

They’d kinda kissed.

Then they’d kinda ended up having sex.

Beca had woken up the next morning, had completely panicked, and had quickly blurted to Chloe that it had been a huge mistake. That had been the morning that Beca had been due to fly out to LA to start working for Khaled’s label.  _Her_  label.

Chloe had rightfully seemed hurt. She’d revealed so many feeling to Beca the night before. Feelings that Beca had claimed that she reciprocated. Feelings that she had, for some reason, rescinded the next morning. Chloe had felt used.

They’d both argued, and the final thing Beca had said before she’d left their studio apartment for the last time had been that she hoped she never had to speak to Chloe again so she could forget any of it had ever happened. And the final thing Chloe had yelled back in floods of tears before the door slammed closed was that she wished she’d never met Beca in the first place.

Beca had cried the whole flight across the country. Because she’d hated how insecure she was. She’d hated how stubborn she was. She’d hated how afraid she’d felt. She’d hated how defensive she’d always got. And she’d hated that she’d pushed away the woman she’d secretly been in love with for years. All because she couldn’t face the beautiful reality sober.

Now, twelve months on, Beca was stood patiently on the doorstep of The Conrad’s house. She had a pink helium balloon in one hand, and a wrapped birthday present in the other. It was Bella Conrad’s first birthday party, and Stacie had invited Beca and the rest of The Bellas to celebrate.

Beca took a deep breath. This would be the first time she’d be seeing Chloe in a year. And she was terrified.

She’d muted The Bellas WhatsApp Group months ago, unable to bear seeing Chloe’s name pop up from time to time. She’d tried not to think about the redhead every day. She’d tried not to check the woman’s Facebook and Instagram accounts from time to time. She’d successfully composed text after text to send to Chloe by ways of an apology, but had always deleted them before she’d sent them.

Still, twelve months on, Chloe was all Beca ever thought about. And the bitterness of their fight last year still left a massive knot in the brunette’s stomach. She was still haunted by that look of heartbreak on Chloe’s face when she’d stupidly told her that she hadn’t meant anything that she’d said to her the night before. She’d lied.

Suddenly Beca jumped as the front door swung open and the familiar beaming smile of Stacie Conrad lit up the second she realised who it was.

“Beca!! You caaame!”

Beca was pulled into a huge hug, her face splattered into the taller brunette’s ample bosom, and she managed to mumble something along the lines of “Hey Stacie..” before finally being let go and allowed to breath.

“The girls are all here. Come on in!”

And Beca paused nervously by the front door as she watched Stacie stride through to the kitchen at the back of the house. This was it. No turning back. And they were  _all_  here. Which meant Chloe was here too.

So she slowly made her way through into the kitchen after Stacie. The second she appeared in the doorway the room erupted with shrill shrieks from the women she knew as her best friends. Her family. The family she’d sadly distanced herself from. She knew they would all take Chloe’s side if they knew why the two women had stopped talking. Hell,  _she_  took Chloe’s side! She knew she’d been an absolute idiot!

Beca found herself smothered in a tight group hug. But as her eyes moved from face to face, she couldn’t find the one face she was looking for. No Chloe. The Bellas all stepped back and Beca realised the reason why she couldn’t see Chloe was because the redhead wasn’t there.

“Is um…” Beca began, while her friends all looked awkwardly at her, “…is Chloe here, or…?”

Her friends, however, appeared to look behind her, and a familiar voice sounded just past Beca’s shoulder, “Hi Beca.”

The greeting sounded as quiet and nervous as Beca felt, and the brunette paused before turning on her heels to find the owner of the voice. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on Chloe for the first time in a year. The longest time she had ever gone without seeing her estranged best friend.

Chloe had appeared to change a lot over the past twelve months. She seemed slimmer but not gaunt. She no longer appeared to have her usual bubbly persona. The sparkle seemed to have gone from her eyes. And her hair-

Beca swallowed loudly as her gaze fell to Chloe’s hair. She’d cut it so it was no longer long and flowing as it had been when she’d known her. It was now cut to shoulder length. And she’d dyed it blonde.  _Blonde!_

Beca was lost for words as her eyes found Chloe’s and the two women stood in silence for several moments, just looking at one another. Beca desperately wanted to throw her arms around Chloe. To burst into tears and apologise again and again for what she’d done. But that wasn’t Beca.

“Uuuuum…” came Fat Amy’s high-pitched noise. The noise she made when the atmosphere felt awkward. And when  _Amy_  thought it was awkward then you  _knew_  it was.

“Yeah shall we all, maybe…” Stacie paused, waiting for Beca and Chloe to look at her, which they eventually did, “head into the lounge to join the kids?”

-

An hour later and Beca was  _still_  stuck in a corner of the lounge. The noise was high, filled with a tonne of one year olds who Stacie claimed were all Bella’s little friends. But Beca had no idea  _how_  kids so small and young could possibly comprehend friendship. Friendships were hard and complicated, especially being best friends with someone. You ended up falling for them then pining for them for a couple of years then suddenly you’re making out in the bed you’ve both shared, then you fight and-

Beca let out a sigh, glancing across the room at the door that led through to the kitchen. Chloe hadn’t left that position since they’d all been ushered into the lounge, and the redhea- the  _blonde_  stood in the doorway looking over at Beca. The second Beca had caught her eyes though, Chloe immediately looked away, taking a sip from one of the kids party cups. Beca thought it was weird that she wasn’t using a straw. Chloe had  _always_  used a straw to drink drinks. She said it stopped her from guzzling whatever liquid was in there.

“She really misses you, you know.” Fat Amy said, leaning close to Beca’s side from her seated position next to her. Beca looked down at her own party cup of juice, letting out a sad sigh.

“I really miss her too.”

Fat Amy had essentially been the only Bella that had visited Beca over the past year. For starters she was the only one who could afford to leave at the drop of a hat to wherever Beca was whenever Beca extended an invite. And for another, Beca and Fat Amy  _were_  actually close friends. Amy told Beca how it was. She was a plain communicator. And Beca responded well to that. She valued Amy’s ‘advice’ from time to time.

“So go over there and tell her then.” Amy mumbled, trying not to draw any attention to their conversation, though the noise in the room was so high it would be difficult for anyone to hear them.

Beca looked back up at Chloe and noticed that the woman had been watching her again. Chloe quickly looked down at her cup again.

“Look,” Amy continued, “I have no idea what went on between you two. None of us do. But whatever it is - or was - you have  _got_  to sort it out. Because it’s killing you both. And more importantly it’s killing us!”

Beca quickly looked down at her party cup of juice as Chloe looked back up at her, and the brunette grimaced slightly. Because Amy was right. This was  _worse_  than not seeing each other over the past year.

“We slept together.” Beca mumbled in a low voice while concentrating on swirling her juice around her cup, “And the next morning I was a total dick and freaked out and…I told her it had been a mistake…then I left.”

Beca let out a heavy sigh, then after a couple of moments furrowed her brow before turning to Amy. Because the Australian has been uncharacteristically quiet and she wondered if Amy had even heard her. But she hadn’t needed to wonder for long.

Amy sat staring at Beca in shock, her mouth having dropped wide open. Beca hesitated for a moment then cleared her throat, “Uh..Amy?” But the only noise Amy managed was a croaked “Uhuh?”, her facial expression having not changed once.

Beca fidgeted uncomfortably, finishing the final part of her juice, then looked back over at the doorway just as Chloe quickly looked away from her again. The knot in her stomach tightened. There used to be days back when they’d been living together in Brooklyn when Chloe had looked at her almost  _adoringly_  - which had probably been one of the main reasons why Beca had fallen so hard for Chloe in the first place. She’d never put herself down as someone who loved or craved attention. Not until she’d left Chloe a year ago. Since then she’d craved nobody but her, and craved attention from nobody but her.

Chloe had been everything to Beca and Beca hadn’t even realised until it was too late.

And it was that knowledge that drove the brunette to rise to her feet. She had to speak to Chloe. Just…even if it was only to apologise. And so Beca began picking her way across the busy lounge, trying to avoid the one and two year olds that were scrambling on the floor around her. She managed to make it to the other lounge door. The one that would lead her to the hallway that she could walk down towards the kitchen. There she’d be able to find Chloe.

But just as she turned into the hallway she let out a yelp as her body collided with Chloe’s. They both stood back from each other nervously, clinging to their respective party cups.

“Hi.” Beca quietly mustered.

“Hi.” Chloe whispered back, clearly lost for words.

“I was coming to find you actually.” Beca began, stuffing her free hand into the back pocket of her jeans, “I um…I need to talk to you about…you know…what happened between us.”

She felt certain tears were already beginning to well up in Chloe’s tired eyes and that didn’t help the lump that was beginning to form in Beca’s throat. She  _still_  cried over what had happened. How they’d left it.

Suddenly loud giggles sounded, and three little kids dashed out of the door Beca had just left, between the two women, and up the hallway towards the kitchen. Beca furrowed her brow. She couldn’t even remember seeing kids like that in the lounge - which showed how distracted she’d been by Chloe.

“Did you, uh…” Beca began, swallowing nervously as Chloe turned to look at her, “…did you want to go for a walk maybe?”

Chloe appeared to hesitate, taking her time to process what Beca was asking. But instead of saying no, like Beca half-expected her to say (after all, why wouldn’t she - Beca had broken her fucking heart!) Chloe simply furrowed her brow.

“Leave Bella’s party?” She said cautiously, and Beca cleared her throat. She didn’t mean they had to go far or be gone for long.

“I-I’m not suggesting we walk to Atlanta, dude!” Beca blurted, “Just…I dunno, somewhere close, like…” she paused, looking to the front door, then through to the kitchen and the back door, “…round the back yard or something.”

Chloe’s expression didn’t appear to lighten in mood and while it made Beca feel a little more uneasy than usual, it didn’t surprise her that Chloe was still mad at the way they’d ended their seven year friendship. Instead the blonde’s eyebrows rose, and Beca found herself doing something she rarely did. Beg.

“Please Chlo.” Beca said quietly, “Please.”

She watched as Chloe took a deep breath, tears brimming in her eyes as she turned to look into the lounge, shaking her head gently as though fighting with the thoughts in her brain. Then Beca saw the way her estranged best friend’s shoulders dipped slightly and that’s when she knew - Chloe would say yes.

“Okay.” Chloe muttered, and Beca slowly stepped past her, making her way through to the kitchen, pausing at one point to check that Chloe was still following her. She was.

Aubrey and Stacie were both in the kitchen, busy working out where best to put Bella’s big birthday candle on her cake. The two women looked up, a little stunned to see Beca and Chloe walking through the kitchen, one after the other. Neither Beca or Chloe had noticed their two friends. They were only really aware of each other.

The sun hit Beca’s face immediately as soon as she stepped outside, and she blinked hard for a moment while she waited for Chloe to join her. She didn’t look at the blonde when she stopped beside her. She wasn’t sure what would happen if she did. So instead Beca slowly began wandering away from the house, along the edge of the grass. To her relief Chloe slowly wandered alongside her. And they both remained in silence for several moments until Chloe final broke the awkward atmosphere.

“Why’d you do it Beca?” She asked in a quiet voice, and Beca hung her head at the sound of Chloe’s broken tone, “Why did you tell me all those things if it wasn’t how you really felt?”

Beca screwed her face up. She hated talking about feelings, especially when she was sober. Having a drink or two made everything easier.

“Why did you  _yell_?” Chloe asked, her voice breaking slightly, and that was when Beca just knew the woman was probably crying. “Beca, if I hadn’t woken up when I had, would you have just left without saying goodbye??”

Beca let out a heavy sigh while she looked down at her feet and her nose began to tingle (a sign she was close to tears). How had this all got so screwed up? Things between her and Chloe had never been easy or straight forward because there’d always been this weird underlying sexual tension going on. But things between them had never been  _this_  bad!

“Why won’t you answer me?” Chloe asked in a slightly louder voice, grabbing Beca’s arm to pull them both to a stop, “I thought you wanted to talk!”

Beca was given no choice but to look into Chloe’s eyes and the second she did she caved. Because Chloe had clearly been crying. Was clearly  _still_  crying. And it broke Beca’s heart to know that she was the cause of those tears.

“I panicked, okay??” She said finally, ignoring the way Chloe had just risen her eyebrows in surprise, “I panicked because I’d had feelings for you for so long and as soon as we had our first kiss I realised I was actually in  _love_  with you! And I just don’t  _do_  that! I don’t fall in love with people because falling in love means getting together, getting together means commitment, and commitment only leads to heartbreak because nothing that good can ever last forever!” Tears began falling from Beca’s eyes but she’d stopped caring. Just like she’d stopped caring about how loudly she was now talking.

“And this is a perfect example! I mean, look at where it put us.” she said with a loud sniff, “Sleeping together only made us unhappy. Something that I’d wanted for  _so_  long ended up breaking your heart, and mine too.”

Beca paused to let out a shaky sigh, looking up at Chloe miserably, hating to see tears running down the older woman’s face, “I lost my  _best friend_  because I’m too afraid of being in love.” Her chest felt tight, and her fingers felt tingly. But she kept her eyes on Chloe’s. Because she  _had_  to tell her everything now, while she was in the flow of doing so.

“Chloe, my mind hasn’t stopped thinking about you in years, and it definitely didn’t stop when I moved away. It’s just you rolling around and around and around in my head. Over and over.”

By some sort of miracle a tiny smile was forming in the corner of Chloe’s mouth, but Beca didn’t stop.

“I’m  _crazy_  about you, Chlo. Always have been, and I always will be.”

Beca let out a long shaky sigh, before sniffing again, “I was an idiot for telling you that us having sex was a mistake. And I’m sorry that I did. I freaked out because I thought you’d think I’d taken advantage of you because we were drunk. I-I thought you’d be mad. I thought it’d ruin our friendship. But it looks like I did that for us anyway…”

Chloe sobbed suddenly, and for a moment Beca had forgotten that she’d even been talking to her, having rambled her inner thoughts and feelings to her reflection in the mirror for so long before today.

“341 days.” was all Chloe blubbed and Beca hesitated.

“Wh-what?”

“I waited for you to come back home for 341 days.” Chloe croaked sadly, and Beca felt her heart lurch. Fuck. And here she was thinking Chloe had moved on right away, “341 days worth of getting up in the mornings and leaving your favourite mug out on the kitchen table, just in case you came back and needed a coffee. 341 days of coming home from class or work, half hoping you were sat inside our apartment waiting for me.” Chloe paused to sniff and to let out a heavy sigh, her tears having stopped falling for now, “Beca, I didn’t go to see my family for Christmas or Spring break. I didn’t dare in case you decided to come home to Brooklyn to find that I wasn’t there. Any time I  _did_ go out it would only be for the day and I would  _always_  leave you a note just in case.  _341 notes_  Beca!”

Beca swallowed loudly, still keeping her eyes on Chloe’s beautiful puffy tear-stained face while she continued telling her about how her life had been over the past year they’d been apart, “Eventually Aubrey set up an intervention. Told me to stop waiting for you to come back. To move on with my life. So…I-I reluctantly did.”

Beca’s heart began to race a little. Oh God. Why did she get this sudden sinking feeling that Chloe was going to tell her that she’d met someone and fallen in love with  _them_? Because that would be typical, wouldn’t it. Beca would finally find the balls to tell Chloe how she really felt about her and Chloe would’ve already moved on. Would have stopped waiting for her.

“I cut my hair and finally dyed it like I’d always been tempted to do.”

“It really suits you.” Beca offered with a watery smile and Chloe managed to smile slightly for the first time since Beca had arrived. A smile that quickly contorted into a worried expression as Chloe looked sheepishly at Beca.

“You always loved my red hair though. You always told me you did. So…that’s why I’d kept it my natural color for so long. I never wanted to give you a reason to hate me-“

“-I could never hate you.” Beca blurted, not realising that she’d quickly reached out to take Chloe’s hand, “You look beautiful no matter what color your hair is. No matter how much or how little make-up you wear. No matter how annoyed you get with me sometimes. I-I just…” Beca allowed herself to smile slightly as she shrugged, “…I fucking love you, dude. I’m  _in_  love with you. And I don’t-“

Suddenly a small voice piped up from the open kitchen doors, “Mamaaa!”

Beca and Chloe both jumped, turning to see who little Bella had been talking to. And to their surprise all nine of their best friends were currently stood outside the back doors, watching them both, tears rolling down their cheeks with small smiles on their faces. Little Bella Conrad had just crawled up to and was now clinging onto Aubrey’s leg, looking up at the woman with a big beaming smile. As Aubrey bent down to pick the one year old up, the rest of The Bellas all cleared their throats awkwardly and began slowly making their way inside.

Once the kitchen doors had been closed, Beca and Chloe let out small chuckles, their friends all still looking out the kitchen windows. Beca rolled her eyes and looked back to Chloe, surprised to see the woman already looking at her. But this time Chloe was looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

“I’ve never stopped loving you.” she mumbled gently and Beca took a deep shuddering breath. They both stood before one another, looking into each other’s eyes, their cheeks tear-stained, their mouths spread into light smiles. And a hush seemed to fall over the back yard of Stacie’s parents’ house.

“So are you seeing anyone, or…?” Beca asked with some caution, praying that Chloe would say no. And to her relief the woman opposite her shook her head gently.

“Are  _you_  seeing anyone?” Chloe replied and Beca also shook her head gently.

“I’ve not even been able to  _look_  at another person since I fell for you all those years ago.” Beca confessed and it seemed to be just what Chloe had hoped to hear. Because the blonde took Beca’s other hand, and their bodies leant closer together.

Beca looked up into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, not ever wanting to be the reason for tears to fall from them again. And in that moment she made herself a silent promise to do anything and everything to make Chloe happy. Starting with right now.

And with one small glance at each other’s lips, and one last deep breath, Beca and Chloe gently kissed. The moment was short-lived when loud cheers and clapping erupted from the kitchen. The two women parted, embarrassed grins on their faces as they turned to see their best friends all at the windows, all with massive smiles on their faces.

Beca wouldn’t ever know how many of The Bellas had originally known about her and Chloe’s ‘one night stand’. But none of that mattered. Because Beca and Chloe now dub that night and the long year following as just another chapter in their romantic story.


	175. Bechloe - Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Chloe is terrified of thunderstorms and Beca surprises Chloe by comforting her.'

##  **Refuge: A place or situation providing safety or shelter.**

_“She’s crazy about you Beca.”_

Was the first thing Beca had properly heard about it. Sat around a small table outside Flo’s smoothie van ‘ _Smoothie Flow_ ’ within the company of a few of her best friends: Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Emily. She’d graduated from Barden with two of them last year, and Emily was due to start her Junior year at the College next month. 

 _“Amy if I believed half the stuff you told me I’d probably be backpacking in India somewhere…”_ Beca had replied, unamused by Amy’s insistence that Chloe was in love with her.  Beca had had no reason to believe the Australian. After all, she and Chloe were best friends. Sure, they’d shared a fold-out bed in the studio apartment they shared with Amy but that was only because they  _had_  to.

 _“Actually, Amy’s right.”_  Aubrey had interjected and Beca’s mouth had dropped open in shock,  _“Chloe HAS had a toner for you since college. She’s completely besotted by you.”_

Since then, it had been all that Beca could think about. For seven months. Mostly because she’d been a little stunned by the revelation. It was one thing for Amy to say it, but it was a whole other ball-game if Aubrey said it. 

Seven months of suddenly noticing the way Chloe looked at her a lot, or in a certain way. Seven months of realising just how well Chloe knew her. Seven months of realising just how comfortable she made Beca feel. Seven months of noticing the way they both seemed to have this weird ‘coupley-relationship without being a couple’ kinda thing. Seven months of realising she actually also had a huge toner for Chloe too.

Beca had so desperately wanted to tell Chloe how she felt. But Beca didn’t  _do_  talking about feelings. So instead she just happily bumbled through life, making the most of the day-to-day interactions she and Chloe shared. Until one stormy night in August.

A loud crack followed by a low rumble of thunder sounded and Beca was awoken to a loud yelp. But it hadn’t been a yelp that she’d cried out herself. It had been from the woman who shared the bed with her. Her best friend. Her crush.  _Chloe_.

She heard some scrambling with some laboured breathing, a couple of clicks of the bedside lamp, then a bit of a groan. “ _Beca_!” Chloe whispered from amongst the darkness of the apartment, “The power’s out!”

Beca rubbed her eyes, let out a tired sigh, then turned to the ‘table’ on her side of the bed (the one that was actually just a bit of wood on top of the radiator). She nudged the ghastly photo of Amy dressed as ‘Fat Amy Winehouse’ (that the Australian had given to her as a Christmas present last year) in her slumbered state, and grabbed her phone, putting the ‘torch’ mode on it. And suddenly their section of the studio apartment lit up. Beca let out a sleepy sigh, placing her phone face-down on her ‘bedside table’ and turned back onto her left side.

Chloe lay facing her, her eyes wide, her expression oozing nothing but fear. They didn’t often have storms here in Brooklyn. But when they did, Beca was reminded that Chloe was terrified of them. There was a flash of lightening from behind the flimsy blinds and curtains they had over the windows, followed quickly by another heavy crack of thunder which rumbled long and low for several seconds. And Beca watched as her best friend squeezed her eyes shut. 

Before she knew what was happening, Beca surprised herself by shifting her body closer to the centre of their crappy bed that Chloe was already tucked into, reaching out, and wrapping her right arm around Chloe’s trembling body. She didn’t know how to do this whole ‘comforting’ thing. But she figured it couldn’t hurt to try. Especially as Chloe seemed so afraid.

She felt Chloe wind her arm around her waist and tuck close into her body, tangling their legs together. And the redhead let out a shaky sigh as she tucked her head under Beca’s chin, her breath washing over the petite woman’s neck, sending small warm tingles across her body. Beca swallowed loudly, swishing her fingertips across Chloe’s lower back, trying to help calm her. 

Chloe let out a small whimper when the thunder cracked again and Beca felt the woman tighten her grip on the back of her pyjama top for a moment, as though worried she might let her go. So after a few moments Beca thought that now might be a time to distract the redhead. To perhaps gently suggest to her that she felt something more to her than just friendship.

So with a deep breath, ignoring the way her stomach knotted in desire at the scent of Chloe’s sweet smelling shampoo, Beca slowly loosened her grip around Chloe’s trembling body. “Please don’t leave me!” Chloe squeaked quietly, but Beca persisted, pulling herself free from the woman’s grip.

“I’m not leaving you Chlo,” Beca began as she turned to her phone, grabbing hold of it, “I just need you to listen to something.” she added, as she leant over the side of the bed, reaching down to grab hold of her Beats that she’d discarded on the floor before going to sleep a few hours ago. Just as she managed to reach them, another loud clap of thunder sounded and Chloe let out another yelp.

“ _Please_ , Beca!” Chloe begged quietly, and it was definitely enough for Beca to hasten her movements, returning to face her best friend in their bed, though accidentally shining the torch from her phone in her eyes, which only made Chloe squeak again.

“Shit. Sorry dude.” Beca muttered, quickly switching off the torch function. “This is just a song that reminds me a lot of you…” she said quietly as she unravelled her headphones, “…and our life here in Brooklyn.” 

Beca successfully plugged the Beats into her iPhone. Meanwhile, Chloe had tucked her body as close to Beca’s as possible, as though Beca were some form of refuge from the storm. “Okay.” Beca whispered finally, holding the Beats out to Chloe through the dark. “Take these.” 

After some fumbling Chloe took hold of the headphones and Beca could see through the dim light from her phone screen that her best friend had managed to slip them successfully over her ears. This was when Beca’s heart began to race a little. Because this right here and what was about to come was a huge step in their friendship. It had the potential to become the first step in a romantic relationship, if what Beca had planned went accordingly.

“Relax.” Beca said calmly to Chloe, and the redhead settled her head back down on her pillow, taking several deep breaths as she looked over at Beca. The brunette looked down at her phone, pulled up the Spotify app, and found a playlist that she’d made herself several months ago. Any song that reminded her of Chloe or the love that she had for Chloe or their ‘situation’…they went in this playlist. But one song in particular rang the most true to Beca. It was everything she’d ever wanted to say to Chloe and more. And she hoped that Chloe would understand.

[She clicked on  **‘Sentimental’ by WMD**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F71DvUhADLb1FDO80qLAkpt%3Fsi%3DAOhdUuWtQrK6ZNz69GMYEQ&t=MTgxNTlhYTIzYjI2NDY4Y2ViMWQzOTdlNjAyNmRiYTI0YzhkOTFmOCxIelNpd2Nncw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173477877743%2Fhey-just-wanted-to-say-i-absolutely-adore-your&m=1). And she heard the song begin to play through the headphones. 

Beca laid her head back down on the pillow, facing Chloe. She could see the woman’s beautiful features lit up delicately by the low light from her phone that she lay to rest on the windowsill behind their bed. There was a long instrumental intro to the song, something that always instilled calmness into Beca’s being if she was ever feeling stressed or over-emotional about something. A calmness that seemed to resonate with Chloe right now, a tranquil expression now on the redhead’s face. Another low rumble of thunder sounded, but Chloe didn’t flinch, and that was when Beca knew that the music was working.

##  _Life. With. You. Is. s^#{*d! </jy._

She noticed a slight murmuring of robotic lyrics over the music, through the headphones, and Beca realised this was it. 

##  _Life. With. You. Is. schdro^#{/* >._

Chloe was about to hear what she’d so desperately wanted to tell her for months. And Chloe’s brow lightly furrowed as the song had odd robotic whirrs happening in the background to the beautiful instrumental. Beca knew why the woman was probably confused. These weren’t exactly going to be the easiest lyrics to decipher at first.

But Beca had listened to the song so many times that she knew the lyrics inside out. 

##  _Life. With. You. Is._  
Warm.  
Laughter.  
Rain.  
Beauty.  
Relief.  
Quiet.  
Pleasure.  
Promise.

Beca noticed the way Chloe’s brow had unknitted, and the way tears had begun welling up in her eyes as the robotic voice continued in a monotone voice:

##  _Warm._  
Laughter.  
Rain.  
Beauty.  


Beca dared to smile slightly. Because she really  _did_  mean all these things. Life with Chloe  _was_ warm. It did involve a lot of laughter. And yeah they sometimes had days when they bickered about something. But then the beauty of it all was that they  _never_ went to sleep on an argument. 

##  _Life. With. You. Is._  
Warm.  
Laughter.  
Rain.  
Beauty.  
Relief.  
Quiet.  
Pleasure.  
Promise.

Beca couldn’t explain just how relieved she always felt to come home to Chloe after a long day at work. She would always listen. Would have always made her dinner. Chloe would let her lay down on their bed during whatever Netflix show they were binge-watching and Beca would always let Chloe plait her hair. She actually liked it. 

It was in those quiet moments that Beca understood the pleasure of a simple life. Of coming home to Chloe. And the unspoken promise they shared that so long as they lived together they would always protect one another. Would always be there for each other.

##  _Warm.  
Laughter.  
Rain.  
 _schdro^#{/* >__

Beca noticed that a soft smile was now plastered over Chloe’s face and she was overjoyed that this song must be having the effect she had hoped on her best friend. Her  _crush_. Because what Beca had planned for when the beat dropped was something she hoped Chloe would respond well to. 

##  __Heaven.  
 _ _Heaven.  
__ _ _Heaven.___ _

Beca sat up slightly, still looking over at Chloe, whose expression turned to an expectant one in the dim light from Beca’s phone. 

##  ____Heaven.  
_ _ __Heaven.  
_ _ __Heaven.  
_ _ __Heaven._ _ _ _

Chloe’s bright blue eyes followed Beca’s face as the brunette hovered near her own face. 

##  ____Heaven.  
_ _ __Heaven.  
_ _ __Heaven.  
_ _ __Heaven.  
_ _ __Heaven._ _ _ _

Beca swallowed loudly, reaching out to cup Chloe’s cheek. It was the only way she could tell if Chloe was against the idea of what she was about to do.

##  ______schdro^#{/* >_ _   
_ _ __Heaven._ _ _ _

But Chloe didn’t turn away. Didn’t pull herself out of Beca’s grasp. She just looked up at the younger woman, her breath having hitched in her throat, having completely forgotten that a storm still rumbled outside. Because Beca was slowly bringing her face closer to Chloe’s.

##  ____Heaven._ _   
_ _

There was a pause in the song and Beca counted two beats in her head, then quickly dove her lips down to place a crushing kiss on Chloe’s mouth, their lips colliding the second the beat dropped in the song. She felt her best friend immediately reciprocating the kiss, Chloe’s arms wrapping tight around her waist while Beca snuck her right leg between both Chloe’s legs. Her thumb felt wet, and Beca realised the tears that had been threatening to fall had finally done so, now rolling down Chloe’s cheeks while her eyes remained squeezed shut.

Beca slid her tongue delicately across Chloe’s bottom lip, and the redhead granted her access, immediately opening her mouth so Beca could slip her tongue into Chloe’s mouth. They both let out content sighs, then took sharp intakes through their noses as their kisses became deeper, faster, noisier, and more passionate. Beca hadn’t realised just how good this first kiss could feel, but now she was in the throws of it, she realised she never wanted to stop.

She could feel Chloe tugging at the back of her pyjama top, and Beca let out a light moan from the back of her throat when she felt Chloe dragging her fingernails up the skin of her back. Then suddenly the song quietened and the two women broke their kiss with one final content sigh, leaning their foreheads against one another while they smiled, and the song slowly faded out to the end.

“That was better than I ever imagined it could be.” Beca whispered with a grin of disbelief, her eyes looking down at Chloe’s lips as they also curled into a grin.

“I can’t believe you just did that…” Chloe whispered back, a light giggle falling out of her mouth and Beca chuckled.

“Me either.” she said as she leant her head back, looking down at Chloe affectionately. The headphones had somehow slipped from Chloe’s head in the heat of their passionate kiss, and Beca loved how messy her red hair had become because of it. She removed her hand from Chloe’s cheek, and reached up to delicately stroke a lock of her long red hair behind her ear. “I’m not sorry I did it though.”

And Chloe brought her face up to Beca’s, nudging the tip of her nose delicately with the tip of her own nose, “Me either.” she replied with a whisper, and they began gently making out in their fold-out bed, the slowly diminishing storm outside now a forgotten memory while **[the next song on the playlist began playing through the headphones](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F1wjzFQodRWrPcQ0AnYnvQ9%3Fsi%3DAYDBzSQsRIC9ZvKcQd6zVA&t=YzdiNmZlYjVmMjEyNDRkNTlmMGRlNDFlNTA5MjAzOThmNGMwYmQxNyxIelNpd2Nncw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173477877743%2Fhey-just-wanted-to-say-i-absolutely-adore-your&m=1).**


	176. Bechloe - Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe attempt to incorporate a 'sleep routine' for their baby...

Beca let out a huge heavy sigh of frustration, her eyes closed and her hands over her face. Her ears were ringing and her agitation was building.

Two nights. They’d been attempting this fucking new ‘sleep routine’ with their seven week old son for  _two nights_  now and neither she, nor her wife,  _or_ her son had reaped any benefits. She hadn’t even wanted to bother with a routine. But Chloe had. And as with most things, Chloe always got her way.

Sonny had been “crying it out” for over an hour now. It was 2am. And the two new mothers hadn’t had a proper stretch of sleep in weeks.

Beca heard a groan fall out of her wife’s mouth, “You know what?” Chloe mumbled in an exhausted tone, “Maybe I’ll just go and bring him in here to sleep tonight.”

“Ugh yes!” Beca exclaimed in relief, having spent the past couple of days desperately begging her wife to cave and let Sonny fall asleep with them for a few hours. It seemed to be the only thing that comforted him overnight.

But the brunette turned to her wife who was currently looking at her seriously with her eyebrows raised and Beca got a sinking feeling that she was in trouble.

“That was a test.” Chloe said seriously in a disappointed tone, “And you failed.”

Beca rolled her eyes then shimmied over to wrap her arms tight around her wife’s waist, her head resting on the woman’s bosom, her voice becoming whiney because she was so tired, “ _Pleeeeease_  babe, we haven’t slept properly in days! Please, please, pleeeeease!”

After a few moments hearing nothing but Sonny’s loud wails from the little room next door, Chloe let out a heavy sigh, “ _Fine_.” she muttered, tugging Beca’s arms from around her waist, “But you’re going to get him.”

And that was all the encouragement Beca needed to drag her exhausted body out of their large bed and shuffle through to their son’s little nursery. “Heeey…” she said softly, approaching his crib and reaching down to pick him up, “…alright little dude, you win this round.”

Beca held the baby in her arms, and Sonny Mitchell’s wails became less strained and more calmer. The mother hushed her son gently, rocking him back and forth as she did so, and before long his crying had stopped completely. Beca let out a sigh of relief, and slowly made her way back to the main bedroom of their New York apartment.

She paused in the doorway, looking at the large bed she had left minutes ago. An affectionate smile spread across Beca’s face as her gaze fell on the body of her wife. Chloe Mitchell had fallen into a deep sleep, now sprawled across the large bed. Her hair matted and unwashed, her pyjama top stained with breast milk and suspected baby puke, and her face boasting huge bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep since giving birth to their son seven weeks ago. But Beca didn’t care. Because there lay her wife - the most beautiful woman in the world. And Beca fell more in love with her as each day passed.

“Come on buddy.” Beca whispered to her son who was currently laying still in her arms, looking up at her with his bright blue eyes, “Let’s give Mommy some peace and kip on the sofa tonight instead…”

And the petite brunette made her way out of the bedroom to give her wife the opportunity to catch up on some sleep.


	177. Staubrey - Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie watches Aubrey with Bella.

Stacie stood in the doorway of ‘the forth bedroom’ in her parents house. Her bottom lip was pulled into her mouth and held in place by her teeth. And her hazel eyes peered into the room, gazing happily at the two people within it.

The Atlanta sun drifted in through the windows, and touched upon a crib. Her daughter’s crib. Bella had been born to Stacie Conrad five months ago. Five months of extensively sleepless nights and Stacie discovering what it truly meant to be a ‘strong independent woman’. She hadn’t ever planned on having a baby so young. But to many, 25 wasn’t young at all.

Bella wasn’t currently in that crib, however. No. The baby was currently laid curled up in the arms of a woman that Stacie had known for seven years, but who had only  _really_  gotten to know properly over the past couple of months.

Aubrey Posen. Once uptight and a ball of stress, now sat on the rocking chair in Bella’s little bedroom, gently rocking back and forth while she sang softly to the baby in her arms. Stacie’s heart warmed as she watched the blonde adoringly, loving the calm smile on the woman’s serene face. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the way Aubrey’s long golden hair shimmered in the low morning sunlight, falling beautifully off her shoulders. Aubrey lived the nearest to her out of all of their friends, and as such had been a regular visitor to The Conrad household. Bella even recognised the woman whenever she saw her - which was more than could be said for their other friends.

Over the past couple of months Stacie and Aubrey had become closer and closer. They took Bella on days out together. They both took it in turns to change her diapers. They had breakfast, lunch, and dinner all together whenever Aubrey was round. They sang to Bella as much as possible - a natural thing for both of them to do. And the two women had kinda, accidentally…fallen in love.

A soft smile swept over Stacie’s face as she admired Aubrey’s beautiful features and toned physique. Last night they had slept together for the first time. A moment that had been on the cards for several weeks now but a topic that neither woman had dared to brooch until Stacie had asked Aubrey not to go to bed in the spare room like she usually did and asked that she go to bed with her instead. Aubrey had replied with a deep kiss. Their  _first_  kiss.

Stacie had only awoken several minutes ago to find that the side of the bed that she’d last seen Aubrey sleeping on was empty. And when she’d gone to investigate her whereabouts, she’d found her here. In her daughter’s little bedroom. Singing to Bella softly, with a content smile on her face.

Stacie was in love.  _So_  in love with the two people before her. Her daughter. And this woman that she so desperately wanted to call her girlfriend.

The tall brunette found herself walking slowly into the little room, smiling affectionately at Aubrey who looked up at her with a soft smile. Stacie paused just in front of the rocking chair, then slowly brought her hands down to lean her hands on the arms of the furniture, her face mere inches from Aubrey’s face.

“Good morning.” Aubrey mumbled in a content tone and a smile grew on Stacie’s face as she saw the woman glance down at her lips.

“Mmm, it is.” Stacie agreed, before slowly drawing her lips to Aubrey’s and kissing her softly.


	178. Bechloe - Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Could you do a one shot where Chloe/beca are pregnant with twins or even triplets?'

Beca and Chloe have just been told that Chloe is expecting twins. They’ve been trying to get pregnant for four years and have been unsuccessful in the past.

 **BECA:**  Can we just have a minute to talk in private please?

The consultant leaves the room and Beca turns to Chloe, somewhat panicked.

 **BECA:**  What do we do??

 **CHLOE:**  What do you mean ‘what do we do’?

 **BECA:**  Twins.  _Twins_!

 **CHLOE:**  Beca, you’re panicking..

 **BECA:**  Uhuh! Join me, won’t you!!

Chloe rolls her eyes.

 **BECA:**  What do you say we just keep one, and then..I dunno..give the other one away!

 **CHLOE:**  We can’t split them up!

 **BECA:**  Why not?? We could give each of them half a medallion. And then yeeears later they’ll find each other and be reunited! I mean that’s a great day for everybody..

Chloe lets out a sigh, raising her eyebrows at her wife.

 **CHLOE:**  Okay but what if the person who adopts the other one is horrible?

 **BECA:**  What if they’re not? Wh-what if it’s adopted by a king!

 **CHLOE:**  Yeah, because I hear the king is looking to adopt…

The room falls silent and Beca swallows loudly. She is still clearly panicking.

 **BECA:**  Chloe, we are not ready to have two babies.

Tear begin to brim in Chloe’s eyes, and she is clearly getting anxious that her wife isn’t okay with the idea of them having a baby.

 **CHLOE:**  That doesn’t matter! We have waited so long for this! I don’t care if it’s two babies. I don’t care if it’s  _three_  babies! I don’t even care if the entire cast of ‘Eight is Enough’ comes out of here!

She points to her stomach and Beca is looking sheepish.

 **CHLOE:**  We are having them because they are our children.

Beca holds her hands up to try to calm her, looking a little less panicky.

 **BECA:**  Okay…

Beca leans forward and pulls her wife into a tight hug, hushing her gently.

 **BECA:**  I’m sorry.

 **CHLOE:**  I know it’s a shock. But we’ll figure it out. We always figure things out.


	179. Bechloe - Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between PP1 and PP2 - Beca has to go and talk to Chloe about their friendship...

“Hey, have you spoken to Chloe today?”

Beca furrowed her brow while she held her phone to her ear. Aubrey  _never_ called her. And when she did it was normally because she couldn’t get hold of Chloe for some reason.

“Uh no? I’ve literally just woken up.” Beca replied down the phone, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Seriously? It’s like 11am!” came Aubrey’s response and Beca rolled her eyes.

Aubrey had graduated from Barden almost two years ago. Since then Beca and Chloe had both shared Captaincy of The Barden Bellas - their collegiate acapella group.

“Well can you please go downstairs and talk to her?” The older woman said in a bossy tone and Beca said up in her bed with a small groan. She hated being told what to do.

“Why the hell do I need to go and  _talk_  to her??”

She heard Aubrey let out a heavy sigh down the phone and Beca found herself hesitating for a moment.

“Chloe’s worried that you don’t really care much about her.”

Beca wrinkled her nose up, furrowing her brow, “Wh-hat?” she said with a light chuckle. Because that was absurd! “Why does she think that??”

She found herself glancing over at a photo board that she had hung up on the wall beside her bed, her eyes falling on some selfies that Chloe had taken of the two of them together. Beca had never told anyone before, but she found herself looking at those particular photos more than all the others. She had no idea why. But she did.

Because Chloe was… _special_. She knew Beca better than any of The Bellas. Had this way of knowing what she was thinking or feeling. Beca always found herself in Chloe’s bedroom to chat to her about set-lists for upcoming performances or upcoming exams. Chloe always ended up going to concerts with her because Chloe was the only Bella up for seeing  _any_  band whether the redhead knew them or not (and thanks to Beca’s specific taste in music she usually didn’t). Chloe always saved her the last slice of cake if Beca was working a shift at the radio station - which Beca was always grateful for when she got home. And Chloe was the only Bella that Beca felt comfortable sharing the ‘double armchair’ with during movie-nights. How did Chloe not realise how much Beca cared about her?

“Because apparently you haven’t really spoken to her in a couple of days.” Aubrey said down the phone and Beca let out a short sigh. Beca had been so busy with late shifts at the radio station and preparing for finals that she’d barely been home the past couple of days. But that didn’t mean Beca didn’t  _care_  about Chloe!

“Right,” Beca said with a bit of a groggy groan, “I’ll go talk to her now.”

“Good.” came Aubrey’s curt reply, and she ended the call just as Beca began sliding out of bed.

The brunette chucked a hoodie on and pattered down the stairs that led from her attic bedroom down to the first floor where Chloe’s bedroom stood. She paused outside the woman’s door and knocked gently on it. After a couple of moments she heard Chloe’s light tone call out “Come in!” and Beca slowly stepped into the bedroom.

“Hey.” Beca said quietly, her eyes immediately resting on Chloe’s body as the redhead sat at her desk, pouring over her Russian Lit books. Beca closed the door over then slowly stepped further into the room while Chloe turned to look over at her.

“Hey Beca. Everything okay?” Chloe asked, but Beca could tell her best friend was forcing a smile. Something was bothering her.

“Yeah, uh…” Beca began, coming to a stop beside Chloe’s desk and perching on the edge of it, “…I’ve just got off the phone to Aubrey, actually.” She watched as Chloe looked down in embarrassment, “Dude,  _why_  do you think I don’t care about you?”

Beca noticed the way Chloe had begun tapping her fingers nervously on the arms of her office-chair, as though toying with how best to answer. The redhead just shrugged, keeping her eyes down on her books as she said quietly, “I-I dunno. I guess…for a while I thought you considered me as your best friend or…more  _special_  than the other Bellas.”

Chloe looked back up at Beca and the brunette was a little shocked to see that the woman had tears forming in her eyes, “But then I’ve barely seen you these past couple of days and…well I figured I must have got it all wrong.”

Beca’s mouth hung open a little in surprise. She hadn’t  _meant_  to make Chloe feel like that. She was used to being her own independent person. Doing her own thing and just seeing people if she  _had_  to.

“Dude, you know what I’m like.” Beca began, “You’ve lived with me for almost two years now!” How was she going to get Chloe to see that she  _did_  mean something to her without going too OTT?

“Look, I’m obsessed with my own space and alone time. You know that. But I always seem to find myself in here,” she motioned to Chloe’s bedroom, “or texting you some random gifs that I find because I know only you would get them,” she watched as a small smile began to grow on Chloe’s face, “or asking you if you’d come with me to a concert.”

Beca stood up from the desk and turned to look seriously at Chloe while the redhead looked up at her, “Dude, I’m not like that with anyone else. So…if I wanna spend time with you and talk to you consistently then just know that you’re special, yeah?”

“Okay.” Chloe managed to croak out quietly with a small smile.

“Okay.” Beca echoed with a firm nod. The two best friends stood in silence for a moment then Beca took a deep breath, “So I’m gonna head downstairs and make a coffee. You want anything?”

“Ooh!” Chloe said brightly as she began standing up from the seat but Beca held a hand out.

“Woah, woah. Where do you think you’re going?” Beca asked with a furrowed brow, something that had caught Chloe off guard and the redhead hesitated.

“To…go with you down to the kitchen?”

“Nuh-uh.” Beca replied with a shake of her head, “You need to study, Beale. Get your revision cards together and I’ll be back here to test you in ten minutes, okay?”

A small smile had appeared on Chloe’s face as her eyes lit up, sitting back down on her office-chair and looking up at Beca, “Okay.” she said quietly and Beca gave her one last grin, before turning on the spot and beginning to make her way out.

“I’m guessing you’ll be having a lemon and ginger tea?” The brunette asked rhetorically as she reached the door and Chloe just smiled as she watched her best friend leave her bedroom.

“Yes please!”


	180. Bechloe & The Bellas - Bubba Beale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellas Whatsapp - Fat Amy reveals something about Beca & Chloe

**Fat Amy** : Oh my God. You will not BELIEVE Beca’s new thing *laughing/crying emoji*

 **CR** : Oh my God.

 **Stacie** : PLEASE let this be a Bhloe-thing!

 **Emily** : Eeeeeeeeeeee *heart-eyed emoji*

 **Jessica** : Are we gonna see it?

 **Ashley** : Do we even WANT to see it? *embarrassed emoji*

 **Jessica** : Good point babe..

 **Aubrey** : Oh God, what is it?? *puke emoji*

 **Flo** : Is it romantic?? *heart-eyed emoji*

 **Stacie** : Well it’s gotta be if it involves Chloe *teasing emoji*

 **CR** : Do they still have no idea you know about them Amy?

Fat Amy grinned as she looked up from her phone and peered between the clothes rail that divided her bed from Beca and Chloe’s shared fold-out bed. She’d managed to successfully sneak home last night and neither of them had woken. Just like neither of them had realised she’d snuck in the other night. Which is why she’d kinda been in the unfortunate position to be woken by some very loud moans by Chloe. Followed by some very loud moans by Beca.

The two women had got up and gone to work the next morning with no knowledge that their other roommate had even come home. Much to Amy’s delight. She’d immediately texted The Bellas in a private chat group on WhatsApp that they’d set up back in college called ‘Project Bhloe’ - when they all suspected that the two would make a perfect couple even though both Beca and Chloe flat out denied anything was going on between them.

 **Fat Amy** : Absolutely no idea!

 **CR** : *laughing/crying emoji* amazing

 **Stacie** : *laughing/crying emoji*

 **Lilly** : *teasing emoji* I love how sneaky this all is.

 **Aubrey** : God, so it DOES involve Chloe??

 **Fat Amy** : Ahh yeah. Hold on, I think she’s about to do it again.

Amy brought her phone out slightly, curling it around the clothes rail, aiming it at her two roommates while they lay curled up in bed together. She pressed the ‘live video’ option and The Bellas began to watch a live feed of what was happening in the studio apartment.

A long rippling giggle came out of Chloe’s mouth which caused a chuckle to leave Beca’s.

“Do it again.” Chloe said in a sweet voice and Beca probably rolled her eyes, rolling off Chloe’s body slightly, reaching down to the floor on her own side of the bed, and pretending to pick something up.

The brunette sat up and knelt over Chloe’s upper-body, then mimicked grinding a pepper grinder all over the redhead’s face while Chloe beamed up at her. Then suddenly Beca zoomed her head down and kissed her furiously over her cheeks and forehead, finishing at her lips while Chloe giggled loudly.

Fat Amy couldn’t help the massive grin on her face as Beca sat back up, pretended to place the grinder back down on the floor, then returned to lay over the redhead with a relaxed smile on her face. Chloe was beaming up at the younger woman, clearly besotted by her while Beca stroked her red hair back affectionately.

“One more.” she dared to ask, but Beca just chuckled loudly.

“No more!”

“Why not??”

“Because the kiss-grinder is gonna run out of power! It needs to charge up for a while.”

Chloe poked her bottom lip out which only made Beca chuckle again, the brunette bringing her left hand from Chloe’s hair and using her index finger to flick Chloe’s bottom lip, “Aww,” Beca teased, “is bubba Beale unhappy ‘cause she’s not getting her way?”

A small smile poked from the corners of Chloe’s mouth though she tried hard to remain looking disappointed, “No. She’s disappointed because her girlfriend normally  _always_  let’s her get her way!”

After a few moments of looking down into Chloe’s eyes, Beca let out a sigh of defeat, rolling back off her girlfriend’s body, reaching down for the ‘kiss-grinder’ and repeating the move she’d just done - kissing Chloe all over her face.

“There, I’ve now peppered you with a whole  _day’s_  worth of kisses!” Beca exclaimed finally with a jokingly serious look on her face and Chloe merely grinned.

“Totes worth it.” She mumbled, then grabbed a fistful of the front of Beca’s pyjama top, and pulled her body on top of hers. They began to make out. And that was when Fat Amy decided they’d  _all_  seen enough, ending the ‘live video’.

 **Flo** : *heart-eyed emoji*

 **Emily** : Peppered kisses *heart-eyed emoji*

 **CR** : Can we PLEASE focus on the nickname ‘bubba Beale’?? *laughing/crying emoji*

 **Stacie** : Beca is SO whipped!

 **Aubrey** : *laughing/crying emoji* agreed!

 **Ashley** : Oh God. PLEASE can we tell them we know??

 **Jessica** : Just like, really subtly.

 **Ashley** : Like next week when we all get together at Barden for our little reunion!

 **Jessica** : Like, we could just casually start calling Chloe ‘Bubba’ *laughing/crying emoji*

 **CR** : YES *laughing/crying emoji*

 **Fat Amy** : Oh yeah, it’s on! *laughing/crying emoji*

 **Stacie** : This is gonna be amazing *laughing/crying emoji*

Amy grinned as she put her headphones back in her ears and started playing her new ‘Discover Weekly’ playlist on Spotify. Beca and Chloe, meanwhile, continued their heavy make-out session, completely oblivious that their other roommate was home.


	181. Staubrey - First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Elliott Conrad takes his first steps, much to the delight of his Moms and his big sister, Bella.

Stacie sat frozen to the spot on the couch of her lounge, her heart hammering her chest in excitement, her mouth wide open in surprise. Barely 10 seconds ago her 15 month old son had let go of her hands and had stood on his own for the very first time. Sat on a kids stool a little way opposite them was Bella, her five year old daughter.

Bella had her arms outstretched towards her little brother with a massive smile on her face, “Come on, Elliott!” she said sweetly, curling her fingers back over and over as a way of encouraging him to move over towards her. This was it. The youngest Conrad was about to take his first steps.

“Aubrey!!” Stacie called out to her wife, knowing she was only in the next room along. She couldn’t have her miss out on this pivotal moment. Especially as they hadn’t been together when Stacie’s daughter had taken her first steps a few years ago. Aubrey always said to the brunette that she felt a little disappointed they’d not started dating sooner, that way she’d have been around for more of Bella’s firsts..

Stacie watched in delight as her son slowly wobbled forward, and she let out a light squeal of delight, while also noticing her wife dive into the room out of the corner of her eye. Little Elliott Conrad took several wobbly steps forward then crumpled to a little heap on the floor, wondering why the three females in his life were squealing and giggling and clapping with job. The little boy looked to his mother’s with a big smile and mimicked their claps.

“Clever boooooy!” Aubrey cooed at her son, her heart swelling with pride. She’d loved Bella as if she were her own from the moment she’d first met the baby upon returning from the USO tour with the rest of her friends a few summers ago. But Elliott was the child she’d carried and given birth to. They were all one family, all four of them together. But Aubrey would always have a particular tug towards their son just as Stacie would always have a particular tug towards Bella.

“Let’s give it another go, Elz.” Stacie said enthusiastically to her son, leaning forward to scoop him up and returned to the position they had been. Bella resumed her position on the little stool, her arms outstretched again to encourage her little brother to wobble over to her.

Elliott Conrad let go of his Mama’s hands once again, too a couple of moments to find his balance, then managed a few more steps than last time before falling to a heap again. The little family clapped and smiled again, all thrilled by the new milestone, all thrilled to be present.

“That’s  _it_  Elliott! You nearly did it!” Bella cried out in delight, her smile broader than it ever had been before, and Stacie smiled at her daughter, loving how brilliant she was at being a big sister. Bella had taken to her little brother like a duck to water. She’d been  _so_  excited when Stacie and Aubrey had sat her down and told her that she would be getting a little brother or sister, that Mommy just had to grow it in her tummy first, not Mama this time.

The same procedure happened again. Elliott’s placed by Stacie, the little boy letting go of his Mama’s hands when he was ready, steadying his balance, then wobbling forward towards his big sister. He continued - one wobbly step after another - until suddenly he threw himself into Bella’s arms and The Conrad’s all squealed in delight. Diving forward to share a massive group hug.

Stacie’s heart swelled as she looked down at her little family. Her wife who placed a large kiss on their daughter’s cheek while her arms squeezed around her shoulders, before leaning down to place a kiss on top of their son’s head. Before Bella, Stacie hadn’t cared so much about the importance of family. The importance of finding a partner to go through life with. The importance of bringing children into the world and raising them within a safe and happy home.

But Bella had changed that. And quickly after, Aubrey had contributed to the change. The two number one females in Stacie’s life had turned her world upside down for the better. And now she knelt happily on the floor, in their little apartment, with her arms around her children and wife.

“Can we try it again?” Bella squeaked and both Stacie and Aubrey peeled their arms from around each other and their children.

“Of course!” Aubrey said, making her way over to the couch, wanting to be the one to set her son off on his walk this time.

“Yeah, I’ll film it this time to send to the rest of The Bellas.” Stacie said, quickly getting to her feet and grabbing her phone. Bella, meanwhile, scooped her little brother up from under his arms, and heaved him over to their Mommy.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” Aubrey asked her daughter and Bella nodded, quickly skipping back to her chair with a big smile. Aubrey placed another light kiss on her son’s head, “And are  _you_  ready sweetheart?” she rhetorically asked the little boy.

And the little family let out happy squeals of delight as Elliott made slightly more confident wobbly steps over to his big sister again..


	182. Aubrey & Gail - Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gail Abernathy fell pregnant in her Junior year of college. She reluctantly gave birth to a daughter, leaving her with the soldier who got her pregnant in the first place. Years later she stumbles upon her estranged daughter at an ICCA competition that she's commentating on...

_“This is just friendly collegiate fun. It’s a tough competition but we’re all here to have a good time.”  
_ _  
_ _“That’s right John, but a mistake can haunt you for the rest of your life and affect your children.”_  
****

**\- John Smith & Gail Abernathy-McKaddon. Pitch Perfect (2012)**

* * *

Gail Abernathy sat somewhat impatiently in her seat, tapping her meticulously manicured fingernails on the surface of the table she sat at. She wasn’t one for ever being nervous. She’d always walked with purpose. Had always entered a room as though it were the exact door she should have walked through. Had always spoken to people directly, often without thinking about what was about to fall out of her mouth before she spoke - and as a result many people reacted to her quirky unusual personality with good grace.

She had always been sure of herself. Had always approached people as though she had known them their whole lives. And that was probably what had got her into this situation in the first place.

Back in college the fresh-faced bubbly blonde had been the ‘eye-candy’ of her collegiate acapella group ‘ _The Menstrual Cycles’_. Her long legs, well toned body and big smile had most guys eating out of her hand. And one guy in particular had taken Gail’s fancy back in her Junior year.

She and the rest of her group had gone on a ‘USO Tour’ and had enjoyed the company of a group of  _very_  handsome soldiers. Partying hard was the norm for the twenty one year old who loved dabbling in the odd joint here and there while chugging back plenty of alcohol. Gail had found herself falling under the spell of a charming young man called James whose presence in any room was always noticeable. And the young woman quickly, uncharacteristically, fell in love with him.

The fling with ‘soldier boy’ was over as quickly as it had begun, Gail and the rest of The Cycles returning to the US a week later. James had promised to write to her and she had promised to write him back. A promise she’d never intended on keeping. But then what happened shortly after her return had never been intentional either.

Because shortly after Gail had returned to the US she’d discovered she was pregnant. And her world turned upside down. Having never really had good role models in her parents growing up, Gail had never wanted to be a mother. She’d drank hard during the following few weeks, trying to forget about her predicament. She’d made the decision to have an abortion. But the problem was Gail was just  _lazy_. She’d have to find a way of getting to the doctors to have it done. And then she’d have a lecture by the doctor about not getting into that state in the first place etc etc and…well Gail just couldn’t be  _bothered_  with all that.

So she bumbled along, her beautiful toned body changing as the pregnancy continued, trying to hide it from her friends until one morning she heard a knock on the front door of her college sorority house. James had returned from where he had been stationed. And he had arrived to surprise her and take her out for dinner.

The second he noticed her baby bump the man began to worry. Not because of impending fatherhood - after all, starting a family at twenty nine would be good for him - but because Gail’s way of reassuring him was by saying, “I’m getting rid of it.” But James didn’t  _want_  her to ‘get rid of it’.

So after a long three days of talking about it the unconventional couple had come to a conclusion. Gail would go through with the pregnancy, deferring her senior year by a year. But she wouldn’t raise the baby. She felt she had so much more of her life left to live. And she didn’t want to live it with the shackles of a child and a husband. James had agreed that after the birth he would take their child to his home in Virginia where he would raise it with the help of his parents. He also told Gail that she would be allowed to visit whenever she wanted. An offer that Gail persistently refused. She didn’t want to get attached. There was no point.

On Monday April 10th 1989, Gail gave birth to a baby girl. On exactly her due-date. And the labour was exactly 2 hours long.

She tried to dismiss the tug in her heart when her daughter was placed on her chest within seconds of being born. She tried to ignore the way James looked adoringly at her then down at their daughter. She tried to ignore the love she held for him and now their newborn baby. Because this was never going to last. Happiness and relationships and  _love_  never lasted. Her parents were the best example of that.

She’d shrugged when James Posen had suggested their daughter be called Aubrey after his maternal grandmother. It was an unconventional name but she didn’t want to care. She needed to leave them and start getting on with her life again. Return to normal. Return to college in a few months time and be reunited with her friends. Ugh and have a drink! What she wouldn’t give to have a big cocktail!

On Wednesday April 12th 1989, Gail got up early, took her packed bag, and snuck out of James’s house to get a cab back home to her parents in the next state along. She’d left the man a note - she wasn’t a monster. And she’d cried, hard. All the way home. Because she’d spent a lot of the previous night in Aubrey’s little nursery, watching the baby as she slept, mumbling apologies to her about how sorry she was to be leaving her and assuring her that her life would be amazing without her in it. She was too young to be a mother. She was too reckless. And she had too much of her life left to live as a young, hot, single woman.

She’d successfully graduated a year later. Had surprised herself actually at how quickly she could recover from giving birth. From leaving her daughter. Surprised herself at how quickly she could stop feeling guilty that she’d left her on the other life-path. The path that she would’ve gone down had she decided to stay. Had she decided to keep Aubrey and James in her life.  _Aubrey_.

Gail took a deep shuddering breath, her hands quickly reaching up to her own hair, checking to feel if any strands in her up-do had come loose. She needed to look presentable. She needed to make a good impression.

James Posen had stopped getting in contact with Gail just before their daughter’s fifth birthday. And she was relieved. Gail hadn’t responded to any of his mail over the four years and eleven months since she’d left. Mostly because she’d moved around so much. She’d never wanted to be anchored down and had begun a fun little career as a TV host on a trashy daytime TV show that nobody really watched. But it was money and potential fame for the twenty six year old. Perfect.

Gail had happily continued through her life for a further fourteen years. Moving from TV station to TV station. Technology and media grew in prominence and complexity and slowly became too much for the woman who found herself struggling for work over time. Apparently there was something to be said about being young and beautiful. If you were young, (blonde) and beautiful, you got the jobs. Nobody wanted a forty year old woman hosting their ‘hot fresh new show’ whose target audience were ‘teens to early-twenties’. Gail was no longer wanted.

It was around that time that the woman (reluctantly) attended her mother’s funeral. Jean Abernathy had finally been beaten by her alcohol addiction at the ‘ripe’ age of fifty nine. The funeral had almost been as sad as Gail’s father’s two years prior, but not quite. Bob Abernathy had only had two mourners at his funeral. His wife and his estranged brother. Both of whom hadn’t really liked him but had liked him more than most.

At the end of her mother’s funeral, Gail had been handed a shoebox. And in that shoebox were envelopes. And in those envelopes were handwritten letters. All from James from across the years since she’d left. Her mother may have been a terrible example of how a mother should be, but at least Jean had had the heart to save any of her daughter’s letters just in case Gail came home one day.

Gail had sat in her car that evening and had read them all. She’d cried hard as she’d read story after story of how her estranged daughter was growing. The letter from April 1991 explained how Aubrey had started walking in the summer of 1990, ahead of the other babies her age in the area. The letter from April 1992 explained how Aubrey’s first words had been ‘Dada’, ‘no’ and ‘sing’. The letter from April 1995 explained how six-year old Aubrey had lost two baby-teeth in the space of an hour. The letter from April 1996 explained how Aubrey had won a spelling bee the previous October. The letter from April 1997 had had Gail crying with joy, because James had explained that Aubrey had described ‘singing’ as her favourite hobby, and as such had enrolled her in theatre camp the summer just gone which their daughter has thrived at. The letter from 1998 had mentioned that eight year old Aubrey had gone back to that same theatre summer camp. James mentioned singing a lot across his letters actually, always saying how proud Gail would be to know that their little girl was following in her mother’s footsteps when it came to a love of singing and performing.

Gail had swallowed loudly whenever she’d read those compliments. Because Aubrey following in her footsteps was the last thing she wanted for her estranged daughter. Her life was a mess.  _She_  was a mess. But Aubrey? Leaving Aubrey behind had meant giving her daughter the opportunity to have a wonderful life far greater than  _her_  sorry, sad life had been.

Gail had driven home to her crappy little apartment and had lined ten photos up to join the four photos she’d had from the first four year letters that James had written to her and she’d opened at the time. Fourteen small photos all lined up side-by-side on her bed. From left-to-right showing how her daughter had grown from the tiny baby she’d seen, through to the almost-fifteen year old she felt she’d never met. So full of life and sparkle and optimism and determination.

Aubrey looked like James, or so Gail had believed, but there was certainly plenty of features of her too. Her blonde hair for one, as opposed to James’s mousey brown. Her blue eyes as opposed to James’s green. Her broad smile that showed such hope and promise. Gail had remembered feeling that way once upon a time.

That night the woman had turned to the bottle much like her own mother used to do, and after a while passed out midway through bawling her eyes out over the photos of her daughter. Her life hadn’t been the way she’d hoped it had been. It had been failure after failure. And she was now left with nothing but regret.

Shortly after that downward spiral Gail miraculously received a letter offering her a job as a commentator for the ICCA’s. A web-based show called ‘ _Let’s Talk Apella_ ’. Gail knew nothing about how to create a ‘podcast’, but she  _did_  know how to talk about acapella. So for the next four years she, and her co-host John, commentated on the ICCA’s, travelling the country to follow certain stages of the competition whilst getting a reasonable wage by The Collegiate Acapella Association who had hired them. Gail sobered up, straightened up her act, and had finally begun  _enjoying_  life again.

All until the beginning of 2009, when Gail had been sat at the host-table of their podcast, ready for the first of two semi finals of the ICCA’s. And her eyes had casually glanced down a long list of names that were collected in groups, representing each acapella group that night. Suddenly her heart had jumped into her throat when she’d read the name ‘Aubrey Posen’ at the bottom of the list of women performing in the group ‘The Barden Bellas’.

She’d sat in total denial for the next hour, trying to remain focussed on the other acts. But her mind had been on nobody but her daughter, wondering if the ‘Aubrey Posen’ on the list was her. In the end she had settled that it wasn’t. That there was no way it could be. It just so happened to be a young woman around her daughter’s age who  _happened_  to have the same name as her. And Gail believed that. Until her eyes fell on her.

The nineteen year old had strode onto the stage with a bright smile and an air of confidence with the rest of The Barden Bellas. And in that moment Gail had realised what she’d done. How much she’d ruined her life. How her decisions that she’d once thought were right and good  _hadn’t_  been.

She’d sat, mesmerised by her daughter’s performance, clapping enthusiastically when it ended. John had joked about how it had been the quietest he had ever seen her. Gail didn’t care.

An hour later, Aubrey and The Barden Bellas had been unsuccessful in getting through to the finals of the ICCA’s. When Gail had seen her she’d wanted to wrap her arms around her and tell her that it was okay. But she hadn’t. She’d been too busy frozen to the spot. Unable to believe that they were in the same room. And her heart sank as she slowly realised they could never meet. Not really. Not like this. Aubrey could never know who she really was. Because Gail was a complete and utter failure. She would bring nothing good to Aubrey’s life.

So Gail had left the backstage area, and had gone back to her hotel room to get changed and make her way down to the hotel bar. She had drank plenty that night and had even been lucky enough to pick a random guy up to take back to her room. She’d never remember his name.

A couple of months later Gail had gone back to her late mother’s home, pushing the door of the abandoned house open to find three more envelopes addressed to her. Recognising the handwriting, she knew they were from James. That was when she’d decided to defer her mail from her late mother’s address to her own. She had been in a more stable position now. Had her own home in Georgia. A small home, but a home nonetheless.

In those three letters Gail had read how Aubrey had got top grades in high school. Had got accepted to Barden University where she hoped to major in Law. And had deferred her place for a year to travel around Europe. And Gail had smiled. Because of  _course_  her daughter would be smarter than her. She’d believed it had been down to James’s hard working ethic - the man still travelling to wherever he was stationed for some parts of the year, leaving Aubrey under the safe watchful eyes of his parents. And knowing that for some of her performances with The Barden Bellas, Aubrey had no physical support, gave Gail the sudden drive to promise herself that from that moment on she would do everything within her power to keep a watchful eye over her daughter, without Aubrey ever knowing.

So in the September of 2009, Gail had suggested to John and their Governing Body: ‘ _The Collegiate Acapella Association_ ’ that they focus a little more on one college, pitching that by following one group through the process showed more of a story and gave listeners more of a realistic insight into the world of collegiate acapella. The pitch worked, and Gail was thrilled when it had been decided that Barden would be the chosen college. What hadn’t thrilled her, however, had been the decision that the duo would be following the journey of ‘The Barden University Treblemakers’ - winners of the ICCA’s last year.

During that period Gail had stumbled into a perfectly acceptable relationship with a manager of a local car hire company. He’d been pretty perfect at the time, providing her everything she had needed, like a good car, a sturdy house, and plenty of money. It hadn’t mattered that they had got married after only two months together. Gail had missed the companionship in an odd way.

The collegiate acapella season hadn’t been so bad in the end. After all, coverage of a Barden University group meant Gail had had the chance to see Aubrey perform during The Bellas’s regional stage of the ICCA’s and the semi-finals. Following the group of boys specifically that year  _had_  been painful at times. However, their immaturity - while often irritating - fortunately didn’t correlate on stage, and as such Gail had had the good fortune of watching ‘The Trebles’ rocket their way to another ICCA win at Lincoln Center.

Which had meant two things: Gail had got the opportunity to see Aubrey for a third year running, and she’d had a very good reason to persuade The Association to let them follow The Treblemakers for another year, beyond her secret excuse of wanting to keep an eye on her estranged daughter’s progress.

At the beginning of 2011, during the semi finals of the ICCA’s, Gail had been busy leaning forward in her seat at the ‘podcast table’. Her eyes had been watching Aubrey’s tall figure as usual. Her heart had been pumping with excitement for her little girl as she’d been handed the mic by The Bellas Captain. She’d known how well Aubrey could sing, having heard her in rehearsals earlier that day when The Bellas had arrived at the venue just before The Trebles. Aubrey would blow the Judges minds and sweep her acapella group straight into the ICCA finals for the first time in the group’s history - Gail had just  _known_  it.

After the first verse of ‘ _I Saw The Sign_ ’ Gail had had to admit, she was disappointed. Not in her daughter - after all, Aubrey had no say in what the group sang - but in the performance as a whole. It had been a poor song choice made by the Captain that would unfortunately likely send the judges into “snoozeville”. But suddenly Aubrey had begun singing, had paused, and then had projectile vomited out into the audience. The gasps and shrieks of disbelief had echoed around the performance centre, some of which had come from Gail herself. She had grinned in disbelief as she’d watched the front row of the audience gagging slightly from the smell.

In her next letter from James, around April 2011, Gail had read that Aubrey was set to become Captain of The Barden Bellas the next school year. That was when Gail had begged The Governing Body for one last year following The Trebles, even though the boys had been set to win yet  _another_  ICCA trophy and The Board were considering following a new college.. But Gail hadn’t cared. It would have been Aubrey’s final year in the competition. Gail had wanted to take every opportunity she could to see her daughter for the last few times. Gail had firmly agreed with herself that once Aubrey had graduated she’d step away from collegiate acapella podcast presenting. She’d got her way (as usual).

Towards the end of 2011, at the Southeastern Regional competition of the ICCA’s at Carolina University, Gail had sat in the ‘presenters box’ that she and John had been allocated for their podcast. She’d waited in anticipation for the arrival of her daughter’s collegiate acapella group, patiently enduring a performance by ‘The Sockapellas’. After they had finished, Gail had watched as her daughter had led The Barden Bellas up to the stage in preparation for their performance, and had been surprised by Aubrey’s choice in members of the group. She’d thought her daughter would have picked more aesthetically pleasing young women to be a part of a group that had historically prided themselves on their personal appearance and physique. But the moment John had mentioned something about their outfits, Gail had automatically counteracted his comment, unaware that her quick defence had been due to her desire to protect Aubrey and her decisions.

To the presenters’ surprise, The Bellas had gone for another attempt at ‘ _I Saw The Sign_ ’ and Gail had felt her chest swell a little with pride. Clearly Aubrey had had something to prove, and as the co-Captain of the group - Chloe - had handed the mic to the blonde, Gail had sat a little further forward in her seat, a little worried that her daughter might throw up again mid-chorus. When Aubrey passed the point where she’d puked earlier in the year, it had taken all of Gail’s self control not to clap and cheer her daughter on, thrilled that her performance would go puke-free. She  _had_ been surprised when the entire performance had appeared to be the same slow tempo, the song having only changed slightly to ‘ _Burning Flame_ ’, and she had feared her daughter wouldn’t make the semi finals after all. Gail had feared she’d have to endure the rest of the Collegiate acapella season without seeing her daughter again. The end. 

But to her relief the tempo  _had_  changed, and the mic had been handed to an aesthetically unconventional Barden Bella who had plodded to the front of the stage with confidence and had belted out a rendition of ‘ _Turn The Beat Around_ ’. It had fortunately saved the performance, and to Gail’s joy, not only had The Barden Bellas - and more specifically her daughter - had come in second place, advancing to the semi finals, but advancing with them had been the very group they had been following, The Treblemakers.

Another semi final for Gail. Another semi final for The Barden Bellas. Another semi final for Aubrey. And another moment when the mother had been the by-stander, watching on while her estranged daughter had led her acapella group through another strong performance. She hadn’t meant to mention “mistakes” and “children” during conversation with John on their podcast. But she had, though it had also gone straight over the man’s head - her colleague having no idea that the Captain of the group they were currently commentating on was in fact her daughter.

Unfortunately the performance  _hadn’t_  been strong enough and, sadly for Gail, The Barden Bellas hadn’t advanced to the finals. That had been it.  All until a young man called ‘Benji’ had turned up at the commentary booth after the semi finals. He had told Gail about how he’d had a suspicion that the lead singer for that evening’s winning group, The Footnotes, had in fact been underage. 

With this newfound knowledge, Gail had immediately notified The Board, and The Collegiate Acapella Association had sent her and John out to the young man’s home to investigate. The tip-off had been correct, and Gail had been thrilled to report back to her bosses to explain that The Footnotes needed to be disqualified. This had meant that The Barden Bellas had immediately been granted a place in the final of the ICCA’s instead. And it had meant that Gail had had one final opportunity to see her estranged daughter before Aubrey left college for good.

She had donned her best outfit and jewellery. Had checked the list of performers once, twice, three times, re-reading her daughter’s name over and over again, just in case she’d misread. The lead up to that evening had already felt bittersweet. She hadn’t wanted it to come because she had known it would be the final time that she would see Aubrey, but at the same time she had been desperate to see her again, to take the opportunity to drink in every last detail of her appearance and being before internally bidding farewell.

Gail had been stunned when she’d watched The Bellas step onto the stage at the final of The ICCA’s. Aubrey had looked beautiful and  _happy_. And it had filled Gail with a sense of bittersweet emotion. Perhaps her having left Aubrey as a baby had been the right decision after all, if it meant the young woman was now happy.

They had done it. The Barden Bellas had won the ICCA’s. And they had been led by Aubrey Posen. Gail had been beside herself with pride as she had watched her estranged daughter and her collegiate acapella group stride up to collect the trophy. And she allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. She’d had no idea what she was going to do next. She had already decided that that season was her final season as co-presenter of ‘ _Lets Talk-Apella_ ’. 

Gail had made her way down to the backstage area where the refreshments had been kept to try to find something to keep her awake on her drive home from New York. She had bumped into a figure much the same height and build as her. And she had been shocked when she had apologised only to find that the eyes staring back at her apologetically were ones just like hers. She had bumped into Aubrey.

“Gail. Right?” Aubrey had said politely with a beaming smile, clearly still riding the high of The Bellas’ win and Gail had felt flustered, her heart racing.

“Yes.” she’d said quickly, then had paused, furrowing her brow, “How-?”

“-You do the acapella podcast!” Aubrey had replied.

“Y-you know about that?” Gail had asked, shocked as to how her estranged daughter had known about that part of her life. Though Gail had known Aubrey hadn’t  _exactly_  known who she was.

“Yeah of course!” Aubrey had said, her smile still bright, “My Dad listens to it every year! It’s the only way he can find out how I’m doing with The Bellas!”

Gail had frozen to the spot, stunned with what Aubrey had just told her. James had listened to the podcast  _every year!_  He’d been keeping up with her  _and_  Aubrey.

“He’s away a lot so…it’s nice for him to be able to hear how I’m doing as it happens you know?”

Gail had nodded slowly, her eyes fixated on her daughter’s beauty. She’d not stood this close to her before. Hadn’t quite been able to note where each of her freckles sat or where the small moles on her face lay. Hadn’t quite had the chance to admire her dazzling smile up close. Or notice the way the skin just on the outsides of her eyes crinkled when she smiled. And the air around them had fallen silent, the mother still mesmerised by the presence of the daughter she’d not met in over twenty three. 

“Are you happy?” Gail had suddenly blurted, taking Aubrey a little by surprise. But the younger woman had still smiled.

“Well of course I am! I’ve just won my very first ICCA’s finals trophy.” Aubrey had replied with an amused giggle and Gail had chuckled nervously back.

“Oh yes, no, of  _course_ you’ll be happy about that.” she’d said, “I just meant…are you happy back home? With your life and your family?”

Gail had noticed Aubrey’s smile waver, and the younger blonde’s eyebrows had furrowed slightly, as though she were amused by the question. After a couple of moments Aubrey had seemed to have thought something through and had giggled again before replying.

“Yeah. Yes I’m really happy thank you.”

“Right.” Gail had said with a heavy exhale of relief, “Good. Good, I’m so pleased.” And she  _had_ been pleased. Because Aubrey being happy had meant that Gail had made the right decision to leave her as a newborn. To let her be raised by her father alone. 

“A-Are you happy?” Aubrey had slowly replied, clearly becoming a little confused by the stranger’s reaction to the answers in the conversation.

“Are you kidding? You guys just won the ICCA’s! Of  _course_ I’m happy!”

“And is…are you happy in  _your_  life?” Aubrey had asked cautiously, “Like with family and…things…?”

This had taken Gail aback. She hadn’t ever expected her estranged daughter to ask her how  _she_  was or how her life was. And so Gail had paused for a couple of moments, not entirely sure how to respond. She had been on the rocks with her current husband and had been very close to a divorce. She hadn’t had much of a ‘family’ to talk about, though her only living blood relative had been stood before her at that very moment in time. Her daughter.

But Gail had taken a deep breath and had forced a sad smile on her face. 

“No exactly, no.” she had confessed honestly, disappointed to see that Aubrey’s expression had dropped a little, clearing having felt guilty for bringing it up. And so Gail had brought her hands to the young woman’s upper arms and had cupped them gently, “But I’m figuring things out. It’ll all be okay.”

Aubrey had given her a tiny nod just as a few of The Bellas had called out to her and Gail had watched as her estranged daughter had hesitated, then had looked over her shoulder to tell her friends that she would be right with them. The older woman had felt a bulge of sadness in the pit of her stomach as she’d watched her only child look at her apologetically.

“I’d better go.” Aubrey had said sweetly, and Gail had quickly brought her hands back, nodding quickly in agreement. “But I can’t wait to hear the podcast back tomorrow!” Aubrey had added in an optimistic voice. And Gail had frowned.

“You listen to it?”

“Oh yeah! I always listen back to them with my Dad whenever we’re both home!” Aubrey had said with a delightful giggle and Gail had loved the way her daughter’s face had lit up with each mention of James. “You and John are always so funny!”

“Well…if it gets acapella out into the world…” Gail had said with a happy shrug and her daughter had reached out and grasped her arm with a broad smile.

“That’s exactly what  _I_ say to my Dad!” Aubrey had said, and Gail had found her heart feeling fuller than it had ever felt before. And this moment had meant that a tiny niggle had started to eat away in the back of Gail’s mind while the woman had begun wondering what their life would have been like had she never have left Aubrey as a baby. 

“Promise me you’ll never stop doing them!” Aubrey had said sincerely and Gail hadn’t even needed to think twice about it.

“Of course I wont.” Gail had said, and to her delight her daughter had given her arm another squeeze before beginning to step away from her.

“Good. Because I need to keep up with how my Bellas are doing without me!” Aubrey had said in a sweet voice and Gail had melted. If that was the best way she could contribute to her daughter’s life then she had decided there and then that that would be how.

“Good luck, Gail!” Aubrey had said kindly, and Gail had held her own urge back - the one that had been telling her to throw her arms around the young woman and pull her into a tight hug. But she had watched the girl walk away instead.

“Have a wonderful life, Aubrey.” Gail had replied just as her daughter had begun walking away, and Aubrey had looked over her shoulder, giving her a kind smile before making her way over to her friends.

Gail pushed the chair back and rose to her feet, taking several deep breaths. She hadn’t expected this in the slightest. Okay, so maybe a tiny splash of hope had been burning away in her heart the second she’d found out from the International Acapella Association that The Bellas of old were embarking on a USO tour. A fresh new competition, this time in Europe. And she had found out that Aubrey would also be going.

They’d all been there for five days, travelling from country to country and Gail had found great pleasure in being able to see her estranged daughter every day. The first time she’d seen Aubrey it had been three years since she’d last seen her at the final of the Acapella World Championships. She hadn’t known Aubrey was going to be there until the young woman had appeared on stage towards the end of The Barden Bellas big performance. To say Gail had been stunned was an understatement. And later that night, she had happened to bump into Aubrey again, though she wasn’t overly sure if her daughter would’ve remembered - the girl had been pretty drunk and surrounded by her friends. 

The main reason Gail was now so nervous was because she’d received a letter from one of the USO competition’s chiefs. And that letter had been from General James Posen. The very man who had stolen her heart twenty nine years earlier when she’d fallen pregnant. She’d spent years denying it. Squashing the feeling deeper and deeper. The longer she’d stayed away, the harder it had been to admit that she was still heavily in love with the father of her estranged daughter.

In that letter, James had said that he was due to travel to the final night of the USO tour, to see Aubrey perform and surprise the young woman. And that he wanted to meet up with Gail after the show, while he was there. He had said in the letter that if she also wanted to meet up with him then he would meet her in ‘C _onference Room 2′_ at 9pm, if not then he would wait until 9.30pm before heading over to the ‘End of Tour Party’ that their daughter would undoubtedly be attending.

So there she was, sat and then stood nervously in ‘Conference Room 2′ as instructed, twirling her earring in her right ear anxiously. Her stomach felt knotted and she wasn’t sure how the hell she was going to react when she saw the man. But her eyes had immediately flickered up to the door as it opened and Gail’s breath caught in her throat.

Because there he was. James Posen. Still tall. Still dashing. Just twenty eight years older. Gail watched nervously as he slowly wandered towards her, a kind smile on his face and the woman felt her heart beating faster and faster the closer he approached. And he stopped inches in front of her.

As Gail looked into his eyes she recognised a twinkle in them. The very twinkle that had been there when they’d had their little fling during Gail’s own USO tour. That twinkle that hadn’t left as he’d stayed by her side during her pregnancy. Gail could imagine that twinkle had disappeared when James had woken up the day she had left him and Baby Aubrey, and that knowledge made her stomach churn with guilt. Her first proper feeling of guilt since before he’d come into her life all those years ago.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” James said in a low and amused voice and Gail couldn’t help the smile that grew across her face at the compliment. 

“Well I’ve definitely put on weight.” Gail began as her cheeks flushed pink, “A-And I only just stopped drinking a few years ago so my skin is haggered and wrinkly and-” but she was stopped by the man who reached out and took her hands. Gail’s heart stopped as she looked up into James’s eyes and became entranced by them once again.

“You look beautiful, Gail.” he said, “And I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t spent every day, since you left, missing you.”

A smile slowly grew across Gail’s face, and she squeezed James’s hands while she felt some excitement bubble over her. She’d had four failed marriages over the years. Loveless marriages that she couldn’t maintain purely because there had always been something missing. There had always been some _one_  missing. And that someone had been James - the man she now admitted had been her first love. Her  _only_ love.

“James,” she began, affectionately bringing her hand up to cup his cheek, “I’ve been missing you too.”

They both stood opposite one another, James having now wrapped his arms around Gail’s waist, drinking in the other’s features now they were both almost thirty years older. And Gail was sure she hadn’t felt as safe as she did at that very moment in time.

“I’ve already seen Aubrey. I…” James began, then paused to swallow loudly, as if what he were about to say was something he was uncharacteristically nervous to say, “…told her that her mother was here. Did…did you want to meet her officially?”

Gail swallowed loudly, her heart still thudding against her chest. The fact that she and James had just essentially just confessed that they were still in love with one another meant that it would probably be inevitable that she and Aubrey would  _officially_  meet one day. She just wasn’t sure if it would do Aubrey any good.

“I-I would  _love_  to meet her officially, of course. But…is that something  _she_  would want?” Gail said nervously, “I mean she’s a grown woman now, James. She has her own life to live and she seems to have done brilliantly without m-”

“-she wants to meet you, Gail. She told me she does. I gave her the option and she’s chosen to meet you if you wanted to.”

Gail nodded slowly, a smile growing on her face, butterflies racing around her stomach as the tall, handsome man stepped away from her with a kind smile, giving her a wink then striding over to the door of the room. He opened it and said in a clear voice - evidently to their daughter - “Come on, Bubs.”

It was as though everything happened in slow motion. Gail watched as Aubrey stepped into the room and she saw the way her daughter paused, her chest suddenly rising and falling while the younger woman let out a heavy sigh of relief. And to Gail’s surprise a smile slowly grew across Aubrey’s face.

The mother stood nervously, the room falling silent as the two women looked at one another. And it was as though Gail was seeing her daughter for the first time. Because she’d never seen Aubrey look at her with ‘acceptance’ before. But the twenty eight year old’s eyes shone at her estranged mother while a light chuckle left Aubrey’s mouth.

“I kinda had a feeling…” Aubrey said with a little nod.

Gail’s mouth dropped open in shock, “H-How…?”

“Back in my senior year. After we’d won the ICCA’s?” Aubrey began, slowly walking towards her, picking her fingernails nervously, “You’d asked me if I was happy. But not about the competition. You’d asked me if I was happy with my life. And my family.” Gail closed her mouth to take a deep breath as her estranged daughter stopped right in front of her, and the mother couldn’t help tears beginning to well in her own eyes. “That’s not exactly something a stranger asks another person the first time they meet.” Aubrey added sweetly.

Gail smiled, letting out a light chuckle as she nodded, “Yeah I suppose you’re right about that one.” The mother and daughter fell silent again, looking at one another with soft smiles. A soft smile that fell from Gail’s face when she remembered Aubrey’s answer to her question. 

“You’d said you were happy.” Gail responded quietly, looking down at her feet, not really wanting to see her daughter’s smile fade. She didn’t want to be the reason to make her unhappy. 

“I  _was_ happy.” Aubrey confirmed in a soft voice, “I  _am_ happy.” And at her latter words Gail looked back up at her estranged daughter, and noted the seriousness of Aubrey’s expression, yet the kindness in her blue eyes. The blue eyes she’d inherited from her. 

“Dad told me why you’d not stayed..” Gail saw her daughter look over her own shoulder and Gail followed her gaze to James who stood by the door, a soft smile on his face. “..when I was about fourteen?” and James nodded at the young woman.

Gail swallowed loudly while she watched Aubrey turn back to her, “I really struggled to get my head around it back then…” Gail felt her stomach drop in guilt. God, she should’ve been there. When Aubrey had been fourteen Gail had  _actually_  started getting her life back together. Perhaps she should’ve got in contact? Maybe it would’ve provided Aubrey with a bit more support? 

“…but I’m at peace with it now. I…” Aubrey let out a light sigh, looking up at her estranged mother, and a small smile spread across her face, “…I’ve been at peace with it for a few years actually.”

A smile slowly grew on Gail’s face as she caught her daughter’s gaze, and suddenly felt a connection - a tug on her heart that she hadn’t felt since Aubrey had been born. She felt it again. And this time she didn’t want to ignore it. She  _couldn’t_  ignore it. Because this was her  _daughter_. And she’d waited so long for a moment like this - whether Gail had been aware of it over the years or not.

“I guess since graduating college and going out into the real world…” Aubrey paused again to let out another light sigh, presumably to help steady her nerves, “…I’ve realised just how hard it is being an adult.” a light chuckle left both Gail and James’s mouths while their daughter raised her eyebrows with a soft smile. “I get why you didn’t stay.” she finished gently and Gail couldn’t believe how forgiving her daughter was.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Gail replied quietly but her racing heart calmed when she felt Aubrey reach out and hold her upper arms gently, a warm smile on her face.

“Say you’ll go to dinner with us?” Aubrey asked quickly, motioning with her head towards her father who was stood behind her and Gail noticed the way James stepped forward a few paces, a kind smile on his face. A broad smile stretched across Gail’s face and she nodded.

“I’d love nothing more.” she replied, and a warm rush of love and emotion fell over Gail’s body as her daughter suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck and the mother squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Aubrey’s body quake slightly in her arms. Gail heard a light sob fall from the younger woman’s mouth as they held one another tight, tears falling from her own eyes and she felt more happiness than she’d ever felt before. 

Happiness that was increased when she felt the long warm safe arms of James Posen - her estranged daughter’s father, and the love of her life. The trio were finally reunited and had so many more happy days to live out together.


	183. Bechloe - I'll Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's having a bit of a breakdown. Beca sends her a song. Set in the 'In Five Years Time AU'.

Chloe stared down at the small box in her hands. It had just been hand-delivered to her by some private delivery firm. And there was only one person she knew who could afford such services who would send something to her address here on Verona Street in Brooklyn.  _Beca_.

Chloe had spent a second night in a row bawling her eyes out down the phone to her best friend, telling Beca how she’d failed one of her vet exams. She was  _sure_  of it. Because it had just  _felt_ as though it had gone terribly by the time she’d left the farm a couple of afternoons ago. Beca had tried to be sympathetic. Had told her over and over and  _over_  again that she was sure Chloe hadn’t failed.

The redhead had then begun crying hard because she missed Beca so much. The duo had agreed to start dating once Chloe had completed her five-year veterinary course, but with the imminent failure of one of her exams, the two years they had left to go had every potential of now stretching to three years. And Chloe wasn’t sure how much longer she could take being apart from the woman she’d been in love with for ten years. The woman who had confessed to her three years ago that she was in love with her too. And that it was because of this love that she was happy to wait for Chloe to finish University so Chloe would have no distractions from her studies and they could enjoy the rest of their lives together.

In the meantime Beca had become increasingly famous - and was now one of the most sought after recording artists in the world. Which only seemed to put a strain on the two women, who craved one another’s company at all times. The brunette was just  _so_  busy that she was away all the time working all hours of the day.

Beca had apologised to Chloe a million times down the phone overnight that she couldn’t leave her recording studio in LA to see her and snuggle up with her and just make her happy again. And Chloe had selfishly asked if Beca would mind just dropping everything anyway. Because she missed curling up with her. But Beca had said no.

That had been…ten hours ago, and now Chloe was staring at a small box. She’d not been expecting Beca to send her anything. So with some caution, the redhead pulled the lid of the box back and her eyes caught sight of a small note and a USB stick.

 _I recorded this yesterday and it’s going to be my next song release._  
Any time you hear it I want you to know that I’m singing to you.  
Keep going, babe.  
I love you.  
B xx

Chloe swallowed loudly, pulling the USB stick out of the little box, placing the box on the side before making her way over to her laptop. She switched it on and plugged in the USB, smiling as she saw a lone file pop up on the screen labelled **“ _[For Chloe](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F083Qf6hn6sFL6xiOHlZUyn%3Fsi%3Dz0AXFm8ARZ-Gu7U0fhbgDQ&t=MzU1YWY2MmFlYjY4MDRlNzU1NTAxMWY0MThmZTBkMDJiNGZjZjU5MCxyR2w4dUw1Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173823780378%2Fhey-doc-i-was-wandering-is-there-any-chance-to&m=1)”_**

The redhead reached out for a pair of ‘Beats’ that Beca had bought her for Christmas last year (”Seriously, babe, they’ll change your life!”) and slotted them over her head, before sitting back against the headboard of large bed in the studio apartment and[ **pressing play.**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiQp1_GfDhwQ&t=MzVkMDVkYjc2NWM2ODdlZGEyMzJmNzg5Y2YzMDQ0NGVmMDJkNjNiZixyR2w4dUw1Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173823780378%2Fhey-doc-i-was-wandering-is-there-any-chance-to&m=1)

## When all the tears are rolling down your face,  
And it feels like yours was the only heart to break.  
When you come back home and all the lights are out, ooh,  
And you getting used to no one else being around.

## Oh, oh, I’ll be there,  
When you need a little love, I got a little love to share.  
Yeah, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come through,  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you

Tears began welling up in Chloe’s eyes as she felt every single word that Beca sang, looking around the apartment before her. She remembered what life had been like before her best friend had become a recording artist. Remembered their simple routine - where Beca would get up before her and make her a cup of tea before going out to work, just as Chloe would make her dinner in time for Beca to get home from work. Their lives had been so simple. And they’d been through it  _together._

## I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you.  
I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you.  
Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you.

Her eyes found the photo-board that she’d compiled a few years ago. Photos that had been pinned over one another over time because there’d been so many that she had loved. And so many had featured mini-adventures she and Beca had been on when they’d afforded it. Like the trip to the Bronx Zoo, or that Easter Egg trail around Central Park. The train down to Boston. The bus trip up to Niagara Falls..

## When it’s Friday night and the drink don’t work the same,  
You’re alone with yourself and there’s no one else to blame.  
When you still can’t feel the rhythm of your heart,  
And you see your spirit fading in the dark.

God, she missed Beca so much when she was stuck in this studio apartment without her best friend. Beca had always managed to distract her in one way or another. Mostly because Chloe did what few people tended to do in life, and that was make the most of every minute she spent with Beca. Watching the way she worked from home, or spoke, or ate, or breathed. Chloe had  _adored_ Beca just as much back then as she did now. In fact, absence just made her heart grow fonder of the brunette.

## Oh, oh, I’ll be there.  
When you need a little love, I got a little love to share.  
Yeah, I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come through.  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you.  
I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you.  
I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you.  
Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you.

At least it was only six days until Beca would be travelling back over to Brooklyn from LA to spend the weekend with her. They didn’t kiss. But other than that they essentially acted like a couple: snuggling up on the couch together, spooning in bed, not being afraid to give each other flirty looks or smiles when out and about together. In two years time they would finally be able to kiss. To become  _official_.

## When you’re lost down the river bed, I’ll be there.  
When you’re lost in the darkness, I’ll be there.  
I’ll be there when you’re heart is breaking.  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you.  
I’ll be there.

Beca was her shining light. Gave her every bit of motivation to work hard at school. Chloe would count down the weeks before she got to see Beca again. The closer that time came it would turn into counting down the days. Until it came to three days when she would then count down the hours and minutes. She just  _loved_  seeing Beca and getting to be in her company. The woman who was now having to live life fairly dolled up would spend the two or three days she had with Chloe in nothing but sweatpants and big slobby jumpers with no make up on. And Chloe believed she was the most human being on the planet.

## I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you (I’ll be there).  
I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you (ooh, ooh, I’ll be there).  
Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you, oh.  
I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you.  
(I’ll be there when your tears are falling).  
I’ll be there, I’ll be there for you.  
(I’ll be there, can’t you hear me calling?).  
Oh, I swear, I got enough love for two, ooh, ooh, ooh.  
(I’ll be there when you’re heart is breaking).  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you, ooh.

Chloe brushed the tears from her cheeks as she smiled at the sound of Beca’s beautiful voice as the song began to come to a close. Her hand was already on her phone.

## I’ll be there for you, ooh.  
I’ll be there for you, ooh.  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you.  
I’ll be there for you, ooh.  
I’ll be there for you, ooh.  
You’ll never be alone, I’ll be there for you.

The song ended and Chloe immediately pulled the Beats from her ears, bringing her phone up to her ear instead.

“I love it!” she blubbed with a loud sniff, her smile still plastered over her face.

“And I love you.” Beca replied down the phone with a noticeable smile sounding through her voice. “It’s gonna all be okay Chloe.”

“I know.” Chloe said and let out a heavy sigh, “I just miss you.”

Beca seemed to let out a light chuckle, “I miss you too.” she responded, “But just think, only seven thousand, two hundred and…seventy five minutes until we’re reunited again.”

And Chloe couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face as she let out a light giggle. Because she loved it when Beca worked out how many minutes it was before they would be together again.


	184. Bechloe - Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "As a hearing impaired or hard of hearing individual, I️ notice that our disability doesn’t get that much representation so people could understand us. I️ was hoping you could make a one shot where bechloe’s kid is hard of hearing so Beca and Chloe do everything help their child such as learning sign language. Maybe the other Bella’s learn it too."

Beca Mitchell stood at the edge of the large noisy room, looking out at the people around her with a soft smile on her face. Everyone who meant something to her and her wife - or more specifically, to their daughter - was here. And they were all here to help celebrate little Verona Mitchell’s seventh birthday.

Back when Beca and Chloe had been in their mid-late twenties they had both promised one another that once Chloe had completed her veterinary training they would begin dating. It had been a long five years for them and in that time they had learnt that nothing could possibly come between them. Because they were madly in love with one another and had proved their love when Chloe’s graduation had finally arrived and both had quickly proposed to one another, vowing to love and protect one another and stay true to each other no matter what life threw their way. They had both believed that so long as they were together, they could face any challenge.

It had turned out their biggest challenge had come shortly after, when they had both agreed to start trying for a baby via IVF treatment. Beca had kept providing eggs to be fertilised and Chloe had kept trying to carry them. It kept failing and Chloe had even suffered a couple of miscarriages, much to the couple’s utter heartbreak. It had been a total of five years of suffering until one day Chloe had successfully fallen pregnant and…the pregnancy had actually been relatively smooth!

All except for one short moment around month three of the pregnancy, when Chloe had caught a virus. She’d visited the doctor and had been assured that with the medication provided she would soon feel better again, but it had also been noted that the particular virus Chloe had caught was another strain of a virus she had had back in college. The virus that had caused her nodes to become infected and as a consequence had meant she’d had to have them removed in her senior year. The virus back then had been a strain of ‘Cytomegalovirus’ or ‘CMV’.

Chloe & Beca had both learnt from the doctor that once a person had contracted CMV it would lay dormant in their body, but pregnancy often had a chance of reactivating the virus if the mother’s immune system became weak. That specific occurence had happened and both Beca & Chloe had been somewhat concerned to hear that as Chloe had contracted another strain of CMV - specifically  _Congenital CMV_  - there was every chance of the virus affecting their unborn child. 

The couple had gone home and had chatted and had cried and had chatted some more. The worst case scenario would’ve been that their baby would be born severely disabled - either physically or mentally or both - or that one of their baby’s senses would be impaired - most likely their hearing. In the end Beca & Chloe had both concluded that they wanted to continue with the pregnancy, and that any adjustments to their life or routine that needed to make would be made. Because they’d wanted a baby for so long. And they would love their child no matter what.

Verona had been miraculously born a healthy and content baby and even in following hearing tests over the first couple of months of her life she had passed with flying colours. The mothers had been over the moon with relief. 

Then around six months later, when Verona had almost reached nine months old, Chloe had noticed that their daughter didn’t always respond to her name when they called it if they were ever on her right hand side. Beca had wondered what her wife had been talking about, after all Vee had seemed to respond to her just fine, until the mothers worked out that it was because Beca was usually sat to Verona’s left.

A trip to the paediatrician and one short hearing test later and The Mitchell’s found out that their daughter had become completely deaf in her right ear and partially deaf in her left - something they were told was quite common in babies whose mother had had  _Congenital CMV_ during the pregnancy. They had driven home in stunned silence, their world initially turned upside down. But when Beca and Chloe had put their daughter to bed in her little cot as they did together most nights (unless Beca was away for work), Verona had smiled up at them while they’d sang her to sleep. And that had been the moment both Beca and Chloe Mitchell had agreed that their world would be a little different than they’d originally expected it to be, yes. But that didn’t mean it would be the end of the world in the slightest. They would just have to adjust things a little.

Beca smiled as she watched her daughter running around in a large circle, chasing her little friends while she giggled loudly. Vee’s happiness had always been Beca and Chloe’s upmost priority. After the child’s diagnosis, they had quickly begun delving their attentions into books and online forums that had been specifically created for parents with children who were hard of hearing. There the couple had learnt that singing was a brilliant form of communication for young children who were HoH because they were still able to appreciate rhythm and tone - a perfect thing for the mothers who both prided themselves in being good singers, Beca having made a career out of it.

Verona ran straight into the arms of Fat Amy, who had been sat on the floor ready for her favourite Goddaughter to reach her. The Australian tumbled back onto the floor with a large laugh and the seven year old joined her Godmother in giggling loudly.  _They_  were joined by several other ‘Barden Bellas kids’, all of whom bundled on top of them. And Beca chuckled as she heard Stacie, Aubrey, Jessica, Flo, and Emily all telling their respective children to “be careful with Auntie Amy!”

The Bellas had been Beca and Chloe’s saving grace over the years that they discovered what it was like to raise a child who was HoH in a hearing world. Beca remembered how nervous she’d felt attending a local ‘sign language’ class with Chloe (and Verona who had been snuggled up happily in the baby sling wrapped around her wife’s body), that was aimed specifically at parents with young children. Nerves that quickly dissipated when she’d turned to look at the door to find  _all_ of The Bellas entering the classroom and joining them.

_“You thought we’d let you go through all this alone, Mitchell’s?” Fat Amy said with a look of disbelief on her face as she looked at Beca and Chloe while taking the seat just behind them._

_“Yeah, no way.” Cynthia-Rose agreed, taking a seat alongside Flo and Lilly, with her two young sons - .  
_

_“We treat each member of our Bellas family with equal love and dedication.” Aubrey said firmly, taking a seat beside her two year old son - Toby - who sat beside eleven year old Bella, who sat beside Stacie.  
_

_“Yeah totes.” Emily had said with a firm nod, trying to calm her three sons - Ben, Tommy, and Cory - who were busy bouncing excitably on their seats, clearly excited to be sat in ‘grown up seats’, “If we’re all going to chat to Verona while she grows up, we’re going to need to learn this stuff!”  
_

_“And what better way than to learn it together, right?” Ashley added, having joined her own wife and daughter - Eloise - at the back of the group.  
_

_Beca was speechless, and she turned to Chloe who was busy looking at The Bellas with tears in her eyes. This truly was going above and beyond. And it reminded Beca that the three of them were never alone. Not as long as they had their family with them. Their Bellas._

_“Well,” the sign language instructor said with an impressed expression on her face, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a good turn out for one child before! Verona’s a very lucky girl.” and Beca couldn’t agree with her more. Her daughter WAS very lucky indeed._

While The Bellas and their offspring had been every bit the perfect ‘family support’ for Beca, Chloe and Verona Mitchell, Beca’s father on the other hand had been very much the opposite. Her eyes drifted over to see him sat miserably in the corner of the room, his arms folded. He had been forced to come here by his wife - Beca’s step mother - she knew he had. They’d had a lot of ups and downs during Beca’s teenage years and her twenties. Now in her thirties and with a young child who had a disability, Beca felt a larger strain in the relationship she had with her father. 

The man had very little patience which had infuriated both Beca and Verona over the years. The mother would find herself arguing with the man, telling him off for never repeating himself whenever his granddaughter asked him to. Beca would also get annoyed with him for not looking at her daughter whenever he was talking to her, knowing full well that Verona could better understood what someone was saying to her if she could see their lips. But the man hadn’t changed his attitude or effort, just as he still refused to trim his facial hair so the seven year old could read his lips better.

Beca and Chloe had discovered that when within an environment that was noisy, their daughter tended to become tired. The little girl’s inability to hear in full often meant that Verona concentrated hard on picking out who might be talking to her directly and she would become frustrated as the time went on. She would often complain that her hearing aids gave her a headache and she didn’t really like wearing them. Fortunately for the seven year old, everyone at the party today knew how to sign, and so she didn’t need to wear them. 

Beca grinned as she watched her daughter’s best friend - Toby Conrad - helping her up from the bundle, then begin to sign Verona about how they should go over to ask her Mom when they could have some cake. Verona had signed back with a big grin that it was “a great idea!” and the two kids dashed across the room to find Chloe.

Chloe Mitchell had become fully accustomed to being the mother of a child who was hard of hearing. She had embraced all courses that were available to her, contributed to online forums, providing advice for new mothers to the HoH community, as well as reaching out to other families within that particular community that lived nearby, to set up events and play-dates for all of them and herself and Verona. Beca had been impressed with how accepting the HoH community had been, loving that it was an environment filled with kindness, patience and understanding. Beca had wanted that for her wife, particularly during times when Chloe had moments of low mood and blamed herself for their daughter’s disability.

Beca had spent many an evening over the years with her arms wrapped tight around Chloe’s body while her wife bawled into her chest. Chloe blamed herself a lot for having become so weak that she’d caught the virus in the first place. Both in college then later on while pregnant with Verona. And Beca had always reassured her that their daughter was happy and healthy and that her lack of hearing only made her more unique.

The brunette had used her own public status for the good of her daughter’s disability, openly talking about it in TV and magazine interviews. Beca’s theory was the more people who knew about it, and the more parents who knew that they weren’t alone, then the more accepted it would become. And she couldn’t count the amount of thank you cards and letters she received from parents and grown ups who lived within the deaf and HoH community, thanking her for sharing her experiences.

In one of those letters, Beca had been fascinated to find out from a deaf Australian fan that butterflies were in fact also deaf. As an act of solidarity for one another, the deaf community, and their daughter, Beca and Chloe had a small tattoo of a butterfly tattooed just behind their right ears, matching one another and symbolising the deafness their daughter had in her own right ear.

Beca smiled softly as she watched her daughter reach up to her wife’s dress and give it a gentle tug to gain her attention. Chloe turned from the conversation she was having with Aubrey to look down at the little brunette, smiling brightly as her daughter signed excitably up at her.

“Can we have cake yet Mommy?” Verona signed, and Chloe looked up and over at Beca who was stood beside said cake. Chloe raised her eyebrows that Beca just knew meant she was seeing what she thought. 

And Beca simply signed across the room, “I think we should let them have cake.”

The brunette chuckled as she watched her wife sign down to their daughter, “Yes, lets go and get Mama to cut the cake!”

Verona threw her hands into the air with a loud cry of delight, then reached out to grab Toby’s arm - the little boy busily signing and talking to his mother who was signing and talking back to him.

“Toby, we can go and ask my Ma to cut the cake!” Verona signed excitably once Toby had turned to look at her.

Beca let out another chuckle as she watched the two children scramble across the room. “Okay, okay.” Beca signed before raising her hands in surrender, then adding in sign, “I’ll cut the cake, but we need to do candles first.” 

Within three minutes, Beca stood behind the cake with her arm around her wife’s waist, their daughter stood on a little step in front of the cake, staring down at the seven candles that were now burning away. And the only noise in the room were the adults and children all singing “Happy Birthday” to Verona, whilst signing the lyrics too.

The two Mitchell mothers signed and sang, looking from The Bellas and their children, to each other, then down to their daughter, feeling blessed to be sharing this special moment with the people they loved. Once Chloe had placed a gentle hand on Vee’s shoulder, the little girl took this as an indication that she could blow out her candles, and the seven year old squeezed her eyes shut and blew out her candles.

Loud clapping erupted around the room and Beca & Chloe shared a quick kiss before looking down at their daughter and signing to her that they would finally cut the cake up and hand it out. And Verona simply grinned brightly up at her mothers. 

She truly was the happiest, most luckiest girl. And neither Beca nor Chloe would change her for the world.


	185. Bechloe - What Makes You Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca have their first long-distance fight and Beca finds a way of making it up to Chloe..  
> [Based on The 1975's cover 'What Makes You Beautiful']

“Chloe,  _please_ , you  _have_  to believe me!” Beca said before letting out a heavy sigh of frustration, leaning her forehead on the palm of her right hand while she leant on the arm of the couch in the dressing room that had been reserved for her. She was on the UK leg of her promotional tour. It was her debut record, only nine months into her career with Khaled’s label, and only year one of the five years that both Beca and Chloe were going to spend waiting for Chloe to finish Vet School. Once qualified, they were  _finally_  going to start dating.

In the meantime, both were busying themselves with work, trying to distract themselves from the torment of being madly in love with one another and truly committed to their future relationship, without actually being able to see each other very regularly. It had clearly got too much for Chloe, who Beca had essentially ‘left behind’. The redhead was left to continue about her samey day to day life while Beca got to travel the world and go from city to city - keeping busy and distracted that way.

But recent rumours were taking their toll on the two best friends. Rumours specifically of ‘Beca Mitchell’ dating Zac Efron, a handsome actor around Beca’s age, promoting his new movie that required him to attend TV and radio interviews that just so happened to be at the same time and place as Beca’s. Beca being Beca meant that she’d just ignored the rumours, rolling her eyes if ever they came up in conversation. But from the sounds of things, Chloe wasn’t quite so relaxed about the situation - particularly as she was so far away from the brunette.

“Look, I get it Beca, I really do!” Chloe exclaimed down the phone, sounding shriller by the second, “He’s tall and handsome and  _so_  good looking-“

“-are you secretly wishing  _you_  were rumoured to be dating him?” Beca dared to interrupt, her frustration building. Because no, she  _wasn’t_  dating Zac Efron. For one thing, he was a dude. And for another thing, and most importantly, he  _wasn’t Chloe_. “Because you’re more than welcome to, if you want me to give him your number?” she joked.

“Oh, so you’d be alright with me dating someone else instead of staying here waiting for you to come home to me??” Chloe snapped back and Beca furrowed her brow.

“You  _know_  that’s not what I meant!” Beca argued, ignoring her entourage who came into the dressing room to let her know she needed to make her way over to the TV show’s green room.

“No, but what I  _do_  know is that you were very openly flirting with that female radio host yesterday!” Chloe yelled, a dip in her voice that Beca knew meant that the redhead had started to cry. And Beca rolled her eyes. She had  _not_ been flirting. She’d just found the woman  _very_  funny. It  _had_  been a comedy radio talkshow anyway.

“Oh come  _on_  Chloe. Her??” Beca scrunched her nose up. Had she even  _seen_ the radio presenter? Yeah the woman had been funny, but again  _she wasn’t Chloe_!

“Yes. Her.” Chloe replied with a bit of a sob, and Beca felt her stomach knot. Why was this so difficult?  _Why_  did Chloe not believe her? “I googled her and she’s  _beautiful_!”

“Oh my God, Chloe,  _stop_!!” Beca motioned for her entourage to leave the dressing room and they did so reluctantly, closing the door behind them. “Stop being so ridiculous!”

“I-I’m not being ridiculous!” Chloe shrieked back down the phone causing Beca to let out a little growl of frustration.

“You  _are_! Look, yes I’m surrounded by attractive people for a lot of the time, but none of them,  _none of them_ , are as beautiful as you, Chloe!” Beca said firmly, her free hand clasping tight as she fuelled her anger into that action. “I love  _you_. And everything about you!”

“So you  _do_  admit that the people you’re with are attractive!” Chloe snapped back down the phone.

“ _That’s_  what you took from what I just said??” Beca said with an exasperated huff. “Not the beautiful bit.”

“Beca, I’m  _not_  beautiful! I’m not special. I’m not  _anything_!”

“You  _are_  beautiful!!” Beca quickly responded, bringing her free hand to her forehead again, squeezing her eyes closed while she had to endure hearing Chloe crying down the phone to her. This was the worst.

“You stick to your happy, amazing, wonderful world where everyone is in love with you and I’ll just stay here in my crappy little world, with no hope and no pleasure and no love.” Chloe blubbed.

“But Chloe I  _do_  lo-“ Beca began but she stopped as the call quickly ended. This was the hard part of having to sometimes deal with Chloe’s anxieties and insecurities. Anxieties and insecurities that escalated the further apart they were from one another. The redhead said a lot of things that she didn’t mean, but she’d never ended a call before the conversation had finished. And they’d certainly never argued like this before.

“Beca?”

The brunette turned and looked at the door. Her publicist had opened the door and was now peering around it.

“You’ve got 2 minutes until you’re on camera.”

And Beca was left with no choice but to switch off her phone with a sigh before following her entourage through to the green room.

* * *

Two days. It had been  _two days_  since Chloe had last spoken to her. Beca had kept trying to call her but they’d been going to voicemail. Beca had kept messaging her on WhatsApp and  _knew_  Chloe had read them thanks to those two blessed blue ‘ticks’. But her best friend hadn’t replied to one of them.

The knot in Beca’s stomach had grown tighter and tighter over time. But with no other possible way of getting hold of the redhead due to her location and the fact that she  _couldn’t_  just drop everything and get an immediate flight over to Brooklyn, meant that Beca was becoming more and more miserable with each passing hour.

“Why don’t you dedicate a song to her or something?” Aubrey had suggested when Beca had called her, figuring if anyone would have heard from Chloe it would be the blonde who had been best friends with Chloe since their late teens.

So that was what Beca had decided to do. She’d assessed the list she’d been sent in advance by the UK radio station ‘BBC Radio One’, of the possible covers she was allowed to pick to perform. And her eyes had immediately picked out ‘What Makes You Beautiful’. It was what Chloe needed to hear. And she needed to hear the lyrics far more clearly than the original by One Direction.

So she’d texted Chloe one last time, just as she arrived at the Broadcasting House:  _I’m on BBC Radio 1 at 11.30am here (6.30am for you - just when you’re getting up for work) and the song I’m covering I’m singing to you_

“So what made you choose this cover?” the presenter asked kindly on air at 11.50am, a big beaming smile on her face, and Beca cleared her throat nervously.

“Uh. Well I stripped back the song and looked at the lyrics and…well my best friend back home has a fair few insecurities about her appearance and I just wanted to be able to let her know that she doesn’t need to feel that way because she’s beautiful no matter what and…yeah…that’s kinda why.”

Beca scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Was that okay for her to say? Did it perhaps reveal too many of her deepest desires for Chloe? Did it reveal to this specific nation that she was in love with her  _female_  best friend? Only time would tell.

“Ohh that’s lovely! Alright well, when you’re ready, take it away.” the presenter said kindly, and Beca took a deep breath as her band began the opening to the song. It was calm and romantic, as though more of a ballad than the upbeat original had been.

##  **You’re insecure,  
** **Don’t know what for.  
****You’re turning heads when you walk through the door.**

##  **Don’t need make up,  
** **To cover up.  
****Being the way you are is enough.**

##  **Everyone else in the room can see it.  
****Everyone else but you.**

##  **Baby you light up my world like nobody else.  
** **The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.  
** **But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell,  
** **You don’t know.  
****Oh you don’t know you’re beautiful.**

##  **If only you saw what I could see,  
** **You’d understand why I want you so desperately.  
** **When I’m looking at you and I can’t believe,  
** **You don’t know.  
** **You.  
****You don’t know you’re beautiful.**

Beca stepped back from the mic to allow one of the members of her band to play a short solo on his electric guitar and she took that time to recompose herself. She hadn’t expected to feel as emotional as she did, but then she’d never really sung a song for anyone before. Chloe, however…well Chloe meant the world to her. She was  _everything_. And Beca was certain her heart hadn’t ached as much as it had over the past couple of days.

The brunette let out a short quiet sniff to try to retain the tears threatening to build in her eyes. She’d thought the years she’d spent secretly pining for Chloe while sharing a tiny studio apartment with her had been difficult. But now she knew that Chloe reciprocated her feelings and that they’d both agreed on just how much they meant to one another (and that they were essentially  _betrothed_  to each other in a funny sort of way), Beca found being away from Chloe difficult enough without the redhead blanking her. She hoped Chloe had a way of hearing this performance.

##  **Oh c-come on,  
** **You got it wrong.  
** **To prove I’m right I put it in a song.  
** **You’re acting shy,  
** I don’t know why.  
**I can tell by the look in your eyes.**

Chloe sat up in bed, her knees tucked up to her chest. Her eyes drawn to her laptop. And on the laptop was a live video on the ‘BBC Radio 1’ website. A live video of Beca performing a cover of One Direction’s ‘What Makes You Beautiful’.

She’d seen Beca’s text the second it had come through, having not really been able to sleep much overnight. She’d not slept much in a few days actually. Her anxiety had kept her awake, constantly doing sums in her head of what time it would be where Beca was in the world, and what the brunette might be doing. Who she might be with. It had made her feel sick.

But then Beca had openly said on air that this song was for her. She hadn’t said her name, but Chloe  _knew_  it was for her - after all Beca’s final text had said it was. And the version of this song was so romantic and beautiful and Chloe immediately felt guilty about the way she’d been acting towards Beca this past week.

Jealousy had got the better of Chloe. She  _hated_  that there were people in the world that got to see Beca more than she did. She loved Beca deeply and missed her more than anything or anyone. She missed the way they’d used to share a bed, cuddled up together on cold nights. She missed the Netflix binge they went through, often missing meals because they were so engrossed in whatever show they were watching.

Chloe missed Beca. Simples. And she didn’t know how the next four years could possibly be okay between them, waiting for her to finish Vet School, if they missed each other this much already. What if they didn’t make it?

##  **Everyone else in the room can see it.  
** **Everyone else but you.  
**   
**Oh baby you light up my world like nobody else.  
** **The way that you flick your hair gets me overwhelmed.  
** **But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell,  
** **You don’t know.  
****Oh you don’t know you’re beautiful.**

Tears were falling down Chloe’s cheeks as she saw the anguish in her best friend’s face while the woman sang. She’d hurt her bad. And Chloe had never ever wanted to be the cause of Beca’s pain. Ever.

Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed Beca look straight into the camera as she sang.

##  **And if only you saw what I could see,  
** **You’d understand why I want you so desperately.  
** **When I’m looking at you I just can’t believe.  
** **You don’t know.  
** **You.  
****You don’t know you’re beautiful.**

Beca squeezed her eyes shut, imagining the look on Chloe’s makeup-less face having probably just woken up to hear this. She missed the way Chloe looked first thing in the morning. Her thick red hair sprung at all angles. Her warm breath on Beca’s neck while they tucked into one another. She missed those simpler days.

##  **You don’t know you’re beautiful.**

The song wound down to a peaceful end and Beca finally opened her eyes, trying her hardest not to cry. She stepped back from the mic and forced a modest smile onto her face as she motioned to the radio presenter.

“Wow.” was all the presenter could say, “That was… _amazing_. So moving and I don’t think I’d ever appreciated the lyrics that much before now.”

Beca leant towards the mic again, “Yeah they kinda say all I need to say, you know?”

“Definitely!” The presenter agreed, “Thank you so much for coming on the show and performing for us.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Beca replied and the presenter then went on to explain to her listeners what was coming up on the show in the next hour.

Chloe rubbed her running nose with a loud sniff, then reached out for her phone. She needed to speak to Beca. She needed to apologise for how shit she’d been. But she called and called and called to no answer. So with a heavy heart, Chloe had got ready for school, and headed out of her studio apartment for the day.

* * *

Ten hours later Chloe returned home with a heavy sigh. She’d texted Beca several times to apologise and had seen on WhatsApp that her best friend had read them. But Beca hadn’t replied once. And Chloe had felt sick at the thought that Beca was actually getting back at her for having not replied to all of  _her_  texts over the past couple of days. Now she knew how Beca had felt. Except…Chloe had no way of singing a song for her on national radio to apologise.

The redhead’s heart skipped a beat as she stepped through the door into the apartment and saw Beca stood in the middle of the room, still dressed in the very clothes that she’d been dressed in during her radio performance earlier that day. She looked exhausted, and as though she’d been crying.

Neither of them said anything. Instead Chloe immediately dropped her school satchel from her shoulder and darted towards her best friend. Beca also surged forward. And the two best friends threw themselves into each other’s arms.

“I’m  _so_  sorry.” Chloe sobbed, tears now filling her eyes as she felt the warmth of Beca’s arms around her neck. “I was being a total idiot. I just get engulfed in stupid jealousy because I miss you so much.”

“I miss you so much too!” Beca insisted with a mumble into the woman’s thick red hair, squeezing Chloe tight.

“And being left here I just always feel out of the loop. Like I don’t know what your life is really like because I’m not really in it beyond these four walls!” Chloe confessed, and Beca let out a loud sniff, pulling her arms from around Chloe’s neck and leaning back slightly. It hadn’t occurred to her that Chloe felt left out of her life. After all, to Beca, Chloe was  _everything_. It was just a shame they couldn’t prove it to the world just yet. Because Chloe was only just coming to the end of the first year of her five year degree. They still had four years to go.

She looked deep into Chloe’s bright blue eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry.” Beca mumbled with another sniff, “I figured you wouldn’t want to see how shit my work life is. And I hadn’t wanted to taint your image of me by seeing just how frikkin’ stressed I get before doing publicity things.”

Chloe revealed a small smile, her arms still around Beca’s waist, “I’ve genuinely seen you at your most vulnerable, Beca. When you’re asleep? No make up on. Hair standing up on end. Bad morning breath.”

Beca gave Chloe a playful nip on the arm with a slight grin, “Heeey! I’ve seen you like that too, little miss perfect!”

“Exactly.” Chloe said softly, tears no longer in her eyes, “So there’s nothing that could possibly taint how I already see you.”

They held one another’s gaze for a few moments, then Beca took a deep breath, “Go back over to London with me?”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose, “W-What?”

“I’ve got to take the soonest flight back to London to finish the final leg of this press tour. You don’t have class tomorrow or this weekend. Come with me!” Beca said with a shrug as though it were the most simplest way to solve Chloe’s worries. “You said you don’t know what life with me is really like beyond Brooklyn. Well, now’s your chance, Chloe.”

Chloe stood in stunned silence for a few moments then a smile grew across her face, “Alright then.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Awesome!” Beca said with a big grin, letting go of her best friend and making her way to the apartment door.

“Uh, Beca?”

Beca turned on the spot and looked over at Chloe, “Yeah.”

“I need to pack first.”

A grin wiped over Beca’s face again, “You only need your passport, your door key, and your phone, Beale. Everything else I can buy you at the airport or once we get to London.”

And Chloe couldn’t help her eyebrows raising with pleasant surprise before scrambling to reach under the bed, pulling a metal tin out and picking out her passport. She then patted her own back pocket to check her phone and keys were still there, before turning back to Beca with a slightly awkward expression, “Um..maybe I should at least get changed? I mean you look amazing and I look-“

But Chloe ended her sentence the second Beca reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the door, “-you look  _beautiful Chlo. Come on.”_

And the two best friends made their way out of the apartment block with light giggles, bundling into the private car that was waiting for them out the front, to drive them to the airport and over to London via private jet.


	186. Bechloe - Weird Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you do a one shot where Beca and Chloe were stealing kisses from each other all night at a Bellas party? But they are not a couple (yet), they just have this "weird thing for each other" (as Amy would say)"

It wasn’t really official. Neither of The Bella Captains had sat down and spoken about that weird thing that they both shared exclusively with one another. The thing that was a tiny burning flame that simmered away gently in the background whenever they interacted during the day. A tiny burning flame that was ignited and fanned into a far greater fire once alcohol was involved.

Neither Beca or Chloe could explain it. It just… _happened_. They would kiss. And not just once. Not just a tiny peck on the lips followed by a “Whoops, that was stupid. Let’s just forget it ever happened” sort of thing. No, if started at  _any_  party, Beca and Chloe would steal kisses from one another here and there for the rest of the night.

It was like a weird addiction. Like Beca was addicted to the feel of Chloe’s lips and the taste of Chloe’s mouth, just as Chloe appeared to be addicted to the feel of Beca’s lips and the taste of Beca’s mouth in return.

And for some reason none of the other Bellas had thought to tell new-girl Florencia Fuentes about this tiny detail. So, naturally, the young woman had been completely puzzled the first night she’d seen this particular interaction..

She had been stood in The Bellas kitchen at their first house party of the year (apparently), her second solo cup of strong homemade cocktail in her hand, listening to her two tipsy co-Captains gush about how thrilled they were to have another member to join their “band of misfits” (as Beca had so affectionately slurred).

Well…Chloe had been gushing animatedly at Flo. Beca, on the other hand, had just been standing beside the redhead, staring at Chloe’s mouth as though mesmerised by the way it contorted with each word the woman spoke.

Then out of nowhere, Flo had watched as Beca had smoothed her hand across Chloe’s waist, had mumbled something to Chloe about wanting to kiss her, and Chloe had just giggled, turned her head, and the two had just kissed. A short, quick, snap of a kiss on the lips but one that seemed to hold a lot more affection than regular ‘drunk kisses’ would.

The two co-captains had turned back to Flo with light sighs then suddenly Chloe’s eyes had lit up, crying out excitably “I  _love_  this song!! Flo lets go dance!” and Flo had been dragged out of the kitchen to dance with Chloe and a few other Bellas while Beca had remained in the kitchen.

Later Flo had watched as Chloe had sidled up to Beca while the brunette filled her own solo cup with alcohol. Chloe had mumbled something into Beca’s ear, her hand tracing light circles around Beca’s abdomen then hip while Beca grinned in a drunken way, before Chloe had turned and placed a chaste deep kiss on the brunette’s lips. The two had almost immediately parted, giving each other suggestive grins before going over to separate groups of friends.

When the lights had gone down around midnight but the music continued blaring on, Flo had noticed that her two co-captains had found one another once again. This time it had been a drunk Beca who had slid her arms around Chloe’s neck and had allowed the drunk redhead to smooth her palms around her petite waist and butt while they’d both ground against one another to the beat of the music.

Then Flo had seen it again. The way their lips had whispered over one another’s. Beca and Chloe had both had sloppy grins on their faces when they’d finally shared a firmer, far more sensual kiss. But as with the previous stolen kisses, it had ended almost as quickly as it had begun. And the two had chosen to just continue dancing, Beca rotating around in Chloe’s arms so that she had been grinding her butt into Chloe in a seductive manner, the two women enjoying the way the music took hold of their rhythm. Chloe had drawn her lips down to kiss and nip the nape of Beca neck while they had danced while Beca had drawn her hands up to run through Chloe’s long red hair.

Flo couldn’t really remember any more moments of that night, particularly of her two co-captains. When she’d asked the other Bellas the next day if their co-captains were dating they’d all laughed, telling her that Beca and Chloe just had this weird thing going on. Nobody could explain it because nobody was really sure what it was.

All that Flo was certain of was that, from the sounds of things, Beca and Chloe kissing clearly wasn’t a one-time thing.


	187. Bechloe - Sex Tape *Explicit!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Smut prompt: chloe wants to record a sex tape, bonus points if they're not together yet when Chloe informs beca about and somehow they and up doing it and you can figure out how"

“So let me get this straight…” Beca somehow managed to force out, though her mouth was dry and her tongue felt like lead. “Y-You’re trying to make…uh…”

“A sex tape.” Chloe finished for her, seriously.

Beca was stood awkwardly in Chloe’s bedroom, in the exact same position she’d been in when she’d entered two minutes ago. And it had been a  _long_ two minutes that was for sure. Because Beca had casually stepped into Chloe’s bedroom - as she did  _every_  evening at 9pm - to go over some set list stuff, before she went up to her attic bedroom to begin a night of mixing at her desk.

But the second she’d stepped into the room she’d let out a yelp because Chloe had been kneeling on her large bed in nothing but some  _very_  sexy lace underwear, facing her desk for some reason. Beca had immediately averted her attention to the floor, then had let out another yelp when she’d seen the wrapper for what she feared was a vibrator.

Beca had wanted the ground to swallow her up. Sure, she’d known Chloe  four years now. Hell, they’d even seen each other naked before! But she’d  _definitely_  never expected to see her best friend like this. And Beca didn’t really know what to think.

“…sex tape. Right.” Beca mumbled awkwardly, having finally drawn her eyes back up to the beautiful redhead.

Chloe was sat, still kneeling back on her bed, now with a black satin kimono around her shoulders, looking up innocently at Beca. And the petite woman felt a knot in her stomach tighten slightly. Chloe had been one of the secret reasons Beca had been questioning her sexuality in recent months. Finding her in this sort of state wasn’t exactly helping matters…

“Is it  _technically_  a sex tape if you’re the only person on camera?” Beca dared to ask and to her surprise she saw Chloe’s shoulders drop a little in disappointment.

“Oh yeah…I hadn’t thought of that…” the redhead said thoughtfully, “…I don’t know.”

There was an uncomfortable silence as the two best friends stared at different walls in Chloe’s bedroom. Beca was busy counting how many knots were in the wood of Chloe’s shelving unit. And then she began morphing them into weird faces.  _Anything_  to avoid having to look at her best friend and face whatever was going on here.

Chloe cleared her throat, and her words echoed around the bedroom, it being the only sound, “Did you want to see what I’ve done already?”

Beca snapped her head over to the bed, her eyes immediately catching Chloe’s and the brunette swallowed loudly, nervously, “Wh-what?”

Her heart thudded against her chest as she remained frozen to the spot but watched as Chloe rose up on her knees, clambering off her mattress, “Yeah, I mean-“ and wandered over to her desk to pick up her phone that had been pointed directly at the bed, “-you’d probably be the best critic.”

Beca suddenly furrowed her brow, “How would  _I_  be the best critic for something like  _this_??” and she watched while Chloe shrugged then wandered slowly over to her with a bright smile. It took all of Beca’s self control not to glance down the length of Chloe’s toned body.

“Because you’re my best friend.” Chloe said simply before holding her phone out to Beca, “You’d be brutally honest and I wouldn’t be offended!”

Beca hesitated, then tentatively reached out for the device, “And what is it I’m supposed to be critiquing here? Camerawork? Script? Sound effects? The character?”

Chloe let out an amused giggle while Beca looked down at the phone screen, “Sounds like  _you’ve_  watched plenty of porn in your time…”

Beca looked up and glared at Chloe. But she didn’t answer. Because Chloe was right. She was  _always_  fucking right. But her being right about this was the worst. So Beca didn’t answer on purpose.

Fortunately Chloe let out another sweet giggle, this time reaching out and gently squeezing Beca’s left wrist as she spoke, “I’m  _kidding_! I’m kidding.” Beca just rolled her eyes and looked back down at the phone with a sigh. She tried to look nonchalant as the video began to play, but in reality her insides were wriggling with nervous anticipation. Because Beca was  _so_  attracted to her best friend, especially as her eyes began to drink in the way a fully clothed Chloe smiled innocently at the camera from within the video. As though she were smiling directly  _at_  her.

Beca’s mouth hung open slightly as she watched Chloe on the screen bringing her hands up to her shirt and begun unbuttoning it. Beca knew what was underneath it of course, but seeing the motion of Chloe peeling her shirt off in a suggestive manner had Beca’s heart racing that little bit faster. In the video Chloe quickly stepped off her bed, shimmying out of her tight pants, ensuring that her butt faced the camera, and as she bent over she not only revealed a red lacy thong, but also the lips of her waxed pussy, poking around it. And the sight of it all on the screen made a wetness begin to appear between Beca’s own legs along with a tight lump in her throat.

While Beca watched the video, somewhat mesmerised by it all, Chloe slowly made her way back to her bed. She sat on the edge of it and watched her best friend curiously. Back when Beca had been in her freshman year, and they had been in the  _very_  early days of their friendship, Chloe had barged into her shower. Beca had of course been horrified, insisting she left but after one thing and another they’d both ended up duetting together.

Chloe remembered the way Beca had glanced down at her breasts during that duet. Chloe remembered the way Beca had smiled softly at her. Chloe remembered the way Beca’s eyes had seemed to sparkle at the sight of her naked body. So Chloe  _knew_  that a part of Beca was gay. Even if it was just a tiny part. And she sure as hell knew that Beca found her attractive. She’d seen Beca looking several times before…

In the video, Chloe had made her way back onto the bed, was kneeling, and was just about to bring her fingers up to pinch her nipples over her bra when the sound of a door opening and Beca’s yelp was heard in the video. That had been where Beca had walked in. And not long afterwards, Chloe got up off the bed to turn the video off.

Beca cleared her throat loudly, her mind in a sort of fuzzy haze as she looked over at Chloe, “Okay, well…uh…you’re doing everything way too quickly.” She stepped over and handed Chloe her phone back. Then Beca stuffed her hands in her back pockets before blurting, “And you need a bit more confidence, man!”

“Confidence?” Chloe asked quietly, having not realised she’d been  _un_ confident in the first place. She thought taking her clothes off alone, in the way that she had, took some confidence any way. But clearly not if  _Beca_  was saying it.

“Yeah, like…in videos that…I  _may_  or may not have seen before, like this one…” Beca began, pausing awkwardly as she looked at Chloe. Because the look they were currently sharing meant that they both  _knew_  that Beca had  _definitely_ seen porn like this before. Potentially many times.

“Of girls??” Chloe quickly interjected.

“Uh…” Beca hesitated, clearing her throat, “…maybe…”

“Like girl-on-girl?” Chloe continued, wondering what sorts of porn Beca might have seen before.

“I’m talking about the videos where a girl is at home and looking at the camera and ends up getting herself off.” Beca said quickly, as though it were a better revelation than the one Chloe was wondering about, “Not girl-on-girl videos.” Because yes she  _had_  watched plenty of girl-on-girl porn videos. Initially completely by accident a few months ago, when she was beginning to question her sexuality and wondered actually  _how_  girl’s enjoyed sex if there was no penis involved. It turns out it looked like they enjoyed it a lot..

“I’ve never seen a girl-on-girl video before..” Chloe said thoughtfully, and Beca desperately wanted this conversation to end. Because she  _didn’t_  want to have to end up confessing to Chloe that she’d seen a tonne of girl-on-girl videos and that she was currently going through a personal journey of sexual confusion at this moment in time.

“They’re great, you should really check one out some time-“ Beca said quickly in an uninterested tone, hoping it’d be enough to remove the redhead’s curiosity, “-anyway…”

“Should we watch one now?” Chloe asked quickly and Beca froze, looking down at her best friend’s eager expression. God, was she  _serious_?! Friends do not watch porn with other friends.  _Surely_!

“That’s not why I’m here.” Beca tried to reason, and Chloe’s eyebrows rose.

“Well no, the reason you’re now here is to give me advice on how to shoot a porno..”

“ _Not_  a porno, Chlo. Just a home video of yourself.” Beca corrected, not overly sure how that made it sound any better. But it kinda did.

The room fell silent again and Beca took a deep breath before rolling her eyes.

“Look, I’ll get my laptop then we’ll watch  _one_  of the lone girl videos for research. Then you can see what I mean about the difference between yours and theirs.” Beca began making her way over to Chloe’s bedroom door.

“And alcohol.” Beca muttered to herself, “We’re gonna need some alcohol.”

Chloe held her breath as she watched Beca leave her bedroom. To say that the past ten minutes hadn’t been mortifying would be an understatement. But it had to be noted that it was currently  _Beca’s_  idea to do this ‘research’. Not Chloe’s.

The redhead bit her bottom lip, looked down at her phone in her hands, and took a deep breath. Okay so Beca would be  _at least_  five minutes before returning. That’d surely give Chloe some time to attempt to peel her clothes off a little more seductively, right? Get some practice in?

The woman stood from her bed, brought the recording option up on her phone again, then tilted it accordingly on her desk, peering behind it to check that it was in the right place. The bed was in full view. That would do, right? Chloe then quickly darted about to pick up her clothes and put them back on, throwing down her kimono in the meantime. A pair of white pants and a white shirt that took barely any time to do up. Perfect.

Chloe pressed ‘record’, then stepped backwards until the back of her legs hit the side of her bed. There she paused, took several deep breaths, then slowly brought her hands to her shirt, running her fingers over her abdomen and up to her breasts, cupping them gently. She let out a heavy exhale, then slowly brought her fingers up to the top button of her shirt.

Suddenly she jumped as Beca barged back into the room again, closing the door behind her. Chloe smiled awkwardly, looking at the closed laptop Beca had under one arm, and the bottle of whiskey she had in the other.

“Whiskey.” Beca said in a victorious tone, “That’ll help.”

Chloe immediately forgot about her phone, her heart beginning to race a little faster as she watched Beca place her laptop on the desk, before handing over the bottle of whiskey. “Oh.” was all Chloe could say before Beca produced two yellow solo cups, from her hoodie pocket.

“Well, not exactly  _shots_  but…whatever.” Beca tried to explain before turning back to her laptop. Her theory was, the sooner they got this viewing over and done with, the sooner she could leave Chloe to it. Let the girl shoot her sex tape or whatever she wanted to call it, and Beca could return to her nice innocent attic bedroom to spend the rest of the night mixing. Not thinking about Chloe. Or lesbian Porn. Or the fact that she’d even  _spoken_  to Chloe about lesbian porn.

Just the thought of it made Beca’s insides scramble again, but fortunately just as she pulled up the ‘Google Private’ search engine, one of the solo cups half-filled with whiskey appeared beside her. And she turned to Chloe with a grateful smile. She had to admit, the ‘white outfit’ that Chloe had going on was  _hot_! And she took the time to take in the view while taking a gulp of the whiskey.

Chloe also had a good few gulps of whiskey, wincing with each swallow, then looked to the laptop as Beca began to type in a porn website that suspiciously arrived immediately in the address bar. “Don’t look at porn much, huh?” Chloe said with a giggle, already feeling a surge of confidence from the alcohol.

“Just drink your whiskey, Red.”

And Chloe rose her eyebrows at the cheeky nickname that she’d never heard Beca use before. Perhaps if all went well with her homemade lone-video ‘Red’ could become her new porn name?

She was joking of course. Or was she?

Chloe sat tentatively on the edge of her bed, watching the way her best friend leant over her laptop to find the categories section of the porn website she’d gone onto. The redhead’s eyes drew their way from the laptop screen across to Beca’s ass while the younger woman swayed it a little, clearly not with the intention of hypnotising Chloe, but more the fact that the whiskey was surging through her petite body and leaning on the desk seemed a sensible option to keep her balance.

Chloe bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. She’d asked Beca whether she’d watched girl-on-girl porn before. And initially Beca hadn’t verbally confirmed or denied it. But the look on her face had definitely confirmed that she had. And then Beca had said that girl-on-girl porn videos were ‘great’.  _Great_! Chloe had never really put Beca down as someone who would watch lesbian porn. But Beca did. Had. And it got Chloe wondering… _why_??

Beca found a video on the porn website she knew and pressed play. It was one she’d seen a few times before and she had to admit was pretty good. The lighting, the angle, the girl…

The younger woman turned quickly, her head taking a little while to catch up with her eyes as she made her way back over to Chloe and plonked down on the mattress beside her. Beca brought her cup to her mouth and realised she’d already finished the whiskey. Damn, she must’ve been nervous.

The video was slow to start, opening with one of the website’s crappy pictures advertising some bigger and ‘better’ website. Normally Beca got impatient with these ‘adverts’ and skipped to the action, but in this particular instance she was grateful for the quiet dark pause before the actual video began.

“More whiskey?” Chloe asked and Beca turned to her best friend with a curt nod. Yes. Yes she  _definitely_  needed more whiskey. She noticed that Chloe’s solo cup was also empty and it filled Beca with a tiny bit more confidence. At least they were both going to be on some sort of scale of tipsy while they watched this porn video. It would probably save  _some_  of the embarrassment.

Chloe finished pouring them out some more of the alcohol and held her cup up with a nervous smile, “Cheers.”

“Cheers” Beca replied, their cups both knocking against each other and they froze as their eyes were immediately drawn to a tall slim blonde who appeared on the screen. She was young. Attractive. And Chloe suddenly immediately understood what Beca meant. This young woman on the screen  _oozed_  confidence as she stood from the bed she’d been sat on the edge of.

The minutes slowly ticked on, the woman on the screen had slowly, seductively removed her clothes, and had now returned to the edge of her bed. Beca and Chloe remained sat side by side, both silently sipping their cups of whiskey, and both feeling a gentle throbbing of arousal between their own legs.

“So…” Beca began, “…you uh…you see how she’s more…”

“Beautiful?”

“I was going to say confident.” Beca dismissed, her eyes still transfixed on the screen as the blonde in the video was busy tweaking her own nipples with hooded eyelids. “There’s no such thing as a beautiful porn star.” She’d seen a few girl-on-girl videos before where one girl would be sucking the other girl’s boob. And right now she  _really_  wanted to be sucking that blonde girl’s boob…

Chloe turned from the screen to look at Beca, and a small smile grew on her face. Her best friend was  _really_  enjoying this. She could tell by the way Beca had a bit of an entranced expression on her face. And suddenly Chloe’s stomach twisted in desire.  _She_  wanted to put a look like that on Beca’s face.

“Film me.” Chloe said in a low voice, her heart racing with nerves and anticipation, but her eyes and mind open with desire. She saw Beca blink a couple of times, as though she were trying to process what she’d just heard Chloe say over the sound of the blonde on the screen moaning. And to her delight a tight lipped smile slowly grew over Beca’s face.

Beca took another gulp of whiskey, no longer feeling the burn running down her throat, which made her wonder how drunk she now actually was. And she bit the edge of her solo cup thoughtfully, her smile still whispered over her face.

Then with a couple more deep breaths, Beca slowly turned to glance at Chloe. They held each other’s gaze for a few moments and suddenly a light chuckle fell out of Beca’s mouth as she saw her best friend’s bright blue eyes shining at her.

Chloe watched as Beca rose her eyebrows, then turned back to the screen just as whoever was holding the camera for the girl they were watching on the laptop brought the camera closer to her pussy while the blonde kept her legs open and slid her fingers down towards her own wet opening. Then Beca nodded, as though she’d made a firm decision, even in her drunken state, and turned back to Chloe with a shrug as if to say ‘yeah why not’.

“Alright then,” Beca said, swigging back the last of the whiskey in her cup then holding her hand out towards Chloe, “pass me your phone.”

Chloe hesitated for a moment, a smile growing on her face while she bit her bottom lip. Then she suddenly threw back the rest of the whiskey down her own throat, the burn still present but not nearly as vulgar as earlier, and quickly rose to her feet. A little  _too_  quickly, and Beca let out a loud “woah” as Chloe staggered slightly, reaching out and grabbing her best friend’s shoulder for balance before stepping forward to grab her phone from the desk in front of them.

Beca was busy looking at Chloe’s ass, loving how well it was shaped in her tight white pants. And it took her every ounce of her remaining self control not to reach out and squeeze it. So her eyes drew their way over to the laptop screen beside Chloe’s ass, just as the blonde girl played with her clit a little more furiously. And Beca swallowed loudly. Because she was about to get a live show of this. And by Chloe nonetheless. The girl she’d been low-key crushing on for  _months_  now.

Chloe meanwhile furrowed her brow and blinked a little drowsily at her phone screen. She couldn’t quite remember having just pressed the ‘record’ button. So she pressed it again for good measure but the button turned white. But Chloe concluded she must’ve pressed the ‘record’ button in the first place and finally began recording again, the red button now on and the numbers on the screen counting up.

She spun on the spot again and tumbled back against the desk with a giggle. A giggle that was reciprocated by Beca who was looking over at her a little stunned by her sudden movement.

“Whoops!” Chloe said in a light voice, then she held her phone out to her best friend with a bright smile, “It’s recording!”

Beca was impressed. She didn’t even have to worry about working out what buttons to push. Chloe had set it all up for her. Perfect. Not that she imagined she’d be watching the screen much, but whatever.

Beca took hold of the phone and got up a little more steadily, her head swimming slightly from the alcohol in her system. She immediately brought the phone up to hone in on Chloe and the redhead giggled slightly in embarrassment, bringing her hands to her face.

“Nooooo!” Beca exclaimed with a chuckle, reaching out to pull Chloe’s hands down, “Don’t cover your beautiful face!” And so Chloe’s hands tumbled to her sides as she suddenly gave Beca a seductive expression.

“Are you ready?”

“Born ready.” Beca managed to choke out with a chuckle, staggering over to the desk just as Chloe staggered over to the bed and the two best friends faced each other in anticipation.

Chloe took a deep breath, then drew her bottom lip between her teeth again and swayed her hips. Her fingers slowly traced from her own waist, up and underneath her white shirt, revealing a slight hint of skin from her abdomen. She revelled in watching Beca peering around her phone screen, her best friend’s eyes bulging slightly at the appearance of the soft flesh.

The sight of Beca enjoying the her ‘performance’ already, along with the sounds of the blonde girl’s laboured loud moans from the laptop screen fuelled Chloe’s confidence, and suddenly she paused, wanting to tease her best friend that little bit more. Because originally this was just going to be a fun little video that Chloe was going to try out as part of her ‘things to do before graduation’. But now things were different. Now this was all for Beca.

Beca held her breath. Her heart was racing and her chest was heaving and she was sure it was mostly thanks to the alcohol. But a lot of it was thanks to how hot she found Chloe right now. She looked back at the phone screen to check she still had all of the beautiful woman in the shot, and when she was satisfied that she did, Beca looked back up again.

A small smile crept across her face as she watched Chloe slowly bring her fingers up to the top button of her white shirt and slowly undo it. Beca hadn’t realised she was doing it, but she licked her lips while her mouth hung open, still looking around the phone at Chloe, her eyes specifically focussed on the way the woman’s fingers had slowly released the second button and was now at the third. That button was the holy button. The one keeping Chloe’s cleavage from popping out. The one that she so desperately wanted Chloe to undo.

Chloe swallowed loudly, her eyes spying the way Beca’s free hand was running up and down the bare skin on her left arm while she held the phone up. Beca was turned on - Chloe could tell. And it was this knowledge that had Chloe getting wetter by the second. Could she do it? Did she  _dare_  do it?

Beca’s heart sank slightly when Chloe removed her fingers from that third button. But to her surprise, the redhead stretched her hand towards her, and curled her finger over and over at her. As if beckoning her over to the bed. Beca wasn’t sure if it was part of the act. Part of the video. After all she  _had_ advised Chloe to be more confident. So Beca looked up into her best friend’s eyes, searching for some sort of sign that maybe, just  _maybe_  Chloe was inviting her over. And Chloe gave her a wink. That signature Chloe Beale wink.

So, as Beca had seen many cameramen (or camerawomen - no sexism here!) do in porn videos before, she slowly made her way towards Chloe, her eyes on the phone screen to ensure she got everything in shot. She stopped just before her best friend and brought the phone up to show Chloe’s face.

“I need help undoing my buttons.” Chloe said, pretending to whine before pouting, and Beca looked around the phone with an impressed grin. This was already a good video because it had Chloe in it. But Chloe acting all cute and innocent? Well that made Beca’s desire for her increase tenfold.

So Beca bit her bottom lip as she pointed the phone camera down to her right hand just when Chloe reached out to take it, and she ensured the shot followed their hands until Beca had rested her fingers on that third button of Chloe’s shirt.

“Undo it for me?” Chloe asked in a sweet voice and Beca peered around the phone to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking at her innocently. Oh she’d undo that button alright. God, she’d undo  _all_  those buttons if she had the opportunity.

Chloe’s heart was surging with desire while she watched her best friend’s eyes immediately snap to her imminent cleavage. She knew Beca was a boobs-girl. They and The Bellas had all had a debate about it before, one evening. And Beca had eventually been emphatic that boobs were  _way_  better than butts. She could see the way Beca’s breathing had increased dramatically, the younger woman’s big eyes looking down longingly at the button of the white shirt.

Beca swallowed loudly as she fumbled for a moment then her fingers successfully popped that third button and Chloe’s cleavage sprung out from within the fabric. Chloe wished she’d been filming Beca’s reaction, because the brunette’s mouth had dropped open almost immediately, and Chloe watched as Beca briefly licked her lips again.

The two best friends looked up at one another, holding each other’s gaze. The air in the bedroom had become thick with desire and the only sounds came from their respective heavy breathing, and the noise of the girl in the porn video cumming hard. Then the video came to an end, and all that was left was Beca and Chloe.

Beca so desperately wanted to kiss Chloe right now. To feel her tongue rolling with hers while they both dragged one another’s clothes off. But she was waiting for more instructions, just in case Chloe didn’t want the same thing. They were still best friends, and this was still  _Chloe’s_  home video. No boundaries had been crossed yet. Not really. Just…a button being undone. And some porn being watched.

But the brunette felt her heart jump into her throat when Chloe leant her face to the side of her head and mumbled into her ear, “Put the phone on the desk to record us. Find another video. And come back to me.”

What’s better than putting on a solo-girl porn video? Putting on a girl-on-girl porn video. What’s better than recording a solo-girl video? Being  _part_  of a girl-on-girl video. And what’s better than being part of a girl-on-girl video? Getting to be  _in_  that video with Chloe Beale.

Beca didn’t need telling twice. If she hadn’t consumed the whiskey then she might have done, but probably not much more. She slowly turned to the desk to place the phone on its side, facing the bed. Facing Chloe. She checked it was recording okay (which it was, and in the right position) then stepped over to the laptop, brought up the categories section, and quickly found a girl-on-girl video that she’d always liked watching. One about two best friends who were due to graduate college the next week so decided to give way to their desires for each other and finally have sex. It’s was kinda about to become ‘art imitating life’…

Chloe watched as Beca turned on the spot to face her and they both paused for a moment, quietly coming to terms with what they were both about to do. What they’d both wanted for a long time - not that either of them had ever revealed that. They’d never kissed. Hadn’t actually ever been intimate before. Certainly not like this, obviously. Not this intensely. But they’d also never really cuddled before - Beca not really being the cuddling type.

So if anything, Chloe’s main anticipation was what it was going to feel like to have Beca  _touch_  her. Properly. Anywhere on her body. Even if it was just her shoulder. Or her arm. Or her neck. Even her leg-

Chloe cleared her throat and gently sat down on the edge of her bed just as dialogue between two foreign women began on the laptop screen. Chloe had no idea what they were talking about, but she could assume it was the lead up to a girl-on-girl porn video. Beca had chosen to put on a  _girl-on-girl porn video_!

Beca swallowed loudly then noticed the way Chloe brought her finger out to her again and curled it back a few times with a smile, as though beckoning her back over. And Beca couldn’t help the smile that swept across her face as she wandered towards the bed.

The mattress dipped slightly as Beca’s petite frame landed beside Chloe’s and the two best friends turned to look at each other once again, their bodies still turned towards the phone camera while their heads faced each other. Chloe noticed the way Beca glanced down at her mouth longingly, and the way her best friend’s chest rose and fell quickly, as though adrenaline was kicking around her body, ready to jump into action.

Their eyes met again, and as had been noted before by their friends, the two women were able to almost read each other’s minds. They  _knew_. They knew that the other was okay with this. That the other  _wanted_  this.

And all of a sudden Beca surged her face towards Chloe’s just as Chloe surged her own face towards Beca’s and the two shared a deep, hard, forceful first kiss. They both gasped for air while quickly changing the angle of their lips, immediately returning to the ferocious kiss, lapping noisily. Desperately. Desperate to feel, and touch, and taste. To suck and lick and nip. And for a couple of minutes the two best friends began exploring one another’s mouths. Beca’s tongue darted into Chloe’s mouth here and there. Chloe’s teeth sometimes caught hold of Beca’s bottom lip, tugging at it while a light moan rumbled from the back of the brunette’s throat. And they continued like that happily until Beca’s hands found their way back to the buttons on Chloe’s white shirt that had yet to be pulled undone.

So their kiss broke, their breathing laboured while they rested their foreheads against one another. Beca’s fingers found their way to Chloe’s fourth button while Chloe’s hands found their way to the base of Beca’s slim-fit top and the redhead tugged at it. But before she could pull it off Beca’s body, her best friend had pulled away.

Beca scrambled up onto the bed, facing the head of the bed, and motioned for Chloe to join her, which the redhead quickly obeyed. And it was around this time that a very tipsy Beca Mitchell realised that yeah, she might be gay. Because there was something  _very_  hot about seeing Chloe Beale laid out before her, still full clothed, but more than likely  _very_  wet for her.

“Becaaaaa…” Chloe whined slightly and Beca felt sure there and then that this was it. Nothing could ever top the sound of Chloe  _begging_  her to continue. And so, as she’d seen in other girl-on-girl videos before now, Beca straddled Chloe’s right thigh and leant over the woman’s body.

Chloe let out a light gasp as she felt Beca’s knee against her mound, followed by the feel of Beca’s lips crashing back down onto hers. And Chloe threw her hands up into her best friend’s long brown hair, dragging her fingertips through it. The kiss broke and Chloe’s eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Beca’s tongue slip across the skin of her jawline and down to her neck.

Beca nipped and slurped and kissed the soft skin of Chloe’s neck, enjoying the sounds of moaning coming from her best friend’s throat mixed with the sounds of moaning coming from the laptop screen. This was  _so_  fucking hot.

Chloe could feel Beca’s fingers undoing the final three buttons of her white shirt and she opened her eyes just as Beca released the lovebite she’d been giving Chloe on her collarbone. Her stomach flipped in desire as she watched Beca sit back on her knees to use her hands to fling open Chloe’s shirt. And there was this darkness in her best friend’s eyes that Chloe had never seen before but that she saw now, while Beca looked down at her bra and cleavage. Yeah, there was no denying Beca was a boobs woman, and Chloe revelled in the way her best friend took one final deep breath then immediately dove down to place loud kisses on the skin within her cleavage.

Beca was in heaven. This was everything she’d imagine it would be and more. Chloe’s skin was  _so_  soft and warm. She brought her hand up to cup Chloe’s left breast and let out a light moan to match her best friend’s. Because this was a massive step for both of them, but one they’d always craved. One they had the whiskey to thank for now.

She wasted no time in slipping her fingers beneath the fabric of Chloe’s bra, tugging it down so her boob popped out and Beca broke the attention she’d been giving Chloe’s cleavage for a moment. Now her eyes were focussed on nothing but Chloe’s left breast, in particular her left nipple that was just  _begging_  to be sucked. And Beca thought she should really put it out of it’s misery.

Chloe watched in awe as her best friend had a look of pure lust on her face before diving over to her left boob and immediately sucking at it. That was when the redhead’s eyes rolled into the back of her head again, and a sloppy grin swept over her face while she let out a loud content sigh and ran her fingers through Beca’s hair again.

Beca swirled her tongue around and around Chloe’s nipple, adoring the gentle grunts she got from her best friend whenever she lightly nibbled it. She sucked it and kissed it and felt certain that if she was given the choice of being able to only do one thing for the rest of her life it would be to suck on Chloe’s boobs. End of.

Speaking of, Beca decided that ‘boob 2’ was probably getting jealous. And she couldn’t have that. She didn’t want any jealousy between Chloe’s boobs. She would give them both ample attention. As much as necessary. And so Beca leant up on her left arm, moving her body so the ‘camera’ could technically still see them both, and she slid her fingers across to the other bra cup, tugging the fabric down.

Chloe froze. Beca froze. And the room fell silent save for the sound coming from the laptop - the two porn girls now making out heavily half naked on the couch.

“Dude.” was all Beca could muster and she looked up from Chloe’s right breast in admiration watching while Chloe bit her bottom lip, a mischievous grin wiping over her face, “You got a  _nipple piercing_?!”

“Uhuh!” Chloe said brightly, “You like?”

And a low growl sounded at the back of Beca’s voice while her eyes darkened again and she smiled, “I  _love_!”

Chloe watched, thrilled to see Beca immediately diving down to give her right boob attention, and more specifically her right nipple. She’d got the piercing a couple of years ago, in an attempt to push herself to become more daring. Plus, at least with a nipple piercing she was able to hide it so her mother wouldn’t tell her off for having ‘too many piercings’ (which is what she  _always_ commented below any photo Chloe happened to put up on Facebook of Beca - who apparently  _did_  have ‘too many piercings’…)

It was true what they said - having a nipple piercing really  _did_  increase the sensitivity and sensuality of any attention it received. And right now Beca was giving it a  _lot_  of attention.

“Fuck, you’re so hot..” Beca mumbled, her right hand curling around to Chloe’s back to attempt to release the clasp of her bra while bringing her mouth back up to Chloe’s to kiss her hard again. Chloe felt like her head was swimming, her focus now on how amazing Beca’s knee felt while it nudged up against her throbbing pussy. She took sharp intake after sharp intake each time she lapped hungrily at Beca’s mouth, her hands returning to her best friend’s long brown locks, gripping firmly.

It could’ve been the alcohol. It could’ve been the desire the two best friends had held for one another for years. It could’ve even been the sounds coming from the laptop. But whatever it was,  _something_  was driving Beca and Chloe on with full gusto. The women ground against each other while the brunette successfully unhooked Chloe’s bra and tugged it impatiently from her body, having to remove the rest of the white shirt first, still kissing Chloe desperately.

It was around this time Chloe decided she wanted to feel more of Beca’s skin on her own, and pulled at the hem of the woman’s tight top, rucking it up her petite stomach. Beca sat up and back on her knees again, pulling her top over her head, and Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat when she watched Beca’s breasts appear, perfectly encapsulated within a black lacy push-up bra.

Beca threw her top down on Chloe’s bedroom floor then turned back to the redhead with a satisfied sigh. The two women paused again, Beca looking down and admiring the sight before her. Chloe laid out on her back, now entirely topless, and what more looking up at her longingly. The redhead’s chest was rising and falling in anticipation, and Beca loved how Chloe’s fingers were swishing over her bare skin around her nipples, boobs, chest, and stomach. And what drove Beca’s desire further was the knowledge that she now knew  _exactly_  how that soft skin felt against her own fingertips and hands, lips, and tongue.

Chloe let out a sharp gasp as she watched Beca dive down to dart her tongue into her belly button and the redhead fluttered her eyes closed while Beca began tracing kisses across the line of skin just above the waistband of her white pants. She couldn’t believe how amazing this all felt. And that it was all coming from Beca! The woman who she always assumed would be coy and awkward in bed. But..perhaps Beca  _had_  needed the whiskey to give her a boost of confidence.

Chloe hummed lightly, her fingers smoothing down her skin from her nipples to Beca’s brown hair that the woman had thrown to one side, subconsciously wanting to ensure that she wasn’t blocked from the camera. And Chloe turned her head to glance at the laptop screen. One of the girls was now ‘going down’ on one of the other girls, and the slurping noises they were making was only adding to Chloe’s arousal.

But before she could suggest anything, she saw Beca sit back on her knees again. They held one another’s eye contact for another few moments, then Chloe motioned to the laptop screen with her head and Beca turned to see what Chloe was drawing her attention to.

Beca’s stomach flipped, her pussy becoming wetter as she saw that one of the girls in the porn video was busy eating the other girl out. And that’s when she realised that’s what Chloe was expecting to happen between them next. Beca was all too happy to oblige.

A smile drew across her face while she looked back down at Chloe, and she gave her a wink while biting her bottom lip. She reached out, curled her fingers beneath each side of Chloe’s white pants, and suddenly tugged. Beca stepped off the bed, still keeping hold of Chloe via her tight pants, and the redhead let out a little squeak of delight as Beca moved her so she was now laying in a different direction with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Chloe now faced the camera, but neither woman really remembered that there was a camera there any more. Their entire attention was on each other.

Chloe looked down the length of her body at Beca who appeared to be taking great care in undoing the button of Chloe’s white pants. The redhead still loved the way Beca’s mouth hung open, her lips now plump and swollen from the intensity of their kissing. She’d never had a girl go down on her before. And it had been a  _long_  time since a guy had gone down on her. Not since her sophomore year which had been abooout five years ago. So there really was no pressure on Beca to be any good.

Not that Beca appeared to be worried about that. Beca had finally undone Chloe’s pants button, pulled the zip down, and was currently focussing intently on pulling the tight fabric from Chloe’s hips and over her ass while also trying not to pull her thong down. Beca wanted to keep Chloe’s thong on for now. It just really did something for her.

Beca found herself down on her knees, tugging the remainder of Chloe’s white pants down off her feet. Her face was close to Chloe’s pussy and she felt herself getting wetter as the aroma from her best friend’s sex reached her nostrils. The smell was all well and good, but Beca’s real desire right now was to  _taste_  Chloe.

Chloe popped herself up slightly on her arms, looking down at the petite brunette who was now knelt on the floor before her, between her legs. She adored the way Beca was biting her bottom lip again, her deep blue eyes honed in on Chloe’s thong. A gaze that eventually dragged itself up to Chloe’s face, and there was a mischievous twinkle in Beca’s eyes as she paused, clearly awaiting permission. As if like an athlete waiting for the starting pistol. And that starting pistol came in the form of Chloe simply smiling seductively at Beca, then giving her one short nod of her head.

Beca threw her face forward, burying her face immediately in the depths of the fabric of Chloe’s thong, pressing her tongue as firmly against the patch covering Chloe’s clit would be. She sucked hard. And Chloe threw her upper body back down onto her bed while letting out a low moan of satisfaction. The brunette grinned, looking up the length of Chloe’s body while she moved her mouth against her pussy, loving the sight of Chloe’s bare chest heaving up and down. The redhead’s arms swung up and over her head while she stretched across the bed, gripping hold of some of her bedcovers.

Beca was pleased with herself, having wanted to pleasure Chloe for a while now. And from the looks of things she should’ve probably done something about it sooner. Because as Beca brought her face from Chloe’s body, she saw the woman’s plump lips now poking around the fabric that Beca had been licking and sucking. The brunette reached a finger out and pulled aside the lace to reveal silky creamy juices coming slowly from Chloe’s pussy.

“God you’re wet..” Beca whispered, her eyes unable to leave the juices before her. To say that her best friend was turned on was an understatement, and Beca’s breath hitched in her throat with anticipation.  _She’d_  done this. She’d caused Chloe to become this wet.

“Show the camera” Chloe mumbled, and Beca did as she was told, rolling back onto her feet and reaching for the phone with a grin. She resumed her position, now holding the phone so she could see Chloe’s wet thong on the screen. And with a small groan of desire she used her free hand to pull aside the fabric to reveal Chloe’s oozing pussy.

“Look at that…” Beca whispered to herself, still mesmerised by the sight.

Chloe felt dirty. Filthy.  _Slutty_. Having Beca looking right at her wet pussy and holding her phone to film it too. Maybe after all this was finished they could watch the video back together? It’d be really hot.

She let out a loud throaty moan when suddenly Beca leant forward with her mouth wide open and covered Chloe’s pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Beca pumped her tongue in and out of her hole three or four times before licking upwards and sucking hard on the bud of her clit. The brunette did this over and over again and Chloe felt her orgasm finally beginning to build.

Beca hadn’t realised how much she’d wanted this until she’d begun  _really_ tasting Chloe, and the brunette let out a muffled grunt of satisfaction as the sounds of the slurping and smacking of her own mouth and lips and tongue against Chloe’s wet pussy drew her into some sort of trance. Completely encapsulated with the low throaty moans that were escaping her best friend’s mouth each time Beca sucked and bit down on Chloe’s clit.

She wanted to go one further though. She wanted to hold Chloe’s boobs while she did this - after all she  _was_  a boobs woman. But it was near on impossible with the phone in her hand. So Beca reluctantly brought her face from Chloe’s wet pussy with a sigh, looking to her right to see if there was anywhere she could prop the phone up so it could still record them but giving Beca the freedom to…move about a little more…

Beca spotted the bedside lamp on Chloe’s bedside table and decided it’d be the perfect position to place the phone. So she looked up at Chloe who had already sat up slightly, wondering why she’d stopped. Beca stood up and staggered over to the bedside table, grinning into the camera face, thinking it’d probably add to ‘Chloe’s Sex Tape’ rather than take away from it. She propped it up against the lamp, peered around it to check Chloe was all in shot (which she was and meant that Beca would be too) before she quickly made her way back to where she’d just been. Knelt between Chloe’s legs.

Chloe looked over at the phone’s new position and grinned. To think Beca had originally denied knowing about girl-on-girl por-

Chloe let out another loud gasp which turned into another low moan, her eyes rolling closed and her head leaning back on her bed. Beca had just resumed the attention she’d been giving her pussy moments ago. Except this time Beca had slid and scraped her fingernails up Chloe’s thighs, stopping at the fabric of her thong, and the brunette was pulling the final part of Chloe’s underwear down and off her feet.

Beca immediately brought her mouth back down onto Chloe’s smooth waxed pussy, running her tongue up and down the length of its moist line, circling around her clit, loving the way it sometimes caused Chloe’s hips to jolt. She was now addicted to the way Chloe tasted, lapping up every last drop of the silky juice she could get her tongue on. Not caring for a second that her mouth, chin, and nose boasted plenty of smeared pussy juices. Beca’s fingernails scraped their way up Chloe’s sides then softly drew back down, before softly running up to her boobs. The brunette cupped them, and found a new rhythm of squeezing and tweaking Chloe’s boobs while she licked and slurped her wet pussy. All the while Chloe wriggled her body beneath Beca, the older woman’s eyes closed, enjoying the pleasurable ride she was being taken on.

“ _Beca_!” Chloe gasped, then let out another long moan, “God, I’m gonna cum Beca.”

Beca squeezed her eyes shut, her entire focus now on her tongue as she stuffed as much of it in and out of Chloe’s pussy while bringing her left hand down and rubbing Chloe’s clit. The laboured breathing that was now coming from Chloe’s mouth mixed with the moans coming from the back of her throat gave Beca the knowledge that she was definitely doing the right thing.

She felt Chloe draw her fingers into the thickets of her brown locks, gripping tight again, rolling her hips gently against Beca’s face and the brunette had no choice but to keep going, loving the way Chloe was holding her face firmly against her pussy. She’d always fantasised about a sexual encounter where someone was in control of her and what she did to them. Perhaps Chloe would be open to it some time?

Then suddenly Chloe’s body stiffened. Her grip in Beca’s hair tightened. And she bucked her hips so her pussy smashed further against Beca’s face. The brunette let out a moan of satisfaction when she felt Chloe cumming hard around her tongue. Chloe didn’t stay quiet either, a loud moan erupting from her mouth as she arched her back, her eyes squeezed shut as she came hard over Beca’s mouth.

Beca sucked and sucked, not wanting to waste one drop of that pussy juice she felt certain she was now addicted to. She felt Chloe release the grip she had of her hair while her body relaxed and she let out a heavy sigh of sexual relief. But Beca wasn’t quite finished. She knew she could get Chloe to cum again. After all, as a woman herself who had masturbated plenty of times in the past, she knew it were possible and at its best right after cumming the first time.

Chloe watched as Beca scrambled up onto the bed beside her, a look of sexual desire still in her eyes while she looked deep into Chloe’s. The redhead was breathless, aware that beads of sweat were probably appearing on her forehead by now. But that was  _incredible_. She felt Beca lay to her right, her left hand sweeping under her head, her right hand gliding across the bare skin on her chest and breasts, down to her stomach and back up again.

“Wanna taste yourself?” Beca asked curiously and all Chloe mustered was a low “mmm” before her best friend threw her mouth against hers. Chloe darted her tongue into Beca’s mouth, rolling it around to taste her own pussy juices. Her stomach began fluttering with desire as she thought about how hot this all was. Then suddenly she felt Beca’s right hand slide down to her pussy, her fingers slipping between the wet folds, and Chloe broke their deep kiss for a moment to let out a light gasp.

Beca kept her forehead against Chloe’s, their breathing both heavy and laboured while Chloe began grinding against her fingers. Beca knew it wouldn’t take much to send Chloe over the edge again. She just needed to work on that sensitive clit. And sure enough, after another thirty seconds or so, just as Chloe darted her tongue back into Beca’s mouth, she cried out a loud moan of sexual pleasure once again, cumming hard for a second time at the hands of her best friend.

Beca stilled her hand to give Chloe time to ride out the orgasm and recover. They both shared sloppy kisses with big grins on their faces. Chloe’s hands had found their way up to Beca’s hair and she curled back some of her longer locks behind the girl’s ears.

“That was incredible.” Chloe slurred, still feeling fairly tipsy, but the recent action meaning she now just felt a bit sleepier than before.

“Agreed” Beca said with a grin, letting out a satisfied sigh. Well, she’d done it. She’d done something she’d always wanted to do. Some ‘girl-on-girl’ action. And with Chloe Beale no less. Her best friend. The girl she’d crushed on for a few months now. And yeah it’d taken some alcohol and some porn to entice them. But they’d done it. And they had video evidence no less!

The two best friends sat up with satisfied smiles, sidling to the edge of Chloe’s bed, chuckling awkwardly at the porn video that had just come to an end and was now advertising something else via a pop-up window on the laptop screen. “Well,” Beca began, leaning over to Chloe to place a quick full kiss on her best friend’s lips before getting to her feet, “there’s another thing to tick off your list of things you’ve successfully done in college, huh?”

Chloe smiled as she watched Beca step over to her laptop and close the internet down. Yeah, she supposed she  _had_  just ticked the ‘experimented’ box. Except…she wasn’t exactly  _finished_  in the experimentation department. Because, sure she’d just had a girl go down on her. She’d just made out with a girl. She’d just cum thanks to a girl. But she hadn’t made another girl cum. She hadn’t gone down on a girl before. And that was all within the brackets of experimenting, right?

So Chloe got to her feet, reached out, and smoothed her hands over Beca’s breasts from behind, slipping her fingers beneath the fabric of Beca’s bra so she could tweak her nipples. “There’s one or two things I’m yet to achieve that you could help me with…” she mumbled into Beca’s ear, and the brunette felt a rush of goosebumps shoot through her body down to her pussy.

“I’m listening.” Beca replied with a curious smile. A smile that grew when she felt Chloe bring her mouth to the nape of her neck and kiss her loudly before daring to capture a bit of skin between her teeth and suck. Beca’s fingernails curled into Chloe’s bare thighs where her hands had drifted when she’d moved them behind her.

Oh it was on…

* * *

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

* * *

Five days later Beca shuffled downstairs and made her way through to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. It was her final  _ever_  exam at Barden this morning and she couldn’t wait to be finished. She’d already been offered a job up in New York City for Residual Heat’s NYC branch, and she couldn’t wait to finally graduate so she could head up there and truly begin adult life. She  _would_  be a music producer, no matter what! She was determined like that..

She furrowed her brow when she stepped into the kitchen and Fat Amy suddenly began choking on her cereal. The Australian was surrounded by the rest of The Bellas except Chloe (who Beca knew was probably up in her bedroom making final plans for their big trip to The Worlds in Copenhagen next week) and Emily (who didn’t live with them and was probably on campus freaking out about a freshman exam - which in hindsight really isn’t ever worth the worry) and  _they_  were gathered around an iPad that was propped up on an orange juice carton.

“You okay there Ames?” Beca asked with a bemused expression. Because Amy was normally over-dramatic about most things. But the women all looked over at their Captain, completely stunned. Many had their mouths dropped open. Some were grinning. Amy was just about over her choking.

“Okay, guys I know I don’t have as much make up on as usual but there’s no need to sta-“

“You and Chloe made a sex tape?!” Stacie blurted with a massive grin.

“Wha-?” Beca stuttered, frozen to the spot. Her heart began racing with nerves. Shit. How did they know?? Had they heard them? Even if they had it didn’t mean they knew that they’d been  _filming_  anything!

“You shot it on Chloe’s phone, right?” Fat Amy asked seriously and Beca swallowed loudly before nodding.

That was when Beca wanted the ground to swallow her up. Because suddenly The Bellas all laughed while Fat Amy picked up the iPad in front of her and turned it around to show Beca.

“Is that my butt?!” Beca cried out in horror, and The Bellas all nodded while chuckling.

“You guys shot around two hours worth of footage!” Cynthia-Rose said with a chuckle.

“We’re now on video number four and abooout…” Stacie said before pausing to check the time on the video, “twenty minutes into Chloe going down on you.”

“You guys are fucking perverts!” Beca snapped in shock, but her friends just laughed.

“Well you shouldn’t have filmed it then!” Fat Amy retorted reasonably looking back down at the screen with a shrug and pressing play. The Bellas reassemble around the iPad with interest.

“How the hell did you get hold of it?” Beca asked, trying to ignore the sounds of her own moans in the video mixed with the sounds of Chloe ‘going down on her’.

“Remember when my iPad broke last week and Chloe leant me hers?” Stacie asked in a distracted tone, cocking her head slightly to get a better angle of whatever she was watching on the screen. Beca hated to think what.

“Um..no but go on..”

“Well all her photos and videos are linked to her digital devices via ‘the cloud’ so…yeah…we were going through her albums last night when we found your sex tape so watched all of them. You really got her good with the first session huh?”

“This is your second viewing?!” Beca exclaimed, clearly annoyed with her friends, who all nodded with grins, none taking their eyes off the screen that Fat Amy had propped back up on the Orange Juice carton.

“Hey, we’re just pleased you and Chloe are finally a thing-“ Fat Amy said casually but Beca quickly rose her index finger.

“We’re  _not_  a thing. I was just doing her a favour.”

“Yeah yeah…” Cynthia-Rose said with a teasing grin, not looking up from the device.

Beca let out a huff of frustration and stormed out of the kitchen. She and Chloe  _weren’t_  a thing. After an incredible couple of hours of sex, they had both essentially passed out naked in one another’s arms. The next morning they’d woken up. Chloe had thanked Beca for helping out. Beca had said that she’d enjoyed it. Then they’d both parted - Beca to go back up to her bedroom, Chloe to go down to make breakfast and go out to a study session. They hadn’t spoken about it since, and hadn’t acted any differently around each other, though they  _had_  been sharing some more knowing grins than normal. If anything that night last week had brought their bond even closer. But it didn’t mean they were ever going to become a couple.

Beca strode upstairs, and knocked firmly on Chloe’s bedroom door. She heard her best friend rustling, clearly standing from her desk, and within seconds the door opened. The redhead beamed at her.

“Hey Becs! Good luck with your exam today.”

“Thanks.” Beca said with a small smile before stepping into Chloe’s bedroom. “Listen, before I go, I’ve had something on my mind that I really need to talk to you about.”

Chloe closed her bedroom door over slowly, looking at her best friend curiously. Beca didn’t really  _do_  talking about stuff on her mind, so Chloe was ready to put everything into listening to what the brunette had to say.

“Will you move up to New York with me? Once we graduate?”

A small smile grew on Chloe’s face, “Seriously?”

And a small smile grew on Beca’s face in return, “Yeah. I mean I trust you and you trust me and we get on well and…it’ll be a big adventure. What’s another first time experiencing something together eh?”

“True.” Chloe let out a light giggle and nodded gently, “Alright, let’s move up to New York together.”

They were best friends. They trusted their life with nobody more than they did the woman stood opposite one another. And so what if they’d recorded a sex tape together before? It wasn’t like The Bellas would ever tell anyone about it. And it certainly wasn’t as though anybody could access the video from ‘The Cloud’, especially once Chloe deleted it from her devices. Right?

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

* * *

 

“And you’ve got no skeletons in your closet that we’ll need to iron out before your first record drops?” Theo said with a big grin and a chuckle as he slid the contract over to Beca, the new recording artist the label he worked for was just about to sign.

“Only that sex tape I once recorded with my best friend in college.” Beca said with a chuckle and a wink before looking back down at the contract on the table before her. And Theo chuckled again. He was starting to understand Beca’s odd sarcasm and jokes.

They were going to get on just great.

* * *

**TWO YEARS AFTER THAT**

* * *

“Beca, what the hell is this?!”

Beca looked up from her Chinese food with a furrowed brow as Theo stormed into the recording studio she was having her dinner in alone between tracks. The man thrusted her phone in her face and her eyes read the top headline of a gossip website.

_Superstar Beca Mitchell in Lesbian Sex Tape Scandal_

“Ah…” was all Beca said, her stomach flipping slightly, and her eyes drifted over to her girlfriend who sat on the couch across the room from her.

Chloe swallowed loudly then let out a soft sigh, “They found the video, didn’t they.”

This was going to be interesting.


	188. Bechloe - Ugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe go on their first weekend away together...

“Ugh you’re so hot.”

Beca rolled her eyes, a coy grin poking at the corners of her mouth as she stood patiently at the reception desk of the beautiful hotel she was stood in with her girlfriend. The words had been mumbled into her ear by the redhead who stood close beside her and she let out a light chuckle as Chloe dared to bring a hand to her ass a squeeze it affectionately.

“Get oooooff..” Beca said with a grin, gently shoving Chloe as the hotel’s receptionist finally arrived at the desk.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” The woman behind the desk said with a light sigh, smiling politely as the two women before her stood up straight and took one step away from each other. “Do you have a room booked?”

“Yeah, um…it should be under Mitchell?” Beca said nervously, standing on her tiptoes to peer over the desk at the large diary that the receptionist had turned to. Beca had never booked a hotel room herself before. But to her relief the receptionist smiled and looked up.

“Yes, right this way.”

Beca glanced at Chloe who was smiling brightly, clearly giddy with excitement that they were here on their very first weekend away together since deciding to start dating four weeks ago. It had been a bit of a whirlwind romance. But the two had been best friends for five years now and it had kinda been on the cards.

They’d not told their roommate, Fat Amy, that they’d started seeing each other. And they’d  _definitely_  not told her that they’d had sex twice the other night when Amy had been asleep in the other bed. They wanted to keep things secret for a little bit longer. It added to the excitement.

“Okay here is your room.”

Beca and Chloe stepped through the door, past the receptionist who had held the door open for them, and their mouths dropped open. It wasn’t just a room, it was a whole frikkin’ suite! With a massive bed, a massive shower, a huge bath, and a huge hot tub out in the back yard of the room.

“Any questions, just give us a call at reception and we’d be happy to help.”

“Uh…thanks…” Beca managed to muster, her mouth still open in shock as the receptionist left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Oh. My. God.” Chloe croaked in awe. Neither of them had ever been in a suite like it. And it was all theirs. For two nights!

Beca let out a chuckle as she watched Chloe run with a delightful squeal, and jump onto the bed, landing face-first into the soft fresh bedding. The redhead let out a giggle when she turned to her best friend and Beca found herself taking a deep breath.

“Ugh you’re so hot!” Chloe said dreamily and Beca rolled her eyes again. For four weeks now she hadn’t gone a day where Chloe  _hadn’t_  told her how hot she looked. Or sexy. Or beautiful. And she still didn’t know how to respond to it. Because she’d never been in a relationship before with anyone who complimented her so much.

Normally Beca would curl into herself when receiving a compliment. But receiving one from Chloe was different. It gave Beca more and more confidence. So the brunette grinned and struck a pose, causing Chloe to let out a huge gurgling giggle that bounced off the walls of their beautiful plush suite. And that giggle was what Beca was addicted to the most.

Because Beca was almost certain she was madly in love with Chloe. More in love than she’d ever been with anyone before. More in love than she’d ever be again. This was it. Chloe was it. And that was why Beca had paid for them to come out of state to this beautiful spa-hotel over the weekend of their ‘one month anniversary’…

Beca stretched her hand out and Chloe looked at it curiously before getting off the bed and wandering over to join her. As the two best friends held hands Beca decided she couldn’t wait any longer. All the plans and grand ideas she had for this weekend we’re now out the window.

Because right here, right now, stood before her was everything she ever wanted and needed for the rest of her life. Chloe.

“Marry me.”

Chloe appeared to hesitate for a moment, as though she believed Beca was joking, but Beca had never been more serious in her life, “Wh-what?”

“Marry me, Chloe.” Beca said as she got down on one knee and fished in her jacket pocket for the ring box. As she pulled it out and opened it up in front of Chloe, her heart skipped a beat when she saw a massive smile appear on her best friend’s face. “These past few weeks have made me realised just how much I love you, how much I’ve always loved you, and how determined I am to love you every day for the rest of or lives.”

She saw tears beginning to appear in Chloe’s eyes as the woman looked from the beautiful engagement ring within the box, up to Beca’s face.

“I know it seems quick and that we’ve only been dating a few weeks and even our  _friends_  have no idea that we’re together but-“ Beca paused while Chloe let out a lovely light giggle, and she felt tears brimming in her own eyes, “-Chloe, I don’t want to wait any more. I’ve waited years to be able to tell you how I feel. Now I really want to show you. I want us to show the world. What do you say?”

The room fell silent as Chloe and Beca both sniffed loudly, then suddenly Chloe blubbed, “Yes!”

Beca let out a short chuckle as she pulled the ring out of its box and pushed it onto Chloe’s finger. It fortunately fit and she let out a sigh of relief while she stood again. Within a matter of seconds Chloe had pulled her hard against her body and they kissed firmly, their tears mixing within one another’s mouths as their kiss deepened.

“God I love you so much.” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips and Chloe let out a small giggle again as she broke their kiss to nudge the tip of Beca’s nose with her own.

“I love you so much too.” Chloe whispered affectionately.

And they began heavily making out, tugging one another’s clothes off while they made their way through to the bathroom to try out the massive shower their suite offered.

“Ugh you’re so hot!” Beca growled as Chloe shed the last of her clothing. The brunette tugged her new fiancée into the large shower cubical, and through the hot stream of water, their heavy wet kisses now echoing off the walls of the shower..


	189. Bechloe + Staubrey + Fat Amy = 'Patience'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat Amy has a problem..

**Fat Amy:** “Hang on. Why does Chloe get the ‘Phish Food Ben & Jerry’s Ice Cream’ and I’m stuck with Cookie Dough??”

 **Aubrey** : “Because Chloe’s has the patience of a fucking saint over the past seven years and deserves the best flavour as a reward.”

 **Fat Amy** : “Wha-? But she GOT Beca in the end! THAT should be her reward!”

 **Aubrey** : * _sighs_ * “Just eat your ice cream, Amy.”

[Fat Amy glares at Chloe who is sat curled up on the couch with Beca. Beca and Chloe both look sickeningly in love as they share the same ice cream and the same spoon while smiling at each other.]

 **Fat Amy** : * _grumbles_ * “I hate this…”

[Stacie arrives and steps past Fat Amy to sit with Aubrey, holding out a tub of frozen yoghurt to Aubrey, who recieves it gratefully. They then curl up on their own couch together.]

 **Stacie** : “Oh cheer up Amy, you were the one who wanted them together in the first place!”

 **Fat Amy:**  “Yeah but if I’d known it’d dictate what ice cream I’d be getting in the future I wouldn’t have!”

[Aubrey and Stacie just roll their eyes while Beca and Chloe ignore them, still completely besotted with one another instead.]


	190. Bechloe - Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a bad dream...  
> [aka - the time I saw a gif on Tumblr and made it angsty then all my followers freaked and I had to make them feel better again..]

## The time Beca flew back across the world, mid-World-Tour, to get to the hospital so she could tell Chloe she was in love with her before it was too late. To tell Chloe that she was going to pull through and that Beca was going to drop everything and care for her and love her openly for the rest of their wonderful life together…

## …Only to be told on arrival that Chloe had just passed away.

Beca woke up with a start, her heart hammering, beads of sweat rolling down her temples, and she realised it was all a dream. She reached quickly for her phone, feeling sick to her stomach while she heard the ringing tone drill on. Then her heart skipped a beat when she heard Chloe's voice mumble sleepily, "MmBeca?"

“Hey Chloe.” Beca said with a long sigh of relief.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked in a groggy voice, having clearly just woken up.

“Yeah,” Beca said, swallowing loudly, looking over at her bedside table. On it was a lamp and an old photo frame that had a photo of The Bellas at graduation back in 2015. Beca had always liked that photo. It always reminded her of the way Chloe had slid her hand across her back while insisting she smiled for at least one photo. “Listen, are you free to meet up?”

“Wha-…now?” There was a tinge of confusion in Chloe’s voice and Beca could hear her best friend sitting up in her bed over in Brooklyn.

“Well…give me a few hours to fly over from LA but…yeah if you’re free to?”

Beca held her breath as she heard Chloe let out a gentle yawn then clearly rub her nose with a sniff, “Yeah. Yeah I’d like that.”

Beca began getting out of bed, darting across her bedroom in her LA apartment, stubbing her toe on something in the darkness and swearing under her breath. She heard a light giggle fall from her best friend’s mouth.

“Is everything okay? Isn’t it, like, 2am in LA right now?”

Beca flung the door to her walk-in wardrobe open, the light switch on automatically and the brunette blinked to get adjusted to it, “Yeah…um…I just…really need to see you that’s all.”

“Beca?” Chloe asked nervously but Beca dove into her wardrobe, pulling out a pair of black pants and a nice top.

“I had a bad dream. About you.” Beca said as she tugged her pyjamas off, “And I just really need to see you in person to feel okay again.”

Beca heard Chloe’s smile in her voice as the redhead replied “I’m okay Beca.”

“I know. I know.” Beca replied now tugging her pants on while she held her phone against her ear with her shoulder, “But I miss you. A-And I haven’t seen you in months and-“ Beca placed her phone down on the side while she pulled her bra on, “-I just want to be like it used to be when we would go out to-“ she tugged her top on over her head, “-Barbar’s for breakfast-“ then picked her phone up, now a little out of breath, “-and we’d just chat and laugh and forget about what time it was and…” Beca let out a sigh as she fell onto the edge of her bed, “I just miss you Chlo.”

“I miss you too Beca.” Chloe said in a soft voice and Beca’s heart lurched. She wished she didn’t have a three hour journey ahead of her. But it’d be worth it to see Chloe again. Because she needed to tell her exactly how she felt once and for all. She couldn’t risk something horrible happening to Chloe without the redhead knowing.

“I-I don’t want to waste time putting make up on..” Beca confessed awkwardly as she got up to pick out her footwear and a light giggle fell from Chloe’s mouth down the phone.

“So don’t put any make up on, weirdo. You know you don’t have to around me!”

And a smile swept over Beca’s face as she stuffed her feet into her boots, “Promise you won’t leave the apartment without me?”

“Oh  _believe_  me,” Chloe said down the phone with another yawn, “I’ll be going back to sleep until you unlock the apartment door.” Beca strode over to her bedside table, tugging open the little draw beneath it and pulling out a small set of keys, “You’ve still got your key, right?”

Beca grinned, “Yep.” and began striding out of the bedroom, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Yeah see you in a few hours.”

“Love you.” Beca replied absent-minded as she snatched her passport from beside the door before grabbing her jacket.

“Lo-…” and Chloe paused, clearly trying to process what Beca had just said. Beca just smiled as she closed her apartment door behind her to stride down to her driver who would be waiting out the front for her, while Chloe finally replied in a soft voice that showed she was smiling, “I love you too…”

-

Beca quietly slid the key into the lock of the tiny studio apartment door in Brooklyn and unlocked it before stepping inside as quietly as possible. She clicked the door closed behind her and turned to peer through the low-lit apartment. Her heart skipped a beat when there, tucked up on the side of the bed that had  _always_  been Chloe’s side of the bed, was Chloe!

The brunette held her breath as she slid her jacket from her upper body, placing it gently on the small armchair that had always sat in the corner of the room by the door, then crept over to the bed that had once been Fat Amy’s many moons ago. Back when they’d all been living together and before Beca had become an overnight superstar recording artist. Now it was just Chloe who lived here. And Beca felt guilty every day.

Chloe stirred slightly in her sleep when she felt the bed dip on the side that used to be Beca’s side, and a drowsy smile swept across her face when she felt her best friend smooth an arm over her waist and hug her tight. Beca missed being the big spoon. She missed being  _any_  spoon. And above all things she’d missed Chloe.

Beca suddenly felt calm for the first time since waking up in LA several hours ago and let out a sigh of contentment the moment she felt Chloe in her arms, the redhead squeezing her left hand tight after Beca stuffed it through the gap between Chloe’s head and pillow.

“That must’ve been some bad dream.” Chloe mumbled with a sleepy sigh and Beca rested her forehead against Chloe’s back, letting out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes and reimagined the  _nightmare._

“Yeah. You died…” Beca said, holding Chloe that little bit tighter and Chloe brought her lips around to place a quick kiss on Beca’s left hand.

“I’m okay Beca.”

“I-I know dude.” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s pyjama top, relieved that she was. “I just…in the dream was travelling from a world tour to tell you something and you died before I could. So…”

Chloe’s eyes had snapped open and she was now holding her breath, trying to steady her racing heart, “What was it you were wanting to tell me in your dream?”

Beca let out a heavy sigh before pausing then swallowing loudly, “That I’m in love with you.”

Chloe suddenly turned in Beca’s arms to face her best friend and her chest tightened when she saw just how upset the woman was.

“Chloe, I’m in love with you. And I never want to lose you again.”

Beca’s eyes fluttered shut as Chloe brought a hand up to rest gently on her cheek, a soft smile on the redhead’s face while she smoothed her thumb against Beca’s skin.

“Beca, I’m in love with you too.” Beca’s eyes snapped open and a small smile began growing on her face. “And you never lost me in the first place, just like you’ll never lose me again.”

Beca felt her heart jump into her throat as the room fell silent again and she poured her gaze into Chloe’s bright blue eyes. Then suddenly it were as though the clouds parted and Beca saw sunlight. Because Chloe slowly nudged her head closer to Beca’s and they shared a gentle kiss. One filled with love and affection and adoration. Years of longing to be intimate with one another finally coming to a culmination.

And tears suddenly found their way out of Beca’s eyes as she wrapped her arms tighter around Chloe’s body, deepening their kiss, “Oh sweetheart.” Chloe mumbled affectionately against Beca’s lips, breaking their kiss while smoothing her thumb across Beca’s cheeks to push away the tears.

But Beca didn’t care. There was no way she was ever letting Chloe go again. And with a gentle grin, she resumed kissing her best friend, with no intention of leaving Brooklyn unless she  _really_  had to.


	191. Staubrey - Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie & Aubrey's son gets embarrassed at a wedding..

Bailey Conrad-Posen chucked his face into his hands, groaning loudly in embarrassment as the opening track to ‘Locked Out of Heaven’ came on the Kareoke system. This was his Mom’s favourite song to sing in Kareoke - especially when they were drunk. And right now Aubrey and Stacie Conrad-Posen were pretty drunk.

Bailey heard the person to his left chuckle and he turned to glare at his Aunt Amy who nudged him teasingly, “Oh go on, you  _love_  this song!”

“Shut up!” Bailey grumbled as he heard his Mom’s begin to sing loudly and proudly into their respective microphones.

He heard a familiar giggle to his right and the twelve year old turned to look in surprise at his big sister. Bella was grinning as she sipped her second glass of wine, watching as their Mom’s got to the chorus of the song.

“ _How_  are you  _not_  finding this embarrassing, Bells??” Bailey asked in horror but his eighteen year old sister just shrugged.

“I’ve had six extra years of this Bails..” Bella said with a grin, taking another sip of wine, “..plus the alcohol has definitely helped things this time around!”

Bailey folded his arms and grimaced as he resumed his attention on Aubrey and Stacie, just as the two mothers turned back-to-back and continued to sing passionately.

He  _hated_  family weddings. And he watched in continued horror as the rest of his aunt’s strode up to his Moms and sang backup with them..


	192. Bechloe - Mug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries to subtly hint to Chloe...

“Okay,” Beca thought to herself as she swept the spoon quietly around the hot liquid, “this is it. The first glaringly obvious sign you’re gonna give Chloe that you like her.”

The brunette looked over her shoulder nervously at the heap that was tucked under the covers and blankets over their small fold-out bed. That heap belonged to her best friend. The girl she’d known for six years. The woman she’d had a crush on for two (maybe even three?) years. And those years had been both the best and most torturous years of her life.

Because Chloe was beautiful. Beca was not. Chloe was sunshine. Beca was rain. Chloe stood at the front of the bus and complimented strangers. Beca sat at the back of the bus alone with her headphones on listening to music. Chloe wrote notes of encouragement for people on little post-its. Beca scribbled reminders for herself on the back of her hand. Chloe was thoughtful. Beca was selfish.

Unless Beca was doing something for Chloe.

If Chloe asked Beca to run her a bath, Beca would immediately get up from wherever she was sitting and run it, without a fight. If Chloe told Beca she wouldn’t be home from her internship until later in the evening, Beca would make plenty of dinner so Chloe had something to eat when she got in. If Chloe was feeling particularly cold or under the weather then Beca would give her her over-sized Barden hoodie for Chloe to wear, no questions about it.

And right now that was the exact situation they were in. The studio apartment was freezing - as was the norm with poorly insulated windows in late November - and yes, Beca was freezing, but the point was that Chloe was freezing too. And if Chloe was freezing then Beca would want to do everything necessary to warm Chloe up. Even if that meant lending her the giant Barden hoodie. After all, it  _was_  Chloe. Beca would do anything for her.

So Beca let out a nervous sigh, ignoring the way she could see her breath in the air, picked up her mug of coffee and Chloe’s mug of green tea with a slice of lemon, and made her way over to their little bed. Beca placed both cups on her ‘bedside shelf’ then snuck back into bed, relishing the warmth that she’d left there moments earlier that Chloe had been keeping stored for them.

A light squeak fell out of Chloe’s mouth as Beca’s cold feet accidentally touched her warm legs - even though they both had plenty of layers on.

“Sorry!” Beca mumbled, letting out a sharp breath of air because she felt so cold, and fortunately Chloe reached out to grab her hips and tug her closer. It was an odd position to be in - Chloe tucked tight under the blankets while Beca sat up, the blankets only coming to her hips beside Chloe’s head - and Beca loved the way her best friend held her tight around the waist.

“Did you bring my tea?” She heard the redhead mumble from beneath the blankets and Beca grinned, because Chloe still sounded groggy from sleep. And Beca always felt lucky that she was one of the few people in the world who would’ve ever seen Chloe like this. So calm and groggy and mumbly and natural.

“Right here for you.” Beca mumbled back, reaching out and picking up the mug she’d made Chloe’s tea in. She felt her best friend scramble to sit up beside her in their bed, the two sat predominantly on Beca’s side to stay together for warmth. Chloe made sure she tucked the blankets up to her own neck then up to Beca’s before reaching out and taking the mug gratefully.

Beca’s heart was in her mouth, her chest rising and falling quickly. Because this was it. Clue number one. She fancied the pants off Chloe but she was useless at talking about stuff like that.

“Wh-…?” Was the only noise that came from Chloe’s mouth as she brought the mug away from her face where she was busy blowing steam, and looked at the ceramic with a slightly furrowed brow. “How long have we had this mug for?”

Beca swallowed loudly, looking down at her own coffee mug. Her usual plain blue one. And she shrugged, “About…thirteen hours?”

She’d seen the mug in a small off-street store in NYC. And the second she’d seen it she’d immediately thought of Chloe. It was a white mug with small red lovehearts on it and the words  _You’re My Favourite_  written on one side. She sucked at words, but Chloe was definitely her favourite.

“Did…you get it for me?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice and Beca smiled gently. Because Chloe’s quiet voice was always so calming. And it was this calming effect that warranted Beca to get her best friend that mug in the first place.

“Uh yeah..yeah I got it for you.”

Beca turned to look at her crush and her chest felt a little tight at the sight of Chloe smiling softly at the mug.

“I love it.” Chloe aired in just above a whisper. Beca’s eyes drifted down to her lips as the redhead pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth thoughtfully.

“Well I thought it was about time I told you properly.” Beca said with a chuckle, looking back down at her coffee to blow the steam away, “Instead of hoping that you’d just figure it out on your own.”

Beca paused as the apartment fell silent and she could hear Chloe’s breathing, fast and shallow.

“Beca?”

The brunette swallowed loudly as she sensed a tone to Chloe’s voice that she’d never heard before. As though the woman curled up beside her was nervous about something. And Chloe never got nervous around Beca. She turned to look at Chloe and her heart skipped a beat as she looked deep into her crush’s bright blue eyes, that had begun shining with tears.

“Yeah?” Beca croaked out quietly, nervously. But she couldn’t quite tell why she was so nervous. Especially as a small smile had begun to grow on Chloe’s face.

“Is this you telling me you… _like_  me? As more than just a friend?”

The apartment fell silent again while Beca held her breath, staring into Chloe’s captivating eyes. There was so much risk here if she simply answered yes. It could mean the end of everything. All of this. It could ruin their friendship completely.

“Because it’s okay if it is.” Chloe added after a few moments of silence and Beca found herself clearing her throat again.

“I-It is?” Beca croaked nervously again.

“Uhuh.” Chloe replied softly with a gentle nod, that calm smile still washed over her face. A small smile slowly poked into the corners of Beca’s mouth, and she looked back down at Chloe’s mouth again. God she wanted to kiss her so badly.

But instead Beca let out a short sigh then turned back to look at her coffee in her hands. She shrugged, “Then yeah. Yeah that’s definitely why I got it for you. To give you a hint.”

And Beca took a sip of coffee while Chloe bit her bottom lip again, turning to look at their tiny kitchen with Beca. After a couple of minutes the brunette reached over and took Chloe’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Then the two best friends sat in comfortable silence with soft smiles on their faces while they sipped their respective hot drinks, looking ahead of them while their minds wandered about what all this now meant and all that it would eventually mean.


	193. Bechloe - Nipple Piercing *possibly Explicit?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe surprises Beca...

Beca sat up in the fold-out bed she shared with her best friend, Chloe - something that neither had been given a choice about but rather they’d been forced to do when moving into the small studio apartment with their other friend, Fat Amy, just after graduation last year. But the two women hadn’t really minded.

In fact, Beca had become rather accustomed to it all. Which is why it wasn’t unusual for her to be first in bed, with her knees tucked up to her chest while part of the bedcover wrapped over her knees. She scrolled automatically through Instagram, liking photos here and here. Then suddenly she smirked, looking up from her phone and over at the clothes rail that was conveniently rolled in front of the toilet that stood in the corner of their studio apartment.

“Okay I’m gonna say it.” Beca said with a grin, trying to hold back a chuckle, “I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to hearing you fart.”

“And I don’t think I’m ever gonna get used to you spitting exactly nine times at the end of your teeth cleaning routine, yet here we are.” Came the bubbly tone of Beca’s best friend from behind the rail which only caused Beca’s grin grow wider. To say that living in each other’s pockets day in and day out for 61 weeks straight now helped them to know everything there was to know about each other was an understatement.

There was nothing left that could possibly surprise Beca about Chloe. Farting in front of each other had been that final line crossed. And they’d been comfortably farting in front of one another for a good few months now. They weren’t used to it. But they were comfortable about it. Comfortable enough to laugh about it anyway.

Beca heard Chloe let out a light groan as she flushed the toilet and she watched as her best friend stepped out from around the clothes rail, rubbing her bloated stomach, “Besides, I blame you for buying me that beer. You know I get gassy when I have beer.”

The brunette shrugged as she looked back down at her phone, “I don’t force you to drink it.”

The apartment fell silent and after a couple of beats Beca looked up to see Chloe looking at her with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised. And Beca couldn’t help the laugh that fell out of her mouth at Chloe’s expression, “What? I don’t!”

“You  _bring_  those beers home in the first place!”

“They’re your favourite kind!” Beca retorted, knowing full well that Chloe wasn’t mad with her. Because Beca knew everything about Chloe. And she knew that Chloe  _loved_  ‘Lucky Moonshine’ beer. What Beca thought Chloe didn’t know was that ‘Lucky Moonshine’ was only sold in one store in the city - seven blocks from where Beca worked - and that Beca went there after work every Friday to get some for Chloe. But Chloe  _did_  know that, because she’d always find the receipts around the apartment. And because Chloe knew everything about Beca.

Beca watched her best friend wander over to the other side of the bed.  _Chloe’s_  side. And the redhead shimmied under the bedcovers, now dressed in small overnight shorts and a cute baggy top that stopped just  _above_  her waistband, revealing a thin skim of soft skin. Soft skin that Beca always tried her hardest not to stare at.

“Thanks for getting the waters.” Chloe said before taking a sip from the yellow plastic cup of water that Beca had brought over for her when she’d gone over to bed. Beca, meanwhile, was busy putting her phone on charge and relishing in the realisation that she didn’t need to set an alarm. Those kinds of Saturday’s when she could lay in until midday were her favourite. That was her plan for tomorrow.

The two women slid down beneath their shared bedcovers with tired sighs, Chloe leant over, poised by the bedside lamp that they shared but that stayed on Chloe’s bedside table because there was more room.

“Ready?” she asked, and Beca hurried her process of removing her remaining ear studs.

“Hang on…”

And Chloe fortunately waited patiently until Beca had taken the studs out that she was able to (leaving the holes in her ears that wouldn’t close up over night). The petite woman took one last sip of her own water then muttered a light “Okay” and just as the light turned out Beca began sliding down beneath the covers with a loud sigh.

After a moment of laying on her right side, Beca felt Chloe nudge her left shoulder blade.

“Hey.” Chloe mumbled in a confused tone and Beca let out a sleepy grunt to acknowledge the contact, “Why aren’t you being big spoon tonight?”

Beca had been the one to spoon Chloe recently. Every night in fact. For fourteen weeks. It had just kinda happened accidentally. Or perhaps a little on purpose on Chloe’s behalf. The redhead had been the one to strike up the conversation.

( _”If you could choose between being big spoon or little spoon which would you choose?” Chloe asked casually as she took a bite from the slice of watermelon she’d just cut up for breakfast._

_Beca just shrugged, looking back down at her cereal bowl to scoop another mouthful up, “Probably big spoon.”_

_And when Chloe uttered a surprised little “oh”, Beca grinned and looked up at her, “What, did you think that I’d pick little spoon because I’m so small?”_

_This time it was Chloe’s turn to shrug and she looked over at Beca innocently, “I-I just figured…I dunno actually…yeah.”_

_Beca let out a chuckle as she watched Chloe’s thought process unravel, before adding, “Dude you know I’m not a fan of being held because it makes me feel claustrophobic, and that applies in bed too. But I don’t mind being the holder instead though.”_

_Chloe looked apologetically over at Beca then continued to eat her watermelon while the brunette looked at her with a curious smile, “Are you asking this because you’re wanting us to spoon when we go to sleep or something?” and she let out another chuckle. But her chuckle quickly petered out when Chloe swallowed loudly and her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink._

_“I just miss being held. You know?”_

_No. Beca didn’t know. Because she wasn’t keen on physical affection. But she could imagine that Chloe was craving being a little spoon like no tomorrow. And she cared about Chloe. More than anyone could ever know._

_So Beca shrugged, “I can start being big spoon when we go to sleep if you want? I can’t promise I’ll be any good though.”)_

”There is no way I’m having that butt facing me tonight thank you very much.” Beca said strictly, though a grin was swept over her face, and her heart skipped a beat of delight when she heard Chloe giggle gently before putting on her best innocent voice. The one that was usually paired with those big blue eyes that made Beca cave to anything she was suggesting. But fortunately it was dark and Beca still had her back turned to Chloe. So she could only hear the redhead’s voice as Chloe turned to lay on her right side too.

”But…I think I’m  _done_  with all the farting!”

“You and I both know that’s a lie.” Beca replied in her deadpan tone, still grinning at how they were having a ‘farting’ discussion, “Now come on Beale, get over here and be big spoon for once.”

The apartment fell silent again and Beca had a sinking feeling suddenly wash over her. Had she been too forward? Was it too much to suggest? The silence was cut by Chloe swallowing loudly.

“Are you sure? Because you said you didn’t like being the little sp-“

“-That was a few months ago when I wasn’t used to you touching me.” Beca interrupted in an amused tone, “But after 99 nights of being big spoon I think I can handle being little spoon for once.”

“You’ve been counting?”

“No…”

Yes. Of course she had. And she knew that Chloe knew that she’d lied just then. But after a couple of moments Beca swallowed loudly when she felt Chloe gently slip her left arm around her waist and tuck in tight against the back of her body.

The two women let out heavy sleepy sighs. Then Beca quietly said “Just make sure you keep that cute butt sticking out of the bedcovers please. I don’t want any smells being trapped under here.”

And Chloe let out a long gurgling giggle, which only served Beca’s grin that was stretching across her face. Beca’s eyes were closed and she relished this moment, feeling unusually comfortable as the little spoon, allowing Chloe’s body to vibrate against hers as the redhead giggled.

Then suddenly Beca frowned as she felt something  _metal_  scratching against her shoulder blade while Chloe laughed. After a minute or so Chloe’s laughter subsided, and Beca took the opportunity to quiz her best friend.

“Dude…um…do you have like a necklace on or something? Because it’s poking into my shoulder blade.”

Beca felt Chloe freeze, the older woman holding her breath, then saying in a forced casual voice, “Um, no it’s not a necklace.”

Well that had Beca all the more curious, and she raised her head to look over her shoulder at Chloe, though she knew neither of them could see the other through the darkness, “Okaaay…?”

“It’s my nipple piercing.” Chloe added with a shrug.

Beca couldn’t help her mouth dropping open in shock. She thought she knew  _everything_  about Chloe Beale. But she had no idea she had a nipple piercing! She certainly hadn’t had one when they’d been at college together.

“What?!” was all that fell out of Beca’s mouth before Chloe’s giggle filled the apartment. “Dude, you’re kidding!”

She began sitting up, turning to her best friend while she could hear Chloe twisting to turn the lamp on. The room was filled with light and the two blinked for a moment to become adjusted to it while smiling at each other.

“Definitely not kidding.” Chloe said brightly while quickly whipping her top up and if Beca’s eyes hadn’t immediately been drawn to the piercing then she would’ve definitely got embarrassed that Chloe was showing her her boobs. But Beca’s mouth dropped open again, this time in awe as she lent a little closer to Chloe’s left boob, the nipple of which was pierced.

“Woah… _dude_ …that’s  _insane_!” Beca marvelled while her mouth went dry. She’d always toyed with the idea of getting her own nipple pierced. After all, she had enough piercings in her own ears. But she’d never actually gone through with it - mostly because it was a fleeting thought. “Did it hurt?”

“Oh yeah!” Chloe said with a grin, “That’s why I didn’t sleep on my front for weeks.”

Beca remembered that time. She remembered thinking it was weird because back then Chloe would  _always_  sleep on her front. Now she knew why she hadn’t.

“Now it’s just super sensitive but in a nice way.”

Beca swallowed loudly. She knew what Chloe was insinuating with that. She meant that if touched enough it would get her turned on. That  _had_  to be what she meant. “Like when it’s touched and stuff?” Beca dared to ask, still unable to draw her eyes from the piercing.

“And stuff, yeah.” Chloe said casually with a shrug and Beca furrowed her brow, looking up into Chloe’s eyes. So Chloe continued, “The lady who did the piercing told me it feels amazing when sucked so…”

“And does it??” Beca asked, her eyes bulging in curiosity while she looked back down at the metal across Chloe’s left nipple.

“I…don’t actually know.” Chloe answered in a quiet voice and suddenly the air in the room began to thicken when the two best friends resumed eye contact. Because right now there was only one way that they were going to find out.

Beca cleared her throat nervously, “Did…do you  _want_  to know?”

She watched as the woman before her did nothing more than let out a shaky breath of air before nodding gently. So Beca’s gaze returned to the nipple piercing, and she felt her heart begin to beat a little faster as she slowly lent her face down to Chloe’s left nipple. She slipped her tongue across her lips, pausing an inch from the soft skin, then with one last deep breath, she gently brought her lips to Chloe’s nipple.

A light moan fell out of Chloe’s mouth and Beca closed her eyes, her tongue swiping back and forth across the bar. This was her first experience with another woman - except for that time when she was nine and forced her cousin, Lindsay, to touch tongues with her - and Beca was already captivated. Captivated by how soft Chloe’s skin was. Captivated by the light moans coming from Chloe’s mouth. Captivated by the way Chloe had laced her fingertips through her long brown hair. Those fingertips fisting when Beca suddenly began sucking on Chloe’s left nipple.

When Beca thought it had probably been going on for a little bit too long she released Chloe’s boob, pulling her face from the skin while Chloe released her hair. And the two best friends grinned at one another, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Well?” Beca asked softly and Chloe’s grin broadened.

“ _Definitely_  amazing.” The redhead confirmed before going a little shyer, “But that could also be because it was you…”

Beca’s breath hitched in her throat. She’d be lying if she hadn’t been falling deeper in unrequited love with Chloe over the past couple of years that they’d been living together like this. So to hear Chloe hinting that she might feel the same way had Beca feeling nervous.

Her eyes flitted down to Chloe’s lips while the redhead did the same, and the two women slowly began drawing their faces closer together. As their noses tucked into the small nook between their right nostrils and right cheeks, they paused, becoming highly aware of the other’s heavy breathing and warm breath on their chin.

Beca couldn’t work out when Chloe had reached out to hold her hands, just as she couldn’t work out when she’d placed the palms of her hands on Chloe’s thighs. But they were there. And suddenly, ever so softly, Beca and Chloe kissed.

They remained sat like that, in their little fold-out bed, for several minutes, just gently relishing the silence together save for their lips which smacked every so often when they broke their kiss to change the angle.

Suddenly Chloe snapped her face from Beca’s, her body going rigid, and Beca frowned as she saw her best friend blush.

“Uh…everything okay?” Beca asked cautiously, a little terrified that perhaps this was all too much for Chloe. That maybe they shouldn’t have kissed. That maybe she shouldn’t have offered to suck her nipple piercing.

But Chloe just bit her bottom lip awkwardly, looking up at Beca with those big blue eyes, “I have to fart.”

And Beca laughed loudly, falling back onto her side of the bed as Chloe let out her signature long squeaky fart. That was one of the many things Beca loved about Chloe. She was musical from top to toe. Every part of her being. Even her cute little musical farts.

“Ugh  _such_  a mood killer!” Beca said sarcastically before laughing again as Chloe threw her hands to her face.

“I can’t help it!” The redhead mumbled into her palms, “It’s the beeeeer!”

Beca let out one last chuckle while sitting up again, “I know I know.” She reached out and pulled Chloe’s hands from her face, smiling affectionately at her, “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

“Yeah?”

And Beca just nodded, “Yeah”, before leaning towards Chloe again, and resuming their kiss.


	194. The Bellas - Not What You Think..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas WhatsApp blows up after Beca and Chloe run off together..

**EMILY** : Okay not to get too giddy or anything but Beca totally just walked into my, Chloe and Aubrey’s room to get Chloe and they both ran to Beca’s room together *heart-eyes emoji*

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : I still don’t know why they didn’t just share a hotel room instead of splitting into different hotel rooms *crying-laughing emoji* 

 **FLO** : Ooh what did Beca want??

 **EMILY** : I dunno!

 **EMILY** : She just said “I’ve got a treat for you!” and Chloe looked all confused and Beca was just smiling loads then Chloe kinda squeaked a bit and jumped off her bed then dragged Beca out of the room by the hand *monkey-giggle emoji*.*heart-eyes emoji*

 **JESSICA** : Oh my God!!

 **ASHLEY** : Oh my God!!

 **STACIE** : *gasping emoji*

 **STACIE** : Aubrey can we get some confirmation of this please?? X

 **AUBREY** : Emily’s right. Totally happened *embarrassed emoji* x

 **FAT AMY** : Believe me it’s NOT what you think *eye-roll emoji*

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : Liar *crying-laughing emoji* they’ve been going at it for weeks and you’ve just been keeping it secret from us haven’t you *crying-laughing emoji*

 **EMILY** : *heart-eyes emoji*

 **FLO** : Ohhhh *heart-eyes emoji*

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : *two girls kissing emoji*

 **FAT AMY** : Come over to mine and Beca’s room if you don’t believe me..

 **STACIE** : You’re in there with them?? *embarrassed emoji*

 **FAT AMY** : Like I said it’s not what you think guys

The Bellas stuck their heads out of their twin hotel rooms one by one. Aubrey and Emily glanced awkwardly at Stacie and Lilly stood in their doorway opposite. Ashley and Jessica glanced awkwardly at Cynthia Rose and Flo. All eleven Bellas were visiting Vegas for the weekend and had just arrived at the best hotel they could all afford - which happened to be a pretty run down one. But they had each other.

The women all stepped out of their respective rooms and cautiously made their way down the corridor towards Beca and Fat Amy’s room. The door was ajar and they hovered near it to listen hard. And all they could hear was Beca wincing quite loudly, and Chloe reassuring her that she was “almost there”. The best friends all turned to look at each other with furrowed brows, then Aubrey took a deep breath and cautiously pushed the door open.

Their eyes opened wide in shock. Jessica almost threw up a little bit. Emily scrunched her nose up. And Cynthia Rose began laughing loudly.

There, laid on her front on her bed, was Beca, her top pulled up to her neck and her bra undone. Straddling her hips and sitting  _on_  her was Chloe with a smile on her face. And the redhead was bent over Beca’s upper-body, using both thumbs to try to squeeze a massive spot that was just below Beca’s right shoulder blade.

On the other bed sat Fat Amy who was still looking down at her phone, completely nonplussed.

“I told you it wouldn’t be what you thought…” the Australian mumbled, not looking up from her phone.

The Bellas stood in the doorway were speechless.

All except for Lilly whose eyes were bulging out of their sockets and all she mustered in her little voice was, “Ew.”


	195. Bechloe - Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca confesses something to Chloe..

“So here’s the thing…I’m… _gay_.”

Chloe flung her eyes open, and rolled suddenly onto her right side in the fold-out bed. Her heart was in her throat, and her breath caught in her lungs as her eyes immediately met the petite figure of her best friend who lay in the bed beside her. The early morning light was filtering through the poorly covered windows of their Brooklyn studio apartment. Beca was pale, staring at the ceiling nervously. And Chloe swore she’d never seen her look so vulnerable before.

“A-And I don’t know why I’m so nervous about telling you.” Beca said in a fairly light tone, still staring at the ceiling but clearly speaking to the redhead beside her, “Because I know it won’t change our friendship or anything but…”

Chloe somehow managed to take in an additional breath of air to add to the air already caught in her lungs. Because this meant there was hope. Because if Beca was gay (like she’d wondered about for a few months now) then maybe, just  _maybe_  Beca felt something for her. Something more than just friendship. Perhaps she felt the same way for Chloe as Chloe felt for her.

“…I’ve just been hiding it for a while now and it’s kinda been consuming me. Making me feel really low and anxious and…”

Chloe had the tiniest of smiles on her face when Beca finally turned to her nervously.

“…I never like keeping things from you. Because…I really care about you, Dude.”

Chloe drew her bottom lip in between her teeth. Because it hadn’t passed her by the way Beca had been smoothing her hand across her lower back in recent months when they were stood together in a shop or in the kitchen. She’d noticed the way Beca had been looking at her when she thought Chloe hadn’t been looking. She’d noticed the way Beca had stopped flinching when Chloe snuggled up to her during their Netflix binge-watches. Beca had acted differently recently and Chloe suddenly realised it was, as Beca had just said herself, because she  _cared about her_.

“I really care about you too.”

Beca noticeably hesitated, the pause being long enough for Chloe to understand that the brunette was trying to work out whether Chloe meant as a friend or as something more. Chloe meant something more. She’d  _always_ meant something more.

“I…uh…” Beca paused to clear her throat then she swallowed loudly. The vulnerability in Beca’s eyes made Chloe’s heart melt. God, she loved her  _so_ much. And she loved that she was the only person in the world who was exposed to this side of badass Beca Mitchell. She loved that she was the only person Beca  _trusted_  to see her like this.

And then Chloe saw it. She saw Beca’s eyes drift down to her mouth. And that was all the sign that Chloe needed to take the plunge.

“Beca?” she said in a quiet, soft voice, causing the brunette to noticeably take a deep intake of breath herself, “Happy Pride Month.”

A smile slowly grew on both women’s faces as Chloe leant closer to Beca.

“Happy Pride Month, Chloe.” Beca mumbled back, her hand slowly smoothing over Chloe’s lower back as the redhead propped her head up on her hand. They paused for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, glancing from time to time down at each other’s lips before returning to one another’s eyes again.

“So um…you’re gay…” Chloe said tentatively, bringing her left hand up to Beca’s shoulder and drawing small circles on her skin with her fingertips, “…and I’m Pan…” she noticed the way Beca’s breath hitched in her throat while a smile grew on her face, “…and it’s June 1st…”

“Are you just telling me facts?” Beca asked with an amused smile, causing a light giggle to leave Chloe’s mouth.

“Uhuh,” she replied, “and another fact is that if a gay and a pan are best friends and happen to share a bed in their studio apartment in Brooklyn then on June 1st they have to kiss.”

“That sounds  _very_  specific…” Beca mumbled, her smile softening as Chloe’s face drew slightly closer to hers.

“Hey I don’t make the rules.” Chloe whispered as the tip of her nose nudged Beca’s.

“Well I guess as we tick all the boxes-“ Beca continued, but stopped the second Chloe’s lips fell onto hers.

They both inhaled deeply through their noses, their hands wound tighter around each other, their full kiss smacking loudly while they changed the positions of their heads, and the two best friends relished in this moment. Their first kiss. One they’d been desperately, secretly been dreaming about for years.

This month promised to be the best month of their lives. And the start of many many more wonderful months to come.


	196. Bechloe - Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's youngest child - their fifteen year old son - is set some homework..

“Mom, Aunt Aubrey set homework.” Will Mitchell said with a sigh as he slunk into the large kitchen, sliding onto one of the bar stools around the island in the centre of the room. Chloe was busy standing over the cooker preparing dinner for her little family.

“Oh?” The mother replied to her fifteen year old son, “Anything I can help with?”

“Yeah actually.” Will said as he slid his notebook out of his rucksack that he always took over to his Aunt Aubrey’s to be home-schooled with his ‘cousins’, “We’re studying romantic literature, and how characters establish relationships before they become romantically involved.”

Chloe let out a small smile. Trust Aubrey to pick such a subject for her son to study. She didn’t remember either of her older daughters having to learn that with Aubrey before they went to College.

“So I’ve got to find out how you and Ma met.” Will said with a shrug as he wandered over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

“Oh..okay..” the fifty two year old said nervously, having never really spoken to Will much about her college years before, “What did you want to know?”

“Um,” the teen began as he returned to his notebook to read the questions he’d already written, “How did you and Ma first meet?”

“Uh…” Chloe hesitated, thinking back, and her heart grew when she remembered exactly the moment she first laid eyes on Beca. That beautiful mysterious alt-girl. “Well as you know I was three years above your Ma at college, so it was in her freshman year. Her first day. There was an activities fair and your Aunt Aubrey and I were trying to recruit for our a capella group.”

“The Bellas?”

“Yup.”

“And you just saw her?”

Chloe smiled softly, looking down at the food she was preparing, “Yeah.” She replied quietly, “Yeah I saw her.”

“Did you know then?” Will asked curiously, “Did you know that you’d one day marry her and have a bunch of kids with her?”

The mother turned to lean against a work surface in the kitchen, a small smile on her face, “Well your Mama will tell you otherwise I’m sure, but I  _actually_  had no idea what our future together would be like. I just knew as soon as I saw her that I wanted to know as much about her as possible.”

William found himself grinning. He hadn’t seen his Mom look this happy in a long time, “You pursued her?”

“Um..” Chloe said with a coy smile, shrugging slightly. It had been a long time since she’d thought about those days, “I guess I eventually  _did_  start pursuing her. Not that your Ma realised. She hadn’t been so great on picking up signals back in College.”

“Not too much has changed then.” The teen said with a chuckle, knowing just how engrossed his Ma could get whenever she was working on a new record with an artist. Beca Mitchell was one of the most successful music producers in the world. Something that had been down to years and years of hard work by the petite brunette. Hard work that had often had a detrimental affect on the Mitchell family.

Will began to panic a bit when he saw his mother’s smile fade, and he quickly cleared his throat, “So how did you end up dating?”

A smile whisped across Chloe’s face, looking down at her hands that she dried on a hand towel, “Your Mama and I graduated at the same time. She got a job offer up in New York City aaand invited me up there to live with her.”

A smile grew on Will’s face, having never really heard the story of how his mothers had met before, “And that was when you started dating?”

“Not exactly.” Chloe said, biting her bottom lip with a grin before looking up at her son, “Your Mama, being Your Mama, gave me a mix-stick two years after graduation. And on it were a bunch of songs that essentially told me she was in love with me.”

“A mix-stick?!” Will said with a laugh, loving the idea of how awkward his Ma must’ve been when handing his Mom a ‘mix-stick’ when they were in their late twenties. “She was  _so_  smooth.”

“Well it worked! That night we went on a date and the rest is history!” Chloe said in an amused voice, turning back to the cooker to stir the dinner further. Will, meanwhile, jotted down some notes.

“So where did she take you on your first date?”

“Actually I took her to a tiny Greek restaurant down a tiny windey street in Brooklyn not far from where we lived. Your Ma loves olives…” Chloe said, her sentence quietening as she shared a tidbit about the music producer.

Again Will impressively read the situation and his mother’s body language and attempted to move on again, “When did you decide you wanted to get married?”

Chloe began pulling dinner plates out of the cupboard, “I think both of us had seperately daydreamed about marrying each other even long before we knew we liked each other as more than just friends. So it was always on the cards.”

Will jotted down more notes, “And how long after you started dating did you get married?”

Chloe had set out the plates ready to serve onto, and had clicked the cooker and stove off before scooping vegetables onto the four plates in front of her, “Oh I think it was about six weeks after our first date?”

“Six weeks?!” The fifteen year old exclaimed, dropping his pen onto the notepad in shock, much to his mother’s amusement.

“Yep,” Chloe said with a light giggle, “Like I said, it was always on the cards. And we were just head over heels for each other.”

“Who were head over heels for each other?” Kara Mitchell said as she strode into the kitchen with three empty coffee mugs. The eldest Mitchell kid, now twenty three, was her Mama through and through. Not only in looks but also in interests and the amount of coffee she drank. Fortunately she’d inherited her Mom’s nature and temperament.

“Your brother’s asking about your Ma and Me for an assignment.” Chloe said as she dished out the dinner she’d just cooked, not noticing the way Kara glared disapprovingly at her little brother and the fifteen year old having no choice but to shrug innocently.

“Will you call Amelie down for dinner please.” The mother instructed to her daughter and Kara sighed, having just sat down, and made her way out of the kitchen to fetch her twin sister.

* * *

Beca Mitchell tugged her headphones from her ears with a sigh and rubbed her eyes. She had no idea how long she’d been staring at the monitor for, but she noticed how the sun was beginning to set out of the small window of her tiny ‘office’. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice at the door and realised the reason she’d been snapped out of her ‘zone’ was thanks to her daughter who stood in the doorway.

“Ma!” Sasha called out stubbornly, and Beca turned in her seat with a small “Huh?”

Sasha Mitchell couldn’t help rolling her eyes. The youngest daughter out of the Mitchell siblings, Sasha was far closer to her Ma than any of them, always choosing her side in any argument. Hence why she was here right now instead of back home with her younger brother, older sisters and mother.

“I said did you want me to reheat yesterday’s Chinese or order pizza?” The twenty year old asked with her arms folded. She was used to her Ma zoning out whenever she worked on a big project. All the kids did. Their Mom has tolerated it for a long time too.

“Uh, whatever you want Pickle.” Beca said with a small yawn, picking her phone up from the desk she’d been sat at.

“What I’d  _really_  love is for Mom’s fish pie. It  _is_  ‘fish pie Friday’ after all..” the redhead said with a light sigh. Yes she always sided with her Ma, but it didn’t stop her from missing her Mom.

Beca had stopped scrolling through her phone and lifted her eyebrows as she looked seriously at her daughter, “I’m not stopping you from going, Sash.” And she shrugged, resuming her focus on her phone as she opened her emails, “I’m sure your Mom would love to see you. It  _has_  been a good seven weeks since you were home..” which meant it was also seven weeks since Beca had been ‘home’.

“Actually fifteen. I was at college when you and Mom…you know.”

Fought. Argued. Yelled. Threw a hairdryer at the other in frustration. Decided enough was enough. Stopped talking. Cried alone day after day - mourning the end of their marriage. Yeah, Beca knew.

“Oh God, Dude. Go see your Mom. She’d be over the moon to see you.” Beca insisted to her daughter, and she saw the way Sasha hesitated. “I’ll be okay.” Beca forced a smile on her face to try to reassure her, “I’ll just be mixing.”

So Sasha Mitchell wandered over to her Ma, gave her a quick hug, then wandered out of the little office in her Ma’s small, yet plush, LA apartment. “Don’t forget to order some dinner, Ma!”

And Beca rolled her eyes. It was like hearing Chloe whenever she nagged her over the years to eat something. Beca felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she remembered the look of heartache in her estranged wife’s face the day she walked out of the family home forever. Her eyes drew over to the top of her emails and she furrowed her brow for a moment as she saw that her son of all people had send her an email. Her  _son_. William only ever texted her if he wanted to speak to her. And he was a good kid - he texted Beca every day to see how she was going and they’d been meeting up every Saturday for dinner so the mother and son could keep up with one another’s lives. But an email?

The title of the email simply read ‘ **Homework** ’.

So Beca opened the email and began to read what her son had written to her. She swallowed loudly when she reached the bottom of the message and sat back in her chair to think of a response.  _Chloe_. How had she and Chloe first met? When did she know Chloe was ‘the one’?

Beca placed her head in her hands and let out a huge heavy sigh. God she missed her wife. Everything about her. This had been the longest time they’d not spoken in the thirty one years they’d known each other. And Beca missed Chloe with every fibre of her being.

* * *

“Knock knooock!” Sasha sang as she stepped through the back door of the house and into the kitchen of the place she’d always called ‘home’. To her delight her mother let out a short squeak, immediately dropping her cutlery and standing from the dinner table to dart over to her youngest daughter. Sasha let out a light giggle as Chloe threw her arms around her and hugged her tight.

“Oh darling, I  _missed_  you!” Chloe cried out in delight, holding her daughter tighter. And Sasha just looked over her mother’s shoulder, waving at her brother and sisters who were all looking at her with big smiles on their faces. The Mitchell’s weren’t used to being apart. But since the breakdown and blow-up between Beca and Chloe, Kara, Amelie, Sasha, and William had had no choice but to experience a far quieter home.

“Come and sit down! There’s plenty of pie left.” Chloe fussed, dragging her daughter by the hand to the spare chair at the table that the twenty year old had always sat at. She glanced with a grin to her big sister, Amełie, to her right then the two girls and their siblings opposite them turned to look to the empty space at the head of the table. The empty space that was usually their Ma’s seat at the dinner table. Over the past year or so it hadn’t been unusual for their Ma to miss dinner due to late nights spent mixing at her studio at work. But there’d never been such a long stretch of time that their Ma had been away from the home. Not in any of the children’s memories anyway.

“Here we go Sasha.” Chloe said in a light tone that was obviously forced the moment she realised her children were looking at her estranged wife’s space at the table.

“Thanks Mom.” Sasha replied awkwardly, gratefully receiving the plate of food. The little family resumed their attentions on their respective plates of food, the room falling silent once again.

Amelie had been the only child of Beca and Chloe Mitchell unfortunate enough to be in the house when her mothers had got into their loud argurment. She was the only child who had had to comfort her Mom when she’d burst into tears the moment her Ma had stormed out of the house. When Kara had returned home, having picked their little brother up from their Aunt Aubrey’s, she’d come home to both her mother and twin sister in tears. Kara had barely been in contact with her Ma since then, still shocked by the outcome of her parent’s argument (she’d only been out of the house for forty minutes!)

“William, sweetheart, what have we said about phones at the dinner table.” Chloe said firmly to her son, the fifteen year old reading something on his device, his fork hanging in his hand.

“I figured as Ma wasn’t here it’d be okay..” the teen said with a shrug, still looking at his phone. His sisters all glared at him, hating how tactless their brother was, and Kara gave him an elbow in the ribs for good measure while their mother cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Ow!” Will said, frowning at Kara who was still glaring at him, “I was just reading the reply Ma sent to my email!”

Chloe’s attention immediately snapped up to her son while his sisters all lit up.

“ _Email_?!” Sasha said with a laugh.

“What are you, Forty??” Amelie added with an equally loud laugh,

“Girls, don’t be mean to your brother.” Chloe said in another firm voice, but her curiosity had grown. What email had he sent Beca in the first place?

“I sent her an email to ask her stuff for my homework.”

“What homework?” Sasha asked with a frown, taking another mouthful of fish pie. The room fell silent as her siblings looked over at their mother and Chloe simply forced a smile onto her face.

“Your brother has to interview us to ask us about how we met and ended up together.” Chloe said, looking directly at her son who had resumed reading the email, “I’m guessing you sent her an email with questions and she’s answered them, right William?”

“Uhuh..” Will responded, his mouth dropping open as he read a sentence. The room fell silent again as the women all looked over at the teen, while a small smile grew on Will Mitchell’s face.

“Oh come  _on_  Will, what did Ma say??” Sasha said impatiently, having always had the same patience as their Mama. And the teen looked up from his phone and immediately over to his Mom, who honestly did look as though she wanted to know too. So the young man picked his phone up and handed it to Kara to hand to their mother.

But Kara didn’t hand the phone over to Chloe. Instead she began reading the email aloud.

_Hey Spud, thanks for the email. Sounds like Aunt Aubrey’s set you a tricky task huh? To answer your questions:_

_1 - Your Mom will probably tell you it was love at first sight, and for her it might’ve been. For me, the moment I first saw your Mom I was a bit stunned. Not only because she was so forward, but because she had the brightest blue eyes. We sang in a shower together (not sure if she’ll be happy I told you that)-_

Kara paused as she and her siblings giggled, looking over at their Mom who had sat back in her chair and had brought her hands to her face in embarrassment. Then the eldest Mitchell child continued reading.

_\- and because your Mom was SO persistent I ended up joining her college a Capella group. It took me a couple of years of being friends with her to realise that I might have deeper feelings for her. Which leads me to:_

_2 - I think I realised your Mom was ‘the one’ around my senior year of college. I still had a boyfriend at the time who had moved away to study, but your Mom and I had spent the past few years acting just like an old married couple that towards the end of our senior year I was starting to wonder what it’d be like if we actually DID start dating. I realised I had a massive crush on your Mom and as a way of subtly hinting to her, I asked her to move to New York with me after graduation. Weirdly she didn’t pick up on the hint. But she DID move to New York with me._

_3 - We didnt start dating until two years later, when I finally plucked up the courage to give her a ‘mix-stick’ with songs that reminded me of her. By that time I was crazy about her and couldn’t stop thinking about her. I’m still crazy about her. I still can’t stop thinking about her._

The room fell silent as Kara paused, joining her siblings in looking over at their Mom. Chloe had let her hands drop from her face and looked somewhat stunned as she looked at the phone in her eldest daughter’s hands. They all knew that their Mom missed their Ma. They’d heard Chloe crying at night, alone in the lounge with a glass of wine while she thought they were all asleep. And they couldn’t for the life of them work out why their mothers were both so stubborn. All they had to do was apologise to one another. To meet up and talk.

_Your Mom took me to this awesome little Greek place near our tiny apartment on our first date. We’d decided to go there seperately - I got ready at work and she got ready at home. She wore this amazing blue dress that brought out the blue in her eyes and I swear dude, my heart stopped for like ten seconds. She looked stunning. The moment I saw her that evening that’s when I knew that no matter what our future held, I would love and protect her for the rest of her life. I thought we would be together forever._

_I know you only asked those three questions but I want to say a little bit more. Use it for your homework if you want but more than anything keep it in the back of your mind for when YOU start embarking on a romantic journey with someone._

Kara paused again as her eyes began skimming across the next few words and she whispered gently, “Oh Ma…”

Amelie, Sasha, and Will leant towards their big sister, wanting her to tell them what their Ma had written next. Chloe, meanwhile, remained sat back in her chair, the last of her dinner remaining untouched. And tears were brimming in her eyes.

“What did she say next??” Amelie asked her twin from across the table. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

_Your Mom and I might not be talking at the moment, but I still know she’s my soulmate. I still know that no matter what I will always love her and I will always think about her._

_I’ve been an idiot. I was the one to drive her away. I was the one who believed that if I worked that little bit harder or worked that little bit later that I’d bring in more money for us so it could make our home life easier. So it could make your Mom’s life easier. But as I sit here alone in this quiet apartment I realise that it only made your Mom’s life harder._

_I’d promised myself that I would never ever be the reason for your Mom to cry. But the night I left I realised I’d broken my promise. And it broke my heart._

_So, son, if I can advise anything, it’s if and when you fall in love with a woman (or man - no judgement here) you do it with all your heart. Tell them immediately. And tell them consistantly. And for crying out loud dude, DONT make the mistake I did. Don’t drive them away. If they’re the number one person in your world then treat them as though they are._

A sniff sounded from the end of the table as Chloe quietly cried. Hearing her estranged wife’s words spoken through the mouth of their eldest daughter who beared so much resemblance for the petite brunette was overwhelming.

_I’ve never loved anyone more than I love your Mom and I never will. I’ll never be able to forgive myself for the way I treated her or for my actions that night. I should’ve never have left. I should’ve fought for us. But instead I just walked away._

_So, Spud, make sure when you do fall in love, that you treat that person right. Or you’ll end up tired, broken, and alone like your idiot Ma here._

_Lots of love buddy, and I hope to see you soon. Your Ma xx_

The room fell silent once again as Kara got to the end of the email and looked up at her siblings. Chloe remained frozen to the spot, now looking out at the empty space at the table opposite her.  _Beca’s_  space. God she missed her.

“You gotta go and get her, Mom.” Sasha said quietly, and her siblings nodded as they all turned to Chloe. Chloe who now had tears pooling at the base of her chin and dropping down onto her chest.

* * *

Beca sat staring at her laptop. Still in her office. Still in her little apartment. Still alone. Her face ached from how much she’d been crying and she stared absently at the screen. Her headphones were over her ears, and she watched her and Chloe’s old wedding video. They looked so happy. So young. So in love.

She noticed the way Chloe had always looked at her so adoringly back then. As though nothing or no one could ever come between them. Poor Chloe. Little did she know it would be Beca and her career that would be the cause of their breakup. The end of a cherished marriage.

Suddenly Beca noticed an arm pass her body to place something down on her desk by her elbow, closely followed by the distinct smell of her estranged wife’s perfume. Beca’s eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep intake of breath. Yeah, that was Chloe’s perfume alright.

Beca slid her headphones from her ears and held her breath, worried that if she opened her eyes she might realise she was imagining things. Except…she  _wasn’t_  imagining things. Because she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. A familiar hand. And Beca slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see what had been placed on her desk. There her eyes honed in on a ‘mix-stick’. The very ‘mix-stick’ she’d given her wife twenty five years ago. The very ‘mix-stick’ she hadn’t seen in  _years_.

There was a moments pause while Beca released the breath of air she’d taken in, then with one large swallow she turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes met a pair of bright blue eyes. Eyes that should be so familiar after thirty one years of friendship. But these eyes looked bloodshot and tired. And it was all her fault.

“Wha-” was all Beca could croak out before Chloe interrupted her, in true Chloe fashion. Beca normally hated it, but in a weird way she’d missed it over the several weeks they’d been apart.

“-I heard the email you sent William.” 

Beca took a deep shuddering breath, their wedding video still playing out on the laptop screen behind her. She turned in her seat properly while looking up at her estranged wife. To Beca, Chloe still looked as beautiful as she did the first time she met her. 

“I’m sorry I threw that hairdryer at you.” Chloe said in a quiet voice.

There was silence again and with a sigh Beca eased herself up off her office chair. Because it wasn’t really her wife’s fault. It was  _Beca’s_ fault. If she’d been more responsive. If she’d actually been home more. If she’d comforted her wife instead of closed up and hidden herself away the more stressed Chloe had got then perhaps they would’ve been better? Perhaps they wouldn’t have got into such a serious row?

“And I’m sorry I got you so frustrated you felt you had to throw that hairdryer.” Beca replied in an equally quiet voice. 

The two women looked deep into one another’s eyes. Their arms both craving the feel of each other. Their lips both craving one another’s kisses. Their hearts yearning to be reunited. 

“I miss you so much Chloe.” Beca confessed, her words almost getting caught in her throat as tears began building in her eyes. “I should’ve never have walked out that night.”

“I know.” Chloe quickly replied, automatically reaching out and taking her wife’s hands, “I know.” she repeated quietly, tears building in her own eyes again. “I miss you so much too. The bed’s cold without you.” 

“What, even though my feet are normally like icicles?” Beca said with a small smile and her heart soared when she heard a light giggle fall from her wife’s mouth.

“Yeah.” Chloe said with a gentle nod, her smile slowly fading, “Please come home.”

Beca swallowed loudly while her wife affectionately squeezed her hands. She was being given a second chance. The only chance she would ever allow herself to have again. Because she wouldn’t screw up this time. She wouldn’t screw up her marriage. So Beca stepped closer to Chloe, releasing her hands and slipping them around her wife’s waist, finally feeling complete again in her arms.

“Of course I will.” Beca mumbled with an honest expression, “And I promise to never let you down again.”

Chloe’s eyes flickered down to her wife’s lips just as their faces lent towards one another, and with one final deep breath, the two women finally kissed. Warmth rushed across both their bodies as emotion took over, and tears slipped from their eyes and rolled down their cheeks. 

“I love you, Chloe Mitchell.” Beca mumbled during a break in their kiss, and Chloe quickly kissed her back before adding, “I love you too.”

Suddenly the sounds of four throats being cleared entered the room from the doorway and the mothers quickly snapped their mouths apart to see that their four children, ranging in ages of fifteen to twenty three, stood watching them. And Beca furrowed her brow. 

“Is that my pizza?”

Will shrugged while he took another bite out of a slice of the pepperoni pizza, “It arrived when we did.”

His sisters nodded while chewing merrily on their respective slices.

“Yeah Ma, we had no idea how long you’d be and we thought it’d go to waste otherwise.” Amelie said honestly.

“You’d better hurry up and have a slice or we’ll finish it for you.” Sasha said confidently, while Kara nodded in agreement.

Beca and Chloe just let out small sighs and Beca rolled her eyes. Then the two women walked hand in hand, following their children out of the little office and into the small kitchen, ready to return home all together. Finally complete again. As one happy family.


	197. Bechloe - The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks Beca a burning question...

“Hey, Beca?” Came the sound of Chloe’s whisper through the darkness of their Brooklyn studio apartment.

“Yeah?” Beca replied with a whisper of her own, aware of the presence of her best friend laid under the covers beside her in their shared fold-out bed.

“You know lesbians?”

“I’m aware of lesbians Chloe, yes.” Beca said with an air of caution. She’d never told Chloe she’d been questioning her own sexuality recently. But since graduating last year and breaking up with Jesse a couple of months ago it had been on her mind more and more. Girls were just  _so_  fucking  _attractive_. And guys weren’t.

“How do you think they have sex?”

Beca swallowed loudly, “Um…”

The dark room fell silent as the two best friends thought about Chloe’s question. Well, silent except for Fat Amy’s heavy breathing in the bed across the apartment, the Australian always able to fall into a deep sleep in a heartbeat.

“I…” Beca began, her brow furrowed, because she’d never actually been involved with a woman sexually before, “…have no idea.”

“Oh.” Chloe replied, and the two women fell silent again. Beca heard Chloe turning onto her right side to face her and the brunette turned onto her left.

“What made you wonder that?” Beca whispered curiously, just about able to make out Chloe’s silhouette through the dark.

“I…don’t actually know.” Chloe replied cautiously, “I’ve just never done it with a woman before and wondered at what ‘base’ lesbians considered their activity as ‘having sex’.”

“Huh. Interesting…” Beca mumbled, beginning to feel a little drowsy from the busy day at work she’d had, “Sorry I can’t be more help. I’ve never even kissed another woman before so…” and she allowed her sentence to drift off.

It remained to ringing in their ears though, and Beca and Chloe lay facing each other in silence.

“Did you… _want_ …to try kissing a woman?” Chloe asked nervously, her voice whispering out across Beca’s face, and Beca swallowed loudly again. Okay this was pretty forward, even for Chloe. But the brunette’s mouth became dry in anticipation. Because she’d be lying if she hadn’t wondered from time to time what it might be like to kiss her best friend. And from the sounds of things Chloe was offering.

“I mean yeah, if someone offered then I guess I’d give it a go?” Beca mumbled, not wanting to sound too keen.

“Beca.” Chloe whispered seriously, “I’m offering now.”

And that was when Beca’s heart began to race a little, “Oh.”

She heard a light shuffling noise and felt Chloe move her body over to meet hers on her side of the bed. Chloe’s fingers met Beca’s right cheek, smoothing up and into her long brown hair, then around to the back of her neck. And Beca found her right hand ducking under the bedcovers to rest on Chloe’s waist.

“Is this too much for you?” Beca heard Chloe whisper to her seriously and Beca felt her heart soar. Because this was  _so_  Chloe. The redhead knew how uncomfortable Beca got with physical contact. But in recent weeks Beca had become more and more at ease with Chloe’s physical attention - thanks mostly to the woman’s insistence on spooning her overnight, or curling up to her in the evenings, or slinging her arm around her shoulder when there was an obvious height difference between them.

“No.” Beca replied honestly, even daring to smooth her thumb over Chloe’s waist again and again while their noses started grazing gently over the others.

“Here we go.” Chloe whispered before closing the gap between their mouths. Their lips met and both noted how soft the others felt against their own while they took deep intakes of breath through their noses.

This action was all the confirmation that Beca needed. Yep, she was definitely gay. And more specifically she was gay for Chloe.

Their legs tangled together while they drew their bodies closer together in their bed and after a couple of minutes their broke their kiss with quiet gasps. “Wow.” was all Beca could whisper while Chloe just let out a quiet giggle of delight. They couldn’t help the smiles on their faces, though neither of them could see anything through the dark.

“Is it weird if I said I wanna do that again?” Beca dared to add and she heard her best friend respond with a quiet “Nuh-uh.” before feeling Chloe’s lips return to hers once again.

This time their kiss was deeper and more feverish, both having had no physical contact like this with anyone in several months - Beca having last kissed Jesse at New Years, and Chloe having desperately craved kissing Beca for several years and swearing of anyone until she  _got_  that kiss (even if it was just a drunken one). And as the time wore on, Chloe dared to slip her tongue between Beca’s teeth and into her best friend’s mouth. Beca revelled in it, swirling her tongue with Chloe’s, while her hands snuck up the back of Chloe’s pyjama top.

They broke their kiss again to gasp for air, and that was when Beca began to think back to Chloe’s earlier question.

“So how  _do_  lesbians have sex?” She whispered, biting her bottom lip, and she could  _hear_  the smile on Chloe’s face through her voice.

“Let’s look it up on Google, shall we?” Chloe asked rhetorically, before scooping her way out of Beca’s arms and reaching out for her phone. Beca did the same with her own phone. Then the two best friends lay in their shared bed, a similar moistness between their legs while they both looked up the phrase “how do lesbians have sex?”

“Oh…”


	198. Bechloe - Pitch Perfect 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, I wrote the whole of Pitch Perfect 4 (yeah, it's on my AO3 account under 'PP4')  
> But here's the opening to PP5 if it were to follow what I'd written for PP4 ;)

**Scene - The Universal Opening Titles play to an a capella version of Universal Studios’ theme, sung by Anna Kendrick using a looper pedal.**

_Scene - Large Stage in Paris - September 2021 - The scene opens on a massive stage, with Beca stood in the centre with a looper pedal and a mic. She begins playing an original song to a huge crowd who go wild for her._

_This performance interweaves with an a capella version of the same song performed by The Barden Bellas - now Captained by Caidence - in the rehearsal space at Barden University. The Barden Bellas have a great performance routine._

_During Beca’s performance we see Chloe smiling side of stage with Daisy - ex-Captain of The Barden Bellas and now Beca’s PA - both clearly enjoying the show and atmosphere from the crowd. The song comes to an end and the crowd go wild for Beca._

**BECA:**  Au Revoir! Good night, Paris!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who complete their performance in a final position, out of breath but pleased with themselves._

**MARCIE:**  Crushed it.

**Scene - A very posh restaurant in Paris with a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower - Late Night.**

_Beca sits nervously tapping her fingers on the table she’s sat at. She’s dressed beautifully, her make up done to perfection, and her hair long is straightened down her back. She keeps glancing at her phone which is on the table beside her hand, then looks back up to the door of the busy restaurant._

_Beca reaches around to her leather jacket (which is hung on the back of her chair) and pulls a small black ring box out of it. She opens the box and we see a beautiful engagement ring, littered with tiny diamonds that surround a large diamond in the middle. Beca takes a deep nervous breath then quickly snaps the box closed when she hears the door to the restaurant open._

_Chloe steps into the restaurant looking around in anticipation. She sees Beca - who is busy stuffing the ring box back in her jacket pocket - and smiles brightly while being led over to the table by a member of staff. She looks stunning in a beautiful red dress, her hair cascading over her shoulders while her make up is done beautifully. This is the best we’ve ever seen Chloe. She looks relaxed and content._

_Beca quickly stands up to greet her with a big smile on her face and they quickly kiss._

**CHLOE:**  Sorry I’m late.

 **BECA:**  I would’ve been surprised if you weren’t.

_They both giggle while taking a seat opposite each other at the posh dining table. A waiter immediately walks over, serving them both chilled bottles of beer and Chloe looks impressed. Beca just can’t seem to keep her eyes off Chloe._

**BECA:**  You look beautiful.

_Chloe is flattered, taking a sip of beer._

**CHLOE:**  I’m never gonna get sick of hearing you say that.

_They both grin at each other._

**CHLOE:**  Another amazing performance tonight.

 **BECA:**  *sighs happily* And the final one of this tour, thank God.

 **CHLOE:**  *giggles* Ahh have you not enjoyed travelling the world with me?

_Beca takes a sip of beer from her bottle and shakes her head._

**BECA:**  No,  _that_  I’ve been enjoying-

_Chloe smiles happily at Beca._

**BECA:**  -it was the having to leave you to go on stage that I hated.

_Chloe’s smile softens and Beca looks at her with a calm smile of her own._

**CHLOE:**  You little softy…

_Beca furrows her brow with a teasing grin._

**BECA:**  Was that a joke about my height?

_Chloe bites her lip with a shrug and a coy smile._

**CHLOE:**  I still love you.

 **BECA:**  Yeah, good job I still love you too.

_They both fall silent, happy to sit opposite one another while looking into each other’s eyes with soft smiles._

**CHLOE:**  So what’s the plan when we get back to Brooklyn?

_Beca reaches around for the ring box in her jacket pocket._

**BECA:**  Actually that was something I wanted to talk to you about-

_She holds the ring box nervously in her lap, but as she looks up at Chloe she notices something behind her and immediately appears anxious. Cut to a shot of Fat Amy stepping into the restaurant through the door and looking around._

**BECA:**  -uhhh but…I need to go to the bathroom first!

_Chloe furrows her brow with a curious smile as Beca quickly stands up._

**CHLOE:**  Oookaaay?

 **BECA:**  I’ll be right back.

_Chloe takes another sip of her beer while looking out happily at the beautiful view. Beca, meanwhile, strides over to Fat Amy who is looking at her with a massive grin._

**BECA:**  *whispering* What the  _hell_  are you  _doing_  here dude??

 **FAT AMY:**  Here to congratulate you and Chloe on your engagement!

_Beca rolls her eyes and tugs Fat Amy from Chloe’s line of sight_

**BECA:**  *whispering* Yeah, well there’s nothing  _to_  congratulate because I haven’t  _actually_  proposed yet!

_Fat Amy gasps loudly and makes to peer around the corner that Beca dragged her to, to take a peek at Chloe. Beca looks more and more annoyed with her._

**FAT AMY:**  What? But I thought you said you were gonna propose after the final performance of your tour!

 **BECA:**  Why do you think I’m dressed up like this? And she’s dressed up like that??

 **FAT AMY:** *shrugs* It’s a fancy place.

 **BECA:**  I was gonna propose  _tonight_!

_Fat Amy’s eyes widen, she begins taking a few steps backwards towards the door but Beca rolls her eyes._

**FAT AMY:**  Right, well, I’ll leave you to it. *winks*

 **BECA:**  Well I’m not gonna do it now!

 **FAT AMY:**  Wha-? Why?

_Beca raises her eyebrows at Fat Amy._

**BECA:**  Because Chloe is bound to see all of you and get super excited and it’d overshadow the excitement she’d have if I proposed!

 **FAT AMY:**  *suddenly awkward* A-All of us? There..there’s no ‘all of us’.

_Beca still looks unimpressed and motions begins Fat Amy._

**BECA:**  Right, so that’s not all of The Bellas stood behind you right now?

_Fat Amy turns and we see all The Bellas stood beaming at Beca excitably._

**FAT AMY:**  *innocently* Ohhh yeaaah..look at that..

 **BECA:**  Amy.

_Fat Amy turns to look back at Beca guiltily and Beca still looks unimpressed._

**BECA:**  Look, it’s great that you guys could be here and I get that you all wanted to celebrate the end of the tour. But my God,  _please_  just meet us in the morning for breakfast or something-

_The Bellas’ faces all drop to nervous expressions. Cut to a shot of Beca who continues talking but Chloe approaches behind her with a confused expression._

**BECA:**  -so I can propose to Chloe over dinner tonight in peace!

 **CHLOE:**  Beca?

_Beca’s expression drops and she turns slowly to look at Chloe. A small smile begins to grow on her face as Beca suddenly looks nervous, bringing her hands behind her back to hide the ring box._

**BECA:**  I uh…how…much of that did you just hear?

 **CHLOE:**  Something about breakfast. And dinner tonight.

_Beca sighs, her shoulders slumping in defeat, looking apologetically at Chloe._

**BECA:**  I wanted it to be special.

 **CHLOE:**  Wanted what to be special?

_But a small smile grows on Chloe’s face and Beca just knows that Chloe knows what is going on. She knows Chloe heard everything she just said to The Bellas._

_Beca brings the ring box from behind her back and Fat Amy gives her a little shove of encouragement._

**FAT AMY:**  *mumbles clearly* You’ve gotta get down on one knee.

_Beca turns to Fat Amy with a glare, still clearly annoyed that she’s having to propose to Chloe this way._

**BECA:**  Yeah,  _thanks_  Amy.

_Beca turns back to Chloe nervously, and gets down on one knee. Chloe, meanwhile, is breathing quickly, tears brimming in her eyes while she smiles down at Beca._

**BECA:**  Chloe. I…uh…

_The Bellas are all smiling in adoration as they watch the proposal before them._

**BECA:**  …I had a big speech lined up. One that I’ve been rehearsing for weeks now but…I’ve totally forgotten what I was gonna say.

_Beca and Chloe both giggle nervously._

**BECA:**  And that could be because I’m tired from the tour. Or because we’re in public. Or…because our best friends are here (which totally wasn’t part of the plan).

_Chloe beams at Beca, not looking away from her once. The Bellas all smile at each other then turn back to Beca and Chloe._

**BECA:**  But it went something along the lines of knowing each other for eleven years and how my life changed for the better the moment I met you and how it got better and better the more I realised how in love I was with you and-

_Beca pauses to clear her throat while tears begin to fall down Chloe’s cheeks. Beca opens the ring box to reveal the ring._

**BECA:**  *sighs* Chloe Beale, will you marry me?

_Chloe immediately nods while Beca stands to take her left hand._

**CHLOE:**  *blubs* Yes!

_Beca places the ring on Chloe’s wedding finger and they share a kiss while The Bellas all clap. Suddenly the kiss is broken as someone launches themselves into the restaurant. It’s Daisy, looking flustered and out of breath._

**DAISY:**  Beca! The Bellas are…

_Daisy pauses when she sees The Bellas, Beca and Chloe._

**DAISY:**  …here. Ah. I was too late.

_Chloe smiles kindly at Daisy. Beca scrunches her nose up but still smiles happily at her PA and friend._

**BECA:**  (to Daisy) Little bit, dude. Little bit.

 **FAT AMY:**  Not too late for a family group hug though!

 **BECA:**  No Amy, we’ve  _talked_  about this…

_Beca grimaces as she quickly clings to Chloe, but it’s too late as The Bellas all throw their arms around them with a big group hug, Daisy joining them too with a smile._

**FAT AMY:**  *from amongst the group hug* I’m gonna organise the BEST bachelorette party ever!

_Beca and Chloe suddenly snap their eyes open and look at each other in fear._

**OPENING TITLES BEGIN OVER A MONTAGE OF PHOTOS OF THE BELLAS & THE BARDEN BELLAS SUMMER (set during summer 2021)**


	199. Beca & Aubrey - An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Aubrey have one thing in common...their dislike for their respective kids' favourite movie...

Beca sat on a chair in the corner of the huge lounge in her LA mansion. Her arms were folded. And she didn’t look in the slightest bit amused. Which was a shame really, because it was her son’s fourth birthday party.

The biggest cause of her misery, however, was because the theme of the birthday party was her least favourite theme on the planet:  _The Greatest Showman._  The movie that had plagued her household for ten months and counting. She’d tolerated the first viewing, which her wife had insisted they do, sitting young Max Mitchell down in front of it around Christmas time. But since then she’d seen and heard the movie and the soundtrack a billion times. And she was  _sick_  of it.

Her son was obsessed. He had his own costume, insisted the soundtrack be played at all times around the house, and  _constantly_  talked about it still. And if she didn’t love the little dude so much she would’ve burnt every evidence of ‘The Greatest Showman’ that littered the home that she and Chloe owned.

Her eyes drifted from the mass of young kids dancing and running about with her son, over to The Bellas - her and Chloe’s best friends - who all chatted happily while their respective children ran around with Max. One Bella in particular she was relieved to see, who had pulled herself away from the group of mothers, approached her now.

“How’s it going?” Aubrey asked quietly as she took the seat beside Beca.

Beca let out a grunt followed by a heavy sigh and that was all the blonde needed to hear to know exactly what Beca thought of this whole situation. And the petite brunette never thought she’d hear herself say this but ‘ _Thank God for Aubrey Conrad_ ’.

Aubrey’s four year old daughter, Laura, was as obsessed with The Greatest Showman - if not more so - as Max. The two kids had already been close as close could be thanks to Aubrey and Chloe’s close friendship, but the children’s affinity with the musical movie made them the very best of friends. They always watched the movie together, they always sang along to the soundtrack, and they always talked about it together.

Chloe (Beca’s wife and Max’s mother) and Stacie (Aubrey’s wife and Laura’s mother) had the patience of saints, and as such more than willingly replayed the soundtrack and movie for their respective children. Beca and Aubrey on the other hand were a different breed. And so, in a surprising turn of events, the two women who had so frequently  _tolerated_  one another over the years, had finally found something in common to complain about. Aubrey hated The Greatest Showman as much as Beca, and thanks to that they had both formed a rather sturdy friendship.

“Sooooo…I’ve got something to tell you.” Aubrey said in a cautious voice, not turning away from the children playing before them, and Beca swallowed loudly, looking nervously at her friend.

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“I auditioned for a lead role on Broadway and got the part.”

Beca’s face lit up and she nudged Aubrey with her elbow, “Dude that’s awesome! Congratulations!”

But Aubrey didn’t look too thrilled, and she bit her bottom lip with a wince while turning to look at Beca apologetically, “It’s for The Greatest Showman.”

Beca’s face dropped, “You’re kidding.”

“I know, I know.” Aubrey said, bringing her hands to her face in embarrassment before turning back to her friend, “But…it was too good an opportunity to turn down, and I didn’t  _actually_  think I’d get it!!”

“You’re supposed to be my alibi, dude!” Beca hissed, glaring at the blonde.

“Oh come on Beca, don’t be like that.” Aubrey said with a sigh, rolling her eyes, but Beca had nothing more to say, and instead strode out of the room into the kitchen.

Beca began rifling in the fridge for nothing. She was annoyed. Aubrey was a traitor. A fucking  _traitor_! The woman slammed the door closed and huffed as she twisted the cap of the water bottle loose and took a swig from it.

Suddenly she jumped as she turned on the spot and saw her wife looking at her in amusement. She was currently dressed as the character of ‘Jenny Lind’. And even though Beca was annoyed with the knowledge that they were throwing their son a ‘Greatest Showman’ themed birthday party, she had to admit..her wife looked  _stunning_.

“What’re you smiling at?” Beca grumbled, and to her irritation Chloe let out a light giggle.

“You and your grumpiness.” The woman said brightly, and Beca huffed again as Chloe stepped towards her and smoothed her arms around her waist. “Aubrey told me she just told you about the part she got on Broadway.”

“Yeah.” Beca mumbled, her brow still furrowed, but as her wife reached a hand over and tucked some of her thick brown hair behind her ear she could already feel her annoyance disappearing. And that was the thing Beca both loved and hated about her wife. Chloe always found a way of pulling her out of her bad moods.

“You can’t be angry with her for accepting that role, sweetheart.” Chloe said in a calm voice, her hands now tracing small circles across the small of Beca’s back. And Beca’s frown slowly unknitted. “It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity and you know full well how good she’ll be as Charity.”

Beca paused, looking up into her wife’s eyes and immediately caving. Because there  _was_  a tiny bit of her who was happy for Aubrey. She and Stacie had been eyeing up a move to New York for a while now. This was their big opportunity to do so comfortably.

“I guess she  _does_  do a mean version of ‘Tightrope’…” she said with a heavy sigh and Chloe hugged her that little tighter with a soft smile on her face.

“Thaaat’s my girl!” Chloe mumbled, giving Beca a wink before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips before stepping apart from her and picking up the small box of matches by Beca’s elbow. “Shall we light Max’s cake?”

Beca nodded, a small smile on her face and she went to follow her wife out of the kitchen and over to the table in the lounge where the food was laid out. Aubrey looked over at Beca sheepishly and Beca had to admit, she felt a little guilty.

So with a deep breath, the brunette slowly wandered over to the blonde and nudged her with her elbow while they both looked out at the children running about, “Sorry I was a dick.” Beca mumbled, “I  _am_  pleased for you guys.”

“Apology accepted.” Aubrey said just as Beca finished lighting the birthday candles and Stacie called out to the children and The Bellas in the room to gather around the cake, “Besides, just because I’ll be singing ‘Tightrope’ every night doesn’t mean I’ll hate every second of it.”

Aubrey smiled slightly at Beca and Beca turned to look at Aubrey.

“Rather you than me.” She said with a grin and Aubrey let out a chuckle, nudging Beca with her own elbow.

“Thanks.”

And the two women joined their respective wives, their respective children, their best friends, and  _their_  children, in singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Max - the four year old dressed head to toe in a ‘P.T. Barnum’ costume, while stood beside his best friend Laura, who sported a beautiful ‘Charity Barnum’ costume.


	200. Bechloe - Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Barden: Beca and Chloe bicker while baking a birthday cake...

Nine birthdays meant nine birthday cakes.

And making nine birthday cakes fell to the responsibility of the co-Captain’s of The Barden Bellas: Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell.

Beca was very methodical in her approach to doing anything, whether it be baking or cooking or creating playlists or checking her finances. There was a slither of OCD to her personality that meant things got done fairly well if it was done her way and her way only. However, bring in the bright beaming carefree personality of Chloe Beale - who liked things to be done nicely, yes, but also didn’t mind quite  _how_  they were done, and suddenly you would find yourself in the position that Lilly was in right now.

No, not sat in the corner of the kitchen on the floor tucking into a huge box of dry cereal, completely undetected. But having to watch Beca and Chloe - close friends, and co-captains - coming together to bake Stacie’s cake for her 21st birthday party that they were throwing at the house tomorrow.

“Dude, where’s the sieve?” Beca asked while she knelt by a cupboard, leaning inside it to have a good look. Chloe was watching her, a bowl of flour in her hand, hovering over the mixing bowl where they’d just creamed together some sugar and butter.

“I’ve told you a million times before, we don’t  _need_  a sieve, Beca! It’s flour. It’s not lumpy!” Chloe said in an impatient tone, her body posture oozing that of someone who was on the cusp of doing something rebellious. And Beca brought her head up too quickly, bashing the top of it on a shelf in the cupboard and letting out a small yelp.

Beca cursed under her breath before crawling out of the cupboard and standing up with a sigh, “Yeah but it’s what the recipe says!” She said stubbornly, pointing at the open recipe book that was opened out behind the mixing bowl. The brunette paused, however, when she noticed her best friend grinning at her mischievously and Beca rose her eyebrows, “Don’t you dare.” But Chloe ignored the younger woman completely and tipped the flour in while Beca let out a loud cry, diving towards her, “Dude what the  _fuck_?!”

Beca stared down at the bowl in horror while Chloe stood by her side and began merrily mixing with a large wooden spoon, “Oh relaaax Beca, it’ll all mix together just fine!”

“But…the  _recipe_ -“

“-is just a guide! It’ll still make a perfectly good cake.”

Beca stood staring down at the mixture, completely horrified with what the woman beside her had just done. Sure enough, after a couple of minutes, the mixture looked dry and unappealing, and a light “Ummm…” sounded from Chloe’s mouth, “…well we can just add the eggs next, it’ll be fine!”

The brunette looked over at her friend with an unimpressed expression while Chloe just grinned at her. And if Beca hadn’t liked the girl so much she would’ve probably stormed out of the kitchen by now. But instead Beca just sighed and shook her head slowly.

Chloe suddenly let out a small squeak as Beca quickly reached up and swiped a fingertip of flour over the tip of the redhead’s nose, a mischievous grin now appearing on her own face. And Chloe giggled loudly, reaching her hand into the flour bowl and going for Beca’s cheek. But the petite woman was too quick for her, grabbing her wrist while she moved.

The two co-captains began a tustle in the kitchen, as Chloe tried to get her own back on Beca. They both giggled while eventually ending up on the kitchen floor, Chloe on top of Beca, and her fingertips an inch from Beca’s face, still threateningly covered in flour.

“Surrender!” Chloe said with a giggle, but Beca remained strong, still holding Chloe’s wrist.

“Neverrr!” Beca cried out with a chuckle.

Suddenly Chloe swooped her face down and planted a chaste kiss on Beca’s lips, throwing the younger woman completely, enough for her floury fingertips to finally find their way onto Beca’s cheek. Chloe stood victoriously, cackling slightly as she returned to the mixing bowl to crack a couple of eggs into the bowl. Beca, however, had sat herself up slightly, her mouth open looking stunned at what had just happened.

But as she looked over at Chloe in confusion, trying to work out  _why_  Chloe had just kissed her  _on the lips_ , her eyes noticed the rest of The Bellas stood in the doorway of the kitchen with broad teasing smiles on their faces.

“Harold, they’re lesbians.” Stacie said to her friends with a grin and Cynthia Rose, Flo, Fat Amy, Jessica and Ashley all began laughing.

Beca quickly rose to her feet, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. But Chloe simply giggled, letting out a slight tut while she continued to mix the cake that was beginning to resemble better cake batter than it had done moments ago.

They  _weren’t_  lesbians, but it had certainly given Beca reason to think about why that chaste kiss from Chloe had felt so much better than any kiss her own boyfriend had given her before…


	201. Staubrey - Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie wakes up in Aubrey's bed at The Lodge of Fallen Leaves..

Stacie stirred in her sleep when she felt the naked body that her arm had been draped over begin to shift. She could hear said person reaching over to look at their phone, presumably to check the time, then that person let out a sleepy sigh and turned to face her.

“Stacie.” The voice whispered out in the large room of one of the plush staff cabins at The Lodge of Fallen Leaves. Stacie let out a grunt as a way of identifying that she was awake enough to hear what her bed partner was about to say, “I’ve gotta get up for work. But sleep for as long as you want and use whatever facilities you like on site and I’ll be back this evening.”

Stacie slowly opened her eyes and blearily saw the beautiful figure of Aubrey Posen looking at her with a soft smile on her face. She’d never seen Aubrey without any make up on before, and she couldn’t remember when the woman had had time last night to wipe her makeup off. But Stacie had to admit, it didn’t matter. Because Aubrey with no make up on was  _as_  beautiful if not more so then Aubrey with make up on.

The brunette brought her hand from Aubrey’s bare waist and reached up to tuck some of her long blonde hair behind her ear, a soft smile on both their faces, “Can’t you pull a sicky and stay in bed with me instead?” Stacie mumbled drowsily and Aubrey’s smile broadened, throwing her head back and laughing hard. And it was that sound that Stacie adored.

“If  _only_  I could.” Aubrey said longingly, slowly bringing her face closer to Stacie’s, “But I kinda gotta run this place, remember?” She added sweetly, and Stacie swore she fell harder and harder for Aubrey Posen the more time they spent together.

“Ugh I guess..” Stacie mumbled, a smile on her face as she closed the gap between them and they both shared a tender kiss. They’d been making out on and off all night, eventually giving in to their desires and tugging each other’s clothes off. Then they’d had sex. A lot. And Stacie could already feel her arousal building in the pit of her body again. Because sex with Aubrey Posen was  _amazing_ , especially once the older woman had gained some confidence - Stacie having been the first female the blonde had ever had sex with.

The kiss soon broke and both women let out disappointed sighs while leaning their foreheads against one another, “I really  _do_  have to leave.” Aubrey mumbled reluctantly and Stacie let out a light groan, rolling onto her back.

“Ugh fiiine. I’ll see you at dinner.” She replied in a pretend huffy voice, and Aubrey let out a chuckle, leaning over to give the brunette one more quick deep kiss before rolling out of bed.

“Missing you already.” Stacie uncharacteristically added as Aubrey reached for her silk nightgown that was hung on the back of her bedroom door, slipping it around her body with an affectionate smile.

“Missing you already too.” The blonde replied in a tone that really did show that she meant it. A tone that had Stacie’s heart feeling fuller by the minute. Because she was potentially already in the throws of falling in love with Aubrey Posen. A dangerous thing to think when you consider they’d only spent an evening and night together so far - despite five years of knowing each other within the same friendship group.

“And don’t think I won’t be thinking about you all day, Stacie Conrad, because I will be thinking about you nonstop.” Aubrey added with a serious expression and the brunette grinned as she watched the older woman striding back over to the bed to give her one last kiss before striding out of the room.

Stacie stared at the ceiling, letting out a happy sigh while she heard Aubrey stepping into the bathroom and having a shower. She couldn’t believe she was currently laying naked in Aubrey’s bed. That they’d been making out and having sex all night. And that tonight they could potentially do it all again.

She felt as though she was on cloud nine. And of all the people to make her feel that way, it just so happened to be Aubrey frikkin’ Posen..


	202. Bechloe - Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you maybe do one when Beca and Chloe are dancing in the middle of the night because they can't sleep?

What’s the best thing to do when you wake up in the middle of the night and can’t get back to sleep? Check to see if your best friend is awake. Something that is  _very_  easy to do when you share a fold-out bed with your best friend.

Chloe Beale was in that very position and she let out a huge heavy sigh as she turned onto her right side to face Beca. They had moved to this tiny studio apartment in Brooklyn five days ago, right after graduation, with one of their fellow Bellas: Fat Amy. It had been decided the second they’d all set foot through the door that Amy would take the large double bed in the far end of the apartment while Beca and Chloe would  _share_  the crooked small fold-out bed by the door (well, by ‘decided’ it was more meant as ‘Amy chose the double bed and neither Beca nor Chloe were willing to share with her - the renowned bed-hog-Bella’).

Fat Amy was currently snoring away in her bed. Chloe, however, was now wide awake, her eyes immediately honing in on her best friend’s expression. Because Beca’s face was currently lit by the light from her phone. The brunette appeared to be scrolling through something on the device. And Chloe decided to take this time to watch the woman curiously.

It had been Beca’s idea for them to all move up to New York. She’d got a job as a Junior Music Producer and had explained she wouldn’t be able to afford the rent alone, so had invited Chloe to join her (and Fat Amy, because the woman had been eavesdropping on their conversation and had  _conveniently_  walked in just as Beca had been asking Chloe..). And Chloe had been super excited about it all. Because she’d had a crush on Beca all through college and now having the opportunity to move to a whole new city with her was like a dream come true. Though the whole ‘sharing a bed’ thing had actually caused a bit of conflict in Chloe’s mind.

To Chloe, Beca was perfect. She loved every inch of her soul, as well as every inch of her body. This meant that laying in this uncomfortable fold-out bed, strictly on either edge of the bed so no parts of their bodies touched, made for an awkward sleeping arrangement. Chloe  _adored_  Beca and would love nothing more than to be able to tuck up in their little bed together. But Beca wasn’t in the slightest bit ‘touchy feely’ or confident with affection. So Chloe had no other choice but to relish these early moments in their new life here in Brooklyn, to drink in every aspect of Beca’s routine that she’d never been privy to at college.

Like how Beca  _always_  set five alarms in the morning: one to wake her up, one to tell her to get out of bed, one to tell her to get  _out_  of the shower, one to tell her to get ready to leave the apartment for work, and one to tell her to actually  _leave_  the apartment for work. Or how Beca always spat nine times into the sink at the end of her teeth-cleaning routine. Or the way Beca checked that she’d set her alarm at least three times before settling down to go to sleep. Or how she would check that the door to the apartment was definitely locked in case they had an intruder in the night. Or how she always removed one of the two pillows on her side of the bed,  _just_  to go to sleep, because apparently they were too puffy for her and hurt her neck otherwise.

Chloe loved that she was learning these tidbits about her best friend. The woman she’d been secretly in unrequited love with for going on four years now. It had been excruciating during the first could of years, but Chloe had gotten used to the feeling. Had gotten used to the disappointment. Had gotten used to trying to steal these moments to watch Beca adoringly.

And after a few minutes Chloe felt her chest tighten while tears brimmed in her eyes. God  _why_  was it the world was toying with her emotions like this? Having her  _share a bed_  with her crush, giving her more reason to yearn for the feel of Beca’s arms around her. She could imagine how good Beca’s hugs would be if she really meant it..

“Can’t you sleep?” Beca mumbled, her eyes having not left her phone, but a small smile appearing in the corners of her mouth.

Chloe took a deep breath and cleared her throat, trying not to make it sound too obvious that she had been having a bit of an emotional moment, “No.” she replied honestly.

“Yeah, this bed is crap, huh?” Beca said in an amused tone, turning her head to look at the woman beside her, and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that beautiful smirk on Beca’s face. What she wouldn’t give to kiss it off. “I’m fairly certain I’m laying on a spring. It’s  _killing_  me.”

“As much as Amy’s snoring?” Chloe asked with a grin of her own and she revelled in the sight of Beca chuckling, turning back to her phone with a shrug.

“When you share a room with her for three years in college you kinda get used to it.”

And Chloe figured her best friend had a point. Beca and Amy had shared the attic bedroom at the top of The Barden Bellas’ House back in college so she would’ve been exposed to plenty of nights of Amy snoring.

“How did you ever manage to get any sleep?” Chloe asked curiously and Beca shrugged again.

“Music, mostly.” Beca replied, and Chloe noticed the way she brought up Spotify on her phone, “I had a pretty awesome ‘sleeping’ playlist. Still do if you want to give it a listen? Try to help you fall back to sleep?”

“O-Okay.” Chloe whispered quietly, her heart swelling in joy, feeling honoured to be able to share such an intimate moment with Beca Mitchell - someone who was so private and snarky with strangers and people she didn’t know too well, but who was a sweetheart to those she did. Chloe felt privileged to be among the few who were exposed to the lovely-side of Beca.

The redhead settled calmly as Beca put her playlist on ‘shuffle’ and the beautiful opening of ‘ **Call Me’ by Rob Simonsen**  began to play. Chloe was entranced, pleasantly surprised that the woman beside her who had always been one to prefer ‘heavier’ songs was playing a collection of far calmer ones, as the next track began playing (‘ **Not A Single Day - Interlude’ by ARIZONA** ).

Chloe watched as Beca turned onto her left side with a wince, the spring that had been poking into her back clearly poking into her side, and the redhead took this opportunity to reach out and gently take the woman’s right arm, “Why don’t you shuffle over to the center a bit more? Avoid that spring. I don’t bite.”

She watched as Beca hesitated, then with a deep breath the brunette shifted into the center of the fold-out mattress, hips first followed by the rest of her body, and Chloe had to hold her breath to keep her nerves at bay. Because she could now feel Beca’s body heat under their shared bedcovers. ‘ **Climb to Sakteng’ by Imogen Heap**  had begun playing and the two best friends  _should_ have been closing their eyes and trying to fall asleep. But they maintained their eyes on one another’s faces. Enjoying the peace and calm that the music on Beca’s playlist brought them, even with the sound of Fat Amy’s snoring in the background.

After a couple more minutes the next song began to play:  **‘O Children’ by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds**. And a small smile began creeping across Chloe’s face, “Whenever I hear this song I just think of Harry Potter.”

Beca furrowed her brow, clearly confused, wondering how this song  _ever_  had a connection with Harry Potter. But Chloe didn’t keep her wondering for long, “In Deathly Hallows Part 1? When Harry and Hermione were dancing in that tent?”

Chloe saw the recognition click in Beca’s memory, The Bellas having had a Harry Potter Marathon before graduating, and her best friend’s brow unknitted into an expression of surprise, “Oh it’s  _this_  song they listened to?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. I…hadn’t realised.”

They both fell silent again, remembering that scene and feeling the emotion of the tempo in the song.

“I always thought it was a nice scene even though it sounds like a sad song.” Chloe whispered with a soft smile to match the one that was growing on Beca’s face, “Like, it really shows the bond Harry and Hermione have. And how much they’d needed each other to feel safe.”

“Well,” Beca began, “this song is kinda about leaving childhood and adolescence behind, and facing the inevitability of becoming an adult in the real world with real responsibilities and complications. So…I guess it was a good song choice considering all that they were going through at the time.”

“Yeah, true.”

They both fell silent again as the song continued, and Chloe began wondering how many times Beca had heard this song to come up with such a good explanation of it. The brunette truly was talented when it came to music.

“Did you want to dance?”

Chloe swallowed loudly. Had she just heard her best friend correctly? Did Beca just ask her to  _dance_?!

“Only if you want to, obviously.” Beca added quickly, a flicker of panic crossing her face, but Chloe was quick to ease her anxiety.

“I’d love to.” She replied honestly, and before she knew it the two of them had slipped out of their respective sides of their beds, and in the dim light slowly pattered over to the small amount of floor space at the bottom of their fold-out bed.

The song still played in the background while Fat Amy snored. But Beca and Chloe didn’t notice. All they were focussed on was trying to calm their own racing hearts as they stood before one another. Chloe giggled as Beca held her arms out as though inviting her to slow dance just as Harry and Hermione had in the Deathly Hallows movie, and the redhead obliged, taking Beca’s hand then smoothing her hand over the woman’s pyjama top so it rested on her lower back. Then they began to slowly sway, calm smiles on their faces while they rested their chins on each other’s left shoulder.

“Thanks for coming up here with me Chloe.” Beca mumbled gently into Chloe’s ear and the redhead’s heart skipped a beat.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” She replied honestly.

The song faded out at the end, but Beca and Chloe didn’t stop dancing. Because ‘ **Downtown’ by Majical Cloudz**  began to play, and the two best friends admitted to themselves that lyrically it so perfectly represented how they felt at that moment in time.

Because unbeknownst to Chloe, Beca had been crushing on her harder and harder in recent months. So much so that she’d asked her to move up to New York with her out of the blue. She’d made her this playlist that  _wasn’t_  the playlist that she’d played all through college to help her sleep. It was the playlist she played to herself through her headphones whenever she thought about Chloe (which was all the time).

Beca and Chloe stood happily in their tiny studio apartment, swaying slowly in each other’s arms in the dim light.

They didn’t know it yet, but they were currently embarking on a long couple of years of secretly pining after one another while acting as though they were in a relationship (without the sexual and emotional commitment). But for now, the dancing would certainly do.


	203. Bechloe & The Bellas - "There was that one time" *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe mentions in PP3 about The Bellas not having to sleep on top of each other anymore. Not sexually. Well..there was that one time......

_”Hey, girls? We have separate rooms! We don’t have to sleep on top of each other any more! Um…not sexually. There was that one time…”_

So there had been a big screwup with the hotel rooms and normally it wouldn’t be a big deal. The Bellas were used to having to share three rooms between ten or eleven of them. It generally meant two Bellas to a single bed (with Fat Amy always insisting she get one single bed to herself), two single beds per room. It was normally cheaper that way.

But this time there’d been a huge screwup which meant there were currently eleven Bellas squeezed onto one King-Sized bed in a hotel suite that could hardly pass as ‘acceptable’. Unfortunately that was the reality of a cancelled connection flight due to a snow storm and the airport offering free accommodation to passengers affected.

It had taken some logistics but they had all finally managed to fit: Amy had laid in the middle, and Flo had sort of straddled one of her legs while Emily had straddled the other. Stacie had laid beside Flo, and Jessica had laid beside Emily. Ashley had straddled one of Jessica’s legs, Aubrey straddled one of Stacie’s. Then Cynthia Rose laid the other side of Ashley, while Chloe laid the other side of Aubrey. With very little room left, Lilly had curled at the bottom of the bed like a dog, but Beca stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips.

“Right so where am I supposed to sleep guys?”

Most of The Bellas shrugged, having slowly begun to get accustomed to their weird sleeping positions. So with a sigh Beca made her way to Chloe’s side of the bed, having always felt more comfortable with the redhead’s contact than any of her other friends. And she ignored the way Chloe’s eyes appeared to light up at the sight of her.

“I’m gonna have to lay on top of you, Beale.” Beca said reluctantly, “You alright with that?”

“Uhuh.” Came Chloe’s response, the older woman forcing her tone to make it sound like it was no big deal when secretly she was thrilled. Chloe and Beca had always had this weird connection. Like they were always drawn to one another. They felt safe with each other and trusted one another more than anyone in the world. They also both harboured huge secret crushes on each other.

So when Beca gently eased her body onto Chloe’s, they both swallowed loudly, their hearts racing while their boobs smushed surprisingly comfortably against one another’s. Beca’s height meant her head was able to snuggle quite well into the nook of Chloe’s neck and the two best friends let out tired sighs as they remained on top of each other, sharing a large bed with their closest friends.

After several minutes of shuffling, Beca finally got into a comfortable position, Chloe’s thigh actually between her legs, and she let out a sleepy sigh. She could feel Chloe’s hands on the small of her back, Chloe’s breath catching her ear, and suddenly Beca could feel butterflies racing around her stomach.

The brunette turned her face to try to adjust her position again just as Chloe turned her  _own_  face towards Beca’s and the two best friends accidentally brushed their lips past one another’s and froze, a mere inch apart. Beca could feel Chloe’s breath on her skin just as Chloe could feel Beca’s, and the sensation made them both become slightly aroused.

They were highly aware that they were sharing a bed with their close friends, but neither of them contemplated  _not_  kissing the other. And so with one final gentle breath, the two women shared their first kiss.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, Beca’s mouth hovering over Chloe’s while the redhead smoothed her fingertips slightly over the small of Beca’s back. And though there was barely any light, they both  _knew_  the other was smiling.

Wanting to make as little noise as possible, neither Beca nor Chloe moved much over the next thirty minutes, relishing the feel of one another’s tongues while their deep kisses continued quietly.

They froze when they felt Aubrey, on the other side of Chloe, let out a sleepy sigh. But once they were sure all The Bellas had fallen back to sleep again, they resumed their kissing, Chloe’s hands having now snuck their way down the back of Beca’s pyjama pants, squeezing her butt affectionately.

It was Beca who eventually found the largest lump of confidence, shifting her body weight slightly towards the edge of the bed, and slipping her hand between their bodies, past the waistband of Chloe’s pyjama bottoms and cupped Chloe’s pussy. That was when Beca let out a small yelp from the back of her throat because Chloe had been busy nibbling Beca’s bottom lip and had bitten down a little too hard the second Beca’s hand had made contact between her legs. But Chloe had been quick to throw her mouth over Beca’s to keep her quiet and to silently apologise.

With as little movement as possible, Beca managed to slip her middle finger between Chloe’s wet folds and then it was  _Chloe’s_  turn to try to keep quiet. Because Beca slid her finger in and out of Chloe’s soaked pussy as best as possible given that she had very little room to manoeuvre. The minutes continued and Chloe became aware of her building orgasm, planting several kisses on Beca’s lips to try to convey the message that she would soon cum. But Beca didn’t get the message.

So the brunette continued as she had been. In and out, in and out, while trying to maintain a good rhythm and angle. All while The Bellas ‘slept’ beside them.

Unfortunately for Beca and Chloe, The Bellas were all very much awake and aware that their two co-captains were potentially having sex on one far side of the bed. Particularly Aubrey, who was in the unfortunate position of laying right beside Chloe (and Beca). But it had been going on a bit too long now for any of them to say anything.

So they all laid there in stunned silence as Chloe came hard around Beca’s finger, the redhead trying to muffle her cries against Beca’s lips while they kissed hard. And just when The Bellas thought it couldn’t get any worse, they heard a light quiet moan whisper out of Beca’s mouth.

Chloe’s hand had slipped further down Beca’s ass, and one of her fingers was already teasing the wet opening of Beca’s pussy. It wasn’t over just yet…


	204. Bechloe - Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe does some sums..

[Beca wanders into the Bellas kitchen, pulls a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a seat beside Chloe. Chloe has a calculator in her hand and is frowning while she looks down at it.]

 **Beca** : You alright?

 **Chloe** : Yeah…

[There’s a pause as Beca stares down at the calculator curiously.]

 **Chloe** : …according to my calculations…

[Beca jumps as Chloe quickly looks up at her with a massive grin.]

 **Chloe** : …you’re REALLY HOT!

[Chloe throws her arms around her girlfriend’s neck and kisses her hard while Beca let’s out a chuckle, kissing Chloe back.]

 **Beca** : * _mumbles_ * You’re so weird.

 **Chloe** : * _mumbles_ * Thanks.


	205. Bechloe - Big Sister..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe's daughter struggles with her newborn brother..

“Make him stooooop!” came the wail from little Abbie Beale’s mouth as the three year old screwed her face up and slammed her hands over her ears. Her big deep blue eyes focussed on her newborn brother, who lay on the changing mat on the floor while their Mommy knelt in front of him. And a huge screeching cry came from his tiny mouth.

Chloe let out a flustered sigh, having endured three sleepless nights since her son had been born. The birth had been smooth and straight forward thank God, but juggling motherhood with  _two_  children now was far trickier than she’d ever thought it would be. Abbie always bursting into tears whenever Dexter did hadn’t exactly been helpful either.

Fortunately, Chloe wasn’t alone. Her wife had been a total superstar over the past couple of days since they’d brought Dexter home (and before then). She’d changed her fair share of diapers and had taken care of their daughter whenever Abbie had had her little meltdowns. The mothers were completely stumped as to why it was happening. Why any time Dexter cried Abbie found the need to beg them to make him stop.

“Abbie,  _please_ ,” Chloe said in an exhausted tone, “stop being such a trouble maker.” The three year old had ran to Chloe’s side to grab her Mommy’s arm and tug it away from her baby brother, but the woman squirmed out of her daughter’s hold.

“Abbie, let Mommy go.” Beca said firmly as she strode into the lounge with a cup of herbal tea for her wife, setting it down on a table nearby before approaching her little family. Abbie had done as she was told and had snapped her hands back to her ears instead while Dexter continued to cry loudly, Chloe having finally undone his diaper.

“Oh come on..” Beca muttered under her breath when Abbie began to cry again. She’d never known her daughter to be this sensitive. The three year old was usually far sturdier than this. Rarely cried unless she fell over and  _really_ hurt herself.

The moment Abbie Beale lunged down to grab Chloe’s arm again, that was when Beca stooped over to the mini-brunette and picked her up, “Nope, come on.” the woman said with a tired tone to her voice, “We’re going out for a bit. Give Mommy some time to maybe have a hot cup of tea for once.”

And with that Chloe let out a sigh of relief while her wife and crying daughter left their LA home. It’d still be a miracle if she ever got to drink a  _hot_  cup of tea. She hadn’t done that in around three years.

-

“Dude, why do you do that?” Beca asked her daughter curiously while they sat on a bench at their local park, swinging their legs while they ate an ice cream each, “Why do you  _always_  cry whenever your brother does?”

Little Abbie, Beca’s double, shrugged, staring down at her ice cream. Pistachio flavour - her favourite.

“Is it because you’re jealous of him?” Beca asked, but the three year old looked up at her Mama with a furrowed brow.

“What does jealous mean?” she replied in her little squeaky voice, and it hadn’t occurred to Beca that her daughter wouldn’t know. Foolish really. She was only three.

“Oh, um, like…you want to be just like him because Mommy is with him all the time? Is that why you cry?”

“I don’t know.” Abbie said quietly with a shake of her head, resuming her attention on her ice cream, and Beca let out a sigh. She was a little lost for ideas on how else to navigate this conversation. Normally her daughter was so chatty and animated - a trait she definitely got from Chloe - that there was no need to  _create_  conversation with the kid. Beca usually just rolled with it.

“Well…why do  _you_  usually cry?”

There was a small pause while Abbie looked out at the play park, her ice cream melting slowly, running over her little fingers because she was such a slow eater. Nothing new there. Beca always had a small packet of wipes in her pants pocket for such ‘emergencies’.

“You usually cry when you hurt yourself don’t you.” Beca helped. Because it suddenly occurred to her that this might be why Abbie cried whenever her baby brother did. And she watched as her daughter nodded, turning to look up at her with her big blue eyes.

“Twinkle, do you cry when Dexter cries because you think he’s hurt himself?”

“Uhuh.” Abbie replied with a little nod, and Beca felt her heart skip a beat. She had to admit, her daughter was  _so_  cute. So she brought her free hand out and swept Abbie’s brown hair from her face affectionately, giving the little girl a soft smile.

“Oh sweetheart,” Beca said fondly, “Dexter is crying because he can’t talk yet. He can’t tell Mommy or me or you what he wants, so all he can do is cry.”

Abbie blinked up at her Mama, processing what all this meant, and Beca let out a light chuckle as she added, “You don’t need to worry when your brother cries, Twinkle. He’s not hurt himself. He’s just hungry or needs his diaper changing or needs a cuddle. That’s all.”

-

Chloe had at least been half-successful in drinking her ‘hot’ cup of tea. It had been warm but that was an achievement of some sorts. She’d also managed to do some laundry, clean the kitchen,  _and_  give Dexter a feed while her wife and daughter had been out. So that was something.

Suddenly a loud wail sounded and the mother let out a tired sigh, kicking herself for not going for that nap like she’d toyed with doing earlier. Her newborn, currently strapped to her chest, was crying uncontrollably and Chloe already knew what that sound meant. He needed his diaper changing.

“Seriously little man? Again?” Chloe mumbled. She was certain Abbie had never needed to be changed this much when she’d been born. But the redhead dutifully trudged into the lounge, surprised to find her wife and daughter already sat on the couch reading a children’s book together.

What surprised Chloe the most, however, was that Abbie wasn’t crying at the sound of her brother. She still peered over the book sheepishly when Chloe scooped him out of the little baby sling and placed him on the changing mat. But there were no tears this time. No covering of ears. Abbie just scrambled up onto Beca’s lap and they both watched Chloe change Dexter’s diaper.

As Chloe finished the change and Dexter’s crying completely stopped, a little voice piped up, “Mommy I’m not going to be a trouble maker today.” And the redhead looked over to her daughter whose little hands were holding onto Beca’s arm while the woman held her safely. Chloe’s heart warmed as she smiled softly at the little girl in her wife’s arms, Abbie looking calmer than she had done since they’d brought Dexter home from the hospital.

“Ahh. Well that’s always nice to hear.” Chloe said in a kind tone, moving over to the couch to sit beside Beca, “Thank you, Twinkle.”

“He’s not hurt, is he.” Abbie said confidently as she smiled down at her baby brother in her Mommy’s arms and the two mothers chuckled.

“Definitely not kiddo.” Beca confirmed, “We all get a bit grumpy when we get a wet butt.”

And the three year old laughed loudly, looking up at her Mama adoringly.

“Mama said butt!”


	206. Bechloe - Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca asks Chloe's opinion..

**BECA:**  What do you think? Is this dress too tight?

 **CHLOE:**  *grins* Not to me it isn’t. I think that dress looks VERY good on you.

 **BECA:**  *sigh* But is it too tight for Brooklyn?

 **CHLOE:**  …

 **BECA:**  …

 **CHLOE:**  Do you really want me to answer that?

 **BECA:**  …

 **CHLOE:**  …

 **BECA:**  …

 **CHLOE:**  You look fucking hot.

 **BECA:**  *rolls eyes* Why do I even bother asking you?

 **CHLOE:**  *giggles* Because you care about what I think.

 **BECA:**  *smirks* Whatever Beale, let’s go.


	207. Staubrey - If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie finds something out..

“If I were to tell you that Aubrey had a toner for you, what would you say?”

Stacie almost spat her mimosa out all over the kitchen table at Fat Amy’s words. It was a few days before the end of their senior year, and The Bellas had organised a little end of college party for themselves, a handful of trebles, and Aubrey (who Chloe had invited before they all went off to Copenhagen for Worlds next week). The party had started a couple of hours ago and the kitchen was full of people. Fat Amy had been chatting animatedly to Aubrey, both having thrown caution to the wind and necking back a few shots.

Then Aubrey had wandered off to the bathroom while Fat Amy had sidled over to Stacie. And that was where they were now.

“I would say you were lying.” Stacie said honestly, a slight slur to her tone which was a telling sign that the brunette was getting drunker by the minute - not hard really when you considered how strong the punch was. But Amy leant closer to Stacie, a huge grin spread over her face.

“Definitely not lying Stace. She just told me herself. She thinks you’re hot. She spent a little while just now telling me how much she wanted to kiss you!”

Stacie hesitated. She’d be lying if she hadn’t thought about what it might be like to kiss Aubrey. The blonde woman was absolutely stunning. Beautiful long hair, green eyes that reminded Stacie of the meadows which lay around her parents’ farm, a dazzling bright smile, gorgeous long legs, and a very impressive set of boobs too. To Stacie, Aubrey was perfection.

“If you don’t believe me, why don’t you go and ask her yourself.” Amy continued to push, and after a couple of moments Stacie let out a sigh, throwing the last of her cocktail down her throat, and rising from the kitchen table.

Her eyes began scanning the kitchen but there was no signs of her favourite blonde, but as she stepped through into the lounge her attention was drawn to the beautiful woman who had graduated from Barden three years earlier. A knot twisted in her stomach as she saw a Treblemaker talking to Aubrey. Stacie knew his body language. He was hitting on the blonde. And Aubrey appeared to be smiling politely. But Stacie wasn’t happy.  _She_  wanted to be chatting to Aubrey.

Before Stacie knew what was happening, her feet were taking her over to the other side of the room. Closer and closer to Aubrey and the Treblemaker. And the closer she got, the more confident the woman was in the decision she’d just made in her head.

“Excuse me.” Stacie mumbled to the guy and as he stepped to the side to see who it was, the tall brunette ducked between him and Aubrey, cupped Aubrey’s cheek expertly, and placed a firm affectionate kiss on her lips.

She felt Aubrey freeze for a moment, but it didn’t take long for the older woman to begin kissing Stacie back as though they were quickly running out of time. Their fingers tangled in each other’s hair but neither really noticed the way their hair was becoming messed up - both focussed now on how Stacie had successfully guided Aubrey backwards to the wall behind her and was letting her hands fall from the blonde’s hair, down to her waist and butt.

Stacie and Aubrey didn’t notice when the Treblemaker Aubrey  _had_  been chatting to had now stepped away to the other Treblemakers.

The two women broke their kiss with a big gasp, and goofy grins spread across their faces. Stacie affectionately nudged Aubrey’s nose with her own, “I heard that you were after a kiss.”

“Not just any kiss,” Aubrey replied, nudging Stacie’s nose back, a small soft smile on her face, “One of  _your_  kisses.”

Stacie revealed a broad grin before kissing Aubrey once again. And the two Bellas continued making out happily - their others friends slowly noticing the action going on between them.


	208. Staubrey - Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie watches Aubrey reading a story to Bella..

Stacie stood in the doorway of Aubrey’s bedroom at The Lodge of Fallen Leaves, peering in with a soft smile on her face. There Aubrey lay, sat up slightly, reading a storybook to Stacie’s two year old daughter, Bella. The brunette and the toddler had travelled by bus all the way over to the lodge this morning, Stacie having needed a break from her family who had been stressing her out, insisting that she find a job or a husband or both.

Whenever that happened and it got too much for Stacie, she would call Aubrey for a pep-talk. After all, Aubrey  _had_  been quite the motivator when she’d been in charge of The Bellas. Aubrey had insisted that Stacie and Bella visit The Lodge to get some space and clear their heads and for the first time, Stacie had actually taken her up on the offer.

The second Stacie had arrived, there had been a huge calm wave that had enveloped the brunette’s body along with Aubrey’s arms. As though she were… _home_. And she had sighed into the hug, wrapping her own arms around Aubrey’s body. The hug had lingered and hadn’t felt awkward. Neither woman had let go until they both felt a small hand each on the backs of one of their knees, and they’d parted to look down at Bella.

Stacie couldn’t get over how relaxed she felt already, and it was only the first day of three that she was at The Lodge for. She couldn’t quite describe the tug she’d felt on her heart whenever she’d looked at her friend during the course of the day. Aubrey hadn’t stopped smiling once, her beauty radiating from every inch of her body, and Stacie had drank it all in. Because she’d be lying if she didn’t have a bit of a crush on the blonde.

And she wasn’t sure if she was imagining it but…well she was  _almost_  certain that Aubrey had been looking at her in a way she’d never seen the woman look at her before. It was an indescribable expression on Aubrey’s face. But it was definitely noteworthy. And they’d both been reaching out and placing their hands on each other’s arms or shoulders while talking and laughing together.  _Flirtatiously_  if you will. Which had got Stacie curious..

Stacie’s brown eyes peered through the low light at her little girl, loving the way she was curled into Aubrey’s body, her little hand having just slumped from one side of the book that she’d been holding open - a sure sign that she’d just fallen asleep. And sure enough, Aubrey paused her reading to look down at the two year old and a soft smile had swept over her face when she looked up at the doorway and whispered over, “She’s gone.”

A soft smile had swept over Stacie’s face too, in response, and she took a few quiet steps into the room to peer at her daughter. Bella lay fast asleep, still tucked into Aubrey’s side, with her little thumb in her mouth, “Yep, definitely gone.” Stacie whispered, and the two women let out silent chuckles.

Aubrey slowly closed the book, but Stacie snapped her eyes from her daughter to the blonde with a furrowed brow, “Woah, what’re you doing?” she whispered quickly and Aubrey hesitated.

“Um..I figured I’d go into the kitchen to hook us up with some wine and we watch that Netflix show you’ve been banging on to me about..” Aubrey replied with a whisper of her own. Smiles were on their faces, Stacie now stood at the foot of the bed. As much as she couldn’t  _wait_  to drink wine with Aubrey and, better yet, potentially curl up with her on the only couch that she had in her cabin - she couldn’t just let Aubrey close a book without finishing it!

“You can’t just leave the story there!” Stacie insisted quietly, motioning to the book in Aubrey’s hands, “I was just getting into it!” she lied, already knowing how it ended.

“Seriously?” Aubrey asked, not entirely sure whether Stacie was joking or not, but the brunette nodded firmly.

“Totally. The endings are the best part to any story!”

So Aubrey opened the book out again while Stacie perched on the end of the bed, and she watched the blonde with a soft smile on her face as Aubrey continued to read the children’s book to the mother, with as much of a soothing tone as she had done when reading it to Bella.


	209. Bechloe - Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca helps Chloe with the 'smudge test'..

Beca stepped into the studio apartment she shared with Chloe and Fat Amy, letting out a tired sigh of relief that she was finally home from work. They’d been in this stuffy apartment for three months now. Not ideal for three grown women. But it was home.

The brunette heard a loud squeal as the door came into contact with something behind it and she realised it was Chloe when her best friend appeared from around it. They really needed to move that long mirror from behind the door.

“Sorry.” Beca mumbled, slinging her satchel down on the ground beside the fold-out bed she and Chloe both shared, but the redhead let out a small giggle.

“That’s okay.” Chloe replied in a bright tone, “My fault for being stood behind the door in the first place.”

It was around that time that Beca realised Chloe was looking decidedly well dressed for a Thursday evening, and that was when Beca became a little suspicious, “Where are you off to?”

“Out on a date.” Chloe said as she stared in the mirror while touching up her lipstick. It was a ‘Plum Purple’ in colour, and matched her uncharacteristically dark outfit, “I borrowed your top, if you don’t mind?”

Beca shrugged, moving past her best friend a few paces, arriving in the kitchen area with ease, “Fine by me. It suits you.”

Sharing clothes wasn’t an uncommon thing for the two women to do. Since moving to Brooklyn and having to share a bed together, they seemed to share most things. Except toothbrushes. They drew the line at toothbrushes. Everything else was fair game. Even vibrators (“You  _have_  to try it one day Beca! I swear, this one will change your life.” - and Beca had to admit, it had.)

“So who’s the guy this time?” Beca asked casually while she delved into the fridge for the bottle of strawberry milk she’d been thinking about all day.

“Just some guy I passed a couple of blocks away who asked me for the time.”

Beca smirked, nudging the fridge door closed and unscrewing the bottle lid. Of course Chloe would be asked out after telling someone the time. She was always going out on dates (“making the most of a new neighbourhood in a new city” she claimed). This was Chloe’s second date this week, and it was only Thursday.

“Hey, do you think this lipstick looks okay?” Chloe asked, turning to face the younger woman and Beca raised her eyebrows, nodding positively before tipping the bottle of strawberry milk up to her own mouth and taking a slurp of the sweet liquid. She kept her eyes on Chloe though as the redhead turned back to the mirror, smacking her lips a little before dabbing them on a tissue she had in her hand, “I’m just worried what it’ll look like once it’s smudged.”

Beca pulled the bottle from her lips and furrowed her brow for a moment, swallowing a mouthful of strawberry milk, “Why would it get smudged?”

Chloe just paused and turned to look at her, and they stood in silence for a couple of moments while Beca blinked. Then suddenly her eyebrows rose and Chloe grinned, “Oh my  _God_! Dude, you make out on a first date?!”

Chloe giggled, “Well yeah, it’s my favourite thing to do!”

Beca took a quick swig of milk, genuinely impressed, “You and I are so different.”

She watched while Chloe dabbed her lips on the tissue again and let out a small sigh when she checked her reflection again, “I don’t know if this is maybe too dark? I normally wear a lighter colour so it’s not so noticeable when I’ve finished kissing someone..”

Beca rolled her eyes. She knew how indecisive her best friend was. It was probably why Chloe was getting ready so early. Her date probably wasn’t until 7pm! So she screwed the lid onto the strawberry milk, placed it down on the small kitchen table, and began walking over to the redhead.

“Come on.” Beca said firmly, curling her index finger towards herself over and over, beckoning Chloe to turn and face her.

The redhead did so, looking a little confused for a moment. But she wasn’t confused for long when Beca quickly arrived before her, brought one hand up to the back of her neck, and pulled their faces together, kissing her firmly on the lips. It was the least Beca could do for her best friend.

So the two stood together, Chloe quickly relaxing into the kiss, bringing one hand to the back of Beca’s head while her other hand wound around her petite waist, and they gently made out with one another for a minute or so. Beca let out a light hum when Chloe slid her tongue along her bottom lip, and the brunette parted her mouth gently to allow the woman’s tongue access. Their heads rocked, their lips smacked noisily, and their tongues explored, while they both let out small hums of approval.

Then suddenly they paused, bringing the kiss to a natural end, and they broke apart slowly, with pleased smiles on their faces.

“Well, it doesn’t look so bad..” Beca mumbled, looking down at Chloe’s purple lipstick that hadn’t really smudged much at all. But Chloe’s expression wavered and she bit her bottom lip guiltily.

“I wish I could say the same for you.” she replied, and Beca turned to look at her reflection. To her amusement she saw that her mouth and the surrounding skin (including her chin somehow) was covered in smeared purple lipstick. Ah. That would be a no-go then.

“Guess I’ll have to try a different shade.” Chloe said with a sigh while she turned back to her make up bag, letting go of Beca in the process, and the brunette cleared her throat before returning to her bottle of strawberry milk.

“Well, if you need me to help with the ‘smudge test’ again, just let me know.” Beca said in as casual a tone as possible, even though her stomach felt completely scrambled with butterflies, and her head now felt fuzzy. Because making out with Chloe Beale was out of this world. And she could see why Chloe herself loved to do it.

“Oh don’t you worry, I will.” Chloe said in a flirtatious tone, concentrating on wiping the purple lipstick from her own mouth with a make up wipe. “Your tongue tastes like strawberries.”

And Beca almost snorted out strawberry milk through her nose she had been so surprised by how flirtatious her best friend was towards her…


	210. Bechloe - Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bechloe/Jurassic World AU..

Chloe stood frozen to the spot, fear running down her body like an ice-cold chill, despite the humidity of Isla Nublar. There, stood before her very eyes, several feet ahead of her, was one of the Park’s raptors. She’d been assured the raptors would be the least of her troubles if she came into contact with one in person. But when actually faced with one in reality, Chloe suddenly felt terrified.

The dinosaur slowly approached the Park Manager, looking at her curiously with her reptilian eyes, trying to size up whether she was friend or foe. Chloe felt her breath hanging in her lungs the closer the raptor came, her chest aching through the build-up of carbon dioxide in her body. But she didn’t dare breathe.

The raptor stopped in front of the redhead, cocking her head in several different directions to try to assess the threat that this human may have. And Chloe felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple. This was it. She was about to die. Mauled to death by one of the dinosaurs she had strived so hard to protect.

“Blue!”

Chloe jumped, and watched as the dinosaur before her averted her eyes to focus on the owner of the voice that had sounded some way behind the redhead. She  _knew_  that voice, and her heart skipped a beat. It was Beca.

“Stand down.” Ordered the new arrival, and Chloe slowly turned on the spot while the dinosaur stalked over to confront the other woman.

Bright blue eyes that were now tainted with tears thanks to the fear of the situation fell on the figure of the petite raptor trainer who was dressed in rough heavy-duty cargo trousers, strong walking boots, and a grubby white vest. Her long brown hair shoved up in a messy loose bun. Chloe felt her stomach lurch when she noticed blood on the abdomen of Beca’s top and she feared the worst. The woman was hurt.

“Stand down.” Beca repeated firmly, her eyes on nothing but the eyes of the dinosaur she had raised since birth. Chloe saw the way the woman’s chest rose and fell calmly, her hand stretched out at the beast to try to maintain some form of control. Blue continued to approach the trainer but Chloe noticed the way the dinosaur hesitated, as though recognising the figure and voice, and calming. The redhead still held her breath, her hands balled into fists, absolutely terrified.

She and Beca had always had their differences. Beca was the reckless, cocky Raptor Trainer who didn’t give two shits about the way the park was managed. And Chloe was the sharp, optimistic, stickler-for-the-rules Parks Manager who gave  _every_  shit about the way the park was managed. Yet somehow there was just this unspoken connection between the two of them that had them drawn back to one another, no matter how many times they walked away. “An attraction” Beca had once said with a cocky flirty smirk that had driven Chloe nuts, but had also caused butterflies to race in her stomach. Beca constantly scrambled Chloe’s feelings. Had her feeling openly frustrated but secretly giddy. And in a weird way, she loved it.

“She’s not a threat, dude.” Beca said clearly to the raptor, her hand still outstretched towards it, and the atmosphere became tense when the raptor slowly moved her head towards Beca’s palm.

But Chloe and Beca let out sighs of relief when Blue smoothed her snout along the trainer’s hand, a sign that she trusted Beca, and Beca grinned, “I get that she may seem a threat, dressed head to toe in white in the middle of a dinosaur park…”

Chloe couldn’t help the tut that fell out of her mouth as she rolled her eyes, but a soft smile rested on her face when she saw Beca look past the dinosaur, and directly at her.

“Wanna come over here and say hi?” Beca asked quietly, causing the raptor to snap her head from Beca’s hand to look over at Chloe and Chloe hesitated.

“Uh, no..no thanks..I-I’m good here.”

“You sure?” Beca asked with an amused expression.

“Yep. Yes. Definitely.”

“Oh..” Beca hesitated, then chuckled, “it’s just…you’re kinda stood in dinosaur poop.”

Chloe felt the colour drain from her face and she looked down at her white heels that were now grey and brown with little flecks of grass stains. Ew. She swiftly pulled her feet from the poop, grimacing as she took a couple of steps backwards, “Oh God.” she muttered under her breath. This day was turning from bad to worse.

Beca chuckled loudly, then motioned with her head for Chloe to join her, “Come on Beale, just…move over here slowly. With your hands raised.”

Chloe slowly rose her hand above her head and took a couple of steady steps towards Beca and her raptor.

“No you can bring your arms down a little, dude.” Beca said with a chuckle, “You’re not under arrest.”

Chloe did as she was told, not removing her gaze from Blue, for fear that if she did the raptor might turn on her. But surprisingly the dinosaur only watched her move over to the other woman, and within a minute Chloe was stood just behind Beca, her hands gripping to the back of the brunette’s vest for security. Beca brought her hand behind her, and took one of Chloe’s hands, holding the back of it, neither woman tearing their eyes from the raptor.

“Now,” Beca said in a calm voice to Chloe, while still looking at the dinosaur, “we’re just gonna bring our hands up like this…” Chloe’s heart was ramming against her chest that was pressed firmly into Beca’s back, as Beca guided their hands up towards the raptor, “…and we’ll let her come to you, okay?”

“Okay.” Chloe whispered. She held her breath again, not realising Beca had now brought her other hand behind her and was now holding Chloe’s other hand tight behind her back. Chloe kept her chin on Beca’s shoulder, absolutely petrified as she watched Blue look curiously at their hands before twitching her head towards Chloe’s palm.

The redhead took a sharp intake of breath when she felt the cool scaly coat of the raptor smoothing her snout across her hand. A smile washed over Beca’s face.

“There you go.” Beca whispered, “She’s accepted you as one of the pack.”

Chloe swallowed loudly. She didn’t know what that meant. She wasn’t sure if she  _wanted_  to know what that meant. She was still pretty terrified.

Suddenly Chloe let out a squeak and Beca let out a sharp gasp as Blue snapped her head up and looked over the two women. Chloe felt the blood drain from her body as she heard a chorus of small growls a short distance behind them and both she and Beca slowly turned on the spot.

There stood gathered were a group of ten or fifteen Shuvuuia’s. Short in stature (coming not much higher than Beca’s knees) and looking harmless enough, Chloe could see how sharp their teeth were, of which there were many per one. They outnumbered the two women and the raptor. And suddenly Chloe began to panic.

“Relax.” Beca said in as calm a voice as possible, slowly stepping in front of Chloe to protect her, the redhead choosing the reach out and grip the back of Beca’s vest again. Chloe never thought she’d be pleased to be stood  _closer_ to the raptor that was mere inches behind her, but Blue seemed threatened by these new arrivals, particularly as they were now taking an interest in the members of ‘her pack’. The Shuvuuia communicated with one another with their squeaky growls, making the humans feel uncomfortable.

Chloe let out a shriek as the Shuvuuia suddenly turned and began running swiftly towards them, bearing their sharp teeth. Blue let out a warning cry at the intruders, but only a handful of the small dinosaurs seemed afraid. The raptor barged past Beca and Chloe to protect them, immediately scooping three of the small beasts into her mouth and flinging them to their deaths.

“ _RUN!!_ ” was all Chloe heard Beca shriek, before she felt the woman grab her hand and tug her in the opposite direction. And the two humans ran as fast as they could into the depths of the island’s jungle.


	211. Jessley - Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jessica and Ashley became friends..

Ashley Jones  _hated_  Jessica Smith. Fact. That prissy, tall, meek girl who wouldn’t say boo to a goose joined the same acapella group as she did in their freshman year at Barden University.

Ashley was the total bomb at organising birthday surprises, but Jessica  _always_  beat her to it, throwing (admittedly) brilliant birthday surprises for each of the girls in their acapella group - The Barden Bellas. Ashley was frikkin’ awesome at baking macaroons, but Jessica always brought a batch of freshly made cupcakes to  _every_  practice, earning the title of ‘Best Bella Baker’ - which Ashley had wanted. Ashley could crochet the f**k out of any blanket within a week, but Jessica could knit a wool hat within a couple of days - much to The Bellas delight, so Jessica received the praise again.

Yeah, Ashley  _hated_  Jessica. And because she’d been so frosty towards the blonde in the first place, the blonde had been frosty right back to her. And it had been that way all through their freshman year.

All until one stressful afternoon in the rehearsal space at Barden, when their acapella captain Aubrey was getting highly rude and yelled over to them “Jessica and Ashley, it’s like you’ve not been here at all!”

That was the turning point for the two. Because of  _course_  they’d been there. They’d been to  _every_  rehearsal, and  _every_  performance.  _Every_  party and  _every_ Bellas social. And nobody had noticed??

So later that day, Ashley had found Jessica sat outside the abandoned pool area on campus, the blonde with her knees tucked up to her chest while she quietly cried. And Ashley had to admit, she looked pretty cute. They’d talked about how much it sucked that they weren’t noticed, and chuckled about how ridiculous Aubrey and Beca’s feud was. Then Ashley had admitted to Jessica that she’d been jealous of her that past year.

Within five minutes the two young women had realised they both had  _a lot_  in common. So much so, that it was as though a switch had been flicked in their minds, and they were looking at each other as if for the first time.

From that day on Jessica and Ashley had been thick as thieves. They shared ‘birthday surprise’ ideas and the praise following each successful surprise. They baked together every day where possible, in the kitchen of the house they shared with the rest of The Bellas. Ashley taught Jessica to crochet and Jessica taught Ashley to knit, and together they knitted and crochet while binge-watching DVDs of TV shows in one of their bedrooms.

The days and weeks and months went on and the two became closer and closer. To the point that come the beginning of their senior year Jessica was basically sharing Ashley’s bedroom, using Jessica’s bedroom for storage of clothes and craft stuff. They spooned in bed overnight. They shared breakfast together, halved their lunches with each other, took themselves off to the movies without The Bellas. Hand-holding became the norm. Curling up together on the same chair or floor space during The Bellas movie-night was automatic. And in time Ashley found herself…falling  _in love_  with the woman who had now become her best friend.

When The Bellas had won Worlds, that had been the pivotal moment for ‘Jessley’ (as they jokingly called themselves - especially as none The Bellas seemed to remember who was who out of the two of them). The highs of winning an international competition, mixed with the loneliness of often being forgotten by their friends, meant that halfway through the competition ‘after party’, Ashley had thrown caution to the wind, downed her fifth glass of champagne, and had pulled Jessica in for a crushing first kiss.

Jessica had kissed her back of course, tears slipping from her eyes as they held one another tight, their tongues sliding into the others mouth while their kiss deepened.

It didn’t matter to them that The Bellas didn’t always remember they were there or what their names were. What mattered was that Ashley had Jessica, and Jessica had Ashley. They loved one another.

And together they would have the most wonderful life.

Once enemies, now lovers. Forever.


	212. Bechloe - Car (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 and Part 2 can be found in the other one-shots story I have here on AO3..

Chloe held her sleeping son tight in her arms, while she watched her two year old daughter fast asleep in Beca’s, just ahead of her. She was exhausted. Her entire body ached. But for the first time in a very long time she felt hopeful. Hopeful for her future. Hopeful for her  _children’s_  future.

Beca nudged the door to her apartment open, dragging the suitcase through the door, still holding Rosie in one arm. She paused, giving her best friend room to step into the apartment with Oliver, then she closed the door behind them, locking it up securely. The two women stood in the darkness for a few moments, the only noise being that of their own breathing and the breathing of the children in their arms.

“Uh, you can go through into the bedroom if you want?” Beca suggested quietly. Chloe seemed to pause, then tentatively turned and made her way through to a door at the back of the apartment. The door she’d been through with her children several times before. The times that they’d left Kyle ‘for good’ only for them to return home with him shortly after, apologetically. But not this time. This time they were gone for good.

Beca remained stood by the door for a moment, Rosie still in her arms. Beca wasn’t a big fan of kids, but by God did she adore Chloe’s two. She would fight tooth and nail to protect them if she had to. Being in unrequited love with Chloe did that to her. It made Beca fiercely protective.

“Are you coming to bed?” she heard Chloe ask through the darkness, and the brunette realised the woman had returned to the doorway and was peering out at her.

“Yeah. Of course.” Beca replied quietly, and she dragged the suitcase through to the bedroom with her, allowing Chloe to scoop Rosie out of her arms. Beca felt an uncomfortable tug in her heart when she realised how empty she her arms were without the two year old sleeping in them.

Chloe eased herself over to the large bed and gently placed her sleeping daughter beside her six year old son, in the middle of it. Then with a heavy sigh she wandered back over to Beca through the darkness. The brunette hadn’t moved a muscle, and Chloe knew what her best friend was like. Beca was in ‘protective’ mode. It’d be a miracle if the woman even came to bed. So she reached out and gently took Beca’s hand.

Beca didn’t really know what to do, so she allowed herself to be guided over to the bed, pausing as Chloe mumbled “Your side.” before leaving her to move around to the other side of the bed. Beca understood now where Chloe was wanting her to lay, and the two women gently eased themselves into the bed. Beca laid beside Oliver, Chloe laid beside Rosie, and they both faced one another with the children between them.

Chloe swallowed loudly, reaching out and placing a protective arm over her children’s little bodies. Beca did the same on the other side. And the two best friends linked their fingers together. They were in this together now.

With one final sigh of relief, Chloe fell asleep, exhaustion taking over her body. Beca, however, remained awake. Listening to the way the little family breathed steadily while all their worries disappeared, lost in a dream world instead. Beca knew this would be the start of a very long journey. But she would do everything in her power to support and protect and  _love_  them..

A loud banging was heard on the front door of the apartment over and over again. Beca jolted awake, blinking from the early morning sun, her heart suddenly racing due to the adrenaline pumping around her body. Adrenaline that boosted with the sound of both Rosie and Oliver’s little shrieks of fear, having also been awoken by the threatening noise. She immediately turned to Chloe who was trying to calm her crying daughter, but Beca could tell from the whites of Chloe’s eyes that the redhead was as terrified as her children. And that was something Beca  _wouldn’t_  accept.

“Beca, please..” Chloe began as she watched her best friend stand up from the bed with a determined expression on her face. She knew that look. Full protection mode.

“Stay in here with the kids.” Beca mumbled, reaching for something under her bed, then striding out of the room to confront whoever was at her door.

Chloe felt her son scramble up into her lap, wrapping his little arms around her waist and his little sister’s body, his voice piping up, “Mommy, why did Auntie Beca have a bat?” and the redhead swallowed loudly. She could hazard a guess.

Beca tightened her grip around the handle of the bat and she squeezed it tight, her chest rising and falling as she breathed faster. This was it. This was going to be Chloe’s husband. And he sounded angry.

“Chloe I know you’re in there!” she could hear Kyle slurring out in the corridor, closely followed by more banging on the door, “Open this fucking door!”

Beca waited for a pause in the aggressive contact, then unlocked the door, strengthening her grip on the bat again. When the door swung open Beca couldn’t help the small gasp that left her mouth. It had been a while since she’d seen the man, and it surprised her how much he’d changed.

Dark shadows under his eyes, pale skin, clothes that hung off him - a sign that he was malnourished - and suddenly Beca felt immensely sorry for the man. Yeah he was a total dick, and there was no  _way_  she was ever going to let him near her best friend or Chloe’s children ever again. But ultimately Kyle was a victim of circumstance. He’d lost his job and had turned to alcohol for solace. And as a result he’d lost his family too.

“Where the fuck is she?” Kyle barked, bringing his hand up to wipe his nose with a loud sniff.

Beca’s jaw stiffened, “She’s safe.” she replied, her petite figure barely a match for his tall broad frame if he were to attempt anything. She noticed the way he shuffled from one foot to another and wondered if there was something more in Kyle’s system than just beer.

“The kids. Has she got the kids?”

Beca saw the way he looked over her towards the back of the apartment. She knew he knew they were here. After all, they could both hear Rosie still crying and Chloe trying to hush her quietly. It were those cries that sent a chill over Beca’s body.

“I want to see my children.” Kyle suddenly said in a determined tone, but Beca was more determined, bringing the bat up threateningly.

“You don’t deserve to see your children.”

“I want to see my children, and my wife! You can’t keep them away from me!” Kyle yelled in a menacing tone and if Beca hadn’t been so in love with Chloe she probably wouldn’t have been so insistent.

“You hear that? You hear your daughter crying?” Beca yelled back, rhetorically, “She’s not crying  _for_  you, she’s crying  _because_  of you!”

“Bullshit!”

“You beat your wife in front of your children! You mentally torture and abuse her, seeping every last drop of her confidence!” Beca was on a roll and she didn’t care who heard, “And so long as I have air in my lungs and blood in my body there is no fucking way I’m letting you near them, dude!”

The apartment fell silent and Beca could see the cogs whirring in Kyle’s brain. Then all of a sudden the man lashed out, swooping a fist Beca’s way and meeting his fist with her jaw. A crushing pain was felt by the brunette as she collapsed onto the floor, and she became dazed while she had no choice but to watch Kyle step past her.

Chloe heard the tumble and her stomach twisted. That was Beca falling to the floor. She could just tell. And it was in that moment, Chloe held her children that little bit tighter. Her heart raced with fear as she heard her husband’s footsteps approaching the door to the bedroom and it swung open.

“Good morning Chloe.”

His tone was low and sinister, causing a shiver to roll down Chloe’s spine and she watched in terror as he began striding into the room.

“No no no no  _no_!” She cried out as her husband swooped down, tugging their son from her arms. Oliver let out a loud screech, crying uncontrollably as his father held him tight, “Give him back!” Chloe yelled.

“Get up, get out, and get in the car!” Kyle yelled at her, beginning to make his way towards the door of the room, “We’re leaving!”

Chloe felt numb. She couldn’t stay. She just  _couldn’t_. She couldn’t let Kyle take their son. And the mother saw how terrified her little boy looked as he looked over his father’s shoulder at her. So with a wince, she rose from the bed, adjusting her crying two year old in her arms, and slowly followed him to her doom.

Except, in some sort of twist of fate, Chloe saw her husband freeze the moment he stepped outside the room. She noticed the way he hesitated. He noticed the way he swallowed loudly. And she wondered what he’d seen:

Even more weirdly, Kyle appeared to slowly put Oliver down, then stand up straight, composing himself for what looked to be a fight. But Chloe had no idea who with. She couldn’t imagine it was Beca.

Oliver ran as fast as he could back to his mother, hiding behind her while Chloe reached around to stroke an assuring hand through his hair to try to sooth him. But she kept a curious eye on her husband.

Suddenly she heard a strange man’s voice say in a low and threatening tone, “We don’t welcome wife beaters ‘round here.”

Chloe swallowed loudly. Who the hell was that? And who the hell were the ‘we’ in this situation? She watched as Kyle strode out of her sight towards the front door and the second she heard the sound of the first punch she darted for the bedroom door and slammed it shut. She didn’t want her children to be hearing any form of fight. They’d already been exposed to enough violence in their little lives.

The reality was, the block of apartments that Beca lived in happened to be a collection of close neighbours who had come from all walks of life. They’d all had their own troubles. But they’d got through them and relished in living as one community, protecting and encouraging one another to have the best lives possible. Beca had met her neighbours a number of times separately, and once collectively (at a summer fete the block had thrown out in the parking lot last year).

One of them had asked her about ‘the pretty redhead and her children’ and Beca had explained that her best friend was actually, sadly, in an abusive relationship that required Beca to step in from time to time. The neighbour had said if she ever needed help all she had to do was ask. Beca had thanked him but had said it wouldn’t be necessary.

It turned out, however, that it  _had_  been necessary. And within two minutes of Kyle’s angry stalking of the corridor/banging on the apartment door, the entire block had found out where the commotion was coming from and who was in need of the block’s protection. So when Beca stirred from her daze, she blinked up to see ten surly looking men and six surly looking women all with baseball bats in hand, stood between Beca and Kyle.

Kyle had been an absolute idiot, thinking he could beat 16 other people on his own. But it was entirely due to the alcohol and drugs in his system. Beca winced as she pulled herself up to her feet, and she slowly made her way around the commotion going on in the main body of her apartment, through to the bedroom.

Chloe had returned to the bed, now cowering in the far corner of it with her young son and even younger daughter. She quaked when she heard the door handle opening, but a huge wave of relief swept over her body when she saw Beca step into the room. The brunette spotted a swollen cheek that was already beginning to bruise, but Beca smiled confidently at her.

“Who-?” Chloe began to ask as Beca too a seat beside her and wrapped her arms around the mother and two children, but Beca shook her head.

“It’s a long story. You’ll soon see.”

A year on and Chloe let out a content sigh, a calm smile on her face. Her eyes rested on the beautiful figure of her best friend who currently sat beside her, cross-legged on a picnic blanket on a white sandy Californian beach. The two women looked out at Oliver and Rosie while the two children squealed and giggled happily as the tide drew in over their little feet. It had been a long and difficult year for Chloe and her children.

They had left Kyle and had moved in with Beca. Chloe had subsequently divorced the man - a procedure that took far less time thanks to the financial backing of her best friend. They had moved with Beca to Santa Barbara. And there Chloe had very slowly begun to piece her life back together.

It hadn’t been easy. Counselling and therapy sessions had been hard to attend at times because Chloe cried so much during them. And crying exhausted her. But Beca was so kind and supportive and  _patient_  that actually the therapy sessions  _had_  been working.

Chloe was slowly opening up to people again. Finding a little bit of her sparkle every day. Smiling and laughing a little more. And she was, dare she say it, managing to  _love_  a little more now too.

A couple of months ago she and Beca had just put Oliver and Rosie to bed, then had made their way into the lounge to watch some TV. Beca had seemed restless and Chloe had immediately picked up on that. And then, out of the blue, Beca confessed that she’d fallen in love with her.

Chloe had hesitated, then had panicked  _because_  she’d hesitated. But Beca had been wonderful and kind and patient and had assured Chloe that she could wait to see if it was something Chloe wanted too. She’d happily wait. And so wait Beca did.

Several weeks went by. The dynamics in the little family didn’t change in the slightest. And bit by bit, Chloe began to realised just how in love she was with Beca too. Always had been really.

Two weeks ago they’d shared a first kiss that had been so soft and tender, it had Chloe fully believing that she had made a huge mistake choosing Kyle all those years ago, and she’d burst into tears. Beca had panicked until Chloe had assured her that it wasn’t because she thought it was a mistake but because it felt  _so right_  - there was no way she could kiss anyone else again. She hadn’t told Beca she loved her though.

“Mommy! Auntie Beca! Look!” Oliver cried out to the women with a delightful grin and Beca and Chloe watched with grins on their own faces.

Oliver had been affected by his mother’s abusive relationship far more than Chloe or Beca had first realised. He often woke thanks to night terrors. He struggled to leave Chloe for long periods of time for fear that she might get hurt. And he had a very hard time trusting men - of any shape, size, or age. But with specialist children therapy sessions, Chloe and Beca were seeing a marked improvement in his day-to-day behaviour.

Rosie was back to bring the bright smiley bubbly little girl she had once been. The spitting image of Chloe with her red curls, the three year old’s new favourite activity involved placing the ‘tone arm’ of Beca’s record player on rotating records then dancing to whatever song she was playing.

“I’m in love with you.” Chloe said to her best friend in a quiet voice, and she turned to look at Beca with a small smile. A smile that grew when Beca turned to her with a soft smile of her own.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Chloe confirmed with another content sigh, and she spun herself on her bottom so her back was to the brunette, then she laid back, resting her head in Beca’s lap while they both watched her children playing with the tide.

Chloe had had a crazy decade filled with happiness and death and love and heartbreak and danger and abuse and comfort. She’d been broken again and again. Had hit rock bottom.

But she was finally on the mend. On the way up. She was hoping to one day finally feel back to her old happy bubbly self again.

And she knew so long as she was with Beca, she would totally achieve it.


	213. Bechloe - 'Family' and 'Birthday'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's reluctant..

“This is sooooo ridiculous..” Beca muttered under her breath while she pushed the cart around the grocery store. She hoped her wife hadn’t heard her, but unfortunately Chloe had.

“Uh, it’s  _not_  ridiculous!” the redhead protested with a tut, returning to the shopping cart with arms full of puppy treats, “It’s your son’s  _birthday_  for crying out loud.”

“He’s not my son..” Beca replied with a roll of her eyes while they continued down the aisle together, “He’s my dog. I’m his owner.”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear you calling yourself his Mama the other day..” Chloe said pointedly, smirking at her wife who hung her head a little in embarrassment.

“That was a momentary blip.” Beca tried to counteract but she knew she’d already lost as her wife reached out and placed an arm around her shoulders with a giggle.

“Come on, let’s pay for this stuff and head over to the party. We don’t want to be late!”

Beca let out a small groan of reluctance. She loved her wife dearly, but there were  _some_  things she struggled to tolerate. And attending a ‘Puppy Birthday Party’ with Chloe and their dog to celebrate his birthday with ‘his siblings and parents’ was pushing it..

“You’re lucky I love you.” Beca mumbled as they joined the back of the long queue, their cart filled with dog treats and toys.

And Chloe simply beamed back at her, “I know babe. I know.”


	214. Bechloe - Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a shock..

Beca let out a calm sigh, settling down in her favourite armchair, the morning paper in her hands. Sunday. Her absolute favourite day of the week. Usually her only day off - the curse of being a highly successful recording artist - and one that she made the most of.

Chloe always worked Saturday nights at a veterinary practice in the next neighbourhood over. So the redhead slept in on a Sunday morning giving Beca every opportunity to have some alone time. And that alone time she spent reading the newspaper with her favourite coffee.

Beautiful sunshine filtered through the blinds over the windows of the apartment the two women shared, and Beca smiled softly as she opened her newspaper up, and settled back in the chair. The birds were singing and she looked out at the window just as a pigeon flew onto the ledge in front of the glass.

Had it been a year ago Beca would’ve rammed hard on the window to scare the bird off, but since she’d recently started dating her best friend of thirteen years, Beca had been slightly more patient with creatures. So instead, the thirty year old just chuckled to herself, then turned back to her newspaper, always heading for the entertainment sections first to see what sort of rumours the press were trying to spread about her.

Suddenly Beca let out a loud shriek as a small black  _something_  flew onto her arm, it’s sharp talons sinking into her skin before launching itself off towards the window. It got itself caught in the blinds and Beca watched in horror as the blinds suddenly fell from the window with a humongous crash, echoing around the LA apartment while her coffee was knocked to the ground.

“What the  _fuck_??” Beca yelled to herself, her heart racing while she looked at the way the pile of blinds began moving about. Whatever was caught in it was clearly becoming distressed. The brunette sprang onto the armchair properly, standing up tall as she peered down at whatever had jumped onto her out of nowhere.

Just as Chloe ran into the lounge from their bedroom, tugging her night gown around her shoulders, a small meow was heard from the little pile of wriggling blinds. Beca paused then looked up at Chloe, pointing down at the lump.

“Please don’t tell me that’s what I  _think_  it is!” Beca said in a shocked tone, but her girlfriend ignored her, letting out a gasp before striding forward to tug the scrambling little fur-ball out of the mass of heavy wooden blinds it was stuck in.

“Storm!” Chloe addressed the kitten, pulling the little feline out and looking down at it in concern, “How did you get out of your box??”

“Uh, it’s box?” Beca asked in confusion, looking around the lounge to see what sort of box Chloe might have been talking about. And suddenly she let out a small groan, her eyes spying a cardboard carrier that had the name of the veterinary practice Chloe worked as a vet at, printed on the side.

So this was actually an increasingly regular occurrence and Beca wasn’t sure why she was surprised to find yet  _another_  animal in the apartment.. She and Chloe had lived together on and off for twelve years, their longest stint being between Beca’s ages of twenty two and twenty five when the two had  _also_ had to share a fold out bed, post graduation. Then Beca had got a recording contract and Chloe had had to move away for Vet School but the two had stayed in touch, as best friends do. When Chloe had graduated it hadn’t been a difficult decision for the two to live together again, this time in LA. And they’d lived together in that far nicer apartment for a whole year now.

And in that year Beca had come home to or had woken up to find that Chloe had brought home and animal from work ‘for the night’. So far the tally of animals that had had an overnight stay at ‘ _Chateau Beale-Mitchell_ ’ came to: three turtles, four hamsters, one snake, two budgies, six puppies, and now..one kitten.

“Relax,” Chloe said in an amused tone, grinning up at her girlfriend while the small black kitten launched itself out of her hands and grappled onto her pyjama too, “she’ll be going back to the practice tomorrow morning.”

“ _Tomorrow_??” Beca cried, still staring down at the little ball of fluff and wincing at the way its claws dug into the redhead’s clothes and presumably her skin. It was no wonder her girlfriend had all manner of scratches on her hands and arms after a day at work.

“I know you’re not keen on cats, which is exactly why I’ve never brought any home but…look how  _cute_  she is!!” Chloe squealed in a light tone, bringing the kitten up to her face so they could emotionally bribe the popstar. Beca blinked a couple of times then let out a loud groan.

“Fine, but we’re only keeping it for one more night.” She said in defeat.

“Her.” Chloe corrected with a grin before trying to unpick the kitten’s claws from the shoulder of her night gown.

“ _Her_.” Beca changed, “We’re only keeping  _her_  for one more night.”

Beca watched as her girlfriend rose to her feet and began taking the kitten through to the kitchen. She knew what Chloe’s silence meant. She intended on keeping this one.

“I mean it Chloe. We’re not keeping that kitten. We’ve already got a snake, a budgie, and a turtle, none of which I was happy about keeping!”

But her girlfriend was ignoring her and Beca let out another small groan. Chloe was lucky she loved her, or she wouldn’t allow these creatures into their home.

‘Storm’.

The brunette looked down at the chaos that had already occurred in such a small area of the apartment already by something so tiny and Beca sighed heavily. This new addition to their little zoo was going to be a handful, she could tell…


	215. Bechloe - Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get caught at school...

Chloe Beale stalked the corridors of her school, being sure to check that nobody was following her, attempting to keep her footsteps as low in sound as possible. There was good reason why nobody was about - afternoon classes had begun twenty minutes ago but the redhead had managed to sneak away, feigning illness. She heard mumblings as she continued down a familiar corridor, but she wasn’t concerned. Mumblings were normal.

The reason why she crept, however, was due to one big thing. One huge massive secret. Something she hoped nobody had figured out yet…

Her bright blue eyes honed in on the root cause of that secret and her smile increased. Beca Mitchell. The brunette stood a few paces ahead of her, leant against the wall in a darker part of the low-lit corridor. Their secret meeting place.

“Hey.” Beca whispered and Chloe felt her heart racing with excitement and desire as she sped up slightly, colliding her body against Beca’s and pushing her firmly up against the wall, their lips crashing onto one another’s.

It was bad enough that they were skipping class to see each other, but it truly was the only way they could guarantee not getting caught. The disapproving mumbles and tuts could be heard a little more around them, but neither Third Year noticed.

Beca slid her tongue into Chloe’s mouth, lapping desperately at the insides of her lips, trying to keep the sounds of their kisses low, but the teens were too far gone in their desire to care anymore.

“Remind me again why we have to wear these robes?” Chloe mumbled, grabbing a fistful of Beca’s uniform and tugging it a little in frustration, which only caused a light chuckle to fall from the brunette’s mouth between kisses.

“School policy. You know that, Beale.”

“Well it’s annoying..” Chloe mumbled against her (secret) girlfriend’s lips.

“Just wait for Hogsmeade babe..” Beca replied, her hand finally untucking the back of Chloe’s shirt and slipping down beneath the waistband of her skirt, blindly searching for more skin, “Then we can take as long as we need..”

A grin slipped over Chloe’s face as she wrapped her fingers around the girl’s burgundy and gold tie and tugged her face back to hers, a new desperate lip-lock beginning.

“ _Miss Mitchell_!”

The two teens froze as they heard Beca’s formal name echoing sharply off the walls of the corridor they were stood in, and fear washed over their bodies from the head down. Fuck. They’d been caught.

Chloe and Beca slowly parted, turning to where the voice had come from, and sure enough the sharp features of Beca’s Head of House came into view, looking at them both with a stern expression. But the brunette felt certain she may have seen a small twinkle in the elderly woman’s eye. Stood beside her, looking at them sheepishly, was a young first year with a lightening scar on his forehead. Beca and Chloe knew exactly who he was of course. Harry Potter had joined the school a few weeks ago, having been sorted into Gryffindor - Beca’s House.

“Professor…we, uh…” Beca began, her hand still holding onto a piece of Chloe’s cloak but the woman interrupted her in her curt Scottish accent.

“I think I know exactly what you were doing Miss Mitchell.” Professor McGonagall said sharply, turning her head towards Chloe, and the redhead blushed.

“Well, I don’t know what I’m more shocked about.” The woman said after a few quiet moments, “The fact that you’re both skipping class. The fact that you did it to secretly kiss in one of the  _main_  corridors. Or the fact that you, Beca, are kissing a  _Slytherin_!”

Chloe straightened her green and silver tie while she heard Beca gulp as they glanced at one another. Yeah, that was another reason why they sneaked around. Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin were renowned for being opposing Houses. They hadn’t meant to fall in love. It had just… _happened_.

“Ten points from Gryffindor  _and_  Slytherin.” Professor McGonagall said with a disappointed sigh.

“Wha-? Because we’re girls kissing each other??” Chloe attempted to protest but the Professor simply frowned.

“No.” she replied sharply, “Because you’re both skipping class to do it, Miss Beale.”

Beca and Chloe snapped their gaping mouths shut. Was Professor McGonagall okay with this? But a tiny amused smile poked out the corners of the old woman’s mouth.

“What you both do in your own time is up to you.”

And small smiles grew on the two Third Years faces. Yep, it definitely looked like it.

“Now get to your classes, right away.”

Beca and Chloe didn’t need telling twice, dashing off in opposite directions: Chloe to her Divination lesson, and Beca to her Defence Against The Dark Arts session with that weirdo Professor Quirrell…


	216. Bechloe - Outsides

“You’re gonna have to slow down a bit, buddy.” Beca warned her six year old son as he dashed around the group of chairs that his Mama, Mother, and Aunts all sat on.

The Bellas were all sat out in the back-yard of Beca and Chloe’s LA home. The women were holding a BBQ to celebrate Chloe’s birthday and the children of the group had quickly wolfed down their dinner before insisting they try out Dexter’s new set of water-pistols. Dexter Beale had been busy racing after seven year old Serena Posen - his third lap of the chairs - when his Mama brought her arm out and caught him at his waist.

“Dude, I’m serious,” Beca said as her son panted in her arms, “you’ve gotta let your food settle before you run around like a loonie.”

“But Serena’s running around and her Mama isn’t telling her off.” Dexter said with a frown, looking over at his best friend longingly while Serena laughed with his older sister, ten year old Abbie.

“Yeah, well, that’s because she’s got longer legs than you, Dex. She doesn’t have to do much to pick up the pace.” Beca tried to explain, catching her wife’s eye as Chloe grinned at them. The brunette then looked over at her friend’s, Stacie and Aubrey both looking at their daughter while Serena squirted water in Abbie Beale’s face then ran away laughing loudly. The young girl had inherited beautifully long legs, putting her a fair bit taller than Abbie, who had inherited Beca’s short stature instead.

The mother pushed her son’s messy brown hair back affectionately, sweat covering his forehead still, and she reached out with her other hand and grabbed a glass of water from in front of her, “Here kiddo, have a bit of water and  _calm down_.

She watched as her son took several large gulps of the water then grimaced, “I don’t like that Mama.” he said in his sweet voice, handing the glass back to her. And it was in that moment Beca realised the horrifying truth. She’d just given her son a  _gin and tonic_.

“Uh, Chlo?” She asked with some caution, wishing she could desperately turn back time. Beca looked up at her wife as the redhead turned from her newborn that she was patiently breast-feeding, over to her with a curious look. “I uh…I may have just accidentally given Dex some gin.”

All of a sudden Beca’s stomach dropped, and her wife had no time to answer, because she heard a massive ‘splat’ and felt a huge flood of warm liquid over her lap. She looked down and gipped a little. Yep, her son had just thrown up on her.

“Oh God.” She mumbled, immediately bringing her hands from around her son, and grimacing at the state of her pants. The Bellas around her groaned and winced. Except for Chloe, who had initially been annoyed that her wife hadn’t been more vigilant, and deemed this as some sort of karma.

Dexter burst into tears, opening his arms up and leaning into his Mama, right into the pile of puke. And Beca hesitated before realising it was too late to be concerned about the state of her son’s clothes.

“Oh..buddy..hey, it’s okay. It…you’re alright.” Beca repeated awkwardly, smoothing her hand over his back.

“Oh cool! Dexter’s insides are now outsides!!” Serena’s voice was heard piping up, and the seven year old ran over to the women and the little boy, closely followed by Abbie Beale - Chloe and Beca’s eldest daughter - and Minnie & Martha Smith - Jessica & Ashley’s twins.

“Oh!”

Beca snapped her head up at the sound of her wife’s sudden word and she let out a small sigh. Because Eleanor ‘Nori’ Beale - The Beale’s latest little addition - had just puked up some milk on Chloe’s nice new top. Perfect.

“Gee, Abbie, wanna make it a hat-trick?” Beca asked her eldest sarcastically, but the ten year old just furrowed her brow at her Mama.

“Huh?” Abbie asked in confusion, “What’s a hat-trick?”

Beca stood up, grimacing slightly at how some of the puke slid off her lap onto the ground below, “N-Never mind.” she muttered with a sigh, “Come on Dex, let’s get cleaned up.”

And the mother guided her son into the house to shower them both down and change their clothes. Chloe followed shortly after with Nori, leaving The Bellas to turn in fear of the responsibility they had of making sure that the notoriously adventurous and often stubborn Abbie Beale didn’t get into any scrapes while her mothers were out of sight..


	217. Bechloe - Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe sneak around The Bellas house..

“So something happened…” Beca mumbled before her lips were engulfed by Chloe’s again, “…the other day…” Chloe’s hands slid their way up Beca’s top, her fingertips leaving goosebumps across the brunette’s abdomen in their wake, “…when someone asked me what we were…”

Their kiss broke, both panting, their foreheads resting on one another’s while they nuzzled their noses into the crook between their nostril and cheek. They were stood in complete darkness, Beca’s back against a tonne of coats that were hung up on hooks behind her, their feet amongst piles of shoes and boots that had been lazily thrown into the downstairs closet over the past few months that they’d been living in this house with their fellow Bellas.

“Who asked?” Chloe mumbled, placing another kiss on Beca’s mouth, her hands having now found their way up to Beca’s bra. The two co-captains had been sneaking around together for a few months now, ever since they’d got drunk at the hood-night party that The Trebles had thrown.

“Jesse.” Beca replied, the name still feeling like a sting to Chloe’s heart. She still hated how close he and Beca were. She loosened her grip on Beca’s breasts, and the brunette sensed it, bringing a hand up to Chloe’s face and cupping her cheek, still panting from the adrenaline and excitement of being tugged into the coat closet by the front door of their house. “I told him you were one in a million,” Chloe couldn’t help the small smile that crept on her face at those words, “and that we were together.”

Chloe threw her lips back onto Beca’s, kissing her hard and passionately, her hands squeezing her breasts once again.

“He asked if we were lovers.” Beca added with a light gasp as their frantic kissing paused briefly so Chloe could draw her lips down to Beca’s neck. The sophomore’s eyes fluttered shut when her best friend drew her tongue across her skin from her jaw right the way down to the nape of her neck and Chloe nibbled down on the soft skin affectionately.

“What did you tell him?” Chloe mumbled, her hot breath wisping across Beca’s ear, sending a warm shiver down her body, and the brunette’s mouth hung open slightly, a lazy grin on her face as she felt the senior’s hand slide beneath her bra, and cup her boob.

“I..uh..said we were more than..” Beca had to pause to let out a quiet moan when she felt Chloe suddenly duck down and capture her nipple in her mouth, “…more than just lovers…”

She heard a ‘pop’ as Chloe released her breast, and felt the redhead return her lips to her mouth, kissing her firmly before they broke again. They could feel one another’s breaths on their faces, small smiles on their faces that were masked by the darkness.

“What do ya say, Beale?” Beca risked, “Fancy being my girlfriend?”

Chloe let out a delighted squeak, throwing her lips back onto Beca’s and they began to make out a little more feverishly.

“I take it that’s a yes..” Beca mumbled with a chuckled as her hands snaked their way down the back of Chloe’s pants and down beneath the waistband to grip her ass.

“ _Definitely_  a yes.” Chloe mumbled, their kiss deepening once again.

Suddenly the door to the coat closet opened and Beca let out a small yelp as daylight flew in around her and Chloe, and the two co-captains blinked out at the intruder.

“Uh..no, sorry Amy, your coat is definitely not in here!” Stacie called out to Fat Amy who sounded as though she was in the lounge. The brunette stood, looking at Beca and Chloe with a stunned expression on her face while the two women blushed, their arms still around one another.

“I definitely hung it up on the hook yesterday!” Amy was heard calling back, and her heavy footsteps began thundering from the lounge towards the hallway. Beca, Chloe  _and_  Stacie panicked, and the brunette suddenly dove forward, miraculously grabbing the coat that Amy had been referring to, before tugging it out of the closet and slamming the door closed.

Beca and Chloe both held their breath as they heard Fat Amy arrive at Stacie’s side outside the door, wondering why the brunette had been ‘pulling a prank’ on her. Stacie fobbed the Australian off, and Amy wandered back through to the lounge.

The door to the closet was opened a crack and all Beca and Chloe heard was Stacie’s voice whispering through to them, “You owe me.”


	218. Bechloe - Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets home to Chloe..

Beca strode through the door of her apartment with a huge tired sigh, her satchel over her shoulder. She was immediately met by the disapproving look on her wife’s face, and her stomach dropped. Shit. She was in trouble.

“Chlo, I’m sorry. I-I can explain-“

“ _I’ll definitely be there babe_.” Chloe mocked her wife’s promise from earlier that day, “ _There’s nothing that will possibly stop me._ ”

Beca gulped loudly, bringing her hand to her own arm awkwardly as some form of comfort. She hadn’t meant to be so late home. Things just got…complicated.

“So what the hell got you so caught up that you couldn’t attend your son’s ‘Parent-Teacher’ conference huh?” Chloe asked her wife firmly, despite knowing the exact answer. She knew what her wife was. A vigilante.

“Things were a little more… _sharper_  than I expected…” Beca tried to explain, and she saw the way Chloe’s expression immediately dropped to one of concern.

“Oh God, you got hurt??” She quickly asked.

A huge gasp fell from the redhead’s mouth as her eyes fell on a huge deep and dark red gash across Beca’s toned abdomen, the moment the woman lifted her top with a wince. It didn’t look infected, thank goodness, but it definitely looked painful.

“Becaaa,” Chloe began in a hopeless tone, while she stepped forward bringing her hands to her wife’s hips and got to her knees to inspect the wound closer, “I  _told_  you to be more careful..”

Beca rolled her eyes. She couldn’t count how many times she’d returned to their Brooklyn apartment in this state before, and had had the same lecture from her wife, “I knooow Chloe-“

“-And yet you keep doing it!” Chloe interrupted, finally satisfied that Beca’s wound wasn’t too much to be concerned about (the perks of being a Vet meant that some skills were transferable between animals and humans), “Beca, I’m serious. You have a  _family_  who love you dearly. What the hell would Bailey and I do if you didn’t come home one day huh? If you got fatally wounded and couldn’t  _get_  home??”

Beca let out a sigh, but she knew her wife was right. It had been all fun and games when they’d started dating in college. Games that stepped up a notch when Beca discovered her ‘super strength’ and ability to fly on her twenty first birthday. But that was ten years ago. They were married. Had a seven year old. Beca had people who  _depended_  on her.

“Look, Chloe, if I don’t stop the bad guys then no one will. And if no one stops the bad guys, won’t that put Bailey in more danger when he’s older?”

Chloe paused, looking at her wife. She never told her how worried she got whenever she saw her ‘vigilante alterego’ on the news during the day. Or how worried she got when Beca didn’t get home in time for dinner. How her heart skipped a beat of relief whenever Beca stepped through the door - finally home and safe in her arms. Or how she struggled to explain to their son where his Mama was (“She’s busy at work, sweetheart.”)

“Bailey’s teacher told me that he and his class are doing a project at school at the moment about superheroes.” Chloe began, standing up before her wife then making her way through to the kitchen. Beca slowly followed her while she continued, “They each had to pick a superhero to focus on. To draw and write about.”

Chloe stopped at the fridge and picked off an A4 sheet on paper that had been held on the door by a magnet. Beca swallowed loudly when her wife wandered back over and handed her the paper.

“Bailey picked ‘ _The Racoon_ ’ as his favourite superhero.”

Beca’s heart jumped into her throat as she looked down at the drawing her seven year old son had done of her as her alterego ‘The Racoon’. And a small smile appeared on her face.

“He didn’t choose Superman or Thor or Batman or Spider-Man. He’s chose  _you_.” Chloe added, and a small smile grew on her face when her wife looked up at her in amazement. Beca turned the paper over and she read out the following written by her son:

 _The Racoon is my favorite superhero. She is small but strong. She can fly. She has big teeth which makes me happy-_ …hang on, my teeth aren’t  _that_  big!”

But Chloe simply let out a small chuckle, “Definitely not babe.”

Beca continued reading out loud: “ _And she always gets the baddies. When I’m grown up I want to be just like her._ ”

The brunette finished the reading and let out a chuckle, raising her eyebrows while she turned the page to look at the drawing again, “Well you never know, he might be..” she mumbled with a grin.

Chloe’s smile faded slightly. It was something that crossed her mind more and more the older their son got. That perhaps one day they’d discover that he too had inherited his Mama’s superpowers. And that his Mom - a mere mortal - would have to go through the heartache of not only wondering if her wife would ever make it home from a fight, but her son too.

“Fraid my ‘coon suit got ripped pretty bad.” Beca said as she pulled what was left of a small tight-fitting lycra suit from her satchel. Fortunately it was black and grey, but Chloe noticed how saturated in blood it was. She usually did Beca’s washing, putting the suits in a sink of cold water to get the blood out overnight. But Chloe never got used to the sight of how much blood was  _actually_  on those suits - hating that the blood normally belonged to her wife.

“Mama?” came a groggy voice from the kitchen door, and The Mitchell’s quickly turned to see their little son stood outside the door, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Hey buddy,” Beca whispered, bringing her hand out to stroke her fingers through her little boy’s messy brown hair m, “sorry I missed your parent-teacher conference.”

“That’s okay Mama. You had work.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip, watching as Bailey stepped up to his Mama and hugged her waist tight. Beca winced but said nothing, having always wanted to detract their son from the truth - that Beca was secretly ‘The Racoon’ - a vigilante in New York City. Fighting crime to make the streets safe for her little family..


	219. Bechloe & Staubrey - Snow (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staubrey get trapped in a ski lodge. Bechloe don't realise...

“You have  _got_  to be kidding me.” Aubrey mumbled as she pushed as hard as she could on the door of the cabin that she and The Bellas were hiring as part of a ski trip they’d all decided to go on together.

It was 10am. The very time she’d told The Bellas that they would be leaving the lodge to go out skiing for the day. But the only person who had been sat on one of the couches when Aubrey had wandered downstairs had been Stacie, casually flipping through a fashion magazine while dressed in a bazillion layers of clothing, ready for their day ahead.

_”Morning.” Aubrey said in a light tone, smiling brightly at Stacie, wondering how in the hell anyone could look so beautiful in ski clothing. But Stacie always managed it. Aubrey felt like the Michelin Man with all her layers of ski clothing on._

_The blonde made her way through the open-plan lounge/kitchen to make a cup of tea, offering to make Stacie one too, and the brunette agreed to one happily._

_”Any sign of the rest of the girls?” Aubrey asked casually, pouring hot water into the Lipton Tea before placing a slice of lemon in each cup._

_”Nothing other than a note.” Stacie replied, and Aubrey furrowed her brow, looking over at her friend before noticing Stacie’s long finger pointing over at a note on the dining table while she continued to read her magazine. The blonde made her way over to the note and gave it a read: **”Gone out early to catch the sunrise. We’ll meet you at the ski center. Amy & Co x”**. Aubrey furrowed her brow, looking back over at Stacie, “You didn’t go with them?”_

_”Pfft no way. I wanted a lie-in.” Stacie replied quickly, flipping the page of her magazine casually while Aubrey got the teas and took them over to the coffee table in front of Stacie, “Besides, we’re snowed in anyway so it doesn’t really matter any more.”_

_The colour from Aubrey’s face disappeared and the blonde snapped her head to the windows that she’d originally assumed were just views of the snowy village they were amongst. But it turned out Stacie was right, because the snow was piled up against the windows so that they couldn’t actually see out._

“So why are you still dressed like that??” Aubrey asked, motioning to the layers that Stacie still wore while the brunette leant forward from her position on the couch to pick her tea cup up from the coffee table.

“Because I’m lazy. You know that.” Stacie replied with a shrug, taking a sharp sip of her tea before realising it was too hot, and quickly putting the cup down again.

“So between the time it’s taken The Bellas to leave, and you and I to wake up, there’s been so much snow we’ve been snowed in?!” Aubrey asked, her voice getting a little more panicked as she spoke each word. She flapped her hands a bit, trying to keep down her impending puke. She hated that puking was a direct side-effect of her anxiety.

Stacie quickly stood from the couch, chucking the magazine to the side while her eyes remained on the blonde who was beginning to panic by the front door of the cabin. The younger woman reached out and took Aubrey’s hands, hushing gently, “Heyyy, it’s alright. We’re gonna be alright.” Stacie said in a soothing voice, “We’re just gonna have to sit this one out until The Bellas get back.”

“Yeah but we don’t know when that’ll be Stacie! It could be  _hours_!” Aubrey exclaimed loudly, tears tainting her green eyes, but her friend continued to hush her gently, and it slowly calmed her.

“It’s gonna be okaaay.” Stacie soothed, reaching up to stroke back some of Aubrey’s hair. And after a couple of minutes, Aubrey  _did_  in fact calm down. Letting out a heavy sigh.

“So what do we do over the next few hours then?” she asked with another heavy sigh, and a wicked smile crept over Stacie’s face.

“Well we’re gonna need to get out of these clothes first.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes at what was being suggested by the young woman who was renowned for her sexual prowess, but it didn’t stop a small smile from growing on the blonde’s face while her cheeks flushed a little pinker. Stacie gave her a wink before turning on the spot, making her way upstairs while saying to her, “You’d better get into something more comfortable, Posen. It’s gonna be a long day.”

And Aubrey let out a light sigh, shaking her head to rid herself of the tempting thoughts that had built up in her head the moment Stacie had winked at her, and wandered up the stairs behind her.

-

Beca stirred gently in her sleep, noting how quiet the cabin was save for the sound of someone stepping quietly into the room she was sharing with Fat Amy and Emily. She knew the sound of those footsteps. She knew the feel of the dip on the other side of the bed. She knew the smell of the person’s perfume. She knew it was Chloe.

“Good morning.” Beca heard her girlfriend whisper into her ear, the warm breath across her skin immediately bringing a tingle between the brunette’s legs. It was day two of their four day trip with The Bellas. And already the sexual tension between the two of them had been unbearable. Neither had told The Bellas that they’d started secretly seeing each other and they were fairly certain nobody knew. It had been a  _very_  fun few weeks…

A sleepy smile drifted across Beca’s face when she felt Chloe slip her body underneath the bedcovers of the single bed, and the two women snuggled up together, their arms immediately wrapping round each other’s bodies, hands immediately snaking up the back of their pyjama tops. This had been their plan all along:

_”What do you reckon, Beca? Sunrise with me and the rest of the gang in the morning?” Fat Amy asked across the small bedroom, from her single bed, over Emily’s, to Beca. The brunette looked up from her phone with an unenthusiastic expression and it was all that Amy needed to know that no, Beca WASN’T up for it._

_”Alright, well, I’ll text Chloe to see if she and Aubrey would be up for it.” The Australian answered, looking back down at her phone._

_Beca saw this as the perfect opportunity for her and Chloe to finally get some quality time in the cabin, texting the redhead feverishly:_

_BECA: **Amy’s suggested The Bella’s all go watch the sunrise in the morning. I’ve said I don’t want to go. Maybe if you said no too… ;)**_

_CHLOE: **I’m confused. Why wouldn’t you want to go see the sunrise? It sounds so romantic :D**_

_Beca let out a sigh, rolling her eyes at how oblivious her girlfriend was, then quickly texted back:_

_BECA: **Yeah, but I can think of other things I’d rather do with you in that time**_

_BECA: ;P ;P_

_Beca let out a small chuckle at her girlfriend’s immediate response._

_CHLOE: **OH!! Gotcha ;P I will absolutely say no to Amy!**_

_CHLOE: **No competition in the slightest**_

_After a couple of moments Beca heard a little groan of disappointment from her roommate, “Ahh. Chloe’s said no too.”_

Beca’s eyes slowly blinked open and she let out a content sigh when she felt Chloe nudge her nose with the tip of her own, “I’ve wanted a morning like this in a very long time.” Chloe whispered in a soft voice, her smile mirroring Beca’s, and the brunette let out a light chuckle.

“We’ve only been dating six weeks Chlo.” came the drowsy reply, but she noticed the way Chloe hesitated, and Beca furrowed her brow, “You okay?”

“Yeah uh..” Chloe bit her bottom lip, and Beca wondered what the hell she was about to say, “.. _I’ve_  been wanting this in a very long time…Because I’ve had a crush on you for three years.”

And a broad grin swept across Beca’s face as she noticed the way her girlfriend’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, “Seriously?” and Chloe nodded gently.

The news that Chloe had crushed on her since first year brought Beca’s heart rate up a little more, “Dude, that’s awesome.” Beca mumbled with a grin, drawing her lips to Chloe’s and the the two gently kissed, “Because I think I’ve had a low-key crush on you for that long too.” she added, and she felt her girlfriend tighten her grip around her body that little bit more as they began making out heavily in the tiny bed.

It was 9am. And as far as Beca was aware, Chloe had told Amy that Aubrey would be going with The Bellas on the ‘Sunrise Trip’. But Chloe had  _actually_ been so excited to sleep-in with Beca she’d merely responded to Amy’s text with a  **’No thanks Amy x’**. Chloe had crept out of bed, had quietly snuck past Aubrey’s bed - assuming it was before sunrise - and made her way quietly through to Beca, Amy, and Emily’s room.

And Stacie had replied to Amy’s text with  **’Nah, I want a lay in. Meet you at the ski center with Aubrey at 10.30 ’**

So Beca and Chloe had gone about heavily making out for twenty minutes before briefly drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms in Beca’s small bed. During which time Aubrey had assumed that Chloe and the rest of The Bellas were downstairs getting ready to go over to the ski center as she’d organised with them the night before.

And as far as Aubrey and Stacie were aware when they made their way upstairs to their respective rooms to get changed into something more comfortable, Beca and Chloe were both out with The Bellas. All until they walked past Beca’s room and heard Beca distinctly moaning Chloe’s name…


	220. Bechloe - Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe at Pride

**Chloe** :  
Chloe Beale never officially had to come out to anyone. Well, none of her friends anyway.

She had her very best friend Aubrey, who had furrowed her brow one day in their Sophomore Year when Chloe had turned to her and whispered with a nudge, “She’s pretty hot, don’t you think?”. Aubrey had shrugged and replied with “Sure, if girls are your thing.” And Chloe had just quietly and confidently added, “Well  _I_  think she’s hot.”

That was all that had been said between the two about the matter. Chloe dug girls as much as she dug boys. And Aubrey knew that.

Chloe had never dated a girl before, but that didn’t stop her from knowing in her heart of hearts that she was bisexual. And it  _certainly_  didn’t stop her from being attracted to other women.

 **Beca** :  
Beca Mitchell was straight. Right? Like, sometimes she would think to herself that a girl looked pretty, but that didn’t mean she was  _gay_. She was into dudes. Just like her Dad told her she was.

The thought of actually  _being_  with a guy and having a boyfriend sounded like hard work..and there was the whole ‘affection’ thing that Beca struggled with - having never been one who liked to be touched.

And penises. What was with those? Like..they were pretty vulgar. But hey maybe, just  _maybe_ , if Beca got a boyfriend she’d be okay with dicks. And she’d totally get a boyfriend in college, right? Because  _everyone_  got boyfriends in college.

 **Chloe** :  
College boyfriend number five came in the form of Tom Kellen, a cute guy who had been pursuing her for a while now. The three years Chloe had spent in college so far had been enough for the new senior to realise one thing. She  _loved_  sex. And she  _loved_  making out.

And she was still very much a bisexual.

That much was true, because the second she saw the moody looking alt-girl at the activities fair she felt her entire body quake in her sandals. Beca Mitchell. The girl that would flip her world upside down. She was beautiful and mysterious and Chloe so desperately wanted to get to know her but Beca was a closed-off and challenging individual to get close to.

 **Beca** :  
Chloe Beale. The girl was two years older than her. Thick red hair. Mesmerising eyes. A big bright smile. And the most beautiful eyes Beca had seen.

It was official. The girl who she’d found rather annoying during her First Year of college was now someone Beca constantly thought about in her Junior Year. Which was fucking annoying seeing as Beca now had a boyfriend. The very boyfriend everyone predicted she’d find at college. Jesse was sweet and thoughtful - a little annoyingly so - and like most guys thought about kissing and sex a little too much for Beca’s liking. But they’d been together for just over two years and it was an easy relationship to be in.

He was also the exact reason why Beca still maintained the confidence that she  _was definitely_  still straight. Even though she now thought about her best friend (Chloe)  _all_  the time. Even though she found her eyes drifting down to the hem of Chloe’s short pyjama shorts that stopped  _just_  beneath her ass. Even though she’d started thinking about Chloe whenever she and her boyfriend made out on her bed or his bed.

But it didn’t matter. It was just a phase. Because she  _wasn’t_  gay. And Chloe wasn’t either. Chloe was straight. It was exactly the reason why she’d had so many boyfriends and hook-ups over the three years that Beca had known her.

 **Chloe** :  
Watching Beca with Jesse for the four years that Chloe had spent at college with them were among the most excruciating of Chloe’s life. Because Chloe’s crush on Beca had developed into full blown heart-wrenching unrequited love. And it had been the  _worst_  to know that Beca wouldn’t ever feel the same way back. After all, Beca was straight.

But the redhead had skipped out of that large house she’d shared with the Bellas on the final day of their Senior Year with no care about the college she’d known as home for seven years. Beca had asked Chloe to move up to New York with her and Fat Amy after Chloe had explained to Beca that she had no idea where to go or what to do with her life post-college. So Chloe had immediately said yes to the brunette’s offer. Anything to remain close to Beca…

 **Beca** :  
Breaking up with Jesse had been a hard decision but totally on the cards. The guy had moved to  _LA_  for crying out loud. They were on opposite sides of the country. Trying to maintain a relationship was near-on impossible.

Plus Beca hadn’t  _actually_  found it that difficult to be okay with the lack of physical contact that being in a relationship brought. Chloe seemed to dole-out hugs and foot-rubs a’plenty and Beca had to admit, that had really been all that Jesse had been good for towards the end of their relationship. And the sex? Well even though she’d been with her boyfriend for three years before they broke up she  _still_  wasn’t overly keen on dicks. They were still pretty vulgar.

And that was when Beca began considering that maybe, just  _maybe_ , she might be more interested in girls than dudes. After all, she found her eyes picking out girls to admire in a crowd instead of guys. She found that she  _did_  admire those girls once she found them. But her gaze turned to one of disgust whenever she saw some guys. Particularly the ones that smirked at her and puffed their chests out as though they were ‘all that’. They really weren’t.

 **Chloe** :  
If there was one thing that was the most difficult about moving up to NY with Beca and Fat Amy, it was having to share a fold-out bed with her best friend in their studio apartment. Beca didn’t take up much room in their bed, but it killed Chloe to wake up each morning knowing it was yet  _another_  day that she and Beca weren’t together romantically.

But at least Beca didn’t flinch anymore whenever they spooned on a particularly cold night, or whenever Chloe traced her fingers up and down Beca’s bare arms in the morning..

 **Beca** :  
Beca had found herself staring at Chloe in the mornings while her best friend still slept. Creepy, yeah. But the petite woman found the crisis that was her sexual identity become more scrambled with each passing minute she drank Chloe in. Because Beca found the redhead absolutely  _beautiful_ , even when Chloe snored loudly, a slight trail of dribble falling from the corner of her mouth, all her freckles out in full glory thanks to the lack of makeup on her face.

And each time Beca saw Chloe begin to stir she’d snap her eyes shut, trying her hardest to keep her heart from beating too fast from embarrassment. Because crushing on her best friend was the worst, especially when Chloe was  _straight_.

 **Chloe** :  
It was just another day in May. Chloe and Beca had been wandering through Central Park, and when they wandered past one of the water fountains she spied a tall slim blonde with beautiful long hair and tight yoga gear clinging to her toned body. Chloe felt her mouth go dry a bit, and she nudged Beca with her elbow, grinning slightly, whispering, “She’s pretty hot, don’t you think?”

But instead of rolling her eyes, like Chloe completely expected her best friend to do, Beca looked over at the woman she’d been talking about and rose her eyebrows, “Wow,” she mumbled quietly, “yeah you’re right. Good spot Chlo.”

And Chloe kinda stared at the ground while they continued to slowly walk, completely baffled by Beca’s reaction..

 **Beca** :  
The atmosphere between Beca and Chloe had got decidedly odd and Beca had been kicking herself for the answer she’d given Chloe the other day at the park, when her best friend had pointed out a particularly hot looking woman at the park. Beca hadn’t meant to make such a big deal about it, but Chloe’d been right, the woman  _had_  been hot. So she couldn’t exactly help that her jaw had dropped a bit.

But kudos to Chloe, the redhead seemed to have got over it, sauntering through the door one Friday evening while letting out a huge groan. Another unsuccessful date it would seem.

“Ugh  _whyyy_  do I bother??” the redhead cried out into her pillow as she laid on her front, still dressed in a beautiful lacy black dress that she’d borrowed from Beca (which was a  _liiittle_  too small for her but it only served to accentuate her boobs - no bad thing for a date that was for sure.)

Beca found herself swallowing loudly while her eyes drifted down the curve of Chloe’s bare back, hating that the dress she’d lent her ended at the small of her back. Wishing she was the one helping her out of it, revealing more skin than was already on show, wanting to see more of those freckles that she  _knew_  were scattered across Chloe’s body.

Then Beca felt her stomach twist, hating that she was having these thoughts  _again_  about her best friend. Her  _straight_  best friend.

“Did you wanna go to the Pride parade in the city tomorrow?” Chloe asked, suddenly bringing her head up from her pillow, Beca quickly snapping her attention from the woman’s ass to her face to try to ensure she wasn’t caught staring. Her cheeks flushed pink then she realised what Chloe had just asked.

“Uh..y-yeah..yeah alright.” Beca stuttered. Going to Pride with Chloe? The girl she’d been crushing on for a good couple of years now since moving to Brooklyn? What could possibly go wrong..

 **Chloe** :  
Chloe felt on cloud nine. So the date last night had been a disaster. For starters the guy had turned up in sneakers.  _Sneakers_! And not even a nice pair. Like a tatty pair with the sole hanging off the right one.

But now she sat on the busy subway next to her best friend. Beca Mitchell. The one person she’d  _never_  have imagined would go to a Pride parade with her! They both sat side by side, in bright clothing (of which Beca had none so had had to borrow some of Chloe’s), and the redhead had even gone as far as to face paint Pride Flags onto their faces - one on each cheek.

“I can’t believe how many people have rainbow flags around their shoulders.” Beca mumbled thoughtfully to Chloe and the redhead looked at her with a grin.

“Are you jealous?” Chloe asked, nudging Beca, expecting her to go bright red in embarrassment. But yet again, Beca surprised her, biting her bottom lip for a moment while watching two men kissing merrily with rainbow flags tied around their waists, before answering with a quiet, “Yeah I am a bit..”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose and she swallowed loudly as her best friend turned to look at her, and Beca shrugged, “I think I’m gay, Chlo.”

The redhead’s heart was hammering so hard and her brain immediately felt fuzzy, replaying the sound of Beca’s confession over and over in her head. Beca was  _gay_??

“Oh..” was all that fell out of her mouth, and she saw how Beca’s tiny smile fell a bit, clearly worried about Chloe’s reaction.

“Yeah I…uh…it’s been on my mind for a while. A feeling. And…it’s the first time I’ve said it out loud.” Beca said, hanging her head to look down in her lap.

Chloe watched the way her best friend’s shoulders slumped and her heart lurched. She’d never had to tell anyone she was bisexual. There was just this way she was around people that let them know that yeah, she dug guys  _and_ girls. She couldn’t believe that she’d been sharing an apartment, sharing a  _bed_ with this woman and had had no idea of the internal conflict Beca had been going through.

Chloe instinctively reached out and gently took her best friend’s hand, squeezing it affectionately, and to her relief Beca looked up at her. The two women held each other’s gaze for a moment before small smiles appeared on both their faces.

“How does it feel?” Chloe asked.

“What? To be gay?” Beca replied, causing a loud giggle to erupt from the redhead’s mouth.

“ _No_! To have finally said it out loud!”

And Chloe watched as her best friend smiled brighter than she’d  _ever_  seen Beca smile before, “Yeah. Yeah pretty good actually.” Beca said with a heavy exhale of relief.

 **Beca** :  
Beca couldn’t stop grinning as she stood by the barriers while the giant floats trundled past slowly. She couldn’t get over the atmosphere: full of so much love and acceptance. Here she felt like she finally belonged. She could finally be herself. And that self was that she was  _gay_.

She glanced at Chloe who stood directly beside her and her heart skipped a beat. It sucked that Chloe was straight, yeah. But it was so freeing to have been able to tell her she was interested in women. And to have Chloe - the one she was secretly in love with - be the first person she ever confessed it to? And for Chloe to be okay with it? Well it felt  _amazing_.

“Here comes my float!!!” Chloe cried out in excitement, pointing enthusiastically, and jumping up and down on the spot. Beca furrowed her brow, looking around her best friend’s body and her mouth dropped open in surprise as a float that clearly, proudly celebrated bisexuals, began approaching their part on the parade line.

“Dude, wait…” Beca began, reaching for Chloe’s arm and taking hold of it, tugging her gently so the redhead turned to her, “…you’re bi??”

“Well yeah. Did…did you not know?” Chloe asked, Beca noticing the way her best friend’s expression changed into a look of amusement.

“No!” Beca said, a smile creeping onto her face as the woman laughed loudly beside her, the beers they’d already consumed at a nearby bar running through their system. Chloe was  _bisexual_! She liked girls too!!!

“I thought everyone knew! I hardly hide my comment about hot girls!” Chloe tried to explain but Beca was still in some sort of daze.

Chloe. Liked. Girls!

 **Beca & Chloe**:  
The two women stood before one another, Chloe’s arm having now dropped to her side, and Beca’s hand having slipped down to take her hand.

“You like girls.” Beca choked out with a grin as though she were seeing Chloe for the first time again.

“I like girls.” Chloe confirmed with a chuckle, her eyes tainted with tears, her massive smile unable to shift, “You like girls too!”

“I do!” Beca exclaimed, tears appearing in her own eyes.

And Beca and Chloe both looked in awe at one another. Their hearts beating at the same rate. Their eyes drinking in one another’s beauty.

The atmosphere around them was electric, with the crowd around them watching the floats and dancing to the music pumping from the vehicles. But Beca and Chloe saw and heard nobody else but each other, completely entranced.

“We should do something to celebrate!” Beca dared to call out at her best friend, and Chloe grinned.

“What do you suggest?” Chloe replied, and she watched as Beca bit her bottom lip. They both knew  _exactly_  what Beca was suggesting. Their chests rose and fell in excitement and anticipation.

Beca of all people took the first step, bringing her other hand to Chloe’s waist and slipping it around to the small of her back. Chloe’s eyes drifted down to Beca’s lips just as Beca’s drifted down to Chloe’s, and the two women saw the way the other swallowed loudly, broad smiles still on their faces.

Suddenly they both surged forward, their lips crashing against each other’s and they heard the undeniable sound of the people around them cheering loudly. They had no idea if they were cheering for them. They didn’t really care.

All Beca knew was she was  _finally_  kissing Chloe. And all Chloe knew was she was  _finally_  kissing Beca. And the two best friends were so undeniably happy to have  _finally_  reached this moment.

After a few moments their first kiss slowly broke, and Beca and Chloe looked at one another with goofy grins on their faces, tears now rolling down their cheeks, smudging the rainbows on their skin.

“I’m fucking in love with you dude!” Beca muttered, and despite the loud music around them, Chloe knew exactly what her best friend had said, so she replied with words as true as Beca’s had been to her.

“I’m frikkin’ in love with you too!”


	221. Bechloe - Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe and The Bellas have a movie night..

Thursday nights were ‘movie night’ in The Bellas household - immediately after their most challenging rehearsal session of the week: Cardio. This usually consisted of wine, junk food, and  _all_  the young women bringing their bedding down to the lounge for a ‘slumber party’ of sorts.

It hadn’t gone unnoticed to most of them that their two co-captains, Beca and Chloe, had been acting a little  _closer_  than normal, with many suggesting amongst themselves that following the two’s argument at the retreat they all went on last weekend, Beca and Chloe had both made up in a  _big_ way..tongues and all..

Unfortunately there was no evidence, with most of them paying particular attention to the two young women, but Beca and Chloe acted the same way as they’d always done. Close without  _actually_  being in a romantic relationship together. So it didn’t surprise The Bellas when Beca and Chloe chose to lounge on Beca’s bedding together with Chloe’s bedding over their laps.

The brunette had been busy scoffing her favourite chips - ‘ _Dorito Chilli Heatwave_ ’ - when she firmly exclaimed that she needed “a better drink than wine” to help wash the flavour down, and Chloe, cool as a cucumber, placed her hand on Beca’s arm, replying with a quiet, happy, “I’ll go.”

Chloe stood from the snuggle pile that she and Beca had made with their bedding, drifting through to the kitchen. And after a little banging and crashing of cupboards, her voice rang through, “Uh, Beca? What did you want?”

Beca let out a small sigh, rolling her eyes before getting up and making her way through to the kitchen. The Bellas watched with curious smiles on their faces as their co-captain’s disappeared from sight.

“They’re  _totally_  doing it!” Stacie hissed to her friends with a massive grin and the group grinned back at her, all nodding. They had to admit. It was a little  _too_  quiet in that kitchen.

After a couple of moments, Chloe appeared at the doorway with a calm smile on her face, walking through into the lounge, back to the snuggle pile. But just as Fat Amy was about to ask why the redhead didn’t have a drink in her hand, Chloe’s expression suddenly dropped and she let out a bit of a quiet shriek. The Bellas watched as Chloe’s hand flew to her mouth and she dashed back through to the kitchen, shoving past Beca as she went, who was furrowing her brow at the woman.

The Bellas heard a rattling of the fridge and a frantic pour of liquid and after a matter of seconds Chloe appeared in the doorway, looking much better, with a glass of milk in her hand. She took a seat beside Beca, who had noticeably  _not_  brought a drink back with her and the women all stared at Chloe curiously.

Beca reached back into the packet of chilli heatwave chips while Chloe sipped her milk. And suddenly Cynthia Rose gasped.

“Oh my God!!” The woman exclaimed with a massive grin, pointing to Beca’s chips then to Chloe. “You were making out with Beca!”

Beca froze, her fingers holding one of the spicy corn triangles. Chloe went bright red. And The Bellas all collapsed into fits of giggles.

So there it was. The evidence.  
Because Beca  _loved_  chilli heatwave Doritos. And Chloe  _hated_  spicy flavoured things.

But it turned out Chloe  _loved_  kissing Beca, no matter the consequence.


	222. Bechloe - Too Much/Not Enough (*explicit*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finally takes Chloe up on that back rub...

Beca felt stressed. Like, really stressed. And not the “I can’t find my phone and I need to leave the apartment  _now_  or I’ll miss my subway!” kind of stressed. It was the low lingering dark cloud hanging over her head kind of stressed.

It was the type of stress that had her heart racing at a million miles an hour and her anxiety increase tenfold whenever she thought about the long list of deadlines she had to meet at work. BFD Records may not be the top record company in NYC, but it was certainly up there among the greats. And Beca had become it’s youngest Music Producer  _ever_  at a mere twenty four years of age, after two straight years of working her ass off pulling long hours as a Jr Music Producer to Marie Hempshaw, one of the Senior Music Producers at the company.

But with that promotion brought a whole heap of responsibility and if there was one thing Beca struggled to comprehend was responsibility. She managed to pay all the bills and rent for the small studio apartment she shared with her two best friends: Chloe and Fat Amy. And she was the person who held Chloe’s hair back whenever they got back from a bar and the woman had to puke. But those were really as far as Beca’s responsibilities had ever really lay before this job.

Beca shunted into her Brooklyn apartment with an exhausted sigh, slinging her satchel from around her body and onto the ground while she slammed the door closed. She immediately noticed the way her best friend sat up suddenly on the fold-out bed they shared, looking over at her in concern.

“You’re home so laaate.” Chloe said sympathetically while Beca eased her boots from her feet with a wince.

“The curse of having a deadline due in two days time.” The brunette grumbled, chucking her boots into a heap by the door before shrugging her jacket off with a light groan.

“Have you had dinner?” Chloe asked, putting the book she’d been reading to one side and shuffling to the edge of their bed, looking up at her best friend with her bright blue eyes, “Because I can rustle you something up while you have a bath if you want?”

Beca hesitated, her tired eyes looking down into Chloe’s. And she couldn’t quite explain how, but whenever she came home from work and looked into those eyes…Beca felt  _safe_. Beca felt  _calm_.

“Go ooooon. You know you want to.” Chloe whispered with a comforting smile, “I’ll even light candles?”

Beca tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked over at the empty tub that stood beside the kitchen area of their studio apartment. Not an ideal setup but this place was all Beca could afford on her salary. And they’d managed to sort the ‘screen’ out (which was essentially the clothing rail that separated Beca & Chloe’s bed with Fat Amy’s - brought over to the side of the tub, with the shower curtain covering the end of it; there was more light that way and you could still hold a conversation with whoever was cooking in the kitchen).

“Okay I’ll take the bath and candles.” Beca said with little persuasion necessary, “But don’t worry about dinner. I ate already.”

Chloe stood up from their bed with that same comforting smile, “One candlelit bath coming up!” And Beca watched her best friend wander happily over to the bath to begin running it for her.

-

Twenty minutes later Beca was sunk in what she was sure was the  _best_  bath she’d ever had. The water was hot, (just how she liked it) and there were no bubbles (just how she liked it), but the bath water was fragranced by bath salts that Chloe had received in a large package for Christmas from her parents. Balanced around the edges of the bath at intervals - and away from the clothes on the clothing rail - were some of Chloe’s most favourite scented candles. And those candles were bright because Chloe had  _insisted_  she turn the main light of the apartment off and just kept those candles lit, and one of their bedside lamps on (“To make it calm and cosy”).

Beca let out a heavy sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. This right here was the perfect way to spend her evening after work.

“How’s that bath treating you?” she heard Chloe ask curiously from the kitchen while the kettle boiled.

“Yeah, good. Hopefully it’ll sort out my crappy shoulders.” Beca replied thoughtfully, bringing her hand up out of the hot water to reach around and rub a patch of aching muscle just beneath the back of her neck.

“Your muscles are aching?” Chloe asked, to which Beca let out a thoughtful “Mmm” in response, opening her eyes while dropping her hand back down into the hot water.

“How? Don’t you sit down for most of the day?”

“It’s  _because_  I’m sat down for most of the day.” Beca explained, reaching for a bar of soap that Chloe had insisted made your skin feel super soft after use, and rolled it around between her wet hands to gather suds, “I’m hunched over the mixing deck. My shoulders really ache by the end of the day.”

Beca placed the soap to one side the began sliding her soap-suddy hands up and down her arms, paying particular attention to her aching shoulders. Then she paused as she heard her best friend’s voice say in a crisp yet  _nervous_  tone, “Did you need a back rub?”

The moment was a casual throwback to when they were in their senior year, when they and The Bellas had all gone to Aubrey’s retreat and had had to share a large tent between the  _ten_  of them. Beca had been angry - not just at the close proximity that she had to spend overnight with her friends, but also the fact that she had a deadline with her ‘secret’ internship - and she had been stressed stressed stressed!  
Chloe had innocently asked her if she wanted a back rub but Beca had been far too annoyed to respond in any tone other than a hissed angry “no” (or something to that effect).

Beca hadn’t really thought about that moment since then. It was a very Chloe thing to offer something kind in an odd way when it really wasn’t the time to. But right now seemed like a perfectly reasonable time to be extending that offer.

The brunette tucked her knees up to her chest and paused a little longer, removing the soap from her hands so she could rinse her arms of the suds too. Would it be weird? Letting her best friend give her a back rub on their shared bed in their dimly lit apartment?

It wasn’t like Chloe would be naked. But Beca might be? With just a towel to cover her ass..

A small knot formed in Beca’s stomach as she thought about how good it would feel to have Chloe’s fingers needing the knots out of her muscles. Hearing her chat away while Beca dozed off, feeling more and more relaxed. The woman had to admit, she’d had a bit of a crush on Chloe since their senior year. It hadn’t been something she’d ever planned on feeling. It had just…happened. So would letting Chloe do this only make Beca’s crush more excruciating?

“Was that too forward of me to suggest?” Chloe asked, and Beca realised she must’ve been quiet for a little too long. Chloe was probably panicking by now.

So the brunette cleared her throat before replying, “Uh, no…no definitely not too forward. A back rub would be good.”

-

Beca curled her toes under her feet, keeping her towel wrapped around her petite body, her wet hair still tied up in another towel. She watched nervously while Chloe straightened the covers of their bed some more then stood upright to look directly at her. The candles around the bath had been blown out, and now the only light came from the fairy lights that Chloe had insisted they put up over their window last year for Christmas but had never taken down.

“‘Calming’ my ass.” Beca thought to herself as she felt her heart rate increase when she looked into Chloe’s eyes again.

“If you don’t want to do this then that’s totes okay.” Chloe tried to assure, noting Beca’s nerves and reaching out for the bedside lamp to switch it on, but Beca quickly stepped a couple of paces closer to stop her.

“No it’s…it’s okay. I’m okay. With this. I’m okay with this.”

Beca cringed a little inside with how ridiculous she sounded. It was just a back rub. Her best friend (okay, her  _crush_ ) was just giving her a back rub. A platonic, no strings, nothing funny, unsexy back rub. And Beca was going to let her.

Chloe, meanwhile, was trying her hardest not to panic. Beca  _actually_  agreed to receive a back rub from her. Beca. Beca Mitchell. The woman who rarely stood any form of physical contact. And Chloe was panicking because she’d actually been crushing on Beca since the first time they’d properly met back in Beca’s freshman year of college. Six years on and she was still head over heels for her. She just had to keep it on the low-down to save freaking Beca out.

“O-Okay.” Chloe said, trying her hardest to sound confident, not wanting to scare Beca off, “Well if you lay down on your front just here and..I’ll turn around until you get comfy.”

Beca couldn’t help the small chuckle that fell out of her mouth when she watched her best friend turn her back on her and the bed, “You  _have_  seen me naked before..” she replied. It was true. There wasn’t really such a thing as ‘privacy’ when sharing a studio apartment.

“I know.” Chloe said with a shrug, still maintaining her focus on the wall opposite her, “But it’s the principle, Beca. I’m not gonna perv on you before giving you a  _back rub_!”

Beca slipped the towel from her naked body, still grinning while she clambered onto the bed, “But you’d perv on me  _while_  giving me a back rub?”

Chloe sensed the amusement in the woman’s voice and recognised it. It was Beca’s flirtatious tone. Flirting was now on the table as an acceptable form of communication. Chloe could flirt until the cows came home, but she never instigated it with Beca for fear of freaking her out. So she usually waited for Beca to instigate it instead. Which she’d been doing far more frequently in recent weeks, much to Chloe’s delight.

“I’m only human.” the redhead replied in a flirtatious tone, a grin growing on her face when she heard Beca chuckle.

“Weirdo.” But she hadn’t freaked out at the insinuation.

“It’d only be weird if I was naked too.” Chloe counteracted with a chuckle of her own and Beca thought she felt herself get a little wet.

“You do you, Beale.” was all Beca replied, her body now face down on the bed, her towel laid across her ass in a thin strip, and her head turned towards her best friend. “I’m ready when you are.”

Chloe had felt butterflies squirm in her stomach at Beca’s words. She had no idea whether it was because the brunette was tired from work or relaxed from the bath or..perhaps it was something more..but whatever it was, she was down for flirting tonight. Which had Chloe feeling a little giddy with excitement.

Beca watched as Chloe turned on the spot, and her heart skipped a beat a little. There was only one person in the world that she felt completely comfortable being this vulnerable with, and it was Chloe. The redhead moved around the bed to pluck a small tub of something out from a box by Fat Amy’s bed and Beca felt a little nervous, not being able to see what it was in the dim light of the apartment - thanks to the splattering of fairy lights.

“Um..dare I ask what that is?” Beca said in a strangled voice, but it only served to make Chloe giggle softly.

“It’s coconut oil. Good for massaging.”

“And..do I want to know  _why_  you know that?” Beca dared to ask, hoping beyond all hope that it wasn’t some weird kinky thing Chloe had done with millions of sexual partners in the past.

Fortunately it didn’t seem that way though, “I read it in a magazine once. About all the great things coconut oil is good for. Turns out massaging is one of them and I’ve always wanted to try it.” Chloe said as she scooped a handful of the creamy oil out of the tub.

Beca took a deep breath as she watched her best friend approach her, and she thought to save any embarrassment it’d be better if she buried her face in the pillow she’d laid her head on. So she did, her heart racing in anticipation as she heard Chloe stop moving towards her.

There was a pause, and the apartment fell silent. Then suddenly Beca felt an oily hand slip it’s way from between her shoulder blades right down to the small of her back and up again. She couldn’t help swallowing loudly, taking a sharp intake of breath when Chloe’s other hand joined her first to spread the coconut oil evenly across every inch of Beca’s back, and all the way up and over her shoulders, scooping at her neck firmly. That was when Beca let out a low involuntary moan.

“Too much?” Chloe asked in a tremulous voice, her firmness softening as they ran down Beca’s back.

“Not enough.” Beca responded in a muffled tone, her face still blocked by the pillow beneath her.

A small smile grew on Chloe’s face. Beca was actually  _enjoying_  this. And she continued, this time applying firmer pressure as she slid her fingers from the base of Beca’s back, all the way up to her shoulder blades, curling her thumb around them, then moving her fingers up Beca’s neck. She repeated this movement over and over again, taking note of each time Beca made a noise. With that noise Chloe knew she’d hit a particularly sore spot in the woman’s muscles, so she focused on those parts.

Beca hummed while she felt her best friend’s fingers wind their way up and down her back, slipping and sliding on the oil she’d applied. She had to hand it to her, Chloe knew what she was doing. And Beca couldn’t work out why she’d never taken Chloe up on this offer before.

Chloe, meanwhile, was rather in awe of how well this was going. She’d never given a back massage before so this was totally new territory. But at least Beca wasn’t wincing.

“Is this firm enough?” She asked, running a thumb as firm as possible up Beca’s back and the brunette paused before mumbling, “Any way you can push harder?”

“Not without straddling you.” Chloe said with a chuckle, knowing full well Beca wouldn’t be down with that. But to her surprise Beca turned her head and grinned.

“Like I said, you do you.”

Chloe paused her movements and held her breath. Beca was giving her permission to  _straddle_  her? If she agreed would…would this be crossing some sort of line in their friendship? The blurry line between friends and something more?

Beca, meanwhile, had turned her face back into the pillow. She’d noted the way Chloe had uncharacteristically hesitated and she knew what the redhead was like. She knew Chloe would need time to work out if this was the right thing to do. She knew that Chloe was tentative with certain things to spare Beca from freaking out. It was one of the things she loved so much about her.

After several seconds Beca felt the bed dip a little on the right side of her hip then her left before she felt Chloe sit on her ass.

“Am I too heavy for you?” came the redhead’s voice, but Beca just tutted.

“I  _can_  lift you, you know. And you’ve seen how small I am.” Beca responded.

It was true: the two women had been wandering home one day and Chloe hadn’t been paying attention while walking up the stairs to their apartment. Just towards the top she missed a step and jarred her ankle. When they’d both decided she couldn’t put any weight on it, they’d come to an agreement that Beca would ‘fireman-carry’ Chloe the rest of the way up the stairs and over to their apartment. Beca had done so with reasonable ease - partly because she was so strong, and partly because Chloe  _was_  so light.

“So you’re definitely not too heavy.”

Chloe smiled, biting her bottom lip. She hated that this was turning her on. It was unfair to Beca who totally didn’t like her back. Not in that way anyway. It didn’t mean that they couldn’t flirt though..

So she began firmly shifting the heels of her palms up and down Beca’s back. And the feedback she got seemed to be good. The brunette hummed happily while Chloe remained straddled around her waist, massaging.

After several minutes of the same motions, Beca felt Chloe stop and let out a tiny gasp. So the woman snapped her head up from the pillow, rousing herself from the drowsy trance she had been in.

“Everything okay?” Beca mumbled in a groggy voice, watching as Chloe remained in a straddled position on Beca, but reached out for her phone which was on the bedside table beside them.

“Yeah I had this great chill playlist.” Chloe said as she grappled for her phone. She leans back, perched on Beca’s ass again, and grimaced slightly when she realised just how oily her hands were. Her phone slipped out of her hands and landed on the small of Beca’s back, causing the brunette to let out a bit of a yelp.

“Oop! Sorry!” Chloe apologised as she attempted to scoop the device up again, “My hands are all oily..”

But Beca just let out a chuckle, “You can dry your hands on my towel if you want.”

Chloe swallowed loudly as she shuffled her position slightly, and wiped her hands on Beca’s towel, right over the woman’s ass. Beca felt a lump in her throat. They really were taking their flirting to the next level.

The chilled playlist began playing, and Beca and Chloe sank back into the previous routine they’d been conducting: Beca laid on her front while Chloe massaged her back with coconut oil and a lot of pressure.

“How are your legs and feet?” Chloe croaked out nervously and Beca grinned into the pillow.

“Still there.”

“I meant do they ache too? Did you want me to massage them while I’m here?” Chloe asked with a smile, liking that despite this seemingly  _intimate_ moment Beca still provided snappy comebacks.

Beca, meanwhile, hesitated while she thought about her response. Letting Chloe massage her legs while she still wore nothing could be taking this flirtatious streak to the next level. Chloe offering potentially meant that she was down with this flirtatious technique. Beca was down for it. And she was wondering how far she could go before Chloe herself freaked out. It’d be interesting to find out…

“You do you, Beale.” Beca mumbled again with a grin and Chloe bit her bottom lip while she brought her thighs from around Beca’s waist to stand by her side and get more coconut oil.

“I’d rather do you..” Chloe replied in a smoky tone, one that caused Beca to  _definitely_  become wet between her legs. And the brunette turned to look over at Chloe with a curious smirk. She saw the way Chloe was focusing on scooping a handful of the coconut oil and Beca suddenly imagined what it might be like if Chloe was slipping those fingers somewhere else.

“Promises, promises..” Beca retorted, her smile broadening when she saw a smirk wiping onto Chloe’s face. They held one another’s gaze for a couple of moments, the atmosphere in the apartment becoming thick with sexual tension, before Chloe let out a sigh and bent down to smooth oil from the back of Beca’s ankle all the way up to the top of her thigh, stopping at the base of her ass, then slipping her hands back down again. She did the same for Beca’s other leg. Then she repeated the movement but with both legs, her hands cupping the back while she smoothed her way up to Beca’s ass.

Once Chloe reached the top of her thighs, Beca let out a light hum when she felt Chloe’s thumbs dipping slightly inwards, precariously close to Beca’s pussy. And it was this impending action that got Beca’s arousal heightened.

So when Chloe dragged her hands back down her best friend’s legs again, Beca opened her legs up a little. Her aim with this action was to try to subtle hint to Chloe that she was totally okay with this. That she was actually turned on. And that if Chloe wanted things to go a little further, she was totally down with that.

Fortunately Chloe got the hint, and she held her breath while biting her bottom lip. She ensured her hands were skimming further into Beca’s inner thighs and she slipped them up towards her mound. And a light moan fell out of Beca’s mouth when Chloe’s thumbs finally found their way up to the very place both women had hoped they’d find.

Beca swallowed loudly. Because it was on. Chloe’s hands slipped under the towel while she massaged Beca’s ass, her thumbs now slipping down the slit of Beca’s pussy, mixing the juices that had started to escape from there with the coconut oil on Chloe’s fingers. And the brunette began toying with the idea of letting Chloe stop so that maybe they could start making out or something.

Suddenly Chloe let out a yelp, Beca felt her heart begin to race, and the apartment door flew open just as Chloe’s hands flew from beneath Beca’s towel.

Fat Amy strode casually into the apartment, weirded out by the lack of light there was in the place. But she wasn’t as weirded out as she was the second she saw that Chloe was giving Beca a massage. And Beca had nothing but a towel covering her ass.

“Uh..what the hell?” Fat Amy asked with a confused tone to match her expression, but Chloe had already begun standing upright, wiping her oily hands down her short pyjamas.

“Beca had a rough day. I offered her a massage.” Chloe answered quickly, clearly panicking.

Beca, meanwhile, pulled some of the covers beneath her and sat up to look over at Fat Amy while the Australian switched the big light on. They all blinked at the brightness, then Beca began to blush when she realised she was the only one without any clothes on.

“Well don’t stop on my account.” Amy said with a shrug, slamming the apartment door behind her then making her way over to the fridge to scout out some food.

“Um..actually Ames, I think Chloe was just finished.” Beca said reluctantly, keeping her eyes purposely off the redhead. They’d been caught in the moment that was all. Chilled music, low lighting, a massage…just…caught in the moment.

Chloe cleared her throat awkwardly, spinning the lid back onto the coconut oil tub while Beca slid off the bed to get into her pyjamas, trying to wipe off as much of the oil as possible.

They were gonna have to talk about what had just happened before Amy had walked in. But not now. Amy would have a field day if she ever found out that Chloe had let her hands slip a little further than necessary for a platonic friendly back massage…


	223. Bechloe - ‘Insides’, ‘Not Enough’, ‘Club’, ‘Work’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca comes across Chloe..

_BECA:_

The music was thudding at a seductive rate while Beca sat at a small table in the back of the room she’d entered twenty minutes ago, nursing a glass of rum. The room smelt musky, with different rates of ‘Old Spice’ cologne mixed with sweat, stale cigarette’s, fresh cigarette’s, whiskey, and other forms of smokey alcohol. But Beca didn’t care. Her eyes were on one person and one person only: the girl dancing on the table tops of the dingy club she was in.

She’d snuck in here midway through mixing a record for some artist the label she worked for  _insisted_  was ‘the next big thing’. But she’d decided she’d been listening to the same bunch of songs for too long. She’d needed to get out of work. And she figured why not have some fun at 4pm on a Tuesday afternoon?

And watching girls perform? That was Beca Mitchell’s kind of fun. She enjoyed the way their hips rolled, their beautiful asses stuck out, the way they tended to wear barely anything other than a strip of fabric across their boobs and a thong. The way they would smile and hold eye-contact as though you were the only person who mattered in the world.

LA was a lonely place. But going to strip clubs made Beca feel a little more special. And it was her secret addiction.

Today, however, she’d turned up at one of the  _many_  clubs on a notorious part of the city, had ordered her usual tipple of choice, and had taken a seat in the corner of the room. She hadn’t wanted any fuss today. She’d just wanted to watch the next hour or so unfold and clear her head. One thing she was always surprised about was how busy these places were no matter the time of day.

Once she’d scanned the room, amazed to count thirteen men in the room, she turned her attention to the woman performing for them. And that’s when her insides had completely scrambled.

After twelve minutes of watching the redhead’s hips roll seductively to the music, reaching out for the bills of money thrusted her way, her smile there but no longer bright or genuine (not that the men around her noticed) Beca decided enough was enough. She knocked back her glass of rum, grabbed her phone, and made her way over to the dude she  _knew_  ran this joint.

“How much for her?” Beca asked firmly, throwing a thumb in the woman’s direction.

The sleazy old man looked Beca up and down and grinned. He had a pot-belly and a cigar poking out of his mouth, not a lot of hair left and Beca wondered if the man was possibly dying his skin looked that dreadful.

“You fancy a private show with Lady, huh?” he croaked, letting out a wheezy chuckle.

 _Lady_?? Well at least it was remotely classy..

“$50 for twenty minutes.”

Beca had never hired anyone for a private dance before, but for this girl she’d pay the Earth. $50 was not enough. But a price was a price for a reason. So she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, counting out the larger bills, then handing it to the creep, “$150 for an hour.”

The man’s eyes bulged out of their sockets and he quickly gathered up the money greedily, then stood, motioning for her to follow him. Beca did so a little reluctantly, with only the woman on her mind to channel her forward. As they made their way down a long dim corridor backstage, Beca heard the music getting further away, and a new set of music starting up ahead.

“We have rules. No touching unless she touches you with her hand first. No sex - not that I need to worry about that with you as you’re girls. You remain seated at all times. And as soon as your time is up I will return to let Lady know and she will return to the stage. You’re welcome to return to the main body of the club to watch her there again.”

“Sounds like she’s a busy one.”

“Who, Lady?” The man asked as they passed a couple of rooms that were closed only by long heavy old curtains, “Yeah she’s my top dancer. Everyone wants a piece of her.”

Beca grimaced a little at the way her dancer was talked about, but they finally reached the room assigned to her, and she was invited to step inside, which she did.

“I’ll go and get Lady. You make yourself comfortable. You’re in for quite a ride.”

The creep left, the heavy cloaked curtains closing behind him and Beca grimaced again as she looked at the dimly lit room around her. She didn’t give a crap about the rules, there was  _no way_  she was sitting on that couch!

-

_CHLOE:_

Chloe spotted her boss swinging his hand around and she knew that meant that she needed to wrap her performance up. So with one final crouch, she bent down to pluck the dollar bill from a guy’s hand, gave him a wink, then strode seductively back down the stage and out of sight.

She let out a heavy sigh, completely exhausted. She’d been on and off stage for the past five hours and she still had five to go. This hadn’t exactly been the life she’d expected an exotic dancer to have when she’d decided to take it up as a ‘career’ after college, but it was good money.

“You’ve got a client.” came the gravelly voice of Ron, the manager motioning for her to follow him. Chloe pulled the bills from her ‘bra’ and thong, wrapping them together. She saw the way the man held his hand out and, as always, she reluctantly gave him the money. These were one of the rules. Any bills received during a performance were given to Ron. He would then take a cut of it and hand the rest back at the end of the night.

Chloe slowly followed her boss down the corridor to the ‘Private Bays’, “She looks like a business woman.”

“She?” Chloe asked in surprise, having never had a female client here before.

“And she’s paid to have you perform for an hour.”

An hour?? Chloe had  _just_  come off stage after a thirty minute performance! How the hell was she going muster the energy for another hour one-on-one? Well at least she’d be able to sit..

They stopped outside ‘Bay Three’ and Ron smiled his usual creepy smile at her, slipping his rough hand down the soft skin of her arm, “Show her a good time.” and he gave her ass a squeeze then a spank before pushing Chloe through the curtain and into the bay.

Chloe stopped the momento in which she was moving and stood still. Her heart suddenly stopped, and her chest felt tight as her blue eyes caught the petite figure of the woman she went to college with. The girl she’d lost touch with almost immediately after college, much like the rest of The Bellas.

It was Beca.

-

_BECA and CHLOE:_

Beca’s heart was in her throat as she stood before Chloe for the first time in three years. She hated how dead behind the eyes the redhead how looked. Those beautiful beautiful blue eyes that had once sparkled so bright. Chloe was thinner than Beca had ever seen her look, and it was this that made Beca desperate to stride forward and pull her into a hug. But Chloe beat her to it.

The redhead quickly took the four paces necessary to reach her college co-captain, and burst into tears the second she threw her arms around the petite body. Beca was  _here_. She’d bought her time for an hour. And for the first time in three years Chloe finally felt safe, noting the way Beca had wrapped her own arms around Chloe’s waist tightly.

“‘S’okay Chlo.” Beca mumbled, daring to place a chaste kiss on the nape of Chloe’s neck, “I’m here.”

Both women had had an unspoken connection all through college that many had confused with sexual tension. Turned out that had been right: Beca and Chloe had ended up making out heavily during their final night at The Bellas House before leaving Barden for good, going their separate directions.

But the second Beca had realised it was Chloe dancing up on that stage, she truly believed it was fate bringing them back together. And Beca wasn’t going to let her go again. They pulled back slightly to look at each other properly for the first time in years, and Beca reached up to wipe a tear from Chloe’s cheek with her thumb.

“You’re all I’ve thought about since college.” Chloe blubbed quietly, and an affectionate smile grew on Beca’s face.

“You’re all I’ve thought about too.” she replied.

The air around them became thick as they noticed the way their chests rose and fell quickly, their eyes bearing into each other’s eyes then down to their lips. It was as though no time had passed at all.

Suddenly they dove forward, capturing each other’s lips with their own, kissing one another heavily, tears falling from Chloe’s eyes once again, dampening Beca’s cheeks. And it was in that moment Beca knew, she  _had_  to get Chloe out of here..


	224. Bechloe - Cliffhanger..

Beca stood motionless backstage, rooted to the ground as she watched Chloe striding towards her, the older woman’s hips swinging while she moved. A flirtatious smile was embedded onto the redhead’s mouth and Beca could feel her heart thundering with nerves against her rib cage to the beat of her best friend’s footsteps as Chloe got closer and closer.

She’d done it. She’d actually announced on stage that the ballad she was about to sing was dedicated to her best friend who she was crazy about. Beca had never told Chloe about her feelings before, but in a spur of a moment thing she’d kinda blurted it out. To a sell-out arena. And tens of thousands of her fans had cheered at the announcement while blood had rushed into Beca’s ears and she’d closed her eyes and had begun to sing. She’d known Chloe was in that crowd tonight. So it didn’t surprise her to see the redhead approaching her now.

Beca’s palms felt sweaty, but a small smile began creeping onto her face as Chloe got closer and closer. The woman’s hair was it’s same old beautiful long red length, cascading over her shoulders and set into perfect waves. And her bright blue eyes shone out at Beca as though she were the only person in the world.

Beca went into autopilot, reaching her arms out as Chloe walked straight into her, and they immediately wrapped their arms around one another. Chloe had her hands up, cupping Beca’s cheeks in a matter of seconds and the brunette was certain this was the happiest and most nervous and most excited and most content she’d EVER felt.

”I can’t believe you dedicated that song to me.” Chloe mumbled, a broad smile on her face, tears tainting her eyes as she looked at her best friend. The woman she’d secretly been in love with for years. And Beca just grinned back.

”I can’t believe you never realised before tonight that I’d written that song for you in the first place.”

”I-I STILL can’t believe it.” Chloe giggled, drawing her face a little closer to Beca’s, causing the brunette to swallow loudly, glancing down at her lips.

”Huh, I won’t bother next time…” Beca mumbled jokingly, but Chloe merely rolled her eyes, causing a chuckle to fall from Beca’s mouth.

”Just shut up and kiss me.” The redhead replied impatiently.

Beca tugged Chloe towards her tightly while Chloe nudged their noses affectionately. Their chests heaved with one final breath as their lips drew closer together, smiles eking out the corners of their mouths, breath brushing over their faces while they closed their eyes and took one last beat…


	225. Bechloe - School/Independence..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca makes her way over to school..

Beca stalked down the sidewalk, her satchel swinging behind her as it hung over her shoulder. She got to a corner and stopped, taking a deep breath then peering around the hedge. There was a young red-haired girl ahead of her, walking slowly with a couple of friends, one tall and blonde, the other tall and brunette. They appeared to be chatting merrily, the redhead beaming up at her two friends while she laughed loudly at something the brunette said.

Beca began making her way around the corner, satisfied that the three girls were far enough ahead of her to continue sneaking over to the school behind them. Her stomach twisted slightly when the girls stopped on the sidewalk, to look up and down the street for traffic and Beca quickly ducked behind a trash can before they spotted her. Her heart raced with nerves while she straightened her satchel.

After a few moments, she heard the distinct noise of young Beale, calling out “All clear!” and as Beca peered around the trash can she watched as the three eleven-year-olds wandered across the road, hand-in-hand. She could see the school up ahead. Almost there.

The brunette got to the edge of the sidewalk and checked up and down the street for traffic, then made her own way across, some way behind the three girls. She hoped they wouldn’t spot her. If they did, she’d be in trouble. They’d quickly turn on her. They might even yell at her.

Around the school there were plenty of cars parked up and kids of varying ages. Beca spotted Jessica and Ashley - inseparable as always - and she  _thought_  she spotted Flo, too. But the girl was so short, she couldn’t be sure.

Beca kept her eyes on the redhead, her long hair flowing behind her as she approached the gate to the school, her rucksack over her shoulder. The petite brunette made her way a little closer to the school gate but suddenly she felt a hand grab her satchel strap and tug her back.

Beca turned and came face to face with a pair of familiar bright blue eyes that were darkened lightly by a furrowed brow. Ah…

“I  _knew_  it! I knew you didn’t trust Esmé enough to let her walk to school unsupervised!” Chloe said, folding her arms, looking at her wife in disapproval.

Beca swallowed loudly. Shit. She totally thought Chloe wouldn’t notice that she’d snuck down the street behind their daughter to ensure she got to school safely.

“Oh come on Chlo, I just had to check this one time. To make sure she was looking both ways when crossing the street and…” suddenly Beca paused, then furrowed her brow, noticing the car keys in her wife’s hand, “…hang on a moment. Why are  _you_  here??”

“Mom. Ma. What are you both doing here?”

The two women turned to look at the eleven year old who had just spoken. They faced their daughter, Esmé Beale, who was looking up at them in confusion. But the mothers knew their daughter’s voice, and they knew she hadn’t asked that question.

The two girls, stood either side of the young Beale, looked behind Beca and Chloe, their brows also furrowed. And the two wife’s looked over their shoulder to see Aubrey and Stacie approaching them awkwardly. They looked at their two daughter’s apologetically while Sara and Zöe Conrad looked suspicious.

“Yeah, seriously, what’s going on?” Zöe added to her sister’s question.

“They didn’t trust you guys to walk to school safely alone.” Esmé answered, looking accusingly up at her own mothers with her arms folded, “Just like mine didn’t.”

Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie all blushed in embarrassment. Okay, so they all had separation issues. They all struggled with the idea that their respective daughters were growing up. That they were needing more independence. That they weren’t needed as much as they’d used to be.

Fortunately for all, the school bell rang out, and the eleven year olds all rolled their eyes, turned on the spot, and began walking towards the school away from their mothers. Beca let out a sigh, wanting to envelope her daughter in a huge hug before she went through those gates. But within seconds Esmé was gone.

“Hey guys!” Jessica greeted in a bright voice, beaming at Beca, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie. With her was Ashley and Flo.

“You guys still dropping your kids off at school too?” Ashley asked, and the other women nodded sadly, still looking at the empty space where their kids had been.

“You’ll get used to that feeling.” Flo assured, patting Beca on the back as they all turned to slowly walk away from the school.

“Easy for you to say.” Beca grumbled, “Fabio’s your fifth. You find it easier to let him go.”

But Flo just giggled then motioned to Chloe’s pregnant belly, “You’ll have to do it all over again with this one. Might as well start getting used to it now!”

And the seven mothers walked together down towards their cars, toying with the idea of grabbing a coffee before many of them started work…


	226. Bechloe - What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to my mini-fic '9 Months' :)

Beca had no idea how she was still going. She, Chloe and newborn Bree had been home an hour, and after the parents had gone to ‘panic stations’ when they couldn’t get their daughter to stop crying, they’d both briefly considered that maybe they weren’t cut out for raising a child. But they’d sung to the baby and fortunately that seemed to do the trick. It seemed to have calmed her for now.

Chloe and Bree had both fallen asleep on the fold out bed shortly after, but Beca had decided she needed to get rid of the multitude of helium balloons that Amy had ‘kindly’ littered the studio apartment with (of which there had been forty..). Now the brunette stood at the foot of the bed, a cup of Chloe’s favourite herbal tea in one hand, and a soft smile on her face while she looked at the snoozing newborn and her best friend.

Chloe. Things had sort of happened between them over the past twenty four hours or so. Sort of. They’d made out a bit. They’d told each other they loved each other. But…no verbal confirmation that they were romantically involved with one another. Which was why Beca was worried about whether she  _should_  clamber into the bed and join the redhead and daughter in a mid-morning nap.

“Are you gonna come to bed, Mama?” Chloe whispered out, a small smile spreading across her face when her eyes slowly blinked open and she saw her best friend’s tired expression looking back at her. She’d been hearing Beca sneaking around the place over the course of however long Chloe had been laid here for, noting how the brunette had obviously been trying to be as quiet as possible.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Beca whispered back, causing a bigger smile to grow on Chloe’s face. It didn’t matter how tired she was, Chloe always found the energy to smile. Especially when Beca was involved.

“Just get into bed, Beca.” Chloe ordered with a heavy sigh, her eyelids fluttering closed.

Beca swallowed loudly, then crept over to her side of the bed, placing the cup of tea down on the shelf that served as her bedside table. She turned to look down at the inhabitants of the bed. Chloe lay on  _her_  side of the bed, turned into the centre, facing Beca. And more importantly, facing Bree, who was still asleep in the middle of the bed. Beca smiled affectionately at the newborn, loving how her arms and legs rested somewhat akimbo. Her little chest rising and falling while she slept heavily.

The brunette swallowed loudly again, slid her boots from her feet, then everso gently clambered onto the bed, in the space free on the other side of Bree. Beca hadn’t realised how tired she was until she rested her head on the pillow, but her eyes remained on Chloe while her best friend slept. Well..Beca  _thought_  she was asleep, until Chloe’s eyes opened slowly.

“Hey.” Chloe whispered, a smile growing on her face and Beca let out a sigh of content.

“Hey.” She replied. And without any further words, the two mother’s interlinked their fingers and held their hands gently over their daughter’s little stomach. The apartment fell silent again while the new little family made the most of this huge adventure they were embarking on. And after several moments Beca took a deep breath before daring to ask the very thing that had been rolling around her head over the past hour.

“What are we?”

Chloe looked deep into Beca’s eyes. The eyes of the woman she’d been in love with for so many years. The eyes of the woman who she had finally begun sharing kisses with. The woman who was still willing to be the Mama to her child. To help raise her baby  _with_  her.

But the redhead must’ve taken a little too long to respond, because Beca quickly added, “Because I meant it when I said that I loved you. I  _do_  love you. We’re…I don’t want us to be just  _lovers_.

A soft smile spread over Chloe’s face. She was still  _so_  exhausted, and the painkillers she’d been given before leaving hospital were beginning to wear off. But her baby was here, safe and sound, between her and Beca. The two people who would love Bree more than anything on this planet for as long as they both lived.

“I meant it when I said I love you, too.” Chloe replied softly.

“So…we’re officially a thing?” Beca asked cautiously, not wanting to sound too overbearing, “Like, girlfriend and girlfriend?”

“Sounds good to me.” Chloe agreed, a broad smile now stretched across her tired face.

The two women let out happy sighs of content, glancing down at each other’s lips. Beca slowly raised her upper body from the bed and began leaning over towards Chloe to kiss her, and the redhead cocked her head up to accommodate the expectant kiss. But they both took sharp intakes of breath, wincing slightly when their baby let out a bit of a squeak and began to stir.

“Shit shit shit shit shiiit..” Beca whispered, immediately resuming her original position and the two mothers froze, hoping that their new lack of movement wouldn’t be cause for their daughter to wake. And fortunately she didn’t.

“I can’t wait to kiss you properly.” Beca whispered over to her girlfriend and Chloe smiled while her eyes drifted shut, “I can’t wait to kiss you properly either.”

The apartment fell silent again, and within a matter of minutes the two mothers drifted off to sleep, their fingers still entwined, with small smiles on their faces.


	227. Bechloe - 'Sunrise'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get a little bit high back in college..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone drug use.

“I could watch this aaaaaaaaall fucking day.” Beca slurred, laid back on the couch in The Bellas house, cookie crumbs on her chest - her boobs  _just_  covered by her bra, her short skirt ridden up to her hips. She didn’t know how long she’d been sat on this couch. Didn’t really care if she was honest.

All she knew were the cookies she and Chloe were busy eating were the best fucking cookies in the world. And that Bob Ross was officially the greatest painter to  _ever_  walk the planet.

Speaking of Chloe, the redhead was equally sprawled out on the same couch as her co-captain. Also sans top, with just a lacy bra on and a pair of denim cut-offs. Crumbs everywhere. Her bare legs were tangled with Beca’s bare legs, and their hands smoothed their way up and down the length of the soft skin.

“Bob Bob Bob..” Chloe slurred with a shake of her head, watching the TV as the presenter painted a beautiful sunrise, “Holy fuck he’s amazing.”

“Ugh  _so_  amazing!!” Beca agreed, still watching the TV. Still smoothing her hands up and down Chloe’s legs, “Like…almost as amazing as these cookies!” she said as she reached down to the cookie jar on the floor, pulling another out and nibbling it.

“Almost as amazing as your legs!” Chloe exclaimed with a grin, smoothing her hands far higher than she’d ever dare to do normally.

“Mmm, that feels nice.” Beca mumbled with a sloppy grin on her face, her head lolling slightly as she turned her attention from the TV to her co-captain.

“You like that huh?” Chloe asked with a grin, suddenly sitting herself up onto her knees with a bit of a wobble, and consequently falling forward onto Beca.

The two young women let out loud giggles as their arms wrapped around one another’s barely-clothed bodies, and Beca let the cookie fall from her hand back onto the floor.

“Oh no! My cookie!” Beca cried out with genuine worry, trying to reach down for it. But Chloe’s body on top of her prevented her success, and the redhead added an additional barrier by grabbing Beca’s wrist that was reaching for the cookie.

“I’ll help you forget about that cookie.” Chloe said in an unexpectedly low seductive tone. Beca’s mouth went dry as she watched, following the way her hand was guided up to Chloe’s mouth, and the redhead pulled Beca’s index and middle finger into her mouth, sucking gently before swirling her tongue between the two fingers.

“ _Fuck_.” Beca mumbled, having not noticed the way her own hand had snuck down the back of Chloe’s cut-offs and was now squeezing her ass cheek, “That’s really fucking hot.”

Chloe removed Beca’s fingers with a pop and grinned seductively, “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Uhuh?” Chloe checked, her mouth now drawing down towards Beca’s.

“Uhuh.” Beca confirmed, pulling in a sharp intake of breath as she felt the redhead suddenly curl her fingers beneath the cup of Beca’s bra, and tug it down.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, tiger.” came Chloe’s low response, and she swung her mouth down to Beca’s nipple, sucking at it hard and noisily. Beca let out a low gravelly moan, her head tilting back against the arm of the couch, while she looked over at the TV to see that Bob Ross had almost finished painting the sunrise.

It was a fucking good sunrise.

“Do you think we should stop them or something?” Stacie whispered to Fat Amy, but the Australian shook her head.

“Nah, let them do what comes naturally.”

The remaining Bellas all stood in the doorway of the lounge, watching their co-captains awkwardly while the two began what looked to be an eventually sloppy ‘first-time’ for them both.

“Yeah, but it’s not like they’re sober.” Cynthia Rose added quietly, “They’re off their faces on  _Hash Cookies_.”

But Fat Amy shrugged, replying with a casual, “Not our problem.”

She turned back to the rest of her friends just as Beca tugged Chloe’s mouth from her nipple to kiss her hard on the lips, adding, “Shall we go get ice creams?”

And The Bellas didn’t need to agree twice. Being out of this house while all  _that_  was going on between a drugged-up Beca and Chloe was an opportunity too good to miss..


	228. Bechloe - 'Roommate'

**Fat Amy:**  Hey, where’s your ‘roommate’?

 **Beca:**  Why are you saying ‘roommate’ like that?

 ** **Fat Amy:****  Because you and Chloe have been living together for twenty years now and we all know nobody sleeps in the spare bedroom.

[Beca looks over Fat Amy’s shoulder to see the rest of The Bellas nodding in agreement.]


	229. Bechloe - 'Toast'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gives a toast. A Chloe-Toast..

The Bellas all day around a large table in the comedy club, wincing slightly as they watched a drunk Chloe clamber up onto the small stage, plucking the microphone from the stand up comedian who had just finished a pretty dismal set. It had been Aubrey’s idea for the ten of them to go out to the little club in Atlanta to celebrate Beca’s twentieth birthday - literally the  _only_  activity the brunette agreed to because it didn’t really require much from her other than observing from the back of the room.

Unfortunately for most of The Bellas, they were still underage to drink. But Chloe wasn’t. And the young women were quickly realising this was a mistake.

“Hey I…I just h-have to give a toast.” Chloe slurred into the microphone, swallowing loudly, blinking in the bright spotlight, “Just…I’ll be quick, I promise.” she said specifically to the manager who had approached the side of stage and the man simply sighed, then shook his head and walked off with a shrug.

The redhead cleared her throat loudly, peering through the busy room, holding her cocktail in her hand. Her eyes honed in on The Bellas. Her best friends. And she let out a massive sigh.

“To my most bestests..” she began, then paused, furrowing her brow at the mic because she’d moved it away from her face and the volume wasn’t as loud. “Oops.” she let out a giggle, then brought the mic up to her mouth, “Friends. My most bestest friends.”

The Bellas all winced slightly, holding their mocktails up to Chloe. A Chloe Toast. Often a very awkward experience.

“Aubrey, your hair is..as bright as sunshine.” Chloe said with open eyes and an honest expression, causing Aubrey to raise her cocktail up in recognition.

“Fat Amy, your heart is as big as your name.”

The Australian grinned, liking the compliment.

“Cynthia Rose, you love who you love and I think that’s aca-awesome.”

Cynthia Rose shrugged, holding her glass up higher with a nod, pleased with Chloe’s observation.

“Flo, you’re a pocket-sized cutie.”

The latest member of The Barden Bellas, Florencia, let out a light ‘wehey!’ before clinking glasses with Cynthia Rose beside her.

“Jessica and Ashley, I…I-I still struggle to remember which of you is which.” Chloe slurred, pausing to scrunch up her nose. There was a long pause as Jessica and Ashley both looked at one another and shrugged then sipped their respective mocktails.

Beca let out a sigh, leaning towards Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Stacie. “I’ll go get her..” she said in an unenthusiastic tone, as though her toddler had just ran off when she’d specifically told her not to leave her side.

“Lilly, you’re really quirky and sometimes scary. But that’s alright.” The redhead said with a shrug, not realising that Beca had got up from the table and was now winding her way between members of the audience who were looking up at Chloe in amusement.

“Stacie..you are  _very_  loud when you orgasm in your room,” Chloe began, and it was enough to force Beca to speed her pace up, hopping up onto the small stage to stop her co-captain while Chloe added, “but we’ve all started wearing earplugs overnight so you can keep being as noisy as you want.”

The redhead suddenly saw Beca approaching her on the stage and let out a huge loud gasp that echoed around the small room thanks to the mic, “And Beca!!” Chloe reached out, swinging her arm around Beca’s shoulder and pulling her petite body against hers, “Everyone this is Beca!”

Beca blinked out into the audience who were now all grinning up at her and Chloe, and she felt her cheeks flush pink with embarrassment.

“Beca is…” and Chloe paused as she loosened her grip around the young woman, stepping back, her smile dropping slightly while she spoke to the audience as though fondly describing someone who  _wasn’t_  standing directly beside her, “Beca is everything to me. Everything. She…she has a boyfriend. Which sucks…”

Beca swallowed loudly, rooted to the spot as she watched Chloe become more vulnerable by the second, her voice softening, “…You see I’m in love with her. And she’ll never know.”

Chloe took a large gulp of her cocktail, before letting out a loud sniff then continuing with the same quiet slur, “Being in unrequited love with someone who you are categorically  _not_  allowed to be in love with is the worst. Especially when she has a Jesse.”

Beca felt her stomach knot, still stood beside Chloe, watching as her friend appeared to have completely forgotten that she was anywhere near her, and that she was still speaking into a microphone in front of a bunch of strangers.

“And especially when that Jesse is so nice…” Chloe added with a sigh, “I mean… _I’m_  nice…but he’s…he’s a guy…a nice guy…and he makes her so happy…and I’m…I’m just Chloe. Just Chloe.”

Beca wasn’t sure whether she should interrupt the redhead’s ‘train of thought’ or step back off the stage or what. She was completely baffled by this revelation. Why hadn’t Chloe told her before?? Or at least mention it? Maybe she might have reconsidered pursuing a relationship with Jesse?

“There’s no Beca and Chloe. Beca and Jesse, yeah. But not Beca and Chloe…” Chloe said in a quiet, sad voice, looking down at her feet and to Beca’s dismay she thought she could see tears appearing in Chloe’s eyes. “It’s her birthday today.”

Suddenly Chloe let out a loud gasp, her face lighting up, and Beca jumped when the woman turned to look at her excitably, “Hey Beca it’s your birthday!!”

The brunette’s stomach churned when Chloe turned to the audience and cried out, “Everyone!! Let’s sing Happy Birthday to Becaaaaa!!” and to Beca’s dismay, Chloe grabbed her by the shoulders again, tugged her into her body, and began singing “Happy Birthday” loudly into the mic while the audience joined in.

Beca noticed the way The Bellas all looked at the two of them up on stage with massive grins on their faces. They were all going to remember Chloe’s confession in the morning.

But Chloe? It was highly likely that Chloe would forget, such was the amount of alcohol she’d consumed. And Beca would have to keep it a secret that she knew of Chloe’s true feelings to save the redhead’s embarrassment. At least until she tried to sort her  _own_  feelings for Chloe out in her head…


	230. Staubrey - 'Thunder'/'Storm'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song fic. Stacie and Aubrey fall in love.

(a song fic based on the song [ **“I’m With You” by Vance Joy**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F6Qwuw0eOeszVlewLpu24gR%3Fsi%3DoRBOlE15SUqbpneC7PRevQ&t=ZGVjOWIzNDdkYTM5NTBkZThmYjEyMzNkMGRiMTM2ODFjY2NlNWYyMixCMEx3WUNjVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175535318118%2Fheres-my-two-word-prompt-lol-thunder-storm&m=1))

 

##  **_I saw you standing there,  
_** ** _ ** _Sandy blonde hair,  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _The way it came tumbling down,  
_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ****_**_**_** _Just like a waterfall._

“Well, how does this look?”

Stacie sat on the edge of her bed, somewhat entranced by the tall elegant figure of Aubrey Posen. Her beautiful long blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall. The woman had graduated from Barden University a year year ago but still found time and opportunities to visit The Bellas at their sorority house every few months or so. And as she and Stacie were both the tallest members of the group, they usually found themselves getting ready in Stacie’s bedroom because Stacie had the most clothes.

Aubrey turned to look over her shoulder and saw the brunette with a look of desire on her face while her hazel eyes focussed on the hem of the short dress she’d lent the older girl. A small amused smile washed over Aubrey’s face.

She knew that Stacie fancied her. Fat Amy had blurted it out teasingly over breakfast that morning and for the first time ever, Aubrey saw Stacie blush in embarrassment. Stacie never got coy about  _anything_..but she definitely became coy about that, which is how Aubrey knew it was the truth.

Aubrey could see the appeal of Stacie. She was beautiful and tall and had gorgeous flowing long brown hair with a wickedly addictive laugh. But Aubrey wasn’t sure if she even  _liked_  women in anything other than a platonic heterosexual way. So she’d not said anything to the brunette. Instead they’d just continued as they usually did. As friends.

“Stace?” Aubrey asked in a curious tone.

“Huh?” Stacie snapped out of her trance, immediately drawing her eyes up to Aubrey’s eyes, her chest rising and falling when she noted how beautiful the woman looked and it made her heart yearn harder for her.

“How does this look?”

“G-ood..” Stacie croaked, her voice breaking so she sat a little straighter on her bed while clearing her threat, “Yeah, good. Great. You look..great.”

##  **_And if you need a light,  
_** ** _ ** _I’ll be the match to your candle,  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _My darling I’m ready,  
_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ****_**_**_** _To burst into flames for you,_

Stacie wasn’t a panicker - she was far too laid back for that - no matter what was thrown her way. Which was exactly why Aubrey had thought of calling nobody else but her at 11pm when her car had broken down on a highway in the middle of November in Stacie’s Junior year. Aubrey had been visiting The Bellas and had only made it an hour out of the city before her car had smoked and died on her. The brunette had shot out of bed the second Aubrey had told her what had happened, and had jumped into her own car to get to her, remaining on the phone the entire time.

“Sheesh are you alright?” Stacie asked the second she opened Aubrey’s passenger door and slid into the passenger seat with a massive bag. She closed the door behind her and couldn’t help the small smile on her face. Aubrey looked cold. And  _very_  relieved to see her.

“Oh thank God you’re here.” Aubrey breathed out, looking to Stacie as though she were heaven-sent, and Stacie tried not to fall any deeper in unrequited love with the woman, “My car just totally blew on me, and I’ve no idea what’s wrong with it.”

“I’ll go have a look under the hood in a moment.” Stacie said as she began unzipping her bag and Aubrey hesitated, furrowing her brow.

“You know about cars?”

“Perks of spending my school holidays working at my Dad’s yard.” Stacie explained, pulling out several warm layers of clothing and handing them to Aubrey, “Plenty of opportunity to tinker with cars.”

Aubrey took the clothes that were held out to her, looking down at them curiously before looking back up at Stacie, who was in the process of pulling out a large flask of what would probably be steaming hot coffee.

“Layer up, Posen. We’re in for a long night.”

##  **_Well I’ve been on fire,  
_** ** _ ** _Dreaming of you.  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _Tell me you don’t,  
_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _It feels like you do.  
_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ****_**_**_**_** _Looking like that you’ll open some wounds._

Stacie bit her bottom lip, watching while Aubrey strode in front of her and the rest of The Bellas - her fellow seniors - at The Lodge of Fallen Leaves. It was their second day there and Stacie had spent most of the night envisioning what it might be like to have a shared sleeping arrangement with Aubrey instead of having to share a large tent with her friends instead.

Her hazel eyes drifted down Aubrey’s beautiful figure, completely ignoring the orders being barked at the group. The blonde was wearing a cute pencil skirt and salmon pink shirt, oozing ‘high school teacher’. And it had Stacie  _really_  turned on.

“Stacie!”

The younger woman jumped at the sound of her name, and immediately looked up at Aubrey who had risen her eyebrows, now staring pointedly at her.

“I said can you come and help me collect the lifejackets.”

Aubrey’s tone was firm and disapproving, but Stacie thought she could see a twinkle in her eye. So the tall brunette began slinking off after the older woman, ignoring the “woos” coming from their friends. And trying her hardest not to blush so feverishly.

“Sorry to call you out like that.” Aubrey mumbled in a soft tone to Stacie, once she was sure they were both far enough from The Bellas that she could drop her authoritative tone, “I can’t drop the act or Beca will start to slack and when she begins to slack the rest of them do.”

A small smile drifted onto Stacie’s face, both women walking side by side, still maintaining their attention on the path ahead, which lead to the ‘Water Activities Equipment’ cabin. “You never have to apologise to me.”

She noticed that a small smile had grown on Aubrey’s face and she so desperately wished that Aubrey felt the same way as she did. That they would both throw caution to the wind and just make out in this cabin. But it was never to be.

“How did you sleep?” Aubrey asked while she opened the door to the cabin, inviting Stacie to walk in first before following her.

“Um. Well it wasn’t the most  _comfortable_  nights sleep.” Stacie explained, rubbing her palms on her hips that were slightly bruised from resting on the hard ground all night. If ever there was the perfect moment for Aubrey to invite Stacie to sleep in  _her_  bed tonight, it was now.

But the blonde stepped past Stacie and pulled several life jackets from a rail, handing them out to the other young woman, “At least you’ve only got one more night?” Aubrey suggested in a bright tone while reaching for more life jackets. Not quite the answer Stacie had been hoping for.

##  **_How does it start?  
_** ** _ ** _And when does it end?  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _Only been here for a moment,  
_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _But I know I want you.  
_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ****_**_**_**_** _But is it too soon?_

They’d done it! They’d one the World Championships of Acapella. And Aubrey had been there to help too. Stacie had been wandering down a corridor backstage towards the massive area where the after party was being held when she felt someone grab her hand and tug her to a halt. She turned to see those big green eyes shining out at her and immediately her heart skipped a beat. It was Aubrey.

“Hey there world champion.” Aubrey breathed with a grin, and Stacie felt butterflies in her stomach. Her crush on this woman had been tormenting her for four years, and while she mentally beat herself up about it, any time she was face to face with Aubrey she struggled to remember why she ever told herself to fall out of unrequited love. Aubrey was perfection.

“You looked amazing up there.” The older woman added, and it was around that time that Stacie realised Aubrey still had hold of her hand. The two stood before one another, looking deep into one another’s eyes.

##  **_To know that I’m with you._ **

Stacie felt her heart ramming against her chest as she dared to sneak her spare hand across Aubrey’s hip. They slowly leant their foreheads against one another’s, feeling each other’s breath wash over their face, and they gently swayed their hips to some beat that was filtering into the corridor from the after party they’d originally been headed to.

“I’m sorry I never responded to Fat Amy when she told me you had a crush on me.” Aubrey mumbled, and Stacie sensed a vulnerability in the woman’s tone that she yearned to sooth, “I didn’t know what to say back then because I didn’t know myself.”

“But you do now?” Stacie asked hesitantly. She could kinda guess where this was going, but there was still a chance she could be wrong..

“I do now.” Aubrey whispered, and she drew her lips to Stacie’s. The brunette felt those butterflies in her stomach racing around, bouncing off the lining, and she reached up to sift her fingers through the older woman’s hair while Aubrey wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist.

##  **_There’s nothing I can do._ **

Their kiss deepened. And Stacie was done for. This was it. She was officially head over heels for Aubrey Posen, and there was nothing she could do. Because Aubrey slid her tongue between Stacie’s lips, deepening their kiss, and they both hummed in approval..

##  **_And some time around one,  
_** ** _ ** _We fell asleep to escape from the sun,  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _And we woke up  
_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ****_**_**_** _to the sound of a storm outside._

The Lodge of Fallen Leaves. Not the most perfect of living locations but Stacie didn’t care. It was her second summer living here with Aubrey, her girlfriend having risen to the highest rank at the lodge. They had a beautiful cabin here and plenty of money. The perfect little life.

A low rumble of thunder sounded, stirring Stacie from her slumber. She let out a sleepy sigh, drifting her fingertips through Aubrey’s hair while the blonde rested her head on Stacie’s bare stomach. The weather was hot and humid, which had only made sex more exciting thanks to the added sweat. But from the sounds of things a thunder storm was looming.

“I love the sound of thunder.” Aubrey mumbled, vibrations from her throat reverberating across Stacie’s stomach causing the brunette to smile. She let out a light hum of agreement.

“Cosy.” was all Stacie had the energy to reply with.

##  **_We stood at your front door,  
_** ** _ ** _You looked at me and said “Baby this rain changes everything”,  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ****_** _And my heart ran away with me.__**

Several minutes later and the rain had begun to fall, snapping Aubrey from her drowsy state, letting out a yelp before leaping out of bed, throwing one of Stacie’s massive T-shirts over her body, and dashing out of the bedroom.

Stacie scrambled out of their bed curiously, tugging another oversized t-shirt over her own naked body, wandering through to the open front door and watched in amusement as her girlfriend tugged the bedsheets that she’d hung out to dry down from the washing line. The rain was falling steadily in huge droplets soaking the blonde in a matter of seconds.

“Well don’t just stand there!” Aubrey called out with a grin, “Help me!”

Stacie rolled her eyes with a grin of her own and stepped out into the rain that was getting heavier by the minute, another rumble of thunder sounding in the distance. It had been a particularly dry summer. This rain was a bit of a God-send to the yellow grass beneath their bare feet.

The two women giggled while they un-pegged their washing, then dashed back to the cabin with broad smiles on their faces. They paused on the sheltered decked front porch, looking out at the calm nature before them and let out content sighs.

Stacie could hear Aubrey chuckle and she turned to see that her girlfriend was looking directly at her chest with a grin. Stacie followed her gaze and realised the rain had turned her t-shirt see-through.

“Heyyy, I thought you weren’t feeling up to round two..” the younger woman said suspiciously, referring to their conversation earlier and nudging her girlfriend who had begun slipping her hand under the back of the wet t-shirt to squeeze Stacie’s ass - a sure sign that Aubrey was turned on again.

“Baby, this rain changes everything.” came Aubrey’s response, in a low sultry tone that had Stacie immediately throbbing. And the brunette dropped the washing she’d plucked from the line, and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand instead, tugging her indoors to begin round two.

##  **_I was just coasting ‘til we met.  
_** ** _ ** _You remind me of how good it can get._**_**

Three years. Three fucking years since Stacie and Aubrey had shared that first kiss, backstage at the World Championships. Three years on and they were both hopelessly in love. The Bellas joked that they’d been seeing each other long before then but they didn’t care.  _They_  knew the truth.

Stacie had moved in with Aubrey abooout three weeks after that first kiss. They’d just known it was right. And miraculously they never argued. Aubrey would get in a strop about things with work or around the house, but Stacie was too laid back to rise to it. They just… _worked_.

##  **_Well I’ve been on fire,  
_** ** _ ** _Dreaming of you.  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _Tell me you don’t,  
_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _It feels like you do.  
_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ****_**_**_**_** _Looking like that you’ll open some wounds._

What had surprised most, however, was that the two hadn’t yet got married. And when asked about it both would look to one another with small smiles and shrug, claiming they hadn’t talked about it yet. Which was the truth. Aubrey was busy waiting for Stacie to pop the question. And Stacie was too laid back to find the motivation to do it.

So one nippy Sunday morning in late October, Aubrey woke to find Stacie watching her with a soft affectionate smile on her face. She’d be lying if she hadn’t done the exact same thing before to Stacie, so she ignored the weirdness of it all and just let out a light yawn.

“Morning.” Aubrey mumbled drowsily, bringing a hand up to rub her face that was free of all make-up.

“Marry me?” came Stacie’s quiet reply, and Aubrey paused, peering through the low light at her girlfriend.

“Huh?” she asked, not overly sure if she’d heard correctly.

“Marry me.” Stacie said a little more confidently with a shrug and a soft smile slipped across Aubrey’s face as she took a deep shaky breath.

“Okay.”

##  **_How does it start?  
_** ** _ ** _And when does it end?  
_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _Only been here for a moment,  
_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _But I know I want you.  
_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _Darling I do.  
_**_**_**_**_** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ****_**_**_**_**_** _I’m with you._

It was shotgun, even by Stacie and Aubrey’s standards (the two who had moved in together after three weeks). But they both agreed they couldn’t wait. So Aubrey took emergency holiday from work and within twenty hours of Stacie’s proposal, they were stood at a chapel altar, having taken the soonest flight to Las Vegas.

Stacie’s eyes drew in every last inch of her wife’s beauty the second they parted from their first kiss as ‘wife and wife’. She’d known it from the very first moment she’d laid eyes on Aubrey. She was going to be someone special.

Aubrey, meanwhile, grinned back at her wife affectionately. Stacie was everything,  _everything_  she’d ever wanted in a romantic relationship. And she couldn’t wait for the rest of their future together.

##  **_Oh Darling, I’m with you.  
_** ** _ ** _There’s nothing I won’t do._**_**

“I’m pregnant.” Aubrey whispered through the dark, having just snuck back into the bedroom from the bathroom.

A massive grin spread over Stacie’s face as she threw her arms around her wife’s body. Pregnant after the first round of IVF? Aubrey was like some sort of superhuman!

The two women giggled and held one another tight beneath the covers of their bed, overjoyed that soon their little family would expand by one. One little one.

##  **_I’m with you._ **

“Congratulations. It’s a boy!” Came the doctor’s voice from between Aubrey’s open legs and the Conrad’s let out huge coos, massive smiles on their faces, with tears rolling down their cheeks as their baby boy was presented to them. He looked a little pink and purple, but was perfect, with a good set of lungs on him while he cried loudly.

“I’m so proud of you!” Stacie blubbed, kissing her wife firmly on her forehead while the blonde received their son in her arms. And the two women continued to cry while they said hello to their newborn son, filled with love and adoration for this tiny little thing and each other.

##  **_I’m with you._ **


	231. Bechloe - 'Enemies'/'Teammates'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca finds a rival when she comes up against Chloe's ex. At a charity Ultimate Frisbee match..

“Okay promise me you won’t get mad if I tell you something.”

Beca hesitated, looking up from her seated position on the grass, pausing her motions of tying up her cleats. She was in the zone, mentally preparing herself for what would be an interesting charity game: The Barden Bellas Acapella Group vs The Barden University Cheer Angels. And the sport selected for this game? Ultimate Frisbee.

“Why is it I always end up getting mad whenever you say ‘don’t get mad’ before telling me something…?” Beca asked, looking up at Chloe who stood over her, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

The Bellas were far from good when it came to active sports, but as Flo was part of the ‘ _Barden University Charity Committee_ ’ they’d (reluctantly) agreed to partake. After a few practice sessions in the back yard of their sorority house, the group of sophomores had agreed that they weren’t  _so_  bad. So long as they didn’t have to run too far. Or much.

And they’d all been feeling fairly confident until Stacie had found out during her Ballet class last Thursday that Serenity Marchmann, the Captain of the cheer squad, was the youngest of seven children. All older brothers. Three of which had been international ultimate frisbee players. Serenity was actually apparently  _really_  good.

“You know Serenity?” Chloe checked, stomping her own cleated foot into the ground nervously.

“Yeeeah?” Beca asked, finally finishing the tying and getting to her feet.

“Well sheee’s actually my ex.”

Beca froze, furrowing her brow for a moment, “What?”

“Yeah, the one I told you about. Who I dated in Sophomore year?”

Beca’s eyebrows rose, her blood beginning to boil, “ _That’s_  her??” Chloe nodded and Beca balled her hands into fists, “I fucking  _hate_  her!”

Beca and Chloe had begun dating the previous summer. It was one of the reasons why the redhead had decided to retake her senior year. To be with her girlfriend. Not that she’d told Beca that - Beca just assumed it had been a happy accident.

Chloe’s hands shot up to her girlfriend’s abdomen, stopping her from stepping past her and striding over to her ex who was warming up with her team, “Beca, it’s okay. I just didn’t want to keep it from you.”

Beca was beginning to feel agitated, glaring over at the girl who  _wasn’t_ her rival, but someone who Beca had never liked after Chloe had told her what had happened. Serenity Marchmann. The girl who had cheated on Chloe and had told most of the Bellas at that time that Chloe had cheated on  _her_. It had taken the redhead a good couple of years to regain some sort of dignity, just in time for those Bellas to graduate.

“Hey, look at me.” Chloe said in a calm voice, “Beca. Look at me.”

The brunette’s deep blue eyes drew themselves back to Chloe’s and she got lost in her girlfriend’s gaze. Just the sight of the redhead’s kind face made her calm.

“It’s okay.” Chloe assured, “I’m with you now, yeah? And you make me  _so_ happy.” Beca let out a heavy sigh, swallowing loudly while she unclenched her fists. She nodded just as a horn blew to signify that the game would begin in two minutes.

The Bellas gathered at one end of the field while The Cheer Angels gathered at the other. Beca wasn’t sure  _how_  but she was Captain of this here team. She sent Chloe off to consult the ‘disc flip’ to decide who had first ‘attack’.

“Listen up guys.” Beca mumbled, motioning for The Bellas to huddle, and they did. “These bunch of dicks are led by the biggest dick of all, Serenity.”

“Meh, I think she’s kinda hot.” Stacie said with a shrug, peering over at the leggy blonde who towered over Chloe while Flo and Cynthia Rose - the timekeepers - flipped the disc. Beca snapped her fingers to bring Stacie’s attention back down to her.

“Yeah, well  _she’s_  that dick that Chloe dated in her Sophomore year.”

The Bellas all gasped, peering over at the blonde who was now looking down at the disc that had just been flipped, throwing her arms in the air victoriously. Clearly the Cheer Angels were going to attack first.

“You mean the girl who cheated on Chloe then told the old Bellas that Chloe cheated on  _her_??” Ashley asked, turning back into the huddle with the rest of her friends.

“Yeah that one.” Beca confirmed in a grimly.

“Ugh I  _hate_  her!!” Fat Amy growled, glaring back over her shoulder as Chloe began making her way back.

“Join the club, Amy, I’ve got t-shirts.” Beca said, also noticing her girlfriend’s approach, quickening her ‘teamtalk’, “Okay so I say screw the rules and let’s play dirty so we can teach Serenity a thing or two.” The Bellas around her all nodded in agreement, looking serious, “Amy, Stacie - you guys handle. Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Amy - you guys work the middle. Me? I’ll go long.”

“Hey girls! They won the flip so they’ll be attacking first.” Chloe said brightly as she joined the huddle with the disc in hand. “Where do you want me Beca?”

“On the sideline. I may need you to switch on for me in about 5 minutes.” Beca said confidently and she noticed a flicker of hesitation on Chloe’s face. The brunette wasn’t normally competitive, but Beca was determined to bring Serenity down.

“Okay.” Chloe said cautiously, “Good luck.” and she let out a light giggle when Beca spanked her ass in reply before taking the disc from her girlfriend’s hands. The two girls parted: Chloe going over to the sideline, while Beca joined the six other Bellas at the top of the end-zone.

The petite brunette strode along the line impatiently, mumbling to her teammates about how she’ll be taking Serenity. And the other Bellas didn’t object. Beca stood opposite the tall blonde, spinning the disc lightly in her hand, and suddenly a horn sounded. It was on.

Beca flung the disc as hard as possible over to The Cheer Angels, who charged out towards them. The disc didn’t fly too far and landed in a small patch of grass near the sideline. But it was still in play.

The Bellas dashed to the players they were marking and within seconds The Cheer Angels has scored, with a brilliant point by Serenity who plucked it out of the air in the end-zone. 1-0 to The Cheer Angels. The girls all celebrated, but The Bellas glared at them. Time to play dirty.

Beca could feel the blood rushing into her ears and she growled under her breath, striding down to the other end-zone to start the next turn. This was it. She stood opposite Serenity, held her breath, and got ready to run.

Serenity threw the disc in a neat straight line, up high, and it came down beautifully into Fat Amy’s safe hands. Beca didn’t take any time to admire the action though. Because the second that disc left her opponent’s hands she ran as fast as she could to the opposite end-zone. The area she could score.

She kept her eyes on Serenity who was now looking back up into the sky, and as Beca approached, she looked up to see that Fat Amy had thrown a stonker of a fluke disc, over everyone’s heads, up towards Serenity, presumably for Beca to catch.

Beca looked back at Serenity and sped up. Just as the blonde leapt up in the air to catch the disc, Beca’s tiny frame collided with hers, the younger woman chucking her arms around her waist and sending them both flying to the ground. Beca winced as she tried to ease her body off the grass. She could hear Serenity groaning in pain, Chloe’s voice shrieking Beca’s name from the sideline, and The Cheer Angels protesting loudly at how out of line Beca was.

Fortunately for The Bellas, Ultimate Frisbee was a self-refereed sport. So as Beca got to her feet, she held her hands up innocently, “Why are you blaming me?”

The Cheer Angels scoffed loudly, yelling in unison about how Beca blatantly tackled Serenity to the ground in an aggressive move. But Beca protested she was innocent. And The Bellas claimed they hadn’t seen anything.

In the end, with no decision made by either team, the choice was turned to Flo and Cynthia Rose. Both shrugged then suggested a ‘turnover’. To which The Cheer Angels caved, seeing it as an advantage that it was their disc at least.

Serenity limped off the field, ready to get an ice pack onto her hip. And Beca took herself off to give Chloe a chance to play. As the brunette watched her girlfriend make an impressive run down the line, she made her way over to the bench that Serenity was sat on.

“I know what you did to her.” Beca threatened under her breath, Serenity letting out an airy scoff, shaking her head as she looked down at the ice pack in her hand.

“And I should’ve known you would do something like this once you found out.” Serenity muttered back, “I’ve seen how protective you are of her.”

Beca took it as a compliment, reached out and took the ice pack from Serenity’s hand, looking at her dead in the eye, “Mess with Chloe again, and next time I won’t make it look like an accident.”

The cheerleader watched as Beca chucked the ice pack  _just_  out of her reach, before getting up and sitting with Cynthia Rose and Flo on the other bench while Chloe successfully caught the disc in the end-zone.

1-1.


	232. Bechloe - 'Dinner'/'Winter'/'Storm'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe worries about her wife getting stuck in a winter storm..

Chloe stood anxiously at the window of her little house on the West Side of Manhattan, picking at her cuticles and chewing her bottom lip. It was 9pm. Her wife should’ve been home two hours ago.

The redhead’s eyes bore out into the street before her, while large snowflakes tumbled to the ground, adding to the heavy white blanket that had already begun laying this morning. Beca had left home in good time earlier, stating she’d catch an über back. But that was definitely unlikely now since Chloe had watched on the news that the city was at a standstill and people were advised to stay indoors.

She could see sprinklings of snow being lifted from the ground by the strong winter chill that whipped between the streets of their neighbourhood. And Chloe felt a huge wave of dread wipe over her body. What if her wife froze to death out there? Beca was only small. Hadn’t really wrapped up well this morning. Chloe knew how determined her wife was. How much Beca loved risotto - their usual Wednesday evening dinner. Beca  _would_  do it. She would attempt to walk home.

Chloe lifted her phone to her ear, closing her eyes in frustration as her wife’s phone went straight to voicemail again, “Beca  _please_  let me know if you’re okay. O-Or at least tell me where you are? Or that you’re safe? I love you.”

Suddenly her heart leapt into her throat as she saw a familiar petite figure, wading her way through the thick snow, highlighted only by the dim light from the street lamp. She heard a couple of squeals of delight and knew that her two children must have been looking out of their bedroom window for their Mama, instead of going to sleep like they’d been told.

“Mama’s hooome!!” came the yell from Rhia, their youngest. But Chloe already knew that, and the redhead was in the midst of dashing to the large front door. She tugged it open with force, ignoring the small drift of snow that tumbled into the entrance, and tears of relief began falling from her bright blue eyes.

“Beca I’ve been so worried!!” Chloe cried out, reaching for her wife who collapsed into her arms with a huge sigh of relief.

“M’okay Chlo.” Beca mumbled, but Chloe wasn’t sure that her wife was. The woman was  _freezing_ , her skin pale and, dare she admit it in this low light,  _blue_.

Chloe slammed the door closed just as she heard their daughter’s careering down the stairs. The two girls paused midway, peering between the banisters, their eyes wide with worry the second they saw the state of their Mama.

“Bree, go to the cupboard and get a towel and all the blankets!” Chloe called up to their eldest, and the nine year old nodded before dashing back upstairs. The redhead began feverishly helping her wife out of her freezing wet clothes, her mind rattling at a million miles a minute. ‘Hypothermia’ was all she could think. And it panicked her to no end. Especially with the stats that had been given on the TV earlier. There’d been three deaths already since the storm began this morning. She didn’t want her wife to be the fourth.

Bree was back in a flash, arms full of blankets, pushing past her little sister who still peered down from the stairs in concern. But the rest of the Mitchell-Beale’s focussed their entire attention on slowly warming Beca up.

Chloe finally got Beca’s cold underwear off and grabbed the towel that her eldest daughter held out to her. She shimmied the fabric roughly down her wife’s naked body from top to toe to dry anywhere that could potentially be wet then grabbed the first blanket. Beca seemed to let out a slightly calmer sigh of relief when her wife wrapped the first blanket around her body, though her body still shivered ferociously.

The blankets kept coming until Beca was wrapping up tight, and the woman was guided through to the warm lounge to sit by the open fire that was still crackling away. The room was littered with evidence that her family had spent the day in here, but she didn’t care, and let out a groan of relief when she finally sat down.

She blinked up to see her daughter stood nervously by her wife’s side and Beca smiled a weak smile, “Hey Bumble.” she croaked.

“Hey Mama. You okay?”

“I will be bud. I will be..” Beca’s eyes fluttered closed, relishing the warmth that gradually washed over her body. “Mama shouldn’t have been so stubborn going to work today, that’s all.”

“Bree, will you go and get your sister please?” Chloe asked her daughter softly and the mini brunette nodded, making her way out of the room.

“Becaaaaa..” Chloe mumbled, crouching down onto her knees beside her wife, bringing her hands up to rub her arms over the blankets quickly, “I told you not to go to work today.”

“I know.”

“What time did you leave?”

“About three hours ago..”

Chloe let out a low groan, rolling her eyes before looking at her wife directly in the eye, “You could’ve  _died_.” she whispered in a frantic tone but her expression was that of only worry, “Me and the kids..well I don’t know what we’d do without you. You know that, right?”

“I know.” Beca mumbled drowsily, no longer shivering as much as she had been.

“You’re  _everything_  to me.”

“I know.”

“I love you so much!” Chloe ended, her voice breaking as tears brimmed in her eyes, the reflection of the flames dancing in them. And Beca knew in that moment that it truly  _had_  been a dumb idea to walk all the way home from Downtown Manhattan in essentially a snow storm.

“I know.” Beca mumbled, poking a hand out of the blankets and taking her wife’s hand, squeezing it assuringly, “I love you too.”

“Mama?” came Rhia’s little voice, and the two women turned to see that their daughter’s had now joined them, Bree holding her little sister’s hand. “You ‘kay?”

“Yeah Pickle, I’ll be okay.” Beca croaked out to the four year old.

“Why’s Mommy crying?” the youngest Beale-Mitchell asked, her bright blue eyes still watching her parents cautiously, confused by the atmosphere in the room.

“Cos she was worried about Mama, Rhi-Rhi.” Bree explained to her little sister, “But she’s happy now.”

“Happy tears?” Rhia asked, looking up at her sister who still held her hand.

“Yeah Rhia, Mommy’s crying happy tears.” Chloe confirmed with a sniff, brushing away her tears from her cheeks with a watery smile. She reached her free arm out to motion to her daughter’s, “Come on, give Mama some warm cuddles while I make her a cup of coffee.”

And the two little girls slowly made their way over to their Mama, gently clambering up onto the couch, and laying either side of her, wrapping their little arms around her. Beca let out another sigh of relief as her wife placed a warm kiss on her lips before leaving the room. The brunette moved her head gently to place a kiss on each of her daughter’s foreheads, and gently closed her eyes, finally slowly warming up within their safe arms.


	233. Staubrey - 'Insides'/'Sixth Sense'/'Thunder'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie & Aubrey make a surprising discovery about their daughter..

“Our daughter’s up to something.”

Stacie looked up from the Vogue magazine she was reading and furrowed her brow as her wife strode into the lounge with the laundry basket under her arm.

“Okaaay?” Stacie replied, a curious smile spreading across her face, “Care to expand on that sweeping statement?”

Aubrey Conrad glanced at the clock that rested on the fireplace and made a note of the time. 5pm. Their daughter, Alice, always seemed to be home from school a little later on a Thursday. And the blonde  _always_ immediately raced upstairs.

“For the past six weeks, Alice has been home late from school on a Thursday…”

Aubrey paused as her wife let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, resuming her focus on her magazine again. This was a common conversation the two women had. Aubrey was always  _certain_  their fifteen year old had a secret boyfriend (“Or girlfriend?” Stacie would always point out) that she was sneaking off to see after school. But Stacie rightly counteracted that it was highly unlikely that if Alice  _was_  romantically involved with someone that she would only see them after school on a Thursday.

“…I’m serious, babe. She’s up to something!”

“Yeah, well have you thought about asking her instead of assuming?” Stacie suggested in her usual casual tone, re-reading the same sentence she’d read several times now since Aubrey had wandered into the lounge.

Suddenly the front door swung open then quickly slammed closed again. Stacie snapped her eyes up from her magazine as she watched her wife dart out of the room after their daughter, “Wait a minute!” the blonde directed at the teen and Stacie let out a sigh, rolling her eyes again while she eased herself out of her chair and over to the doorway.

There stood Alice Conrad. Stacie and Aubrey’s pride and joy. The fifteen year old was far taller than many of her peers at school, with beautiful long legs and long natural blonde hair. Her green eyes shone brighter than any summer meadow. And as it stood, her bottom lip remained tugged between her straight teeth.

“Where do you go to after school on a Thursday, darling?” Aubrey asked the teen in a fairly impatient tone and Stacie winced slightly. If they weren’t careful, her wife and daughter would end up arguing. That was the curse of the two of them being so similar. Alice had inherited Aubrey’s anxiety. And that anxiety often expelled itself from the teen’s body in the form of anger - often directed at her more controlling mother, Aubrey.

“It’s no big deal.” Alice said with a shrug, turning to make her way up the stairs to her room, but this time it was Stacie’s turn to stop her.

“Waaait a minute.” the brunette called out, and wait Alice did, “What’s that on your chin?”

The teen hesitated, then slowly turned on the spot, holding her hand up to her chin to block her mothers’ view of it, “Nothing.” she mumbled with a shrug. And it was in that moment Stacie tried her hardest not to smirk. Because for however much Alice looked and sounded like Aubrey, she certainly showed sides of Stacie. One of them being her mischievousness. The other being her fearlessness.

“Alice Chloe Conrad you drop you hand from your chin right now.” Aubrey ordered in a stern voice and the younger blonde let out a heavy sigh, rolling her eyes just like her Ma would do, then dropped her hand.

Aubrey let out a gasp, her insides knotting, and Stacie grinned. Alice had a grazed chin that had clearly been bleeding. And true to form, Aubrey immediately dropped her authoritative nature, to stride towards her baby, cupping the teens face to get a closer look.

“What happened??” Aubrey asked her daughter in a soft, concerned tone. And Alice just remained rooted to the spot, letting out a light sigh while rolling her eyes again.

“Mom, I’m okay..” the teen began, but Aubrey didn’t let her go, giving Alice no choice but to continue, “If I told you you’d only worry.”

“Okay, well now you know she’s going to be extra worried.” Stacie said at the same time as her wife who gasped loudly and said, “Well now I’m going to be extra worried!”

The little suburban house fell quiet, Aubrey having let go of her daughter’s face and the two women looked at the teen. Aubrey still looking thoroughly concerned. Stacie looking curious with a small smile on her face. Both stood side by side with their brows slightly furrowed.

Alice took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, “Okay…I’ve joined the school wrestling team.”

“Huh?” Stacie immediately said, screwing her face up in confusion.  
“What?” Aubrey said in shock, also screwing her face up in confusion. It was the last thing either of them expected Alice to confess to them.

“Yeah, there were taster sessions during the first week back at school. I thought it’d be funny to try but it turns out I’m actually really good because I’m so tall.”

The house fell quiet again, the two mothers staring at their teenage daughter. Alice pulled a lycra outfit out of her gym bag and tentatively held it out to her Mom.

Aubrey swallowed loudly, her mouth having gone dry, taking the outfit between her fingers, “So…you’ve  _not_ …got a secret boyfriend-?“

“-or girlfriend…” Stacie helpfully added, and this time it was Alice turn to screw her face up.

“God no!” she quickly answered, “Besides, if I did, I’d be seeing them more than for a couple of hours after school on a Thursday!”

Stacie shot Aubrey an  _‘I told you so’_  expression, and her wife gave her a tiiiny look of defeat. They both resumed their focus on the outfit in the oldest woman’s hands.

“What’s with the lightening bolt in the middle there, Al?” Stacie asked her daughter curiously, and a smile lit up on the teen’s face. She was clearly proud of it.

“Oh, that’s my wrestling name!”

“Lightening?” Aubrey asked, her expression having softened a bit but the response only served her daughter to frown at her mother.

“No.  _Thunder_.”

“Ohhh…” the mothers both nodded and said in unison, glancing at each other awkwardly.

“Um, Al? Y-You do  _know_  a lightening bold doesn’t always signify thunder, right?” Stacie checked cautiously, but Alice simply shrugged.

“Meh.” the teen replied in a  _very_  Stacie way, then turned on the spot and began making her way upstairs. “I’ve gotta shower. See you at dinner!”

And the two women watched as their daughter disappeared up stairs and into her bedroom.

“See, I  _told_  you she was up to something.” Aubrey insisted, holding their daughter’s outfit out to her wife, “Motherly instinct - it’s my sixth sense!”

Stacie just rolled her eyes. Alright, she’d give Aubrey this one. But she squeed a bit inside. Her daughter was a frikkin’ wrestler! How cool was that?!


	234. Bechloe - 'Womanizer' (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe struggles to come to terms with her best friend's string of one night stands..

“Where were you last night?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice, trying desperately to sound casual as she served Beca some macaroni. She didn’t want to make it too obvious that she’d been up all night crying. She knew  _exactly_  where Beca had been - staying over at that girl’s apartment again a couple of blocks away.

“Just at some girl’s place.” Beca said with a shrug, sticking a fork into the macaroni, not looking up at her roommate. And it was a good job she didn’t, because that way she didn’t notice how Chloe’s brave face dropped.

For as long as the two had known each other, Chloe had harboured the hugest of secret crushes on the petite brunette. And for as long as the two had known each other the women had been thick as thieves. Complimenting one another’s personality perfectly. Beca being the rain cloud to Chloe’s sunshine if you will.

Chloe’s undying crush hadn’t been helped by the necessity that she and Beca had to share a fold-out bed in the studio apartment they shared with their other friend, Fat Amy, in Brooklyn. For the first five or so months that they’d been living there Chloe had become accustomed to the feel of Beca’s warm body beside her in bed. Had become accustomed to her best friend being the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing she saw at night.

But over the past couple of months Beca had been going out more with colleagues after work and meeting people at bars, going back to that person’s place after a few drinks and a lot of flirting. And it was only last week that Chloe found out it wasn’t guys that Beca was having one night stands with. It was  _women_.

This piece of information had been shared by Beca in her usual casual way, over breakfast when the brunette had trudged through the door after whatever one night stand she’d just had. And it had killed Chloe even more.

Over the years she’d been fine with her unrequited love for Beca, telling herself that it was because Beca was straight. But finding out from Beca herself that she was in fact  _gay_  had made it all the more heartbreaking.

“Oh?” Chloe croaked, trying not to sound too disappointed as she made her way over to the sink to place the cooking dish under some water. Beca had been out all night last night and had only got home at 4pm. Whoever she’d been with must have been good for Beca to have extended her usual stay.

“Yeah, she bought me a drink at “Duncan’s”, had a good taste in music. Was an even better kisser.” Beca mumbled with her mouth full, looking down at her phone as it chimed.

Chloe quickly looked over her shoulder at her best friend, tears brimming in her eyes. What she wouldn’t give to be able to kiss Beca. To spend the night with her. She saw Beca pick up her phone and smirk.

“Is that your girl from last night?”

“Nah,” Beca said as she locked her phone without sending a reply to the text, “just a girl I got talking to last week on Tinder.”

Tinder? Chloe’s stomach knotted as she turned away from her best friend to look down into the sink, trying her hardest to fight the tears. If Beca was after a relationship..hell, even if she was after a bit of  _fun_  she’d be willing to offer it. Anything to have the chance to be intimate with the woman she craved. She heard Beca’s phone chime again, this time twice in a row and Chloe let out a heavy sigh.

“She certainly seems into you.” Chloe tried to say in a light tone, but her voice wavered.

“Different girls.” Beca replied, letting out a tut before locking her phone again, clearly unimpressed with the texts she’d received, “One’s super clingy after I went back to hers on Monday. The other one is wanting to see me tonight but I can’t.”

Chloe took a deep shuddering breath and forced a smile on her face, stepping over to get her plate of food to take over to the table, “You busy tonight?” she asked, knowing exactly what Beca was about to say. Yes, Beca  _was_  busy. It was Thursday night. It was their little Netflix and Wine night. Beca and Chloe’s little routine and the total highlight of Chloe’s week. Alone time sat with her best friend. Her crush.

“Yeah I’m meeting that Tinder girl at that new bar a few blocks away. ‘The Dyme Bar’?” Beca said as her phone chimed again and by the looks of her reaction she’d received a text from the girl in question. Chloe paused at the table and her heart broke as she looked down and saw just how many kisses the other girl had texted Beca with. She noticed that Beca never texted any kisses back. But it didn’t matter.

Chloe just  _hated_  that there were so many women out there that could lay all their affection so freely on Beca and Beca seemed to happily receive it. If Chloe were to ever do the same, Beca would probably freak. It wasn’t fair.

“I-I’ve got to go out for a few minutes.” Chloe said, her voice cracking at the end while she placed her plate down in her usual spot on the table, then strode over to the small table by the door where they kept their home keys.

“Wh-?” Beca began, suddenly looking up from her phone with a furrowed brow, her eyes following the redhead, “But you just served dinner!”

Chloe didn’t stop. She reached for the handle of the door, muttering an “I’ll be back in a little while.” and left the apartment, slamming the door a little harder than usual. No sooner had the door slammed behind her Chloe burst into tears, striding down the corridor towards the stairwell.

Beca sat in silence, completely baffled by her best friend’s persona, staring at the door that had just slammed closed.

“You…are  _such_ …an idiot.”

The brunette turned to look over at the main bed in the studio apartment and saw Fat Amy sat up on her bed, her phone in her hand, looking at Beca as seriously as her tone of voice had sounded.

“Wh-?”

“-And  _completely_  oblivious.” the Australian added, clearly unimpressed…


	235. Bechloe - 'Womanizer' (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes home to an empty apartment..

Chloe had been crying for about thirty minutes. Had stalked down random streets in the neighbourhood that she didn’t normally go down. But she didn’t care. It had been light enough and she’d walked off her sadness for now. The sun was beginning to set, however, and the warmth in the atmosphere had dipped. The redhead got too cold, so decided to make her way back home. Perhaps by now Beca had already gone out on her crappy Tinder date.

And the second Chloe thought about it, tears began welling up in her eyes again. Beca had a date tonight instead of spending the evening with her. And it  _sucked_. But Chloe took a deep shaky intake of breath through her nose and heavily exhaled through her mouth to try to calm herself down. It was just the way things were. Just the way things always were. She and Beca were never meant to be.

—

“What do you mean I’m  _oblivious_?” Beca asked Fat Amy with a furrowed brow while the Australian began to refocus on her phone.

“Chloe.” was all Amy responded with, identifying the woman who had  _just_  stormed out of the apartment.

“Yeah I got that much.” Beca said with a roll of her eyes, “But what about her?”

“She’s so obviously jealous and you can’t see it.”

Beca sighed taking in another mouthful of macaroni, “I keep telling her she needs to get on Tinder..”

“Ugh!” Fat Amy groaned, sliding off her bed and stomping over to the petite brunette, “She’s not jealous because of all the women you sleep with, Beca! Chloe’s jealous because  _she’s_  the one who wants to  _sleep with you_!”

Beca dropped her fork onto her plate with a clatter, looking up at Amy who stood over her, “Wh-?  _Me_?!”

“Yeah.”

“Chloe digs women too?”

“Yes.”

“She digs… _me_?!”

“Ugh, YES!” Amy cried out in frustration, “I’ve been trying to tell you for years!”

“Fuck off have you!” Beca said with a frown, trying to think of any time in their five year friendship that Amy might have ever told her that Chloe was attracted to her. And she couldn’t. Because Amy hadn’t.

“I  _have_!” Amy insisted, “I’ve constantly told you how good you and Chloe would look together.”

“Amy, teasing me back in college about how Chloe would be a better boyfriend to me than Jesse is  _not_  you telling me Chloe likes me as more than a friend!” Beca counteracted, becoming a little more frustrated by the second.

What should she do?? Should she go after Chloe? Try to find her in Brooklyn somewhere and apologise. Or maybe try to work out if what Amy was saying was true? Ask Chloe if she really  _did_  like her as more than a friend?

But what if Chloe had got too far by now? The woman was a fast walker and only slowed down when she was walking with Beca because the brunette’s pace wasn’t quite as large.

Beca and Fat Amy looked down at Beca’s phone just as it chimed and they saw it was a message from the girl Beca was due to meet for a drink tonight.

“What are you gonna do?” Fat Amy asked, in a serious tone.

—

Chloe held her hand out to unlock the apartment door and hesitated. She wasn’t overly sure if she was ready to return home just yet. To have to endure spending the next hour watching Beca getting ready for her date then having to say goodbye to her, knowing full well her best friend wouldn’t be home until the morning.

With a deep shaky exhale, the redhead let herself into the studio apartment, and her heart sank. The place was empty, her eyes having to adjust to the darkness, the sun having set. Chloe closed the door behind her and locked it up, as though closing herself from the outside world and the gloriousness of it, ready to wallow in her misery.

Chloe noticed that true to form, Beca had left her dinner plate on the table - the contents of which had been the meal that Chloe had slaved over and most had barely been touched. Beca’s bag and purse was gone. No keys. And most noticeably no Beca.

Chloe was sick of crying. But she still had more to come. So she slowly made her way through the tiny solace the darkness provided, around the clothes rail that acted as a barrier to their toilet, and collected a tissue to blow her nose. She sat on the toilet seat and sighed miserably. Being in unrequited love was the worst..

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the front door handle rattle and she held her breath as she heard the door being unlocked and shunted open. Chloe swallowed loudly, when she heard her best friend slamming her way into the apartment with a little grunt, kicking the door closed behind her.

“Okay,” she heard Beca mumble under her breath, “she’s not home yet…”

Chloe strained her ears, trying to work out what the rustling of plastic might be. She heard a ‘click’ and the light turned on. Beca seemed to wander through to the kitchen area of the studio apartment and Chloe moved slightly to try to peer around the clothes rail curiously.

“Hey Chloe,” Beca said to herself, and from the sounds of things she had begun clearing the kitchen table that still had their dinner plates on, “Amy told me that you have some feelings for me.”

Chloe’s stomach plummeted. God, Beca knew?? This was the  _worst_! There was no way she could return home now. At least, there was no way she could pretend as though she was on her way home..

“No, that’s..that’s really shit, Mitchell.” Beca muttered to herself, trying again in a brighter voice, “Hey Chlo. You got something to tell me?” but the brunette didn’t seem happy about that either, mumbling once again, “No, too threatening..”

Chloe bit her bottom lip. What could she do? Spring out from behind the clothes rail to prevent her best friend from further embarrassment? Would Beca just run? That’d definitely be a way to ensure that Beca wouldn’t come back home tonight after her date.

“Chloe, I heard you have some feelings for me. And…I have feelings for you too. Let’s do something about it.”

The redhead froze, her breath catching in her throat at Beca’s latest speech rehearsal. Beca felt the same way as her??

“This really shouldn’t be so difficult.” Beca mumbled to herself, clearing things in the kitchen by the sounds of things, “It’s just a crush. A huge fucking crush. That I’ve had for five years. On a girl I always thought was straight…” Chloe strained her ears and thought Beca had added a quiet, “For fucks sakes Mitchell. You idiot.”

Horror fell over Chloe’s body when her phone suddenly began ringing loudly, and she quickly looked down at the device and saw Beca’s name on the screen, “Shhhhhit..” she whispered to herself, hastily cancelling the call. But it was too late.

The apartment fell silent, until Chloe heard her best friend ask quietly into the room, “Chlo, are you home?” and Chloe winced, easing herself off the toilet seat and pushing the clothes rail aside.

The redhead let out a small gasp. Her eyes immediately fell on Beca who stood by the kitchen table, now cleared of their abandoned dinner items, and a huge bouquet of flowers stood in their place on the surface. Tears had clearly been falling down Beca’s face and she sniffed loudly, clear still stunned that Chloe had been here the whole time.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Beca mumbled sincerely.

“It’s okay.” Chloe croaked, stepping past the clothes rail and closer to her best friend, “You didn’t know.”

“I  _didn’t_  know. If I had then…” Beca began but stopped herself to take a deep breath.

“What?”

“I would’ve done this sooner.” Beca finished and strode towards Chloe, throwing her mouth onto hers with such a force that it knocked the redhead back a couple of steps, Beca following and quickly reaching out to wrap her arms around Chloe’s waist so she didn’t fall.

Chloe immediately brought her arms around Beca’s neck, tears slipping from her eyes again while they remained closed, relishing the sweet sensation of her first kiss with her best friend. It was exactly as perfect as she imagined it would be and more. Their lips locked comfortably as though they were destined to be drawn together, and Chloe’s body shuddered slightly, her mouth opening to allow Beca’s tongue to slip itself between her teeth.

But the two women quickly parted their faces when Chloe burst into tears, her hands clenching the collar of Beca’s plaid shirt while their foreheads leans against each other.

“I-Is this okay?” Beca asked cautiously, looking at Chloe in concern but Chloe let out a shaky chuckle, sniffing loudly while she beamed at her best friend.

“Yeah.” she sniffed again, “Yeah, I just…I can’t believe we just kissed.”

A coy grin grew on Beca’s face as she nudged the tip of her nose against the redhead’s, “Me either.” she whispered, but Chloe smile dropped and she bit her bottom lip, spreading a huge wave of worry through Beca’s body. “What?”

“I don’t want to be another notch in your metaphorical belt, Beca.” Chloe replied in a cautious tone, looking deep into her best friend’s eyes honestly. Completely terrified by the ultimatum she was about to deliver, “I want it all or nothing at all.”

Beca’s eyebrows rose, looking at the woman seriously while bringing a hand up to stroke Chloe’s damp cheek with her thumb, “I want it all too. With you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

A soft smile crept onto Chloe’s face as she looked down at Beca’s lips again, and she let out a huge sigh of relief, whispering, “Okay.”

And Beca and Chloe shared their second ever kiss, this time far more passionate than the one before. Content that this was it. Everything they’d both secretly wanted. Finally no longer a secret. Finally their reality.


	236. Bechloe - 'Heatwave'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe go on vacation but Beca is NOT happy..

“I really hate you right now.” Beca grumbled under her breath at Chloe while the two women peeled themselves out of the cab they’d taken from the airport. “ _’Pack plenty of layers’_  you said,  _’It’ll be freezing’_  you said. Well screw you.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, letting out a short huff of air. Okay so maybe she’d given some terrible advice to her wife before they embarked on this trip to London. But in her defence, all of the websites she’d looked at had told her that Britain just  _didn’t_  get that hot in summer. Like, 69F max! Pretty chilly for two girls who would have travelled from their warm Californian climate.

Unfortunately Britain was currently going through their highest heatwave on record, which meant one thing. Beca and Chloe had  _definitely_  overpacked. And by overpacked, that meant  _a lot_  of sweaters and warm clothing that they’d bought specially for this trip. No shorts, no sandals, only warm tops and skinny jeans. They were absolutely boiling.

“Okay so it might be a  _little_  warmer than we expected..” Chloe said with a light sigh, and she turned to her wife just as the cab driver unloaded two large suitcases full of clothes, letting them land on the ground with a huge thud. Beca turned to her wife with a  _very_  unimpressed expression.

“Alright, it might be a  _lot_  warmer than we expected.” Chloe added awkwardly, forcing an optimistic tone while she shrugged, “But at least that means it’ll feel like home?”

Beca’s deadpan expression said it all, and Chloe knew there was no winning. She’d royally screwed up and she knew it. Fortunately Beca rarely stayed in a bad mood with the redhead for long and Chloe knew that. She just had to ride out this bad mood the woman was in, then they could enjoy their ‘trip of a lifetime’.

“I asked for a tea in Starbucks and they served it to me hot. It’s  _July_!! Since when does Starbucks automatically serve hot tea in the summer??” Beca grumbled, grabbing the handle of her large wheelie suitcase and tugging it up to the entrance of the hotel beside her wife who was wheeling her own.

“This is  _Britain_ , Beca. They don’t really do Iced Tea..” Chloe tried to reason, keeping her voice down as they entered the quiet lobby of the pretty little London hotel. She winced a little when her wife’s voice clearly echoed around them, gaining the receptionist’s attention.

“Then why the hell are we here?? I already  _hate_  Britain-“ but Beca quickly stopped talking when they both noticed the receptionist looking at them with an amused expression.

“Checking in?” the woman asked politely. Beca and Chloe immediately felt awkward, both forcing smiles onto their faces despite how hot they felt under all their layers.

“Uh yes please.” Chloe replied with a nod, “One room under ‘Mitchell’?”

The receptionist referred to her computer then nodded, pulling out two key cards and sliding them towards Chloe, “Forth floor, room 41. Any questions just call down here and I’d be happy to help!”

“Thank you!” Chloe said in an overly cheery voice, taking the cards and making her way to the lift, noting the way her wife grumbled a low “Thanks” before walking just behind her.

The doors to the lift opened and the two women let out small groans. A wall of heat hit their faces and they grimaced as they stepped inside. The sooner they got to their room the better.

“This had better be the worst part of our trip or I’m gonna divorce you.” Beca muttered, but Chloe knew she was joking. They’d been travelling for so long. They were tired and hungry and above all things boiling hot. It would soon be over.

Beca and Chloe tumbled out of the hot lift and strode down the corridor to their room. “Look, the second we get into our room we can take all these layers off and walk around naked if we have to..” Chloe said matter of factly, swiping the key card through the door.

To their relief they were met with a wall of blissfully cool air. The staff had kept the air conditioning on after cleaning the room. Thank  _God_!

Beca slung her suitcase to one side, striding through to the bathroom and Chloe chuckled as she closed the door behind her. She could hear her wife stripping quickly.

“You know, I think I might take a shower.” Chloe said casually with a playful smile on her face, also peeling her own clothes off slowly.

“Good idea.” Beca muttered back, before letting out a huge sigh of relief, clearly having stripped her final layer of clothing off.

“No. Babe…” Chloe began, then wandered through to the bathroom, standing in the doorway in just her underwear, her hand on her hip while her other hand skimmed up the door frame, “…I meant I might…take…a  _shower_.” and she winked at Beca as the brunette unfurrowed her brow, having just looked up the length of her wife’s body.

“Oh!” Beca suddenly said, realising what Chloe was insinuating, and her mood suddenly lifted, “Then that sounds like a  _very_  good idea!”

And the two women grinned at each other as they both made their way through to the shower cubical that Beca mentioned was “begging for sex” because it was so big…


	237. Bechloe - 'Spade'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca tries to get up for work..

A light groan sounded in the quiet studio apartment in Brooklyn, and Beca reluctantly slid to the edge of the fold-out bed she shared with Chloe. She hated getting up early for work in the winter. It was always dark outside and she was such a sucker for the sun.

She took a deep content breath as she felt a familiar soft hand snake it’s way beneath her pyjama top, and drag their nails down the length of her back. This was Beca’s favourite start to the morning and her girlfriend knew it, a light hum falling out of the brunette’s mouth. The problem with Chloe scratching her back like this in the morning was it only served to make Beca want to stay in bed for longer..

Suddenly she let out a quiet yelp, flinching when she felt her girlfriend bringing her lips to a soft patch of skin on her side just above her hip, and kiss it affectionately, “Get ooooooff.” Beca said with a tut, grinning down at the redhead who had brought her face from Beca’s side and looked up at her mischievously.

“But I  _love_  that patch of skiiiiin..” Chloe whined, and Beca rolled her eyes, her grin remaining on her face.

“I know, but I’m ticklish there.” Beca warned for the millionth time. Because Chloe  _knew_  that was where Beca was her most ticklish. But unfortunately it  _was_  Chloe’s favourite part of Beca’s body.

The brunette reached out and slipped her fingers through Chloe’s thick red hair, snagging it at intervals in the small knots that had formed overnight. But Beca didn’t care what state her girlfriend was in. Chloe was beautiful no matter what. An affectionate - and somewhat drowsy - expression was on Beca’s face, and she let out a content sigh.

“When did you know that you were in love with me?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice, her thumb now delicately smoothing over that tiny patch of skin and the brunette raised her eyebrows.

“I’ve told you before.”

“I know. But I like hearing you tell it.” Chloe mumbled in a happy, drowsy voice.

Beca rolled her eyes, but a smile was still on her face. Because yeah, she secretly liked telling Chloe about that moment too.

“The end of senior year. When we got those tattoos done together.” Beca explained, loving the way her girlfriend’s eyes looked up at her adoringly, dancing with each word Beca quietly spoke.

“I picked the body part. You picked the tattoos.” Chloe added, before tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, her thumb still glossing over the patch of skin above Beca’s hip.

“Uhuh.” Beca agreed, a soft smile on her face as she reminisced, bringing her hand from her girlfriend’s hair, bringing her fingers to the hem of Chloe’s pyjama top, “And you picked  _here_ -“

Chloe let out a squeak followed by a delightful giggle as Beca flipped Chloe’s top up and flew her mouth down to a small tattoo of a red heart that was inked onto the soft patch of skin just above Chloe’s hip, placing a loud kiss on it. The two women giggled quietly, Beca sitting up from Chloe’s body slightly as her girlfriend pushed her up gently to prevent from being tickle-kissed any more.

“And I picked  _here_ -“ Chloe quickly replied, moving to try to kiss that same patch of Beca’s skin that she adored kissing, just above her girlfriend’s hip. But the brunette was quick and pinned Chloe down gently. The older woman was too tired to keep fighting to tickle-kiss Beca. So she surrendered quickly.

“You picked there, yeah.” Beca agreed, stopping the pinning and pointing to the black ‘spade’ tattooed onto the very patch of skin Chloe loved to kiss, “And even though we were drunk in that tattoo parlour, the second you kissed me just there I knew there was no going back. I knew I couldn’t just be friends with you. I needed to be something more with you.”

Chloe’s grin softened as she saw her girlfriend looking back down at her affectionately. They’d fallen for each other long before they’d admitted it to one another. Had gone through four years of college together and it hadn’t been until a year after they’d graduated from college and had moved into this studio apartment with Fat Amy that Beca had finally admitted to Chloe that she was crazy about her. Chloe had been stunned but over the moon, and had confessed to Beca that she felt exactly the same way about her. The rest was history. They’d be celebrating their two year anniversary next month.

“And remind me why you chose a black ‘spade’ for you and a red ‘heart’ for me?” Chloe asked, knowing the answer but loving how goofy it was. And a grin swept onto Beca’s face.

“Because ‘ _Ace Of Spades_ ’ was playing on the sound system in the tattoo parlour when we were deciding what to have done.”

“And I didn’t want a ‘spade’ tattoo.” Chloe added with raised eyebrows.

“No. So I chose a red heart. A secret message from me to you.” Beca confirmed softly, causing a light squeal to exit Chloe’s mouth. She loved how low-key romantic her girlfriend was, even before they’d got together.

Chloe brought a hand up to the back of Beca’s neck and drew her face down to hers, sharing one last kiss before Beca had to get up for work…


	238. Staubrey - 'Shapes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey gets a little excited..

“Uh!” Aubrey squawked, suddenly sitting a little straighter as she watched ten month old Bella sat in front of a small wooden box that used to be hers when she was a toddler. The box had different shapes cut out of it and on the floor by Bella’s sides were wooden blocks of different shapes, that corresponded to the shapes on the box.

The blonde had been sat with Bella while Bella’s mother made a cup of tea in Aubrey’s kitchen. But at the sound of Aubrey’s tone, Stacie came running through, a box of teabags in her hand.

“What??”

“She…she’s  _doing_  it!!” Aubrey hissed excitably, trying not to distract the toddler who was happily slotting the wooden shapes into the box  _correctly_. Stacie’s mouth dropped open, a huge smile on her face at the sight of her clever daughter.

“Holy crap.” Stacie muttered under her breath, looking over at Aubrey in excitement, “My daughter’s a genius!!”

Aubrey beamed back at her, “She totally is!”

The two women watched in awe as Bella slotted the final shape into the wooden box then looked to Aubrey for praise. Praise that the blonde immediately gave, calling out a thrilled “Yaaaaaay!” and clapping her hands, which Stacie joined in on doing. Bella turned to her mother and grinned when she saw how happy Stacie was, the little girl beginning to clap with them.

It was almost as though Aubrey and Stacie  _hadn’t_  just had an awkward discussion about how they’d shared a drunken kiss last night following those two bottles of wine they’d shared. And how neither of them regretted it, but had no idea where to go next seeing as they lived on opposite sides of the country from one another..


	239. Bechloe - 'Homeless AU' (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to the Homeless AU one shot I wrote in my previous set of one shots (Pitch Perfect Ship One Shots) last year..

Beca had no sense of what time it was, as was normal for most days. She could sense if it was early in the morning or late at night based on the daylight. But it could be any time during the day and the seventeen year old would have no clue what it was.

Today, however, it really mattered to her what the time was. Because the pretty redhead that stopped by and said hello to her this morning told her that she would be back on her lunch break at 1. But then…her Dad had told her that he’d be back when he’d popped out to the grocery store two years ago. He’d never returned.

That was when a knot twisted in Beca’s stomach and she chewed the edge of the takeout coffee that ‘Chloe’ had kindly given her earlier. Who was she kidding? There was no way a beautiful girl like that would ever want to hang out with her. Beca was homeless. Smelly and filthy. Hungry. Hopeless but determined. She had nothing to live for in this world but Hank, and she was sure ‘Chloe’ knew that. She’d probably never see her again.

Her deep blue eyes drifted down to the puppy, that lay snuggled in her lap while she wrapped a scrappy sleeping bag around shoulders to keep warm on such a chilly October day. At least the sun was shining. She was less likely to get other homeless folk wander by and ask to curl up in her sleeping bags too. Beca liked to be alone. Solitary.

“Hey!”

The brunette jumped and turned in the direction that the greeting had come from. She didn’t smile, but she didn’t scowl either, genuinely pleased to see the beautiful figure of the redhead from earlier, striding over to her with a brown paper bag hanging from one hand and a couple of bottles of water in the other. The woman wore a smile as bright as the sun, and it filled Beca with a weird glow within her that she wasn’t overly sure how to address.

Chloe had had a busy morning at work, such was the curse of Monday mornings. But she’d not stopped thinking about the funny little homeless girl she’d stopped to talk to earlier. And the girl’s puppy.  _Ugh_ the girl’s puppy had been adorable!!

Aubrey had immediately raised her eyebrows, not overly impressed when Chloe told her she might have given the blonde’s coffee to a homeless person on the street on her way to work. But Chloe didn’t care. The action had made her feel good about herself.

“Sorry, I tried to get out of work as soon as possible. Then there was a massive queue at the burrito place…” Chloe said with a flustered demeanour, not waiting to be invited to take a seat on the sleeping bags beside the brunette she’d met earlier that day, and plonking herself down beside Beca, handing her the brown back.

Beca took it, a little stunned by Chloe’s confidence. But she didn’t stop the girl from sitting beside her. While Chloe settled herself, Beca curled her hand inside the brown paper bag, pulling out a foil package that was so gloriously warm against her cold fingers it sent a calming shiver through the younger woman’s body.

Chloe, meanwhile, had noticed an adorable little nose poking out from beneath the sleeping bag that Beca had wrapped around her body. The redhead beamed in delight as she saw Hank scramble out in excitement to greet her.

“Hey there Hank!” Chloe said in her bubbly tone, thrilled to see the puppy again, and slowly getting used to the idea that perhaps this tiny thing would grow into his name. The puppy immediately began scrambling up her front to try to lick her chin, and Chloe chuckled, scooping the pooch up to assist him in his mini-mission, “I know, I know. I missed you too.”

Beca was watching the interaction between her puppy and this girl (who was still essentially a stranger) with an ounce of curiosity while she warmed her hands on the warm lunch that Chloe had bought for her. Nobody had paid either her nor Hank this much attention since being on the streets. And Beca had been on the streets for a year now. It was weird.

“You can eat that you know.” Chloe said in an amused tone to Beca, motioning to the burrito wrapped up in foil in the homeless girl’s hands.

“Uh…” Beca said, looking down at the warm package, “Yeah I know. It’s…it’s just warming my hands up.”

Chloe paused, watching the brunette curiously while Beca slowly unwrapped the foil. She noticed the way the girl’s eyelids fluttered shut and the way Beca took a deep inhale of the scent of the mild flavoured burrito that wafted from the meal in her hands.

Beca felt her mouth become moist with anticipation of how good this burrito would taste. Her stomach rumbled. And she took one final breath before bringing the food up to her mouth, her mouth meeting it halfway, and she nibbled away at the treat hungrily. It was fast becoming the greatest thing she’d ever eaten.

Chloe let out a light chuckle, reaching past the teen for the brown paper bag that was now to Beca’s right, and pulled it to her own side, supporting Hank who seemed to have just caught a whiff of his owner’s food.

“Calm down Hank.” Chloe said in an amused tone, reaching into the bag, “I got you something too.”

Beca paused her feverish eating to watch Chloe, curious to know what she might have got the puppy. Was it a steak? Or some bacon? Or-

“Carrots?” Beca asked in confusion, having never in a million years thought that carrots would be something dogs would like. But Chloe nodded with a light “Uhuh!” pulling out the small takeout pot of carrot sticks and handing one to Hank. The little puppy immediately began chewing it, and the two women sat happily, watching as Hank demolished the first carrot stick and began working on the second one that Chloe handed out to him.

“So how long have you been on the streets for?” Chloe asked Beca as she pulled her own burrito wrapped in foil out of the brown paper bag, and glanced at the girl who shrugged. Beca picked at her burrito with her dirty fingers.

“About a year.” she mumbled, not pulling her attention from the warm food in her hands.

“Were you thrown out or-?” Chloe began but she was quickly met by Beca’s furrowed brow and stormy blue eyes.

“-No.” Beca insisted, “I chose to leave.”

“Okay, okay.” Chloe said softly, turning her attention to the puppy between them who was coming to the end of another carrot stick. It seemed to be a touchy subject that Chloe felt she probably shouldn’t probe about too firmly.

“How old are you?”

Chloe looked back at the brunette, thrilled that the girl had  _finally_  asked her something. So she smiled, “Eighteen. You?”

“Seventeen.”

“Not much in it then.” Chloe replied with a grin, nudging Beca with her elbow, but the other girl still just shrugged. She was clearly someone of few words. So they resumed silently eating their respective burritos while watching the cars and people passing by before them.

It was odd. Chloe wasn’t one for enjoying silence when she was in the company of someone else. But this right here with Beca? It was a  _comfortable_  silence.

“This burrito’s really good.” Beca mumbled as she continued eating, and Chloe hummed in agreement before Beca added, “Thanks.”

Chloe smiled, turning to the girl beside her with a kind smile, “My pleasure.”

The two teens held one another’s gaze for a couple of moments, ignoring the way a chilly breeze had begun whipping down the street they were sat on. Beca wasn’t keen on eye-contact. It made her feel intimidated and awkward all in one. But there was something about this girl’s bright blue eyes that made her feel safe and warm. As though she finally belonged somewhere and with someone. Which was a big observation considering they’d only met today.

“I’d better go back to work.” Chloe said with a disappointed sigh, wrapping back up a large amount of her burrito that she’d not got around to eating because she’d been so distracted by Hank - who had found the chopped carrots in the small takeout pot and was busy gnawing.

Beca looked down at the foil package that Chloe held out to her kindly, “Did you not want it?” the younger teen asked hesitantly, but Chloe simply shook her head with a sweet smile.

“I don’t need it. Why don’t you save this for dinner or something?”

And Beca reached out, taking the foil package from Chloe’s hand, trying to ignore the way their fingers met. Chloe scooped Hank up with her hands, trying to give him a kiss goodbye, but the puppy was too distracted by the carrot gold-mine he’d stumbled upon. So Chloe just chuckled, placing the puppy down before turning back to the girl she was daring to label in her head as her  _new friend_.

“Well, I’ve enjoyed sharing lunch with you Beca.” Chloe said with a calm sigh, smiling brightly at the grubby brunette. And to her delight she saw a small smile grow on Beca’s pursed lips. “See you in the morning for coffee?” Chloe asked, and Beca swallowed loudly. She wanted to see her again?

“Uh, yeah..if you wanted?”

“Of course I want to!” Chloe said with a chuckle as she rose to her feet, dusting the back of her work pants down, “I like your company.”

Beca’s eyebrows rose. She’d never heard anyone ever say that they  _liked_ her company. And she had to admit, she liked Chloe’s company too. It was very easy.

“Have a good rest of the day, Beca.” Chloe said in a soft tone, then made her way back down the sidewalk in the direction of her work.

Beca watched Chloe go and let out a light sigh. It was only a fleeting meeting yet again. But Beca had the sneaky suspicion it might be the beginning of a very valuable friendship..


	240. Staubrey and Bechloe - 'Try'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie and Aubrey's heartache over the years (set in the 'Two Years On' Universe)

“I’m  _so_   _so_  sorry.” Aubrey whispered, her arms laying tight around her stomach as she held herself, staring down at her lap while she lay upright in bed. Her skin was pale, her face was tear stained and she looked tired and gaunt from the stressful couple of hours she’d just endured.

Stacie felt numb as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes drank in her wife’s vulnerability, Aubrey having given her strict instructions not to touch her. So the brunette just sat there, her thumb running over the smooth metal ring on her wedding finger. Feeling helpless.  _Hopeless_.

They’d lost their baby.

Aubrey had insisted she carry it, and Stacie hadn’t argued with her. After all, Aubrey was the more maternal one. Not by much - Stacie was maternal too. But it had never really been in her life-plan to carry a baby. It  _had_  been in Aubrey’s though and Stacie had been more than happy to allow her to.

They’d just done exactly what their best friends had done: Aubrey had carried Stacie’s fertilised egg, just as Chloe had carried Beca’s. Except The Beale’s had managed to get pregnant through IVF right away, The Posen’s hadn’t. The Beale’s had grown their baby to full term and had given birth to their first child effortlessly. The Posen’s hadn’t. Which was exactly why there were in that hospital room right now. Just the two of them, when they’d originally been eagerly awaiting the arrival of their first-born - who had been due in four months time.

They’d cried and cried and cried. Every inch of their bodies had quaked. Until all that was left were two beings in one room, feeling lifeless, now forever connected by one traumatic event, but struggling to see how any of it would benefit their relationship.

The silence was deafening until Stacie heard her wife whisper again, “I’m so sorry.” And it was hard to work out whether the woman was saying it to her or to herself instead. Stacie knew Aubrey. Had known her for just over eleven years. She knew the blonde blamed herself for something that had been so out of her control. The midwives had said it themselves: there was nothing more that Aubrey could have done.

The drive home from the hospital was almost as sad as the time spent in that room. Aubrey remained distant, turned completely away from Stacie so she could stare out of the window while tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Stacie also cried quietly to herself, glancing over at her wife every time they stopped at a set of red lights. She wished she could do or say something that would provide comfort. But she was so confused herself about all that had happened, alienated by the thought that the woman beside her no longer carried their baby, that she was lost for words.

When they returned to their little home on the outskirts of LA, Aubrey still said nothing, and wandered up to their bedroom instead. Stacie watched her go, her chest feeling tight and her stomach feeling heavy, as though nothing would ever be right again between them. As though nothing would ever be right again in this house.

She decided it best that she let her wife sleep, and for good measure made her a large pot of tea. When Stacie made it upstairs she heard light sobs coming from the spare bedroom, and her heart sank when she saw Aubrey’s tired, vulnerable body, laid tucked up in a little heap on the floor of the little room, just next to the crib.

Stacie stepped into the room, tears welling up in her tired eyes. She tried to reach out and put her arms around Aubrey, but her wife simply squirmed out of them, then stood up and left the room.

This was supposed to be a happy time. They’d only just put the crib together. They’d been planning on spending this weekend clothes shopping for their unborn baby with Beca, Chloe and five month old Abbie.

But the two women sat in tears in seperate rooms for the rest of the day, mourning the loss of the role they had been so excited about undertaking. Motherhood.

The next day came and went almost as quickly as the previous. Chloe had called Stacie several times, desperately wanting to arrange a time to see Aubrey. But the blonde had declined (via her wife) each time, simply replying that she didn’t want to see anyone. Stacie understood why. She wasn’t overly willing to see anyone either. Her mind was still fogged up with worry for her wife as well as the misery of being in mourning for their unborn child.

Neither Aubrey or Stacie spoke to one another. They slept as far from each other in their bed as possible. Though neither really ‘slept’. They just cried or sighed or thought. Questions beginning with ‘what if?’ floated around their heads..

Stacie kept trying to make meals for Aubrey, or at least get her to eat or drink something, but the blonde constantly refused. She was never hungry. She was never thirsty. She was just heartbroken.

Of all the shining lights to descend on the little household, neither would’ve ever imagined it would come in the form of Fat Amy. But the Australian arrived on the doorstep five days after the family tragedy.

Stacie answered the door - Aubrey having not left their bedroom since arriving home from the hospital - and Amy immediately dove forward to pull the tall brunette into a tight hug. This hug, as it happened, was exactly what Stacie needed. And instead of giggling as she always did when one of The Bellas was being unnecessarily over-affectionate, Stacie simply burst into tears, gripping firmly onto Amy’s shirt as her friend hugged her tight.

“When you didn’t reply to my seventeenth voicemail I figured I needed to visit.” Amy muttered.

Credit where credit was due, Amy was the most stubborn of all The Bellas. Even moreso than Beca. Amy never took no for an answer. So even though the rest of The Bellas (who had created a ‘side chat’ on WhatsApp without Stacie and Aubrey) had told Amy point-blank  _not_  to go visit The Posen’s - that when Aubrey and Stacie were ready for visitors they’d say - Amy had completely ignored them and had decided a visit was in order.

“Where’s blondie?” Amy asked seriously when she’d finally let Stacie go.

Stacie sniffed loudly, wiping her cheeks of tears, and blubbed, “Upstairs.”

And Amy strode straight past her and up the staircase while Stacie added, “She doesn’t want to see anyone. She doesn’t even want to see me.”

Aubrey meanwhile lay motionless in her bed, her knees tucked to her chest. Her body still aching from the lack of sleep, the tears she’d cried, and the physical trauma that the loss of the baby had had on her body. What good was she to the world now? What good was she to anyone? She couldn’t even grow her wife’s baby safely. And poor Stacie. Poor  _poor_  Stacie had to live with the knowledge that her baby had died. Aubrey had failed her.

Just as the blonde began quietly crying again, she heard the bedroom door open and the familiar sound of Amy’s asthmatic breathing following as the Australian stepped into the room. Aubrey maintained her concentration on the window beside her, but she knew her friend had joined her when she felt the bed dip beside her.

“I heard about what happened.” Amy said in a quiet voice, and Aubrey didn’t reply. How could she possibly reply to that? So the two remained silent for several minutes. An unusual thing for  _Amy_  to do. Remain silent.

That silence seemed to be enough for Aubrey to gather her thoughts into a coherent sentence and she took a deep breath before croaking, “It’s all my fault.”

Fat Amy turned to look at the woman laying vulnerable in the bed. Her hair unwashed and unkempt in a top-knot. Her skin pale. Dark bags under her eyes. She looked hungry and thirsty and Amy struggled to look at her because she was far from the Aubrey she’d always known. But Amy continued to look at her. Because Amy wanted to help.

“What happened was out of your control Aubrey, you know that.” Amy began in an uncharacteristically soft voice, “And I get that you’re hurting. But Stacie’s hurting too. And it’s not just because you guys lost your baby. It’s because she’s lost you.”

Aubrey swallowed loudly, her mouth dry from dehydration. But she mustered what little energy she had to turn and look at her friend who was sat on the edge of her bed looking down at her calmly. She’d never heard Amy talk like this before. She’d never seen Amy  _look_  like this before. And that was when Aubrey realised just how important she and Stacie were to the Australian. How important they probably were to the rest of The Bellas too.

“You guys have both gone through something horrible. But the point is you’ve gone through it  _together_. She’s the only other person in this world who knows  _exactly_  how you must be feeling. So don’t shut her out.”

Aubrey took the time to bite her bottom lip thoughtfully, then she slowly eased herself up. Fat Amy assisted as they both stood and within minutes Aubrey was downstairs for the first time in five days. The second she saw Stacie she burst into tears, and the brunette dove for her. The two wives clung to one another tight, crying heavily into each other’s necks.

They’d lost their baby. But they were stronger.

-

Time was most certainly a healer. After one further week of mourning, Aubrey allowed herself to see Chloe again and fortunately Chloe left her own baby at home with Beca. The redhead hadn’t wanted to upset Aubrey further.

Aubrey put on a brave face. She forced a smile on her face, telling her best friend that she would be okay. That it was just one of those things. That in time both she and Stacie would feel happy enough to try for a baby again. But Stacie knew her wife, and she knew that Aubrey was struggling.

It took The Posen’s a few more weeks before they felt comfortable enough with the idea of visiting The Beale’s. The moment Aubrey clasped eyes on Abbie, sat happily in Chloe’s arms with her own arms outstretched to greet them, the blonde felt a huge surge of emotion. Chloe felt awkward. Beca felt awkward. Aubrey and Stacie felt pangs of jealousy for their best friends closely followed by guilt because they felt so jealous. But with every visit and as each week passed by, those feelings died down, and love and happiness began building back up again. Before they all knew it, Abbie was celebrating her first birthday with all her favourite Aunts, and the conversation of Aubrey & Stacie’s miscarriage became a taboo subject.

Aubrey climbed into herself a little more around the anniversary of the loss of their first unborn baby. Stacie felt her own sadness seeping in too. But instead of being distant and apart the wives became closer than ever, tangled in each other’s arms while they spoke about that day and how they were feeling now about it. It was that evening when Aubrey told Stacie she was almost ready to start trying for a baby again.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do!” Stacie insisted while Aubrey remained tucked into her body. The brunette’s hand drifted delicately over her wife’s bare arm while Aubrey had it wrapped around Stacie’s waist.

But Aubrey turned to look up at her wife with an affectionate smile. Stacie had always been thoughtful like this and Aubrey felt like the luckiest person on the planet.

“But I  _do_  want this. I want us to try again. I still want us to have a family.”

-

The next year was exhausting, full of paperwork and specifics that The Posen’s hated going through. But around the 2nd anniversary of their first unborn baby’s death, Aubrey successfully fell pregnant.

Naturally Aubrey struggled to be excited about it. Excitement only led to disappointment. To heartbreak. So she didn’t end up telling Stacie until a couple of days after her string of positive pregnancy tests.

Stacie had also been a bit hesitant. Overjoyed of course, that there was this glimmer of hope for them. That in nine months time they may have a baby. But there was a niggle ever-present in the backs of the mothers-to-be’s heads. What if this baby didn’t make it either?

They fell asleep in one another’s arms that night, Stacie protectively holding Aubrey. No matter what happened, they had each other. After all that they’d been through, they could make it through anything.

Telling The Beale’s came with receiving two sets of reactions. Aubrey took Chloe aside and showed her the baby scan with a big smile, “I’m pregnant again! Fourteen weeks gone.”

And Chloe let out an excitable squeal, throwing her arms around Aubrey’s neck and holding her tight, “I’m  _so_  happy for you guys!” Chloe cried out in delight, causing The Beale’s dog, Alba, to wander over to them with a wagging tail to find out what all the commotion was.

Stacie, meanwhile, was sat in the lounge with Beca and two year old Abbie. Both women and the toddler turned to look through into the kitchen at the other two women and Beca furrowed her brow.

“What’s all that about?”

Stacie shrugged, but felt giddy inside. They hadn’t told many people yet, so it was still exciting when they did.

“We’re pregnant again. Due in five and a half months time.”

Beca’s face lit up and when she snapped her attention back to Stacie, the taller brunette couldn’t help a rush of happiness settle over her body. This was why it was good to share good news, no matter how scary the potential outcome was.

“ _Dude_! That’s  _awesome_  news!!” Beca said as she threw a playful punch towards Stacie’s upper arm, “Congratulations!”

It was in that moment that Abbie decided to toddle up to her Auntie Stacie and also thump her hard on the arm with her little fist, to which Beca’s smile dropped and she quickly reached out to tug her daughter away from causing any more violence, “Uh…” Beca said as she looked over to the kitchen door to check her wife hadn’t noticed, “remember we don’t hit people, Twinkle.”

And Stacie chuckled. She imagined this would be how she and Aubrey would be with their kid. Stacie and Little Posen would get up to so much mischief and would have to hide it from Aubrey for fear of them getting in trouble.

-

Aubrey had an emotional wobble around month five of her pregnancy. It was to be expected, considering it was around this time in her previous pregnancy that she lost their baby. Stacie knew the date. She knew it would be a sensitive time in their household. So she got takeout and the two mothers-to-be shared it in the room that would  _hopefully_  belong to the baby currently kicking away in Aubrey’s womb. They’d done little more to it then buy some more clothes and one or two more storybooks.

But that date came and went, and Aubrey still continued on successfully with her pregnancy. Her belly got bigger. And the closer they got to her due-date, the more excited Stacie became. Sadly, she felt a need to hide that excitement. So any time she popped to The Beale’s house, that was when she garbled to Beca, or Chloe, or Beca and Chloe about her hopes and dreams for her unborn baby as well as concerns about the labour. And Chloe assured her that while it  _did_  hurt, and it  _was_  exhausting and scary, it was completely worth it.

-

Entering the hospital was a very nerve-wracking situation. The couple hadn’t been in that building since the harrowing moment they’d lost their first baby. So they held onto anothers hands that little bit tighter as they stepped through the entrance, desperately hoping that the next time they left it would be with their baby.

The moment Aubrey and Stacie heard their unborn child’s heartbeat on the machine in Aubrey’s room, they let out heavy sighs of relief. There was something soothing about hearing that methodical  _whomping_  sound. Everything was going to be okay.

And everything  _was_  okay. Serena Chloe Posen was born within a matter of hours, safely. Aubrey burst into tears the second she heard her baby let out a loud wail upon arrival. Tears that fell harder the second she heard her wife blub that they had a daughter. She’d always wanted a daughter.

-

The Beale’s were the first to visit The Posen’s mere hours after Serena had been born. Beca and Chloe smiled adoringly down at their three year old when Abbie knelt on the mattress beside her Auntie Aubrey, peering at Serena curiously, a massive smile growing on her face when the newborn scrunched her tiny nose up and let out a little squeaky yawn.

“Mommy! Mama! Look!” Abbie cried out, looking over at her mothers excitably before shooting her attention back on the baby, “She yawned!”

Aubrey looked over at her wife and noticed tears in Stacie’s eyes. The woman was tired and it was no surprise, Stacie having stayed up all night to support Aubrey during her labour. The two women shared a look of pure love before looking down at their perfect little baby.

-

“I’m pregnant.”

Aubrey tried not to panic. She tried to remain calm. And fortunately she was successful. She ignored her desire to burst into tears at her best friend’s news, as Chloe beamed excitably at her.

“We saw how brilliant Abbie’s been with Serena and figured why not have another? So we gave IVF a go a few weeks ago and here we are! Baby number two is due in seven months time!” Chloe added, scraping her chair back to tend to her daughter who called out to her from across the garden, having finished her little ice cream. 

Aubrey felt a lump in her throat as she looked down at her three month old baby she was busy breastfeeding. She shouldn’t be jealous. After all, Serena was here. She was healthy. And she made Aubrey and Stacie  _so_ happy. There was no need to be jealous. Yet, Aubrey couldn’t help it. Of  _course_  Chloe and Beca would be so lucky as to fall pregnant so soon after their first round of IVF. The Posen’s had had to endure three years of difficulty, heartache, and loss before they successfully had their baby safely in their arms. It was so unfair.

But as Aubrey looked up and over at her best friend she immediately felt guilty for feeling so jealous. Chloe deserved all the happiness in the world, and the blonde wanted her to feel that happiness, which she knew would come again with this second baby. And suddenly a soft smile swept over Aubrey’s face. Another Beale meant another play-mate for Serena. And better yet, this play-mate would only be ten months younger than her. They’d be closer than close.

-

Aubrey and Stacie Posen stepped quietly into the little hospital room, broad smiles on their faces the second their eyes spotted the small baby snoozing on Chloe’s chest. The redhead looked exhausted but still smiled gently over at her visitors. Beca perched on the edge of the bed, one arm around her wife while their four year old daughter sat on the brunette’s lap, peering down at her baby brother curiously.

“Heeeyyyy” Aubrey whispered, walking around to her best friend and placing a firm kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

“Meet Dexter.” Chloe mumbled happily, “Dexter, this is your Auntie Aubrey.” and a tiny smile merged onto the tiny baby’s face. In that moment Aubrey melted. There was no way she could  _ever_  be jealous of this adorable little guy.

“And that’s your Auntie Stacie over there buddy.” Beca said to her newborn son, motioning to Stacie who had joined Aubrey’s side, with Serena balanced on her hip, “With your future girlfriend, Serena.”

And the four mothers chuckled as Serena stretched her hands out, wanting to be held by her Auntie Chloe, having always adored the redhead. Instead the one year old had to settle for her Mommy, and Aubrey took her daughter happily, continuing to peer down at Dexter.

-

“Okay. Yeah, let’s go for it.” Stacie agreed with a grin, her arm around her wife’s shoulders as they looked down at their sleeping daughter on Aubrey’s lap. They’d been discussing trying for another baby and it seemed like the perfect time. Serena had been an absolute breeze during the first year of her life. It’d be crazy not to try for another, especially since Aubrey wasn’t getting any younger. Adding another child to the brood would bring so much happiness and Serena would be a brilliant big sister just like Abbie was to Dexter.

Aubrey let out a content sigh as she lent into her wife’s body, her fingertips gently stroking their daughter’s soft skin along her pudgy arms while Serena slept. They’d look into IVF treatment tomorrow. For now, the little family enjoyed the peace and quiet of the late Sunday afternoon.

-

Aubrey’s heart fell with a thud as she looked down at the negative pregnancy test. It didn’t matter how often she sat in this bathroom. On this toilet seat. In this very position. With a different test in hand. It still killed her to see that negative sign on the stick.

Three years. Three fucking years and still no luck. She was as healthy as possible. Deemed the most ideal of candidates for IVF, and still no luck. So with a heavy sigh she wrapped the stick in toilet paper, pulled her underwear up, and slid her jeans back over her hips.

“So?” Stacie asked in a hopeful voice, her head snapping up the second her wife opened the bathroom door. But she could immediately tell from Aubrey’s expression what the answer was.

“Nothing.” the blonde mumbled, and promptly left the bedroom. Stacie let out a heavy sigh as she remained cross-legged in the middle of their bed. This hadn’t been the first time over the past three years that she’d sat like this, waiting for her wife to bound out of their bathroom with a huge smile on her face. She was still waiting. But even waiting was slowly breaking Stacie’s heart with each test.

-

“Um…so…I’m kinda pregnant again…” Chloe said sheepishly, peering over the heads of her two children while she handed them slices of watermelon. 

Aubrey didn’t look up from her own daughter while Serena ploughed into her own watermelon happily. The six year old slid off Aubrey’s lap and plodded over to Abbie and Dexter with a grin. The blonde’s heart broke. What was the bet that Beca and Chloe had successfully fallen pregnant first time again, huh?

“That’s…that’s great news Chloe.” Aubrey forced out, a small smile on her face. She wanted to be happy for her best friend.  _Desperately_  so. But she couldn’t help the raging ball of jealously that bubbled away in her stomach. It should’ve been her.  _She_  should’ve been the one to fall pregnant. After all, she and Stacie had been trying again for years.  _Years!_  

Tears built up in Aubrey’s eyes, her nose tingling as she felt her emotions running high, and she looked up at her best friend. Chloe noticed the look and immediately seemed to panic.

“I know you and Stacie have been trying for years. I…I just…I couldn’t  _not_  tell you Aubrey.” Chloe explained in a quiet, apologetic tone, “I’m due in four months.”

Four months to go. The exact same time Aubrey had had when she’d lost her first baby all those years ago. It still hurt. She still mourned that loss.

“I know. It’s okay Chloe.” Aubrey said with a sniff, rising to her feet, “I’m okay.” She moved over to her daughter, and scooped the six year old up, “We’d better go actually. We promised Stacie we’d meet her at the studio.”

“Aubrey…” Chloe called out, but the blonde was determined and immediately left her best friend’s house with her daughter in her arms, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

-

“I’m pregnant.”

The words echoed around the bedroom in a tone that was full of disbelief, the second they fell from Aubrey’s mouth. Her wife’s eyebrows rose.

“S…Seriously?”

“Uhuh.” Aubrey replied with a light nod of her head, a small smile poking from the corners of her mouth while she bit her bottom lip nervously, a positive pregnancy test in her hand.

But nothing else was said, and Stacie leapt off the bed, throwing her arms around her wife, tears slipping from their eyes. 

Finally.

-

Prequel to:  **[Bechloe/Staubrey/Jessley BBQ](https://asweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com/post/170449408318/hello-im-a-student-nurse-and-i-love-reading-your)**


	241. Bechloe - 'Always' (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hands Beca a note just before she leaves Barden for the airport post-graduation...

Chloe stood nervously at the departure gate, curling her plane ticket anxiously between her fingers. She had her hand-luggage at her feet, and her denim jacket around her shoulders, ready for the inevitable chill that the air-conditioning on the plane provided. There was only twenty minutes before the gate closed. But Chloe wasn’t going there until the very last second, just in case..

_Chloe slid into the back of the cab with a sigh. Saying goodbye to the remainder of her friends in the house had been difficult, but none had been more difficult than saying goodbye to Beca. Her best friend. The woman who had been her co-captain these past three years. The woman Chloe had crushed on over the past four years._

_Today was likely the final time she would see her for a very long time. Chloe had got a post-graduate internship up in Brooklyn. She was moving there. And Beca was moving to LA. To move in with Jesse, as had always been the plan throughout this senior year. Beca and Jesse had done the unthinkable. They’d managed to make their long-distance relationship work. And Chloe was happy for the brunette. Truly. Because Beca seemed happy about it. Well, as happy as Beca got about things._

_Chloe tugged an envelope out of her hand-luggage and stared at the name she’d handwritten on the front of it. ‘Beca’. In it was a letter that Chloe had written last month when they’d returned from The Lodge of Fallen Leaves. It contained everything Chloe had ever wanted to tell her best friend. That she was crazy about her and had been for years and that she was sorry she hadn’t told her sooner so they could work through it and still remain friends. Chloe had tried to give it to Beca on so many occasions over the past few weeks. But she’d bottled it each time._

_The redhead took a deep breath just as the cab driver asked if she was going to close the door, and she suddenly threw herself out of the stationary vehicle, mumbling that she’d be right back. She strode back up into the house, straight up the stairs, down the hallway, and made her way up into the attic bedroom where she’d left her best friend._

_She froze as she reached the top, surprised to see that Beca had a tear rolling down her cheek. A tear that the younger woman hastily wiped away with a sniff, forcing an awkward smile onto her face. And Chloe held the envelope up._

_“I um…I forgot to give you this.” Chloe said cautiously. Her heart rammed against her ribcage as Beca looked down at the envelope curiously, moving towards her and taking it gently between her fingers._

_“Thanks.” Beca replied, then looked a little embarrassed when she returned her gaze up to Chloe’s bright blue eyes, “I didn’t…uh…I didn’t get you anything. M’sorry.”_

_“A hug would do?” Chloe dared to suggest, and to her surprise Beca didn’t hesitate in throwing her arms around Chloe’s neck. The two women squeezed their eyes closed, relishing the final time they would be in one another’s presence for a long while, both about to move to opposite sides of the country._

_“I’m really gonna miss you, Beca.” Chloe mumbled into her best friend’s neck._

_“I’m gonna miss you too, Chloe.”_

Beca’s lungs were aching. She hadn’t ran like this. Ever. But she had to get to that gate before it closed. She had to do it. She had to find Chloe. 

Her flight to LA was due to leave in twelve minutes. Beca just had to see the redhead. She had to explain.

_Beca threw her hand to her mouth as she read Chloe’s confession in the card. Her best friend had left the house a little while ago and Beca had received a call from Jesse to firm up times that he’d be picking her up from LAX, ready to start the next part of their life together. Then Beca had decided against waiting until she was at the airport to open the envelope Chloe had given her. And she was relieved that she had._

_“I’ll always love you. If it’s something you want to pursue or even something you just want to discuss then come and find me at the departure gate. I’ve included a flight ticket with this card.”  Beca read those words over and over, then glanced at the flight ticket in her other hand. It was a flight to NYC. The same flight Chloe was due to be on in just over an hour._

_And that was when Beca’s heart leapt into her throat. She had to see her._

Chloe let out a heavy sad sigh, checking her phone and coming to terms with the fact that not only was it mere minutes before her gate closed, but that Beca  _wasn’t_  going to turn up like she’d hoped. There it was. Chloe had bored her heart and soul into the words in that card she’d given Beca. And her best friend had ignored it. Had probably freaked out. 

Tears slipped from Chloe’s eyes. She took a huge risk and it had backfired. She’d lost her best friend for good. Things would never be the same again. 

The redhead bent down and picked her hand-luggage up, but just as she stood up again she heard her name being yelled out at her rather desperately. And Chloe knew that voice. It was the voice that caused butterflies to race around her stomach at a million miles an hour. The voice that made her feel nervous and calm all at once. And right now it was the voice that gave her hope.

Chloe looked up to see Beca stood ahead of her, a rucksack over her shoulder, her petite body bent over with palms on her thighs to help her catch some breath. But Beca’s expression was nothing but relief, even if tears stained her cheeks. Chloe held her breath. She had no idea what Beca’s presence meant. Did it mean she’d chosen her over Jesse? Or did Beca just want to tell her in person that while she respected Chloe’s feelings, she didn’t feel that they should pursue anything romantically.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come.” Chloe said nervously, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth as she watched Beca wander towards her, still trying to catch her breath.

“Trust you to have a flight departing from the furthest gate, huh.” Beca muttered breathlessly, a small smirk on her face while Chloe gave her a guilty smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“’s’okay.” Beca mumbled, gasping for a few more steadier breaths before reaching the spot just before Chloe, and it was at that moment the redhead realised Beca still held the card and flight ticket in her hand. “So I opened the envelope.” the younger woman said, looking down at the card in her hands, “Some very interesting choice of words there, Beale.”

“I’m sorry-” Chloe began but Beca was quick to stop her.

“-Don’t be. I’m pleased you told me.”

The two women looked into one another’s eyes nervously. There was tension in the air between them, but neither wanted to make the first move. Because there was still no guarantee that a first move was possible. Chloe had said her piece. She’d told Beca in the card that she was in love with Beca, and that she understood if Beca didn’t feel the same way but that she just so desperately needed to finally tell her because she was so sure of her feelings. 

“I’ve still got Jesse waiting for me in LA.” Beca explained, and Chloe’s heart sank. She’d thought for a second that seeing Beca here meant the brunette had chosen her. That Beca was going to confess that she also had feelings for her.

“Right..” Chloe said in a quiet voice just as someone over the tannoy system announced that her flight gate was due to close in two minutes. To her surprise though, Beca stepped past her and paused mid-way through making her way towards the gate. Beca hesitated for a moment then cocked her head towards the gate.

“You coming?” the brunette asked, and Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Wh…but your flight to LA…” Chloe began but Beca simply smiled softly, making her way back towards her best friend.

“We’ve got stuff to discuss, right?” Chloe nodded gently, her face relaxing and a small smile grew across her mouth as she felt Beca take her hand, “So let’s get going Beale, or we’re gonna miss our flight.”

And the two women began running together, hand in hand, towards their departure gate that was about to close. Grins on their faces. Beca knew exactly how she felt about Chloe. She’d been harbouring secret feelings that she hadn’t realised she’d had before feeling Chloe’s tight hug a little while earlier when the redhead had left her for good. They just needed to spend the next couple of hours on this flight ensuring that their potential future together would be a safe and happy one - not just an impulsive fling.


	242. Bechloe - 'Always' (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe talk things over on the flight to NYC..

Chloe sat nervously in her seat, her flight ticket still in hand though now substantially more creased and rolled. To her right was her best friend who had about an hour ago arrived before her and told her that yes, she  _would_  go on this flight with her to New York so they could spend a bit of time discussing the words that Chloe had written in a card to Beca before she’d left. Words that went along the lines of how she was madly in love with Beca and understood if Beca didn’t feel the same way but that she needed to tell her regardless. Beca had explained that Jesse was still waiting in LA for her. And as far as Chloe was aware that meant that Beca  _still_  chose Jesse.

So here they were. Sat together. A little awkwardly. In silence. Listening to the hum of the plane while it flew, and their fellow passengers around them. Only one hour of the flight left.

“So, say hypothetically…” Beca finally began, turning in her seat slightly to face Chloe, and Chloe turned to her to actively listen, “…I broke up with Jesse and agreed to move up to New York with you instead. What…would that mean…hypothetically?”

Chloe took a deep breath, looking down at the ring she was spinning around her index finger nervously. God it would be everything.  _Everything_.

“It would mean the world to me.” Chloe replied quietly. She hated the sound of Beca’s sigh falling heavily. It filled her with dread. This wasn’t a romantic conversation.

“Yeah but Chlo, it’s not enough to just be physically attracted to one another.” Beca tried to explain, her hands flapping slightly as she did so, a sure sign of her nerves, “I’m talking about potentially ending a three year relationship with my  _boyfriend_  here..”

They both ignored the sudden look of horror from the elderly lady on Chloe’s other side, choosing only to look at each other instead. After a couple of moments of silence Beca added quietly, “What if I break up with Jesse, relocate my whole future to New York only to go on a date with you and kiss you and…I realise I made a huge mistake?”

The moment she heard Beca use the word  _mistake_  as a potential outcome made Chloe’s heart lurch with dread. She wouldn’t ever want to be known to Beca as a mistake. But Chloe also knew that her best friend wasn’t one for taking risks. Beca  _hated_  risk. It was usually Chloe who threw caution to the wind and encouraged Beca to take those risks. Just as she was about to do now.

“Well what if we kissed now?” Chloe suggested tentatively, noting the way Beca’s eyebrows rose. The brunette certainly didn’t look opposed to the idea. So Chloe added with a light shrug, “No strings. No massive thing. Just…to see if it has potential to be a mistake.”

Chloe notice the way Beca took a deep breath. Saw her throat contract as she swallowed loudly. Saw the way Beca’s deep blue eyes flickered down momentarily to Chloe’s lips then back up again.

“I don’t want to break your heart.” Beca replied in a quiet, vulnerable tone.

Chloe reached a hand out and rested it softly on Beca’s thigh, “It’s a little too late for that, Becs. My heart broke over you forever ago. Whatever you decide after a quick kiss won’t change that for me regardless of the outcome. ”

They both held one another’s gaze again, Beca chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully, trying to weigh her options up here. Chloe’s heart was racing - the woman panicking somewhat. It was highly possible she was only making things worse by suggesting they kiss.

“O-Or not!” Chloe quickly back-tracked, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment while she retracted her hand, slowly being crushed with every negative reaction she got from Beca, “We don’t  _have_  to kiss at all! You can just say goodbye to me once we land and you can get a flight over to LA and Jesse can pick you up and we’ll forget all about that card I wrote for you and..I dunno I’ll see you at Christmas or somethi-“

“-Okay.” Beca croaked out before clearing her throat and for a fleeting moment Chloe feared Beca was agreeing to immediately leaving her the second they landed at JFK. Until the brunette added a little louder, “Okay. Let’s kiss.”

They both fell silent. Chloe peered at Beca, slightly shocked that her best friend was agreeing to this. It was…it was just a kiss. And yeah, something Chloe had always dreamt of sharing with Beca. But not like this. Not forced. Not with the risk of Beca telling her straight after that it was a mistake. This kiss was going to haunt Chloe’s dreams regardless. She already knew that.

“Okay.” Chloe whispered, and they both turned in their seats to face each other a little more comfortably. They took deep breaths, glancing down at each other’s lips then back up into one another’s eyes cautiously.

“You’re sure?” Chloe checked, her heart breaking a little when she saw her best friend shrug. She hated that this was something Beca was just shrugging about when it secretly meant  _so much_  to Chloe.

“It’s just a quick kiss, right?” Beca said casually, though Chloe could see the whites of her eyes. She knew Beca was a little more anxious about this than she was letting on, “No big deal.” Beca drew her face a little closer to Chloe’s, and Chloe reciprocated while Beca added with a mumble, “Just…two best friends…sharing a kiss…to see if it means anything…”

Chloe swallowed loudly when she felt Beca’s breath wash over her face. They’d never sat this intimately before. And her heart raced with nerves and anticipation and fear and excitement. Her nose received Beca’s attention first, the side of the brunette’s nose nudging Chloe left nostril, and Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed while their lips remained half an inch apart.

“Are you definitely sure about this?” Beca asked in a low voice, their noses now nuzzling more than anything and Chloe swallowed loudly again, letting out a croaky “Uhuh.”

“And if I don’t feel-“

“-if you don’t feel it’s right then we can forget it ever happened.” Chloe whispered, her eyes still closed, somewhat entranced by the feel of Beca’s nose resting softly against hers. She was almost certain the words she’d just said were a complete lie. She’d never be able to forget this moment. Ever.

There was a beat, then Beca slowly brought her lips to Chloe’s.

It was as though time stood still. Emotions shot through both Chloe and Beca’s bodies like a soft fuzzy jolt from their mouths up to their brains and immediately down to their fingers and toes.

Beca was stunned, having never felt lips as soft as Chloe’s before. Having never experienced such a gentle kiss.

Chloe felt her entire mind sink into a blissful abyss. Feeling Beca’s lips finally on hers was everything she ever imagined it to be and more. She could feel Beca’s breath exhale from her nose across both their faces, and she realised it was because her best friend had  _sighed_. Sighed in content maybe? Chloe hoped..

They remained where they were for several moments, their mouths not changing position. Just frozen in one spot. Then to Chloe’s disappointment the moment was broken, and Beca brought her mouth from Chloe’s, pulling the redhead out of her trance.

Beca didn’t lean back very far, just enough to look at her best friend properly without going cross-eyed. And Chloe opened her eyes slowly, hoping beyond all hope that she could perhaps see a twinkle in Beca’s eyes. Some sort of sign that she’d enjoyed their first kiss. But Beca didn’t smile. She looked… _unhappy_.

“Shhhhhit…” the brunette whispered under her breath.

Chloe’s shoulders slumped, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. God, Beca was going to say that this had been a mistake. She was going to leave for LA the moment they landed. She was going to go to Jesse, as planned, and continue her life with him.

Beca looked down at her hands that had found their way onto Chloe’s lap and brought them back a little, playing with the ring on her index finger anxiously. Chloe couldn’t bear the tension.

“Not good?” Chloe asked hesitantly, dreading her best friend’s answer and her heart sank the second Beca replied with a quiet “No”.

Chloe snapped her mouth closed, looking down at her hands that had been over Beca’s when they shared the kiss. She picked at her cuticles, letting out a sigh, trying to compose herself. Trying to stop the huge wave of disappointment clouding her senses.

She heard Beca let out another heavy sigh, and mutter, “No it’s not that. God, I’m gonna have to break up with Jesse..”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat and she quickly looked up at Beca who was already looking at her with a look of disbelief on her face. And that was when Chloe realised that Beca’s expression hadn’t been that of unhappiness. Beca had been enduring some inner turmoil instead.

“That kiss was…uh…” Beca began, a soft smile on her face despite her slight frown, the brunette looking just past Chloe’s shoulder, as though reliving the whole experience again in her head, “… _wow_.”

A smile slowly grew on Chloe’s face and her eyes caught Beca’s as her best friend looked to her again. And a light chuckle fell from Beca’s mouth as she looked at Chloe and shook her head gently.

“How have I gone four years without doing that?” Beca asked, almost rhetorically, and Chloe shrugged. Another heavy sigh fell out of Beca’s mouth as though she were composing herself and she rose her eyebrows seriously, “Well I’m gonna have to go to LA to end things with Jesse.”

“You’re sure?” Chloe asked, her smile dropping, worried that she’d split a couple up, “Because if you didn’t want t-“

“-Chloe.” Beca interrupted firmly, reaching out and taking the redhead’s hand, “I’m sure.”


	243. Bechloe - 'Toast' (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up hungover the next day..

Chloe let out a loud groan, bringing her hand to her face to rub her aching eyes. Her head felt heavy. Her limbs felt like lead. And the grim taste in her mouth gave her an awful suspicion she’d been sick overnight. But she couldn’t remember any of it.

She furrowed her brow while she felt the oddly weighted bedcovers over her body. And with the odd weight came a smell that was familiar but one she didn’t associate with her bed. Or her bedroom. It was a floral scent with wafts of vanilla. And that’s when Chloe suddenly realised…she was in  _Beca’s_  bed.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, blinking through the low morning light, remembering this as the only time she was grateful for November being such a dark month. Too much light would sting. She stretched her arms out to her side and let out a small sigh of relief. Okay so not only was she fully clothed (even though the pyjamas she wore may be a size too small for her) but Beca  _wasn’t_  in this single bed either. Phew. No mistakes made last night. Winner.

The redhead brought her tongue out to lick her lips. God, she was thirsty. She looked over at Beca’s bedside table and noticed a large cup of water. She didn’t care how old it was, she’d drink anything right now.

So Chloe eased herself up in bed, spun her legs so they hung off the edge of the bed, and slipped forward so she could reach out for the cup. Just as she got hold of it, her feet landed hard on a small warm something and she let out a yelp as it let out a groan. Chloe had had such a shock, the cup immediately fell out of her hands and landed on the thing she’d just stood on.

And unfortunately, that thing happened to be Beca.

“Wah!” Beca yelped, scrambling to her knees, now covered in cool water.

“Beca! I’m so sorry!” Chloe whispered apologetically through the low light, immediately recognising the woman’s voice. “I didn’t realise you were there!”

“‘S’okay..” Beca mumbled, reaching for a jumper that had been discarded on the floor nearby to dry herself down a bit, “I’m not surprised you don’t remember insisting that I slept next to you.” Chloe furrowed her brow with a light sigh, trying desperately hard to recall the night’s events while Beca added, “You were slaughtered.”

Chloe winced slightly while she tucked her legs under her body. But Beca let out a light chuckle, rising to her feet and stretching slightly, “I’ll go get you a water..” The redhead watched as Beca’s silhouette shuffled down the attic stairs and Chloe let out a small groan, leaning back in the bed and immediately drifting off to sleep again.

-

“Chlo.”

Chloe scrunched her face up as she heard her name whispered, breath tickling her ear, and she let out a light whine.

“Chlo, come on. Have some water.”

The redhead slowly turned her body in the small bed, opening her eyes slightly to see that a little more light had entered the room since Beca had left. Now the younger woman sat perched on the edge of the bed by Chloe’s side, looking down at her with a small smile while holding a fresh cup of water.

Chloe eased herself up and took the cup gratefully, slurping large mouthfuls of the cool liquid and letting out a satisfied sigh when she ran out of breath. She looked up at Beca and was surprised to see the brunette observing her with a light amused expression. As though she was seeing her for the first time. Chloe hesitated, her eyes widening.

“I-Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Beca said in a calm voice, “You just said some things last night that changed the way I look at you..that’s all..”

A huge wave of fear crashed over Chloe’s body. Oh God. What had she said??

“Don’t worry.” Beca assured with a light chuckle, “They were nice things. Weird…but nice.” And Chloe watched as her friend took the cup from her hand, placed it on the bedside table, then gave her hip a little shove.

“Budge up.” Beca mumbled, “You’ve taken the bed all night. The least you can do is share some with me.” And Chloe happily obliged, even if she did wince while she shuffled across the small bed.

Little did the two young women know that this was the beginning of a very complicated ‘relationship’ that was to contain several years of them secretly pining after one another. But for now they made do with settling under Beca’s bed covers, letting out tired sighs, and allowing sleep to overtake their exhausted bodies - Beca’s arm tucked uncharacteristically around Chloe’s shoulders while Chloe tucked herself into Beca’s petite body, arm lolled across her waist.


	244. Bechloe - 'Not Enough'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca & Chloe's daughter gets into a spot of trouble..

Astrid Beale looked to her mother in concern, her red hair whipping about her little face while her feet remained firmly on the ground. Her hands were held out before her as though telling someone to stop, and from her palms powerful beams of light in the colours of the rainbow shot from them, aimed at ‘Zeus’ - the evil sorcerer.

Chloe stood behind her daughter, her arms out to her side while a strong forcefield protected her powerful little girl. She looked down at Astrid, her hair also whipping about her own face. Chloe gave her daughter a determined nod, before looking back up at Zeus with a frown on her face, “Keep going sweetheart.” she said in a strong tone.

With a new found strength, the six year old also turned back to Zeus and drew the backs of her hands into her little chest. The two rainbow beams joined together, pulsing from Astrid’s heart, and the little girl frowned with far more determination. But Zeus was still too strong.

“It’s not enough Mommy!!” Astrid cried out, and Zeus let out a sinister crack between his sharp teeth, causing the two redhead’s to hesitate. But there was no way Chloe would ever relent when it came to her protective forcefield - Astrid knew that. That’s what made them such a good team.

“We need the Beale-Bind!” came Chloe’s response, her voice a little strained from the amount of time she’d been using the force field.

Suddenly Zeus’s eyes began glowing blinding yellow and Astrid’s bright blue eyes widened in horror. The evil beast was about to inflict the most awful of weapons - his supersonic lightening shock. The little girl continued her battle, forcing more rainbow beams at the dark enemy. But they were waning. The Beale’s began to weaken. They were doomed.

Astrid noticed a slight look of hesitation on the monster’s face and she heard a very familiar pair of thunderous feet stomping up from behind them. The little redhead grinned, and she glanced over her shoulder. Mama Beale was finally here.

“Took you long enough.” Chloe muttered, but she had a broad grin on her face as her wife stood towering over her with a confident expression.

“I had to finish a mix.” Beca Beale explained before turning to look down at their daughter. Astrid was beaming up at her Mama. The trio was finally complete.

Beca reached down from her height, placed a giant hand on her wife’s shoulder, then her other giant hand on her daughter’s shoulder and the three Beale’s turned to face Zeus. They immediately felt the strength that a ‘Beale-Bind’ brought whenever Astrid came up against an enemy. But as with any battle they’d endured before, they would win this one too, so long as they were together.

With Astrid’s powerful  _Rainbow Beam_ , Chloe’s protective  _Force Field_ , and Beca’s all encompassing  _Beale-Bind_ , Zeus was over powered - the six year old exploding him into a million tiny rainbow pieces.

Astrid threw her hands up into the air victoriously, dashing forward and scooping up her most bestest friend in the whole wide world: Tatty Ted…

Chloe Beale looked up at her wife who was perched on one of their dining chairs and smiled, smoothing her hand across the small of Beca’s back while Beca slung her arm a little more comfortably around Chloe’s shoulders. A soft smile was on the brunette’s face while she watched their daughter scooting over to their big black Labrador, Zeus. The mini redhead shoved their pet to one side and plucked her favourite teddy bear ‘Tatty Ted’ from underneath him. Zeus just wagged his tail happily.

Playing ‘ _pretend superheroes_ ’ with Astrid Beale was among the many favourite games that Beca and Chloe Beale liked to play with their daughter. Usually Astrid started things off and her Mommy would be quick to join in. Usually poor Zeus was ‘the baddie’. Eventually Mama would join in too. Then they’d win whatever ‘battle’ Astrid was having and they’d all celebrate by eating cookies and drinking milk together. This time was no different.

Beca hopped off the chair she always used as a form of turning herself ‘into a giant’ (which Astrid insisted was the only way Mama could use the ‘Beale-Bind’). She grinned at her wife who was busy beaming back at her. It didn’t matter how old they got, or how successful Beca was, or how much money they earned. This right here? This was what life was all about.

Playing make-believe with their beautiful little daughter.


	245. Staubrey - 'Lunch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey is caught gawking at Stacie...

Aubrey sat on the front porch of The Bellas house and brought a hand up to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear. It had been two years since she’d graduated.  _Two years_!

Somehow she’d fallen into retail and was now manager of a retail store in the next state along - one hell of a way to use her law degree (not!) - but she had just applied for a leadership position at a team-building retreat in the middle of the Georgian countryside. So fingers crossed.

The blonde let out a wistful sigh as she looked out at the view before her. The front porch had always got the best of the sun in summer, and now was no different. She watched the rays dancing on the surface of the still lake water across the street from the house and she smiled gently. She missed being a student sometimes. The simpler days when she didn’t have to worry so much about money or big responsibilities. Just leading The Bellas with her best friend and co-captain, Chloe.

She turned to look over at that very best friend, Chloe laid back on the other sun lounger, her sunglasses over her eyes while she read a book. If there was one thing Aubrey felt most lucky about it was that she still had her friends in her life. And every summer, just after spring break, Chloe would invite Aubrey back to The Bellas house to stay with them for a couple of weeks. It provided the blonde with an opportunity to escape from reality. And it provided Chloe with an opportunity to see her very best friend every day during the stressful exam season.

“Shall I make us some lunch?” Chloe asked, looking up from her book, “I’m getting a bit hungry.”

“Yeah okay.” Aubrey said, beginning to sit up from her sun lounger but Chloe reached a hand out to stop her.

“You enjoy the view. I’ll be back soon.”

Aubrey knew not to argue with Chloe when it came to preparing food. The redhead was a stickler for organisation in the kitchen and the older woman knew better than to get under her feet. So Aubrey sat back in her sun lounger with a calm smile on her face, pushing her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose while Chloe stepped over her long legs to make her way into the house.

After a couple of minutes the blonde heard the sound of familiar singing, the owner blissfully unaware that her ex-captain was sat on the front porch. Aubrey slid her sunglasses down her nose and peered over the plastic frame at the figure who now appeared into view.

Her eyes honed in on the beautiful tall toned physique of Stacie Conrad, strolling from the side of the house down to The Bellas car that stood in the driveway. And swinging from her hand was the handle of a large yellow bucket full of hot soapy water. In her other hand was a large sponge.

Aubrey’s mouth hung open as her gaze drew its way from Stacie’s cute ass, to the hem of her  _short_  cut-off jeans, right the way down the young woman’s beautiful long legs. Her heart beat a little faster and she swallowed loudly. Aubrey hated the silly little crush she still had on Stacie, but she made the most of times like these.

The crush had kinda happened towards the end of Aubrey’s senior year, when she and the rest of The Bellas had thrown a party at The Bellas House to celebrate the blonde’s graduation. Aubrey had found herself alone on this very porch, chatting to Stacie. She’d found her eyes watching Stacie’s mouth intently while the younger woman had been talking to her confidently. Then she’d ended up making out with Stacie heavily for several minutes until a drunk Treblemaker had staggered out of the front door, interrupting the two girls.

They hadn’t spoken about it since. But Aubrey and Stacie shared a good amount of coy grins whenever they caught one another’s eyes.

Stacie placed the bucket down then bent over to stick the sponge in the hot soapy water. Aubrey bit her bottom lip while Stacie bent over in front of her then stood upright to lean over the bonnet of the car and wash it down with the hot soapy water. God, this really  _was_  a view..

-

Chloe strode into the kitchen, noticing the way Beca sat at the table with her back to her, her beats over her ears while she sat hunched over her laptop. The redhead bit her bottom lip with a mischievous smirk and snuck over to the younger women, bringing her index finger out and curling it under the band of the headphones over the top of Beca’s head, giving it a little tug.

Beca’s hands immediately snapped up to her ears and grabbed the headphones, holding them in place while letting out a tut, “Shove off, Chlo.” she grumbled. Chloe was the only person to do this to Beca. Chloe was the only person who  _dared_.

The redhead let out a chuckle, wandering over to the fridge just as Beca tugged her headphones from her ears and turned in her seat to look over at her co-captain.

“How’s your sunbathing going?” Beca asked, and Chloe shrugged while pulling a jar of olives from the fridge.

“Pretty well thanks. How’s the studying?”

Beca couldn’t help the small smirk on her face. She admired Chloe’s relaxed approach to exams. But then..maybe Chloe  _shouldn’t_  be so relaxed. She did fail her Russian Lit retake for the second time last year. Perhaps she should be studying a little harder.

“Better than yours right now.”

Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. She hated it when people nagged her about studying. If she was meant to pass then she would pass, but as it stood Chloe hadn’t. Yet.

“Well my best friend is here, Beca. I can’t exactly neglect her when she’s visiting can I.” Chloe said in a matter of fact tone, reaching into the fridge for some salad leaves.

“Oh yeah? So where is she right now?” Beca asked, her smirk growing into a grin of amusement when she heard a light giggle fall from Chloe’s mouth. She loved making Chloe giggle. It made her stomach go squiggly and her heart skip a beat. Not that she’d ever tell Chloe that..

“Touché.” the redhead replied, as she pulled two plates out of the cupboard. “She’s actually sat out on the front porch.”

“Oh  _really_!” Beca said in an unusually amused tone, causing Chloe to pause and furrow her brow slightly.

“Why do you say it like that?”

Beca grinned while Chloe turned to look at her curiously, “Because Stacie just went out the front to wash the car..”

And a smile grew on Chloe’s face.

-

Aubrey’s mouth had now become dry she’d held it open for so long, and she was so distracted by the ‘show’ Stacie was unknowingly putting on for her that she hadn’t noticed her own hand slowly running up and down her bare thigh, from the knee up to the hem of her short flowing skirt.

Her green eyes were now focussed in on Stacie’s top, in particular the way the front of it was soaked due to the brunette’s method of leaning over the body of the car straight after washing it. The front of Stacie’s white shirt was damp - but not soaked. Aubrey still had to use her imagination when it came to working out what sort of bra Stacie was wearing underneath..

The older woman couldn’t work out when she’d become such a perv, but that thought didn’t really cross her mind as Stacie disappeared behind the car to give the back bumper a thorough clean.

-

“See. Huge toner.” Beca mumbled to Chloe, the two stood side-by-side looking out of the lounge window at Aubrey who was sat in a sun lounger on the front porch before them. The two young women looked from the oldest of the group over to Stacie who was making her way towards the back of The Bellas car, busy washing the body of it.

“Yeah you’re right..” Chloe said thoughtfully, looking back at her best friend in the sun lounger with a curious smile on her face. She’d asked Aubrey a few times in the past if she had a toner for Stacie - particularly as the Treblemakers often mentioned a rumour that Aubrey and Stacie had once made out at a college party. But Aubrey would always deny that anything was going on, and Chloe believed her.

“Well I know for a fact that Stacie fancies the crap out of Aubrey.” Beca said, her hip pressing into Chloe as she peered at a different angle to see that Stacie had left the bucket of hot water on the lawn near the car. Chloe tried to ignore how her heart raced a little faster at the contact, having had a crush of her own on Beca for a good three years now. They weren’t often stood this close, but when they were Chloe made the most of it.

“And it’s safe to say that Aubrey totes has a toner for Stacie.” the redhead agreed, also peering a little closer to see if Stacie was still in Aubrey’s line of sight, but the brunette had disappeared behind the car again.

Both Beca and Chloe swallowed loudly when they turned to look at one another, their bodies still pressed up together. Unbeknownst to Chloe, Beca had a huge toner for  _her_ , though she really really couldn’t act on it. Partly because Beca was actually shy about stuff like that. But mostly because Beca had a boyfriend, Jesse, who was set to graduate a year early and attend Film School in LA from September.

“I’m gonna help move things along a bit.” Beca mumbled, looking down at Chloe’s lips, and a broad smile grew on the brunette’s face. Chloe blinked, not overly sure if Beca meant between the two of them or between Aubrey and Stacie. But she needn’t have wondered for long, because to her disappointment Beca stepped back from her body and dashed to the front door.

-

Aubrey’s body jumped a bit when she heard the front door open to her right, and she quickly looked down at her phone in her lap, pretending as though she  _hadn’t_  been gawking at Stacie’s sexy body. She noticed out the corner of her eye a petite figure dashing out of the house and over the porch, and Aubrey looked up to see Beca running quickly over the lawn in her bare feet towards Stacie.

The blonde furrowed her brow, then her expression dropped when Beca stooped down to pick up the bucket of hot soapy water and called out Stacie’s name casually. The tall brunette appeared from behind the car innocently, sponge still in hand.

Aubrey let out a gasp when she watched Beca throw the entire contents of the bucket at Stacie’s body, soaking the girl in seconds. Stacie let out a shriek, but was grinning in disbelief that moody-butt Beca had just totally pranked her. Beca chucked the (now empty) bucket on the lawn and gave a curt nod to her friend who was now soaked all over the front of her body.

Aubrey’s eyes drew themselves to Stacie’s front, her mouth dropping open again in desire. Thanks to the water,  _all_  could see that Stacie was wearing a black bra underneath her white top. And to the blonde’s delight, Stacie began peeling said white top from around her beautiful toned body.

“What the hell Beca?” Stacie said with a giggle, but Beca shrugged.

“Aubrey’s been perving on you since you got out here.”

Aubrey’s stomach flipped with embarrassment as she saw Stacie immediately look over at her, an amused smile now wiped over her face. And Aubrey just wanted the ground to swallow her up. She quickly looked back down into her lap.

“She’s got a toner for you so…” Beca began, turning on the spot to return to the house, “…do something about it, yeah? For all our sakes.”

Aubrey dared to take a fleeting glance up at the younger woman she crushed on and Stacie looked back at her with a flirty grin. She heard Beca stepping back up onto the porch, mumbling an uninterested, “You’re welcome.” to Aubrey, before going inside. But Aubrey was too preoccupied with the sight of a soaked Stacie slowly making her way towards her in nothing but short cut-offs and a wet black bra. Her heart began racing as the brunette stepped up onto the porch, and stood over her, a flirtatious smile on her face.

“I’m gonna have to get out of these wet clothes and take a shower.” Stacie said, and Aubrey tried her hardest to focus on the girl’s face rather than the beads of water that slowly trickled one by one down the skin between Stacie’s breasts. “Wanna help me?”

Aubrey swallowed loudly. She didn’t want to seem too keen. But yes..yes she  _did_  want to help. So she said nothing more and simply smiled. Then she eased herself off the sun lounger and allowed Stacie to take her hand, the two girls heading into the house for the upstairs bathroom.

-

“See.” Beca said as she and Chloe watched Aubrey and Stacie make their way upstairs, “Huge toner.”

And Chloe smiled as she felt Beca squeeze her hand for the most briefest of moments. Perhaps Beca wasn’t as bad at reading signals as she’d always thought..


	246. Bechloe - 'Pressure'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's proposal to Chloe doesn't go quiiite to plan..

“ _Okay._ ” Beca thought to herself as she and Chloe slowly made their way down the small windey path, hand-in-hand, “ _No pressure. It’s just a proposal. Just a small little proposal done in as romantic a way as possible. On holiday. In Greece. At sunset. No big deal_.”

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked in a cautious voice, glancing at her girlfriend momentarily, causing Beca to jump at the sound of her voice.

“Uh yeah. Yep. Yes, definitely okay.” Beca replied in a strangled voice, bringing her free hand to her pants pocket to double check the ring box she had was still there. To her relief it was. “Are you?”

“Yeah.” Chloe said with a relaxed sigh, smiling calmly at the view before them as they walked through the little country dirt track towards a small hut near a beautiful cove. The hut boasted many colourful outdoor lights hanging outside it and in the trees around them. And the smell of fresh food wafted from behind the open windows and doors. “So Aubrey recommended this place to you?”

“Yep.” Beca replied as they approached the door to the unassuming restaurant, the hostess of the establishment spotting their imminent arrival and heading towards the ‘front desk’ which was a square of driftwood on a wooden post hammered into the dirt.

Beca had gone to Aubrey several months ago, explaining that she wanted to propose to her girlfriend of four years - having already known Chloe for nine. Aubrey had been all too happy to assist the brunette with the planning and implementation of this proposal, stating that Chloe had  _always_  wanted to be proposed to on a beach at sunset. And Beca wanted to give Chloe  _everything_. So that’s what she’d planned..

“Ahaaa!” came the greeting from the hostess and Beca’s heart immediately sank. Oh God, why did she get the feeling this woman would blow the surprise already. The brunette began to get flustered, feeling heat rising to her cheeks. The hot sun wasn’t helping matters.

“Um hi.” Beca began, looking at the woman pointedly, hoping that she got the unspoken hint to tone the excitement down a bit. But the Grecian continued to beam at both the young women before her. “I booked a table for four o’clock under the name Beca?”

“Ah yes!” The hostess replied brightly, looking down in the book, “Table for four peoples. Beck. Special  _special_  bookinggggg-”

“No-no.” Beca said quickly, her heart racing a little.  _How_  had they got this wrong? “Just for two people.” and she motioned to herself and Chloe, “One-Two.”

The hostess looked up from the book with a furrowed brow, clearly trying to work out what was going on, “So..not special booking?”

Beca’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and she let out a small sigh, “Special sunset booking, yes.” and when she opened her eyes again she tried to ignore the way Chloe grinned at her. Chloe knew. Surely she must know by now what was going on.

To Beca’s horror the Greek woman simply winked at her, then placed a giant tick next to the name “Beck” which had been handwritten in capitals with a giant heart drawn on either side of the name. Beca knew Chloe - there was no way Chloe wouldn’t have worked out that this would be a proposal by now.

“This way this way!” The hostess said in a jolly tone, motioning for them to follow her and Beca led Chloe by the hand behind the older woman who had quite the stride on her.

They arrived at a huge table outside, built from natural woods that had been roughly cut, and Beca took a sharp intake of breath as the Greek placed two menus down before two spaces opposite one another, then motioned to the seats happily, “Here for special  _special_  table!” and Beca received a second obvious wink. If she wasn’t feeling so nervous, Beca would’ve thumped her.

“Oh how lovely!” Chloe said in a polite sweet voice, taking a seat in the shade, the heat of the afternoon still present in the hot sun. Beca made her way reluctantly around to the other seat opposite her girlfriend, sat in the blistering sun. They both looked out at cove beside them. Chloe smiled peacefully, looking from the cove down to the menu now in her hands. Beca twirled the rings on her index fingers anxiously, the sun gently sizzling her pale skin. She felt sick with nerves and worry that the hostess had given everything away. But fortunately, if Chloe  _had_ realised what was going on, she certainly didn’t let on.

Until their drinks came along and the redhead peered expectantly into her champagne flute, only to find no ring. Then when she moved a few of the breads around in the bread basket to see if anything shiny happened to be in there. Then when their main meals arrived and she pushed her salad about with her fork until she definitely assessed that there was no ring.

“How’s your salad?” Beca asked nervously at one point and Chloe swallowed her mouthful with a coy grin.

“Yeah it’s lovely. Fresh.”

“Right…”

Then they both fell silent for a few moments, sipping their respective drinks while looking down at their meals.

“Is your Tuna nice?” Chloe asked, trying to ease the tension and Beca nodded.

“Yeah really nice.”

They fell silent again and Beca cringed. It was like a first date but worse. They both knew what was going to happen. They both knew why they were there at that exact moment in time. But still Beca hadn’t quite mustered the confidence to pop the question. All because it wasn’t  _quite_ sunset.

By the time dessert arrived the sun was finally beginning to swirl down to meet the horizon and Beca decided now was as best a time as any. So while Chloe busied herself (poking the fruit on top of her cheesecake with a spoon to check for a ring) Beca stood from her seat in the sun, and made her way around to Chloe’s side, dragging her chair with her.

“How’s the cheesecake?” Beca asked, trying her hardest to still sound casual. Chloe had a shy smile on her face, hanging the spoon in her mouth a little longer before pulling it out and swallowing loudly.

“Really nice.” came the quiet reply, the redhead looking back down at the dessert.

Beca’s heart began hammering away against her ribcage and she took several deep breaths while her hand made it’s way down to her pants pocket. This was it. The moment she’d been preparing for for months. A moment that her girlfriend had been blissfully mentioning from time to time over the years that they’d been together. A moment that she really didn’t want to screw up.

“Hey,” Beca said softly, trying to gain Chloe’s attention, to which she succeeded - the redhead turning to look at her with an expectant expression, “Did you wanna get marri-“

But Beca and Chloe were immediately interrupted by an old couple, the woman of which tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

“Excuse me Madamé,” she said in a French accent, an unlit cigarette hanging from her fingers, “Do you have a fire?”

Chloe looked perplexed, Beca looked stunned.  _How_  had this happened??

“F-Fire?” Chloe asked in a confused voice, but the old couple nodded then motioned to the unlit cigarette’s that they hand in their respective hands. Chloe’s eyebrows immediately rose when she realised what they were asking for, “ _Oh_  you mean a lighter!”

Beca’s shoulders slumped. Because yes, Chloe carried around a lighter at all times. And not because the woman smoked. Because she claimed it sparked up conversation with strangers who approached her asking for one. Which admittedly it did, much to Beca’s frequent annoyance. This was one of those unfortunate times.

“Yes I do!” Chloe added brightly, delving into her small handbag. Beca watched the old couple begrudgingly, hating their stupid hippy hair and stupid tie-dye hippy clothes. They’d just ruined one of the biggest moments in her and Chloe’s relationship.

Twenty three minutes. Chloe chatted to the old hippy couple for  _twenty three minutes_. And the longer they stood by the table the grumpier Beca became. She was tired, sun burnt, all of her best laid plans had been thwarted by unfortunate run-ins, and to top it all off the fucking sun had set. Brilliant.

By the time Chloe had bid a cheery “Au revoir!” to the couple, Beca was fuming. Her arms folded and her brow furrowed. She’d finished her beer (which had turned warm quickly in the sun earlier). And she still hadn’t proposed properly to Chloe.

Just as she decided to jack it all in for today and give up on any hope of making Chloe’s dreams come true, her girlfriend turned to her with a content sigh and a bright smile on her face, “Yes.” she said happily and Beca swallowed loudly, her brow quickly unfurrowing.

“Huh?”

“You asked me if I wanted us to get married.” Chloe said with a shrug, a smile still on her face, “And yes, I do want to.”

Beca’s mouth dropped open slightly, having assumed that Chloe hadn’t heard her question earlier. But the redhead reached out and placed a cool palm on her girlfriend’s arm, smiling affectionately at her, “I figured the second you suggested we come here that that’s what you were going to ask me.”

And a small smile grew on Beca’s face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, “Chloe.” she said in a calm voice, loving the way her girlfriend’s eyes danced the second they caught sight of the stunning jewellery, “Will you marry me?”

Chloe brought her hand from Beca’s arm, delving into her handbag that she’d left on the table earlier after handing the lighter to that old couple, “Only if you agree to marry me too?”

Beca’s mouth opened wider as Chloe pulled out a ring box of her own and held it out towards her, opening it to reveal a diamond ring too.

Okay, so the afternoon and evening hadn’t gone  _exactly_  how Beca had planned. But it was memorable and unique and beautiful - exactly how Chloe had always wanted her proposal to go.


	247. Bechloe - 'Children'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five year old Beca is unsure about going down the slide. Five year old Chloe helps her..

Beca stood at the top of the slide in kindergarten, clinging tightly to the handlebars, looking down the long length of the metal slide in terror. Her little heart was racing and she gulped loudly. She’d never been down this slide before. Had seen other kids go down it but had never gone down it herself before.

The five year old took a step back, bringing her foot behind her to go back down the little ladder, but to her dismay she’d gently kicked the girl stood on the ladder behind her.

“Hey!” came the squeaky voice of the victim and Beca let out a small gasp, still clinging to the handles of the slide, peering over her shoulder. She saw a pair of bright blue eyes looking up at her. It was Chloe Beale. The girl in Beca’s new class.

“Sorry. I-I…” Beca stammered, now completely terrified about going down, even more so now she realised there were a few kids queuing behind her, most looking  _very_  impatient, “I’ve not been down this slide before.”

“Oh it’s easy!” Chloe said in bright tone, smiling up at the little brunette, “You just sit on your bum, close your eyes, and slide down. It’s really fun!”

Beca swallowed loudly, turning back to the view before her. Her little heart still raced with nerves. What if she fell off? What if she hurt herself? It  _was_  very high.

“Did you want me to show you?” Chloe asked, and Beca turned back to look at the little redhead sheepishly. After a couple of moments of consideration, Beca nodded gently, and Chloe’s smile broadened, “Hold on!” she advised, and Beca cling to one of the handlebars while Chloe snuck past her.

“See, sit on your bum…” Chloe explained as she sat on the slide, “…close your eyes…” which she did, “…and slide doooooooownnnnn!” and Beca watched as the girl slid down the slide with a loud giggle.

Once Chloe reached the bottom she got up and stepped a little bit away, beaming up at Beca, “Come on! You can do it!”

Beca swallowed loudly, not enjoying the sounds of another girl in her class (Aubrey) complaining loudly that she was taking too long. So with a deep breath, Beca mumbled Chloe’s instructions to herself, “Sit on my bum…” she sat down, “…close my eyes…” she whispered, not overly enjoying the new loss of sense, “…and…slide…d-“ but her breath was taken away the moment she pushed herself from the top of the slide, the sensation of sliding down shocking her.

It was over almost as soon as it had started, but Beca kept her eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly she felt two hands taking hers and tugging her to her feet. And when Beca opened her little eyes, she saw Chloe grinning back at her, “See, told you!” Chloe said in a bright voice, still holding Beca’s hands, “It’s easy!”

Beca smiled. Yeah. Yeah it  _was_  easy. And not so scary.

“Let’s go again!” Chloe said, and let go of one of Beca’s hands, tugging the little brunette by the other. And both little girls giggled together as they joined the back of the queue.


	248. Bechloe - 'Children'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five year old Beca is approached by five year old Chloe in their classroom..  
> (Bumbling Brooding Beca/Cheery Chatty Chloe)

Beca sat alone in the corner of the classroom, her head in her most favouritest book, ‘ _The Spider Who Ate Children_ ’. Most of the kids in her kindergarten class hated that book. Squealed every time they even  _touched_  the book because of the illustrated spider on the front and the rumour that if you opened the pages millions of spiders would run out of the book and all over you. But Beca thought it was brilliant (and low-key disappointed that spiders  _didn’t_  run all over you).

The spider was lonely, and liked to be alone, just like she did. The spider didn’t have any friends, just like she didn’t. And the spider liked the colour black, just like Beca.

There was a hubble of excitement and the little brooding brunette peered over her large illustrated book with a frown, looking over to see all her classmates huddled around something on one of the small desks. Beca didn’t like being near people. She didn’t like being touched. She didn’t like standing too close to people. So the five year old rolled her eyes (a habit she’d picked up from her father) and resumed her focus on her book.

After several minutes the group of children parted and Beca began to look over at the desk again, trying to work out what her classmates had been getting excited over (after all, she was a child, it was natural for her to be curious about things). Her little deep blue eyes found the figure of Chloe Beale, one of the other girls in her class. The girl had lovely long red hair and a huge beaming smile on her face most of the time. She was very chatty, and  _very_  friendly, the complete opposite to Beca. And while Beca knew she should probably disliked her, the brunette totally didn’t. If anything, Chloe sparked her curiosity..

Beca’s eyes quickly snapped back down to her book when she realised Chloe had spotted her staring, and the five year old began to blush nervously, hoping that Chloe didn’t say anything. If she did then all their classmates would look and point and laugh. She’d be made fun of. And Beca just wanted to be gone unnoticed.

Before she knew it, she felt Chloe take a seat on the carpet beside her and cross her legs, clanging her knee against Beca’s. Beca looked over nervously at the other five year old to see the young redhead beaming at her. Beca swallowed loudly.

“I gots you a sticker, Beca.” Chloe said happily, and the brunette watched as the girl peeled a sticker from a (now empty) sheet of stickers that she’d brought in from home, and held it out to her. It was of a spider, “Jesse and Bumper wanted the spider sticker but I told them they couldn’t have it because spiders are  _your_  favourite, not theirs.”

Beca peered at the sticker cautiously. She didn’t know what to say. She  _never_  knew what to say. And after a few moments Chloe let out a little chuckle, “Want me to stick it on your sweater?”

Beca just nodded, now unable to look away from Chloe’s bright blue eyes, and the redhead happily stuck the spider sticker in the centre of Beca’s chest. Beca looked down at it and a small smile grew on her face. She loved spiders. And she loved Chloe. Chloe was nice. Chloe shared things. Chloe liked to laugh and smile which made Beca feel happy. Beca felt happy when she was around Chloe.

“Did you want to come to mine for dinner?” Chloe asked with a smile, “I’ve got lots more stickers at home and my brothers don’t like spiders.”

Beca hesitated, “I’ll have to ask my Mommy.” she said in a quiet voice.

“That’s okay!” Chloe said with a shrug, “I’ll ask my Mommy to ask your Mommy.” And Beca just nodded. “Hey, can I read the spider book with you?”

Beca nodded again, surprised that someone else even dared to touch the book. But Chloe Beale scootched a little closer to Beca Mitchell and the two girls began reading the book happily together.

After a few moments a squeal was heard and the two five year olds looked up to see Aubrey Posen, the tallest girl in the class (after Stacie Conrad) scampering over to them, a butterfly sticker on her sweater, with a look of disgust on her face, “Chloe stop touching that book! Spiders will eat you!!”

Beca furrowed her little brow, immediately becoming defensive of her favourite book. But she needn’t have worried, because Chloe quickly piped up, “No they won’t! Spiders are friendly animals!” And Beca turned to Chloe, watching her adoringly while Aubrey just laughed, calling Chloe stupid and Beca weird, then running off to the other side of the classroom to get some milk.

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Beca mumbled to Chloe, and the little five year old looked back at Beca with a smile.

“And I don’t think you’re weird.” Chloe replied in a confident tone, putting her arm around Beca’s shoulders. Normally Beca would flinch or squirm out of someone’s grasp if they touched her or showed affection. But Beca  _liked_  Chloe. So she just smiled instead.

“Come on,” Chloe said suddenly, peeling her arm from around the little brunette and getting to her feet while Beca followed, “let’s get some milk!”

Chloe tugged Beca by the hand and the two little five year olds headed for the milk tray across the classroom, Beca bumbling happily behind Chloe, holding Chloe with one hand, and her favourite book with the other.


	249. Bechloe - 'Not Enough'/'Lightening'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca watches a thunder storm out of her bedroom window at Barden..

Beca sat alone, kneeling up on Fat Amy’s bed in the small attic room they shared in The Bellas house. It was night and the room was pitch black. But Beca rested her chin on her hands and her elbows on the windowsill.

It was a balmy summers night. The window lay open. The blinds rolled up. And a light warm breeze drifted into the room. Beca smiled. She’d been expecting a storm all afternoon. The dark clouds had loomed over earlier preventing the sunset from performing. There was always something so comforting about the sound of a storm.

Suddenly a low rumble of thunder sounded and Beca’s smile grew. She had the best view in the house for thunder storms. But to her disappointment another rumble sounded without any lightening to be seen. Spotting lightening was the best part!

After a couple of minutes of more thunder she finally saw a crackle of lightening piercing through the sky and the Junior let out a calm sigh. She fucking loved storms.

Just as another rumble of thunder sounded - this time far louder - the door of the attic room opened and a new smile graced Beca’s face. She knew exactly who that would be. And she was right.

Chloe darted over to the bed, quickly scrambling over to kneel beside Beca, immediately looking out the window with her, slightly breathless.

“Did I miss much?” she asked, looking out expectantly, and Beca shrugged.

“Not really. Plenty of thunder, not enough lightening.”

Chloe let out a small tut, sticking her bottom lip out and Beca grinned as she turned to look at her best friend. She nudged the redhead with her hip, causing Chloe to let out a light chuckle.

“Cheer up. We’ve had three storms this week already. And the one on Tuesday had  _loads_  of lightening.”

“Yeah I guess.” Chloe resigned with a smile, turning to look back at Beca.

The room fell silent while the two best friends stared at one another through the darkness. Their smiles softened as they glanced down at each other’s lips, then back up to the other’s eyes. Just as a flash of lightening lit up the room, Beca slowly slipped her arm around Chloe’s waist and they gently kissed. A kiss that quickly deepened as the lack of light intensified their senses, and Beca let out a low moan as Chloe slid her tongue into her mouth.

They’d been secretly sneaking around together for three months now and the thrill of stealing secret kisses and having quick steamy screws in any place they could manage had them still yearning for each other. Chloe drew her hands up to Beca’s long brown hair, tugging at it gently, breaking their kiss slightly, “When’s Amy back?” she whispered.

“Not until the morning.” Beca replied, and that was all the persuasion Chloe needed to know that she wouldn’t be leaving this room tonight.

With the next clap of thunder, Beca dragged Chloe off Amy’s bed by her hands, and led her over to her bed instead. Ready to make the most of the ‘backing-track’ that came in the form of the weather outside, the freshly falling rain an added bonus.


	250. Bechloe - 'Teammates'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight year old Beca is picked on at her new school..

The eight year olds tore around the school playground after one another, giggling and laughing loudly during recess. Some of the boys wrestled one another to the ground, other’s kicked a soccer ball, and one or two were attempting to climb a nearby tree. The girls on the other hand were playing ‘house’. Others had skipping ropes, and were in teams trying to see who could get the biggest score.

Beca Mitchell, however, sat to the side, watching broodingly. Today was her first day at this horrible school. She’d always hated recess and now was no different, She never wanted to climb trees or play soccer. She never wanted to wrestle or play ‘house’ or skip. She was perfectly happy sitting under this tree, cross-legged, with a twig in her hand, scoring pictures into the dry dirt around her.

Suddenly something flew out of nowhere and hit her on the head. Bumper had just kicked the soccer ball at Beca, and the petite eight year old screwed her face up, tears immediately filling her eyes. To her embarrassment all her new classmates had seen, and most were now pointing and laughing at her, approaching her slowly.

Beca scowled, scrambling to her feet, ready to storm off. But amongst the laughter and giggling came a loud and clear voice that sounded decidedly annoyed.

“Heeeeey! Don’t pick on her! She’s the new kid!”

Beca looked up and saw a few of the kids parting to reveal a beautiful eight year old who was trying to shove her way to the front, furrowing her brow at them. Little Beca was somewhat mesmerised by the way her thick red hair bounced while she moved. It was one of the girls from her class.

Chloe got past the bully at the front (who happened to be her best friend, Aubrey), and her face softened when she arrived before Beca, a kind smile on her face.

“Hey, it’s Beca, right?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice, and Beca just nodded. “Did you get hurt?”

Beca brought a hand to her forehead and gave it a gentle rub, “Little bit.” she mumbled, her eyes transfixed on the other eight year old.

“Did you want to come play skipping with me?” Chloe suggested as Beca brought her hand back down, “We can be teammates?”

Beca hesitated, looking over her shoulder at their other classmates. The boys had lost interest quickly and had ran off. But many of the girls who had been playing ‘skipping’ with Chloe still stood nearby. Beca caught sight of a round blonde kid who nodded in encouragement at her, a kind smile on her face too, and Beca felt slightly more welcome.

So the little brunette turned back to Chloe and gave the girl a small nod. Chloe’s smile grew and she quickly reached out and grabbed Beca’s hand.

“Great! You can be in me, Aubrey, and Amy’s team!”

And Beca allowed herself to be led by Chloe back over to the part of the playground where the ‘skipping game’ had been taking place. Chloe didn’t let go of Beca’s hand until it was their go. And Beca didn’t mind once. In fact, in an odd way, she quite liked the feel of Chloe’s hand..


	251. Bechloe -  ‘Beginnings’/‘Sixth Sense’/‘Club’/‘Dinner’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe invite their respective parents to dinner..

Beca and Chloe sat in silence at the dinner table of the posh Jazz club that stood in the centre of New York City, pushing their food around their plates nervously. Beca had managed to snag a reservation at the exclusive venue thanks to her job at BFD records. But the two women weren’t nervous because they were there together. They were nervous because they were there with  _their parents_.

“So…” Beca’s father began, clearing his throat awkwardly, “…this is a nice place Beca. Thanks for inviting us here.”

Beca shrugged, taking a sip of her wine before dabbing the corners of her mouth with the cloth napkin, “No problem. I - uh -  _we_  - uh…” Beca began to stutter as she motioned to herself and Chloe, then realised how that probably looked and her cheeks flushed pink, “…you-you guys have done so much for us since we moved up here that-that-that we wanted to thank you.”

Chloe slipped her hand onto Beca’s knee to try to calm her, but it only served to make Beca’s heart race faster. Beca and Chloe had begun dating around a year ago, after four years of friendship in college and an additional two years of friendship up here in New York. And they’d successfully managed to avoid all conversation with their respective parents about whether they were ‘seeing anyone’. Until the other week when Chloe’s Aunt had noticed in one of Chloe’s Facebook photos that the redhead had had a Valentines Day card on her bedside table and that was when Beca and Chloe had decided that they should tell their parents together that their only daughter’s  _weren’t_  straight and were very much in a romantic relationship with each other.

“Well that’s very kind of you Beca.” Mrs Beale said with a smile, having already noticed where her daughter’s hand had disappeared to. The Beale’s weren’t stupid. They knew how happy Chloe had seemed over the past few months. And the moment Chloe had told them she was staying in Brooklyn to celebrate Christmas with Beca (‘and Amy’ - though there were no photos of Amy..) The Beale’s suspected their daughter was actually dating her best friend of seven years..

“Sooooo…there was actually  _another_  reason why we invited you here.” Chloe said in a nervous voice, looking from her girlfriend to her parents and more nervously to The Mitchell’s, “Beca and I we - um - have been…”

The two sets of parents sat up a little straighter. The Mitchell’s were as oblivious as The Beale’s - meaning they weren’t oblivious at all. Beca mentioned Chloe in every other sentence whenever she called back home. They knew every one of their daughter’s looks and they’d seen many photos of Beca on her Facebook page that Chloe had taken and recognised how besotted their daughter seemed to be with her ‘roommate’.

“We’re together.” Beca blurted bluntly, grabbing Chloe’s hand that was on her leg and tugging it up onto the table, entwining their fingers together. “Like…as a couple.”

The two sets of parents looked down at their daughters’ hands that were held on the table before them. Then laughter began with Mr Mitchell and ripples around to Mr Beale, their wives also giggling in amusement. Because  _of course_  Beca and Chloe were a couple. They’d always known it in an odd way.

“Wha-?” Beca began, completely astonished by the reaction. She’d expected her father to be angry. For her stepmother to have to give her apologies and leave. For Chloe’s parents to insist Chloe never see her again. But there they all were,  _smiling_  at them.

“Oh we knew that Beca!” Mrs Mitchell said with a broad grin, turning to Mrs Beale who nodded in agreement.

“Mom?” Chloe asked, also shocked, but Mrs Beale simply smiled kindly at her daughter.

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t just spend Christmas with your ‘roommate’ if it doesn’t mean anything less than love.”

Chloe’s nerves began to relax and she let out a light sigh as she peered at her girlfriend. To her delight Beca was already looking at her with a calm smile on her face. It was true. This thing between them was definitely nothing less than love.

“Call it a parent’s sixth sense.” Mr Beale explained cheerfully and Mr Mitchell laughed loudly, nodding in agreement.

Beca and Chloe had to admit, this was far easier than they’d ever thought it would be. And it was the beginning of something wonderful, they could tell..


	252. Bechloe - 'Red'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe paints Beca's nails at Barden..

Chloe let out a heavy sigh to try and calm her nerves while she sat cross-legged on her bed. Her study notes were piled up high on her desk across her bedroom, ignored for now. Her final stab at senior year would end with her passing her Russian Lit exam next week - at last. She’d failed her previous three years on purpose, and all because of a girl. A beautiful, complicated, misunderstood, funny, sarcastic, wonderful girl. A girl Chloe shared ‘Captaincy’ duties with. A girl Chloe had fallen in unrequited love with almost as soon as they’d first met a few years ago.

Chloe had continued to fail Russian Lit so she could spend more time with this girl. And this particular girl was due in her bedroom at any moment now.

A light knocking was heard at the door and Chloe sat up a little straighter, clearing her voice and letting out a nervous, “Come in.” Her heart skipping a beat when her bedroom door slowly opened and the girl she’s been expecting stepped inside.

Beca Mitchell closed the door over behind her and let out a sharp sigh. Her eyes found the beautiful figure of her best friend, sat cross-legged in the middle of the double bed and the brunette swallowed loudly. She hadn’t expected Chloe to invite her up here. And she wasn’t normally nervous whenever she had to come up to this particular bedroom in the house they both shared with their friends. But this evening she was.

“Hey.” Beca said in an awkward voice, tugging the hem of her pyjama top down nervously, “Uh…I’m here!” Chloe smiled. Yeah, Beca was here. “Why do you need me here?” Beca added cautiously, and Chloe let out a light chuckle, motioning to the patch of mattress before her.

“I’m going to do your nails for you!”

“Oh..” Beca said with a raise of her eyebrows. She certainly wasn’t expecting Chloe to say that, “..do..do I  _need_  to have my nails done?”

“No, but you were saying yesterday how good my nails looked and I told you I’d done them myself. So I figured I could do yours for you too!” Chloe said in a bright voice, causing a small smile to appear on Beca’s mouth.

They’d got back from The Bellas Retreat yesterday, all exhausted from two restless nights having to share a large tent between ten of them. Beca and Chloe had both got into a huge argument, but had eventually settled again. And ever since returning from the retreat something had felt different.

It was during that time, Beca had come to realise that she really  _did_  have feelings for Chloe. Feelings that she’d been trying to push down over the past several months and had finally reared it’s head a couple of evenings ago over the camp fire. Chloe hadn’t left her thoughts since.

“Uh..okay..” Beca replied quietly, slowly moving over to the space on Chloe’s bed that the redhead had recommended. She sat down, crossing her legs opposite her best friend, her heart hammering against her chest with nerves. Chloe, meanwhile, gathered her nail polishes, holding them out between them in her palms for Beca to see.

“What colour would you like?” Chloe asked, trying to maintain her composure. She adored Beca. Couldn’t believe they were finally getting an intimate moment like this. And she watched Beca’s expression closely, biting her bottom lip.

“Um..” Beca paused then shrugged, “What colour do you think I should go for?”

“You’d hate my suggestion.”

“I trust you.” Beca said, looking up into Chloe’s eyes and the two best friends found their respective breath catching in their throats as they shared a long gaze.

Chloe’s mouth drew into a soft smile, “Red.” she whispered, letting out a chuckle when Beca rolled her eyes, “See, I told you you’d hate it.”

Beca let out a joking growl then grinned, “Go on then..” and watched in amusement as Chloe let out a light squeak of joy then chucked all the small pots to one side except for the red colour. Beca enjoyed making Chloe happy. Even moreso now she’d definitely decided that yes, she  _did_ have a raging crush on her best friend.

Chloe brought her knee up, bending it between them, then reached out to take Beca’s first hand. Beca swallowed loudly, trying to regulate her breathing and not show how nervous she was feeling. But her heart rate increased when Chloe put Beca’s hand on her bare knee.

The brunette couldn’t tear her gaze from Chloe’s bright blue eyes while her best friend peered intently at her fingernails, pulling the red nail polish carefully across the surface. Beca marvelled in the way Chloe’s freckles had spread across her face in recent weeks thanks to the sunshine that had been prevalent in Atlanta. She loved the way Chloe’s eyes had the odd flecks of yellow amongst the strong bright blue of the redhead’s iris - only someone who looked closely at them would notice.

Beca swiped her tongue along her bottom lip quickly, trying to calm her nerves as Chloe paid attention to the final nail on her current hand. She didn’t get like this. She didn’t get nervous around people and especially not Chloe. Not normally. She knew Chloe. Chloe was one of her best friends. But the longer Beca watched her the more nervous the brunette became. Because Beca  _really_  cared about Chloe far more than any of the other Bellas. And feeling Chloe’s knee under her palm made Beca want to feel more of Chloe’s soft skin.

“There we go. Hand one complete!” Chloe said with a satisfied sigh, gently moving Beca’s hand onto her thigh, and Beca swallowed loudly, trying not to seem too shocked by how close her hand now was to the hem of Chloe’s short pyjama shorts. But she didn’t have too much time to comprehend her left hand’s position, because Chloe had grabbed Beca’s right hand and had placed it up onto her bare knee.

“You know what?” Chloe said in a quiet distracted tone, busy peering intently at the paint-job she was doing on Beca’s next set of fingernails, “Red  _really_  suits you..”

“So you’re saying  _you’d_  suit me?” Beca asked in a flirtatious tone and Chloe’s eyebrows rose, looking up from Beca’s hand to the brunette’s deep blue eyes, a coy smile growing on her face.

“That depends on what you mean by ‘suit you’..”

Beca shrugged, looking down at her left hand that was still resting on Chloe’s bare thigh, “Liiiiike…if you maybe wanted to…go with me to Grad Ball?”

“Like as your date?”

Beca’s eyes flickered back up to Chloe’s and she saw her best friend beaming at her. Chloe’s bright blue eyes twinkling at Beca excitably. And it gave Beca the confidence she needed to power through the very thing that had been holding her back from saying anything to Chloe about the matter before now. So a smile slowly grew across Beca’s face.

“Yeah…” Beca said with a shrug, “…if you wanted to?”

Chloe drew her bottom lip between her teeth smiling gently to herself as she looked down at Beca’s hand on her bare knee, between their faces, “Uhuh.” she said softly, “I’d really like that.”

“Cool.” Beca replied, clearing her throat and the two best friends let out nervous chuckles, “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to ask you.” Beca added.

Chloe looked back up into her best friend’s eyes with a bright smile, “I’m glad you finally did.”

“Me too.” Beca said in a calm voice.

The two women let out gentle sighs, soft smiles on their faces while Chloe resumed painting Beca’s fingernails. Their minds now slipping into happy daydreams of how wonderful their graduation ball will be the next week - both excited to know that they would be attending the event as one another’s date.


	253. Bechloe - 'Enemies'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Jesse get in a fight over Chloe..

The coffee shop was a hive of activity in downtown NYC. Jesse Swanson sat in a seat, perched on the edge, glancing over at the door in anticipation each time it opened. The young man grinned when the person he had been waiting for finally stepped into the establishment.

He watched as his girlfriend peered around the room expectantly, finally spotting him and grinning. Jesse’s heart raced in excitement as he watched the petite brunette stride over to him, rolling her eyes slightly with an apologetic expression.

“Sorry I’m so late,” Beca said, slightly flustered as she arrived by his side and placed a firm kiss on his lips, “Chloe lost her favourite lipstick and…” Beca let out a sigh, rolling her eyes again while taking the seat opposite her boyfriend, “…it was a whole fiasco which involved me having to fold up the bed while she searched under it…but never mind.”

Jesse’s smile dropped. He recognised a smell that had wafted into his nostrils when his girlfriend had swooped in to kiss him. But he wasn’t quite sure what that smell was.

“How was your flight over??” Beca asked eagerly.

It had been four months since they’d last seen each other. They kept in contact with a weekly Skype call where possible and a daily text each evening during the other days. Both looked forward to seeing each other the closer it came to meeting up again. It’s been like this for over a year now. A year since graduation. Jesse had been sure it would work. Beca had been less so. But still, they’d agreed to stay together and try the long-distance thing even though Jesse now lived and worked in LA while Beca lived and worked in New York.

“Yeah, long.” Jesse said, having tried to shake the small ball of jealousy that had begun bubbling up at the mention of Chloe’s name.

Jesse had long been jealous of Beca’s best friend. There had always been a connection between Chloe and his girlfriend that stretched beyond the friendship that everyone insisted was all Beca and Chloe held.

The last time Jesse travelled to visit Beca had been eight months ago and the first time he’d visited the apartment his girlfriend shared with Chloe and their college friend Amy in Brooklyn. Not only had he been stunned to discover that this apartment was in fact a  _studio_  apartment, but Jesse was also annoyed that his girlfriend actually  _shared_  a fold-out bed with the very woman he suspected his girlfriend had a secret crush on.

It was around that time that he had confronted Beca about it, stating he had a problem with her sharing a bed with someone that wasn’t him. She had argued that it was “only Chloe” and that she had no intention of ever cheating on him with  _anyone_ , no matter how far apart they lived. Jesse had actually been so angry at the idea that he’d found a hotel to stay at, telling Beca that Chloe didn’t have to find somewhere else to sleep for the week that he was visiting for. Beca had snapped at him (“Good!!”) and it had taken them two days to cool-off before they made up and made out.

Eight months on and he  _still_  had a problem with his girlfriend’s sleeping arrangements. But this time he was going to help things by refusing to go to that apartment. He didn’t need to see how well his girlfriend and her ‘crush’ played ‘House’ together..

“So how  _is_  Chloe?” Jesse asked, watching Beca like a hawk to see if her face might reveal some sort of dreamy expression that would give away her secret desires. But the petite woman scrunched her nose up.

“Why do you want to know about Chloe?”

Jesse shrugged, reaching down to pick his coffee cup up, preparing to take a sip of the latte he’d ordered several minutes earlier. But Beca’s next words paused his motions.

“Oh my God…you’re still annoyed about the bed thing aren’t you.”

The man watched as his girlfriend rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, clearly already exasperated by this conversation which wasn’t even a conversation. It didn’t  _need_  to be a conversation. Because Beca was adamant that  _nothing_  was going on between her and Chloe.

“I’m just taking an interest in my girlfriend’s interests.” Jesse tried to say innocently, raising his hands slightly in surrender, but it only caused Beca to let out a groan of frustration.

“Oh and  _Chloe’s_  my interest?”

“Well you do talk about her all the time!” Jesse counteracted a little more aggressively than he’d intended. This, however, just invited Beca to the fight, and the petite brunette waved her hands about while she defended herself.

“That’s because I see her all the time! I live with her! I share a frikkin’  _bed_ with her, dude!”

“Yeah I know, that’s the problem, Beca!” Jesse finally said, his eyes wide - a sign of just how pissed off he was, and his voice quietened to a serious tone, “God, you’re nearly twenty four, Chloe’s twenty six, and you both share a bed…and you think that I’m overreacting when I tell you I’m worried about that??”

They both fell silent, Beca scowling at Jesse, still unable to see what the big deal was. And all of a sudden Jesse realised where he’d smelt that smell. The smell that Beca had brought in with her. That seemed to have clung to her clothes or hair or skin or something. It was a mix of strawberries and a summer breeze. And Jesse let out a low tut while the knot of jealous tightened in his stomach again.

“You even smell like her.” he grumbled.

Beca let out a scoff, but Jesse knew it. He knew his girlfriend smelt of Chloe’s perfume. He’d been in Chloe’s bedroom a few times in college when Beca had been getting ready for a party and pre-drinking in there. He knew Chloe’s fragrance.

“I don’t smell like her, dude.”

“Well obviously you’re not gonna realise it because you’re clearly used to the smell!” Jesse snapped. God, this was becoming too much to bear.

“ _Why_  are you acting like Chloe’s the enemy here?” Beca asked with a confused and defensive tone, “You’re not enemies! You should be happy for me that I have someone who helps take care of me here, who I care about and I’m happy with and who I trust!”

“Like she’s your girlfriend!” Jesse hissed, his eyes flicking to the nearby group of young lads sat on the couches by the window, embarrassed to even have to have this argument with Beca. It was embarrassing having to help his own girlfriend realise she’s gay.

“Look, I dunno if I can do this any more, Beca.” Jesse said seriously, having taken a deep breath to try to calm down. And the words had taken Beca by surprise, the woman’s eyebrows immediately rising in shock.

“What?” Beca replied in a quiet voice.

“So long as you remain in that apartment with Chloe then I can’t see this ever working out.” Jesse explained, pushing his chair back, having already made the decision that he was going to leave to go back to LA seven days early.

“Jesse…I-I…I’m not gonna move out of my apartment just because you don’t like who I share it with…”

“It’s more than that Beca.” Jesse said seriously, shrugging his jacket on, “And you know it.”

“So that’s it then? You’re just gonna leave.” Beca replied in a hurt tone, rising to her feet quickly, unable to believe Jesse was ending their four year relationship so abruptly.

“Yeah. I think it’s what’s best, Beca. Don’t you?”

Jesse waited for what felt like a lifetime but Beca simply hesitated for a few seconds too long. That was all the answer he needed. She knew that was what was for the best too.

So, with regret, Jesse stepped towards his girlfriend one last time and gave her an awkward hug, the woman having never been one to enjoy physical affection, even from him, “Good luck Beca.”

He swallowed loudly when he heard her mumble a “Good luck” back to him, and Jesse stepped back, smiling sadly at the petite woman before gathering his satchel and leaving the coffee shop.

As he strode down the sidewalk with an empty heart, Jesse’s entire mind swam with thoughts of the situation that had just arose. Thoughts which quickly spread to those of the smell of Chloe’s perfume on his girlfriend’s clothes.

It would become a smell that would haunt him. For now though, it was the catalyst that finally had Beca and Jesse facing the facts.

They’d never really been romantically right for each other..


	254. Bechloe - 'Fall'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe snuggle up in Brooklyn..

It was early morning in Mid-October and Chloe let out a drowsy sigh, stretching her limbs then wincing slightly as the chill from the tiny poorly-insulated studio apartment hit her bare skin. The redhead let out a tired squeak and quickly tucked her arms back under the covers, sighing in relief at the warmth beneath them.

She missed the Fall during Spring and Summer, then missed Spring and Summer during the Fall. That was the beauty of the seasons. They always brought something different which she ended up craving when she couldn’t have it.

Chloe didn’t open her eyes, knowing that there wasn’t nearly enough light for her to warrant ‘waking up’ yet, but she could hear her roommate, Amy, snoring away in her own bed across the tiny studio apartment. And she could also hear her  _bedmate_  letting out a drowsy groan, also having a little stretch before clearly doing something similar to Chloe - stretching out beyond the bedcovers and realising just how cold the apartment was, so snapped her arms quickly back under the covers.

After a couple of moments Chloe heard Beca hold her breath and she knew exactly what that meant. And sure enough a small fart sounded from the petite brunette before a heavy exhale of her breath.

“Pardon me..” Beca mumbled sleepily, and Chloe grinned.

“Pardon you..” Chloe whispered in response and she heard a sharp exhale leave her best friend’s nose that Chloe knew meant that Beca had let out a silent chuckle. They’d shared this fold-out bed together for just over two years now. They knew every single second of one another’s routine. Every tone that their voice could ever make. What every weighted breath meant. What every sigh meant. What every tut and every giggle meant. Beca and Chloe knew  _everything_  about each other. That was what best friends were for.

“I love that your voice is the first voice I hear every morning.” Chloe whispered and she let out a light giggle when Beca briefly tutted. But she knew her best friend wasn’t annoyed, because she felt the woman’s arm reach out towards her and slip over her waist, resting across the thin fabric of Chloe’s strappy pyjama top.

“Weirdo..” Beca mumbled, and Chloe let out a calm sigh, her eyes remaining closed while she scooted her hips a little closer to her best friend, trying to seep as much of the heat between them as possible. This was a normal sleeping position for them, particularly in the cooler months of the year when shared body heat was a necessity to a good nights sleep.

“I’m not the one who farts all the time.”

“In my defence,” Beca mumbled, Chloe noting the amusement in the woman’s tone, “I always get like this the morning after chilli-night…”

Wednesday evenings were always ‘chilli-night’ in the Mitchell-Beale-Hobart ‘household’, and it seemed to wreak havoc on Beca’s body the next morning. But apparently Chloe’s chilli was too good  _not_  to eat.

“…plus, be grateful,” Beca added, stretching her legs out then tangling them with Chloe’s under the covers, letting out another sleepy sigh before mumbling, “I’m just keeping the bed warm for you.”

Chloe giggled a little louder, bringing her own arm around Beca’s waist and tucking her head down into the brunette’s chest, “Now who’s sounding like the weirdo..” and to her delight she felt Beca’s body jiggle a little while a chuckle snorted from the brunette’s nose.

The two let out calm sleepy sighs as they laid in each other’s arms in their fold-out bed. They weren’t a couple. Each other’s ‘plus ones’ to events, sure. Used one another to take advantage of ‘couples discounts’ for things. But they’d never kissed. Had never dated (though Amy always insisted that the fact Beca and Chloe went out for dinner and drinks on the last Friday of every month meant they  _technically_  went on a date once a month). They held hands from time to time but only to pull the other’s attention. Rarely hugged but certainly curled up in bed together if it was cold or if one or both of them was hungover.

In truth, Beca had a huge raging secret crush on Chloe. Chloe had a huge raging secret crush on Beca. Neither had the guts to tell the other. But both were content enough with the wonderfully perfect setup they had here. Acting like girlfriend’s without being romantically involved. It was everything Beca and Chloe needed from one another.

They provided each other with safety, comfort, affection and every opportunity to be unapologetically themselves.

“I love mornings like this..” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s soft hair, letting out another calm sigh, and Chloe pulled her arms a little tighter around Beca’s body.

“Me too..” she mumbled back, “..even if your farts  _are_  a bit stinky.”

They both chuckled, Beca replying with a quiet, “Sorry.” and Chloe telling her not to apologise. Then the two best friends quickly fell back to sleep again, tucked up under their bedcovers together..


	255. Bechloe - 'Born To Be Whole'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca performs a song she'd written for Chloe but had never told Chloe it was about her...until now...

“How’s everyone doing tonight?”

The thirty thousand strong crowd caused the stadium to erupt as a wave of screams fanned forward towards the petite figure stood alone in the centre of the stage before them. Beca Mitchell’s fifth night of her sold-out World Tour. And the woman grinned, nodding confidently.

“Good. Me too.” she replied to nobody in particular, presuming their screams were to assure her they were having a great time. And she wasn’t lying to them. She was having a good time too.

It had been five years since she’d been signed to DJ Khaled’s label and in that time Beca had become a multi-award winning recording artist that had been a surprise to her admittedly, but not to her best friends - The Bellas. They’d been an amazing support system for her over the years since finding fame. Privacy was a struggle, but she always found solace in being able to escape to one of their houses when her busy schedule permitted - a chance for her to be unapologetically herself to the people who knew her better than anyone. They were her family. She loved them. And they were all here tonight, stood side-of-stage, watching with massive grins on their faces.

“So,” Beca began, taking hold of her microphone and pulling it off the stand, choosing to wander slowly along the stage while chatting to the crowd, needing to stall for a couple of minutes while the stage hands moved parts of the stage out of sight of the crowd, “this next song is the first song I wrote on my own.” she paused, letting out a light chuckle as some of her fans let out loud screams. They were the die-hard fans. The ones who already knew exactly the song she was talking about. “But I didn’t have to guts to release it until earlier this year because it was a song that I kinda…semi-wrote…just after I graduated. Then returned to at the end of last year to change up a little and finish.”

Beca glanced at The Bellas who were all stood side-of-stage and she cleared her throat, becoming a little nervous. The buzz of being on stage in front of tens of thousands of people had her adrenaline pumping. And it was this adrenaline that gave her the confidence to continue with her explaination, turning back to the audience while she chatted, “For those of you who don’t know much about this song, I actually wrote it about one of my best friends. She was a girl I met back in college - how I met her properly I won’t get into - and she changed my life without me realising it at the time.”

The singer paused while her fans began to scream, some of them having speculated who this song had been about. Beca had never confirmed it in person. Had never confirmed it in interviews or on stage. In fact she’d only ever admitted who this song was about to one person, and that had been to Fat Amy, who had encouraged her to reveal it tonight, in front of The Bellas.

“We graduated and moved up to Brooklyn with another friend of ours. And…” Beca paused, standing still in the middle of the stage. The intro to the song began playing on a loop, the tech guys waiting for her signal to begin the backing track properly. But Beca didn’t give it to them as quickly as she had done at previous shows. The crowd whooped and screamed when they realised what song she was talking about. But Beca wasn’t finished.

“…we lived together for a couple of years in our little apartment and it was the most perfect little life.” Beca said with a smile, her heart racing with nerves, “There was so much of her that I fell in love with and…well I should’ve said something…but I never did.”

Beca took a deep shaky breath, her smile fading slightly. The knot of disappointment that she’d always felt in her stomach tightened. She’d never revealed herself quite so vulnerably in public before. But this opportunity was far too important to pass up.

“She found someone else. I was too late. Now she’s a beautiful kick-ass Vet with a handsome boyfriend.” Beca paused, a sad smile on her face as her audience let out low ‘awws’, “But that’s okay because I’m here tonight with you guys, right?” Her sad smile lightened slightly when the crowed cheered loudly for her, “She’s here too actually, with the rest of our friends. It’s all good. We’re still best buds.” Beca waved her hand as if to tell her fans not to worry. Because she wasn’t worried. Yeah, she had been crazy about Chloe for years.  _Years_. But Fat Amy had told Beca that tonight was the night to finally dedicate that song she wrote for Chloe  _to_  Chloe. (“Everyone likes to be loved. And everybody likes to hear it. Chloe would want to hear it. You know she would.”)

What Beca didn’t know was that Chloe had broken up with Chicago two days ago. That this night out with The Bellas to watch Beca’s show then hang out all together afterwards was her way of slowly healing from what had been a challenging but often wonderful long-term relationship. A five year long relationship. One that hadn’t worked out. And she’d begged The Bellas not to tell Beca for fear of it distracting the international superstar from her work.

“So I guess what I’m trying to tell you guys is…” Beca paused to let out a short heavy sigh, looking seriously out at the audience, “…if you love someone then just fucking tell them, yeah? Don’t hang around.”

Chloe stood side-of-stage with the rest of The Bellas, her heart stuck in her dry throat as she watched Beca stood vulnerably centre stage in the huge sell-out stadium. Tears welled up in her eyes. Beca was in love with her?  _How_  had she had no idea?? And after so many years?

“It’s scary but it’s way better to be turned down and just have the chance to move on with your life instead of being stuck in some sort of limbo…wondering what could’ve been…” Beca paused while the crowd cheered again and she figured she’d been keeping them hanging long enough, “That’s what this song is about. It’s about all the things I should’ve said and all the potential memories we could’ve had together had I  _actually_ told her eight years ago that I was in love with her…”

Chloe swallowed loudly. She’d heard this song a few times on the radio, but hadn’t really listened to the lyrics too carefully. She’d been told by Beca a couple of years ago not to pay any attention to the lyrics of her songs because they weren’t ever written by her. She just sang them. 

“…this is ‘Born To Be Whole’.” Beca said finally, and the crowd erupted into a huge scream while the brunette turned her back to them to compose herself, taking a deep breath while she silently counted herself in with the intro playing out. Chloe was about to hear  _her_  song properly for the first time - finally knowing it was about her. She turned to look out at her audience, but paid no attention to them, focusing only on the lyrics she sang.

##  _“I’m holding onto familiar ghosts.  
_ _Another late night out sat down at the piano.  
_ _I’m going over conversations we had.  
_ _Testing out the words I never said, but should have”_

Beca swiped her tongue across her bottom lip, taking a quick breath before continuing onto the next part of the verse, remembering the moment she’d thought of the lyrics:

##  _“There’s a kiss in the kitchen ice cold._

##  _There’s a slow dance by the fireplace so slow.”_

 

She’d been sat in her cold LA apartment alone, a bottle of beer in her hand, staring at the grand fireplace in her lounge, wondering what the hell the point of it was. She’d smiled to herself when she’d remembered Chloe’s reaction to that fireplace the second she’d seen it, letting out a delightful squeal and running over to it. Chloe had always wanted to live somewhere with a fireplace. Beca had wanted to tell her to move in with her. But she hadn’t - she’d kept her mouth shut. Something she’d regretted over the past three years since doing so.

##  _“There’s the talk of how we’ll be when we’re old._

##  _There’s a thing that we have,_

##  _Two puzzle pieces born to be whole._

##  _Two puzzle pieces born to be whole.”_

 

Beca remembered a conversation she and Chloe had had one Sunday afternoon in their Brooklyn apartment back in the day, talking about how they would be best friends forever. Even agreeing to ensure that they went to the same nursing home so they could have next-door rooms (“I legit don’t know if I’d ever be able to sleep without sharing a bed with you, Beca!” Chloe had giggled - and Beca had hoped she’d never have to sleep in a bed without Chloe too.)

##  _“You know my mind it sweeps like the tide._

##  _Constant in and out,_

##  _One girl’s unwavering fight.”_

 

Beca had spent many a sleepless night, staring at the ceiling in whichever plush hotel room she’d been assigned during her promo tour, sighing heavily while looking through Chloe’s Instagram page. All those photos of her and Chicago together. Beca swore she’d never seen the woman look so happy before.

Chloe was always,  _always_  on Beca’s mind. From the moment she woke up to last thing at night. Any time she saw a vegan menu at a bar or restaurant. Or a dog walking down the sidewalk. Everything reminded Beca of Chloe. And it was torture.

##  _“You never did stand for my shit._

##  _And you challenge every word,_

##  _Even as I hold onto it.”_

Beca and Chloe hadn’t had many arguments during their friendship. The odd bicker here and there. As they’d got older Beca had become a little more smarter with her come-backs but still said them in a frustrated tone, which all the other Bellas would’ve taken immediate offence of. But not Chloe. Chloe would snap back with an even sassier, sharper come back, telling Beca off for “being such a shit-head”. Which usually caused Beca to laugh at Chloe’s outburst and soon the two would be back to their usual selves.

##  _“There’s a smile in the mirror frame, gold._

##  _There’s a toothpaste grin laughing at your own jokes.”_

 

Beca missed the evenings spent in the studio apartment in Brooklyn, watching Chloe over her magazine while she sat on their fold-out bed while the redhead brushed her teeth, garbling about her busy day at the vet clinic. And Beca would smile affectionately at her best friend, loving the way Chloe would accidentally dribble toothpaste down her chin while she grinned about whatever fiasco she’d managed to get into. Loving every inch of her goofy best friend.

##  _“There’s the talk of how we’ll be when we’re old._

##  _There’s this thing that we have._

##  _Two puzzle piece born to be whole.”_

 

Beca remembered the chilled afternoon in that apartment, laid on their bed, when she’d stretched her arm above her head and had watched as Chloe’s arm had stretched up alongside it. They had slapped their palms together, chuckling at what total nerds they were. Then Chloe had mumbled something about how perfectly matched they were. Then Beca had rolled her eyes and had got up out of the bed to make them a pot of tea.

##  _“God damn it there’s so much I want to tell to you._

##  _God damn it it’s so hard for me to say._

##  _I’ve never known too much, but here’s a hopeful hushing tug._

##  _Cause I would love to see you every single day._

##  _Every single day.”_

 

Beca had caught sight of Chloe in the audience at one of her earlier concerts, and her heart had broken when she’d realised her best friend was with Chicago. The man who had been busy wrapping his arms around Chloe’s waist. Chloe had turned to look up at him with a smile and the couple had shared a long kiss. Beca had felt sick. She’d wanted to be the one Chloe looked at like that. She’d wanted to be the one Chloe made out with at a concert. Not him.

The interlude between the chorus Beca had just sung and the next stage of the song continued to play out and Beca felt her chest getting tight. She took a deep breath, trying her hardest not to let the emotion of the words she was about to sing get to her. Because all these things she was about to say were things she imagined her and Chloe doing had she just taken the plunge and told the redhead how she’d really felt about her. Before Chloe had met Chicago five years ago.

Beca remained still in the centre of the stage, took a deep breath, then closed her eyes.

##  _“There’s locked arms and arms crossed, imaginations run wild._

##  _There’s touch under the table._

##  _There’s impeccable style.”_

 

Chloe couldn’t help the tears that had begun slowly rolling down her cheeks. Every part of this song was pure perfection. And she felt it. She felt each word that Beca sang. Because she knew they were for her. She knew they were about her. And Chloe knew exactly how Beca felt because she felt exactly the same way about the brunette.

She’d been secretly in love with Beca for twelve years. From the moment she’d first properly met her. Everything about her Chloe adored. And it had broken her heart when Beca had chosen Jesse during college. Just as it had broken her heart when Beca had been offered that recording contract. That had sparked the end of their close friendship. Beca had gone to LA. And Chloe had decided she  _would_  go on that date that Chicago had asked her on.

It hadn’t been a mistake going out with Chicago for five years. But it had been a mistake to choose him over Beca. Especially now that Chloe knew that Beca was in love with her. That Beca had always been in love with her it seemed..

##  _“There’s red lips on balconies and shouting in the street.”_

Beca opened her eyes, remembering what had inspired those particular lyrics. Seeing Chloe stood on a balcony in one of their hotel rooms in France during their USO tour, her lips stained a beautiful red, her teeth sparkling white. The redhead had been peering over the balcony yelling out “Bonjour!” to a group of young men in the street below. And Beca had used all of her self control not to shove Aubrey and Emily to one side, tug the woman back, and just chuck her lips on Chloe’s.

##  _“There’s a kiss as the lift closed.”_

Chloe swallowed loudly. The amount of times she and Beca had taken that tiny crooked lift in their old apartment block in Brooklyn, Chloe having always imagined what it might be like to just push Beca up against the side of it and kiss her hard.

##  _“There’s a day spent in sheets.”_

There was no denying that during the three years that Beca and Chloe shared that fold-out bed they both secretly desired more of each other’s body than was offered. Spooning wearing pyjamas under the bed covers to keep warm in winter. Cold feet against warm legs. An affectionate tucking of hair behind ears. Fingertips trickling up bare arms to help sooth anxiety. Those had all been moments Beca and Chloe had shared together, but they’d craved so much more.

##  _“There’s a cannonball, firework, comet, confetti._

##  _There’s a promise, a photograph, empty seat that you kept for me.”_

 

Chloe could feel the emotion in the words Beca sang, and it made her heart yearn for her best friend. The woman she’d been in love with for so long. She wanted to run out onto the stage, tug Beca towards her and kiss her desperately hard. But Beca was on stage in front of tens of thousands of people. Strangers. Their first kiss shouldn’t be now.

Beca found herself glancing over at the side of the stage, her voice breaking momentarily when she caught sight of Chloe watching her. Tears were now rolling down Chloe’s, but there was no smile on her face which worried Beca slightly. Had she made a mistake?

##  _“There’s watching you do makeup,_

##  _A mate for my soul.”_

 

Beca spoke the last line with feeling, a heavy sigh leaving her mouth as she looked at the woman she wrote it about. That line in particular was one she still thoroughly believed to be true. Chloe was absolutely the mate for her soul. And sure, they might not ever have the chance to be together romantically. But Beca believed that even as best friends they could be soulmates.

That line hit Chloe the hardest and the redhead let out a small sob that Beca couldn’t hear over the backing track, but that Aubrey and Amy could feel - an arm each around Chloe’s back to provide her with some comfort while they watched the performance. They all watched as Beca turned back to the audience before her, singing once again:

##  _“See there’s things that we have._

##  _Two puzzle piece born to be whole.”_

 

A mate for her soul. The other puzzle piece to make her whole. Chloe was all of that to Beca. And though she hated that she’d gone all those years without telling Chloe, she was pleased to finally be doing it now - and in the most rawest of ways.

##  _“And everybody knows._

##  _Two puzzle piece born to be whole.”_

 

The Bellas had teased Beca and Chloe for years about how they’d acted like a couple during college and the couple of years following. Beca and Chloe had both laughed it off or rolled their eyes or tutted - when really both had secretly desperately wanted it to happen.

##  _“God damn it there’s so much I want to tell to you._

##  _God damn it it’s so hard for me to say.”_

 

Beca felt tears building in her eyes. She  _wouldn’t_  cry. But she sure as hell put her all into these final few lyrics. This would be the only real chance she’d have to tell Chloe how she felt. After her show tonight it was likely Chloe would be awkward around her. Might even stop talking to her completely. But it was like Beca had told her fans before beginning this song: better to take the risk and have to deal with rejection than to live in limbo and always wonder what could’ve been.

##  _“I’ve never known too much, but here’s a hopeful hushing tug._

##  _Cause I would love to see you every single day.”_

 

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore, and before she knew what was happening, her feet were striding her forward, out onto the massive stage. Her bright blue eyes were focused on the petite figure of her best friend while Beca sang. The crowd began to scream and cheer a little louder - some already knowing who Chloe was from social media, some assuming this was the girl Beca Mitchell was referring to.

##  _“Every single d-”_

Beca felt a hand grab her arm and tug her slightly to face the new visitor on stage and she briefly spied the familiar shining blue eyes of Chloe, the girl she was singing about. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs when Chloe threw her lips onto hers, and the brunette immediately squeezed her eyes shut, throwing her arms around Chloe’s neck. The two women kissed hard, a tear slipping down Beca’s cheek while Chloe swung her arms around Beca’s body.

The backing track for the song continued while the crowd went wild. Beca and Chloe broke their kiss, both with broad beaming smiles on their faces while they looked into one another’s eyes.

“I broke up with Chicago two days ago!” Chloe said loudly over the deafening noise from the crowd, and Beca’s face was that of joy, delight, and pleasant surprise.

“Seriously?!” she replied and Chloe let out a nervous laugh before nodding, “So my timing with the song-?”

“-Perfect!” Chloe confirmed, and this time it was Beca’s turn to let out a nervous laugh before pulling Chloe back in for a quick hard kiss. The backing track began to get a little repetitive without anyone singing over it and Beca got that. So with a huge beaming smile and one arm still around Chloe’s shoulders she turned to the audience, her microphone to her mouth:

“This is her!!”

Beca’s fans screamed loudly, a huge tidalwave of volume crashing over Beca and Chloe’s bodies, overwhelming them somewhat while they both gave the crowd embarrassed smiles.

“I love you so much.” Beca said into Chloe’s ear and a broad smile spread over the redhead’s face as she looked to the girl beside her then replied into Beca’s ear, “I love you so much too!”

“We’ll talk after the show, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Chloe agreed, and melted as Beca gave her one last kiss on the lips.

Beca watched in awe as Chloe strode off the stage with her hands up to her cheeks in embarrassment, unable to believe what had just happened. The superstar let out a chuckle as she watched The Bellas pull Chloe into a huge group hug at the side of the stage. She couldn’t wait to be part of that group hug in five songs time. Just like she couldn’t wait to kiss Chloe again. Finally.

Beca turned back to the audience just as the backing track came to an end and she fanned herself with her hand for a moment, grinning to them, before saying into the microphone, “What a night huh?” an intro for a different song began playing and Beca was relieved - the sooner she finished this show the sooner she could celebrate with her friends, “Alright let’s get your hearts racing as fast as mine is now! Here we go!” And a loud fast-paced backing track began to play while Beca slipped up to her backing dancers ready for the high-octane number.


	256. Bechloe - 'Ending'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little angsty..

Chloe ruffled her fingertips between the little boy’s brown hair with an affectionate smile while the four year old focussed hard on drawing his favourite Star Wars character on a piece of paper. They were sat at Chloe’s kitchen table, having spent a wonderful day together that had consisted of a trip to the zoo, ice cream, swimming, then back here for snacks and colouring. Chloe was deemed ‘the coolest’ because of how much stationary she owned.

The doorbell rang and instead of getting excited Stephen Swanson began scribbling a little faster, mumbling something about needing to finish his picture for Mommy and Daddy. Chloe let out a light chuckle then made her way through to the front door, opening it to find a tired but ever-chirpy Jesse Swanson before her.

“Hey Chlo!” he chimed with a grin, stepping inside then making his way through to the kitchen. Chloe watched him go with a slightly more strained smile. “Come in why don’t you” she thought to herself. She didn’t mind it when her other friends strode in as though they lived here. Sometimes she wished they did. Living alone was very lonely sometimes.

“Daddy!!!” came Stevie’s familiar squeaky voice, the little boy always getting excited around his Daddy - something that exhausted his mother to no end (“I was never this energetic when I was a kid…”) and Chloe let out a light sigh, closing the door over behind her while listening to her Godson rambling about the ‘Star Destroyer’ he’d been drawing.

Chloe heard a small “Woah!” behind her, and she realised she’d accidentally closed the door over on her best friend - Stevie’s mother - Beca Swanson. Chloe let out a small yelp and lunged for the door handle, her palm coming into contact with Beca’s large pregnant belly instead.

“Is this a new greeting, Chlo?” Beca asked in an amused tone then chuckled, easing herself into the entrance of the house.

“Sorry! I figured as you were having Braxton Hicks you wouldn’t be picking Stevie up too..” Chloe said, still a little startled to see her best friend stood in front of her, her soft smile on her beautiful lips.

“Well here I aaaaam!” Beca uncharacteristically sang the last word and it brought a grin to Chloe’s mouth.

They both looked into one another’s eyes and Chloe’s smile slowly faded. She cleared her throat, “Listen, Beca,” she began in a quiet voice, causing Beca’s smile to also fade, “What I said the other day. I-I…”

“Hey, it’s alright dude.” Beca said with a shrug, forcing an assuring smile onto her face, “It’s always good to hear that someone loves you. I’m just…I’m sorry I don’t feel the same way back…”

Chloe had had a moment of madness a few weeks ago and had blurted out to Beca that she was madly in love with her. Had been since college. But Beca had freaked out a little, it being the last thing she’d  _ever_ expected Chloe to tell her, especially at the  _baby shower_  of her second baby with her husband of nine years. Chloe had excused herself, completely embarrassed, and had left the shower early. Beca hadn’t spoken to her since. Not even when Jesse had texted Chloe first thing this morning asking if she could last-minute look after their son while he took Beca to the hospital - it had always been the plan for Chloe to take care of Stevie while Beca went into labour. It just so happened the contractions Beca had experienced overnight had been false alarms.

“That’s okay.” Chloe replied in a whisper, not really believing that it was but not wanting to make her best friend feel more uncomfortable about the matter.

“It’s a shame you didn’t say something in college though.” Beca said with a slightly disappointed tone to her voice, and Chloe found her heart beating a little faster as she furrowed her brow, “I totally had a toner for you in Senior Year.”

And Chloe felt as though her entire world crumbled around her. Like it always did whenever she was privy to one of Beca’s secrets. Except this time the secret involved her. They could’ve been together?? Like, if she’d had the guts to tell Beca how she’d really felt about her back then, Beca would’ve told her the same?  _They could’ve been together??_

“Oh..” Chloe said in a quiet voice, trying to keep her tears at bay, forcing a small smile on her face and letting out a tut, “Darn.”

She knew Beca responded well to sarcasm, that’s why she used it around her. Except Chloe wasn’t being sarcastic. She knew that. Beca knew that. But neither woman pointed it out.

“Hey, are you going to Aubrey’s birthday bonanza next week? The big 4-0, you know it’s gonna be huge!” Beca said, trying to lighten the mood and Chloe forced a wider smile, ignoring the knot in her stomach.

“How could I miss it?” Chloe said, “Did you want a ride over?”

“Yeah alright.” Beca agreed with a nod, “Like the good ol’ days!” when Chloe used to pick Beca up from the apartment she was sharing with Jesse and they’d drive up to Washington to visit Aubrey and whichever other Bella was visiting the blonde’s at the time.

“Only if you make a playlist..” Chloe said with a wink, her smile still feeling forced. But before Beca could say anything her son shuffled through to her, holding his picture up.

“Mommy look!”

“Oh… _wow_!” Beca said, with absolutely no idea what her son had drawn. She looked up at her husband who grinned at her and Chloe watched the smile that washed over Beca’s face.

Chloe knew she would never make Beca smile like that, and it killed her. She’d had the opportunity to all those years ago, but she’d been too afraid. Now, at thirty nine years old, she’d had the confidence to do it. But it had been too late.

Beca was married. Beca had a child and one on the way. Beca was  _happy_.


	257. Bechloe - Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's had a bad day..

Chloe swirled her teaspoon around her teacup, letting out a heavy sigh while her herbal teabag stewed for a little bit in the boiling waters. She stood in the kitchen of the tiny studio apartment she shared with her two best friends, staring down at the worktop the teacup stood on.

She felt a little empty inside - tears brimming in her eyes while she thought back on the exhausting day she’d just had on her internship at the local veterinary clinic. The vet she was on with had snapped at her a lot, not understanding that she was new to the practice and what was required of her. And while she started her day as she usually did, all chirpy and smiley, by the time it got to the end of her day there, she’d been worn down to nothing.

“What’s going on?” a voice sounded from across the tiny apartment and Chloe let out another sigh, scooping the teabag out of the cup. The voice belonged to her best friend, Beca - who, due to their financial situation, Chloe had to share a fold-out bed with - and the woman she’d been secretly in love with for all four years of college and after.

It had been seven weeks since graduation. Nine days since they’d moved up to Brooklyn and had begun living in this studio apartment. And while Chloe adored being able to fall asleep beside Beca, it still didn’t quite fulfil her desire for affection. Because Beca still insisted on laying as close to the edge of  _her_  side of the bed so the two of them didn’t touch at all overnight. And Chloe was left with no choice but to lay awake, wondering what it might be like to fall asleep in Beca’s arms or have Beca fall asleep in  _her_  arms.

Chloe picked her teacup up and made her way over to the fold out bed, taking a seat on her side of the bed, beside Beca who was sat up with her laptop on her lap, her headphones now around her neck while her eyes followed Chloe. The redhead settled her cup on her bedside table, her nose tingling she was so close to bursting into tears. And she looked over at her best friend, taking a deep breath before quietly asking something she’d been desperate to ask for a couple of days now.

“Could I ask you a favour?”

A small smile grew on Beca’s face, her eyes squinting, “Hmm..depends on the faaavour..” she said in a joking tone and Chloe almost burst into tears right there and then. She wasn’t in the mood for joking. She just wanted to be comforted.

“You’re probably not gonna like it.” Chloe said quietly, and Beca’s expression immediately changed to a serious one, clearly surprised that Chloe hadn’t giggled as she normally would.

“God, what is it?” Beca asked nervously and Chloe took a deep breath.

“Would you hug me? Please?”

The apartment fell silent for a moment, save for Beca’s music that was drifting out of her headphones in a low tone. Beca swallowed loudly, hesitating for a moment and Chloe felt the need to explain a little more, tears still brimming in her tired eyes.

“I-I’ve not had a hug from anyone in nine days since I left Mom and Dad to come up here with you and Amy and…I-I’ve just…had the  _worst_  day and really need a tight hug.” A tear slipped from Chloe’s eye as she let out a sigh, “I know you hate hugs but… _please_?”

Beca hesitated again, but to Chloe’s relief the brunette pulled her headphones from around her neck, placing them and her laptop down on the floor, “Yeah dude, of…of course…” Beca said in a concerned tone, turning back to Chloe and reaching her arms out. Chloe wasted no time in scootching her hips towards the centre of the bed to get closer to her best friend, and leant into Beca’s body. The redhead snaked her arms around Beca’s waist, resting her head on her bosom, and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed when she felt Beca’s arms wrap around her body and hold her tight. And they laid like that for a good couple of minutes, Beca eventually relaxing into the hug, and her hand smoothed up and down Chloe’s arm to try to provide added comfort.

“Better?” Beca asked in a calm tone and Chloe nodded, her tears no longer falling and her body feeling far more relaxed. Chloe made to pull out of the hug but just as she began raising her body from Beca’s she felt her best friend tug her back into the hug, holding her tight.

“Five more minutes.” Beca mumbled, placing a soothing kiss on top of Chloe’s head - something completely out of character for the brunette indeed - and a relaxed smile swept across Chloe’s face as she melted back into Beca.

“Okay.” Chloe whispered. And the two best friends laid on their bed in one another’s arms for a further half hour until Amy bounded through the door and insisted on “dropping the kids off at the pool” - which immediately killed the relaxed vibe as the Australian slung the clothes rail across to maintain ‘privacy’ while she did a poo…


	258. Staubrey - 'Green'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie misses Aubrey..

Stacie loved her girlfriend dearly. Absolutely adored her. Aubrey had these beautiful long legs and slender fingers, full blonde hair, bright green eyes and a dazzling white smile. Her laughter was one of Stacie’s favourite sounds and she loved it when her girlfriend laughed so hard that her nose crinkled up while her eyes squinted.

But because Stacie loved the woman so much, it meant that she missed her like mad when they were apart. Like right now they were both on day six of eight days apart, and Stacie was going a bit crazy. Aubrey had had to go on a ‘leadership training course’ as part of her contract with The Lodge of Fallen Trees, which meant going over to California for eight days on a retreat with other like-minded leaders.

They’d texted plenty, and had called every evening once Aubrey had got back to her sleeping quarters. But it wasn’t the same. And Stacie was beginning to get a bit emotional about the whole thing.

“When are you hooooome!” the brunette wailed, causing her girlfriend to tut and let out a light chuckle.

“In two days babe, you know that.”

“I knowww but I miss yooou!!” Stacie replied, laying back on the double bed they had in the cabin they shared (that had originally been exclusively Aubrey’s) at the retreat Aubrey worked at in Georgia. “Your side of the pillow doesn’t even smell of you any more.” Stacie added with a pout, leaning over to Aubrey’s side of the bed and smelling nothing.

There was a pause at Aubrey’s end of the phone and Stacie let out a sigh. But suddenly Aubrey suggested something she hadn’t expected her to:

“Look in my bedside draw.”

Stacie furrowed her brow, sweeping her brown hair to one side then reaching over to Aubrey’s bedside table. She was a little nervous about opening the draw, not ever wanting to ‘snoop’ in her girlfriend’s belongings. But Aubrey had  _technically_  given her permission..so where was the harm? So Stacie pulled it open.

“Do you see a small envelope?” Aubrey asked, a smile noticeable in her voice, and Stacie pushed aside a few things to look (several hair clips, a couple of batteries, some old jewellery, a few old lipsticks, a  _lot_  of pens, Aubrey’s vibrator,  _Stacie’s_  vibrator..). She finally saw the envelope and noticed her name was written on the front.

“Ooh I dooooo..” Stacie said with an air of delight, sitting up and pulling it out of the draw, crossing her legs as she held the envelope between her fingers.

“Okay well I thought I’d better write this for you - for emergencies.”

“And this is an emergency?” Stacie asked curiously, itching to open it and see what was inside.

“It’s looking that way babe.” Aubrey said with a light sigh, “You’d better open it.”

Stacie didn’t wait for her girlfriend to finish her sentence before she began tearing the envelope open. In an instant, the smell of Aubrey’s perfume hit her nose and the brunette fluttered her eyes closed, inhaling deeply as she felt a warm wave rush over her body. A calm smile drifted over her face and she looked down at the card that she’d just pulled out of the envelope.

“I wrote you a little something and sprayed it with my perfume, just in case you missed me too much..” Aubrey explained, and Stacie grinned as she saw a massive heart drawn on the front of the card with the words  _’Miss You’_  written within it. She opened it up and read the two simple lines that were written inside by her girlfriend:

‘ _Not long to go now babe! I love you!! Love Baubs xxx’_

Stacie smiled as she saw the nickname she called her girlfriend written at the bottom of the message with three ‘kisses’. Stacie had come up with the nickname by accident quite early on in their relationship when she’d found it funny to make a ‘pun’ out of the word “Babes” using Aubrey’s name. The nickname had stuck and was now more of a secret pet name between the two of them.

“I love you tooooo!” Stacie chimed, over the moon with the cute note and Aubrey chuckled.

“Not long to go now babe. Then as soon as I get home we can spend aaaaaall weekend doing whatever you want.”

“Like sex?” Stacie quickly asked, sitting up straight, knowing full well her girlfriend would be up for that.

“Well obviously.” Aubrey replied in an amused tone.

“Lots of sex?”

Aubrey let out a loud giggle, having always found Stacie’s high sex drive adorably wonderful, “Yes babe, lots of sex.”

And Stacie threw her arm up into the air victoriously, “Yesssssss!”


	259. Bechloe - 'Broken'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are sneaking around in The Bellas house..

It was a chilly winters afternoon at Barden and, in The Bellas House, Beca sat alone in one of the two armchairs in the lounge, flipping through the latest issue of ‘ _Rolling Stone_ ’ Magazine. She could hear the babbling chatter of her housemates, all sat around the kitchen table playing a game of ‘ _Uno!_ ’. But out the corner of her eye she noticed a figure wandering through towards her.

Beca looked up and a curious smile grew on her face as she watched Chloe approach her, carrying a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. The redhead had a mischievous look on her face, and Beca wondered what on Earth her co-Captain might be planning.

Chloe placed the two mugs of hot chocolate down on the small table beside the armchair, and Beca let out a light tut, rolling her eyes as the woman sat on her lap, her legs hanging over Beca’s right. The brunette’s right hand immediately rested on Chloe’s thigh while her left arm curled around her best friend’s waist, and Chloe gently lowered her face towards Beca’s with a coy grin on her face.

“We’re gonna get caaaught..” Beca whispered in a warning tone, though her smile told Chloe that she was excited at the risk.

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” Chloe whispered back, and Beca’s smile broadened before she closed the gap between their faces. The two young women shared a firm kiss, excited by the adrenaline shooting around their bodies.

Beca and Chloe had begun secretly seeing each other for three weeks now. They’d enjoyed stealing kisses when The Bellas weren’t looking. Having muffled sex when The Bellas weren’t around. Holding hands behind one another’s backs when people weren’t looking. Texting one another nonstop even when they were in the same room, saying how they couldn’t wait to see the other naked later in the day. Beca spent far more time in Chloe’s bedroom ‘studying’ or ‘planning for rehearsals’. And so far, The Bellas hadn’t seemed to cotton on..

The kiss was paused when Beca’s phone vibrated in her pocket and they both let out quiet chuckles when Chloe let out a small squeak - the vibration happening just underneath her butt.

“Remind me to get my phone out this evening if it’s going to cause you to make a noise like that.” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s mouth in a low husky tone and a light growl sounded at the back of Chloe’s throat while she nudged Beca’s nose with her own.

“Do we  _have_  to wait until this evening?” Chloe replied, and Beca’s right hand began slipping between the older woman’s legs, causing the redhead to sigh longingly.

“‘Fraid so, Buttercup..” Beca whispered with a smile, adding an affectionate tone to the nickname she was still testing out, and she leant up to place another firm kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. Beca’s phone vibrated again, causing the kiss to break, and Chloe let out a light moan.

“I’m gonna have to go or I’m gonna end up ripping your clothes off your body..” Chloe mumbled reluctantly causing a chuckle to fall from Beca’s mouth. The redhead remained on Beca’s lap but leant over to pick up the woman’s specific mug of hot chocolate in her favourite black mug, handing it to her best friend.

Beca took it gratefully, having always loved Chloe’s hot chocolate’s. But the second Beca took hold of the handle and let go of the side of the mug, the handle broke off, spilling the boiling chocolate milk over Chloe and Beca’s laps.

-

The Bellas all snapped their heads up from their respective  _’Uno!’_  cards with furrowed brows, looking over towards the doorway to the lounge as they heard the shrieks of both their co-captains. Chloe dashed into the kitchen closely followed by Beca, the latter cursing under her breath over and over while Chloe dove into the freezer to pull out two bags of frozen peas. Both women held the peas over the ‘hot chocolate’ sections of their pants to cool their burns down, letting out sighs of relief in the process.

“What the hell happened?” Stacie asked in confusion, airing the question that the rest of The Bellas were all thinking.

Beca turned to look at them, “The fucking handle of my mug fell off!” and she held up the handle she was still holding. The Bellas all turned to Fat Amy who had turned bright red and looked incredibly guilty.

“Oops..” Amy mumbled and Beca glared at her.

“Oops?” she asked, “What do you mean ‘oops’?”

The room fell silent save for Chloe’s wince while she turned the bag of peas over and Amy cleared her throat, her voice a slightly higher pitch than usual, “Uhhhmm..I  _maaay_  have accidentally dropped your mug yesterday and broken the handle off.” Beca’s face dropped further, but Amy wasn’t finished, “And I totally thought I’d fixed it with some glue but…clearly not…”

“Yeah,  _clearly_!” Beca snapped with a tut, also turning her own bag of peas over for a fresh cool-side, “You  _do_  know glue softens when it gets hot, right?”

“That’s what we tried to tell her.” Jessica and Ashley said in unison and the other Bellas nodded in agreement while Amy rolled her eyes.

“Well I’ll know that for next time!” The Australian replied.

“Next time??” Beca and Chloe cried out in unison and Amy raised her hands in surrender.

“Okay okay. There won’t be a next time.”

Beca and Chloe let out sighs and winces as they moved the peas again. But they paused, looking up at each other with wide eyes when Cynthia Rose piped up:

“Hey Chloe? If it was Beca’s handle that broke then how did the hot chocolate end up spilling on you like that?”

“Um..” Chloe began, then swallowed loudly. Beca, meanwhile, felt the colour drain from her face.

Fuck. How were they gonna explain this one?


	260. Bechloe - Friends/Lovers/Sunset (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas spy on Beca and Chloe..

Emily Junk wandered happily down the sidewalk towards her friend’s house. The house that she was due to move into in a couple of weeks after ‘Worlds’. A calm smile was on her face and she looked out across the lake. It wouldn’t be long until sunset - Emily’s favourite time of day.

As she resumed her attention on the street ahead of her, she furrowed her brow. She noticed the figures of  _seven_  of her friend’s dashing down their driveway, and across the quiet street to the other side. The women slowed to a stop, then crouched behind a bush, whispering to each other.

Ever curious, the freshman made her way over to them, just as she heard Cynthia Rose whisper, “I bet you they’re going down to the jetty!”

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Emily asked in a bright cheery tone causing her friend’s to all jump. They turned to her and made frantic “shush”ing noises, and Stacie grabbed Emily’s arm to crouch down with them.

“Why are we hiding?” Emily whispered, looking around at Cynthia Rose, Flo, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Fat Amy, and Lily. The girls all turned and peered through the bush. Emily joined them and her brow furrowed once again as she saw in the distance the two figures of her co-captains, Beca and Chloe, wandering down towards the jetty.

“Told you.” Cynthia Rose bragged, “Jetty.”

“What does that mean?” Emily whispered, “Why are you bothered about them going down to the jetty?”

Fat Amy let out a loud tut, rolling her eyes and saying in an impatient tone, “ _Because_  Legacy, the two of them going down to the jetty together means that the two of them are  _doing_  it!”

“Oh!” Emily aired with a confident nod, having become used to the Australian’s impatience with her over the past year she’d known her. The youngest Bellas paused, “Wait, how does that prove that they’re doing it?”

Her friend’s all let out inpatient sighs, and made their way from around the bush, Stacie dragging Emily behind her, and the nine Bellas all crept down the side walk alongside the lake, towards their co-captains.

“Come on Legacy, even you can’t be that oblivious.” Stacie hissed at the young woman, and Emily continued with her friend’s, still very much confused.

“Sneaking out of the house together..” Ashley began.

“To go down to the jetty..” Jessica said, her hand entwined with Ashley’s while they crept.

“At sunset..” Flo added with a nod.

“Pretty romaaantic!” Stacie sang, a big grin on her face as they all stopped at a large shrub near the jetty.

“Wait so…they  _snuck_  out of the house?” Emily whispered, her mouth hanging open a little in surprise as she peered between the leaves. Beca and Chloe had reached the end of the jetty and were slipping their sandals off.

“Yup.” Cynthia Rose confirmed in a hushed tone, “They’ve been sneaking out of the house together for  _days_. Ever since we got back from the retreat.”

Emily was surprised. Why the heck would Beca and Chloe  _sneak_  out of the house? They could just mention on the way out that they were popping down to the jetty. Unless, of course, they had something to hide?

Beca and Chloe had taken a seat on the end of the jetty, their bodies directly beside one another, their hips aligned and it certainly  _looked_  as though they were holding each other’s hands..though it was difficult to see because their backs were turned to The Bellas who were now all stood at the foot of the wooden jetty. The two appeared to be looking out at the sun as it slowly began to set, muttering stuff to each other.

At one point Chloe let out a loud laugh, leaning away from Beca and The Bellas saw that their co-captain’s hands  _were_  entwined. Beca appeared to be looking at Chloe with an affectionate grin, clearly loving that she’d made her best friend laugh, and The Bellas let out tiny coos at how cute the scene before them looked.

“Hold on, I thought Beca was still dating Jesse?” Stacie whispered, and The Bellas all turned to Fat Amy - Beca’s roommate - but The Australian just shrugged.

“I dunno. I know she hasn’t spoken to him or about him much recently.”

The Bellas all looked out onto the jetty before them to see that Chloe had leant back towards Beca, and they had resumed their soft mumbling to one another, the sound of their feet swishing in the lake water below them. Then suddenly, slowly, they drew their mouths together and shared a gentle long kiss.

Their observers all grabbed one another’s arms in shock and silent delight. They’d spent years teasing Beca and Chloe about how they would make a perfect couple and should just get over their sexual tension and just start seeing each other. They never actually thought the two women  _would_!

Beca and Chloe parted with happy grins on their faces then the two ‘secret’ lovers turned to look out at the sunset together. They looked very happy together, and this in turn made The Bellas very happy too.

They’d have to come up with some way of confronting their co-captains. But for now they were content in knowing, excited at the prospect of being able to spend until ‘Worlds’ messing with Beca and Chloe who would have no idea that their best friends knew about their ‘secret’ relationship.

It was going to be a very fun couple of weeks…


	261. Bechloe - Friends/Lovers/Sunset (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe's POV..

Beca let out a light chuckle as Chloe chatted animatedly at how beautiful the sky looked at that moment in time while the sun began slipping down towards the horizon and they made their way down the wooden jetty. It had been Beca’s idea for them to escape the claustrophobic house they shared with their friends to get some time alone. As it stood, The Bellas didn’t know they had begun secretly dating. It had been a wonderful six days since they’d all returned from Aubrey’s retreat. Beca and Chloe had ended up kissing in the woodland area near to their large tent on the last night, just after the campfire gathering, and they’d been pretty inseparable ever since.

They both reached the end of the jetty and slipped their respective sandals off their feet before sitting on the wood beneath them, dipping their feet in the lake water that had been warmed by the day’s sun. Beca and Chloe both let out calm sighs, looking out at the view before them, their thighs and hips aligned against each other, their hands stuffed between them, fingers entwined while they rested in Beca’s lap. Beca used her free hand to swirl small circles around the back of Chloe’s hand that was in her other hand.

“Are you gonna tell Jesse about us after graduation?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice causing a knot to form in Beca’s stomach. She and Jesse had broken up just before the retreat. It had been an unwelcomed added stress on the brunette, but the breakup with her long-term college boyfriend no longer bothered her. Not now she had Chloe. But she still felt obliged to tell him that she’d begun seeing her best friend. It was the least she could do - before he found out on social media or from one of The Bellas.

“Yeah.” Beca said in a confident voice, turning to look at Chloe with a soft smile, “He’ll be alright about it.”

“You’re sure?” Chloe mumbled nervously, looking over at the girl she’d craved for so many years, “He never really liked me..”

“Well it’s not up to him.” Beca said, squeezing her hand to assure Chloe that everything would be okay, “Besides, it’s not telling him I’m worried about..”

“Ah,” Chloe said quietly, looking down at their hands while their feet swished in the water, “your Dad..”

“What?” Beca replied, scrunching her nose up, “No I don’t care what he thinks. He’ll hopefully be happy that I’m so happy!” And her heart skipped a beat when she saw Chloe look back at her with a soft smile. Beca swore she feel deeper and deeper in love with her best friend the more Chloe looked at her in that way.

“No dude, I’m bothered about what Amy’s gonna do when she finds out.” And Chloe let out a light chuckle while Beca added, “She’ll probably streak across the stage at graduation with nothing on but a t-shirt with our faces on it in a massive love heart.”

Chloe let out a loud giggle, leaning back from Beca while she did so and the brunette watched her  _girlfriend_  adoringly. She  _loved_  making Chloe laugh. It was her most favourite sound, with the sound of Chloe’s squeal her second most favourite sound. The redhead returned to Beca’s side, smiling affectionately at her and the two co-captains fell into a comfortable silence.

“Well I for one cant wait to tell The Bellas.” Chloe mumbled, her face drawing a little closer to Beca’s.

“Maybe at graduation?” Beca suggested with a soft smile, also leaning her face towards Chloe’s, “Because I cant guarantee I’ll be able to keep my hands off you on that day…”

“Deal.” Chloe whispered, closing the gap between their mouths. The two best friends shared a gentle long kiss, completely unaware that The Bellas stood behind them at the other end of the jetty, thrilled to find out that their co-captains were  _finally_  together..


	262. Bechloe - 'Zoo'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is stood up at the zoo but happens to bump into her best friend..

Chloe stood nervously at the gates of the zoo, tugging at the sleeves of her winter coat, trying to make herself look as presentable as possible. Today was Valentines Day. The day of love.

Three days ago a typed letter had been hand-delivered to The Bellas house, addressed to Chloe from a ‘secret admirer’ asking her out on a date for Valentines Day. The redhead had been skeptical but both Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Flo had told her to totally go for it (“What’s the worst that could happen? You could end up having to go around the zoo on your own - but that’s alright because you  _love_  the zoo!”)

The letter had instructed Chloe to meet her secret admirer outside the zoo gates at 10am. So that was exactly what Chloe was doing. She let out a light sigh, glancing down at her wrist, pushing back her sleeves to look at her watch. It was five past ten. Whoever her secret admirer was, he was late. Chloe let out a nervous sigh and looked back up, peering over at each person who was approaching the zoo gates.

Suddenly she furrowed her brow as her eyes caught sight of one of her best friends wandering over, her head down, looking at her phone while typing something. What were the chances?

“Hey! Beca!” Chloe called out, relieved to see someone she recognised, and she waved at her best friend while the brunette looked over.

“Oh hey!” Beca said with a grin, stopping just in front of Chloe.

“What are you doing here??” Chloe asked excitably, not noticing the slight confusion on Beca’s face.

“I’m…going on a date?”

“Oh..to the zoo?” Chloe asked curiously, having never known Beca to  _like_ the zoo. Surely whoever the Senior was meeting on a date, they could’ve at least chosen an activity she would like!

“No to the ICCA’s..” Beca said sarcastically, rolling her eyes before smiling slightly, “Of  _course_  to the zoo.”

“Right..” Chloe said quietly with a gentle nod, her cheeks flushing pink with some embarrassment, “..yeah me too. Well, so I’d  _hoped_. Except the guy who sent me this-“ she tugged the letter out of her coat pocket to show Beca, “-hasn’t turned up yet.”

“Oh..” Beca said with an air of surprise, looking from the letter to her best friend.

“Would you wait here with me until he does?” Chloe asked, her eyebrows rising with her vulnerable expression, “I-I don’t want to stand here on my own on Valentines Day.” and an amused smile swept over Beca’s face.

“Well yeah, if you want?”

-

Ten minutes had passed and still no sign of Chloe’s date. Nor of Beca’s date it seemed, and Chloe let out a heavy sigh while Beca texted someone - presumably her date. The redhead wanted to cry. What was so wrong with her that her date wouldn’t want to actually  _meet_  her? Especially after going to all that trouble to be so mysterious.

“I think I’m gonna call it.” Chloe said in a disappointed tone, “I don’t think my secret admirer’s gonna turn up.”

“What makes you think that?” Beca asked, bringing her eyes from her phone, placing it in her pocket while she watched Chloe stuff her hands into her own coat pockets.

“Because he’s nearly thirty minutes late, Beca. Better to go home and watch some romantic comedy movies while eating chocolate than going around the zoo on my own.” Chloe replied with a pout. She felt horrible. She wasn’t used to being turned down - especially like this.

“Well why don’t we just go in together?” Beca suggested with a shrug and Chloe hesitated.

“But..what about  _your_  date?” she asked and Beca shrugged again.

“Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it. Come on.”

-

Beca and Chloe had been wandering around the zoo for an hour now and Chloe had all but forgotten about the fact that she’d been stood up. She laughed loudly, tears springing into her eyes while she scrunched her nose up, adoring Beca’s nerdy impression of a meerkat while they stood beside the meerkat enclosure. A helium balloon of a giraffe - Chloe’s favourite zoo animal - was tied to Chloe’s left hand while she held her phone in her right. Beca had bought her the balloon when they’d passed the balloon guy earlier, much to Chloe’s delight. She hadn’t been bought a balloon since she’d been a kid!

The two best friends began slowly wandering away from the meerkat enclosure, both with their hands stuffed in their pockets with calm smiles on their faces. The air was crisp and fresh - highly expected of a February morning. But they both felt warm and fuzzy inside.

“Listen, Beca..” Chloe began, chuckling for a moment while the helium balloon drifted in front of her and Beca quickly reached out to bat it away before they continued walking slowly, “…I want to thank you for cheering me up today. It’s not nice being stood up on Valentines Day.”

She looked over at the brunette while Beca nodded gently, looking down at their feet nervously while they walked, “Yeeeeah here’s the thing…” Beca began, and Chloe’s heart skipped a beat, worried about what her best friend was about to say. “…You weren’t stood up.”

“Oh?” Chloe asked in confusion, not overly sure what Beca meant. She definitely  _hadn’t_  seen the guy who had asked her out on this date. Had Beca?? She saw her best friend look up at her nervously.

“I was the one who asked you out here today.” Beca said in an awkward voice, her hands stuffed in her winter jacket pockets, “I was the one who sent you that letter.”

Chloe’s mouth dropped open in shock, stopping in her tracks and the helium balloon floated in front of her again. As it was batted to the side by Beca, the brunette appeared to be uncharacteristically panicky, “I know I should’ve told you back when we were at the gates but I freaked a little when you said that it was a guy that had sent you the letter. I guess I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

The redhead’s heart raced a little faster, her breathing increasing while she looked over at her best friend. It had been Beca all along?? The woman who had paid for both their tickets to get in? Who had bought Chloe this adorable helium balloon? Who had put 50c into the little ‘feed machine’ so Chloe could scoop up a handful of pellets to feet the goats? Who had offered Chloe her own warm gloves when Chloe’s gloves were accidentally eaten by said goats?

All of a sudden Chloe let out a light squeak, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. She was currently on a date with Beca and she hadn’t even realised! She felt  _terrible_  about it.

“Oh Beca, I had no idea!” she tried to explain, but she couldn’t really see Beca’s reaction because the helium giraffe floated between them again. Chloe let out a tut but she heard a light chuckle before Beca swiped the balloon to one side.

“I thought you might’ve at least worked it out from the letter.” the brunette replied in an amused tone, a kind smile on her face, but Chloe screwed her face up and pulled out the letter from her coat pocket. How did  _any_  of this letter look like something Beca would write? But Beca’s index finger pointed to a small doodle at the bottom corner of the page.

“See,” Beca said, “that’s a little doodle I did of my headphones tattoo. As a clue.”

“Wha-?” Chloe began, peering at the doodle, then her face lit up. It  _was_ of Beca’s tattoo! Her eyes drew their way up to Beca’s and her heart skipped another beat while her best friend grinned back at her.

“So are you cool with continuing this date or-?”

But Beca’s sentence was muffled by Chloe’s mouth while the redhead immediately reached out to cup Beca’s cheeks and pulled her into a firm, deep kiss. Beca swam her arms around Chloe’s waist, holding her tight, their cold noses warming from the breaths that swept out of their respective nostrils.

Suddenly their kiss was interrupted by a gentle thud against the side of their heads, and Beca let out a tut as she batted the helium balloon away from them once again.

“Remind me to buy you something a little let annoying next time.” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips before they resumed their heavy kissing, the redhead grinning happily.

Okay, well this was perhaps the  _best_  Valentine’s day ever!


	263. Jessley - 'Sunrise'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley has a panicky moment..

Jessica let out a huge squeal, her head stuck out of the window as she called loudly behind her, “Ashley!! Come quick!!”

Ashley charged up the stairs and slammed into the bedroom, her chest heaving she was breathing so heavily, having ran as fast as she could. Jessica sounded as though she was in trouble and it had caused the brunette to panic, “What?? What’s happened? Are you okay?  _Are you hurt??_ ”

“Wha-?” Jessica began, furrowing her brow as she lent back from the window and looked at her girlfriend in confusion, Ashley marching over to her with fear written over her face.

“No.” Jessica replied with a shrug, then motioned out the window, “It’s just a really pretty sunrise and I didn’t want you to miss it.”

Ashley let out a huge sigh of relief, rolling her eyes while she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and they both turned to look out the window, “It’s a really pretty sunrise babe, but could you maybe sound a little less in danger when calling for me next time?”

Jessica let out a light giggle then turned to place an affectionate kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, “I promise.”


	264. Bechloe - 'Too Much/Not Enough' pt.2 (*explicit*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe are laying in bed after Chloe gave Beca a massage that had ended up becoming a little more sensual than they'd first anticipated..

The apartment was silent save for Amy shuffling about getting ready for bed. While the Australian got her pyjamas on, Beca and Chloe laid side by side in bed, both with their own pyjamas on. Beca stared at her phone, looking through Instagram, but her focus wasn’t on anything in the slightest. Her mind kept wondering back to how Chloe’s hands had felt on her ass - needing away at the plump skin while her fingers slipped down between her legs…

Beca squeezed her legs shut and squirmed briefly, trying to rid herself of the throbbing between her legs. It had been over an hour since they’d been interrupted but she was  _still_  turned on. And by Chloe of all people. The woman she’d had a crush on for a while now. Chloe had  _actually_ instigated the massage and Beca had allowed her. They’d both egged each other on to get to the point that Chloe’s fingers had eventually begun slipping between Beca’s legs.

Chloe, meanwhile, was staring hard at her Kindle, but had ‘read’ the same sentence over and over again. There was no distracting her from what had happened between her and Beca about an hour earlier. And would she change anything? Not for the world. Beca had  _allowed_  her to go as far as she did. Chloe had asked each time and Beca had simply responded in a flirtatious tone “You do you, Beale.” And Chloe had - going further than she’d ever imagined going with Beca..

Chloe squeezed her legs shut to try to get rid of the throbbing between her legs. Just remembering the feel of Beca’s moist lips when she’d slipped her fingers down from the brunette’s plump ass to her pussy caused Chloe to have to clear her throat for a moment. There was a short sharp buzz. She glanced over at her phone that was on her bedside table and reached out for it, swallowing loudly when she noticed a bit of the coconut oil still on the corner of the screen.

The text was from Beca:  
 _Still thinking about that massage, huh? X_

Chloe smirked, looking over at Beca who was grinning at her own phone. The brunette turned to look at her for a brief moment and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. She noticed the twinkle in Beca’s eyes and she swore if Amy hadn’t been in the apartment right now there would be no telling what they’d do. The atmosphere between Beca and Chloe was still thick with sexual desire - though whether Amy picked up on this was another matter. Chances were slim. The Australian was hardly coy when it came to calling people out and she didn’t have the patience to watch on once she knew a secret..

The two best friends turned back to their phones while Chloe began to text:  
 _All I can think about_


	265. Bechloe - 'Parents'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's daughter on her wedding day..

Ellis Swanson let out a heavy shaky sigh as she smoothed down the front of her wedding dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, bringing her fingers up to re-adjust her brown hair slightly, peering at her make-up to check it was okay. She was nervous. Like,  _really_  nervous.

“Ellis, babe,  _relaaax_.” she heard her Mom say in an amused tone, and a light grin whipped over the thirty year old’s face as she looked over her shoulder through the mirror to see Beca approaching behind her. The older woman had an affectionate smile on her face, “You look beautiful.” the mother added softly.

Ellis could see the pride in her mother’s eyes, something she remembered seeing so much when she was a teenager. Beca Mitchell had worried far too much back in the day that her children would become rebellious teenagers and as a consequence would begin a disgraceful adult life, all because Beca had divorced their father when they were little. But Ellis and Brodie had done alright thanks to the patience and kindness of their mother’s wife - their ‘Ma’ - Chloe.

“Ahh Mom..you’re not getting emotional on me, are you?” Ellis teased through the mirror, a grin on her face that looked so much like her mother’s. She’d never seen Beca cry before, but tears were building in the older woman’s eyes as she looked back at her daughter, a proud smile on her face.

“Shut uuup..” Beca said with a tut, placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and Ellis let out a giggle. She loved these sorts of interactions. Even after all that had happened they were still close.

There was a light knock at the door and Ellis’s smile dropped for a moment as she noticed her mother skip backwards, a finger up to her mouth as though begging the younger woman not to say anything about her being there, and Ellis nodded in understanding.

“Come in.” The brunette said in a strangled voice and she looked from the mirror over to the door just as Chloe slipped into the room with a calm smile on her face.

“Heyyy.” Chloe whispered, and Ellis happily received a hug from her Ma - the woman she’d known her whole life, “You look stunning sweetheart!” And the redhead let out a sniff, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The girl saw out of the corner of her eye her other mother back against the wall looking over at them longingly. She knew why her Mom wanted to remain out of sight. Nobody could know she was here.

Another knock sounded and the two women parted just as Jesse stepped into the room, looking over at Ellis proudly. He was suited and booted in a smart tux, wanting to look his best for his daughter’s big day.

“Wow Ell..” he began, taking a deep breath then letting out a heavy sigh, “You look amazing.” and Chloe nodded in agreement.

“Just like your Mom did on her wedding days.” the redhead added and this time Jesse nodded in agreement. Jesse and Chloe hadn’t exactly got on over the years, particularly when Ellis and Brodie had been young. Jesse had accused Chloe of breaking his family apart and Chloe had snapped back that  _he_  had been the reason Beca and his children had turned to her. She wasn’t to blame. And the feud between the two adults had continued all until a few years ago when Ellis had been in her early twenties and Brodie had just turned twenty one. Nobody would forget that time

“Thanks you guys.” Ellis replied with a sigh, looking back in the mirror.

“I’d better go before someone takes your Mom’s seat.” Chloe said, giving her step-daughter a quick tight hug, “I’ll see you in there sweetheart.” and the redhead left the room.

Ellis saw her Mom watch Chloe from the back of the room as she left, the older woman looking on longingly still, her smile having wavered. The thirty year old felt her father’s hand on her shoulder and Ellis looked down at her hands, hardly able to believe she was about to get married.

“She would’ve loved to have been here, Ell. You know that, right?” Jesse said in a reassuring voice, and Ellis nodded gently, looking up at the mirror and seeing her mother still hidden at the back, grinning at her with her thumbs up. A small smile graced the bride-to-be’s face while she looked at her Mom.

“Yeah I know.”

Jesse placed a kiss on her head then began making his way out of the room, “I’ll meet you outside?” and Ellis nodded, watching her father leave. She let out a sigh and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt her mother step forward and place her hands on her shoulders once again, and a gentle smile swept over the young woman’s face.

“This is definitely the right decision, right?” Ellis asked tentatively, looking back into the mirror and Beca smiled softly at her.

“Oh sweetheart. Absolutely.”

“But…you and Dad didn’t make it…” the bride-to-be mumbled, causing her mother to let out a light sigh.

“We made it as far as we needed to.”

“And then you realised Ma was the one.” Ellis added and Beca hummed with a calm smile.

“Exactly.” Beca said in a soft tone, straightening a crease in her daughter’s bridal gown. “And look how happy we were.”

The younger woman let out another sigh, tears appearing in her eyes, “I miss you so much.” she whispered and her mother looked at her in the reflection in the mirror.

“I know sweetheart. I miss you too.” Ellis brought her hand up to hold her mother’s hand, but her fingers rested on her shoulder instead. She continued to look in the mirror, Beca still looking at her affectionately. “But I’ll always be with you no matter what. Wherever you go.”

Ellis smiled gently, her broken heart feeling a little fuller. It had been four years since Beca had passed. Four years since she’d started seeing her in the reflection of mirrors instead - the only one in the family to do so. She missed her touch, but she made the most of their conversations whenever she appeared in the mirror.

“Ma’s saved you a seat.” Ellis offered with a little shrug and a chuckle fell from Beca’s mouth.

“So I hear.”

“She still misses you..” the girl added in a quiet voice, having had to comfort her step-mother on all too many occasions since Beca’s car accident. There would always be a huge gaping hole in Chloe’s heart.

“I’ll visit her sometime soon.” Beca assured her daughter, “For now though, you’ve got a man to marry.”

And a smile grew across Ellis’s face as she looked at her mother in the reflection of the mirror. Beca still looked proud and that meant the world to the younger woman. She’d always wanted to make her mother proud. Today was the day.


	266. Bechloe Week - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Accidental Kiss' - Jesse confronts Beca about a drunken kiss she shared with Chloe..

Beca wandered across the crisp green grass that separated the front yard between The Bellas house and The Treblemakers house. It was a relatively warm morning in late September, and the brunette was still unfortunately nursing a hangover from the hoodnight party held the night before.

She shuffled along the side of the house, through the side gate, and into the back yard, letting out a light wince while opening the back door. The second she stepped into the kitchen, she heard a chorus of whoops and cheers.

Beca paused, furrowing her brow as her eyes landed on her boyfriend sat amongst the rest of The Treblemakers. The men stood and sat around Jesse were grinning at her expectantly…as thought they knew something that she didn’t. And it made Beca feel  _very_  uncomfortable.

“Uhm..hi?” Beca said nervously, hesitating in the doorway, not daring to go in. She knew how The Trebles got when they were wanting to tease someone. And right now she could sense that they planned on teasing her.

“Beca,” Jesse began, not looking in the slightest bit amused, rising to his feet quickly. His cheeks appeared to be a little flushed in embarrassment as he began making his way towards her, “can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Uh..y-yeah?” Beca replied, slightly confused, and slightly nervous. Something happened last night. She’d kinda hoped he wouldn’t find out about it. But there was this expression on Jesse’s face as he guided her back out of the house that gave Beca the impression that her boyfriend probably  _did_  know..

And he came right out and said it the second they were alone in the back yard:

“Why are the boys telling me that you and Chloe had… _you know_ …at the hoodnight party last night?” Jesse asked in a low voice, and Beca’s heart skipped a beat.  _Shit_.

“Uh..well..” Beca began before stopping. She bit her bottom lip and brought her attention from her boyfriend’s eyes. She had no idea how  _The Trebles_  knew that she and Chloe had kinda ended up sleeping together last night. They’d both been drunk. In fact, the only way Beca  _knew_  she and Chloe had slept together had been because she’d woken up naked in Chloe’s bed, her best friend laying naked next to her, their limbs tangled in one another’s. Beca had felt terrible the second she’d realised she’d cheated on her boyfriend with her  _female_  best friend. That’s why she’d come round so soon.

“It was an accident.” she tried to explain in a panicky voice. Because yeah, she definitely hadn’t gone out to the Barden Acapella Hoodnight with the intention of cheating on Jesse by having sex with Chloe. Definitely not.

“Oh come on Bec.” Jesse said with a roll of his eyes, looking somewhat impatient, “Taking part in ‘Truth or Dare’ is never an accident!”

“Tr-Truth or Dare?” Beca asked, her heart racing fast. Fuck…did Jesse think all she and Chloe did was kiss?

“So there’s no way that that kiss you shared with Chloe was an accident.” Jesse said with a grim expression and Beca felt awful. God, if he was looking like a kicked puppy now, what the hell was he going to look like when she told him she’d actually slept with Chloe too? “And in front of everyone too, Beca. My housemates. The Trebles. The Bellas! Do you realise how embarrassing this is for me? To find out that my own girlfriend made out with her best friend at a party that  _I_  was at?”

Beca raised her hands apologetically, “Dude, it was an accident. It’s the rules of ‘Truth or Dare’. I wasn’t about to say Truth so I just took the Dare instead!”

That was when Jesse’s face really fell and Beca was worried he might even burst into tears when he replied in a quiet voice, “According to Benji you kissed Chloe after choosing ‘Truth’ and Amy had asked you if you had a toner for Chloe.”

Fuck. Beca had completely forgotten about that. Yeah she’d ended up using her tongue instead of answering with words, drawing Chloe into a deep kiss instead. Her fall in expression must have been enough of an answer for Jesse and the man’s shoulders slumped.

“Just…go home to Chloe, Beca. I’m done with whatever game you’ve got going on in your head. I’m setting you free…” Jesse said with a sigh. It hadn’t been the first time Jesse had called Beca out on her apparent feelings for Chloe - her longing glances being far too obvious for the young man to stand. The two seniors stepped apart, Beca’s mouth still hanging open, stunned.

“We don’t matter anymore, right?” Jesse added with a shrug, using the words that Beca had used after his graduation in the summer. They’d bickered a lot because Jesse was moving to LA for film school leaving Beca at Barden. Beca had insisted they could never make the long-distance thing work. Jesse had insisted they could. Turned out Beca had now conveniently sabotaged it for the two of them anyway.

With a heavy sigh Jesse turned from his now-ex-girlfriend, and slunk back over to The Trebles house. Beca watched him go, still utterly stunned. She’d left Chloe exactly how she’d woken up beside her - naked and hungover in bed. She’d felt ridden with guilt over what she’d done. But now it looked like not telling Jesse what had  _really_  happened  _might_ ease the blow a bit for him…


	267. Bechloe Week - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Jealousy' - set at the bar in PP3 - Beca gets jealous when she sees a guy chatting Chloe up..

Beca stood at the bar, picking at the label of her beer bottle. Her chest felt tight and her heart raced a little. A ball of jealousy bubbling away in her stomach.

Her deep blue eyes were honed in on Chloe - the redhead stood across the room, her own bottle of beer in her hand and a massive smile on her face. The girl’s flirting game was on point and she giggled furiously at something the young man before her had just said.

Beca glowered as Chloe brought a hand out to slap him playfully on the chest. She hadn’t always been this jealous of whoever Chloe flirted with. But as the months drew on and the longer they lived here in Brooklyn, the more and more Beca longed to be the person her best friend flirted with instead. It had been almost three years since graduation. Almost three years since moving to Brooklyn. Almost three years since first having to share a fold out bed with Chloe. And definitely over three years since Beca had developed a crush on her best fr-

“You want ice with that?”

Beca jumped as Fat Amy’s amused voice interupted her daze and the brunette brought her eyes from Chloe and that (unfortunately tall, handsome) guy over to the rest of her friends who were all stood by the bar with her, grinning while she looked back at them in confusion.

“Huh?” She asked Amy but the Australian simply continued to grin.

“For that firey death ray you’re shooting at that guy Chloe’s with right now.”

Beca rolled her eyes with a tut, looking down at her beer bottle while she felt her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. She hated getting caught staring at Chloe. The women stood around her all began laughing.

The Bellas were together for the first time in several months, after the youngest member - Emily - invited them to Brooklyn Aquarium to perform. Except..it had actually been to watch the  _current_  Barden Bellas perform, of whom Emily was the Captain of. They’d begun to drown their sorrows at a nearby bar until Aubrey suggested they take part in a USO tour next month as a form of ‘one last show together’. And so The Bellas turned from pity-drinking to celebratory-drinking.

“Admit it Beca,” Cynthia Rose said, slapping Beca on the back, “you’ve got it bad for her.”

Beca could still feel her cheeks blushing, frowning slightly. But her heart was racing. Shit, if she was that obvious in front of The Bellas then was she really that obvious in front of Chloe too?

“I  _don’t_  have it bad for her.” Beca tried to protest but her friends all seemed unconvinced when she looked up at them, “I don’t!” she insisted, and they all just raised their eyebrows at her while they sipped their respective alcoholic beverages.

Beca let out a heavy sigh of defeat, looking back over at Chloe longingly, trying to sound nonscelant, “I mean sure…Chloe’s… _attractive_.” she began with a shrug, sipping her beer before continuing, “She makes me feel…you know, calm and happy and…like when I’m with her I feel… _complete_ and stuff…” how much had she had to drink?? “…and okay, maybe I  _do…_ sometimes…think about the awesome wife-team we’d make if we ever got together…”

The Bellas had all gone silent, grinning at each other and Beca while the brunette continued to look over longingly at Chloe. It had been a long time coming. Seven years perhaps. But Beca seemed to  _finally_  feel the same way about Chloe as Chloe felt about Beca.

“But…that doesn’t mean I have it  _bad_  for her…” Beca finished, her sentence trailing off as she saw Chloe looking over their way with a smile, but not really  _seeing_  them - her focus evidently on the young man who had lent towards her to mumble something into her ear. Beca’s face dropped. She wished she was someone who could put a smile on Chloe’s face like that.

“You should definitely go over there and kiss her.” Aubrey said suddenly to Beca’s left, and Beca furrowed her brow, turning to look up at the tall blonde. But Aubrey shrugged and nodded, “You heard me.” and Beca noticed that the rest of The Bellas were now all nodding in agreement. Beca’s eyebrows rose.

“Wha-?” Beca burst, mid-nervous-chuckle, “I can’t just… _go_  over there and  _kiss_  her!” But this time it was her friend’s turn to furrow  _their_  brows at her.

“Why?” Flo asked.

“Yeah why not?” Emily asked in a confused tone.

“Everyone loves to be kissed.” Stacie said with a shrug.

“Especially when it’s by someone they love.” Ashley added and Jessica nodded in agreement.

“Wha-“ Beca began with a nervous chuckle again, her face still showing how embarrassed she was while she shook her head and glanced back over at Chloe. The woman was now mumbling something into the handsome young man’s ear.

“…she…she doesn’t  _love_  me!”

“Yes she does!” The Bellas all protested, a little louder than usual thanks to the alcohol they’d consumed.

“Oh God, Beca. She’s been in love with you for yeeears!” Aubrey cried out finally, placing a hand on the brunette’s shoulder and Beca’s eyebrows rose, her gaze not tearing from Chloe’s figure once.

“She…she has?” Beca asked in a quiet tone and her friends all nodded with soft smiles on their faces.

“‘Fraid so..” Cynthia Rose confirmed.

“I’ve been trying to tell you for years now.” Amy tried to offer.

“She’s mad about you, Beca.” Aubrey finished in a sympathetic tone.

And a small smile began to brush across Beca’s face. Chloe was in love with her? She watched as her best friend stepped back from the handsome young man she was talking to, providing a small space between them but still chatting away to him - completely charmed. And that was when Beca saw an opportunity.

“Right.” She said confidently, reaching over to Emily’s shot and taking it, quickly consuming it then letting out a light wince. Her friends cheered slightly, knowing exactly why Beca had done it.

Beca took several deep breaths, looking over at Chloe one last time, “Okay. Here goes nothing.” and she stepped away from the bar to make her way round to her best friend.

She wasn’t overly sure how she’d found so much confidence. Perhaps it was the alcohol she’d consumed so far tonight? Perhaps it was because she could  _blame_  said alcohol for her actions? Perhaps it was because Beca had become sick of how jealous she was whenever Chloe gave anyone else but her some attention. But whatever it was, Beca was striding calmly over to Chloe, her heart racing with nerves and excitement.

“Excuse me.” she mumbled to the young man, but didn’t stop her motion. Didn’t even look at him. Her eyes were on Chloe and Chloe only, and Beca saw the way her best friend’s eyes widened in delight and shock while she approached.

Beca stepped between Chloe and her mystery man, her back to the stranger, and in one fluid motion immediately leant her face towards Chloe’s then placed a firm kiss on her best friend’s mouth. Chloe’s lips were soft and Beca was pleasantly surprised when she felt the redhead bring a hand up to cup her cheek. Their kiss quickly deepened, Chloe letting out a little whine when Beca’s tongue slipped between her teeth and into her mouth.

Then small smiles appeared on their faces as they heard loud whoops and cheers and clapping from the bar. The two women broke their kiss, looking over to see The Bellas grinning at them. Beca realised the young man Chloe had been talking to had disappeared and she turned back to the redhead with a guilty expression.

“Sorry I interupted your convo with that guy.”

And Chloe grinned, biting her bottom lip while she leant her hips into Beca’s, her fingers stroking Beca’s brown hair behind her ear, “I’m not.” she mumbled, and they both kissed deeply once again.


	268. Bechloe - 'Enemies'/'Lovers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part of that Harry Potter AU I wrote..

Beca trudged along the unmarked path, a grumpy expression on her face as she followed the groundskeeper ahead of her. Detention was the worst. But detention at  _night_?? There were some real sicko’s working at her school for making detention run from midnight to dawn.

To make matters worse, one of her worst enemies was trudging along beside her, also cursed with the overnight detention. Though the reason why Chloe Beale had been sent here in the first place was still a mystery to her. The two Second Years has been in detention for over an hour now, and neither one had said a word to the other. Those were the unspoken rules at their school: Gryffindor’s rarely spoke to Slytherin’s outside of class. And Slytherin’s rarely spoke to Gryffindor’s.

“Com’ahn you two.” The half-giant groundskeeper said, glancing over his shoulder at the two teens who were reluctantly following him further into the depths of  _The Forbidden Forest_ , “Yer movin’ too slow.”

Beca heard Chloe let out a light tut under her breath and the brunette smirked. It was at least good to know that she wasn’t the only one who thought this detention method was unnecessary.

“Maybe we’d move a little faster if you’d let us hold a lantern!” Chloe grumbled under her breath before letting out a light squeak, a branch breaking loudly beneath her foot. Beca chuckled even when the Slytherin automatically reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her cloak.

“No more lan’erns, Miss Beale. An’ I can’ le’ yer ‘ave yer wands. Dumbledore’s orders.” Hagrid insisted, but Beca thought she noticed him hanging the lantern he had in his hand a little lower to light the path. He was alright was Hagrid.

Chloe had brought her hand from Beca’s robe, a little embarrassed that her automatic reaction had been to grab out for anything nearby - which had unfortunately happened to be the Gryffindor. It wasn’t that Chloe  _hated_  Beca. It was just…more…well, Aubrey hated Beca Mitchell. So being Aubrey’s best friend meant that Chloe had loyalty to Aubrey, which meant that she too hated Beca. Just like she hated this detention. The Forbidden Forest was forbidden for a reason, so why send two twelve year olds into the depths of it at night?? Where was the sense in that?

Beca found her eyes still peeled to ground, trying to use as much of the poor light swinging from Hagrid’s lamp as possible to see the way. But it was still a struggle. To her surprise, she heard a light gasp, and noticed that the figure beside her (who she’d been low-key relying on to provide her with a tiny scrap of comfort in this creepy magical forest) had stopped. So Beca, in order to keep that tiny scrap of comfort that  _Chloe Beale_  provided, also stopped.

She saw that Chloe was focusing on something above them with a look of awe and wonder on her face, a beautiful broad smile stretching across it. And for a tiny stab of a second, Beca’s heart skipped a beat. Because in that second, the Slytherin looked  _beautiful_  to the Gryffindor - a thought that Beca had never had for any Slytherin before. But for some reason Chloe seemed to be the exception.

“The stars look  _amazing_  tonight!” Chloe exclaimed in a quiet voice, and Beca followed her classmate’s gaze. Sure enough, just above them there was a gap in the trees, and the dark nights sky hung beyond, dotted with hundreds of bright stars. The thing about living at Hogwarts was, yeah the castle grounds and the castle itself was amazing, but it was usually so well lit that you rarely saw the stars. Unless - so it appeared - your were on detention with Hagrid.

“The stars are, like, one of my most  _faaavourite_  things.” Chloe added thoughtfully, still beaming up at them. But Beca had resumed her focus on the redhead, a soft amused smile on her face. “After the sun of course.” Chloe finished thoughtfully and a light chuckle fell from Beca’s mouth.

Chloe realised she was in the company of someone else and immediately felt embarrassed. God, if anyone in Slytherin had caught her talking so wistfully about the stars she’d be tortured by them. Fortunately she usually had Aubrey nearby so that her fellow Slytherin’s wouldn’t ever dare. But tonight she was only in the presence of Beca Mitchell - a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor who sounded fairly amused by her observation.

“What?” Chloe asked, trying to force a frown onto her face like Aubrey had taught her to do if someone began to make fun of her (it was the Slytherin way apparently..) but it can’t have seemed like a threatening frown, because Beca just shrugged.

“You, uh…” but the Gryffindor paused, looked into Chloe’s eyes, mulled over something for a moment, then shook her head, “…never mind.” and began walking slowly forward down the unmarked path again. But Chloe was already invested, and wandered alongside her accidental forest ‘mate’.

“No, seriously. What?”

“You’re just…” Beca began, not overly sure why she cared about potentially hurting Chloe Beale’s feelings. The girl was a  _Slytherin_ …or was she…? “You seem way more like a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin, that’s all.”

“Uh, have you  _seen_  my house colours??” Chloe asked, motioning to her green and silver tie, trying to sound offended but not exactly succeeding.

“Yeah.” Beca said with a grin, looking over at Chloe who wore a frown, “But colours don’t mean anything if your personality shines through.”

“I-I’m Slytherin-y!” Chloe tried to protest, but it only served to make Beca chuckle.

“Hey I was at the Sorting in first year. I saw you sorted into Slytherin.” Beca replied, holding her hands up in surrender, “You’ve just always seemed like a Hufflepuff to me.”

Chloe should’ve been offended.  _No_  Slytherin liked to be told they should be in a different house to the one they were in. But for some reason, Chloe had found it a small compliment. As though Beca had somehow managed to peer into her soul and see where her true allegiance lay, despite the house colours she currently wore.

The two twelve year olds continued down the unmarked path, too wrapped up in the fact that they seemed to be getting along to notice that Hagrid had strode on ahead without them. Chloe accidentally nudged into Beca while trying to avoid a suspicious dip in the soil, but the Gryffindor didn’t seem to mind, instead reaching out to take Chloe’s arm and guide her around it.

“So I’m curious..” Beca asked as Chloe returned to her side, both girls focussing on the path, “..what did you do to earn overnight detention?”

“Just tortured a bunch of First Year Hufflepuffs.” Chloe replied in a quiet voice.

Beca screwed her nose up. She’d seen Chloe plenty of times before in class. She was Aubrey Posen’s quieter more beautiful side-kick. There was no way Chloe would’ve got done for torturing First Years. Particularly Hufflepuffs who were the kindest of all students at Hogwarts.

“Doesn’t exactly sounds like something you’d do.” Beca offered, looking over at the girl walking alongside her, and she noticed through the dim light a flicker of something crossing Chloe’s face while the redhead remained quiet, “Sounds more like a Posen thing if you’d ask me.”

Chloe just shrugged, “She wasn’t there by the time McGonagall arrived-“

“-so she framed you.” Beca answered immediately, already beginning to feel somewhat protective of the Slytherin beside her.

“She…just…knew how to get away with it.”

“Well that’s a bunch of pumpernickel..” Beca mumbled, looking back down at the path, jumping slightly when a branch snapped beneath her own foot.

The two girls fell silent, savouring this unusual moment where a Gryffindor and a Slytherin appeared to be getting along. Beca felt unusually drawn to Chloe, and Chloe to Beca. As though it had always been intended for the two of them to meet at this moment, this very night.  
Suddenly Chloe stopped in her tracks and Beca stopped too, furrowing her brow in confusion while she looked up at the redhead.

“Uhm…where’s Hagrid?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice, and Beca’s heart sank when she looked up ahead and realised Hagrid - and the bright lamp he’d been carrying - had disappeared. They were lost and alone. In the Forbidden Forest. At night.

A rustling was heard nearby, and Chloe let out a small squeak, turning her entire body towards Beca, grabbing a fistful of her robes and shoving her back against a large tree. Beca let out a grunt, ignoring how the Slytherin had her fists against the parts of her robes that were covering her boobs.

“Dude, what are you d-“ Beca tried to protest with a frown but Chloe quickly tried to shut her up.

“- _shh!_ ”

“I’m not gonna ‘shh’ just because you heard a twig snap, Beale!” Beca hissed - her voice lowering, still sensing the danger but a little more preoccupied by the odd attention she was receiving.

“ _Well I’m sorry I’m not a brave Gryffindor like you_!” Chloe whispered, still keeping Beca pushed up against the tree, looking around them, the whites of her eyes showing.

“Yeah you’re a sweet Hufflepuff instead..” Beca goaded with a grin, causing the redhead to roll her eyes, but Chloe didn’t say anything, too busy worrying about the rustling that was coming again, this time a little closer.

Chloe was beginning to panic. She didn’t have her wand on her.  _Beca_ didn’t have her wand on her either. They were screwed! Whatever magical creature that was about to spring out on them would likely maul them to death and nobody would know. This was what being on the edge of death felt like. And Chloe was  _terrified_. All they had to do was remain quiet and hopefully the mystery beast would leave..

“Seriously Beale,” Beca began in a voice that was far from quiet, clearly becoming impatient, and Chloe panicked that little bit more as she heard another twig snap while Beca continued, “there is nothing to be afra-“

But the brunette’s sentence was cut off by Chloe who suddenly threw her mouth onto Beca’s mouth, kissing her hard to try to shut her up. Chloe wasn’t sure what had come over her. Perhaps it was the adrenaline. Perhaps it was the worry that she was about to die without ever having kissed someone. But whatever it was, this sudden action had completely thrown the two Hogwarts students off-guard.

Their kiss broke, and Chloe pulled her face back to look at the girl she was supposed to assume was her enemy. Beca slowly opened her eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly in shock, and they both held each other’s gaze.

“Wh-…” Beca began, her voice breaking and she cleared her throat before swallowing loudly, “What was that?”

“I-I’m sorry..” Chloe mumbled, still a little stunned at what she’d just done, “I was scared a-and you wouldn’t shut up and-“

But this time it was Chloe’s turn to have her sentence stopped by a kiss with Beca, the Gryffindor snaking her arms tight around the Slytherin’s waist. This time their kiss was a little more firmer, surer, and both happily entertained it. It was as though a magic trance had descended over the two girls’ bodies, their kiss deepening once Beca dared to slip her tongue between Chloe’s lips. They let out light moans at the back of their throats. And they continued to kiss, their fear seeping away, until they heard the sound of the groundskeeper calling their names through the thicket of large trees.

Beca and Chloe snapped apart, breathless from their impromptu make-out session. And coy grins spread across their faces while they looked at one another - as though seeing each other for the first time.

“Wow..” Chloe breathed out with a content sigh and Beca hummed, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah..”

Suddenly the two students stepped apart when they heard Hagrid’s heavy feet approaching them. They clearly their throats nervously and wiped their mouths on their sleeves.

“Beca, Chloe, there yer are!” Hagrid said in a relieved tone as he arrived by their sides, “I was worryin’ abou’ yer!”

“Sorry Hagrid.” Beca mumbled.

“I  _said_  you were moving too fast..” Chloe added with a sigh.

“Com’on..” the gamekeeper replied, turning on the spot and motioning for the two students to follow him, “Nearly ther’.”

And Beca and Chloe both glanced at each other with knowing smiles while they followed behind Hagrid, using every excuse possible to hold onto each other’s cloaks whenever twigs or branches snapped beneath their feet.

This was going to become a  _very_  interesting term at Hogwarts…


	269. Bechloe Week - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Drunk Texting' - Beca and Chloe accidentally text each other in The Bellas WhatsApp..

**Beca** : Chloeeeeeeeee

 **Beca** : Whre are yooooiiuiiuiuuh?

 **Chloe** : Bathrklms *blowing kiss emoji*

 **Beca** : Wjivh bathropms?

 **Chloe** : Bar onds dug *blowing kiss emoji*

 **Chloe** : Duh

 **Chloe** : *blowing kiss emoji*

 **Beca** : Cpming *blowing kiss emoji*

Fat Amy immediately sat up from the laying position she’d been in on her bed, her phone in her hand, looking at the screen with a huge grin on her face at the messages that had just come through on the GROUP WhatsApp chat. Evidently Beca and Chloe assumed this was their private chat between the two of them. And the rest of The Bellas had cottoned on quick..

## ‘Project Bloe’

 **Ashley** : Are we assuming Beca and Chloe are drunk?

 **Jessica** : *laughing emoji* Definitely!

 **Cynthia Rose:** They totally think it’s a private chat don’t they *laughing emoji*

 **Fat Amy:**  Yeah they went out for drinks to celebrate Beca’s latest promotion ;P

 **Stacie** : Amazing!!

 **Stacie** : How were they dressed?

 **Fat Amy:**  Dunno *shrug emoji*

 **Fat Amy** : I was out when they left. Came home to a note and an empty bottle of vodka..

 **Emily** : What did the note say?? *heart eyes emoji*

Fat Amy grinned, looking over at the note that was beside her on the mattress. It was a scrap piece of paper with Beca’s scribbly handwriting looking extra scribbly, with the words:  _Gone out for ~~celibr~~  celebratory drinks. Be home later. B & C _\- the Australian took a photo of it and sent it to the rest of The Bellas.

## ‘Project Bloe’

 **Flo** : Oohhhhh!

 **Stacie** : B & C *heart eyes emoji*

 **Jessica** : Total wives *heart eyes emoji*

 **Aubrey** : Chloe left me a drunk voicemail saying something like she couldn’t find Beca and it made her feel sad *eyeroll emoji*/*laughing emoji*

 **Cynthia Rose** : Oh they are SO doing it!

Suddenly Amy’s eyes noticed a notification pop up at the top of her screen from the other Bellas WhatsApp group. The one that Beca and Chloe had been drunkenly texting. She opened it eagerly, thrilled that Beca was now texting who she believed to be exclusively Chloe, but it was accidentally The Bellas group chat instead:

## ‘Bellas For Life’

 **Beca** : Ypu liok so fyckin hot rifht now Chlpe ;)

 **Beca** : keep dncing likr that!

 **Beca** : *devilish emoji*

 **Chloe** : Oh yeh?

 **Chloe** : ;P

 **Beca** : YEHHHGHHHJJJ ;P

 **Chloe** : Wjy don’t ypu come show me hoq hot ypu thik i am

 **Beca** : Oh i’kl make ypu cum alrught ;P

 **Beca** : *devilish emoji*

 **Chloe** : *wet emoji*

Fat Amy admittedly let out a short sharp shriek when she read the absolute gold going on between her two roommates. She  _knew_ something had been going on between them despite insisting nothing had been. The Bellas seemed equally excited:

## ‘Project Bloe’

 **Emily:**  OH MY GOD!!!!!!!

 **Stacie** : Hahaaaaaa!! They’re totally screwing each other!

 **Cynthia Rose** : I KNEW IT *laughing emoji*/*sunglasses emoji*

 **Fat Amy** : Beca + Chloe = Bloe *heart eyes emoji*

 **Ashley** : Love how Beca’s so complimenty to Chloe in ‘private’ text *laughing emoji*

 **Jessica** : “So fucking hot right now”

 **Jessica** : Soooooo complimentary Beca *eyeroll emoji*

 **Ashley** : *laughing crying emoji*

 ** **Aubrey**** **:**  If this is how they text when they’re drunk, how the hell do they text when they’re sober?? *facepalm emoji*

 **Emily** : Could you imagine *heart eyes emoji*

Fat Amy’s eyes drew back up to the other group chat that was happening, Chloe’s new text rolling through:

## ‘Bellas For Life’

 **Chloe** : Whats tsking ypu so loooooiiong?

 **Chloe** : I neef yoir fingers

 **Chloe** : And your tpngue ;)

 **Beca** : Cuming!! ;P

 **Chloe** : Ypu will be……,.,,,,.,,….

 **Chloe** : ;P

Fat Amy let out a huge laugh, never wanting this moment to end. But unfortunately not all Bellas were willing to be exposed to such explicit texts from Beca and Chloe:

## ‘Project Bloe’

 **Aubrey:**  Permission to tell them they’re texting on the Bellas chat and not privately *sick emoji*

 **Stacie** : *sigh* I guess..

 **Cynthia Rose:**  NO WAY!!

 **Emily** : I can’t not read their messages to each other 

 **Flo** : It’s probably best we tell them

 **Fat Amy** : Noooooooo!

Fat Amy was horrified. What good would telling Beca and Chloe do? It wasn’t like they were going to just sext each other for the rest of the night. They’d be doing God knows what, God knows where, until they were satisfied enough to go back home to the little studio apartment they shared here with Amy. But it was too late:

## ‘Bellas For Life ’

 **Lilly** : You guys are texting on the group chat

 **Lilly** : #busted

Ah crap. The fun was now over. Not that Beca and Chloe would notice until about an hour later when they finally checked their phones again. And by then they would still be so drunk that they’d forget all about it until they were hungover together the next afternoon…


	270. Bechloe Week - Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why' - Dr Mitchell interrogates The Bellas about his daughter and Chloe..

_Towards the end of Graduation Day at Barden, Beca’s Dad takes each Bella aside separately and asks them the same questions, trying to find out if his suspicions are true: that his daughter is pursuing a romantic relationship with Chloe._

_It IS true. The problem for Dr Mitchell is The Bellas are fiercely protective of one another, and desperately want to maintain the promise they made to Beca and Chloe - that they would keep their secret…_

## Dr Mitchell: “So…Beca and Chloe seem pretty close?”

 **Cynthia Rose:**  Do they? I hadn’t noticed.

 **Ashley** : Weird, they’re usually fighting.

 **Jessica** : No closer than the rest of us are to each other.

 **Lily** : …

 **Stacie** : Oh those two? Pfft - I guess? Probably because they’re the right height for each other though. They don’t like standing near me because I make them look short.

 **Emily** : Of course they’re close! They’re co-captains! They’re the only two who know what the stress of being a captain is like!

 **Flo** : Oh yes, yes…

 **Fat Amy:**  They hate each other. Why do you think Beca shared a room with me instead?

## Dr Mitchell: “Aren’t they planning on moving up to Brooklyn together after graduation?”

 **Cynthia Rose** : Are they??

 **Ashley** : That doesn’t sound like them.

 **Jessica** : I thought Beca wanted to move to LA??

 **Lily** : …

 **Stacie** : Meh, probably. They have a habit of making plans then not following through on them though, so I wouldn’t hold them to that.

 **Emily** : Eeeee! They are?? Oh how romanti-…pical… how typical…nothing romantic about moving to Brooklyn together. Bleurgh. Horrible.

 **Flo** : Huh?

 **Fat Amy** : They’re WHAT??? Without me??

## Dr Mitchell: “Why do you think Beca likes Chloe so much?”

 **Cynthia Rose** : Well Chloe does a lot of the prep work for The Bellas. Makes Beca’s life easier. She’s very lazy.

 **Ashley** : Chloe tends to make a double batch of lunch or dinner and gives the other one to Beca.

 **Jessica** : They’re big foodies. Beca always comes home from her internship with two different pastries and they share them with a cup of coffee.

 **Lily** : …

 **Stacie** : Ummm..hmmm..well Beca low-key loves having her feet massaged and Chloe’s the only one of us Bellas who is okay with massaging feet so…that’s probably got something to do with it.

 **Emily** : Because Beca and Chloe are best friends! They go everywhere together!

 **Flo** : Sorry…my English…very bad…

 **Fat Amy** : Well I thought she liked me more but clearly not if they’re both  _running away to Brooklyn together_  after graduation!

## Dr Mitchell: “Okay well, say Beca WAS together with Chloe. Why do you think Chloe would be right for Beca?”

 **Cynthia Rose** : They just get each other. Beca is allowed to be unapologetically herself and Chloe is so patient that anything Beca throws her way she just takes in her stride.

 **Ashley** : Chloe is the ONLY person Beca turns to if she’s having a bad day. She’s the only Bella that Beca will allow to physically comfort her. Beca feels  _that_   _calm_  and comfortable with Chloe.

 **Jessica** : Because Chloe knows if Beca’s having a bad day. She can just sense it. And if Chloe’s having a bad day then Beca goes a bit weird. She makes Chloe cups of tea and buys her flowers to cheer her up. They just seem to read each other so well.

 **Lilly** : …

 **Stacie** : Chloe doesn’t put up with any of Beca’s crap, that’s what. Beca can be in a balling rage, yell at all of us, and Chloe is the only one who would dare to yell back. Weird thing is, Beca always listens and stops yelling. Then she’ll storm off and Chloe will go find her a few minutes later then before you know it, Beca’s apologised to all of us. It’s brilliant!

 **Emily** : Because they look good together? Plus, Chloe’s the only person I’ve seen holding Beca’s hand and getting away with it. Normally Beca doesn’t like it when people hold her hand.

 **Flo** : …R-ight?

 **Fat Amy** : Ugh WHERE do I start?? They finish each other’s sentences. They’re the parents of The Bellas, and we’re their kids. They have inside jokes that none of us get. They both snuggle up when they’re planning Bellas Rehearsals. They can just LOOK at each other and know what the other is thinking. They have new matching tattoos - which I probably shouldn’t have told you about. They share ALL food together whether it’s at mealtimes or just snacks. And now I know they’ve planned on moving up to Brooklyn without me? Well I can’t be sure that they’re NOT together, if you get what I’m saying Dr Mitchell..

-

Dr Mitchell stood at the edge of the room, his second glass of wine in his hand, and he let out a short sigh while he looked over at his daughter on the other side of the room. Beca and Chloe were stood together, facing each other. They appeared to be mumbling things to one another with affectionate smiles on their faces, a bottle of beer each in hand.

Beca reached up to gently curl a lock of Chloe’s red hair behind her ear and Dr Mitchell let out another sigh. From the sounds of The Bellas answers to his questions, and the sight of his daughter and Chloe now, it appeared that Beca  _was_  in fact in a romantic relationship with her best friend.

And for the first time since mulling over this thought several weeks ago, Dr Mitchell felt okay about that fact.

So what if his daughter found happiness in the arms of another woman? The point of the matter was: Beca had finally found happiness.


	271. Bechloe - 'Moon'/'Earth'/'Lighning'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca comes home to her family..

Beca strode through the front door of the family home she owned, letting out a sigh of relief while she closed the door behind her. It had felt like a  _very_  long day. Not only because the artist she was working with at the studio right now was ridiculously sexist (“You sure your bad mood isn’t because of your lady hormones?”) - she’d also ended up storming out of the recording studio only to come back twenty minutes later and find that the studio bosses were switching her for a different producer because of ‘artistic differences’.

One less record to produce meant one less part of her income coming through from a percentage of the record sales. The specific income she and her wife relied upon whenever Beca took maternity leave. And she only had seven weeks to go..

The brunette passed the door of the lounge and peered in with a furrowed brow. There she saw her twin daughters, Annie and Demi, sat cross legged opposite each other. They both turned to look over at their Mama, who now had an amused expression on her face.

“Hey chickadees.” Beca greeted in her usual way to her children, “What you guys doing?”

“We’re playing  _Moon-Earth-Lightning_ ’.” Annie said with a shrug and her sister nodded in agreement.

“Wh-what??” Beca asked in confusion, scrunching her nose up slightly. But the two seven year olds sighed and rose their eyebrows at her, exactly as the mother would do herself whenever she was trying to explain something pertinently.

“Moon-Earth-Lightning!” The twins said in unison and Beca rolled her eyes.

“Repeating the same thing doesn’t exactly explain what it is, girls!” And the Mitchell twins sighed again.

“Mama,  _Moon-Earth-Lightning_  is what you play when you want to decide something!” Demi tried to explain and this time Annie nodded in agreement.

“Ohh..” Beca said, finally realising what her daughter’s were on about, “You mean like Rock-Paper-Scissors?”

Annie and Demi Mitchell scrunched their noses up and looked to one another in confusion. Beca couldn’t help the small smile on her face. It was weird to think she’d carried those two for nine months all those years ago but that they’d come out looking exactly like her wife. Big bright red hair and big bright blue eyes. Gorgeous freckles in the summer. Beautiful pale skin in the winter. And the most dazzling broad smiles. They were going to be utter heart-breakers when they were older. Beca dreaded it. But for now she made the most of enjoying them as quirky little kids, just like their younger brother.

“Never mind.” Beca added, waving her hand at them, “Carry on. I’m gonna try and find Mommy.”

“Kitchen.” Annie and Demi both answered in unison, and as Beca moved away from the door she heard her daughter’s resume their weird game of ‘ _Moon-Earth-Lightning_ ’.

The brunette approached the kitchen door and let out a calm sigh, a soft smile washing over her face as she paused in the doorway. There she was. Her wife. Doing as she loved to do on a Friday afternoon: singing whilst baking fresh bread.

Beca’s eyes found her way over to their son - the youngest of the Mitchell kids for now - and Sonny was stood on one of the kitchen chairs, a large apron wrapped around his little body, his unruly red hair with flour in it. Beside him stood on the floor was Chloe, also sporting an apron around her body and flour in her tied-up red hair.

The three year old was busy singing along to a song his mother was singing - their favourite song of the moment:  **[‘Counting to Four’ by Feist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfZ9WiuJPnNA&t=YTEyYzRjODY4NDEzNzA5OTE4MzFjOWE2YWY3NTg0MDk1N2FmMTQ1Myw0cExGMUxQRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176298572553%2Fb-404863&m=1)**. The mother and son busily rolled their respective mounds of dough on the table, Chloe letting out the odd chuckle here and there when Sonny delved his hand into the bag of flour between them and sprinkled fistfuls of the stuff over his dough.

“ _Are you countiiiing? Counting with meeee?_ ” Chloe sang, her singing voice sounding as serene and as beautiful as it did the first time Beca had heard it twenty years ago. “ _To one less than…_ ” And the redhead paused to let her son answer, to which he did, looking up at his Mommy with a massive grin:

“FIVE!”

“Good job! -  _and one more than.._ ”

“THREE!”

Beca’s smile grew. There was nobody she viewed as a better mother than her wife. The woman had been made for the role, and it had brought Beca so much joy to be able to fill their home with children after the disappointment that had been finding out about Chloe’s infertility when they’d been in their late twenties. She loved coming home to her wife and kids. And while her eighteen year old self would’ve scorned at how ‘soft’ thirty eight year old Beca had become, the brunette really didn’t care. She stepped into the kitchen, joining in on the next verse with Chloe and Sonny:

“ _Wooah-oh-oh, we’re counting to four. Wooah-oh-oh, let’s cou-ount some more!_ ”

Chloe and Sonny Mitchell both stopped singing and snapped their attention up from their respective rolls of dough, beaming at the addition to the room as Beca approached them, continuing with the song’s rhythm and tune but changing the lyrics:

“ _One-Two-Three-Four, piles of flour on the floor._ ”

Chloe and Sonny both giggled, following Beca’s hand as it motioned to the mass of flour scattered across the floor by their feet, joining in with the woman for the next part of the official lyrics from Sonny’s favourite **[YouTube video](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfZ9WiuJPnNA&t=YTEyYzRjODY4NDEzNzA5OTE4MzFjOWE2YWY3NTg0MDk1N2FmMTQ1Myw0cExGMUxQRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176298572553%2Fb-404863&m=1)** :

“ _I love counting, counting to the number four._ ”

Beca held her hand up to her son with a grin, curling her thumb into her palm, keeping her four fingers up and her wife did the same, closely followed by Sonny who sang with his Moms:

“ _I see four here! I see four there! My favourite number. Nothing can com-paare._ ”

The two Mothers looked at one another adoringly, smiling brightly before looking down at their young son who was wiggling his hips to the beat they all had in their head - all Mitchell’s knowing the song from the  **[YouTube video](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DfZ9WiuJPnNA&t=YTEyYzRjODY4NDEzNzA5OTE4MzFjOWE2YWY3NTg0MDk1N2FmMTQ1Myw0cExGMUxQRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176298572553%2Fb-404863&m=1)**  that well.

“ _Wooah-oh-oh, we’re counting to four. Wooah-oh-oh, let’s cou-ount some more!_ ”

Beca stood back from the kitchen table for a moment, pointing both her index fingers at the perfect baby bump she sported, feeling the baby squirming to the sound of the singing. This little one was going to be as obsessed with music as its Moms and siblings, Beca could tell.

“ _One-Two-Three-Four, in Ma’s tum-my, she’s growing baby number four._ ” Beca hesitated a little during her ad-libbed lyrics, not overly sure if they worked, but her wife seemed delighted all the same, and that was enough for Beca to keep going, her son joining in for moral support while Chloe let out a light chuckle.

“ _I love coun-ting, counting to the number four._ ”

Beca thought she could hear her daughters dashing out of the lounge and she wasn’t surprised when moments later they skidded into the kitchen. Singing was a very normal and enjoyable activity that the Mitchell’s shared in their family, both in the comforts of their own home and out and about too. Annie and Demi joined in with their Moms and little brother:

“ _“ _Wooah-oh-oh, we’re counting to four. Wooah-oh-oh, let’s cou-ount some more!_ ”_

Beca stopped singing to clap a beat while Chloe sang the next part of the little song, their children all joining in with the clapping instead of the singing:

“ _One-Two-Three-Four, Chickens just back from the shore. One-Two-Three four, piles of flour on the floor. One-Two-Three-Four, in Ma’s tum-my, she’s growing baby number four._ ”

The Mitchell family giggled, smiling at each other while they all clapped and joined in with singing the final bit of the song:

“ _La la-la-la. La la-la-la-la. La la-la-la. La la-la-la-la._ ”

Sonny scrambled down from the chair he was stood on to dash over to his older sisters, both of whom were holding hands and swinging around in a circle while they sang and giggled. They opened up a gap for him and he grabbed their hands to join in. Chloe moved around to her wife, smoothing an arm around her waist and a hand over Beca’s pregnant belly. They could both feel their unborn baby kicking, clearly enjoying the sound of its family singing. Beca smiled while they both sang with their children:

“ _Woaaaaah! Counting to fouuuuur! Woooaaa-ooohhhhh! Counting to fouuuur!_ ”

The young family giggled, reaching the end of the song with a calmer “ _Counting to four._ ” then they all stopped, slightly out of breath but giggling all the same.

“Sonny, you want to come play Moon-Earth-Lightning with us?” Demi asked her little brother and the boy nodded quickly, letting out a squeal of delight as he chased his sisters through to the lounge.

“Have him wash his hands first!!” Chloe called out after her children, knowing full well it’d only probably be heard by Annie, the eldest and most sensible of the three. Here was hoping she’d do the right thing with that information before flour was spread everywhere.

Beca let out a chuckle as she brought her arms around her wife’s waist, Chloe’s hands hovering around her pregnant body.

“I don’t wanna get you all floury.” Chloe said quietly with some caution, but Beca let out another chuckle, reaching out for the bag of flour, grabbing a fistful and throwing it up over their heads. It drifted down onto their hair and clothes and skin.

“Now it doesn’t matter, right?”

And this time it was Chloe’s turn to let out a chuckle before leaning down to kiss her wife on the lips, her arms wrapping around Beca’s body, mumbling a soft “Welcome home Mama.” against her lips.

Beca loved coming home to her family. She wouldn’t change any of it for the world.


	272. Bechloe - 'Broken'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and her four year old have a waterfight (set in the Two Years On AU)..

A loud, shrill, hysterical shriek sounded from Abbie Beale’s mouth, and the four year old raced across the lush green grass of the Connecticut home she lived in with her Moms and baby brother. She hid behind a large shrub, her little chest rising and falling - trying to catch her breath. Her brown hair was soaked through, a swim suit donning her body, and she wore a massive smile on her face.

This was the evening game Abbie  _loved_  to play during the long summers spent at ‘summer house’. Whenever Beca Beale wandered out into the garden with the hosepipe to water the plants, Abbie would dash up to her little bedroom, chuck her clothes off, tug on her swimsuit from one of her little draws, and dash back downstairs to try to ‘water-fight’ her Mama. The only thing was, Mama always had the hosepipe. Mama always won.

“Can’t get me Mama!!” Abbie squeaked out in an excitable voice, giggling loudly, and Beca grinned.

This was her favourite summer game to play with her daughter. Abbie adored anything to do with water, whether it be swimming in a pool or chasing a tide by the sea or attempting a water-fight in the evenings. And her Moms tried to facilitate that passion. So each evening, after returning home from work, Beca would go out to water the plants, Abbie would end up dashing out after her, and Chloe would stand just outside the back door, smiling at the two - baby Dexter cradled in her arms.

“Abbadie-Babbadie, where are yooou?” Beca sang out, but she knew exactly where her daughter was. The women looked over at her wife with a grin, loving family evenings like this. Loving that this was exactly how they used to picture their life being like when Chloe had been pregnant with Abbie. Life was  _perfect_.

“Mamaaaaaaa!!” Abbie taunted, still behind the shrub, glancing over at her Mommy who was watching her in amusement, giving the little girl a thumbs up. The four year old brought her little hands to her mouth to stifle a giggle, then she suddenly let out a loud squeak when a heavy sprinkling of water washed over her head.

Abbie ran out from behind the shrub, laughing loudly, headed straight for her Mama who stood in the middle of the back yard. The kid brought her hand up to her face, spluttering when she received a faceful of the water, then giggled some more when she continued to move full-pelt towards her Mama.

Beca planned to step out of the way but to her shock she accidentally stood on the pipe, causing the end to dislodge, and she received a blast of cool water into her face instead. The woman dropped the hosepipe, coughing and chuckling as the pipe began moving about like a snake and she ran to pick it up. But it was moving too quickly.

“Mama I’ll help yooou!!” Abbie cried out in delight, giggling while she chased the hosepipe with her Mama. Then suddenly the pipe stopped wriggling and the two Beale’s stopped, dripping wet with water, but with big grins on their faces. They looked over at Chloe and Dexter - the mother having twisted the hosepipe off at the source, and the redhead smiled at her wife and daughter.

“Thanks Mommy.” Beca said with a sigh, reaching up to try to fix the end of the hosepipe. She let out a yelp as a new blast of water squirted into her face before stopping again. Abbie was squealing in delight, laughing heavily. And Beca looked over at her wife with a slight frown.

“Oops” Chloe said, with a mischievous smirk on her face, having briefly switched the pipe back on to douse her wife in the face again.

“You’re lucky you have Dex with you,” Beca mumbled with a smirk of her own, dropping the hosepipe and giving up, “or I would’ve totally have got you back by now..” and she began trudging over to the house.

“Come on Twinkle,” Beca said to her daughter over her shoulder, “Let’s have a shower.”

Chloe grinned as her wife and daughter wandered past her and into the house, then let out a short squeak when Beca snaked a wet hand beneath the back of her dress and squeezed her ass, mumbling an “I’ll get you back later..” into her ear.


	273. Bechloe Week - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Roadtrip' - Just after graduation Beca and Chloe go on a roadtrip..

There was the distinct sound of crickets chirping in the Nashville countryside as the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon, turning the sky nearest to it a brilliant bright orange/pink. Beca let out a relaxed sigh, a calm smile on her face while she sat on the bonnet of the car. Her skin still felt warm from the heat of the sun that day, and she smoothed her palm across the skin of her other arm while she looked out at the view before her. Day five of the mammoth cross-country roadtrip she had embarked on with her best friend.

It had always been on Chloe’s bucket list to take a roadtrip cross-country post graduation and the only Bella to take her up on the suggestion was Beca. The brunette wasn’t sure if the others had declined the trip because they found Chloe’s heightened excitement on small trips stressful or what, but so far Beca hadn’t found it so bad. In fact she’d found Chloe’s cute wide-eyed wonder really endearing. So much so, that she was genuinely considering asking Chloe if she fancied moving up to New York with her and Fat Amy in a few weeks time..

“Oh  _wooooow_!” Chloe whispered, and Beca turned to her best friend sat beside her. Her eyes fell upon Chloe’s smile first and foremost, the redhead beaming up in wonder at the sky above them. But Beca didn’t follow the woman’s gaze. She knew what the stars looked like. And she knew that they’d still be there in however many hours time. But the sight of Chloe looking so peaceful and blissfully happy made Beca feel calm.

A gentle sigh fell from her mouth, a soft smile on her face, and she watched Chloe bring her hand over to scratch a small insect bite on her ankle that had been driving her a little crazy over the past twenty four hours. The redhead still leant back to gaze up at the nights sky that was quickly darkening. But Beca could make out every tiny detail of her best friend’s face. Every freckle. Every scar. Every hair.

Beca felt a warm sensation rush over her body, her chest tightening a little and her heart picking up its pace. There was so much about Chloe that she adored. She hadn’t had much time to appreciate it during their final year at college. But Beca was taking the time now, and silently confirming to herself that the feelings bubbling inside of her right now were feelings that stretched beyond the platonic kind for her best friend.

Beca finally realised she was  _in love_  with Chloe.

“Move to New York with me?”

The words came falling out of her mouth far sooner than she’d expected them to. But it was a start. The start of Beca making many suggestions to Chloe over the next few years.

Chloe swallowed loudly, bringing her gaze down from the stars and over to her best friend. To the younger woman who Chloe had been madly, secretly in love with for four years now. The tone Beca had used had been soft, revealing just how vulnerable she felt to be suggesting such a thing.

She saw the way Beca was looking at her in a way she’d never seen Beca look at her before. And if Chloe hadn’t heard what Beca had said to her in the first place then she would’ve been mistaken in thinking that Beca had asked her out on a date. Or had revealed that she was in love with her.

“Okay.”

The reply was short, simple, and whispered. A soft smile grew over Chloe’s face which only served to broaden Beca’s grin. The two best friends laid back on the bonnet of the car they’d hired for their roadtrip, and gazed back up at the stars that were now shining bright thanks to the lack of sun. They both let out content sighs, their minds wandering.

Beca began to smile again when she felt Chloe nudge the back of her hand with her own between them on the bonnet, and Beca turned her hand just as Chloe turned her own. Their fingers entwined. They didn’t normally hold hands. Not even when they were curled up under the same blanket in the back of the car for warmth overnight. But it didn’t feel unusual. It felt  _right_.

There they laid, in perfect peaceful silence. They would have plenty more time to chat about and plan their move to The Big Apple, as well as work out how to tell Fat Amy that ‘ _the two amigos_ ’ would soon become ‘ _the three amigos_ ’. But until then Beca and Chloe made the most of the comfortable silence between them, both harbouring a deep love for one another, both wondering what it might be like to reveal it to each other one day..


	274. Bechloe - 'Birthday'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas get a surprise..

“Did anyone text Beca?”

“Yeah I just have.”

The Bellas all gathered in the kitchen of their sorority house at Barden University, grinning excitably as they pulled bags from the nearby store up onto the kitchen table. Cynthia Rose and Flo busied themselves gathering the pastries and placing them on a large plate; Stacie, Emily, and Lilly poured orange juice into the glasses that Jessica and Ashley were placing in front of each plate setting; Fat Amy tied a huge bunch of helium birthday balloons to the chair at the head of the table.

They all sighed once finished, completely satisfied. Chloe was going to  _love_  this surprise birthday breakfast! Her final one in college. They had graduated a couple of weeks ago. Had won Worlds at the beginning of the week. And we’re all due to move out and on with their lives in three days time. They all wanted this breakfast to be as memorable as possible.

They heard some movement upstairs and Emily let out a sharp gasp, “This is iiiiit!” She squeaked excitably, gathering on the other side of the kitchen table with the rest of The Bellas while they all waited in eager anticipation for the birthday girl to arrive, hearing footsteps padding down the stairs.

But their mouths dropped open in shock when they looked through the kitchen door and into the lounge to see Chloe wandering in with a light giggle. The redhead was in nothing but one of  _Beca’s_  flannel tops which had been done up with a few buttons. And she was closely followed by an equally giggly Beca, who was in nothing but one of  _Chloe’s_  small ‘Bellas For Life’ homemade tops that still crept down to the petite woman’s hips, revealing a pair of lace panties - the ass of which was being smoothed over by Chloe’s hand while the two young women tugged themselves together to share a deep kiss.

The Bellas froze. They had absolutely no idea their Captains had been going at it. They’d joked about it, sure. But they hadn’t actually thought it’d ever happen!

Beca seemed to break the kiss with a grin, tugging Chloe by the hands so that they began heading through to the kitchen - Beca moving backwards while Chloe followed forwards. Neither noticed The Bellas gathered by the kitchen table - still watching in shock - because they were too busy trying to navigate their way through while continuously kissing. The two lovers giggled when Beca’s beck collided with the kitchen worktop, Chloe’s back now to their friends, still having no idea they were there.

“Just think…” Beca began before pausing to give Chloe a loud kiss on the lips, “…in three days time…” kiss, “…we can do this…” kiss, “…all the time…” kiss, “in our new apartment.”

And Chloe just let out a satisfied hum, immediately wrapping her arms around Beca’s petite waist and lifting her up onto the worktop, “I can’t wait” she mumbled against Beca’s lips. Her hands began stroking their way up the younger woman’s bare thighs while she nestled between Beca’s legs, cocking her head up so she could capture her girlfriend’s lips once again.

Suddenly both Beca and Chloe jumped, their kiss breaking with a loud  _smack_ , small gasps falling from their mouths as they heard someone clearing their throat clearly from across the room. Beca looked up just as Chloe turned to look over her shoulder and the colour drained from both their faces when they saw their friends all looking at them in shock, confusion and amusement.

“Uh..” Chloe began, but her voice broke and she couldn’t think of anything to say.

“We…” Beca also began, her hands clenching onto Chloe’s upper arms, her knuckles white she was clinging so hard, “…a-aren’t you guys supposed to be away?”

“Uh yeah, that’s what we told  _Chloe_.” Stacie said with a grin, “Otherwise this breakfast wouldn’t be a surprise!”

Chloe turned while stood between Beca’s legs to face The Bellas, her cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment, her arms leaning on top of Beca’s bare thighs. Their friends just continued to grin at them.

“Well why didn’t you tell _me_??” Beca asked, her hands now down, fiddling awkwardly with Chloe’s long red hair while it hung down her back. She was embarrassed. And felt flustered. This was definitely unexpected.

“We  _did_  tell you!” Cynthia Rose exclaimed with a chuckle, and The Bellas all turned to Fat Amy whose smile had suddenly dropped.

“Ummmmm…” Amy said, looking at Beca guiltily, “Aaaaactually I might have forgotten to tell you..”

The Bellas all giggled, looking back over at Beca and Chloe while Beca leant her forehead against the back of Chloe’s head to hide her embarrassment, letting out a tut and muttering something like “Unbelievable.”

Needless the say, the final birthday breakfast (forever fondly dubbed “ _Bloe’s Coming Out Breakfast_ ’ amongst The Bellas) was definitely one that would always be the most memorable breakfast in college..


	275. Bechloe - 'Sunset'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of the USO tour..

Aubrey Posen made her way up the small set of metal stairs of the hotel she and The Bellas had been staying at during the final couple of days of their USO Tour. Last night Beca had performed a song solo for the first time ever, opening for DJ Khaled. She had been an instant hit. And The Bellas had agreed that no matter what happened from the moment they returned to the states after this tour, they would  _always_  be there for each other and would support each other. Because they were family.

Beca had admitted she would need them more than ever now that she was set to sign a recording contract with Khaled’s label. She had little faith in her own ability to become an overnight sensation, boldly chuckling that she would likely fail and end up having to sleep on Chloe’s college dorm floor once the redhead began at Vet School. The Bellas weren’t so dismissive though, knowing exactly how talented their friend was. Beca was going to be a huge star.

In less than three hours time The Bellas were all due to fly back to America, and Aubrey had put it upon herself to round up her acapella troops and get them over to the airport in good time so they wouldn’t be rushed. The only two members of the group missing were Beca and Chloe. Aubrey was on a hunt to find them.

Last night, some time around midnight, The Bellas had been partying hard at an ‘End of USO Tour Party’ that the shows organisers had arranged for the competing bands. Aubrey had been keeping an eye on her brood, taking responsibility as the eldest of the group. And her green eyes had been drawn several times to Beca who had been looking over longingly at Chloe while the redhead had been dancing with and giggling with one of the army troops (Chicago). Rumour had it that Chloe had kissed him after the show - something Beca had bitterly agreed had happened, having been the one to see it happen.

Aubrey had felt a tighter tug to Beca in recent days, feeling sorry for the brunette, having been able to read the woman’s body language and expressions far better than the rest of The Bellas it had seemed. Beca was clearly head over heels in unrequited love for Chloe. Desperately so. And Aubrey presumed Beca had had every intention of finding Chloe at the end of the show to try to tell her. But Chloe had kissed Chicago. Not Beca. And so Beca had had no choice but to look on as she had for the past couple of years since graduation.

The blonde came to the top of the stairs, stopping at a fire exit door that would lead to the hotel roof. Fat Amy had informed Aubrey that Beca had muttered something about taking Chloe up there this afternoon. She wondered if Beca might tell Chloe how she felt? After all, they didn’t really have much else to lose. Their respective futures were up in the air, particularly now Beca was about to embark on a big music career and Chloe to attend five years at Vet School. Even if all they had was tonight and perhaps tomorrow when they got back to their apartment in Brooklyn with Fat Amy..

Aubrey gently pushed the door and stepped out onto the roof, the warm French afternoon heat washing over her body. She blinked, adjusting to the light, then saw her two friends sat together up ahead on the edge of the roof, their backs to the scenery.

Beca and Chloe sat directly side by side, their hands entwined in each others, resting on their thighs that were touching. They had soft smiles on their faces, Beca mumbling some sweet something while looking down at their hands, her fingers smoothing over Chloe’s skin delicately. Chloe was listening intently to the woman with her, an expression on her face as though she couldn’t believe her luck. Their heads were lent on one another’s - clearly comfortable in each others company. 

They looked so calm and peaceful that Aubrey almost didn’t want to interrupt them. From what Amy had told her, the two had been up here for a good couple of hours now. By the looks of things Beca had  _definitely_  told Chloe how she felt about her. And Chloe seemed to be thrilled by this news. 

Aubrey had always known about Chloe’s feelings for the brunette, all seven years worth of feelings. But she’d figured the woman had put the crush she’d had for Beca to bed. Had stopped feeling that way about her. Clearly not…

Beca seemed to finish her sentence and look up into Chloe’s eyes. They looked absolutely besotted by one another, sat in comfortable silence with affectionate smiles on their faces. Aubrey watched on, somewhat awkwardly, as Beca slowly drew her lips to Chloe’s and the two shared a long gentle kiss. She was pleased for them, both clearly finally able to share their deepest wishes and love for one another.

Aubrey’s stomach dropped. She hoped Beca’s new career wouldn’t break Chloe’s heart. She hoped her two friends could make it work. For now though, they seemed perfectly content.

Their kiss came to a natural end and they parted gently. Chloe let out a light chuckle while Aubrey thought she heard Beca mumble something like “I had no idea yesterday, when I watched the sun set, that it was setting on the last day I had to endure secretly loving you.”

Aubrey had to admit, she’d never heard Beca say anything so romantic for as long as she’d known the notoriously awkward/unaffectionate twenty five year old. But clearly Chloe brought out a side of Beca that only the two of them knew about. And that must have been the reason why Chloe had clung to her crush on Beca for as long as she had..

“Hey you guys?” Aubrey called out to them in a soft tone, a kind smile on her face. Beca and Chloe didn’t jump apart, clearly comfortable with the idea that The Bellas might know about them - whatever they were right now or were about to become… They looked over at her with soft smiles on their faces, and Aubrey swore she’d never seen either of them look so happy before now.

“We’re gonna have to leave in about ten minutes. The Bellas are waiting down in the lobby.”

Beca and Chloe nodded, turning to look at each other again before scooting off the roof-edge and landing on their feet, now only holding one hand between them. They made their way towards Aubrey, the blonde watching them in silent delight. They all knew each other well enough to know that this was a huge deal and was going to be a huge deal amongst The Bellas for a long while to come.

For now though, Beca and Chloe seemed happy to enjoy their final few minutes of peace. And Aubrey was happy to grant them that, leading the way from the rooftop and down the metal stairs towards the elevators that would take them all down to the lobby..


	276. Bechloe - Cwtch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe Week Day 6 - 'Lucky Charm' - Beca needs Chloe..

Beca sat in the back of the car that was driving her away from the TV studios and over to her hotel for the night. It had been a busy day of promoting her new record in NYC. Had it been seven months ago Beca would be headed home to Brooklyn. Home to  _Chloe_. But Chloe didn’t live there anymore, and neither did Beca.

The brunette let out a heavy sigh then took her iphone out of her pocket, staring at the group photo on the lock-screen of her and The Bellas on the final night of their USO tour during summer last year.

It had been so warm in Europe back then. Now it was a cold sleety January in New York. It got dark early and everything was miserable both inside and out. Beca felt lonely. This whole fame thing wasn’t all it was cracked up to be no matter how much The Bellas had assured her that they’d ‘always be with her’.

“Beca?”

Beca hadn’t even realised she’d called Chloe until she’d heard her voice down the phone, and the second she did Beca felt a huge surge of longing tug at her heart, tears building in her tired eyes.

“Hey.” Beca blurted, trying to sound confident, letting out a sniff then clearing her throat, “Uh, how are things?”

“Alright I guess?” Chloe replied in a quiet voice.

The call went quiet as both women fell silent, holding their breaths in case the other spoke. The two had once lived exclusively in a studio apartment together in Brooklyn for three years with their best friend from college, Amy. During those three years, Beca and Chloe had had to share a fold-out bed. And recently Beca had come to realise that those three years had been the best three years of sleep she’d ever had - all because of Chloe.

Beca and Chloe’s routine had always been to spoon when falling asleep. They’d been the first person they’d see in the morning and the last person they’d see at night. For  _three years_. And both Beca and Chloe missed it.

It had been seven months since Beca had embarked on her music career in LA. Seven months since Chloe had moved over to Davis for Vet School. And while both women had promised one another that they’d talk every day and would see each other at least once a month because that was what best friends did, life quickly got in the way. The only meet-up they’d managed had been with the other Bellas just before Christmas when by total chance Beca happened to be in Atlanta at the beginning of her promo tour and the rest of the girls decided to visit Emily at Barden before the youngster went home for the holidays.

“Can I come see you?” Beca asked tentatively, holding her phone to her ear with both hands, wishing it was her best friend she was holding instead. She missed Chloe more than she ever imagined she could.

“Yeah of course.” Chloe replied immediately, “When were you thinking? Like next weekend or-“

-Right now?” Beca asked. She heard Chloe swallow loudly and Beca’s stomach sank. God, was it too forward? Was it too much of her to expect Chloe to just drop everything and accommodate her overnight? Beca had become so accustomed to having everything instantly (thanks to her PA team and the record company wanting to keep her happy at all times) she foolishly figured Chloe would be able to do the same.

“Do you..have  _time_  to come all the way over here?” Chloe asked and Beca sensed the caution in her best friend’s voice. She understood why it was there. Beca hadn’t had a single day off in weeks and Chloe lived on the other side of the country. Technically Beca didn’t have tomorrow off either. But she had a private jet, and twelve hours before she needed to meet her entourage for another round of promotion. And right now above anything she needed Chloe.

“I need a cwtch.” was Beca’s only response in a quiet tone and it was all Chloe needed to hear.

“I’ll text you my address and leave the door unlocked.”

—

Beca let out a heavy sigh, flipping the hood of her sweater up onto her head, trying to keep a low profile as she headed up the steps of the College halls - fortunately the darkness of the night sky helped her ‘disguise’. She was still in the early stages of her fame, but with all the recent TV promo she’d been garnering a lot of attention on social media platforms. She didn’t want to be stopped tonight. She just wanted to find Chloe.

The brunette darted up the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time until she reached Chloe’s floor, then she slowly wandered down the quiet corridor, looking at each number of the doors, until she finally stopped outside the one she was after. Beca took a deep nervous breath, reached out, and took hold of the handle, twisting it gently to walk inside.

The lights were off in the small dorm room but a pretty set of battery powered lanterns in different colours were strung over a fairly large single bed, gently lighting up the figure in the bed. And in that bed was Chloe, placing her kindle on her lap, looking up at her. Beca’s heart skipped a beat and she felt like bursting into tears while she closed the door gently behind her then locked it. The room smelt just like their studio apartment in Brooklyn once had and Beca suddenly realised that must’ve just been Chloe’s scent the whole time.

Chloe smelt like home. Chloe  _was_  home.

No words were spoken between the two best friends. Beca shrugged her jacket and sweater off, slipped her boots from her feet and jeans from her body, then padded over to Chloe’s bed while the redhead pulled the covers back. This had been just what they’d used to do when they’d lived back in Brooklyn: Beca returning from work in the evening to Chloe laying in bed reading, Beca stripping down to her shirt and panties then crawling into bed to tuck up with Chloe.

The brunette scrambled into Chloe’s college bed, and let out a massive heavy sigh of relief. She scootched down the bed slightly and got into the very position that made her feel safer than anything, with the one person who made her feel safer than anyone.

Chloe’s heart filled with love the moment she felt Beca loll an arm around her waist, and rest her head on her stomach. She and Beca hadn’t been alone in the same room together in around seven months - a very long time when you considered they’d spent every day with each other for just over three years. But the moment Chloe drew her bedcovers back over her estranged best friend and heard Beca let out a heavy shaky sigh, Chloe knew that none of it mattered. Nothing and nobody mattered to her right now. Just Beca. It was only ever Beca.

“I missed this so much.” Beca mumbled, her eyes having already drifted shut, and she let out a small hum as Chloe drifted her fingers through her long brown hair.

“I missed you too.” Chloe replied softly, and a sad smile was on her face. She still mourned the life they’d once had. It had been tough at times - living in one another’s pockets in that studio apartment and sharing a bed - but Chloe hadn’t every  _really_  appreciated it at the time. Not until it was over and they’d moved apart. Had  _drifted_  apart. She could feel Beca’s fingertips slowly smoothing around on the skin of her hip, as though it were some form of comfort to the brunette herself. And that was when Beca said something she’d never expected her to say.

“I wish I’d told you how in love I was with you.”

The smoothing over the hip had stopped. The hand drifting through the brown hair had stopped. And the cool dorm fell silent. Both inhabitants within it remained in their positions.

It was the elephant in the room. Just before Christmas, at the last Bellas gathering, a drunk Fat Amy had boisterously scooped her arms around Beca and Chloe’s shoulders and had announced loudly that Beca had been madly in love with Chloe since senior year. And a drunk Aubrey had laughed, telling them that it was funny because Chloe had been madly in love with Beca since Beca’s freshman year. Both Beca and Chloe had been embarrassed but had admitted it was true. Then… _nothing!_ Beca had embarked on the rest of her promo tour and Chloe had spent Christmas with her family then had returned to Davis. Neither of them had spoken about it since.

“I wish you had too.” Chloe replied, cutting the silence while her fingers resumed weaving their way through Beca’s hair, “How long do you have?”

Beca felt tears in her eyes at how unfair this situation was. She’d all but told Chloe that she was in love with her. Chloe had all but told Beca that she was in love with her too. But they could never be a thing. Beca had had a glimpse into how difficult her life was going to be in the spotlight in months to come. She couldn’t expose Chloe to it.

“Three hours.” Beca mumbled reluctantly, letting out another huge heaving sigh. She wished it was longer.

“Wow..” Chloe whispered, and the dorm fell silent again. Yeah the grim reality was that they had barely any time together now. “Any reason why you needed a cwtch so badly?”

“I’ve just been getting overwhelmed with everything. Today was really hard.” Beca said in a small sad voice, a tear slipping from her eye and running down her cheek, sinking into the fabric of Chloe’s pyjama top, “Your cwtch’s are the only thing that calms me. You’re the only one who calms me…”

Chloe felt her best friend wrap her arm a little tighter around her waist and the redhead felt her heart skip a beat at the intimacy. She was the only person to know this side of Beca Mitchell. The only one lucky enough to know how vulnerable this beautiful spiky individual could get. And she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

“Well,” Chloe began, letting out a tired sigh, pulling her hands from Beca’s head and shuffling down the bed to join her best friend. She turned to face her, relishing the warmth beneath the blankets and the feel of Beca’s bare legs tangled with hers, “as you’ve only got three hours, best we make sure you fall asleep-“

“-I don’t  _want_  to fall asleep.” Beca interrupted, but thanks to the dim light of the lanterns she saw Chloe smiling sweetly at her, and Beca knew she wasn’t getting away with saying ‘no’.

“You need to get some sleep, babe.” Chloe whispered affectionately, bringing a hand up to curl some of Beca’s hair behind her ear and the brunette let out a tired sigh, her eyes fluttering closed.

“If I fall asleep, then I’ll have to wake up. If I have to wake up, I’ll have to catch my flight. If I have to catch my flight then…I’ll have to leave you. A-And I don’t  _want_  to leave you!” Beca protested, clinging a little tighter to the back of Chloe’s pyjama top while her arms rested around her waist.

Chloe let out a light sigh, bringing her fingers up to push back some of Beca’s brown hair and her palm moved down to rest on her best friend’s cheek. Beca’s eyes slowly opened, swimming with tears, and Chloe felt guilty. For what, she wasn’t quite sure. She felt a responsibility to the brunette. As though she was the only person who could protect her.

“How about we make sure we don’t leave it seven months before doing this again then, huh?” Chloe suggested, and she saw Beca tug her bottom lip between her teeth, clearly trying to work out in her head how that could be possible.

“I don’t know what my schedule’s gonna be like..” Beca eventually mumbled.

“Yet you’re here right now.” Chloe couldn’t help the light chuckle, shifting her hips a bit closer to her best friend and the brunette appeared to take a shuddering intake breath. They both held one another’s gaze in the low light of the dorm, Chloe’s thumb rubbing delicately over Beca’s soft cheek, drying the other tear that had fallen. Several minutes of silence continued and the two best friends began wondering what it might be like if this was how every evening might be between them.

“Can I kiss you?” Beca dared to mumble, and her stomach dropped when she saw Chloe’s smile waver.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Beca took a sharp intake of breath. That hadn’t exactly been the response she’d been expecting. But she wasn’t given much time to try to change her tact before Chloe quickly added:

“Not…not that I…wouldn’t  _want_  that…” the redhead said in a quiet voice, slightly embarrassed, “I um…I’m just worried if we kiss…I won’t be able to let you go in three hours time.”

A small smile grew on Beca’s face and nudged the tip of Chloe’s nose with her own, “So don’t let me go.” she whispered, and the two best friends slowly drew their lips together, sharing their first kiss..

—

“Beca?”

Beca stirred, letting out a light groan, tucking herself into the warm body beside her. She felt a giggle rumbling through Chloe’s body, and the sound appeared shortly after, causing a light smile to sweep over Beca’s face.

“Beca come ooooon..” Chloe whispered, “You’ve got a flight to catch.”

It took Beca a lot of effort to scramble out of Chloe’s warm bed, shoving her legs back into her jeans and tugging her footwear on. Her eyes remained on her best friend whose face was lit by the light coming from the colourful lanterns. Perfection.

“Don’t get up.” Beca whispered while Chloe got out of her bed, but the woman continued to do so with a calm smile on her face. The brunette shrugged her jacket on, preparing herself for the chilly January air that awaited her in the early hours of the morning, and Chloe quietly pattered over to her. They had made out on and off for an hour, hands creeping beneath shirts to touch warm skin. Then they’d fallen asleep in each other’s arms, like they had done once upon a time.

Beca watched as her best friend tugged her via her jacket pockets, and their bodies collided. Beca placed a long bittersweet kiss on Chloe’s lips then let out a sigh when it broke.

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s mouth, and a soft smile remained on both their faces.

“I can’t wait..” Beca replied.

—

An hour later Beca let out a heavy tired sigh as her private plane took off for New York, and brought her fingers to her lips, a soft smile on her face as Chloe’s kiss still echoed through her body. She felt rejeuvenated, even only after three hours with the girl she was in love with. There had been no conversation about what they were or what they wanted to become. There had been no verbal commitment. But there had been a long gaze and a long soft kiss - a  _silent_   _promise_  - that they would always be reunited with one another. That Chloe would always wait, and Beca would always  _always_  return.

The brunette stuffed her hand into her jacket pocket to retrieve her phone and her fingers hit something that felt much like paper. With a frown she pulled it out and inspected it.

It was a small brown envelope. On it was a message in Chloe’s handwriting:

## Beca, a little something from me to you, to keep you going until our next kutch. Love always, your Chloe xx

Beca’s heart skipped a beat, and she opened the envelope, tipping the contents out onto the palm of her hand. There a necklace slid onto her skin, the cool metal shining in the low light of the plane interior. A soft smile spread onto Beca’s face as she peered at it and her heart warmed. Attached to the light chain was a key, and on the key was engraved the word ‘ _Home_ ’.

Beca recognised the key instantly. It was the key to The Bellas sorority house back at Barden. The key that had been Chloe’s. The one the redhead had kept and had had engraved and had worn on  _so_   _many_ occasions over the years since graduating - claiming it was her ‘lucky charm’.

She pulled her palm closed and sat back in her chair, letting out a calm sigh. Beca had no idea when Chloe had managed to write the note or slip it into her jacket pocket. But she was pleased she had.

##  _I love you x_

was all Beca texted to Chloe. And within a matter of seconds she received a text back from her best friend stating that she loved her too. Beca smiled gently, re-reading the words over and over. She’d make a flying visit to Chloe again next week, between her promo tour trips in Miami and Vegas.


	277. Bechloe Week - Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Disney' - Beca reluctantly goes to a Football game with Chloe and Chloe's boyfriend..

A loud air horn sounded and the crowd around Beca cheered loudly, but the brooding twenty three year old grimaced. There was only one reason she was caught dead at a football game - spending one of her precious evenings off after work doing something she hated - and that was because of the woman stood clapping wildly beside her.

Today was Chloe’s birthday, and Beca had reluctantly agreed to go to this fucking game because the redhead had begged her to. It wasn’t that Beca hated doing things for Chloe. She thrived on it. She  _adored_  making her best friend happy (even if she didn’t openly express that adoration). No, the reason why Beca was hating tonight was because of  _him_.  _Pete_.

Pete was this total dick of a guy who Chloe had met on a night out nine weeks ago, who loved football and everything about football, and Chloe had stupidly,  _stupidly_  told Pete that she also loved football - and consequently had spent hours of her spare time looking up the rules and researching it so she could impress him. Pete didn’t seem any more impressed than he would be of any other person. But Beca knew that was because he didn’t really  _know_  Chloe. And he didn’t know the effort the redhead had put into dating him.

The man was tall, dark and ‘handsome’ (Beca supposed..) but he was also a guy who carried himself on a pedastool. He loved the sound of his own voice and was the centre of attention at all times. And Beca hated him. Not that she wanted to be the centre of attention..well..she just..she wanted to be the centre of  _Chloe’s_ attention _._  And this guy being around meant she no longer was.

Beca hadn’t realised until the appearance of Pete, but she harboured some VERY deep romantic feelings for her best friend. And sharing a bed with her in their studio apartment in Brooklyn hadn’t helped matters.

One thing Beca knew Chloe adored was affection. But in a weird twist of fate, it was the one thing Pete appeared to dish out sparingly. PDA was definitely a no-no when Pete was involved it seemed. And Beca had had to watch Chloe’s face fall on all too many occasions whenever she’d stood on her tiptoes to kiss or hug him in public and Pete had just pulled away.

Tonight, of course, they were at a fucking football match - Chloe insisting to Pete that it was  _exactly_  how she’d want to spend her twenty sixth birthday (even though Beca categorically knew her best friend had been hoping the ‘special tickets’ Pete had told Chloe she’d got her for her birthday were tickets to Disneyland..) Beca hated this, and she knew there was no way Chloe was possibly enjoying this too, not when Pete was drunk and bellowing orders at the football team whenever play stopped. He was hardly a coach..

The halftime horn rang out and Chloe let out a loud shriek of excitement, Beca catching her best friend say something about a “kiss-cam”. The brunette knew Chloe had always wanted to be caught on the kiss-cam at a game of some sort and she wasn’t surprised when she heard Chloe add “I hope we get picked!”

Beca glowered over at Pete when the man replied “Yeah right. Got more chance of winning the lottery, babe!” She watched as the sparkle disappeared from Chloe’s expression and Beca’s heart sank. Nobody deserved to be treated like that, especially not on their birthday. Especially not by their boyfriend. Especially not Chloe.

Another loud excitable shriek from Chloe sounded and she pointed at a nearby screen. Beca’s mouth dropped open in shock when her eyes fell on the kiss-cam’s shot of  _Chloe and Pete._ Her heart broke when she watched her best friend turn to the man, putting an arm around his shoulders and moving to kiss him - but Pete shrugged away from her, grimacing slightly, shaking his head. Chloe leant back, embarrassed. The crowd around them booed.

Beca noticed the camera changed couple to a bunch of strangers and she adjusted her attention to her best friend beside her. Chloe was busy asked Pete why he wouldn’t kiss her for kiss-cam, but Pete said it “would be weird”. Chloe was confused.

The crowd around them went wild again and Beca turned to see the camera was back on Chloe and Pete. But the two were still bickering. The people in front of them turned and called up to Chloe to tell her that she had another chance, and Chloe looked up at the screen anxiously. Another attempt to persuade Pete was made, but the man was having none of it - citing that the act was the worst form of PDA.

Again Chloe’s disappointment was captured by the camera before cutting away from the ‘couple’. Beca bit her bottom lip, hating that she could see tears in her best friend’s eyes. The sooner this whole hellish situation was over the better. Chloe deserved so much more.

For a third time the kiss-can landed on Chloe and Pete and Chloe simply looked from the screen, to Pete (who was leaning as far from her as possible with his arms crossed) back to the screen again, and the redhead shrugged. Some of the crowd ‘ahhd’ in sympathy for Chloe, some of crowd ‘booed’ at Pete. But Beca? Beca decided enough was enough.

So with a deep breath and a huge surge of adrenaline, Beca turned to Chloe and tugged her arm. Neither woman realised that the kiss-cam had panned slightly so it was now showing Chloe and  _Beca_. Neither had noticed the way the crowd suddenly screamed loudly. Because suddenly Beca had pulled Chloe into a deep passionate kiss.

Beca felt her best friend initially freeze against her lips but before long Chloe was quickly kissing her back, the redhead winding her arms around Beca’s waist while Beca continued to cup her cheeks. She could feel Chloe smiling gently and the knot that had originally been in Beca’s stomach unravelled. Because  _Chloe was kissing her back_!

The perfect moment was short-lived however, when Beca felt her wrists grabbed and yanked from Chloe’s face. The two best friends broke their kiss with a frown and turned to look over at Pete. And that was when Beca saw a fist flying towards her face.

That was all she could remember until she came around twenty minutes later in the medical tent at the football stadium. She blinked up, wincing when the light above her became too bright for her thumping head, and it was enough of a noise to notify the attention of the medical staff, security, police, and Chloe.

“ _Beca_!!” Chloe cried out, and Beca turned towards the sound of her voice, a groggy smile wiping over her face when she was the redhead dashing over to her. Chloe’s hands immediately drew themselves to Beca’s arm, gripping it tightly. She had a tear stained face, and it made Beca feel awful. She hadn’t ever meant to make Chloe upset on her birthday.

“M’sorry Chlo.” Beca mumbled but her best friend’s eyebrows rose.

“What are you sorry for?? Pete  _punched_  you!”

Beca remembered the force of it and winced again when she realised she was still in pain, “Shouldn’t have antagonised him..”

Suddenly the brunette took in a sharp gasp of air through her nose as she felt Chloe swoop her lips down and kiss Beca firmly, affectionately on the lips.

“You were wonderful.” she mumbled against Beca’s mouth, and the brunette smiled gently, whispering:

“Happy Birthday Chlo.”


	278. Bechloe - 'Snow'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks Beca out on a 'Friend-Date'..

“Ugh I hate the snow.” Beca grumbled as she wandered into The Bellas kitchen, sliding her satchel from her shoulder and lobbing it onto the kitchen table beside Chloe. The redhead was merrily eating her breakfast with Jessica, Ashley and Stacie.

“You  _love_  the snow!” Chloe replied brightly but the petite brunette let out a tut and rolled her eyes while she made her way over to the fridge.

“Telling me I love something when I don’t doesn’t make me love it Chlo..” Beca said, tugging a pack of pre-packaged pancakes from the fridge and making her way over to the microwave.

“But…I’m  _sure_  I heard you say to Amy the other day that you loved the snow!”

“No,” Beca said in a distracted voice, furrowing her brow while she read the instructions on the food package in her hand, “I said I love that  _you_ love the snow…”

Chloe let out a large gasp, her spoon clattering into her cereal bowl, and Beca jumped at the sound, immediately turning to look over at her co-captain. Chloe’s face had lit up and she was beaming over at Beca.

“Don’t….don’t make it weird!” Beca said sharply, bringing an index finger up to point at Chloe. The rest of The Bellas around them were grinning, loving the interaction between their two captains.

“You  _love_  me??”

“I never said that I loved you!” Beca protested, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment, “I just said that I loved how much you love the snow!”

“You  _love_  meeeee!” Chloe squeaked with excitement and Beca let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders dropping. Great…Chloe was going to cling to this for  _ages_  now. As would The Bellas who were now all stood or sat somewhere in the kitchen with huge teasing grins on their faces.

“Let’s go on a date!” Chloe said suddenly, causing Beca to hesitate.

“Wh-what??”

“Not…not like a  _date_ -date.” Chloe said with an eye roll of her own, “Just..a friend’s-date!”

“Uh..”

“Then you can happily watch me loving the snow-“

“Um..”

“-and I can buy you lunch and stuff!”

“Well..”

“Then afterwards we can cosy up in that coffee place you love so much in the city-“

“But..”

“-the one with all the vinyls on the walls-“

“I do like that pl-“

“-and we can just casually go for a walk together in the snow that ‘you love that I love’ and we’ll be  _so happy_  and-“

“CHLOE!”

The kitchen fell silent and Beca hadn’t realised how quickly she’d been breathing until her racing heart tried to catch up. This was all so much. She was with  _Jesse_. Jesse was her boyfriend! And sure, she hadn’t ever wanted to do that stuff that Chloe had suggested, before. But to do it with Chloe seemed…nice. Like…something she’d  _want_  to do. Because she  _did_  like Chloe. Not like in a romantic way but…possibly…secretly she did?

“Just…” Beca began with a sigh, and she pulled the pancakes out of the packet to throw in the microwave, “…meet me at the quad after class and we’ll go from there, yeah?”

And with that The Bellas mouths - Chloe’s included - dropped open while Beca strode out of the kitchen to collect her winter coat and boots, ready to brave the harsh winter weather to get to her first class of the day..


	279. Bechloe - 'Winter'/'Dark'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Brooklyn, Chloe wakes up in the night in a bit of a state..

Beca jumped out of her skin as she heard Chloe take a sharp intake of breath and let out a horrible quiet squeal. The brunette snapped her eyes open to desperately search for some light in the room. But it was winter. It was cold and dark, and most likely the middle of the night considering Amy was still snoring from her bed in the corner of the studio apartment.

She felt Chloe moving in her arms, the woman letting out a small groan before peeling herself from Beca’s half-hug/half-snuggle to ease herself out of the fold-out bed they shared. Beca heard her best friend muttering in a quiet anxious tone (“No-no-no-no-no-please  _no_!”) and her heart began racing with concern.

“Dude, what’s going on??” Beca whispered out into the darkness, already missing the feel of Chloe’s body beside hers. But she heard the woman scrambling for the bedside lamp.

Beca, Chloe and Amy had moved up to Brooklyn all together four months ago. Beca and Chloe had been given no choice but to have to share the fold-out bed (that had once served as a couch) in the studio apartment because Amy had insisted she needed her own bed. And the two women had actually become rather accustomed to the routine of falling asleep beside one another each night, and waking up beside one another each morning. As the weeks had rolled on those mornings usually found them waking up in each other’s arms, relishing the warmth between their shared bedcovers. But tonight was the first night that Chloe had woken up like this, and it panicked Beca no end.

The light from Chloe’s lamp filled their part of the studio apartment and Beca furrowed her brow, blinking while she watched her best friend tugging back the bed covers on her side of the bed, looking down at the mattress. Beca’s stomach dropped when her eyes fell upon a huge patch of deep red blood.  _Fuck_!

“Oh God-Oh God-Oh  _God_!” Chloe muttered, her voice still sounding anxiety-ridden and worried, “Shhhhhhit!”

Chloe never swore. And that’s how Beca knew this was far worse than she feared. Her eyes snapped up to Chloe’s face, desperate for an explanation. But the redhead’s attention drew down to her own sweatpants. Her  _favourite_  sweatpants. The grey pair that unfortunately now boasted a huge saturated bloody patch over the crotch.

“Dude a-are you okay? Are you  _hurt_??” Beca asked in a panicky voice, though she knew that the woman probably wasn’t hurt. Beca was female. She knew how this shit went down every month. The brunette sat up quickly, tugging the covers back a little more, taking in the full force of the huge stain that now bore into the centre of their bed.

Beca looked up at Chloe just as Chloe look down at her and, after a couple of beats, Chloe burst into tears - throwing her hands up to hide her face she was so mortified. In a highly characteristic fashion Beca panicked. But  _uncharacteristically_  she acted upon the panic, automatically scrambling out of her side of the bed and around to Chloe, reaching out and taking the redhead’s arms.

“Heyyy..” Beca began in a soothing voice, though the whites of her eyes were showing she was so worried, “..hey Chlo, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not, Beca!” Chloe bawled into her hands, “I’m twenty five! This shouldn’t be happening to me!”

“Sweetie, it’s not your fault..” Beca tried to comfort using the pet name Chloe had been over-using recently that it almost felt normal falling out of Beca’s mouth. But Chloe continued to sob into her hands.

“Of course it’s my fault!” Chloe replied, sniffing loudly while Beca gently coaxed her hands from her face. “I should’ve remembered today was the 6th! My period’s always started on the 6th - since I was twelve!”

“Dude, you’ve been stressed. Finishing college. Applying for internships and enduring your first Holiday season working at Starbucks. Having to walk home when your cab broke down the other day. The oven breaking down halfway through that awesome pie you were cooking yesterday. Your parents’ shitty recent  _divorce_..” Beca paused while she watched her best friend let out a shaky heavy sigh, her cute nose now all red, runny and blotchy. Chloe’s whole world had turned upside down over the past few months since leaving her life at Barden and moving up here with Beca. The redhead had had the  _worst_  luck. But Beca and Amy had both been there for her - Beca moreso.

The younger woman reached out and took Chloe’s hands, holding them by their sides, “Go have a hot shower, and I’ll change the bedsheets-“

“-but-“ Chloe blubbed, but she wasn’t given a chance to answer.

“-no ‘buts’, Beale.” Beca replied firmly, raising her eyebrows seriously, “Get that cute butt of yours in the shower while I take care of this.”

Chloe let out a heavy sigh, then grimaced as she looked down at the state of her sweatpants, “God I’m a mess..” she muttered, but Beca smiled softly at her.

“You’re beautiful.”

Chloe hesitated, Beca’s compliment being the last thing she expected her best friend to say, “I’m covered in blood and my face is swollen..” she mumbled with another sniff but Beca just shrugged.

“Still beautiful.” and the brunette dropped Chloe’s hands then guided her towards the bath beside their tiny kitchen, “Go.” she encouraged, “Take as long as you need.”

Chloe began starting the water up for her shower, noticing the kitchen clock showing that it was just after 2am. She looked over her shoulder as Beca began stripping their soiled bedding and the redhead let out a quiet calm sigh. She had no idea what she’d done to deserve Beca. But right now she was so relieved to have her in her life..


	280. Bechloe - 'Big Sisters'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets Chloe's two older sisters for the first time..

Beca tapped her foot nervously on the top step of the large North Carolina house. Trust The Beale’s to have a few beautiful cars in the large driveway and a beautiful picket fence surrounding the plot of domestic land. The brunette picket nervously at her cuticles.

Beca and Chloe had graduated a few months ago but had utilised their close living locations by travelling between the two states to see one another every other week. They both went for food or coffee whenever they met up, walked for ages or sat and listened to new music. But neither discussed the very obvious sexual tension between them. Because discussing it was risky. There was a risk their incredible friendship would break apart.

Now she stood on the woman’s doorstep, ready to ask her a massive life changing question. You see Beca had just been offered an incredible opportunity: to join ‘ _Residual Heat_ ’’s sister company ‘ _BFD Records_ ’ as one of their Junior Music Producers. Beca’s ideal career move, and something she could’ve only ever dreamed. But there was one tiny snag. The job was in New York City. She’d have to move. And moving to NYC meant moving away from Chloe.

Suddenly Beca heard a loud hubble of chatter as what looked like a group of redheads approached the front door of the house, ready to answer the bell that she had just rung. The young woman’s mouth dropped open when the door opened and stood before her were two beautiful redheads who immediately paused their laughter to stare at her. Their bright blue eyes widened, and their massive beaming ‘Beale smiles’ grew wider as they appeared to recognise the girl before them.

“Oh my God!” said one.

“Aren’t you  _Beca_??” said the other, and Beca hesitated, suddenly very nervous at the attention she was receiving. She knew who they were - she’d seen an old photo of twelve year old Chloe with her two older sisters before, when she’d been up at Barden. Callie and Claire. But she’d never met them before. Not until now.

“Uh yeah…is…is Chloe…home?” Beca stuttered nervously, still trying her hardest to contain her awe. Because these two women reminded her so much of her best friend, like older versions of Chloe, and were as equally beautiful. The sisters turned to one another with bright grins, then peered over their shoulders, calling out in unison, “Chloeeeee!”

“Come in.” Claire insisted, while Callie wandered out of sight, presumably to find her youngest sister. Beca stepped into the large house, still in awe of how splendid it was. A place she could only ever dream of one day owning. Her deep blue eyes followed the figure of Chloe’s older sister who led her towards the back of the house.

Suddenly Chloe appeared in the doorway, a keen expression on her face until she caught sight of Beca. That was when Chloe’s smile broke into a massive beaming grin much like her sisters’. Beca didn’t have much time to utter even a light “Hey” before Chloe threw her arms around her neck to hug her tight.

“Beca!!” Chloe cried out in delight, “What are you  _doing_  here??”

“Oh, well I can always go..?” Beca replied sarcastically, letting out a chuckle when Chloe pulled out of the hug to tell her seriously that there was no way she was letting her leave.

“That’s totes not what I meant!” Chloe added with a tut, her bright blue eyes shining out at Beca in adoration, and the brunette smiled affectionately back at her, “I just meant I’m sorry I didn’t answer the door. Callie and Claire have come over from their towns for Mom & Dad’s anniversary lunch. I was busy helping Mom finish preparing the pie.”

Beca had heard all about Chloe’s older sisters over the years she’d known (and had secretly loved) her best friend. Callie was the eldest - eleven years older than Chloe; Claire was next - eight years older than Chloe; then there was Chloe - baby of the family. Chloe always giggled whenever she told The Bellas that she had been her parents’ unplanned pregnancy and although the girls had all protested that she surely hadn’t been, when they found out the age differences between the three Beale sisters, they soon changed their tact.

“Yeah uh..” Beca began, peering around Chloe’s body to look into the kitchen, her eyes catching sight of Claire sat up on the kitchen worktop chatting to Mrs Beale while the eldest woman chopped carrots. “..I’ve never met them before so-“

But Beca wasn’t given a chance to finish her sentence before Chloe let out a loud gasp and tugged her best friend into the kitchen. Beca followed obediently behind the redhead, loving the feel of holding her hand.

“Callie. Claire. This is Beca.” Chloe said proudly, her hand still holding Beca’s though they’d come to a stop. Callie was stood by the sink doing the dishes, Claire still sat by her Mom. But both of Chloe’s sisters turned to their baby sister and smiled knowingly.

“Yeah we know, Chlo.” Callie replied in an amused tone, drying her hands on a towel.

“You post enough photos of the two of you together on Facebook and Instagram..” Claire added and her older sister nodded in agreement.

“Uh, well..” Beca began awkwardly, “nice to meet you properly.” and the two older Beale sisters moved from their positions over to Beca to shake her hand.

Beca found herself having to shake her head then focus hard on the three redheads stood together before her. Chloe looked so much like her sisters but still so different and vice versa - and Beca was  _fascinated_.

“So you’re the girl who helped keep The Bellas winning huh?” Claire asked in an enthusiastic tone, beaming at Beca just as Chloe would, and Beca shrugged.

“I guess.” she said in a nonescelant manner, but Chloe was having none of it and threw her arm around her shoulders, pulling her into half a hug.

“She’s just being modest!” The youngest redhead explained to her sisters, “She’s incredible!”

“We hear you’ve also got a good ear for music..” Callie added with a bright smile to match both her sisters’ dazzling white smiles, though she appeared to be a little more reserved - a sign of her maturity as the eldest sister.

“Yeah, actually..” Beca began, turning to Chloe who was already looking at her curiously, “Chlo the reason I’m here is…I got some good news that couldn’t wait and wasn’t worthy of just a call or text.”

She felt her best friend freeze in her arms, the woman’s bright blue eyes searching for the answer to Beca’s intriguing sentence, “Did…did you get the job?” Chloe asked in a hopeful tone, and Beca’s smile broadened.

“I got the job.”

Chloe let out a loud squeal of excitement and threw her arms around Beca’s body, the brunette letting out a loud “oof!” while Chloe giggled.

“I  _knew_  you’d get it! I just  _knew_  it!!” Chloe cried out loudly, and Beca couldn’t help the light chuckle that fell from her mouth while she looked over her best friend’s shoulder. There she saw the beaming bright smiles of Callie, Claire  _and_  Mrs Beale, all three Beale sisters having inherited their mother’s beautiful smile.

“What’s all this?” came the bellowing voice of Mr Beale, striding into the kitchen with a newspaper under his arm and a curious grin on his face.

“Daddy, Beca got the job!!”

“The awesome music producer job in NYC?” Chloe’s father replied, his grin spreading to a smile and his youngest daughter nodded while peeling her arms from her best friend.

“Uh  _Junior_  music producer..” Beca tried to add, but the Beale’s were too busy cheering together.

“Beca that’s amazing!!” Claire cried out in delight.

“Congratulations!” Callie yelled with a big smile and Beca felt herself blush. Gosh so much attention from so many happy beautiful people. How did she get so lucky?

“You’ll move up there with me, right?” Beca suddenly blurted to Chloe and the kitchen fell quiet save for the radio playing in the background. Beca saw Chloe swallow loudly, then a gentle smile drifted over the youngest Beale’s face while she nodded.

“Yeah.” Chloe said in a soft voice, “Yeah I-I’d  _love_  to.”

Beca and Chloe were so busy looking into one another’s eyes they didn’t notice the side-glances the rest of The Beale’s shared with one another. They’d all seen how wonderfully Chloe had grown up. How she’d gone from this pretty, plucky little ginger into this beautiful, smart, confident young woman. And they knew that they owed so much of Chloe’s happiness to the brunette stood with them.

The looks they shared were ones of knowing. The Beale’s could tell that Chloe held a flame for Beca. That she was perhaps even secretly  _in love_ with her female best friend. And they could tell that, from the looks of things, Beca felt the same way about Chloe too.

This was something they were going to have to keep an eye on, much to Chloe’s two older sisters’ excitement..


	281. Bechloe - 'Thanks'

**Chloe** : Let’s do something new!

 **Beca** : That sounds uncomfortable.

 **Chloe** : You’ll thank me when that discomfort turns into a brand new memory!

_*Chloe drags Beca by the hand and Beca reluctantly follows.*_

_*An hour later Beca and Chloe are stood on the Free Staten Island Ferry watching the sunset. Beca has a soft smile on her face while she turns to Chloe.*_

**Beca** : Thanks.

 **Chloe** : * _puts arm around Beca’s shoulders_ * You’re welcome.


	282. Bechloe - 'F*ck Me'

**Beca:**  *drops something*

 **Beca:**  Ahh fuck me…

 **Chloe:**  *smirks*

 **Beca:**  That wasn’t an invitation.

 **Chloe:**  *gets closer to Beca*

 **Beca:**  I mean it, Beale. Leave me alone.

 **Chloe:**  *gets in Beca’s face with a low hum and a sexy smirk*

 **Beca:**  *blushing furiously*

 **Beca:**  *looks down at Chloe’s lips*

 **Chloe:**  *puts hand under Beca’s chin and draws her attention back up to her eyes*

 **Beca:**  Fuck me…


	283. Bechloe - 'Ice Cream'

Beca & Chloe are sat at the table in their Brooklyn apartment.

 **Chloe:**  *eating an ice cream*

 **Chloe:**  My mouth’s cold.

 **Beca:**  Want me to warm it up for you?

 **Chloe:**  …

 **Chloe:**  *blushes* Y-Yes?

 **Beca:**  *hands Chloe a mug of hot cocoa*

 **Beca:**  Here!

 **Chloe:**  …

 **Chloe:**  *dying inside*

 **Beca:**  That’s what you expected, right?

 **Chloe:**  S-Sure. Yep. Definitely.


	284. Bechloe - 'Working'

_Fat Amy arrives back home to the Brooklyn apartment and finds Beca and Chloe under the bedsheets of their fold-out bed. Stunned._

**Chloe** : We’re just..

 **Beca** : WORKING!

 **Chloe** : Yes! We were working…together…independently…

 **Fat Amy** : So…you two work together without your clothes on…?

 **Beca/Chloe** : Uhhhhh…

 **Fat Amy** : Hmmm…


	285. Bechloe - 'Family'

_Beca is sat in the Brooklyn apartment with Chloe. It’s Christmas Day and the two best friends have just finished opening gifts from under the tree. Chloe’s received nothing from her cold-hearted family other than a cheque and a pre-printed/mass produced Christmas card stating a simple ‘Best wishes from The Beales’ in it._

**Beca** : Wow your family’s shit. You should get a new one.

 **Chloe** : Yeah, well, that’s impossible.

 **Beca** : Not really.

_Chloe furrows her brow but Beca just shrugs, her cheeks going a little pink with nerves._

**Beca** : You could always start one with me?

 **Chloe** : Like…be in a relationship with you?

 **Beca** : Uhuh.

 **Chloe** : Like…be able to kiss you and cuddle you?

 **Beca** : Yeah.

 **Chloe** : And one day we’d get married and have lots of babies and just be super happy forever and ever??

 **Beca** : Uh..yeah. Sure. If-If that’s what you want?

_Beca lets out a small yelp followed by a chuckle as Chloe dives into her arms and hugs her tight, then kisses her hard on the lips._

**Chloe** : More than anything!


	286. Staubrey - 'Enemies'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Star Wars AU..

Stacie stalked down the long metal platform, her boots clanging noisily against the old surface. The building was ancient and the rooms were tall. They’d probably seen many a knight pace along these corridors, and from the looks of the burnt score marks along the walls, many a fight too. Her robes hung comfortably around her body, providing ease of movement through the deserted building, and her belt - while difficult to become accustomed to during her training - she now felt lost without.

Stacie’s eyes snapped to her right, sensing a presence on the other side of the wall. A presence she’d been seeking.  _Hunting_. And the young woman picked her pace up, her weapon clinging dutifully to her belt, swinging while she jogged. She noted the way her prey had picked up her intrusion. But unlike many prey, this person was headed in her direction to  _confront_  her.

The brunette raised her hand, forcing the thick locked metal doors up ahead of her to crumple open, and the moment they did Stacie saw her. Aubrey Posen. The woman standing up ahead along a slim metal bridge that hung over a river of molten lava joining the building Stacie had been stood in with the building opposite. Mustafar was the last planet Stacie had wanted to go to. And Aubrey had known it. That’s why she’d escaped there.

Aubrey stood tall, dressed in black leather robes. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a plait down her back - just as Stacie’s was. And she bore a long scar diagonally across her face. The very scar received from a wound Stacie had given her in the last battle they’d fought each other in.

Stacie and Aubrey were renowned for being two of the greatest enemies in the galaxy. Stacie being taught the Jedi ways of the force since a toddler, having been born to a Jedi mother - Aubrey being taught the Sith ways of the force since a toddler having been born to a Sith father. They’d first clashed in their late teens, letting one another go before it all go too serious (something both their Masters had said had been an unusual weakness on both their parts) but now in their mid-twenties, they were expected to fight to the death.

Stacie pulled the handle of her lightsaber from her belt, slowly wandering forward, stepping onto the slim metal bridge, feeling the heat from the lava below. Her eyes didn’t tear from Aubrey’s though. Both women glared at one another.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Stacie.” Aubrey called out in a calm voice, her hand reaching down to pull the handle of her own lightsaber from her belt, “I thought you were afraid of fire.”

Stacie clenched her jaw, her adrenaline beginning to pump around her body, and she gripped the cool metal in her hand a little tighter, “You’d be surprised what I’d do for the good of the Galaxy.”

A light smirk graced Aubrey’s face and it served to annoy Stacie more. Not because she hated Aubrey. But because she was  _in love_  with her.

Back in their teens they’d become engrossed in a fight - their respective lightsabers having been lost somewhere on the planet they were on. They’d been sent by their Masters as a test, to see if both were strong. But somewhere amidst a brawl on the floor, Aubrey was pinned to the ground and goading Stacie in a sinister tone. And Stacie had just…kissed her. After a heavy return kiss from Aubrey, the two enemies had parted, then Stacie let Aubrey go.

Future meetings were similar affairs, in that they met with every intention of killing one another, but the fight would always be overridden by sexual tension causing the two to make out before letting one another go. In one instance Aubrey could have let Stacie fall to her death. But the blonde had dove down to grab her hand at the last second and pull them both up to safety. The was something there that both of them could feel. Neither of them wanted to weaken to it.

“Come with me.” Stacie suddenly begged, clipping her lightsaber back to her belt and daring to step forward a few more paces. She noticed a flicker of hesitation in Aubrey’s expression. She could sense her conflict. She knew Aubrey wanted to leave the Dark Side and join the Light. The blonde was just afraid. And fear was a warning sign to Jedi’s fighting powerful Sith. Fear led to anger, anger led to hate, hate led to suffering. It was ‘rule 1.01’. But Stacie wanted to save her.

“I’m beyond saving.” Aubrey answered Stacie’s thought without moving her lips, their minds connected through the Force. “Just leave me here.”

“I can’t leave you here.” Stacie said in a serious tone, “I told my Master I would bring you back. That you would change.”

“And if you can’t?” Aubrey said in an amused tone, her eyebrows rising and Stacie’s heart sank.

“Then I have to kill you.”

The atmosphere fell silent while Aubrey slowly came to a decision. Stacie held her breath, straining to try to read the woman’s thoughts, but Aubrey had become stronger than she’d ever known her in recent months. She’d blocked Stacie’s ability to read her mind. And it made the brunette fear the worst.

Suddenly a crackling ‘ _sheen_ ’ sound erupted and Aubrey’s lightsaber lit up in a brilliant bright white-blue. The Sith didn’t look overly sure that her decision was the right one, the woman as conflicted as she was, but it was a decision she’d made nonetheless.

“Then I guess you’re gonna have to try to kill me.” Aubrey replied in a dark tone and Stacie reached for her lightsaber, pulling it from her belt and turning it on. The blade flew out from the tip with a crackle and ‘ _sheen_ ’, a beautiful white-green in colour, and Stacie looked up at her enemy with a disappointed expression.

This was it. The end of all that she’d known. The end of everything she’d fought her master over. The end of Aubrey..


	287. Bechloe - 'A-B-Cs'

**Chloe** : A is for..

 **Bechloe Kid:** APPLE!

 **Chloe** : B is for..

 **Bechloe Kid** : BOOBIES!!

 **Chloe** : * _sigh_ *

 **Chloe** : * _calls out to wife_ * Becaaaaaa!

 **Beca** : Oops..


	288. Staubrey - 'A-B-Cs'

**Aubrey** : A is for..

 **Staubrey Kid:** AUNTIE BECA!

 **Aubrey** : Um..okay..

 **Aubrey** : B is for..

 **Staubrey Kid:** Beca.

 **Aubrey** : …

 **Aubrey** : C is for…?

 **Staubrey Kid:**  Auntie Chloe.

 **Aubrey** : *sighs*

 **Aubrey** : * _calls out to best friends_ * Beca! Chloe! Get in here please!!

 **Stacie** : D is for…?

 **Staubrey Kid:** DICK!

 **Stacie** : Becaaaaaaa!!


	289. Bechloe - 'Hope'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during The Brooklyn Years - Chloe comforts a drowsy Beca one December evening..

‘Drowsy Beca’ was Chloe’s  _favourite_  kind of Beca. The one that got home from work in the city every evening, and the first thing she would do is drop her satchel and jacket on the floor before scrambling up onto the fold-out bed - collapsing into Chloe’s arms with an exhausted sigh. The one that would fall asleep shortly after that until 10pm when Chloe would nudge her awake to get her to clean her teeth before they both got ready for bed. ‘Drowsy Beca’ was her favourite.

Chloe looked down at her best friend who lay heavily in her arms, Beca’s arm lolled over Chloe’s waist while she tucked into the nook between Chloe’s shoulder and boob, her legs split over most of the mattress giving Chloe little space. But the redhead didn’t care.

A soft smile washed over Chloe’s face and she gently stroked her fingertips through Beca’s hair, loving the sound of the light sleepy hums the woman let out with each sweep. This had kinda been their evening routine for several weeks now - ever since Beca had returned home from a weekend away in LA where she and Jesse had broken up. Beca had been pretty stunned by it all.

Chloe enjoyed comforting Beca. Enjoyed being the only person exposed to this soft side of Beca. They were the very best of friends and Chloe felt privileged that Beca trusted her this much - that she felt comfortable to be this relaxed and vulnerable around the redhead.

The calm steady breaths leaving Beca’s hung-open mouth brought added peace to the tiny studio apartment that felt stuffy in summer, but cosy in winter - as it did now in mid December. This year Beca had asked Chloe if she fancied celebrating Christmas with her in their little Brooklyn apartment instead of trying to decide which parent to visit over the holidays. And Chloe had immediately said yes. She couldn’t think of anything she’d want to do more.

Because Chloe was very much secretly in love with Beca. And she couldn’t wait for the woman to be the first person she saw on Christmas morning - what was the most romantic time of year..after Valentine’s day.. Perhaps this year she’d tell Beca how she really felt? Maybe.

“Come on, Sweetie.” Chloe whispered, reluctant to disturb the peace but knowing how important it was, “Let’s clean teeth and go to bed.”

Beca let out a sleepy grunt, only tightening her grip around Chloe’s waist in protest, “We’re already in beeeeed..” she grumbled in a groggy tone and Chloe let out a light chuckle.

“I know, but the sooner we clean our teeth, the sooner we can get in our PJ’s a go to sleep.”

“Mallready ‘sleep..” Beca mumbled, tucking her face deeper into Chloe’s pit, letting out a heavy sleepy sigh.

Chloe tutted and reluctantly rolled away from her best friend. She was doing this for their own good. She knew what Beca was like - if they fell asleep in this position now, they would stir around 2am and wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep again.

“Nooooo…” Beca whined, flopping onto her front, drifting back off to sleep as Chloe slid off the side of the bed. The redhead looked down at her best friend - the woman she loved - with a small amused smile, her hands on her hips. She’d do the hard work and return in a moment.

Chloe pottered over to the kitchen area of the tiny apartment, pouring two cups of water before returning to the bed area and placing a cup on each side. She tugged Beca’s pyjamas from beneath the brunette’s pillow before doing the same for her own that were beneath her pillow. Then she wandered over to the bathroom area of the studio apartment, loading her toothbrush and then Beca’s with toothpaste.

With a heavy sigh she turned, preparing herself to tug Beca from their bed. But to her surprise she walked straight into Beca who had seemingly reluctantly slunk out of their bed to clear her teeth. Her eyelids were hooded, her hair was sticking out at all angles, and her cheek boasted a thin red pressure-mark across her pale skin where she’d been leant on the crease of Chloe’s jumper.

Chloe just wanted to scoop Beca up in her arms and cuddle her silly, the woman looked so cute. But she kept her desires under control and Beca leant past her to pick up her toothbrush. The two best friends cleaned their teeth in silence, Chloe always finding Beca’s teeth cleaning routine interesting because it was so different to hers.

Beca finished first. Chloe watched while the petite woman shuffled back to their bed, undressing and chucking her winter pyjamas on then standing patiently by the bed, Beca’s eyes remaining stubbornly closed. Chloe smiled in amusement.

“Wharoo do-ink?” Chloe garbled with a mouthful of toothpaste, but Beca merely folded her arms.

“Hurry up so I can have a proper cwtch.” the brunette mumbled and Chloe grinned. Beca  _loved_  a nighttime cwtch. And Chloe loved giving it to her!

Chloe finished up cleaning her teeth, then shuffled over to their bed, quickly removing her day clothes and getting into her winter pyjamas. And within a matter of seconds the bedlight was off and Chloe was laid beneath the covers with both her arms protectively around Beca’s body, her hand stroking through the woman’s long brown hair while Beca kept an arm around Chloe’s waist and her face tucked into Chloe’s chest.

Chloe’s hope was that nothing would ever disrupt this nighttime routine of theirs. That Beca would always fall into Chloe’s arms and fall asleep. That no matter how old they got, they’d still be together even if it was just as best friends and nothing more.

“Love’ou” Beca mumbled with a heavy sleepy sigh and Chloe smiled.

“Love you too.” she whispered softly.

She placed a soft kiss on the top of Beca’s head and let out a content sigh. She  _did_  love Beca. Particularly a ‘Drowsy Beca’..


	290. Bechloe - 'Jealousy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets jealous while watching Chloe in a cafe..

Beca sat in the busy Lower Manhattan café, taking a large mouthful of her cinnamon bagel before sitting back in her seat and scowling at the sight before her. She could remember the days when she and Chloe had all the time in the world together.  _Alone_. When they fell asleep in each other’s arms overnight and woke up refreshed the next morning. When Beca didn’t have to worry about Chloe’s attention being dragged from hers here there and everywhere - the redhead having always been brilliant at giving Beca her full undivided attention. But not anymore.

“Oh stop it..” Chloe said with a roll of her eyes, looking over at her wife impatiently. But Beca continued to glare at Chloe’s chest, swallowing her mouthful of bagel.

“Those are  _my_  boobs.” Beca grumbled possessively, her jealousy bubbling up.

Chloe let out a tut and looked down at her own body. There their three month old daughter lay in her arms, the baby suckling at Chloe’s right breast, taking part in her 11am feed. Sleepless nights had been a common theme ever since they’d brought Abbie home from the hospital, and breast feeding hadn’t always been a smooth process. But the two new mothers were bumbling through it all with as much love and devotion for each other as there was for their daughter.

“Those are not your boobs..” Chloe replied with a sigh, “They’re  _my_ boobs and right now they’re feeding your grumpy daughter.”

“I knew I should’ve put something about ‘boob ownership’ in our wedding vows.” Beca mumbled as she picked up her coffee cup and took a long slurp of black coffee. She didn’t want to go back to work, but she only had about ten minutes left before she had to leave her wife and daughter and head back to the studio.

Chloe let out a light chuckle, “I’ll let you snuggle into them later.” she assured in a light tone and her wife began to grin.

“I hope so.”

Suddenly a man approached the two women with a scorn on his face, glaring down at little Baby Beale in disgust, “If you could do that in private, that’d be great. Some of us are trying to have a nice time.”

Chloe’s hormones were still a bit on the creak, and tears shot into the redhead’s eyes as the fight or flight response within her began raising her emotions. She looked up at the stranger who was standing tall beside her, but she needn’t have worried.

Quick as a shot Beca rose to her feet, the table she and Chloe were sat at clattering loudly, garnering the attention of surrounding customers of the café.

“Listen here, buddy!” Beca snapped, poking her index finger into the man’s chest even though she was a good foot and a half shorter than him, “My baby here is hungry and needs feeding. The way my baby is fed is through my wife’s breast. Now if you have a problem with  _anything_ I’ve just said then I suggest you get out of here and start learning some manners!”

The colour had drained from the stranger’s face and he swallowed loudly, looking from the angry petite brunette stood before him, down to the tiny baby with her dark head of hair, still suckling merrily on her mother’s breast.

Beca kept her eyes on him, her blood boiling. How  _dare_  he come over here and tell her wife to  _stop breastfeeding in public_!!

Chloe, meanwhile, hadn’t torn her adoring gaze from her wife from the moment Beca had stood from their table. The woman had snapped from jealous to full-protection-mode, and it made Chloe fall more and more in love with Beca by the second.

“Excuse me sir?”

The stranger turned just as he was tapped on the shoulder. Beca looked past the man to see one of the café employee’s approaching them with a serious expression on his face. The perk of Beca and Chloe having attended this café for years was that all the staff knew them. They had their favourite table and favourite order. The team sent a card and gift to the couple when Chloe had been pregnant to wish them happiness in their new adventure of motherhood. And it meant that the staff at this establishment were protective of their regulars.

“I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“Oh come  _on_!” The man said, completely outraged with the apparent ‘overreaction’. But the surrounding customers appeared to be in support of the two women this man was aggressively confronting, all looking at him in horror. “You’re seriously okay with this??” He barked, motioning to the baby in Chloe’s arms, but Beca lunged for him, slapping his hand away from her wife and daughter.

“ _Don’t_  you touch them!” she snapped, stepping between the stranger and her little family. But she needn’t have worried - the employee had tugged the man away and ushered him out of the building. Beca watched him the entire time, her chest heaving she was so angry, her hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Beca checked, looking at her wife before reaching down and gently smoothing her hand over little Abbie’s head, the baby having now paused her suckling to look up at her Mama. A small smile grew on Baby Beale’s face and Beca jealously immediately disappeared.

How could she possibly be jealous of something so beautiful?


	291. Bechloe - 'Pregnant'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get a visit from The Bellas..

The doorbell rang and Chloe heard her wife let out a loud groan and a huff.

“They’re early!” Beca moaned, glancing at the clock that stood on their fireplace, “Why are they always early when Aubrey’s leading the convoy?”

“Because they’re excited to see you.” Chloe replied in a light tone, one that garnered a disapproving “hmm” from her wife. Beca was seven and a half months pregnant with their first child. And while it had been a relatively pleasant first few months, the longer the pregnancy stretched for the more irritable Beca was becoming. Fortunately for the brunette, her wife had the patience of a saint. So Chloe simply tapped Beca’s legs that were up on her lap and smiled softly at her.

“It’s only going to be a few hours sweetheart, and you know full well the girls won’t care if you want to pop to bed for a nap in that time.”

Beca reluctantly swung her legs off her wife’s lap - an action that took a  _lot_  longer than she would’ve liked - and let out another heavy sigh. Chloe eased herself off the couch and made her way through to the front door of their Californian house.

A huge wave of noise rattled from the eight women stood on the doorstep and Chloe was immediately enveloped in a huge tight group hug from her close friends - her and Beca’s  _family_.

“Ohh I missed you all so much!” Chloe cried out to them with a delighted giggle, her broad smile beaming at them all. It was a long time since college. But they still managed to meet up at least once a year for reunions. This time it was to celebrate the impending Baby Mitchell.

“We missed you too!” Emily squeaked from the back of the group, a big beaming smile on her face.

“How’s Beca?” Aubrey asked peering behind the redhead to see if the petite brunette was approaching the door. But there was nobody there. Chloe winced a little, stepping out to join the women and closing the door over slightly behind her.

“So Beca’s been really irritable recently..” Chloe explained in a very quiet voice, The Bellas all gathering around her looking serious and concerned, “..her hormones are on overdrive and she’s pretty snappy so..if you guys could please be extra sensitive to that, that’d be great.”

The women on the doorstep all nodded in agreement, completely understanding why Chloe was talking in such a low voice. Beca had always been rather grumpy and hot headed in college. She’d mellowed out several years later after living with Chloe and Fat Amy for a while in Brooklyn, then starting a relationship with Chloe shortly after Amy had moved out. But they could only imagine how outrageous a ‘pregnant Beca’ could be..

“Oh and…” Chloe paused, just as she was about to re-enter her home, “ _don’t_  mention how huge her ankles are. She’s super touchy about them at the moment.”

The Bellas all nodded emphatically, noting to definitely  _not_  mention Beca’s swollen ankles. Chloe began walking back through the door then stopped, turning to look back at the group again with a furrowed brow, scanning over her friends’ faces quickly.

“Wh…where’s Amy?”

Suddenly the women all heard Fat Amy clearly bellowing from the lounge, “Holy dingos, Beca! Look at the size of your ankles!” and Chloe’s heart sank. How the hell had Amy got in without her noticing??

The redhead dashed through to her wife who looked fairly distressed on the couch. Beca was glaring up at the Australian who was looking fairly terrified at the heavily pregnant woman before her.

“Oh  _fuck off_  Amy!!!” Beca snapped and The Bellas all took a sharp intake of breath. Except for Chloe, who was used to her wife’s pregnancy outbursts.

She let out a long sigh then said in a bright (hopeful) voice, “Who’s for a drink?” and the women around her quickly dashed through to the kitchen without further instruction, desperate to avoid an irritated Beca. Chloe paused, now alone again with her wife, and dared to approach her with a soft expression on her face.

“Want a water, babe?” Chloe asked gently, pushing some of Beca’s brown hair from her forehead and the woman looked up at her sheepishly.

“Yeah…was I too harsh?”

“Little bit.” Chloe admitted with a gentle chuckle, then bent down to smooth a hand over her wife’s baby bump, “But Amy’s thick skinned - she won’t think anything of it.”

They shared a quick kiss, snapping apart and giggling as their unborn baby kicked against Chloe’s hand.

“Heyyy bubba.” Chloe whispered affectionately down at Beca’s belly, and the two women let out happy calm sighs. They couldn’t wait to hold their baby in person. And Beca couldn’t  _wait_  to no longer be pregnant..


	292. Bechloe - 'Yawn'

_[Beca and Chloe are sat on their fold-out bed in their studio apartment in Brooklyn, one Sunday afternoon]_

**Beca** : * _yawns_ *

 **Chloe** : Yeah, being pretty must be tiring..

 **Beca** : Then you must be absolutely exhausted.

 **Chloe** : * _blushes furiously_ *

 **Fat**   **Amy** : * _mutters_ * Oh my God..


	293. Bechloe - 'Chest'

_[Set in the studio apartment in Brooklyn: Fat Amy is in the unfortunate position of watching Beca try to tell Chloe that she’s got romantic feelings for her..]_

**Beca** : I get this weird feeling in my chest every time I see you.

 **Chloe** : …

 **Beca** : …

 **Chloe** : Is it heartburn?

 **Beca** : Uh..y-yeah..maybe.

 **Fat Amy** : * _mumbles_ * Oh my God…


	294. Bechloe - 'Soulmate'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the movie 'Crazy, Stupid Love'..

Beca and Chloe are married and have been separated for four months. They both attend their son’s middle school graduation ceremony.

Dylan is chosen to make a speech up on stage in front of his teachers, classmates, and their parents. The problem is, the teenager has really struggled to cope over the past few months since his Moms’ separation. His two older sisters haven’t really helped matters. He told his sixteen year old babysitter that he was in love with her, but she got freaked out - adding more stress to his already stressful life.

 **Dylan** : Our time as middle schoolers has come to an end. We can’t fight it anymore. We’re getting old.

The adults in the audience all chuckle. Beca and Chloe, sat a few rows apart from one another, look on proudly at their son.

 **Dylan** : All my life I wanted to grow up. I wanted to grow older so people would take me seriously. It all sounded so good to me. Growing up, getting a job, getting married. But…it’s all a scam. And love? That’s the biggest scam of all.

Beca and Chloe’s smiles both drop and they watch on in concern as their son looks down at his feet, sadly.

 **Dylan** : I was in love. And I know that makes some of you laugh because I’m only 13…but whatever. I was. And I used to think, and really believe…that there was one true love for everyone…and if you fought hard enough for that person…your one true love would always work out.

Beca glances awkwardly over at Chloe and notices the tears in her wife’s eyes. She hates that they fought. That they felt that separating was the best answer they’d had. And she hates that it’s had such a terrible effect on their son.

 **Dylan** : It sounded good to me when I was younger, but it just doesn’t work that way. There is no such thing as one true lo-

 **Beca** : - Stop!

Beca doesn’t know how or why but she finds herself standing quickly, making her way down the stairs and over to the stage. She places a reassuring hand on her son’s lower back - the young man having inherited her wife’s slightly taller genes - and takes hold of the mic to address the audience. She’s terrified, but sure of what she wants to say.

 **Beca** : Here’s the thing. My son’s graduation speech sucks.

The audience chuckle but Beca remains serious. Dylan looks embarrassed, Chloe looks half-curious, half-nervous.

 **Beca** : That’s not a joke. In fairness, I didn’t know where he was going with that. But I think we can all agree…it was headed in a kind of depressing, um, way.

Beca pauses while the audience chuckle again. Her son is looking at her with a pleading expression, begging her to stop. But she won’t.

 **Beca** : My son… Not him, my  _actual_  son. Believes in grand romantic gestures. He believes in the existence of one’s soul mate. And it’s easy to just look at a 13-year-old and say: “You don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re wrong.” But I’m not so sure.

Beca takes a deep breath and looks directly at her estranged wife, tears beginning to build in her eyes. She misses her so so much.

 **Beca** : I met my soul mate when I was 18 years old. We sang together. We were co-Captains of an acapella group. One day we went on a date and I bought her ice cream because that’s all I could afford.

Beca pauses to swallow loudly, noting the way Chloe’s chest rises and falls in one huge swoop. She knows the redhead can remember that day in their senior year - just between the end of exams and graduation.

 **Beca** : After, my dad started berating me about my first date with a girl. And I told him, “Dad, it’s no big deal. I’m gonna be going out with a lot of different people, on a lot of different dates.” And that is the first time that I ever lied to my father.

Beca sniffs loudly, only just managing to hold back her tears.

 **Beca** : I met my soul mate when I was 18 years old…and I have loved her every minute of every day…since I first bought her that mint chocolate chip cone.

A small smile is growing on Chloe’s face and it’s as though they’re the only two people in the room - both forgetting what they’d been fighting about in the first place.

 **Beca** : I have loved her through the birth of my three perfect children. I have loved her even when I’ve hated her. Only married couples will understand that one..

Beca pauses again as the adults in the audience chuckle and turn to their respective partners, raising their eyebrows in mutual agreement. Beca’s voice softens, breaking slightly while she pours her soul out to her best friend. The woman she’s been in love with for twenty five years.

 **Beca** : And I don’t know if it’s gonna work out. I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I’m sorry, Dylan, I can’t give you that. But I can promise you this: I will never stop trying. Because when you find the one…you never give up.

——

Chloe wanders slowly over to Beca at the end of the graduation ceremony, a soft smile on her face. They both stand together nervously, watching as their son chats to his two older sisters while they ruffle his hair.

 **Chloe** : He looks pretty happy.

 **Beca** : Yeah.

 **Chloe** : God, I hate that haircut though.

 **Beca** : Ugh, I know. He looks like a sheepdog!

 **Chloe** : Mmhmm.

They both chuckle then look nervously at one another, their expressions softening. It’s noticeable just how much they miss one another, and how much they still love one another.

 **Chloe** : It’s been a really hard year.

 **Beca** : How so?

They both chuckle and Beca nods gently.

 **Beca** : Yeah, there were a couple of little blips.

 **Chloe** : I know.

Chloe bites her bottom lip, looking down at her hands nervously.

 **Chloe** : I guess, you know…what I really wanna say is…

Chloe looks back up at Beca with a calm smile, and Beca notes the way Chloe’s bright blue eyes are finally shining back at her once again.

 **Chloe** : …I’m so glad you bought me that ice cream.

Beca grins at her estranged wife, her heart swelling, and she nods gently while a tear falls from Chloe’s eye while the redhead beams at her.

 **Beca** : Me too.

They both let out sighs of relief, tears rolling down both their cheeks. After months of strained small-talk and secret pining and yearning for the way their life had once been, they could now begin to build their relationship again. Slowly, but in a wholesome way.


	295. Bechloe - 'Hands'

[Beca and Chloe reach the top of the stairs of their apartment block in Brooklyn, giggling about something and holding hands. Fat Amy steps out of the apartment ready to go out for the night. She spots them and lets out a sigh of relief.]

 **Fat Amy** : Oh thank God, you two are  _finally_  together!

 **Beca** : It’s Thursday. We’ve both been at work so _of course_  we’ve been apart, Amy..

 **Fat Amy** : Not together as in you’re both home at the same time. I meant  _together-_ together.

[Beca and Chloe frown, then look at one another before turning back to Amy.]

 **Beca** : We’re not  _together-_ together, Amy.

 **Chloe** : Yeah what gave you that impression?

[Fat Amy motions to their hands that are still entwined.]

 **Fat Amy:**  Well why are you holding hands if you’re not  _together_ -together??

[Beca and Chloe let go then shrug with innocent expressions.]

 **Chloe** : Beca always gets tired by the final flight of stairs so I always have to drag her by the hand.

 **Beca** : It’s true.

[Fat Amy rolls her eyes.]

 **Fat Amy:**  * _mutters_ * Oh my God..

[Beca and Chloe watch in confusion as Fat Amy walks off towards the stairs.]


	296. Bechloe - 'Exceptional'

Beca ran as fast as her feet could carry her, her arms swinging to help with the speed and momentum. Her long brown hair was bedraggled and sopping wet from the heavy summer rain that was thrashing down. Her lungs ached as she gasped for air, desperate for more oxygen so she could feed the cramp beginning to build in her calves. But she couldn’t stop. She just  _couldn’t_. She  _had_  to get to Chloe before it was too late.

The petite brunette approached the small dock, relieved to see that the yacht Chloe would be leaving in was still there, but she slipped slightly on the rain-drenched wooden platform, her converse never having been good at maintaining grip. She landed with a clatter on the left side of her hip, letting out a small yelp on contact. It would be easy to give up. But she couldn’t. She  _wouldn’t_. So Beca ignored the pain, choosing to slop her hair back from her face with her hand before scrambling to her feet and continuing down the wet slippery wooden dock towards the yacht. There was only one man at the end of it, which meant one thing..the boat was due to leave at any moment.

Beca could hear The Bellas calling out from some distance behind her, encouraging her to keep going. Somehow she did, finding some ounce of reserved energy to keep racing down the dock. Every bit of her ached - but none more so than her heart.

“Chloe!!” Beca cried out as loud as her lungs could take. She was exhausted. “Chloe!!” she repeated, approaching the yacht.

The people on board were huddled under the sheltered part of the boat, many not bearing any coats or umbrellas. The rain showers while heavy never lasted long here, at least that’s what Beca had learnt about the Southern French weather in the two days that she and The Bellas had been here. On their USO Tour.

Beca could see the crew of the yacht beginning to cast it off from the dock and tears began to build in her eyes as panic set in. She was too late. Chloe was going to go on this date and Beca didn’t  _want_  her to go without telling her how she felt first. In case…in case it  _meant_   _something_ to Chloe too!

“Chloe!!” Beca cried out, desperation evident in her tone as she came to a stop beside the yacht that had almost finished casting off. The young brunette looked to each guest on the vessel frantically, desperately peering through the rain for some sign of her best friend’s beautiful red hair. “C-Chloe!” Beca called out a little more hopelessly, gasping for oxygen, having ran as fast as she could from the hotel. It were as though life itself depended on this moment, and tears began to fall down Beca’s cheeks, mixing with the rain that was already on it.

Suddenly her heart skipped a hopeful beat as she saw her best friend pushing her way to the edge of the canopy, looking out curiously before clasping eyes on the soaked vulnerable petite figure of Beca Mitchell - DJ Khaled’s label’s new signing. Beca watched as Chloe mumbled her name in confusion, the heavy rain tumbling down on the ocean around them making it difficult for Beca to hear her.

“Chloe, wait!! I-I…I need to tell you something!” Beca called out, watching in horror as the yacht slowly began to make its way from the dock.

“What’s happened??” Chloe cried out to Beca, clearly perplexed at the younger woman’s current state alone on the dock.

“I…” Beca took a deep shaky breath then filled her lungs ready to bellow out everything she’d ever wanted to say to Chloe, even though she knew it was too late, “… _you_!! You’re what’s happened! You happened to me!”

The boat slowly began to make its way towards the end of the dock, and Beca began wandering alongside it to maintain eye contact with Chloe through the rain.

“I don’t understand!” Chloe called back. The redhead had begun moving out from the shelter of the canopy, and was now falling victim to the heavy rain. But she didn’t appear to care while she continued to listen to what Beca had to say.

“You’re everything to me, Chloe! You’re beautiful and kind and funny! You’re exceptional! Unique! One of a kind!” Beca ran out of dock to walk along, tears streaming down her face, her chest still heaving but now it was more because she was so upset. Utterly distraught. “Chloe  _I’m in love with you!_! And I know this is a shit time to be telling you, but I am!” She could hear The Bellas’ thundering feet approaching her quickly down the dock, ready to comfort her. But Beca’s eyes were transfixed on Chloe’s rain-soaked body as the redhead moved her position on the boat to hear as much of Beca’s words over the rain and the waves as possible.

“You’ve never been afraid to call me out on my shit! You’ve always been so patient with me! I’m never going to be enough for you! I know that!! I’m not worthy of you and all that you are!” Beca added, as much as it pained her to reveal how she’d always felt, “But I love you so fucking much!  _So fucking much_! Every single inch of your body and soul!”

Beca’s voice cracked and she let out a huge heaving sob as she looked out and saw what she suspected with a smile on Chloe’s face. But she couldn’t be sure. So she continued on until she knew Chloe couldn’t hear her any more, “I never let anyone hug me like you! I never let anyone in as much as you! I never think about anyone like I think about you! _I love you_!!!”

Her heart broke when she heard Chloe call out loudly “ _What_??” and Beca realised her best friend - the woman she’d been in love with for so long - was now gone. Until tonight. After her date with Chicago - the dude she’d gone on this yacht with.

Beca looked down at her soaked converse and slowly turned on the spot with a loud sniff. She looked up and saw all eight of The Bellas she and Chloe had gone on tour with, all stood a few metres from her. They were all soaked from head to foot. Some still trying to catch their breath from the run. And all were looking at Beca with sad expressions. They’d all wanted Beca to have finally got Chloe, after so many years of the two of them conducting this strange dance - both of them secretly pining for one another but neither having the guts to say anything.

“I cant believe I didn’t make it.” Beca mumbled in a quiet defeated voice, not even noticing that the rain was beginning to ease. The Bellas waited for no cues. They surged forward, wrapping Beca in a tight group hug and Beca found her whole body trembling within the warm embrace of her family, bursting into tears once again.

Suddenly shrieks and cries came from behind Beca and the women on the dock all parted to see where it was coming from and why. Beca’s heart leapt into her throat as she saw members on the yacht dashing to the edges, looking down into the water. There, swimming relatively impressively with a strong front crawl, was Chloe!

Beca felt Aubrey let go first and it came as no surprise to the brunette when she watched the blonde fling herself off the end of the dock to swim out to Chloe. Beca began psyching herself up to do the same, but to her dismay, she felt a pair of strong hands take her arms from behind.

“No you don’t.” Amy said in a firm voice, keeping hold of Beca until she felt confident the brunette wouldn’t dive in after Aubrey, “It’s no good us having to save  _three_  of you!”

“Huh?” Beca asked, her entire focus on Chloe as the redhead continued to successfully swim towards the dock. All of a sudden she noticed a rescue ring fly past her and into the water and she realised the rest of The Bellas were already on the rescue case. Beca watched anxiously, terrified that something was going to happen up Chloe. That the redhead might drown or…or get eaten by a  _shark_  or something!

But before long Aubrey had reached Chloe (or rather, Chloe had reached Aubrey) and soon after that, the two women had grabbed hold of the rescue ring while the other Bellas tugged them to the dock. Beca was frozen to the spot, her heart racing while she kept her entire focus on Chloe.

Chloe heaved herself up onto the dock - out of breath and feeling fairly cold thanks to the slightly cooler water than she’d been expecting - but it was worth it. She hadn’t heard the end of what Beca had been yelling out to her, but she’d heard most of it. Enough for her to have acted upon the desire to throw herself off the yacht into the water below and swim as fast as she could back to the dock, wanting to hear exactly what Beca had said to prove that it wasn’t some wonderful dream.

The rain still fell. Nobody was dry. But nobody really cared. Beca watched with baited breath as Chloe slowly made her way up to her, a questioning look on her face. Chloe’s make-up had ran, her hair was soaked and would undoubtedly begin to frizz the second it started drying. But Beca  _didn’t care_. She didn’t care how Chloe looked because she was  _so_   _in love with her._

“What were you thinking, you idiot??” was the first thing Beca blurted, tears still leaking from her eyes, sniffing loudly when she realised Chloe had started to cry too, “You could’ve  _died_!”

“There was no way I was ever gonna die.” Chloe blubbed, still trying to catch her breath, “I had…had to get to you.” and there was a pause while Chloe tried to push back as much of her wet red hair from her face as possible, “I couldn’t hear you properly at the end…but you…” she let out a heavy sigh, a soft smile wiping onto her face while tears joined the sea water and the light rain on her cheeks, “…you said some really lovely things.”

Beca’s mouth was hung open, toying with the idea of just kissing Chloe there and then. But she didn’t know if Chloe even liked her in that way, “Where did you get up to?” she asked, having finally caught her breath.

“You loving every inch of my body and soul..?” Chloe confirmed, her teary blue eyes made all the more blue thanks to the backdrop of the ocean behind her, and Beca felt her heart soar. She was  _so in love_ with Chloe. And she could tell by the smile that had broadened over her best friend’s face, that Chloe felt the same way to.

Beca threw caution to the wind. She was exhausted, emotional, upset, and elated all in one sitting. And with one final sigh she mumbled, “I’m in love with all of you Chloe Beale.” while reaching up to cup Chloe’s cheeks and kiss her on the lips. The moisture from the rain and seawater, mixed with the saltiness of their tears, meant the kiss quickly deepened between the two women, Chloe wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another. And as they kissed heavily, The Bellas all gathered with soft smiles on their faces, some crying at how romantic this situation had been. How romantic it still was.

But Beca and Chloe didn’t notice. They were too busy sharing their first kiss in the rain, with smiles on their faces, finally feeling complete for the first time in their lives.


	297. The Bellas - 'Dancing Queen'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas have a sing-song after watching 'Mamma Mia!' during movie night at home..

It’s Friday evening in The Bellas House and each Bella is slowly making their way downstairs one by one to cook dinner. Last night was movie night and the girls all watched ‘ _Mamma Mia!_ ’..

Stacie is stood alone in the kitchen, reaching up into one of the tall cupboards to get down a packet of food.

 **Stacie:**  *singing quietly to herself*  _Yooou can daaaance…you can…jiiiiiive…_

Ashley wanders into the kitchen with a grin on her face.

 **Ashley:**  *joins in with Stacie*  _Haaaving the time of your liiiiiife!_

Stacie turns to Ashley with a massive grin, and they both point at each other. Their voices raise while they sing together.

 **Stacie/Ashley:**   _Ooooo-ooooo-ooooo-_

Jessica skips into the kitchen, throwing her arm around Ashley’s neck, also pointing at Stacie with a massive grin.

 **Stacie/Ashley/Jessica:**   _See that giiiiiirl! Watch that sceeeene! Dig in the dancing queeeeeen!!_

Jessica, Ashley and Stacie all giggle, looking away from one another - Stacie begins pouring the contents of her food into a saucepan while Ashley and Jessica consult their shared shelf on the fridge. Suddenly Flo spins into the room with an air of flare, as though reenacting some of the dance moves from the movie last night:

 **Flo:**   _Friday night and the lights are looooowwwwww!_

Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley all turn to look at Flo with massive smiles on their faces:

 **Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Looking out for a place to gooooooo!_

To their delight they see a smiling Cynthia Rose jigging into the kitchen, knocking her hip playfully against Flo’s while joining in with the singing:

 **Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Where they play the right music! Getting in the swing. You come to look for a kiiiiing._

Cynthia Rose and Flo begin wandering to the pantry to fish out some dried ingredients to make some paella - a dish they always make and share together on a Friday evening. Jessica and Ashley finally decide that they’re going to reheat last night’s meal they made. Stacie puts some water in the saucepan, ready to cook on the stove.

 **Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Anybody could be that guuuuuyyyy! Night is young and the music’s…_

They all suddenly slut drop while singing in unison:

 **Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _…hiiiiiiiigh!_

They all giggle, somehow maintaining some rhythm and beat to their song and they realise it’s because Lilly’s appeared out of nowhere and is sat on the kitchen table, beatboxing.

 **Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You’re in the mood for a daaance._

Fat Amy suddenly bounds into the kitchen with a massive smile on her face, singing full pelt with her friends while they grin and sing with her:

 **Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _And when you get that chaaaaance!_

The excitement in the kitchen is evident as all the college Juniors stop preparing their respective meals to dance about while singing all together:

 **Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _You are the dancing queeeeeen! Young and sweeeet! Only seventeeeeen!_

Chloe dashes into the kitchen with a massive smile on her face, thrilled that her friend’s are singing and dancing! She leaps into the middle of the room with her arms in the air while the rest of The Bellas point at her, overjoyed by her arrival:

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Dancing queeeeeen! Feel the beeeat from the tambouriiiiine - Oh yeeeeeeaaahhh!_

They see Beca wandering into the kitchen looking highly unimpressed and the brunette begins making her way to the kitchen table, ready for Chloe to cook a meal she’s been dying to make. The rest of The Bellas all point at Beca with huge smiles on their faces while Beca glares at them and takes a seat:

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Yooou can daaaaaance!_

 **Beca:** No.

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Yooou can jiii-iiive!_

 **Beca:** NO!!

The Bellas begin to dance towards her with teasing grins on their faces.

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Having the time of your liiiiiife!_

 **Beca:**  This is far from the time of my li-

Beca’s sentence is cut off due to letting out a yelp as Chloe grabs Beca’s hands and tugs her to her feet with a giggle. Beca still looks highly annoyed.

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _-Ooooo-ooooo-ooooo, see that giiirl!_

Fat Amy makes her way around Beca, but Beca sees and holds her finger at her as a warning:

 **Beca:**  I swear Amy, if you dare pick me up…

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Watch that sceeeene!_

The Bellas are now all surrounding Beca with massive grins on their faces and Fat Amy has made it behind Beca:

 **Beca:**  Amy don’t even think about it!

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _Dig in the-_

Fat Amy swoops Beca up onto one of her shoulders while the rest of The Bellas help her, and they all giggle while singing:

 **Chloe/Fat Amy/Cynthia Rose/Flo/Stacie/Jessica/Ashley:**   _-DANCING QUEEEEEEN!!_

But Beca is busy letting out a cry before yelling out:

 **Beca:**  NOT FUNNY GUYS! PUT ME DOWN!!!

Needless to say,  _’Mamma Mia!’_  was the last musical movie Beca allowed The Bellas to watch on movie night…


	298. Bechloe - 'Thoughts'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is quietly pining after Chloe whilst sat in their studio apartment in Brooklyn..

Beca and Chloe are sat up in their shared fold-out bed in Brooklyn, having just been out for dinner with Fat Amy to celebrate their first year living in NY. Chloe is busy attempting to crochet her very first woolly hat which she joked was for Beca. Beca watches her best friend curiously and longingly, ignoring the Netflix movie playing on the laptop in front of them. She low-key wishes the hat  _was_  for her.

 **Beca** : *thinks*  _You’re my best friend. My soulmate. The level that we connect baffles me. I’m so SO happy that I can share my interests, secrets, guilts, faults, joys, and insecurities with you in confidence and receive encouragement to improve and keep being better, and I’m comfortable with the ease with which I can reciprocate those feelings and that support to you as well. We make a great team and I feel so lucky to have you in my life. I wish I could kiss you and wrap my arms around you naked in our bed. I’d spoil you rotten with flowers and diamonds and those little cupcakes you love from Magnolia Bakery and-_

 **Chloe** : Everything okay Becs?

Beca jumps and panics, her eyes now connected with Chloe’s beautiful eyes.

 **Beca** : BLUE!

Chloe furrows her brow in confusion and looks a little awkward.

 **Chloe** : Um..what?

 **Beca** : Uh…blue…is my favourite colour. Y-You should crochet me a blue hat when you’re done with that one.

Chloe blushes, a small smile appears on her face.

 **Chloe** : Oh. This…this one was actually going to be for you because it’s black and you could wear it to work in winter. But if you’d rather blue?

Beca snaps her hand out and grabs Chloe’s wrist impulsively.

 **Beca** : No!

She realises what she’s just done and takes her hand back awkwardly, clearing her throat.

 **Beca** : Um..no, black’s good. I like the black too.

Fat Amy sits watching them from her bed with a grin on her face. She’s seen the way Beca watches Chloe adoringly. She just wishes Chloe wasn’t as oblivious to Beca’s glances as Beca was to Chloe’s.

 **Fat Amy** : *mumbles*  _Oh. My. God_.


	299. Bechloe - Slip Slop Slap *explicit?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is summoned to help Chloe with her sunburn..

Chloe strode up the staircase of The Bellas House, her phone in hand, biting her bottom lip with a smile on her face. Beca had just texted Chloe to tell her that her bedroom window was locked.

The redhead slipped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and she let out a giggle when her eyes immediately honed in on her bedroom window. There, stood on the ledge on the other side of the glass, was Beca - clearly pleased that Chloe was finally going to let her in. This had become a common evening ritual for the two co-captains - unbeknownst to the rest of The Bellas.

Chloe slid her window up and stepped back, her heart racing with excitement while she watched the younger woman scrambling through her window, her satchel over her shoulder, and a large bag of ice from the campus store in her hand.

“You took your time.” Beca mumbled with a sigh as she finally clambered into the bedroom, “I’ve been waiting out there for like a month!” But the grin on the brunette’s face and the length of time Chloe had known Beca for, let the older woman know that her best friend was joking.

Just as Chloe turned on the spot, having closed the window behind Beca, she froze, rolling her eyes as a long chuckle fell from Beca’s mouth.

“Wha-ha-hat happened to you??” Beca said mid-chuckle, looking at Chloe in amusement and the redhead scrunched her nose up slightly, wincing a little as the burnt skin on her face crinkled.

“I maaay have forgotten to wear sun lotion today.” She confessed and Beca grinned. There was something in Beca’s expression that changed, and it had butterflies racing in Chloe’s stomach for a moment while she watched the way her best friend slowly began to approach her.

“Huh, and here I was thinking you’d asked me to get ice for something else…”

Chloe’s eyes lit up. She hadn’t thought about maybe incorporating ice into their sexual repertoire.

Beca and Chloe had been sneaking around behind The Bellas’ backs since the beginning of the year. What had started out as a drunken one night stand after the hoodnight party seven months ago was now a sober regular occurrence - twice or three times a week - with extra drunken sessions after a night out. Beca almost  _always_  ended up in Chloe’s bed. And Chloe didn’t mind one bit.

Well…not about the sex part. What she  _did_  mind was how she and Beca still hadn’t had a conversation about ‘what they were’. Were they just friends? Friends with benefits? Girlfriends? Chloe had no idea, but it didn’t stop her from opening the window to Beca whenever the brunette snuck up to her bedroom via the tree outside The Bellas House.

“Tell you what,” Chloe began as she looked down at Beca’s lips briefly before looking back up into her eyes with a seductive smile, “You lather me in Aftersun Lotion, and you can use those ice cubes however you like…”

Beca appeared to swallow loudly, her grin having tamed to a mischievous one, and Chloe wondered what was going through the woman’s mind. She watched as Beca tore a hole in the top of the plastic bag she held, dove her hand inside, and pulled an ice cube out. Beca’s eyes remained locked with Chloe’s while she popped one of the ice cubes into her mouth, and Chloe felt her breath hang in her lungs as her best friend closed the gap between them.

Their lips met, their eyes fluttering closed as they opened their mouths to deepen their kiss. Chloe let out a light hum as she felt Beca slide the ice cube into  _her_  mouth with her tongue. The cool ice began melting, burning Chloe’s tongue briefly as it rolled around her mouth - something that Chloe found great pleasure in soothing on Beca’s tongue as it joined hers in her mouth.

The kiss was broken with light grunts falling from both the co-captain’s mouths and small smiles were on their faces as they opened their eyes.

“You’d better take your clothes off if you’re wanting me to lotion you up, Beale.” Beca mumbled in a low sultry tone and Chloe took a deep breath, her smile broadening. She brought her hands to the base of her top and drew it up over her head, plopping it down on the floor beside them.

Beca let out a wince when she saw the severity of Chloe’s sunburn, “Holy crap, dude. That looks awful!”

But Chloe just shrugged as she snapped her bra off her body, setting her boobs free. She noticed the way Beca licked her lips and it didn’t surprise her. Beca had always been into Chloe’s boobs since they’d started meeting like this in the evenings. Holding, squeezing, sucking - you name it Beca would do it. She loved those boobies!

Before Chloe knew what was happening, she was naked in front of her best friend, and Beca was busy squirting a load of lotion into the palm of her hands, then rubbing them together. She’d never had anyone rub aftersun on her body before. But then, she’d never been burnt this badly before.

Beca’s mouth was dry as she rubbed her lotioned-up hands together. Her eyes hadn’t really left Chloe’s boobs since her best friend had removed the bra. She wanted to get her hands on them, but she had a job to do first and Chloe had very obviously  _not_  burnt her boobs today. Which was a shame, because this lotion went far. She watched as the woman slid her pants and panties off too and Beca couldn’t help the small smile on her face. Chloe wasn’t just wanting this lotion on her burns…

Chloe let out a light hum of approval as Beca began smoothing her lotioned hands over her burnt shoulders and down the length of her arms. The soothing effect was almost instant and Chloe released a calm sigh.

Beca focused hard on the task in hand, slopping aftersun across the red patches of skin, wincing a little from time to time as she worried she was hurting her best friend. The brunette made her way around to Chloe’s back, a little horrified at how burnt the backs of Chloe’s shoulders were. She squeezed another handful of lotion into her hand and slapped it onto Chloe’s burnt skin, the redhead wincing at the contact then immediately letting out a sigh of relief at the cool cream.

“And remind me why none of the girls couldn’t have done this for you sooner?” Beca asked in a slightly distracted tone as she skimmed her hand down over Chloe’s ass, knowing full well that there wasn’t any burnt skin there but that she couldn’t resist gently squeezing another part of Chloe’s body that she adored. She was feeling very turned on. And she could tell by the tone of her best friend’s voice that Chloe was too.

“Mmbecause you’d miss out on seeing me naked tonight?” Chloe mused with a light hum and a soft smile on her face. She let out a chuckle when Beca gave her ass one more squeeze.

“Oh so I wouldn’t have been let in through your window later tonight like I usually am after my shift at the station?” Beca asked as she wiped her lotioned hands down the front of her skinny jeans, a smirk on her face while she moved around to the front of her friend.

Chloe bit her bottom lip, then reached out and curled her fingers beneath Beca’s top, tugging it up over her best friend’s head then dropping it down onto the floor beside them, “No,” she said as she watched Beca reaching back to take her own bra off, “that’s not what I meant..” her sentence trailed off as her eyes drifted down Beca’s body. Beca was busy tugging her skinny jeans off with a heave and Chloe was kind of entranced with the way Beca’s boobs moved.

“So what did you mean?” Beca asked with a sigh, a smile on her face as she stood upright before her best friend, her heart fluttering away as she felt the heat from Chloe’s body. Chloe didn’t reply right away, and their eyes locked with desire. Seven months on and they still loved how excited they felt whenever they were alone together. It could’ve been the secrecy. It could’ve been the fact that Beca and Chloe really  _were_ thoroughly attracted to one another. Whatever it was, it naturally drew the co-captains together.

“I mean…” Chloe whispered, bringing her hand out and pushing Beca’s long brown hair off the younger woman’s shoulder so it cascaded down her back, “………okay I forgot what I was talking about.”

Beca’s knees dipped and she threw her head back to laugh, reaching out to grab Chloe’s arms as she did so, and Chloe grinned while she heard a rare sound: Beca laughing loudly and fully - her nose wrinkled up and eyes closed. She loved being able to do that. To make the prickly moody alt-girl laugh. Beca seemed to do it the most around her. The room eventually fell quiet again, both college students smiling at each other.

“Okay so what were you  _really_  hoping I’d do with this ice?” Beca asked, her hands now by her sides again.

Chloe let out a light chuckle, looking over at the plastic bag that had a load of increasingly melting ice cubes inside, “I was hoping you’d rub them on my burns?”

Beca let out a light sigh, rolling her eyes, but she wasn’t annoyed. She’d ice Chloe’s burns for now, then if one thing led to another - which is always did when they were both naked - she might use that ice on other parts of Chloe’s body…

“Get on the bed, Beale.” Beca ordered seriously, but she couldn’t help the smile on her face. Chloe did as she was told and made her way over to her bed, her heart racing in excitement as she heard her best friend grabbing the plastic bag and following her.

Within a few seconds both Beca and Chloe were laying naked on Chloe’s bed. Chloe lay down the bed a little, her face in line with Beca’s boobs, and the brunette reached out to the small chair she’d dragged to the side of Chloe’s bed to place the bag of ice cubes on.

“Okay, lay on your side.” Beca whispered to the woman, and Chloe turned to face her fully. A warm shiver ran down Beca’s body when she felt Chloe’s breath against her boobs. As much as she loved licking and sucking and squeezing Chloe’s boobs, she loved Chloe doing the same in return. And the new position had both young women getting wetter by the minute.

Beca took a large ice cube, warning with a mumble, “This’ll feel really cold..” and as she placed the ice on Chloe’s burnt shoulder she heard her best friend let out a loud shriek. Beca immediately snapped her hand back from Chloe’s shoulder, panic setting in when she feared she’d hurt her best friend. But Chloe, whose arm had wound around Beca’s waist during her scream, looked up apologetically.

“Sorry,” she said in a quiet voice, “that was just really cold.”

Beca held her a little tighter, looking down into her big blue eyes, “You want me to stop?”

“No..” Chloe replied in a quivering voice, “No I’ll get used to it.”

“I’m…just worried the Bellas will hear..” Beca confessed, having been a little alarmed herself at the noise Chloe had just made.

“I’ll be better this time, honest. Just…keep it on there.” Chloe said firmly, though she couldn’t be sure that it would stop her from yelping loudly again. Her sunburn was pretty bad and that ice was  _really_  cold! She bit her bottom lip again, bracing herself for the shock, but it wasn’t enough.

Beca placed the rapidly melting ice cube back on Chloe’s sunburn and the redhead let out another loud shriek, almost as loud as the first. Beca kept the ice on there as instructed while trying to hush the woman in her arms. Chloe took several deep loud breaths to power herself through the shock, looking up at Beca’s face apologetically.

“You okay?” Beca asked as the ice completely melted in her hand against Chloe’s shoulder.

“Y-Yeah.” Chloe replied, followed by a quick chuckle, “Just the shock.”

“Want me to stop?” Beca asked again, not overly sure if she wanted to continue, but Chloe shook her head firmly.

“No. Keep going..”

Beca reached across to the bag of ice and plucked out another cube while Chloe continued to breath heavily.

“You know, if you need to muffle your yelps, then you’re more than welcome to fill your mouth with my boob?” Beca suggested in a casual tone, as though she’d just told Chloe she was welcome to borrow her jacket or share some of her dinner. A small smile grew on Chloe’s face and she was met by Beca’s grin. They hadn’t been this forward with one another in the early days of them sleeping together. But this was very much the norm now. And Beca of all people was more than happy to instigate it. Suddenly Chloe let out a bit of a squeak far quieter than her previous yelps and whimpered as Beca slid the new ice cube towards her neck from her shoulder.

“Hmm, maybe I don’t need to have your boob in my m- _outh_  after all.” Chloe said with another whimper as the ice melted completely again.

Beca pouted, which caused Chloe to smile. She loved teasing Beca. It was one of her favourite things to do, especially now she was able to use the ‘sex card’ as a motive for teasing.

“Obviously if you  _want_  me to suck on your boob I will…” Chloe offered, her fingertips now trickling up and down Beca’s bare back. Beca brought her face down towards Chloe’s slightly, nudging her nose gently with the tip of her own.

“Well, I don’t think it’d hurt..” the brunette mumbled thoughtfully, “..and I seem to remember you saying you owed me one after last night.”

“That was more of a ‘going down on you’ because you’d gone down on me sort of offer.” Chloe mumbled back, “But if you want to waste that offer on boob then that’s okay with me?”

“Hmm definitely not.” Beca replied in a low voice, capturing the woman’s mouth with her own and kissing her hard. They both inhaled through their noses, then broke the kiss. “Ready for another?” Beca asked as she brought her face from Chloe’s and reached out for another ice cube.

“Gently Becaaa!” Chloe whined in a far louder voice than they had been speaking in and Beca panicked.

“ _Dude_! Do you  _want_  the other to hear??” she hissed, definitely  _not_ wanting their friends to become concerned not only about Chloe’s welfare but about what Beca might be doing to her.

“Oh it’s okaaay, they’re all down st- _aaaairs_!” Chloe said with a squeak at the end as Beca placed another ice cube on her burn shoulder, shushing her loudly.

“They think I’m still out at the station!” she whispered loudly, “Now do you want me to still do this or not?”

The ice cube finished melting, having been placed on a new patch of hot skin and Chloe let out another wimper, “Yes.” she replied in a nervous voice.

Beca placed a reassuring kiss on Chloe’s forehead while reaching out for another ice cube, then let out a soft sigh as she looked back into Chloe’s big blue eyes.

“So…” Beca began as she adjusted her body position again, giving Chloe a little better access to her boob should she wish to take her up on her earlier offer, “…you’re wanting me to put this on your sunburn here?” she asked with a soft voice, delicately pointing with the back of her finger, just checking that an ice cube on the burnt bit of skin on the back of Chloe’s neck would be okay to ice.

Chloe nodded, then scrunched her face up when the ice was placed on her burnt skin. She immediately dove her face forward and drew Beca’s boob into her mouth to suckle on - to distract herself from the shock of the cold ice. Beca let out a loud hum of approval as Chloe began swirling her tongue around her nipple. The brunette’s eyes fluttered closed, a light throbbing pulsing away between her legs as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Well this certainly hadn’t been what she’d expected Chloe to have suggested, but it seemed to be working perfectly as foreplay.

Suddenly a light knock was heard on the door and Fat Amy strode into the room. The Australian shrieked fat louder than Chloe had done earlier, adding to Beca’s current shriek. The brunette immediately pushed Chloe from her boob, causing Chloe to roll out of the bed with a yelp and onto the floor with a loud thud.

“Shit shit shit shiiiiit!!” Beca hissed as Amy quickly strode out of the room while Chloe, who had immediately looked at the door, yelled Amy’s name out angrily. But within seconds Amy had disappeared and had slammed the door behind her.

Beca threw herself out of Chloe’s bed to help the woman to her feet. Both were breathing heavily, panicking somewhat because now their friends  _definitely_  knew something was going on. There was no way ‘icing some sun burn’ would require both of them to be naked. And certainly not with Chloe sucking Beca’s boob. The game was up. No more sneaking around.

Chloe strode over to her wardrobe to pick out her pyjamas to throw over her naked body while Beca frantically stopped for her own clothes that were scattered about Chloe’s bedroom floor. They had some serious explaining to do. And they were both dreading it.


	300. Bechloe - 'Strangers'/'Sunset'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Brooklyn, Beca catches Chloe making out with a guy at a party..

Beca let out a heavy sigh as she looked out at the sunset before her, feeling completely defeated. Chloe had kissed him. Not her.  _Him_.   
  
It was the obvious decision to make really. Chloe didn’t know of Beca’s true feelings for her. Didn’t know that each night they said goodnight to one another - side by side in their shared bed - that Beca desperately wanted to add that she was in love with Chloe.   
  
Not that she loved her. That she was  _in love with her_. Two very different things. Anyone could love someone else or some _thing_  else. But to be  _in_ love with someone was all-encompassing. To the point where your every thought was on that person. You ate, slept, and breathed them and all that they were. That person would be perfect to you - completely faultless. And that was exactly how Beca had been like for two years now. Had been secretly pining away after her best friend. Completely head over heels in love with Chloe.   
  
The problem was, Beca had no idea how to possibly show that love to the redhead. How to brooch the subject of them maybe becoming more than best friends one day. How to suggest that she wanted them to date, then become openly official, then for them to make a home together and get married and have several kids and get several pets and grow old together. Forever. Forever together.   
  
A tear slipped from Beca’s eye and began slowly running down her cheek. There were so many times when she cried about how unfair this whole situation was. How torturous it was. Sharing a bed in a studio apartment with her best friend - the woman she was secretly madly in love with.   
  
Now she stood at the low wall near the edge of the river by their street, looking down at the cool water. She was still dressed in the red party dress that Chloe had insisted she wear to this dumb house party Chloe had managed to wangle them an invite to - not that Beca had really wanted to go but Chloe had and had wanted Beca to go with her. And they  _had_  gone to the crappy party, surrounded by a bunch of strangers. But after an hour Beca had gone in search for her best friend on the way back from the bathroom and had found Chloe lip-locking with some tall handsome man. Beca had been crushed.   
  
So she’d left the party. Had ran all the way to her favourite spot in Brooklyn. The place she always went to whenever she wanted to clear her head and have a quick cry. The curse of living in a studio apartment with two other women was the lack of privacy. This was her alone time-  
  
“Beca?”  
  
 _Crap_! Beca recognised that voice, quickly wiping the tear then sniffing before turning to look at the person who had just joined her. It was, of course, Chloe - who was currently looking at her in concern. The redhead stood directly beside her and Beca couldn’t help the shaky sigh that fell from her mouth.   
  
“What happened?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice, her eyes not leaving Beca’s face once. She was worried, Beca could tell, and she felt awful for making her feel that way.   
  
“It’s nothing.” Beca said in a light tone with a shrug. But true to form, Chloe Beale didn’t concede.   
  
“If it was nothing you wouldn’t be crying right now..”  
  
Beca sighed again and looked down into the water. What the hell could she say? That she was in love with her? That she’d been in love with her since senior year and that the low-key reason she’d even asked Chloe to move up here with her was because she was madly in love with her and it was the nearest they were both going to get to being in a relationship without actually being in a relationship? No.   
  
“Is it about that guy I kissed?” Chloe dared to asked, and Beca felt her heart suddenly thump hard against her chest. Yeah, it was. But she couldn’t tell Chloe that without the redhead becoming suspicious. So she didn’t. She kept her focus on the river, the reflection of the sunset dancing on the light waves.   
  
“Did…were you wishing I’d kissed you instead?” Chloe added quietly after a long pause and Beca swallowed loudly. Yeah, again her best friend was right. But again Beca couldn’t tell Chloe that. It could ruin their friendship. Change it completely. And even if they  _did_  start a relationship there was no telling that Beca wouldn’t screw it up like she had done with Jesse. She was forever a disappointment.   
  
“Beca.” Chloe began, and Beca saw out of the corner of her eye her best friend reach out and gently place a hand on her arm, “I need you to be honest with me. Please.”  
  
“I can’t be like him.” Beca mumbled miserably, “I can’t be like any of the people you go for. The guys. The girls. None of them.” Beca looked up at Chloe’s face for the first time in several moments and her stomach scrambled with nerves. She hated being this vulnerable. But Chloe just drew it out of her. “I’m not blonde or funny or confident or charming. I’m brunette and dull and awkward and miserable. I wear black all the time because it’s my favourite colour. I can’t really cook. I don’t know any good conversation pieces. I tense up whenever someone touches me. I cringe whenever I sense romance. And I never talk about my feelings.” The tears had never really left Beca’s eyes and she looked down at her feet awkwardly. “I would only ever disappoint you, Chloe. And I hate myself every day because of it.”  
  
The silence was deafening. A huge cloud of dread bloomed over Beca’s head. That was it. She’d done it. Had completely ruined  _everything_!   
  
“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anythi-“ Beca began, quickly turning back to Chloe, desperately trying to backpedal. But Chloe was quick to interrupt her.   
  
“-I’m in love with you.” She blurted.  
  
Beca held her breath, her heart skipping a beat while Chloe’s words rang around her head. Had she heard her right?   
  
“Wh-what?”  
  
“I’m in love with you.” Chloe repeated in a vulnerable voice. “And I’ve been in love with you for…” she paused to let out a heavy nervous sigh, “…for about six years now? And I’ve felt so trapped…like in a cage desperately screaming out at you to notice me and love me and…” Beca watched as tears were brimming in Chloe’s eyes, “…I get that love is a huge word. But it’s true. I’m  _in love_  with you.”  
  
Beca didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t believe this was happening.  _Chloe was in love with her_??   
  
“Look, you might not be like the guys and girls I go for. That you can’t ever be like them.” Chloe continued in a soft voice, and Beca’s heart dropped. She still hated that she would never be at those people’s levels. But what Chloe said next surprised her. “But I wouldn’t ever want you to be. Because  _you’re_  the high standard they try to meet. They don’t know it, but it’s true. And you’re leagues above them, Beca.”  
  
Beca didn’t really know where to look, her cheeks flushing a little bit at the compliment. But eye contact with Chloe had become such a common trend that Beca rarely broke it once locked. Now was another one of those moments.   
  
“I fell in love with you because you weren’t like anyone else Beca, and you didn’t try to be.” Beca took a deep breath while a small smile crept across Chloe’s face, her voice still quiet while she continued talking, “You wear black all the time because it’s your favourite colour. You can’t really cook. And yes, you cringe at romance. But I already know those things about you and  _still_  love you more and more each day.”  
  
Beca’s heart began to race a little again as her eyes drifted down to Chloe’s lips while the redhead spoke, “You say you don’t know many conversation pieces but you’re always telling me cool facts or about an article you’d recently read. I find anything you tell me completely captivating because you get straight to the point and you tend to talk with so much passion.” Beca snorted but Chloe rose her eyebrows, insisting, “I  _mean_  it, Beca!”  
  
The two best friends hadn’t noticed that the sun had almost completely set. Both were too enraptured by the topic of their conversation. From this evening everything would be different between them, though whether it was for the better or worse, neither could tell.   
  
“And you say you tense up whenever someone touches you, but I’ve been holding your arm for a good few minutes now and you’ve not tensed up or shrugged away yet.” Chloe said gently and Beca realised her best friend was right. Chloe  _still_  held her arm and it felt so normal and comfortable that Beca hadn’t pulled her arm away, “And you always seem okay with me cuddling you in front of Netflix?”  
  
It was one of Beca’s favourite times of the week - when she and Chloe were both home in the evening and decided to snuggle up in front of Netflix. She’d never been much of a snuggler before moving up here to Brooklyn with Chloe. A tiny smile poked from Beca’s mouth while Chloe said finally:   
  
“Don’t think for a single moment you’d ever disappoint me, Beca. I will always love you and be  _in_  love with you, no matter what.”  
  
Beca swallowed loudly, her heart fluttering, and she took a deep shaky breath. That was a hell of a lot of information to take in. Nice information. But a lot. She desperately wanted to tell Chloe that she felt the same way. But her lack of self-confidence and awkward nature meant she kept it to herself.  
  
So the brunette cleared her throat, “I uh…” she croaked out nervously, “…did…” Beca let out a short sharp sigh, closing her eyes to compose herself, “…shall we go get some dinner?”  
  
“Like a date?” Chloe asked cautiously and Beca flung her eyes open. Fortunately a small smile remained on Chloe’s face.   
  
“Uhuh.” Beca choked out nervously. And to her relief, Chloe nodded, letting go of her arm.   
  
“Yeah, okay. I’d like that.” She replied softly.   
  
And the two best friends began making their way alongside the river, heading for a small stretch of bars and restaurants near the street they lived on.   
  
Beca toyed with the idea of reaching out and taking Chloe’s hand. But she had no idea what they were yet or what she was allowed to do. So the two women slowly strolled side by side instead, in comfortable silence, both completely stunned about what had just happened and what their future could potentially hold. Together.


	301. Bechloe - (another) PP3 kiss

Chloe is stood backstage after Beca’s performance. She looks up to see Beca striding over to her with a small nervous smile on her face. They stand before one another, mere inches away.

 **Chloe** : Hey! You were really great out there. Really.

 **Beca** : Thanks.

There a comfortable silence between them as they look softly at one another. They chuckle awkwardly.

 **Beca** : So..vet school huh?

 **Chloe** : Yeah. Recording contract huh?

 **Beca** : Yeah.

There’s another silence and they both shift a little on the spot. There’s noticeably something unspoken between them. Beca’s smile drops a little.

 **Beca** : Listen, about what you told me the other day-

 **Chloe** : -it’s okay you don’t…you don’t have to say anything.

 **Beca** : But I do.

Chloe’s smile wavers and it’s noticeably a little sadder than before. Beca looks at her seriously.

 **Beca** : Look, if the past couple of days on this tour has taught me anything it’s that life’s too short. Shorter than me.

Chloe chuckles slightly and Beca’s eyes light up. She’s not blowing this.

 **Beca** : You never know when you’re gonna get kidnapped by a bunch of crooks and tied up on their luxury yacht…and you never know when some music exec is gonna come along and offer you a recording contract.

 **Chloe** : True.

Beca pauses taking a deep breath. She’s noticeably nervous and Chloe is looking at Beca a little quizzically.

 **Beca** : What I’m  _trying_  to say is…I’m in love with you too.

Chloe’s face slowly begins to open into a look of happy shock.

 **Beca** : I’ve been in love with you for a while now and…well life’s gonna be turned upside down for us over the next few weeks and I wish we could get the past couple of years back so that-

 **Chloe** : -Beca.

Beca pauses and takes another breath. Chloe smiles affectionately at her.

 **Beca** : I guess I’m just sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.

They both smile softly at each other. Chloe bites her bottom lip, raising her eyebrows hopefully. They’re still stood slightly apart, but it’s obvious that they want to be closer.

 **Chloe** : Is it worth us… _maybe_  giving it a go anyway? Even with our crazy new lives looming?

Beca’s smile grows.

 **Beca** : Definitely.

Suddenly Beca brings her hands to Chloe’s jacket and tugs her into a hard kiss. Chloe’s arms wind around Beca’s waist while Beca’s arms wind around Chloe’s neck and their kiss deepens, smiles poking from both their mouths while tears begin to slip from their eyes.

Finally.


	302. Bechloe - 'Star'/'Lovers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe get back to the studio apartment after getting drunk..

Beca sat, mesmerised, a soft smile on her face as Chloe sat on the floor of their studio apartment. They’d got home from their local bar thirty minutes ago, fairly drunk after however many beers they’d decided to drink to celebrate Beca’s latest promotion. Chloe had immediately stripped out of her ‘going out’ clothes and had slipped her cute winter pyjamas on - the ones that had a little star dotted about here and there in different colours. She’d smoothed a make-up wipe over her face and had removed most traces of the mascara, lipstick, eyeliner, and blemish from her skin.

Now Beca and Chloe both sat on the floor opposite one another. Chloe was giggling somewhat hysterically, a large glass of water still in her hand that Beca had miraculously filled for both of them to share. But the brunette was sat motionless.

This right here was when Beca found Chloe her most beautiful. Not when she was all  _fancied up_  but when she wasn’t. When she was sat on the floor, her hair all a mess and her face pure and natural. When she wasn’t trying to impress the world and everyone in it. When she’d taken down that wall she built up for most people here in New York. When her nose was wrinkled because she was laughing so hard. So naturally. That’s when Beca couldn’t take her eyes off her. That’s when Beca was reminded of how in love she was with her best friend.

Chloe’s laughter petered off as she noticed Beca watching her. The two women held one another’s gaze, their heads spinning from the alcohol, their eyes drifting across each other’s faces.

“Do you…” Beca began with a slur, an coy smile on her face while she got up onto her knees and sat back with a hiccup, “…ever think we’ll look back on this moment in years to come and…wonder?”

Chloe took a long sip of water, some of it dribbling down her chin. She let out a sleepy sigh, blinking slowly as she looked at Beca with hooded eyelids, “Wonder what?” she garbled with a small smile of her own.

“What would’ve happened if I hadn’t kissed you?”

Chloe’s mouth snapped shut and the apartment fell silent as they both looked at one another with lingering stares.

“What do you mean kissed me?” Chloe asked in confusion. But she needn’t be confused for long. She watched as Beca brought her hands down onto the floor between them and slowly began crawling towards her. Chloe’s breath hung in her lungs as she spread her legs to provide Beca with more floor space and the brunette stopped just before Chloe, their faces now an inch apart.

Then all of a sudden Beca slowly closed her eyes and gently brought her mouth to Chloe’s, kissing her softly on the lips. The kiss was brief, but one that was filled with relief and desire as several years of mutual secret pining finally came to a climax. When Beca brought her face back Chloe kept her eyes closed, her mouth now hung open slightly.

“I mean that.” Beca whispered, alcohol absolutely fuelling her actions in doing the very thing she’d been dying to do for as long as they’d lived together. Chloe’s eyes slowly opened and a gentle smile spread across her face.

“Probably.” Chloe replied quietly, “But I’m not sorry for a second that you did.”

And the two best friends smiled at one another before bringing their lips together again, kissing a little more firmly this time. They didn’t know it quite yet, but this would be the story they told their grandchildren. About how they’d gone from strangers to friends to best friends to lovers.

For now though, they relished the early moments of a first deep kiss. Then a second then third and so on…during what would be their first experience having sex together. The first experience of many…


	303. Bechloe - 'Stop'

Chloe dashes after her four year old daughter who is headed for the busy street up ahead.

 **Chloe** : Abbie STOP!

Abbie Beale stops abruptly and turns on the spot to face her Mommy, holding her hand out at her.

 **Abbie** : HAMMER TIME!

Chloe let’s out a light sigh of relief then rolls her eyes, turning to her wife who has just reached them, their baby son in a carrier strapped to her chest.

 **Chloe** : Hammer time?

Beca shrugs, motioning to their daughter who is grinning up at them.

 **Beca** : Hey she stopped didnt she!

An amused smile sweeps over Chloe’s face while she silently agrees that her wife’s unconventional way of getting their energetic daughter to stop moving is a good one.


	304. Bechloe - 'Figure 8'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is staring at Chloe whilst listening to 'Signal Fire' by Snow Patrol through her headphones...

Beca sat in her normal position: sat up cross-legged on the fold out bed she shared with Chloe, headphones over her ears while she focused on replying to some emails that work had sent her during the rest of the half day she’d taken yesterday - a half day she’d taken so she could reluctantly help Chloe who was volunteering at the local animal shelter’s ‘open afternoon’. 

She’d just rediscovered a record she’d played to death back in her Junior Year of college - Ellie Goulding’s  _Halcyon Days_  - and the song ‘[ _Figure 8_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F73BDuoztQUpLTUNiFx9KlM%3Fsi%3DSBdy5uA7RzeaYEfyllWBrA&t=NGM4NmEyZDAzMDkxZTIxYjNkOWNhOTdmM2IwMDQwNjg5NDEwODZmYixHa2VUSzNtYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177235298363%2Fbechloe-figure-8&m=1)’ came to a natural end. The brunette grinned. She’d forgotten all about these songs, but they’d been a big part of her Junior Year. And part of the surprise was putting them on ‘shuffle’ on Spotify - she didn’t know what would come next.

Beca noticed a figure walking to her ‘bedside shelf’, placing a fresh cup of coffee on the side, and she looked up to see Chloe walking back towards the tiny kitchen in the small studio apartment they lived in with Fat Amy. The redhead was on the phone to someone Beca suspected was Aubrey, and was smiling and chatting away merrily while she swung a teaspoon around, waiting for the kettle to boil.

Suddenly the track on Beca’s Spotify began playing that the woman didn’t associate with Ellie Goulding nor her  _Halcyon Days_  record. And that was because it wasn’t associated with either. The opening bars of the song began with gentle guitars and a piano and Beca realised the previous record must have come to an end and Spotify was suggesting related songs.

The brunette’s breath caught in her throat as the lyrics were sung, and her heart began to thump a little while she kept her eyes on her best friend opposite her in the kitchen. 

##  **The perfect words never crossed my mind,**

##  **‘Cause there was nothing in there but you.**

##  **I felt every ounce of me screaming out,**

##  **But the sound was trapped deep in me.**

Beca swallowed loudly. She had no idea what this song was, but it was as though it had lurked deep within her soul and was now playing out into her ears. And each word resonated so perfectly with those feelings that had kept building and building over the past few years since Junior Year, when she’d begun suspecting that she was falling in love with her best friend. She was too afraid to tell Chloe how she really felt, for fear that Chloe didn’t feel the same way. And it was both a gift and a curse that they now shared a bed together and had been for a couple of years. 

So Beca just sat there, with a mix of both quiet content and internal torment, watching while Chloe threw her head back to laugh loudly at something Aubrey had said.

##  **All I wanted just sped right past me,**

##  **But I was rooted fast to the Earth.**

##  **I could be stuck here for a thousand years,**

##  **Without your arms to drag me out.**

Beca felt her heart thudding against her chest, finding such a tight connection with the lyrics. As though she were singing them herself to her best friend. She watched as Chloe began pouring the boiling water into her teacup, ready to let her herbal tea stew for a little while. 

##  **There you are standing right in front of me.**

##  **There you are standing right in front of me.**

##  **Forced fear falls away to leave me naked.**

##  **Hold me close, ‘cause I need you to guide me to safety.**

Beca hadn’t realised that her mouth was hung open slightly, a soft smile on her face while she watched Chloe take a seat at the small kitchen table. The way her long red hair flowed down over her shoulder. The way her thick winter jumper was tied snugly around her body - forever chilly in winter. The way her bright blue eyes looked at the table while she twiddled with the small items on it one at a time: a pen, a few paper clips, a candy wrapper, a badge, a small battery..  

##  **No I don’t wanna wait forever.**

##  **No I don’t wanna wait forever.**  

This wasn’t the first time Beca watched Chloe longingly. Longing to stride over to her, dive down and kiss her firmly and surely on the lips, promising to love her openly for the rest of their lives. She’d had moments like this on and off for years now. But she’d never had a song play so perfectly through her headphones while doing it before. 

##  **In the confusion and the aftermath,**

##  **You are my signal fire.**

##  **The only resolution and the only joy,**

##  **Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes.**

_Forgiveness_. Beca felt as though Chloe was forever forgiving her for messing up in one way or another. Like that time Beca hid that she’d got an internship in college. Or the time Beca was three hours late for dinner one evening because she’d got so caught up with work. Or that Beca had tried to do some laundry for once but had unfortunately included one rogue red sock into the mix of whites and had turned everything pink - including Chloe’s favourite white shirt. Chloe always  _always_  forgave her.

##  **There you are standing right in front of me.**

##  **There you are standing right in front of me.**

##  **Forced fear falls away to leave me naked.**

##  **Hold me close, ‘cause I need you to guide me to safety.**

Chloe was there. Right in front of her. She’d  _always_  been right in front of her. This whole time. And Beca yearned to actually be  _with_  Chloe as more than just a friend.

Fat Amy had a curious grin on her face as she looked over at Beca from her position on her bed. The brunette was wearing her headphones over her ears. But she had the  _weirdest_  look on her face. 

The blonde followed Beca’s gaze and realised the woman was staring at Chloe as though completely enchanted by her very presence. And that was when Amy’s grin grew. She brought her phone up and took a photo, then too a panoramic photo to show what Beca was staring at.

Fat Amy opened up the ‘ **Bellas For Life** ’ WhatsApp chat and sent the two photos one after another:

 **Fat Amy** : Psst guys! 

 **Fat Amy** : Is this what someone looks like when they have a toner??

 **Stacie** : *laughing emoji*

 **Stacie** : DEFINITELY!!

 **** **Cynthia Rose** : Oh my GOD

 **Cynthia Rose** : Beca’s got it SO bad for Chloe right now ;P

 **Ashley** : So bad ;P

 **Jessica** : Ohhhhh myyyyy <3

 **Emily:**  Eeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

 **Lilly** : Big toner vibez 

 **Flo** : Wooooooo <3

 **Flo:**  Who is Chloe talking to?

 **Fat Amy:**  Aubrey

 **Stacie:**  Ah, that’s why she’s not piped up in this chat yet then..

 **Cynthia Rose:**  You say that as if you and Aubrey aren’t in the same room right now.. ;P

 **Stacie:**  Wut?

 **Cynthia Rose:**  You know what I’m talking about Conrad..

 **Fat Amy** : I’m tempted to draw Chloe’s attention to Beca while Beca’s still got her headphones on…….

Chloe sat back in the kitchen chair letting out another light giggle while Aubrey told her a story of how her Mom burnt every piece of food at Thanksgiving last week. But suddenly she became aware of a low hiss coming from Amy’s direction. The redhead furrowed her brow, bringing her hand to her ear to try to block out the sound but Amy hissed at her again, followed by an urgent low hissing of her name.

“ _Chloe!!”_

“Sorry Aubs, hold on..” Chloe interrupted her oldest friend with a sigh then turned to Amy just as a mother would turn to her disruptive toddler, “ _..What_?”

Amy didn’t say anything and instead jolted her head to her left, as if motioning to something. But Chloe just kept her brow furrowed, “I have no idea what  _that_ -” and she mimicked the motion, “-means, Amy!” 

Amy did the motion again and Chloe growled a little bit under her breath, “Ugh,  _use your words!”_

She watched as the Australian rolled her eyes and let out a tut before muttering in a low voice, “Eca-bay is ooking-lay at oou-yay.”

“What??” Chloe mumbled, her frustration increasing. She hated it when Amy did this. She rarely got the chance to chat to Aubrey as it was because the woman was usually so busy, so this cherished time was something Chloe  _didn’t_  want to waste by entertaining whatever nonsense Amy was babbling on about.

“Ugh!” Amy groaned then motioned to their other roommate, “Beca’s looking at you!” she hissed, and Chloe’s eyebrows suddenly rose. She slowly glanced over at Beca and true enough her best friend sat on their bed in some sort of daze, looking back at her with her headphones on. But the brunette didn’t appear to notice, trapped in whatever daydream world she was in right now with a soft smile on her face.

Chloe slowly brought her phone back up to her ear, “Uh Aubrey? I’mmmmm gonna have to call you back..” and she ended the call but kept her phone to her ear, wondering if Beca presumed she was still on the phone.

“Why do you think she’s looking at me like that?” Chloe turned to Amy with a confused expression but the Australian just looked back at her seriously.

“Uh because she has a toner for you.” she said bluntly and Chloe swallowed loudly, her heart skipping a beat.

“She…she does??”

“Yeah. Nobody looks at someone like that if they don’t have a toner for them.” 

And suddenly Chloe realised that Amy was probably right. She’d never known anyone to look at her the way Beca was looking at her right now. The redhead turned to look back over at Beca and she took a deep breath. She was going to test the waters…

Amy scrambled to unlock her phone and began a live video in The Bellas WhatsApp group, following Chloe as the redhead stood from the kitchen table. The scrape of her chair snapped Beca out of her trance and the brunette looked back down at her laptop to see[ **the title of the song that she’d put on repeat**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F74lydvQWYYLcnKyvkIuK7r%3Fsi%3DFwHqvieuQ5OAZc9F1_oF-Q&t=ZDA2YTQzMTQ0OTc3ZjRiYTc0OGU4MTY4MTkyOGYxNWQ1ZmNlNzQwZSxHa2VUSzNtYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177235298363%2Fbechloe-figure-8&m=1)while she admired Chloe from a distance. Amy bit her bottom lip, a massive grin on her face as she watched Chloe stop beside Beca, then gently reach down to hook her fingers under Beca’s chin.

The brunette looked shocked by the motion and Amy half expected the woman to pull away or at least get angry and ask Chloe what the hell was happening. But Beca appeared to freeze, clearly captivated by the way Chloe was looking down at her affectionately. 

Amy’s heart was in her mouth and she watched in shock and delight as Chloe cupped Beca’s cheeks in both her hands and slowly lent down, placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips. The Australian watched as her two roommates closed their eyes, holding the kiss for several seconds before breaking it. Their eyelids fluttered open and soft smiles spread across their faces.

“I-I have no idea what I did to deserve that..” Beca managed to mumble in a tone of disbelief, but Chloe just chuckled, tugging her best friend’s headphones from her ears so they hung around the brunette’s neck - [ **the song playing**  loudly from within them](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F74lydvQWYYLcnKyvkIuK7r%3Fsi%3DFwHqvieuQ5OAZc9F1_oF-Q&t=ZDA2YTQzMTQ0OTc3ZjRiYTc0OGU4MTY4MTkyOGYxNWQ1ZmNlNzQwZSxHa2VUSzNtYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177235298363%2Fbechloe-figure-8&m=1).

“I think a little bit of you does.” she replied in a calm voice, and Beca reached up to cup Chloe’s cheeks in return, drawing her into another kiss.

**‘ _Bellas For Life_ ’**

**Aubrey** : I…I don’t even know what to say right now…

 **Aubrey** : Like I’m happy for them.

 **Aubrey** : But I’m also offended Chloe ENDED OUR CALL just so she could kiss Beca!!

 **Aubrey** : I love you guys. But Chloe you need to re-evaluate your priorities..

 **Fat Amy** : Oh get over yourself Aubrey!


	305. Bechloe - 'Parents'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe go through that torment parents go through with their newborn..

Beca and Chloe are stood side by side. Chloe is panicking and Beca is looking a little uncomfortable. Chloe thrusts the small pair of scissors into Beca’s hand.

 **Chloe** : Oh God I can’t do it!

 **Beca** : Yes you caaaaan..

 **Chloe** : No, Beca, I really can’t. Ugh  _and_  I’m wearing Nike’s!!

 **Beca** : …

 **Chloe** : …

 **Beca** : …Huh?

 **Chloe** : ‘ _Just do it’_ is their slogan - AND I CAN’T DO IT!

 **Chloe** : * _bursts into tears_ *

 **Beca** : * _awkwardly pats Chloe on the back_ *

 **Beca** : Well I don’t think Nike considered ‘ _preparing mothers to cut their babies’ fingernails for the first time_ ’ when designing their brand Chlo..

Chloe bawls into her hands while Beca looks down at their snoozing baby daughter. Neither parent had factored in that one of the most fiddliest things they would ever need to do while their child was a baby would be to cut her tiny fingernails.

 **Chloe** : P- _Pleeease_ do it!

Beca takes a deep breath.

 **Beca** : Okay..

Beca reaches down to take their little baby’s hand, the pair of scissors in her other hand, and nervously cuts the first sharp nail, all the while ignoring Chloe’s blubbering “ _Be carefuuuuull_..” They both let out long sighs of relief when it all goes relatively stress-free.

 **Beca** : That wasn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be. And hey, I did it all without wearing Nikes!

Chloe just looks at Beca with a grateful smile while Beca hands the scissors back to her.

 **Beca** : Your turn next time Mrs Mitchell.


	306. Bechloe - 'Wall'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe meet for the first time as kids in the school playground...

Beca stood nervously in the corner of the kindergarten playground, holding onto her father’s hand while she looked out at the scene before her. It was her very first day of school and she was terrified. Having never been an overly sociable kid due to her mother’s anxiety of leaving the house and her father’s busy career, the four year old chewed her bottom lip nervously. She’d never seen so many children in one place before. And they were all smiling and laughing and running about and squealing in delight and Beca had to admit, it was  _very_  noisy.

“Daddy?” she said in her little voice, looking up at her father with big deep blue eyes that were already filling with tears, “Do I  _have_  to go to school?”

“Yeah fraid so kiddo.” Dr Mitchell said with a soft smile, “But hey, this’ll be really good for you! You’ll make lots of friends and get to learn stuff…”

Beca looked back out at the abyss that was her new playground. She didn’t  _want_  to make any friends. She didn’t  _want_  to learn stuff. She wanted to stay at home with her Mommy while Daddy went to work like she always did.

“…and you’ll get to play music…”

Beca’s little head snapped back up to look at her father and her eyes widened a little, “M-Music?” she mumbled, and her father nodded. Beca liked music. She liked listening to it and playing it and singing it and-

“Hey!!”

Beca let out a loud yelp as a pair of small hands grabbed her arm and she immediately cowered into her father’s side while looking at the intruder. Her eyes were met by a pair of bright blue eyes. A girl a tiny bit taller than her, with wild red hair and a huge smile beamed at her. Beca was terrified. Why was the girl still holding her arm??

“My name’s Chloe! What’s yours?” the little girl said confidently.

But Beca was speechless. She’d not interacted with other kids before. She’d seen them, obviously. But hadn’t really spoken to many. Just kept herself to herself really.

“This is Beca.” Dr Mitchell said helpfully, and he peeled his daughter from his side, looking down at her, “Beca, why don’t you go and play with Chloe?”

Beca hesitated, looking from the little girl up to her father. She trusted him. And if he trusted this girl then she should trust Chloe too. Right?

“Um…o-okay…” the little brunette said cautiously, peering back at the little girl next to her as Chloe let out a small squeal of excitement.

“Yesss! Let’s go run over to that wall!” Chloe said in her squeaky little voice, pointing at a wall on the far side of the playground. It was a  _liiiiiittle_  far away for Beca’s liking, but she wasn’t given much time to think about it because Chloe had quickly grabbed her hand and began tugging her away from her father.

Chloe could run really fast and Beca’s little legs tried to keep up while she kept hold of her new friend’s hand really tight, for fear of getting lost all alone in the middle of the busy playground. Suddenly a strange noise came out of Beca’s mouth and…she began giggling for the first time ever in her little life. She hadn’t really had much to laugh about before now. But running with Chloe was really fun.

The two four year olds reached the wall in no time, a little breathless with pink cheeks. And they both giggled, Chloe still keeping hold of Beca’s little hand while they grinned at each other.

“That was funny!” Beca giggled, and Chloe brought her free hand to her mouth to giggle hard again. Beca was captivated by the girl’s red hair and beautiful eyes and…well she felt a little squiggly feeling in her tummy but she couldn’t quite work out what it was.

“Did you want to be friends?” Chloe asked confidently and Beca just nodded, having never been a girl of many words, “Great! Let’s be  _best_ friends! Forever!”

And Beca saw that as the most brilliantest idea in the whole wide world. There was nothing and nobody that would ever stop Beca from being friends with Chloe now. She’d happily follow her to the ends of the Earth for the rest of her life. So when the playground bell rang, Beca and Chloe joined the queue of new kindergarteners, her little rucksack on her back, and her hand still held firmly onto Chloe’s. Beca looked over at where her father had been stood, ready to wave over at him, but to her dismay he’d already left to go to work.

“Come on, let’s go together!” she heard her new best friend say in a bright voice, and Beca turned to Chloe with a smile while they began walking into the classroom behind their other classmates. At least Beca had Chloe. She’d always have Chloe.


	307. The Bellas - Slip Slop Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas POV..

A huge shriek rattled around The Barden Bellas’ sorority house from upstairs and Jessica, Ashley, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Fat Amy, and Lilly all froze, looking at each other in confusion. That had been Chloe’s yell, and the young women all sat in the kitchen held their breaths to listen out for any signs of trauma or danger. But after a few moment they decided there was nothing to be concerned about.

“Probably just a spider.” CR muttered with a shrug, resuming her attention on the bowl of soup she had in front of her.

“Yeah, and chief spider-catcher is out at the radio station at the mo so no use chasing it up.” Amy nodded, tucking into more of her steak, referring to Beca who had earned the title of chief spider-catcher a few months ago when they’d moved back into the house to start their Junior year, only to find a good few spiders in every room. The Bellas has freaked out, but Beca had simply scooped each spider up and had thrown them out the window - completely unfazed.

It was when the second shriek sounded that The Bellas silently decided to investigate. The seven women stepped away from the table and through the lounge to the bottom of the stairs. There they all listened for a little while again, their breaths held. They could hear Chloe whimpering and chatting from within her room, but they couldn’t imagine why nor who she was talking to.

So Fat Amy began slowly making her way up the stairs, the rest of The Bellas all following her curiously, and they then gathered outside Chloe’s closed bedroom door.

“ _Gently Becaaa!_ ” they heard Chloe whine loudly, followed by Beca quietly hissing something like “ _Dude!_  Do you  _want_  the others to hear??”

The Bellas all looked at one another in confusion. So much for Beca being out at the radio station.

“Oh it’s okaaay they’re all downsta- _aaaairs_!” Chloe squeaked at the end causing Beca to let out a hissed “Shhh!!!” again.

“They think I’m still out at the station! Now do you want me to still do this or not?”

“Yes.” Chloe seemed to reply with in an uncharacteristically nervous voice.

The women outside the door were baffled. What was going on inside that bedroom that meant not only was Beca asking Chloe to be quiet but that she was also in Chloe’s bedroom in the first place?

“They’re not…” Stacie began with a cautious whisper, “…they’re not having… _sex_ …right?”

The Bellas around her looked a bit shocked, stepping a little closer to the door, but CR rolled her eyes and looked at Stacie as though what she’d suggested was ridiculous, “Of course they’re not!” she whispered back.

“So…you’re wanting me to put this on your sunburn?” They heard Beca ask Chloe within the bedroom, and The Bellas all shared knowing glances. Of course! Chloe was a terror for not putting suncream on when it was hot and sunny outside. She’d looked very burnt late this afternoon once she’d returned home from campus. She must’ve asked Beca to help her apply The Bellas’ favourite aftersun: ‘Slip-Slop-Slap’.

As expected, Chloe appeared to let out a hum of relief, and that’s when they knew - yeah, it was definitely the aftersun treatment. Jessica and Ashley were already at the stairs and Flo and CR were close behind them, ready to return to their meals when they heard a far more horrified shriek. This time, however it was from Fat Amy.

The Australian had decided that perhaps she should check if everything was okay - after all, Chloe’s dinner was still on the side in the kitchen, already cold thanks to how long she’d been upstairs for. So the blonde had quickly tapped on the door then had walked in, before shrieking loudly and scurrying back out of the room. Just as the door was closing, Beca could be heard hissing “ _Shit shit shit shiiiiiit!_ ” while Chloe was heard yelling frantically “ _Amy_!!”

But Amy didn’t hang about, and blinked back at The Bellas in the hallway with wide eyes and a pale complexion, “Ten points to Stacie.” she announced, then dashed down the stairs.

The Bellas all watched her leave with confused expressions then suddenly they realised what Amy meant and what she’d probably walked in on.

“Hang on, they  _were_  having sex??” Stacie called after Amy, who was already making her way through the lounge.

The blonde yelled back a loud “YEP!!”

And The Bellas all turned to look back at Chloe’s bedroom door. There was movement within, but they all knew that’d be Beca panicking. So the cat was out of the bag. Beca and Chloe  _were_  having a secret fling..


	308. Bechloe - Attractive

_[Beca lets out a massive sigh, not overly sure that her outfit for her first ever Grammy’s performance is adequate. Chloe strides into the dressing room and Beca turns to look at her nervously.]_

**Beca** : Do I look good?

_[Chloe’s mouth is dropped open]_

**Chloe** : Let me put it this way…the only way I could be  _more_  attracted to you right now is if you were holding a puppy…

_[Beca rolls her eyes but a grin is forming on her face while Chloe approaches her with a horny expression on her face]_

**Chloe** : …and that would be, like, dangerous levels of attraction.

_[Chloe takes hold of Beca’s jacket and tugs their bodies together.]_

**Chloe** : * _whispers_ * I’ll be waiting for you after the show.


	309. Bechloe - 'School' - (HSFTAU Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Beale and Miss Mitchell arrange to meet up between classes..

Barden High was a hectic school, full of brilliant and disruptive students alike. Lead by Principal Radshaw, the teaching staff ranged from brilliant to ‘should have retired years ago because they do not have the patience nor the enthusiasm to teach any more’. But among the ‘brilliant’ teaching staff was a young teacher who had joined the school as a newly qualified French teacher last year - Miss Beale - and an even younger teacher who had joined the school as a newly qualified ‘Heath & Wellbeing’ teacher this year - Miss Mitchell.   
  
The two teachers were admired by the female high school students, desired by the male high school students, and all behaved impeccably in the women’s respective classes regardless of age and how badly they acted in other classes in the school. And, as expected, being the two youngest members of staff meant that Miss Beale and Miss Mitchell seemed to have become fast friends. It was only natural.  
  
Chloe Beale sat at her desk, mid-morning, taking a long sip of her herbal tea while the class of ninth graders finished answering the quiz she’d set them twenty minutes earlier. She looked up to see that her star student - Alyssa Powell - had already finished. No surprise there.  
  
So with a soft smile, Chloe reached out for a pen and piece of paper, and scribbled a message on it before placing it in an envelope, “Alyssa, would you mind doing me a favour?” she asked quietly, and the teen wasted no time in getting to her feet and striding from her position at the front of the class to Miss Beale’s desk.  
  
“Would you mind handing this to Miss Mitchell? She’ll be in her classroom and she’ll have a class, but she won’t mind you interrupting with this.” Alyssa took the sealed envelope with an eager nod and a broad smile while her teacher added, “And wait for her to send you back with a reply please?”  
  
Alyssa nodded again, and promptly walked out of the classroom. Chloe casually looked down at her tea and took another sip of it before looking up at her students. They were all looking at her: some confused, some curious, some amused,  _all_  silent.  
  
“Fini?” she asked them in a sharp tone, and the students all jumped, quickly looking down at their quizzes - none of them’d finished like their teacher had just asked. While Miss Beale was adored by all of her students, her happiness shining out most of the time, she was also renowned for being strict when required. But her natural beauty meant that most of her students quickly fell back into line without any arguments. Which is what had caused so many students in the school to excel in French during the previous year…  
  
The Health and Wellbeing class was going swimmingly, as usual - Miss Mitchell having set the students a task of getting into small groups and discussing the pros and cons of using contraception during sex. The teens were making quite a bit of noise but Miss Mitchell didn’t mind, it didn’t take her long to get them to quieten down at the end of the group discussions and they all had two more minutes before they were expected to turn back to her and explain their thoughts.  
  
Suddenly a knock was sounded at the door and Beca turned to see who was visiting her classroom. To her surprise she saw a teen slipping into the room, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment as the girl wandered up to the desk the teacher was sat at. Beca was used to the children reacting like this - Chloe had told her how funny the teens seemed to be about young teachers and when Beca had joined the school she’d realised that the redhead was correct, many of them  _did_  get a bit too flustered around her.  
  
“Can I help you?” Beca asked curiously, as the girl reached her and held out an envelope.  
  
“A message from Miss Beale.” the girl rambled quickly, and Beca took the envelope with a blank expression.  
  
Beca opened the envelope up, trying her hardest to regulate her racing heart. Chloe hadn’t ever sent her a note at  _school_  before. Well..certainly not the one they worked at. Her eyes drifted across the words that had been quickly scribbled down and she cleared her throat, trying to act as though it was a very boring message.  
  
 **MEET ME AT LUNCH IN THE OLD PLACE WE USED TO GO WHEN WE WERE TEENS?**  
  
And there were two boxes, one of which beside the word ‘ **YES** ’, and the other beside the word ‘ **NO** ’. Beca picked up the pen nearest to her, ticked the ‘ **YES** ’ box, then folded the piece of paper. She pulled an envelope out of her desk draw, placed the paper inside, and sealed it, not wanting to take any chances that the kids might see.  
  
“Thanks um…?” Beca began, then paused, waiting for the mystery teen to answer with her name.  
  
“Alyssa, Miss. My uh…my name’s Alyssa.” the girl said, blushing again, and Beca couldn’t help the amused smile that grew on her face as she handed the envelope back to the teen.  
  
“Thanks Alyssa. And sorry Miss Beale had you doing her dirty work for her.”  
  
“I don’t mind!” Alyssa said brightly with a shrug, then skipped out of the classroom, closing the door behind her. Beca grinned to herself. She would do if she knew what Miss Beale was asking of Miss Mitchell.  
  
Chloe was stood at the front of her class, waiting patiently for Alyssa’s return - not only had the rest of the students finished but she’d given them a rare few minutes to talk amongst themselves, but only if they did so in French. Her bright blue eyes quickly snapped to the classroom door as it opened and Alyssa promptly strode into the room, holding out a new envelope to the teacher. The class went a little quieter, all eyes trained on the redhead as Chloe received the envelope and Alyssa took a seat.  
  
Chloe tried to act casual as she unstuck the envelope. She’d never done this before, but had been tempted to send Beca a private message during classroom hours ever since the brunette had joined the school at the beginning of the year. A small smile spread on her face as she saw how Beca had ticked the ‘ **YES** ’ box and then quickly stuffed the paper back in the envelope. She realised her class had got considerably quiet and she looked up at them to see that they were all looking at her curiously.  
  
It was no secret that most of the students at Barden High had created a huge rumour around school that Miss Beale and Miss Mitchell were actually gay for each other. Out of classroom hours they were rarely seen apart and one kid had even claimed that they’d seen Miss Beale turning up for school on morning  _with_  Miss Mitchell, in Miss Mitchell’s car.  
  
The truth was, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell  _were_  in a secret relationship. And had been since the end of Chloe’s senior year of Barden High, six years ago…  
  
Twenty minutes later Chloe made her way through the busy school, the students parting for her as they looked on in awe. It weirded her out at first but didn’t so much now - she was used to the attention she got from the teens. She strode towards the Science department, pleased to see it was deserted for lunch break, and headed straight for the bathrooms towards the back of the building.  
  
The door creaked open and Chloe let it close behind her. All the doors of the stalls were open save for the furthest one.  _The_  one. The place she and Beca used to meet when Chloe was in her senior year and Beca in her Junior year.  
  
Chloe passed the mirror where she and Beca had first ever spoken. Then past the area where Beca had once sucker punched Chloe’s high school ‘boyfriend’ Drake (who had been harassing her at the time). And she stopped outside the stall door where she and Beca had spent many a lunchtime in high school making out then having ‘a quicky’ before afternoon classes apart. A huge grin spread across her face as the door opened and her long-term girlfriend stood within the stall, an excitable grin on her face.  
  
“Hey.” Beca said in a low tone, the tone Chloe recognised as one her girlfriend used when she was feeling horny, and Chloe swallowed loudly when Beca added, “Cum here often?”  
  
“Hmm, it’s been several years…” the redhead added with a grin of her own, and she chuckled as Beca reached out, took her hands, and tugged her slowly into the stall. The door closed behind Chloe and before she knew what was happening, she and Beca had begun making out hard against the bathroom stall door, as though they were teens again.  
  
Many people doubted they’d make it. Chloe had gone to Barden University only a few weeks after she’d started openly dating Beca, and Beca had visited Chloe at college all through her senior year at Barden High. But the two had a bond far stronger than their parents and teachers had ever anticipated, and it was that bond that had held them together over that long year apart. Before long Beca had also joined Barden University, and the two college students had continued to date until Chloe graduated.   
  
After graduation, Principal Radshaw offered Chloe a teaching position at Barden High which the redhead jumped at - loving that not only was it an immediate post-graduate role but that it meant she could remain close to Beca. Beca had graduated from Barden University one year later and had also been offered a position to teach a new subject at Barden High ‘ _Health & Wellbeing_’ - something that Chloe had put Beca’s name forward for. Principal Radshaw hadn’t hesitated in saying yes (mostly thanks to Beca’s strong mother who had also once dated the man back in High School and had low-key threatened him..). Fortunately Beca had surprised him in her brilliant teaching ability and within weeks the students at Barden High already seemed… _happier_!  
  
“We don’t have long..” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips as her hands snaked beneath the redhead’s dress.  
  
“That never stopped you when we were younger..” Chloe mumbled back with a small grin, her hands already having tugged Beca’s plaid skirt up to her hips.  
  
Miss Beale was right: it  _hadn’t_  ever stopped Miss Mitchell when they were younger…


	310. Bechloe - 'Morning'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca doesn't want to get out of bed..

The heavy early morning rain rattled against the windowpane, the only sound that could be heard within the confines of the tiny studio apartment in Brooklyn. All until the clock struck 5am and a low groan sounded from the small couch that had been unfolded to become a small double bed.

Beca Mitchell turned around in her bed to address the blaring sound coming from her phone, and reached out through the darkness to snooze it. That was the curse of winter time - her first wake up alarm of the day was so early it was still dark outside. In fact, now it was November,  _every_  wake up alarm she had went off while it was still dark outside. And she hated it.

The brunette let out a light grunt, then sucked in a breath between her teeth, snapping her arm back beneath the bed covers and savoured the warmth beneath them while turning back to the centre of the bed. She snaked her other arm out around the waist of the person she laid beside before quickly drifting back off to sleep.

Within ten minutes her alarm went off again and, as before, Beca let out a low groan - this time accompanied by a groggy whine from the person tucked up beside her. So Beca turned once again to snooze the alarm, then resumed her position with a big heavy sigh, happily drifting back off to sleep again.

When the final alarm sounded five minutes later, Beca did as she’d done before but this time switched the alarm off. Turning back to the centre of the bed again, she pulled the bedcovers up over her shoulder and half of her face and began opening her eyes. The apartment was still dark and it was ice cold. But beneath those covers was warmth and comfort. Perhaps staying in bed today wouldn’t be a  _terrible_  idea. After all, it  _did_ seem like the heavy rain was going to be a bit relentless today.

“You’re gonna fall back to sleep again if you do that..” came the groggy quiet voice of her best friend beside her, and the warning only served to make Beca stubbornly tuck further beneath the warm bed covers. She didn’t need to look through the dark to know that the silhouette of the woman beside her was Chloe.

They’d had this sleeping arrangement ever since they’d graduated. What had been seen as an inconvenience due to only being able to afford a tiny living place in Brooklyn between three of them was now very much a perk - Beca and Chloe both enjoying each other’s company every evening, night and early morning. So much so that when Chloe had been away at her parents several weekends ago, Beca had really struggled to sleep. And that was when the brunette had realised perhaps her secret feelings for Chloe ran far deeper than she’d originally thought..

“I don’t hear you complaining.” Beca mumbled in sleepy response, and she felt Chloe reach up between them to rub her own eyes.

“No.” Chloe croaked, bringing her hand back down and slipping it over Beca’s waist while she yawned, whispering “But I remember hearing  _you_ complaining yesterday morning when you woke up to my alarm at 7 after turning yours off at 5.”

“You shouldn’t have let me stay in bed.” Beca responded in a quiet tone, not often being one for talking loudly so soon after waking up. Chloe, however, let out a loud chuckle, dipping her face momentarily into the crook of Beca’s neck while she stifled the noise, before leaning back.

“ _You_  should have better self control.” the redhead hissed back, and Beca grinned. She loved this sort of banter between them, and her hand that was already at the small of her best friend’s back, now ran small circles across Chloe’s skin, having snuck under her pyjama top moments ago.

“Yeah, well, you were the one telling me to stay.” Beca replied in a loud whisper, sharply followed by a yelp as Chloe jabbed her fingers into her side, causing the brunette to flinch. They both giggled, Beca whining a quiet “Heyyyyy!”

They both fell silent. The only sounds remaining was the heavy rain clattering against the windowpane, and their steady breathing. Beca felt Chloe reach up and cup her cheek, the two of them still steeped in darkness.

“See…” the redhead said with an affectionate whisper, “…still complaining.”

“Oh you love iiiiit…”

“I  _do_  love it.” Chloe mused softly, and Beca found herself moving her face closer to her best friend’s, nudging her nose into the nook between Chloe’s nostril and cheek. They both took deep shaky breaths, then swallowed loudly, trying not to succumb to the arousal’s building in their respective bodies.

Neither of them had shared “I love you’s” officially. Casual callings out of “Love you” as one of them left the apartment for the day, sure. But nothing that told the other that they truly were  _madly in love_  with them.

“So I’ve decided I’m not going to work today.” Beca declared in a low and confident whisper, nuzzling at Chloe’s face, her eyes closed while she felt her best friend’s hand snake underneath her own pyjama top and scratch up and down her back - just like Beca loved.

“Yes you aaaaare..” Chloe mumbled in a low tone, her smile evident in her amused voice.

“Nope definitely not.” Beca replied, her lips whispering over Chloe’s patiently, loving the feel of Chloe’s breath while it washed over her face, “I’m staying in bed with you all day.”

“Well you’ll be in bed on your own for most of the day then, because I’ve got to go to my internship.” Chloe said with a chuckle and Beca curled her arm around Chloe’s waist a little tighter.

“Nuh-uh. I wont let you.” Beca responded and before Chloe could protest any more, she closed the gap between their lips and placed the first kiss on the day on Chloe’s mouth. The redhead inhaled deeply through her nose, a light moan emanating from the back of her throat while they both pulled their bodies closer together. The kiss broke with a loud  _smack_ , but the two best friends didn’t notice, too wrapped up in deepening the fresh kiss which was also shortly broken with a loud  _smack_. This time it was Beca’s turn to let out a moan, their arms changing position slightly so they could hold each other tightly, another several short deep kisses being shared between them.

“We could be doing this…” Beca paused to give Chloe another deep kiss, “…all day…” and another kiss, “…if you let me stay in bed?” she finished with another deep kiss, this time slipping her tongue into Chloe’s mouth.

A heavy sigh fell from Chloe’s nose and she broke the kiss, both her hands now around Beca’s waist. This was when they realised Beca had shifted her body on top of Chloe’s, the brunette now holding her upper body up by her hands on the crappy ‘mattress’.

“You’ve got to go to work, Becs.” Chloe said in a serious tone with an amused grin, Beca dipping her face down to kiss the patch of skin on Chloe’s neck just below the earlobe.

“I don’t wannaaaaa..” Beca whined, her voice slightly muffled by the skin, but now no longer quiet, and Chloe let out a light chuckle.

“You’ve got tooooo..” Chloe replied, giggling as she gently pushed the woman with her hands on Beca’s shoulders. Beca broke the kiss with a  _snap_.

“Nooooo..” Beca muttered, drawing her lips down to Chloe’s, and the two shared another deep kiss while Beca began rocking her hips gently.

Here was the thing. Until two days ago Beca and Chloe were just best friends. Best friends who shared a bed and acted like a couple a lot of the time and had known one another for several years now, ever since college. But as of two days ago - when Beca and Chloe had both shared a very serious evening conversation while watching  _CSI_  of all TV shows, and had discussed what might happen if they ‘hypothetically’ started dating - they had both agreed that they had a toner (musical boner) for the other. That agreement had led to them making out heavily on the very bed they were now tucked up together in. The very bed they’d always shared since moving to Brooklyn.

It was very early days yet, but Beca and Chloe were still in the throws of ‘the honeymoon period’ which was a part of any new relationship. Exciting and new and  _perfect_. They were head over heels for one another, they just hadn’t dared to explain that what they were actually feeling for the other was deep love and adoration. They were so in love with one another. They were just to scared to say it.

“Go…” Chloe mumbled reluctantly against Beca’s lips but Beca stayed, replying with an equally mumbled “No.” Chloe would’ve loved nothing more than to spend the day in bed with her new  _girlfriend_. But they had jobs and responsibilities and laying in bed all day was something for the weekend. So Chloe broke the kiss, not overly sure why she had her eyes open because she couldn’t see anything more than Beca’s silhouette.

“It’s Friday, Becs. Tomorrow we can spend all day in bed together if you want.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

They both began kissing heavily again, light moans and groans falling from their mouths, overpowering the sound of the heavy rain still falling outside. But soon Beca broke the kiss again and Chloe half expected the woman to tell her she was getting out of bed..

“I don’t wanna leeeeeave!” Beca complained, but before Chloe could protest again, a loud exasperated groan sounded from across the apartment.

“ _Oh my GOD!_ ”

And Beca and Chloe both froze as their other roommate began clambering out of her bed.

“Look I’m as thrilled as the next Bella that you two have finally got your act together.” Fat Amy protested, fumbling for the clothes rail and shoving it aside in frustration, “But I am  _not_  having another morning like yesterday!!”

“Uh..you heard us?” Beca asked in horror, frozen to the spot while she remained lying on top of her girlfriend.

“Wild frikkin’ dingo’s could hear you in Australia!!” Amy replied, her tone still an exasperated one. Beca suddenly let out a loud yelp as she felt Amy’s large strong arms wrap around her waist and the Australian lifted Beca off Chloe and out of the bed with ease. “Now get dressed and go to work so I can go back to sleep!”

Beca sheepishly wandered away from the bed where she’d been making out with her girlfriend, and began preparing herself a cup of coffee in the dark while Amy returned to her own bed with a loud tired groan. The brunette blinked as a light switched on, and she turned to see Chloe looking out at her with a sweet smile. Beca grinned back.

This was all so new, finally getting to be with Chloe the way she’d always wanted to be. But Beca had this funny feeling she was never quite going to get over the fact that she was in a romantic relationship with  _Chloe Beale_.

Finally!


	311. Bechloe - 'Morning' (prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the 'dating' conversation came about..

“ _Okay,_ ” Beca thought to herself, “ _this is a big risk. A huge massive fucked-up risk that - if it goes terribly - could end the most important friendship I’ve ever had.”_

She sat nervously on the fold-out bed in the studio apartment she shared with Chloe and Fat Amy. The latter had been out all day and Beca couldn’t envision the blonde barging in through the door any time soon. It was far too early in the evening. Chloe, however, was busy over in the small kitchen a few feet away, pouring them both a cup of warm milk.

Beca’s eyes remained trained on her best friend as the redhead hummed a tune happily to herself while she microwaved the liquid. She been secretly in love with Chloe since senior year of college a couple of years ago. Since then those feelings had grown and grown and grown. Now it was all Beca could do not to throw her lips onto Chloe’s and kiss her hard, desperate to feel her best friend reciprocate the action. But she couldn’t be sure that Chloe felt the same way in return.

“I still don’t think he did it.”

Beca jumped at the sound of Chloe’s voice and she smiled slightly as she looked down at the laptop screen that they’d placed at the foot of their shared bed, “Who?”

“That guy.” Chloe answered, the microwave finally bleeping to signify the milk was warm enough, “The one with the haystacks..” she added with a distracted tone, reaching up into the machine to pull out the cup.

“Oh, no dude it’s  _never_  the obvious suspect!” Beca said outright with a furrowed brow, “It’ll be that kid they interviewed at the beginning.”

The two best friends were busy binge-watching their latest TV show addiction ‘ _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_ ’ and, as always, didn’t agree on who they thought the killer was in that episode. Beca looked up as Chloe made her way back over to the bed with the two cups of warm milk and two slices of toast - the toast placed delicately between her teeth.

Beca reached out to take one of the cups offered to her and, once Chloe had pulled the toast from her mouth, took the top slice. Chloe settled back down beside Beca on their bed with a relaxed sigh. They never spoke about how close together they always sat. It had just become natural.

The episode was un-paused and the two best friends watched it comfortably. Well…Chloe did. Beca was a little too preoccupied with how fast her heart had begun to race. She was going to do it. She was going to take that risk. She was going to tell Chloe how she really felt about her…maybe…

“Someone asked me something earlier.” she said nervously.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe replied in a distracted tone.

“Yeah…” Beca paused, she wanted to sound as casual as possible but it was difficult when her heart felt as though it was pounding in her throat, “they asked if we were dating.”

Beca held her breath, her stomach dipping with dread as Chloe let out a loud chuckle. She hadn’t meant for it to sound like it was something to be laughed at. Yet Chloe of all people found it funny.

“But we’re not dating.” Chloe replied in an amused tone, taking a bite of her toast while she continued to look at the screen. Beca also focussed on the screen. This was embarrassing, but in a studio apartment there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

“So what did you tell them?” Chloe asked conversationally, throwing Beca out of her thoughts and back into reality.

“Um..well obviously I told them that we weren’t dating.”

“Mmm.” was all the reply Beca received and the apartment fell silent save for the sound of the TV show they were watching. Beca could feel the palms of her hands getting sweatier and sweatier. Should she just do it? Maybe tell Chloe that she would rather she had a different answer to that the next time someone asked. That she’d rather answer that yes they  _were_  dating…?

“Hypothetically speaking,” Chloe began, having just taken a sip of her warm milk, “if we ever did date…” Beca found herself holding her breath again, turning to look at her best friend beside her. The brunette had been so wrapped up in her own nerves she’d been too busy to notice  _Chloe’s_! “…would…would that work, do you think?”

Beca’s eyes locked with Chloe’s as the redhead turned to look at her, and the two best friend’s paused. The sexual tension between them was palpable and they completely forgot about the TV show playing on Chloe’s laptop.

“Uh…” Beca croaked, then cleared her throat, “…y-yeah, I think…hypothetically it’d totally work.”

A small shy smile grew on Chloe’s face, “I think it’d totally work too.” before raising her eyebrows and adding a soft “ _Hypothetically_.”

Beca mirrored the smile her best friend was giving her, their eyes still locked while they tried desperately to read one another’s minds, “I mean,” Beca said as she turned to place her toast and cooling milk on her bedside shelf before turning back to her best friend, “we already eat meals together, and take advantage of couples discounts together…”

“We have a shared PT at the gym with shared PT sessions…” Chloe mused and Beca nodded.

“We’re each other’s plus ones to events. We share a bed and food and money.  _And_  we go out for dinner just the two of us every last Friday in the month to celebrate payday.”

“The ‘Bloe Date Night’ as Amy always fondly calls it.” Chloe said in a wistful tone, and Beca could feel her heart soar. Chloe wasn’t hating this conversation. She was  _contributing_  to it!

“Exactly so… _would_  it be such a stretch…if we -  _hypothetically_  - started dating?” Beca finally said, while she watched Chloe place her own half-eaten toast and cooling milk on her own bedside table, “I mean, not much would change, right?”

Chloe had turned back to look at her, and Beca’s nerves had suddenly begun slipping away. The sexual tension that hung between them like it had done a million times before was still intoxicating. And Beca found her eyes drifting down to Chloe’s lips while her best friend cautiously said:

“Well…o-only that we’d… _kiss_  and stuff…”

“Right.” Beca whispered, letting out the breath of air she’d been holding in. Kiss. Kissing. She’d be kissing Chloe and Chloe would be kissing her. And stuff. Whatever stuff that two people did together when they were dating. Beca’s stomach tangled again. She could see her best friend hesitate, then noticed the way Chloe brought her face a little closer to hers. As though she was going to kiss her.

“So…” Beca mumbled in a low voice, “…would…uh…” she was a little lost for words as she watched Chloe tug her bottom lip in between her teeth, “w-would you  _want_  to start dating? Maybe?”

She watched as Chloe let go of her bottom lip and Beca swallowed loudly. She’d love to be the one to nip at that bottom lip with her own teeth..

“Well I’d be down with dating…” Chloe mumbled in a quiet voice, a small smile on her face while their bodies slowly drew closer and closer, “…if you were down with dating?”

“Ye-ah.” Beca croaked, her voice breaking slightly she was so nervous and excited and terrified, but she continued to lean her face towards Chloe’s, a small smile of her own. She cleared her throat just as the tips of their noses touched, their eyes focussed on each other’s mouths, “Yeah I’d be down with dating.”

As it stood, dating was very much the code word for ‘kissing’. But with kissing came the unspoken expectation that this would take their ‘friendship’ to a whole other level. One that they would never be able to turn back from.

So with one last beat, Beca and Chloe allowed their eyes to flutter closed, and they shared their very first kiss. Soft and delicate. Careful and sweet. But above all things one that felt  _right_.

The kiss broke quietly, and the two best friends leant their foreheads against one another, their smiles now wider than before. They both let out light chuckles and Beca felt her heart skip a beat when Chloe reached out to take her hand, holding it in Beca’s lap.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Chloe mumbled and Beca let out another chuckle.

“Me too.”

And as if in perfect sync with one another, they drew their lips back together again, this time a little former before. They both inhaled noisily through their noses, Chloe bringing her hand from Beca’s lap up to the brunette’s cheek and cupped it, trying to draw their kiss in deeper. The kiss that was now breaking and resuming with noisy  _smacks_ , light hums sounding from both the women’s throats.

They didn’t say anything to one another just yet. But they were both falling harder and harder in love with each other as the seconds ticked on and the kisses became more explorative. What mattered to them the most was that this was it. They were  _finally_  together. Romantically.


	312. Bechloe - 'Broke'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe confronts Jesse..

> **“You broke her, so she came home to me. And I helped her forget you ever existed.”**

Chloe said firmly, poking her index finger into the man’s chest while she glared at him.

Jesse stood frozen to the spot, completely at a loss of what to say. He hadn’t expected to bump into the redhead he’d known back in college. The woman who had been his ex-girlfriend’s best friend. Who, from the sounds of things now meant something far more to Beca than just friendship.

He’d been stood casually in the busy bar in Downtown Manhatten, meeting with a producer of a movie he was potentially going to score, when he’d casually glanced around the place and had caught sight of the petite brunette he’d broken up with late last year. He’d excused himself to go to the bathroom but made a beeline for Beca. After all, this new job signified a need to relocated to New York. He wondered whether he and Beca could perhaps get back together again - something that wouldn’t seem too far fetched if they were no longer living 3000 miles apart.

But Jesse had had the fright of his life when Chloe popped up from nowhere and had immediately shoved him to a nearby wall, looking at him furiously. She’d asked him what he was doing there, then subsequently had asked him why he was going over to Beca. Jesse had explained but before he could say too much, Chloe had dug her finger into his chest.

“You broke her,” Chloe said, “so she came home to me.” Jesse felt a pang of guilt. Yeah, it had been harsh of him to break up with Beca when the brunette had been visiting him in LA. They’d been bickering again because Jesse had had a problem with Beca’s living arrangements over in Brooklyn. A problem with her  _sleeping_  arrangements.

“And I helped her forget you ever existed.” Chloe finished in a firm tone. Jesse’s stomach plummeted. He’d been a dick. He knew that. But he hadn’t expected Beca to have been  _hurt_  that much. They hadn’t even ended up talking much towards the end of their relationship.

“What’s that supposed to mean…?” Jesse asked, his brow furrowed. But he could hazard a guess when Chloe dropped her finger with a sharp sigh.

“Jesse…” fortunately Chloe’s face seemed to soften a little, but she continued to look at him directly, her eyebrows raised, “…we got married.”

Jesse’s heart sank, his mouth hanging open in shock and his eyes immediately dropped to Chloe’s left hand. Sure enough the redhead boasted a large engagement ring and a wedding band on her wedding finger. Beca got married?? The man was stunned. Beca…who had  _never_ had any intention on ever getting married when she‘d been dating him. He’d suggested that it could be part of their future and Beca had always scrunched her nose up in disgust.

“Wha-“ Jesse croaked out, “When?”

“We got together not long after you dumped her.” Chloe said with a shrug, “Beca proposed to me three months later and we got married that same week.”

Jesse was stunned. He tried to step past the redhead to get another look at Beca but he noticed Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Flo sat with his ex-girlfriend and he immediately stopped.

“Jesse.” Chloe said firmly again and the man looked back at the redhead. His ex was  _married_. To  _her_. And had been for… _ten months!_ “I’m asking you to leave her alone.”

“But-“

“-As Beca’s wife, I’m asking you to  _leave her alone_.” Chloe repeated, looking more pointedly at the man. Jesse hesitated and his shoulders sank. He got it. He understood. If the shoe had been on the other foot he wouldn’t have wanted Chloe trying to find Beca to suggest they get back together. So with a sigh he held his hands up in defence.

“I’m going back to my table over there.” He said, motioning to his potential new employer, “It’s a business thing so…I’m not going to leave this bar.”

“I’m not saying you have to do that.” Chloe replied in a kinder voice.

Jesse nodded, clearing his throat. It was a bitter pill to take but one that made sense. Beca and Chloe had always had something he couldn’t quite understand. That he couldn’t quite match. It must have all come together for Beca once she’d returned from LA after he’d broken up with her. She must’ve gone back to Chloe’s, and Chloe must have offered her the happiness that Jesse never could have. And as a result, Beca must have realised there was no use in waiting to get married - when it felt right it felt right.

“Good luck Chloe.”

“Good luck to you too, Jesse.”

And the man walked away, looking over his shoulder as Chloe returned to his ex-girlfriend - her wife. He saw the smile on Beca’s face as the brunette looked up at Chloe and he forced a small smile onto his face. Beca’s expression looked genuine. A smile that he’d never seen before. And that’s when he realised just how uncomfortable Beca had felt when she’d been dating him.

At least she was happy now.

At least Beca was happy with Chloe.


	313. Bechloe - Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is besotted by her daughter..

Chloe Beale had always known that the day she became a mother she’d finally feel that immense surge of unequivocal love - a bond that would never break. And true enough, Chloe squeed over her baby girl’s little fingers and toes, the way her soft brown hair remained wild and unruly, and the way her big blue eyes always shone the second Chloe or her wife entered the room. But if there was one thing Chloe Beale adored about her daughter the most, it was her chunky little cheeks.

And right now those chunky little cheeks were at their most cutest. Chloe looked up from the magazine she’d been reading in the lounge to see her wife and their dog enter the front door. In Beca’s arms was their 8 month old daughter, Abbie, the baby fast asleep, her head on her Mama’s shoulder.

Chloe let out a quiet coo, her heart soaring as she saw the way her daughter’s cheek was squished on Beca’s shoulder, her little mouth now in the shape of a fish-mouth. And it caused Chloe to quietly get up from the chair she’d been sat in.

“ _Heeeeeyyy_.” Chloe whispered with a beaming smile as she approached, “How was the play date?”

Beca gently closed the door behind her and let out a bit of a tired sigh, “Yeah, good.” she whispered in response, “Sorry she’s asleep before nap-time..” but Chloe shook her head.

“Couldn’t be helped I bet. Always hard to keep her awake in the car.” Chloe quietly sympathised and her wife hummed in agreement. They shared a quick kiss before Chloe drew her attention back to their daughter and how cute she looked fast asleep on her wife’s shoulder.

“Ugh she’s just  _sooooo_  beautiful!” Chloe whispered, a soft proud expression on her face while smoothing her fingertip along the 8 month old’s chunky soft arms.

“Just like her Mommy.” Beca mumbled with an affectionate smile and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

“And yet she has most of your genetics..” Chloe replied with a light chuckle.

“Meh.” Beca said with a shrug, “She’s got your temperament though.”

“Watch out world..” came Chloe’s next response, and the two women chuckled together as they watched their tiny daughter scrunch up her little nose and let out a tiny yawn. They were completely besotted by her. And rightfully so.

Abbie Beale was the most beautiful little baby in the world. And her Mama and Mommy counted their blessings every day that she was so well behaved. But that good behaviour was only set to last another few months. Soon Beca’s attitude would begin to shine from within their daughter, providing the mothers with their biggest challenge yet: tantrums.

For now though, Mrs & Mrs Beale made the most of their peaceful little life with their little girl. Their Abbie. And her adorable squishy little cheeks..


	314. Bechloe - 'Mad'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is mad at Beca..

Fat Amy sat up on her bed, looking around the small studio apartment she shared with Beca and Chloe. Looking awkwardly at the figure of Chloe stood facing the stove, her brow furrowed and her arms crossed while waiting for the kettle to boil. She was furious with Beca for forgetting to pick her package up from the mail office in Manhattan. It was Friday. Chloe would now have to wait until Monday.

The Australian looked to her left, at Beca who was perched on the end of the crappy fold-out bed that she shared with Chloe, and the brunette was looking over sheepishly at the angry woman stood in their kitchen area. Amy smirked to herself. It wasn’t often that Chloe got angry and when she did it certainly was  _never_  at Beca! But thanks to a mixture of Chloe’s time of the month, the cold weather, and the fact that the dress she’d been hoping to wear on a date on Monday night was supposedly in said package that Beca had ‘conveniently forgotten’ - well it had all amounted to Chloe’s fury.

Amy watched as Beca appeared to psych herself up for something, and Beca slowly stood from the end of the bed - the mattress squeaking loudly - and sheepishly wandered over to Chloe. The blonde held her breath as she watched Beca dare to reach out and slip her arms around Chloe’s waist, hugging her tight. Chloe didn’t change her body posture, but her frown appeared to deepen - as though she was trying her hardest to remain mad but was struggling. Beca seemed to rest her head on Chloe’s shoulder and Amy thought her best friend was crazy. Going near Chloe when she was angry was like dicing with death!

Normally Amy would’ve grinned, cheered and have immediately messaged the rest of The Bellas on WhatsApp to let them know that  _Beca had just declared her love for Chloe TO Chloe!_ But she didn’t, because she didn’t want to make Chloe more angry than she already was.

“I know you’re mad…” Beca said in a cautious voice, and Amy gulped, noting that Chloe hadn’t softened, “…but I just want you to know that I love you lots.”

Beca unwrapped her arms from around Chloe’s waist and slowly stepped back, making her way back to the bed. But the woman had only made it a couple of steps before Chloe grumbled:

“ _More_.”

Amy grinned as she watched Beca hesitate, before slowly returning to Chloe’s side and wrapping her arms back around the redhead’s waist.

“I’m still mad at you.” Chloe mumbled.

“I know.” Beca replied quietly.

“But I like hugs.” Chloe said in a slightly lighter tone, her frown not nearly as strong as it had been.

“I know.” Beca replied with a light smile.

“And I love you lots too.”

“I know, Chlo.” Beca confirmed with a quiet chuckle, and Amy watched in awe as Chloe turned in Beca’s arms and reciprocated the hug until the kettle on the stove began to whistle. Chloe began preparing herself and Beca a herbal tea each while Beca rummaged in the cupboard for some cookies.

The blonde had no idea how her two roommates were  _still_  so oblivious to their unaddressed sexual tension and obvious deep romantic love for the other. But in a weird way Amy still revelled in being able to witness their interactions every day. It was excruciatingly painful at times, but had tendencies to be beautiful too.


	315. Bechloe - 'Decision'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe decide to do something together while they're apart..

“I’m trying to work out if this is our best decision yet or our worst..” Beca said with a light chuckle, laying on her back, her chest heaving with nerves and excitement. She was looking to her left, a massive grin on her face, and she saw the beautiful bright blue eyes of her best friend looking back at her.

“Definitely our best!” Chloe confirmed, beaming at Beca while she looked to her right, her chest also heaving, so certain that what they’d finally decided to do together had been the right thing to do. It had been on the cards for a long time.

This was it. Forever connected. And Beca and Chloe both smiled softly at each other. Both so in love with the other. It was just such a shame they had to keep it a secret. Such a shame that they rarely got to be together. That was the curse of Beca’s fame, and the curse of Chloe’s hectic schedule at Vet School.

But the two women somehow made it work. They’d been making it work for a little while now.

“I’ll see you next week when you come down to LA?” Beca asked her girlfriend, and she watched as the image of Chloe on her phone screen froze slightly, before she heard Chloe say a bubbly broken “Of cour-se!” which didn’t sync up with the FaceTime video.

“Hold on…babe…I…” Beca tried to explain, but Chloe was busy trying to answer. Suddenly the connection failed and the call ended. Beca leant her head back with a sigh.

“Long distant relationships suck.” came the southern drawl of the big burly man sat beside her, piercings all up his ears, a massive bushy beard, and tattoos on what looked to be every inch of his skin.

Beca let out a sigh, closing her eyes as another shot of searing pain rippled through her body from the patch of skin the man had been hovering over, “You said it Pete.” she winced.

-  **One Week Later** -

“So…are you ready?” Beca asked in a nervous voice, a smile on her face. Chloe had arrived at her apartment mere minutes ago and both had agreed to immediately head for the bedroom. There they stood before one another.

Chloe let out a sharp sigh to try to compose herself then smiled, “Yeah.” she whispered in return and they both hesitated.

“Uh..how..” Beca began, her smile dropping as she looked at the buttons of Chloe shirt that covered her chest, “..how did you wanna do this?”

“Oh.” Chloe replied, her eyebrows rising and her smile dropping. Neither had really discussed a game-plan when it came to this situation. Things between them were usually so easy, so relaxed, and they usually had such little time together that they tended to just go with the flow.

“Did…shall we take our own clothes off or each other’s or…?” Beca asked cautiously, her eyes having returned to Chloe’s while the redhead bit her bottom lip to think.

“Shall…I mean, I think we should take each other’s off…if that’s okay?” Chloe replied in a quiet voice and a soft smile spread across Beca’s face.

“Uh yeah. Yeah that…that sounds good to me.” Beca said with a shrug, and they both paused taking deep breaths. The bedroom fell silent until a nervous laugh fell from both their mouths.

“I…did you want to go first?” Beca asked, ever chivalrous, and Chloe’s eyes returned to Beca’s plaid shirt, hovering over the buttons she would be undoing.

“If you’re sure?”

“Yeah dude, of course.” Beca confirmed, nodding gently, a soft smile on her face. Her heart was racing and she watched as Chloe took a nervous step towards her until they were close. Beca kept her eyes on Chloe’s face, not wanting to miss her reaction, and it was worth it.

Chloe’s face lit up as she peeled part of the shirt to one side, and she let out a soft coo, “Gosh.” she whispered, her fingertips smoothing over Beca’s pale skin, landing on the black ink that had been tattooed on the patch of skin over Beca’s heart. A smile spread across Chloe’s face, and she glanced at her own wrist before looking back at Beca’s new tattoo.

“It’s almost identical.” Chloe marvelled, and Beca smiled proudly. A few weeks ago they’d chatted about the potential of getting matching tattoos, as a form of commitment to one another without being too public about it - Beca’s record label and PR team not wanting her and Chloe to go public with their relationship yet, in case it wasn’t serious and it ended up affecting Beca’s record sales.

“And have you spotted the slight difference?” Beca asked, placing her hand on top of her girlfriend’s while she looked down at her new tattoo. She pointed to the centre of the ladybug tattoo that she’d had permanently inked on her skin, and Chloe let out a light gasp. The spot in the centre-left of the ladybug was actually a letter ‘C’, and the spot in the centre-right of the ladybug was a letter ‘B’.

“C-B.” Beca confirmed, and she watched as her girlfriend looked up at her with a big smile, her cheeks flushing slightly she was so moved and flustered with the gesture.

“Chloe & Beca.” Chloe whispered looking back down at the tattoo but Beca just chuckled.

“You’re kidding.”

The redhead furrowed her brow and looked up, hesitating slightly, “N-No?” she replied, and Beca wasn’t overly sure if the woman  _was_  joking or not.

“Dude it stands for  _Chloe Beale_!”

“Ohhh!” Chloe said, her eyebrows raising once again, her eyes widening. Then she brought her hand from Beca’s chest and covered her eyes with it in embarrassment. “Oh God, how embarrassing.”

But Beca only chuckled, stepping forward so their bodies rested against one another, and she reached up for Chloe’s hand to pull it affectionately from her face, “No, it’s okay babe. It could totally mean that if you want?”

Chloe hesitated, biting her bottom lip with a sweet smile, and Beca swore she fell more and more in love with this girl with every passing second.

“I like that it stands for ‘Chloe Beale’.” The redhead whispered and Beca smiled.

“You know this shit’s getting real when I get your initials tattooed onto my body.”

Chloe hummed in agreement before taking Beca’s hands and guiding them towards her own shirt buttons, “Your turn.” she said softly and Beca swallowed loudly, her heart racing with excitement and curiosity.

As Beca peeled back Chloe’s unbuttoned shirt she let out a small gasp of her own. There, in black in, on the same section of skin that Beca had had hers, was a pair of tattooed headphones - exactly like Beca’s tattoo on her wrist - tattooed on the patch of skin over Chloe’s heart. Beca found her fingertips tracing over the edges of the small tattoo, a soft smile on her face, and this time it was Chloe’s turn to point out a difference.

“So have  _you_  spotted the slight difference?” Chloe asked with a grin, and she watched in amusement as Beca peered closer at the tattoo on her chest.

“B-M.” Beca mumbled and Chloe nodded. On the left ear piece of the headphones was the letter ‘B’ and on the right the letter ‘M’.

“Beca Mitchell.” Chloe confirmed quickly, “Just in case you were wondering.”

And Beca let out a hum of approval while slipping her hands around Chloe’s waist, “I think I got it.” she replied, and the two women grinned at each other.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Beca and Chloe paused for a moment before slowly drawing their faces together.

“Best. Decision. Ever.” Beca mumbled, her lips hovering over Chloe’s and the redhead smiled softly.

“Best. Decision. Ever.” Chloe agreed with a mumble of her own, and they began gently making out in Beca’s LA home.

They only had the night together before Chloe had to head back to Davis tomorrow to prepare for her finals on Monday. But right now, neither of them cared. They were forever imprinted on one another’s bodies now, to show just how in love they were with one another.

And they couldn’t be happier.


	316. Bechloe - 'Early Morning'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a scene from the movie 'Beethoven'..

Chloe strides in through the front door, slightly breathless, having just got in from a morning run. She has a big smile on her face, closing the door behind her while calling upstairs:

**Chloe** : 7am! Up and attem!

Beca stirs from her sleep, letting out a light groan. She tugs the covers from her body, making to get up, but just as she brings her leg out the side of the bed she comes into contact with a body laying on the floor.

**Beca** : Shoot, Dex, sorry buddy.

Beca and Chloe’s twelve year old son is laying in a heap of his own bedding that he’d brought into his mothers’ room overnight. Beca lays on her front on her bed, peering down at her son.

**Beca** : What’s wrong? Did you have another nightmare?

Dexter looked up at his Mama and nods drowsily.

**Dexter** : Yeaaah…

The boy looks over at the clock on the wall of the room then resumed his focus on his mother.

**Dexter** : Ma, it’s Saturday and it’s 7.02, do we really have to get up?

**Beca** : Yep. You heard your Mom.

Dexter lets out a groan, flinging his bedcovers from his body and reluctantly standing up. Beca yawns, not moving much from her position in her bed.

**Beca** : I know. Mommy’s rules.

Meanwhile, Abbie - Beca and Chloe’s eldest daughter - slings her bedcovers from her own body angrily, pulling herself out of her own bed.

**Abbie** : That’s it. I’m not gonna take it any more.

The teen begins making her way out of her bedroom. She sees her Mama and brother wandering out of her parent’s bedroom. They all look as tired as each other.

**Abbie** : Ma, I have a newsflash for you, it’s  _Saturday_!

**Beca** : Yeah I know, Twinkle, I know.

**Abbie** : This  _sucks_! Why do we have to get up this early on a Saturday??

Beca rolls her eyes and begins guiding her two kids towards the staircase, ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

**Beca** : Ask your Mom. And don’t say ‘sucks’, dude.

While Abbie and Dexter make their way downstairs, Beca shuffles through to her youngest’s bedroom and stands in the doorway. Nori is busy rubbing her eyes, sat up in her little bed. She looked up at Beca and the mother smiles affectionately.

**Beca** : Come on, Pickle. Breakfast time.

Little Nori Beale clambers out of her bed and wanders up to her Mama, taking Beca’s hand. They both make their way downstairs to join the rest of their family.

It’s no surprise to any of The Beale kids, nor Beca, when they find Chloe singing merrily while beginning to mix fresh pancakes. This was their Saturday morning routine. And even though it took a lot of effort to get up, they wouldn’t have it any other way.


	317. Bechloe - 'Sheets'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe asks her best friend a huge question..

“ _Can I ask you something_?” Chloe whispered, and a curious smile grew on Beca’s lips. It was a cold Sunday afternoon in November and the heating in their tiny studio apartment in Brooklyn had packed in little over an hour ago. If this latest breakdown was anything like the previous heating breakdown then it was going to be a  _very_  cold week.

But the two best friends were now prepared for such events - having lived in their apartment with Amy for two years now. Beca and Chloe lay hidden completely underneath the bedsheets of their shared bed, the edges of which tucked beneath their respective bodies so it created a fairly airy (but warm) hideaway. And usually the two women chatted and giggled and snoozed the afternoon away. Today was no different.

“ _Will you marry me_?” Chloe added with another whisper, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth while she looked at her best friend nervously. But Beca let out a nervous chuckle.

“Wha-hat?” Beca asked quietly, an amused smile on her face while her brow furrowed.

“ _I know it may seem crazy but hear me out_.” Chloe began to explain, still whispering, “ _The Bellas have always said we’re just like wives anyway and…well we pretty much are, right? Why not make it official_?”

“ _Because we’ve not even so much as kissed, Chloe, that’s why_.” Beca responded in a whisper of her own, and the brunette was right. Beca and Chloe  _weren’t_  in a relationship. They wanted to be, sure. But neither had told the other that. Neither  _dared_  tell the other that, in case it ruined their close friendship that both of them treasured.

“ _Ah_.” Chloe said after a short pause, “ _Yeah_.  _Okay. I guess that makes sense_.”

Chloe’s expression fell, her eyes glancing down at her fingertips that had been busy tracing patterns against the soft skin on Beca’s wrist. Beca noticed it and immediately felt guilty. What she’d said hadn’t quite come out right.

“ _I just mean, I’d feel like the marriage would be a con if we hadn’t even kissed before._ ” she tried to explain, but her best friend didn’t draw her beautiful bright blue eyes back up to her own blue eyes. And Beca realised Chloe wasn’t quite picking up the hint.

So with a deep breath, Beca reached her hand out to curl some of Chloe’s long red hair behind her ear. The motion caused the woman to finally draw her gaze back up to Beca’s eyes and the two stared at one another for a few moments. Chloe looked confused if not a bit terrified. Beca looked nervous.

Then the brunette gently propped herself up on her arm, and leant her upper body towards Chloe’s. Her lips gently landed on her best friend’s lips and they shared their first ever kiss. Chloe let out a light gasp when they broke it only for Beca to change the angle of her face so they could continue kissing. All the while Beca had kept her hand cupping Chloe’s cheek, and Chloe had brought her arm around Beca’s waist.

When the kiss came to a natural end, Beca lifted her face from her best friend’s slightly, an affectionate smile on her face.

“ _Okay lets do it._ ” She whispered and Chloe blinked a couple of times while she tried to process not only what had just happened but also what Beca might be agreeing to.

“Wh-?” Chloe began, but her voice croaked slightly, causing Beca’s smile to broaden.

“ _Let’s get married_.”

“Seriously?” Chloe asked quietly, her heart beginning to ram against her chest while her arm remained around Beca’s waist. But Beca simply smoothed back some of Chloe’s hair with the hand that had been cupping her best friend’s cheek.

“Seriously. I feel better about it now we’ve kissed.”

A smile of disbelief mixed with joy swept across Chloe’s face as Beca glanced down at her lips one more time before drawing her face back to capture Chloe’s lips in another gentle kiss.

It was the strangest of proposals. But as The Bellas would say: it was “ _very Bloe_ ”. And the two women curled into one another as the chilly afternoon drew on, keeping one another warm in their own special way.


	318. Bechloe - 'Banana'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a little grossed out..

Beca grimaced while she sat at the kitchen table of The Bellas house, her eyes reluctantly focussed on her co-captain leant against the kitchen worksurface nearby. Chloe was sweaty and dressed up in her running gear, having just returned from her afternoon run.

But it wasn’t the redhead’s appearance that had Beca grimacing. It was what the woman was eating.

“I have no idea how you can eat that..” Beca mumbled, her nose scrunched up in disapproval. Chloe paused her eating, looking over at Beca while an amused smile slowly swept across her face.

“It’s just a banana, Beca.” she said with a shrug, but the brunette only grimaced further.

“It’s not  _just_  a banana though, Chloe. It’s like…the ripest banana on the planet!”

Chloe furrowed her brow for a moment, resuming her focus on the fruit in her hand. Yeah it was really bruised, but those bruises were extra sweet and yummy. The skin may be so full of dark brown speckles that it was hard to notice any yellow, but it didn’t mean it was disgusting.

“ _Ugh_!!!” Beca groaned loudly as she watched Chloe take another large bite of the horrible banana, a bit of the string from the inside of the peel hanging out the corner of Chloe’s mouth, and Beca suddenly felt sick. She’d have to remove herself from this room before she was…

A light giggle stopped the brunette from getting up though, and Beca looked over at Chloe just as the older senior rolled her eyes and swallowed her last mouthful, wiping any remnants from her face with the back of her hand.

“Oh relax babe, I’m done.” Chloe said in an amused tone, tossing the banana peel on the side. A mischievous smile spread across the redhead’s face and Beca immediately gulped. Okay, now was the time to get moving.

But just as Beca made to stand up, Chloe strode over to her, placing her hands on the kitchen table and leaning her face towards the brunette’s with a grin.

“Just one little kiss?” Chloe asked in a sweet voice, but Beca furrowed her brow stubbornly.

“There is  _no way_  I’m kissing that mouth right now!” Beca hissed under her breath, hearing some of The Bellas slowly making their way down the stairs, chatting away. Beca began to panic. They might get caught! After five months of sneaking around - they. might. get. caught!

“If you don’t kiss me, I’ll keep standing here like thiiiiis…” Chloe taunted and Beca looked up into her eyes. God, Chloe Beale was going to be the death of her.

Beca took a deep breath then let out a tiny whine of disapproval before leaning towards Chloe and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. The problem was Chloe followed her lips when Beca pulled back so their kiss lasted a little longer. Full of the taste of over-ripe banana.

When it finally broke, Beca’s cheeks had flushed pink and Chloe drew her bottom lip between her teeth mischievously.

“See, wasn’t so bad, huh.” Chloe mumbled as she stood upright just as Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, and Flo began walking into the lounge.

“I’m going upstairs for a shower.” Chloe whispered to Beca, giving her a wink, then making her way out of the kitchen. Beca desperately wanted to watch her go. To get a good glimpse of Chloe in those Lycra running pants. But she maintained her self control until her friend’s joined her in the kitchen.

“I uh…forgot something…” Beca said, trying to act as casual as possible. She slid out from the kitchen table and quickly scurried out of the room.

Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Flo watched as Beca disappeared up the stairs and they all smiled.

“They’re totally doing it.” Cynthia-Rose muttered.

“Oh yeah.” Stacie agreed with a nod.

“Definitely.” Flo said while reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water.


	319. Bechloe - 'Lap Dance'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas persuade Beca to have a birthday lap dance..

“I’m REALLY not happy about this..” Beca huffed, her arms folded as she sat on the small crooked chair in the small studio apartment in Brooklyn. It was her birthday. And it was three days since Jesse had broken up with her.

_Three days. Her birthday._

So The Bellas has quickly joined forces, inviting themselves all to Brooklyn (though Beca knew full well that her roommates - Chloe and Amy - would’ve had everything to do with the planning of this) to surprise her for her birthday. Beca hated her birthday. She hated surprises. And she hated being the centre of attention.

After several shots that Stacie had insisted they all needed to ‘get this party started’ - Beca now found herself in the centre of the small studio apartment. Alone. On a chair.  _Blindfolded_. And she was  _not_  happy.

“Guys.” Beca said with a sigh, “I’m serious. Please just tell me what’s going on!”

She was unnerved by the amount of giggling and whispering going on between her friends - the people she supposedly trusted the most - and she suddenly heard Cynthia Rose’s voice sounding from beside her.

“Oh don’t you worry girl, you’ll find out soon. Drink up!”

Beca furrowed her brow. She didn’t have anything to drink. But that was soon solved when she felt a cup of  _something_  being placed in her left hand.

“Down in one!” CR added in an amused tone, “It’s the only way you’ll feel better.”

Beca let out a heavy sigh, tempted to decline. But her friends were busy clapping and cheering her on. And they were  _her family_. She trusted them. They wouldn’t let anything  _bad_  happen to her. So with a deep breath, Beca knocked the large cup of burning alcohol into her mouth, wincing when she finally finished. She screwed her face up and handed the cup out, wiping any remnants from her mouth with the back of her hand and managing to mumble out a strained “ _Ugh, no more_.”

The cup was taken from her hand and suddenly music began to play. Beca strained her ears to try to work out what was happening. But she couldn’t tell.

“Uh…guys? What’s going on?”

“We’ve got a treat for you, Beca.” the brunette heard Aubrey say from near the door to the apartment.

“Yeah, something that should hopefully help you forget aaaaaaaall about Jesse.” Stacie added and Beca could hear the excitement in her voice. Shit. What did they have planned?

“I-I’m already over Jesse.” Beca lied desperately, but her friends were having none of it.

“Bullshit!” Amy replied from behind Beca, and the brunette’s stomach sank as the Australian added, “You were still crying over him last night. I heard you.”

Damnit Amy..

“We’ve arranged for you to receive a very special lap dance.” Ashley goaded from across the room and the second Beca heard the words ‘lap dance’ she began to panic. Shhhit! She was awkward at the best of times. Being blindfolded while some strange guy grinded up against her body was  _far_  from a ‘treat’ that Beca would want for her birthday. In fact, the best treat would be not to celebrate it at all!

“Guys, I don’t want some dude rubbing himself up against me!” Beca said loudly over the music.

“Who said it was a dude?” she heard her best friend answer from several paces in front of her. Chloe sounded as though she had an amused tone to her voice and Beca began to panic once again.

A few months ago she’d stupidly confided in Amy (of all people) that the longer she lived with Chloe, the harder she crushed on the redhead. To the point that Beca feared she was now deeply in unrequited love with the beautiful woman. A feeling that had only grown tenfold since Jesse had broken up with her.

“Beca just relax and let this girl do her thing.” Stacie said in an amused tone and Beca swallowed loudly when she heard Cynthia Rose beside her say in a low voice:

“Take it from me, you’re not gonna be disappointed.”

The problem was Beca couldn’t relax. She’d had a crush on Chloe for so long now that anything potentially intimate with another woman felt like she were cheating on Chloe - even though they weren’t together and could probably  _never_  be together. Chloe was the first woman Beca had ever considered romantically. Even though there was no romance.

Beca heard the door of the apartment open, presumably to let the lap dancer in, and her nerves shot through the roof. She wanted to leap to her feet, tear the blindfold off and insist the stranger leave. But something made Beca freeze, and that something was a familiar perfume that wafted her direction while the lap dancer passed her.

She wanted to flick through her memories to try to work out how she recognised the smell, but all her thoughts flew out the window when she felt the stranger’s hands gently placing themselves on her knees. Beca immediately cursed herself for her choice in short pencil skirt and floaty blouse that she’d worn to work today. The girls hadn’t given her any chance to change.

Suddenly the strangers hands disappeared and instead straddled Beca’s lap. The brunette swallowed loudly as she realised the woman was also wearing a skirt and now had her arms over Beca’s shoulders to hold onto the back of the chair. It could’ve been the alcohol she’d consumed, or the feel of the woman’s bosom hanging just above her own, or the feel of the woman’s bare thighs on her own, but Beca found her mouth hanging open, it going dry while the woman in her lap rocked and swayed seductively to the beat of the music pumping around the room.

A sharp intake of breath sucked it’s way between Beca’s teeth as she felt the woman in her lap leaning her face to her ear and swirling her tongue around her earlobe, drawing it between her own teeth to nibble gently. It caused what felt like an electric current spark from her ear, down her body, and pool between her legs. Beca was beginning to feel aroused. And she was embarrassed about it.

She felt the woman peel her mouth back from her earlobe, and Beca found herself having to catch her breath as the stranger slid her fingertips slowly down Beca’s arms, taking her hands and gently tugging Beca’s hands up to place on her bare thighs. Beca swallowed loudly. The woman’s skin felt soft and warm and had her stomach suddenly twisting with desire.

But before Beca had time to adjust her senses to what was happening, the woman began grinding that little bit harder against her crotch, and Beca thought she heard Aubrey call out from across the room “Yaaas Chloe!” and Beca froze, furrowing her brow.  _Chloe_?? What was  _Chloe_ doing?

“Chl-?” Beca began but suddenly her word was cut off by a pair of hands cupping her cheeks and a pair of lips throwing themselves onto hers.

Beca’s heart skipped a beat as the stranger kissed her firmly, passionately on the lips. And thanks to the alcohol Beca had already consumed and the arousal that had already built in her body, Beca didn’t seem to object. Her hands began slipping up the stranger’s bare thighs, while The Bellas squealed in delight, clapping and cheering her on.

The kiss broke for a moment, both women a little breathless, their foreheads resting against one another. Beca swiped her tongue across her own lips and suddenly tasted something suspiciously like cherries. Like…Chloe’s favourite cocktail. And her heart skipped a beat for a moment as the woman in her lap still rocked her hips.

“ _Chloe_.” Beca whispered, her hands still up the woman’s skirt, placed gently on her bare thighs.

“Maybe.” came the quiet mumble from the woman straddling her lap. But Beca had been best friends with Chloe for years. Had known her for years. She knew the sound of her voice. The smell of her perfume. The taste of her favourite cocktail (which she normally hated but not if it was delivered via Chloe’s mouth..) And this woman in her lap right now? It was definitely Chloe.

So a small smile swept onto Beca’s face as she felt the woman nuzzling her nose into the small nook between Beca’s nostril and cheek. Beca could feel her breath washing against her skin.

Chloe - the woman who she’d been crushing on for years now - was willingly kissing her. It made Beca all kinds of happy as she returned the nuzzling, ignoring the whoops and cheers from her fellow Bellas.

“Why did you agree to this?” Beca mumbled quietly, and she smiled as she felt Chloe’s thumbs smooth across her cheeks affectionately, mumbling in an equally quiet voice:

“Because Amy told me you had a huge crush on me.” Damnit Amy.. “And I’ve had a huge crush on you for years.”

Beca didn’t wait for her to say anything more, and immediately closed the gap between their faces, kissing Chloe firmly on the lips, her hands now drawing themselves round to Chloe’s ass to steady her on her small lap. As Chloe slipped her tongue into Beca’s mouth, Beca felt her best friend drop her hands from her face and move to the back of her head instead.

The blindfold was removed but Beca kept her eyes closed while they continued to make out, both breathing heavily through their noses. The whoops and cheers of The Bellas had subsided slightly and Beca and Chloe’s kiss came to a natural end.

The brunette finally, slowly opened her eyes and the sight of Chloe sat in her lap took her breath away. The woman had spared no expense when it had come to putting her makeup on to perfection, her beautiful long red hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders. She wore a cropped top that revealed her navel and toned abs, and Beca quickly realised that her hands had smoothed so far up Chloe’s bare thighs, she’d almost nudged her skirt all the way up to her hips.

“Happy Birthday, Beca.” Chloe said with a smile, and Beca smiled back, tugging her hands from beneath Chloe’s skirt and reaching up to cup her cheeks. The brunette suddenly sat upright, pulling Chloe’s mouth back down onto hers and they resumed making out heavily on the small kitchen chair.

The Bellas had now gone silent, clearing their throats uncomfortably. Okay standing and watching as two of their best friends made out while wearing a small amount of clothing was now getting weird.

“I uh…” Flo began, tearing her eyes from Beca and Chloe to grab her handbag, “…who wants more shots at my place?”

The Bellas didn’t need to hear the suggestion twice, all making their way to the door of the apartment, more than willing to go down the couple of floors it took to get to Flo’s apartment. As the final Bella left they slammed the door behind them. But neither Beca nor Chloe noticed.

They were too entranced by the feel of the other’s tongue rolling with their’s.

Beca admitted to herself as Chloe slid off her lap, taking her by the hands and guiding her over to their fold-out bed with a seductive smile: this was definitely the best birthday ever.


	320. Bechloe - 'Nightmare'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night in their studio apartment, Chloe finds out why Amy wears earplugs..

“Um, Amy?” Chloe asked cautiously, looking over at the Australian from her position in the small kitchen, her toothbrush in hand while she held toothpaste in her mouth, “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my earplugs.” came the reply. Chloe continued to brush her teeth again as she watched her friend crouched down by the double bed that was surrounded by heaps of Amy’s belongings.

The two women had moved into the small studio apartment in Brooklyn with their other best friend earlier that day. Tonight was their first night with the new living arrangement all together. Unfortunately the small studio apartment only had enough room for a double bed and a reasonable sized couch that was currently folded out and boasted bedcovers and two pillows.

The three friends had drawn slips of paper to see who would have to share. It had been Fat Amy’s idea. And unsurprisingly both Beca and Chloe had drawn a slip of paper each with a red mark on the end. Unsurprising because Amy had spent most of the journey up to Brooklyn explaining exactly why they would be best suited to share a bed with each other instead of with her.

Chloe didn’t mind. She’d had a crush on Beca for the four and a half years she’d known her. But Beca? Well she’d attempted to tackle Fat Amy to the ground to try to see the end of the Australian’s slip of paper - believing it to be a fix - but Amy had been too strong for her. The blonde had also quickly announced that due to her ‘bad back’ (which she’d conveniently only started mentioning on the journey up to Brooklyn today) she would have to sleep in the proper bed rather than the fold-out couch..

“Why are you looking for your earplugs?” Chloe asked after spitting the toothpaste from her mouth into the kitchen sink, and she heard Amy let out a loud “Aha!” while standing upright.

“You’ll see.” the Australian said while she moulded the earplugs and crawled beneath her new bedding. Chloe furrowed her brow suspiciously, but jumped when she heard the shower shut off beside her. Beca had just finished showering and she didn’t want to seem like a perv. So the redhead quickly scuttled over to the fold-out bed with her fresh cup of water. She and Beca had already addressed the fact that it would be weird having this new living arrangement but it was all they could afford - so they also agreed to try to act as normal as possible.

They’d seen each other naked before in college. They were likely to see each other naked again for as long as they were sharing a studio apartment. Might as well get the weirdness over and done with now.

So to try to make things less weird, Chloe began stripping out of her day clothes to get into her pyjamas. What better way to make Beca feel comfortable after getting out of the shower than to also be naked, right?

Chloe heard the shower curtain clatter across and Beca step out of the bath that the shower hung over. The bath that stood directly next to the tiny kitchen with no divider. It was a weird setup. But again, it was all they could afford.

“Uh..” Beca began, clearing her throat nervously, and naked Chloe looked over to see her best friend looking up at the ceiling awkwardly, clutching her towel to her wet body. The redhead grinned. Beca was so cute when she was uncomfortable.

“Come on.” Chloe said in an amused tone, reaching down for her pyjamas, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

She grinned as Beca drew her eyes down to her feet, shrugging in an attempt to seem casual, then quietly shuffled over to her side of the fold-out bed. To her added amusement, Beca turned her back on her, and Chloe watched as her best friend quickly dried herself down then attempted to chuck her pyjamas on. But her skin was still damp and she struggled a bit - remaining naked for longer than she’d wanted to be. Chloe stifled her giggle as Beca cursed under her breath, finally tugging her pyjama top over her body successfully.

“You good?” Chloe asked with a grin and she saw Beca’s cheeks flush pink while she clambered beneath the covers of their new ‘bed’.

“Shut uuuuup..” the brunette grumbled, but Chloe merely continued to smile. She knew Beca was tired. After all this was a huge stressful upheaval, resulting in a new routine and proximities far closer than any of them had shared before. It was bound to plague the woman’s mind. Particularly as Beca was someone who really liked her own personal space and alone time.

Chloe slipped her own pyjamas on and got into their new ‘bed’, pulling the covers over her legs and waist. She let out a heavy tired sigh and stared up at the ceiling. This was it. For the next one, two, three - maybe even  _five_  - years, she and Beca would get into their shared bed just like this. They would stare up at this very ceiling. They would be beneath these very covers.

Chloe hoped eventually Beca would calm down and start enjoying this adventure. She knew her best friend. She knew she wasn’t good with upheaval. Beca tended to only do things like this because she had to. Made do with it. Powered on with the change until suddenly it became normal to her and she became comfortable with it. Chloe knew she just had to be patient.

“ _Thanks for driving so much today_.” Chloe whispered, turning to look at the woman laid in bed beside her. Beca had been looking up at the ceiling too, but shrugged and turned to look back at Chloe.

“Thanks for the awesome playlist.” Beca quietly replied, and they both shared a small smile. Chloe turned on her side to face her best friend just as Beca turned on her side to face Chloe. They stuck religiously to their respective edges of the bed - Beca not over keen on having her body brush against Chloe’s in the night; Chloe not wanting to freak Beca out.

“ _I’m sorry you’ve got to share a bed with me_.” Beca whispered vulnerably and Chloe hesitated. Why would she say something like that? And in that tone? Chloe didn’t care that she had to share a bed. In fact, given the circumstances, she’d expected it. It wasn’t exactly like three people were  _supposed_  to share an apartment this small..

“ _I’d rather share with you than Amy._ ” Chloe whispered, and a small smile grew on both their faces again. Amy was a notorious spreader. She hogged any sleeping area no matter who she shared with. She was a big sprawler. Chloe and Beca both knew deep down that neither of them would ever cope sharing a bed with Amy. It was better this way.

“Well…see how it goes.” Beca mumbled quietly, turning around in the bed so her back now faced the redhead, and Chloe’s smile faded slightly while Beca added, “I won’t be offended if you change your mind.”

Chloe couldn’t ever imagine anything that’d change her mind about sharing a bed with Beca. She was secretly in love with her. Had been for years now. So nothing would change her mind. Sharing a bed also meant the stakes had risen. Chloe had even more to lose if she just randomly blurted that she was in love with Beca  _to_  Beca.

So she held her tongue, turned around in the bed, and reached out.

“ _Night Beca._ ” Chloe whispered as she clicked the bedside lamp off, plunging the apartment into darkness.

“ _Night Chloe._ ” Beca whispered back with a sleepy mumble.

And the two women let out heavy tired sighs while the only sound echoing around the small studio apartment was the sound of Amy’s snoring…

—

Chloe’s eyes flung open as she heard a deep heavy gasp coming from the body laying in bed beside her. The redhead had only managed to sleep lightly over the past few hours, but right now she was wide awake and panicking.

She heard Beca let out a loud sharp yelp, followed by a shriek. Chloe’s heart was racing with fear as her best friend began thrashing about in their bed, the bedcovers flying off Chloe’s body.

“Beca!” Chloe choked out, fear consuming her body while Beca shrieked again. She sat up quickly to click the lamp on, fumbling for the switch. Beca gasped again followed by another shriek and a strained “No!! No not…not  _me_!!”

Finally Chloe switched the lamp on, calling out a loud “ _Beca_!” for good measure. And she felt Beca suddenly stop thrashing.

The redhead turned to see Beca sat upright, her body tangled in the bedsheets, blinking slowly with a furrowed brow. She looked confused and was breathing heavily. Beca looked at her surroundings, but the moment her eyes found Chloe, her shoulders seemed to relax a little.

“S-Sorry…” Beca mumbled drowsily, and Chloe wondered if her best friend actually  _was_  awake or if she was now sleep talking. There seemed to be a glazed look across Beca’s face, her eyes glassy. “I uh…” the brunette added, pausing to furrow her brow again, “…I dreamt DSM were kidnapping me.”

Chloe forced a small reassuring smile onto her face but was still trying to get over the shock of what had just happened - Beca’s shrieks still ringing in her ears. She’d never felt so scared before.

“You’re okay, Beca.” Chloe said in a quiet voice, reaching out and smoothing the palm of her hand across Beca’s back, “I’d never let them take you.”

She watched as little drowsy vulnerable Beca nodded slowly, her breathing rate calming the longer Chloe stroked her back, “I know.” she mumbled in reply.

“Wanna try going back to sleep?” Chloe asked gently and Beca nodded again.

The brunette laid back down again and let out a heavy sigh, still tangled up in the bedcovers, her eyes drifting closed. Chloe hesitated, fully aware that Beca now had all the bedcovers and she had none. And this wasn’t exactly a  _warm_  apartment. But Chloe didn’t have the heart to try to tug the bedcovers from around her best friend. So the redhead laid back down and stared up at the ceiling again, reaching out to click the lamp off. She let out a heavy sigh. Maybe that had been the reason Beca had apologised for Chloe having to share a bed with her. Because of the nightmares.

Suddenly Beca began moving a little madly again and Chloe froze, worried that the woman was already having another nightmare. But to her surprise she felt some of the bedcovers thrown back over her body, and a small smile spread across Chloe’s face when Beca’s arm lolled heavily across Chloe’s stomach.

“Thanks Chlo.” Beca mumbled with a heavy sleepy sigh.

Chloe not only had no idea what Beca was thanking her for but also had no idea if Beca was awake. In fact, Chloe quickly concluded that her best friend  _wasn’t_  awake and that this was just an addition to Beca’s sleep talking. Not that she was complaining. After all, if sharing a bed with her crush meant  _Beca_  of all people curling up with her in their shared bed, then Chloe felt that Beca’s nightmares were worth having to endure.

The thing that Chloe didn’t know, however, was that Beca  _was_  now awake. And following Chloe’s soothing hand on her back, Beca had decided she’d missed the feel of sharing her bed with her boyfriend. So slung her arm around Chloe’s waist instead.

Perhaps sharing a bed with Chloe wasn’t going to be so bad after all? It was just a huge crush that Beca had on her. And it wasn’t like this arrangement was breaking any rules. It didn’t seem like it was going to be awkward either.

No, so long as Chloe didn’t mind waking up with every big nightmare Beca had, and Beca didn’t mind Chloe soothing her back to sleep, the two would enjoy sharing a bed over the next however many years.

They both let out heavy content sleepy sighs, Chloe bringing her arm around Beca’s shoulders so the brunette could tuck further into her body. And they both quickly fell asleep.


	321. Bechloe - 'Tired'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is two months pregnant..

“ _Psst_!  _Is Beca okay_??” Came the whispered question.

Chloe looked up from her magazine to see Flo and Ashley wandering over to her, looking at Beca with concern. Beca was laid on the couch beside Chloe in the lobby of the hotel that the two of them and the rest of The Bellas had decided to book for a mini reunion.

It was the first time they’d all been together since Beca and Chloe’s wedding last year. And they were all suitably excited to finally be reunited.

Chloe looked down to her left, her wife’s feet up in Chloe’s lap. The brunette’s mouth hung open as she seemed to be in a deep sleep and Chloe smiled gently. They hadn’t told their friends that Beca was pregnant yet - a surprisingly successful first stab at IVF.

Beca had been exhausted from day one, finding her eyes rolling into the back of her head sometimes she was so sleepy. And Chloe had been there for her each time. To sympathise and support her. After all, that was her role - to ensure her wife was comfortable and resting plenty. Growing a baby was no easy ride - Chloe had read all about it. But Beca had seemed to think it would be a breeze. At least, she  _had_  done. Since falling pregnant, however, Beca had become consumed with exhaustion.

“Yeah she uh…she’s just overworked.” Chloe said with a soft smile on her face, reaching out to stroke her hand up her wife’s leg affectionately.

“She’s pregnant.” Fat Amy said casually, appearing from behind Flo and Ashley with the rest of The Bellas. Chloe’s eyes snapped up to the Australian, her eyebrows rising and her mouth dropping open in surprise, but Amy just shrugged.

“She told me earlier.” Amy added, grinning at Chloe, “Congratulations Mommy.”

Chloe felt her cheeks flushing pink and a smile spread across her face as Amy winked at her. The rest of The Bellas, meanwhile, all squealed in excitement, lunging towards Chloe and throwing their arms around her to hug and congratulate her.

The redhead let out a loud rumbling giggle. She and Beca had both agreed they wouldn’t tell The Bellas until they’d had their first scan - just in case something bad happened in the mean time. But Chloe knew her wife and how impatient she got when she was tired. Clearly Amy had worn Beca down quickly so the brunette had caved and told the woman the real reason why she was so sleepy.

The raucous caused Beca to awaken, and she brought a hand up to her eyes to rub them drowsily. Then let out a light yelp as the eight remaining Bellas darted towards her and threw their arms around her, rambling about how thrilled they were for her and Chloe that they were pregnant.

Chloe looked over at her wife with a soft smile, relieved when she finally saw her friends removing their arms from smothering the petite woman beside her and Beca sat up.

“Amy told them just now..” Chloe explained before her wife could ask her what was going and and Beca sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Of course she did.” she mumbled, looking over at Amy who was looking at her innocently.

“They needed to know.” Amy explained with a shrug, “We need to protect you appropriately while we’re away together.”

Chloe had to admit, Amy was right. Beca was a very high profile celebrity. She and The Bellas all needed to keep guard while they were away, for fear of the paparazzi becoming too overwhelming and forceful. Beca didn’t need any more stress in her life right now - particularly not now she was pregnant. At least with The Bellas knowing about the pregnancy they’d be even more sensitive of Beca’s exhaustion.

“Come on babe.” Chloe said in a sweet voice, patting her wife’s thigh affectionately, “Lets go for dinner.”

And Beca eased herself off the sofa, taking her wife’s hand. Both she and Chloe made their way to the exit of the hotel with their best friends, ready to celebrate the first night of their long weekend all together. And the celebration of a new Bellas baby, due in seven months time..


	322. The Bellas POV - 'Pick Me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas are mere bystanders..

“Did we  _have_  to leave??” Fat Amy hissed in confusion as she arrived by Aubrey’s side. They were stood in the stairwell of the French hotel with Flo, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, and Lilly. The women had just been in the unfortunate position of arriving in the corridor of the tenth floor to find Beca and Chloe arguing.  _Loudly_.

The screaming match had become a little too much for Aubrey, who had known the exact reason for the argument, and had guided the rest of her friends to the stairwell so they could hide out there until Beca inevitably walked off. Beca always ended up walking off.

“Beca has to have the opportunity to explain to Chloe what’s going on, okay?” Aubrey tried to reason and the rest of The Bellas nodded. They knew what the argument had been about too.

They were all currently towards the end of their USO Tour and Beca had accidentally told Aubrey in the week that she had a crush on Chloe. Aubrey had then in turn - with Beca’s permission - told the rest of The Bellas. And since then they’d all been squirrelled together, watching Beca and Chloe like hawks. There was no doubting the brunette had a huge raging crush on her best friend.

“And yelling’s the best way to explain?” Emily asked nervously, her eyes wide with worry. As the youngest Bella she never dealt too well with confrontation or arguments, particularly when the argument was between two Bellas.

Suddenly the door to the stairwell from the hotel corridor slammed open and with it was Beca bursting into tears, storming over to the bottom of the flight of stairs that The Bellas were stood at the top of. The brunette sat heavily down on the bottom step and throwing her face into her hands.

The women at the top of the stairs looked to one another awkwardly as they heard Beca bawling loudly into her hands. Beca rarely cried, and if she did then she certainly didn’t cry this hard. She’d had a really difficult week. They knew that. They’d watched the tragedy that had been Chloe falling for one of the army men on the tour while Beca silently pined after her.

Their hearts all broke as Beca continued to cry unbearably loudly, sobbing into her hands. Aubrey motioned to her friends and The Bellas all began following her quietly down the stairs.

The blonde took a seat beside Beca and brought a hand out to smooth her palm across the woman’s back. Beca flinched at her touch but Aubrey didn’t care. They were going to be here for Beca, no matter what…


	323. Bechloe POV - 'Pick Me'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca sees Chloe with Chicago and is distraught..

Beca leant her head back against the elevator as the doors closed, and her eyes drifted shut for a moment while she travelled down the floors towards the lobby for dinner. A heavy shaky sigh fell from her mouth as she attempted to stop tears from falling.

This week had been hard.  _Really_  hard.

It was bad enough that she’d accidentally revealed to Aubrey that she had a secret crush on Chloe. But to top it off, this week they’d been away on a USO tour in Europe and Chloe had been flirting with one of the army studs since day one: Chicago.  _Successfully_  flirting.

Beca could still see the look on Chloe’s face whenever she became entranced with the man. A look Beca desperately wished Chloe gave  _her_ instead. Because Beca was crazy about her best friend. And she wished she’d had the confidence to tell her sooner. Now it was too late.

A  _ping_  sounded and Beca snapped her eyes open to see Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Flo all entering the elevator. They had been giggling together but all stopped the second they saw Beca looking so small and vulnerable. They knew. They all knew about Beca’s hidden feelings for the redhead. And they all knew how much it killed Beca to see Chloe flirting with Chicago so much.

Beca swiped at a tear that had dared to roll down her cheek and she cleared her throat awkwardly then sniffed. The doors slowly closed and continued down the floors. She could feel her friends looking at her.

“You should really tell Chloe how you feel, Beca.” Cynthia Rose said matter of factly, but Beca said nothing, choosing to stare hard at the floor indicator above the door as it went down in numbers.

“Yeah.” Flo agreed, “You might be surprised?”

“I already suggested that.” Aubrey said to the two women stood beside her, as though Beca wasn’t even there, “Beca’s not in the right place to tell her.”

Beca stood uncomfortably at the back of the elevator, her palms pressed against the cool wall while she leant against her hands behind her back. She could see Fat Amy looking at her out the corner of her eye. The Australian had muscled her way to Beca’s side. But Beca didn’t look at her.

Looking at The Bellas’s sad expressions - her friends looking so sorry for her - made Beca feel all the more unhappy. All the more upset. They could see it. Beca could feel it. So why couldn’t Chloe? Why  _didn’t_  Chloe?

The elevator arrived at the hotel lobby, doors opening, and with it brought the sound of Chloe’s gurgling girly giggle that she’d appeared to have adopted on this trip. Beca’s stomach plummeted as she saw her best friend hanging onto the arm of Chicago, the tall handsome man looking down at the redhead with a smile. They both jumped when they realised the elevator they were about to step into was occupied and Chloe finally dragged her eyes from Chicago to notice her friends.

“Oh! Hey you guys!” Chloe said in a bright tone, looking a little awkwardly at them, “I was, um, just going to show Chicago something in my room!” and her cheeks flushed pink slightly as Aubrey’s eyebrows rose. The blonde turned to Flo and Cynthia Rose who looked back at her equally surprised - all knowing exactly what that meant.

As did Beca, who remained stood at the back of the elevator miserably. Chloe didn’t even appear to notice her. God, she was taking him up to her room? That was code for ‘a make-out session’. At least, it had been the code in college. Chloe had had her own room back then. It wasn’t unusual for her to show boys her room in Barden. Beca  ~~thought~~   _hoped_ that Chloe might’ve grown out of that by now. But evidently not.

She felt Amy take her wrist and guide her out of the elevator behind Aubrey, Flo, and Cynthia Rose. They all paused to look back at the elevator that Chloe and Chicago had just stepped into. Beca’s heart sank when the doors began to close, giving her one final glimpse of Chloe who just so happened to be smiling up at Chicago while bringing her arms up around his neck. The doors closed just as their lips met.

Beca felt sick and tears built in her eyes. God this was the worst. And she still had two days of this hell. Still had one performance left as well. What was it going to be like when they returned to Brooklyn? To their tiny studio apartment and the bed  _that they shared_?

She couldn’t let Chloe do it…could she?

Without much more thought, Beca found her feet guiding her quickly back towards the elevator and she slammed her thumb against the button, causing it to light up. She shot her gaze up to the panel above the doors seeing the numbers slowly count down.  _So very slowly._ So she began rather aggressively punching the button over and over with her thumb.

“ _Come on you piece of shit_!” She muttered under her breath and she only stopped once a ‘ _ping_ ’ sounded - notifying her that the elevator was finally at her level. Beca practically threw herself into the elevator, immediately lunging for button number ‘10’. Chloe’s floor. And as the doors slowly closed, Beca looked out to see Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, and Flo all stood by the door to the dining room with their brows furrowed in confusion.

—

A ‘ping’ sounded and Beca had her hands against the cool metal doors, almost trying to prize them open she was so desperate to get out and find Chloe. When she finally stepped out, she looked down the long carpeted corridor ahead of her, her breathing having sped up the adrenaline was pumping around her body so quickly.

What the hell was she going to say? And how far would Chloe and Chicago already be in Chloe’s room? Beca knew it had been a while since Chloe’d had a date - after all, sharing a bed back home in Brooklyn meant neither Beca nor Chloe were able to bring a guy (or girl) home after a date..

The brunette took a deep breath and stride forward with purpose, quickly swiping with the back of her hand a tear that still hung on her cheek. She would  _not_  cry. She would  _not_  show Chloe how this whole week had made her feel. She was the strong one. She didn’t show her feelings. She was solid as a rock.

Beca rolled her eyes as the song ‘ _Solid As A Rock_ ’ began playing in her head. Now  _wasn’t_  the time, damnit!

Perhaps she’d knocked on Chloe’s hotel door a little too…desperately? Perhaps three knocks would’ve been suffice. But Beca needed Chloe to feel as though she had a reason to open this door. As though she had a reason to speak to her.

“Beca!” Chloe said in a tone of surprise the second she opened the door. The brunette’s heart sank as Chloe cleared her throat awkwardly, straightening the strap of her top, her lip balm noticeably smudged from whatever ferocious kissing she’d just been doing with Chicago.

“Can I talk to you?” Beca asked earnestly, and Chloe hesitated.

“Um…now? Can’t it wait?”

Beca watched as her best friend nodded discreetly behind her and the brunette looked over Chloe’s shoulder to see Chicago perched on the edge of Chloe’s bed, his shirt having conveniently become unbuttoned already. Oh God.

“It definitely can’t wait.” Beca said awkwardly, looking back at Chloe and motioning to the hallway outside the door, “Please? It won’t take long.”

Beca took several steady breaths as Chloe brightly told Chicago she’d be back in a minute, and she watched as the man smiled kindly at Chloe.  _Kindly_. Ugh, why did he have to be so nice?

“So what couldn’t wait until later?” Chloe asked curiously, closing the door behind her, noticeably a little put out that she’d been interrupted. But Beca had already begun shifting her body from one foot to another nervously.

“Don’t sleep with him.” she blurted, and Chloe’s brow furrowed. “ _Please_.” Beca added, “Don’t sleep with him.”

The hallway fell silent as the two women stood before one another. One thoroughly confused. The other thoroughly nervous.

“You…” Chloe began, forcing a small smile of disbelief onto her face while shaking her head slightly, “…you don’t get to decided what I do or don’t do with my life, Beca.”

“I know, but-“ Beca began but was quickly interrupted by her best friend who had raised her voice slightly.

“-Do you? Because it sounds to me like you’re telling me what to do. Or rather, what I  _shouldn’t_  do.”

“All I’m saying is that I don’t think it’s a good idea to put out so easily!” Beca replied in a slightly raised voice of her own, slowly becoming frustrated with how Chloe was reacting. She wasn’t being unreasonable here. She  _cared_  about Chloe. This was Beca  _protecting_  her!

“ _Put out_??” Chloe said in an incredulous voice, “Beca, a tall kind handsome army man wants to  _have sex_  with me in  _Paris_! The city of love! Excuse  _me_  for getting caught up in the moment and happily ‘ _putting myself out_ ’ in response!”

Beca’s breathing was as quick as Chloe’s, the two women squaring up to one another. This wasn’t their first argument. In fact, arguments that happened like this in college used to be dubbed a ‘ _lovers quarrel_ ’ by The Bellas. They hadn’t fought much since graduation, having always lived in one another pockets that they often talked about whatever was bothering them before it got too bad. But this was bad. Beca’s fists had balled by her sides and the veins in Chloe’s neck were popping while she shouted in frustration at her best friend.

“I haven’t had a guy take any interest in me for months and when one finally does you want me to  _stop_??” Chloe cried out, and Beca could see tears beginning to shine in the redhead’s eyes. But she was certain this was the right thing to do. To stop Chloe from going any further with this guy. So she replied in as raised a voice as Chloe’s had been:

“Yeah! Yeah I do actually!”

“ _Why_??” Chloe cried out again, just as a ‘ _ping_ ’ sounded from the elevator down the corridor. She didn’t look over Beca’s shoulder, so she didn’t notice Aubrey, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Flo, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, and Lilly all pile out of the elevator - all looking at the two quarrelling Bellas in concern.

“Because you should trust your body with someone who  _knows_   _you_ , Chloe! Not just some guy you met a few days ago!” Beca finally yelled, her voice breaking slightly as tears welled up in her own eyes again. She was so angry and frustrated and upset and unhappy.

“You should be with someone who knows that you wear a retainer overnight because you grind your teeth in your sleep! Someone who knows that you brush your teeth a specific way every morning because you believe it’ll bring you good luck for the rest of your day! Someone who knows that you eat every single part of an apple except the stalk and the pips!” Beca was now on a roll, not overly sure what she was saying anymore. She was just going with it. And Chloe was just getting more and more confused. More and more frustrated.

“Someone who knows that even though you claim to be a dog person, you stop at every cat in the street to say hello to it. You should be with someone who knows where every scar on your body is and how you got them-“

“-So I should have sex with you?! Is that what you’re saying??” Chloe interrupted loudly, tears still in her eyes.

Beca wanted to say yes. She  _should’ve_  said yes. But instead she hesitated. She hesitated for too long.

“Why aren’t you saying no?” Chloe asked angrily with a loud sniff. But Beca remained silent, her heart racing with disappointment. Disappointment in herself. Disappointment in the outcome of this conversation.

“ _Beca_.” Chloe cried out a little louder in a strained voice, “Why aren’t you saying no??”

“Forget it.” Beca replied in a quiet bitter voice, “It doesn’t matter.”

She began stepping backwards walking away from the situation. She’d lost. Chicago had won. He’d be the one sharing Chloe’s bed tonight.

“I hope he treats you and your body with the respect you deserve.” Beca snapped bitterly, turning on the spot and stalking down the corridor away from Chloe.

“At least he doesn’t walk away from me like a little bitch!” Chloe bit back and while Beca had never been one to rise to Chloe’s comebacks, tonight was different.

“A little bitch?” Beca growled, turning on her heels and walking back to Chloe, “ _A little bitch_?”

She came to a halt just before her best friend, tears in her eyes while she glared furiously at Chloe. Chloe, meanwhile, glared back while Beca pointed at herself.

“At least this little bitch cares about you enough to make you your favourite cup of tea every morning when she wakes up! At least this little bitch couldn’t care less about whether you wear makeup or not because she knows you’re beautiful no matter what! At least this little bitch makes sure she gets home in good time on a Friday to make the most of Netflix Marathons with you!”

Beca paused to take several deep breaths she’d been yelling so loudly. Chloe’s glare had softened quite a bit, and tears had begun to fall down the redhead’s cheeks. Beca let out a heavy sigh:

“At least this little bitch cares enough about you to know that any guy who doesn’t have the patience to get to know you properly before he sleeps with you isn’t worth your time..” Beca added in a much quieter tone, “You deserve so much better.”

She was heartbroken. Chloe just didn’t get it. She  _loved_  her. Every bit of her. And she could be everything Chloe ever wanted if her best friend could just open her eyes and see it!

“Why are you telling me all this now?” Chloe asked after a few moments of silence. Her voice was far quieter and she sniffed, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

“Just go back inside, Chloe. Do what you want. I don’t even care any more.” Beca said with a sigh, turning and beginning to wander sadly down the corridor again. She half hoped that Chloe would call her back. Would maybe run after her and tell her to stop. Maybe even kiss her and tell her she was in love with her and then Beca could tell her she felt the same way. But this wasn’t a movie. This was real life. And Chloe just  _didn’t_  love her.

Instead of stepping into the elevator, Beca headed for the stairs, and no sooner had she left the corridor of the tenth floor she burst into tears, not noticing the rest of The Bellas standing at the top of the flight of stairs she was now sat at the bottom of. Beca threw her face into her hands, bawling loudly into them. Her body shook. She was so unhappy. And so so upset. And frustrated that her best friend disrespected her body so much that she would just have sex with the first guy who took interest in her. Beca was interested in her. Had been interested in her for months… _years_. That didn’t necessarily mean that she wanted to have sex with her tonight - as nice as that’d probably be - but Beca just so desperately wanted to be allowed to openly love Chloe as much as she secretly did inside. To appreciate every inch of her body and soul just like she knew her best friend deserved. She loved her so fucking much.

Beca let out a loud sob then flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She peeled her face from her palms and looked to her right to see Aubrey sat on the bottom step beside her. The blonde looked at her sympathetically. Then Beca looked up to see the rest of The Bellas gathered around, all looking at her in the same way.

The brunette felt embarrassed. They’d never seen her cry like this before. But that was probably because she’d never really cried like this before. So she turned and looked down at her hands in her lap, sniffing loudly.

“My heart hurts, you guys.” Beca blubbed, sniffing again, bringing the back of her hand up to smear the snot running from it. Someone held out a hanky over her shoulder and Beca took it gratefully, mumbling a quiet “Thanks” noticing beyond her tears that it had been Jessica.

“Beca, why didn’t you tell us it’d got this bad?” Aubrey asked tentatively, smoothing a hand across the brunette’s back, but Beca just sniffed again.

“Yeah, it’s not like someone would get like this if it was just a tiny crush.” Ashley agreed from behind her.

Beca supposed they were right. She  _had_  told Aubrey that the crush she had on Chloe was just a  _tiny crush_. Nothing to worry about. And Aubrey had asked if she could tell the other Bellas so they were more sensitive to her feelings. Beca had just shrugged and before she’d known it the other Bellas (except Chloe of course) had approached her telling her that they knew.

Beca let out a heavy sigh, looking up from the damp hanky she’d blown her nose and wiped her tears on, and looked at her friends miserably. She shook her head gently and shrugged:

“I’ve been in love with her for about four years…”

Then looked back down at the damp fabric in her hands with a sniff:

“…I guess I just figured I’d eventually get over it.”

“In love?” Fat Amy asked in an uncharacteristicly sensitive tone and a sad smile spread across Beca’s face as she continued to look down at her hands.

“Yeah Amy. Big, stupid, heart breakingly, soul achingly, imagination damaging love.” She mumbled, and for once she found the feel of Aubrey’s hand while is smoothed over her back, and the feel of her friends’ hands affectionately gripping her shoulders or arms somewhat soothing. These guys were the best. Beca wasn’t sure why she’d gone so long without telling them. Things probably would’ve been a little easier if she had. Maybe she might’ve already got over the heartache of the unrequited love she held for Chloe by now?

All of a sudden the doors to the stairs that Beca had not long come through, crashed open and all the women on the stairs looked up to see Chloe storm towards them, looking at Beca furiously. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she stopped just before the petite brunette.

“ _Why_  the hell do you always have to  _ruin_  things??” she shrieked, and Beca immediately rose to her feet, her brow furrowing while she stood defensively.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Beca yelled back, her fists balled by her sides again. She hated this. This wasn’t how this evening was supposed to go. She’d imagined the moment she’d confront Chloe that they’d just make out for a while and agree to always be together for the rest of their lives.

“Chicago’s gone and  _it’s all your fault_!!” Chloe cried out loudly, but before Beca could tell Chloe that there was no way it could be her fault, the redhead interrupted her, “He heard our argument! He heard everything you said, Beca! And because of that he decided we had some sort of ‘ _unresolved feelings_ ’ that we needed to address!!”

Chloe paused to let out a sob and in that moments pause Beca felt guilty. She never liked seeing her best friend upset. But for some reason Chloe always got upset when men were concerned. Neither woman had noticed that their friends had got to their feet behind Beca, nor that those friends had stepped up a few stairs to try to take themselves further from the situation. This wasn’t the first ‘Bloe’ argument they’d ever witnessed, but they never got any easier.

“Now can you  _please_  tell me why you didn’t say no!” Chloe demanded in a sharp tone.

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” Beca muttered, becoming grumpy. She didn’t like that Chloe was blaming her for whatever mess Chloe had put herself in.

“When you said I should have sex with someone who knows me and I trust my body with and I asked if you meant that I should have sex with you - you didn’t say no.  _Why_??”

The stairwell fell silent save for Beca and Chloe’s quick breathing, their frustration and adrenaline pumping through their bodies. They were both furious with one another. And they glared at each other angrily, tears in their eyes and rolling down their tear stained faces.

“Why the hell wont you answer the question, Beca??” Chloe yelled in frustration, the vein in her forehead popping as she did so, “Why won’t you answer with just a simple yes or no?”

“Because it’s not that simple!!” Beca cried out, finally. And she watched in horror as Chloe’s eyebrows rose suddenly, her mouth dropping open.

“It’s not as simple as just saying yes I want you to have sex with me or no I don’t want you to have sex with me, Chloe!” Beca yelled, still angry with what she was having to explain in such a strained way, “I don’t just want you to have sex with me I want you to  _date_  me!”

Beca didn’t pause for breath. She was too emotional. Too afraid. Too excited. Too heartbroken. And all the while her brow remained furrowed and her face became red. And The Bellas continued to watch on, unsure as to whether this was like watching a car crash in slow motion or the beginning of something wonderful.

“I want to be be given the chance to tell you how beautiful you are every time I think it without having to keep it to myself! I want to be able to spoil you with gifts and dinners out and win giant teddies for you at funfairs! I want to be able to write both our names in cards I send to my family! I want to be able to kiss you and hug you whenever I want, and be kissed and hugged by you in return! I want to be able to hold your hand in public! I want to be able to show you off to the world as my girlfriend then as  _my wife_!!”

Tears were now streaming down Beca’s cheeks while she continued to yell, blubbing more with each sentence.

“Don’t you get it Chloe??”

And the petite brunette paused to let out a huge shaky sigh and a sniff.

“I’m…”

Beca paused once again, her face screwing up and all of a sudden she felt a huge wave of emotion overwhelm her body. She let out a huge sob before wailing:

“…I’m in love with yooooou!”

And Beca threw her hand up to cup her mouth, bawling loudly into it while she collapsed onto her knees before Chloe. She hadn’t really noticed the way the redhead had continued to cry while looking down at her in shock. Hadn’t noticed the way The Bellas had been quietly crying while watching the steeliest member of their group being undone. Beca didn’t notice because at that moment an equal amount of heartache and relief washed over her body. She’d finally done it. She’d finally told Chloe how she felt. She was free.

Beca remained knelt on her knees, her face tilted to the ground but her eyes squeezed shut. And she cried and cried. Loudly. Hopelessly. She’d kept the tears and sorrow hidden for far too long that it was finally all being let out.

“Beca.” she heard Chloe blub above her, but she took no notice. She didn’t have to look up at her best friend if she didn’t want to. All of this was so unfair. 

“B-Beca?” Chloe repeated gently, sniffing loudly, still crying. She knelt down before the brunette. Chloe let out the tiniest of whines as she tried to wait patiently, sniffing loudly again.

Beca brought her hands down to her thighs, opening her eyes slightly to see that Chloe’s knees were opposite hers and that was when she realised Chloe had joined her on the floor of the stairwell in the hotel. She saw Chloe’s hands slowly rising, then she felt them cup her wet cheeks and gently tilt her head up. Beca’s eyes met Chloe’s and they both admitted they’d never seen one another look so vulnerable before. Particularly Beca - who rarely showed her vulnerabilities to anyone.

“Did you mean what you said?” Chloe asked quietly and Beca hesitated for a moment.

“Which bit?” she mumbled in response.

“The bit about how I should trust my body with you.”

Beca’s eyes flickered from Chloe’s right eye to left eye and back again over and over. There wasn’t really anything more she could say that would reveal anything more about her secret feelings for her best friend. She’d said it all.

“Chloe, I meant  _everything_ I said.” Beca replied earnestly, her voice quivering she’d been crying so hard. She brought her hands up to hang onto Chloe’s wrists while Chloe’s hands continued to cup her face, “And I get that my jealousy may have had something to do with me ruining your evening with Chicago but…” she paused to let out a heavy sigh, “…I’m just so in love with you Chloe. He doesn’t deserve you.”

“But you do?” Chloe asked quietly, her tears having stopped falling but her face now wet and puffy from all the crying.

“I dunno anymore.” Beca said with a sad sigh, looking back down at her lap as Chloe brought her hands from her face. They held hands between them while they both thought over what the next step in their friendship might be now that Beca’s true feelings were on the table.

“I think you do.” Chloe replied quietly, squeezing Beca’s hands to draw her attention again. Beca took a sharp intake of breath between her teeth and looked up at the redhead. A tiny smile appeared in the corner of Chloe’s mouth and Beca’s heart skipped a beat.

“I can’t exactly explain my behaviour this past week.” Chloe tried to explain, her cheeks flushing red slightly in embarrassment, “But Aubrey would back me up when I say that - when it comes to you, Beca Mitchell…I’d drop everything to be with you.”

A small smile slowly began to grow on Beca’s face and the brunette started to feel hopeful.

“Even some handsome army dude?” she asked in a quiet blubbery tone, causing Chloe to let out a silent chuckle.

“ _Especially_  some handsome army dude.” Chloe’s smile faded to a soft expression, the woman drawing her hand up to curl some of Beca’s long brown hair behind her ear, “Beca. It was always you. It was always going to  _be_ you. I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready.”

“Oh.” Beca mumbled, her eyebrows rising in surprise. Well if it’d been that easy she would’ve said something  _months_  ago! “W-Well I’m ready.” Beca said with another loud sniff and a coy grin. 

A coy grin that was matched by Chloe’s, the redhead leaning her face towards Beca’s while she cupped her cheeks again, whispering an affectionate, “ _Good_.”

Beca’s eyes drank in one last vision of Chloe before her eyelids flickered closed and suddenly a warmth spread across her mouth - damp with tears - as Chloe gently kissed her on the lips. They both inhaled through their noses, perching upright on their knees to draw their upper-bodies closer together. Beca snaked her arms around Chloe’s waist and her heart swelled becoming fuller than it had ever felt.

This was it. This was what she’d been waiting for. And she was so pleased that she had. Because a kiss like this from Chloe was everything Beca had imagined it’d feel like and more. It were like a touch from heaven. And in that moment Beca vowed, she would never give Chloe a reason to leave. She would love Chloe openly and make Chloe constantly  _feel_  loved. And she would treasure Chloe’s body and soul forever.


	324. Bechloe - Balloon Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca stumbles across something shocking in one of Chloe's notebooks..

Beca sat with her mouth open, stunned at the contents of the notebook she’d just casually opened to jot down some lyrics in.  _Chloe’s notebook._ The one with the picture of the multicoloured balloon dog on the front.

Her eyes focussed on three words scribed in the most beautiful of handwriting. Chloe’s handwriting. But Beca didn’t care how nice the handwriting was. She was too shocked about what had been written:

##  _Mrs Chloe Mitchell_

Blood rushed to the brunette’s ears and her heart raced. Mitchell.  _Mitchell_?? Why had Chloe written that?! And  _when_  had she written it??

The door to the studio apartment opened and Beca jumped, slamming the notebook shut and sliding it quickly beneath her pillow just as Chloe stepped through the door.

“Heeeeey!” Chloe called out in her usual bright sing-song voice, nudging the door closed with her hip before wandering through to the kitchen, her arms full of grocery bags. Beca said nothing in response, still completely confused with what she’d read in Chloe’s notebook. Did…did Chloe… _like_  her? Like,  _like-her_ , like her??

“You won’t believe how long I had to wait to pay for these…” Chloe began yabbering, wandering around the tiny kitchen making a cup of tea. Beca just followed her best friend with her eyes, still in a state of shock.

Chloe…. _liked_ her!

Enough for her to have written what her name would be if they were to ever get married. But here was the thing - they weren’t even an item! In fact, Beca hadn’t ever considered for a second that Chloe would be interested in her or that they’d ever get together in a romantic way. Mostly because she’d always assumed Chloe was straight.

And it got Beca wondering what it might feel like if they did start a romantic relationship. Would it be so bad? Would it be so weird?

“Beca, are you okay?”

Beca snapped out of her daydream and realised she’d been staring at Chloe’s ass while the woman stood at the stove.

“Uh…yeah!” Beca said quickly, clearing her throat while her cheeks flushed pink. She was embarrassed. Not only for being caught looking at a certain part of Chloe’s body, but also because she’d been starting to think of things that she’d never thought about before. Certainly not with Chloe.

“I just…have a stomach ache, that’s all.” she lied, holding a hand to her stomach. She hated lying to her best friend. But she had to. There was no way she could ever tell Chloe that she’d accidentally found what the redhead had written..

“Oh! Did you want me to make you some soup for dinner instead?” Chloe asked kindly and for the first time ever Beca felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Chloe’s affectionate expression.  _Fuck_.

“Uh, yeah…yeah that’d be good. Thanks.”

As Chloe nodded, heading for the fridge to scout out some vegetables, Beca let out a heavy breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. What was going on?? How had something so simple got into her head so quickly? How was she already falling for a woman she’d known for just over four years when only three months ago Beca had ended her long term relationship  _with a man_??

One thing the brunette knew for sure though: what she had found now gave her every reason to begin considering whether or not she too had romantic feelings for her best friend. Enough feelings to write ‘ _Mrs Beca Beale_ ’ in a notebook of her own.

And if she did, what would that mean for her and Chloe?

What would that mean for their friendship?

And would Beca ever have the balls to tell Chloe?

Beca swallowed loudly as Chloe bent over to pull a saucepan from the kitchen cupboard in front of the bed. She had no idea what was going to happen, but Beca knew for certain that she’d need a lot of time to mull it over…


	325. Bechloe - 'Jealous Chloe'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during The Barden Years: Chloe is jealous when Beca is sat in her favourite seat..

Beca sat back casually in the yellow armchair that stood in the corner of the lounge of The Bellas sorority house. The brunette had her headphones on, peering at her laptop while she tried to edit a new mix. She was so engrossed she failed to notice her co-Captain enter the room, Chloe’s bright smile immediately dropped.

“What are you doing in my seat?” the redhead asked, her hands on her hips, but Beca didn’t look up.

“Beca.” Chloe said in a sharp tone, but it appeared to fall on deaf ears. So with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Chloe strode over to her best friend, tugging the headphones from the woman’s ears, “ _Beca_!!”

The brunette blinked up at Chloe innocently, not overly sure why the Senior was standing over her with her eyebrows raised accusingly. Chloe paused, waiting for an answer but Beca was completely baffled. What was going on?

“Ooh are you in Chloe’s seat?” Stacie asked with a grin as she wandered into the lounge from the hallway, closely followed by Cynthia Rose and Flo who both winced at the realisation. Nobody sat in Chloe’s seat.  _Fact_.

“Oh come on, you weren’t sitting on it.” Beca said to Chloe, rolling her eyes before resuming her focus on her laptop again. But Chloe was insistent.

“Well I was  _about_  to sit on it!” the redhead huffed, ignoring the rest of The Bellas that began gathering in the lounge, ready for movie night.

Beca didn’t look back at Chloe and instead shrugged, “Should’ve got here sooner, Beale.”

Chloe, in a small wave of jealousy, lunged for Beca’s laptop, tugging it off the woman’s lap.

“Hey…” Beca began but she was quickly stopped from saying anything more when Chloe bit back stubbornly:

“I’m not giving it back until you get off my seat!”

“Well I guess I won’t be getting it back tonight then.” Beca snapped back, equally stubbornly, a victorious grin on her face.

The Bellas had all taken a seat on the couches, grins on their faces while they watched their co-captains bicker. They were used to Beca and Chloe being like this. They  _loved it_ when Beca and Chloe were like this…

Chloe appeared to hesitate for a moment. Using Beca’s laptop was the only ammo she had as a legitamately good bribe. If Beca wasn’t going to be baited by her own laptop then what option did Chloe have left?

Suddenly the redhead smiled, leaning behind her to put the laptop carefully down, then she turned back to Beca, her arms folded.

“If you don’t move, I’m just gonna have to sit on your lap for the movie instead.”

She saw a flicker of fear in Beca’s eyes and Chloe knew the reason why. Beca really didn’t cope well with physical contact of any kind. Not even from her boyfriend of two years. But Chloe refused to back down. And it seemed that Beca was also refusing to back down - something that took the redhead by surprise.

“So sit on my lap then.” Beca dared to bait. The Bellas all held their breaths while Beca and Chloe stared at one another in determination.

Suddenly Chloe dove forward, leaping onto Beca’s lap. She sat facing the TV stubbornly, Beca having let out a loud “oof!” But the brunette didn’t force her co-captain off. In fact, after a few moments, Beca’s arms snaked around Chloe’s waist, and to the rest of The Bellas’ surprise neither Beca nor Chloe seemed uncomfortable.

Chloe’s heart was hammering against her chest. She was sitting on Beca’s lap and Beca  _was letting her_!

Little did the redhead know, Beca’s heart was also racing. She’d been crushing on Chloe for a while now and being in a relationship with Jesse meant she couldn’t really act upon those feelings. But being close to Chloe like this wasn’t cheating. It wasn’t wrong. And it didn’t make Beca feel uncomfortable.

In fact, throughout the whole movie, Beca noted how nice Chloe’s shampoo smelt. And the brunette found herself glancing at Chloe affectionately, loving that her lap was obviously so comfortable Chloe had fallen asleep.

Beca’s plan had worked: taking Chloe’s chair had made the woman so jealous that Chloe was left with no choice but to sit on Beca’s lap.

And The Bellas watched the way Beca looked at the redhead throughout the course of the movie. They all knew it. Beca had a massive toner for Chloe..


	326. Bechloe - a PP4 possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is getting ready in her hotel room when Chloe turns up..

The Bellas have reunited in Atlanta - hiring a large house for the weekend. For the first time in a couple of years since their last reunion Beca has actually been able to make it. Now a multi award-winning recording artist, Beca is exhausted, this being the first real weekend ‘off’ she’s had since signing to DJ Khaled’s record company.

Beca is stood with her head in her wardrobe, trying to find the boots to wear this evening on a night out to revisit their old college haunts. There’s a knock at the door.

 **Beca** : Come in!

Chloe steps into the room a little nervously, and hovers near the door she’d just closed behind her. Beca looks to see her and hesitates. They both smile politely at each other.

 **Chloe** : I was um…I was sent up here to check you were okay.

 **Beca** : To check I hadn’t fallen asleep more like…

Beca and Chloe both grin as Beca makes her way to the end of her bed, perching on the surface while she attempts to pull her first boot on. Chloe still appears nervous, picking at her fingernails.

 **Beca** : Oh, sorry to hear about Chicago by the way. He seemed like a nice guy.

 **Chloe** : That’s okay.

Chloe slowly makes her way over to Beca’s bed, perching on the end.

 **Chloe** : I think I was just caught up in the romance of it all. Paris. A soldier. A summer fling…

Chloe is busy watching Beca cautiously while Beca begins fighting to put on her other boot.

 **Chloe** : It was just a fling, Beca. It…it didn’t mean anything.

Beca finally tugs her boot on and lets out a heavy sigh looking down at her feet. She seems a bit sad about something. Chloe slowly reaches out and takes Beca’s hand causing Beca’s eyes to flutter closed for a moment.

 **Beca** : I miss our old life sometimes.

 ** **Chloe**** **:**  I miss it too. I’ve really missed you.

Beca’s eyes open and she turns to look at Chloe whistfully. They both stare hard at one another.

 ** **Beca** :** I’ve missed you more.

They slowly begin drawing their faces together, noticeably hesitating. This will clearly be their first kiss and they are both excited and terrified at the same time.

Just as their lips are about to meet, Beca’s room door slams open and Fat Amy strides into the room, heading straight for the ensuite.

 **Amy** : Sorry Beca, no time to run all the way up to my own bathroom! This record’s gotta drop!

Beca lets out a sigh of frustration, and Chloe smiles gently, both looking down at their feet as the ensuite door slams shut.

 **Beca** : How is she always here??

Chloe lets out a light chuckle looking back at Beca just as Beca looks back at her. They both smile affectionately, their eyes flickering down to each other’s lips and they slowly bring their faces back towards one another.

But just as they are about to kiss a loud groan sounds from the bathroom and Beca snaps her face from Chloe’s quickly rising to her feet.

 **Beca:**  Not here. If…if we’re gonna do this then that CAN’T be the backing track.

Beca motions to the closed ensuite door and Chloe just chuckles.

 **Chloe** : Agreed.

There’s a pause between them, small soft smiles on their faces.

 **Beca** : Rain check?

 **Chloe** : Rain check.

 **Beca** : Promise?

 **Chloe** : Promise.


	327. Bechloe & Aubrey - 'Share'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey finds out about Beca & Chloe's sleeping arrangement in Brooklyn..

“So let me get this straight…” Aubrey said, her brow furrowed in confusion as she kept her arms folded over her chest, “…you guys..share  _a_   _bed_??”

Opposite her were two of her fellow Bellas: Chloe, her best friend; and Beca, the woman who had taken over as Captain of The Barden Bellas when Aubrey had graduated from college three and a half years ago.

The blonde was up in New York City, visiting her best friend for the first time since Chloe moved up to Brooklyn with Beca and their other friend, Fat Amy. But the thing that Aubrey was most surprised about was how tiny the apartment was. Like…it was a  _studio_  apartment. And there were only two beds. One of which, she’d just found out, was being shared by Beca and Chloe.

Beca, who was sat at the small kitchen table shrugged, and Chloe bit her bottom lip awkwardly while she stood beside the brunette. Aubrey rose her eyebrows, patiently waiting for an answer and eventually Chloe caved.

“Um…yeah.” the redhead said with a shrug, as if it were no big deal.

“Chloe, you’re twenty five years old!” Aubrey tried to protest but her best friend just shrugged innocently.

“I know how old I am. This is the best option for us.”

Aubrey hesitated, looking back over at the fold-out bed that seemed hardly inviting. God, she knew her friends were limited with money up here but having to  _share a bed_?? They were two grown adults having to share a bed! How was Chloe ever going to date someone successfully if she was sharing a bed with Beca? It’s not like she could bring her date back after dinner…

“I just…” Aubrey began, pausing as she turned back to Beca and Chloe who had been sharing a nervous glance between them, “…you can understand why this is so weird, right? I mean, people who are in a  _romantic relationship_  together share a bed!”

Suddenly Aubrey felt her breath catch in her throat as the expressions on Beca and Chloe’s faces changed, both looking down at their respective hands awkwardly. And the colour drained from Aubrey’s face. They weren’t… _surely_  they weren’t dating  _each other_??

“What’s going on? Wh-Why do you both look like that?”

“Look like what?” Beca muttered with a shrug, looking up at Aubrey but not really  _looking_  at her.

The blonde looked to Chloe and noticed her best friend’s cheeks flushing pink.

“Are you guys  _seeing_  each other??” Aubrey asked in a quiet surprised tone, her arms becoming unfolded, and she watched as Beca furrowed her brow while Chloe snapped her gaze up to Aubrey. “Like… _romantically_??”

“It’s-It’s  _really_  early days…” Chloe began, bringing her hands out while taking a few paces towards Aubrey, trying to assure her, but Aubrey was freaking out a little. What the hell?!

“Early days??” Aubrey echoed in disbelief, not processing the sound of Beca’s chair scraping while the woman stood up.

“We’re just…we’re seeing how things go, you know?” Chloe added nervously, her breathing beginning to increase she was so anxious. Her hands held Aubrey’s arms.

“How things go?” Aubrey echoed again in a quiet tone, looking past both Chloe and Beca and at the kitchen wall opposite, trying to process what was being said.

“Look, Aubrey, it’s no big deal. We’re just taking things slow-“

“-No big deal??” Aubrey snapped, cutting Beca’s sentence off and the brunette took a couple of steps back in fear, glancing at Chloe for reassurance before looking back at Aubrey who was beginning to get angry.

“Beca, Chloe is my best friend and deserves the world. You coming over here and saying that dating her is ‘ _no big deal_ ’ means that I’m gonna have to kick your ass-“

And the blonde went to approach Beca with an aggressive expression on her face. But Chloe quickly stood between them, holding her hands out at Aubrey to protect her girlfriend from her best friend.

“Woah woah woah, Aubrey calm down.” Chloe tried to reason and Aubrey took a deep breath, glaring at Beca before turning to look at Chloe. The sight of her best friend’s bright blue eyes calmed her, and Aubrey let her shoulders relax.

“When did this happen?” she asked Chloe in a confused tone.

“In Copenhagen.” came the response.

“Copenhagen?!” Aubrey yelled in shock.  _She’d_  been with them in Copenhagen! They’d all performed at the World championships of Acapella together. And all that time she hadn’t once noticed that Beca and Chloe were beginning a blossoming romance. This wasn’t a recent thing! Copenhagen had been eight months ago! “H-How??” she managed to choke out.

She watched as her best friend gently released her arms and took a step back to stand by Beca’s side. Beca and Chloe looked at one another with small smiles on their faces and Aubrey had to admit: they  _did_  look happy together.

“We just kinda got…wrapped up in the thrill of winning Worlds and Beca kissed me backstage afterwards.” Chloe said affectionately with a shrug, and Beca nodded gently, communicating that she remembered that wonderful life changing moment, “The rest is history.” Chloe finished wistfully.

Aubrey swallowed loudly, crossing her arms again. Something didn’t quite add up. Jesse had been in Copenhagen to support Beca. Jesse - Beca’s  _boyfriend_! At least…he  _had_  been.

“And what about Jesse? Did you cheat on him with Chloe??” Aubrey asked Beca specifically, immediately drawing the brunette’s attention from her girlfriend. Beca scrunched her nose up.

“No way, dude. Jesse and I broke up earlier that year - months before Worlds!”

“So…this is really happening. You two. You’re together? You’re a thing now?” Aubrey interrogated, still unable to believe what she was seeing and saying and had heard.

Her eyes flickered down just as Chloe and Beca took each other’s hand. She saw the way they looked affectionately at one another and she had to admit, she’d never seen either of them looking so content and happy before.

“Yeah. Yeah we really are.” Beca replied softly, not tearing her eyes from Chloe’s.

Aubrey let out an internal groan. She was visiting for three days and staying in Fat Amy’s bed while the Australian was away. This was going to be a  _very_  long weekend if these two carried on like this around each other…


	328. Bechloe - 'Soft'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca takes Chloe back to her hotel room after her show..

Beca and Chloe paused, their breathing sharp and shallow as they stood beside Beca’s plush hotel bed, facing one another. The beautiful large suite was lit only by a small lamp in the corner and the two women stood, looking into one another’s eyes.

Beca’s stomach scrambled, her heart racing while she felt Chloe’s hands gently holding onto hers. This was a big deal. A  _huge_  deal. Just over an hour ago Beca had finished her biggest show yet - Madison Square Gardens - and Chloe had surprised her with a visit. It had been seven months since they’d last seen each other. Neither had revealed to the other their secret feelings. But the second Beca had seen Chloe backstage after the show and the second Chloe had seen Beca, they’d sped towards one another, throwing their arms around each other and placing a kiss on the other’s cheek - or rather, the corner of the other’s mouth. The pause immediately after that kiss was enough of an admission of love and within seconds Beca and Chloe had begun making out in the privacy of Beca’s dressing room.

They hadn’t really said anything since. Beca had led Chloe to the blacked-out car that had been waiting for her at the back doors of the venue. Chloe had happily followed Beca up to the beautiful plush hotel suite at the top of a midtown Manhattan hotel. And here they were, in silence before one another.

“Did, uh…” Beca began nervously, “…did you want to lie down or…?”

She let her sentence drift off as Chloe nodded with a sweet “Uhuh”, and the brunette watched as her best friend slowly slipped her jacket from around her body and laid on the bed. Beca paused, swallowing loudly, looking down at Chloe nervously.

This was everything she’d ever wanted and more. To say she’d missed Chloe’s company was an understatement. But to also say that she hadn’t imagined what it might be like to finally kiss her best friend was a lie. And Chloe hadn’t disappointed.

The pause was long enough for Chloe to worry, and she slowly sat upright, her legs still hanging off the end of the bed. Beca looked terrified and Chloe wondered if this really  _was_  a good idea after all. She slowly reached out, hooking her index fingers in the belt loops of Beca’s pants, and held them there for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked quietly, “If this is going too fast for you then that’s okay, we don’t have to do anything you don’t wa-“

“-But I do want this.” Beca quickly interrupted, her hands reaching up for Chloe’s and holding them gently, “I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

She watched as Chloe tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth with a tiny smile, and Beca felt a wave of calm and contentment. This wasn’t too fast. What they were anticipating doing together…it didn’t  _have_  to be fast. She had every intention of taking her time. Of appreciating these sacred moments with her best friend. She had no idea when she’d next have the chance to be this intimate with Chloe again.

“ _Lay back_.” Beca whispered, and her heart skipped a beat when Chloe did so. Beca shrugged her jacket off, letting it drop to the floor behind her, and everso slowly she scrambled up onto the large bed to lay beside her best friend.

Chloe turned to face Beca just as Beca turned to face Chloe and they lay in silence for a few moments, drinking in one another’s appearance. They’d gone from seeing each other every day for three years to having to endure several months apart. Beca hated her schedule. Chloe hated Beca’s schedule. But they didn’t hate this. They didn’t hate being together.

Beca slowly reached up and placed her hand delicately on Chloe’s cheek, cupping it lightly. She watched as Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed at her touch. Beca took a deep shaky intake of breath while her thumb slowly smoothed over Chloe’s soft skin. It felt exactly how she’d imagined it would. But no amount of imagining would have ever prepared Beca for how she would feel right now.

“ _Why do you like me_?” Chloe whispered vulnerably, her eyes still closed, and Beca’s eyebrows rose. What did she mean by that? Was Chloe feeling insecure about something?

“What?” Beca asked cautiously, hoping that Chloe could expand on what she had just said.

“You have your pick of some of the most beautiful women in the world and some of the most handsome men. But tonight you’ve chosen me.  _Why_?”

Beca was stunned, her thumb no longer stroking Chloe’s skin. She could feel Chloe clinging to the back of her top with a fistful of fabric and Beca thought she could spy tears building in the corner of Chloe’s closed eyes.

“Chloe.” Beca said affectionately, bringing her nose a little closer to the tip of her best friend’s nose and nudging it gently. But Chloe kept her eyes closed. “Chloe? Please look at me.”

Chloe took a deep shaky breath and slowly opened her eyes, the tears that had been pooling trickling down her cheeks. She looked deep into Beca’s blue eyes, her body quaking slightly with nerves. It was true - she had no idea  _why_  Beca had chosen her tonight. She probably had a different person in her bed every night. And it was this knowledge that had Chloe worried. She’d been in love Beca for so many years. To now be laying like this so intimately, with the promise of becoming closer than they’d ever been before…Chloe was worried this would become a one-time thing. And that once she said goodbye to Beca in the morning it would be goodbye for another long time. And tomorrow night Beca would have someone new to be intimate with.

“Not a minute goes by when I’m not thinking about you. Those songs I sing when I’m up on that stage? I sing them for you because they’re  _about_  you.” Beca tried to explain, her hand still cupping Chloe’s cheek. A tiny smile was spreading across Chloe’s face the more Beca spoke, “I’m sorry my schedule’s so shit, but if it wasn’t then I’d do everything in my power to see you every single day. And along with that I’d  _kiss_   _you_  every single day.”

Beca wasn’t sure how better she could explain how she was feeling right now. How she was feeling for Chloe. How she’d  _always_  felt for Chloe, particularly in recent years.

“Chloe, I’ve been in love with you for years. I just never had the balls to tell you because I had no idea you felt the same way! Not…” Beca paused, her eyes closing for a moment in embarrassment, “…not that I’m  _presuming_  you’re in love with me too. I-I…I get if you’re not-“

“-I  _am_  in love with you too.” Chloe quickly interrupted and Beca’s eyes snapped open.

“S-Seriously?”

Chloe let out a light chuckle, her hand having let go of the tuft of Beca’s top and now skimming small circles across the skin of her lower back, “Yeah.” she quietly confirmed, “I’ve been in love with you for years too. I just figured you didn’t feel the same way either.”

“Are you kidding?” Beca quickly replied, “How could I  _not_  be in love with you? You’re beautiful, and funny, and confident, and classy, and goofy, and…whenever I’m with you…whenever we’re together I just…” Beca paused to let out a happy content sigh, “…I feel like I’m home.”

Affectionate smiles spread across both their faces while they held one another on Beca’s hotel bed. Confessing such intimate feelings was never easy, but it had been the massive wave of relief that both Beca and Chloe had desperately needed. The two women gently nudged the tips of their noses against each other’s, their eyes flickering closed.

“ _Home_.” Chloe echoed with a whisper, and Beca hummed gently as her fingers slowly drifted from Chloe’s cheek to her long red locks, “ _I couldn’t agree with you more_.”

And with one last gentle inhale, Beca and Chloe drew their lips together sharing their most meaningful kiss yet. It was difficult to know what the future may hold for them. Difficult to know if they’d make it the whole way. Difficult to know if they could manage beginning then maintaining a relationship with Beca’s fame and crazy schedule. But for now Beca and Chloe didn’t care.

They had each other and they had tonight. Right now that was all that mattered..


	329. Bechloe - 'Freckles'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca notices something for the first time..

Chloe hesitated, frozen to the spot while she looked across the kitchen table at her co-Captain. They’d been planning a new routine for their first ever rehearsal session as Co-Captains of The Barden Bellas. At least, Chloe had come downstairs while Beca had been busy working on a mix at the kitchen table and had been sat opposite her friend for forty minutes. Chloe assumed that Beca had been working on the music for their new routine, but now she wasn’t so sure.

The thing was, it was only now that Chloe noticed that Beca was looking at her with a furrowed brow. The redhead shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat.

“Is…everything okay?” she asked cautiously. But instead of Beca jumping and immediately looking away as most people would, Beca didn’t seem too embarrassed.

“How long have you had freckles for??”

Chloe smiled awkwardly. She hated her freckles.  _Hated_  them.

Growing up she’d always been bullied - most of the girls and many of the boys in her school calling her “Freckle Face”. The little orange dots sat in large clusters over the tops of her cheeks and odd ones here and there on her forehead. Some were even down the side of her neck, pooling down over her collarbone.

She hated them.

“I’ve… _always_  had freckles.” Chloe eventually answered, twirling her pen between her fingers to try to hide her embarrassment.

“Huh.” Beca replied with a shrug, looking down at her laptop to save whatever progress she’d made, “Maybe I just haven’t looked at you much before.”

Chloe shrugged as well, but she knew that wasn’t the reason why Beca hadn’t noticed. Since her thirteen birthday Chloe had ensured she kept a regular routine of caking her skin in makeup every day, to hide those ghastly freckles. It was difficult for her to explain, but over the years, wearing makeup had become like a shield for Chloe. Without it on, Chloe felt vulnerable. She felt like she couldn’t conquer the world.

But with makeup on, Chloe felt unstoppable. It was what gave her so much confidence. It garnered her more attention from potential romantic interests. It produced positive results from meetings with her professors (or so she believed). And Chloe strongly believed that she was truly herself when she wore makeup.

“No,” Chloe said after a moments pause, “You probably just haven’t seen me without makeup on.”

It was true. Beca, Chloe, and the rest of The Barden Bellas had moved into the sorority house that the college had provided them after a successful win at the ICCA’s a few months ago. They’d been living together for two days now. And this was the first time Chloe had ventured out of her bedroom without makeup on.

She looked up just as Beca looked at her again. This time the brunette’s eyebrows were raised while she inspected Chloe’s face thoughtfully.

Chloe swallowed loudly. She’d had a low-key crush on Beca for as long as she’d known the nineteen year old. It was almost a year now. And no amount of time spent with the girl was making the crush lessen. If anything, the more she knew about Beca, the more she fell for her.

“You look really pretty without makeup on.” Beca said as an almost throwaway comment, her attention resuming on her laptop. A small smile grew on Chloe’s face.

Beca had called her  _pretty_!  _Beca thought she was pretty_!!

Her smile wavered for a moment as Beca seemed to panic, her deep blue eyes darting up to look at her once again in concern.

“Not…not that you don’t look pretty with makeup on!” Beca quickly added, holding her hands out towards Chloe to try to encourage her not to worry, “You look pretty no matter what. Your freckles are beautiful! Uh…”

Chloe small smile grew again as Beca’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. The brunette threw her face into her hands and groaned.

“Beca it’s oka-hay.” Chloe said with a chuckle, nudging the girl’s knee with her foot to bring Beca’s focus back on her. “Any girl loves to be told that she’s pretty. And being told that her least favourite feature is beautiful is the biggest compliment, so thank you.”

Beca’s hands dropped from her face and she looked at Chloe with an awkward grimace, “Can we forget this happened?”

“No.” Chloe said honestly, shaking her head gently, but her smile grew to a kind one, “But I’ll never mention it again.”

“Good. And don’t hide those freckles up.” Beca said, looking back down at her laptop, “I meant it when I said they’re beautiful.”

Chloe bit her bottom lip briefly for a moment as she watched her crush slip into deep focus on the mix she was busy compiling. Beca thought her freckles were  _beautiful_. And if that’s what Beca thought then Chloe decided she’d wear less makeup from now on. Those freckles deserved to be on show.

Stacie bit into a banana, sat in the lounge with Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. All three had heard the interaction between the two co-captains just now. All three were now looking at Beca and Chloe.

“$10 Beca’s gay and doesn’t even know it yet.” she mumbled with her mouth full.

“$10 Chloe’s gay for Beca and  _definitely_  knows it yet.” Fat Amy added.

“And I’ll take both those bets and bet you guys $20 they don’t figure it out until they’ve graduated.” Cynthia Rose challenged confidently.

The three Bellas grinned as they looked through into the kitchen at their co-captains. It may only be the second day into their Sophomore Year. But this year already promised to be full of high hopes, potential gossip, and keeping a watchful eye on Beca and Chloe…


	330. Bechloe - 'Children'/'Sunrise'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe need to stick together for survival..

Chloe ran as fast as her feet could carry her, through the thick woodland area. She had no idea where she was going, but she had to keep moving. If she stopped, they’d get her. So she kept running, her chest heaving, her heart racing, and tears falling down her cheeks.

She was all that was left. The Bellas.  _Beca_. Gone. Now she was on the run, with nowhere to hide. Her time was almost up. They’d soon get her.

Chloe let out a yelp as a branch tripped her and she fell to the ground, her face skidding over the sharp winter leaves and hard mud, scoring deep cuts into her already wounded cheek. She couldn’t remain here. She knew that. But as hard as she tried to stand, she couldn’t. It wasn’t that she didn’t have the energy. Her body just felt like jelly. Weak. Useless. And that was when Chloe began to cry. She was doomed.

Suddenly dark clouds loomed over her and Chloe rolled onto her back, gasping for breath as she saw the figures of Aubrey and Jesse standing over her. Their faces were rotting, their teeth black and yellow, the whites of their eyes now grey. Their breath stank as it filtered out of their mouths and over Chloe’s body.

The redhead opened her mouth to scream but it was no good. They had caught her. Soon the rest of The Bellas would be here to take her to the same fate they all had succumbed to. They were zombies. She would soon become a zombie with them. Then that would be it. She had no idea what was to come. But with Beca no longer by her side Chloe realised she didn’t care. She needed to die. She needed to find Beca - and this seemed to be the only way.

Just as Aubrey and Jesse’s faces slowly approached hers, Chloe heard some wailing of a child in the distance. She knew that wail. It was  _Milo’s_ wail.

But it was too late. She’d been caught. Aubrey and Jesse in their zombie-like state were about to devour her. And as the redhead squeezed her eyes shut, she finally let out a scream……

…a scream that still left her mouth as Chloe woke up with a start. Her heart was thumping against her chest as she sat up suddenly, gasping for air. She stopped screaming and scrunched her face up, wincing as she brought a hand to her broken rib that had been bandaged somewhat haphazardly yesterday. She’d fallen far, but had miraculously survived.

Chloe eased herself to the edge of the large mattress on the floor of the empty house that had been a lucky find on her behalf yesterday afternoon. She pulled the multitude of bedsheets from her lap and sighed heavily. She felt certain she’d never get over how exhausted she always felt.

The woman pushed herself up onto her feet, stretching slightly, her scarred stomach showing as the grubby snagged jumper she always wore during the cooler months rode up her body slightly. She winced again as her rib throbbed, and she quickly brought her arms back down to her sides.

The room was quiet.  _Too_  quiet. And as she looked around she realised it was empty.

Her stomach plummeted. Where were they? Where was her family??

Suddenly she heard a slight wail sound and Chloe recognised it from her nightmare. It was Milo. And she hoped beyond all hope that he wasn’t alone.

The thirty year old crept along the bare floorboards, hearing them creak beneath her cold bare feet. But she continued to peer through the low light, looking out for her baby boy. It can’t have been much later than dawn, but Chloe neither knew nor cared about what time it was. It never mattered any more.

She pulled the door open with a small creak and slowly made her way through the derelict house towards the front porch. Whoever once lived in this house, had definitely been in a hurry to leave. And not surprising really, given the circumstances.

“Hey-Hey-Hey little dude, it’s okay.”

Chloe heard the familiar sweet tone of her girlfriend chatting in a quiet voice to their son, and the redhead paused in the open doorway of the old shack they’d managed to find yesterday. A small smile spread on her face as she watched the petite woman sat on the top step of the porch, holding the one year old up over her head. Sat on the step beside her was Milo’s older brother, Caleb - the five year old colouring a picture with the three crayons they owned on a scrap of cardboard they’d found in the small shack they currently called ‘home’.

Caleb’s trousers boasted old blood stains over the knees, some of the fabric having torn along with his skin when he’d fallen a few weeks ago. And Milo’s little shirt, that was getting slightly too small for him, had once been a bright white colour. Now it was grey and dirty. But the women didn’t care. They didn’t have  _time_  to care.

Chloe watched her girlfriend affectionately as Beca brought Milo down onto her lap, chuckling slightly as the baby cooed back at her, a big smile on his face. Beca had been the best companion over the past year since Milo has been born. She was intuitive and fiercely protective. Sharp and skilled. Chloe and their two boys adored her. Beca was their saving grace.

“Morning.” Chloe croaked, having forgotten how coarse her voice was after all the shouting and screeching she’d been doing yesterday. It had been the most scariest day yet. She’d never felt so worried for her family. But they were all here, right before her. Just about alive - but still alive. A huge relief to see.

“Auntie Chloe!! Look what I drew!” Caleb called out in a soft tone. They’d all learnt over the past thirteen months to keep their voices low in the early morning light. They didn’t want to attract attention to the dangerous beings nearby.

Chloe slowly eased herself out onto the porch and down onto the top step between her girlfriend and the little boy. Her smile broadened for what felt like the first time forever. There was always too much sadness in their lives now. Too much pain and stress.

She reached out and took the five year old’s drawing, the cardboard feeling coarse against her dry fingers. There she saw four stick figures. Two big, one small, and one even smaller. The two stick figures looked to resemble Beca and Chloe, with the other two figures Caleb and Milo.

“That’s me, you, Milo, and Auntie Beca.” Caleb said in his sweet little voice, and Chloe looked down at the little boy.

Blonde hair and bright green eyes, just as his mother’s had been. But he had the grin of his father. That ‘Swanson grin’ as Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey had once joked. A couple of years ago. Before…before that plague had hit.

Chloe brought her hand out, pushing back Caleb’s long shaggy blonde hair from his forehead, revealing an old scar he’d sustained earlier in the year. She swallowed loudly, sadly, noticing so much of her best friend in his features.

She missed Aubrey every single day. But she and Beca had both vowed last year, when Aubrey and Jesse had found out they were diseased, that they would take care of Caleb and Milo as if they were their own sons. And that was what they’d done ever since.

An apocalyptic world wasn’t exactly the perfect environment to attempt to protect and raise two children - a particularly difficult challenge when those children weren’t genetically their own. But Beca and Chloe had grown to love Caleb and Milo as if they were their own sons, just as they had promised the boy’s’ parents - Aubrey and Jesse Swanson - before they had succumbed to the disease and presumably died. Well…died as one does in this apocalyptic world: becoming horrifically ill until losing consciousness and turning into a zombie.

The only way Beca and Chloe had survived this long had been by sticking together, keeping loaded weapons on themselves at all times, and moving every couple of days, on foot, from shelter to shelter. Food was difficult to come by but  _was_  found every day. And with food often came danger. Rarely a day went by now without one of the members of the little family getting injured somehow.

“It’s wonderful sweetheart.” Chloe said affectionately, holding it out to Beca who looked over at the picture with Milo on her lap. Beca smiled gently.

“Nice portrait there, bud.” Beca praised with a gentle smile, and Caleb smiled in return. Having to leave his parents behind hadn’t been easy for the five year old. He still had nightmares. He still cried quietly for them at night. But Beca and Chloe ensured they all slept together on whatever mattress they found in whatever building they were sheltering in, the two children sleeping between them for protection.

Beca and Chloe hadn’t always been a couple. They hadn’t always been in a relationship. Hadn’t always been each other’s girlfriends. In fact, they’d only decided a few months ago that as they were in this ‘survival’ thing for the long-run, and that they trusted nobody but each other - that they were  _in love_  with nobody but each other - that they might as well make it official.

“You know what?” Beca mumbled as she looked out from the porch ahead of them, and Chloe looked to her girlfriend. The woman looked exhausted - it being no secret that she rarely slept. But a soft smile was on her face as her skin was slowly lit by the rising sun.

“I never used to see the sunrise before the apocalypse. Now I see it almost every day.”

A smile slowly spread across Chloe’s face as she looked out at the sunrise. It was particularly beautiful this morning.

Chloe reached out and took her girlfriend’s hand, then let out a small “oof!” as Caleb scrambled onto her lap. Then she sighed a tired sigh, feeling content in a weird way - despite the difficult world they lived in.

They were a family. The four of them. And a perfect one at that. Injured and hungry and weak, sure. But full of love and determination. They were going to make it…


	331. Bechloe - 'Hope'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe watches Beca and Jesse making out...

# “I hope she thinks of me while she’s kissing him.”

Chloe thought to herself as she watched Beca making out with Jesse in the corner of the kitchen. The music from the party was still thumping away, even several hours after this party started. The bonus of an acapella Hood Night was that the attendees of the party were all music mad - they all knew what to play and the options were endless.

The redhead chewed thoughtfully on the straw that swam around in her yellow plastic cup of strong homemade cocktail. She should go home. She knew she should. But seeing Beca making out with Jesse only served to make Chloe more curious in her drunken state.

 _Did_  Beca think of her during those drunken makeout sessions with her boyfriend?

Suddenly Chloe felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Beca’s eyes open and look over at her across the kitchen. Chloe continued to chew the straw, watching her co-captain in desire.  _She_  wanted to be Jesse right now. She wanted to be the one who had the freedom to run her hands up and down Beca’s petite body while dipping her tongue in and out of the brunette’s mouth while Beca kissed her back.

She was locked in a trance as Beca continued to watch her while making out with her boyfriend. Did Beca feel it too? Did she also wish it was Chloe she was making out with?

Chloe made a mental note to try to remember to ask her best friend when they stumbled back next door after the Hood Night party. Back to their home that they’d shared for two years now.

This would be their third and final year as co-captains of The Barden Bellas. They had a secret new recruit: Emily Junk - an  _actual_  Junk. And they had everything to go for this year with the World’s only a few months away.

But for now, Chloe remained in the kitchen, leant against the kitchen unit in The Treblemakers’ house. Watching Beca  _longingly_.

The brunette’s eyes fluttered closed again and Chloe let out a heavy sigh. Patience was a bitch. But she’d been patiently waiting for Beca for three years now. She could wait a little bit longer.

Beca had begun looking at her in ways Chloe hadn’t really noticed before, and the Senior certainly hadn’t looked at her while she made out with her boyfriend before now. And it’s what sparked hope in Chloe’s heart.

The hope that one day Beca would choose her…


	332. Bechloe - 'Cupcakes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chloe's birthday..

Chloe stepped through the door of the studio apartment with a happy sigh. She was twenty six today. Twenty six! She couldn’t believe it. It sounded so grown up. But each time she thought about how grown up it was it drew her back into that dark reality where she asked herself: what had she done with her life so far??

She lived in Brooklyn, yes. A very cool fact indeed. But she shared a studio apartment with two of her friends who she’d met in college who were three years younger than her. One of those friends - Beca - she was madly in secret unrequited love with and had been since the very early days of their friendship. And the other was so high maintenance that she insisted on having the sizeable double bed all to herself. Which meant Chloe had to go through the trauma of sharing a bed  _with Beca_. What a nightmare situation to be in.

Her friends from back home had all achieved greatness. Those that had gone to college had achieved high grades and had graduated as expected, in their senior year. Those friends had all moved away to work in big cities around the world, shooting through the ranks at their respective companies and earning the big bucks. The other half of her friends from back home had managed to find themselves rich men to marry and as a result were very successful stay at home Mom’s who had massive followings on their social media accounts - those accounts boasting beautiful photos of their beautiful children and their beautiful houses and all the beautiful clothes, items, and accessories that were sent to them by companies to test and promote. 

Looking at those social media accounts were terrible for Chloe’s mental health and self-confidence. She’d moved to Brooklyn almost a year ago, shortly after graduating from her fourth attempt at passing her senior year at college. Since then she’d been working in a coffee shop in Lower Manhattan to pay for the food in their small cupboards while Beca worked hard in Lower Manhattan at a record company - BFD Records.

Beca’s career had soared since graduation, and Chloe couldn’t have been prouder of her. The brunette had been offered a position as ‘Trainee Junior Producer’ within three months of working at the company, and had appeared to thrive in the world that she had always dreamt of working within. Chloe told herself off if there were ever moments when she felt jealous. She had no reason to feel jealous. There was no way she could do what Beca did, and the woman seemed far happier than she had been in college - though that could have something to do with the fact that Beca had broken up with her long-term college boyfriend, Jesse, not long after moving to Brooklyn.

That breakup had got Chloe’s hopes up. She hoped that now Beca didn’t have to use up so much energy trying to focus on Jesse, she might be able to focus a bit of her energy…on Chloe…maybe…

The redhead tugged her denim jacket from around her body, having just placed her handbag down on the small armchair she and Beca had managed to find at a flea market a couple of weekends ago. Chloe loved it. And Beca was warming to it. They didn’t really sit on it. But it was handy for putting things on rather than cluttering up the floor. At the moment Chloe used it to lay out her clothes for the following day.

She took in a deep breath through her nose and her eyes fluttered closed. There was something that smelt suspiciously like… _cake_. Chloe’s heart skipped a beat as she looked at the tiny kitchen. Had one of her housemate’s baked her a cake for her birthday?? 

The chance of it being Amy was slim, but mostly because Amy was so rarely home at the moment. During the daytime the Australian was near Times Square performing her little one-woman show, ‘ _Fat Amy Poehler as Hillary Clinton_ ’. Needless to say, even though she’d been forced from ‘her performing spot’ several times now, the blonde was still insisting it was a hit. 

And Amy didn’t exactly return home in the evenings either. She was too busy spending time with whichever boyfriend was ‘of the moment’ that week. So Chloe wondered if maybe it had been  _Beca_  who had decided to bake her a cake today. 

But Beca was at work. She’d said goodbye to Chloe this morning before leaving at the usual time to catch the subway into Manhattan. There was no way the brunette had time to come home early just to bake a cake. But there was  _definitely_  a smell of cake in this apartment. 

So Chloe began peering in the cupboards, starting with ‘the cake tin’ and, upon seeing that it was empty, moving to the other cupboards in order of where she was. Moving from right to left, up and down. She ended at the fridge and let out a sigh, completely confused.  _Where_  was this mysterious cake that smelt so good??

Her eyes drifted down to the trash can. It…it wasn’t in there.  _Surely_. 

The redhead stepped slowly over to the kitchen item and hesitated, holding her hand out. Then she gently reached down to push the lid so it opened. She let out a tiny gasp. There at the top of the pile of older trash, was a  _slightly_ over-baked cake, completely un-iced, crumbled just beneath the lid. Whoever had baked this lovely smelling cake had clearly not been very happy with the outcome. And Chloe had a feeling it  _had_  been Beca who had somehow managed to get back from work far earlier than usual to bake it. It was in the brunette’s nature to get angry with something as small as a slightly over-baked cake that warranted throwing it in the trash.

Suddenly the door to the apartment slammed open and Chloe turned quickly on the spot to see Beca diving over the threshold, out of breath. The second the petite woman saw Chloe stood in the kitchen her face fell. But Chloe was far from unhappy to see Beca. 

Because in Beca’s hands was a large thin cardboard box. And Chloe immediately recognised that box. It was from Magnolia Bakery.

“Ah.” Beca muttered, looking at Chloe awkwardly, “Uh…you found the cake.”

“Oh!” Chloe squeaked, looking down at the trash can she’d stepped away from, “It’s…” she looked back over at Beca, adding in a quiet tone, “…I found the cake. Yeah.”

There was a pause as the two women watched one another from across their small studio apartment. A small smile slowly spread on Chloe’s face. Beca didn’t exactly show any signs of liking Chloe as more than a friend. She didn’t show any signs of being secretly in love with her too, nor any signs that she wanted to pursue a relationship with her. But this small act of kindness on Chloe’s birthday had Chloe happily content with the idea that she must mean  _something_  more to Beca than just a friend. Even if it was just that Beca considered Chloe her  _best_  friend. Chloe would happily take that.

“I got you these.” Beca said finally, stepping towards the tiny kitchen table they had between their bed and the kitchen sink. She placed the box down on the surface while Chloe approached it curiously, and the brunette lifted the lid to reveal eight of the most beautiful most scrumptious cupcakes she’d ever seen.

“Ohhh…” Chloe cooed under her breath, causing a nervous smile to grace Beca’s face as she looked up at the birthday girl.

“You like them?”

“Beca, I  _love_ them!” Chloe gushed as she looked at her best friend. A sigh of relief appeared to fall from Beca’s mouth and Chloe hovered for a moment. She so desperately wanted to hug the woman. But she knew that Beca hated hugs.

“Phew. I kinda panicked when I burnt the cake. I’d had big plans for it and-and had left work at lunch so I could get back to bake it and ice it before you got home. But then it burnt and I realised you’d be home way sooner so I had to, like,  _run_  to Magnolia Bakery and then I had to pick all the cupcakes I thought you’d love and…” Beca finally paused to catch her breath then let out a sigh, “…I hope I didn’t ruin your birthday.”

Chloe didn’t wait any longer. She lunged for her best friend, throwing her arms around her petite body, holding her tight. And to Chloe’s surprise, Beca didn’t stiffen. She didn’t squirm. She didn’t seem uncomfortable. In fact, if anything, she seemed to relax - her arms winding around Chloe’s waist.

“You’ve  _made_ my birthday!” Chloe mumbled into Beca’s neck, and she could feel Beca smiling against her skin while she seemed to nuzzle into the nook of Chloe’s neck.

“Happy Birthday Chlo.” Beca mumbled affectionately back and Chloe found her heart racing that little bit faster. Maybe Beca  _did_  like her as more than a friend? Maybe Beca liked her as more than a  _best_  friend?

Only time would tell…


	333. Bechloe - 'Endings'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca comes home to the Brooklyn apartment to hear a strange humming or whirring noise..

Beca steps into the studio apartment in Brooklyn. Chloe is already in bed with the bedcovers up to her chin, looking very happy and relaxed.

 **BECA** : Hey.

 **CHLOE** : Hey! Good day at work?

 **BECA** : Meh. Average. You?

 **CHLOE** : Really good. Thank you.

Beca raises her eyebrows, impressed that Chloe’s had a really good day, but doesn’t ask why. She’s too tired and has her heart set on a nice hot shower before heading straight to bed.

 **BECA** : How about you Amy? Good day?

Fat Amy’s voice sounds from behind the clothes rail that divides her bed from Beca and Chloe’s shared bed.

 **FAT AMY:** Alright. Much better now.

Again, Beca chooses not to find out more. She quickly sheds her clothes and just as she’s about to step into the tub with which the shower hangs over, she pauses, furrowing her brow. Her ears pick up the sound of some sort of… _whirring_  sound. However, being somewhat embarrassed by her naked state, she continues into the tub and under the shower.

When she gets out of the shower, Beca pauses again with her towel around her wet body. She can still hear the whirring or…humming…sounding away at a regular beat. She’s never heard it in this apartment before.

For a fleeting moment Beca fears that Chloe has got a new vibrator - it wouldn’t be the first time she’s been present in the apartment while Chloe pleasures herself. But when she looks over at her best friend, the redhead’s hands and arms are outside the bedcovers.

Beca makes her way over to her side of the bed to get dressed into her pyjamas.

 **BECA** : Dude, what’s that noise?

 **CHLOE** : What noise?

 **BECA** : That…humming or whirring noise?

Chloe scrunches her nose up, clearly trying to hear what Beca’s hearing. Beca is beginning to wonder if she’s going mad. Maybe her ears are ringing?? Maybe this is what a ringing in the ears sounds like?

When Chloe just shrugs and shakes her head, Beca turns to the clothes rail:

 **BECA** : Amy do you hear a weird humming sound?

 **AMY** : I don’t hear a  _humming_  sound.

 **BECA** : Okay, well a whirring sound then.

 **AMY** : No whirring sound either.

Beca sighs, turning back to her pyjamas and slipping them over her body. She can still hear the sound - a methodical humming, casting over and over again. But if neither of her housemates could identify it then Beca concedes she needs to settle down and hope that the noise comes to a stop overnight.

She slips under the bedcovers, then furrows her brow. There is a light vibration on the mattress that is rumbling to the sound of the low humming she’s been hearing.

 **BECA** : Chloeeeee…

Chloe turns to look innocently at Beca and that’s when Beca knows something’s going on:

 **BECA** : …why the hell is our bed vibrating?

Suddenly Beca lets out a loud yelp as a small lump she hadn’t noticed poking up from under the bedcovers besides Chloe begins moving and the redhead lifts the bedcovers gently. A massive beaming smile is on her face, but Beca is acting like she’s about to have a heart attack.

A small black kitten squirms it’s way from it’s warm position snuggled up beside Chloe, up to its feet. Then it slowly begins making its way towards Beca. Beca immediately leaps out of the bed, almost falling to the floor in the process.

 **BECA** : Dude what the fuck!!

 **CHLOE** : Isn’t she gorgeous??

Chloe leans towards the kitten and scoops it up, placing it down on her chest and stroking it with her hands. Beca’s eyes are wide in horror and confusion.

 **BECA** : Chloe why the fuck do we have a kitten in the apartment??

 **AMY** : Two kittens!

Beca turns to look at the clothes rail, then to Chloe who is biting her bottom lip guiltily, before turning back to the clothes rail and shoving some of the clothes aside. Beca sees a little white kitten snoozing on Fat Amy’s stomach and the brunette suddenly realises: the whirring and humming she’s been hearing was actually the sound of  _purring!_

Beca turns back to Chloe, a little angrily.

 **BECA** : Two kittens, Chloe?  _Seriously_?? How are we  _ever_  going to afford to keep two kittens??

Chloe rolls her eyes, and amused smile on her face, while the kitten on her chest has settled down and is falling asleep.

 **CHLOE** : We aren’t keeping two kittens.

Beca furrows her brow. She’s not sure how Chloe is managing it, but her tone is calming Beca somewhat. Until the redhead grins:

 **CHLOE** : We’ve got three!

And she lifts the bedcovers to reveal another kitten snoozing on her stomach under the bedcovers. At the movement the ginger kitten blinks sleepily, looking over at Beca who looks outraged.

 **BECA** : THREE KITTENS?! THREE??

Both Chloe and Fat Amy giggle at Beca’s reaction but Beca is not laughing. She’s the main earner in this house. And she doesn’t want to have to spend a lot of money on three kittens she never wanted.

 **CHLOE** : Oh relaaax, babe.

Chloe sounds playful, grinning as she pats Beca’s side of the bed to insist her best friend settles back down again.

 **CHLOE** : I just brought them home for the night from the shelter because they need to get used to home life and human contact. I’ll be taking them back with me in the morning.

Beca hesitates then reluctantly slides back into bed again. As the bedcovers go over her body she feels something warm and furry scurrying up her side beneath the covers. She looks down and sees the little ginger kitten’s head poking up just under her arm pit.

She concedes that she can’t help the smile on her face, and she looks over at Chloe who is grinning affectionately at her.

 **BECA** : One night.

Chloe nods in agreement, raising her eyebrows innocently.

 **CHLOE** : One night.

 **BECA** : And if I accidentally roll on them and squish them in my sleep, you’re the one to blame.

Chloe’s expression drops and it has Beca smirking slightly. She likes teasing Chloe.

 **CHLOE** : *whispers*  _Please don’t squish them._

Beca scoops the ginger kitten from under her arm and places it on her chest just as Chloe has done with her black kitten. Both kittens purr happily.

 **BECA** : I’ll do my best.

Eventually the three housemates all fall asleep with their respective kittens curled up to them. And Beca secretly admits to herself come morning, that she actually did rather enjoy having a pet in the apartment. And she especially enjoyed how happy it made her best friends.

It sometimes had its challenges, but Chloe always managed to find a way to make the endings to her day the very best.


	334. Bechloe - Harry Potter AU - Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Harry Potter AU I've been writing one shots for..

Beca stood within a large crowd of Hogwarts students, patiently waiting - like many - outside The Great Hall for her date to tonight’s Yule Ball. It was strange seeing so many students here dressed up in the finest dress robes their families could afford. Strange seeing so many of the younger years looking so grown up.

It was difficult to work out who was in what year. And even more difficult to work out who was in which Hogwarts House. Which, Beca conceded, was probably something that was quite nice about tonight. Were she to somehow find Chloe amongst the many students stood around her, nobody would be able to tell that Chloe was in Slytherin or Beca was in Gryffindor (unless they already knew Beca or Chloe)..

Suddenly Beca’s heart leapt into her throat as her deep blue eyes drew their way up to the top of the grand staircase that led down to the lobby area outside The Great Hall. There, slowly making her way down the stairs, her fingers twiddling nervously in front of her stomach, was Chloe. And she looked  _beautiful_.

Beca’s mouth hung open, a tiny smile poking from the corners of her mouth. In that moment she hated that they were in opposing houses. The most opposite of all four houses at Hogwarts: Gryffindor and Slytherin. Had they both been sorted into Gryffindor - hell, had they both been sorted into  _Slytherin_  - they probably could’ve gone to this thing together as one another’s dates. But life just didn’t work out that way.

The brunette’s heart sank as she watched the beautiful sixth year she was besotted with pause on the stairs and turn to look over her shoulder just as a smarmy male Slytherin, by the name of Vykander Castor, called out to Chloe. The sight of the young man made Beca’s toes curl and her fists ball by her sides. Vykander was evil. Renowned amongst all the houses for his sinister ways. He bullied first years in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He taught the younger Slytherins how to cast hexes on students in the other houses. And both he, and his twin brother Velandor, were rumoured to have become Deatheaters over the summer, just like their father was rumoured to be already.

Just as Beca was beginning to wonder why Chloe had chosen  _him_  of all people to go to the Yule Ball with, she noticed Aubrey and Velandor stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Chloe and Vykander to join them. Of  _course_  Posen would have something to do with tonight’s match-making.

Velandor and Aubrey were seen as ‘Slytherin Sweethearts’. They were a power-couple. Two formidable sixth year Slytherin’s who intimidated and manipulated to ensure they maintained their high status within their Hogwarts House. Their families were proud ‘pure-bloods’. It probably hadn’t come as any surprise to anyone when they’d started dating in fifth year. It was only natural that Aubrey would set her best friend up with her boyfriend’s twin brother.

“Alright?” came a low male voice to Beca’s right and she felt someone nudge her right arm. She turned and saw the tall figure of Finius Bellamy smiling awkwardly beside her. Finius was a nice enough guy. Also a Gryffindor and actually a pretty good chaser in the Quidditch team as it stood. Beca still found it odd that he’d asked her to the ball. He was in the year below her. And she was fairly certain she hadn’t seen him much before, let alone spoken to him.

“Oh, uh…hey.” Beca said awkwardly, giving the young man a pursed-lipped smile. His eyes were drifting down the length of her body briefly, and she cleared her throat to try to keep his attention on her face.

“You look really nice tonight.” He managed to muster and Beca took all of her energy not to grimace. Sure, he was nice enough. But he wasn’t Chloe.

The brunette resumed her focus on the bottom of the staircase but to her disappointment, she realised Chloe, Aubrey, Velandor, and Vykander had all disappeared. Beca looked to her left just as the doors to The Great Hall opened, and she tried to suppress her gasp as she saw that the interior of the hall had been enchanted to look like a beautiful winter wonderland.

She began walking into The Great Hall, holding Finius’ arm. But her only thoughts were on Chloe. And she could only imagine what the look on her secret girlfriend’s face would be like right now.

—

Beca managed to somehow make an apology to the young man she’d attended this ball with, explaining that she needed to go to the toilet. And fortunately, he didn’t seem to mind, becoming a little too engrossed with watching a gaggle of Beauxbaton students dancing rather sensually nearby. If Beca hadn’t set about trying to find Chloe, she probably wouldn’t have minded watching with him.

The brunette waded her way between students, looking out for Chloe’s signature red hair. But by the time she’d made her way to the doors of The Great Hall, she’d ran out of luck. Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

It was around that time that Beca began to feel a little sick, in the pit of her stomach. What if Chloe was off with Vykander? What if…what if she’d been completely swept off her feet by him for some reason? What if she was being given every reason to forget about the four years that she and Beca had been sneaking around together.

Beca tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and let out a heavy sigh. She  _wouldn’t_  cry. She had to trust Chloe. She  _did_  trust Chloe. They’d vowed to one another that once they’d finished their final year here at Hogwarts they would start a life together.  _Finally_. Away from the prying eyes of their fellow schoolmates. Away from the ridiculous judgement of Gryffindors vs Slytherins. It had been a long four years, but they were still together. Only a year and a bit to go.

She began heading towards the main doors of the castle, stepping out into the courtyard area. She needed to clear her head. Then perhaps she’d just call it a night. She’d had higher hopes for how tonight would’ve gone.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist and tug her forcefully to the side, behind a statue in the corner of the dimly-lit courtyard area. Beca reached for her wand to try to challenge the person who had shoved her back against the cool stone. But she immediately calmed the moment she recognised the smell of Chloe’s perfume.

Her heart skipped a beat when she looked into those familiar eyes, and a soft smile swept over her face as she saw Chloe beaming back at her. Their arms were around each other’s waists. Their faces close.

“I was trying to find you.” Beca mumbled.

“And  _I_  was trying to find  _you_.” Chloe said with a small smirk.

“Not too preoccupied with your date?” Beca dared to ask, her eyebrows rising, and she watched as Chloe appeared to hesitate, clearly embarrassed. “Seriously, Chlo?  _Vykander Castor_??”

“I know I know.” Chloe replied quickly, her face scrunching up while she looked apologetically at Beca, “But you know what Aubrey’s like. There’s no way I’d have got away with telling her that I couldn’t go to the Yule Ball with her boyfriend’s brother because I’m actually secretly dating a girl from Gryffindor!”

A smile slowly spread on Beca’s face. She loved Chloe. She loved Chloe a lot. And she told her a lot. Every time they snuck away to meet up together - more often than not in the room of requirement which they’d managed to fashion into a large cute studio apartment. Beca couldn’t wait for them to start their life together once they completed their exams next summer.

“What about you? I thought you would’ve gone with Oliver..” Chloe pried, trying to turn the tables on her girlfriend slightly. But Beca simply shrugged.

“Fat Amy’s been pestering him to go out with her for years. He finally backed down.”

“So she’s gone with him?” Chloe asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise and Beca nodded with a grin. She had to admit, she was impressed with her best friend’s persistence. Many would’ve given up. But after six years of chasing after Oliver Wood, Amy had finally got him to go on a date with her. And the last Beca had seen of them, they’d actually looked to be having a good time on the dance floor in The Great Hall.

“Wow.” Chloe mumbled, “Way to go Amy.”

Beca hummed in agreement. Then the two sixth year’s fell silent, taking the time to take in one another’s beauty. They hadn’t had a chance to be this close to one another in several days - Beca having offered to give Hagrid a hand with a few of his creatures after classes, while Chloe had been moving to the beat of Aubrey’s drum to try to avoid suspicion that the blonde was constantly building regarding Chloe’s whereabouts from time to time (the times when Chloe was  _actually_  sneaking off to see Beca).

“ _I’ve really missed you._ ” Chloe whispered, drawing her face closer to Beca’s, and the brunette’s smile softened, her arms around Chloe’s waist tightening.

“ _I’ve really missed you too_.” She replied with a whisper of her own.

The sixteen year olds slowly brought their lips together, sharing a kiss that quickly deepened as they drew deep breaths through their noses. Only a year to go then they wouldn’t need to hide. They wouldn’t need to sneak around. They could do this in the comfort of their own home if they wanted to.

Chloe brought a hand up to cup Beca’s cheek just as Beca’s tongue slid into Chloe’s mouth. They both hummed quietly with satisfaction, adoring the taste on each other’s lips. Drawing one another deeper and deeper. Their minds drifting. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin - something that would cause outrage within the school if anyone were to find out.

Suddenly they heard a yelp from behind Chloe, and they froze. The kiss broke and Chloe slowly peeled herself from Beca, turning to look over her shoulder. Her stomach sank. Oh God.

Aubrey stood in her expensive dress robes, wand in hand, completely stunned by what she was seeing. She appeared to be glaring at Beca furiously whilst simultaneously looking at Chloe in disbelief. It was quite a talent.

Beca had immediately begun to feel defensive. She’d clocked the wand in Aubrey’s hand and her own hand had dropped from Chloe’s waist to get ready to draw her own wand. She’d duel to protect Chloe if she had to.

“What the  _hell_  is going on??” Aubrey shrieked, her tone ricocheting within Beca and Chloe’s bodies.

The two women stood awkwardly. Neither know what to say. They’d been caught making out by the one person who couldn’t  _ever_  know they were together. The game was up. The only thing left to do was tell the truth.

So Chloe took a deep breath and turned on the spot, taking Beca’s free hand while the brunette clenched her wand.

“Beca and I are in a relationship. We’ve been sneaking around for five years.”


	335. Bechloe - Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a little insecure as a mother..

Beca stood on the doorstep of her large LA home with a big smile. She couldn’t  _wait_  to see the looks on her children’s faces when they opened the door.

She pulled the hood up over her head, and readied herself to yell “Boo!” very loudly. Tonight was Halloween. Beca’s  _favourite_  time of year. And she’d just spent a long couple of hours after work at the studio creating the most ghoulish of looks to scare the  _crap_  out of her three daughters.

The woman reached up for the large knocker on the front of the door, rapping it a hard and lofty three times. Her heart raced with excitement, but she attempted to remove her grin. She had to look serious. She had to look  _scary_!

Chloe Mitchell, meanwhile, knelt before her youngest child, straightening her little witches hat. Trust Brogan to want to be a witch on Halloween. The kid had every option in the  _world_  to dress up as, and she chose one of the most traditional of Halloween outfits. The four year old was watching her older sisters intently: eight year old Skye busy practicing ‘transforming’ from a cardboard yellow car into a cardboard ‘ _Bumblebee Transformer_ ’ and back again, while six year old Demi spun her lightsabre around and around a’la  _Rey_  from  _Star Wars_.

“Mommy, when’s Mama coming home?” Brogan asked her mother, her big blue eyes shining out at the redhead, and the woman smiled kindly, bringing a hand to cup her daughter’s cheek affectionately.

“Soon sweetheart, soon.”

“And then we can go tricky treating??” The four year old asked, and Chloe’s heart melted at how cute her youngest daughter was.

“And then we can go tricky treating, yes.” she replied with a chuckle, getting to her feet to gather her little girls for a photo. But before she could call them together, a loud knock sounded at the front door. Well.. _three_  loud heavy knocks.

The Mitchell Children all froze then gasped, looking from the front door to their mother, who was looking a little confused. She thought her wife had put a sign up outside their gate this morning telling people that they  _didn’t_  want any trick or treaters.

“Maybe it’s Ma?” Skye suggested in an optimistic tone, and Chloe turned to her eldest daughter. The one who looked like her double with big red hair and bright blue eyes (minus the transformers costume of course). There was a very high chance that yes, it probably  _was_  Beca. Because even though Halloween was her wife’s favourite time of year and, as such, would want every excuse to leave work in good time to start trick-or-treating early - Chloe knew that Beca had probably spent a good bit of time today preparing her Halloween outfit. So the mother just rose her eyebrows at her daughters with a grin:

“Maybe it is?” she said in a curious tone, and the three little girls squealed in delight, racing to the front door to greet their Mama. The sooner they did, the sooner they could go trick-or-treating!

Chloe strode over to open the heavy door for them with a chuckle, but her heart leapt into her throat for a moment as her wife let out a humongous blood-curdling shriek unlike anything Chloe had ever heard before. Beca stood before her family with her arms out in front of her and a massive sinister grin on her face. Fake blood splattered all over her skin and clothes. And a very realistic ‘bloodied tear’ across her face that appeared to reveal deep gory tissue.

The eldest woman was about to yell at her wife, asking her why the hell she thought it was a good idea to look that horrifying in front of their three young children. But to both the mothers surprise none of the Mitchell kids screamed or cried. In fact, Skye, Demi, and Brogan just giggled in delight, lunging forward to hug their Mama.

“Mamaaaaa!!” they said in an almost identical squeaky chorus, and Chloe couldn’t help the smile on her face as Beca’s expression dropped while placing her arms around her children.

“You were wanting to scare the crap out of them, weren’t you.” Chloe said in an amused voice and she watched as her wife looked up at her with a disappointed expression.

“I think our kids are broken.” Beca replied in a tone that beautifully captured her disappointment.

“Mama can we go tricky-treating now you’re heeeeere?” Brogan asked, her big blue eyes blinking up at the brunette.

“ _Definitely_!” Beca replied with a far kinder grin, excited about the prospect.

She looked to her wife who was dressed, like she was every year, as cat woman - insisting that for as long as her body looked good in a ‘cat suit’, she would be wearing it.

Beca wasn’t sure why Chloe was still insecure about her body. But she knew that it was one of the sides of her wife she would probably never be able to change. All she could do was continuously support and reassure her.

“Looking hot, Mommy.” She mumbled into Chloe’s ear as they stood patiently in the doorway while their daughters dashed inside to collect their trick-or-treat buckets.

“Hmm..” Chloe replied, looking into the house, “I wish I could say the same.”

Beca grinned. It was the only time in the year that her wife disliked the way she looked. But Beca was never going to change that side of her, and Chloe never asked her to. Instead the brunette placed a firm kiss on her wife’s cheek, adding in a bright voice:

“You love me no matter what.”

And Chloe turned to look at her wife, choosing to look deep into her eyes to try to avoid the woman’s hideous face—paint. She could see Beca’s eyes twinkling, and the redhead rolled her eyes, letting out a light sigh.

“I  _do_  love you no matter what.”

Beca and Chloe closed their eyes, sharing a kiss until the moment was broken by their three daughters who had quickly arrived by their sides and sang in a chorus, “Ewwwwww!”

The two mothers parted with a chuckle, locking the front door up, then the young family began making their way down the yard together, ready to ‘tricky-treat’ the hell out of their neighbourhood.


	336. Bechloe - Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas encourage Beca to do something..

“ _Just go over there and tell her how you feel!_ ” Stacie hissed across the bar at Beca, and the brunette glanced nervously at Aubrey who was stood beside her, looking for at least one Bella to tell her it probably wasn’t a good idea to act on her feelings, no matter how drunk they all were.

But to Beca’s surprise Aubrey smiled and nodded, “Chloe kinda already knows, Beca. You may as well just tell her properly.”

Beca’s mouth dropped open, and it was then that she noticed the guilty expressions of Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose. She pointed at them accusingly with her empty beer bottle, almost accidentally hitting Aubrey in the face in the process.

“You guys  _told_  her??”

“She was upset!” Amy tried to reply as innocently as possible, Cynthia Rose nodding in agreement.

“Yeah she soon cheered up when we told her you were secretly in love with her!”

Beca let out a loud groan, putting the beer bottle down and throwing her face into her hands. This was the worst. The absolute worst. First they all got snubbed at this Brooklyn Aquarium Performance tonight, then they all decided that going on a ‘USO Tour’ in  _Europe_  was a good idea, and now it turned out that Chloe knew  _exactly_  how Beca felt about her.

The. Absolute. Worst.

“Hey girls, what’d I miss?” Came Chloe’s bright bubbly voice - enhanced in enthusiasm by the alcohol she’d already consumed at this bar they were in.

Beca’s hands dropped from her face and she inhaled deeply, turning to her best friend who had arrived by her side.

“Nothing.” She replied in a monotone voice, “I’m in love with you and these guys have  _just_  told me that you know that and now I feel  _entirely_ awkward.”

Beca paused, looking into Chloe’s eyes while the bright blue orbs shone back at her, slightly glassy due to Chloe’s intoxication. The brunette had no idea where those words had come from. It was probably due to the alcohol she’d consumed. And the peer pressure from all their friends that were stood at the bar with them.

“You know I’m in love with you too, right?” Chloe checked with Beca, blinking slowly, and Beca hoped beyond all hope that this wasn’t just drunk-Chloe talking. That what she was saying was the truth.

But Beca’s gaze slowly drifted down to her hand on the bar that Chloe had gently taken. And that was when Beca realised - she didn’t care about their audience.

The brunette dove towards Chloe, throwing her lips onto the woman’s lips and kissing her hard, cupping her cheeks in the process. Chloe, meanwhile, had grabbed fistfuls of the front of Beca’s leather jacket and was holding the woman tight against her body while they began noisily making out.

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie!” Stacie called out to her two friends, her phone in her hands while she recorded the action with a grin. A grin as big as the rest of The Bellas.

They weren’t 100% sure if Beca or Chloe would remember this by the morning - the two having drunken far more than the rest. But what they did know for sure was that there was no way they were going to let them hear the end of it..


	337. Bechloe - Work Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe takes Beca to her work Christmas party..

Beca let out a huge heavy nervous breath of air, straightening down the front of her black blouse. She stood in the corner of the local community hall, looking around at the cheap Christmas decorations that adorned the walls and ceilings around her.

She’d been to several work Christmas parties in her time. But this one was definitely the… _cheapest_. Not that it was the organiser’s fault of course. ‘Linda’ was the manager of the Brooklyn Animal Shelter that Chloe volunteered at. As a group, they only had so much money to be able to put towards a small Christmas party for the employees and volunteers at the shelter. So it was no surprise that this cool, airy hall was draped in plenty of tinsel and homemade paper-snowflakes and balloons and paper stars.

The brunette shuffled slightly on the spot. There was probably only about thirty people in this room, but it certainly felt full. Full enough that Beca couldn’t quite see where Chloe had gone. Chloe who had begged Beca to go along to this thing with her because she wanted the support and apparently Beca needed to ‘get out of the apartment for the evening’ or something. Beca loved cosying up in the evenings, particularly in December. Their fold out bed was much warmer. But because Beca was a brilliant best friend (and because she struggled to say ‘no’ to Chloe most of the time), she had reluctantly agreed to attend this thing..

Suddenly two people - who seemingly appeared from nowhere - stood before Beca, beaming curiously at her. One was a woman in her late fifties. The other a man in his sixties. Both sporting large (suspiciously homemade) Christmas jumpers.

“Are you Beca?” The woman asked, and Beca hesitated. She hated it when people knew her name before she knew who they were.

“Uh…yeah? How did you-?”

But Beca was given no time to finish her question before the man held his hand up towards her.

“Chloe talks about you all the time.”

“She…does?” Beca asked, her brow furrowing slightly. What could Chloe possibly have to say to people about her? She was just Beca. Plain old boring Beca. Sure, she was a music producer and was certainly starting to make a name for herself within the industry, but there was no way these people would know who she was in the music industry…right?

“Oh yes!” The woman agreed with her husband, beaming at Beca enthusiastically, “We think she has quite the crush on you!”

Beca took a sharp intake of breath through her teeth and exhaled a “Yikes.”, a forced smile on her face, trying to remain polite. This wasn’t the first time she’d heard someone suggest that Chloe had a crush on her. Two separate neighbours had unfortunately made small talk with her a couple and a few weeks ago - both chuckling to her about how she and the redhead made a beautiful couple. When Beca had attempted to dissuade them from their assumptions, they’d only insisted harder. In the end Beca had given up and had had to walk away with nobody but Chloe on her mind.

Speaking of Chloe, the redhead appeared behind the old couple with two drinks in her hands, and a nervous smile on her face. Beca reached out and took the drink that was offered to her while Chloe moved to her side. Then the two best friends stood with the couple who beamed at them affectionately, looking at them stood together.

“So I see you’ve met Norman and Darleen?” Chloe said, motioning to the man and woman before her and Beca nodded politely.

“Um, yeah. Not formally but we’ve said..hello.” Beca attempted to say, still a little baffled by the strangers assumption. Norman and Darleen smiled happily at Beca, then at Chloe.

“We were talking about how good you two look together.” Norman burst eagerly, causing both Beca and Chloe to blush furiously. Because Beca had been developing some feelings for Chloe in recent weeks. And Chloe had been talking a little too much about Beca in recent weeks. And neither of them had dared to tell the other how they really felt.

But before Norman could embarrass the young women further, and before Beca or Chloe could try to insist that they were just best friends, the man received a whack on the arm from his wife.

“ _Norman_!” She hissed, “Don’t ruin their evening by embarrassing Chloe in front of the girl she fancies!”

Beca raised her eyebrows in surprise, turning to look at Chloe while the redhead threw her hand to her face, completely mortified. She felt a responsibility to try to ease them out of this terrible situation.

So Beca turned to the couple before them, smiling politely, “If you wouldn’t mind just giving us a moment alone?” and Norman and Darleen nodded quickly, before shuffling away.

Beca couldn’t help the chuckle falling from her mouth as Chloe let out a groan while looking down at her feet, “Uuuuugh my colleagues are  _so_  embarrassing!” the redhead brought her hand down with a heavy sigh then dared to look up at Beca tentatively, saying quietly: “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Beca said with a grin, running the top of her beer bottle across her bottom lip thoughtfully, “Was it true what Darleen said? About you  _fancying_  me?” she mocked the word ‘fancying’ with a broader grin, a chuckle falling from her mouth when Chloe sighed.

“It-It’s not…they…I-I just…” Chloe stammered, but she couldn’t find the right words to try to explain how she was feeling. About what Norman and Darleen had been talking about.

“Because it’s okay if it is.” Beca assured with a shrug, her grin softening, providing Chloe with some form of comfort.

“It is?” The redhead replied, her own eyebrows rising as she peered at Beca as though trying to read her mind.

“Yeah.” Beca confirmed with a nod and another shrug before turning to face the rest of the hall and the people, “I mean for one, you’re by far the most beautiful person here tonight.”

Beca’s heart was ramming against her chest, desperately hoping this cool persona she was somehow carrying would continue until at least the end of this conversation. She’d always expected to tell Chloe how she’d really felt one day. She just hadn’t expected it to be this soon.

“And two…” Beca hesitated, looking back at Chloe and recognising a familiar expression of affection and adoration on the redhead’s face. Her bright blue eyes shining as the happy tears began to build. Chloe was going to be okay with these words.

“…Norman and Darleen embarrassed  _me_  in front of the girl that  _I_ fancy so…that makes two of us.”

Beca watched in delight as Chloe’s face lit up, her smile broadening, and the brunette nodded gently for added assurance. She saw Chloe take a deep shaky breath, the woman turning back to the full room, blowing gently into the top of her own beer bottle while she thought about a reply. But Beca kept looking at her best friend, feeling like this was both the best and worst moment of her life. The agonising wait to find out if Chloe really  _did_  feel the same way too.

“Wanna ditch this thing and go to Samuels?” Chloe asked, suggesting they hit their favourite bar that was only round the corner from this community centre. Beca’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the redhead looking back at her with a coy smile.

“Like a date?” Beca asked, her smile growing gently and Chloe nodded. “Yeah alright.”

And the two women placed their bottles down on a nearby table, before slowly sneaking out of Chloe’s work’s small Christmas party. Together. Their hearts racing with joy and anticipation as their stomachs squiggled with nerves and their eyes wide in disbelief that this was finally happening. They were finally going on a date.


	338. Bechloe - Bider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Two Years On Universe - Beca protects her young daughter..

Beca quickly chucked her newspaper to one side as she heard a horrific screech sounding from her daughter’s bedroom down the hallway. The mother leapt out of her chair, diving out of her small studio and dashing down the hallway towards Abbie’s bedroom as fast as her legs could carry her.

She’d heard many a cry in her time. But she’d never heard a screech quite like the one that had fallen from her two year old’s mouth. The woman skidded to a halt in the doorway, her chest heaving slightly as she peered inside. She saw her daughter sat cowering in the corner of her little bed with her bedsheets tucked up to her neck. Her big blue eyes stared back at her Mama in fear.

“Hey Twinkle, what’s going on??” Beca asked in as calm a voice as she could muster, slowly wandering into the room towards her little girl. She’d only put Abbie down for a nap twenty minutes ago. Usually the two year old would have her afternoon nap for a good hour or so before waking. But clearly not today.

“Bider..” Abbie mumbled in fear, bringing her little index finger out and pointing at the patch of floor near the large window of her bedroom. Beca looked over to where her daughter was motioning, her brow slightly furrowed. And sure enough, there was a medium sized spider sat frozen beneath the window.

“Oh this little guy here?” Beca asked in a soft tone, having never been too worried about spiders, “He’s okay Abs. He’s just a little thing.” she began slowly walking towards the spider, and knelt down near it, ensuring her daughter could still see it. She didn’t want Abbie to ever be afraid of spiders like Chloe was. “He’s not going to hurt anyone.”

Beca looked over her shoulder and noticed her daughter was now sat up, peering over curiously at the spider that her Mama was so close to. Beca knew Abbie was building up her bravery to come over and look a bit closer at the spider.

“Come on.” the mother said, smiling kindly at her daughter while motioning her over, “You can stay with me and see him if you want?”

The two year old appeared to hesitate. Then ever so slowly, she peeled the bedcovers from her little body and shuffled out of the bed. Abbie’s blue eyes were still a little wide with fear, but Beca knew her daughter. And she knew that Abbie’s curiosity always outweighed her fear in any given circumstance. She always related it to her wife’s forward, confident personality. But Chloe always related it to Beca’s determined ‘no shits given’ kinda attitude which seemed to get her places. Essentially, Abbie was the perfect mix of both of them, and it filled her two mothers with so much joy each day.

Beca looked back down at the ‘Bider’ just as she felt her daughter’s body lean into the side of hers, and her little hand rest on her shoulder, “Did you want me to pick him up?” Beca asked calmly, looking at her daughter while Abbie looked down at the little creature that still remained frozen to the floor.

Abbie seemed to mull it over slowly. Then her eyes flickered over to her Mama who was looking at her patiently with a kind calm smile. And it seemed to be enough to fill Abbie with confidence, because the two year old nodded gently.

Beca leant towards her little girl and placed a quick kiss on her cheek, before turning back to the ‘bider’. Then the mother slowly leant down to the thing and gently cupped her hands over it. The two Beale’s remained together as Beca brought the spider up to them, and they both looked curiously at Beca’s hands, waiting for them to slowly open.

“You got Bider, Mama?” Abbie asked curiously, still looking down at the woman’s hands and Beca felt her heart melt a little, loving how sweet her daughter always sounded when she mispronounced words. She turned to her little girl and let out a tiny content sigh:

“Yeah Twinkle. I’ve still got Bider. You want to see him?”

And she watched as Abbie turned cautiously to her then nodded her head, a small smile growing on her face. So Beca drew her attention back to her hands, slowly opening them and she felt her daughter lean a little closer to her, peering at the spider. The little creature remained still in the palm of Beca’s hand.

“See, not so scary.” Beca said in a calm tone, and she saw out of the corner of her eye her two year old turn to her.

“Not scary.” Abbie confirmed, and Beca looked at her daughter with a smile.

“You’re not scared any more are you?”

And the little girl shook her head, “My hold Bider?”

Beca rose her eyebrows in surprise. She’d never expected Abbie to ask that. But then, Abbie often did surprise Beca and Chloe with her bravery from time to time.

“Sure you can.” The woman replied, “Hold your hand out like Mama has.” and the little girl followed Beca’s instructions, cupping her hand slightly. Beca gently held her free hand under her daughter’s to support it, then slowly tipped the spider into Abbie’s palm.

Rather than let out another huge scream like she had done earlier, Abbie let out a little gasp instead, her smile broadening while she peered down at the little creature in her palm. Beca couldn’t have been more proud. What a difference to two minutes ago.

“He sleeping?” Abbie whispered, looking up at her Mama with her big blue eyes and Beca nodded.

“Yeah, maybe.” She replied with a whisper and the mother and daughter shared a smile before looking back down at their new little buddy.

“My pet?” the two year old asked, bringing the ‘bider’ up to her face so she could peer at it a bit closer.

“Yeah he can be your pet if you want, Twinkle.” Beca said with an amused grin, loving that her daughter seemed to love all creatures as much as her wife did, “Better let him scuttle around on your floor though if that’s his home?”

And Abbie nodded seriously, “Okay,” she whispered, getting down onto her knees beside her Mama, “I just put Bider back.”

Beca watched with a full heart and a huge smile as her sweet daughter gently tipped the Bider back down onto the floor where they’d found him. The little creature scurried across the floor along the ledge to a corner of the room. Abbie giggled, watching it run while she scrambled up onto her Mama’s lap, wrapping her little arms around the woman’s neck. Beca wrapped her own arms around her daughter’s waist, placing several loud kisses on her cheek before turning back to the spider that had frozen in the corner of the bedroom.

Suddenly the front door downstairs opened and closed and Abbie let out a gasp, her smile broad and dazzling while the sound of Chloe’s voice drifted upstairs:

“Heyaaa!”

“Mommy’s home!!” Abbie said, letting out a light squeal of delight while scrambling out of her Mama’s arms. Beca watched with a grin as her daughter rushed out of the bedroom, calling out to her:

“Steady on the stairs!”

Chloe had been out running a couple of errands and had taken Alba the dog with her, who was now scrambling up the stairs to find Beca. The brunette rose to her feet and let out a chuckle as the Labrador bounded up to her.

“H-Hey buddy!” Beca chuckled while the dog wagged her tail enthusiastically, “Did you have a good time?”

But her smile soon dropped when she saw Alba’s attention suddenly draw its way over to the corner of the room which the spider had scuttled to moments ago. To her horror she watched as the dog leapt over to the tiny creature and the brunette let out a huge gasp.

Alba immediately ate Abbie’s little spider.

“Shhhhhit!!” Beca hissed under her breath, her hands on her forehead as she stared in disbelief at her dog who simply looked up at her, wagging her tail while she swallowed. Abbie’s little pet spider was now lost forever. And it was kinda all Beca’s fault.

She panicked a little, turning to the door of the bedroom she was in while she heard her wife’s voice chatting away to their daughter as they appeared to be heading up the stairs (“Oh  _really_?” Chloe said, “A Bider?”)

Beca watched as her wife entered the bedroom with their daughter in her arms. The two year old wriggled until Chloe put her down, and Beca’s stomach churned as the tiny brunette scurried to the corner of the bedroom where she’d last seen the spider, “Biiiiider, wh’are yooou??”

Beca tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, hating the look of confusion on her little girl’s face when she furrowed her little brow and turned to her mothers, “Bider gone!”

“Bider’s gone to sleep, Twinkle.” Beca tried to explain, ignoring the way Alba had quickly pottered over to the corner and was busy sniffing loudly. Her daughter shrugged, just as Chloe would, and it put a soft smile on the mother’s face.

“I see Bider later.” came the squeaky reply, and the little two year old looked to Chloe, “Mommy m’ungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Chloe said with a light chuckle, watching as the little girl shuffled up to her with raised arms, “Come on. Let’s find something in the kitchen.” And Beca watched as her wife picked their daughter up then turned to her, “You okay to feed Alba?”

Beca hesitated, blinking for a moment, immediately getting a flashback to the dog snapping up the spider and chewing it loudly in front of her.

“Uh y-yeah. Yeah I’ll feed her.” And she began following her wife and daughter out of the bedroom, “Come on Alba.”

And the Labrador tumbled out of the bedroom, scampering ahead of them and racing down the stairs. Beca would tell Chloe later about what really happened to the Bider. And they would probably agree that it was best to continue to tell Abbie that he was hiding. At least then the two year old wouldn’t get upset that her old pet had eaten her new pet..


	339. Bechloe - Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Two Years On Universe - Chloe wakes up to find her wife singing their baby back to sleep (based on the song by Sleeping At Last)

Chloe stirred in her sleep. She thought she could hear a grizzly grumble coming from her newborn daughter. But as she reached out to hold Abbie’s hand and try to sooth her, her hand landed on an empty side-cot. She opened her eyes, furrowing her brow, and sure enough through the dim early morning light, she saw her baby wasn’t there.

The redhead turned to look over her shoulder, and noticed her wife was missing from their bed. And that was when Chloe recognised the sound of her wife’s voice, singing calmly, out in the hallway. A small smile wiped on her face as Chloe sat up and got out of the large bed, shuffling silently to the half open door.

Peering through the gap she saw Beca, her back turned to the bedroom, gently rocking their newborn back and forth. It had been two days since they’d returned home from hospital. Three days since Abbie had been born. And while it had been challenging getting into a routine with a baby now in the mix, Beca had been every bit the supportive co-parent Chloe had dreamed of bringing a baby into the world with.

Beca had aired before how useless she felt - having no ability to feed their daughter without Chloe’s breasts. In fact, all Beca could really put her name to was changing the odd diaper here or there. But Chloe didn’t mind. She was proud of her wife. Because Beca was doing a lot more than she gave herself credit for.

“ **May these words be the first to find your ears.”**

Beca sang in a sweet and soft tone. A tone that brought a wave of emotion crashing over Chloe’s hormonal body while her wife continued to sing to their baby daughter:

**“The world is brighter than the sun now that you’re here.”**

**“Though your eyes will need some time to adjust.”**

**“To the overwhelming light surrounding us.”**

Chloe had spent many an evening during her pregnancy trying to assure a nervous Beca that she  _would_  be a wonderful Mama. That the brunette was bound to feel this unbelievable euphoria the moment their baby was born - Chloe had read about it in books. And though Beca had replied that she was concerned that she just couldn’t guarantee she’d be a good role model to their child, Chloe  _knew_  her wife was everything their child would need in a Mama and more.

**“I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know. I promise I’ll do better.”**

Chloe could envision Beca and a young Abbie, hanging out together in Beca’s little home studio here at the house, Beca teaching their daughter everything about music. And the woman smiled gently.

**“I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go. I promise I’ll do better.”**

Chloe knew her wife singing that particular line would be Beca already comparing herself to her own parents. Trying to insist through song that while Beca’s mother left the marital home when Beca had been a young teen, and while Beca’s father was a challenging man to please at times, they were still blood-relatives of Abbie. Beca was promising not to be like them.

**“I will soften every edge. I’ll hold the world to it’s best. And I’ll do better.”**

**“With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath. And I’ll do better.”**

Chloe believed it. She’d seen how protective her wife had already been towards their daughter. And she knew Beca would continue to be so, for as long as she lived.

**“Cause you are loved, you are loved, more than you know.”**

**“I hereby pledge all of my days to prove it so.”**

**“Though your heart is far too young to realise. The unimaginable light you hold inside.”**

Beca and Chloe had both sat together yesterday afternoon, in the large lounge of their Connecticut home, with Abbie snoozing on Chloe’s lap. And Beca had said in the softest most affectionate voice: “I never thought my heart could hold this much love before she came along.”

They’d both been exhausted. Both had had a couple of sleepless nights and days since returning home from the hospital. But the love for their newborn daughter and each other channelled them forward. They felt as though their little life had been made complete now that Abbie Beale was in the world.

**“I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know. I promise I’ll do better.”**

**“I will always hold you close, but I will learn to let you go. I promise I’ll do better.”**

**“I will soften every edge. I’ll hold the world to it’s best. And I’ll do better.”**

**“With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath. And I’ll do better.”**

Beca sang the final line with as much sweetness and emotion as she had done the first. She’d turned ever so slightly on the spot while she’d been rocking, and Chloe could see that their daughter had not only gripped Beca’s pinky finger but that she’d also fallen back to sleep.

Chloe revelled in seeing the expression on her wife’s face. The look of complete adoration and unequivocal love. That had pretty much been the only expression on Beca’s face since the first moment Abbie had been born. Beca and Chloe were besotted.

The brunette had looked up and Chloe’s tired smile grew gently when their eyes met. She hadn’t meant to look like a creep stood in the doorway watching them. But from the look on Beca’s face, her wife didn’t mind.

“When you say you’ll do better,” Chloe began in a low tone so-as not to disturb their daughter in her wife’s arms, “what do you mean?” She watched as Beca looked down at Abbie and let out a heavy sigh.

“It means I’ll do better than they did.” Beca answered in a quiet tone.

Chloe knew exactly what her wife meant by ‘they’. She knew Beca was talking about her parents. She knew Beca wanted to be nothing like her parents.

“I’ll do better parenting. I’ll do better…marriage…ing.”

Chloe smiled as she watched her wife’s face scrunch up fleetingly at the word she’d attempted to create. And the redhead stepped out of the bedroom to slide her palm gently across her wife’s back, before letting it rest on the small of it.

“I know what you mean, babe.” Chloe said in a soft quiet tone, “And I know that you will.” she assured. She looked down at their daughter in her wife’s arms and smiled when Beca leant and placed a kiss on Chloe’s cheek.

“We made a pretty awesome kid, huh?” Beca said as she looked down at the baby in her arms, and Chloe grinned as she brought her other hand out to delicately stroke back Abbie’s soft brown hair affectionately.

“Yeah we did.” she agreed.

And the little family remained stood blissfully in the hallway of their house, in silence, as the sound of the birds singing slowly filtered through a nearby window.


	340. Bechloe - Winter/Dark (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Chloe's mid-night wake up horror..

Chloe let out a heavy sigh and a loud sniff once she’d turned the shower off. She felt much cleaner now. And calmer. And while she’d been stood under the stream of hot water, the droplets making a clattering sound on her shower cap, her mind had kept flickering back to the look Beca had been giving her before encouraging her to go in the shower. The way Beca had told her she looked  _beautiful_  even though Chloe knew categorically that she had been  _far_  from beautiful at that moment in time.

Beca had been so kind. So understanding. And it had really surprised Chloe. The Beca she lived with now was a different person to the Beca she’d first met in college. Not… _completely_  different. But there were shades of her that were still blooming that caught Chloe off-guard from time to time. And Chloe liked it.

The redhead pulled the shower curtain back, confident that she might not leak blood everywhere if she swiftly clambered out of the tub that the shower hung over, and quickly found a tampon. The tub was situated directly beside the kitchen worktop, and on that worktop she saw the dark navy towel that she openly dubbed her ‘period towel’ - the towel that hid any stains should she have leaked slightly between her shower and tampon-retrieval.

She hadn’t placed that towel there. Beca must have nearly folded it and placed it on the side ready for quick access. Chloe smiled softly, reaching out to pick it up. To her added surprise she saw a fresh pair of pyjamas folded neatly beneath it, and on top of those pyjamas was a pair of large panties, a tampon, and a panty liner.

Chloe chose not to make a big deal about the ‘kit’ Beca seemed to have placed on the side for her. It was the early hours of the morning and she knew her best friend hated fuss. So instead, Chloe dried her wet body down, pulled her shower cap from her head, and slid her tampon in.

Already she felt calmer. Safer.  _Cleaner_. And with a light sigh, she stepped out of the tub to dry her feet on the bath mat on the floor before putting the panties, panty liner, then pyjamas on. There was a whirring coming from the microwave. Her eyes found a large plastic tub on the floor in the corner of the kitchen, and in it were her soiled bottoms from earlier, within a lot of water, with ice cubes floating around the surface. Beca had even gone as far as to soak her favourite pants to hopefully get the stain out.

Chloe felt tears tainting her eyes. She was tired and she was cramping and she just wanted to go back to sleep. The microwave ‘ _pinged_ ’ and Chloe watched as Beca shuffled over from the freshly made bed, to tug Chloe’s ‘period beanie elephant’ from the machine.

“You want a cup of tea too?” Beca asked, holding the hot toy towards her and Chloe took it while shaking her head.

“You’ve done enough.” she replied quietly, and she watched a soft smile sweep over her best friend’s face, the woman looking at her almost  _affectionately_.

“I’m still entirely embarrassed.” Chloe confessed, her cheeks flushing pink while she brought her free hand to her face. But Beca simply took a couple of steps forward and gently took Chloe’s hand from her face with a soft smile.

“Don’t be.” came the quiet reply, “You’ll just have to take care of me when my period raises it’s ugly head.”

And a light chuckle fell from Chloe’s mouth while Beca grinned at her. If this was what they were like together now then what the hell were they going to be like after living together and sharing a bed for a  _couple of years_? Would they cuddle all the time? Or even… _kiss_?

Chloe let out a tiny whistful sigh. Maybe. She hoped that one day they might. Because she’d had a crush on Beca for years. And Beca taking care of her tonight only strengthened those feelings. Beca had  _taken care of her_. Like a wife would…

“Come on.” Beca said, the pause in the studio apartment having gone on for a little too long, “Let’s go back to bed.” and she dropped Chloe’s hand that neither of them had realised Beca had been holding.

Chloe watched as Beca picked her wet towel up from the floor, uncrumpling it and hanging it over one of the kitchen chairs before shuffling over to her side of the freshly made bed. The redhead took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves, then followed, clambering into her side of the bed instead.

It wasn’t normal for them to hold each other in bed. They’d only just gotten used to their legs accidentally touching in the night or hair accidentally splaying out on the other’s pillow. But as Chloe snuggled down, facing the centre of the bed, Beca turned the bedside light out - plunging the studio apartment into darkness.

Chloe felt her best friend shuffling towards her, bringing her arms out and wrapping them protectively around her upper body. The redhead found that her face was nuzzled against Beca’s collarbone while the woman rested her chin above her head, and they both let out light sighs. Chloe had no idea what was going on. What had brought on this unusual act of affection from her infamously prickly best friend. But Beca had begun slowly smoothing the palm of her hand across Chloe’s back and the redhead cleared her throat nervously.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” She mumbled against Beca’s skin, and the brunette smiled slightly, her eyes closed.

“I’ve gotta take care of you.” came the reply, “You’re my family.” and Chloe felt her heart swell as she felt her best friend move to place a light kiss on her forehead, adding with a whisper, “ _And my favourite_.”

Chloe tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, her hot beanie elephant placed strategically on her cramping stomach, one arm lightly draped over Beca’s hip while her other arm was tucked between them. She wasn’t used to being called someone’s favourite. Wasn’t used to someone taking care of her. And especially wasn’t used to someone placing a kiss on her forehead. But Beca had done all those things tonight. And for the first time ever,  _Chloe felt specia_ l.

“ _You’re my favourite too_.” Chloe whispered, the backs of her fingers of the arm that was between their bodies accidentally laying against Beca’s sternum, the woman’s heart beating away against them.

The redhead slid her head up from Beca’s collarbone, peering through the darkness to see if she could see her best friend. But all she could feel was Beca’s racing heart while Beca brought her face from Chloe’s forehead. Chloe could only make out the tiniest of sounds of Beca shifting her head slightly.

Then suddenly she felt the tip of Beca’s nose nudging the bridge of hers, the woman’s warm breath washing over her skin. Chloe’s heart was now also racing as she brought her face up to meet Beca’s fully and the two best friends shared a soft, gentle kiss. Their first kiss.

It was over almost as soon as it had begun, and the two women smiled, hardly able to believe what they had just done. But rather than say anything. Rather than do anything more, they just resumed their original position, holding onto one another that little more tightly.

With that one kiss they knew how the other felt about them. Knew that that kiss wouldn’t be a one-time thing. But they were tired and Chloe was cramping, and Beca had to get up in three and a half hours time.

So they both settled happily in one another’s arms letting out heavy content sighs. And slowly Beca and Chloe fell asleep, optimistic about tomorrow and the rest of their days together.


	341. Bechloe - Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the '9 Months' AU - Beca and Chloe's fairytale..

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a King and Queen in a huge ginormous castle. The King and Queen had several children, the youngest of which was a beautiful young woman called Princess Chloe.

While Princess Chloe was beautiful both inside and out, the King and Queen did not see this - both too busy with their royal duties to notice her. Upset by her parents’ lack of love, Princess Chloe ran away to try to find happiness.

During her journey through a mysterious forest, Princess Chloe became lost, unable to find her way along the complicated path ahead of her. Darkness loomed around her. And her spark of happiness faded.

She became unhappy and alone, losing all hope.

Until one day, whilst sat beneath a large tree, Princess Chloe heard a beautiful sound. A  _singing_  voice. And as she looked up, she saw a beautiful young woman wandering down the path Princess Chloe was stuck on.

The young woman stopped the moment she saw the sad Princess, her brow furrowing as she suddenly stopped singing.

“Are you okay?” she asked, and Princess Chloe looked up with a loud sniff, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

“I’m lost and can’t find my way.” Princess Chloe explained.

The woman wandered up and sat beside her, reaching into the pocket of her dress and pulling out a tissue. She offered it to Princess Chloe who took it with a small grateful smile.

“Where are you headed?” The stranger asked.

“I don’t know.” Princess Chloe answered, “Anywhere that’s better than my kingdom.”

“Ah.” The stranger said with a small smile, nodding gently, “You’re running away from your kingdom too, huh?”

Princess Chloe looked up from the tissue curiously while the woman beside her smiled kindly, holding her hand out as a greeting.

“I’m Lady Beca.”

Princess Chloe took Lady Beca’s hand and shook it, a small smile growing on her face, “Princess Chloe.”

“Princess Chloe.” Lady Beca echoed, looking deep into her eyes, and for the first time ever Princess Chloe felt as though she… _belonged_.

“Well, Princess Chloe.” Lady Beca said in a confident tone, rising to her feet, “I don’t know about you but this path is long and boring. Did you want to come with me? We could walk it together?”

A smile grew on Princess Chloe’s face, looking at the hand that Lady Beca held out to her again, and was helped to her feet by the brunette. Then the two began slowly making their way along the long dark path within the forest together.

Several weeks later, Princess Chloe was knelt by a river that ran alongside the small shack that she and Lady Beca had built, washing some clothes. She was singing happily, finally content with her life.

A charming young man approached her, causing the Princess to jump.

“I’m afraid my horse is stuck in some mud. Could you help me?” he asked with a smile.

Princess Chloe was kind and loved all animals, so immediately nodded. She liked helping people.

But little did she know, the handsome man was in fact an evil sorcerer. He kidnapped Princess Chloe and took her to his dark castle up in the mountains.

When Lady Beca returned from her successful hunting trip, she was concerned to see that Princess Chloe wasn’t at home. She saw a set of tracks that did not belong to her own horse, Amy. So the brunette leapt onto her strong steed, her sword in hand, her shield across her back, ready to follow the tracks and find her Princess.

Upon arriving at the castle, Lady Beca drew her sword higher with confidence, her heart racing while she ascended the dark staircase. Her heart drawn to Princess Chloe. For she was in love with the Princess, and would do everything within her power to find her and protect her.

The final room she had left to look in stood at the top of the tallest tower. And as Lady Beca hesitated at the bottom of the final staircase, a huge bolt of lightening shot down towards her. She brought her shield up, deflecting the burning light.

The evil sorcerer cackled as he looked down at the brunette.

“Did you really think you could just arrive here and take the Princess back?” He said in an amused voice.

Lady Beca became angry, and started heading up the staircase, pausing at intervals to deflect the lightening thrown at her. Her love for Princess Chloe powering her on.

Once she reached the top she heard her Princess calling out her name in relief. But between Lady Beca and Princess Chloe stood the sorcerer.

The man forced the shield from Lady Beca’s hand with ease. And that was when Princess Chloe became more afraid than she’d ever felt before. Because she too had fallen in love with Lady Beca, and she feared the sorcerer would kill her.

The sorcerer readied a firebolt with an evil smile, and Lady Beca squeezed her eyes shut. But to her surprise she heard Princess Chloe crying out her name. And she watched as the beautiful Princess dove in front of her, protecting her from the lightening bolt that flew towards Lady Beca.

It deflected off Princess Chloe’s chest, and hit the sorcerer instead, immediately vanquishing him.

Princess Chloe collapsed into Lady Beca’s arms, dying in an instant. And Lady Beca burst into tears. She held the Princess tight, rocking back and forth while she whispered:

“I’m sorry.” before adding a quiet, “I love you.” and placing a soft kiss on Princess Chloe’s lips.

Princess Chloe began to shine, colour returning to her face, and she took a breath of air. Lady Beca’s love brought Princess Chloe back to life, just as Princess Chloe’s love protected Beca’s life and defeated the evil sorcerer.

“I love you too.” Princess Chloe replied.

The two women smiled, and shared true love’s kiss. A kiss that broke the dark curse that had been cast on the castle they currently stood in. Suddenly the walls, floors and ceilings around them grew lighter and more beautiful. It felt warmer and safer.

But Princess Chloe and Lady Beca didn’t notice. Instead they smiled at one another and held each other tight. Lady Beca happy to have finally told Princess Chloe that she loved her. Princess Chloe happy to have finally told Lady Beca that she loved her.

And they both lived happily ever after, in their beautiful castle up in the mountains.

## The end.

Beca closed the book over with a tired sigh. Yes it was a lovely book and yes it was nice of Fat Amy to have created it on some website for Beca and Chloe’s daughter - but it didn’t half get tiring having to read it every night before her daughter went to sleep.

Every. Single. Night.

The brunette looked down at her three year old with an affectionate smile on her face and brought her hand over to brush some of Bree’s soft brown hair from her face while the child slept. It had been exactly three years last Wednesday since Bree Beale-Mitchell had been born. Which meant exactly three years last Wednesday since Beca and Chloe had shared their first kiss. Since they had told one another that they had feelings for each other. Since they had vowed to be together forever.

Beca had been there for Chloe all through the redhead’s pregnancy with Bree. Had promised to be by her side during the birth and beyond. And Beca had stuck to that promise - her love growing stronger for Chloe and Bree every single day.

Though Bree had been a result of a one night stand that Chloe had drunkenly partaken in, Beca had been ever the devoted Mama for the little girl. There had been no hesitation when she and Chloe had agreed to raise the child together. No objection to Beca being the ‘Mama’ to Chloe’s ‘Mommy’.

And over the past three years that Bree had been alive and that Beca and Chloe had been in a  _romantic_  relationship, the little family had thrived. Bree was as close to and adored her Mama as much as she adored and was as close to her Mommy.

Beca Beale-Mitchell gently eased herself from the tiny bed, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her daughter’s head, before sneaking out of the little bedroom. She let out a yawn as she padded through to the front of the two-bed apartment she and Chloe now rented in Brooklyn - a far cry from the  _studio_  apartment they’d had to share with Amy. A studio apartment that had felt a million times smaller once Chloe had given birth to Bree.

The brunette collapsed onto the couch, swinging her legs up onto her wife’s lap and she heard Chloe let out a light chuckle.

“Had to read it to the end, huh?” Chloe asked in an amused tone and Beca let out a small grunt.

“Yeah. She wouldn’t even let me skip a page.”

The two mothers gave one another tired smiles. They were forever exhausted nowadays. But it didn’t mean they loved each other any less.

So Chloe began squeezing Beca’s aching feet while Beca played the next episode of Grey’s Anatomy, and the two women let out another heavy tired sigh each.

Time for their favourite part of the day: falling asleep together on the couch in front of Netflix while their daughter lay sleeping in her little bedroom.

What a perfect life.


	342. Bechloe - November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets home to find Chloe celebrating Christmas a little tooooooo early...

Beca stepped through the door of the small studio apartment she shared with her two best friends in Brooklyn. And the second she did, her senses were attacked.

Through her nostrils was the strong smell of cinnamon and warm winter spices from the  _three_  large Yankee Candles on the small kitchen table. Her ears picked up the sound of cheerful Christmas music filtering from a small Bluetooth speaker that stood on Chloe’s bedside table. She had to blink quickly several times for her eyes to adjust to the Christmas-themed fairy lights that were strung up all around the small apartment.

And no sooner had she adjusted to all of  _that_ , she heard Chloe say in a bright bubbly voice beside her, “Open wide!”

Beca opened her mouth to protest but was immediately forced quiet by something that was shoved into her mouth by her best friend. Ginger and sugar and spices. The brunette reached up and held the gingerbread man while she took a bite of it. Okay she had to admit, Chloe’s gingerbread men  _were_  the best tasting thing on the planet.

But that didn’t excuse the woman for putting up Christmas decorations in  _November_!!

“Chloe, it’s November!” Beca tried to protest with a mouth full of gingerbread, but she saw her best friend looking back at her with her blue eyes shining bright in wonder and Beca immediately caved. She adored Chloe. Every single scrap of her. From her bright bubbly nature, to her erratic stressful moments..

Every. Single. Scrap.

So she watched as her best friend wandered over to the fold-out bed they shared, collapsing onto it with a light content sigh. And Beca smiled gently while she swallowed her mouthful. This was her favourite mood of Chloe’s. The calm one following what Beca could only imagine was a rather hectic day of decorating and baking. But she knew Chloe would’ve enjoyed it.

“I just couldn’t wait until the end of the month.” Chloe said with a grin, laying back on the bed and letting out another happy sigh, “Christmas is the happiest time of year! Why not celebrate it a whole 8 weeks in advance?”

Beca paused for a moment, watching the woman affectionately. The months were hard for them. Work was hectic and they didn’t earn a lot of money between the two of them (especially with Fat Amy contributing barely anything money-wise other than a huge electric bill). Their heating had packed in three times this winter already and it was only the beginning of November.

But when Chloe was happy, Beca was happy. And if making Chloe happy meant celebrating Christmas eight weeks in advance? Then Beca would oblige. Because Beca really liked Chloe. Like… _like_ -liked her. And she’d never told her. Nor would she ever tell her. She just savoured the intimate moments they’d get together.

So Beca shrugged her work satchel and winter coat from her body, then reached out to switch the main light off in the apartment. The three large candles, the small twinkly Christmas fairy lights, and the light from Chloe’s laptop which was open at the bottom of the bed, all served to keep a calm - almost _romantic_  - light in the room.

Beca slowly made her way over to her side of the bed, slipping her boots from her feet. And she clambered onto the mattress, sitting up with her back against the back of the fold-out couch.

She noticed ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ was paused on the laptop, and a smile grew on her face. Her favourite Christmas movie. Beca always insisted she hated Christmas movies, but Chloe loved them and she secretly loved Chloe so…she endured sitting in front of them, concentrating more on the way Chloe would snuggle up to her and often fall asleep in her arms.

Tonight would be no exception and Beca knew it. So she brought her arm out behind Chloe and the redhead leant forward to play the movie before settling into Beca’s side.

They both let out calm sighs, soft smiles on their faces while they tried to maintain their racing hearts. Chloe had had a huge crush on Beca for years. And since moving here back in 2015, the two had gotten closer and closer. Had gotten more comfortable in each other’s presence.

Chloe had every plan of telling Beca exactly how she felt about her. Every plan of it being either on Christmas Day in their little apartment over their little Christmas dinner that they’d cook together. Or underneath the mistletoe at one of their work’s Christmas parties.

Either way, this year would be the year. And as she felt Beca bring her free hand across to lightly stroke the skin of her arm that was draped over Beca’s waist, the redhead smiled. Beca  _had_  to feel the same way. There was no way she’d do all this if she didn’t..


	343. Bechloe & The Bellas - Shocking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's WhatsApp - The Bellas decide to surprise Beca for her birthday..

## ‘ _Secret Beca Plans’_

Fat Amy added you to the group ‘Secret Beca Plans’.

 **EMILY** : Ooooooh!!!

 **FAT AMY:** As most of you know, it’s Beca’s birthday next month.

 **FAT AMY:**  It’s been FOREVER since we’ve all met up.

 **FAT AMY:**  Shall we sort a surprise get-together for her?

 **FAT AMY:**  I’ve got a spare key to her house?

 **STACIE** : YES!!

 **STACIE** : I’ll find a sitter for Bella and will a million percent be there!!

**FLO** : This will be Beca 😂

**FLO** : But who cares? I’m there!!

 **CYNTHIA ROSE:**  Count me in!

 **EMILY** : And meeeeeeee ♥

 **ASHLEY** : Yaaaaaas!!

 **JESSICA** : Definitely!!

 **AUBREY** : Her birthday’s Nov 5th right?

 **LILLY** : Yep

 **AUBREY** : I’m on a doula retreeeeat :((

 **STACIE** :

**EMILY** :

**LILLY** :

**FAT AMY** : So we’ll just do it the week before?

**EMILY** : She DEFINITELY won’t suspect anything if it’s the week before ♥

 **AUBREY** : I can do the week before!!

**CYNTHIA ROSE** : Woo! Reunited bitches!!

**EMILY** : EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

 **FAT AMY:**  I’ll pay for your flights ladies!

 **FAT AMY:**  Just send me over your passport details and where you’ll be flying from :)

 **ASHLEY** : Oh Wow! Thanks Amy!

 **FAT AMY** :

**AUBREY** : Hold on, is Chloe not in this group chat??

 **EMILY** : Oh yeah. I was thinking she’d have answered by now…

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : Oh Wow. She isn’t…

 **FAT AMY** : She’ll already be at Beca’s.

**FLO:**

**JESSICA** : Why will she already be at Beca’s?

 **FAT AMY** : She’s always at Beca’s during her holidays.

**EMILY:**

**FAT AMY** : No big deal.

 **ASHLEY** : “No big deal”??

**ASHLEY** : Chloe goes home to Beca during school breaks and it’s suddenly “No big deal”??

 **ASHLEY** : What’s happened to you?

 **FAT AMY** : Um I grew up Ashley.

 **CYNTHIA ROSE:**  Yeah right!! :D

 **FAT AMY** : And…I’ve been trying to catch them for years and it’s not worked.

 **ASHLEY** : That’s more like it :D

 **JESSICA** : That makes sense :D

 **FAT AMY** : They’re obviously still completely oblivious to the sexual tension between them *eyeroll emoji*

 **AUBREY** : So Chloe will be there when we surprise Beca so that’s why we’re not telling her?

 **FAT AMY** : Exactly.

 **AUBREY** : Riiiiiight……

 **FAT AMY** : It’ll work!

 **FAT AMY:**  Just get your asses over to LA on October 26th and we’ll surprise the hell out of Beca (and Chloe I guess)

 **EMILY** : I CAN’T WAAAAAAAIT!!!!!!!!!!!

——

**[ THREE WEEKS LATER ]**

Beca slid out of the back of the blacked out car, a relaxed smile on her face while the light buzz of the alcohol she’d consumed over dinner still remained in her system. She said her thanks to her driver, telling him to go home before closing the door behind her.

The other back door of the car slammed shut and as the car made its way out of the large electric gates, Beca looked over at her dinner companion. Her regular companion. Her best friend. Chloe.

Chloe had already begun wandering slowly backwards towards the large LA home that Beca rented, her eyes remaining on the brunette who was striding over to catch up with her. They both grinned at one another, having enjoyed a nice posh meal out together with plenty of good food and even better drinks.

Tonight was the first night of Chloe’s school break, and like with all of her school breaks, she came straight down to LA from UC Davis. Straight to Beca’s. And Beca always welcomed her with open arms. Then they headed for dinner somewhere nice, dressed up in their finest clothes, with their hair and makeup done to perfection. It was one of the only times during Chloe’s visit that they made such an effort. The rest of the time they slobbed about in loungewear and little makeup while their long hair remained in greasy top-knots for days.

“Heyyyyy..” Beca pretended to whine, “..wait for meeeee!”

And Chloe let out a chuckle while she continued to slowly walk backwards up the yard towards the huge glass side door of the large house. The one that led directly into the beautiful large kitchen. The one that they always used to get into the house because it was nicer arriving immediately into the kitchen.

Her chuckle turned into a giggle when Beca reached her, chucking her arms around her waist and pulling her to a stop. Their bodies crashed flush against each other and they both grinned while Chloe slung her arms over Beca’s shoulders, their faces hovering close.

“I love it when you come home to me on school breaks.” Beca mumbled affectionately, nuzzling in the nook between Chloe’s nostril and cheek.

“I love coming home to you too.” Chloe murmured against Beca’s lips before they shared a quick deep kiss.

They parted, Chloe’s arms dropping from Beca’s shoulders to take her hand and the two wandered slowly up the rest of the yard to get to the side door. Just as Beca was beginning to unlock her home, Chloe took hold of her hips, pushing her against the wall of the house, and the two began ferociously making out. Light gasps fell from their mouths each time their deep kisses broke to change angle. They hands ripped through one another’s long hair, before smoothing across fabric and bare skin.

When Chloe’s mouth drifted down to Beca’s neck and the redhead began sucking and biting away at the soft skin, a goofy grin spread across Beca’s face:

“Let’s get inside so I can get that cute dress off you, Beale.”

And they parted again, slightly breathless this time, both grinning while Beca unlocked the side door. They both slipped into the dark house, immediately finding each other’s mouths again. As the door swung shut, their heavy breathing echoed around the large kitchen, as did the smacks of their heavy kisses.

“ _I love you so much_.” Beca whispered, between a couple of kisses, revelling in the way Chloe replied:

“ _I love you so much too_.”

Chloe felt Beca guiding her backwards towards the large island that stood in the centre of kitchen. It wasn’t the first time they’d made out against that island. In fact, if they were to have sex on it tonight then it wouldn’t be the first time for  _that_  either.

“My bedroom…” Beca mumbled against Chloe’s lips while Chloe’s fingers fumbled to undo the brunette’s buttons, quickly kissing before adding, “…or yours?”

Chloe clutched at the lapels of the shirt she’d been trying to unbutton, dragging Beca flush against her body while placing a firm piercing kiss on her lips before replying in a low playful mumble: “Since when have we had separate bedrooms?”

They both grinned and chuckled before resuming their heavy kissing. But suddenly the bright lights of the kitchen flicked on and Beca and Chloe snapped their mouths apart in confusion. What the hell was going on?

They both kept their arms around each other, and slowly turned their heads to see that their best friends were all stood awkwardly at the far end of the kitchen. Beca was too stunned to take any notice of the massive birthday cake on the island Chloe had been lent against, or the birthday decorations that were strewn around the kitchen.

Chloe, meanwhile, had begun blushing furiously. As if they’d been caught making out? By  _The Bellas_  of all people!

“Uh..hey Beca.” Fat Amy said in an awkward high-pitched tone, “Hi Chloe.” And she, along with the rest of The Bellas brought a hand up to wave a bit.

Beca and Chloe dropped their arms from each other, their lips red and swollen from the ferocity of their kisses, and a huge dark love-bite was growing on Beca’s neck from Chloe’s earlier sucking.

“Happy Birthday Beca..” Emily said in a less than enthusiastic tone and The Bellas around her all nodded, mumbling their own awkward, “Oh yeah..H-Happy Birthday Beca.”

“Guys, what are you  _doing_  here??” Beca asked, finally drawing herself fully into the room, “It’s not my birthday for another week!”

“That’s part of the surprise.” Stacie announced proudly, the only Bella to boast a grin on her face. She loved catching people in the act. Whatever act that may be. “But from the looks of things you’ve provided us with an even bigger surprise so…”

Beca and Chloe turned awkwardly to one another and cleared their throats, shuffling slightly on the spot. Both were furiously relieved that Beca  _hadn’t_  decided to wear her strap-on underneath her pants like she’d done in the past when they’d gone out for dinner. It could’ve lead to a far more embarrassing situation than the current situation they were in…

“How long have you two been in a relationship for??” Aubrey asked, drawing both Beca and Chloe’s attention. The two looked over at the blonde nervously, shrugging.

“We’re not exactly  _in_  a relationship, Aubrey.” Chloe tried to explain.

“Yeah we just…” Beca began, pausing to look back at Chloe to try to find the words to explain what  _this_  was exactly. “…hook up?” Chloe nodded in response, and Beca turned back to Aubrey, “We hook up every time Chloe is done with school.”

“You just… _hook up_.” Aubrey echoed in a confused tone. Beca and Chloe simply nodded. But it wasn’t enough for the blonde who had furrowed her brow, “You’re just two friends who hook up four times a year for weeks that probably amount to a total of near-on half a year. And you tell each other that you  _love_  the other?”

Beca and Chloe cleared their throats a little nervously, then looked to one another. Yeah, they  _did_ tell each other that they loved the other. Quite a lot actually. They texted one another affectionate messages when they were apart. Whispered sweet nothings to one another in the mornings when they woke up in each others arms..

“You’ve not talked about it, have you.” Aubrey added after a short pause, and both the two lovers turned back to her, shaking their heads gently.

“Right.” Aubrey said, motioning to The Bellas around her, “Lounge.” Beca and Chloe watched as their friends all began making their way out of the large kitchen, but Aubrey remained for a moment: “You two need to sort this out.” she said, pointing from Beca to Chloe and back again, before turning on her heels.

“We’ll be in the lounge when you’re finished.” she said over her shoulder while walking out of the room.

Beca and Chloe swallowed loudly then looked at one another nervously, aware that they were alone again. Beca’s heart began racing. There’d been a perfectly good reason why they hadn’t brought up the topic of ‘what they were’. Chloe still had two years left at college. Beca had a world tour to embark on next year. They couldn’t be committing to calling each other ‘girlfriend’ or ‘love of their life’ (even though the latter was true).

“What do we do?” Chloe asked gently and Beca shrugged. She had no idea..


	344. Bechloe - Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based loosely on the movie 'A Star Is Born'. Set after PP3. Beca and Chloe begin a budding romance shortly after Beca becomes a big-shot recording artist..

“Is she here??” Beca asked loudly over the sound of the crowd cheering and an instrumental playing. She was on the sixth week of her world tour, her nineteenth show, and was playing to a sold-out arena full of her fans. The musician was busy being pulled about by some costume assistants, having a quick outfit change before her next set of songs.

The person she’d directed her question at - her PA, Mikey - shook his head, “Sorry Beca, I keep calling but she’s not answering.”

Beca scrunched her face up as one of the women fussing her tugged a little too hard on the straps across her back. But the brunette didn’t care. She was used to this now. Just like she was used to Chloe never turning up to her shows.

The other Bellas had been good. They would make it to the show if she was playing nearby to where they lived. But Chloe…Beca really cared about having Chloe here. Because she really cared about Chloe.

The redhead had broken up with her boyfriend recently and Beca had tried to persuade her that coming to one of her shows might cheer her up. Maybe even help her take her mind off him. But Chloe always insisted she had too my college work to do.

“Just…” Beca began, quickly taking a huge glug of bottled water to clear her throat ready for the next song, “…keep trying her.”

And Mikey nodded again, bringing his phone back up to his head and skuttling off. Beca took a deep breath, everyone finally stepping back from her, and she closed her eyes. After a steady count to three, she forced a smile onto her face, and stepped back out onto the stage to a massive cheer from the crowd. She was one of the biggest recording artists in the world right now. But she was also one of the most unhappiest.

—

Chloe gathered her school books, cradling them in her left arm, then reached down to grab her satchel with a sigh. Things were getting easier. It’d been nine weeks - she’d be concerned if things  _weren’t_ getting easier by now. The late night calls and texts were no longer a reason for her to be distracted from her studies. And there was so much of her that was grateful that this breakup  _hadn’t_  signalled the end of the world for her.

Chloe was still Chloe. Still super-vet student. Still constantly texting The Bellas in The Bellas WhatsApp group. Still keeping her Instagram up to date with beautiful photos and her blog up to date with body-positive/life-positive posts. But there was a part of her that was lonely. A part of her that yearned for her past self. A part of her that yearned for those years she spent living with her crush - Beca.

Beca who was now an international superstar recording artist and living in LA while travelling the world on tour. Beca who had had an incredible first year of her career. Chloe was thrilled for her. But she also desperately missed her.

The redhead looked around the studio apartment, letting out a sad sigh. This had been the apartment they’d once shared with Fat Amy (before Amy had inherited a  _lot_  of money and had decided to leave Brooklyn and see the world). The couch that once lay unfolded as Beca and Chloe’s bed remained in the same part of the apartment, but was now folded up with a few cushions and a blanket on it. The double bed that had once been Amy’s was now Chloe’s. And although Chloe had the happy fortune of never having to pay rent for this place any more because Amy covered it (which Chloe was still rather overwhelmed about) - there was a part of her that missed the struggles she and Beca went through to try to make ends meet each month. They used to be such a great team.

Chloe made her way out of the apartment, her keys in her hand as she locked up then made her way down the flights of stairs to leave the building. As she stepped out of the main doors, she noticed a tall woman dressed in a suit, stood at the foot of the stone steps.

She looked up at Chloe with a kind smile and Chloe slowly made her way down the steps, looking back at the woman cautiously.

“Ms Beale?”

Chloe hesitated, pausing on the bottom step, “Um..yes?”

“I’m Lisa. Beca’s driver?” Chloe’s eyebrows rose. Was Beca here? In Brooklyn? And if she was then  _why_??

“Beca sent me here to pick you up.”

This time a small polite smile spread across Chloe’s face, letting out a nervous chuckle, “I-I’m sorry, but…” and she began slowly walking away from the building and towards the subway, needing to travel over to college for the day, “…I can’t just  _drop_  everything and fly to wherever Beca is performing just because she says so.”

Lisa had slowly begun walking with her, but Chloe didn’t feel threatened. She recognised the necklace the woman was wearing. It was a necklace she’d helped Beca pick out last year as part of the Christmas gifts Beca had bought all her entourage.

“Look, Chloe…” Lisa said with a sigh, stopping in her tracks and Chloe stopped with her, surprised (and also unsurprised) that the stranger knew her name, “…I’ve been given strict instructions not to leave without you so…”

The sentence trailed off and Chloe looked into the woman’s kind eyes. She’d love to see Beca. Truly she would. And all the times her friend had invited her to gigs in the past, Chloe had mostly said no because she couldn’t find the time - nor the money - to get a cab all the way to JFK, then get a last minute flight to whichever state Beca was performing in etc etc. But for once, it seemed that Beca was providing her with the travel. It was just terrible timing.

“I’ve got three classes today. I can’t miss them.” And she began walking away again.

All until the woman called out to her, “Well at least let me give you a ride to college.” and Chloe looked over her shoulder, noting the way Lisa motioned to the huge black-out hummer on the street. Hardly the most subtle of cars to be pulling up to college in. But it’d certainly be less stressful than taking the subway. Especially with all these books..

——

Beca sang the final line of the opening song of her twentieth show. It was her biggest crowd yet. And though they all cheered and screamed loudly for her, she still felt lonely.

She peered hopefully at the side-of-stage, not expecting for a second that Chloe would be there. She hadn’t been there for the past nineteen shows. Why would she be now? Even when Beca had ordered her driver to fly over to New York to try to persuade Chloe to come to the show tonight. She knew how head-strong Chloe was. She knew Chloe would say no.

But to Beca’s surprise her eyes fell upon the face of Chloe Beale, who was beaming at her in amazement, a backstage pass around her neck.  _She was here_!

Beca grinned before turning back to the crowd before her and belting out her best live performance yet of her latest song, all the while her mind on her best friend. Butterflies raced around Beca’s stomach. For the first time ever she was here.  _Chloe was here_!

——

The show ended and Beca waved as she finally dashed off stage. She saw nobody - took no notice of anybody - except Chloe, whose arms she dove straight into. A massive smile was on her face and she felt tears brimming in her eyes. Chloe was here.

“I genuinely didn’t think you’d come.” Beca yelled above the sound of the nearby crowd, pulling her upper body back a little so she could take in every inch of Chloe’s appearance. Her hands gripped Chloe’s shoulders while tears rolled down the woman’s cheeks, and Beca couldn’t stop grinning as Chloe blubbed:

“That was amazing! I’m  _so_   _proud_  of you!”

——

Chloe felt her heart thumping hard against her chest as she lost sight of Beca amongst the crowd of people gathered around her huge car that was ready to whisk the superstar from the arena.

“Beca!” Chloe called out, but her voice was quickly drowned out by the heap of people also calling Beca’s name, “B- _Beca_!!”

Chloe was beginning to panic. What if Beca left without her? She’d not brought much with her, assuming that Beca would fly her straight back to New York. But without Beca, how could Chloe guarantee getting home??

Suddenly she felt a hand reach out from within the crowd before her, grab her wrist, and drag her between people. Chloe caught sight of Beca again as the woman dragged her towards the car with her, and Chloe clung to her hand. They both clambered into the vehicle, the people around it banging their hands on the sides.

But Beca and Chloe both let out chuckles as they looked at one another and the absurdity of Beca’s life now as one of the most famous singers on the planet. It was far from the life they’d left behind a year ago. That simpler happier life.

Chloe realised she still had hold of Beca’s hand. But neither of them cared. They were just happy to finally be together.

——

“ _Wow_.” Beca heard Chloe whisper in awe as they stepped into Beca’s hotel suite for the night. It was large, even by Beca’s standards. And the brunette stood, leant against a wall, her eyes taking in Chloe’s beauty as the redhead spun gently in a circle while she looked around.

“ _Beautiful_!” Chloe mumbled of the suite they were stood in, but Beca was looking at nothing but Chloe with an affectionate smile on her face - still unable to believe she was there with her. Finally.

“Yeah, you are.” Beca replied, and Chloe looked at her with a coy smile. They hadn’t had many moments when Beca had complimented her like this before. But there were  _some_  times. And this was another one to add to the collection.

They kept their gaze locked while Beca slowly wandered over to Chloe. There was a slight moment of hesitation while they stood before one another. Their chests rising and falling in anticipation. They were mad about the other. Crazy in love without having ever told the other how they really felt deep down.

But the look they were sharing now amongst the sexual tension was enough to explain. And as Beca reached out to take Chloe’s hands, the redhead sucked in a nervous breath. She’d dreamt of a moment like this for as long as she’d known Beca.

Her heart skipped a beat as Beca’s eyes flickered down to her lips. Their faces slowly drew together, and they shared a gentle first kiss. A gentle first kiss that surged forward into a more powerful subsequent kiss.

They both fell onto Beca’s hotel bed, grappling at one another lustfully, fuelled by the champagne they’d drank in the car on the way over from the arena..

——

“I’ve missed you so much.” Beca mumbled in a content tone, laying on her back in her hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling of the room while her hand held Chloe’s as it rested on Beca’s bare chest. Chloe lay tucked into Beca’s side, her left bare leg over Beca’s left bare leg.

They were both naked, a light bedsheet draped over their bodies. They’d never done that before. Sex. With each other. But they’d enjoyed it.

“I’ve missed you so much too.” Chloe mumbled against the skin of Beca’s armpit before placing a soft kiss on it. Beca began lightly tracing her fingertips up and down Chloe’s left arm, causing a line of goosebumps across the skin in her wake. The room was silent save for their gentle breathing. Content and calm.

Beca realised it was the first time in years that she finally felt at peace. With the world. With her life. None of it mattered as long as Chloe was here with her. As long as she could openly love her.

“Life’s been really lonely without you.” Beca admitted in a vulnerable tone, and she turned to look at the woman beside her, loving the way Chloe’s bright blue eyes shone back at her.

“Well you don’t need to be lonely any more.” Chloe said in a quiet tone, a soft smile on her face, “Because I’m always going to be with you.”

And a smile spread on Beca’s face as the redhead sat up slightly to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Chloe broke the kiss and rested her chin on her hand that was still on Beca’s chest, taking her other hand and stroking back some of her best friend’s hair thoughtfully. Beca’s eyes flickered closed at the touch, and she hummed lightly, loving the feel of Chloe’s fingers on her face, “I’m in love with you.” she mumbled and Chloe froze.

Their eyes met, and Beca feared she’d said too much. She wasn’t sure how. She was only telling the truth. But Chloe appeared to be staring deep into her eyes to check that she wasn’t lying.

“Seriously?” Chloe asked after a few moments and Beca swallowed loudly.

“Yeah, I uh…I’ve been in love with you for a long time.” She admitted, her heart beginning to race she was feeling so panicky, “That’s why I’ve been trying to get you to one of my shows. So I could sing for you.”

“You’ve been singing  _for_  me?” Chloe asked, her eyebrows rising. To Beca’s relief, a small smile was beginning to poke from the corners of the woman’s mouth.

“Yeah Chloe. I always sing for you. The songs are always  _about_  you.”

Chloe was speechless. But a broad smile swept across her face causing a huge wave of relief to rush over Beca’s body. She hadn’t made a mistake here. Chloe felt the same way too.

“I’m in love with you too.” Chloe replied.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Chloe echoed with a giggle before throwing her lips back onto Beca’s. The two woman chuckled between kisses while they slowly began to make out again. Beca rolled Chloe onto her back to scramble on top of her. “I can’t believe you never told me before now.” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips with a smile.

“You know I suck at explaining feelings.” The woman replied, but before Chloe could say anything more, a moan fell from her mouth instead as Beca’s hand slipped between her legs.

——

“Do you have to go?” Beca asked, her back against the wall by her hotel door while Chloe leant against her with a smile. They’d had an incredible first night together. They’d had a massive breakfast via room service. But Chloe needed to fly back to New York to head over to college for the afternoon.

“Sorry superstar, but I’ve got a class this afternoon.” Chloe replied, her face hovering an inch from Beca’s, her eyes flickering down to Beca’s lips in temptation. They shared a quick deep kiss, before breaking it with a loud ‘smack’.

“When are you next free?” Beca asked, her hands having already slipped into the back pockets of Chloe’s jeans, her nose nudging at Chloe’s playfully, and the redhead smiled.

“Saturday.”

“But that’s three days awaaay!!” Beca whined, sticking her bottom lip out. Chloe reached her hand up to flick Beca’s bottom lip with her index finger. Beca’s fake-grumpiness quickly disappeared and she watched in delight as the redhead threw her head back to laugh then snapped it forward again. She loved making Chloe laugh.

“Well I finish my class on Friday at 6pm..”

And Beca’s eyes lit up, “I’ll send Lisa to get you!” Then after a pause to take in Chloe’s disbelief Beca added, “I mean it! Lisa can pick you up from college, drive you back to the apartment so you can drop your school stuff off and pick your weekend stuff up, then she can drive you to the airport-“

“-where I suppose that private plane will be again?” Chloe interrupted, still struggling to believe how different Beca’s world now was. The woman had a frikkin plane.

“Yeah!” Beca agreed with a nod and a shrug.

“And where would I be meeting you this time?”

“San Francisco.” Beca replied with a grin, “You always said you’d wanted to go there and I’m playing there this weekend.”

Chloe’s eyebrows rose again, her smile broadening. She  _had_  always wanted to go to San Francisco. She couldn’t believe Beca remembered.

“Now I get that you won’t be able to make the show on Friday night, but I’ll leave the arena straight away and meet you at the hotel if you want?”

Chloe brought her face closer to Beca’s with a coy smile on her face, “I’d really like that.” she mumbled, sharing one last deep kiss before having to leave for the airport.

——

In the weeks following, Lisa became as much Chloe’s driver as she did being Beca’s - the international recording artist wanting to make sure that her girlfriend was able to visit her wherever she was in the world. And Chloe took those opportunities, enjoying the 24hr trips here and there to different places.

The redhead had the fright of her life when she came home from college one day to find Beca stood in the middle of the studio apartment with a grin on her face.

“Surprise.” Beca said, and to her delight Chloe let out a light squeal before darting towards her and throwing her arms around her petite body with such force they were both thrown onto the large bed behind her. Beca giggled as Chloe kissed her hard.

“What are you  _doing_  here??” Chloe asked with a small gasp, looking down at her girlfriend in awe, as though she could hardly believe she was real. “You-you never come here! You haven’t been here since you moved out!” But Beca just grinned.

“My tour finished and I’ve been given two weeks off. I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go but home. So here I am!”

And Chloe threw her lips back onto Beca’s, completely thrilled that they now had two weeks together  _in their home._ The two woman slowly began making out, their arms wrapping tight around each other. Their tongues sliding into each other’s mouths while their minds drifted into peaceful calm contentment.

——

[ **[Eighteen months later]** ](https://asweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com/post/173028332178/pp4)

Beca strode into the studio apartment with a heavy sigh, closing the door over behind her. It had been a long day at the record signing in Times Square. But she was finally home. And dinner smelt  _amazing_.

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic was a bitch.”

Chloe, who was stood at the stove with her hair up in a loose bun, happily cooking with a calm smile on her face, asked, “How was the signing?”

And Beca let out a small groan, tugging her jacket from her body before perching on the arm of the couch, taking her boots off while looking over at her girlfriend who was preparing what looked like spag bol.

“Oh you know. Hand-cramp from signing my name too much.” She replied with a grimace, flexing her left hand a bit, “And all for a bunch of kids telling me how they love me and my music and want to be just like me when they grow up.” She stood from the couch as Chloe reached into a cupboard to get a couple of plates out, “Jokes on them though because if that’s the case then they’ll just grow up to become bitter and twisted and highly unsociable.”

And she grinned as her girlfriend’s smile broadened, “Poor kids.” Chloe replied sarcastically and Beca’s heart danced at her girlfriend’s response. Chloe was in a playful mood this evening. She could tell..


	345. Bechloe - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a very warm greeting from her family at the airport..

Sometimes Beca Mitchell was perfectly happy having a little time away from her family. A couple of days away for a signing here. A few days away for a photo shoot there. But one thing she definitely  _didn’t_  like was being away for  _several weeks_.

Yet here she was, at the end of a long five week world tour, anxiously waiting to get through customs so she could finally get out into the departure lounge and see her family.  _Finally_! After five weeks apart.

Her wife, Chloe, had been a total star. She’d been the one to encourage the brunette to go on the tour in the first place. She wanted her wife to have the chance to celebrate her successful debut album as a proper recording artist. So after a lot of heavy late-night discussions, superstar record producer-turned international DJ Beca ‘B-Mitch’ Mitchell, embarked on a five week world tour away from her young family.

The forty year old grabbed her luggage, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head as she strode towards her final desination - her heart hammering against her chest. This was it. She was almost there. And she couldn’t  _wait_ to see them!

If someone had told Beca when she’d been eighteen that the young woman who barged into her shower at college and forced her to diet would actually become her wife one day and be the one whose children Beca would one day birth…well Beca wouldn’t have believed it. Yet here she was, twenty two years on and four kids later. And Beca was the happiest woman in the world.

“There she is!!!” Beca heard a loud squeal of excitement the second she entered the departure lounge and her eyes immediately caught the bright red hair of her family: her nine year old twin daughters Annie & Demi, her five year old son Sonny, her two year old daughter Nancy, and her beautiful wife Chloe.

A huge smile spread across Beca’s face as she watched her kids tear away from their mother and run towards her - the banner they’d once been holding up to welcome her home now thrown to the ground. Beca got down on her knees, keeping her arms wide open, ready to smother them in kisses and tight hugs. But before she could do that, her kids all collided into her, knocking her backwards while landing on top of her.

Beca let out a loud “oof” but she wasn’t hurt. And neither were her children, who all held her tight while giggling and telling her how much they’d missed her. But for however much they’d missed their Mama, their Mama had missed them a million times more.

Being on the road had been lonely, even with the daily video calls. That didn’t matter any more though. She was finally reunited with them.

“Come on you lot, let Mama breathe.” Chloe called out to their children in an amused tone, and Beca peered through the mass of red hair belonging to the Mitchell kids, to see her wife beaming down at her.

Nancy, Sonny, and the twins eventually scrambled off their Mama, and Beca rose shakily to her feet, a grin still on her face. But just as she let out a sigh of relief, she watched as her wife threw her arms around her body and hugged her tight.

“I missed you so much!” Chloe mumbled into Beca’s neck, and the brunette’s grin broadened as she felt their children’s little arms wrapping around their legs.

“I missed you so much too.”

The DJ squeezed her eyes shut, feeling warmer, calmer and more loved than she had done over the past five weeks. And it was all thanks to her little family. The lights that shone bright in her life.

Sure she quite liked small moments away from them. But Beca vowed she would never go away for such a long time again. She’d miss her wife and kids too much. And she loved them dearly.


	346. Bechloe & The Bellas - Dig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas tease Beca about Chloe..

“Oh my God!” Aubrey exclaimed as she sat staring in shock at her phone. Beca sat opposite her with a furrowed brow.

“What?”

“You. Dig. Chloe!”

Beca found her cheeks flushing pink as her eyes quickly moved from Aubrey looking up at her with a grin, over to the rest of The Bellas who were now gawking at her - their mouths open in surprise and delight. Beca suddenly felt very hot.

“I-I don’t  _dig_  Chloe!”

They were sat in the middle of a café near Jasper National Park, midway through a week-long Bellas Reunion Holiday that saw all eleven of them travelling to Canada together and this was a way of them celebrating. It had been a whole two years since graduation, and the women had all kept in touch via WhatsApp.

Chloe - The Bella who was the current topic of conversation right now - had not long disappeared to the bathroom. Leaving Beca, Aubrey, and the rest of The Bellas to discuss Aubrey’s theory.

“Oh you  _totally_  dig her Beca. Come  _on_!” Aubrey insisted seriously, looking sharply at Beca just as the brunette’s shoulder’s slumped slightly. Beca’s heart began racing as she panicked.

Yeah, she  _did_  ‘dig’ Chloe. More than any of them could know. She’d been having to share a crappy fold-out bed with her for almost two years, in the stuffy studio apartment they shared with Fat Amy. And during those two years Beca and Chloe had become as close as two people could get without being romantically involved with one another. During those two years Beca had done more than just secretly ‘dig’ Chloe. Beca had secretly  _fallen in love_  with the woman.

“Dude, I don’t dig her. Now can we please change the subject?” Beca responded in a gruff tone. She was embarrassed. And she knew her friends thrived whenever she got embarrassed because it didn’t happen very often.

“Okay, so this photo that Chloe’s just posted on Instagram  _wasn’t_ taken today when you two split off from us on our walking tour?”

Beca swallowed loudly as Aubrey turned her phone towards her, and showed her the photo in question:

Below it was the caption:

 **chloeannebeale90** :  _A little detour with this beauty was a breeze today ♥ #besties #becaandchloe #theYinToMyYang #alberta #ohcanada #beauty #hike #tour #aBitWindy #BellasDoItBest @ **donttouchmybeats92**_

Chloe had kinda spontaneously grabbed Beca’s wrist earlier on the walking tour they’d all gone on, and had dragged her momentarily from The Bellas to a secluded spot. It had been breezy. Chloe had insisted on trying to take a photo of Beca in the outdoors because apparently it ‘rarely happened’. And Beca had spent so long obeying instructions from Chloe - whose camera phone was snapping what felt like a million photos a minute - that she’d stopped feeling moody that they were on a frikkin  _walking tour_.

Beca had laughed and giggled and had been a little embarrassed at times as Chloe threw compliment after compliment her way. And somewhere within those compliments and instructions, Chloe had captured this very photo.

“That right there is a look that I’ve  _never_  seen you pull.” Aubrey said, passing the device around so the other Bellas could see and they all nodded in agreement.

“Oh yeah.” Stacie said confidently, “You’re definitely in love with her.”

“Head over heels!” Cynthia Rose agreed.

Beca rolled her eyes but her blush didn’t die-down. Because they were right. She  _was_.

“I’d say she looks more…smitten…” Emily suggested with a sweet smile, having stared adoringly at the photo a little longer than the others before handing the phone back to Aubrey beside her.

“Guys, I don’t just  _dig_  her okay? So can we please drop it?” Beca asked, concentrating on her coffee all of a sudden. But she noticed out of the corner of her eye her friends sit up straight.

“What do you mean ‘you  _don’t_   _just_  dig her’??” Ashley asked with a grin.

“Does this mean you feel more for her?” Jessica asked with an identical grin.

“Obviously.” Lilly mumbled in a tiny voice that nobody could understand.

“Like…you’re  _in love_ with her??” Fat Amy burst with a huge smile, thumping Beca playfully on the arm while she sat beside her.

“Well what do you think?” Aubrey uncharacteristically teased, turning her phone back to Fat Amy (and Beca) with a grin.

“Please stop.” Beca mumbled with a grimace. Oh God this was the worst. How the hell had Chloe managed to capture Beca looking so happy? Beca had  _never_  looked that happy before. Hell, she wasn’t ever sure if she’d ever  _felt_  as happy as she looked in that photo. If Chloe was to ever find out how she really felt about her…

“What’re you guys laughing about?”

Beca and The Bellas jumped as Chloe appeared behind Aubrey, then slid into her chair on the other side of her, glancing over at Aubrey’s phone while the blonde quickly closed the Instagram app down. Beca could tell from Chloe’s expression that she’d seen the photo she’d just posted on Instagram, and her smile dropped.

The brunette began to panic. Chloe was embarrassed about the photo. She thought they were all laughing about it behind her back. So Beca quickly reached out to tap Chloe’s hand opposite the table and grab her attention:

“We weren’t…they weren’t laughing at the photo.”

“We were just saying how happy Beca looks in that photo.” Fat Amy explained, and Beca was surprised that the Australian was being so tactful.

“And that we’ve never seen her look that happy before.” Aubrey added kindly, nudging Chloe gently with her elbow.

A small smile grew on Chloe’s face and she looked over at the others with a shrug, “She always smiles like that when she’s happy.”

Beca swallowed again as her best friend - her crush - turned to look at her from across the café table, her bright blue eyes shining happily at her. A small smile grew on Beca’s face.

“Well that’s probably because you always make Beca so happy.” Stacie added with a grin. And Beca felt her cheeks flushing pink again while Chloe cleared her throat awkwardly, having a sip of her hot chocolate.

They hadn’t exactly missed The Bellas teasing them - dying to know when they were finally going to get their act together and start dating. But Beca and Chloe were only into the second day of their trip with their friends. They still had five days to go. And far too many opportunities left in which The Bellas could tease them…


	347. Bechloe - Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a quote from Charmed..

**Chloe** : I was just wondering. Do you ever think about me?

 **Beca** : Uh…yeah?

 **Chloe** : In what way? Like as a friend sort of way or…?

 **Beca** : Like how you have beautiful eyes?

 **Chloe** : That’s a good way.

 **Beca** : I’m sorry. That was totally inappropriate wasn’t it..

 **Chloe** : NO!! No, that was…that was nice. That was a nice thing to say. Thank you.


	348. Bechloe - Sippy Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca teaches her daughter 'The Cups Song'..

Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell sat on the edges of their seats, big grins on their faces as they watched their eight year old daughter stride confidently to the middle of the stage. They were sat amongst the hundred-strong crowd, including all nine of The Bellas (their best friend’s from college). And they were there for the first talent show that the eldest in ‘the next generation of Bellas’ was performing in, as part of her little school recital.

In her hand was a yellow plastic cup. Her Mommy’s yellow plastic cup. The very plastic cup her Mama had used to audition for her collegiate acapella group back at Barden University fifteen years before..

**—[Three Months Earlier]—**

Chloe Beale-Mitchell stepped through the front door of her New York house with a light sigh. It had been a long day at work volunteering at that animal-rescue centre uptown. But she wouldn’t change the amazing feeling she got for knowing just what a difference she made to the community by volunteering there. And at least it gave her wife an opportunity to spend some quality time with their daughters.

Speaking of which, she heard the sound of something plastic tumbling onto the kitchen table with a small clatter, so with a furrowed brow the redhead slowly made her way through to the back of her beautiful home. A curious smile spread across her face as she hovered in the doorway of the kitchen, peering through at the sight before her.

There sat her wife, Beca, with a lid-less sippy cup upside down on the table before her. Opposite sat Bree, their eldest daughter, with Chloe’s old plastic yellow cup from college which was also upside down on the table before her. And beside Bree sat Beca and Chloe’s youngest daughter, Rhia - the three year old a little less still, but sat all the same. There she had a lid-less sippy cup upside down on the table too.

“Okay let’s try it again.” Beca said clearly, her children’s bright blue eyes trained on her. The brunette brought her hands up and as she slowly clapped twice, she clearly instructed, “Clap, clap-“ and the two girls copied her, clapping their own hands.

“-Tap, Tap, Tap-“ Beca slowly said while slowly tapping the base of her sippy cup three times, watching while her daughter’s copied her on their own cups.

“-Clap, lift, slam-“

This time Beca clapped once, lifted her cup, then slammed it down on the table. Her daughter’s followed suit, but poor little Rhia was a bit too unsteady in her young age and - for what Chloe suspected wasn’t the first time - the three year old accidentally knocked her empty sippy cup over.

“Oop!” Beca said, reaching quickly to grab the cup that rolled of the table and into her safe hands, “Nevermind Rhi-Rhi. Give it another go.”

Chloe was proud of her wife. Beca had the patience of a saint. Particularly when doing an activity with Bree that Rhia wanted to also take part in. And for the most part Bree was kind and patient too, allowing her little sister to join in. But from the looks of things, Bree had come to the end of her tether.

The eight year old let out a whine, “Maaaaa! Why do we  _always_  have to start again whenever she messes up??”

“Because practice makes perfect, Bumble.” Beca replied using the nickname she and Chloe had used for Bree from the moment she’d been in the womb, “And all good performers practice their act over and over.”

“Yeah but I bet those performers don’t get interrupted by their little sister..” Bree mumbled and Chloe could tell from the small smirk on her wife’s face that Beca enjoyed how similar Bree was to her.

When Chloe had fallen pregnant after a one night stand it had never been in her and Beca’s plans to become a couple. Beca had been Chloe’s best friend and, after a bit of thinking, had bravely committed herself to helping support Chloe through the pregnancy and raising the baby once it was born. Like another mother. If Chloe wanted. And Chloe  _had_  wanted. By the time 9 months had been and gone, and the moment Bree had been born into the world, Beca and Chloe had realised just how in love they were with one another. They’d kissed and confessed said love to each other.

Then the rest had been history. The two had married shortly after Bree’s first birthday. And four years later their third attempt at IVF had been successful, with Rhia arriving into the world on November 5th - just before Bree’s 5th birthday and on Beca’s 31st birthday.

The little family had felt complete from the second the youngest Beale-Mitchell had arrived. But it still often took both the mother’s to tag-team when it came to their children. Sharing the load.

“Hello darlings.” Chloe chipped in, stepping fully into the kitchen with a broad smile, and she watched as Rhia slid down from the seat she was on as careered towards the redhead with her arms open wide, calling out a loud squeaky:

“Mommyyyyyyyyy!!!”

Chloe beamed as she scooped her youngest up into her arms and cuddled her tight. Rhia had always been a Mommy’s girl - with Bree having been a Mama’s girl - and the two women loved that they had equal amounts of affection spread between them.

“Hey Rhi-Rhi!” Chloe said in a joyous tone, “Have you had a lovely day with Mama and Bree?”

The three year old nodded enthusiastically, then pointed over at the kitchen table, “We playin’ cups!”

Chloe looked over at her wife who was smiling calmly at her. She had to admit, Beca looked tired. And she wasn’t surprised. The kids had been up at the crack of dawn and unfortunately Rhia was now too old for an afternoon nap. So there was no break from the three year old’s relentless energy and questions.

“So I see..” Chloe replied with an amused smile on her face. She’d always thought her wife had hated performing the cups song at any given Bellas gathering - having done so for so many occasions in her freshman and sophomore year that she’d vowed never to do it again. Clearly their children were the exception.

“Bree wants to learn it for a recital she’s taking part in for school’s little spring festival in March.” Beca explained, motioning to their eldest daughter who had turned her attention and concentration back to the yellow plastic cup before her, clapping and tapping the base to the beat that her Mama had taught her so far.

“ _We just keep getting interrupted_.” Beca added with a whisper and Chloe rose her eyebrows, nodding gently, immediately understanding what her wife was suggesting. So she turned to her youngest daughter.

“Hey Rhi-Rhi? Did you do some colouring today?” Chloe asked. She knew she had. Beca had sent her a photo at lunchtime of the ‘fairytale creatures’ that the three year old had drawn.

Sure enough the kid let out a small gasp then scrambled out of her mother’s arms. Chloe watched Rhia race out of the kitchen, yelling “They’re in my roooooom!” and the redhead let out a light chuckle, turning to her wife and eldest daughter with a kind smile.

“I’ll keep her busy. You two keep practicing.”

And Chloe slowly wandered out of the kitchen, just as Bree asked Beca, “Are there any words to this song, Ma?”

**—[Three Months Later]—**

Bree stood in the centre of the stage, looking out into the crowd, a broad smile spreading across her face the second she spotted her Mom and Ma. Chloe and Beca both waved at her with beaming smiles of their own and it appeared to be enough to provide Bree with enough assurance to take her place, sat on a chair before a small table.

The eight year old placed Chloe’s yellow plastic cup upside down on the surface and took several deep breaths to get herself into the zone. Then suddenly she began the methodical actions her Ma had taught her months earlier. The very actions she’d been practicing in every room of the house ever since, at any spare time she had.

Then the child opened her mouth with a calm smile, and began singing the lyrics her Mama had taught her to go with the actions while she moved the cup swiftly, safely and expertly between her hands and onto the table:

“ _I got my ticket for the long way round. Two bottles of milkshake for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company. And I’m leaving tomorrow what dya say_?”

Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell held one another’s hands, huge proud smiles on their faces while they watched their eldest daughter do her thing up on stage. Being biased had nothing to do with anything: while the mother’s both agreed that their eldest had the most beautiful voice in the world, many in the audience also marvelled at how well Bree Beale-Mitchell could hold a note. What many of them didn’t know was it was down to years of Chloe and Beca singing to her as a baby, then Chloe teaching her breathing and singing techniques from a young age while Beca was out to work at the recording studio.

Singing, for Bree, was like oxygen. It gave her life. And coming from a musically-talented family meant it had all come naturally to her.

As Bree’s performance came to an end, she placed the cup down as a form of final beat of the song, then looked up at the audience with a sheepish smile. Beca and Chloe were the first to rise to their feet, clapping and whooping their praise loudly, closely followed by The Bellas.

Bree grinned at her Aunts who all stood in one swoop, clapping and beaming proudly. Her eyes honed in on the tears streaming down her Godmother’s face, Aubrey giving her thumbs up and a huge broad smile.

Then the youngster’s focus returned to her parents. She realised that they too were quietly crying with proud smiles on their faces. And Bree felt great.

If this was the kind of rush she got after performing like this then maybe when she grew up she’d want to become a singer like some of the people her Mama worked with. She’d asked her about it later.

For now, Bree Beale-Mitchell stood, picked up her Mom’s yellow plastic cup, and took a little bow before walking off stage. Her little heart racing at a million miles an hour while she smiled.

That had been fun.


	349. Bechloe - Petting Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Two Years On Universe. Beca has a VERY exhausting day..

Beca Beale was strongly considering whether insisting her wife go over to LA for  _the whole weekend_  without leaving her any instructions had been a wise decision. She didn’t need much instruction. Just…little hints.

Such as what temperature Nori had her milk warmed to so that it meant she drank it before bedtime (too cold or too warm was a big no-no). Or what sneakers were  _actually_  Abbie’s favourite sneakers - finding them meant they could leave the house to do something a little more  _rambley_  instead of just sitting about the house because the kid refused to wear any other footwear. Or why Dexter  _refused_  to have a bath no matter how grubby he got.

Day two. Beca still boasted little sleep and was close to the end of her tether. Neither she or her wife had done a whole weekend of lone-parenting their kids. And Beca had kinda under-appreciated just how much her wife did when they were tag-teaming their little brood of wild animals.

The mother held her head in her hands while she sat at the kitchen table: her youngest daughter sat in the high chair to her right with mashed food all over her face and in her hair, her son sat on a seat opposite her with a spoon full of peas that he’d held near his mouth for  _four minutes_ now while watching his big sister, and Beca’s eldest daughter stood stubbornly in the middle of the room with a huge frown on her face. Apparently she hated fish fingers and only wanted fries for lunch. Beca hadn’t cooked fries.

“ _Please_  just sit down and eat your lunch, Twinkle!” Beca groaned into her hands, before looking over at her eldest daughter. The eleven year old glared at her Mama. She always had been a bit of a fussy eater, but both Beca and Chloe had hoped she’d grow out of it. No such luck yet.

Beca watched in horror as she caught eye contact with her youngest daughter. One year old Nori grabbed a handful of mashed peas and slowly brought her hand over the side of her high chair with a mischievous grin on her face, then dropped the food onto the floor.

“You have  _got_  to be kidding me!!” Beca cried out while all three of her children laughed loudly. The brunette dove down to scoop the food up, “You guys are never this naughty when Mommy’s home!” and another groan left her mouth as she felt a cold drooled-over fish finger land on the back of her neck. If Nori wasn’t so young Beca probably would’ve lost her shit right there and then.

“That’s it.” the woman snapped, pushing her chair back with a scrape and she ignored her children’s hesitation. They all knew she had a shorter fuse than their mother. But their mother usually swept into the room to calm their Mama down. With Mommy out of town there was no telling what Mama might do next.

Beca rose to her feet and stormed out of the room to find her phone while calling back to her kids, “I’m calling Grandma and Grandad!” And the Beale kids all turned to one another with broad grins. They  _loved_ their Grandma and Grandad! And Mama calling them meant one thing: they were going to visit.

—

“Ugh thank God you guys are here.” Beca groaned in relief as she opened the front door the greet her in-laws. They enveloped her in a small group hug, something she’d been used to over the fifteen-odd years that she’d known them. Something that she actually relished, particularly when feeling as tired as she did now.

“How’s the petting zoo?” Jerry Beale asked in an amused tone while Beca stepped out of the hug with a heavy sigh. The brunette shook her head slightly and shrugged.

“I’ve come to realise just how similar my kids are to me.”

Beca had had the dismal epiphany when on the phone to her father last night and he had chuckled down the phone reminding her that she’d once been a very fussy eater as a child. And that she’d once gone a whole summer without wearing anything on her feet as a kid because she hated the shoes and sneakers she already had. And that she’d always tested her father’s patience, even as recently as her college years.

“Well it’s natural for kids to test boundaries.” Sue sympathised kindly, “When your wife was a child she insisted on only ever going up to bed when her older brothers did. Which meant the poor boys had to go to bed early and wait in their rooms until we knew Chloe was definitely asleep.”

Beca managed to let out a small tired smile. Trust Chloe to have had such bad FOMO even from a young age.

Suddenly the peace between the adults dissipated as a loud screech was heard from indoors and both Dexter and Abbie began arguing. Almost immediately after their arguing began, Nori began to cry - having just awoken from her afternoon nap. Beca’s eyes drifted closed while she let out an exhausted sigh.

“Want us to take them out for a bit while you rest, Mama?” Jerry asked kindly, and Beca looked to her in-laws as though they were angels sent down from heaven.

“Yes please.” She mumbled, tears brimming in her eyes. She was  _so_ exhausted. “Though you may have a challenge with Abbie because she’s refusing to leave the house without her favourite sneaks.”

Jerry and Sue Beale smiled down at their daughter-in-law, then slowly began making their way inside to confront their rowdy grandchildren. Beca listened as her eldest two immediately stopped arguing, sounding thrilled to see their grandparents, and enveloping them in huge hugs. Beca stepped back into the house, almost numb with fatigue while she wandered through to find her children looking angelic while chatting away to Chloe’s parents. Little gits..

——

Beca felt the bed dip beside her, and she stirred from her nap. The second Jerry and Sue had taken the kids out for the afternoon, the exhausted Mama had collapsed onto the large bed she shared with her wife, and had immediately fallen asleep.

But the feel of a familiar soft hand brushing back strands of her greasy hair and the smell of a familiar perfume had Beca slowly opening her eyes. For a moment she wondered if she was dreaming. There, perched on the edge of the bed with a calm smile on her face, was her wife, looking as beautiful as always.

“Chloe?” Beca croaked, her voice still drowsy from sleep, and her wife’s smile broadened gently.

“Hey babe.”

“Is it Monday already?” Beca asked with a furrowed brow, sitting up slightly. Chloe wasn’t due home until tomorrow. She was sure of it. If it  _was_  Monday already then where were the kids? “Wh-Where are the kids?”

“The kids are out with Mom and Dad.” Chloe assured calmly, and Beca tried to ease her anxiety, knowing that their children were safe. “And it’s still Sunday, sweetheart.”

Beca furrowed her brow again, rubbing her tired eyes for a moment before letting out a tired sigh, “But…if it’s Sunday then…why are you home already?”

She watched as her wife let out a light chuckle, leaning towards her and placing a kiss on her cheek, “Because I realised just how much I missed you guys, and just how exhausted I usually feel after looking after our rascals alone for a few hours in the day - I couldn’t imagine how tired you would feel looking after them alone for near enough three days.”

Beca felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was overwhelmed with relief that her wife was finally home.

“Plus, Mom kinda called me to tell me that you’d called them in tears so…”

Suddenly Beca burst into tears, reaching out to wrap her arms around her wife’s neck and pulling her into a tight hug, “It’s been so haaaaard!” she wailed, and felt Chloe scrambling up onto the bed to hug her properly. The two wives held one another tight, both having missed the other while Chloe had been away for the weekend to work.

“Abbie wouldn’t put  _any_  fucking shoes on all weekend because she wanted to wear her favourite sneakers which of  _course_  I couldn’t find. But then your Mom told her to put any old sneakers on and the little shit  _did_!!”

Beca was too worked up to be annoyed with her wife’s amused chuckle.

“Dex wouldn’t have a bath or shower but the second your Dad mentioned he’d spray him down with the hose in the back yard, Dexter immediately ran outside to be washed like the dogs.”

Beca was still bawling angrily into Chloe’s chest while the redhead held her, gently pushing her hair back in a soothing fashion.

“And Nori, who’s spent most of the weekend throwing her food on the floor or at me, ate all of the homemade veggie-mash your Mom brought with her. It’s the most I’ve seen her eat!”

Chloe plucked a bit of mashed peas from her wife’s hair, “Mashed peas again?” she asked while showing Beca some of the food she’d just found and the brunette let out a sad sigh, then a groan.

“See, I’m the worst Mama on the planet!”

Chloe let out another chuckle, bringing her wife into her body yet again, and Beca’s bawling quietened while she relished this rare slice of peace with the woman she loved, clinging to the back of her top.

“You’re not the worst Mama.” Chloe assured, pressing another kiss to her wife’s forehead. “For what it’s worth, the kids are  _just_  like that with me when you’re out during the day at the studio.”

Beca sniffed loudly, pulling her head back slightly to look up into her wife’s eyes, “Really?” she blubbed.

“Oh definitely!” Chloe replied honestly, bringing her hand out to delicately curl some of her wife’s hair behind her ear, “And they actually only  _really_  start behaving once you get home because they’re so excited to see you.”

“But…the house is always so tidy when I get home.” Beca mumbled, her brow furrowing again. How did Chloe do it??

“Yeah because I put them in front of the TV an hour before you come home so I can quickly tidy and they stay quiet and out of my way.”

“Oh.” Beca said in a quiet tone, thinking how wonderful it could’ve been to have the kids quietly sat together for at least twenty minutes this weekend.

“You just have to choose your battles, babe.” Chloe added, placing a soft kiss on Beca’s forehead, “Being a parent is really hard work.”

“Especially when they’re mini versions of me.”

And Beca grinned as her wife giggled, “Especially when they’re mini versions of you, yeah.”

Chloe leant her face towards her wife’s and the two shared a soft kiss, “But I wouldn’t have them any other way.” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s lips affectionately, before they reunited with a firmer, deeper kiss.


	350. Bechloe - Seductions *explicit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an 'Avalance' scene..

Beca sat at her mixing desk in Residual Heat, rocking her head gently from side to side while headphones lay comfortably over her ears. She wasn’t overly sure why, but this mix just didn’t sound right.

With a heavy sigh she brought her hand out to press a button, pausing the track and slipping her headphones from her ears. Her eyes fluttered shut. She’d been working on this mix for days now and still nothing. No magic ‘Flashlight’ epiphany like the company bosses were expecting. She was screwed.

Her eyes flung open as she heard the door to the studio quietly open and she turned just as she was mumbling “I was just-“ but she paused the second her eyes fell upon the unmistakable figure of her best friend, closing the door quietly behind her.

Beca furrowed her brow, “You’re not Sammy..” having fully expected it to be her boss charging in to find out why she hadn’t yet sent him over the sample he’d asked for  _yesterday_.

Chloe let out an amused chuckle, pausing by the door with her eyebrows raised, “Perceptive.”

Beca’s eyes slowly drifted down the length of the woman’s body then back up again. Chloe was wearing a long anorak that was tied at the waist - an unusual choice of clothing given the warm September day - her red hair flowing long and neatly straightened down her back, her make up done to perfection with notably no lipstick.

“A-Are those high heels?” Beca asked, completely baffled by the woman’s appearance as Chloe took a couple of slow steps towards her, a seductive look on her face, “What are you  _doing_  here??”

“Don’t play coy with me.” Chloe teased, her fingers slowly moving up her body to the belt around her waist. Beca knew this move. This was Chloe trying to seduce her.

The two women had started a convenient ‘ _friends with benefits_ ’ kind of thing a couple of months ago, just shy of winning Worlds post-graduation. They’d moved out of the Bellas house, and had moved into an apartment with Fat Amy, in Atlanta. Had spent spontaneous moments here and there over the weeks since moving, capturing private moments in one another’s rooms but never sleeping over - that was the main rule: not to fall asleep in each other’s arms or to wake up the next morning together. It’d ruin the excitement of sneaking around with ‘no strings’. And nobody knew of this arrangement of course. Not even Amy, who was usually really switched on when it came to sexual tension in a room.

“No seriously,” Beca stuttered looking down at Chloe’s bare legs and how good they looked in the heels she’d never seen before, “I’m worried you’re gonna break your ankle..h-how did you  _get_  here in those??”

Beca swallowed loudly as Chloe reached down and slipped the heels from her feet one at a time. The brunette admired her the woman’s balance. If the heels had been on her feet she would’ve definitely fallen over by now. Catastrophically.

But highly distracted by the heels that Chloe dropped to the ground, Beca hadn’t noticed that the woman before her had now begun slowly untying the belt. Beca’s mouth dropped open with a light “Oh!” as Chloe pulled the anorak apart to reveal some very sexy underwear. And nothing else.

“Happy Birthday DJ Mitchell.” Chloe chimed in a low sultry tone, her hands on her hips while she presented herself to the petite brunette who was still sat at the mixing desk.

Beca’s eyes bulged, “Oh sweet God, um…” she shuffled uncomfortably in her chair. They may be in a closed room and while today  _was_  her birthday and Chloe  _had_  told her this morning over breakfast that she had a big surprise lined up, this was still a little too public for Beca’s liking, “wow, you know I don’t  _normally_  like to celebrate my birthday but-“

She watched in a mix of horror and lust as Chloe slowly approached her desk with a seductive smile, interrupting her sentence, “-well I need to fix that, so close your eyes.”

“What?”

Chloe tried to act cool as she slid across the edge of the table with some speed, her eye contact remaining with Beca’s, though she knocked some pens and papers off the table in the process. Beca swallowed loudly, too flustered to notice the mess that was being made, Chloe leaning her face closer to hers while mumbling seductively: “I said close your eyes.”

“O-Okay…” Beca managed to choke out as her eyes flickered closed. She heard Chloe slowly raise herself from the desk and to the left side of her chair. Beca took this moment to take a fleeting peek to check that what she’d just seen was real. And her eyes latched onto Chloe’s cleavage, bouncing as the redhead moved.

Chloe snapped her fingers and Beca jumped turning her face to the front again while the redhead slowly made her way around the back of the chair and Beca mouthed “Oh my god!!” in disbelief. Her heart was pounding she was so excited. And so nervous. What the hell was Chloe going to do??

Beca squeezed her eyes shut again, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Are you ready for your birthday present?” Chloe breathed into Beca’s ear, causing a riquochet of tingles to shoot down her body and between the brunette’s legs.

“Yes.” Beca managed to let out in a squeaker tone than she’d ever wanted to use, trying to be sexy herself, but her nerves weren’t allowing her. She couldn’t help the light chuckle that fell from the back of her throat as she felt Chloe’s tongue slip it’s way from her studded earlobe, down part of her neck, then across her jawline.

“A-Are we really doing this?” Beca asked with a grin, just as Chloe’s mouth trailed down to her neck, capturing a piece of flesh to suck at.

“Mmhmm.” the redhead mumbled and Beca gripped the arms of her chair. She could feel her stomach balling with desire while she throbbed between her legs. How the hell was Chloe  _doing_  this? Making her feel this way..

Suddenly the studio door opened with greater force than Chloe had opened it moments ago and Beca flung her eyes open with a gasp.

“Reggie, we need to talk.”

Beca saw her boss striding in, looking at his phone as always, while Chloe ducked down beneath the mixing desk. Beca scrambled at the papers before her, straightening them while she cleared her throat nervously, “Of course! Yeah I-uh-I was just meditating. There’s this great app that-“

“-Meditate on this.” Sammy interrupted, throwing a heavy file on the desk in front of Beca, a file that she quickly looked down at. To her horror she saw that Chloe was no longer in the last place she’d seen her, the redhead now creeping slightly out from beneath the desk to grab her heels which were on the floor right by Sammy’s feet.

Beca panicked, standing up suddenly, “Oh my God!” she burst, looking at her boss in the hope that he wouldn’t notice. But fortunately Sammy was busy looking at his phone.

“Exactly,” he agreed, assuming she’d been reacting to the file on her desk, “these are figures generated showing the amount our shares have gone up since you arrived here.”

“Mmmhmm?”

Beca’s eyes darted from her boss’s finger while it pointed at the file, over to Chloe who scrambled back under the mixing desk with her heels in her hand, and the brunette found herself letting out a light sigh of relief. Her heart was still hammering away. If Sammy caught Chloe hiding in the few clothes that the woman was currently wearing then he’d definitely immediately assume that she and Beca were screwing - which in fairness they were - and Beca would most certainly get into a heap of trouble which was more than likely to end in her getting fired.

“As you can see,” Sammy added, looking at her seriously, “They’ve gone up by a lot, especially since Flashlight dropped.”

Beca glanced back down at the file, opening it slightly to try to show that she was invested in this conversation. But her focus looked past the documents within and down at Chloe. Chloe who was currently looking up at her from beneath the desk, grinning at her mischievously, while pushing her breasts together. Beca found herself clearing her throat nervously as she stared down at Chloe’s ample cleavage. What she wouldn’t give to be able to throw her face between them. To lick and slurp kisses against the soft skin she had become so accustomed to in recent weeks.

“So the board and I have got together to compile some suggestions of how we could reward you for this success…”

Beca dragged her attention back up to her boss just as Sammy pulled a list up on his phone. Her breaths were short and shallow she was panicking so much, so she leant over the desk slightly, placing her palms on the surface. She needed him to hurry up and leave.

“We’ll give you a pay rise of course.”

As he glanced up at her, Beca immediately forced a smile onto her face to try to at least look as though she was concentrating, “That’s…awe-awesome.” she choked, swallowing loudly while she practically felt Chloe’s eyes on her. To her relief the man turned on the spot, casually pacing, and while his back was turned Beca exhaled heavily, trying to compose herself.

“We’re keeping in contact with our headquarters in New York with the view to you perhaps relocating up there where our bigger clients record their albums…”

Beca began to panic once again, this time because Chloe’s hands slowly began to skim their way up the outsides of her bare thighs, nudging the hem of her skirt with her fingertips. The brunette tried to smack her best friend’s hands away, glaring down at her with a warning expression, but Chloe was too busy innocently looking up at her with those big blue eyes.

Had they been at home Beca would’ve definitely allowed her to continue. Chloe always had this way of unravelling her, giving her the best orgasms without fail.

Beca’s attention quickly snapped back up to her boss, taking a sharp intake of breath, terrified that he would spot Chloe just as he turned to look at her. But to her relief, Chloe’s hands shot back down and out of sight the second Sammy resumed his attention on his latest successful recruit.

“But all of that depends on how well the next couple of songs you produce do in the charts.” Sammy added expectantly and Beca felt her stomach churn. Right now she was having no luck with new songs. They all sucked. In reality she needed Emily back again. She had been the true songwriter of The Bellas. But Emily was still not back at Barden for her Sophomore Year of college. Beca needed to come up with something before then.

“Of-Of course..”

Sammy places his phone back in his pocket with a pleased look on his face, “I’ve contacted Emily to come in today and help out with the next song. Hopefully you can make it even better than Flashlight.”

But while he was talking, Beca felt Chloe slip the palm of her hand up the back of her bare leg and beneath her skirt. The brunette was so stunned she slammed her hand on the surface of the desk, having not really heard what he’d said.

“Great, uh…” she forced a smile onto her face again as Chloe’s hand snapped down from beneath the back of her skirt. Sammy looked a little perplexed by her reaction, “…that’s a-um… _great_  idea boss!”

Beca’s heart dipped a little as she watched the man before her hesitate, squinting at her suspiciously. He brought his hand up and pointed his index finger at her seriously.

“You need some more coffee.”

Beca watched as he turned on the spot and began walking out of the studio.

“I-I’ll get right on that.” she called out to him before letting out a huge sigh of relief as he left the room and shut the door loudly behind him.

Beca sat back in her chair heavily, unable to believe what had just happened. Her eyes drew their way down to Chloe who appeared from beneath the desk, sitting up on her knees and looking at her with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Those eyes. They made Beca like putty in the palm of the redhead’s hand.

She reached out, curling some of Chloe’s hair behind her ear while her best friend leant her arms on Beca’s thighs, gripping her bottom lip between her teeth like she always did when they were up to no good.

“You are…” Beca began, dropping her hand from Chloe’s face and letting out another sigh, shaking her head slightly, “…well words fail me right now.”

They both grinned at one another. Beca was definitely going to pounce on Chloe the second she got home from work. She didn’t even care if Amy would be home. There was no way the woman before her was going to get away with all this teasing, no matter how casual this agreement between them was.

Suddenly the smile dropped from Beca’s face as Chloe cocked her eyebrow mischievously at her, the redhead now inching the DJ’s skirt up her thighs.

“Wha-uh…se-seriously?” Beca stammered, but didn’t exactly stop her best friend from continuing, and instead slid further down so that the small of her back was the only thing keeping the lower half of her body on the chair. Her skirt was now bunched around her hips, and she watched as Chloe looked up at her one last time, the older woman licking her lips in anticipation.

“Now?” Beca asked, her chest rising and falling a little faster with nerves and anticipation, “But-“ A low moan fell from Beca’s mouth, her head rolling back as her eyes fluttered closed. Chloe had dove her face between Beca’s legs and began licking away feverishly at her bare mound.

Beca had never really thought much about shaving down there before. Not until she and Chloe had started having sex. It had kinda come as a bit of a revelation for her when, the first time she had felt Chloe naked, she’d been surprised by how smooth the woman was. At the time Chloe just chuckled and had gushed about how amazing sex felt with no pubic hair in the way - then had recommended that Beca try it out one day if she wanted to. Which Beca had. And hadn’t looked back since.

Beca’s hand flew to Chloe’s head, tangling her fingers within her red hair while her best friend’s head rocked between her legs. She was always overwhelmed by Chloe’s pace and timing. With how methodical she was when providing oral sex. The way her tongue always began from Beca’s opening, then dragged it’s way up to her clit, circling patiently two-three-four times, before dipping down into Beca’s pussy. Then the ‘routine’ would begin again, picking up speed as Beca found her orgasm building.

Beca bucked her hips slightly, almost sliding out of the chair, and she yanked her hand from Chloe’s hair to grab the arms of the chair she was now only partly ‘sat’ on. Light grunts came from the back of Chloe’s throat while her eyes remained closed, clearly focussed while she breathed heavily through her nose. God this was incredible.

The birthday girl took a moment to look down the length of her body, always completely enamoured by the sight of Chloe Beale going down on her. She felt something for her. Something more than friendship. But they’d both strictly agreed this was a ‘no strings’ deal. They would pleasure each other sexually. Would make-out before and after sex. But they weren’t dating. They weren’t girlfriends. They weren’t going to complicate things with announcements of love and commitment.

“ _Ghaa_ …” Beca sighed out, barely audible, her head rolling back again while she looked up at the ceiling of the studio. She could feel her orgasm building, as though it was coming up against a dam that was stopping it from bursting until the very last second. She could sense it. She needed Chloe to sense it.

“C-Chlo…I-I’m gonna..” she gasped, her hips bucking again to try to increase the pressure of her best friend’s tongue against her clit, “…k-keep g-goinnng..” she murmured, her heart feeling as though it were almost slicing out of her chest she was so sexually aroused right now. And going Chloe did, doubling her efforts, sucking loudly for a moment as her whole mouth enveloped Beca’s swollen clit.

Just as Beca was about to cum, however, she felt a mortifying cloak of embarrassment drape over her body as her eyes snapped open at the sound of a knocking at her studio door and someone immediately stepping inside. Beca let out a yelp of shock as her eyes caught sight of poor little Emily Junk, hovering cautiously in the doorway.

“Oh! Sorry Beca, I…” Emily paused, and with that pause Beca became aware that the nineteen year old probably couldn’t see Chloe from her position by the door. Nor could she see that Beca’s skirt was hitched up to her waist. “…Sammy called me earlier to ask that I pop by and help you out for the afternoon?”

While Beca had initially been relieved that Chloe had stopped sucking noisily between her legs, she took a sharp inhale through her nose as the redhead began slowly swiping her tongue over her clit once again. Beca cleared her throat nervously. This was wrong. So  _so_  wrong.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Emily added awkwardly, and Beca realised the teen probably thought she’d been having a nap!

“It’s..” Beca began, thinking she’d probably manage to say something coherent despite her building orgasm that was secretly being dealt with by Chloe knelt between her legs. But the brunette had lost most of her vocabulary, “…it’s okay Leg- _AH_ -cy.”

Beca had squeaked a bit when Chloe had nibbled on her sensitive clit, and she’d felt Chloe’s breath rush from her nostrils over her skin, a sign the redhead had chuckled at the noise Beca had made.

Emily looked concerned, “Cramp?”

“Uh..y-yeah..” Beca stuttered again, shuffling slightly in the seat. Chloe was relentlessly still lapping away at her increasingly soaked pussy, and Beca really has no choice but to let her. Moving in any way would reveal to Emily what was going on beneath this desk. And Emily could  _never_  know. She was too innocent.

“Ah. I used to get that all the time.” Emily sympathised, still hovering by the door.

“ _Not like this you wouldn’t have._ ” Beca thought to herself while she cleared her throat nervously. She’d very nearly reached her orgasm. And she really  _didn’t_  want to be eye-to-eye with Emily when she came around Chloe’s tongue…

“Can…could you get me a coffee?” Beca managed to force out, a little more aggressively than she’d ever spoken to her friend before and the teen looked a little surprised by her tone.

“Oh, um, yeah. Sure. Of course.” Emily replied with a smile, “Black?”

“Y-Yes.” Beca hissed. Oh God. It was about to happen.

“Sugar?”

“No! Now get me the coffee!!” Beca barked, frantically motioning to the door and Emily, completely shocked by Beca’s reaction launched out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Beca was too overwhelmed by her impending orgasm to worry about hurting her friend’s feelings and she closed her eyes, captivated by how incredible Chloe’s tongue felt as it darted and wiggled within her pussy. She brought her hands from the arms of the chair to tangle her fingers within Chloe’s hair, but suddenly she slipped the rest of the way off the chair, the wheels spinning the piece of furniture back.

Beca landed with a thud on her back, but she was too numb with sexual pleasure to mind. Chloe snapped her face up from her pussy, looking at her in with shock and concern. But Beca just shook her head, reaching for Chloe’s cheeks and guiding her face back down between her legs.

“I’m good I’m good.” she mumbled.

And just as Chloe took one last firm suck of her clit, that’s when Beca felt it. The dam breaking, and a wave of sexual pleasure rocketing through her body. Her orgasm continued long and hard, causing a long groan to escape from her mouth as her head fell back onto the rug of her studio floor. Beca’s hips thrusted up a couple of times, her clit now sensitive to the final licks that Chloe gave it.

Then with one huge heavy sigh of content, Beca’s eyes fluttered open, and she let out a chuckle as she watched Chloe bring her head up from between her legs. The redhead’s lips, chin, and nose shone with Beca’s pussy juices. And Chloe licked her lips with a satisfied hum.

“Happy Birthday.” Chloe mumbled with a sloppy grin and Beca grinned back.

“It definitely is.”

Chloe leant over Beca’s body, placing a firm wet kiss on her lips, the smell of Beca’s juices driving them both insane, excited for what they might get up to this evening.

“I’d better go before Emily finds you in a compromising position.” Chloe said in a quiet voice, an amused smile on her face as she nudged the tip of Beca’s nose with her own.

“More compromising than she already has?”

And the two best friends chuckled. They both had a raging crush on each other. Raging crushes that had only intensified since they’d started ‘casually’ having sex, post-graduation. But both believed the other was okay with this arrangement. That they’d  _rather_  this arrangement instead of actively pursuing a romantic relationship. Chloe rose to her feet with a satisfied sigh while Beca tugged her skirt back down. The redhead slid her heels on and Beca stood, smoothing out her clothes to try to look a little less dishevelled. She watched with a tempted grin as Chloe rearranged her anorak to prepare herself for the journey out of the building and back home.

“You’re gonna be wearing that tonight, right?” She asked, taking a step closer to her best friend and looking up into Chloe’s eyes. A broad smile spread across Chloe’s face while she looked down at the petite woman before her.

“If that’s your birthday wish?”

Beca looked at Chloe with a mischievous grin of her own, her eyes noticeably darkening while they briefly flitted down to Chloe’s mouth then back up again, “Oh  _believe_  me, my birthday wish is  _far_  dirtier than that..”

And Beca’s heart skipped a beat as Chloe’s eyes lit up in curiosity, “ _I can’t wait for you to get home then._ ” she mumbled against Beca’s lips, before closing the gap. They shared a deep lustful kiss. A short-lived one which quickly ended as a light knock was heard at the studio door again.

Beca and Chloe both parted as Emily sheepishly stepped into the room, a mug of coffee in her hand. “Beca I got you a black coffee with no-Oh..hi Chloe.”

“Hey Emily!” Chloe said in her usual bright airy tone, smiling sweetly at the teen, and she turned to Beca, “See you at home.”

Beca felt her stomach squiggle when her best friend gave her a wink before turning on her heels and leaving the studio. God, she couldn’t  _wait_  to finish work and give Chloe as good as she just got…


	351. Bechloe - Ce N’est Pas Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe figures out what one of Beca's tattoos mean..

Beca Mitchell sat quietly in the lounge of The Bellas house, tucked in her favourite corner of the couch, her headphones on and her MacBook on her lap. The second year of trying to Captain The Bellas was already proving challenging, mostly because Beca had done arrangements of all her favourite songs  _last_  year. She wasn’t left with many options.

She felt a heavy lump land on the couch close beside her, to her left, and with it a distinct smell of perfume. The perfume that made Beca’s heart race a little - not that she’d  _ever_  admit it. Chloe’s perfume.

Beca furrowed her brow slightly, trying her hardest to look like she was concentrating hard on what was going on on the screen before her. She didn’t like people interrupting her while she was in the zone. Not even Chloe.

But to her slight irritation she felt her headphones being nudged from her ears and Beca let out a heavy sigh - trying to project her frustration. Which soon melted away when she turned to her left and caught Chloe’s startling blue eyes looking back at her.

Beca remained stony-faced even though her stomach was tumbling around. This was their second year living in this house, and she still couldn’t work out why Chloe sat directly beside her at any given opportunity when she had the choice of  _all other seats in this room_. The girl was just so…intense. And while Beca had always avoided people like that - had always  _disliked_  people like that - Chloe seemed to be the exception.

“I’ve figured it out.” Chloe declared with a smug expression and while Beca didn’t overly like people interfering with her music arrangements when she prepared them for rehearsals, right now she could use all the help she could get. And it wasn’t so bad that it would be coming from her co-captain. After all, Chloe had as much right to input her views as Beca did. That’s why she’d agreed at the end of Freshman Year they be  _co_ -Captains. Beca  _valued_  Chloe’s experience and input.

“It’s not me.” was all Chloe added, finishing with a curt nod and that smug expression that had been on her face since Beca had looked at her.

Beca hesitated. What the hell kind of song was that?

“O-kaaay?” the brunette said, raising her eyebrows, “Is that some kind of Mariah Carey song or-?” But to Beca’s surprise Chloe let out a long giggle, her eyes squeezing shut while she reached a hand out to gently grab Beca’s wrist, leaning back then easing forward again.

Beca was confused. And a little embarrassed. What was she missing? Chloe’s reaction meant she probably got the wrong artist..

“Your tattoo!” was Chloe’s response, her eyes having sprung open again, and the brunette looked down as Chloe brought both her hands to Beca’s left arm and held it delicately, peering down at the phrase tattooed in beautiful script:  _ce n’est pas moi_.

Beca swallowed loudly. Not only had nobody ever cared enough about her to ask about it. But she’d certainly  _never_  had anyone do research secretly into what it translated to.

“It’s not me.” Chloe repeated again, but this time in a softer tone. A tone that Beca hadn’t ever heard Chloe use before. She drew her eyes up to the redhead and found that her breathing sharpened slightly. Because Chloe was looking at her with such care that Beca couldn’t be sure the girl wouldn’t begin to cry.

“Beca, why did you get this tattoo?” Chloe asked in a soft tone, and Beca cleared her throat nervously. This was the most intimately she’d ever sat with a friend before. Just one on one. Ready to do what she’d never done before - explain a bit of herself.

She’d just lived her life settling for people misunderstanding her. It was just what happened. People saw the way she was out in public. Saw the way she tucked herself out of the way whenever any opportunity presented itself. But Chloe? Chloe  _wanted_  to understand her. And although Beca was sure it could potentially ruin this union they had as Co-Captains, words began falling out of her mouth uncontrollably.

“All my life I’ve felt misunderstood. My parents could never understand why I was always so quiet as a kid when they were so loud - particularly when they were arguing. My friends at school were outcasts because none of us wore the ‘in’ clothes or listened to the popular music that everyone else did. And when my Grandma died when I was seventeen I felt this weird empty space in my heart that really hurt. She was French so…I got this tattooed on my arm to remember her.”

There was a pause, Beca having drawn her attention back down to her tattoo. She’d never spoken about its meaning before. Hadn’t talked about her late grandmother in four years. It was nice to remember her, in a weird way.

“What was your Grandmother like?” Chloe asked sensitively, and a small smile wiped over Beca’s face, remembering her grandmother’s broad smile whenever she visited.

“She was cool. My biggest fan. She was the one who told me if I liked music so much I should pursue it as a career. She believed I could do anything. I used to think I could…”

Beca’s sentence petered out, her eyes drifting to Chloe’s beautiful fingers that still held her arm delicately. It felt odd to reveal such an intimate part of her past with someone Beca still considered a relatively new friend - even after knowing Chloe for three years. Beca just didn’t  _make_  friends. The Bellas had kinda just made friends with her and she’d rolled with it.

“You  _can_  do anything.” Chloe replied after a couple of moments, and Beca looked up to see the woman smiling at her gently, “You and music just…make sense. You’re  _so_  talented. And kind. And funny. And you care. You  _really_  care. Far more than you let on.”

Beca couldn’t help the small smile growing on her own face. She  _did_ care. She didn’t like people knowing that she did. But she didn’t mind Chloe knowing. Because for the first time in her life she felt as though someone finally understood her.  _Chloe_  understood her.

“Don’t tell the girls, yeah?” Beca replied, watching in delight as her friend’s smile broadened. She loved it when Chloe smiled. “We’ve gotta keep up this Good Cop/Bad Cop thing we’ve got going on.”

Beca’s smile wavered for a moment as Chloe’s face zoomed towards hers and for a horrifying moment she thought the girl was about to kiss her. But Chloe merely hovered inches from her face, smiling sweetly before giving her a wink:

“ _Secret’s safe with me._ ” she whispered.

Beca’s mouth hung open, slightly stunned while her eyes had fallen to Chloe’s lips. Then she watched as the redhead released her arm, before standing from the couch, and skipping out of the lounge.

The remaining co-captain sat on the couch, still stunned from the interaction, and stared at the door that Chloe had disappeared through. It wasn’t unusual for Chloe to leave Beca in a bit of a flustered state.

Beca’s heart was ramming against her chest and her mouth had gone dry. What the hell had just happened?


	352. Bechloe - First Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca needs some advice..

Beca stood outside a bedroom door in The Bellas house, anxiously picking at her cuticals. Only three weeks left living here before graduation. Only three weeks left to try to make sense of what had been going around in her head recently.

With a deep breath, Beca brought her hand up and knocked deftly on the door before her. This was about to be a huge deal. She’d been questioning her sexuality more and more in recent months. To the point that she felt she had to turn to the one Bella she hoped could give her the best advice in that particular aspect of her life.

“Come in.” came the voice within and Beca cautiously stepped inside, closing the door over behind her with the hope no other Bella could hear the upcoming conversation.

“Hey.” Beca forced out with a heavy nervous breath. She looked across the room at Cynthia Rose, who peered over her magazine with a curious expression on her face.

“Hey Beca. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Uh…” Beca swung her arms slightly by her sides while she glanced nervously down at her feet, “…I wanted to ask for a bit of advice.”

She glanced up just as Cynthia Rose placed the magazine down quickly on her lap, a curious grin slowly spreading across her face, “Go on…”

Beca swallowed loudly, shuffling gently on her feet while she toyed with her opening sentence. This was all about to change everything. She would finally be admitting outloud something she’d held a secret for longer than she’d like to admit. Admitting it out loud meant it would be truer.

“I’ve…been having some feelings recently…for um…” she paused, her anxious picking resuming while she looked over at her friend. The only lesbian she knew. And she looked back up at the woman, scrunching her nose up she was so embarrassed, “…for the female form?”

Cynthia Rose’s eyes lit up and she eased herself over to the edge of her bed, her smile broadening, “You dig girls now?”

Beca began to panic a little, hearing the words spoken back to her for the first time, and she held her hands up to try to keep her friend calm, “I-I only  _think_  I do.”

“Beca.” Cynthia Rose said seriously, rising to her feet and wandering over to her friend, her smile softening, “If it’s something you’re thinking, then it’s likely you do. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I know.” Beca said quickly with a shrug, trying to act casual, but she was still panicking inside. Shit. So it was true. She  _was_  into girls.

“You got feelings for a particular girl’s ‘ _female form_ ’?” Cynthia Rose asked with a kind smile, using quotation motions with her fingers when saying the words ‘ _female form_ ’.

Beca hesitated, her fingers going numb as her mind immediately flickered to her favourite smell. To Chloe’s perfume. It smelt like summer, and it warmed her heart. Chloe. Chloe was the particular girl she’d been having feelings for recently. And it had been confusing the hell out of her. Because she was Beca. She was  _straight_. She’d had a boyfriend all through college. She was still technically  _with_  that boyfriend.

But Chloe. There was something about the way she entered a room that had Beca’s eyes immediately drawing their way over to her. There was something about the touch of her hand whenever she grabbed Beca’s to drag her in a direction that Beca was usually reluctant to go in. There was something about the tone of her snort that pumped from the back of her nose whenever she was laughing  _really_  hard. All of Chloe’s natural beauty, all of her ’imperfections’, and the way the woman could almost communicate and connect with her without a word spoken between them, had Beca’s stomach doing topsy turveys any time she considered she might be crushing hard on a woman she considered one of her best friends.

“Uh..” Beca choked out nervously.

“Is it a Bella??” Cynthia offered, her eyes widening slightly at the idea.

Beca’s cheeks flushed pink. God this was the worst. How was she so easy to read?? If Cynthia Rose could read her this well then Chloe was bound to know of her true feelings before too long. She had to pull herself together. To put her walls up and try to forget everything she felt for the redhead.

“Is it Chloe?” Cynthia asked with more kindness to her tone, as though she understood how sensitive this suggestion would be. The Bellas were well versed in teasing Beca and Chloe about how they were like the group’s ‘Aca-Moms’. But Cynthia Rose admitted to herself if she’d have known that Beca actually  _did_  have romantic feelings for Chloe, she would’ve stopped teasing and would’ve forced The Bellas to stop teasing too.

“It’s messed up, I know.” Beca admitted finally, bringing her hands to her hips with a heavy sigh, “I have a boyfriend and-and there’s no telling if-if-if Chloe even  _digs_  girls too and-and I don’t  _want_  to ruin our friendship by telling her about these feelings-“

“-Aren’t you still with Jesse?”

The reality cut the room like a knife as Beca paused her anxious rambling to snap her attention back to her friend. Her chest tightened. Yes. Yes she was still with Jesse. Kinda. They hadn’t broken up. And they still texted. They just lived so far apart it was hard to be like boyfriend and girlfriend when they never saw each other.

“Yeah..no..of course I am, I just…” she paused again to let out another sigh, “…Chloe’s getting me all confused, dude. That’s all.”

Cynthia Rose smiled, amazed that Beca was finally opening up. It’d only taken the prickly brunette four years.. but Cynthia felt honoured that Beca had come to her. She wanted to not only help her friend embrace her newly discovered identity but to also help Beca work her way through her feelings for Chloe.

“What is it about her that does it for you?”

Beca hesitated. She didn’t want to sound mushy. She hated it when people gushed about what they loved about those they cared about. But she still needed some advice from Cynthia Rose about how to handle these feelings. So in a rare moment of self-confessed ‘madness’, Beca squeezed her eyes shut and indulged her friend’s question.

“I-I think she’s… _amazing_.”

The brunette let out a huge breath of air, her eyes opening with relief to have finally told someone what she thought about the girl who had been rolling around in her head for months now.

Cynthia Rose, however, remained silent for a couple of moments, expecting her friend to say more. But Beca’s eyes flickered around the room awkwardly, wondering why her friend wasn’t reacting. She hated silences like this.

“Anyyyyything else?” Cynthia Rose asked and Beca brought her eyes back to her friend, fearing how vulnerable she must look.

“It’s alright to be open about this, Beca.” the woman added in an encouraging tone, a kind smile on her face, “In my eyes, your bad-ass reputation ain’t gonna die just because you’ve told me what you love the most about the girl you dig.”

A tiny smile poked into the corners of Beca’s mouth. If there was someone she could trust with her ‘bad-ass reputation’, it was Cynthia Rose. If there was someone she could trust to give her advice on girls, it was Cynthia Rose.

“I get butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about her.” Beca mumbled with a coy grin, looking down at her feet nervously. She’d never revealed feelings for someone like this before. “Whenever I’m around her I feel calm and content and  _safe_. A-And I find myself…I-I dunno… _drawn_  to her. Unlike anyone else. I just…”

Cynthia Rose’s smile broadened as she watched Beca pause to let out a heavy sigh. The brunette looked up at her friend and shrugged, tears tainting her deep blue eyes.

“…I-I think I’m in love with her, dude. And it’s fucking  _terrifying_.”

That was definitely not the confession Cynthia Rose was expecting, and her eyebrows rose unvoluntarily. Being in love was a big deal. And a big thing for someone like Beca to admit - even if it was just to a friend. No wonder Beca was looking so scared right now.

“Why?”

“Wh-Why am I in love with her?” Beca mumbled, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion but the woman opposite shook her head.

“No, why is it terrifying?” Cynthia asked, wanting to help her Captain broaden the scope of her feelings.

Beca tugged her bottom lip between her teeth nervously, her heart still hammering away against her chest, “Because I’m still with Jesse. But I’ve never felt for him what I feel for Chloe. That’s why.”

“Feelin’ like you’re with the wrong person, huh?”

The question was just what Beca had needed to hear. Because yes, she  _had_  felt as though being with Jesse was like being with the wrong person. That Chloe could be  _the right_  person. That was what terrified her the most.

Beca nodded sadly, the huge weight of the revelation now resting on her shoulders. She didn’t just have a crush on Chloe, she was  _in love_ with her. Far more in love with her than she ever felt she was with Jesse. She didn’t really feel any sort of love for him any more. Not now she’d addressed the whole Chloe situation in her head and out loud.

“You don’t have to stick by him, Beca. You know that, right?” Cynthia Rose said gently, and Beca cleared her throat, trying to hold back the tears that were building in her eyes, “You can break up with him. Claim it’s the distance or something.”

It  _did_  sound simple. Just…break up with the guy!

“Like,  _it isn’t you it’s me_ sorta thing?” Beca asked tentatively. Because it was true. It  _wasn’t_  Jesse’s fault Beca was feeling like this. But from the look on Cynthia Rose’s face, that probably wasn’t what she’d meant.

“Mooore like - I’ve enjoyed our time together but being long distance has been really hard and in that time I’ve found we’ve grown apart so I think we should break up.”

The bedroom fell silent while Beca revisited Cynthia Rose’s words in her head. Well they certainly sounded reasonable. And it would be the right thing to do. Especially as she was starting to emotionally cheat on Jesse.

“Why don’t you wait until you see him next?” Cynthia advised, and Beca’s eyes widened in horror, “I know the idea of breaking up with him face to face is scary but you can’t break up with your boyfriend of three years over  _text_ , Beca.”

Beca nodded slowly in response, though her brain was now worrying about when she was next due to see Jesse. He wouldn’t be back for graduation at the end of the week because he’d already graduated. He wouldn’t be seeing her before they went to Copenhagen - which was where Beca feared she would be at her highest on the ‘secretly pining for Chloe’ scale. It had already been decided that she and Chloe would share a room..

“Is there anything else I can help with?”

The sound of Cynthia Rose’s voice snapped Beca back to reality, the brunette blinking a couple of times to try to remove the image of her and Chloe sharing a room in Copenhagen.

“Uh, yeah I um…it’s movie night tonight.” Beca shuffled awkwardly on the spot again, not knowing what to do with her hands so bringing them back together on her stomach to pick at her cuticles, “Chloe always asks if I want to cosy up with her under the blanket a-and I  _do_ , but I say no because…it’s just…”

Cynthia Rose smiled kindly as Beca collected her words and tried to form the rest of her sentence. The petite woman had got it bad for the redhead. And she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Chloe had always picked Beca out of the crowd. Had always been drawn to her. Had always treated Beca with such care and compassion even in moments when Beca didn’t deserve it due to being in a foul mood or skipping rehearsals. That kindness had clearly found a hook in Beca’s heart and clung to it.

“…I don’t really know how to cuddle.” Beca said in one long exhale of breath, as though this were her biggest revelation to Cynthia Rose yet. Beca looked up into her friend’s eyes with a vulnerable expression. To Beca’s relief, Cynthia didn’t laugh. Her smile didn’t even broaden as though she were trying to hold a laugh back. She just remained silent for a couple more moments, with a kind expression.

“Beca, you just gotta roll with it.”

“Roll with it.” Beca repeated with a nod, “Yeah. Of course.” she added with a casual shrug as though it were no big deal.

“If she offers, you lean over to her, bring one arm behind her back, one arm around the front of her waist, and just…gently hold her.” Cynthia instructed calmly, bringing her arms out into a loop as though there was someone between them. To her it was the most simple thing in the world. She’d never had to give someone a step by step before.

“A-And, where do I put my head?” Beca asked nervously. A question that definitely  _did_  cause Cynthia Rose’s smile to broaden this time.

“Probably on the side of her stomach.” she speculated in an amused tone, “Or the side of her boob.” she added, and she let out a light chuckle when the colour drained from Beca’s face. “Well it might be! Try not to over-think things or worry about them.”

Beca’s mouth had gone dry. This all sounded far too complicated now. Chloe had been offering her ‘movie night snuggles’ since they’d moved into this place almost three years ago. But Beca had ever imagined that meant resting her head on Chloe’s boob!

“Just, wait for her to offer. Accept the offer if you want to. Lean into her. Arms around. Rest head wherever. And  _relax_. Enjoy curling up with your crush in a mutually affectionate cuddle.”

Beca let out a huge shaky exhale of breath, thinking over the instructions. Relax. When your head is potentially resting on your crush’s boob. Yeah, easier said than done..

—

Chloe let out a happy sigh as she settled back into the small couch she usually shared with her co-Captain (and secret crush) Beca. She loved movie nights with her girls and was still pleasantly in denial that they only had three weeks left of gathering like this around the TV. Chloe reached behind her, tugging the blanket from the back of the couch and began unfolding it. She turned to her left.

Tonight, as with so many Bella movie nights before, Beca was tucked up against the arm of the couch they were both sat on, her knees up to her chin, staring over at the tv screen. Chloe wasn’t sure why she did that. Why she always sat beside her but kept as far away as possible on the small couch.

While at first it had upset Chloe, back when they’d all started gathering for movie night a couple of years ago, now it was just something that Chloe had gotten used to. She’d always tried to get physically close to her. Had hoped that over the years Beca would eventually warm to her. Become more relaxed. But for however many times Chloe was turned down by the brunette in the ‘cuddle department’ she still offered, even when she knew the answer would be no. Just like tonight:

“Wanna snuggle up, Becs?” Chloe asked in a kind and low tone, completely expecting Beca to react as she always did: with an eye roll and a plain expression that Chloe knew meant “no”.

But to her surprise, her co-captain shrugged, and mumbled a quiet, “Yeah alright.”

Chloe’s heart hammered against her chest as she watched Beca slowly drop her legs down, and shuffle her body to the right until she was in the right position to lean into her. Chloe brought her arm out automatically, and her body felt as though it went slightly numb when Beca’s arms cautiously wound around her waist, the brunette eventually gently resting her head against the side of Chloe’s boob.

Chloe’s breath caught in her lungs while she twisted slightly to bring her legs up onto the couch and to her added surprise, Beca brought her hand from around her waist to guide Chloe’s legs up and between her own, sandwiching them. Beca then proceeded to tug the blanket over their legs a little better, then slipped her hand over Chloe’s stomach once again.

Chloe felt an overwhelming sense of emotion. Beca was… _cuddling_ _her_. They were  _actually_  cuddled up on the couch together for the first time ever.

“Is this comfortable enough for you?” Beca asked, her voice reverberating over through Chloe’s chest where the brunette’s head rested and Chloe had to catch her breath for a moment before replying nervously:

“Uhuh. You?”

“Uhuh.” came Beca’s simple reply and a coy smile washed over Chloe’s face as she looked down at the top of Beca’s head that rested against her.

Beca dared to peek from the TV over to Cynthia Rose who gave her a very subtle thumbs up just as Chloe began tracing small light circles around Beca’s shoulder with her fingertips.

The brunette struggled to work out why she’d gone so many years rejecting this offer. Being cuddled up like this with Chloe felt amazing. And as the movie began, Beca took a deep inhale of breath, adoring the smell of Chloe’s perfume.

She was toying with the idea of inviting Chloe to move up to Brooklyn with her and Fat Amy after Worlds. It wouldn’t be like a proposition to start dating or anything. But it just meant that the next three weeks wouldn’t necessarily mean the final chance they had to cuddle like they. If they lived together after Barden, they could still curl up on the couch together and it not mean anything more than two friends finding comfort sat together.

And although Beca had finally come to the decision that in an ideal world she and Chloe would become more than just friends, she knew the reality contained two very clear facts: Beca was technically still with Jesse; and there was no telling if Chloe was even remotely interested in girls too, let alone with Beca.

With that in mind, Beca settled for peacefully laying on the couch in Chloe’s arms, trying to ignore the way her heart was hammering so hard with nerves and excitement that she feared it would split from within her chest..


	353. Bechloe - Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Chloe probably sees and thinks first thing in the morning..

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/17f6dd509ac20ecf19c8f7d8784ef6d6/tumblr_pjllqrzBOB1qdiaboo1_540.gif)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/bba7b07c560d1d7f63c90324612d7543/tumblr_pjllqrzBOB1qdiaboo2_540.gif)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c69bc7ee91f1f5a39b77383c226ad12a/tumblr_pjllqrzBOB1qdiaboo3_540.gif)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2dd5a2c9909dbe6a22abcaa23f4c1739/tumblr_pjllqrzBOB1qdiaboo4_540.gif)

This is what Chloe Beale woke up to in that stuffy little studio apartment in Brooklyn for about 2 years.

And it was probably both the most perfect and torturous time of her life:

When Beca would be laying beside her so peacefully. No makeup on to put up her walls or to try and impress people she didn’t really care about at work. A dot of drool glistening from the corner of her mouth. Her sleep-top slightly rucked down from her shuffling in the night, to reveal two thirds of her breast.

And Chloe would spend the first several minutes of every morning just marvelling at Beca’s natural beauty. Desperately wishing she could tell the woman exactly how she felt. That she adored her. That she was crazy about her. That she was so in love with her and wanted to spend every morning for the rest of her life waking up to her beautiful face. That she wanted to be able to reach out and gently stroke Beca’s face with her fingertips until Beca stirred awake then they’d both share a delicate kiss that would gradually deepen as time went on..

Usually by the time Beca actually woke up it would be to Chloe quickly swiping a tear away. And Beca would ask if she was okay because she was crying. Each time Chloe would force a smile onto her face and explain that she’d just yawned and a tear had come from that.

Chloe never had the confidence to  _really_  say that she was crying because life was so unfair sometimes. That Beca was within touching distance. That their life here in Brooklyn was similar to being in a romantic relationship just…without the romance. And it killed Chloe every time she thought about it.

Beca stopped asking about the morning tears eventually. She put it down to Chloe’s yawning. And thought it weird that her best friend could look so different when awake to how she looked when she was peacefully sleeping in the early hours of the morning.

Because Beca would sometimes find herself waking up briefly, just as the sun was rising. And she’d watch Chloe longingly while the redhead slept peacefully. Longing to hold her. Longing to kiss her. Longing to tell her just how in love with her she’d fallen. And how much she wished they could start dating each other..


	354. Bechloe - First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine Beca and Chloe's first kiss to be like..

Their mouths hovering while they pause, tentative and cautious. Breath hanging in their lungs while their hearts race. Unable to believe that this is about to happen.

They note how soft the other’s cheek feels as their noses nudge gently into the nook between nostril and cheek. Their top lips drift hesitantly across one anothers while they shift their bodies into a more comfortable position.

Then with one final breath, one reaches out to cup the others face just as their lips finally meet in one sweet and tender kiss. Air releases from their noses, warmth brushing across their skin. Their thoughts race with the newness of this act. An act that‘s living up to their own expectations and more.

After a couple of seconds the kiss ends with a tiny smack. But their faces don’t part. Only their lips.

A sharp huff of air leaves both their mouths while they let out silent chuckles of disbelief. Disbelief of how perfect their kiss had just felt. Hands cupping face readjust slightly, thumbs smoothing delicately across jawline. Noses nuzzle affectionately into one another’s cheeks.

And with another intake of breath the two women slowly bring their lips back together with as much hesitation as the first - though this time the sense of familiarity flavours this one with an addition of sweetness. Slightly more pressure is applied as Beca and Chloe continue the kiss, and an almost inaudible whine leaves the back of one of their throats, their faces slowly beginning to rock in time with one another. As though taking part in a choreographed number. A number in which they attempt to learn the moves as they go along.

Their rhythmic movement is a credit to how well they know each other. How well they fit. And as Beca and Chloe both think this, small smiles poke into the corners of their mouths while they kiss. Fingers run their way gently through long locks of hair. And their minds begin to consider the entire likelihood that they never want to kiss another person again. That Beca is the only one for Chloe, and Chloe the only one for Beca.

As the second kiss breaks, light sighs of content fall from their smiling mouths as their faces pull apart properly this time. Just enough for their eyes to flutter open and to see the other’s reaction.

Their hearts dance with joy at the sight of the other’s eyes sparking at them, broad smiles on their faces as another chuckle falls from their mouths. Hands drop from faces and find one another on one lap. Chests continue to rise and fall quickly such is the surge of adrenaline and endorphins racing around their bodies.

And as one bites their bottom lip, still completely stunned with the perfection of this moment that they’d only ever dreamt of in the past, the other whispers how amazing that kiss was. Tips of noses lightly smooth over each other as beaming smiles soften to affectionate ones. Lips whisper over one another this time. Teasing, tempting, relishing.

Then with another deep breath, a far firmer kiss is shared. Strong and true. This time the familiarity and recognition of how the other feels against their lips make for a more piercing kiss. One laced with passion that is only intensified by the sharp inhale of breath through both their noses.

Faces part briefly with a loud smack, their faces changing angle slightly, before being reunited again. And as lips break open, an unspoken agreement is made between the two soulmates, before tongues are cautiously slipped into one another’s mouths.

Hands slide tentatively up and down each other’s thighs, adding to the magnitude of this union. And as this moment continues long into the evening, both Beca and Chloe silently agree to themselves that this is destiny bringing them together at last…


	355. Bechloe & The Bellas - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Very Merry Bellas WhatsApp..

# Bellas WhatsApp

 **Cynthia Rose** : Merry Pitchmas Pitches!! ♥

 **Emily** : Eeeee!! Merry Pitchmas! ♥

 **Aubrey** : Merry Pitchmas Ladies ♥

 **Flo** : Merry Christmas ♥

 **Stacie** : Merry Pitchmas guuurls xx

 **Lilly** : Hope everything’s merry and bright

 **Jessica** : We wish you a merry Pitchmas!

 **Ashley** : and a happy new yeeeeear ♥

 **Fat Amy:**  Beca and Chloe kissed under the mistletoe I secretly hung last night!!

 **Stacie** : WHAT?! ♥

 **Aubrey** : You’re joking :O

 **Fat Amy** : Nope ;P they don’t know I’m home. It was amazing :D

 **Emily** : OH MY GODDDDD ♥

 **Cynthia Rose** : Set the scene!!

 **Ashley** :

**Fat Amy** : They’d just come home from a Christmas market that’s on here in Brooklyn.

 **Fat Amy** : Both pretty drunk from hot wine or whatever Christmassy stuff they’d drank.

 **Stacie** : Classic

 **Fat Amy** : Beca noticed the mistletoe first actually..

 **Aubrey** : Not Chloe?? She’s always looking out for mistletoe!

 **Flo** : One time, she was so busy looking up for mistletoe, she walked into a post..

 **Emily** : THEN what happened Amy??

 **Fat Amy** : They kinda looked at each other then they just kissed 

 **Jessica** : Was it just the one kiss?

 **Stacie** : Or did they end up..you know.. *scissors emoji* ;P

 **Aubrey** : You and that emoji *eyeroll emoji* x

 **Stacie** : You love iiiiit *scissors emoji* x

 **Cynthia Rose** : The emoji, or scissoring?

 **Aubrey** : Cynthia Rose!!

 **Cynthia Rose** : :D :D :D

 **Stacie** : Both ;P

 **Aubrey** : STACIE!!

 **Cynthia Rose** : Hahaaaaa!!

 **Fat Amy** : It was just the one kiss. But it was a long kiss. That resulted in them falling onto their bed ;P

 **Emily** :

**Emily** : Are they still in bed together??

-

Beca let out a heavy sleepy sigh while Chloe’s phone buzzed again on the bedside table. She let out a tiny grunt of disapproval, and shifted her body slightly, refusing to open her eyes just yet. She paused as she felt Chloe’s warm body tucked into her own.

The reminder of how close she was to her best friend right now in their bed had her flashing back to last night. When they’d got home from Brooklyn Christmas Market. She’d spotted mistletoe that she assumed Chloe had hung up for some reason. And when she noticed the redhead slowly approaching her, pretending to be confused about the hanging plant above their heads, Beca reached out and took Chloe’s cheeks. Then they shared a first kiss.

A first kiss that was soft to begin with before intensifying once Chloe’s arms slipped around Beca’s waist and her tongue slipped into Beca’s mouth. Light hums left their mouths as they fell backwards onto their bed. And before Beca knew what was happening Chloe had straddled her lap and was grinding her hips into hers. Their kiss not breaking once.

Beca’s fingers lightly ran up and down Chloe’s arm while it lay over her stomach. The redhead seemed to slowly wake as gentle hums fell from her mouth. And a small smile spread across Beca’s mouth. This was the perfect way to wake up. In one another’s arms. After a night of making out. Of finally indulging in their respective fantasies of what it might be like to kiss the other.

“Morning.” Beca mumbled against the top of Chloe’s head, and she felt Chloe’s arm tighten a little firmer around her waist.

“Morning.” Chloe sighed out in an almost content whisper.

Waking up like this wasn’t exactly uncharted territory for the two best friends. Sometimes when they needed a bit of comfort, or it was super cold in the apartment, they’d often wake up like this. Except Beca wouldn’t place soft kisses on Chloe’s head like she was doing now. Just as Chloe wouldn’t place soft kisses on Beca’s collarbone like she was now..

Chloe’s phone buzzed again and both Beca and Chloe let out light groans.

“Who’s texting at this time of the morning?” Beca grumbled, but Chloe simply took a deep intake of breath through her nose.

“Probably The Bellas saying Merry Christmas..” she mumbled, turning reluctantly away from Beca so she could pick her phone up. Beca did the same, and both women realised they’d received 36 notifications with one more popping up just as they unlocked their respective screens:

 **Emily** : Are they still in bed together??

Beca’s heart lurched at the latest message and she hoped beyond all hope The Bellas weren’t talking about her and Chloe. Unfortunately for her, they were. Her eyes quickly scanned over the messages that had already been sent and she felt an irritation within her build quickly.

 **Beca** : Why are you guys even UP this early??

 **Chloe** : 37 notifications? Seriously girls?

 **Aubrey** : YOU AND BECA KISSED?????

 **Chloe** : :|

 **Beca** : AMY!!! *angry emoji*

Beca flipped the bedsheets from her body, feeling protective of Chloe and their private life. Sure, sharing a studio apartment with the Australian meant that privacy was non and void. But she still wanted to take her time with Chloe and whatever  _this_  was that they may or may not be embarking on.

The brunette stomped the couple of steps it took to get over to Amy’s clothes rail and she slid the clothes aside angrily. There Amy lay, in her pyjamas, looking up from her phone innocently.

“Amy!” Beca barked, “You couldn’t just let me and Chloe have at least  _the day_  to try and figure this thing out??”

She watched as Amy appeared to look a little sheepish and Beca was pleased. The blonde had no right to be telling The Bellas what was going on in this apartment. Even if it  _was_  big news. Her irritation began to wane as she heard Chloe appear by her side and smooth a hand across her back. But it was short lived when Amy simply shrugged.

“I figured as I was the mastermind behind the mistletoe I at least deserved the honour of announcing it to The Bellas.”

Beca and Chloe both paused, brows furrowed, and they turned to look at one another.

“I thought  _you’d_  hung the mistletoe up?” Beca said, but Chloe’s eyebrows rose.

“I-I thought  _you_  did!”

The apartment fell silent while Beca and Chloe looked into one another’s eyes. Then suddenly they both began to giggle. A giggle that spread to Amy who laughed loudly, scootching her way out of bed to join her two friends. She placed her arms around them and squeezed them into her sides tightly, causing light winces to fall from Beca and Chloe’s mouths.

“You  _guuuys_! I’ve been telling you for  _years_! You make the perfect couple!”

Beca and Chloe looked at each other with soft smiles, amazed at all that had happened over the past several hours since returning home from that Christmas market.

“Now, I’m gonna have a shower. You two love birds do your thing. Talk, kiss, have sex-“

“-Amy-” Beca warned while her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, but the Australian continued.

“-Hell go down on each other for all I care!” and Beca and Chloe both brought their hands to their faces while Amy continued to talk, letting go of them, “Just make sure you can do it within fifteen minutes okay?”

And as the blonde stepped away to search for her towel, Beca and Chloe looked at one another with coy smiles on their faces. They probably wouldn’t go  _that_  far. But it’d be fun to try  _something_  in the next fifteen minutes..


	356. Bechloe & The Bellas - Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas interrogate Beca..

# Bellas WhatsApp

 **Fat Amy** : Beca

 **Fat Amy** : You’re with Chloe, aren’t you..

 **Emily** : ARE YOU?? ♥♥♥

 **Flo** : ;)

 **Beca** : *eye roll emoji* why do you always assume I’m with Chloe?

 **Cynthia Rose** : ♥

 **Fat Amy:**  Because I’m visiting Aubrey

 **Fat Amy** : And she just got sent this photo from Chloe..

**Fat Amy:**

**Fat Amy** : With the caption “ISNT SHE BEAUTIFUL?? :')♥”

 **Aubrey** : AMY!!

 **Aubrey** : I thought we agreed you WOULDNT tell Beca!!

 **Fat Amy** : *shrug emoji* I’m telling The Bellas?

 **Aubrey** : *eye roll emoji*

 **Emily** : Beca, when did you and Chloe go on a trip together?? ♥

 **Ashley** : How long have you two been dating?? ;)

 **Beca** : We’re not dating!

 **Jessica** : :|

 **Beca** : We just took an impromptu road trip up North to get a break from the city

 **Beca** : Nothing romantic

 **Flo** : :'(

 **Emily** : But you guys are away somewhere stunning and she called you beautiful!

 **Beca** : *eye roll emoji*

 **Stacie** : I go to the bathroom and have 24 notifications when I return to my phone?!

 **Stacie** : AMAZING!!

 **Stacie** : Beca, Chloe totally digs you!

 **Stacie** : Do something about it!

 **Beca** : *eye roll emoji*

 **Cynthia Rose** : Surely Chloe has something to say about this

 **Beca** : Lucky for you she’s gone to get something from the car

 **Beca** : She’ll never come back after all this teasing *eye roll emoji*

 **Fat Amy** : Answer me this Beca..

 **Fat Amy:**  Are you and Chloe sharing a bed on this trip?

 **Beca** : I don’t have to answer that

 **Emily** : ♥

 **Cynthia Rose** : ;P

 **Flo** : ♥♥

 **Stacie** : *scissors emoji*

 **Beca** : Oh God..

 **Chloe** : AUBREY!!!!!

 **Beca** : :D

 **Chloe** : I sent you that photo privately :(

 **Aubrey** : Amy read it over my shoulder :'( sorry babes!

 **Beca** : Don’t panic Chlo

 **Beca** : Just get back here with the twizzlers!

 **Stacie** : Twizzlers..?

 **Beca** : DONT!!!

 **Stacie** : Is that a lesbian-sex thing? ;P

 **Beca** : *eye roll emoji*

 **Cynthia Rose** : :D

 **Cynthia Rose** : It’s not. But still :D

 **Ashley** : :D amazing

 **Jessica** : Love this!

 **Emily** : Chloe just go back to Beca :(

 **Emily** : We’re sorry for getting you upset! :(

 **Chloe** : Dont worry Emily

 **Chloe** : I’ve just got back to the room ♥

Beca looked up from her phone just as Chloe stepped into the motel room, a bag of twizzlers between her teeth, and her phone in her hand. The brunette was sat up on their shared bed - the best way to save a bit of money on this surprise trip - and caught the bag of candy as Chloe threw it over to her.

“Sorry about the photo.” Chloe mumbled awkwardly, the door closing behind her while she wandered over to sit beside Beca on the bed. But the younger woman simply smiled gently at her best friend, happy to have the chance to get away from reality for a bit with the most important Barden Bella in her life.

“It’s okay.” Beca replied with a chuckle, “I was the one who posed for it.”

Chloe let out a small breath of relief, smiling gratefully at Beca while the woman handed her a twizzler from the packet. Yes, she had a huge crush on her best friend still. And yes, Aubrey was the only one she felt she could share all her thoughts and feelings about Beca with.

“Does it make you feel uncomfortable?” Beca asked as she tugged a mouthful of the strawberry candy into her mouth, “You know…all the teasing and stuff?”

Chloe paused, chewing her own bite of twizzler, turning to look at Beca who was staring at the candy between her fingers, her knees up to her chest.

“No.” Chloe replied honestly, “I only get uncomfortable with the thought that it makes  _you_  uncomfortable.”

Beca shrugged, twirling the twizzler between her fingers nervously, “It doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat when she saw a small smile poke into the corner of Beca’s mouth, and the brunette peered over at her sheepishly, adding, “It makes me feel good to know you’re always associated with me. I kinda feel…unstoppable…when I’m with you.”

Chloe swallowed her mouthful of candy, her smile widening to a coy one and she looked down at her own twizzler stick, nodding gently, “It makes me feel good too.”

She noticed, out the corner of her eye, Beca’s knees slide down so they stretched out before her, the younger woman’s free hand landing on the free bit of mattress between them. And after a couple of beats, Chloe took a deep breath, then slowly brought her own free hand over to Beca’s.

As their fingers entwined, the two best friends let out comfortable sighs of content, both looking up at the large window opposite their motel bed, admiring the beautiful landscape before them. They didn’t have to say it. They both knew. They knew they meant something very special to the other.


	357. Bechloe - Bath Headcanon..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my many headcanons for what went on in that stuffy small studio apartment in Brooklyn..

Before they started dating, during the years that they shared an apartment in Brooklyn, Beca and Chloe used to share bath water because it saved money on the water bill.

Chloe would usually insist that Beca go in the bath first, mostly because Chloe smelt of farm livestock and didn’t want to dirty the water too much before Beca used it.

But Beca would  _always_  insist Chloe got in the bath first, partly because Chloe smelt of farm livestock…and mostly because she fancied the crap out of Chloe and wanted to be chivalrous.

So Beca would always run the bath then plop a bath bomb in the water for Chloe before Chloe could catch her. If Chloe caught her then Chloe would insist Beca  _didn’t_  put a bath bomb in and Beca would concede.

Chloe  _loves_  bath bombs.

Beca  _hates_  bath bombs.

Chloe  _loves_  Beca more.


	358. Bechloe - You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds something that has her anxious mind ticking..

Chloe knelt on the fold-out bed in the studio apartment in Brooklyn, sweeping a wet cloth around the window sill to try to gather the condensation that had pooled beneath the windows. There were a lot of curses to living in such a sought-after area of New York with such a small budget. Certain luxuries had to be sacrificed. Like dry, secure, draftless windows..

After a moment she paused, her eyes spotting a plastic folder stuffed down the back of the bed she shared with her best friend (and secret crush), Beca. The redhead reached down to pluck the folder up with her fingertips. She didn’t recognise the folder nor it’s contents - which consisted of many generic ‘Happy New Year’ cards. Then one card which stood out from all the rest. One that wasn’t specific to New Year. One that simply read ‘ _You Are My Sunshine’_.

Chloe’s stomach scrambled. This wasn’t her folder and these weren’t her cards. And Fat Amy didn’t do cards. That was a well known fact. Which only left Beca.

Someone out there was Beca’s sunshine. And Chloe had no idea who it was. She hadn’t heard Beca mention that she was seeing anyone. Hadn’t realised that Beca felt something for someone to get them such a bright and positive card. Clearly Chloe didn’t know as much about Beca as she thought she did.

Just as she reached to open the card to find out if her best friend had already begun writing in it, she heard a key slide into the lock of the apartment door. Chloe snapped the folder closed, securing it before slotting it down the back of the bed again, her heart racing with nerves at the thought of being caught. She looked over her shoulder as she resumed cleaning to see Beca shunt her way through the door, laden with a suitcase and two ‘overnight’ bags.

“Good trip?” Chloe asked in a bright tone, her smile broad. Beca’s tired expression seemed to light up at the sight of the redhead, though Chloe was completely oblivious, and the returnee let out a heavy sigh.

“Busy. Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to visit my Dad over Christmas?” Beca grumbled, throwing her bags to the floor while the door closed over behind her, and Chloe let out a light giggle while she got up from the bed.

“Because Christmas is a time for family.” And just as Beca opened her mouth to grumble a reply, Chloe stood before her, her eyebrows raised along with her index finger, “And need I remind you those were your  _exact_  words when I asked you the same question a couple of weeks ago.”

Beca’s mouth snapped closed and she rolled her eyes, reaching down into a bag while mumbled, “Yeah well, remind me to listen to you more in future.”

Chloe watched as the brunette pulled out a brown paper bag and held it up to her, “Leftovers. Sheila insisted I brought you some back.” and Chloe’s eyes lit up when she looked inside it, “It was a nightmare to fly back with so…make sure you savour it, Beale.”

Beca began making her way over to the bath area, twisting the taps and plopping the plug in to hold the water. Chloe looked over at her best friend longingly. She wondered what it would’ve been like were they in a relationship. Would she have given Beca a tight hug? Would Beca have placed a kiss on her lips, mumbling how much she’d missed her? Would they have just immediately started making out, tumbling onto their bed and tugging their clothes off, not caring about the cold?

“Chlo?”

Chloe jumped and her cheeks flushed pink when she realised she’d been staring at Beca’s ass while the brunette had been prepping the bath. Beca had moved since then, so Chloe was essentially staring at her crotch. Her eyes snapped up to Beca’s.

“I asked if you wanted this bath water first or are you cool if I go first?”

Chloe cleared her throat awkwardly then began wandering over to the fridge to place her bag of ‘leftovers’ inside it, “You can have it first. I’ll go after.”

“Want me to use one of your bath bombs so it still smells nice by the time you get in it?” Beca asked, running her fingers across the row of unused bath bombs that Chloe adored but she loathed.

“No, it’s okay.” Chloe replied, trying to mask the fact that she was trembling a bit with embarrassment, “I’ll put the bomb in once you get out. I know you don’t like them.”

—

Chloe sat in silence at the kitchen table, her back to the bath while she tugged into her mouth a raggedy piece of homemade jerky that had come in the leftovers bag Beca had brought home with her. The apartment was silent save for Chloe’s chewing of the tough snack, and the swishing of hot water while Beca sat up in the bath.

“I was thinking we should go more places this coming year.” Beca said conversationally while she furrowed her brow, her knees up to her chest, peering at her dishevelled cuticles.

“Oh yeah?” Chloe replied, pausing her chewing and looking over her shoulder at her best friend.

“Yeah.” Beca said with a shrug, dipping her fingers beneath the water to soften the skin she was tempted to tackle after her bath, “We’ve always talked about seeing Niagara Falls? Driving to Phili. Visiting Maine.”

A smile grew on Chloe’s face as she swallowed her mouthful. They didn’t bother pulling the shower curtain around the bath whenever one of them was in it. Beca and Chloe had seen it all before. There wasn’t exactly much opportunity to hide any modesty in such a small studio apartment. Particularly when both women shared the same bed.

“2017 - year of the roadtrips?” Chloe asked curiously, and her smile broadened when her best friend turned to look at her with a grin.

“Year of the Bhlo-trips!” Chloe’s mouth dropped open in delight at the surprising pun, but Beca immediately grimaced, “That…that didn’t come out right. I-I didn’t mean… _blow_. As in us…blowing each other. I meant…it was a play on words. Because Amy calls us ‘Bhloe’ sometimes.”

Chloe could’ve stopped Beca  _long_  before now. But sometimes it was fun when Beca was embarrassed to just let her ramble. Because Beca’s rambles usually went way too far. And Chloe found them  _very_ amusing!

So she grinned as Beca stopped, the brunette frowning as she added in a whiny tone, “You’re not interrupting me on purpose!!” and Chloe let out a loud giggle.

“You’re just  _so_   _good_  at digging yourself further into a hole…” she sympathised sarcastically, and Beca rolled her eyes, before raising her eyebrows.

“Keep teasing me and I’ll let the bath water out.”

It was a heavy threat. Hot water in the apartment was a one-time thing during the day. There was usually just enough for one shower in the morning, and to fill one bath in the evening. That was about it. And Chloe  _loved_  a bath.

Beca and Chloe held eye contact for a moment, the redhead’s smile having fallen.

“You wouldn’t..” Chloe dared to mutter, but Beca’s smile changed to a mischievous one.

“Oh you don’t think I would?” she asked, dropping her knees from her chest to reach forward for the plug chain. It was too risky for Chloe, and she leapt from her seat to lunge for Beca’s hand that had grappled with the chain but hadn’t pulled it.

Beca didn’t pull the plug from the bath, just like Chloe had been 98% certain she wouldn’t have done. But nothing was said between them when Chloe had reached Beca’s side in mild panic, having lunged for the brunette’s hand.

It was wet. Beca was wet. And Chloe had suddenly become embarrassed again when she realised what a vulnerable position her best friend was in - naked in the bath while a fully clothed Chloe towered over her.

The redhead quickly dropped Beca’s hand awkwardly, taking a step backwards while clearing her throat, “Uh…I-I’ll boil the kettle.” she babbled, snapping her gaze from Beca’s breasts up to Beca’s amused face.

And before Beca could say anything in response, Chloe turned on the spot and made her way over to the kettle to prepare their usual evening drinks: a black coffee and a cup of tea.

—

They hadn’t said much to each other since then, and twenty minutes later it was Chloe who was easing herself into the water Beca had just stepped out of. She watched while one of her favourite bath bombs fizzed away before her, and Chloe brought her fingers out to dip down into the multicoloured mixture, drawing shapes in the foam. Love hearts. Stars. Ladybugs. A pair of beats. More love hearts. Her thoughts were always on Beca no matter where she was. Even in the bath.

Chloe paused, peering over her shoulder and saw her best friend sat on the fold-out bed they shared, surrounded by the cards that Chloe had secretly found earlier in that folder down the back of the bed. Beca appeared to be concentrating hard while she wrote a lot in one of the cards she had resting on her closed MacBook on her lap. Chloe wondered if it was the ‘You Are My Sunshine’ card, and her heart sank while she felt her stomach knot. Whoever the intended recipient of this card was, they clearly meant a lot to Beca. And Chloe felt sad that she didn’t know who that person was.

With a light sigh, Chloe turned back to her bath water, trying her hardest not to feel upset. She knew her best friend well. And she knew that when Beca was ready to tell her about the mystery ‘Sunshine’ in her life, she would. But it didn’t make the waiting any more bearable.

“Is it okay if I put some music on?” Chloe heard the woman ask from across the room, and the redhead looked over her shoulder again to see Beca with phone in hand, looking at what Chloe assumed was Spotify. The laptop and card were beside Beca, resting on Chloe’s side of the bed. Chloe saw the front of the card Beca had been writing in. It  _was_  the ‘You Are My Sunshine’ card. And the second she saw it, Chloe’s stomach knotted.

“Uh, yeah!” Chloe replied in as bright a tone as she could muster, turning back to the bath water, hoping to hide her upset. She adored Beca. Still lived in this fantasy world that one day they might become a couple, they were so at ease living together and sharing their current lives with each other. But clearly Beca had her eyes on someone else.

‘ **[The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F0SxFyA4FqmEQqZVuAlg8lf%3Fsi%3DHlppJEXVSu2gvV0THQOH8A&t=ZGI2MTQ3MzUyZTQwMGU0NDEzYTRlNjg4MGVkYWIxZGYyNWYwNjc5NCxkTVAxNFAzUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181847056923%2Fbechloe-you-are-my-sunshine&m=1)** ’ began playing at a calm pace from the device across the room, and Chloe let out a small shaky sigh, swishing her fingers slowly through the water that was now tinged purple from the earlier bath bomb. A tear slowly slipped down Chloe’s cheek while she cried quietly to herself, her back turned on the woman she loved so deeply and so secretly.

Beca, meanwhile, sat on her bed with her laptop on her thighs once again, pen in hand, ready to continue writing in the card. But her eyes were focussed on Chloe. Or more specifically, Chloe’s hunched shoulder’s while the woman slowly swished her fingers through the water. Beca adored her. And she adored this song by Roberta Flack, wishing she could sing each lyric to the woman she so deeply and secretly loved. To Chloe.

But she couldn’t. Because she couldn’t sing about the first time she’d kissed her as neither Beca or Chloe had ever kissed each other.

So Beca had to make do with playing the playlist to Chloe. The one that contained songs with the lyrics that were everything Beca wanted to tell the redhead, hoping that one day Chloe might  _really_  hear them and realise what was happening. What Beca was trying to say.

As the song changed to the next track, and ‘ **[Picture You](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F2U9yHrAmMcfzTMp9IbwvjS%3Fsi%3DA5uitDgKT82oVq4MC0KtEg&t=MDA1ZWVlZGRkMTQ0YzY1Y2RiM2JjZWE2MjhmYmI5ZGY5YjUyM2JmOCxkTVAxNFAzUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181847056923%2Fbechloe-you-are-my-sunshine&m=1)** ’ began playing, Beca let out a gentle sigh before drawing her attention back down to the card she was writing in. The most important card of her life.

—

“What time do we have to be at the party tomorrow?” Chloe asked while stepping out of the bath, reaching for her towel in the process. She noticed Beca quickly slide the ‘You Are My Sunshine’ card into a bright yellow envelope, running her tongue over the seal before closing the envelope. As Chloe bent down to rub her legs dry, she heard Beca clear her throat over the sound of [‘ **XO** ’ by Beyoncé](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F40xhyfAPDoMtv494MfPevP%3Fsi%3D9OU_cc3wSyS4M8FK3vzKpQ&t=OGI5YjhkMGIyNTdhMWFjYmVmNWE3ODIwMjBjYmE0YzhlOGFhMTU3MSxkTVAxNFAzUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181847056923%2Fbechloe-you-are-my-sunshine&m=1) playing on her phone.

“About eight? I think?” the brunette said, concentrating slightly on putting the envelope into the folder along with a few other sealed envelopes - the others being a white colour. The yellow definitely stood out.

Tomorrow evening was Beca’s company’s New Years Eve party. And while Beca had desperately not wanted to go, she’d reluctantly said she’d go if she could bring a ‘plus one’. And after being told by her boss that everyone got to bring a plus one with them, Beca had asked Chloe if she’d mind enduring the party with her. To which Chloe had immediately said yes.

“And are those cards to take with you?” Chloe asked, wrapping the towel around her body while she motioned with her head at the cards scattered on the bed around Beca. The brunette hesitated, looking down at the thirty or so unwritten cards, and grimaced slightly.

“Uh, yeah. I should’ve written them before I went away for Christmas..”

Chloe let out a light chuckle, padding over to the bed to collect her pyjamas from under her pillow, “Trust you to leave it to the last minute..”

“Heyyy!” Beca whined with a frown, looking up at Chloe who was busy grinning at her while stuffing her pyjama pants on, “It’s not entirely the last minute. It’s not like we’re on our way out the door!”

But Beca’s frown eased, a smile growing on her face while Chloe still grinned at her, the redhead dropping her towel to the floor before slipping her pyjama top over her naked upper body. It took all of Beca’s self control not to sneak a peek at her best friend’s beautiful physique. She was attracted to Chloe both physically and emotionally. But there were rules.

They were best friends. And it was dangerous to even attempt to cross the line into romantic territory. After all, Chloe was flirtatious by nature, and very forward. Which made it difficult for Beca to read if her best friend felt the same way in return.

It was all too risky. At least for this evening.


	359. Bechloe & The Bellas - Ballroom Dancing..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas discuss 'Bhloe'..

## ‘Project Bhloe’ WhatsApp

 **FAT AMY** : Remember how whipped Beca is?

 **CR** : DO WE :D

 **ASHLEY** : I’ll never forget that January in senior year when Beca drove a bunch of us to the mall and ended up carrying back to the car ALL of the reduced Xmas decorations that Chloe had bought :D

 **JESSICA** : SO whipped!

 **FAT AMY** : Yeah

 **FAT AMY** : Well Chloe’s upped the whipping game ;P

 **EMILY** :

**EMILY** : HOW????? ♥

 **STACIE** : By using an actual whip??

 **STACIE** : ;P

 **LILLY** :

**FAT AMY** : CHLOE WANTED TO GO TO A BALLROOM DANCING CLASS AND BECA AGREED TO GO WITH HER! :D

 **AUBREY** : Seriously?!

 **FAT AMY** : Seriously

 **AUBREY** : Like…voluntarily?

 **FAT AMY** : Well

 **FAT AMY** : She didn’t exactly look pleased…

 **FAT AMY** : But they were supposed to be home an hour ago and Chloe just texted saying they’d stopped for ice cream ;)

 **EMILY** : Oh Em Aca GEEEEE ♥

 **FLO** : Ohhhhhhhh ♥

 **CR** : Beca Mitchell - what a smoothie!

 **STACIE** : Giving her gurl the perfect date

 **CR** : HA!! :P 

 **STACIE** :

**AUBREY** : Um, little bit TMI there Stace :| xx

 **STACIE** : Sorry babes xx

 **FAT AMY** : Ha!

 **FAT AMY** : Babes

 **FAT AMY** : I’m still trying to get my head around you two coming out before Bhloe

 **AUBREY** : :)

 **STACIE** : ;P

—

Chloe looked up from her phone, her eyes on her best friend who was sat opposite her at the small table in the ice cream parlour, sporting a black eye. The redhead took a deep breath.

“So to add insult to injury..” she said tentatively. Beca looked at her, raising her eyebrows, looking unimpressed at the term ‘injury’ and Chloe held her hands up innocently, “Sorry.”

Beca looked down at her sundae, scooping a small spoonful and bringing it up to inspect before letting the food drop back down into its glass cup. Her eye hurt. Her pride hurt. And she was rather embarrassed that of all the activities Chloe had pursuaded her to attend with her,  _ballroom dancing_ would be the one providing the injury!

“It looks like the girls all know about tonight.” Chloe broke the news as tentatively as possible, but it didn’t seem to go down too well. So Chloe thought it best she quickly explain how she knew, “Aubrey texted me to ask about it and the only person who knew was Amy, and we both know that if Amy’s told Aubrey then she’s told the whole group.”

Beca let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders dipping as she looked back down at the ice cream Chloe had bought her to try to cheer her up. She was annoyed about a lot of things that had happened this evening. But that was just the cherry on top.

“Sorry.” Chloe mumbled again, and Beca clenched her jaw. It wasn’t Chloe’s fault. Well…the black eye was. But Amy telling the rest of The Bellas wasn’t.

“S’okay.” Beca replied in a grouchy tired tone, looking back up at her best friend. She could never stay mad with Chloe for long. Especially when the redhead looked at her like that. Because the main reason Beca had gone to that stinkin’ ballroom dancing class with Chloe in the first place was because she fancied her. That and she’d  _always_ struggled to say no to Chloe and mean it..


End file.
